La luz de Edoras
by Syad
Summary: Conociendo a Érewyn, había aprendido que para los humanos cada segundo contaba y al estar con ella, Legolas había comenzado a experimentar esa sensación. A través de sus ojos la vida era más intensa, el agua más fría, la comida más sabrosa, el dolor más punzante y la percepción de las cosas ganaba el valor que se le da a lo efímero. La mortalidad significaba vivir intensamente.
1. - Edoras

La llanura parecía brillar bajo el sol de primavera. Los pastos, verdes y jugosos alimentaban a los caballos que dócilmente pastaban en las inmediaciones de los pueblos.

Corrían tiempos de paz, pero siempre debían estar preparados por lo que pudiera pasar. Tras la última reunión del Concilio Blanco, parecía que la oscuridad comenzaba a abandonar el bosque negro, aunque desde Dol Guldur, lugar marcado para siempre por el mal, criaturas oscuras habían comenzado a sembrar el caos en la tranquila tierra de Rohan.

Por suerte, vasto era el ejército del rey Theoden y sobradamente poderoso para hacerse cargo y expulsar la oscuridad hasta más allá de las lindes de Fangorn o Lorien, donde los habitantes de los bosques se encargaban de ellos. Aunque unos pocos conseguían llegar al bosque negro, donde se ocultaban y volvían a hacerse fuertes.

Un pequeño destacamento volvía a la ciudad llevando reportes de los puestos de vigilancia. El estandarte de los Rohirrim que ondeaba al viento, suave tela verde con un caballo blanco, mostraba la fortaleza del pueblo de los jinetes e imponía respeto a las criaturas que lo observaban.

El paso de los caballos era tranquilo, pausado. Théodred y Éomer encabezaban el grupo, con sus armaduras intactas y prácticamente tan brillantes como cuando salieron de Edoras.

Pese a la aparente confianza, un halo sombrío cubría los soldados que marchaban en silencio, sin las acostumbradas arengas batalliles que solían acompañar la vuelta a casa. Algo había diferente en Rohan. Lo podían oler en el aire. Las inmediaciones de los bosques ya no eran un lugar seguro y desde Fangorn se oían extraños y perturbadores sonidos.

Y mientras volvían a casa, una sombra les veía acercarse al castillo. Agazapada en la ventana más alta del castillo dorado, les había visto desde hacía horas, en la lejanía.

Al ver a Éomer y Théodred la sombra se incorporó y desapareció por la escalera más cercana. 

* * *

\- ... Me refiero a los nuevos enemigos. - decía Théodred. Los dos primos conversaban mientras se acercaban al castillo dorado. Ya habían atravesado la puerta de la muralla de Edoras y cabalgaban al paso, mirando distraídamente los quehaceres de los habitantes de la ciudad.

\- ¿A qué nuevos enemigos te refieres? - Contestó Éomer.

Ambos bajaron de los caballos y tendieron las riendas a los mozos que se apresuraron en poner las bestias a la sombra en el establo.

Théodred no contestaba y Éomer le miró, intrigado. El rostro de su primo transmitía intranquilidad. Parecía estar meditando las palabras correctas con las que expresarse.

\- Durante la batalla... sólo por un segundo... - murmuró Théodred, con la mirada perdida. - Me pareció ver un ser enorme... Parecido a un orco pero el doble de grande, y fuerte... Luego desapareció en el bosque.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras de Meduseld y Éomer chasqueó la lengua, quitándose los guanteletes.

\- Primo yo estuve también en la batalla y no vi ningún orco gigante.

\- Eomer, esa visión me heló la sangre en las venas y no creo...

\- ¡Uaaaaaaaahhh!

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos y se subió sobre la espalda de Éomer, impidiéndole moverse, con las piernas bien enroscadas alrededor de su cintura. Eomer luchaba por zafarse de ella pero era pequeña y escurridiza y ambos acabaron en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Te rindes? - Preguntó la sombra.

\- ¡Me rindo! - rió Éomer, notando entonces que ya era libre. Rápidamente agarró a la sombra y la colgó de su hombro. - ¡Jamás te fíes de un enemigo en una batalla, Érewyn! ¡Nunca aprendes!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Primo! ¡Haz algo! - rió Érewyn desde el hombro de Éomer.

\- Tú sola te metiste en este embrollo y tú sola debes salir. - comentó Théodred, sonriendo de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón del trono. - Además si no sirves para el campo de batalla siempre puedes quedar como espía, no te hemos oído venir, Érewyn.

Éomer dió una fuerte palmada en el trasero de Érewyn y la bajó al suelo. Alborotó su cabello bruscamente y la miró, sonriendo. Su hermanita ya era una mujer, apenas 10 centímetros más baja que él, y le había lanzado al suelo como si nada. Debían introducirla en la vida de la corte cuanto antes, no era propio de una dama ir haciendo aquellos aspavientos. Ella sonrió orgullosa y comenzó a bombardearles con preguntas.

\- ¿Qué habéis visto? ¿Luchásteis? ¡Explicadme cómo fue la batalla! - Los verdes ojos de Érewyn brillaban de curiosidad. Théodred rió.

\- No tan deprisa pequeña rohirrim, primero hemos de reportar al rey lo sucedido, tú tendrás que esperar, como siempre. - Théodred acarició la barbilla de Érewyn suavemente. Ella sonrió.

\- ¡Os he echado mucho de menos! ¡Aquí todo es muy aburrido sin mi hermano y mi primo!

\- ¿Aburrido? ¿Y tú no habrás hecho algo para solucionar eso no? - Se mofó Éomer.

\- ¡No más intentos de montar Mearas! - Juró ella. - Me he portado bien. He estado leyendo.

Érewyn continuaba hablando mientras se refugiaban en el fresco porche de piedra de Meduseld.

\- ¿Leyendo? Hacía meses que no leías, tu última institutriz desistió de educarte al verte cabalgar de noche sin montura. Eso no es propio de una Dama. - Añadió Théodred, burlándose.

\- ¡Oh! Mi pobre institutriz, sólo me hacía leer cosas aburridas... ... ¡Además el libro que estoy leyendo me lo trajo Gandalf! - Ambos aguzaron el oído al sonido de aquel nombre.

\- ¿Gandalf pasó por aquí? ¿Ese viejo decrépito aún se mantiene en pie? - Comentó Théodred.

\- ¡Por supuesto que está en pie! Y su libro trata de cosas mucho más interesantes que todos esos horribles pergaminos que guarda Tío en la biblioteca, que por cierto, Gandalf pasó días enteros encerrado leyéndolos...

Théodred y Éomer se miraron preocupados. Que Gandalf consultara de aquella forma tan ávida los registros de Rohan sólo podía significar que estaba metido en algo importante. Quizá tuviera que ver con el aumento de las incursiones de orcos los últimos tiempos.

\- ... Trata de bosques y elfos ¡Elfos, Éomer! ¿Te acuerdas de todas aquellos cuentos que nos explicaban las niñeras? - Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, algo recuerdo... sí - dijo con gesto serio y fijando la vista en la gruesa puerta del castillo. Théodred le miró guardando silencio - Oye hermana, luego seguiremos hablando ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.

Érewyn dejó de sonreír y puso un gesto de súplica, agarrando la cota de malla de su hermano.

\- Dejadme entrar... La última vez no pude participar en los reportes. Quiero saber qué pasa en las fronteras. Oscuras noticias llegan, tétricos son los comentarios que se oyen por los corredores... Siempre en susurros o a puerta cerrada... La gente habla, Éomer - La muchacha clavaba sus ojos en los de Éomer, y éste no podía dejar de notar la preocupación en ellos. Théodred se removió, intranquilo. Érewyn le miró también a él y su mirada se suavizó. - Dejadme entrar... Necesito saber qué está pasando ahí fuera... - suplicó, susurrando.

\- Sabes que no podemos. No es tiempo aún de que escuches lo que vamos a decir. - La mano rasposa de Éomer rozó la sien de Érewyn y la besó en la frente, antes de entrar en el salón del trono. - Pero falta muy poco.

\- Toma. - dijo Théodred tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Érewyn que ya no sonreía más. - Llévale esto a Fanor. Hay que recompensarle, ha sido un buen caballo.

Puso en sus manos un par de manzanas rojas y entró en el castillo tras su primo.

Érewyn se quedó ante el dintel, viéndoles caminar hacia el trono antes de cerrarse las puertas detrás de ellos, y notó la sucia mirada de Grima recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda y torció el gesto, dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras haciendo todo el ruido que pudo, como una chiquilla.

\- ¡Érewyn! - gritó uno de los jóvenes soldados de la compañía de Éomer, rubio y de ojos grises, que la miraba, risueño. - ¿Otra vez te quedaste en la puerta?

\- ¡Cállate Alheim!

Los pasos de Érewyn resonaron por los pasillos de los establos mientras se dirigía, suspirando, en busca de Fanor, el caballo gris de su primo, con una manzana en cada mano.


	2. - Ocaso

Las tardes eran cortas y oscuras y la escarcha cubría la extensa llanura de Rohan. El rojo ocaso de cada día parecía aún más triste desde que la situación en la región había empeorado de aquella forma, y el mes de febrero se reafirmaba en la fría estación. Era como si el clima de las no tan lejanas Montañas Nubladas hubiera envuelto extrañamente a Rohan en un eterno invierno.

Si le hubieran preguntado cuándo empezó todo, Érewyn no habría sabido qué contestar. Quizás fue cuando Gandalf visitó Edoras por última vez. Quizá fue el día que su amado libro sobre los elfos desapareció misteriosamente.

Érewyn seguía visitando la biblioteca cada tarde, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz para intentar liberar su mente de la continua preocupación que la invadía, y también tratar de encontrar su querido libro. Y cada día fracasaba en ello. De lo único que era plenamente consciente era de que aquel extraño letargo que había atrapado a Rohan en el tiempo también había atrapado a su tío.

El rey no parecía él mismo. La vejez le había vencido, decían algunos. Pero Érewyn había visto a Théoden cabalgar hacía escasamente un año, acudiendo él mismo a visitar los puestos de vigilancia fronterizos.

Su eterno lugar parecía ahora el trono, en el que se postraba como un anciano esperando su final, respirando entrecortadamente, mirando sin ver, hablando sin pensar por sí mismo. Sin sonreírles a ellas, sin alborotar su cabello, como tantas veces antes había hecho.

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró tras Érewyn. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y, resignada, comenzó a bajar la escalera de espiral que descendía hasta el salón del trono. Otra tarde más perdida, y otro día más que pasaba sin encontrar su libro, y sin que Théoden cambiara. Pero aquel ocaso iba a ser el más oscuro de su vida.

\- ¡Atrapadlo!

\- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!

\- ¡Intentad agarrarlo por las crines! ¡Deprisa!

Carreras y gritos alertaron a Érewyn que aceleró el paso y bajó los últimos escalones de tres en tres.

\- ¡Preparad sábanas limpias y agua caliente! ¡Aguja e hilo para suturar también! ¡Rápido!

Éowyn daba órdenes en el piso de abajo, y la gente entraba y salía de la enorme sala ya casi a oscuras. Los candiles no habían sido encendidos aún, pero Érewyn vislumbró entre el tumulto el trono vacío del rey.

\- ¡Érewyn! ¡Sube a tu alcoba! - Ordenó Éowyn, sobresaltándola.

\- … Qué es lo que está ocu….

\- ¡Fanor estate quieto! ¡Agarradlo de una vez!

La pequeña de las hermanas se giró hacia la puerta, y sintió cómo su sangre se helaba en las venas al ver el cuerpo de su primo, cubierto de sangre, a lomos aún de su caballo, completamente fuera de sí.

Se apresuró a salir al frío exterior completamente sorda ante los gritos de su hermana, que trataba de controlar la situación y de prepararse para curar al heredero de Rohan.

No podían bajarle. Fanor daba vueltas y vueltas, pisándose las riendas y espantándose ante los gritos de los nerviosos soldados, que, desesperados, veían cómo el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos, y a Théodred, herido gravemente, también.

\- ¡Fanor! - Gritó Érewyn. - Fanor soy yo. Fanor... ¡Estáos quietos! ¡Le estáis asustando aún más!

Los nerviosos soldados titubearon, y la sobrina del rey se acercó al asustado animal, alargando la mano hacia su hocico.

\- Fanor. Lo has hecho bien. Ya basta, chico. Ya acabó todo… Déjanos ayudar a Théodred.

El caballo dejó de temblar y relinchó una última vez, antes de acercar el hocico a la mano de Érewyn y dejarse tomar las riendas.

\- ¡Deprisa! - ordenó Éowyn. No hacía falta que dijera nada más. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Théodred fue bajado del caballo y introducido en el castillo, donde las carreras siguieron sucediéndose.

\- Vamos chico. - Dijo Érewyn guiando a toda prisa al caballo hasta las cuadras, donde el mozo lo recibió para guardarlo en su box. Apartó la mirada del caballo rápidamente. La sangre de Theodred se escurría a lo largo de sus patas delanteras y sus crines.

Casi inmediatamente, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró corriendo en el castillo, donde siguió las voces para guiarse hasta la sala donde estaban atendiendo a su primo. Su tez se puso blanca al volver a ver la sangre de Théodred empapando una tela blanca que una camarera portaba a toda prisa, con absoluto terror en su rostro.

Apresuró aún más su carrera, y antes de entrar en la estancia de sanación, se topó con Éowyn que salía de allí y la sujetó, impidiéndole la entrada. Su blanco vestido manchado de rojo y su rostro envuelto en un halo de dolor e impotencia. El abrazo con el que la envolvió, consiguió el efecto contrario de lo que deseaba.

\- ¡No! - gimió Érewyn. - ¿Cómo está, Éowyn? ¡Déjame verle! - Forcejeó Érewyn.

\- Ssssh - la calmó Éowyn. - Nada podemos hacer ya, hermanita. El gran jinete ha venido a buscarle.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera, Éowyn?! ¡¿Dónde está Éomer?!

\- ¡Estoy aquí!

El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a ellas, recién llegado de la batalla. El barro cubría sus brazos y sus piernas, barro y sangre. Éowyn se apresuró a palparle el pecho, donde el color rojo teñía aún más intensamente su armadura, pero Éomer la calmó enseguida.

\- No es mía. - Éowyn no parecía oír, y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, mientras buscaba desesperadamente las inexistentes heridas de su hermano. - La sangre no es mía Éowyn. Estoy bien. - Las manos de Éomer envolvieron el rostro de su hermana y este se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, incapaz ya de soportar la tristeza. Los sollozos de Érewyn atrajeron la atención de su hermano que las abrazó a ambas, tratando de confortarlas. - ¿Dónde está el rey? - Preguntó.

\- No sabemos. En sus estancias, supongo. - Contestó Éowyn, separándose de él e intentando recuperar la compostura. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Éomer? - El jinete guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Los emboscaron. En los Vados del Isen. Orcos de Isengard.

… Pero, Tío ordenó que no les atacáramos… - Susurró Éowyn.

\- Tío, no. Fué Lengua de Serpiente… Y no les atacamos: nos defendimos. Théodred no tenía suficientes hombres en su caballería, y habrían caído todos si no hubiéramos acudido a tiempo. Debimos comenzar a vigilar la Torre Blanca mucho antes... - Siseó Éomer. Érewyn miró el rostro preocupado de Éomer. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y ella también llevaba tiempo sospechando lo mismo que él. Algo pasaba en Isengard, Gríma lo sabía y trataba de ocultarlo. Éomer suspiró. - Id a buscar a Théoden. Debe venir a ver a Théodred, debe despedirse.

\- ¿Despedirse? ¡No, no, no, Théodred es el guerrero más fuerte de Edoras…! - Érewyn agarró a su hermano aún más fuerte y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

\- Escúchame, pequeña… - Éomer la obligó a mirarle a los ojos y Erewyn contuvo el llanto. - Ya llegó el momento, Erewyn. Ya tienes 18 años. A veces se deja de ser un niño de la forma más horrible. Ahora te necesito como la dama de Rohan que eres. Tío te necesita también. Cumple ahora con tu deber, y ve con Éowyn a consolar a Tío. - Los ásperos dedos de Éomer acariciaron la suave y blanca piel de su hermana, y la joven asintió, armándose de valor.

El abrazo de los dos hermanos se rompió y las dos mujeres se dirigieron sin mirar atrás en dirección a la alcoba de Théoden, mientras Éomer las veía alejarse.

Los pasos de Erkenbrand, uno de los Señores de Edoras, resonaron por el corredor de piedra.

\- ¡Mi señor! Muchas bajas han habido en el Folde Oeste, los orcos han diezmado las caballerías fronterizas, y se abren paso hacia los pueblos cercanos. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? ¿De dónde han salido esas criaturas? Los soldados las describen como auténticas bestias… No son orcos normales.- Éomer guardó silencio un momento. Se pasó la mano por la nuca antes de contestar. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Entró lentamente en la sala de sanación, seguido por Erkenbrand. Su amado primo Théodred yacía en una camilla, respirando aún, débilmente. Éomer posó su mano en la frente de su primo. Estaba helada.

\- Muchos han caído en los vados. - Explicó. - Los Mariscales sospechábamos desde hacía tiempo que el origen de las huestes de orcos que cada vez eran más numerosas en las fronteras provenían de Isengard. Y desde el Folde Oeste se procedió a vigilar los vados, el Bosque de Fangorn y el paso de Rohan. Théodred envió un emisario a buscarme. Los orcos se multiplicaban. Pero no llegamos a tiempo. Les tendieron una emboscada en el Isen. Eran muchísimos y salieron de la nada. - Éomer arropó a su primo mientras hablaba. - Théodred cayó casi el primero. Le atacaron con flechas orcas... Envenenadas... Fanor obedeció mi orden al caer Théodred y por eso le trajo de vuelta a casa.

Erkenbrand desvió la mirada a la camilla de sanación.

\- Pero eso significa que…. - Un silencio se extendió entre ellos durante unos segundos.

\- Un Meara sólo obedece al rey de la Marca y a sus herederos. Cuando Fanor me obedeció, supe que los minutos de mi primo estaban contados.

* * *

\- Tío... ¿habéis oído lo que os he dicho? - Titubeó Éowyn. Théoden gruñó apenas, sin dejar de mirar el infinito. Su aspecto parecía haber empeorado desde la última vez que le vieron, hacía solo un día. La piel cetrina comenzaba a tomar un aspecto descamado. Los ojos, sin vida ya no las veían, y el ritmo de su respiración apenas había cambiado al oír las palabras de Éowyn. Ella bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Se alejó del asiento de su tío y dio un par de pasos atrás. Le pareció atisbar una ligera sonrisa en los labios de su consejero, eterno acompañante, sin el que ya no podían hablar a su tío, tal parecía la voluntad del rey. Éowyn le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

Érewyn no podía creerlo. El corazón iba a estallarle de tristeza. Su primo moría, víctima de un ataque cobarde. El príncipe de Rohan, el heredero del trono. Y su padre no compartía su dolor. No se inmutaba. Era demasiado para ella. La sangre rohirrim hervía en sus venas, y al mismo tiempo que Éowyn se daba por vencida, Érewyn explotó y se lanzó sobre su tío, que emitió un ligero gemido ante la sacudida. El acto de Érewyn pilló por sorpresa a su hermana y a Gríma, corriendo ambos a separar a la joven del rey.

\- ¡¿No lo habéis oído?! ¡Vuestro hijo se muere! ¡Tío! ¡¿Qué os pasa?!

\- ¡Basta! ¡La salud del rey es frágil! - Le recriminó Lengua de Serpiente. Pero entonces los ojos de Théoden brillaron de nuevo. Y Érewyn vio su dolor. La miraba a ella, y a Éowyn, que la sujetaba firmemente por los hombros. Su voz sonó quebrada, tratando de decirles algo. Éowyn recuperó la esperanza durante un breve instante, en el que parecía que su tío había recuperado la consciencia, y ambas permanecieron inmóviles, esperando ávidamente oír de nuevo la voz de su amado tío, que no oían desde hacía meses.

Pero entonces, Gríma se interpuso entre las hermanas y el rey.

\- El rey desea que os retiréis. Vuestra presencia le incomoda.

El que había sido intérprete de su casi mudo tío, perdió la escasa credibilidad que las dos hermanas le profesaban. Y Érewyn deseó arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo. Pero el firme agarre de su hermana la sacó de las estancias del rey, arrastrándola a través de los corredores de vuelta a la sala de sanación.

* * *

Théodred palidecía por momentos. Junto a él sus jóvenes primos le velaban, con silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por sus rostros. La noche llegó finalmente, y a la luz de los candiles, Théodred dejó de respirar.

Horas después, bien entrada la noche, Éowyn aún velaba el cadáver de su primo. Y creyéndose al amparo de las sombras, una despreciable figura se deslizó en la sala, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero aquella vez no se saldría con la suya, Éomer le había seguido desde que Théodred murió. Su actitud ante sus dos hermanas le habían hecho sospechar aún más de su papel como consejero, y lo relacionaba especialmente con el estado de semi-letargo que sufría el rey. Nunca antes creyó en la magia, pero en aquellos oscuros tiempos ya nada le parecía imposible. Y además, odiaba la forma en que miraba a sus hermanas, ambas Damas de Edoras, a las que debía un respeto que parecía querer saltarse.

De pronto, Éowyn abandonó a toda prisa la habitación donde yacía Théodred, y Gríma salió poco después, lentamente.

\- ¡Gríma! - le llamó el Mariscal. El enjuto consejero le miró con sorpresa, desconocía que el Señor del Folde Este estuviera en Edoras. Debía ser más cuidadoso - He escuchado lo que dijiste a mis hermanas esta tarde. ¿Su presencia incomoda al rey? - Dijo Éomer, con voz amenazadora. - ¿Cuándo fue que te vendiste a Saruman, sucia serpiente? - Éomer le agarró de la capa y lo acorraló contra un muro. Gríma trataba de evitar los ojos del jinete, llenos de odio, y temblaba, levantando los brazos en un gesto lastimero de indefensión. - ¿Qué fue lo que te prometió? ¿Riquezas? ¿Fue el tesoro de Rohan lo que tu señor juró darte?

Los pasos de Érewyn resonaron en el pasillo y la muchacha pasó sin darse cuenta de la escena, en dirección a las escaleras. Gríma no pudo evitarlo y la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Aquello fue el colmo para Éomer, que apretó aún más el agarre y lo estampó de nuevo contra la fría pared.

\- Mucho tiempo llevas vigilando a mis hermanas, siguiendo sus pasos, observándolas... Si les tocas un solo cabello te mataré yo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué sospecha el señor Mariscal que puede hacer un humilde consejero a las sobrinas del rey, si no confortarlas en estos tiempos de dolor? - respondió con voz melosa.

\- ¡Guárdate tus palabras para el rey, sucia serpiente! Tus trucos no funcionarán conmigo. No me doblegaré a tu voluntad.

Gríma le miró con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo un gesto con las manos.

\- Mi voluntad poca importancia tiene. Pero por lo que tengo entendido tampoco os doblegáis ante la voluntad del rey. - Gríma hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dos soldados rasos de Edoras flanquearon a Éomer, que se puso en guardia instantáneamente, soltando a Gríma, que se alejó unos pasos, trastabillando. - Sus órdenes fueron explícitamente: no atacar a los orcos que provenían del camino de Isengard. El Mago Blanco se encarga de ellos.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡El Mago Blanco no se está encargando de ellos! ¡Es quien les comanda!

Gríma dio dos pasos en dirección a Éomer, con los ojos acusadores mirandole directamente al rostro.

\- ¡Duras acusaciones son esas! ¡Infundadas, añadiría! Desobedecer las órdenes directas del Rey está penado con el destierro, Éomer de Rohan. - Éomer abrió los ojos sorprendido, al notar el agarre de los dos soldados, impidiéndole desenvainar su espada ¿Tan lejos era capaz de llegar aquella sabandija? ¿Tanto como para deshacerse del ahora heredero del reino y asegurarse el control de la capital? - Abandonarás Edoras, esta misma noche. Y si vuelves ten por seguro que te espera la muerte. Traidor al Rey.

* * *

En los establos, junto a pesado cuerpo del caballo gris de Théodred, una silueta dormía envuelta en una gruesa capa. Al calor de Fanor parecía que sus sueños eran tranquilos. Aunque su fuerte agarre a las crines del animal indicaban todo lo contrario.

Unos pasos apresurados sobresaltaron a Fanor, que se levantó súbitamente, arrojándola al suelo.

\- ¡Auuch! ¿Qué te pasa? - Se quejó Erewyn. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones. Se había enfundado su ropa de montar para bajar al establo. Sabía que Fanor no le permitiría montar, pero al menos, la gruesa tela de los pantalones la protegían mejor del frío. Se retiró el castaño cabello de la cara, normalmente largo y suave, y ahora enredado y cubierto de paja. Los ruidos que provenían del pasillo la alertaron, y se asomó a escondidas para ver lo que pasaba. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver a su hermano, enfundado completamente en su armadura, yelmo incluido, montando a su caballo y saliendo al galope a través del pasillo de los establos.

Desbloqueó la puerta y salió tras él, gritando su nombre. Pero Éomer ya estaba lejos y no la oyó. A las puertas de la ciudad, la compañía de su hermano se le unió, y más de 40 jinetes abandonaron aquella noche la capital, en dirección al Folde Oeste, a la frontera con Isengard.


	3. - La jaula

El crujido de las páginas de un libro rompía el silencio en la gran biblioteca de Meduseld. A la ténue luz de un par de velas, Érewyn consultaba en secreto los libros que hacía meses ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ojear. Magia negra, encantamientos, maldiciones. Todo era confuso y a la vez, todo parecía poder documentarse.

Resopló y cerró el pesado volumen. Apagó las velas y tuvo especial cuidado en colocar el viejo libro tal y como lo había encontrado. No deseaba levantar sospechas. Nadie en el castillo, excepto Éowyn, sabía lo hacía en la biblioteca, y tampoco ella lo aprobaba. No quería que las noticias de sus consultas en los registros llegaran a oídos equivocados, y Érewyn tampoco. Ya la habían separado de Éomer y no deseaba ser separada también de Éowyn.

Justo en el momento en que descendió de la vieja escalinata de la estantería, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió violentamente, casi provocándole un paro cardíaco.

\- Llevo buscándote toda la mañana, Érewyn.

\- No debiste buscarme bien, hermana. No hay tantos lugares en los que pueda estar.

Éowyn frunció el ceño. La más joven tenía razón. Desde que Éomer fue desterrado, Gríma se había asegurado de casi enclaustrar a las dos mujeres, impidiendoles alejarse de Edoras. Su mundo se había reducido al castillo, la pequeña ciudad y la tierra entre la muralla y el primer puesto de vigía, visible desde Meduseld. Y sus actividades se habían limitado a coser, bordar, organizar las cocinas y cantar. Todo muy propio de damas. Aburrido, según el criterio de Érewyn.

Si la encontraban en la biblioteca podían cerrar con llave la puerta para impedirle el acceso a los libros, lo único que la había mantenido cuerda y con la mente despierta hasta entonces.

\- Sabes lo que pasará si te encuentran aquí, ¿verdad? - Susurró Éowyn.

\- Por supuesto, me asignarán un escolta que me acompañará desde la puerta de mi alcoba hasta cualquier lugar, y se encargará de reportar adecuadamente a Gríma. Yo también me sé la cantinela… La he oído muchas veces.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo pones más difícil? - Inquirió Éowyn, deteniendo el avance de su hermana menor y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Porque estoy dispuesta a encontrar una cura para Tío. - susurró Érewyn.

\- Y ¿cómo se supone que vas a encontrarla? - Volvió a preguntar Éowyn, bajando aún más el tono de voz.

\- … No lo sé.

Éowyn chasqueó la lengua y lideró la marcha de las dos hermanas hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Abrió y se aseguró de que no había nadie en las inmediaciones antes de salir rápidamente de allí, seguida de Érewyn, y emprender el paso a la sala de las Damas, una habitación en Meduseld donde las nobles podían dedicarse a sus labores tranquilamente, y que, en aquellos momentos, sólo era utilizada por las sobrinas del rey.

El fuego crepitaba en el hogar, y Éowyn se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de ellas.

\- Érewyn, quiero que recuerdes lo que Gríma le ha hecho a Éomer. Si te descubre podría desterrarte a tí también.

La joven se acercó a la ventana. La tela de su vestido gris claro crujió al roce con las butacas. Ambas observaron el jirón en la falda de Érewyn, que, sin darle mucha más importancia, terminó de arrancar ella misma.

\- Mejor desterrada que encerrada en esta jaula.

El silencio se volvió incómodo. Éowyn sabía que su hermana tenía razón y ella misma desesperaba al no poder salir de allí y tenerse que limitar a labores insulsas para matar el tiempo. El peor castigo para un rohirrim era impedirle montar a caballo, sentir el viento en la cara, galopar a toda velocidad por la llanura, y sobretodo, permanecer lejos de su familia, de sus seres queridos.

Éomer luchaba en el Folde Oeste y las últimas noticias que recibieron de él, mediante un emisario que vino en secreto hacía 3 días, era que habían abatido un grupo muy numeroso de orcos Uruk hai.

\- ¿Te marcharías de aquí, Érewyn? ¿Dejarías tu casa a merced de esa serpiente y huirías de tu hogar? ¿A eso se reduce tu amor por Edoras? - El tono que usó Éowyn hizo fruncir el ceño a la menor de ellas y enfrentó su mirada en silencio. - Tío nos necesita aquí. Mientras nosotras permanezcamos firmes Gríma no lo tiene tan fácil para apoderarse del control total del reino.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo controla? - Preguntó Érewyn, enfadada. Soltó el pedazo de tela blanca sobre una mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

Éowyn guardó silencio un instante. Se acercó a una pared y acarició suavemente la hoja de una vieja espada que colgaba de allí. Suspiró antes de responder.

\- Yo sería la primera en enfundarme una cota de malla y correr a ayudar a Éomer a matar orcos. De todas formas las mujeres rohirrim nos entrenamos para la batalla igual que los hombres. - Se giró de nuevo hacia Érewyn, y la miró a los ojos. - Pero Théoden nos necesita aquí, en la ciudadela, y los habitantes de esta ciudad necesitan nuestra protección. Las guerras no sólo se ganan en el campo de batalla, Érewyn. Las alianzas son muy importantes y los mariscales están de nuestra parte. Gríma tiene el control de Edoras, y habla en nombre del rey, pero no de Rohan. Las estrategias de la guerra son difíciles de comprender pero si cometes una locura, sólo provocarás más dolor a esta casa.

\- ¡Por lo menos si yo cometiera una locura, haría algo diferente a mantenerme impasible y no luchar por mi libertad!

Salió tempestuosamente de la habitación con Éowyn exclamando su nombre tras ella.

No permitió que una sola lágrima se desprendiera de sus ojos y caminó deprisa por los pasillos de altos techos, alejándose a paso rápido de la sala de las Damas. La voz de Éowyn resonó en las paredes de piedra, llamándola. No le importó, y no paró de correr hasta que llegó a los establos.

Recostada sobre la puerta del caballo de Theodred, no pudo aguantar más y lloró amargamente, frustrada por no poder poner solución a aquella situación, que la superaba, y lo sabía. Y quizá por eso, y por la rabia que sentía al ser consciente de lo poco que podía hacer, lo pagaba con Éowyn.

El aliento de Fanor le revolvió el cabello y Érewyn se giró. Los profundos ojos del caballo la miraban como queriendo compartir su frustración.

Érewyn abrió la puerta del box y dejó salir a Fanor. El pobre animal necesitaba estirar las patas. Ambos caminaron uno junto al otro hacia la puerta de Edoras y se alejaron de las murallas.

* * *

Éowyn necesitaba tomar el aire. La discusión con su hermana le había dejado el corazón encogido y sabía en parte que Érewyn tenía razón. Pero la juventud y la impulsividad de su hermana pequeña podía ponerla en peligro y Éowyn estaba allí sólamente para cuidar de Érewyn. La dos sabían luchar, habían aprendido a empuñar una espada y no habrían dudado en unirse a Éomer junto a sus hombres para acabar con los orcos que invadían las llanuras, a pesar de que este no lo hubiera aceptado fácilmente. A fin de cuentas, Théoden estaba inmerso en una ceguera extraña de la que no podía salir, y ellas poco podía hacer por él. Sólo verle consumirse cada día un poco más. Pero Érewyn, a pesar de su agilidad sobre el caballo y su fortaleza, era joven, inexperta con la espada, no había matado a ninguna alimaña todavía. Era prácticamente una niña a la que no podían arrastrar a una muerte casi segura sólo por seguir sus instintos. Éowyn se había quedado en Edoras para mantener a su hermana segura tras los únicos muros que sabía que, de momento, resistirían.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta exterior de la fortaleza. La cruzó sin mirar atrás. No quería contemplar de nuevo el rostro impasible del rey, postrado en su trono al final de la sala, como un inútil muñeco a merced de su consejero.

Empujó con fuerza las gruesas puertas de madera y salió al exterior, sintiendo el frío viento en su piel, tiritando casi instantáneamente. Sólo esas sensaciones le recordaban que aún estaba viva. Un jirón se desprendió de uno de los estandartes de Rohan y se alejó volando a merced del viento, como una metáfora del futuro de su pueblo.

Era el segundo día del tercer mes. El frío cubría de escarcha campos y praderas… y podría decirse que también había helado el paso del tiempo. Desde que su tío comenzó a experimentar aquel extraño cambio, la vida se había congelado para ella.

La debilidad corroía su mente del mismo modo que la demencia poseía la de su tío, y se sentía sola, desvalida e indefensa como un potrillo sin su madre, encerrada en aquella fortaleza decadente y ruinosa. Lejos estaba su imagen actual de la que solía tener, orgullosa descendiente de una dinastía milenaria.

Desde allí vio a Érewyn caminando junto a Fanor en la pradera, no muy lejos. Por lo menos cumplía las órdenes de no aventurarse hacia el oeste, desde donde los orcos llegaban en grupos cada vez más numerosos.

Cada vez era más difícil hacerla entrar en razón. A pesar de que ella y Éomer trataban de convencerse de lo contrario, debían aceptar que Érewyn ya casi era una mujer y el carácter Rohirrim cada vez era más evidente en ella. Incluso más de lo que había sido en ellos. En momentos así Éowyn echaba mucho de menos a su madre. Todo habría sido más fácil si ella estuviera allí.

Criar a Érewyn había sido un auténtico desafío. Su hermana no tenía recuerdos de su madre. Sólo tenía 1 año cuando murió, pero para Éowyn, la pérdida de Théodwyn había sido devastadora. El pasado de los tres hermanos no había sido un camino de rosas. Muy jóvenes conocieron el dolor de la muerte. Su padre cayó a manos de una hueste de orcos, igual que Théodred, dejándo a Éomer con 8 años y a Éowyn con 4, y una viuda con 28 años.

Un día fueron atacados por un reducido grupo de orcos. Muchos sirvientes murieron a manos de las alimañas, y Théodwyn empuñó su espada para proteger a sus hijos, hasta que un guerrero extraño y solitario apareció de la nada salvándoles de una muerte casi segura. Los últimos años de Théodwyn fueron iluminados por aquel guerrero, un amor prohibido del que finalmente nació Érewyn.

El caballero iba y venía. Pero un día ya no regresó. Desapareció tan misteriosamente como llegó. Y la sonrisa de Théodwyn se apagó para siempre.

Éomer y Éowyn vieron a su madre consumirse por la pena poco a poco tiempo después, y los tres pequeños quedaron huérfanos con 12, 8 y 1 año. Théoden les acogió en su casa, siendo incapaz de guardarle rencor a su joven hermana por vivir un amor ilícito, y menos aún a sus sobrinos, niños inocentes que habían sufrido la muerte tan de cerca, tan pequeños.

Éowyn suspiró y tembló ligeramente al sentir una ráfaga de frío viento azotar su vestido. Miró al horizonte y en la lejanía, un reducido grupo de jinetes se acercaba trotando. Su mente automáticamente pensó en Éomer y suspiró, caminando por el lateral de la fortaleza hacia una puerta que conducía a las ventanas más altas de Meduseld, donde solía apostarse durante horas, igual que Érewyn, apoyada en el frío y grueso muro de piedra, quien sabe si para permitir huir a su espíritu de aquella jaula, como ella la había llamado, o para otear el horizonte, buscando sin cesar, ávida de una esperanza que parecía no llegar nunca.

Desde su elevada posición, vio acercarse a Edoras a los tres caballos y sus cuatro jinetes. Un hombre, un anciano y… un elfo… Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Muchos años hacía que no veía a un elfo ... y ¿un enano? ¿Montando a caballo?

Se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo de nuevo, quien sabe después de cuánto tiempo.

El Dolor había sustituido su sonrisa. Dolor por la pérdida de su primo. Dolor por tener que permanecer separada de su hermano, a quien habría seguido hasta la muerte, junto a quien habría luchado por el honor y el futuro de su pueblo. Impotencia por contemplar cada día el decrépito rostro de su tío y ser testigo de cómo ninguna emoción asomaba a sus ojos al recibir los partes de los capitanes, ni siquiera cuando las noticias eran tan desgarradoras como la de la muerte de su propio hijo. Rabia por no poder deshacerse ella misma del que estaba segura, era el causante de todo aquel mal.

Tratadas como unas traidoras en su hogar por un extraño que alimentaba los oídos del rey con auténtico veneno, ambas hermanas veían, desde las ventanas más altas, cómo su tierra se consumía, como la muerte y la sombra parecían cernirse sobre Rohan cada día más pesadamente.

¿Qué le pasaba a su tío? ¿Por qué no defendía a su pueblo? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad le alejaba de su espada y su caballo? ¿Qué oscuro conjuro le había separado de ellas?

Despistada con sus propios pensamientos, tuvo el tiempo justo de presenciar cómo el extraño grupo conseguía el permiso para entrar en el salón del trono, y de vislumbrar apenas el rostro del anciano de barba y cabello blancos, caminando con dificultad del brazo del elfo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y se recogió la falda para "volar", escaleras abajo, de nuevo hacia el salón del rey.

* * *

Sentada en el pasto amarillento, observaba a Fanor revolcarse, feliz, y cubrirse de polvo el pelaje. Era su forma de librarse de los pequeños parásitos que le molestaban. Más tarde tendría que cepillarle.

Apoyó el mentón en las rodillas y suspiró. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre acababa sintiéndose culpable por discutir con Éowyn, y además sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Si ellas abandonaban Edoras, la gente quedaría desprotegida y a merced de Grima.

\- ¿Qué miras? - Preguntó a Fanor, que la observaba, juguetón. - Sé que le debo una disculpa, pero nunca es fácil ¿sabes? - Arrancó unas briznas de hierba y se entretuvo dándoles vueltas en las manos. - Quizá no debería ser tan dura con ella. También está en la misma situación que yo… Pero tiene infinitamente más paciencia que yo.

Érewyn se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto y miró las nubes. Sentía frustración no ser capaz de ver los problemas fríamente. El fuego de su juventud podía ser mortal para ella si Eowyn no hacía su papel de madre forzosa y la anclaba a la razón, a la cordura.

La lengua de Fanor le empapó la cara y Érewyn rió, limpiándose de saliva la mejilla.

\- ¡Fanor, qué cochino eres!

Se incorporó de nuevo y terminó de levantarse del suelo, del que Fanor estaba dando buena cuenta junto a ella. Le dio una palmada en el cuello, se sacudió el vestido, manchado de polvo ya sin remedio, y se dispuso a emprender el regreso hacia la muralla, deseando abrazar a Éowyn. Y en cuanto puso rumbo hacia allá vio cómo unos jinetes se adentraban a galope tendido en la ciudad, y le pareció ver visiones… ¿Aquel no era…Sombragris?!

\- ¡Gandalf ha vuelto!

* * *

Corrió colina arriba, seguida por Fanor, al trote. Llegó finalmente a la escalinata del castillo mientras el mozo interceptaba al Meara, guiándolo de nuevo a los establos.

Después de tantos meses implorando en silencio una señal del Gran Jinete que le mostrase que no les habían abandonado, por fin había sido testigo de la llegada de la esperanza.

La había visto entrar por la puerta de la fortaleza, la que ella misma atravesaba en aquel momento.

Se escurrió entre un tumulto de soldados, todos empuñando espadas y enfrentando a los acompañantes de Gandalf, quienes no les dejaban acercarse al trono. Con horror, contempló cómo el anciano mago apuntaba a su tío con su bastón y cómo éste se retorcía de dolor en su trono.

Vio a Eowyn abrirse paso a empujones hasta llegar a los extraños que impedían que los Rohirrim asistieran a su rey, y justo antes de llegar junto a Théoden, un fuerte brazo la detuvo, inmovilizándola. Corrió junto a ella y pensó incluso en morder con todas sus fuerzas a aquel extraño que impedía a su hermana llegar a su tío, y este, en cambio aún tenía fuerzas para sujetarla a ella también. En aquel momento oyó su voz, y de algún modo le transmitió confianza.

\- Esperad. – Susurró el extraño. Ella le miró con miedo. Tenía la piel morena y barba de varios días, ojos pardos de mirada profunda pero serena. Luego miró a Eowyn, viendo la duda y el temor en sus ojos de color azul. Por último clavó su mirada en Gandalf y su tío, que, milagrosamente, estaba recuperando el aspecto que tuvo meses atrás, antes de la llegada de Gríma, Lengua de Serpiente.

Gandalf apuntó una y otra vez a Théoden, y cada vez que lo hacía, el rey saltaba violentamente de su asiento y gruñía dolorosamente entre espasmos.

Hasta que finalmente, Théoden cayó al suelo de bruces y tanto ella como su hermana se escurrieron del abrazo del extraño para acudir a ayudar a su rey. Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había reprimido, afloraban ahora sin remedio ante la imagen que recordaba de su querido tío. Y Théoden posó sus ojos sobre Éowyn, mirándola como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara, como si no la hubiera visto en años.

\- Reconozco tu rostro… Eowyn… Eowyn.

Un sollozo atrajo la atención de Théoden que giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Érewyn. El rostro del rey se iluminó de repente y una frase escapó de sus labios, en voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? - La mano del rey se aproximó, temblorosa, hasta su rostro, y acarició su mentón suavemente. - Ya eres una mujer. Mi tesoro, mi estrella.

Por fin, Érewyn se permitió suspirar de alivio, cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a los brazos de su tío, enterrando el rostro lleno de lágrimas en su pecho, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, cuando era una niña.

Y volvió a sentir la vida de nuevo, la sangre circular por sus venas, la fuerza que siempre la había acompañado.

* * *

_Siempre me ha parecido muy triste el estado en el que Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Gandalf encontraron Meduseld cuando llegaron. La imagen de aquel estandarte que se hace jirones a merced del viento es conmovedora y me sirvió de inspiración para todos los sentimientos que necesitaba plasmar tanto de Éowyn como de Érewyn. Pero sobretodo de la mayor._

_Están solas, sin la protección de su hermano, condenadas a esperar y esperar quién sabe qué destino, y relegadas a mirar el paso del tiempo encerradas en la fortaleza. Son como espíritus libres enjaulados, animalillos salvajes privados de su libertad._

_Rohan para mi siempre fue una metáfora de libertad. Las llanuras extensas, las manadas de caballos libres, los Mearas... Creo que de toda la Tierra Media, los habitantes de Rohan son para mí los más interesantes._

_He quedado muy satisfecha con este capítulo, a partir de ahora, la historia se centrará más en el carácter de Érewyn y en cómo va a madurar, y más personajes van a unirse a la historia. En el próximo capítulo ya entrarán Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn. ;)_

_¡No olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión!_


	4. - El deber de una Dama

_Este capítulo me ha salido algo más largo de lo acostumbrado, pero no había modo de acortarlo. Todas las escenas se suceden rápidamente y no me daba para dos capítulos. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

Théoden había sido indulgente y había perdonado la vida a Gríma, que había abandonado Edoras a pie lo más rápido posible. Quizá encontrara su final en el camino de vuelta a Isengard, o eso deseaba Legolas. Demasiado daño había hecho a aquella pobre gente como para salir indemne. Pero su destino sólo Eru lo sabía.

Tras el destierro de su consejero, las gentes de Edoras se prepararon para el entierro de Théodred aquella misma tarde, cuyo cadáver había sido velado durante 5 días, como marcaba la tradición en Rohan para los entierros de la realeza.

Con la piel y el cabello limpios y ungidos, el cuerpo del heredero del reino pasó ante Legolas, que se unió a la comitiva fúnebre tras el rey Théoden, Aragorn y Gandalf. Théodred había sido vestido con su mejor armadura y sus manos sujetaban la espada con la que había matado a cientos de orcos.

Las gentes de Edoras lamentaban sentidamente la pérdida de su señor. Mujeres, hombres y niños habían acudido en señal de respeto y cariño a ver pasar al cortejo desde el castillo hasta la tumba que le esperaba, junto a sus antepasados. Casi todos lloraban. Théodred habría sido un gran rey.

Legolas observaba en silencio el transcurso del funeral, un silencio que acompañó la comitiva durante todo el camino. Incluso el clima parecía acompañar tan triste momento, con las nubes impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol.

Salieron de las murallas y se acercaron a los túmulos. Las mujeres nobles esperaban allí, junto a la tumba abierta, vestidas completamente de negro. Las dos sobrinas de Théoden observaban con dolor cómo el cuerpo de su primo era introducido en el agujero en la tierra. La más joven lloraba silenciosamente. De pronto aquel silencio se rompió con la voz quebrada de Éowyn, que cantó un lamento por Théodred:

\- _Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
__ giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde  
__ þæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost  
__ Bealo..._

Después, la tumba del heredero de Rohan se cerró, y fue adornada por cientos de Simbelmynë que los habitantes de Edoras dejaron en señal de respeto. Legolas vio como el rey y sus sobrinas aguantaron estoicamente y esperaron a que la última flor fuera arrojada para moverse. Érewyn se limpió las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y Éowyn la abrazó con ternura, visiblemente afectada también.

Dejaron al rey y a Gandalf junto a la tumba de Théodred y retrocedieron hasta la muralla, desde donde observaron la escena. Legolas sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando la más joven de las hermanas pasó junto a él, observando con lágrimas en los ojos a su tío, y dijo:

\- ¿Qué será ahora de Rohan? ¿Cuál será ahora el futuro de nuestra tierra?

Los tres cazadores guardaron silencio. Ninguno de ellos conocía la respuesta a aquellas dolorosas preguntas.

* * *

\- Simbelmyne. Siempre ha crecido en las tumbas de mis antepasados. Ahora adornará la tumba de mi hijo. Tiempos aciagos me ha tocado vivir: los jóvenes perecen, los ancianos se agostan. Lástima vivir para contemplar los últimos días de mi casa. - Théoden se lamentaba mientras miraba tristemente una pequeña flor blanca en sus manos.

\- La muerte de Théodred no ha sido obra tuya. - Dijo Gandalf

\- Ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos.

\- Era fuerte en vida, su espíritu encontrara el camino a la casa de vuestros padres. Vuestro hogar. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu.

Théoden rompió entonces a llorar sin consuelo. Gandalf aguardó en silencio. El rey debía lamentar la muerte de su hijo, debía sentir su pérdida y llorarle cuanto antes, ya que había vivido aislado de la realidad durante casi años. Pero eran demasiadas las cosas que debía asimilar y Gandalf dudaba que hubiera tiempo para tanto.

Desde la muralla, el viento azotaba los estandartes de Rohan, a media asta en señal de duelo. El cabello de Legolas se movía también, apostado en un lateral del gran portón de la muralla. Desde allí observaba la tierra de Rohan, aguardando a Gandalf, junto a sus dos compañeros y las dos damas. Éowyn suspiraba de vez en cuando y Érewyn, ya más serena, temblaba a causa del frío viento. El elfo estuvo a punto de soltar el broche de su capa para envolver a la joven dama pero dudó si aquello sería un gesto bienvenido para aquella gente. No conocía apenas nada de los Rohirrim, a excepción de su pasado e historia, pero sus costumbres le eran por completo desconocidas.

Las fronteras de Rohan lindaban con las de Lórien y muy lejos quedaba aquella verde llanura de su propio hogar, las Cavernas del Bosque Negro. Los únicos humanos con los que había tenido contacto eran Aragorn y los habitantes de Esgaroth, y con estos últimos sólo en contadas ocasiones, úicamente cuando su padre había necesitado un intermediario para las negociaciones por el vino de los elfos y su primer lugarteniente no se había encontrado disponible, que era la persona de confianza de Thranduil para aquellos casos.

Los humanos eran viscerales, impulsivos, impredecibles. Legolas había aprendido que debía tener cuidado con sus actos y sus palabras cuando a humanos se dirigía. Siempre podían encontrar un sentido que no era el deseado, y el elfo se guardaba mucho de provocar malentendidos. No quería contrariar a su padre.

En lugar de seguir sus impulsos, apretó ligeramente la mandíbula cuando vio a Érewyn tiritando por tercera vez.

Fijó finalmente la vista en el horizonte, su fiel compañero, y se centró en vislumbrar todos los detalles que pudo. La visión era de una belleza sublime. Desde la muralla de Edoras, las vistas del valle y las Montañas Nubladas eran espectaculares. Un paisaje que probablemente jamás se cansaría de observar. Los prados eran de un verde amarillento, quemados por el frío, y aún así, la vasta extensión lo hacía bello. Legolas imaginó cómo sería la vista del valle en primavera, con los caballos pastando y el campo verde y cubierto de hierba jugosa.

El rey se acercaba por fin de nuevo a la ciudad, con paso cansado, seguido de Gandalf, que parecía haber llegado a Edoras para recoger los pedazos de aquella familia.

Cuando ya se disponía a entrar tras los demás camino a Meduseld, la visión del elfo se centró en un punto. En la lejanía, casi a los pies de las primeras montañas, un gran caballo de granja se acercaba a Edoras a paso lento. Rápidamente, Legolas se acercó a Aragorn.

\- Alguien se acerca, por el este.

Aragorn y Gimli trataron de visualizar lo que el elfo decía, mirando en la dirección indicada, pero no distinguían nada más allá del verde pasto y las lejanas montañas.

\- ¿Quién es, Legolas? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Es un orco? - Preguntó el montaraz a su amigo.

\- No… - Contestó el elfo, centrando su vista de nuevo en el punto invisible.

\- Son niños. - Dijo Érewyn, mirando en la dirección que Legolas había indicado.

Todos la miraron, incrédulos. Théoden y Éowyn se miraron entre ellos enigmáticamente y Aragorn y Gimli esperaron a que Legolas confirmara el dato. Asombrado, el elfo asintió con la cabeza y miró con gesto interrogatorio a la dama, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo extraño de su aguda visión. Junto a él, el enano trataba aún de vislumbrar algo, sin éxito.

\- Buena vista tenéis, mi señora. Es imposible ver un caballo desde esta distancia. Aún no soy capaz de ver nada… Quizá ahora… No, imposible. - Érewyn se encogió de hombros.

\- La vista es un sentido que se entrena, Maestro Enano. Tanto tiempo apostada en la torre más alta entrena la visión. Aunque, a veces, la desesperación y la tristeza pueden engañar a los ojos cansados.

\- No parece ser el caso, Érewyn. - Comentó Gandalf, sonriendo cálidamente.

\- Necesitan ayuda. - dijo Legolas. El niño que montaba el gigantesco caballo, acababa de caerse de su montura, víctima del cansancio.

Mirando aún preocupado a su sobrina, el rey envió a dos soldados para socorrer a los niños y traerlos hasta el castillo. Seguro que tendrían hambre y habrían pasado frío.

\- Encargaos de que preparen ya la cena, nuestros invitados estarán cansados y hambrientos. - Dijo el rey, mirando a sus sobrinas.

Dicho esto, le dedicó una última ojeada a Érewyn y dio media vuelta. La joven sintió entonces las miradas aún incrédulas de todos clavadas en ella, y, sin entender qué era lo que había hecho mal, bajó la vista al suelo y siguió a su tío a paso rápido hacia el castillo de Meduseld.

* * *

\- Nadie los advirtió, estaban desarmados. Los hombres salvajes avanzan por el Folde Oeste quemando lo que encuentran, pastos, chozas y árboles. - Dijo Éowyn con gesto serio. Los niños devoraban ávidamente la sopa que les habían preparado en las cocinas.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? - preguntó la pequeña.

\- Ssshh. - Siseó Éowyn, tapándola con una manta.

Como era tradición, las mismas damas de Rohan eran las encargadas de servir a los invitados del rey, además de participar en las conversaciones. Érewyn escuchaba las palabras de su hermana y guardaba silencio, triste aún por el funeral de su primo. Colocó otra bandeja con cordero a las brasas delante de Gimli, cuyo estómago parecía no tener fondo. Agradecido, el enano le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Vuestro pueblo os necesita, debéis luchar. - observó Gandalf, tratando de aconsejar al rey.

Érewyn se retiró a un flanco de la sala, desde donde podía observar a los presentes cómodamente. Éowyn daba razones para luchar, compartiendo claramente la idea de Gandalf, y Théoden se mostraba reticente a hacerlo. No quería poner en peligro a su gente.

De forma despistada, Érewyn observaba a los forasteros. Aragorn había comido sopa, algo de carne y fumaba ahora algo de tabaco en su pipa. Era un hombre alto, de carácter tranquilo y sereno, y sus facciones eran atractivas. A diferencia de los Rohirrim, que en general tenían el cabello rubio o castaño claro, como ella, Aragorn lo tenía oscuro y su piel era cetrina. Su aspecto ya delataba que era de Gondor. En la misma mesa, Gimli el enano daba buena cuenta de la segunda bandeja de carne, sin participar en la conversación, pero claramente sin perderse detalle. Las armas de ambos descansaban sobre una mesa al otro lado de la sala. Érewyn había perdido la cuenta de cuántas armas se había despojado el montaraz. Asombrada, vio que había un montón en el centro, entre cuchillos, dagas y la espada. Debía ser difícil moverse en la batalla con todo aquel peso.

Pero notó que en la mesa faltaban las armas del elfo. No se había despojado de ellas. La muchacha le había dedicado muchas miradas curiosas desde que comenzó la cena. Su arco estaba apoyado sobre una mesa, muy cerca de él, y observaba en silencio la conversación mientras comía pausadamente una manzana, recostado en una columna de la sala. Había leído mucho sobre ellos, pero era la primera vez que veía un elfo y Érewyn le encontraba extraño y fascinante. Desde sus ropas, elegantes y limpias, a diferencia de las de sus compañeros, visiblemente afectadas por el tiempo y el uso, pasando por sus botas, su carcaj, su guardabrazo… Érewyn no podía dejar de mirarle y recordó las historias de sus niñeras acerca de los embrujos de los elfos. Era alto, más que la media de los rohirrim. Su cabello era rubio y largo, y llevaba trenzas en las sienes. Parecía suave y sedoso… Érewyn se imaginó tocándole el cabello y se ruborizó al momento, asombrada por sus propios pensamientos. En seguida se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba mirándole y de lo poco decoroso que resultaba aquello en una dama. Despejó su mente y se dispuso a retirar la bandeja vacía de Gimli.

\- Permitidme que os dé las gracias, mi señora, y que os diga que no he probado carne más sabrosa en toda mi vida. - Dijo Gimli, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Érewyn le devolvió el gesto educadamente, concentrada completamente en no volver a mirar al elfo, el cual estaba ahora a sólo unos pasos de ella. ¿De qué color debía tener los ojos? Sin valor para comprobarlo, sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía rumbo a las cocinas con la bandeja vacía.

Cuando volvió, aún medio envuelta en su propia ensoñación, se situó junto a Éowyn, dándole la espalda al elfo, evitando así la tentación de volver a observarle de aquella forma casi inquisitiva.

\- Nos retiraremos al Abismo de Helm, y si es necesario, lucharemos allá.

Las palabras de Théoden la sacaron automáticamente de sus pensamientos. Aguzó el oído, preocupada... ¿Cuernavilla? No podía ser cierto, su tío aún no estaba del todo cuerdo.

\- Dudo mucho, rey Théoden, que el abrigo de la montaña pueda ayudaros ante el ejército de Saruman. - discrepó Gandalf, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al rey.

\- Cuernavilla nos ha salvado anteriormente y volverá a hacerlo ahora. - Se levantó de su trono y se sirvió una copa de hidromiel. - No voy a arriesgar la vida de mi gente. El embate de Isengard ha sido fulminante. Faltan hombres para una batalla a campo abierto.

\- ¿Y porqué no buscas a Éomer? - Propuso Érewyn. - Gríma le desterró, y es un guerrero valiente y fuerte, tío. A él le seguirán a la batalla, estoy segura.

Se hizo el silencio. Aragorn observó a la joven fumando tranquilamente y Gandalf le sonrió de forma cálida. Pero la voz de Théoden resonó en la sala, en un tono nada conciliador.

\- ¡Silencio Érewyn! - Le ordenó. La chica cerró la boca instantáneamente, algo sorprendida por la reacción de su tío. - No te entrometas en asuntos de guerra. No son temas en los que debas participar, limítate a tus funciones. Lo demás son cosas de hombres.

Los pasos de Théoden resonaron por la sala, dándole la espalda a su sobrina.

\- S...Sólo es una opción, Tío. - Se defendió ella, con voz queda. - Éowyn también está participando. ¿No es eso lo que diferencia a las mujeres de Rohan del resto? Nuestra opinión cuenta tanto como la de los hombres…

\- La opinión de las mujeres adultas. Éowyn es una dama experta. Un rey no necesita la opinión de una niña. - Con aquel comentario, Théoden dio por finalizada la discusión, y Érewyn frunció las cejas, mirando al suelo.

\- No soy una niña. - susurró en voz apenas audible. retrocedió algunos pasos y se situó en un rincón de la sala, esperando con el orgullo herido las órdenes de su tío.

Aragorn dió una profunda calada a su pipa y observó a la joven, considerando sus palabras. No estaba del todo equivocada.

\- Contáis con dos mil buenos hombres en el norte mientras hablamos. Éomer os es leal. Sus hombres regresarán y lucharán por su rey.

\- Estarán a leguas de aquí ahora mismo. Éomer no puede ayudarnos. Sé lo que quieres de mí, pero no llevaré más muerte a mi pueblo. No me arriesgaré a una guerra abierta. - Contestó Théoden negando con la cabeza. Aragorn dió otra calada a su pipa.

\- Ya os ha sido declarada, arriesguéis o no.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, Théoden, y no Aragorn, es el rey de Rohan. - Respondió duramente el rey antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida. Aragorn guardó silencio entonces.

Éowyn bajó la mirada, afectada por el duro comportamiento de su tío. Estaba segura de que nadie allí quería quitarle su lugar al rey, y este parecía querer reafirmarse en su posición con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Quizá necesitaba sentir que tenía el control, que tenía el poder de decisión, después de tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad. Pero Éowyn sabía que aquello no estaba bien, y compartía la opinión de Érewyn de ir a buscar a su hermano. Pero había quedado claro que Théoden no quería opiniones ni consejos, y no osó abrir la boca para sugerir nada.

\- ¿Cuál es entonces la decisión del rey Théoden? - preguntó Gandalf, visiblemente afectado por el comportamiento del rey y su negativa a escuchar consejos.

\- Nos retiraremos al Abismo de Helm. Mañana, al alba, trasladaremos a la gente. Hay dos días de camino hasta allí, de modo que lo mejor será que os retireis a descansar. ¡Éowyn, Érewyn! - las dos mujeres se acercaron al rey. Érewyn evitaba la mirada de su tío, disgustada por el trato que le había profesado. - Mostrad a los viajeros las habitaciones que ocuparán esta noche.

Parecía que con aquellas palabras el rey daba por terminada la velada. Aragorn y Gimli recogieron las armas.

\- Érewyn. - La llamó su hermana. La joven se acercó a ella en silencio. - Guíales a las habitaciones. Yo acostaré a los niños y volveré, tengo asuntos que tratar con Tío que no pueden esperar.

No discutió. No tenía ganas. Todos parecían tan convencidos de su falta de criterio que decidió que argumentar más era una pérdida de tiempo.

Gandalf quedó en el gran comedor, junto al rey, preparando su pipa. Y sin contestar, Érewyn aguardó en la puerta a que los guerreros recogieran sus pertenencias, y una vez listos les lideró a través de corredores alumbrados con candiles. Podían sentirse las corrientes de aire en los pasillos, incluso se oía el silbido del viento. En silencio, la dama de Rohan abría la marcha con paso ligero, mientras los tres cazadores la seguían observando las armaduras, espadas y tapices que adornaban las paredes a su paso y que parecían explicarles la historia de Rohan. Legolas observó cómo la gruesa tela del vestido de la joven crujía al caminar, y que sus pasos, casi zancadas, parecían fuera de lugar con aquel atuendo. La chica se recogía la falda del vestido negro para no pisarlo, le venía un poco largo, debía ser de su hermana. Seguramente, Érewyn no debía tener vestidos para funerales y se puso uno de su hermana. El sencillo recogido en el que había escondido su cabello comenzaba a deshacerse, y un largo bucle se soltó para caer por su espalda. El elfo recordó la belleza del cabello de la joven, que había llevado suelto aquella tarde, cuando la había visto por primera vez, ante la liberación de Théoden. A diferencia del típico cabello élfico, el de Érewyn era salvaje, voluminoso con grandes bucles con tonos cobrizos a la luz del sol. Sonriendo vio cómo otro largo mechón ondulado comenzaba a luchar por soltarse del firme recogido.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta la primera planta, presidida por un inmenso tapiz que representaba dos guerreros con las manos sobre una tumba, y sus dos caballos situados junto a ellos.

Gimli se quedó observando el bello tapiz y no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Quienes son los aquí representados, mi señora?

Érewyn se detuvo y miró el tapiz antes de contestar.

\- Son Cirion y Eorl.

\- El Juramento de Eorl. -comentó Aragorn acariciando suavemente la vieja lana del tapiz. Ella le observó en silencio. - sobre la tumba de Elendil, en el Halifirien.

Ella se acercó y sus pasos resonaron en las pulidas paredes.

\- "Escuchad ahora todos los pueblos que no os inclináis ante la Sombra del Este, por dádiva del Señor de Mundburgo, vendremos a habitar en la tierra que él llama Calenardhon y, por tanto, juro en mi propio nombre y en el de los Éothéod del Norte que entre nosotros y el Gran Pueblo del Oeste habrá eterna amistad: sus enemigos serán los nuestros, su necesidad será la nuestra, y cualesquiera males o amenazas o ataques que sufran, los ayudaremos con el máximo de nuestras fuerzas. Este juramento será vinculante para mis herederos, tantos como me sigan en esta nuestra nueva tierra: que lo mantengan sin quebrantarlo, no sea que la Sombra los cubra y sean maldecidos". Esas fueron las palabras de Eorl. -recitó Érewyn. Aragorn sonrió ante las palabras que marcaban la alianza de Rohan y Gondor y se acercó a la joven dama.

\- Y sobre la tumba de Elendil, Cirion dijo: "Este juramento se mantendrá en memoria de la gloria de la Tierra de la Estrella y de la fe de Elendil el Fiel, en custodia de aquellos que se sienten en los tronos del Oeste y de Aquel que está para siempre por encima de todos los tronos." - La muchacha le observó en silencio, con el gesto serio que la había acompañado desde que la vieron por primera vez. - Conocéis bien el pasado de nuestros pueblos, Érewyn.

\- Es mi deber. - contestó ella. - Como dama de Rohan, debo conocer bien la historia de nuestra tierra. Dicen que hay que conocer el pasado para saber escoger en el futuro y tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Aunque esto no parece ser aún un asunto de mi incunbencia. - La vista de Érewyn recorrió el tapiz, apesadumbrada.

\- Si me permitís la osadía, mi señora, todos los aquí presentes creemos que vuestra idea era más acertada. - Dijo Aragorn. La muchacha le miró incrédula, y paseó la vista a cada uno de ellos. Gimli le sonreía, y el elfo observaba otros tapices, distraído, al parecer. - Grande es el ejército que acompaña a Éomer, todos guerreros experimentados, y su ayuda sería clave para vencer a Saruman. - El rostro de Érewyn cambió de tristeza a preocupación.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Éomer? - Preguntó, acercándose a Aragorn. - ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

Legolas se giró para mirar a la muchacha, cuyo tono de voz acababa de llenarse de vida de repente. Sus ojos brillaban, ávidos por saber de su hermano, y tomaba las manos de Aragorn en un gesto de nerviosismo.

\- Está todo lo bien que puede estar un guerrero desterrado de la tierra que ama. - Érewyn bajó la vista, entristecida. - Pero es fiel a Rohan, y gracias a él los orcos que secuestraron a dos de nuestros amigos no llegaron a Isengard. Les dieron caza y muerte junto a las lindes de Fangorn. Fue él quien nos dio los caballos.

Érewyn soltó la mano de Aragorn y bajó la vista. No podía borrar la preocupación del rostro pero estaba más tranquila.

\- Al ver a Arod y Hasufel en el establo pensé que Hirod y Eglund habían regresado con noticias de mi hermano. Ahora entiendo lo que les sucedió. El gran jinete les tenga a su lado. - dijo Érewyn, mirando el tapiz. - Gracias, mi señor. - La muchacha suspiró, aliviada. Recuperó la seriedad y su expresión inerte y se alejó del tapiz hacia el pasillo contiguo. - Aquí podréis descansar. Estas tres son las habitaciones preparadas para los invitados. - Érewyn señaló tres puertas a lo largo del pasillo, una junto a otra. - Espero que podáis descansar y os pido disculpas por el aspecto descuidado que puedan tener las estancias. Muchas personas del servicio se han marchado a vivir más cerca de sus soldados, y, porqué no decirlo, más lejos de Isengard. Estas habitaciones han estado desocupadas durante meses.

\- No sufráis por eso, mi señora, después de noches enteras a la intemperie, bajo la lluvia y el frío, dormir bajo techo es un alivio. - Dijo Gimli, abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación. Una ventana, al final, permitía ver las montañas nubladas, con sus cumbres nevadas. El enano hizo una reverencia y se retiró a descansar.

\- Que vuestros sueños sean plácidos, Érewyn. - Aragorn se inclinó levemente ante Érewyn y besó su mano antes de entrar en la siguiente puerta. En el pasillo, Legolas caminó en dirección a la tercera puerta pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar desde el que pueda verse el paisaje? - Preguntó de repente, girándose hacia Érewyn y mirando directamente sus ojos.

"Azules" pensó ella. Los ojos del elfo eran del azul más claro y bello que había visto nunca. Érewyn se estremeció al sonido de la voz de Legolas. Era una voz varonil, suave y agradable, y su acento era peculiar pero elegante. De nuevo se vio atrapada en el "embrujo" del elfo y sacudió la cabeza. De repente se encontraba sola con aquel forastero que despertaba en ella una fascinación difícil de explicar. Balbuceó antes de contestar.

\- P... pues... podéis subir por la escalera y seguir hasta arriba del todo. Hay una puerta, esa es la torre más alta y desde sus ventanas podéis ver todo Rohan. - Contestó Érewyn, avergonzada.

Legolas le sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente ante ella, con el puño en el pecho. Parecía la forma de mostrar respeto entre los elfos.

\- Gracias, mi señora. Deberíais retiraros a descansar. Mañana nos espera un duro viaje. - dijo. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

\- ¿Y vos, no necesitáis descanso también? - preguntó ella. El elfo la miró por encima del hombro.

\- Yo descansaré velando vuestros sueños. - Y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Érewyn permaneció un instante quieta en su lugar. Podía notar perfectamente el rubor en sus mejillas y las orejas acaloradas. Debió imaginar que las palabras de los elfos provocarían la misma reacción que sus miradas.

Caminó por el pasillo con la mente en blanco y observó el gran tapiz del Juramento de nuevo, antes de subir las mismas escaleras en dirección a su propia alcoba.

* * *

En el gran comedor, Eowyn, Théoden y Gandalf aún conversaban a altas horas de la noche. El rey se masajeaba las sienes, visiblemente cansado, y Éowyn hablaba sobre un tema que se hacía ya urgente.

\- Su vista ya supera la de cualquier humano, Tío. Y no sólo eso ha cambiado. - Gandalf tomó asiento mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Éowyn. - Fue la única que pudo "domar" a Fanor. De no ser por ella, no habríamos podido bajar a Théodred del caballo. De hecho, Fanor la sigue a todas partes, como un potrillo, y se muestra dócil con ella.

\- Fanor debería haber vuelto ya a la naturaleza. - comentó Théoden, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el jinete de un Meara moría, el caballo volvía al estado salvaje. Jamás aceptaba otro jinete.

\- Pero no lo ha hecho. Y ha tenido varias oportunidades. - dijo Gandalf. - Deberías tener en cuenta este detalle también, Théoden.

\- No quiere decir nada. Fanor es un buen caballo. Conoce a Érewyn y ella ha montado en su grupa muchas veces, junto a Théodred. Es lógico que compartan una relación de amistad. - Dijo Théoden con voz cansada. Miró a Gandalf, buscando su aprobación, pero el mago le observaba en silencio, sin contestarle. - Además, los herederos del rey son los únicos a quienes los Mearas obedecen.

\- Érewyn no es tu heredera, Théoden. Pertenece a tu linaje, pero no reinará en Rohan. Al menos, de momento. - Aclaró Gandalf.

Théoden suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó pensativo por la sala y Éowyn y Gandalf observaron sus idas y venidas en silencio. Finalmente, el mago, que ya había oído suficiente, se puso en pie y cortó el paso del rey.

\- Sabes lo que debes hacer, Théoden. Y no te queda mucho tiempo ya. Debiste explicarle la verdad hace mucho. Incluso le di un libro en el que hallaría las respuestas a muchas preguntas creyendo que le hablarías del tema antes de que yo regresara a Rohan.

\- Ese maldito libro… Lo último que necesito es que Érewyn piense que los elfos son una raza maravillosa y mágica y se sienta atraída por ese pueblo sin remedio, pensando en cosas que no son ciertas. Se llevaría un desengaño, igual que se lo llevó Théodwyn. - Eowyn abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rey levantó la mano, deteniéndola. - No. No ha llegado aún el día. Estamos en guerra y ese asunto es secundario. Érewyn puede esperar.

\- Si esperas demasiado puede que no acepte tus explicaciones y el miedo la invada. Será demasiado tarde. - Replicó el mago, agarrando su bastón.

Viendo que no había forma de cambiar la opinión del testarudo rey, Gandalf se retiró a paso ligero y subió por las escaleras por las que anteriormente Érewyn había guíado a los 3 cazadores.

Éowyn miró a su tío, esperando quizá que admitiera que estaba equivocado, pero él evitó su mirada y se alejó hasta la chimenea, donde el fuego del hogar crepitaba.

\- Es tarde Éowyn. Necesito que estéis descansadas para mañana. Vosotras guiaréis a las mujeres y a los niños a Cuernavilla.

Con aquella frase, Théoden daba por concluido el tema, y Éowyn suspiró. Se acercó a su tío y besó su mejilla. En silencio se retiró a sus habitaciones, sintiendo que aquello no estaba bien y que Théoden se estaba equivocando. Érewyn merecía saber, DEBÍA saber, conocer su pasado cuando antes, y su tío, que era su padre adoptivo, se negaba a concederle ese derecho.

* * *

De madrugada, en medio del silencio de la noche, Érewyn asomó la cabeza por un resquicio de la puerta de su habitación. Nadie en el pasillo, todo despejado. Se escurrió sin hacer ruido y evitando que la puerta chirriara en sus viejos goznes.

No podía dormir. Eran demasiados los pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza y no había nada que hacer. Tras dar vueltas y más vueltas en su lecho, se levantó y se vistió con su ropa de montar. Hacía frío en los establos, y no quería ponerse enferma. No era el momento.

Como un gato bajó las escaleras hasta la sala del trono. No había nadie por los pasillos, excepto los soldados de guardia, pero ellos no le preocupaban. A Érewyn los soldados no podían darle órdenes ni obligarla a encerrarse en su habitación. Su hermana y su tío en cambio…

Salió al porche y sintió el frío viento agitando su cabello, de nuevo suelto y salvaje. Las ondas cobrizas azotaban el aire al tiempo que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y se escurría hasta los establos, donde su fiel amigo la esperaba.

Le oyó relinchar suavemente en su box. La había olido nada más entrar en el recinto. Fanor asomó el hocico entre los barrotes de la puerta, buscando a Érewyn, que, como había acostumbrado, llevaba una manzana para él.

\- Hola chico. - Susurró la joven. El caballo mordisqueó ávidamente la manzana, babeando la mano de Érewyn - ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Fanor? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Érewyn abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido y los pasos de Fanor sonaron pausados por el pasillo del establo, junto a ella, en dirección a la puerta.

Mientras descendían la colina que coronaba Meduseld, Érewyn no podía parar de pensar en lo insignificante que se había sentido cuando su tío la había despojado de toda credibilidad. La había tratado como a una niña delante de todos, y ella estaba segura de que había demostrado ya que no lo era. Si, quizá era impulsiva, impaciente, y hablaba cuando no tocaba. Pero también era valiente, trabajadora y había sufrido lo indecible con su tío postrado en el trono todo ese tiempo, siendo testigo del desmoronamiento de su casa.

Sonrió apenas al soldado apostado en la puerta de la muralla y salió de Edoras, dejando que el caballo trotara y galopara.

Disfrutaba viendo a Fanor. Y cada vez que le sacaba de aquella manera lo hacía para que no volviera. Érewyn sabía que en cualquier momento, el caballo de Théodred volvería a su estado salvaje y era un hecho que nadie podía evitar, y nadie podía intentar mantener a Fanor encerrado, ya que ese no era ya su destino. Pero cada vez, Fanor volvía junto a ella a los establos, sin que ella le llamara, y eso la aliviaba. Le tenía mucho cariño y se sentía feliz al ver que el momento de la despedida no llegaba aún. Notaba que aquel caballo entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella, y que no iba a dejarla sola.

Érewyn rió ante una finta que Fanor hizo, juguetón, ante unas briznas de hierba que el viento había arrancado. Y el caballo se detuvo al oirla. De repente corrió hacia ella y se situó delante.

Érewyn se detuvo, sin entender lo que Fanor estaba haciendo. El caballo relinchó y se puso de costado, tocándola con el hocico. La joven sonrió. ¿Estaba ocurriendo lo que ella creía? De ser cierto, sería la primera vez en toda la historia.

Recordó las palabras de su primo, "espuelas y botas son para cobardes. La primera vez que montes a un caballo, hazlo descalza. Siente su fuerza, su valor, y sé uno con él". Rápidamente, Érewyn se agachó y se deshizo de sus botas, quedando descalza sobre la fría hierba. Fanor relinchó, nervioso.

Erewyn acarició el cuello del Meara y suavemente se apoyó en su cruz. Lentamente, impulsándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, se encaramó sobre el caballo y lo montó.

Fanor no se movía aún, esperando las órdenes de su jinete y Érewyn sentía el latido de su corazón a toda velocidad. La adrenalina invadía su cuerpo y le hormigueaban los dedos. Apretó ligeramente los talones sobre el lomo de Fanor y el caballo comenzó a trotar, alegre, y luego a galopar.

Y después de meses sin hacerlo, rió a carcajadas, galopando a toda velocidad, sin montura, sin bridas. Y nunca antes se había sentido más viva. Fanor la había aceptado como su nueva jinete.

* * *

Llevaba horas contemplando el paisaje nocturno de la región. Tal y como había imaginado, era tan hermoso como durante el día. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la llanura, y el silencio que rodeaba la ciudad le permitía disfrutar de la vista.

Tal como Érewyn le había dicho, desde allí se podía ver todo Rohan. Fangorn, el Folde Oeste, el Folde Este, el curso del Entaguas, incluso la cima del Halfirien. Edoras estaba situada en un lugar privilegiado donde difícilmente podían atacarles sin ser vistos varios días antes. Además, la pared de las Ered Nimrais flanqueaban el sur, haciendo prácticamente impracticable un ataque desde allí. Viendo aquello detenidamente, no entendía porqué Théoden quería trasladar a todos los habitantes de Edoras y los de los pueblos cercanos al Abismo de Helm.

En parte había subido para intentar encontrar una explicación. Había estado mirando los mapas que colgaban de las paredes del castillo, en papel y tapiz, y en su cabeza se había hecho una idea de la orografía del país.

Por lo que había escuchado, Cuernavilla era prácticamente inaccesible desde cualquier punto, y una altísima muralla separaba la fortaleza del único lugar desde donde podían ser atacados. Pero no entendía el fin de trasladar a tanta gente a un lugar similar a Edoras y tan cerca de Isengard.

Apostado en el tejado de la torre, desde donde la vista aún era mejor, vio salir una sombra escurridiza del castillo. Sonrió. Se trataba de la joven dama rohirrim. Estaba claro que no podía dormir.

La vio adentrarse en los establos y recordó el modo en que el rey la había hecho volver a su lugar. A los ojos de Legolas no había hecho falta eso, más aún cuando los argumentos de la muchacha eran válidos y podían considerarse como una estrategia a tener en cuenta. Aragorn así lo había visto también y no había dudado en posicionarse a su lado, obteniendo también un trato grosero por parte de Théoden.

La discusión entre el rey y su sobrina le había hecho recordar su hogar. Legolas se implicó en la aventura del Anillo sin consultar a Thranduil. No había tiempo para enviar un emisario de ida y vuelta al Bosque Negro. La Compañía del Anillo debía partir cuanto antes y él no había dudado en ofrecerse voluntario para proteger al portador de semejante peso. Dudaba siquiera si su padre aprobaba sus actos. A fin de cuentas, Thranduil siempre se había mantenido al margen de cualquier asunto que no le reportara beneficios y sólo le había enviado como emisario para informar a Elrond de que Gollum se había escapado de las mazmorras del reino del Bosque Negro. Legolas se sentía responsable del fallo de su pueblo y sintió que al unirse a Frodo, podía resarcir los errores de su gente.

Pero hasta el momento, desconocía si Thranduil había aprobado su decisión, y se sentía en parte avergonzado, porque él sólo actuaba por el bien de su pueblo y para obtener la aprobación de su padre.

Thranduil nunca le consideró lo suficientemente maduro aún como para encomendarle tareas de responsabilidad como aquella y dudaba que considerara a su hijo como el representante más adecuado de los Nandor en aquel asunto. De hecho, Legolas no dejaba de pensar que le envió como mensajero. Nada más.

Muchas veces, en casa, se había sentido fuera de lugar con las decisiones de su padre y el trato que tenía con todos, excesivamente prepotente y reservado. No compartía la mayoría de sus opiniones ni sus pensamientos, pero en aquel caso estaba convencido de hacer lo correcto. No creía que mantenerse al margen y bajo tierra, como tenía costumbre su padre, fuera una buena opción. Si el mal se extendía también lo haría hacia el norte, y nadie estaría a salvo. Ni siquiera Thranduil. Aun asi, sabia que no había sido la mejor opción para conseguir el reconocimiento de su padre, pero Legolas antepuso los intereses de su pueblo, la seguridad y el futuro de la Tierra Media antes que su propia felicidad.

Legolas jugueteaba con la madera de su arco, mientras miraba a la joven Rohirrim salir de Edoras seguida del que estaba seguro, era un Meara como Sombragrís. Sonrió al recordar la curiosidad con que le había observado la chica en el gran comedor, y las miradas nada disimuladas que le había dedicado. Legolas estaba acostumbrado a atraer la atención de los humanos en general y de las féminas humanas en particular, y por ello se había hecho el despistado, pese a que, obviamente, se había dado cuenta de todo. Su cabello élfico le había causado mucha curiosidad.

Rió al ver en la llanura bajo la luz de la luna a la muchacha sacarse las botas y montar al caballo sin montura ni bridas. Sus oídos élficos escucharon su risa, que sonó como campanas en la noche, y el cabello salvaje de la chica volaba al viento tras ella, alborotado y brillante. Hermosa, como la primera vez que la vio.

Y recordó la vista excepcional que poseía Érewyn. Le había sorprendido muchísimo y era algo a lo que no conseguía encontrar una explicación. ¿Quizá la muchacha tenía razón y a fuerza de entrenamiento la vista mejoraba? Legolas apoyó el mentón sobre la rodilla, sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía la sensación de que aquella chica estaba llena de sorpresas.

* * *

_La historia se está volviendo algo misteriosa en torno a Érewyn, y el pobre Legolas se siente un poco solo al pensar que su padre no aprueba sus decisiones. Cada uno con sus preocupaciones y los dos hacen lo mismo, tomar el aire. ¿Qué sucederá en el camino a Cuernavilla? ¡Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo!_

_Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre la historia y/o los personajes, en serio, los reviews me son muy útiles para encauzar la historia. ¡Nos vemos!_


	5. - Las pequeñas cosas

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Érewyn. Era el primer día desde hacía semanas que la luz solar se mostraba libre de nubes y lluvia y se colaba a través de las rendijas en la madera de los postigos. La muchacha se incorporó bostezando en su cama y se estiró. Estaba cansada. Había cabalgado hasta tarde. Sonrió. Fanor le había mostrado su lealtad. Ya era su caballo.

Unas voces provenientes del exterior la hicieron reaccionar. Se apresuró a calzarse y cubrirse con una manta antes de abrir las ventanas, cuyos viejos goznes chirriaron sonoramente. El vaho salió de sus labios al respirar en el ambiente helado de la madrugada y vio que Edoras ya había despertado y se preparaba para el traslado a Cuernavilla.

El Abismo de Helm. Ya casi lo había olvidado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto aquella decisión de su tío y se sentía inútil de no poder decir nada que Théoden considerara a bien escuchar. Era una niña para él.

Resopló y cerró los ojos ¿Cómo demostrarle que se equivocaba? ¿Cómo demostrarle que el tiempo que su tío había pasado en las sombras le había servido a ella para madurar y sobrevivir en la corte, sola con Éowyn, a merced de Gríma? Théoden la recordaba jugando despreocupada en la llanura, tratando de montar caballos salvajes y entrenando con espadas de madera, junto a Théodred, sin prestar atención a los asuntos de Estado. Pero Érewyn dejó de lado los juegos y las trastadas cuando los asuntos de Estado habían implicado a su familia hasta casi el punto de destruirla.

Abrió los ojos. Todos estaban tomando provisiones y preparándose para el viaje y el refugio en Cuernavilla. Sólo el nombre de la antigua fortaleza ya le ponía la piel de gallina. La última vez que estuvo allí le pareció un lugar frío, inhóspito, abandonado, con una sola entrada y salida.

Se vistió con sus ropas de montar y cepilló su largo cabello castaño para recogerlo en un moño.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta, ratoncita? - Preguntó la dulce voz de su hermana. Érewyn sonrió.

\- ¡Ya hace rato Éowyn!.

La puerta se abrió y Éowyn entró en la estancia, vestida con un recio vestido largo, cómodo para viajar y montar. Su cabello, siempre suelto, caía formando rubias ondas sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Suspiró al ver el atuendo de Érewyn y soltó un vestido parecido al suyo sobre la cama.

\- Supongo que no vas a cambiarte de ropa ahora, ¿verdad? - Preguntó, señalando sus pantalones y su casaca ajustada. Érewyn terminó de enrollar su cabello y lo atravesó con una aguja de madera. Varios mechones más cortos se soltaron en seguida y cayeron sobre sus ojos. Érewyn se apresuró en colocarlos detrás de sus orejas.

\- Supones bien. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser más práctica que tú? - Le sacó la lengua y Éowyn rió, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Más te vale desayunar deprisa. No vamos a esperarte. Nos iremos sin tí. - Dijo Éowyn, en tono de broma.

\- Ojalá… Aún tendremos que esperarte a tí. ¿Ya has preparado todos los vestidos que vas a ponerte?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? - rió Éowyn, dando un pellizo a su hermana en el brazo.

\- ¡Aaah! - Chilló Érewyn, riendo.

Una de las camareras entró con una bandeja para Érewyn, y Éowyn le dijo que se fuera a casa a preparar a su familia. La sirvienta le sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

\- Éowyn. - La llamó la más joven. - ¿Qué fue lo que hablásteis tú y Tio ayer?

Éowyn la miró dar un bocado a un trozo de pan con miel. Obviamente no iba a explicarle la verdad. El asunto del que habló con su tío era ella misma, y no le correspondía a ella mencionarle nada aún, sobretodo cuando su tío estaba tan en contra de hablarle del tema.

\- Pues, conversamos acerca de cómo íbamos a organizar a la gente para guiarlos hasta Cuernavilla.

\- Mmmh - Contestó Érewyn, dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche caliente y otro bocado al pan.

Mentía. Érewyn sabía que mentía. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para reconocer el tono de trivialidad forzada cuando decía algo que no era verdad. Pero no se esforzó por sonsacarle. Había quedado demasiado escarmentada la noche anterior como para discutir también con Éowyn.

\- ¿No te da miedo? Me refiero a la idea del encierro.

\- Siempre se tiene miedo cuando no se sabe con certeza qué va a ocurrir en un futuro, pero admitirlo es el primer paso para madurar.

Éowyn le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, Érewyn no sabía si porque tenía cosas que preparar aún, o porque no quería hablar más de la falsa conversación con su tío. Probablemente lo segundo.

Terminó su desayuno, tomó las dos manzanas que quedaban en la bandeja y la dejó, ya vacía sobre el tocador. Colocó sobre la cama un fardo en el que metió varias de sus pertenencias, ropa para cambiarse, y un bulto que se apresuró a colocar al fondo del todo, bien tapado con un pedazo de sábana. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó de él una de daga, que se apresuró a guardar bajo su casaca.

Con el hatillo al hombro, salió de sus aposentos en dirección a los establos.

Por los pasillos la gente iba y venía con prisas, ignorando su paso, y así llegó hasta los establos, donde Fanor la esperaba ya ansioso por sus dos manzanas.

\- ¡Buenos días chico! ¿Preparado para nuestro primer viaje? Fanor relinchó suavemente y alborotó los mechones de su cabello, que ella volvió a colocar en su sitio. Lo cepilló y retiró el polvo y la paja de su pelaje. Colocó el fardo sobre el lomo de Fanor, abrió la puerta de nuevo y montó el caballo sin montura, dispuesta a salir a buscar a Théoden. - ¡Buenos días Gandalf! - dijo, al cruzarse con él en los pasillos.

El mago, que iba acompañado de Aragorn, se la quedó mirando perplejo y le sonrió.

\- ¡Buenos días, Érewyn! ¡A Théoden le va a encantar verte montar ese caballo! Más complicaciones... Viejo rey testarudo…

Érewyn levantó las cejas, sorprendida por el comentario de Gandalf, que siguió caminando junto al montaraz, hasta el box de Sombragris. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y salió del establo dispuesta a encontrar a su Tío.

Gandalf montó a su caballo y se dirigió a Aragorn.

\- Théoden es de recio carácter, pero temo por él. Temo por la supervivencia de Rohan. Te necesitará llegado el momento, Aragorn. El pueblo de Rohan te necesitará. Sus defensas deben resistir.

\- Resistirán. - Contestó el montaraz.

\- El Peregrino Gris, así solían llamarme. Tres mil vidas de hombres he hollado esta tierra, y ahora me falta tiempo. Con suerte, mi búsqueda no será en vano. Espera mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día. Al alba mira al este.

El viejo mago salió al galope del establo, obligando a Legolas y a Gimli, que entraban en aquel momento, a apartarse de su camino.

* * *

Ante las miradas estupefactas de los soldados más cercanos a su primo, Érewyn se acercó al pie de la escalera de Meduseld, donde se encontraba Théoden montando a Crinblanca e intercambiando unas palabras con Hama. Dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, había decidido pedirle perdón. Érewyn amaba profundamente a su tío y, aunque no compartía muchas de sus opiniones y él se empecinara en negar la evidencia de que ya no era una niña, no podía evitar sentirse mal por haberle disgustado.

Con el grupo estaba ya Éowyn, con su caballo Hoja de Viento. Cuando la vio llegar con Fanor cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Preguntó a su hermana pequeña. - ¿Cómo has podido someterlo?

Ante la exclamación de Éowyn, Théoden se giró y vio a su sobrina más joven. Tal como había temido, Fanor no había vuelto a la llanura. En lugar de eso parecía ser ahora el nuevo caballo de Érewyn. Tal y como Gandalf le había avisado, todo lo referente a ella parecía ahora una carrera contra el tiempo, y tarde o temprano debería explicarle la verdad. La miró con gesto cansado, y Érewyn se aclaró la garganta.

\- No lo he sometido. Él me ha elegido a mí.

Hama soltó una carcajada.

\- Si no lo veo no lo creo. Es la primera vez que un Meara escoge un segundo amo. Supongo que hay que felicitarte, Érewyn.

\- Gracias.

La joven agradeció tímidamente las palabras del ujier de armas de su tío. Théoden la miraba seriamente y Érewyn recitó las palabras que había estado preparando durante largo rato.

\- Tío. Siento mucho haberme comportado indebidamente. Prometo hacer todo lo que me ordenes en el viaje. Ayudaré en todo lo posible y no daré problemas.

El rey suspiró. Debían organizar la salida del pueblo de Edoras y asegurarse de que nadie quedaba atrás. Trasladar a tanta gente no era tarea fácil. La gente estaba ya a punto de salir con un importante grupo de soldados de la guardia de Rohan a la cabeza, comandados por Hama. Los últimos en salir serían flanqueados por el mismo Rey, el resto de la guardia y los tres cazadores.

\- No te alejes del grupo. Quédate cerca de Éowyn. Y ahora vuelve al establo y ponle montura y bridas. - Dijo simplemente su tío. Su tono de voz distaba mucho de ser conciliador. Parecía enfadado con ella, decepcionado. Érewyn no se movió de su lugar. - Si pretendes hacer un viaje tan largo a pelo acabarás con el trasero hecho trizas.

Escuchó algunas risas y comentarios a su alrededor de los jinetes de la guardia de Théoden, sabedores de lo que acababa de decir el rey. Todos habían montado a pelo alguna vez y se habían arrepentido horas más tarde. Érewyn se sonrojó, avergonzada, y escuchó los cascos de Crinblanca alejándose de allí en dirección a la puerta de la muralla, seguido por el galope de la guardia.

Éowyn aún permanecía allí con su caballo castaño y la miraba dulcemente. Ella también había notado el duro tono en el que Théoden le había hablado y sintió pena por Érewyn. No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común pero el rey cada vez veía más claro que estaba dejando atrás la adolescencia y no era capaz de asumirlo.

\- Hazle caso a Tío, será lo mejor. Te espero en la muralla. No tardes mucho, ratoncito.

Éowyn se alejó colina abajo y ella puso rumbo al establo de nuevo, sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal con su tío. Bajó del caballo y en silencio, le colocó la montura y las bridas a Fanor, como le había dicho el rey.

Legolas terminó de preparar a Arod y caminaba por el pasillo, seguido del caballo. Al pasar frente al box vio fugazmente la expresión de tristeza e impotencia de la chica. Se quedó perplejo y se paró ante la puerta ¿Porqué de repente aquella actitud? Sólo hacía unas horas la había escuchado reír a carcajadas y le había parecido uno de los sonidos más bellos que había oído en semanas. Y de golpe, la dama de Rohan había recuperado aquella expresión fría y sin vida.

\- ¡Orejas picudas! - Berreó Gimli desde la entrada del establo. - ¡Me van a salir raíces si no te das prisa!

Érewyn acabó de ajustar la cincha en la barriga de Fanor y se giró para ver quién había en el pasillo. Pero ya no vio a nadie.

* * *

\- Disculpadme por haberlo puesto en duda. Vuestras tierras son lejanas y lo poco que hemos oído acerca de los enanos nunca fue referente a las mujeres. - sonrió Éowyn.

La chica llevaba de las bridas a su caballo, y sobre él montaba Gimli. El enano había empezado a valorar la comodidad de ir a lomos de una bestia, pero Legolas era reticente a dejarle montar a Arod él sólo. "Lleva demasiado tiempo oliendo tu aroma, Gimli. Déjale descansar un rato…" Habían sido las palabras del elfo.

Arod caminaba junto a la fila de habitantes de Edoras, pastando hierba a sus anchas. Éowyn le había ofrecido entonces su propia montura. Hoja de Viento era un caballo de batalla, grande y fuerte, y podía llevar a Gimli hasta Cuernavilla y volver, si hacía falta, sin cansarse demasiado.

\- Es cierto, no se ven muchas mujeres enanas. - Decía Gimli. La dama de Rohan había sacado un tema peculiar de conversación, y ahora el enano hablaba en un tono alto, facilitando que todos le escucharan. - En realidad se nos parecen tanto en la voz y en apariencia que suelen tomarlas por enanos varones.

Éowyn contuvo la risa y se giró, viendo que Aragorn le dedicaba un gesto disimulado.

\- Es por la barba. - Susurró. Ella volvió a mirar hacia delante ahogando una carcajada.

\- De ahí, - Continuó Gimli - surgió la creencia establecida de que no hay mujeres enanas y de que los enanos brotan de las piedras. Lo que resulta ridículo.

Éowyn rió, y Gimli la acompañó, contento por haber logrado su objetivo. Las dos damas de Rohan portaban un halo de tristeza que el enano no podía soportar y se estaba esforzando por divertirlas unos momentos. Pero Érewyn no parecía escuchar. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, como Gimli notó que hacía durante la cena de la noche anterior, caminaba junto a su caballo, guiándole de las bridas, mientras el caballo portaba unas pocas provisiones y un fardo bastante voluminoso.

Silenciosa, la joven observaba el pasto a sus pies. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana. Gimli chasqueó la lengua, ya dispuesto a rendirse. Debía ser algo importante lo que preocupaba a Érewyn, ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos del enano, no era capaz de sacarla de su estado de ensoñación.

De repente, Hoja de Viento metió la pata en un agujero, y con el movimiento, una de las puntas de la coraza de Gimli se clavó ligeramente en su grupa, lo suficiente para hacer dar un respingo al caballo y salir al galope, provocando que el enano se cayera a plomo al suelo.

Aguantando la risa, Éowyn corrió a socorrerle.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, que no cunda el pánico. - Se apresuró a decir Gimli - Ha sido deliberado. ¡Deliberado!

Una tímida risa apareció en los labios de Érewyn, que observaba, divertida, cómo su hermana ayudaba al enano a levantarse del suelo.

\- Ya comenzaba a pensar que habíais perdido la sonrisa.

Érewyn se sobresaltó de repente y se giró deprisa hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. A su derecha caminaba Legolas, que la miraba con ojos dulces y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Érewyn abrió la boca para contestar pero en lugar de eso, se sonrojó y le miró con gesto espantado, sorprendida por recibir la atención del maestro elfo.

Al ver la reacción de la joven, Legolas borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se apresuró a pedir perdón.

\- Disculpad si os he ofendido mi señora, no era mi intención.

Ella tardó un momento en contestar, de nuevo atrapada por sus ojos azules, como la noche anterior.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No, mi señor! - Se apresuró a responder, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado - ¡Vos jamás me ofenderíais! Es sólo que estaba despistada y me he sobresaltado al oíros.

\- Disculpadme por ello entonces, - repitió Legolas volviendo a sonreír - a veces soy demasiado silencioso. Es la costumbre. - Érewyn rió levemente, los ojos se le entrecerraban y le brillaban cuando lo hacía.

\- Tampoco es necesario que os disculpéis por eso. - La joven volvió a reír. Legolas había conseguido lo que Gimli llevaba toda la mañana intentando.

\- ¿Qué os preocupa? Si me permitís la pregunta…

\- Pues… Varias cosas.

\- ¿Y una de ellas es? - Érewyn volvió a sonreír mirando al pasto.

\- La falta de credibilidad que mi tío me profesa. -

El elfo guardó silencio. Después de haber oído la discusión entre tío y sobrina la noche anterior había imaginado que su disgusto provendría de ahí. Quizá había vuelto a tener otro enfrentamiento con Théoden durante la mañana. Saruman estaba causando daño incluso a nivel familiar, la guerra siempre traía consigo problemas de otra índole y era inevitable. Miró a la muchacha, algunos mechones más largos comenzaban a soltarse de nuevo, como la noche anterior, y uno de ellos le llegaba ya hasta la cintura.

\- Vuestro tío carga con una gran responsabilidad y además quiere lo mejor para vos y que estéis a salvo. Debéis comprender su punto de vista. Es muy difícil gobernar.

Érewyn suspiró, de nuevo con la mirada perdida. Legolas tenía razón. Todo el peso cargaba sobre los hombros de su anciano tío, y ella sólo se preocupaba porque él la considerara una adulta. En aquel momento la mente de Théoden estaba ocupada con asuntos de vital importancia y con su comportamiento sólo conseguía el efecto contrario, que su tozudez fuera considerada como las cosas típicas de una chiquilla.

\- Tenéis razón. Quizá no es el momento para intentar ganarse una posición respetada por los demás. ¿Sabéis? No es fácil ser la pequeña de la familia. - Érewyn miró a Legolas. Él le sonrió. Se agachó y arrancó un puñado de hierba.

\- ¡_Tül ed si_, Arod! - Gritó el elfo. En seguida, el caballo blanco se acercó trotando, alegre, y comenzó a caminar junto a Fanor, que le miraba de reojo. Legolas le dio la hierba que acababa de recoger - No os engaño si os digo que sí que lo sé.

Erewyn levantó las cejas y le miró sorprendida. La idea de un guerrero elfo lidiando con problemas familiares no parecía muy lógica, pero Legolas siguió hablando.

\- Tengo un hermano mayor. - Érewyn soltó una tímida risa, y Legolas la miró extrañado. - ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

\- ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado! No sé porqué. - Erewyn trató de recoger el dichoso mechón y amarrarlo junto a los demás mientras trataba de explicarse. - Supongo que no conozco demasiado acerca de vuestro pueblo. Igual que el de los enanos.

\- Bueno, los enanos no nacen de las piedras y los elfos no crecemos de los árboles… Creo que esa es la idea básica… pero de lo de los enanos, yo no estaría tan seguro - Susurró Legolas, tapándose ligeramente la boca.

Érewyn soltó una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de su tío. Théoden cabalgaba junto a Aragorn, ambos recordando tiempos pasados.

\- La risa de mis sobrinas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba...

Aragorn observaba en silencio a Éowyn, que reía divertida escuchando las arengas del enano, y la risa de Érewyn se oía de fondo. el montaraz miró a su derecha, y por encima del hombro vio a Legolas caminando junto a ella, sonriendo. "Buen trabajo, viejo amigo" pensó Aragorn, y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

\- En realidad no somos tan diferentes de los humanos. - confesó el elfo.

\- Supongo que no. Pero existen muchos cuentos e historias que hablan de los elfos. En Rohan se les explican sobretodo a los niños. Yo conozco muchas de ellas, me las contaban mis niñeras. - Érewyn sonreía avergonzada. Legolas se inclinó para mirar sus ojos.

\- ¿Y son ciertas? - Preguntó, intrigado. Ella reprimió otra risa.

\- Algunas sí y otras no lo sé.

La risa de Legolas fue lo que oyó Aragorn entonces. Sorprendido volvió a mirar con extrañeza por encima de su hombro. El elfo parecía aún más entretenido que Érewyn con la conversación que ambos compartían.

Siguieron caminando en silencio algunos minutos más, el sol de la tarde comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte. Faltaba poco para que se detuvieran a pasar la noche. Seguramente, Théoden ordenaría el alto cuando llegaran al abrigo de las montañas.

\- Parece que hemos disipado una de vuestras preocupaciones, ¿no es así? - Comentó el elfo. Érewyn simplemente sonrió. - ¿La siguiente es…?

\- El Abismo de Helm. - La sonrisa se borró entonces del rostro de Érewyn. El elfo se mantuvo en silencio. - Pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto… Algo me dice que nos encerraremos allá… … y que ya no podremos salir.

Érewyn miró con ojos desesperados a Legolas, y el miedo que él vio en ellos le dejó sin habla unos instantes. En ocasiones el silencio era mejor medicina que las propias palabras, y el simple hecho de explicar las tribulaciones conseguía hacer desaparecer el miedo. Pero Legolas la miró a los ojos, y leyendo sus facciones supo que el silencio ya la había acompañado demasiado, y no había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla

\- Siempre hay esperanza, mi señora. - Susurró con voz dulce. Érewyn no entendía el efecto que las palabras, la voz o los azules ojos del elfo ejercían sobre ella, pero instantáneamente sintió como si una paz invadiera su pecho. - Incluso en los momentos más oscuros, hay una luz que ilumina el camino de los hombres. - Continuó Legolas. Érewyn levantó una ceja, inquisitiva

\- ¿Y el de las mujeres? - Preguntó. Legolas sonrió ampliamente y contestó al reto verbal al que la joven le incitaba.

\- Las mujeres valientes no necesitan un guía. - Confesó él, haciendo sonreir a Érewyn de nuevo.

\- Ojalá yo lo fuera lo suficiente como para escoger mi propio destino. - dijo la muchacha, dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacia delante.

\- Quizá aún no ha llegado el momento, mi señora. La paciencia siempre ha sido una gran aliada. No debéis subestimarla.

\- … Paciencia… Théodred siempre me decía que tuviera paciencia… - Érewyn recordó a su primo y no pudo evitar que un vacío inundara su pecho, de repente. - Pero… … La vida pasa tan deprisa, mi señor… Y yo quisiera hacer tantas cosas… Grandes cosas. -

Legolas miró a Érewyn unos instantes en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan joven albergara en su mente pensamientos tan sabios? Estaba manteniendo una conversación como si se tratara de una dama de su propia raza, y tan sólo era una niña humana. "No es una niña", se recordó a si mismo, teniendo en cuenta el deseo de la muchacha de ser considerada ya como una persona adulta.

\- Pero en ocasiones, - Continuó él, - las pequeñas cosas, son las que hacen la diferencia.

Érewyn le miró de nuevo. El elfo tenía la mirada chispeante y sus ojos sonreían a la par que sus labios. ¿Podría ella ser capaz de algo así? ¿De marcar una diferencia? ¿Tendría ella la posibilidad de colaborar de algún modo, de ser parte de la solución? ¿De ayudar de algún modo a su pueblo?

Miró al frente aún con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás sí. Quizás hubiera un lugar para ella en aquel mundo de hombres.


	6. - Ojos como estrellas

El sol de la tarde calentaba a los viajeros, cuya ruta se había detenido para pasar la noche junto al río, al abrigo de la primera arbolada antes de llegar a las montañas. En sólo media jornada más llegarían a Cuernavilla.

Legolas se encaramó a unas rocas y observó todo a su alrededor. Había gente por todas partes, algunos reían, otros descansaban, y muchas mujeres preparaban algo de cena. Los niños jugaban y correteaban, y los caballos pastaban en la cercana llanura. Era como si no fueran conscientes de porqué estaban viajando al Abismo de Helm. Legolas apoyó el mentón en su arco y miró en dirección a Orthanc. Incluso con su aguda vista de elfo, apenas lograba vislumbrar nada, pero la alta Torre Blanca brillaba con los últimos rayos de la tarde.

Era imposible pasar desapercibidos. Estaban tan a la vista y se movían tan despacio que si Saruman deseaba atacarles podría aplastarles como a hormigas.

El elfo se mordió el labio ligeramente y desvió la atención a las rocas de su espalda. El paso desde el sur estaba protegido por las Emyn Muil y por lo que sabía, y había corroborado en los mapas, la única forma de llegar hasta ellos a través de las montañas era cruzando el Sagrario, un pasadizo maldito del que nadie había salido nunca con vida.

De modo que estaban completamente a la vista pero relativamente a salvo.

\- Esto es como burlarse de la muerte en su propia cara… - Murmuró Legolas.

Dió un brinco y saltó al pasto desde la alta roca. Vislumbró a Aragorn descansando junto a un arroyo y a Gimli encendiendo un fuego en el extremo más alejado, cerca de la llanura. Pensó que quizá era el mejor lugar para apostarse a vigilar, y echó a caminar en dirección al enano.

* * *

Había estado acompañando a su tío hasta entonces, más que para obedecer, para ver si conseguía enterarse de los planes de éste respecto a Cuernavilla. Cuál era la estrategia, cómo iban a alojar a tanta gente… Pero no consiguió enterarse prácticamente de nada. Apenas escuchó que aparte del grupo de Edoras ya estaban en la fortaleza numerosas personas de los poblados del Folde Oeste. Era lógico que hubieran acudido a refugiarse a la fortaleza, teniendo en cuenta que Saruman ganaba terreno cada día que pasaba y sus orcos y hombres salvajes no tenían piedad con quien osara cruzarse en su camino.

Pero antes de reunirse con Hama, Théoden le había pedido que hiciera una ronda para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba bien.

Aquello era como echarla de allí de forma sutil, y Érewyn así lo entendió. Había pasado la última hora paseando, mirando los árboles, la gente, la puesta de sol… aburrida, hasta que alguien gritó su nombre y la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Érewyn!

La muchacha se giró hacia quien le llamaba.

Volga, una de las cocineras del palacio, que también fue niñera suya cuando era pequeña, le hacía gestos desde una pequeña hondonada, donde habían acampado ella y su familia. La mujer estaba algo rellenita, vestía un recio vestido de paño marrón oscuro y un delantal. Sus ojos claros parecían sonreírle.

\- Ten, linda. Está caliente. - Le dijo Volga, ofreciéndole un cuenco con un caldo humeante y algunas patatas flotando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Volga, no podría! No quisiera molestar, de verdad gracias, pero debo rechazarlo. Además... - Contestó Érewyn, educadamente.

\- No seas tozuda y cómetelo. - la interrumpió Volga. - Tu hermana me ha estado preguntando cómo se hace un estofado, y creo que no le ha quedado muy claro...

Érewyn, extrañada, buscó con la mirada a su hermana, avistándola junto a un pequeño caldero de hierro, concentrada, con una garra de pollo en la mano, dudando si echarla o no al guiso. Éowyn se encogió de hombros y arrojó la pata a la olla. Automáticamente, Érewyn tomó el cuenco con el guiso de papas de las manos de Volga y se sentó junto al fuego, dispuesta a devorarlo.

La cocinera rió al ver la reacción de la chica, y removió un cazo con café. Érewyn se relamió. La verdad es que los guisos de Volga eran los mejores. No levantó la vista del cuenco hasta que se hubo comido la última patata.

\- Creo que esto no es jugar limpio, pero temo por tu salud, Érewyn. - bromeó la cocinera, tomando el cuenco de las manos de la chica. - Además sé el motivo por el que tu hermana está intentando cocinar.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Érewyn, curiosa.

\- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? - susurró, Volga. La joven negó con la cabeza - El forastero sureño.

Érewyn levantó las cejas sorprendida y volvió a mirar a Éowyn. Su hermana nunca había mostrado interés en ningún hombre. Siempre estuvo muy pendiente de ella, la crió, se encargó de su educación, y cuando Érewyn ya alcanzó cierta edad y no necesitaba tantas atenciones, fue su tío quien comenzó a caer bajo el embrujo de Saruman, y la pobre Éowyn le dedicó todas sus atenciones y su tiempo.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en la falta de vida social de su hermana. Érewyn pensaba que no debía ser normal que una princesa fuera tan sacrificada y tuviera tan poco tiempo para sus propios asuntos. En las pocas veces que Éowyn le había confesado sus aspiraciones y sus sueños, normalmente, estas siempre habían hecho referencia a Rohan, la seguridad de Éomer, la salud de Tío y el futuro de Érewyn.

La joven sonrió, mirando a su hermana pelearse con el guiso, y se sintió feliz de que Éowyn por fin pensara un poco en sí misma.

\- ¡Volga! Casi me pierdo buscando el camino hacia aquí. Esto está lleno de gente.

El marido de Volga, Gunther, acababa de llegar de soltar en la llanura al caballo de la familia, un enorme percherón negro. Gunther llevaba muchos años siendo el mozo de los establos de Meduseld, y tenía buena relación con Érewyn. No habían sido pocas las veces que había curado las raspaduras a la muchacha, cuando se caía de algún caballo que había montado sin permiso de su dueño.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Élanor que vuelva ya? Pronto oscurecerá. - Preguntó su mujer. Gunther se sentó en una piedra, junto al fuego y negó con la cabeza.

\- Esta nieta nuestra no puede parar un instante. No la he visto, Volga.

\- ¡Pues habrá que buscarla, Gunther! Sólo tiene 7 años, no puede ir de aquí para allá sin control.

\- ¡Yo la encontraré! - Exclamó Érewyn. Lo cierto es que estaba buscando ya una excusa para irse. No es que no estuviera a gusto con ellos. Sentía que escucharles hablar de sus cosas era un intrusismo en sus vidas que resultaba muy incómodo. Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

\- ¿De verdad, Érewyn? - Preguntó Volga, sonriendo. La chica asintió. - ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, de verdad! Pero cuando pille a esa niña, me va a oír. ¡Siempre espera a que no estén sus padres para portarse mal!

Érewyn ya había comenzado a alejarse y la arenga de Volga se perdía ya en el aire. Salió de la hondonada y miró a su alrededor. El sol iluminaba bien el campamento, parado justo encima del horizonte. Si conocía algo a la hija de Volga y Gunther, debía estar mirando los caballos.

La muchacha se puso rumbo a la llanura donde los caballos de los rohirrim pastaban tranquilamente. Élanor le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando era pequeña. Siempre había sido un poco salvaje. Llegaba a casa llena de cardenales y heridas, los vestidos rotos, las rodilleras de los pantalones gastadas. Pero era feliz mirando los caballos. Para Érewyn, no había visión más bella que un Meara galopando a través del campo. Y ahora ella tenía el suyo propio.

Los grupos de gente eran más escasos a medida que se alejaba, y a pesar del frío que en pocas horas helaría la hierba, Érewyn tenía calor. Las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica mostraban el efecto reparador del guiso caliente de su exniñera, y mientras caminaba buscando a Élanor, recogió su cabello en una trenza que caía por encima de su hombro derecho y llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

Casi a punto de darse la vuelta, Érewyn vio a la niña recogiendo flores a unos 50 metros del grupo más alejado.

* * *

\- Mmmmh - gruñó Gimli. Miraba al elfo y le ponía nervioso la meticulosidad con la que se había puesto a reparar algunas flechas de su carcaj. - Paliducho, ¿es necesario que hagas eso tan seguido? - Preguntó el enano.

\- ¿Tan seguido, Gimli? Hace al menos tres días que no les hago un mantenimiento. - Respondió el elfo. Mientras hablaba observaba la rectitud de las flechas con un ojo cerrado. El enano pinchó en una vara unos cuantos trozos de carne de cordero que una de las camareras del palacio le había ofrecido amablemente, y los puso en el fuego para asarlos.

\- ¡Ja! - Exclamó Gimli. Legolas le miró de reojo un momento. - Eso es un atraso. Una buena hacha no necesita mantenimiento. - El enano dio algunos golpecitos sobre el mango de su arma, junto a él, orgulloso.

\- Eso es porque el arco y las flechas son un arma de PRECISIÓN. - Respondió Legolas, sonriendo con sorna. Gimli gruñó de nuevo.

\- ¿Acaso insinúas que mi hacha no es precisa? Es un arma de valientes, de distancias cortas. El arco es para niños de mamá cobardes que no se atreven a mirar a la muerte a los ojos. - Legolas se giró, sorprendido y Gimli le lanzó una mirada de triunfo.

\- Supongo que tendrás ocasión de demostrarlo allá donde vamos. Ya veremos quién es el niño de mamá - dijo el elfo, tomando otra flecha del carcaj y dejando la anterior en un montón, en el suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a Érewyn con la niña que él llevaba más de media hora vigilando. Su familia estaría buscándola con toda seguridad. Había pensado en llevarla de vuelta él mismo en un rato si la pequeña no volvía y no venía nadie a buscarla. La dama de Rohan se sentó junto a ella y le susurró unas palabras que el elfo no pudo oír. La niña le ofreció una flor roja y Érewyn se inclinó para que pudiera colocársela en el cabello.

\- Sólo espero que esta gente no tenga que demostrar nada. - murmuró el enano. - Son granjeros, Orejas Picudas. Dudo mucho que estén preparados para un enfrentamiento con el ejército de Saruman.

Legolas terminó con otra flecha y agarró la siguiente. Érewyn llevaba de la mano a la niña y se acercaba hacia la fogata de Gimli. Sonreía y las mejillas le ardían, sonrosadas. Dejó de limpiar la flecha y miró a la joven detenidamente.

Podía oír la risa de Érewyn y la de la niña. La joven cantaba una canción que la pequeña parecía conocer y la acompañaba en la letra. Los ojos de la dama rohirrim brillaban y su cabello parecía de fuego a la luz del sol de la tarde.

Legolas volvió a centrar su atención en sus flechas. Debía dejarlas relucientes, afiladas. Las plumas rectas, los tubos enderezados. Certeras. Mortíferas.

La niña salió corriendo en dirección a las fogatas que ya comenzaban a encenderse en el campamento, y Gimli exclamó.

\- ¡Aquí, princesa! - Érewyn se giró, sobresaltada por el grito, y los ojos se le encendieron de alegría al distinguir al elfo y al enano. Legolas dejó otra flecha en el montón de las reparadas y continuó.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Maestro Enano, Maestro Elfo! - Los dientes de Legolas rechinaron al oír aquel tratamiento, pero Gimli salió en seguida al quite.

\- ¡Dejemos la cortesía a un lado mi señora! ¡Estamos en el campo! - Érewyn rió y se sentó entre los dos guerreros.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo entonces! No más "mi señora", ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo ella, guiñando un ojo.

La carne que llevaba un rato asándose al fuego desprendía ya un olor apetitoso y Gimli, educadamente, le ofreció un trozo a la joven.

\- ¿Me acompañáis, Érewyn?

\- ¡No, gracias! Me ofrecieron un guiso de patatas hace un rato.

\- Entonces dudo que tengáis apetito para probar la comida de los elfos… - Murmuró Legolas. Había terminado con la última de sus flechas y, tras guardarlas cuidadosamente en su carcaj sacó un pedazo de lembas, que la muchacha miraba con curiosidad extrema.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó la chica. Legolas rompió un trocito y se lo ofreció.

\- Probadlo. Es pan del camino. - Los ojos azules del elfo, chispeaban como lo habían hecho aquella tarde, y Érewyn sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, supongo que un pedacito no me hará daño… - Ella tomó un poco, reticente. La verdad es que no tenían un aspecto muy apetitoso, envueltas en aquellas hojas.

\- ¡No os entreguéis a las lembas, Érewyn! Acabaréis harta de su sabor…

\- Exageras, como siempre. - Murmuró Legolas. - Comed. - Sentenció, a lo que Érewyn se metió en la boca en trozo entero de lembas y lo saboreó.

\- Mmmh, ¡Está delicioso! - Dijo, la chica. Parecía un pastel. Un bizcocho, para ser más exactos, con la textura de una galleta.

\- Y recuperaréis más fuerzas con el trozo que os habéis comido que con un guiso de patatas. - Dijo el elfo.

\- Eso sí que es cierto. - Afirmó el enano, que ya había terminado de asar la carne y se disponía a darle el primer bocado. Gimli mordió ávidamente la jugosa carne y soltó un gruñido de placer. Legolas levantó una ceja y miró de reojo a Érewyn mientras mordía una manzana que acababa de sacar del zurrón. La chica cazó el gesto del elfo y rió, divertida.

\- Parece que vos también estáis harto de las lembas y preferís la fruta. ¿Acaso estáis aprovechando a ofrecerlas para reducir la cantidad de lembas que os quedan? - Preguntó Érewyn. Legolas rió con la ocurrencia.

\- Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así.

\- ¡Pues a mí sí! - Exclamó Gimli. Érewyn soltó una carcajada. - Creo que es la segunda o la tercera vez que os lo digo, pero la carne de estas tierras es la más sabrosa que he probado nunca. - Masculló el enano, con la boca llena.

\- Es normal. Es por el pasto. - Explicó ella. - Rohan es muy fértil y la hierba es muy nutritiva. La carne de nuestro ganado es más tierna y jugosa que la de otras regiones y eso es por el pasto que comen los animales. - Gimli y Legolas escuchaban en silencio las explicaciones de Érewyn. La muchacha hablaba con pasión de su tierra y se notaba en el tono de voz que usaba. - Lo mismo pasa con los árboles frutales, como los manzanos. - La joven señaló la manzana de Legolas. - La tierra donde se plantan es muy fértil, y la fruta está muy rica.

Gimli mordió otro pedazo de cordero y se rió sonoramente.

\- Si el pasto es tan bueno como decís, deberíais vendérselo a los comehierbas de los elfos. - Legolas miró a Gimli, sorprendido por aquel ataque gratuito. - Mira cómo están todos de pálidos y canijos, empeñados en no comer carne…

Érewyn le miró con la boca abierta. No podía creer que le acabara de faltar al respeto al elfo de aquella manera. Pero Legolas no parecía inmutarse. En lugar de eso, empezó a dar buena cuenta de otra manzana.

\- Creo que por una vez has tenido una buena idea. La nutritiva hierba podría llegar también a Erebor y servir de acompañamiento a los copiosos banquetes de los enanos. A ver si así hay suerte y crecen un par de palmos de una vez. Es bastante incómodo hablar con los enanos. - el elfo miró a Érewyn y se frotó la nuca, con gesto dolorido. - Siempre me acaba doliendo el cuello de mirar tan abajo...

La risa del enano resonó como un trueno ante el comentario de Legolas. Gimli, asintió, contento por la ocurrencia y siguió comiendo como si nada. Legolas sonreía disimuladamente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el enano le devolvería la broma.

Érewyn no salía de su asombro con los ataques que se hacían entre ellos. Pero al ver que era algo normal, rió y miró divertida a Legolas.

\- ¡Mirad quien se digna a aparecer! - Exclamó Gimli.

El comentario del enano llamó la atención de Érewyn que vio acercarse a Aragorn, con la cara algo desencajada y caminando pesadamente. Sin decir nada, el montaraz se sentó junto al fuego y puso a hervir un puñado de hierbas que sacó de su bolsa.

Los compañeros de Aragorn le miraban extrañados. El gesto de Aragorn mostraba un intenso dolor, o malestar, o incomodidad, y no entendían a qué era debido. A medio día había estado bien. Érewyn entonces recordó el guiso de su hermana y le miró sorprendida.

\- … ¿Os lo habéis comido? - Preguntó susurrando. Aragorn la miró y asintió silenciosamente. Érewyn aguantó la risa y se disculpó con el montaraz. - Lo siento muchísimo, mi señor… Pero os agradezco que hayáis tenido ese detalle con mi hermana… No está acostumbrada a cocinar. - Aragorn retiró del fuego la infusión y se la sirvió en una taza.

\- Creedme, mi señora, si os digo que no existe un pago para el esfuerzo que acabo de hacer. Hubiera preferido hartarme de lembas.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas con el comentario de Aragorn.

\- Pues a mí me gusta el pan del camino. - Comentó la chica. Aragorn miró a Legolas. Estaba seguro que con el cariño que Gimli le tenía a las lembas no podía haber sido él quien se las ofreciera. El enano las había aborrecido y no podía haberle ofrecido algo que él no pensaba comer, no era cortés. El elfo miraba el fuego, ausente y en silencio. - Saben a bizcocho y a canela, - continuó Érewyn - y me recuerdan a los dulces que preparaban nuestras niñeras cuando éramos pequeños. Éomer siempre robaba dulces de la cocina y se los comía calientes y siempre acababa con dolor de estómago. Nunca aprendía. - Érewyn jugueteaba con unas briznas de hierba mientras recordaba su infancia.

\- ¿Nacísteis en Edoras, mi señora? - Preguntó Aragorn.

\- Sin cortesías, señor Aragorn, por favor. Creo que estamos entre amigos. - sonrió la chica. El montaraz inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y bebió de su taza. - No, nací en el Folde Este, al norte, junto a la desembocadura del Rhimdath. En la casa del padre de Éomer y Éowyn. Aunque no recuerdo nada porque sólo tenía poco más de un año cuando yo y mis hermanos nos trasladamos a Edoras. - Explicó ella.

\- Eso está muy lejos de Edoras. - dijo Gimli, terminando con el último trozo de cordero.

\- Está casi tocando a Lorien. - Indicó Legolas.

\- ¿Y porqué os mudásteis, Érewyn? - Quiso saber Aragorn.

\- Madre murió también. Nos quedamos huérfanos.

\- Es triste quedar huérfano con sólo un año. No se tienen apenas recuerdos de los padres. - Comentó el enano.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No, Gimli! No en mi caso. Yo no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre pero Éowyn y Éomer me han explicado muchísimas cosas de ella, tantas que muchas veces la he echado de menos…

El silencio rodeó entonces a los tres cazadores y la dama, envuelta de repente en un halo de tristeza y melancolía.

\- ¿Quién fue vuestro padre? Acabáis de decir que no sois hija de Éomund - Fue Legolas quien rompió el silencio con una pregunta directa a la intimidad de Érewyn. Ella le miró y siguió jugueteando con la hierba.

\- No conozco apenas nada de él. Nunca me han hablado demasiado sobre mi padre. - confesó la muchacha. - Mis hermanos casi no tienen recuerdos de él. Sólo me han explicado que era un gran guerrero, que llegó para alegrar los últimos años de mi madre, y que un día desapareció. - Érewyn hizo una pausa, pensativa. - Mi madre murió de pena a causa de ello.

\- Mmmmh - gruñó Gimli. - Abandonar a la mujer amada y a una hija no es propio de un caballero. - Éowyn apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas y miró el fuego.

\- No sé… Éomer tiene sus dudas pero Éowyn siempre ha estado segura de que no volvió porque le pasó algo malo…

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? - Quiso saber Legolas. La muchacha le miró. Los profundos ojos azules del elfo la observaban, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- … … No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijeron.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Eran conscientes de lo extraño de la situación familiar de Érewyn. No conocer a sus padres era una cosa pero ¿no saber siquiera el nombre de su padre? Algo raro había detrás de todo aquello. Y Aragorn estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano descubrirían el porqué de tanto secretismo.

Érewyn se quedó entonces como ausente. El recuerdo de sus padres y la falta de información que rodeaba a la muchacha era un asunto incómodo y extraño, y ella misma se daba cuenta. Estaba agradecida a su tío por haberla criado como a una hija, y a Éowyn y Éomer por ser tan buenos hermanos pero nunca entendió porqué se negaban todos a hablarle de su padre. Siempre supuso que al ser un amor ilícito nadie estaba dispuesto darle demasiada información. Pero ella sabía que tenía todo el derecho a saber, a conocer su pasado y honrar a sus padres.

\- Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre. - Aragorn, Gimli y Érewyn se giraron hacia el elfo, que acababa de soltar aquella confesión. Legolas miraba a Érewyn. - Murió cuando yo nací.

La chica vió en sus ojos un sentimiento muy parecido al que ella misma sentía. Pesar, melancolía, tristeza, impotencia y al final: resignación. Tuvo el impulso de tomar la mano de Legolas y estrecharla entre las suyas, dándole calor, demostrándole que no estaba solo. Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eso era lo que quería que el elfo hiciera con ella. Que la tomara de la mano y le diera señales de que a pesar de todo, no estaba sola.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia él. Legolas titubeó, hacía años que aquel nombre no salía de sus labios y en aquel momento no sabía porqué le costaba tanto pronunciarlo. Quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes si ella hubiera estado presente, si ella le hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos, tan sólo una vez.

\- Ballineth.

Los últimos rayos del sol abandonaron la llanura y las fogatas se convirtieron en las fuentes de calor y de luz de la noche. En la oscuridad creciente, la muchacha sonrió. Los nombres de los elfos tenían un sonido peculiar, elegante, cálido.

\- Es un nombre precioso - susurró Érewyn - ¿Qué significa? - Preguntó.

\- Ojos como estrellas. - Respondió Legolas. Ella sonrió.

\- Entonces debéis pareceros mucho a ella.

Sin saber qué contestar, Legolas se quedó en silencio. Titubeó y miró su carcaj, situado cerca de él.

\- ¡Érewyn!

La chica se giró hacia la voz que la acababa de llamar. Haciéndole gestos, el ujier de armas de su tío la instaba a volver ya a la zona ocupada por el rey. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la tarde desaparecida, y que Hama habría sido enviado a buscarla igual que ella misma había ido a buscar a Élanor. Rápidamente se levantó de la piedra donde había estado sentada, y tras sacudirse ligeramente, se dirigió a sus camaradas de conversación.

\- ¡Uugh! ¡No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es! ¡Tío me va a matar! - Haciendo movimientos nerviosos, acompañados de una reverencia la chica se despidió de los tres guerreros. - Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra compañía ¡Ha sido una velada muy agradable! ¡Que paséis muy buena noche!

Gimli y Aragorn inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y Érewyn salió echando chispas en busca de Hama, sin darse cuenta de que el elfo aún no había reaccionado tras las palabras que acababan de intercambiar, y que la observaba irse en silencio, completamente inmóvil.

Aragorn y Gimli observaban a Legolas, sorprendidos de su reacción y el enano no pudo evitar soltar un chascarrillo.

\- ¡Ya iba siendo hora! ¡Por fin! - La voz de Gimli le sacó de su estado catatónico y Legolas le miró, extrañado. - Es la primera vez que te quedas sin palabras, Orejas Picudas. ¡Los elfos no debéis estar acostumbrado a los piropos!

Aragorn rompió a reír con la ocurrencia de Gimli. Y es que el elfo estaba completamente fuera de juego.

\- ¡No ha sido un piropo! - Masculló Legolas, frunciendo el ceño. - Sólo ha dicho que debo parecerme a mi madre. - murmuró.

\- Una madre a la que le brillan los ojos como estrellas. ¡Que me aspen si eso no es un piropo! ¡Y de los fuertes!

Las carcajadas de Aragorn aún sonaron más fuertes. Legolas titubeó, y miró al montaraz, buscando ayuda. Pero él se encogió de hombros tratando de reprimir la risa y le hizo un gesto como queriendo decir: "asúmelo".

El elfo se levantó como un rayo, se colgó su carcaj y agarró su arco con rabia.

\- No era un piropo. - Sentenció.

Y abandonó el círculo de amigos en dirección a la arbolada, junto al arroyo. Gimli, se sorprendió por la actitud del elfo, ¿se había enfadado?

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? - Preguntó, el enano. Aragorn se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, causadas por la risa.

\- Me parece que es la primera vez que Legolas del Bosque Negro pierde el control de una situación. Érewyn es demasiado impredecible, incluso para él.


	7. - Siempre alerta

Ballineth.

El nombre de su madre no había abandonado su cabeza en toda la noche. Hacía muchos años que Legolas no pensaba en ella. Creía que había conseguido vivir acompañado del recuerdo que los demás tenían de Ballineth y que tantas veces le habían explicado. Su hermano Eglaron y Thranduil se la habían descrito cada vez que él se lo había pedido, y por más exacta que fuera la imagen que Legolas pudiera tener en su mente, nunca había sido suficiente. Siempre había ansiado saber más sobre ella, siempre había lamentado que su madre no fuera más que un recuerdo de alguien que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Y también la había odiado intensamente por no haber estado presente, por no verle crecer, por no estar junto a él todas las veces que la necesitó y que tuvo que levantarse solo y continuar.

No era la primera vez que Legolas había oído que se parecía a Ballineth pero oírlo de labios de Érewyn, que ni siquiera la había visto, le había traído viejos recuerdos, fantasmas que le habían acompañado en los primeros años de su juventud y que creía haber dejado muy atrás. Porque la muchacha tenía muchas cosas en común con él, ambos compartían el mismo afán por conseguir el reconocimiento de sus seres queridos, pero parecía que cuanto más se esforzaban menos se acercaban a su fin. Además también tenían en común el hecho de no haber conocido a su padre ella y a su madre él, y de no saber suficiente acerca de ellos.

Legolas bajó de un salto del árbol desde el que había estado montando guardia toda la noche. Con las palabras de Érewyn aún en la cabeza, se había dedicado a proteger el campamento de la amenaza que había detectado ya en el crepúsculo, en la ladera de la montaña desde la que descendía el arroyo.

Caminó silenciosamente y se paró frente a la orilla. Miró su reflejo y observó sus ojos. La mirada azul, profunda, tan típica de los elfos, en su caso estaba acompañada de una expresividad que ya no era tan común en su raza. El fuego de la juventud brillaba intensamente en ellos y, a pesar de todas las vidas de hombres que había vivido estas no habían impregnado del habitual misticismo élfico a su mirada. Aún se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía algo nuevo, un atardecer como el de aquel día, un bosque como Fangorn, la llanura de Rohan... Y aquel rasgo tan característico suyo no lo había visto ni en la mirada de Thranduil ni en la de Eglaron. Ballineth era la clave y el origen de aquella y muchas otras cosas que le caracterizaban y le habían hecho tan diferente al resto de elfos silvanos. Su insaciable curiosidad y su deseo de explorar lo desconocido, le habían metido en líos y en situaciones peligrosas en su infancia y los primeros años de su juventud, y también habían sido la causa de su distanciamiento con Thranduil.

Tenía un punto de vista y una manera de ver la vida tan diferente a la de su padre que parecía imposible que alguna vez fuera a hacer algo que el rey elfo aprobara. A diferencia de Eglaron, un respetado guerrero elfo, participante en numerosas batallas pasadas, orgullo y heredero de Thranduil.

Legolas nunca le guardó rencor a su hermano, al contrario, la relación que mantenía con él siempre había sido cordial y Eglaron le había entrenado para ser el arquero tan diestro que era en la actualidad.

Pero eran muy diferentes.

Eglaron siempre se había sentido muy responsable acerca de la seguridad del reino del Bosque Negro y siempre se había mostrado interesado y participativo en todo lo que la defensa del reino conllevaba. Y no era que Legolas no lo sintiera también. Simplemente no compartía aquel vínculo cerrado que unía a Thranduil y a Eglaron y que les hacía aislarse del mundo exterior dentro de las Cavernas, protegiéndose de los extraños y del resto del mundo como animalillos en su madriguera.

El día que Thranduil le encomendó la misión de ir como mensajero a informar a Elrond sobre la fuga de Gollum, Legolas vio el cielo abierto y su oportunidad de labrar su propio camino, su propio destino, el cual de todas formas era incierto aún en el reino de su padre, incluso inexistente al ser Eglaron el futuro heredero del reino.

Rozó con el pie la superficie del agua y su reflejo se borró con las ondas del líquido elemento.

El elfo cruzó el río saltando sobre un par de piedras. Se agachó y arrancó una de sus flechas de la cabeza de un trasgo. La punta de la flecha crujió contra el hueso del cráneo.

Legolas se enderezó y prestó atención a su alrededor, asegurándose que no había más criaturas en la zona.

Los había olido. El hedor de los trasgos y su descuidada forma de abrirse paso entre la maleza, ruidosa para los oídos de un elfo, le habían puesto sobre aviso, y llevaba ya hora y media esperando verles aparecer.

Le había extrañado aquella tarde que Saruman no atacara aprovechando la desventaja de Théoden de viajar con tanta gente. Pero ¿sólo trasgos? Seguramente el ex-Mago Blanco no subestimaba a los guerreros rohirrim o quizá sólo prefería tener a Théoden a su merced, acorralado en Cuernavilla.

La razón por la que aquellas criaturas estaban allí la desconocía, pero por el modo en que trataban de ocultarse estaba casi seguro que se trataba de espías. Las malas artes de Saruman le impedían atacar de frente y a la luz del día.

* * *

"- _Mueve los pies, rápido ¡más deprisa, Érewyn! ¡A esa velocidad estás muerta!_

_Una vez más la espada de Théodred se apoyaba en la garganta de su prima, de espaldas contra el muro de piedra de Meduseld. _

_\- Otra vez. - Dijo ella. Recogió su espada de madera del suelo y se puso de nuevo en posición de combate. _

_Estaba cansada y hacía calor. Las chicharras chillaban bajo el sol de verano que caía sin piedad sobre Edoras, y ni el sudor ni el agotamiento conseguían hacerla desistir de su deseo de entrenar._

_Había pasado semanas esperando a que su primo y su hermano volvieran y en cualquier momento se marcharían de nuevo, y Érewyn quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que podía compartir con ellos, ya fuera hablando, riendo, jugando o entrenando, como en aquel momento._

_\- ¡Ooough! - La espalda de la muchacha golpeó el suelo con fuerza. De nuevo, Théodred había ganado el lance. _

_Éomer se incorporó de un salto, hasta entonces inmóvil en una sombra, simple espectador de la instrucción de su hermana. Una mirada de Théodred le hizo desistir de ir a socorrerla. _

_Era difícil entrenar con Théodred. El heredero de Rohan era un instructor exigente e implacable, pero Éomer sabía que sólo media hora de entrenamiento con él le servirían a Érewyn como una semana entera practicando por su cuenta. Por supuesto él no era capaz de entrenarla así, siempre acababan jugando o desconcentrándose. Con Théodred eso no pasaba, jamás perdonaba un fallo en una batalla ficticia. _

_\- ¡Otra vez! - exclamó ella de nuevo, levantándose lastimeramente del suelo y volviendo a empuñar su espada._

_\- ¡Es inútil, Érewyn! - Le reprochó su primo, ella levantó las cejas, sin comprender. - ¡Estás intentando usar mis mismas armas contra mí! ¡No puedes combatir sólo con fuerza, porque es muy probable que tus enemigos tengan más que tú! _

_La muchacha bajó la espada. Su primo se alejó y apoyó su arma contra la pared. Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se arremangó los puños de la camisa. _

_Tenía razón. Théodred medía un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros. Era muy fuerte, musculoso y tenía a sus espaldas años de escaramuzas y batallas. No podía luchar contra él en su mismo campo. Jamás ganaría._

_\- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Posees algo que muy pocos tienen y debes sacar ventaja de ello, trabajar tus puntos fuertes - Le dijo su primo. Ella guardó silencio, sin entender. Miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole ayuda. Éomer sonrió._

_\- Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. - Le explicó. - Y también eres pequeña. - Le dijo. - Eres delgada, ágil, pesas poco…. - Érewyn le miraba con cara de extrañeza. - ¡Por el Gran Jinete, Érewyn! ¡No te lo puedo poner más claro! - exclamó Éomer, riendo._

_\- ¡Llevo toda la tarde intentando que lo entiendas y tú sólo das mandobles sin parar! - Se quejó Théodred. - Usa tu agilidad ¡y tu cerebro!. Sé más rápida, más ágil, más lista que yo. Adelántate a mis movimientos. Aprende a observar y saca provecho de las oportunidades que tu físico te puede proporcionar para vencerme…"_

_..._

Érewyn abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún no había amanecido pero ella ya no tenía sueño. Sus recuerdos la asaltaban mientras dormía, recordando épocas pasadas, tiempos felices en los que había sido entrenada por Théodred. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Éowyn y su tío dormían cerca de ella y las brasas de la hoguera humeaban, calentando débilmente la helada atmósfera de la noche. Todos dormían y había algunos soldados apostados de guardia.

La muchacha tenía la boca seca. Echó mano a su odre de agua y vio que estaba vacío. Suspiró. Necesitaba despejarse. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y pasó de puntillas junto a Éowyn. El soldado de guardia le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba tranquilo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y comenzó a caminar entre los grupos de personas. La tranquilidad apenas era rota por alguna tos aislada o por algún ronquido.

En la oscuridad se guió por el sonido del agua, fluyendo en el arroyo, para llegar a la orilla. Los árboles se agolpaban en aquella zona y Érewyn se abrió paso entre algunos matorrales hasta llegar al pequeño riachuelo.

Se agachó y tocó la helada superficie del agua con las puntas de los dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y hundió el odre de cuero para llenarlo de agua.

De repente, la chica ahogó un grito. Alguien la había agarrado por la espalda e inmovilizaba sus brazos a la vez que tapaba su boca para evitar de gritara. El odre de agua se escapó de sus manos y flotó por el riachuelo, arrastrado por la corriente. Érewyn, aterrada, escuchó un siseo del extraño que la había atacado, y sintió cómo la arrastraba hacia detrás de unos matorrales. El corazón de la chica galopaba como loco, sin saber qué sería de ella.

\- No gritéis. Voy a soltaros.

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, aunque le hablara en susurros. Los brazos que la aferraban y la amordazaban la soltaron y Érewyn se volteó de golpe, asustada por el comportamiento del elfo.

Legolas le hizo un gesto con la mano, ordenándole que guardara silencio y no se moviera. Ella obedeció, trastornada por el susto que se acababa de llevar, y contuvo la respiración. Allí, inmóvil, notó cómo los pies se le comenzaban a helar y los dedos se le quedaba entumecidos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió erizarse su piel a causa del frío nocturno.

Los ojos de Legolas escrutaban la ladera rocosa, arroyo arriba, medio oculta por la vegetación que abundaba en aquellos lares. En completo silencio, el elfo sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en su arco. Tensó la cuerda y apoyó la mano que sujetaba el proyectil contra su cara. Respiró profundamente y expulsó el aire muy lentamente.

Érewyn observó entonces el lugar hacia donde Legolas estaba apuntando y no vio absolutamente nada diferente de rocas, agua y maleza. La flecha de Legolas salió disparada y ella dió un respingo, a la vez que un quejido sordo rompía el silencio y se oía el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, inerte.

Legolas bajó el arco y miró cuidadosamente hacia el lugar del que había salido el quejido. Érewyn le observaba. Apenas se atrevía a respirar. Los ojos del elfo se posaron en los suyos, mirándola duramente.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí sola tan lejos del campamento? - Susurró Legolas, entre dientes. Érewyn se apresuró a contestar usando el mismo tono de voz.

\- Solo vine a buscar agua. Me desperté y tenía sed. Mi odre estaba vacío así que vine a llenarlo. - El elfo chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Los argumentos de Érewyn no le parecían una excusa de peso para alejarse tanto de la zona vigilada. - Los guardias me indicaron que todo estaba tranquilo, por eso me acerqué. - Continuó ella. Podía ver en los ojos de Legolas la frustración por haberla encontrado allí. Seguro que estaba molesto por haber tenido que protegerla. - … Lo siento mucho. En seguida regreso con los demás. - Murmuró, cabizbaja, poniendo rápidamente rumbo al campamento.

La mano de Legolas la detuvo, sujetándola por el hombro. No iba a dejar que se marchara ella sola. Había un trecho desde la orilla del río hasta la primera fogata, ya apagada, del campamento, y era una zona desprotegida de vegetación. La dama rohirrim podía ser atacada en la oscuridad antes de llegar a la protección del campamento. Había tenido suerte de llegar hasta el río sin un rasguño. El elfo suspiró, tomó su mano, y empezó a caminar delante de ella.

La piel de Legolas era suave y cálida y sus manos eran fuertes y firmes, pero su agarre ligero, delicado. Érewyn sintió una sensación desconocida, parecida al aleteo de una mariposa en su estómago mientras el elfo la guiaba de vuelta con los demás.

No la miró ni una sola vez desde el río hasta el campamento, pero de vez en cuando estrechaba ligeramente su mano, y, ¿la acariciaba con el pulgar...? Érewyn no estaba segura. Eran demasiadas sensaciones las que notaba en aquel momento. No sabía porqué pero la invadieron unas ganas tremendas de que los ojos de Legolas la miraran de nuevo, mientras tomaba su mano. Sintió cómo las mejillas se le encendían y cómo el frío abandonaba su cuerpo, sustituido por una placentera y cálida sensación. En lugar de mirarla, los ojos del elfo escrutaban sin cesar la arboleda que dejaban a un lado, alejándose del arroyo, y sus sentidos estaban completamente volcados en vigilar la oscuridad de la vegetación.

No supo cuánto rato pasó, pero de repente ya estaban en el campamento, y la mano del elfo soltó la suya.

\- Nunca os fiéis de la oscuridad de la noche. Las sombras ocultan muchas cosas, y algunas son terribles. - Dijo el elfo, en un tono de voz más audible.

La muchacha no supo qué decir. No sabía si disculparse de nuevo o guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza. La mirada azul de Legolas escrutaba sus propios ojos y optó por la segunda opción, mientras otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. En un acto reflejo, se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor.

No era la primera vez que la veía tiritar. Hacía mucho frío y humedad a causa del arroyo y Érewyn no llevaba puesta su capa. Enfermaría si no entraba en calor. Legolas siguió el impulso que reprimió dos días atrás, en la muralla de Edoras, y se quitó su capa élfica para colocársela en los hombros a la muchacha. Le abrochó la hoja de Lórien y la empujó ligeramente hacia el campamento, obligándola a caminar.

\- No hagáis ruido. Os vigilaré desde aquí y la capa os hará casi invisible.

Érewyn no se atrevió a protestar, obedeció asintiendo y emprendió el camino de vuelta aferrándose a la capa del elfo. Antes de subir la primera colina, ya adentro del campamento, se dió la vuelta y le buscó. Pero ya no le encontró, se había vuelto a esconder para continuar con la caza.

* * *

Éowyn ensilló su caballo y cargó su equipaje sobre su lomo. Había amanecido un día nuboso y era muy probable que lloviera. Debían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Se apartó los cabellos del rostro y observó a Érewyn. Llevaba sin moverse prácticamente toda la mañana. Éowyn despertó temprano y la vio ya sentada y mirando al infinito. Le dio un susto de muerte. Su hermana observaba los restos del fuego, ausente por completo. Nunca la había visto en aquel estado de despiste/ensoñación. Suspiró y apretó la cincha de la montura firmemente sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Érewyn. - La llamó. La muchacha agitó la cabeza y la miró, sobresaltada. Decididamente no era normal lo que le pasaba… - ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo apagada.

\- ¿Eh? - Respondió ella, despistada aún.

\- ¡Ponte en marcha! ¡Vamos! - La animó Éowyn. - No creo que tardemos mucho en salir, y tú aún tienes que… - Se quedó en silencio. El equipaje de su hermana estaba preparado, junto a ella, listo para ser cargado a lomos de su caballo. Éowyn sacudió la cabeza. - Olvídalo. ¡Pero date prisa y espabila!

\- ¡Éowyn! - La voz de su tío atrajo su atención. Théoden se acercaba a ellas con paso firme, ajustándose los guanteletes. - Empieza a poner a la gente en marcha. Debemos empezar a movernos ya. Quiero llegar a la fortaleza antes de mediodía.

Éowyn asintió. Lanzó una última mirada llena de curiosidad a su hermana, de nuevo sumida en aquel estado catatónico, y procedió a cumplir las órdenes de Théoden.

Érewyn prácticamente no se había movido de aquel lugar desde que llegó de madrugada. Había presenciado el amanecer y el despertar de su familia y cómo el campamento se ponía en marcha poco a poco de nuevo. Sus cosas ya estaban empacadas y no tenía apenas apetito, así que no desayunó. De todas formas tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como vértigo, y no habría sido capaz de tragar bocado.

Aún llevaba puesta la capa élfica de Legolas. Hacía frío y Érewyn se envolvió bien en ella. A pesar de que la tela era liviana, abrigaba mucho más que su propia capa, pero aquella no era la razón por la que no se había despojado aún de ella. Érewyn se sentía embriagada por un especial aroma a hojas de pino y hierba fresca. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la esencia de Legolas la envolvía por completo.

Su tío la vió entonces. Théoden dudó un momento, pensativo. Su sobrina había obedecido a todo desde que salieron de Edoras y se sentía culpable por haberla tratado de un modo tan distante desde el día anterior. Era su pequeña, su más preciado tesoro, lo que más amaba en el mundo, y no podía permitir que aquellos temores de anciano le impidieran disfrutar de su sonrisa y del brillo de sus ojos mientras fuera posible. El rey sonrió y se dirigió a ella dispuesto a dedicarle unas amables palabras. Sería buena idea darle los buenos días y animarla a ayudar a Éowyn a levantar el campamento. A fin de cuentas, lo que Érewyn quería era participar, no sentirse aislada y excluída, sentirse una verdadera líder rohirrim.

Los pasos de Théoden la sacaron de su ilusión y la muchacha dirigió la vista a su anciano tío, que se acercaba con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Érewyn le devolvió el gesto, esperanzada. Ella también tenía ganas de hacer las paces con él. Le adoraba y sentía remordimientos al verle tan distante. La joven se levantó y se acortó la distancia que su tío ya venía reduciendo. Pero entonces el rey de Rohan se detuvo en seco.

Érewyn observó su rostro, extrañada. Théoden había recuperado el gesto serio y duro, y miraba su capa. Miraba el broche que la mantenía sujeta.

La hoja de Lórien. La insignia de Lothlorien. Una capa élfica. Théoden se sintió abrumado. La visión de su sobrina envuelta en una capa élfica era algo que no se había esperado. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, y lo peor era que la muchacha aún estaba más confundida que él. Érewyn le miraba con gesto interrogante, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pensando su tío que había detenido su acercamiento.

Théoden frunció el ceño ¿De dónde había sacado aquella capa? Estaba seguro de que pertenecía a uno de los tres forasteros.

En aquel momento, justo cuando el rey iba a preguntárselo a su sobrina, un jinete se acercó a Théoden, con el rostro contrariado.

\- ¡Mi señor! - Exclamó el joven, saltando del caballo y corriendo en busca de su rey. - ¡Trasgos, mi señor! ¡Han aparecido seis cadáveres de trasgos junto al arroyo!

\- ¿Cómo? Me das el parte como si hubieran aparecido de improvisto. - Replicó el rey.

\- ¡Es que no les habíamos detectado, mi señor! Pero tres de ellos tenían flechas élficas clavadas. El Maestro Elfo les dio caza durante la noche.

El rey, disgustado, se dirigió a Hama, que se acercaba portando a Crinblanca, ya ensillado.

\- Y ¿cómo es posible que nuestros guardias no les vieran? ¿Acaso tiene que ser un forastero quien proteja a los rohirrim? ¿Dónde estaban nuestros arqueros, Hama?

\- Apostados en sus lugares de vigilancia, mi señor. - Contestó el ujier. Théoden se detuvo junto a su caballo para escuchar las explicaciones de sus hombres. - Pero esta noche había luna nueva. La oscuridad era impenetrable, y ninguno les vio. Sólo la vista de un elfo podía haberles distinguido esta noche.

Théoden guardó silencio. Esas eran las malas artes de Saruman, enviar trasgos, criaturas pequeñas y escurridizas para espiar o quién sabe para qué fin a su campamento, en una noche sin luna. Debían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

\- ¡Escuchadme todos! - La voz de Théoden resonó en todo el campamento y todos guardaron silencio para oírle. - ¡Abandonad todo lo que no os sea útil o no os de tiempo de recoger! ¡Emprendemos la marcha! ¡Ahora!

A pesar de haberse quedado con la incertidumbre de saber el motivo por el que Théoden había vacilado de aquel modo al acercarse a ella, Érewyn no pudo más que sonreír.

Les había salvado. Se había dedicado a montar guardia durante la noche y había protegido a su pueblo. Siempre en guardia.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Entre el apresurado levantamiento del campamento y el devenir de la gente, de aquí para allá, no vio a ninguno de los tres forasteros por las inmediaciones, de modo que puso rumbo a la llanura para ensillar a Fanor. Quería ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Debía encontrarle para darle las gracias… y para devolverle su capa.

* * *

El camino bordeaba ahora el pie de las Emyn Muil, a pocos kilómetros ya de Cuernavilla. Tal y como el rey había deseado, iban a llegar a la fortaleza antes de mediodía.

Érewyn galopaba con Fanor junto a la fila de viajeros, buscando, oteando a su alrededor, a lo lejos, en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Pero no tenía éxito.

La joven suspiró. A pesar de estar llegando a su odiada Cuernavilla, notaba cómo una nueva sensación de esperanza había invadido su corazón, sustituyendo al temor a lo desconocido. Sonrió y detuvo a Fanor para tratar, de nuevo, de localizar a Legolas.

Debía encontrarle y agradecerle el haberle infundido esperanzas. Debía darle las gracias por su agradable conversación el día anterior, su protección y por supuesto, su capa, que aún llevaba puesta. Pero no le encontraba. No le había visto en toda la mañana.

Sólo Gimli y Aragorn estaban a la vista, ambos a lomos de sus respectivos caballos. Parecía que Legolas había consentido que el enano montara a Arod los últimos kilómetros hasta el Abismo de Helm.

Extrañada, miró a su alrededor. No podía estar muy lejos, aunque recordó su facilidad para aparecer y desaparecer como si se volatilizara en el aire, y los cuentos de sus niñeras acerca de lo escurridizos que eran los elfos.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la senda principal que subía hasta Cuernavilla, un sendero sinuoso junto a un desfiladero, cuando por fin le vio.

Sobre una colina cercana, oteando el horizonte con gesto concentrado. Arco en mano. Siempre alerta.

Su cabello flotaba al viento. Sus ojos, parecían ver más allá de lo que cualquier humano era capaz, incluso cosas que no alcanzaban a verse en el horizonte, y la expresión de su rostro, profundamente concentrado, serio, preocupado…. De repente Érewyn supo que algo no iba bien. Legolas tenía la misma expresión que la noche anterior, cuando mató al trasgo, y la chica automáticamente se puso alerta.

Miró en todas direcciones, inquieta. La gente pasaba a su lado con paso tranquilo, sin ser conscientes de nada. Los adultos hablando y riendo, los niños jugando y correteando.

Fanor relinchó levemente, nervioso, y pateó el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa chico? - le preguntó ella, acariciándole el cuello para calmarle.

De repente, Legolas empezó a correr por el borde de la colina mientras echaba mano rápidamente a una de sus flechas y preparaba su arco. Sólo Érewyn parecía haber visto la maniobra del elfo, que en décimas de segundo, disparó su arco dos veces hacia algo oculto tras la colina.

\- ¡Un rastreador! - gritó Legolas.

\- ¡Nos atacan! - Exclamó Aragorn.

El montaraz desenvainó su espada y se situó junto al rey, arropado ya por su guardia. Los gritos de terror de la gente empezaron a rodearles, y los jinetes de Rohan no esperaron a que los atacantes aparecieran por la colina. Empezaron a galopar a su encuentro, espada en mano, y los arqueros preparados para disparar sus flechas desde sus monturas.

\- ¡Jinetes de huargos! - Gritaron.

\- ¡Éowyn! ¡Érewyn! - Gritó Théoden con voz autoritaria. - ¡Llevad a las mujeres y a los niños a Cuernavilla! ¡Deprisa!

\- ¡No! - Exclamó Éowyn. - ¡Sabemos luchar!

\- ¡No, Éowyn! ¡Ahora nuestro pueblo os necesita! ¡GUIADLES!

Y con aquella última orden, Théoden y sus hombres arrancaron a galope al encuentro de las bestias y sus jinetes. Éowyn cumplió las órdenes de su tío con gesto consternado, frustrada. Y Érewyn galopó junto a ella, que ya había empezado a desviar a las mujeres hacia el sendero angosto que subía hacia Cuernavilla.

Se giró y dirigió una última mirada a Legolas. El elfo lanzaba una flecha tras otra sin dar tregua a los atacantes y, tras la colina, los soldados de su tío se perdían yendo al encuentro de los huargos. Cuando Arod pasó junto a él, con Gimli en su lomo, el elfo montó de un salto tras el enano y desapareció junto a los demás hombres.

\- ¡Érewyn! - Gritó Eowyn reclamando a su hermana. Érewyn salió de su ensoñación y galopó con Fanor hasta ella, tomando el camino por un desfiladero lateral, medio oculto entre las rocas de las Emyn Muil.

\- ¡Marcha tú a la cabeza, Éowyn! - Sugirió ella. - ¡Yo me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que nadie se queda atrás! - Éowyn asintió.

\- ¡Ten mucho cuidado! - Le aconsejó su hermana. - ¡Te esperaré adelante!

Érewyn asintió. Notaba un hormigueo constante en las manos, fruto del nerviosismo y del miedo. Al final, habían sido atacados antes de llegar a la fortaleza y su hermana y ella debía guiar a un grupo enorme de gente aterrorizada que se encontraba desprotegida sin sus jinetes.

Tan solo quedaba una madre con sus tres hijos y el caballo de la familia para pasar a través del estrecho desfiladero. Una vez hubieran pasado, las mismas montañas les ocultarían de la vista y si guardaban silencio conseguirían llegar sin ser detectados a Cuernavilla.

Pero entonces la joven miró atrás y lo que vio la dejó incapaz de reaccionar. Un enorme huargo sin jinete les observaba desde la colina por la que los rohirrim habían desaparecido. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. La bestia la miraba ferozmente, atraída por un bocado tan tierno.

Érewyn no retiró la vista del huargo. Tanteó a ciegas, con las manos temblorosas, dentro de su bolsa y sólo pudo encontrar una daga. Frunció el ceño y vio que el animal empezaba a trotar hacia ellos. Se mordió el labio, muerta de miedo. Sólo podía hacer una cosa y si no lo intentaba cuanto antes, aquello podía ser una masacre.

Antes de que aquella última familia desapareciera por el desfiladero y que alguien viera a la fiera, arrojó su equipaje sobre el lomo del caballo de tiro.

\- ¡Dale esto a la Dama Éowyn en cuanto la veas! - Dijo, dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el mayor de los tres niños. El pequeño asintió, obediente, sin entender porqué la Señora parecía tan nerviosa - ¡Dile que enseguida iré a buscarla! - La voz le tembló al pronunciar la última frase.

Sólo había una opción y para llevarla a cabo necesitaba librarse de todo el peso que fuera posible.

Tenía el caballo más rápido de Rohan, sólo superado por Sombragris, y ella misma era uno de los jinetes más hábiles del reino. En aquel momento sabía que su destino había estado ligado a Fanor para poder hacer la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

Empuñó fuertemente la daga y comenzó a galopar, silbando, gritando, haciendo todo el ruido que podía para atraer al huargo. Érewyn galopó con Fanor por su vida, por la vida de su pueblo, ella sola en dirección opuesta a Cuernavilla, hacia el arroyo de la acampada, con el huargo pisándole los talones.


	8. - Entre Isengard y la Montaña (1ª parte)

_Este capítulo también me quedó muy largo... Espero que no os importe :)_

...

...

...

* * *

Los gruñidos de la bestia se oían muy cerca y erizaban la piel de Érewyn que galopaba a lomos de Fanor todo lo deprisa que el Meara era capaz. El truco había funcionado y ya llevaban varios kilómetros con el huargo a sus talones.

"Debí haberle quitado la montura", pensaba Érewyn, convencida de que unos kilos de menos habrían ayudado al caballo a mantener el ritmo. Porque a pesar de su nobleza y su fortaleza, la muchacha notaba que Fanor comenzaba a estar cansado. Su respiración se había vuelto muy forzada y el sudor le empapaba las crines.

El huargo, en cambio, parecía tan fresco como al inicio. La chica podía oír cómo las garras de la criatura desgarraban el terreno con cada tranco, y cuando se giraba levemente para comprobar la distancia a la que se encontraban de él, siempre le veía a la misma.

Debía hacer algo. Fanor no aguantaría mucho rato más a ese ritmo y morirían los dos.

Érewyn tanteó el lateral de su cinturón hasta palpar la empuñadura de su daga. La desenvainó y respiró profundamente. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero de todos modos ella formaba parte de los jinetes de Rohan. Nació para montar a caballo y para luchar, aunque esta vez sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Acortó las riendas de Fanor y trató de herir al huargo lanzándole la daga. El arma se clavó en el hocico de la bestia y ésta cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor.

Érewyn detuvo el galope de Fanor y observó al huargo desde la distancia. La respiración de ambos era acelerada y el sudor del caballo empapaba por completo su pelaje.

Un gruñido del monstruo indicó a Érewyn que aquella pesadilla aún no se había acabado, y, aterrada, vio cómo se levantaba y reanudaba de nuevo la carrera, en dirección a ellos, esta vez más rabioso que nunca.

La muchacha arreó a su caballo para reemprender el galope lo más rápido que podía, y el animal la obedeció a duras penas.

Como la velocidad punta del caballo ya no era la del principio, Érewyn se vio obligada a introducirse entre la arboleda donde Legolas había matado a los trasgos la noche anterior. Estaban ya a mucha distancia de la fortaleza, y dudaba que hubiera nadie en las inmediaciones que pudiera ayudarla.

La agilidad del caballo entre los árboles era asombrosa y el huargo se pasaba de largo cada vez que Fanor hacía una finta entre arbustos, lo que les permitía ganar ventaja. La bestia era mucho más pesada y torpe que su caballo.

En una última muestra de instinto de supervivencia, la mente de Érewyn se encendió, recordando que, según los mapas que tantas veces había estudiado junto a su institutriz, justo al norte de allí, y no muy lejos, estaban los acantilados del Río Nevado.

Contra toda lógica, Érewyn desvió el galope del caballo hacia el exterior de la arboleda, en dirección al norte. El rugido del huargo aún resonaba en sus oídos pero la bestia parecía ya cansada.

El par de kilómetros que separaban el arroyo del acantilado se le hicieron eternos, la muchacha sólo podía desear que esta vez su plan surtiera efecto y que el caballo resistiera aquellos últimos centenares de metros.

El borde del acantilado se hizo visible en la distancia y Érewyn oía a Fanor resoplar, extenuado.

\- ¡Vamos chico! ¡Esta vez vamos a conseguirlo! ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Sólo un poco más! - Exclamaba la muchacha.

Caballo y bestia se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el borde del abismo y ninguno de los dos variaba el rumbo. El huargo, completamente cegado, ganaba terreno centímetro a centímetro y ya sólo le separaba un par de metros de la grupa de Fanor.

\- ¡Aguanta! - Gritó Érewyn. - ¡Aguantaaaa!... ¡AHORA!

Fanor obedeció a la orden que su amazona le pidió con los talones y realizó una última y brusca finta, a solamente unos metros del borde del precipicio.

El huargo patinó en el suelo arenoso y no pudo rectificar a tiempo. Pero antes de precipitarse por el acantilado, las garras que alargó en el último momento para tratar de evitar la caída hirieron a Fanor en la grupa.

El caballo perdió el equilibrio a causa del súbito ataque y Érewyn salió disparada, rodando por el suelo y quedando a muy poca distancia del borde.

El rugido del huargo resonó en las paredes del acantilado antes de que el silencio volviera a rodear de paz a amazona y caballo, ambos tumbados en el suelo, sin aliento, tratando de recuperarse y de asimilar que a pesar de la locura cometida, aún estaban vivos.

* * *

Cuernavilla, el Abismo de Helm.

Habían recorrido en completo silencio los pocos kilómetros que había desde el valle donde les habían emboscado los orcos con sus huargos hasta la fortaleza de los rohirrim. Y amarga había sido aquella marcha. Muchos habían caído en la batalla, y pocos guerreros quedaban en pie para poder defender la fortaleza del rey Théoden.

Arod se detuvo dentro del fortín y Legolas bajó de un salto, grácilmente. Acarició el hocico de su nuevo amigo, que tan valientemente le había servido.

El sonido de Gimli al aterrizar en el duro suelo de roca de Cuernavilla fue harina de otro costal, y atrajo las miradas de los jinetes a su alrededor.

Habían entrado en el último grupo y las puertas de la muralla se cerraron tras ellos.

Legolas observó el interior de la fortaleza. Ya desde fuera le había sorprendido la altura del muro principal, aquel que era conocido como infranqueable. En el interior de la muralla, el enorme portón de gruesa madera reforzada se presentaba como otro obstáculo más que añadir a la lista de aquellos que osaran atacar Cuernavilla.

Podía decirse que era prácticamente inexpugnable. Quizá sí que tenían alguna posibilidad.

Pero en aquel momento los pensamientos de ambos eran tan oscuros que no les permitían tener en cuenta los giros favorables que el azar les pudiera tener reservados.

\- Aún me parece que estoy soñando... una horrible pesadilla. - Murmuraba Gimli, mientras seguía al elfo al interior del fortín, Arod ya descansando en las cuadras y dando buena cuenta de un saco de alfalfa que Legolas le había proporcionado. - No puedo creer que ya no esté.

\- Difícil y negro será el futuro sin él. - Respondió el elfo, con la mirada perdida. Se desabrochó el carcaj y sujetó la funda repleta de flechas manchadas con sangre de orco.

Los pasillos de la fortaleza eran fríos y huecos. El sonido retumbaba en la superficie de las paredes y sus palabras volvían a ellos, como un triste recordatorio de los amargos momentos vividos.

Ninguno de los dos hacía comentarios al respecto, pero ambos sabían que sin su capitán, el futuro de aquella batalla se presentaba muy borroso.

En los corredores se cruzaron con varios jinetes que corrían en dirección contraria. El elfo y el enano se apartaban como autómatas, permitiéndoles el paso, mientras caminaban sin un rumbo fijo.

\- Hay muy pocos soldados. Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte si Saruman ataca con su ejército.

Gimli soltó un gruñido de aprobación ante las palabras del elfo mientras volvían a apartarse para dejar pasar a otros dos soldados que pasaban corriendo. Legolas se fijó esta vez que sus rostros estaban como consternados, como si más malas noticias acabaran de llegar de forma inesperada. Frunció el ceño, aguzando el oído.

\- Sólo espero que Gandalf pueda llevar a cabo su plan y llegue a tiempo. - Observó Gimli.

Otro jinete más, este corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Legolas y Gimli caminaban. Era extraño que se comportaran con aquel nerviosismo. El soldado se cruzó con otro que venía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ocúpate de reunir un grupo de rastreadores! ¡El Rey quiere salir a buscarla él mismo!

\- ¡Esto está mal! ¡No debería salir de la fortaleza ahora, es muy peligroso!

Gimli y Legolas se miraron compartiendo el mismo gesto de confusión y el elfo detuvo al que se dirigía ya hacia ellos, suponía que para cumplir las órdenes que le acababan de dar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿A qué viene tanto revuelo? - Preguntó. El soldado le miró asombrado, sin poder creer que aún hubiera alguien en la fortaleza que no supiera la noticia.

\- ¿No os habéis enterado? ¡La Dama Érewyn entretuvo a un huargo para evitar que atacara al grupo de mujeres y niños y aún no ha regresado!

Sólo le tomó un par de segundos a Legolas asimilar el peso de la información, y cuando lo hizo echó a correr por el pasillo con el corazón en un puño.

\- ¡Espérame! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? - le gritaba el enano, siguiéndole todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían. - ¡Cálmate!

El pasillo desembocaba en el atrio interior de la fortaleza, un pequeño patio a cielo raso en el que Théoden y Elfhelm discutían acaloradamente. Legolas alcanzó a oír algunas palabras nerviosas de la explicación que Éowyn les daba.

\- ¡No lo sé, Tío! ¡Cuando aquel muchacho me dio el fardo ya estábamos dentro de la fortaleza! - Se defendía ella. - ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que iba a cometer semejante estupidez? ¡Creí que simplemente estaba en la retaguardia, y que llegaría enseguida!

\- ¿Dónde la viste por última vez? - Le preguntó Théoden, mientras ajustaba los enganches de su coraza de nuevo.

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Os repito que es muy peligroso! ¡No podéis salir a buscarla ahora! ¡Es mejor que vayan los rastreadores!

\- ¡Por el gran jinete, Elfhelm! ¡Es mi sobrina, y no sabemos qué ha sido de ella! ¡Pienso salir yo mismo y no voy a volver hasta que la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta a casa!

\- ¡Pero, mi señor! - insistía Elfhelm. - No sabéis si está viva o m….

La espada de Théoden se posó repentinamente en la garganta de Elfhelm.

\- Ni se os ocurra decir esa palabra. - Susurró el rey entre dientes.

\- Yo saldré a buscarla. - Exclamó Legolas. Las miradas de todos se posaron entonces sobre él, que ya estaba poniéndose de nuevo su carcaj.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? - gritó Gimli, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Soy más rápido que ellos. Soy más fuerte que ellos. Tengo mejor vista y mejor oído. ¿Acaso no te parecen suficientes motivos? ¡Esté donde esté hay que encontrarla cuanto antes! El crepúsculo está a punto de caer. - Théoden le observó con los ojos inexpresivos, incapaz de alegar motivos en contra pero tampoco de agradecer la iniciativa del elfo. - Sólo necesito un caballo fresco.

\- ¡Mi señor! - La voz de Éowyn le detuvo. La muchacha le tomó del brazo nerviosamente. Tenía las manos frías, los ojos empañados de lágrimas y la tez pálida. - Vinimos por el camino de la vaguada, el que bordea las rocas. Allí la vi por última vez… Por favor… Encontradla...

La voz de Éowyn se rompió y Legolas salió corriendo, deshaciendo el camino a través de los corredores, de nuevo hasta el portón de la muralla.

Y justo cuando salía del fortín y se mezclaba entre la multitud, en dirección a las cuadras, la voz del vigía resonó en el Abismo.

\- ¡Se acerca un jinete!

\- ¡Abrid la puerta! - Ordenó Háma.

* * *

\- Un poquito más, viejo amigo. Ya casi hemos llegado, Fanor.

Érewyn estaba muy cansada, y su caballo aún más. Después de recuperarse unos minutos, ambos habían puesto rumbo de nuevo a la fortaleza y habían cubierto la distancia que había desde los acantilados hasta Cuernavilla en apenas 3 horas, a paso largo y trote corto.

En aquel momento, Fanor se negó a seguir trotando al divisar la fortaleza en el último giro del camino, a menos de 300 metros. Pese a que la herida no era profunda, no paraba de sangrar, a pesar de que Érewyn se la había limpiado en el río lo mejor que había podido, y Fanor había empezado a cojear hacía una hora. Ahora la cojera cada vez era más acusada.

\- Sólo unos metros más, Fanor. Ya estamos en casa y podrás comer y dormir. - Susurró dulcemente Érewyn. Acarició el cuello del caballo y Fanor relinchó, dispuesto a hacer un último esfuerzo.

Reemprendió de nuevo el paso y comenzaron a subir por la rampa que llevaba directamente al portón de la muralla, el cual se estaba abriendo en aquel preciso momento.

Ya antes de entrar vio la cantidad de miradas que se dirigían a ella desde el interior, algunas con gesto asombrado, otras de reproche, pero todas compartían el silencio sepulcral que la rodeó mientras entraba en Cuernavilla, apenas roto por algunos murmullos.

Por las caras que ponían todos Érewyn imaginó que debía tener un aspecto terrible... y no digamos Fanor. El pobre caballo estaba empapado en sudor y con el pelaje y las crines sucios de barro, polvo y sangre seca. Imaginó que después del revolcón que se acababa de dar en el suelo ella no debía tener mejor aspecto.

De entre todas las miradas que la observaban divisó unos ojos azules, completamente aturdidos por la angustia y el miedo. Legolas la vio entrar en la fortaleza y sintió cómo un gran peso liberaba a su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida le temblaron las manos y resistió las ganas de sentarse, mareado.

De repente, Éowyn ahogó un grito y fue a su encuentro empujando a los jinetes que rodeaban y observaban a Érewyn. Los soldados murmuraban mientras veían acercarse a la pequeña de los hermanos con cara de agotamiento.

Gimli notó como los puños de Legolas se cerraron al reparar mejor en el aspecto de la dama. Éowyn estiró de ella bajándola del caballo y riñéndola, todo a la vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? Estás bien…. ¡Estás bien! - Éowyn, conmocionada, la agarró y comenzó a buscar heridas en su cuerpo, su cabeza, sus piernas... Érewyn se vio zarandeada por su nerviosa hermana, y trató de tranquilizarla.

\- Estoy bien. Claro que estoy bien, Éo...

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡De todas las idioteces que has hecho en tu vida esta es la peor de todas! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! - Los ojos de Éowyn se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó, abrazando con fuerza a su sorprendida hermana pequeña. - ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

En aquel momento, Legolas se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de cansancio, y se alejó de allí sin decir una palabra. Su amigo le dejó marchar sin hacerle más comentarios. Gimli continuó mirando a las dos damas, y vio cómo el Rey Théoden se acercaba a ellas con paso firme y sacándose los guanteletes de hierro.

\- Érewyn. - La llamó su tío. - Sígueme. Ahora.

Ambas hermanas se miraron. Sabían que no había que contradecir a su tío cuando les hablaba en aquel tono, de modo que se pusieron en marcha, cogidas de la mano. En apenas unos segundos llegaron a la cámara real, donde una enorme mesa presidía la estancia, en la que había esparcidos algunos mapas de la zona.

Éowyn cerró la puerta tras ellas y las dos hermanas aguardaron a que su tío hablara. Pero este se limitó a suspirar.

Érewyn, en silencio, fue consciente por primera vez en su vida de lo mayor que era su tío. Los años hacían mella en él. Cabellos blancos, arrugas cortándole el rostro y el paso cansado. No era buen augurio aquel ánimo en un rey que debía defender a su pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Théoden. Érewyn titubeó sin saber qué decir. - Érewyn, sé que no te gusta que te traten como a una dama, que de hecho es lo que eres. Pero no eres un soldado. No has recibido la instrucción necesaria para enfrentarte a un enemigo, y lo sabes.

Théoden se dirigió a una de las pocas ventanas que tenía la estancia, enfocada a la montaña que rodeaba Cuernavilla.

\- Sé que no ha sido un acto muy inteligente. Pero… - Trató de defenderse ella.

\- ¿Inteligente? - Théoden se giró de golpe y la atravesó con la mirada. - ¡Has arriesgado tu vida! ¡Y además los mejores guerreros que hay ahora mismo en esta fortaleza han estado a punto de abandonarla para ir a buscarte!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo siento! ¡Pero era necesario, Tío! El huarg…

\- ¡Había gente más preparada que tú, Érewyn! ¡Se podía haber encargado alguno de los hijos mayores de algún granjero! - Érewyn no podía creer lo que oía. Su hermana se movió, nerviosa, pero guardó silencio.

\- ¿En serio lo creéis? ¿Acaso tienen ellos más conocimientos que yo para…?

\- ¡Son hombres, Érewyn! ¡Son capaces de lidiar con el peligro mejor que una niña!

\- ¡Ya basta, Tío, por favor, ella ha lidiado con el peligro! ¡Y lo ha hecho bien! - Éowyn, harta ya de escuchar una y otra vez los mismos argumentos de boca de su tío, salió en defensa de su hermana. Sobretodo al escuchar de nuevo que para su tío, ser hombre implicaba necesariamente estar más preparado que una mujer para la batalla. Théoden la observó con gesto duro, pero le permitió seguir hablando. - Es muy probable que haya salvado cientos de vidas, ¡por una vez deberíais felicitarla en lugar de reprocharle sus actos!

Érewyn miraba a su hermana asombrada. Se acababa de posicionar junto a ella por primera vez ante Théoden y aquello había descolocado al viejo rey.

\- Salid ahora. - Les ordenó en tono cansado. - Ya hablaremos mañana de este asunto… - Las dos hermanas decidieron no seguir discutiendo y abandonaron las estancias del rey en silencio. - … Si es que existe un mañana.

* * *

Freda corría entre la multitud que se agolpaba en el fortín, concentrada en que el agua que portaba no se le derramara.

\- Tomad.

Érewyn aceptó el vaso de agua que la pequeña le ofrecía.

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y no había nadie en la fortaleza que no conociera la aventura de la Dama Érewyn con el huargo. Incluso Fanor, el caballo de la heroína, había sido curado ya y tratado entre algodones, y dormía ya, completamente limpio, en el mejor box que habían encontrado para él.

Ya había recibido flores, alguna pieza de fruta, y unos cuantos vasos de agua por parte de los niños, que la miraban como si fuera la mayor guerrera del reino.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dijo Érewyn, amablemente. Freda salió corriendo con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Te quieres callar! - Le riñó Éowyn. - Tienes todo el brazo raspado. ¡Si eres tan valiente como para hacerte perseguir por un huargo aguanta ahora un poco mientras te limpio esta herida!

Érewyn apretó los dientes, mientras su hermana terminaba de curarle las raspaduras. La miró. Durante años, Éowyn había sido una de las figuras que más había admirado, junto con Théodred y Éomer. Era una de las mejores amazonas del reino, bella, fuerte, valiente y muy hábil con la espada. ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en la sombra de aquella Éowyn? Parecía haberse resignado a regañadientes a vivir una vida entre vestidos, sin aventuras, sin emociones. Llevaba una existencia plana, invisible ante los demás. Pero hacía unos minutos le pareció ver a la antigua Éowyn, la que cabalgaba sin descanso, imponente ante su tío Théoden.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Érewyn. Su hermana la miró, sorprendida. - Por ponerte de mi parte. - Aclaró la chica. Éowyn sonrió.

\- En algún momento había que pararle los pies a Tío. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que acabes siendo como yo. - La mayor tomó a su hermana por el mentón y le apartó algunos mechones de la frente. - Eres joven y creo firmemente que tu futuro no es vivir encerrada en la corte. Pero no pienso permitir que sigas poniéndote en peligro de ese modo. Si salimos de esta, hablaré con Éomer para que te asigne un instructor de esgrima.

Érewyn sonrió ampliamente. Un instructor de esgrima, eso sí que podría significar un cambio. Hacía meses que practicaba sola con la espada, y tener un instructor quizá ayudaría a que Tío la considerara mejor, más preparada.

\- He visto muchos huargos. - Gimli se les acercó dándoles conversación. - Pero jamás vi a ninguno de más de tres metros de altura y con dientes como espadas.

Érewyn le miró sorprendida y tras el enano atisbó a un grupo de niños que se marchaba corriendo del lugar. Rió y extendió el brazo para facilitar que su hermana se lo vendara.

\- Debo felicitaros, Érewyn. Hicisteis un gran trabajo. - Gimli le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y la muchacha le respondió inclinando la cabeza, agradecida. - Aunque habéis tenido a la fortaleza entera en vilo, mi señora. Incluso el Orejas Picudas ha estado a punto de salir a buscaros. ¡Por mis barbas que jamás le había visto más pálido! ¡y mira que es difícil!

Legolas, Érewyn le había olvidado por completo. De pronto entendió la angustia y el miedo en los ojos del elfo, cuando le vio al llegar. Había estado preocupado por ella. En aquel momento sintió de nuevo el mismo calor que la había envuelto por la mañana, una sensación placentera y desconocida. Pero sentía también un gran remordimiento y recordó que ni siquiera le había agradecido aún que el elfo le infundiera ánimos y le prestara su capa.

Su capa. El tejido élfico la había protegido de sufrir más raspaduras en la caída, y apenas sí se había manchado de polvo. Tocó el tejido suavemente. Debía devolvérsela. Ya había abusado suficiente de la amabilidad del elfo.

* * *

La mirada de Éowyn se encendió al ver al último recién llegado. El caballero Aragorn había regresado contra toda esperanza y se dirigía apresuradamente a ver al rey. Si se daba prisa y corría quizá podía alcanzarle antes de que entrara en la cámara real.

La joven no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido, feliz de verle de nuevo y también de saber que iba a luchar junto a su tío. Se recogió la falda y comenzó a correr por el patio del fortín. El Maestro Elfo se acercó entonces a él. Llegó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, y entonces aminoró el paso. Esperaría a que su compañero se fuera para darle la bienvenida. Sentía sus mejillas arder y una sensación vertiginosa en el estómago.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba segura de que sentía algo por Aragorn.

\- Le ab dollen _(Llegas tarde)_. Estás horrible. - Bromeó el elfo. Aragorn le dió una palmada en el hombro.

Éowyn vio cómo el elfo le daba algo a su caballero. El rostro de Aragorn se pintó de melancolía pero la sonrisa no se borró.

\- Hannon le_ (gracias)_

Éowyn vio entonces de qué se trataba. El objeto que Aragorn sostenía entre sus manos con puro amor era el colgante que le vio llevar durante el peregrinaje a Cuernavilla. Aquel que según él, le regaló una dama élfica.

Y la expresión de profundo amor que la muchacha vio en su rostro al contemplarlo le rompió el corazón. Se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de coportarse como una chiquilla. De que el caballero Aragorn jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. ¿Un descendiente directo de los Dunedáin junto a la sencilla sobrina del rey de los jinetes?

Ese sueño jamás se cumpliría, y Éowyn dejó que Aragorn entrara en la cámara real sin decirle nada.

* * *

\- Quiero a todo hombre joven y fuerte, capaz de portar armas, listo para la batalla en el crepúsculo. - Las órdenes de Théoden movilizaban la fortaleza, mientras el rey planificaba la estrategia desde la cámara real, acompañado de sus capitanes, Háma, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli. - Cubriremos la empalizada y la puerta desde arriba. Ningún ejército ha penetrado nuestras defensas ni puesto el pie en Cuernavilla.

\- No es una chusma descerebrada de orcos, mi señor. - Replicó Gimli. - Éstos son Uruk-hai. Su armadura es gruesa y sus escudos fuertes.

Théoden encaró al enano con gesto serio.

\- He librado muchas batallas, maestro enano. Sé cómo defender mi propia plaza. - Gimli guardó silencio y Théoden dirigió su atención a los planos que se amontonaban en la mesa. - Irrumpirán en esta tierra como el agua entre las rocas. Las hordas de Saruman lo saquearán todo. Ya les he visto obrar. Los campos pueden ser resembrados y las casas reconstruidas. Tras estos muros contendremos su embestida.

Aragorn, hasta aquel momento en respetuoso silencio, no pudo más que objetar. Había visto con sus propios ojos el ejército que Saruman estaba guiando hacia Cuernavilla, y sabía de lo que hablaba cuando intervino.

\- No vienen a Rohan a destruir cultivos y casas: Vienen a destruir a vuestro pueblo, hasta el último niño.

\- Y ¿qué esperáis que haga? ¡Mirad a mis hombres! - El rey señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la cámara, cerrada. - Su coraje pende de un hilo. Si esto es nuestro fin, haré que rubriquen un final que permanezca en las memorias.

\- Mi señor, enviad emisarios. Debéis pedir ayuda. - Le aconsejó Aragorn. Pero hablar con Théoden era lo más parecido a hablar con una roca.

\- ¿Quien acudirá? ¿Elfos? ¿Enanos? No somos tan afortunados en amigos como vos. Las viejas alianzas han muerto.

Los ojos azules de Legolas se posaron fríamente sobre el rey. Sin dejarse aconsejar. Completamente ciego de lo que tenía alrededor. Parecía que estaba ante un rey que tenía los minutos contados, consciente de que su estirpe no sería recordada más que en viejos pergaminos. Aragorn seguía intentándolo.

\- Gondor vendrá.

\- ¿Gondor? ¿Dónde estaban cuando el Folde Oeste cayó? - Aragorn guardó silencio. No tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta - ¿Dónde estaba Gondor cuando nuestros enemigos nos cercaron? ¿Dónde estaba? No, mi señor Aragorn, estamos solos. ¡Gamelin! ¡Quiero a las mujeres y los niños en las cavernas!

Gamelin era el jefe de la guardia que custodiaba la empalizada del Abismo de Helm. El soldado titubeó e intentó replicar las órdenes de su rey.

\- Mi señor, necesitamos más tiempo para aprovisionar...

\- ¡No hay más tiempo! La guerra ha comenzado.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y se dio por vencido. Era imposible tratar de hacer entrar en razón a un rey que notaba todo el peso del futuro de su pueblo sobre sus ancianos hombros.

* * *

Las mujeres y los niños a las cavernas. No paréis. Más rápido. - Los guardias de Cuernavilla organizaban la entrada en las cavernas de las mujeres y los menores de 13 años. El resto era convocado para luchar contra el ejército de Saruman.

Érewyn se acercó a la armería a toda prisa. Había pensado recoger algunas armas por si las necesitaban una vez se encerraran en las cuevas. Pasó con sigilo por detrás del guardia para no ser vista y se escabulló dentro del patio de armas.

Se detuvo un momento. Había ancianos que apenas podían correr colocándose corazas y yelmos y empuñando espadas por primera vez. Otros, que se ganaban la vida como cazadores, se habían hecho con arcos y flechas. Incluso había niños tratando de levantar pesadas hachas. Era desolador.

La muchacha pasó entre ellos lentamente y entró en la armería. El espectáculo era el mismo y Érewyn trató de no pensar y centrarse en lo que había ido a buscar.

\- Espadas cortas… Espadas cortas… Mmmh.

Buscó en soportes y paredes hasta que dio con un par de espadas que podrían servirle a ella y a Éowyn. Manejables y livianas. Para un soldado habrían sido como un cuchillo largo de cocina pero para ellas eran perfectas.

Agarró también las vainas y se dispuso a salir en dirección a las cavernas. Cuando unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención.

\- Campesinos, herradores, mozos de cuadra... no son soldados. - Aragorn murmuraba al otro lado de los soportes que separaban la armería en pasillos. Érewyn se detuvo un momento.

\- La mayoría ha visto muchos inviernos. - Gimli le daba la razón.

\- O muy pocos. - Legolas. Su tono de voz parecía muy afectado. - Míralos bien, están asustados. Lo dicen sus ojos. Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig _(y deberían estarlo_) - Érewyn no sabía ni una palabra de élfico, pero el tono en el que Legolas hablaba indicaba que decía algo que no deseaba que escucharan los que les rodeaban.

\- Si beriathar hýn. Ammaeg nâ ned Edoras _(confían poder defenderse mejor aquí que en Edoras)_.

\- Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. ¡Natha daged dhaer! (_No son soldados. No pueden ganar esta guerra. ¡Morirán todos!_).

\- ¡Entonces moriré con ellos!

A su alrededor se hizo el silencio, y Érewyn escuchó los pasos de Aragorn resonar en el suelo recubierto de madera.

\- Déjale ahora, amigo. Déjale en paz. - Gimli detuvo a Legolas, y Érewyn esperó unos instantes a que ambos se alejaran.

Ni siquiera los forasteros, que habían cruzado las minas de Moria, tenían esperanzas de que Théoden ganara aquella batalla contra Saruman. Pero viendo quienes iban a ser los encargados de defender la empalizada, la esperanza abandonaba todos los corazones, y ella tenía la sensación que ni siquiera ellos mismos esperaban sobrevivir. Si no confiaban en sus propias posibilidades la batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar.

La chica suspiró. Ojalá Éomer estuviera allí. Se negaba a pensar negativamente pero comenzaba a dudar en volver a verle. De algún modo, lo que estaba presenciando desanimaba a los corazones más valientes.

Miró las espadas que tenía en las manos y pensó que había hecho bien en tomarlas. Si tenía que morir, prefería hacerlo luchando.

Se dirigió a la puerta y junto a ella vio a Legolas, ajustándose una coraza de cuero negro, ligera y gruesa en hombros y espalda. Miró la expresión de su rostro. El ánimo que flotaba en el ambiente parecía haberle contagiado a él también, otras veces risueño y siempre con una palabra esperanzadora. En silencio sacó las flechas de su carcaj y se sentó en una de las bancadas, junto a la puerta que daba al patio. Necesariamente tenía que pasar junto a él, y de todas formas no quería encerrarse en las cavernas sin antes mirarle a los ojos una última vez y dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo, como todas las mujeres estaban haciendo con los hombres que se quedaban fuera.

Se acercó a él despacio y lo observó. Limpiaba cuidadosamente las puntas y las plumas de sus flechas, manchadas con sangre negra que, supuso, debía ser de orcos y huargos. Se detuvo a sólo un paso de Legolas.

El elfo no desvió la vista de sus proyectiles y no cesó en su tarea, mientras Érewyn aguardaba, incómoda, a que levantara la vista para poder hablarle.

No podía ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Estaba parada justo delante de él. Érewyn se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir o hacer para forzarle a mirarla. Pero parecía imposible. Y se sintió ridícula.

Afuera, una madre despedía a su hijo mayor, entre lágrimas y sollozos, mientras los guardias la arrastraban, prácticamente arrancándola de sus brazos, y la colocaban en la fila que se dirigía hacia las cavernas.

Ya eran pocas las personas que quedaban fuera y pronto debería marcharse ella también.

\- Quería desearos suerte antes de entrar en las cuevas. - Legolas ni se inmutó ante sus palabras y sus ojos no se apartaron de su delicada tarea.

Érewyn vio que le faltaban por abrochar un par de enganches de la coraza, justo en el hombro derecho. Si no la terminaba de cerrar se le aflojarían los demás y le traería problemas. El silencio sepulcral del elfo la hacía sentir extremadamente incómoda. Estaba segura de que su comportamiento se debía a su aventura con el huargo, aún debía estar disgustado. Pero se le acababa el tiempo. Érewyn vio que el guardia entraba en el patio de armas y recogía más gente para entrar en el escondite de las montañas.

Suspiró y dejó las espadas sobre el banco, junto al carcaj del elfo, y dudando un poco antes de hacerlo, se puso a ajustar ella misma los enganches de la coraza de Legolas que faltaban por fijar.

Él se detuvo entonces y levantó la vista. No se había dado cuenta de que aquellas armaduras tenían que cerrarse también por allí. Las de los elfos no eran tan complicadas. La miró. Los ojos de la chica estaban concentrados en la tarea y su rostro mostraba un sentimiento de vergüenza, seguramente provocado por su forma de ignorarla. Debía sentirse despreciada, y Legolas se arrepintió entonces de haberse mostrado tan hosco con ella. La chica terminó de abrocharle la coraza y se aseguró de que el otro hombro estuviera bien cerrado. Se separó un par de pasos de él y, aún con la mirada en el suelo, murmuró:

\- Os agradezco mucho vuestro esfuerzo y, sobretodo, que velárais por mi pueblo la noche pasada. De no ser por vos aquellos trasgos podían haber acabado con muchas vidas. - Legolas no le contestó. Parecía estar esperando a que los ojos verdes de la chica volvieran a mirarle, pero estos no se separaban del suelo. - Y también… Casi lo olvido… - Érewyn se desabrochó la hoja de Lórien y se quitó la capa, dejándola junto al carcaj de Legolas. - Muchas gracias por dejarme vuestra capa. Pero creo que esta noche será fría y vos la necesitaréis más que yo.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia el patio de armas para unirse a la fila de las mujeres, cuando de repente, una mano la agarró firmemente y estiró de ella de nuevo hacia el interior de la armería. Legolas la acorraló contra la pared de piedra y miró sus ojos fijamente.

La chica le devolvía la mirada entre sorprendida y asustada y él no se había fijado hasta entonces en lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Le abrían su corazón sólo con una mirada. Le hablaban sin palabras. Y en aquel momento le decían que habían estado anhelando su atención durante todo el día.

\- Prométeme que no volverás a ponerte en peligro deliberadamente. - Su mano aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de la chica y se convirtió en casi una caricia. - Prométemelo.

Érewyn sintió como si una losa la aplastara de repente. Era muy probable que fueran las últimas palabras que le dijera y no podría complacerle. No. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y Legolas la miró sorprendido y extrañado a la vez.

\- No puedo hacerlo. - susurró. - No puedo prometer algo que sé que no podré cumplir. - El elfo trató de comprender aquella respuesta. Miró sus ojos, pero estos sólo transmitían tristeza.- Entiéndelo, por favor. Si alguna persona indefensa, o algún amigo estuviera en peligro y yo pudiera hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano para salvarles, lo haría. Y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho hoy. - Legolas le dedicó una mirada triste y la soltó. No podía entender su postura. Sabía que no era más que la noble intención de una persona buena que no deseaba que alguien a su alrededor sufriera si podía evitarlo, pero de todas formas no lograba entender porqué ese afán de arriesgarse tan por encima de sus posibilidades. - ¿Acaso no habrías hecho tú lo mismo por tu gente?

\- Por supuesto. Lo haría de nuevo, pues ya lo he hecho en el pasado… Pero no es lo mismo. - Replicó Legolas, y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? - Érewyn trató que el elfo volviera a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - Él guardó silencio un instante, como para escoger bien las palabras. La miró de nuevo, y ella alcanzó a ver un atisbo de algo que antes no estaba allí. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial, diferente.

\- Porque si te pasara algo malo, yo…

Legolas suspiró y se dio media vuelta. Érewyn, sorprendida se quedó mirando su espalda, tratando de entender lo que el elfo había intentado decirle. ¿Que era alguien especial? ¿Que la consideraba una amiga? Eso estaba claro, y ahora podía comprender su deseo de mantenerla a salvo a cualquier coste. ¿Cómo demostrarle que él también se había convertido en alguien especial?

Legolas volvió de nuevo a prestarle atención a su carcaj, con sus flechas aún manchadas de sangre y reparó en la capa, junto a las flechas. Se inclinó para cogerla y se la tendió de nuevo a Érewyn.

\- Quedatela. - Le dijo. Ella tardó en reaccionar. ¿Le estaba regalando su capa de Lórien? - Yo no la voy a necesitar, y en las cavernas hará frío. - Érewyn tomó la capa. Tímidamente.

\- Gracias. - murmuró. Notaba cómo las orejas le ardían, y sospechaba que sus mejillas debían estar igual de rojas.

\- Además... Si la cosa se tuerce... y logran entrar en las cuevas... - Legolas dudó si continuar. La chica le miró con temor. Como todos en la fortaleza, ambos eran conscientes de que existía esa posibilidad. - ... alejáos del paso, Éowyn y tú, y cubríos con la capa. Os protegerá - Érewyn le miró, extrañada.

\- ¿Porqué deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene de especial? - Legolas sonrió vagamente.

\- Hazme caso y por lo menos en esto no me cuestiones - Érewyn sonrió. - Si llega el momento lo comprobarás.

\- Espero no tener que hacerlo. - murmuró ella. - Confío que la suerte que os ha acompañado hasta aquí siga con vosotros esta noche.- Legolas torció el gesto.

\- No confío en la suerte. Creo más en la voluntad de los Valar, y esta la desconozco.

El guardia estaba a punto de entrar en las caballerizas y Érewyn supo que se le acababa el tiempo. Casi sin pensar, soltó su cabello, que Éowyn había recogido cuidadosamente, y le tendió la aguja al elfo, que la miró sin comprender.

\- Me has dado tu capa y no pienso aceptarla si tú no aceptas esto a cambio. - el elfo cogió la aguja de madera de la muchacha. Tenía un caballo bellamente grabado en ella. - Además yo si que creo en la suerte. Esto - enfatizó, señalando el adorno - es algo que he llevado conmigo desde hace años. Llévalo tú ahora. Te protegerá.

Legolas le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, llevándose el puño al pecho. Érewyn aferró la capa y las espadas y caminó hacia la puerta, retrasando el momento de darle la espalda. Pero el guardia llegó hasta ella y la acompañó a la fila. Antes de desaparecer junto a los demás, sus ojos se cruzaron una última vez y Legolas sintió que una parte de sí mismo se marchaba a las cuevas.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No olvidéis dejarme reviews y explicadme qué os parece el fic. Estoy intentando respetar al máximo la historia original e introducir a Érewyn de forma natural._

_¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!_


	9. - Entre Isengard y la Montaña (2ª parte)

Se decía que las cavernas centelleantes eran la obra más maravillosa que la naturaleza había creado, comparable sólo a las grandes moradas de los señores enanos de la antigüedad. Pero toda aquella magnificencia pasaba desapercibida ante los aterrorizados ojos de los refugiados de Cuernavilla.

Érewyn y Éowyn atrancaron la puerta del túnel que llegaba a la fortaleza y se quedaron mirando a la gente a su alrededor. Ancianos, mujeres y niños menores de 14 años. Incluso los adolescentes habían sido convocados para defender el Muro del Bajo. Todo hombre capaz de empuñar una espada estaba en aquel momento apostado en algún lugar de la fortaleza o del muro dispuesto a hacer lo posible para defender Cuernavilla, aunque no supiera luchar.

El silencio reinaba en la cueva, y la tos de algunos niños resonaba en las paredes rocosas. La caverna estaba oscura y húmeda, pero nadie se atrevía a encender un fuego. Confiaban en que las sombras los protegieran si lo peor se presentaba.

Éowyn se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta y miró a Érewyn.

\- Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó la más joven.

\- Ahora sólo podemos esperar - respondió Éowyn. Agarró su espada y comenzó a dibujar con el filo marcas en el suelo de piedra.

Érewyn sabía que era inútil intentar conversar ahora con Éowyn. Estaba disgustada por todo lo que había sucedido, por la discusión con su tío. Además estaba segura de que se habría quedado arriba con los hombres defendiendo su pueblo. Ella no hubiera dudado en hacerlo también, pero las órdenes de Théoden habían sido irrevocables y, después de su aventura con el huargo, a Érewyn no le convenía enfadarle más aún.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia el interior de la caverna. Si sólo podían esperar, el hacerlo allí sentada acabaría con su cordura. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta ver quién había al otro lado cuando abrieran la puerta.

En el silencio de las paredes rocosas se escuchó un cuerno.

Érewyn se giró y miró a su hermana, que le devolvía la mirada, en alerta. Si su oído no le fallaba aquello no era un cuerno orco ¿Amigos? ¿Aliados? ¿Quien había acudido al desesperado intento del rey de Rohan de proteger a su pueblo?

La joven siguió caminando y se alejó de la entrada, adentrándose en salas y galerías, sin encontrar ni una sola en la que no hubiera alguien oculto. Las paredes pulidas centelleaban por lo que parecían ser vetas de minerales preciosos. A ambos lados de la senda que parecía haber sido tallada expresamente subían blancas columnas que unían techo y suelo, y el sonido del agua daba pistas de que muy cerca fluía uno de los arroyos subterráneos de la Corriente del Bajo. Habría sido para todos una visión maravillosa si no hubieran estado allí ocultos para salvar sus vidas.

No supo cuánto rato caminó ni cuánta distancia la separaba de la entrada de la caverna, y se detuvo cuando divisó un pequeño lago subterráneo, de aguas límpidas como el cristal, y a unos niños que jugaban cerca de allí. Érewyn se deslizó por el terraplén que bajaba hasta la orilla del lago y se acercó a ellos.

Al acercarse más vio tras unas columnas de mineral un agujero en la pared, no más ancho que un metro cuadrado, que se abría a una pequeña gruta con el tamaño justo para que un niño pasara sin apenas agacharse.

\- ¡Ha sido tu culpa Balmius! ¡Le has puesto nervioso!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ya lo estaba antes de que empezáramos a jugar!

\- ¡Está muy oscuro! ¡No se ve nada! Seguro que se ha perdido...

Una de las niñas, la más pequeña, lloraba aferrada a su hermano mayor y este era el que se lamentaba ante el que llamaban Balmius, un niño pelirrojo que vivía en Edoras y que Érewyn ya había visto anteriormente meterse en líos por tirarles piedras a las gallinas de los vecinos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó la muchacha, con voz autoritaria. Los pequeños se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz. No la habían oído llegar.

\- ¡La dama Érewyn! - Murmuró Balmius.

La chica notó que por lo menos sobre los niños tenía cierta autoridad desde lo del huargo ya que dejaron de pelear instantáneamente. El chico que acusaba a Balmius comenzó a explicarse.

\- ¡Balmius ha espantado a nuestro perro, y se ha metido por este agujero!

\- ¡Yo no le he espantado!

\- Balmius, - Le detuvo Érewyn. - que nos conocemos. - El niño cerró la boca y guardó silencio. Érewyn se acercó al agujero en la pared y lo examinó con cuidado.

\- Voy a entrar a buscarlo. - Dijo el otro niño.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! No sabes qué hay ahí dentro. - Se negó Érewyn. El niño dio un paso hacia el interior y Érewyn le empujó hacia atrás, evitando que entrara.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que encontrarle! Padre lo crió y siempre iba a acompañarlo cuando salía a cazar… Él me dijo que cuando volvieramos a casa iríamos juntos a cazar liebres y que le llevaríamos con nosotros.

Érewn se quedó muda. Lo más seguro era que aquellos niños no volvieran a ver a sus padres nunca más. Suspiró y miró el agujero. La oscuridad no era total y podía vislumbrar la forma de las paredes a algunos metros de distancia. Apoyó su espada contra la pared de roca y se agachó. Si bajaba la cabeza podía avanzar acuclillada por el interior de la gruta.

\- No os mováis de aquí, y que no se os ocurra entrar detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron y la vieron desaparecer a través del agujero.

* * *

La oscuridad le rodeaba por completo. No había fuente de luz alguna, y aún así, Érewyn podía guiarse y ver las líneas de las paredes de roca, del suelo, las piedras que con cuidado sorteaba sin tropezar.

No le resultaba extraño pues desde hacía un par de años que notaba que su vista era cada vez mejor durante la noche. El ambiente se volvía más frío a medida que se adentraba en la montaña y la superficie de la roca que iba tocando con las manos era más húmeda.

De pronto, escuchó el estruendo del redoble de unos tambores y algunas pequeñas piedrecillas se desprendieron del techo y de las paredes, cayéndole en la cabeza. Érewyn se asustó y temió que la gruta se derrumbara, aplastandola, pero cuando se decidió a volver atrás, sus manos toparon con lo que parecían unos escalones de piedra perfectamente tallados manualmente, y el túnel ascendía por los peldaños hacia arriba, enroscandose en la pared en una escalera de caracol.

En aquel momento el silencio sustituyó a los tambores.

* * *

\- ¡Dartho!_ (¡Quietos!) _\- La voz de Aragorn comandaba a los arqueros elfos, que pacientemente esperaban, con sus arcos cargados, la orden de su capitán.

Un orco de la primera fila cayó muerto por un flechazo que salió inesperadamente disparado desde el muro y aquello fue la chispa que encendió la mecha.

\- Comienza la batalla. - Murmuró el rey Théoden.

\- ¡Tangado a chadad! _(¡Preparados para disparar!) _\- Gritó el montaraz.

\- ¡Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc! _(Su armadura es débil en el cuello y bajo los brazos)_ \- Legolas daba instrucciones basadas en su propia experiencia a sus compañeros arqueros mientras, con una flecha preparada ya en el arco, también esperaba a su vez la orden de Aragorn, que llegó muy poco después.

\- Hado i philinn! _(¡Soltad las flechas!)_

La primera descarga de los arqueros dio en el blanco al cien por cien, y cientos de orcos cayeron al suelo, lo que enfureció aún más al resto.

\- ¿Los hemos alcanzado? - Preguntó Gimli, tratando de ver algo por encima del borde de la muralla.

\- Lanzad una descarga. - Ordenó Théoden. En seguida Gamelin gritó la orden que puso a los arqueros de Rohan en acción.

\- ¡Disparad!

De entre las hordas orcas se acercaron varios grupos portando escalas gigantescas. Gimli alcanzó a ver un atisbo de esta visión y se emocionó.

\- ¡Venid a mí, vamos!

\- ¡Pendraith! _(¡Escalas!)_ \- Avisó Aragorn.

\- ¡Bien! - Se alegró Gimli. Por fin iba a entrar en la batalla.

\- ¡Espadas, espadas!

Los primeros orcos que consiguieron llegar al borde superior del muro fueron recibidos con acero templado y uno a uno fueron cayendo abismo abajo.

\- ¡Legolas! ¡Llevo dos! - Gritó, triunfante.

\- ¡Yo llevo diecisiete! - Le respondió Legolas, de pie en el borde de la muralla. A continuación lanzó otra ráfaga de flechas sobre los orcos que seguían entrando en la muralla.

\- ¿Eh? ¡A mi no me gana ningún orejas picudas! - Se enfadó Gimli.

\- ¡Diecinueve! - Volvió a gritar el elfo.

\- ¡AAaaargh! - Rugió Gimli, buscando ávidamente algún enemigo contra el que blandir el hacha.

* * *

El estruendo de la batalla que comenzaba en la fortaleza resonó en el hueco de la escalera. Érewyn titubeó al oírlo. ¿Eran alucinaciones o cada vez se oía más cerca el fragor de la batalla? No sabía a dónde se dirigía aquella escalera, pero el perro debía haber subido por allí, y aún no le había encontrado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

El techo se hizo más alto en aquel tramo y los escalones estaban más desgastados. Y por fin llegó arriba del todo. Allí, oculta bajo una fina capa de polvo y humedad, había una vieja puerta de madera, algo desvencijada pero resistente aún. Y la puerta estaba abierta un par de palmos.

Había llegado hasta allí arriba y no se iba a volver atrás ahora. Además, si esa puerta desembocaba a donde ella creía debía cerrarla cuanto antes.

Érewyn se apoyó en la superficie de madera y la empujó con fuerza. Pero los goznes no cedieron. Debía llevar atrancada mucho tiempo. La muchacha desistió y se escurrió a través del hueco. Parecía que la puerta estaba oculta al otro lado por un grueso tapiz que colgaba desde el techo.

Y al apartarlo comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Y tembló de miedo al ver que estaba en la armería. Había encontrado un pasadizo secreto, y al otro lado de aquel grueso muro, se libraba la batalla que decidiría el futuro de Rohan.

Escuchó relinchos y al perro ladrándole a los caballos. La armería estaba comunicada directamente con las caballerizas. Lo último que les hacía falta a los animales era que los pusieran aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

Dudó si entrar o no. Nadie sabía que estaba allí y quizá era mejor idea desatrancar la puerta, cerrarla y bloquearla desde el otro lado. Con suerte pasarían muchas horas hasta que los orcos rompieran el tapiz y descubrieran la puerta… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba siendo influenciada por la creencia de que no iban a pasar de esa noche. Pero ya debían llevar casi una hora luchando y por el sonido de la batalla estaba claro que el ejército rohirrim resistía… Y esperaba que Legolas también.

Sacudió la cabeza, entró y se escabulló, instintivamente de puntillas, hacia la cuadra. La lluvia empapaba el suelo del patio de armas, como pudo comprobar cuando pasó junto a la puerta, y los gritos, golpes y cuernos se oían aún más claramente en aquel punto. Érewyn se apresuró a pasar de largo de allí y adentrarse en las caballerizas.

Los cascos de los caballos repiqueteaban en el suelo, y en la otra punta del pasillo, Érewyn descubrió al perro, ladrándole como un poseso a uno de los caballos. Aquel debía ser el de su dueño.

Los lamentos y rugidos aumentaron al otro lado del grueso muro, y Érewyn atrapó al perro, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

A toda prisa, la muchacha cruzó la caballeriza en dirección contraria, con el perro fuertemente agarrado del pellejo del cuello, y se internó de nuevo en la armería, donde apartó el tapiz y metió al perro en el túnel.

* * *

\- ¡Diecisiete! ¡Dieciocho! ¡Diecinueve! ¡Veinte! - El enano estaba pletórico de felicidad mientras con su hacha iba haciendo pedazos a los orcos, ya fueran Uruks o no. - ¡Veintiuno! ¡Veintidós! ¡Veintitrés!

Legolas había desenvainado las dagas y se movía como un espectro entre las tropas de Saruman, que a aquellas alturas, aún no habían conseguido tomar el fortín. El tiempo había empeorado y una fuerte lluvia caía sobre el Abismo de Helm. Aquello era un mal augurio, el frío y las congelaciones pronto mermarían las fuerzas del ejército de Théoden, que hasta aquel momento aguantaba estoicamente.

El cabello de Legolas estaba empapado y la lluvia caía por su rostro mientras seguía luchando. Los elfos no sentían el frío del mismo modo que lo hacían los humanos y podían aguantar mucho más tiempo sin que las bajas temperaturas entumecieran sus cuerpos.

Legolas simplemente no pensaba, se movía como un autómata, como un guerrero nacido y criado para la batalla, mientras más enemigos engrosaban su lista de abatidos. Escuchó la voz de Aragorn dando órdenes.

\- ¡Na fennas! ¡Hado ribed! ¡Hado! _(¡Hacia la puerta! ¡Disparad a la corriente! ¡Disparad!)_.

En el fuerte, Théoden dirigía a sus tropas. Ya debían llevar más de 4 horas de batalla, había caído el crepúsculo y habían conseguido contener a los atacantes con una facilidad pasmosa. El anciano rey, poco a poco iba recuperando las esperanzas.

\- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Sólo esto puedes convocar, Saruman? - Murmuró Théoden, con una media sonrisa.

El elfo subió de un salto al muro y comenzó a disparar flechas hacia abajo. No podía ver qué era lo que estaba pasando allí, aunque cada una de sus flechas alcanzaba un objetivo. Junto al desagüe de la corriente del Bajo se habían agrupado cientos de orcos. Parecían estar formando un pasillo. Las flechas del elfo silbaban y los orcos caían al suelo, pero inmediatamente, otras alimañas ocupaban su lugar.

Y cuando Legolas entendió lo que estaban haciendo, escuchó la voz de Aragorn gritándole.

\- ¡Togo hon dad Legolas! (_¡Derríbale, Legolas!_) - El elfo divisó un enorme Uruk Hai corriendo en el pasillo formado por sus compañeros, y en las manos portaba algo que echaba chispas. Rápidamente, preparó otra de sus flechas y la disparó, acertándole de lleno en la espalda. Pero la criatura se levantó y siguió corriendo. - ¡Dago hon! (_¡Mátale!_) - Otras dos flechas de Legolas hirieron al orco, que no dejó de correr - ¡Dago hon! (_¡Mátale!_)

Con cuatro flechas del elfo certeramente clavadas en puntos vitales de su cuerpo, el orco consiguió llegar a la reja del desagüe y se arrojó en ella. Después, todo fue confusión y muerte.

* * *

Una explosión arrojó al suelo a Érewyn, que estaba a punto de entrar en el túnel tras el perro.

Parte de las paredes se derrumbó, y algunas piedras cayeron peligrosamente cerca de la muchacha, que se mantuvo inmóvil, hecha un ovillo, en el suelo.

Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. El estruendo le había causado un molesto pitido en los oídos y la había dejado mareada. El polvo cubría el aire a su alrededor y Érewyn tosió, buscando con la mirada la puerta por la que tenía que haber pasado segundos antes. Se quedó helada al comprobar que la puerta estaba en el suelo, hecha pedazos y que el túnel por el que había llegado a la armería se había derrumbado. Ya no podría volver a las cavernas.

Rápidamente buscó una salida, y, presa del pánico se dio cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa. Al otro lado de las caballerizas había una puerta que comunicaba con el fortín, la puerta principal por donde entraban a los animales. Por allí podría llegar al piso superior, a través de la rampa de los caballos. Pero allí estaba su tío, planificando la defensa. Y parte del ejército de Rohan. Y sólo una puerta la separaría entonces de los orcos, si estos atravesaban la puerta de la muralla.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperada. Ella no había querido estar en esa situación. No lo había buscado… Pero ahora estaba allí y debería intentar mantenerse con vida.

Agarró del suelo una astilla de madera y la utilizó para recogerse el cabello. Si tenía que defenderse la molestaría.

Miró a su alrededor. Las manos le temblaban. En las paredes que habían resistido aún había varias armas que podría utilizar. Vio arcos, cuyo uso no controlaba demasiado. Vio dagas, cuchillos, machetes, hachas… Ni una espada corta. Se lamentó por haber dejado su espada en la caverna, apoyada junto a la entrada del pasadizo.

Ballestas, cotas de malla, yelmos, escudos… ¡Eso era! El primer paso, protegerse. Un escudo le iría bien. Casi todos eran grandes pero encontró uno liviano en el suelo, junto a unos escombros. Pasó con cuidado de no tropezar por encima de una viga de madera que había quedado clavada en el suelo y sobresalía casi medio metro. El extremo astillado estaba muy afilado y Érewyn tuvo cuidado de no herirse con ella.

Junto a la estaca vio flechas de ballesta, desperdigadas por el suelo, y debajo de una piedra vio una espada corta, cuyo filo había quedado atrapado. Érewyn estiró de la empuñadura pero no consiguió sacarla.

\- ¡Estamos dentro!

\- ¡Apresuráos, alimañas!

Unas voces graves la pusieron sobre alerta. Procedientes del patio de armas, vio, aterrada, cómo un orco enorme entraba en la armería, seguido por tres más, estos no tan grandes.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó uno de ellos. - ¡Oh, parece que además nos han servido la cena!

El orco se relamió y Érewyn temió que la hubieran descubierto. Pero no la miraban a ella. El relincho nervioso de los caballos había llamado su atención y ni siguiera habían prestado atención a la armería. El Uruk Hai olisqueó el aire profundamente.

\- Aquí huele a elfo. - Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron como platos. Llevaba puesta la capa de Legolas. Agarró el borde de la tela con fuerza y sin saber porqué, se envolvió con ella, cubriendo su cabeza, y quedando completamente tapada cuando los ojos del orco revisaron detenidamente el rincón en el que se encontraba agazapada. Pero sorprendentemente, el orco no la vio, y Érewyn recordó las palabras de Legolas. La capa élfica la había protegido. La voz grave del Uruk atrajo de nuevo su atención - Mataremos a sus caballos y luego les emboscaremos. ¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí!

El orco más grande llamaba a sus compañeros animándoles a entrar en la armería. Érewyn no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Se mantuvo agachada en el mismo lugar, sin atreverse casi ni a respirar.

Pero de pronto el suelo tembló, y parte de las paredes volvieron a derrumbarse. Érewyn se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y se agazapó aún más en el suelo, mientras escuchaba caer trozos de piedra de paredes y techo. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el lamento de una de las criaturas. La muchacha miró por debajo de la capa y vio que el derrumbamiento había enterrado bajo pesadas rocas a los orcos que se disponían a entrar en el fortín por la armería y había bloqueado la puerta del patio de armas. Por una extraña suerte la única entrada que podían haber usado los enemigos de Rohan se había cerrado.

Se tapó la boca al ver al Uruk rebanar el pescuezo del compañero cuyas piernas habían quedado atrapadas bajo los cascotes. Los otros dos le miraban en silencio atemorizados.

\- Sus gritos habrían atraído a los jinetes. - Explicó, sin más. Limpió la hoja de su espada en la coraza del muerto. - Seguiremos con lo planeado. Matad a los caballos.

"Matad a los caballos". No sólo se trataba casi de la religión que practicaban los jinetes de Rohan. Se trataba del único modo que tenían de escapar si tenían la oportunidad. Érewyn les vio alejarse y adentrarse en el pasillo de la cuadra y salió de debajo de la capa.

Debía idear un plan rápidamente, pero ¿Qué hacer? Un halo de lucidez la iluminó de repente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente rodeada de armas.

* * *

\- ¿No les podemos dar un bocadito antes? ¡Deben estar deliciosos y hace tanto que no me como algo vivo aún!

\- ¡Cállate! - Le ordenó el Uruk al orco que no paraba de quejarse. - Podrás beberte su sangre si quieres, pero antes matadlos a todos.

\- ¡Qué desperdicio! - Siguió lamentándose. Se pararon frente a la cuadra de Arod y lo miraron. El orco ladeó la cabeza y volvió a relamerse al contemplar al animal. El caballo pateó el suelo, nervioso. El Uruk abrió la portezuela y dejó que el orco entrara, mientras él y el otro se quedaban fuera, observando. Lo cierto era que él también tenía hambre, pero estaba seguro de que su señor les tenía reservada una gran recompensa si conseguían tomar Cuernavilla. Pensando en esto no dejaba que el hambre le impidiera actuar, y se limitó a mirar a su compañero desenvainar el cuchillo y acercarse peligrosamente al cuello de Arod.

\- ¡Uuugh!

El grito que soltó el orco que estaba a su lado le alertó a él y a su compañero, y ambos vieron cómo caía al suelo con el ojo atravesado por una flecha de ballesta. El de la cuadra salió con el cuchillo aún en la mano sin haberlo utilizado. Otra flecha silbó en el aire pero se clavó en la pared posterior y el Uruk se puso en guardia, buscando el origen del ataque.

Sólo podía venir del final del pasillo, y los dos orcos vieron una figura apostada en el suelo, con la ballesta apoyada sobre una roca, cargando con otra flecha el arma. Por su complexión sólo podía ser un niño, y el Uruk lanzó al aire un grito desgarrador antes de cargar contra su adversario en compañía del otro orco.

Érewyn apuntó con la ballesta a los dos orcos y disparó. El orco más pequeño cayó a plomo al suelo. Le había atravesado el cuello.

El orco gigante no detuvo su carrera y Érewyn cargó otra flecha con las manos temblorosas. Ya sólo estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia, pero Érewyn erró el tiro, y la flecha rebotó en la dura coraza del Uruk.

La muchacha agarró rápidamente su escudo y bloqueó la embestida de la criatura. Los golpes de la espada orca contra el acero de su escudo resonaban en las paredes, y la muchacha sentía como si su brazo fuera a romperse con cada espadazo. Poco a poco, inevitablemente perdía terreno, y armada sólo con un escudo que bloqueaba los ataques de la atroz criatura, no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con vida.

Desesperada, siguió defendiéndose como pudo hasta que el orco la agarró por el cinturón y la arrojó al suelo. El cuero del cinto se rompió y el Uruk se quedó con parte de él en la mano, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, sonriendo.

Las palabras de Théodred resonaron en su cabeza. "Eres más lista, más ágil, más pequeña que ellos. Utiliza tus bazas, y vence". Erewyn retrocedió arrastrándose y miró a su alrededor. Detrás de ella estaba la maldita espada que había quedado bajo los escombros. Se mordió el labio. Era imposible sacarla, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había junto a la espada…

\- Un niño no. - Murmuró el orco. - Esto es lo más increíble que he visto nunca. - Los pasos de la alimaña se acercaban a ella y Érewyn lo enfrentó sin retroceder. El corazón le galopaba como loco. El Uruk levantó con ambas manos la espada por encima de su cabeza y gritó. - ¡Muere, maldita elfa!

Sin reparar en las palabras del orco, Érewyn se levantó como un rayo y agarró al orco por la coraza. La gigantesca criatura perdió el equilibrió cuando la chica le atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole caer hacia delante.

Érewyn rodó sobre su espalda y lanzó al Uruk por los aires, catapultándolo con sus piernas.

El orco cayó de espaldas, atravesándose el estómago con la estaca de madera que había quedado clavada en el suelo tras el derrumbe. Ya no se movió más.

Silencio.

Silencio y su respiración. Le dolía la garganta y sintió cómo un sudor frío le caía por la frente. Se mareó y necesitó sentarse. Allí, junto a ella, había el cadáver de un orco gigantesco al que acababa de matar utilizando su ingenio, más que su fuerza. Su respiración comenzó a calmarse y levantó la vista. En las caballerizas, los otros dos orcos yacían inertes.

Había tenido suerte, era cierto, pero se había enfrentado ella sola por primera vez a tres enemigos. Y había vencido.

Y la victoria era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

Érewyn sonrió, aún con la adrenalina galopando por sus venas, y se levantó, sintiendo todavía el hormigueo en las piernas.

Debía reaccionar y salir de allí. La batalla se libraba aún afuera, y no podía quedarse allí encerrada. La armería era una ratonera, y de todas formas, ya se había estrenado contra el enemigo.

Agarró la espada del Uruk y la utilizó para hacer palanca y levantar la roca que aprisionaba la espada corta que había visto desde el principio.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una cota de malla estrecha y pequeña, y una coraza del mismo tamaño. Sonrió al ver un yelmo que ocultaría sus facciones. Lo último que quería era que Théoden la reconociera en la sala principal de la fortaleza.

Se puso la cota de malla y la coraza. Se enfundó el yelmo. Y espada y escudo en mano, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta que comunicaba el fortín con las caballerizas.

Los relinchos de los caballos, la acompañaron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, como dándole las gracias.

* * *

_La batalla del Abismo de Helm es una de mis partes preferidas tanto del libro como de la película. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! He tenido que dividirla en 3 partes porque si no me salía un capítulo larguíiiisimo que no se iba a leer ni el tato (No nos engañemos, los ladrillos no le gustan a nadie)_

_Sigo esperando reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¡ni que sea para dar ánimos, que siempre vienen bien! :P_

_¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	10. - Entre Isengard y la Montaña (3ª parte)

La oscuridad de la noche ocultaba el avance del ejército de Rohan. Desde el norte y sin apenas descanso Éomer dirigía a sus tropas al encuentro de Théoden. Las nuevas que el Peregrino Gris les había llevado les había puesto en marcha casi de inmediato.

Más de dos mil jinetes de Rohan le seguían con devoción. Los mejores, los más fuertes y experimentados. La élite. Los que no habían dudado en condenarse al destierro junto a su comandante con tal de seguir luchando por Rohan, por sus familias, a pesar de que, aparentemente, no era la voluntad de su rey.

Éomer detuvo a su caballo. Un objeto brillante llamó su atención en la oscuridad, a través de la lluvia. Bajó del caballo mientras sus huestes seguían avanzando. En el suelo, medio enterrado en el barro había visto algo que le era muy familiar. Se agachó a recogerlo al tiempo que se sacaba el yelmo, y su rostro se tiñó de preocupación.

Sombragrís le alcanzó y Gandalf detuvo su avance. Rápidamente saltó del caballo y se situó junto a Éomer. En sus manos había una daga, perfecta para una mujer. Tenía la empuñadura de plata y un caballo grabado en ella.

\- Esta daga es de mi hermana pequeña. Yo mismo la mandé fabricar para ella hace años. Dudo mucho que la haya perdido en un descuido... - Gandalf guardó silencio. Conocía bien a Érewyn y sabía que era poco probable que la hubiera perdido. Si estaba allí era porque la había tenido que usar de improvisto y no había tenido tiempo de buscarla. Seguramente había tenido que abandonar el lugar rápidamente.- ¿Les habrán emboscado? -

\- Es imposible ahora encontrar huellas o pistas de lo que ha podido pasar. - Dijo el mago, viendo que Éomer comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor ávidamente. - Lo más sensato es continuar. Y en todo caso avivemos la marcha. Hay que llegar al amanecer y aún falta un buen trecho.

El mariscal entendió las palabras de Gandalf y siguió su consejo sin vacilar. Guardó la daga de Érewyn en su propio cinto y subió de nuevo a su caballo.

-¡Jinetes! - gritó. - ¡Galopad!

* * *

\- Están ganando terreno. ¡Preparáos para la retirada!

El rey Théoden daba instrucciones mientras observaba preocupado el avance de las tropas de Saruman sobre las suyas propias. La caída del muro significó un antes y un después en el transcurso de la batalla, pero ¿quién iba a imaginar que el mago descubriría el punto flaco de Cuernavilla? Ni siquiera Helm Mano Martillo había sido afectado por esa debilidad en el muro cuando defendió la fortaleza contra los dunlendinos en el 2758.

Oscuras eran las artes que había usado Saruman para descubrir y para destruir aquel punto, y Théoden comenzaba a pensar que Gandalf tenía razón y el corazón del hasta entonces Mago Blanco había sido absorbido por la oscuridad de Mordor.

Y si el poder de Mordor apoyaba aquel ejército de Uruk Hai, escasas eran las posibilidades que tenían de salir victoriosos.

\- ¡La puerta! ¡Reforzad la puerta! - Ordenó Gamelin. Por la rampa que subía hasta el portón un numeroso grupo de orcos corría protegiéndose con escudos y portando lo que parecía un gigantesco ariete.

\- Asegúrate de que las caballerizas están a salvo. Podrían entrar también por allí. - Dijo Théoden a Háma. El rey salió de la fortaleza y se unió a sus tropas en la defensa de la puerta, que ya comenzaba a romperse por las embestidas de los orcos.

El ujier de Théoden corrió a toda prisa entre la multitud. Dentro del castillo, un gran arco comunicaba con una rampa interior que descendía hasta las cuadras y la armería y, de momento, por allí todo estaba tranquilo. El único ruido que se oía procedía del exterior.

Háma vio a un muchacho que venía de las cuadras medio corriendo, portando escudo, espada y yelmo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos, vuelve arriba! ¡Hay que defender la puerta, están intentando entrar y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible! - El muchacho, que parecía asustado, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Háma pero se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes y a acudir al portón principal.

Háma siguió bajando, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tenía pinta de ser muy joven y el ujier dudaba que llegara vivo a la mañana siguiente, por muchas precauciones que hubiera tomado al armarse.

Aquella batalla estaba siendo una sangría. Ya no sabía cuánta gente había en la fortaleza pero estaba seguro de que todos los granjeros y campesinos que habían formado parte del aquel ejército de Cuernavilla habían caído ya o estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Háma llegó a la puerta de las caballerizas y la abrió, espada en mano. Al otro lado reinaba el silencio y los caballos relinchaban, nerviosos, pero a salvo.

Háma se adentró en las cuadras al reparar en la pared más cercana a la armería. Se había derrumbado, seguramente a causa de la explosión.

Caminó unos cuantos metros por el pasillo. Los caballos estaban a salvo. Parecía que el derrumbamiento había impedido el paso de los orcos. Pero algo en el suelo le llamó la atención. No eran escombros. Háma se acercó más al bulto inmóvil, y al adaptarse más su visión a la oscuridad reinante contempló los cadáveres de dos orcos, con el ojo y el cuello respectivamente atravesados con flechas de ballesta.

Háma siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Bajo los escombros de la pared había otro cuerpo degollado cuya sangre había formado un gran charco y ya en la armería divisó el enorme cadáver de un Uruk Hai con el abdomen atravesado con una gran estaca.

Asombrado, se dio cuenta de que si aquellas alimañas no hubieran fallado, seguramente habrían matado a todos los caballos antes de que arriba se hubieran dado cuenta de nada. Y Háma tenía una idea bastante acertada de quién debió matarlos. Le había subestimado al verle tan menudo, pasando a toda prisa a cumplir su deber en el piso de arriba. Por lo menos recordaba perfectamente el yelmo con el que había protegido su cabeza.

Debía informar a Théoden de lo que había pasado y, si sobrevivía, encontrar al joven soldado que había protegido los caballos de los rohirrim no sería demasiado difícil.

* * *

Al llegar afuera Érewyn casi no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Un gran grupo de guerreros trataban de apuntalar la puerta como podían. La gruesa balda de madera estaba a punto de partirse, y, a través de la rendija que quedaba abierta y que los rohirrim trataban de cerrar con todas sus fuerzas, algunos orcos delgados se estaban colando dentro del fortín.

Sin apenas tiempo a reaccionar detuvo instintivamente el ataque de uno de ellos con su escudo. Tal y como había hecho con el Uruk, Érewyn trató de moverse deprisa, y comprobó que aquel orco era muy lento y tardaba en reaccionar. Érewyn no lo pensó más y aprovechó esa debilidad para asestarle un golpe en el cuello con el filo de su espada. La sangre que brotó como un chorro por las arterias abiertas de la criatura le manchó el yelmo y parte de la cara que tenía descubierta.

Aún no había caído al suelo cuando ya tuvo encima a dos más. Se colaban como arañas por entre los soldados, quizá tratando de llegar a la parte posterior, donde sabían que podrían encontrar al comandante de los Eorlingas.

Pero Érewyn no iba a permitir que tocaran a su tío, y con agilidad fue derrotando a los que llegaban hasta ella. Su respiración se hizo más rítmica y la confianza fue sustituyendo al miedo.

Era tal y como Théodred y Éomer siempre le habían dicho, rápida y ligera, y claramente superior a ellos.

Háma se incorporó a la defensa y el número de orcos que llegaban hasta ella, apostada a medio camino de la cámara real se redujo a la mitad. El ujier de su tío blandía la espada con fuerza y las alimañas caían como moscas. A pesar de la emoción de la batalla, que sentía correr por sus venas como si de un veneno se tratara, Érewyn agradeció el descanso que Háma le dio.

Otra embestida del ariete y un gran agujero se abrió en los tablones de madera. A través de él, los Uruks trataban de ensartar con lanzas a los defensores de la puerta. El mismo rey se unió entonces a la primera línea, matando a dos de ellos, y el corazón de Érewyn casi se detuvo al ver el hombro de su tío ensartado en una lanza orca.

\- ¡Abrid paso! - Ordenó Gamelin, llevando consigo al rey para resguardarle de más ataques.

La muchacha se unió sin pensar a la defensa de la puerta, casi en primera línea. Pero era demasiado menuda para llegar hasta ellos, y los Uruks eran demasiado grandes. No podría detenerles. Debería haberse llevado también una ballesta de la armería.

* * *

\- ¡Escalaaaas! ¡Escalas en el muro del fortín! - Mediante gruesas maromas unas enormes escalas comenzaban a subir hacia el muro superior del fortín.

Legolas corrió escaleras arriba para asomarse por una tronera. Desde allí comenzó a disparar certeras flechas que cortaban las cuerdas de las escalas, impidiéndoles llegar al muro.

\- ¡Ava len lav min! (_¡No les dejéis entrar!_) - El elfo comandaba todavía una guarnición de arqueros élfos, y junto a ellos se apostó en la muralla, esperando la llegada de las escalas, que ya no podían contener. En aquella posición de la torre únicamente se hallaban ancianos y niños armados con piedras que arrojaban sobre las cabezas de los orcos. Sólo con que uno de ellos consiguiera poner el pie en la fortaleza significaría la muerte de los precarios defensores. - ¡Len chadad! (_¡Disparad!_).

Una descarga de flechas élficas volaron hacia las escalas.

* * *

\- ¡Escalas! ¡Por arriba! ¡Van a entrar al fortín! ¡Cubrid la muralla!

\- ¡Aquí no ayudas, chico! - El brazo del segundo al mando tras Gamelin la empujó hacia atrás, casi arrojándola al suelo. Érewyn se recolocó el yelmo y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero recordó que no debía hablar por nada del mundo. Su voz la delataría - ¡Sube a la muralla! ¡Eres escurridizo y allí serás más útil!

Sin rechistar, acató las órdenes y corrió por el pasadizo entre muros hasta las escaleras que subían al muro de la fortaleza. Mientras subía los peldaños casi de tres en tres, oía los gritos de los soldados que caían heridos muralla abajo. Llegó arriba con la respiración acelerada y en seguida vio un objetivo en el que ensartar su espada corta. El Uruk que acababa de saltar desde una escala rugió antes de cargar contra ella como poseso y Érewyn simplemente se agachó y blandió la hoja de su espada, cortándole una pierna. Esquivó la espada orca que pasó rozando su sien y siguió avanzando hacia un grupo formado por arqueros elfos y campesinos. Entre ellos vio a unos niños que no tendrían ni 13 años, arrojando piedras muralla abajo.

\- ¡Aaagh! - Un anciano cayó al suelo, atravesado por una flecha orca y el niño que estaba apostado junto a él, le miró, presa del pánico. Se había quedado conmocionado, aquella flecha podía haberle alcanzado a él. En aquel estado poco tardaría en acompañar al viejo. Érewyn se acercó a él y le obligó a agacharse, protegiéndose de los proyectiles detrás del muro.

\- ¡Eh! - El chico aún miraba el cadáver con los ojos desencajados. - ¡Escúchame - La voz de Érewyn le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una voz de mujer… ¿Podría ser…? - ¡Entra en el castillo sin que te vean y escóndete! ¡Deprisa!

Entonces sí, el niño reconoció la voz de Érewyn, la Dama de Edoras. Asombrado, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Érewyn le empujó para obligarle a ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Apoyada contra el muro, le vio alejarse a gatas, mientras otra andanada de flechas sobrevolaba el aire por encima de su cabeza. Le daba igual que su tío hubiera reclutado hasta a los niños. Aquel no era el lugar donde tenían que estar.

Respiró profundamente y escuchó el grito de guerra de más orcos que eran izados con escalas hasta la torre. Exhaló el aire con el que había llenado sus pulmones y se levantó de un salto, dispuesta a recibir con su acero a los nuevos enemigos.

* * *

Tras luchar como auténticos héroes (o auténticos locos), Aragorn y Gimli se colaron en el fortín. El Muro del Bajo ya no existía y las huestes de orcos habían tomado posiciones desde allí, acabando con numerosas vidas. Aragorn se había arrojado al exterior de Cuernavilla en un acto completamente desprovisto de cordura, tras ser testigo de la muerte de Haldir, y desde allí había acabado con muchos de ellos. Pero ya no podían contenerlos más y el montaraz retrocedió junto a Gimli.

En el fortín eran más necesarios que arriesgando su vida inútilmente ante una hueste de orcos que parecía no tener fin.

Gimli se detuvo brevemente a limpiar el filo de su hacha mientras Aragorn buscaba a Théoden junto a la puerta. Los terribles golpes del ariete resonaban en el patio del fortín y los hombres aguantaban como titanes, tratando de reparar la puerta y rechazando cada embestida.

Halló al rey con una herida de lanza en el hombro. Rápidamente, Aragorn se acercó a él. Llevaba hojas de athelas y si era necesario podía contener la hemorragia. Pero el rey no le permitió siquiera preguntarle por su estado. Levantó una mano y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que hacían falta muchos más lanzazos para tumbarle.

\- No aguantaremos mucho más. - Informó Háma.

Aragorn vio la preocupación en los ojos de Théoden. La puerta temblaba con cada embestida del ariete y era imposible repararla si los orcos no cesaban de golpearla, y de seguir así en pocos minutos la echarían abajo y serían pasto de aquellas alimañas. Se acabaría Rohan.

\- Mantenedlos. - Ordenó el rey.

Aragorn sabía que los hombres ya estaban haciendo lo que podían y que sólo otro acto de locura, como el que había llevado a cabo minutos antes, podía darles la opción a recuperar la defensa del fortín. A su llegada a Cuernavilla recordaba haber visto una puerta desvencijada y las ruinas de lo que fue una escalera que comunicaba la rampa con el fuerte por un lateral, y que debió ser destruida en anteriores asedios para complicar aún más los intentos de tomar la fortaleza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo precisáis? - preguntó. Théoden le miró extrañado. ¿Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por su gente? Sus ojos no mentían, pero no disponían de tiempo para charlar.

\- Cuanto puedas darme. - Respondió el rey.

Aragorn asintió y se dirigió a la vieja puerta en una zona apartada del muro. Hizo un gesto a Gimli para que le siguiera y ambos desaparecieron silenciosamente tras cerrar la puerta.

* * *

\- ¡Lenweg! - Legolas ordenó desenvainar las espadas.

Él y sus arqueros habían acabado con numerosos orcos pero las flechas se hicieron insuficientes al invadir estos la muralla de la torre. Empuñó sus dagas y junto a los demás elfos consiguió repeler al primer grupo que trató de entrar al fortín.

Tras degollar al último orco, se puso a cubierto tras el muro para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas que estaba por caer. Debían acabar con aquellos arqueros, no eran muchos pero estaban masacrándoles.

\- ¡In-ve gnat üm van silnin! (_¡Disparad contra los arqueros!_) - Salió de detrás de su trinchera y señaló con la daga el lugar donde estaban apostados los orcos arqueros, medio ocultos entre las sombras de la noche. - ¡Inwe sin dago on! (_¡Matadlos a todos!_)

Aquella vez sí, tras las órdenes de su capitán, los elfos apuntaron certeramente y sus flechas silbaron antes de dar en el blanco y acabar con la amenaza que les estaba haciendo retroceder. Legolas volvió a empuñar las dagas y se subió al muro esperando, en pie y en primera fila, la llegada de más Uruks. Vio venir dos escalas, y a 8 orcos en la cima de ellas.

Miró a su alrededor brevemente e hizo un recuento de tropas. Doce elfos vivos y unos catorce hombres, de los cuales la mitad eran ancianos, otros cuatro eran soldados con experiencia que sabían bien cómo defenderse y atacar, y el resto eran dos niños y una… ¿Una mujer?

Legolas se quedó paralizado. La muchacha era menuda, llevaba un yelmo que escondía sus facciones y empuñaba una espada corta, manchada ya de sangre. Se encontraba agazapada tras el muro, y la segunda escala estaba a punto de contactar con la torre cerca de aquel punto. La vió respirar profundamente y levantarse de un salto antes de girarse para encarar al peligro con valentía. Un largo mechón de cabello se escapó de debajo del yelmo y cayó por su espalda.

No podía ser…

\- ¡¿Érewyn?! - El grito de Legolas llamándola murió bajo los alaridos de los orcos que comenzaron a invadir la torre. Perdió el contacto visual con ella tras la masa negra de enemigos.

Con el corazón encogido, el elfo se arrojó sobre la mole de alimañas, dando rápida cuenta de ellos con sus dagas. Un único pensamiento invadía su mente en aquel momento, y su objetivo era llegar junto a ella antes de que la mataran.

A pesar de acabar con sus enemigos con extraordinaria rapidez, le pareció que la distancia que les separaba no se acortaba nunca y comenzó a esquivarles para llegar antes hasta ella, delegando el trabajo sucio a sus hermanos.

Arrojó de la torre a un orco que se interpuso en su camino y llegó junto a ella justo cuando un Uruk se disponía a agarrarla del cuello por la espalda.

* * *

No estaba siendo tan difícil. A fin de cuentas quería participar en la batalla… ¿no? ¿No era lo que siempre había deseado? Ser una más, participar en la defensa de su pueblo. Ser parte del ejército de Rohan…

En aquel momento no lo sabía. Los enemigos no paraban de llegar y siempre estaban frescos, pero ella en cambio cada vez estaba más cansada. Las fuerzas comenzaban a menguar y su cuerpo estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo terrible al mantenerla caliente bajo aquella helada lluvia.

"No me des la espalda, Érewyn. Protege siempre la retaguardia" Le parecía oír la voz de Théodred, dándole instrucciones en medio de la batalla. Pero eran demasiados y le era imposible mantener vigilados todos los flancos.

Se dio cuenta al arrancar su espada del pecho de uno de ellos que llevaba algunos segundos sin controlar qué tenía a su espalda, y, aterrorizada, escuchó la grave risa de un gigantesco Uruk y su aliento rozándole la nuca.

\- Aquí huele a elfa. - Murmuró.

Érewyn se giró todo lo rápido que pudo, y notó la mano del orco rodeándole el cuello. "Esto es el fin", pensó. Pero cuando encaró el horrible rostro de la criatura se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Tenía los ojos desencajados y la mirada perdida. Érewyn bajó la vista y vio la hoja de una daga que sobresalía del abdomen del orco.

El Uruk cayó lentamente muralla abajo y tras él descubrió el rostro de su salvador. Sus ojos azules la miraban con una mezcla de dureza, incomprensión y alivio. Érewyn se sintió aliviada al descubrir que estaba vivo, pero se contuvo de abrazarle para comprobar si estaba realmente ileso. Estaba paralizada. Su amigo la había descubierto. No valía la pena sorprenderse ¿de verdad se le había ocurrido que podría engañarle a él?

No. Seguro que la había reconocido hacía rato. Pero estaban en medio de una batalla, y Legolas se giró como un rayo para cortarle la cabeza a otro orco.

Un receso antes de la llegada de los siguientes, que ya comenzaban a subir por las escalas.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!

Érewyn ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había escuchado aquella frase en un sólo día.

\- ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Si te lo explicara no me creerías! - Se defendió ella.

\- ¡Legolas nenya in! (_¡Legolas, mi capitán!_) - El elfo se giró.

Sus arqueros esperaban sus órdenes. Estaban vivos gracias a él, a su estrategia bien llevada, hasta entonces. Porque Legolas perdió completamente el ritmo de la batalla al ver a Érewyn y sus hermanos estaban desorientados sin su capitán dirigiéndoles. El elfo se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que pasaba y su mente trabajó de nuevo.

Se asomó a la muralla. Los orcos que subían por las escalas aún iban por la mitad. Gracias a los Valar que la altura del muro era considerable.

\- ¡Vie-na ume pendraith en! (_¡Cortad las cuerdas y arrojad las escalas!_)

El elfo agarró del brazo a Érewyn y la llevó tras la parte más alta de la muralla mientras sus hermanos obedecían sus órdenes. La muchacha oyó los gritos de los orcos cayendo al vacío cuando las escalas fueron arrojadas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer? - Legolas acorraló a Érewyn contra la pared de piedra y ella vió ira y fuego en sus ojos. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

\- Descubrí un pasadizo secreto desde las cavernas hasta la armería. Quise bloquearlo y volver atrás, pero hubo una explosión y ¡el pasadizo se derrumbó!... Lo único que podía hacer era subir al fortín y cubrirme lo mejor posible para que no me reconocieran.

Legolas evaluó su expresión. Estaba claro que no mentía. Aquella explosión de la que hablaba había sido la que había reventado el Muro del Bajo. Cerró los ojos y respiró, agradecido. Estaba a salvo, Eru la había mantenido con vida.

La miró de nuevo. Parecía estar esperando un reproche, avergonzada. Aquel yelmo le cubría el rostro bien, y aun así, tenía sangre de orco mancillando su delicada piel.

Legolas alzó la mano y gentilmente le limpió la mejilla. Suspiró mientras clavaba la vista en los vivarachos ojos verdes de ella. Pese a todo, no debió salir de las cavernas.

\- Debiste quedarte con Éowyn. - Le dijo. Ella bajó la vista.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ya no puedo volver atrás! Y... ¡He llegado hasta aquí! ¿Cierto? - Una nueva luz iluminaba ahora sus ojos, la luz de la confianza y el valor. Legolas levantó una ceja y apartó la mano de su rostro. Sonrió. Ella tenía razón, lo había hecho bien. Pero hasta ahí había llegado todo. No iba a permitir que se volvieran a acercar a ella.

\- … ¿Estás cansada? - Preguntó, simplemente. Érewyn le miró, extrañada por la pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza. - A partir de ahora no te separes de mí. - El hermoso rostro de Legolas estaba salpicado de barro y Érewyn quiso limpiarle gentilmente, como él había hecho antes. Movió la mano hacia su sien y antes de tocarle, unas voces resonaron en el patio del fortín.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Apuntalad el portón!

\- ¡Seguidme hasta la barricada!

\- ¡Aragorn! ¡Gimli! ¡Salid de ahí!

Las voces de Gamelin y Théoden les devolvieron al campo de batalla y Legolas se puso en guardia al oír los nombres de sus amigos.

Ambos se asomaron por el muro y vieron en la rampa a los dos aguerridos cazadores blandiendo hacha y espada contra una auténtica horda de orcos. Habían bloqueado la puerta desde dentro y no podían entrar. Estaban acorralados.

Rápidamente, Legolas agarró un trozo de cuerda procedente de una de las escalas y la arrojó por el borde del muro.

\- ¡Aragorn!

El montaraz vio la cuerda que el elfo le ofrecía y se colgó de ella rápidamente, con Gimli agarrado a su cintura y blandiendo aún la espada, mientras desde arriba, Legolas y Érewyn tiraban de la cuerda y los ponían a salvo en la torre.

Al llegar arriba, Aragorn necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero cuando levantó la vista y vislumbró bajo el yelmo a la sobrina del rey de Rohan, la agarró de los hombros en un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo habéis salido de las cuevas? - El montaraz estaba seguro de que habían levantado una barricada en el paso de montaña.

\- No preguntes… - Contestó Legolas.

\- ¡Todo el mundo dentro! ¡Están en el fortín!

Los cuatro empuñaron sus espadas mientras corrían escaleras abajo para refugiarse en el castillo, seguidos por los elfos y hombres que aún quedaban con vida.

Minutos después, el portón que tanto esfuerzo les había costado defender, se abrió del todo y una horda de sanguinarios orcos irrumpió en el patio, portando el ariete y buscando por fin la última puerta: la del castillo.


	11. - Ira, holocausto y rojo amanecer

Los cuatro entraron en la sala principal. Aún seguían entrando soldados heridos procedentes de los diferentes puestos del fortín.

\- Repliega a todos. Toca retirada. - Érewyn escuchó las órdenes de su tío desde la parte posterior de la sala, donde se refugió en las sombras para no ser reconocida. Legolas, junto con Gimli y un grupo numeroso de hombres, ayudaba a preparar la enorme balda con la que atrancarían la puerta una vez acabaran de entrar todos los heridos .

\- ¡Volved, volved! ¡Todos atrás! - Gritaba Gamelin.

\- Han atravesado el portón. Están en la fortaleza. - Informó Aragorn - Adentro, ¡metedlos dentro!

La puerta se cerró, y casi todos los hombres y elfos se apostaron tras ella haciendo presión sobre los tablones. Casi de inmediato, los familiares golpetazos del ariete retomaron su ritmo, esta vez, sobre la puerta del castillo, más pequeña y más frágil. Théoden suspiró.

\- Han tomado la fortaleza, es el fin. - La voz derrotada del rey llamó la atención de Aragorn. Se acercó a él dispuesto aquella vez a rebatir sus argumentos, fueran cuales fueran.

\- Dijísteis que esta fortaleza no caería mientras la defendiérais, y seguís defendiéndola. Ellos han muerto defendiéndola. - Dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia el exterior del castillo. - ¿No hay otra salida en la caverna para las mujeres y los niños? - Obtuvo el silencio por respuesta, Gamelin miraba a su rey, esperando quizás un atisbo de esperanza, y Aragorn tuvo que repetir la pregunta para llamar su atención - ¿Hay alguna otra salida?

\- Hay un pasadizo. - Respondió el capitán de Cuernavilla. - Lleva a las montañas, pero no llegarán lejos. Los uruk-hai son demasiados.

\- Ordena a mujeres y niños que vayan al paso de montaña, ¡y levantad una barricada! - Gamelin obedeció las órdenes de Aragorn sin rebatirlas. Su rey se había quedado sin recursos y le resultaba demasiado doloroso contemplarle y esperar quizá que reaccionara por fin y volviera a tomar el mando.

\- Demasiada muerte… - Murmuró Théoden - ¿Qué pueden los hombres ante tan aciago destino?

* * *

Érewyn, suspiró. La angustia de su tío la había derrumbado, y deseó poder descubrirse y abrazarle una última vez. Apoyó la espalda en la fría piedra de la pared. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, silenciosas. ¿Cómo imaginar que su vida y la de sus seres más queridos iba a acabar de aquella forma? ¿No se suponía que el bien siempre triunfaba por encima del mal? ¿Dónde quedaba el honor? ¿Para qué había servido tanto sacrificio? Buscaba inconscientemente respuestas para aquellas preguntas y se daba cuenta de que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. En cualquier momento romperían la puerta y se acabaría todo. Sollozó en silencio y bajó la vista al suelo.

De repente notó una mano en su brazo y se sobresaltó. Legolas trataba de consolarla en silencio, en aquel oscuro rincón, esperando pacientemente a que recuperara la compostura. Ella cerró los ojos y siguió llorando, siendo incapaz de liberarse de la tristeza que la embargaba.

Los golpes sordos del ariete resonaban en la sala y el silencio se había apoderado del ambiente. Todos aguardaban el fatal destino, tratando de defenderse hasta el último momento.

Gimli se acercó a ellos, y Érewyn vió cómo le sonreía, mientras sujetaba firmemente el mango de su hacha.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Hace un momento estaba ante una guerrera de Rohan. ¿No me digáis que os habéis venido abajo! - Ella le miró, y dejó de llorar.

Una guerrera de Rohan, una dama de hierro rohirrim. Eso era su esencia en realidad. Siempre había sido así y lo había demostrado con creces. Estaban vivos aún y hasta el momento había luchado por ella misma, por sus amigos y su familia y había defendido aquella fortaleza con uñas y dientes.

\- Nunca sabemos lo que nos depara el destino, por aciago que sea… - La voz de Legolas susurró y Érewyn miró sus ojos, que brillaban con aquella luz tan característica. - Pero jamás debes perder la esperanza. ¿Recuerdas? - El elfo le sonrió y ella dejó de llorar a pesar de seguir oyendo las embestidas y los rugidos al otro lado de la puerta. - Incluso en los momentos más oscuros existe una luz que ilumina el camino de los hombres.

Érewyn le devolvió la sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas. Aquellas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho durante el viaje a Cuernavilla, y cómo la primera vez, habían tenido el mismo efecto esperanzador. Desenvainó su espada y se irguió de nuevo.

\- Y las mujeres valientes no necesitan un guía. - Finalizó.

\- ¡Así se habla mi señora! - exclamó Gimli. Un siseo de parte del elfo le hizo taparse la boca con la mano. Erewyn rió de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¡Cabalgad conmigo! - Dijo Aragorn, de repente. - Resistid y enfrentadlos.

\- Por la muerte y la gloria. - Sugirió el rey, recordando épicas batallas del pasado.

\- Por Rohan, por vuestro pueblo. - Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en silencio, y Théoden cambió la expresión de su rostro.

\- Está saliendo el sol. - Dijo Gimli. En efecto, a través de las estrechas troneras del muro la tenue luz del amanecer se coló, iluminando la estancia y los sombríos pensamientos del rey. Y Aragorn recordó las palabras de Gandalf, "espera mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día. Al alba mira al este".

\- Sí… sí. El Cuerno de Helm resonará en el Abismo una última vez. - Théoden se incorporó, y Háma comenzó a anudarle de nuevo la coraza, cubriendo con cuidado la herida del hombro.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Gimli, feliz de ver otros ánimos renovados en el ambiente. Se alejó corriendo de sus amigos y desapareció por una puerta cercana, a través de la cual podía verse una escalera de caracol.

Legolas sujetó a la muchacha por los hombros, aprovechando que la sala volvía a llenarse de movimiento y el bullicio cubría el silencio de nuevo. La obligó a retroceder hasta la pared de piedra y su gesto se volvió pensativo, como escogiendo las palabras que iba a decirle.

\- Aragorn me necesita ahora… Puedo protegerte mejor desde el exterior. No les dejaré entrar… Tú quédate aquí y no hagas locuras. - Le aconsejó. Ella guardó silencio. El cuerno de Helm sonó estruendosamente en el Abismo, deteniendo a los orcos en su ataque. La muchacha comenzó a sentir de nuevo la adrenalina de la batalla, en cualquier momento empuñaría su espada de nuevo, y debía hacerlo con esperanzas y con valor. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que aquellos tres aún guardaban un as bajo la manga. Legolas siguió hablando en tono calmado. - Cuando abran la puerta intenta mantenerte lejos de ellos. Primero entrarán con lanzas, luego con espadas. Quédate atrás, intenta mantener tu espalda contra la pared pero no te cortes la retirada, no te acorrales y…

\- Orejas Picudas. - Gimli estaba junto a ellos de nuevo, tras hacer sonar el cuerno de Rohan. - ¿Acaso olvidas que yo estoy aquí? No pienso montarme en esa bestia blanca de nuevo. La última vez que luchamos juntos subidos en su lomo me arrojó al suelo como un saco de papas. - Érewyn no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Gimli y aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. - Mi hacha y yo nos quedaremos junto a ella. - Legolas se inclinó y palmeó el hombro del enano con afecto.

\- Confío en ti, amigo mío. - Gimli sonrió.

\- Cabalga solo, y mátalos a todos, paliducho.

Legolas se dispuso a alejarse hacia las cuadras pero Érewyn le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo. El elfo se giró y ella dudó un momento antes de hablarle.

\- Ten cuidado. Mantente a salvo. - Suplicó ella. El elfo sonrió.

\- No he sobrevivido a miles de arañas gigantes, a la furia de Caradhras, a las Minas de Moria, al Balrog de Morgoth y a una hueste de huargos para caer aquí, en el barro.

Una carcajada de Gimli llamó la atención de ambos.

\- ¡No! ¡Está claro que si no hay un lecho de flores bajo sus pies, Legolas no caerá!

El elfo les sonrió una última vez antes de salir corriendo por la rampa interior en busca de Arod, mientras el rey montaba ya a Crinblanca y Aragorn a Brego.

\- ¡Ha llegado la hora de empuñar juntos el acero! - Las palabras de Théoden infundieron valor a sus jinetes, que aguardaron ansiosos la apertura de la puerta. Tras él había numerosos hombres montados a caballo, y entre ellos pasó Arod, como una exhalación, para posicionarse tras Aragorn. Desde su montura, Legolas siguió dando las últimas órdenes a sus arqueros, quienes se apostaron estratégicamente en las troneras y en las esquinas de la sala.

Desde su rincón, Érewyn pidió al Gran Jinete que les mantuviera con vida y desenvainó su espada. A su lado, Gimli preparó el hacha, deseoso de blandirla de nuevo.

\- ¡Coraje, despierta ahora, por ira, holocausto y rojo amanecer! - Los hombres levantaron la balda y el rugido del rey resonó en el fortín. - ¡A ellos, Eorlingas!

En medio de la confusión que siguió a la apertura de la puerta Érewyn sólo alcanzó a ver que muy pocos orcos consiguieron entrar. Los caballos les embestían, arrojándoles fuera de la rampa, mientras galopaban sin dudar. Las flechas de los elfos ayudaron a abrir el paso del rey, y Aragorn apartaba a la escoria del ejército de Saruman dando espadazos sin parar.

Como Legolas había dicho, los pocos que quedaron vivos entraron primero con lanzas, y una vez fueron eliminados estos, siguieron los armados con espadas. Gimli se mantuvo junto a ella en todo momento, y Érewyn usó su espada sólo un par de veces.

De repente, a través de las troneras del castillo se coló una luz cegadora que hizo retroceder a los orcos, aterrorizados. El final de aquella larga batalla estaba a punto de llegar.

\- ¡Gandalf! - Exclamó Gimli. - ¡Ya era hora!

* * *

El rey Théoden lucha solo. - Murmuró Gandalf. Ante él, la visión de una casi derrotada Cuernavilla dolía a la vista, pero a través de las puertas de la fortaleza, los jinetes de Théoden con su rey a la cabeza salieron con una furia renovada cargando contra las tropas de Saruman. Un jinete se situó junto al mago y observó lo que Gandalf describía.

\- Hasta ahora. ¡ROHIRRIM!

Al grito del primer Mariscal de la Marca, un ejército de más de dos mil hombres cargó desfiladero abajo por el flanco trasero de los orcos, que trataron de detenerles con lanzas

\- ¡Éomer! - Exclamó Théoden. El anciano rey contempló, aliviado, cómo su sobrino acudía por fin en su ayuda.

\- ¡POR EL REY!

* * *

Ya había pasado todo y a pesar de estar a salvo, la muchacha no podía parar de temblar. Quizá era el frío que entumecía sus músculos pero era más probable que se tratara del mismo miedo a morir, de haber mirado a la muerte a la cara y haber sobrevivido.

La emoción de la batalla. La guerra. Su crueldad y su grandeza. La injusticia y la valentía. El arrojo, el coraje, la pasión.

Acababa de conocerlos y estaba segura de que no podría olvidarlos fácilmente.

Se apoyó en el muro de piedra, donde Legolas la había dejado al cuidado de Gimli, y el enano aguardaba cerca de la puerta. Muchos soldados habían abandonado el fuerte, ansiosos por ver de nuevo la luz del sol que creyeron no volver a contemplar, y sólo quedaban ya ellos dos, y algunos heridos que eran atendidos por otros hombres que habían salido ilesos. La chica resopló y se acercó a la puerta, pasando sobre los cadáveres de los orcos y situándose frente a Gimli. La impaciencia comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, y es que no sabían qué estaba pasando en el campo de batalla. Simplemente habían dejado de entrar más orcos y los jinetes habían informado que el ejército de Saruman se retiraba. Pero desconocía qué destino habían corrido sus amigos y su tío.

\- Gimli, id con ellos. Yo estaré bien. - Dijo Érewyn, con voz cansada. El enano negó con la cabeza mientras seguía observando el exterior, en aquel momento fijándose en algo en concreto.

\- No. Me mataría si me voy. - Contestó.

\- ¿Quién te…?

Un caballo blanco entró en la sala y Legolas se bajó de un salto. Gimli le señaló con el dedo.

\- Éste me mataría.

El elfo le ignoró y, tras dar una última ojeada al exterior, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

\- Vamos. - Dijo, simplemente. En seguida, Érewyn se vio arrastrada por los pasillos del castillo, al raudo paso del elfo.

Había salido ileso, sin un solo rasguño. La muchacha se sintió aliviada de verle a salvo, sabiendo que aquella pesadilla había pasado ya.

\- ¿Dónde está mi tío? ¿Y Aragorn? ¿Están a salvo? - Preguntó la chica.

\- Sí. Están bien. Se acabó. Hemos vencido. - Le informó el elfo. Siguió arrastrándola deprisa por los estrechos pasillos del castillo sin darle tregua ni explicarle nada más.

\- ¿Dónde estamos yendo? - Preguntó, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo, como si no quisiera que les vieran.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que tu tío te descubra? - Le preguntó, sin detenerse. - Está a punto de llegar al fortín y Éomer le acompaña. - El rostro de la chica se encendió de felicidad.

\- ¿¡Éomer!? - Dijo, sonriendo.

\- Sí, tu hermano llegó con un ejército de miles de jinetes. Gracias a él hemos vencido esta batalla. Y está deseando verte. A tí y a Éowyn. Mejor que salgáis de las cuevas juntas. Ahora ajústate el yelmo.

Legolas le soltó la mano y salieron por la puerta de atrás. El sendero de piedra enfilaba hacia el paso de montaña. La luz del sol hacía brillar la pared rocosa. El rocío y la lluvia se habían helado en la fría madrugada. Al final del estrecho paso, había una barricada levantada con rocas que ya algunos hombres estaban desmontando.

El elfo se detuvo al pie del estrecho paso y la miró.

\- No serás la primera que se encamina hacia las cuevas. Muchos jóvenes deben haber vuelto a hurtadillas a la seguridad de las cavernas, deseosos de estar con sus madres y hermanas... Ojalá ninguno hubiera tenido que luchar. Ojalá todos hubieran podido tener la misma suerte.

Ambos guardaron silencio recordando la cantidad de niños que habían defendido el fortín como auténticos soldados. La mayoría de ellos no volverían con sus madres. Érewyn sintió un escalofrío al pensar en esas madres cuando buscaran a sus hijos y no les encontraran.

La chica recordó algo muy importante. De no haber sido por Legolas ella mismo podría haber formado parte de todos aquellos inocentes que no habían visto el amanecer. De no haber sido por él aquel orco la habría matado en la muralla de la torre.

\- Muchas gracias… Te debo la vida. - Legolas sonrió y golpeó el yelmo de la chica suavemente.

\- No existen actos heroicos entre amigos. No me debes nada. - Érewyn le observó a través del yelmo. La sonrisa del elfo era tan franca como siempre. Eran amigos, camaradas de batalla. Compañeros. A la luz del sol, y después de la batalla, el rostro de Legolas le parecía aún más bello de lo que había sido antes, aún manchado de barro. La muchacha agradeció tener el rostro cubierto por el yelmo ya que estaba segura de que debía estar completamente colorada. Legolas la hizo reaccionar dándole la vuelta y empujándola levemente hacia el paso de montaña. - Ahora ve, y quítate esa coraza en cuanto estés dentro.

Érewyn pasó de largo la barricada con el paso firme y los soldados no le prestaron mucha atención. Aún no habían recibido la orden de abrir el paso a los refugiados, y las mujeres y los niños todavía permanecían en las cavernas, hasta que les llegara el aviso de vía libre. Pero muchos muchachos habían bajado ya a las cuevas, impacientes por esconderse en los brazos de sus madres.

La chica descendió por los escalones de piedra y llegó hasta la entrada de las cavernas, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. El silencio la rodeó, al fin, y sintió un agudo pitido en los oídos, fruto, seguramente, de haber estado escuchando el ardor de la batalla durante horas.

Levantó el puño y golpeó tres veces. Las paredes rocosas llevaron el sonido por todo el túnel, y Érewyn esperó en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Éowyn asomó por la rendija.

\- ¿Podemos salir ya? - Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Falta poco. - respondió Érewyn en el mismo tono - por el momento dejame entrar... quiero volver con mi hermana.

Éowyn abrió un poco más la puerta y observó al chico. Con cota de malla, coraza, espada, un yelmo que le tapaba el rostro, y con enormes salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes. Era la viva imagen de la guerra. Pero bajo su yelmo unos ojos muy familiares la observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos que no era capaz de describir.

Éowyn se tapó la boca y estiró de ella hacia dentro.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y la observó con los ojos desencajados, mientras Érewyn se sacaba por fin el yelmo. Su hermana pequeña tenía sangre de orco en el rostro y las manos, y vestía una coraza y una cota de malla, también manchadas de restos de las alimañas.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡He estado aquí toda la noche y no he pegado ojo! ¿Cómo has podido salir ahí fuera?

\- … Mejor no preguntes. - Contestó Érewyn. Se dejó caer al suelo y se estiró en el piso, sin importarle lo frío y húmedo que estaba. Le pareció el lugar idóneo para echarse un largo sueño.

Su hermana mayor recibió silencio en lugar de una explicación y Érewyn se sintió satisfecha de no haber oído aún la frase que la había acompañado durante todo el día. Pero esto no duró mucho. Éowyn se arrodilló junto a ella y le desabrochó la sujeción de la coraza antes de abrir la boca para comenzar a recriminarle.

\- ¿Es que estás completamente loca?

* * *

Éomer subió la rampa a galope. Cuanto más se acercaba al fortín, más le costaba al caballo pasar entremedio de los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos por doquier. Incluso se tropezó con el voluminoso cuerpo de un Uruk y Éomer tuvo que aminorar su paso. De no hacerlo, su caballo se acabaría cayendo.

Sombragrís seguía la grupa del caballo de Éomer a pocos metros de distancia.

\- Es horrible… Absolutamente horrible. - Murmuró el Mariscal, cuando atravesó el portón de entrada.

El suelo de la fortaleza estaba abarrotado de muertos de los dos bandos. Pero sobretodo era una masa negra de pestilentes orcos lo que más disgustaba a Éomer. Haría falta varios días para limpiar todo aquello y estaba seguro de que el humo de las hogueras llenaría el cielo y se vería desde Isengard. Una buena manera de recordarle a Saruman su derrota.

\- Horrible, sí, y amargo es el sabor de esta victoria. - Contestó Gandalf, viendo las numerosas bajas de hombres y elfos.

Éomer saltó del caballo antes de que se detuviera y llegó junto a dos conocidos de los que había desconfiado en primer término. Gimli, el enano, fumaba en su pipa, sentado sobre el cuerpo de un Uruk Hai y Legolas paseaba distraídamente arriba y abajo acariciando la punta de una de sus flechas. El jinete soltó una risotada ante la visión de los dos cazadores. Ambos tenían la apariencia de quien acaba de aparecer y se comporta como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Jamás pensé que diría esto pero… - Gimli dió dos profundas caladas a su pipa y Legolas detuvo sus paseos, encarando con gesto serio al Primer Mariscal de la Marca. Éomer no podía olvidar el día en que le apuntó con una de sus flechas amenazándole con matarle si tocaba a su amigo enano. Pero a pesar de la poca o nula simpatía que le profesaba, debía reconocer el esfuerzo y el sacrificio que había hecho el elfo. Había defendido su tierra. Él, un miembro de una raza que parecía querer distanciarse cada vez más del mundo de los hombres. Quizá no se había ganado su simpatía, pero sí su respeto. - Dichosos los ojos que vuelven a veros… a ambos.

Gimli desviaba la vista de uno a otro. La densidad del aire entre ambos podía haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. Entonces el elfo sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de respeto. El enano soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver sonreír a su amigo.

\- No debéis darnos las gracias. A partir de ahora deberemos unirnos si deseamos expulsar el mal de estas tierras. - Dijo el enano.

\- Tanto elfos como hombres han derramado su sangre hoy. Rohan debería recordar esto en el futuro. - El tono de Legolas no era para nada conciliador. Los cuerpos de sus hermanos de Lorien estaban mezclados con los de los demás, y un profundo dolor le oprimía el pecho al contemplarles.

\- Serán recordados. Y Rohan no olvidará jamás esta silenciosa alianza que se ha forjado entre nuestras razas. - Respondió Éomer.

El Mariscal desvió la vista al ver que comenzaban a llegar de las cavernas las mujeres y los niños que se habían refugiado allí. Se alejó de ellos y oteó, ansioso, por encima de la multitud, en busca de sus dos hermanas. Eran lo que más amaba en el mundo y la vida no habría tenido sentido para él si les hubiera ocurrido algo.

Casi había gritado de indignación al conocer de boca de su tío la hazaña-locura que había realizado Érewyn, en la que seguramente perdió el puñal, y que había impedido la pérdida de numerosas vidas, arriesgando la suya propia.

Cuando Théoden le había explicado todo, había sentido un impulso tremendo de ir a buscar a su hermana pequeña para reprenderla, y había tenido que aguantar el resto de información que Théoden seguía dándole.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando las distinguió a ambas entre la multitud, sólo quiso abrazarlas fuertemente, sentirlas junto a él, olvidando reproches y riñas.

Éomer se escurrió entre la gente y arrojó su yelmo al suelo antes de recibir entre sus brazos a su hermana pequeña, que se arrojó sobre él, rodeándole con brazos y piernas. El Mariscal la sujetó con un brazo y con el otro atrapó a Éowyn y besó su rostro.

Por fin estaban juntos los tres, de nuevo.

Éomer se había sentido desfallecer tantas veces al pensar en ellas. Al preguntarse a sí mismo si estarían bien, si conseguirían seguir adelante sin él, fuertes y valientes, sin derrumbarse como él lo hacía, que no pocas veces había perdido la noción del tiempo y había pasado noches enteras sin pegar ojo. Incluso sus hombres habían tenido que detenerle al estar dispuesto a regresar a Edoras, sin importarle las amenazas de Gríma. Sólo por verlas una vez más. Sólo por contemplar sus bellos ojos de nuevo.

Érewyn terminó colgada del hombro de su hermano como un saco, riendo a carcajadas, mientras Éomer bloqueaba a Éowyn con el otro brazo y besaba su cabeza sin parar. Las risas de los tres hermanos llenaron el fortín al tiempo que Théoden llegaba junto a Gandalf y Aragorn.

Al ver a este último, Éowyn trató de separarse de su pegajoso hermano reprendiéndole su comportamiento, pero sin conseguir dejar de reír.

\- ¡Éomer, por favor! ¡Soy una dama! - Éomer hechó un vistazo hacia donde su hermana miraba y descubrió al montaraz que había cabalgado junto a su tío, protegiéndole durante la batalla. El jinete sonrió de forma pícara y pellizcó las costillas de Éowyn antes de que esta consiguiera zafarse de sus brazos y se alejara, riendo todavía, en busca de su tío y de Aragorn.

\- ¡Soy una dama! - Dijo el Mariscal, en tono de burla, imitando a Éowyn, Érewyn rió, colgada del hombro de Éomer. - ¿Y tú, mi joven rohirrim, qué eres? - soltó a Érewyn en el suelo y apoyó las manos en su cuello. - ¿Cazadora de huargos? - La boca de Érewyn se abrio desmesuradamente, al igual que sus ojos. Éomer soltó una risotada al ver la cara de su hermana. - ¿Acaso creías que no me enteraría? ¡Tío no puede guardar un secreto! - La muchacha bajó la vista, avergonzada, pero Éomer no se lo permitió. - ¿A qué viene esa cara? - Preguntó.

\- Os he fallado… - Respondió ella, a media voz. - Todos esperáis que me comporte de un modo que no es natural para mí. Y os he decepcionado… una y otra vez. - La barbilla de la muchacha tembló. - Lo siento mucho y…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo sientas! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? - Érewyn le observó, extrañada por el tono que su hermano estaba usando con ella. - ¿Con el viejo carcamal? - Dijo, señalando con el pulgar a su tío, que en aquel momento se bajaba del caballo.

\- ¡Ssssh! - Siseó Érewyn. - ¡Te va a oír!

\- ¡Que me oiga! - Contestó él. - ¿Te salió mal la jugada? ¿El huargo te hirió, mató a tu caballo, le hizo daño a alguien? - Érewyn negó con la cabeza. - Entonces venciste, y no debes avergonzarte por nada de lo que hayas considerado correcto hacer, ¿entendido? Y lo que digan los demás no debe importarte. - Ella asintió, en silencio. Éomer acarició su mejilla. - Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás me decepcionarás. Sólo puedo sentirme orgulloso de ti… Y Madre también lo estaría. - Éomer sacó de su cinto el puñal de plata que encontró en el campo y se lo dio. La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y él le besó el cabello, aspirando profundamente su aroma. El aroma de su hogar… y de algo más. - ¡Por el Gran Jinete, Érewyn! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Revolcarte sobre el huargo? - Ella se separó y levantó una ceja. - ¡Apestas a orco!

* * *

\- No le he encontrado, mi señor. No hay ni rastro de él.

\- El hombro de Théoden ya había sido vendado y el rey se encontraba en las caballerizas, junto a su ujier, su sobrino y Aragorn, valorando los daños que la fortaleza había sufrido. Háma le había explicado ya lo que había visto allí abajo, el muchacho que debía haber acabado con los orcos que se colaron en las cuadras, salvando a los caballos de una muerte segura.

\- Mmmmh - Murmuró el rey. - ¿No te fijaste en cómo iba vestido? ¿Cómo era su yelmo?

\- Llevaba un yelmo pequeño que le cubría casi por completo el rostro, con un penacho corto en la parte superior. También llevaba una coraza negra sobre una cota de malla, todo de una talla muy reducida, casi de niño. - Aragorn tosió al oír la descripción del soldado.

\- Por lo tanto es un niño a quién buscamos. - Concluyó Théoden. Contempló el cadáver del Uruk, atravesado por la estaca. - Sigue buscando. Pregunta a los soldados dónde le vieron por última vez, si es que le vio alguien más.

\- Sí, señor… Pero es muy probable que no haya sobrevivido.

\- En ese caso brindaremos por él en este día a partir de ahora, pero no te des por vencido. Pregunta a las mujeres y a los niños también. - Háma asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

\- Los daños son importantes, mi señor. - Dijo Aragorn. - Deberíais comenzar cuanto antes a repararla. - Théoden se acercó al montaraz y palmeó su hombro.

\- Mucho me temo que más que una reparación, esta fortaleza lo que necesita es una reconstrucción. Pero tenéis razón. Hay que comenzar cuanto antes a arreglar esto, y habría que desalojar pronto a las mujeres y los niños. El Abismo de Helm comenzará a apestar dentro de poco.

Los pasos del rey se alejaron en compañía de los de Aragorn. Pero Éomer se quedó atrás. En la mano del gigantesco Uruk Hai había algo que se le había pasado por alto a su tío, y Aragorn no se había acercado lo suficiente como para verlo.

Se acercó a él y se agachó para quitarle de la mano el pedazo de cuero marrón que reconoció en seguida. Como siempre, el caballo grabado no daba lugar a dudas. Le encantaba aquel caballo y lo llevaba en el cinto, en los puñales, en la aguja del pelo...

Aquel era un pedazo de su cinturón, y el muchacho que estaban buscando estaba metido en una bañera justo en aquel preciso instante.

\- Érewyn… - Susurró el Mariscal.

Por eso olía a orco. Debía llevar la ropa manchada de sangre de orco y aunque había ocultado las manchas lo mejor que había sabido, no había podido deshacerse de ese olor. Y Éomer llevaba demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a respirarlo como para no reconocerlo.

Una cosa era despistar a un huargo. Pero otra muy diferente era haber participado a escondidas de la batalla que había decidido el futuro de Rohan. Érewyn había puesto su vida en peligro deliberadamente por segunda vez, y aunque Éomer le había demostrado que la apoyaría, aquello era demasiado para asimilarlo en un mismo día.

Apretó fuertemente el trozo de cinto en su mano y sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas.


	12. - Un príncipe renegado

_No tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto, pero cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovechar ^.^ _

_¡Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

\- Y te reías de lo que traía en la bolsa… ¡Menos mal de este trozo de jabón, Erewyn! ¡Por lo más sagrado! ¡Estoy sudando para quitarte esto!

La tranquilidad había vuelto a Cuernavilla, y con ella, las viejas bromas de las dos hermanas. Se obligaban ellas mismas a frivolizar, a reír, a charlar. Pero era difícil después de la experiencia pasada.

Cerca, muy cerca habían visto la muerte aquella noche. El final de Rohan. Los escombros de una dinastía de más de 20 generaciones. El destino les había dado otra oportunidad y todo había acabado bien… Si podía decirse algo así.

El ejército de Rohan de la Cuaderna del Oeste se había visto muy mermado hasta la llegada de Éomer y sus fieles soldados. La oscuridad y la tragedia habían visitado aquella mañana a muchas familias de la Marca. Y la suya, la familia real había salido ilesa. Aunque poco había faltado para que también tuvieran que lamentar una desgracia.

Los rayos del sol que Gandalf había traído consigo, entraban en la vieja alcoba iluminandolo todo y dejando al descubierto hematomas y cortes en la blanca piel desnuda de Érewyn. En aquella vieja habitación del piso más alto, desprovista totalmente de mobiliario a excepción de un par de butacas, lejos del bullicio y de inoportunas intromisiones, Éowyn bañaba a su hermana en una improvisada y vieja bañera de madera que una camarera había ayudado a preparar calentando agua del arroyo, y la ayudaba a desprenderse de la sangre y el barro que mancillaban su piel.

Éowyn no dejaba de mirar la fea marca que su hermana tenía en la clavícula, de la que la muchacha decía que no era nada pero que transformaba su cara en una mueca de dolor cada vez que Éowyn pasaba suavemente la mano por su espalda.

Pobre muchacha. Y a la vez pobre Éowyn. Porque el dolor de Érewyn valía la pena después de haber luchado junto a su pueblo, de haber tenido la oportunidad de la que ella misma no dispuso… Pero, ¿en serio había valido tanto la pena?

Una niebla de tristeza y melancolía teñía sus ojos, y mantenía la cabeza inclinada, la mirada baja, jugueteando distraídamente con la espuma de la vieja bañera.

Éowyn se mordió el labio y comenzó a desenredar el cabello de su hermana. Y es que al final, poco había podido hacer para evitarle la traumática experiencia de ver morir a los demás a su alrededor, saliendo ilesa del daño, notando el roce del velo de la muerte que se cierne al azar entre los hombres. Tanto tiempo luchando por que su hermanita no viviera algo así, y sólo había conseguido retrasar el momento.

No cabía duda de que la sangre les llamaba. La batalla, el honor. La guerra. Y no servía para nada intentar evitarlo.

Lo llevaban dentro, escondido tras una máscara de feminidad forzada, de falsa delicadeza que ocultaba su verdadero sino, el sudor, el esfuerzo, el barro y la felicidad de proteger a los suyos.

No podían ser damas de corte. Así eran sólo animalillos enjaulados, encerrados y separados de su verdad: la vida misma, con su crueldad y su goce. Sin tapujos ni adornos.

Damas de corte, no. Mujeres de Rohan, sí.

Éowyn se inclinó sobre su hermana y besó su cabello, ya limpio y suave.

\- ¿Esperabas encontrar otra cosa diferente allá fuera? ¿Acaso imaginaste que la realidad sería así de cruel?

Los dedos de Éowyn acariciaban su espalda y su cabello caía empapado, pegado a su piel, hasta sumergirse en el agua que le cubría hasta el pecho. Érewyn abrazó sus rodillas y la miró.

\- Creo que nadie es capaz de imaginar algo así. - Sus ojos hablaban más de lo que sus palabras podían expresar y Éowyn volvió a acariciar su cabello. - Obviamente sabía que la guerra es cruda y sangrienta y que la justicia no rige el campo de batalla. Pero no imaginé que era el caos y el azar los que reinaban allá… - El silencio rodeó a las dos hermanas, sólo roto por el canto de algún pájaro que volaba cerca de la ventana. - Vi morir a ancianos y a niños por igual, luchando con sus propias manos, con palos y piedras… Vi a hombres luchar con arrojo y morir en segundos, a causa de un simple error… Vi a otros, en cambio que parecían completamente bloqueados por el miedo, y que al final sobrevivieron a la batalla luchando visceralmente por sus propias vidas… Creo que al final… En el campo de batalla no hay honor, no hay honestidad. Sólo hay sangre y vida o muerte.

\- Es cierto. - Sonrió Éowyn. - Las guerras están movidas por el azar, e incluso un movimiento minúsculo puede inclinar la balanza hacia un lado u otro, por perdida que parezca la batalla. - Éowyn destapó un ungüento que había traído con ella y procedió a extenderlo por los hombros de su hermana. Érewyn se encogió bajo sus manos, estaba frío, y dolía. - El miedo puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de las personas, pero no es verdad que no haya honor en la guerra. - Éowyn obligó a su hermana a mirarla antes de continuar. - El honor es lo que nos diferencia de ellos, Érewyn. El motivo por el que luchamos. ¿Acaso no es honrosa la muerte de un granjero que dio su vida por sus hijos, para que tengan un futuro y una tierra donde vivir? - Érewyn le sonrió. Tenía razón, quizá en la misma arena, manchada de sangre, no pudiera encontrarse arrojo u honor pero sí que lo había más allá de la misma batalla. Las ideas que movían a los hombres podían ser honrosas o miserables y allí estaba la diferencia. - Además… Existen también grandes guerreros… personas que luchan con un arrojo inimaginable, con una destreza inhumana…

\- ...Que son simples hombres, pero parecen superiores a los demás. - Completó Érewyn. Su hermana guardó silencio y la observó. De nuevo la mirada perdida pero no vio más la niebla que empañaba sus pensamientos. Ahí había algo diferente... - Estoy segura de que la balanza se ha inclinado a nuestro favor gracias a esos guerreros hoy.

Sonrieron, y Éowyn besó la frente de su hermana antes de alcanzarle una toalla para que pudiera secarse.

Mientras Érewyn salía de la bañera, Éowyn dio un vistazo a su ropa. Poco de lo que había allí podía ser salvado. Camisa y casaca rotos y manchados de barro y sangre. Pantalones también sucios pero eran oscuros y podrían lavarlos y quitar las manchas. Las botas estaban bien, pero su cinturón se había roto. Y la capa élfica que había acompañado a Érewyn desde la noche junto al arroyo... Misteriosamente apenas se había manchado… Éowyn se giró de golpe para mirar a su hermana con mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con tu aguja del pelo? ¿La perdiste?

Érewyn terminó de secarse y envolvió su cabello en la toalla mientras se vestía con una camisa blanca y un vestico marrón acordonado.

\- La regalé. - Dijo sin mirarla.

Éowyn levantó una ceja, sorprendida, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Que la regalaste? ¿TU aguja de la suerte? ¿A quién? - Érewyn respondió con un enigmático silencio que hizo explotar a su hermana en carcajadas. - ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿No me lo vas a decir?

Érewyn abrochaba los cordones de su vestido sin mucha destreza, con el rostro ardiendo y la mirada lo más alejada posible de su hermana.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Sólo es un buen amigo… - Contestó a media voz.

\- ¿Un buen amigo que ha inclinado la balanza de nuestro lado? - Éowyn sonrió, dispuesta a seguir mortificando a su hermana pequeña, feliz de haber encontrado un tema trivial con el que desviar ambas los pensamientos tristes. - ¿Con los ojos claros como el cielo de verano y el cabello brillante como el agua del arroyo?

\- ¡¿Te quieres callar?! - Explotó Érewyn. Su hermana amplió la sonrisa.

\- ¡He acertado! ¡Jajaja!

Érewyn sonrió muy tímidamente mientras la risa incontrolable de Éowyn resonaba en la habitación casi vacía.

¡CLACK!

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió de golpe, rebotando contra la pared, y Éomer entró como un vendaval, encontrando a Éowyn mirándole con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

"Ya está. Lo sabe", pensó Éowyn. Dudaba si decirselo o no tan pronto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería informar a su hermano de lo que había pasado aquella noche y de lo "valiente" que había sido su hermanita. Éowyn hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Érewyn. Tal era el estado de nervios de Éomer que no había sido capaz de ver que el objetivo de su carrera estaba a sólo un par de pasos de él, un poquito más a su izquierda.

\- ¡Tú! ¡¿Es que estás loca?!

Érewyn resopló. Ya iba echando de menos esa frase. "La loca rohirrim, deberían llamarme" pensó. Y sin mirar a su hermano, comenzó a calzarse las botas.

\- También puedes llamar a la puerta… - Comentó Érewyn. Éomer se acercó a ella.

\- Antes de cometer un error, como los típicos de Tío, - le interrumpio Éowyn, dando un paso hacia él. - Deberías escuchar lo que pasó de sus propios labios, y verás que…

\- ¿Estuviste ahí abajo, verdad? - Éomer continuó, haciendo caso omiso a Éowyn, y ella se dio la vuelta, fastidiada.

Érewyn se sentó en una silla cerca de la pared para abrochar las correas de sus botas y miró a Éomer. Su cara lo decía todo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, las orejas coloradas y el cabello revuelto. "Y he aquí el Loco rohirrim", pensó para sí.

\- Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas? - Respondió ella. Comenzaba a estar cansada de dar explicaciones. Estaba agotada y quería irse a dormir, pero aguantó la mirada y el rapapolvo de su hermano mayor estoicamente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

\- ¡Estuviste en la batalla! - Concluyó Éomer. Hasta aquel momento no había querido creerlo pero sus sospechas se habían confirmado. - Encontré esto en las manos de un Uruk Hai enorme. - Éomer le enseñó el pedazo de cuero con la insignia del reino grabado en él.

\- Entonces te habrás dado cuenta también de que supe defenderme bastante bien ¿no? - exclamó Érewyn, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Continuó Éomer. - ¿Por qué no me explicáis jamás las cosas ninguna de las dos?

\- ¡Porque siempre reaccionas así! - Explotó Éowyn. - ¡No eres capaz de escucharnos, Éomer, ¿no lo ves? ¡Eres igual que Tío!

Al oír aquella frase Éomer se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía razón. Sus reacciones siempre eran muy viscerales. ¡Pero eran sus hermanas pequeñas! ¡Érewyn era su niña! ¿Cómo no reaccionar con un infarto al enterarse del peligro que había corrido?

\- Hasta hace dos días jugaba a lanzarla al aire, ¡por lo más sagrado, Éowyn! ¡La he criado yo mismo! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

Y de nuevo, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, ante sus ojos, sentada en silencio en aquella vieja butaca, Érewyn observó a sus dos figuras "paternas" discutir por algo que ella había hecho. Y el problema era muy diferente del que ellos dos veían. Tocaba un fondo mucho más profundo del que eran capaces de ver.

\- ¡No tuvo otra opción! ¡El túnel se hundió y estaba sola! - gritó Éowyn.

\- ¡No debió atravesarlo!

\- ¡No podía saber a dónde llevaba!

\- … Ya no soy una niña. - murmuró Érewyn, en medio del griterío de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Entonces aún me das más la razón! - Exclamó Éomer, dirigiéndose a Éowyn.

\- ¡Éomer, lo hizo para evitar que aquellos niños se perdieran por las galerías!

\- ¡Se podía haber perdido ella misma! ¡Esa no es la cuestión!

\- ¡Sé cuidar de mí misma! - Érewyn lo volvió a intentar, sin éxito.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Éomer? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes cambiar? ¡No puedes volver atrás en el tiempo!

\- ¡Es especialista en meterse en líos y tú siempre sales a defenderla! ¿Acaso no ves lo fuera de lugar que está su actitud? ¡Se pone en peligro deliberadamente cada dos p…!

\- ¡No va a cambiar así como así, Éomer! ¡No es tan fácil!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y es porque lo lleva en la sangre! ¡Su padre era igual, y no le importaba dañar a los que le querían!

\- ¡CALLÁOS!

El silencio envolvió en una pesada atmósfera a los tres hermanos. Érewyn se había levantado de la butaca, y del ímpetu, esta había caído al suelo. con los puños cerrados, la más joven miraba a los otros dos con los ojos llenos de rabia y reproche.

\- ¡Por esto no os explico nunca nada! ¡Porque no sois capaces de asumir que yo soy la dueña de mi propia vida y que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser una niña! - Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez en su vida que sus hermanos la escuchaban. Ya estaba harta de oírles discutir por ella. - ¡Soy capaz de decidir por mí misma, Éowyn, de decidir si quiero cambiar o no! ¡Y a mí me gusta cómo soy! - Se acercó a Éomer y se limpió las lágrimas salvajemente con el dorso de la mano. - ¡Y jamás tuve ni tendré la intención de dañar a los míos, Éomer! ¡Y supongo que debo parecerme a mi padre, pero no lo sé, porque nunca me explicasteis nada sobre él! ¡Supongo que si supiera algo de él todo tendría sentido y no me sentiría tan bicho raro! ¡Todo tendría sentido! …sabría por qué soy tan diferente… - Érewyn agachó la cabeza y Éomer sintió el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos. - ¡No! - Érewyn le apartó de un manotazo - ¡Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a faltar al respeto a mi padre, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho en el pasado!

Y como un huracán, Érewyn abandonó la fría habitación dando un portazo y dejando a sus hermanos mirándose mutuamente y sintiéndose culpables.

Y es que aunque lo sabían, ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de que Érewyn tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Ya iba siendo hora de que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

Un grupo de unos 30 arqueros elfos se preparaban para marchar de regreso a Lorien. Muy pocos eran los que quedaban de los casi 200 que llegaron a Cuernavilla para prestar sus servicios al rey de Rohan. El ahora capitán de ellos, tras la muerte de Haldir, había decidido viajar junto a Théoden hasta la Torre Blanca para poder llevar nuevas sobre Saruman a Galadriel y Celeborn. El resto se despedía y con ellos estaban Aragorn, Gimli y Théoden. El rey se adelantó y se dirigió a los elfos.

\- Os agradecemos profundamente vuestra ayuda. Si no hubiérais acudido estoy seguro de que el final de esta batalla habría sido otro muy distinto. - Dijo Théoden. El elfo inclinó la cabeza y se llevó el puño al pecho, en señal de respeto.

\- Ha sido un honor defender esta tierra junto al rey de Rohan y el príncipe Legolas. Nan alasseä omentielvanen. Vanyan merela almarelya. (_Nos sentimos honrados de haber luchado junto a tí. Nos marchamos y te deseamos buena fortuna_) - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Legolas.

\- Nai Eru varyuva len (_Que Eru os acompañe en vuestro regreso_) - Contestó él.

Los elfos inclinaron la cabeza y golpearon el suelo con el extremo del arco.

\- Deteneos sólo cuando sea necesario. Aseguraros de que ningún grupo de orcos huye hacia el norte e informad a la Señora y al Señor de lo acontecido aquí. Decidles que pronto les llevaré nuevas noticias de Isengard. Vanta máravë, mára mesta. Namárië! (_Que tengáis un buen viaje, cuidáos. ¡Adiós!_) - Exclamó el capitán.

Y el grupo de elfos partió de Cuernavilla, recibiendo la ovación y el saludo de muchos rohirrim, que dejaron de lado sus tareas para despedir a aquellos héroes.

Tras la marcha de los arqueros, todos volvieron a sus tareas de limpieza y reconstrucción.

El propio Gimli marchó al paso de montaña para comprobar el estado de las cavernas y si quedaba alguien más en su interior. Era probable que algún niño se hubiera extraviado y no encontrara la salida. Gimli daría con él dada su facilidad a orientarse bajo tierra.

Junto al portón abierto de la fortaleza, una multitud se agolpaba aguardando la salida hacia Édoras y a otras aldeas de las que provenían. La mayoría, niños y mujeres con semblante triste por la pérdida de algún ser querido, padres, maridos, hermanos. Muchos habían dado su vida por ellos, pero al menos no había sido en vano, y con ese pensamiento querían retomar sus vidas, orgullosos de que sus familiares hubieran contribuido a la defensa de Rohan. Con el paso de los días y la vuelta a la rutina, el sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza se haría más soportable, y pronto podrían pensar en ellos sin derramar lágrimas desconsoladas.

Así de difícil y dura era la vida de cualquier habitante del país, comprometido a defenderlo en caso necesario.

Legolas partió junto al elfo de Lorien hacia las caballerizas, en búsqueda de un caballo para él. Muchos habían quedado sin dueño.

Théoden les miró partir, y pensativo, caminó junto a Aragorn en dirección al interior de la fortaleza.

\- ¿El príncipe Legolas? ¿Príncipe de dónde? - Preguntó el rey. Aragorn sonrió.

\- Mis compañeros y yo, todos somos viajeros. Y en nuestro camino todos somos iguales… Y todos guardamos secretos. - Explicó el montaraz. - Legolas es el hijo menor del rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro.

\- ¿Y porqué no me fue presentado como tal desde el principio? - Preguntó Théoden, algo molesto.

\- A Legolas no le hace mucha gracia oír su título nobiliario. No se comporta como un príncipe, jamás le llamaron la atención los privilegios de los nobles y siempre ha tenido encontronazos con su padre por este motivo. - Théoden chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Ambos entraron en el castillo. La sala principal ya estaba limpia de cadáveres de los dos bandos, los cuales se iban amontonando en los patios para ser seguidamente sacados al exterior de las murallas y ser quemados, los orcos, y dada sepultura, los hombres.

\- No es muy común encontrar un príncipe tan humilde. Debería honrar a su padre en lugar de renegar de su nombre.

Aragorn se detuvo cortándole el paso al rey. Este le devolvió la mirada, contrariado.

\- Os aseguro, mi señor, que no encontraréis jamás a nadie en la Tierra Media dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por los suyos como Legolas. - El rostro serio del montaraz corroboraba cada palabra que salía de su boca, y Théoden no tuvo más remedio que creerle. Pero a pesar de ello seguía sin entender los motivos del joven elfo.

\- Se le hubiera dado el trato que merecía, Aragorn. Debería haber estado en la fortaleza, en comandancia, dirigiendo la estrategia y no luchando con sus propias manos. ¡Por el gran jinete! ¡Vos fuisteis testigo de cómo dirigió a los arqueros! Gracias a él, el castillo se mantuvo infranqueable por la muralla, algo que creí imposible.

\- ¿Acaso lo hubiera hecho mejor al resguardo de los muros de Cuernavilla que manchándose las manos de sangre junto a sus hermanos y amigos? - Théoden guardó silencio. Estaba claro que desde dentro no habría podido dirigir a los suyos de la misma manera. - Por eso se niega a revelar su procedencia real. No quiere ser tratado diferente al resto. Y esa rebeldía es la que le ha impedido tantas veces tener buena relación con su padre. - Aragorn palmeó afectuosamente la espalda del rey, quitándole importancia al tema y tratando que lo olvidara. - Legolas es diferente, mi señor.

* * *

Legolas y Voron, que así se llamaba el elfo de Lorien, entraron en las cuadras desde el acceso del castillo, ya que la pared del patio de armas se había derrumbado, destruyendo la puerta. Había mucho movimiento ya que la partida hacia Edoras se había planificado para antes del mediodía, y la gente no paraba de entrar y salir de allí, aprovisionándose de armas para el camino, y preparando los caballos.

Muchos de ellos serían liberados, y estos estaban siendo llevados a los boxes que iban quedando libres. Legolas vio a Arod, y mucha sangre negra justo en la puerta de su box. Sospechó que su caballo iba a ser el primero en caer en manos de los orcos de no haber sido por Érewyn.

El caballo blanco trotó hasta la puerta de su recinto y resopló suavemente, llamando la atención del elfo. Legolas le susurró algunas palabras para calmarle, transmitiéndole confianza. Y Voron sonrió.

\- Se dice que los caballos de Rohan son los mejores de la Tierra Media. - Dijo, y palmeó con afecto el cuello de Arod.

\- Eso es cierto. - Dijo una voz femenina. - Los más rápidos, fuertes y nobles. - Éowyn se acercaba a ellos con Hoja de Viento de las riendas y sonreía a los dos señores elfos. - Espero que vuestra estancia haya sido de vuestro agrado. - Bromeó la muchacha. Legolas sonrió y Voron soltó una carcajada.

\- No podía haber sido mejor, mi señora. - Respondió, con una leve reverencia.

\- Mi pueblo os está profundamente agradecido. Habéis ganado amigos de por vida… Y admiradoras también me temo. - dijo Éowyn. En efecto, un grupo de jovencitas observaba a los dos elfos a una distancia prudente, con absoluta devoción. Las muchachas desviaron la vista, avergonzadas, cuando Legolas y Voron las miraron, curiosos. Estaban acostumbrados a generar esa clase de reacciones entre las mujeres pero jamás les había pasado con chicas tan jóvenes. - Decidme, si puedo hacer algo por vosotros antes de partir a Edoras. Creo que la marcha será en breve.

\- Mi señora. Necesitamos un caballo más para ir a Isengard. - Dijo Legolas. Éowyn miró a Voron y evaluó su talla. Igual de alto que Legolas, pero con el cabello de un rubio más platino y ojos de un azul oscuro. Era algo más musculoso que él, de modo que necesitaría un caballo algo más grande que Arod.

\- Mmmh… ¡Erewyn! ¿Hay algún caballo libre de gran talla? - Exclamó, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Unos cuantos boxes más allá la voz de Érewyn le contestó en el mismo tono.

\- Están Hemlock, Duranim, Buzz, Andine y Maggee. Buzz es un poco vago y está de baja forma. Maggee está nerviosa pero se le pasará en cuanto salga al campo, siempre le pasa. - Voron levantó las cejas y Legolas sonrió mirando al suelo. Éowyn simplemente escuchaba con atención las palabras de su hermana. - Duranim no servirá, se torció una pata al venir y tiene la rodilla hinchada… Andine y Hemlock están bien pero Hemlock es más rápido que ella…. Además Andine está algo gorda… Hemlock servirá ¿Porqué lo…?

Érewyn salió del box con Fanor de las riendas y vio a su hermana y a los dos elfos. Se quedó algo parada de encontrarse a Legolas allí y aunque intentó disimular, sabía que era muy probable que el elfo se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. La chica se acercó hasta el grupo y procedió a enroscar su cabello en su acostumbrado recogido. Legolas sonrió disimuladamente al ver que lo sujetaba atravesándolo con la punta de una flecha de ballesta.

Éowyn rió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Bueno. Como habéis podido comprobar, la experta en caballos es ella. Creo que os dejo en buenas manos, mis señores. Mi hermana Érewyn os guiará hasta Hemlock.

\- Muchas gracias, mi señora. Que tengáis un viaje tranquilo. - Dijo Legolas. Éowyn le sonrió.

\- Lo mismo os deseo. - Respondió. Y mirando a Érewyn dijo, - No tardes, ya casi están todos listos. Saldremos en cualquier momento.

\- Lleva a Fanor afuera, por favor. - pidió Érewyn, tendiéndole las riendas. Éowyn sonrió.

\- ¡Sabes de sobra que no puedo hacerlo! Sólo te hace caso a tí.

Éowyn se giró y salió de las cuadras dejando a su hermana junto a los elfos. Érewyn intentó no sonrojarse y miró disimuladamente el suelo. Aparentando tranquilidad. Pero su voz la traicionó al sonar como un graznido al invitarles a acompañarla.

\- Por aquí, por favor.

Voron no dejaba de observar a la muchacha. Desde que había aparecido por el pasillo no había podido parar de mirarla.

\- Mi señora. - Dijo el elfo. - ¿Es posible que nos hayamos visto antes?

Érewyn levantó las cejas, sorprendida, y Legolas hizo lo mismo, mirando a Voron.

\- ¿Habéis visitado Meduseld, mi señor? - Preguntó Érewyn.

\- No he tenido el placer.

\- En ese caso dudo mucho que nos hayamos visto en otra ocasión, porque yo no he salido de Edoras muy a menudo… Y tampoco he visto muchos otros elfos. - Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, provocando la risa de Voron. Érewyn sonrió. - Es probable que me hayáis confundido con otra muchacha. Las rohirrim somos bastante parecidas. Cabello y ojos claros, piel clara…

\- No, mi señora. - Negó Voron, cuando llegaron frente al box en el que aguardaba un gran caballo castaño - Ninguna mujer rohirrim que yo haya visto antes tiene vuestros ojos… Nai cala silmaril hendel. (_La luz de los silmarils está en vuestros ojos_) - Legolas frunció el ceño al oír las palabras de Voron.

\- Lo siento… Mi señor… Creo que os confundis. - Respondió Érewyn, sin saber qué había querido decir Voron en élfico.

\- Y en cambio tengo la sensación de haberos visto muchas veces, hace muchos años...

Érewyn miró al elfo sorprendida por el tono que estaba tomando la conversación. Bajó la mirada, incómoda y Legolas salió en su ayuda, colocándose entre ellos y dirigiéndose al caballo encerrado.

\- De modo que este es Hemlock. Servirá, ¿verdad Voron? - Dijo el elfo, forzandole a mirar al caballo.

\- Es magnífico. Un gran caballo. - Sonrió de nuevo. - Gracias mi señora.

\- Nn… No hay de qué. - Respondió ella, y dedicándole una última mirada a Voron, se alejó hacia la puerta de las caballerizas seguida de Legolas.

La muchacha miraba al suelo y caminaba como autómata. Estaba visiblemente afectada por las palabras de Voron, aunque estaba segura de que las había dicho con muy buena intención. Pero su forma de hablar había sonado tan distinta a la de Legolas que se había sentido muy confundida, incómoda. ¿Era un piropo lo que le había dicho? No estaba acostumbrada a piropos… Y menos de un elfo.

\- Érewyn. - La llamó Legolas cuando llegaban frente al box de Arod. El elfo llegó junto a ella y la observó en silencio.

No estaba ciego. Él también se había dado cuenta de la luz que irradiaban los ojos de Érewyn y de que no eran de un color muy común. Toda ella era una extraña y hermosa gema, que parecía estar siendo tallada ante sus ojos por las manos del enano más habilidoso.

Escuchó ruido a su alrededor y recordó que no estaban solos. Reprimió el deseo que había tenido en el paso de montaña de acariciar su rostro de nuevo, y desvió la vista hacia Arod. El caballo movió la cabeza, reclamando su atención, y Legolas palmeó su cuello de nuevo.

\- No te separes del grupo esta vez. - Érewyn sonrió y miró al suelo, avergonzada. - El éored de tu hermano os acompañará en el camino de modo que podrás delegar el trabajo de proteger a tu gente. - La risa de la muchacha atrajo la atención del elfo. que la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos. De nuevo esa luz, la calidez de su mirada.

\- Isengard está controlada según creo. De modo que tú también podrás delegar el trabajo de lanzar flechas.

Legolas levantó una ceja sorprendido por el tono juguetón con el que la chica le hablaba. Miró atrás. Voron estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Hemlock bastante profunda, y sus fans hacía rato que habían abandonado las caballerizas. Sólo quedaban una personas completamente distraídas y ajenas a lo que el elfo y la dama hablaban.

Rápidamente se inclinó sobre ella y le dió un suave beso en la frente.

Tan casto.

Tan puro.

Tan delicado.

Érewyn abrió los ojos como platos y le miró sorprendida y sonrojada. Los ojos del elfo le miraban de un modo que no le habían mirado antes, y como nadie jamás le había mirado. Legolas se alejó de nuevo hasta una distancia prudencial y puso sobre su propio rostro la misma máscara de desinterés que había llevado antes. Menos sobre sus ojos, jamás podría mirarla de la misma forma.

Y Érewyn supo que los ojos de Legolas jamás podrían mentirle, aunque lo intentaran. Y bajo la mirada del elfo Érewyn se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida de las caballerizas, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón encenderse una llama que le era desconocida y que la ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar.

Si no salía afuera en seguida estaba segura de que se desmayaría allí mismo.


	13. - El fin de Saruman

_Uff, me ha quedado un súper-capítulo XD_

_¡Espero que estéis contentos! Más de 7.500 palabras. He sudado la gota gorda... Pero estoy contenta. Hay mucho diálogo en este capítulo y muchas cosas empiezan a ver la luz... Pero no os digo nada más ;)_

_Un apunte: Taur-e-Ndaedelos, es el nombre del Bosque Negro en sindarin. _

_Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo 13. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

La vuelta a Edoras era tranquila. Los viajeros habían dejado el miedo en Cuernavilla y estaban deseando llegar a sus hogares, pese a que en muchos de ellos faltaran personas importantes.

Érewyn entrecerró los ojos. El sol casi había alcanzado su posición más baja en el horizonte y su luz la cegaba. Era la señal de que pronto pararían para pasar la noche.

Habían pasado de largo el lugar del campamento de la ida. Estaban cerca de dónde Érewyn despeñó al huargo. Y sin embargo ella no era consciente.

No se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera el hecho de no haber abrazado a Éomer al despedirse le había afectado demasiado. La tirantez entre ella y su hermano no había cesado y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

En aquel momento sólo había lugar en su mente para Legolas, para sus ojos y su sonrisa. Para el modo que tenía de mirarla y para su voz.

¿Sería aquel el efecto del embrujo de los elfos, aquel del que tanto le habían hablado sus niñeras? No tenía modo de saberlo, sólo podía fiarse de su corazón y éste había estado galopando como loco durante todo el día. ¡Así no había quien se aclarara!

No era capaz de pensar más allá. Y estaba confusa. Porque por primera vez en su vida sentía agitarse su mundo y caerse las férreas paredes que siempre la habían rodeado.

Ante él se sentía desnuda. Sabía que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, de conocer sus emociones. Y eso le aterraba, porque ni siquiera ella sabía si lo que sentía era real, o producto de aquel "hechizo".

Resopló y detuvo a Fanor al oír la orden de Háma. Desmontó de un salto y caminó distraída hasta Éowyn, habían viajado separadas todo el día. Érewyn necesitaba estar sola. Pasarían la noche junto a un encinar. Desde allí se divisaba la montaña tras la cual se alzaba Édoras en su alta colina.

Sus labios habían sido suaves y cálidos... De nuevo pensaba en él ¿Se sentiría él igual de perdido?...

Sacudió la cabeza, inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras de su bolsa sacó una gruesa manta sobre la que sentarse.

¿Cómo iba un gran guerrero como Legolas, un señor elfo, a estar confundido como Érewyn? Y... ¿Por ella? ¿De verdad era tan ilusa?

Se arrojó sobre la manta y se puso a arrancar briznas de hierba.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Había perdido la razón? Era imposible que él sintiera nada diferente de amistad y aprecio por ella. Y aquel beso... Tan sólo fruto de su gentileza y amabilidad, una forma de desearle un feliz viaje. Seguro.

Suspiró y oyó la voz de su hermana llamándola.

\- ¿Has oído alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho?

\- ¿Eh? - Contestó Érewyn. - Disculpa. Estaba despistada.

\- Ya, Érewyn. Llevas así toda la tarde... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo que estoy un poco cansada. - respondió la joven. Éowyn la miró. Era entendible que estuviera agotada, después de la noche que había pasado. Le dedicó una mirada menos dura y su voz fue más dulce cuando le habló de nuevo.

\- Desensilla los caballos y sueltalos en el pasto, por favor. Luego, si quieres túmbate a descansar hasta la cena.

Érewyn se levantó sin decir nada más y, mientras su hermana encendía un fuego, tomó de las riendas a los dos caballos para dirigirse al prado cercano. Éowyn la observaba marcharse. Le sabía muy mal que la batalla la hubiera afectado así, pero debería superarlo si quería ser la misma de antes. Porque, lo que le pasaba a su hermana era referente a la batalla, ¿no?

Érewyn, en el prado, colocaba las monturas sobre unas piedras mientras observaba a Fanor dar cabriolas, feliz de verse liberado al fin de aquel peso.

Quizá debería olvidar aquel asunto. En realidad sería buena idea tratar de no pensar más en Legolas. No le hacía ningún bien hacerse falsas ilusiones... ¿Pero cómo distraerse? Necesitaba centrar la cabeza en otra cosa, de lo contrario su mente la traicionaría y volvería a pensar en él, su hermoso rostro, su cautivadora sonrisa...

Érewyn sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. Entre los caballos que pastaban libres vio el caballo de tiro de Volga y Gunther, y a la pequeña Élanor tratando de montarse en él. Érewyn sonrió y se acercó a la niña.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó en tono amable. Élanor la miró. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro mojado de lágrimas. La sonrisa de Érewyn se borró de golpe.

\- Mi abuelo me prometió que me enseñaría a montar cuando volviéramos a Edoras... Y ahora... Ahora tendré que apañármelas sola.

Gunther, el abuelo de Élanor y mozo de cuadras de Edoras había muerto en Cuernavilla, tras haber dado batalla casi toda la noche. Cayó poco antes de la llegada de Gandalf. Recibió un flechazo en la pierna y la herida le impidió refugiarse a tiempo en el fuerte.

Élanor limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró el cuello del caballo. Érewyn se sentía fatal. Élanor y su abuelo siempre habían estado muy unidos, y la pequeña le acompañaba a menudo en las cuadras y le ayudaba con los caballos. Parecía que la chispa de Élanor se había apagado.

Pero al ver a la pequeña subida en el gran caballo tuvo una idea y volvió a sonreír.

\- No podrás aprender tú sola, Élanor. - la niña la miró. - Necesitas que te corrijan los errores y te enseñen a tratar con caballos, además, Run es demasiado grande para tí... y es viejo. Está muy resabiado.

La pequeña la miró y dejó de llorar. Lo que decía la Dama Érewyn era cierto. Sus piernas eran cortas y el lomo de Run muy grueso. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera notaba si le apretaba los costados. Élanor suspiró, y Érewyn siguió hablando.

\- Hay un pony en Édoras, es de mi hermano. Se lo regalaron el año pasado. Es de una raza sureña, negro y dócil. Creo que sería perfecto para tí... - Élanor abrió los ojos como platos ¿Le estaba ofreciendo un caballo de la familia real? - ¿Quieres que te enseñe a montarlo?

Élanor se arrojó, feliz, a sus brazos, y Érewyn, riendo, lo tomó como un sí. Juntas se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento, donde los fuegos ya ardían, con Élanor bombardeando a Érewyn a preguntas y ésta respondiéndolas y con la mente libre ya de los azules ojos que la obsesionaban.

* * *

\- Deberéis estar atentos. No os fiéis de él y no creáis ni una palabra de lo que diga, aún estando tan debilitado. - Dijo Gandalf. De camino a Isengard, el mago daba instrucciones a sus compañeros de viaje acerca de Saruman. Debían estar atentos en todo momento. Aragorn le miró, comprendiendo lo que el mago decía.

\- No me interesan los débiles, aunque pagaría por clavarle el hacha en medio de su cabeza. - Masculló el enano. Théoden sonrió.

\- No todo el poder está en la fuerza o la magia, Gimli. A pesar de su derrota, Saruman posee un tremendo poder que podría hacernos daño, y no proviene precisamente de su magia. Su inteligencia es monumental y podría acabar con el ánimo de muchos sólo con sus palabras.

\- Mmmmmmh… - Gruñó Gimli, como respuesta. Éomer rió y le llamó a la calma.

\- ¡Paciencia amigo enano! De lo contrario tendremos que hacer fila para darle cada uno una paliza al viejo mago. Creo que todos tenemos nuestros propios motivos para ello y dudo que el viejo decrépito aguante más de dos guantazos seguidos.

\- ¡No te fíes de las apariencias, Éomer! Yo mismo podría darte más batalla que muchos orcos y hombres juntos, a pesar de mi aspecto…

\- ¿De vieja morralla? - Completó Éomer.

Aragorn y Gimli rieron sin poder disimular y Théoden lo intentó sin éxito. Había echado de menos las ocurrencias de su sobrino.

\- Sácate ese yelmo, rohirrim. Se te están recalentando las ideas de tanto tiempo metidas en una olla de hierro bajo el sol de primavera. - Respondió Gandalf, usando un tono amenazador.

\- No gracias. Prefiero llevarlo puesto. Sobretodo cuando hay hachas cerca. - Dijo, mirando a Gimli. - Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar por la mente de un enano que lleva tantas horas a caballo, con sus partes aprisionadas.

Aquella vez fue Gandalf quien soltó una carcajada, acompañando a Aragorn y a Théoden.

\- Tened cuidado, mi señor. - Le avisó Gimli. - Dudo de si mi amigo elfo aquí estará cansado de cabalgar o no, pero de lo que no dudo es de su puntería, a caballo, a pie y con "partes aprisionadas". - Gimli rió, esperando la pronta respuesta de Legolas. Aquel juego al que jugaba Éomer se parecía mucho al que llevaban los dos, continuamente haciéndose la puñeta. Pero Legolas no contestó aquella vez, y Gimli se extrañó. Montado a la grupa no podía ver el rostro de su amigo, que se limitaba a guiar al caballo en silencio, sin participar de la conversación, y parecía que sin escuchar siquiera.

\- Eso he oído. - La mirada de Éomer estaba fija en Legolas, que miraba al frente. - Sus hazañas en la defensa del muro han dejado atónitos a niños y hombres. He oído auténticas heroicidades, y... gestas imposibles. - Legolas giró la cabeza y miró a Éomer en silencio. Las miradas que se dedicaban ambos casi hacían saltar chispas. - Nunca he visto cortar una cuerda de noche con una flecha, a más de 20 metros de distancia, en plena invasión, y con tormenta.

\- Las escalas no llegaban, Éomer. - corroboró el Rey. - Es difícil de creer pero no pasó ninguno desde la posición que defendió el Maestro Elfo con sus arqueros.

Théoden siguió describiéndole cómo Legolas había dirigido a sus hermanos y Éomer apartó la vista, tratando de no oír y resoplando disimuladamente.

Quien parecía no escuchar absolutamente nada era Legolas. Gimli no salía de su asombro, y de no haber sido un elfo habría creído que estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ni preguntándole directamente consiguió el enano una respuesta. Y Voron, que cabalgaba unos metros por detrás, cerrando el grupo, sonrió. Tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que le pasaba a Legolas.

\- Compañeros, - Dijo Théoden. - Si a Gandalf le parece correcto, podríamos pasar la noche aquí. Pronto anochecerá, y sin luz, resultará más peligroso seguir el camino.

\- Creo que es una idea excelente, mi señor. - Contestó el mago. - Y creo que no me equivoco si digo que debemos estar todos hambrientos y cansados.

Descendieron de los caballos y los desensillaron. Éomer y Gimli comenzaron a recoger leña para el fuego.

\- Lo que daría por una pierna de cordero… - Murmuró Gimli. Aragorn resopló.

\- Casi no he probado bocado desde el estofado de Éowyn. - Murmuró. Éomer le miró asombrado y se le cayó la leña al suelo. Se acercó a Aragorn y estrechó su mano.

\- Eso señor, eso si que es una muestra de valentía y resistencia… Sobrevivir a los platos de mi hermana.…

* * *

La noche cayó como un espeso velo negro que cubrió el descanso de los viajeros. El agotamiento había vencido por fin a todos, tras horas y horas sin pegar ojo, y dormían sin sueños.

Aragorn abrió los ojos a la hora convenida. Nunca tenían que ir a buscarle para el cambio de guardia. De hecho, el guardia nocturno no estaba en el campamento. Legolas debía haberse alejado, y si le conocía bien, sabía dónde encontrarle.

El montaraz apartó la manta y se levantó.

Las aguas del Isen bajaban tranquilas.

Legolas estaba sentado en su orilla. La fresca brisa de la noche le agitaba los cabellos y tenía la mirada fija en el agua.

Cientos de batallas ganadas, centenares de enemigos abatidos. Miles de millas recorridas, Incontables puestas de sol vividas. Y ahora, después de haber contemplado la belleza en mil formas, creía haber encontrado la perfección.

Cerró los ojos.

Hacía sólo una semana la perfección habría tenido extensas descripciones y habría pertenecido a intrincados cúmulos de casualidades entrelazadas. Como la apertura de una hermosa flor bañada por el rocío tras una noche de lluvia, en un amanecer limpio y despejado, y el canto de un ruiseñor como balada… Los gustos de los elfos se volvían exquisitos con el transcurso de los años.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no buscarla, simplemente disfrutaba con las visiones que la naturaleza le regalaba, de por sí, ya eran perfectas.

Pero ahora la perfección se resumía en algo simple, y a la vez maravilloso. Eran colores. El verde topacio, los distintos tonos del color ocre, el rosado, el negro… La perfección estaba también en las formas rizadas, las espirales… En los gestos…

Sus gestos, sus formas, sus colores.

Legolas abrió los ojos y jugueteó con la aguja del pelo que ella le había regalado. Su tacto suave, pulido, el caballo de su insignia delicadamente tallado.

Cómo había llegado a ese punto, ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. Era difícil entender que la percepción de su realidad, lo que de verdad importaba y lo que no, hubiera cambiado tanto en apenas cuatro días. ¿Tan fuerte era aquella tierra y su gente? ¿Tan especial era ella?

Era evidente que sí, y también que poseía algo inexplicable que había despertado el interés de Legolas prácticamente desde el primer momento en que la vio aparecer por las mismas puertas de Meduseld tratando de soltar a su hermana del agarre de Aragorn.

La imagen de su rostro apareció en su mente tan vívida como si la estuviera contemplando en aquel momento.

No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Por primera vez se sentía perdido, sin rumbo ni destino, y a la vez sentía que había encontrado su sino, su igual.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí querido amigo?

Aragorn apareció a su lado, y aunque había escuchado sus pasos desde hacía rato, no le había prestado la atención que acostumbraba.

Perpetuamente al acecho, en guardia. Siempre alerta, como decía Gimli. Criado por el elfo más desconfiado, en un hogar excavado en la roca, de forma exquisita, pero bajo tierra. Contranatura, que diría Elrond, lejos del hogar natural de los elfos, las copas de los árboles, quizá fue su entorno el que inevitablemente le volvieron excesivamente precavido y observador, el mejor guardián que podían tener.

Pero Aragorn acababa de acercarse a él y parecía que sus sentidos estaban dormidos aquella noche. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría, y Aragorn acudió junto a su amigo. En tiempos de guerra, tras una batalla tan sangrienta como la vivida, nadie debía estar solo, ni siquiera un elfo con cientos de años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

\- Las aguas traen el lamento del bosque. - Dijo Legolas, misteriosamente. Aragorn se sentó a su lado y miró en la dirección de la que procedía el río.

\- También fueron masacrados. - Contestó el montaraz, comprendiendo. Legolas simplemente suspiró. Sin embargo, su estado no tenía nada que ver con el bosque. La mirada lánguida, el gesto pensativo. Como cuando se tiene añoranza… ¿Sería posible que…? Aragorn escudriñó al elfo, buscando pistas que corroboraban sus sospechas. - Noto como si te faltara algo… - dijo. - … Un pedazo de tu alma. - Aventuró Aragorn. La respiración de Legolas se aceleró involuntariamente, y sus ojos se movieron por las aguas, nerviosos. - ¿Acaso se quedó en Cuernavilla?

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa duda, Legolas miró brevemente a Aragorn y asintió con la cabeza. Su amigo palmeó su hombro de forma afectuosa, y le sonrió. Ya había comprendido. No era necesario detallar nada.

\- Se suponía que no debía pasar algo así. - Dijo con voz tranquila.

\- ¿Se suponía? ¿Quién lo hacía? - Preguntó Aragorn, extrañado.

\- … Yo mismo. - Respondió el elfo. - Estamos en guerra, Aragorn. No estaba preparado aún. No esperaba que me pasara ahora.

\- Nadie está preparado, Legolas. - Murmuró Aragorn. - Simplemente, este momento llega, sin avisar. - El elfo volvió a desviar la vista a las aguas. - ¿Y ella? ¿Siente lo mismo? - Legolas levantó la mano misteriosamente, mostrándole el adorno de madera. Aragorn levantó las cejas.

\- No lo sé... Es probable. - Dijo Legolas. - Estoy muy lejos de mi hogar… Si por lo menos pudiera hablar con Eglaron… Aunque se burlaría de mí, seguro… - Chasqueó la lengua y su amigo volvió a sonreír.- … ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? - Preguntó. Estaba completamente perdido, como había supuesto Aragorn. El montaraz sonrió y apretó su hombro.

\- Estás aterrado. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así… No, ya te he visto así antes, pero el Balrog te dio menos miedo. - Rió. Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Sentía vergüenza. - ¿A qué le temes? ¿Tienes miedo a sentir la más pura dicha que se puede sentir?

\- … Hoy está conmigo, pero… .. Dentro de unos años… Ya no estará. Y sólo me quedará el viento que un día movió sus cabellos...

Aragorn suspiró. El eterno dilema también le había llegado a Legolas. ¿Valía la pena una eternidad de sufrimiento a cambio de unos cuantos años de felicidad absoluta? Él no podía contestarle. En todo caso era Arwen quien podría darle un punto de vista válido. Él estaba en el lado del futuro que se termina, el de las cenizas que se lleva el viento.

\- Tienes dos opciones. Luchar contra ello… O dejarte llevar. Ambas implican sufrimiento en algún momento. Pero sólo una de ellas te hará feliz, aunque por un tiempo breve. - Legolas negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé si puedo hacerlo… No sé si seré capaz. - Murmuró, y volvió a mirar el curso tranquilo de las aguas.

\- No puedo ayudarte a decidirlo. Eso queda en tus manos. - Respondió Aragorn. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta. - Pero permíteme preguntarte una cosa: ¿para qué quieres un corazón si no vas a usarlo?

* * *

El sol acarició los párpados de Érewyn y la muchacha abrió los ojos, no sin esfuerzo. Ante sí tenía el paisaje de la llanura de Rohan, reverdeciendo bajo los efectos de la incipiente primavera. El pasto, húmedo bajo la gruesa manta sobre la que había dormido, le traía el dulce aroma de la mañana de Meduseld, y eso le hizo recordar lo cerca que estaban ya de casa.

Animada, se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. A su alrededor, todos se habían puesto ya en marcha y pronto reemprenderían el camino.

Sacudió la manta y la colocó, enrollada, en su saco con el resto de sus pertenencias. Al ordenarlas, la daga que había perdido y que Éomer encontró se cayó al suelo.

Comenzaba a sentir remordimientos por haber hablado así a su hermano, y ahora no estaba allí para poder disculparse.

Suspiró. Lo más seguro era que la próxima vez que le viera le soltara alguna fresca de las suyas y volvieran a enzarzarse. La verdad era que aunque los tres hermanos se adoraban, Éomer no podía parar de molestarlas. A veces parecía un chiquillo.

Pero Érewyn no sonrió. Sus hermanos tenían que cambiar su modo de mirarla, y Érewyn ya no sabía cómo demostrarles que no era una niña, y que tampoco estaba dispuesta a someterse a la vida de la corte, como Éowyn. Aunque sí que era verdad que su impetuosidad era más fácilmente asociable con la inmadurez. Recogió la daga y la arrojó al fondo de la bolsa.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella y se giró.

\- ¡Buenos días, ratoncito! - Le dijo Éowyn, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Érewyn levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Lo cierto era que su hermana no había reaccionado como Éomer guardándole rencor por su modo de hablarles. De hecho era como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado. Quizá era porque lo había asumido con más tiempo que su hermano… O quizá era porque otros temas solapaban su mente y libraban a Érewyn de aguantar sus sermones.

\- Buenos días. - Contestó Érewyn. - ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? - Éowyn abrió su saco y metió dentro el cepillo con el que se había peinado.

\- La verdad es que no. Me ha costado mucho quedarme dormida. Estuve mirando las estrellas…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú nunca haces eso! - Le contestó Érewyn.

\- ¡Que tú no me hayas visto no quiere decir que no lo haga. - Respondió Éowyn sonriendo.

Definitivamente, algo muy raro le pasaba a Éowyn. Pero la conversación quedó interrumpida cuando tras la colina apareció un grupo de unos 30 jinetes portando el estandarte de Estemnet, el de Éomer.

Las hermanas se miraron y salieron corriendo en dirección a Háma, que aguardaba ya a los soldados, y estos se detuvieron frente al ujier. En silencio, las dos damas escucharon los reportes de los soldados.

Elfhelm y Erkenbrand se habían quedado en El abismo de Helm. Elfhelm, como capitán de la guardia de la fortaleza, dirigiría la reconstrucción y refuerzo del muro. El desagüe del muro se construiría de otra manera para evitar en el futuro un ataque desde allí. Habían recibido instrucciones y consejos del Maestro Enano, Gimli, que se llevarían a cabo para reforzar paredes y cimientos.

Erkenbrand, que se había retirado hacía años, tras la llegada de Gríma a la corte, había recuperado su título de Mariscal de la Marca por orden del mismo Théoden, y como tal volvería al fuerte del Folde Oeste para redirigir las defensas que hasta la semana anterior habían pertenecido a Théodred.

Hamfast, el segundo al mando después de Éomer había quedado a cargo del Folde Este, y sus tropas se dirigían hacia el fuerte casi al completo, exceptuando un grupo de unos 30 hombres que se habían quedado en Cuernavilla para ayudar a limpiar de cadáveres la fortaleza, los mismos que acababan de llegar.

En el horizonte se veía una columna de humo negro subir hasta el cielo.

Érewyn arrugó la nariz. En pocas horas comenzarían a notar el hedor a hollín en el ambiente.

Al parecer, Háma, ya conocía la llegada de aquellos jinetes y sin pedir más explicaciones, enseguida comenzó a dar instrucciones para levantar el campamento.

Éowyn y Érewyn se miraron y volvieron a buscar sus respectivas bolsas para cargarlas sobre los caballos.

\- ¡Eh! - Éowyn se giró al oír el grito. Uno de los jinetes que ya habían roto filas se acercaba a ellas trotando. - ¡Creí que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con vosotras!

Érewyn observa al jinete. Casco, armadura, guanteletes… Casi no había un pedazo de su piel que quedara al descubierto. Pero la mirada nunca engaña, y, tras el yelmo, descubrió dos ojos azul claro que chispeaban, sonrientes.

\- ¿Alheim?

El jinete rió a carcajadas y bajó del caballo de un salto. Éowyn le sonrió y se acercó a saludarle. Érewyn le abrazó. El muchacho era bastante más alto que ella y la estrechó cariñosamente sin parar de reir.

Alheim era el hijo menor de Erkenbrand. Había nacido en Edoras y él y los sobrinos de Théoden habían sido casi inseparables. Érewyn y él se criaron juntos, él era sólo tres años mayor que ella, y fueron el dolor de cabeza más intenso de Théoden y Erkenbrand durante su niñez. Se marchó hacía tres años a servir en el éored de Éomer para instruirse, y desde entonces no le habían vuelto a ver.

\- ¡Pensé que habías muerto! - Exclamó Érewyn, sorprendida.

\- ¡Érewyn! - Le reprochó su hermana, sorprendida por su sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella. Era cierto, no había oído absolutamente nada acerca de él desde que se fue, y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, o le iba muy bien… o le había ido francamente mal.

\- ¡Siempre tuviste muy poca fé en mí! - Se quejó Alheim.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - Aprovechó a preguntar Éowyn. Se habían quedado con las ganas de enterarse de porqué había hombres de Estemnet allá.

\- Éomer nos envía para proteger Meduseld. - Explicó el chico, sacándose el yelmo. El cabello rubio le cayó hasta los hombros, y tenía barba de un mes, también rubia, que escondía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Caminó junto a las hermanas con su caballo de las bridas, y las acompañó a buscar a Fanor y Hoja de Viento. - Éomer le ha planteado al Rey que su guardia personal es muy escasa para proteger la capital en soledad, y que existe la posibilidad de sufrir algún ataque mientras Saruman permanezca en Isengard. De modo que Théoden ha accedido a fortalecer las defensas de Edoras. Así se asegura de que esté a salvo hasta su regreso en un par de días o tres.

\- Y tú formas parte de los nuevos guardianes. - Concluyó Érewyn, sonriendo.

\- Sí. Tengo permiso para volver a casa. Éomer ha dispuesto que nos mantengamos en Édoras protegiendo Meduseld y los demás vuelvan a Estemnet. Seremos la guardia externa de la ciudad, y protegeremos la muralla.

Alheim ayudó a las hermanas a ensillar los caballos y cargar sus cosas. Una orden de Háma les puso en marcha de nuevo hacia Meduseld y cabalgaron a paso tranquilo bajo el temprano sol de la mañana. Alheim enganchó su yelmo a las correas de su montura y cabalgó con la cabeza descubierta.

\- Tu tío te adora, Érewyn. Tienes un caballo magnífico. - Apreció el muchacho. - ¿Es un Meara, verdad?

\- … … Era de Théodred… - Contestó ella a media voz. Éowyn guardó silencio y el muchacho notó la tristeza que de repente manaba de las dos hermanas.

\- Lamento mucho vuestra pérdida. Théodred era un gran hombre. - Dijo Alheim. - Todos le echaremos de menos. - La conversación se estaba yendo por derroteros amargos y Alheim no quería amargarles el viaje a las dos hermanas, de modo que intentó distraerlas con otra cosa, y se fijó en el cabello de Érewyn. Sonrió, lo llevaba recogido y algunos bucles caían sobre sus hombros, brillando a la luz del sol. Siempre le había parecido que Érewyn tenía un cabello precioso, y siempre había tenido que resistir el impulso de enrollar uno de sus tirabuzones en un dedo. Debía ser suave. - ¿Y tú, me explicas el motivo por el que ahora usas flechas de ballesta para arreglarte el cabello? La verdad es que no te queda muy bien. - Se mofó él. Éowyn rompió a reír y Érewyn le dedicó una mirada de odio.

\- ¡Pues a tí esa barba no te favorece en absoluto! ¿Sabías? - Masculló la muchacha. Él le sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

\- ¡Pues no es eso lo que me dicen las damas! - Se mofó.

\- ¡No deberías creer todo lo que dicen! - Siguió Érewyn. Alheim rió.

\- La verdad es que has crecido mucho. ¡Ya eres un hombre! Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso. - Dijo Éowyn, sonriendo.

La mañana se sucedió tranquila mientras los jóvenes recordaban tiempos pasados y diabluras cometidas por él y Érewyn. Ellos se defendieron acusando a Éomer y a Éowyn que tampoco es que hubieran tenido un comportamiento ejemplar...

El tejado de Meduseld brilló por encima de una colina ante sus ojos. Por fin llegaban a casa.

* * *

Théoden, Gandalf y los demás llegaron a Isengard a media mañana. Avanzaron a través de un bosque viejo, mucho más viejo que el Bosque Negro, al parecer de Legolas, y sin embargo, era como si hubiera aparecido allí procedente de la nada...

Él y Gandalf observaban los silenciosos árboles con desconfianza. Antiguas palabras de ira y muerte podían oírse, silenciosas, entre sus ramas. Éomer observó con extrañeza al elfo. Estaba en tensión y avanzaba a lomos de su caballo como esperando en cualquier momento un ataque inesperado por parte de las inanimadas plantas.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la linde del bosque, y allí, unas conocidas voces les saludaron.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, Caballeros, a Isengard! - Gritó Pippin. Los rostros de los viajeros se encendieron de alegría.

\- ¡Pícaros tunantes! - Exclamó Gimli. - Nos haceis sufrir una búsqueda sin tregua y os encontramos... festejando y… ¡fumando!

\- Disfrutando del campo conquistado y gozando de las mieles de lajusta victoria. - Explicó Pippin. - El cerdo curado está especialmente delicioso.

\- ¿Cerdo curado? - Preguntó Gimli. La boca se le hacía agua.

\- Hobbits… - Murmuró Gandalf, meneando la cabeza.

\- Estamos a las órdenes de Bárbol, que se ha hecho cargo del gobierno de Isengard. - Informó Merry.

\- Pues entonces ya va siendo hora de hacerle una visita al viejo inquilino de la torre. - Comentó Gandalf.

Pippin montó junto a Aragorn y Merry se subió al caballo de Éomer.

\- ¿Cerdo curado, eh? - Dijo el rohirrim. - ¿No os estaréis comiendo a Saruman?

Merry rió, divertido, ante las palabras del desconocido de rostro afable, y el grupo al completo se aventuró por la tierra anegada hasta los pies de la Torre Blanca.

De lo que había sido una majestuosa fortaleza con hermosos jardines donde los pájaros cantaban felices y las mariposas volaban tranquilamente, sólo quedaba una alta torre, desprovista completamente de personalidad. Fría, angosta y tétrica. Rodeada de la más completa ruina y destrucción.

Legolas miró la cascada por la que se precipitaban las aguas del Isen. Las grandes balsas de agua que se habían formado alrededor de la torre estaban muy lejos del actual paso del río e imaginó que éste se debió desbordar para provocar semejante destrucción, dejando en pie solamente la torre de Saruman y unos cuantos árboles enormes de grandes raíces que asomaban fuera de la tierra.

Bajo el suelo, en fosas excavadas sin ningún cuidado, aún podían verse aquí y allá los restos de lo que debía haber sido una especie de talleres o lugares donde el malvado mago debía haber cometido la locura de crear los Uruk Hai.

Los caballos avanzaron en medio de la desolación, y de repente, Legolas abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Se había movido aquel enorme árbol? Casi se quedó sin respiración cuando vió que el árbol se movía lentamente y levantaba las raíces del suelo. Caminando pesadamente, se acercó hasta los recién llegados. Tenía piernas y brazos, y también tenía rostro. Su piel era la corteza, y sus cabellos, pequeñas ramas en la copa.

Justo cuando creía que lo había visto todo, Legolas se vio, boquiabierto, delante de un Ent.

Gandalf rió entre dientes al ver el gesto del elfo, sorprendido, como los demás, pero aquel hecho corroboraba la juventud de Legolas, a pesar de que en comparación a él, Aragorn y Gimli eran sólo unos niños.

\- Uhmmm... joven maestro Gandalf. Que grata visita. Tronco y agua, provisiones y roca, puedo controlar. Pero hay un Mago malvado que dominar, encerrado en su torre. - Dijo Bárbol, y su voz resonó en el valle, haciendo vibrar la superficie de las aguas.

\- Muéstrate. - Susurró Aragorn, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Sé cauto. - Le aconsejó Gandalf. - Incluso en la derrota, Saruman es pendenciero.

\- Pues le decapitamos y un problema menos. - Masculló Gimli.

\- No. - Negó Gandalf. - Le queremos vivo. - Éomer miró a su alrededor. No le gustaba nada aquel lugar, le parecía la misma imagen de una tumba en vida. Como Áragorn, deseaba que el Mago se mostrara de una vez. Había escuchado desde siempre historias que helarían la sangre al más valiente acerca de Saruman, y no tenerle a la vista le hacía sentir muy inseguro. - Necesitamos que hable. - Explicó Gandalf.

\- Has librado muchas batallas y arrebatado muchas vidas, rey Théoden, y has hecho la paz después. - Una sibilina voz resonó en el valle. A Gimli se le erizó la piel del cuello al oírla. Todos miraron a Gandalf, y el mago observaba tranquilamente la parte más alta de la torre, allá donde una vez estuvo confinado sin modo de escapar, de no haber sido por el rey de las águilas, que vino a rescatarle. Théoden miraba con odio a Saruman, una diminuta figura blanca asomada al abismo de la torre. - ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo como antaño hicimos, mi viejo amigo? ¿No sellaremos la paz tú y yo?

Théoden apartó la mirada del viejo mago y asintió con la cabeza. Aragorn temió que Saruman comenzara a controlar al viejo rey de nuevo.

\- Tendremos la paz. - Dijo Théoden. - Viviremos en paz cuando respondas por la quema del folde oeste, y por los niños que yacen muertos allí. - Saruman se apoyó en su viejo bastón y miró al Rey con los ojos semicerrados, sopesando las palabras que le llegaban. - Tendremos la paz - Continuó Théoden, - cuando la vida de los soldados cuyos cadáveres fueron descuartizados y tendidos muertos frente a las puertas de Cuernavilla sean vengados. - El odio ensombreció los ojos del Rey mientras seguía hablando. - Cuando pendas de una horca como festín de tus propios cuervos tendremos la paz.

Aragorn suspiró aliviado al oír las palabras del Rey de Rohan, y miró de nuevo a Saruman que se mantenía en la torre mirando con desdén hacia abajo.

\- ¡Horcas! ¡Cuervos! ¡Vejestorio! ¿Qué sabrás tú de justicia? - Le espetó, cambiando por completo el tono afable con el que le había hablado. - ¡Impides el cumplimiento del mismo decreto de Manwë! ¿Y te atreves a hablar de horcas? ¡Has de saber, Rey de pacotilla, que todo aquel que ponga trabas a los más amados por Eru sufrirá un fatal destino! ¡Piénsalo bien el poco tiempo que te queda de vida! - Farfulló Saruman, enfadado de que sus palabras no hubieran cuajado aquella vez. Théoden bajó la vista asustado. Por un momento se sintió como una pequeña hormiga ante un elefante. Aragorn miró extrañado al Rey. ¿El decreto de Manwë? ¿De qué narices estaba hablando el viejo loco? Pero parecía que Théoden había encontrado sentido a sus palabras porque su porte, orgulloso hacía sólo unos segundos, era ahora el de un anciano arrepentido por sus pecados. Éomer, por su parte, observaba de reojo a su tío, más tieso que una estaca. Por su expresión, él también conocía de qué estaba hablando Saruman... ¿Qué secreto escondía el Rey de Rohan? Sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos por la voz de Saruman, que resonó de nuevo. - ¿Qué buscas tú Gandalf el Gris? - Preguntó entonces. - ¡A ver si adivino! ¿La llave de Orthanc? ¿Tal vez la de Barad dur junto con las coronas de los siete reyes y las varas de los cinco magos?

\- ¡Tu villanía se ha cobrado ya demasiadas vidas! ¡Millares corren aún ese riesgo! - Respondió Gandalf, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. - En tus manos está salvarlas, Saruman. Conoces bien la intención del enemigo. - Saruman sonrió malévolamente.

\- Ya que has venido a por información… Te la facilitaré. - Saruman alzó entonces la mano izquierda, mostrando una bola oscura que emitía un tenebroso resplandor naranja. A Gandalf se le paró el corazón por un momento al reconocer lo que Saruman mostraba. - Algo se corrompe en el corazón de la Tierra Media, algo que tú no llegas a ver... - Saruman miró el interior de la esfera, con avidez y continuó murmurando. - Pero que el gran ojo ha visto. En este instante aprovecha su ventaja. - Gandalf guió a Sombragrís, poco a poco, más cerca de la torre sin dejar de escuchar las palabras de un enloquecido Saruman. - Su ataque está pronto… Todos moriréis. Y tú lo sabes ¿Cierto, Gandalf? - Gandalf detuvo su caballo y guardó silencio. - ¿No pensarás que este montaraz se sentará en el trono de Gondor? - Aragorn torció el gesto pero no dijo nada. - Este exiliado, hijo de la sombra nunca será coronado rey… Gandalf no tiene reparos en sacrificar a sus aliados. A esos por quienes profesa amor. - Gimli miró a Gandalf, valorando su expresión. Pero Saruman tenía el ojo puesto en aquel momento sobre Legolas y Voron. - Aaah! Los grandes señores elfos... Vosotros también estáis en los planes del Señor Oscuro. El príncipe segundón del Bosque Negro, si no me equivoco. - Murmuró Saruman. Las manos de Legolas se tensaron sobre su arco. Gandalf le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora - Es muy probable que pronto seas el Rey, un rey sin pueblo, sin gente. - La boca de Legolas se abrió y frunció el ceño. Saruman sonrió, triunfante, y el elfo miró a Aragorn y Gandalf, nervioso. Pero este último no le hacía caso ya. Saruman le dedicaba su atención.- Dime, ¿qué palabras de consuelo ofreciste al mediano antes de enviarle a su perdición? - Gandalf bajó la mirada y suspiró. Saruman lo tomó como un triunfo y continuó su perorata. - El cometido que le has asignado sólo conduce a la muerte…

\- ¡Ya he oído suficiente! - Sentenció Gimli. - Mátale, Legolas, atraviésale la garganta. - el elfo llevó su mano a su carcaj en busca de una flecha. Éomer le miró, no era posible que le acertara desde allí, Saruman era una mota blanca en lo alto de la torre, apenas era visible… Legolas agarró una flecha y procedió a colocarla en el arco.

\- ¡No! - Gandalf le detuvo. - ¡Baja ahora Saruman, y se te perdonará la vida!

\- ¡Ahórrate tu piedad y tu perdón! - Exclamó el otro mago. - ¡De nada me sirven!

Y de la punta de su vara, Saruman les disparó una bola de fuego que se dirigió hacia Gandalf a toda velocidad, acertándole de lleno. Gandalf ardió y los demás tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante la luz cegadora que desprendió. Pero las llamas se disiparon y tras ellas, Gandalf reapareció sin una sola quemadura que oscureciera sus ropas. Saruman le miró sorprendido, y la voz de Gandalf sonó entonces en el valle.

\- ¡Saruman! ¡Tu vara está quebrada!

De repente, la vara de Saruman comenzó a desprender destellos y el malvado mago fue testigo de cómo se rompía en mil pedazos en sus propias manos. Miró con impotencia y rabia a Gandalf, mientras de detrás de él se asomaba un asustado Gríma. Théoden, al verle, se dirigió a él directamente.

\- ¡Gríma! ¡No tienes que serle fiel! - El ex-consejero miró a su antiguo señor con miedo en los ojos. - ¡No siempre has sido lo que eres ahora! ¡Fuiste un hombre de Rohan! ¡Baja! - Lengua de Serpiente respiró aliviado y se inclinó ante Théoden.

\- ¿Hombre de Rohan? - Preguntó Saruman con sorna. Gríma le escuchó, asustado. - ¿Qué es la casa de Rohan si no un hediondo cobertizo donde se embriagan unos cuantos bandidos mientras la prole se arrastra por el suelo entre los perros? La victoria en el abismo de Helm no te pertenece, Théoden, domador de caballos. Eres hijo menor de un gran linaje. - Théoden se estremeció al escuchar las sucias palabras de Saruman, pero volvió a dirigirse a su ex-consejero.

\- ¡Gríma! ¡Baja! Y sé libre.

\- ¡¿Libre?! ¡Jamás será libre! - Gríma miró al que fue su señor, aterrorizado por sus palabras.

\- Eeeh… - Balbuceó Lengua de Serpiente.

\- ¡Quieto ahí, canalla! - Gritó Saruman propinándole una bofetada a Grima y arrojándole al suelo.

\- ¡Saruman! Fuiste un gran confidente del enemigo. ¡Dinos lo que sabes!

Saruman apartó la vista de Grima y éste comenzó a desenvainar una daga.

\- Retira tu guardia y te contaré dónde se decidirá tu perdición, no pienso seguir prisionero aquí.

Y de repente, sin que nadie lo esperara, Gríma saltó sobre Saruman, por la espalda, y le propinó una puñalada. Como un rayo, Legolas disparó la flecha que había cogido antes, acertándole a Gríma de lleno en el pecho. Éomer miró al elfo, sorprendido. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo habría creído. Jamás había visto a nadie tener esa puntería con el arco. El cuerpo de Gríma cayó al suelo mientras que Saruman se precipitaba al abismo, hasta aterrizar sobre una de las aristas de las ruedas que habrían la puerta de Orthanc, con el cuerpo atravesado.

\- Avisad a nuestros aliados. - Dijo Gandalf, dirigiéndose a Théoden y a Voron.- A cada rincón de la Tierra Media que queda en libertad el enemigo se acerca. Debemos saber por dónde atacará.

De la manga del mago se cayó la esfera y se sumergió en las turbias aguas.

\- La herrrumbre de Saruman la arrastró la corriente. Los árboles repoblarán este lugar. Brotes jóvenes, silvestres. - Murmuró Bárbol.

Sin saber porqué, Pippin bajó del caballo de Aragorn de un salto y se dirigió sin vacilar al lugar dónde había caído la negra esfera.

\- ¡Pippin! - Le llamó Aragorn. Pero este no hizo caso y sacó la bola del agua, intrigado por qué podría ser.

\- ¡Mal rayo me parta! - Exclamó Bárbol, al ver la esfera y reconocer lo que era.

\- ¡Peregrin Tuk! - Le llamó Gandalf, Pippin se giró. - Yo llevaré eso. - Dijo el mago, y sin más dilación le arrebató la bola y la envolvió en su túnica. Miró con severidad al hobbit y Pippin bajó la mirada, desconociendo qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Ya nada quedaba allí por hacer. Saruman y Gríma habían muerto. La torre se desmoronaría por el paso de los años y, tal como había dicho Bárbol, el bosque se extendería hasta cubrir el extenso valle de Isengard.

Los jinetes dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a marchar. Voron comunicó que emprendería de inmediato el regreso a Lorien. Tal como había dicho Gandalf, debía informar cuanto antes a la Dama y al Señor del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, y hasta llegar a las lindes del bosque tenía por lo menos cuatro días de camino a caballo. Legolas parecía bastante preocupado. Lo que Saruman le había dicho le había afectado mucho. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en su reino? ¿Estarían su padre y su hermano a salvo? No podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de conocer el peligro que corrían y estar a miles de millas de distancia de allá...

\- Espero llegar a tiempo. Las defensas de Caras Galadon son fuertes y resistirán, pero un ataque sorpresa puede causar estragos y numerosas bajas. - Comentó Voron.

\- Parte raudo, Voron. - Dijo Gandalf, con voz grave. - Todos los reinos deben prepararse para lo que se avecina. Sauron arrojará sus hordas sobre la Tierra Media en cualquier momento. - Miró a Aragorn. - Sólo espero que Minas Tirith resista lo suficiente para contenerlas, hasta que Frodo llegue a su destino… - Se hizo el silencio y el mago quedó pensativo. El pensamiento de todos se centró en Frodo y Sam, perdidos quién sabía en qué lugar cerca de Mordor, a su suerte, en la boca del lobo. - Pero la avanzadilla del señor oscuro ya está preparada, y Saruman la dejó lista para atacar. A pesar de su muerte existen más capitanes entre los Uruk Hai que llevaran a cabo su empresa. De modo que, vuela, Voron. Y resistid.

\- Gimli, baja del caballo... Monta con Gandalf. - Dijo Legolas. Todos le miraron, sorprendidos. La expresión del elfo mostraba la preocupación que sentía. - Debo volver a casa cuanto antes y ayudar a Eglaron a defender el reino. Debo estar junto a mi padre…

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Es un suicidio en toda regla! ¡Hay más de una semana a caballo hasta la Caverna de Thranduil, cabalgando día y noche! - Exclamó Gimli.

\- No llegarás a tiempo, Legolas. Sólo conseguirás matar al caballo. - Dijo Aragorn. Legolas bajó la vista, tenía los puños apretados y la mirada desencajada. Su rostro mostraba pura impotencia.

\- Desde los tiempos de mis padres y mis abuelos se ha hablado de un ejército que vive en los bosques del norte. Decían las leyendas que eran letales, silenciosos, invisibles. - Théoden habló con voz conciliadora. Legolas alzó la vista y le miró en silencio. - Debéis confiar en la fuerza de vuestro pueblo. Las fronteras estuvieron muy bien vigiladas ya en el pasado y su fama le ha precedido siempre.

\- Haz caso a tus amigos, Legolas. Nada puedes conseguir cometiendo un loco viaje a estas alturas. - Dijo Gandalf. - Es una carrera contra el tiempo que ya está perdida. Sin embargo, aún puedes hacer algo por tu pueblo. - El mago sonrió. Legolas le miró con curiosidad. - Eres y has sido siempre una pieza clave en este juego de guerra, y tu tarea aún no ha terminado. Aragorn te necesita, Legolas.

El elfo desvió la vista al montaraz y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- No lo conseguiré sin tí, amigo mío. Estamos perdidos sin tu ayuda. - Le dijo. - Protege a tu pueblo del mal de Mordor. No permitas que Sauron pise tu hogar, Legolas… - El elfo entrecerró los ojos. Proteger a su pueblo desde Gondor. Eso sí que podía hacerlo, y lo haría bien. - No le permitas cruzar la Puerta Negra.

El elfo miró a todos a su alrededor. Tenían en él confianza absoluta y ciega. ¿Tan bueno había sido? Junto a su padre jamás lo había comprobado… Parecía que las cosas no habían ido tan mal para su reputación desde que salió del Bosque Negro. Suspiró y aflojó su agarre de las riendas. Miró a Voron con ojos suplicantes.

\- Avisa a Galadriel y Celeborn y ruégales que envíen emisarios al Bosque Negro. Que avisen a mi padre y mi hermano.

\- Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano. Pero no puedo asegurarte que el mensajero llegue a tiempo… Sólo podemos confiar en que las defensas de Thranduil sean tan eficientes como se dice. - Legolas le miró con gesto serio.

\- Son las mejores. Mi hermano es el capitán que las dirige.

\- Gid no lent Taur-e-Ndaedelos asfal regno (_Taur-e-Ndaedelos está ya fuera de tu alcance_) - Legolas escuchó las palabras del otro elfo en silencio. Tenía razón, pero debía intentarlo de todas formas. - Igne side nad reidsan amur on valos, in us laredos Taur-e-Ndaedelos (_No olvides que tu hogar está donde esté tu corazón, y tu corazón ya no está en Taur-e-Ndaedelos_)

Legolas le miró, sorprendido, pero no le contestó. ¿Era posible que Voron se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la sobrina de Théoden? Había intentado ser cauto y pasar lo más desapercibido posible… Sólo esperaba que los demás no hubieran notado nada. No deseaba que Éomer o Théoden se lo tomaran como una afrenta. A fin de cuentas, Érewyn era la menor de las dos hermanas y dudaba que con lo protectores que eran su tío y su hermano vieran con buenos ojos el interés de un elfo hacia ella.

Voron sonrió y salió al galope con Hemlock, desapareciendo de la vista en la espesura del misterioso bosque.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo dos personas habían entendido las palabras de Voron y ninguna de las dos haría ningún comentario al respecto. Guardarían su secreto. Gandalf escudriñaba la expresión del elfo y notaba un cambio en él. Legolas era diferente del elfo del que se separó en Moria. Parecía más… ¿humano? Sonrió, y Bárbol gruñó.

\- Rrrarrrrum… ¿Príncipe del Bosque Oscuro? - Murmuró. Legolas le miró. - Hace muchos años que los árboles de ese bosque no tienen ents que les protejan. No nos necesitan, son fuertes y saben controlarse… La llegada de Oropher no les gustó pero él no les causó daño… Excavó en la roca… Y entendía su idioma… Sabía escucharles...

\- Oropher era mi abuelo. - Dijo Legolas. - Murió en la última alianza de elfos y hombres, luchando contra Sauron. - Bárbol arrugó el rostro y quedó pensativo. - Ahora mi padre, Thranduil, es el rey.

\- Mmmmmh… Aún puede haber un modo… Sí… Mi voz aún la oirán… Pero… ¿podrá tu padre oír la voz de los árboles como podía Oropher? - El rostro de Legolas se encendió de esperanza y se acercó a Bárbol.

\- ¡Aún les oímos! ¡Escuchamos sus palabras! ¿Puedes mandarle un mensaje? - Preguntó, anhelante.

\- … Es posible. El viento es más rápido que las raíces de los caballos, joven elfo… Tu padre estará prevenido.

* * *

_¡Espero vuestros reviews!_

_Y si tenéis dudas preguntad lo que queráis, así como si encontráis incoherencias. Siempre paso muchas horas documentandome bien para poder ofrecer una lectura de calidad, pero aún así, si encontráis algo que está mal, avisadme :)_


	14. - Secretos y decisiones

_Esta vez he tardado un poco más que las anteriores pero aquí os dejo el capítulo 14. Las cosas van a liarse un poco a partir de ahora así que ¡tendréis que estar atentos a todo lo que se explica para enteraros bien! :P_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

El haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana hacía brillar las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban frente a ella. Su habitación estaba exactamente igual a como la dejó. Incluso la bandeja con el plato y la taza del desayuno del día de la partida estaba aún sobre la cómoda, y tuvo que llevarla a las cocinas antes de deshacer su bolsa.

Luego se tumbó en la cama. No lo conseguía, a pesar de haber estado distraída con la conversación de Alheim durante todo el día, cada vez que miraba el horizonte, venía a su recuerdo el rostro de Legolas. Y sentía como si un relámpago atravesara su cuerpo. Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Por qué había tenido que pasarle aquello? ¿No podía sentir por él lo que sentía por Aragorn o Gimli? ¿Porqué sentía que su corazón iba a explotar cada vez que pensaba en su reencuentro con él? Porque tarde o temprano volverían a Edoras, y entonces tendría que hablarle como si nada, dirigirse a él como a los otro. De lo contrario, sospecharía... Y no se veía capaz. Estaba segura de que se quedaría sin voz, o que sus pies y manos no responderían...

El ocaso se acercaba tranquilo y su calma le ayudaba a no pensar en nada. Era algo que había acostumbrado a hacer pero los meses que su tío había estado enfermo no había sido capaz. Vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, dejarla en blanco o simplemente dejar volar su imaginación lejos de Meduseld, lejos de Edoras, a cualquier otro lugar… A Isengard, donde poder tocar su rostro, sentir sus manos en su propia piel…

Negó con la cabeza, frustrada, y se levantó. Esa ensoñación no la ayudaba. Debía ocupar su mente con algo, si no se volvería loca.

Después de asearse, ponerse ropa limpia y cepillarse el cabello, observó varios objetos expuestos sobre su cama. Se había negado a abandonarlos en Cuernavilla, significaban demasiado para ella. Tanto como un antes y un después en su vida. Un punto de inflexión.

Tomó un paño de algodón y se acercó al primero de ellos, la cota de malla. No se había fijado en cómo la herrumbre cubría sus anillos, que, sin llegar a estar oxidados, no brillaban como habría sido lo normal. Un poco de agua lo solucionaría.

Mientras frotaba los anillos, picaron a su puerta, y una conocida voz la llamó desde el otro lado.

\- Ratoncito, ¿duermes?

La nariz de Éowyn se asomó por una rendija y Érewyn le sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Sólo Éowyn abría la puerta de su habitación sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso. Pero para su hermana no había nada que esconder.

La mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó en silencio hasta la butaca. Se sentó y observó la coraza, el yelmo y la espada que yacían sobre el lecho de Érewyn, mientras ella limpiaba los anillos de la cota de malla, sin éxito.

\- Así no conseguirás nada. El agua sola no sirve. - Comentó Éowyn. Érewyn se detuvo y la miró. La mayor le sonrió y dijo. - Ahora vuelvo.

Éowyn abandonó la habitación para volver minutos más tarde con una botella con líquido transparente.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Érewyn, mientras Éowyn tomaba otro paño y lo mojaba con la sustancia.

\- Agua y vinagre. - Le respondió. Y sin mirarla agarró el yelmo y comenzó a frotar las aristas ennegrecidas con el paño. Para sorpresa de Érewyn, el brillo comenzó en seguida a asomar tras la capa de robín que lo cubría, y la más joven sonrió.

\- ¡Debí suponer que tú sabrías cómo dejar todo esto reluciente! - En el rostro de Éowyn se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y, ¿qué interés tienes para dejarlo "reluciente"? - Preguntó. Érewyn se quedó en silencio un instante.

\- Ningún motivo en especial. - Murmuró. - Pero… Creo que ahora son míos, y… ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día me veo obligada a usarlos de nuevo. - Éowyn rió y miró a su hermana.

\- Si Éomer o Tío te escucharan decir algo así ¡se morirían en el acto! - bromeó. Érewyn se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? - Preguntó Érewyn. - Se trata de mi vida, y ellos no pueden prohibirmelo. Las mujeres de Rohan sabemos luchar, se nos entrena para ello desde jóvenes. Lo lógico es que lo hagamos, ¿no? - Mojó su propio trapo en la solución de Éowyn y volvió a frotar la cota de malla. - Sinceramente, nunca he entendido qué tiene de malo sentirse viva y hacer lo que una quiere. Sea lo que sea.

\- No tiene nada de malo. - contestó Éowyn. - Pero por estirpe, además de mujeres rohirrim, somos Damas de Rohan, damas de corte, y como tales no necesitamos luchar. Representamos la delicadeza y el candor de nuestro pueblo. Y es por eso que Tío y Éomer se muestran tan reticenten a seguir permitiéndote que te comportes como lo haces, porque hace tiempo que deberías haber entrado ya en la corte, si no hubiéramos entrado en guerra con Isengard.

\- Pero yo soy así… ¿Significa eso que el día que entre en la corte oficialmente como Dama no podré volver a empuñar una espada o montar a caballo cuando quiera? - Éowyn asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. - Entonces sólo quedará de mí…

\- La sombra que un día fuiste.

Érewyn guardó silencio. Era un destino triste y amargo el suyo. Jamás se lo planteó así de negro, pero nunca antes había estado tan cerca de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía como en Cuernavilla. Conocer de primera mano la estrategia de su pueblo para la defensa. Tener la oportunidad de defenderlo, de luchar contra los enemigos de Rohan y aplastarlos con sus propias manos. Entregar su vida por los suyos. Ya no podría volver a vivir enclaustrada entre las cuatro paredes de Meduseld como lo había hecho antes. Ya nada podría volver a ser igual tras la batalla del Abismo de Helm.

Miró a su hermana. "La sombra que un día fuiste", le había dicho. Como ella misma. Recordaba a Éowyn años atrás con el cabello suelto, imponente, alta, esbelta, fuerte y bella. Con su espada al cinto y montando sin montura, como Érewyn tanto le gustaba hacer.

\- ¿Intentas decirme que no eres feliz siendo lo que eres ahora? - Erewyn se sorprendió por cómo había sonado su voz, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta de Éowyn.

\- Lo que yo sienta no importa, Érewyn. - La más joven la miró con extrañeza. No esperaba esas palabras de su hermana. - El deber está por encima de cualquier capricho.

\- ¿Capricho? ¿Consideras un capricho sentirte plenamente feliz? - Éowyn sonrió tristemente. - Dime qué es lo que te haría realmente feliz. Feliz de verdad. Estoy segura que llevar vestidos y bordar no está en tu lista de cosas deseadas. - La más mayor no pudo reprimir una carcajada, pero guardó silencio. No respondió a la pregunta de su hermana pequeña, y Érewyn se sintió desolada. Si su hermana, su ejemplo a seguir no era feliz, ¿significaba eso que ella tampoco lo sería en un futuro? ¿Era esa vida la que a ella misma la esperaba?

\- Vamos, si quieres puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Tú me lo enseñaste! ¿No te acuerdas? - Las palabras salieron de su boca como una súplica anhelante más para ella misma que para Éowyn. Érewyn apartó la cota de malla a un lado y se inclinó hacia su hermana para verle los ojos. Sonrió y tuvo una idea. - ¡Subamos al desfiladero de los huesos! ¡Como cuando éramos niñas! - Eowyn rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.

\- ¡Calma, joven rohirrim! - le dijo. - Hoja de Viento no es un Meara, y necesita descansar. Quizá otro día, en algún momento que tenga libre. - Érewyn borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

La vida de la corte la atrapó finalmente. Los deberes de una dama de Rohan, princesa de su pueblo, la habían separado de lo que realmente era, de su propia esencia. Pero aún tenía que quedar algo de la antigua Éowyn en aquellos lindos ojos azules que sonreían siempre que la miraban, debía quedar algo para que Érewyn tuviera una oportunidad para sí misma.

Érewyn la miró. Ahora su cabello era dócil, su cuerpo siempre estaba cubierto por vestidos, y las tardes enteras cabalgando junto a Éomer o batiéndose en duelo con Théodred habían sido sustituidas por aburridas jornadas junto al fuego practicando canto o cosiendo.

Ella no quería eso para sí misma.

\- Pues entonces no seré Dama nunca. - dijo Érewyn. Éowyn le sonrió, triste.

\- No tienes elección. - Le dijo. - Eres sobrina del Rey, y como tal tu destino está decidido.

"Pero decidido por otros, no por mí" Pensó, Érewyn. Se mordió la lengua, no quería discutirle a su hermana la decisión que ella, silenciosamente, tomó en el pasado. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, había sido SU decisión, pero no obstante, no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. La falta de su madre había puesto el listón muy alto para Éowyn, que siempre había tratado de hacerlo todo lo mejor posible. Quería ser el mejor ejemplo para Érewyn, y una sobrina ejemplar para su Tío.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo de su antiguo yo, y podía vislumbrar el fantasma del pasado de su hermana mientras terminaba de limpiar el yelmo.

\- La llevaste contigo ¿verdad?... A Frewif… Dime que lo hiciste.

Éowyn levantó la vista de su tarea y miró a su hermana. Érewyn guardó silencio, muy seria, hasta que Éowyn asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió a frotar. Érewyn hizo lo mismo, orgullosa. Allí estaba, invisible para todos, excepto para ella misma: la antigua Éowyn. Sabía que Éowyn llevaba escondida su espada Frewif a todas partes.

Detrás de una aparente fragilidad y delicadeza Éowyn aún poseía la fuerza de su pasado.

Era un alivio comprobarlo de vez en cuando. Por su hermana y por ella misma. La verdadera Éowyn aún estaba allí, bajo aquel vestido de color claro.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene cambiar todo lo que eres, si no vas a ser feliz? - Sus pensamientos la traicionaron y cuando se dio cuenta había pronunciado la pregunta en voz alta. Pero Éowyn la miró con ternura.

\- ¿Crees que no vale la pena cambiar tu propia felicidad por la de un ser querido? - Érewyn apenas distinguía los ojos de su hermana. La oscuridad de la noche se apoderaba de la habitación y el frío comenzaba a entumecer sus músculos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó la más joven.

\- Tío. - Éowyn sonrió y se levantó para encender el candil. - Pese a que él nos acepte y nos entienda tal y como somos, su mayor deseo en realidad siempre ha sido que seamos auténticas Damas, que honremos nuestra casa y que seamos respetadas como tales. Madre y Tía hace años que no están y Tío siempre ha echado de menos su presencia. - Explicó. Giró la rosca para avivar la llama y volvió junto a su hermana. - Ver la aprobación en sus ojos compensa todo lo demás, Érewyn.

\- … No consigo comprenderlo. - Murmuró Érewyn. Ella no necesitaba ser aceptada ni entendida. Y podía vivir sin la aprobación de los demás… ¿No era cierto? Pensó en Legolas y trató de imaginarse qué sentiría si él no la aceptara, si no la entendiera tal cual. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si para él era lo suficientemente importante como para considerarla siquiera. Agitó la cabeza, intentando borrar de su mente al elfo, que, sin saber cómo, siempre se acababa colando. Sintió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos. Éowyn dejó a un lado el yelmo, perfectamente limpio, agarró una manta de los pies de la cama y se acercó a su hermanita. La cubrió con ella y acarició su cara.

\- Además… - Continuó Éowyn, dubitativa. - Creo que de este modo también consigo… La aprobación de alguien más… Ser una auténtica dama ante los ojos de un gran señor. - Dijo, de forma misteriosa. Pero Érewyn vio un brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que llevaba viendo en ella desde hacía varios días y una sospecha cada vez más clara vino a su mente.

\- ¿Estás interesada en alguien? - No necesitó una respuesta verbal. El rostro de Éowyn se iluminó de felicidad y Érewyn entendió, por fin, qué era lo que la había hecho estar tan diferente. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro y se acercó a ella. - ¿Se trata de Aragorn, verdad?

\- ¡Shhhhh! - Siseó Éowyn, reprimiendo la risa y tapando la boca de su hermana. - ¡Que te oirán!

* * *

La compañía de Théoden regresaba de Isengard lo más rápido que podía. Si todo iba bien estarían en Edoras al día siguiente. Pero el viaje distaba mucho de ser tranquilo. Théoden cabalgaba junto a Gandalf, ambos a bastante distancia de los demás, cerrando el grupo y discutían. Discutían porque Gandalf sabía que parte de las palabras que Saruman le había dedicado al Rey eran ciertas.

\- ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? - Se preguntaba Théoden, en susurros. Miraba al frente con preocupación en el rostro. - Sólo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro: tú, Gandalf, y también Éomer, Éowyn y yo.

\- Gríma era un hombre sumamente inteligente. Debió enterarse como yo lo hice, Théoden: atando cabos. Pero ahora empieza a ser muy evidente, amigo mío. Demasiado, diría yo. - Gandalf miró al viejo rey, y contempló en él la tozudez que le impedía cumplir con su deber. - Debes hablar con ella, Théoden.

\- Y, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Que la envíe a conocer su pasado cuando ha vivido feliz ajena a él toda su vida? Ella, junto a Éowyn, es lo único que me queda de Théodwyn, Gandalf. - El mago le observaba en silencio. A causa del tono que Théoden usaba, Crinblanca se retrotó, nervioso. - Además, ella ES ROHIRRIM. Y su tierra es Rohan. - Le reprochó el Rey. Gandalf frunció el ceño y le observó en silencio. ¡Maldito cabezota! No era consciente de la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. - No, Gandalf. No privaré a mi casa de la estrella que la alumbró los últimos años enviándola a buscar un destino incierto.

\- ¿Acaso conoces las consecuencias que una decisión como esa puede acarrearte? - Le preguntó el mago. Théoden le miró, ofendido.

\- ¡Al diablo con las consecuencias! - Masculló el rey. - ¡Óyeme bien! Mientras estemos en guerra y ella pueda correr algún peligro, no pienso atormentarla con confesiones del pasado que sólo le traerán más dolor.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes, Théoden! ¡Tarde o temprano acabará descubriendo la verdad, pero es TU obligación que la conozca. Es tu cometido. Así está escrito. Hace tiempo ya que empezó a cambiar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Su vista lleva años superando a los vigías desde la la torre de Meduseld! - Los puños del rey se apretaron en torno a las riendas pero guardó silencio. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con Gandalf. - No tienes derecho a ocultárselo por más tiempo, y lo más probable es que jamás llegue a perdonarte por haberlo hecho. El tiempo se le acaba, Théoden y tú lo sabes. Los suyos pronto se irán, y ella perderá la oportunidad de conocerles.

\- ¡Pues que se vayan! ¡Nunca tuvieron interés en ella! ¡Yo soy el rey de Rohan! ¡Soy su tutor y soy quien decide acerca del futuro de mi tierra! ¿Vas a negarme la potestad que tengo sobre ella? - Bufó el Rey.

\- No te pertenece, Théoden. No es de tu propiedad... Te estás equivocando. - Le reprendió Gandalf. - Incumples el Decreto, y Saruman tenía razón: la fatalidad se cernirá sobre aquel que lo incumpla. - El tono del mago se volvió amenazador, pero el Rey no se amedrentó ante él. La indignación que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado grande como para percatarse de que discutía con un Maiar.

\- ¡Basta, Gandalf! - Gritó Théoden, llamando la atención de los que cabalgaban delante de ellos. - No eres nadie para decirme qué decisiones tomar sobre mi familia o sobre cómo reinar, y si alguien intenta separarme de Érewyn… Lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Théoden se alejó del mago al trote, y Gandalf se lamentó que de nuevo la cabezonería del viejo Rey le cegara y le impidiera ver con claridad que sus decisiones no eran las correctas. Suspiró y pensó en la joven rohirrim. La había visto crecer y desde pequeña fue la viva imagen de su madre, la rebelde princesa de Rohan que se negó a enclaustrarse en Meduseld junto a sus hijos tras la muerte de Eomund.

Después de todos los años que hacía que conocía al viejo Théoden, Gandalf había llegado a la conclusión de que el Rey se sentía culpable de no haber estado junto a Théodwyn los últimos meses que pasó en la vieja casa del Rhimdath. La princesa se había quedado sola, con tres hijos y el corazón roto dos veces. Un dolor así era demasiado grande para cualquiera y Théodwyn fue superada por él.

El amor de la princesa y el padre de Érewyn había sido tan grande que cuando él desapareció la vida de ella se apagó poco a poco. Él había eclipsado todo lo demás. Y lo peor de todo era que él no se marchó. Gandalf lo sabía. Le había conocido y sabía que no era capaz de abandonar a Théodwyn y los niños. Una decisión difícil para él ya que implicaba dejar a los suyos, y Théoden sabía lo que ocurrió realmente.

El mago siempre había sospechado que la historia que Théoden había explicado a sus sobrinos acerca de lo que pasó no era cierta. Siempre había dicho que el padre de la pequeña desapareció sin dejar rastro. El viejo Rey guardaba secretos de aquel pasado, y las mentiras con las que había ocultado la verdad se desmoronaban poco a poco con el tiempo y acabarían cayendo por su propio peso. En parte, estaba seguro de que Théoden no les había explicado la verdad a sus sobrinos por el miedo que tenía a que Érewyn se marchara de su lado. No era capaz de asumir que tarde o temprano, Érewyn lo acabaría haciendo. Curiosa por naturaleza, querría saber quién era su padre, conocer a los suyos, y estaba en su pleno derecho. Y el Rey lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasar el momento.

Pero debía haber algo más. Algo oscuro se ocultaba en el pasado de aquella familia y acabaría devorando a Théoden. El destino de Érewyn estaba por encima de las decisiones de cualquier hombre. El mismo Manwë lo había dispuesto en el antiguo decreto. E incluso Saruman le había avisado.

El Rey no era consciente de que si no entraba en razón pronto y explicaba la verdad, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. La mano de los Valar caería sobre él, y en aquel momento, en medio de una guerra, podía arrastrarle no sólo a él, si no también a todo su pueblo, y a su ejército.

...

Al cabo de un par de horas se detuvieron para pasar la noche. El cansancio había vencido a todos excepto a Éomer, que no conseguía pegar ojo desde la noche anterior.

Amaba profundamente a Érewyn. Más que a su propia vida, y el Gran Jinete era testigo de que intentaba protegerla siempre de cualquier peligro… Pero no deseaba cortar sus alas de ningún modo, y jamás lo había deseado. Aunque a veces resultaba sumamente difícil asumir que Érewyn era dueña de su propio destino y que tenía el derecho a equivocarse y a conocer cosas nuevas.

Clic.

Había perdido los nervios en Cuernavilla. El simple hecho de imaginársela esquivando los espadazos de un orco gigante le ponía el vello de punta. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que era un error intentar retener a Érewyn de aquella forma. Era inútil tratar de cambiar su forma de ser. Érewyn era Érewyn y sólo podía procurar que supiera defenderse. Una vez en Edoras lo dispondría todo para que así fuera.

Éomer había escuchado la discusión de Gandalf y su tío a distancia. Sin poder oír las palabras exactas, ya que el viento había soplado en contra y la lejanía se lo había impedido, sabía de qué habían estado hablando.

Clic.

Cualquier momento de Théoden y Gandalf a solas era monotemático desde hacía años. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol sobre el que se recostaba.

Éomer no compartía la opinión de su tío. Él no le habría ocultado nada acerca de su padre. Pero era decisión de Théoden, tutor de Érewyn y Rey de Rohan y él no podía rebatirle sus motivos. Ni siquiera Gandalf podía, y eso que a los ojos de Éomer, el mago tenía razón. Además, era de la opinión que Érewyn debía saber la clase de hombre que había sido en realidad su padre, un bastardo que abandonó a su madre y a su hija, matando a Théodwyn de pena por ello.

Clic.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró al elfo. Junto al fuego, Legolas revisaba sus flechas y las amontonaba junto a él tras reparar puntas o plumas.

Éomer le observó. Parecía pensativo. Qué silenciosos eran los malditos elfos. Ojalá tuvieran algo de conversación para variar y no aquella actitud forzada de misticismo. Contraía el gesto y parecía no percatarse de la presencia de Éomer y de su inquisitiva mirada. Pero de repente, los azules ojos de Legolas se fijaron en los del jinete, amenazadores, y cesó en su tarea por un momento. Éomer mantuvo su mirada unos instantes, pero algo en los ojos del elfo le hizo apartar la vista al cabo de unos segundos, nervioso, aunque disimuló su reacción con una sonrisa de sorna.

Clic.

Legolas continuó con sus flechas de nuevo.

\- No me extraña que acertárais a Gríma desde tan lejos. Esas flechas deben ir solas. - Murmuró Éomer, sonriendo. Legolas le miró pero no le contestó. El jinete acarició la empuñadura de su espada con la mirada perdida. - ¿Sabéis? Me lo arrebatásteis.

Legolas se detuvo un instante y le miró. La expresión del jinete mostraba el profundo odio que le tenía al ex-consejero, el rencor que, aún muerto, le guardaba.

\- Si hubiera bajado por su propio pie, le hubiérais matado vos. - Afirmó Legolas. Éomer sonrió.

\- El daño que le ha causado a mi familia es enorme. - Dijo Éomer, sin mirar al elfo. - Gríma es culpable de traer la desgracia a la casa de Théoden. La muerte de Théodred y la masacre de Cuernavilla sólo han sido la punta del iceberg. - El silencio se apoderó de Éomer, que dudó si continuar o no. Legolas siplemente retomó su tarea con las flechas. - Durante el viaje a Isengard sólo podía imaginar el momento de reencontrarme con él y decidir de qué manera le mataría… Lenta y dolorosamente… - Éomer miró al elfo con los ojos encendidos de rabia. - Su mirada sucia mancilló a mis hermanas una y otra vez… Sobretodo a Érewyn. - La flecha que Legolas estaba limpiando se partió en aquel momento y Éomer desvió la mirada a las manos del elfo. - Si seguís así os quedaréis sin ellas. - Dijo, con sorna. Legolas arrojó la flecha rota a un lado y agarró otra, sin decirle nada a Éomer. El jinete siguió observándole con los ojos semicerrados. Era silencioso y reservado. El elfo más reservado que había conocido. Era diferente a los elfos de Lorien… a pesar de que había tenido trato con muy pocos de ellos. - La primera vez que os vi pensé que érais de Caras Galadhon. Tenéis el mismo aspecto… Pero vuestras ropas son más oscuras.

Era la primera vez que Éomer se dirigía a él sin buscar un enfrentamiento, y Legolas levantó la vista un momento. El rohirrim le miraba con interés, pero parecía que había cambiado la desconfianza por suspicacia. Le estaba evaluando. El elfo sonrió.

\- Suelen confundirnos. Pero nosotros no somos tan cordiales como los habitantes de Lorien.

Clic.

El rostro de Éomer se torció en una sonrisa burlesca. Se inclinó hacia delante con un interés renovado en Legolas y observó lo que hacía.

\- Eso he oído. Nadie que haya entrado en los dominios de vuestro padre ha salido sin pasar una temporada en los calabozos de su caverna.

\- No todo el mundo es tratado igual. - Dijo Legolas. - Pero solemos desconfiar en los extraños.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mí. - Dijo Éomer. Legolas le miró y sonrió.

Clic.

…

Partieron antes del alba borrando cualquier rastro que hubieran podido dejar. El camino fue tranquilo y cabalgaban en silencio a través del pasto de color verde primaveral que cubría los campos. El cielo les respetó una jornada más y pudieron viajar sin lluvia ni frío intenso, avivando de vez en cuando el paso de los caballos, siempre que el terreno lo permitía.

Théoden abría la marcha, procurando situarse siempre lo más lejos de Gandalf que podía. Junto a él cabalgaba Éomer, sin darle mucha conversación. A unos 50 metros venían los demás. Gandalf no estaba de humor aquella mañana. No sabían qué era lo que enfadaba al mago pero sospechaban que tenía que ver con la discusión que oyeron el día anterior.

Estaba cercano el mediodía y Gimli resoplaba, cansado ya de tantas horas a lomos de aquel caballo y encima, Legolas no le daba ni un poco de conversación con la que distraerse. Desde que salieron de Cuernavilla el elfo había estado sumamente callado, mucho más que de costumbre. Algo debía pasar por aquella rubia cabeza que debía estar consumiéndole, y el muy cabezota tenía la manía de guardarselo todo para sí mismo, lo cual no era bueno ni para él ni para nadie, bajo la opinión de Gimli.

Y es que tras la conversación con Éomer y lo sucedido en Isengard, el elfo había tomado una decisión. Mantendría en secreto sus sentimientos hacia Érewyn. Se mantendría lejos de ella siempre que fuera posible. Nadie debía saberlo. Sus amigos le necesitaban con la mente fría, y debía intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible cuando la batalla estallara en Gondor. Había asumido que no podía hacer nada por prevenir a su padre o ayudar en la defensa de su pueblo, pero aquel cometido, el que estaba a su alcance, lo llevaría a cabo lo mejor que sabía.

Además estaba seguro que si mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente provocaría un conflicto con Éomer. El Mariscal era muy protector con su hermana, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos mostrara demasiado aprecio el uno en el otro, le necesitaban. Legolas tenía que admitir que necesitaban el ejército rohirrim para enfrentarse a Sauron y éste obedecía a Éomer con los ojos cerrados.

Su corazón debería esperar.

Edoras apareció ante los ojos de los viajeros sólo un par de horas después. Cansado por el viaje, Théoden detuvo al caballo y contempló la imagen de su ciudad. Éomer se mantuvo a su lado y en seguida se unieron los demás.

\- No pensaba que volvería a verla, Gandalf. Creía que todo estaba perdido… Y sin embargo aquí estamos. Un Rey viejo volviendo a casa.

\- Un Rey vencedor, querréis decir. - Corrigió el mago.

Théoden no dijo nada. Se mantuvo inmóvil con la vista clavada en el castillo de Meduseld. Éomer observó a su tío y le pareció que todo el peso de sus años se le había echado encima de golpe. Théoden apartó la mirada de Edoras sólo para observar a Aragorn brevemente. En silencio emprendió la marcha y el resto le siguió.

Éomer cabalgó tras Crinblanca observando la espalda de su tío. Algo pasaba por su cabeza que le atormentaba. El asunto de Érewyn y la batalla del Abismo habían hecho mella en el viejo rey y llegaba a Edoras vencedor pero con aspecto derrotado.

Los caballos de los recién llegados cubrieron la distancia que les quedaba para llegar a la muralla. Todos menos uno. Arod se mantenía inmóvil, resoplando y dando cabezazos, deseoso de unirse a los demás y llegar a las cuadras. Pero Legolas no le daba la orden. En aquella ciudad estaba el objeto de sus desvelos y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al acercarse.

\- ¡Por el martillo de Aulë, amigo mío no me tortures más y acabemos de una vez este viaje! - Legolas salió de su ensoñación de golpe y miró a Gimli por encima del hombro. - ¿Qué te pasa, orejas picudas? ¡Despierta!

Legolas apretó los talones suavemente y Arod trotó la distancia que le separaba de los demás.

* * *

_Resumiendo. Hay varios frentes:_

_1\. La decisión de Legolas y sus deseos de ayudar a su pueblo en la distancia, además de la antipatía que siente hacia Éomer._

_2\. Toda la maraña que gira en torno a Érewyn: lo que oculta Théoden acerca de la desaparición su padre y el secreto que la implica a ella._

_3\. Éowyn enamorada de Aragorn._

_4\. Éomer tratando por todos los medios que su hermana pequeña se mantenga alejada de las batallas, y la antipatía que siente hacia Legolas._

_Y por último, y como colofón..._

_¿Quién leches era el padre de Érewyn? _

_Es una pregunta abierta, podéis contestarla si queréis. Es más, ¡os lo ordeno! XD_

_Os propongo una pregunta de test que podéis contestar también:_

_¿Qué pasará en Edoras ahora?_

_a) Érewyn se esconderá para no ver a Legolas._

_b) Legolas se esconderá para no ver a Érewyn._

_c) Las dos anteriores. Y acabarán encontrándose cuando menos se lo esperan._

_d) Gimli mantendrá borracho a Legolas durante toda su estancia para intentar sonsacarle qué demonios le pasa._

_e) Alheim y Legolas tendrán su primer enfrentamiento._

_f) Théoden le explicará su secreto a Gandalf y le provocará un infarto._

_Espero vuestros reviews._

_Supongo que el siguiente capítulo no tardaré mucho en subirlo. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	15. - Nunca retes a un elfo

_¡Llegó el momento de ver quién acertó en el test! Aunque la verdad es que no os animasteis mucho a participar... ¡Muy mal! :P_

_Os dejo con el capítulo 15 ^^_

* * *

\- Es la única condición, Érewyn. - dijo Éomer, mientras la seguía por los corredores de piedra del castillo. Érewyn llegó como un rayo a la escalera y comenzó a bajar los escalones a toda velocidad, con su hermano pegado a ella como una lapa. - No me dirás que no es justo. - Éomer sonreía mientras el cabello de su hermana se soltaba del recogido con cada paso que daba. A pesar de todo el amor que les tenía, le encantaba hacer rabiar a sus hermanas, y en aquel momento, Érewyn estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Justo? - La joven se giró y encaró a su hermano, los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Ëomer la miró con ojos de cachorrito inocente - ¡Eso no es una condición! ¡Es chantaje! - Aclaró. Dio media vuelta y continuó su descenso. Éomer se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Llámale como quieras. Si quieres tener un instructor, tendrás que entrar en la corte. Si te niegas no hay trato. - Érewyn volvió a detenerse a mitad de tramo y se giró hacia su hermano con el puño levantado. Éomer se rió. La chica gruñó de rabia y se guardó el puñetazo que estaba a punto de soltarle para una mejor ocasión.

\- ¡Uuuuuurgh! - rugió, retomó su camino y su paso se aceleró al oír la carcajada de su hermano.

\- ¿Significa eso que hay trato? - Preguntó Éomer, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Los dos hermanos llegaron a la sala del trono, presidida por Théoden, quien miraba unos planos de las Ered Nimrais en compañía de Gandalf. Ambos desviaron la vista de sus quehaceres para observar la escena.

\- ¡Por supuesto que hay trato! - Ladró ella, usando más fuerza de la necesaria para abrir la puerta. Si no la usaba ya acabaría rompiéndole la cara a su hermano. - ¡No tengo opción, y lo sabes! - La puerta se abrió de sopetón y un guardia que se hallaba apostado al otro lado, tuvo que saltar para no ser arrollado por la tempestad rohirrim, que bajó las escaleras de piedra hecha una furia y farfullando frases malsonantes mientras ponía rumbo hacia las cuadras.

\- ¡No te olvides que comenzarás mañana, temprano! - voceó Éomer, para asegurarse de que sus palabras le llegarían a su hermana que ya enfilaba el camino de las cuadaras como alma que lleva el diablo. - ¿Queríais que entrara en la corte? - Preguntó, dirigiéndose a su tío. Éste le miró, curioso. - Pues ya la tenéis en la corte. Pero no esperéis que se convierta en una bella y delicada flor de la noche a la mañana. Esa flor tiene pinchos….

\- Sí, pero a cambio recibirá instrucción de batalla… Tanto ella como Éowyn ya tienen suficientes conocimientos como para defenderse… - Comentó Théoden, haciendo caso omiso a las últimas palabras de su sobrino. - Eso no estaba en los planes. - Murmuró el rey. Éomer se paró frente a él, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de su espada.

\- Parece mentira que no la conozcáis, mi señor. Es tan tozuda que solo podía convencerla ofreciéndole algo jugoso a cambio.

\- A veces hay que ceder terreno al contrincante para poder vencer. - Dijo Gandalf, socarrón. Théoden suspiró y rodó los ojos al oír las palabras de Gandalf.

\- Sólo espero que este plan tuyo no acabe desembocando en otro problema, Éomer. - Dijo el rey.

\- Descuidad, Tío. Yo mismo supervisaré su evolución esta vez.

Éomer guardó silencio. No era necesario preocuparse por el futuro ahora. Él tenía claro que con Érewyn siempre acabaría teniendo problemas y discusiones. La terca muchacha tenía demasiado claro lo que quería en la vida, y esta facultad de su hermana le enorgullecía y exasperaba a partes iguales.

Y su plan en aquel momento era quitarle las ganas de luchar a su hermana. Y sólo podía conseguirlo dándole la instrucción más dura posible. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse por ello.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está el filete? ¡Ah! Aquí…

Érewyn preparaba a Turac, el pony de Éomer, que muy gustosamente le había cedido para las clases de Elanor, antes de proponerle su trato… Más bien su trampa, como Érewyn lo había llamado. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada, y fue a buscar la montura del poni.

Y además, después de haber estado preparándose concienzudamente para mantener la compostura y no desmayarse en cuanto viera de nuevo a Legolas, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra… ¿Dónde debía estar metido? No es que se sintiera tentada a perseguirlo o que quisiera espiarle a escondidas. Sólo tenía curiosidad, y porqué no decirlo. Tenía ganas de hablar con él de nuevo.

Le había visto llegar. Desde la torre del castillo, mientras vigilaba el horizonte…

Casi se había quedado dormida apoyada en el alféizar, sabiendo que nadie la molestaría allí arriba. No era que Éowyn no fuera a encontrarla allí, pero si la mayor sospechaba que Érewyn estaba en la torre procuraba no acudir. Aquel era su refugio, su lugar de recogimiento al que iba siempre que necesitaba pensar o estar sola.

Lo primero que vio fue el brillo del yelmo de Éomer en el horizonte, y sonrió. Pero en seguida sintió una punzada en el pecho al notar la falta del segundo destello que siempre había acompañado al de su hermano. El de Théodred. Ya jamás volvería a verle llegar, ni a escuchar sus consejos, ni a ver reflejado en sus ojos azules, cada vez que miraba el ocaso, el profundo amor que sentía por su tierra.

Triste y pensativa, contempló a los jinetes acercarse a Edoras. A más de 100 yardas de distancia ya pudo contemplar sus rostros al detalle. Y el de Legolas no estaba tan sereno como había estado la última vez que le vio. Algo le preocupaba y fuera lo que fuera debía ser muy importante para verse reflejado de aquel modo tan evidente en las facciones del elfo. Las cejas levemente fruncidas y la línea de la mandíbula se marcaba claramente en su piel. Antes de llegar a la muralla se había detenido y a Érewyn le pareció que Legolas la había visto. Creyó que sus ojos se encontraban y durante una décima de segundo escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón galopar como locos. Algo le dijo Gimli que hizo reaccionar al elfo y Arod recorrió al galope la distancia que le separaba del castillo.

En aquel momento, Érewyn recordó que se dirigió con brío hacia la escalera. No tenía sentido mostrarse vergonzosa ahora, aunque parecía inevitable. Estaba segura de que él no debía hacerlo a propósito, pero su embrujo la había atrapado. La fascinación que había sentido por él desde el primer momento estaba cobrando una forma desconocida para ella, una sensación impredecible que no podía controlar y eso la hacía sentirse débil… Además el beso de despedida en Cuernavilla no había ayudado a aclarar su mente ni un ápice...

La magia de los elfos… Tantos años escuchando leyendas acerca de ella y ahora se veía inmersa en un hechizo del que no podía salir… Debía preguntarle a Volga qué remedio había para deshacerse del embrujo de un elfo, porque estaba claro que no podía recorrer los pasillos de su hogar como si fuera a encontrarse con un fantasma a la vuelta de la esquina… Pero a diferencia de lo que había estado temiendo, no encontró a Legolas por ningún lado. Ni siquiera estaba en la sala del trono cuando entró a recibir a su tío y a los demás. Gimli sí, y fue el enano quien le dijo que el elfo se había quedado en las cuadras cepillando a Arod.

\- El Orejas Picudas quiere estar sólo… Mucho me temo que su mente está en otro lado ahora mismo. Muy lejos de aquí. - Le había informado Gimli, con voz apesadumbrada. Y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, aquella vez se refirió a Legolas con respeto y sin bromear, antes de pedir permiso para retirarse a descansar.

Un relincho la sacó de su ensoñación y, agitando la cabeza comprobó que estaba colocando al revés la montura de Turac. El poni se quejaba con razón, ya que ella, terca como siempre, apretaba la cincha sin percatarse de este detalle. Érewyn pestañeó y miró a izquierda y derecha, asegurándose de que nadie había visto su error.

Una vez colocados los arreos correctamente, estiró de la brida y salió del box. El caballito la siguió al trote.

\- Vamos, chico, - Dijo Érewyn, abriendo la puerta de su propio caballo al pasar junto a ella, y Fanor cerró la fila.

Echó a andar entre las casas en dirección al cercado, donde solían domar a los caballos, y donde había quedado con Elanor. La gente la saludaba al pasar, y algunos niños la seguían. Desde la vuelta de Cuernavilla, Érewyn se había convertido en una figura aún más importante para todos y los más jóvenes la admiraban. Su gesta con el huargo había ido de boca en boca y todo Edoras la conocía ya. De modo que caminar despistada y sin saludar, como solía hacer anteriormente, se había convertido ya en algo casi imposible, además de poco cortés. Como buena dama de Rohan, ahora debía tener en cuenta también estos detalles, algo que antes no tenía importancia para ella.

Forzó una sonrisa y respondió amablemente al décimo saludo que recibió. Apremió el paso y colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja. El viento había terminado de deshacer su recogido y su melena se agitaba salvaje, y el sol de la tarde arrancaba de ella destellos que iban desde el color rubio hasta el castaño, con algún tono cobrizo entre medio. La muchacha se paró frente al cercado y ató a Turac a la valla. Fanor se puso a pastar, y mientras esperaba a su pequeña alumna, la muchacha aprovechó para atar de nuevo su cabello con una cinta de cuero. El día había amanecido ventoso y Érewyn comenzaba a sentir la tentación de cortarse aquel cabello tan largo y molesto. "Mejor no", pensó "no quiero que a Éowyn le de un infarto…"

La pequeña Elanor se acercaba corriendo lo más que podía y Érewyn observó su llegada protegiéndose los ojos del sol. Sonrió. Cada vez se parecía más a ella. Se detuvo junto a Érewyn y apoyó las manos en las rodillas para sostenerse.

\- Lo siento… - Se disculpó la niña, casi sin aliento.

\- Te has dado una buena carrera. - Comentó Érewyn. Era cierto, además, el cercado estaba en lo alto de una loma, y el último tramo era cuesta arriba.

\- Madre me obligó a terminar mis tareas… Me obliga a tejer un tapiz… Odio tejer.

Érewyn levantó una ceja y sonrió. No era la única que tenía que hacer a regañadientes algo que odiaba con tal de obtener a cambio aquello que deseaba. Suspiró y apartó el listón que cerraba la valla.

\- No importa, pero ahora démonos prisa, sólo nos quedan un par de horas de sol y tendremos que aprovechar al máximo. - dijo Érewyn. Mientras desataba a Turac, Fanor se coló trotando, contento y se dirigió directamente al centro de la pista, donde había un montón de arena que parecía que le estaba diciendo "revuélcate en mi". Érewyn le llamó, pero ya era tarde, el caballo tordo comenzó a revolcarse y a cubrirse de polvo. - Perfecto, Fanor. Más trabajo para después. - Suspiró la muchacha. Cerró el cercado y siguió caminando seguida por su alumna y dejando por imposible a Fanor, hasta que llegaron al centro de la pista.

La clase se sucedía tranquila. Elanor ya tenía nociones de montar a caballo y, aunque su técnica era casi inexistente, Érewyn comprobó, satisfecha, que la base la tenía: no tener miedo.

Pasaron el final de las clases intentando que el poni obedeciera las ordenes de girar a izquierda y derecha de Elanor, pero tanto ella como Turac estaban demasiado cansados como para que las cosas les salieran bien, y Érewyn decidió terminar la clase. Montó a Fanor y juntas salieron a dar un corto paseo hasta el primer puesto de vigilancia. Érewyn explicó a Elanor los beneficios para el caballo y el jinete de terminar la jornada de trabajo con un paseo tranquilo. El vínculo entre los dos se hacía más fuerte.

\- Entonces vos debéis haber pasado horas y horas montando a Fanor, ¿verdad, mi señora? - Érewyn frunció el ceño, cansada de oír aquel modo de dirigirse a ella.

\- No me llames así, Elanor, por favor. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. - Elanor se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "lo siento" flojito. Érewyn sonrió. - ¿A qué te refieres con eso de horas y horas?

\- Pues que tu caballo obedece tu voz y tus gestos cuando apenas aprietas las piernas en los costados… ¿Cómo lo haces?… Yo tengo que apretar bien para que este gordo me haga caso… - El "gordo" Turac relinchó, y Érewyn rió. Parecía que la había entendido. Lo cierto era que aquella "conexión" que tenía con Fanor había surgido sin más. Y así procedió a explicárselo a Elanor.

\- No lo sé. Desde que tengo uso de razón he montado a caballo. - Murmuró ella. Miró a Elanor, los ojos de la pequeña brillaban, ávidos por conocer más y Érewyn continuó. - Los Mearas sólo obedecen a un amo en toda su vida. - Explicó Érewyn. Se acercaban al puesto de vigilancia y la muchacha le hizo un gesto al vigía, que resultó ser Alheim. El rubio sonrió y saludó desde su puesto. - Todo comenzó hace dos años. Éste - dijo, señalando a Fanor, - sólo obedecía a Théodred y jamás se dejó montar por nadie y ni siquiera guiar de las bridas. Un día, Théodred me montó a la grupa y Fanor no se quejó. Desde entonces cabalgamos juntos casi cada atardecer. Mi primo me llevaba a pasear y me enseñó muchas cosas sobre caballos y sobre la técnica más apurada para montar… Cuando él murió, Fanor sólo me obedeció a mí… Y una noche… Me invitó a montar… Me lo pidió él...

Elanor observaba boquiabierta a Érewyn. Todo lo que la joven dama de Rohan le explicaba le fascinaba. Era pequeña, pero había visto muchos jinetes y muchos caballos durante su corta vida, y nunca vio nada parecido al vínculo que Érewyn tenía con Fanor.

\- Sólo he visto a otra persona que tenga esa afinidad con lsu caballo… El Maestro Elfo.

La sonrisa de Érewyn se borró de su rostro y los ojos de la muchacha observaron a Elanor. Que la pequeña se hubiera fijado en el modo de tratar a los caballos de Legolas le parecía algo normal, ya que incluso para Érewyn se trataba de algo inexplicable y maravilloso, pero que la comparara a él… Ya no era muy normal. "Perfecto," pensó, "llevo toda la tarde sin pensar en él y ahora me lo ha recordado".

\- ¿No deberías estar preparándote para la fiesta de esta noche? - berreó Alheim desde la torre del vigía, y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- … La fiesta. - Suspiró Érewyn, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La fiesta de aquella noche. Ya casi la había olvidado. Théoden quería homenajear a los caídos y celebrar la victoria en Cuernavilla y tanto ella como Éowyn debían asistir en calidad de damas. Érewyn sólo esperaba que su hermano no la hiciera cantar. Entonces sí que le mataría sin dudarlo… - ¡Gracias por recordármelo! - Voceó ella. Alheim sonrió, feliz, como diciendo "¡de nada!", y el gesto de Érewyn se torció en una mueca de fastidio. - Otra vez… qué bien… Vamos Elanor. - Dijo la muchacha, dando la vuelta y poniendo rumbo de nuevo a Edoras. La pequeña obedeció y agitó la mano, despidiéndose de Alheim. - Vestiditos, peinaditos que se desharán seguro… ¡Qué maravilla!

\- ¡Yo también asistiré, Érewyn! - Gritó Alheim. - ¿Bailarás conmigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Sonrió forzadamente ella. - ¡Cuando empiece la música, búscame!

* * *

\- Esta noche recordamos a aquellos que dieron su sangre por defender esta tierra. ¡Salve a los victoriosos caídos!

\- ¡Salve! - Contestó la multitud a su rey.

Théoden bebió de la copa que Éowyn le había ofrecido y la celebración comenzó oficialmente en el gran salón del trono de Meduseld, donde habían sido dispuestas numerosas mesas y bancos para sentarse.

Presidiendo la velada, la mesa de Théoden ocupaba un lugar destacado sobre la tarima del trono y a su derecha, su sobrino reía ante los comentarios que sus hombres le dedicaban. A su izquierda, sus dos sobrinas cuchicheaban, y el rey sonrió.

\- Parece que hemos vuelto a aquel tiempo en el que guardabais secretos entre vosotras para evitar que os riñera por alguna travesura. - Dijo Théoden. Las dos hermanas le miraron.

Los ojos del rey brillaban, sus sobrinas estaban más hermosas que nunca. Ambas llevaban el cabello suelto, Éowyn se lo había peinado con un sencillo semirecogido, lo justo para que no le cayera sobre la cara, y Érewyn lo llevaba completamente suelto y las ondas caían sobre sus hombros como una suave y sedosa cortina que refulgía como el fuego. Los ojos de la muchacha parecían aún más verdes a la luz de los candiles y llevaba un vestido de color verde muy claro que había pertenecido a Éowyn años atrás y que a ella le quedaba como un guante. Éowyn, en cambio llevaba un elegante vestido de color hueso.

Las miraba y veía dos Damas de Rohan. Admiradas y queridas por todos. Bellas como el ocaso y dulces como la miel. Ambas se parecían tanto a Théodwyn… Sobretodo Érewyn.

\- No os apuréis, Tío. Sólo le decía a Érewyn que su cabello está mejor suelto que recogido. - Dijo Éowyn, sonriendo. La más joven bajó la vista, avergonzada.

\- Y tienes razón… ¿Sabéis? A vuestra madre le encantaba llevar el cabello suelto. - Las hermanas levantaron la vista, curiosas. - Era el quebradero de cabeza de nuestra madre ya que ella se empecinaba en recogérselo bien apretado. Y Théodwyn siempre entraba por aquella puerta con las últimas luces del ocaso, con los bajos de sus vestidos manchados y el cabello suelto y enredado. - Los ojos del rey vagaron hacia la puerta del salón, a la que se estaba refiriendo. Éowyn rió.

\- Entonces no sé de qué nos sorprendemos cuando Érewyn hace lo mismo casi cada día. - Théoden la miró con las cejas levantadas.

\- Pero aún no has conseguido que lleve vestidos diariamente, ¿eh? ¡Tu abuela lo habría hecho! - Bromeó. Ambos rieron y Érewyn esbozó una tímida sonrisa. - Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, Érewyn. - Los verdes ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en los cansados de su tío. Ambos sonrieron y el rey tomó la mano de su sobrina y la besó. Atrás quedaron las discusiones y los enfrentamientos de los días pasados. Seguro que llegarían nuevos problemas, pero siempre se acabarían solucionando, y su familia siempre estaría allí, junto a ella. Érewyn se levantó y abrazó el cuello de su tío. Ambos recibieron los gritos de aprobación de la muchedumbre y Théoden rió, algo azorado por la espontaneidad de su sobrina.

\- ¡Mi señor! - Le llamó un joven sentado a una mesa cercana, llamando su atención. - Explicadnos cómo cabalgásteis contra el ejército de Saruman, por favor. - Aquella mesa estaba ocupada por jóvenes vástagos de los altos mandos de Rohan. Théoden miró a Érewyn con gesto lastimero.

\- ¿De nuevo? - Susurró. Ella rió y palmeó su hombro.

\- Es lo malo de ser un valiente guerrero. - bromeó. - Os dolerá más la lengua de hablar que la mano de empuñar la espada.

Éowyn rió y Érewyn volvió a su sitio. Théoden se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a los jóvenes que apartaron a un lado sus platos para prestarle toda su atención.

...

La comida y el vino fluyó para alegría de cierto enano que vio su plato colmado de manjares, sobretodo aquel delicioso cordero que tuvo la ocasión de probar días atrás. Con su jarra llena de cerveza, supo que en aquel momento no había en la Tierra Media ningún enano más feliz que él.

Compartía mesa con otros valientes rohirrim que volvieron triunfantes de Cuernavilla, y la conversación era agradable. Todos hablaban de su propia experiencia contra Saruman, tenían recuerdos malos y algunos buenos. Y la charla poco a poco fue derivando a otros temas también de interés, como las costumbres de la tierra de Rohan o incluso las mujeres, un tema que el enano desconocía por completo, y sonriente, Gimli volvió su atención a su compañero de aventuras, el cual había estado perdido durante todo el día.

Legolas no había querido decirle qué había estado haciendo y Gimli se encontraba completamente perdido. Suponía que lo que atribulaba al elfo eran las palabras de Saruman todavía, y no sabía cómo animar a su amigo. Además, desde que habían entrado en el salón la preocupación del elfo parecía que se había convertido en nerviosismo, incluso parecía menos pálido, y eso que no había probado ni una gota de cerveza, para pesar de Gimli, que necesitaba un compañero de bebida para poder disfrutarla debidamente. El enano sonrió y palmeó con energía el hombro de Legolas. El elfo dio un respingo, no se esperaba aquella muestra de afecto por parte del enano, que levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

\- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de la cerveza de Erebor?

...

\- ¿Vas a contestarme lo que te preguntaba antes? - susurró Éowyn.

\- ¡Sssshh! - Siseó Érewyn, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Está aquí o no? - Insistió Éowyn bajando el tono de voz. Érewyn pensaba que ya se había librado del interrogatorio pero su hermana insistía. - Si no me lo dices les registraré a todos hasta que encuentre tu aguja del pelo. - Las cejas de Érewyn se levantaron y Éowyn borró la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¿No me crees capaz? - La mayor se levantó decidida y se dirigió con paso firme a la primera de las mesas. Érewyn salió tras ella casi trastabillando con una silla y la detuvo a medio camino. Éowyn sonreía, triunfante. - ¿Y bien? - Érewyn volvió a dudar, y su ojos pasearon por la sala. Tres mesas más allá de la principal, Legolas y Gimli disfrutaban de la celebración. Antes de sentarse, los ojos de ambos se habían cruzado unos segundos, durante los cuales ella había notado como si la temperatura de la sala hubiera subido un par de grados. Llevaba una elegante camisa élfica de color azul claro con unos preciosos bordados, y con aquellas ropas sus ojos parecían aún más azules y expresivos. Pero él acabó sentándose de espaldas a ella y sus miradas ya no se cruzaron más desde entonces. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a Éowyn.

\- Está aquí. - su hermana comenzó a mirar ávidamente a los posibles candidatos. - ¿Disimula un poco, no?

\- ¿Por qué? La mitad de ellos están bebidos. Dame una pista. - Insistió Éowyn. Érewyn rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Sólo una? - Preguntó, su hermana asintió, divertida. Érewyn levantó una ceja y sonrió. - Es rubio.

La sonrisa triunfal cambió de rostro y Éowyn la miró, indignada.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo. - Sentenció ella. - ¡Aquí todos son rubios!

\- Me pediste una pista y te la he dado. - Respondió Érewyn y le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Guarda eso antes de que alguien te la corte! - Éomer apareció junto a las dos hermanas y abrazó a Érewyn por los hombros. El rostro de ella se descompuso y Éomer rió al verla. - No te preocupes, ¡no te haré cantar! - Aclaró. Érewyn suspiró, aliviada y notó la mano de su hermano aferrada firmemente en su hombro.

\- Disculpadme un momento. - Se excusó Éowyn, con la mirada fija en algún lugar entre las mesas. - Tengo que saludar a alguien.

Los dos hermanos la vieron alejarse moviéndose con gracia entre los soldados que comenzaban a levantarse ya de las mesas en busca de más bebida.

\- Estás preciosa, pequeña. Ahora sí que no tengo ninguna duda de que ya no eres una niña… y creo que no soy el único que se ha fijado. - Éomer recibió un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de Érewyn.

\- ¡Para ya! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! - se quejó ella. Él puso cara de cordero inocente y se defendió.

\- ¡Pero si no es ninguna broma! ¿No has visto cómo te miran? ¿Voy a tener que empezar a espantarles ya tan pronto esta noche? - Érewyn rió sin poder evitarlo y Éomer continuó. - ¿Sabes que casi todos han solicitado asistir a la celebración? Todos querían verte. Todos querían ver a Érewyn "Mata-huargos" - Érewyn abrió la boca para protestar pero él no la dejó hablar. - ¡En serio, no me lo invento!

Ambos rieron y Érewyn abrazó a su hermano por la cintura mientras paseaban entre las mesas. El vozarrón de Gimli atrajo la atención de los dos hermanos.

\- ¡Te digo que la nuestra es más fuerte! ¡Ni treinta jarras de estas podrían tumbarme! - exclamaba el enano. El rostro de Éomer se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

\- Uugh, ya están otra vez… - Masculló. Érewyn rió al ver la cara de su hermano, pero en seguida, sus ojos buscaron, furtivos, la mirada del elfo. Y él no se la devolvió… Érewyn bajó la vista hasta el suelo, y sintió una mezcla de tristeza y ridículo por insistir en seguir intentándolo. Estaba claro que la estaba evitando…

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Por fin os encuentro!

Una voz llamó la atención de ambos, que detuvieron su paseo para mirar a su interlocutor. Érewyn le había visto acompañar a su hermano cuando llegó, y también le había visto fisgoneando por los corredores del castillo. Era un hombrecillo de la mitad de la talla de un hombre, con el cabello ensortijado y la mirada vivaz. Caminaba descalzo y tenía los pies cubiertos de pelo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi buen amigo hobbit! - Dijo Éomer. Érewyn le miró, asombrada. ¿Un hobbit? ¿En serio? - Permitidme que os presente a…

\- ¡Encantado de conoceros mi señora! - Exclamó el hobbit, forzando una reverencia exagerada. - Acompañé a vuestro marido en el regreso a Edoras y he de decir que no conozco a un jinete mejor que él. Aunque no conozco a muchos jinetes. ¡Ni caballos! Sólo tuve un mulo una vez y el muy cabezota no quería salir nunca de la cuadra y además…

\- ¡Merry! - Exclamó Éomer, interrumpiendo la perorata del hobbit. Éste se dio cuenta y se sonrojó. - Os presento a mi hermana Érewyn. - Merry abrió los ojos como platos, consciente de su error.

\- ¡Disculpadme, mi señora! - Érewyn reía divertida, como si estuviera ante una función de teatro. - ¡Creí que erais su esposa!

\- ¿Mi esposa? - Exclamó Éomer. - Me merezco una esposa más fuerte que yo, con peor carácter y que me de una patada en el culo cada vez que llegue a tarde al castillo.

\- ¡Qué digo treinta! ¡Ni treinta y cinco podrían tumbarme! ¡y te reto a que lo compruebes tú mismo! - Volvió a gritar Gimli. En aquel momento el rostro de Éomer se encendió. Érewyn conocía aquella expresión de su hermano y sospechó.

\- Éomer, ¿qué estás tramando? - Preguntó. Pero su hermano simplemente se soltó de su abrazo y se disculpó atropelladamente antes de marcharse directo hacia el enano y el elfo.

\- ¡Disculpad, pero he tenido una idea!

Erewyn le vio desaparecer corriendo en dirección a la bodega. Suspiró y miró a Legolas. Desde allí atisbaba apenas su perfil y aún así, ni una mirada furtiva, ni una sonrisa… Nada.

\- ¿Estáis cansada, mi señora? - Érewyn se giró hacia Merry. El hobbit la miraba nervioso y jugueteaba con sus propios dedos. - Me sentiría honrado si pudiera disfrutar de vuestra compañía unos instantes… ¿Os place una copa de vino?

Érewyn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Merry se sintió orgulloso cuando la muchacha le tomó de la mano y le llevó a una mesa cercana mientras pedía a una camarera que trajera de las cocinas una jarra con el mejor vino de Théoden y dos copas.

…

\- ¡Sin parar ni derramar! - Dijo Éomer, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El elfo miró al jinete mientras este ofrecía la jarra a Gimli. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaba estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. El Mariscal llenaba otra jarra hasta arriba animado por la muchedumbre que se había agolpado alrededor de ellos, y se la tendió al elfo.

\- ¡Tampoco regurgitar! - Añadió Gimli.

Las risas explotaron a su alrededor a causa de las palabras del enano. Legolas recibió su propia jarra mirando con sospecha su contenido.

\- ¿A ver quién bebe más? - Preguntó Legolas, mirando a Gimli. La multitud a su alrededor brindó. El griterío era cada vez mayor. Estaba claro que más de uno había empezado por su cuenta aquel reto y sin necesidad de contrincantes.

\- El que quede en pie, gana. - Aclaró el enano. Las bases eran simples y Gimli procedió a vaciar el contenido de su jarra sin vacilar.

Legolas olió el líquido turbio. No tenía un mal aroma, era incluso más agradable que la cerveza de los enanos. La probó… Y también era más dulce y suave. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Gimli ya recibía su segunda jarra

…

Por fin le tuvo delante y le ofreció la elegante copa de vino que había llenado para él.

\- Westu Aragorn hál. - Dijo Éowyn.

Aragorn la miró con sus profundos ojos pardos. Éowyn sintió su corazón ardiendo de puro amor y le sonrió tiernamente. El guerrero aceptó la copa y bebió sin dejar de mirarla. Éowyn no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Días atrás se había sentido cohibida al presenciar su expresión al aceptar la joya de manos del elfo, la joya que Aragorn le había dicho que le había regalado otra dama. Pero la rohirrim decidió armarse de valor y no tirar la toalla. A fin de cuentas, él mismo le confesó que le había abandonado y que viajaba junto a los suyos muy lejos ya. Además el destino les había brindado otra oportunidad, y ambos estaban aún vivos.

Aragorn le devolvió la copa y le dedicó una reverencia, con respeto. Éowyn le miró marcharse sin poder borrar aún la sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba segura de que debía tener las mejillas rojas. Las manos le temblaban, recordando el tacto de las ásperas del montaraz.

Su tío llegó junto a ella y miró a Aragorn alejarse. Sentía por aquel caballero un profundo respeto y un cariño que se había ganado con tesón. Théoden se volvió hacia su sobrina y vio en sus ojos el puro amor que se siente en la juventud, cuando el horizonte se pierde de vista y se siente el corazón colmado de felicidad.

\- Me alegro por ti. - Le dijo. Éowyn bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, averzonzada. - Es un hombre de Honor.

\- Ambos sois hombres de Honor. - Concedió ella, gentil.

\- No fue Théoden de Rohan quien llevó a su pueblo a la victoria. - Éowyn dejó de sonreír y le miró, sin comprender. Théoden vio la preocupación en sus ojos y se apresuró a quitarse importancia. - Ah, no me hagas caso. Eres joven, la noche te pertenece.

Érewyn observaba la escena desde lejos, junto a Merry. Ambos habían charlado de muchas cosas, entre ellas Rohan, la batalla de Cuernavilla, La Comarca, el Bosque Viejo, Bree, el Dragón Verde y Merry parecía tener aún muchos más temas de conversación. Pero entonces una duda asaltó al hobbit y la miró muy serio.

\- ¿De verdad acabasteis vos sola con un huargo? - Susurró. - ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Érewyn miró el rostro del hobbit. La miraba con absoluta devoción, como todos los niños de Edoras que le habían pedido que les explicara su aventura con el huargo. Érewyn levantó una ceja y sonrió.

\- Le mordí el pescuezo. - Susurró ella, poniendo voz gutural y haciendo reír a Merry.

Ambos explotaron en risas, que fueron disipadas cuando un ruido tremendo les distrajo de la conversación y ambos se giraron para ver a Gimli roncando en el suelo.

\- ¡Vaya con Legolas! Habrá que tener cuidado con la cerveza cuando él esté cerca. - Murmuró Merry.

\- ¿Has visto eso, primo? - Gritó Pippin, corriendo hacia ellos. El joven hobbit estiró de su brazo y le arrastró hacia allá, donde los hombres seguían sirviéndose jarras de cerveza del tonel que Éomer había sacado para el reto. - ¡Vamos a probarla antes de que Legolas acabe con el barril entero!

\- ¡Disculpadme, mi señoraaa!

Érewyn le despidió agitando la mano y riendo. Eran divertidos y tiernos los hobbits, hacía menos de una hora que le conocía y ya le parecía que había mantenido una amistad con Merry desde hacía años.

Los hombres trataron de levantar a Gimli pero el peso del enano era demasiado para ellos. Desistieron rápido y optaron por colocarle una manta bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada. Érewyn vislumbró la figura de Legolas abandonando en aquel momento la sala de la fiesta. Salió como entró, sin dirigirle la palabra.

La muchacha se sentía muy triste. Apreciaba mucho a sus nuevos amigos, a todos, y aunque Legolas tuviera sobre ella un magnetismo inexplicable, también quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Sentía el deseo de mirar su ojos, de hablarle, de escuchar su voz, de sentir que le hacía caso y que la miraba a ella, que le hablaba a ella, que prestaba su atención sólo a ella…

La música comenzó a sonar en la sala y Érewyn miró a su alrededor. Los más veteranos sacaban a bailar a sus esposas o candidatas y ella temió que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera pedirle un baile. Y como Dama de Rohan no podía negarse. Era una descortesía demasiado grande.

De modo que miró la puerta de nuevo y procurando pasar desapercibida, Érewyn desapareció también a través de ella.

Una figura llegó a la mesa donde había estado sentada Érewyn apenas unos minutos antes. Había estado esperando que la muchacha y el hobbit terminaran de hablar para acercarse. Le habría gustado charlar con ella a solas. Y en aquel momento se lamentó de haber tardado tanto en decidirse, porque cuando fue a buscarla para bailar, ya no estaba. Alheim miró la puerta de la sala y suspiró. Tendría que esperar otra ocasión.

\- Podéis buscar sin cesar,  
De esta tierra a la ciudad,  
la mejor cerveza la hallareis  
la mejor cerveza la hallareis,  
En el pueblo que nos vio nacer,  
En el pueblo que nos vio nacer.  
Nuestra cerveza tendréis,  
es la que nos dio la suerte,  
y a los valientes les serviréis  
¡la del Dragón Verde!

* * *

Érewyn sintió el frío de la noche primaveral en el rostro. Echó de menos una capa para protegerse. Sin saber porqué, sus pasos la habían guiado por corredores y escaleras hasta la puerta de la torre de Meduseld. Necesitaba estar sola un rato. Quería mirar las estrellas.

La ventana de la vieja torre estaba abierta y a través de los postigos el paisaje de Rohan se asomaba ante ella.

Suspiró. Creyó que en la fiesta podría hablar con él, y al pensarlo de nuevo se sintió ridícula. Durante unos días pensó que Legolas, un gran señor elfo, un gran guerrero como había pocos, podía sentir hacia ella algo diferente a afecto y respeto. Estaba claro que el problema lo tenía sólo ella. Estaba confundida y comenzaba a creer que la magia de los elfos existía realmente.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar y se inclinó hacia delante. Miró el cielo, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca en aquella noche de luna nueva. Pero de repente vio una sombra abalanzarse sobre ella desde el tejado y Érewyn, asustada, retrocedió hacia el interior de la torre, pisándose el vestido y cayendo de espaldas.

En el alféizar, una figura acuclillada la miraba con interés, y con su silueta Érewyn ya sabía de quién se trataba. Pero eso no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Al contrario, su corazón latió más veloz que debido al susto.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? - Preguntó Legolas. Érewyn se levantó y sacudió su vestido de polvo. Le miró y trató de ocultar su sonrojo con el cabello. Aunque la noche era prácticamente impenetrable, había aprendido lo aguda que era la mirada del elfo.

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo.

\- Necesitaba tomar el aire. - Se excusó él. Ella se acercó al alféizar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Demasiada cerveza? - Él sonrió y Érewyn acertó a vislumbrar el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Puede ser. - Respondió él. - ¿A qué has subido aquí? - Preguntó.

\- Quería mirar las estrellas. En Cuernavilla pensé que jamás volvería a verlas desde Meduseld… - Érewyn miró hacia arriba y Legolas hizo lo mismo. No se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada fijamente, la respiración se le disparaba y las orejas le ardían. Definitivamente no necesitaba una capa.

\- Se ven mejor desde el tejado. - Confesó él. - ¿Quieres subir... - Preguntó. Érewyn le miró entre extrañada y sorprendida. Legolas le tendía la mano y esperaba su respuesta. - ...Conmigo?

La chica asintió, sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano.

* * *

_¡Chan!_

_¡Y ahí se acaba el capítulo de hoy! Es para ver si recibo miles y miles de reviews diciéndome lo mala persona que soy y amenazándome de muerte ^^'_

_Y respecto al test... ¡Era la B! No acertó nadie, jajajaj! Bueno LadyGabiLun Se acercó bastante, estuve tentada a hacerlo así, pero... preferí guardarme lo que hizo Legolas durante todo el día para desvelarlo el próximo capitulo... Así que le obligué a esconderse... y Firefly of Blue Rose también le puso interés! Marcó tres opciones! :D_

_El siguiente capi está bastante avanzado ya (bueno de hecho toda la historia lo está), así que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo, quizá una semana, no más._

_¡Pero hasta entonces dejaremos a Érewyn colgando del tejado del Castillo Dorado!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. - Esperando una señal

_¡Hola a todos! Antes de lo esperado aquí tenéis el capítulo 16! Pero os aviso... Cuando terminéis de leerlo... ¡Querréis matarmeee! ;P_

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

No creía estar preparado para el torrente de emociones desconocidas que sintió recorrer su cuerpo cuando entró en Edoras. Las palabras de Gimli le hicieron reaccionar, sí, pero guiaba el caballo como un autómata mientras veía que se le acababa el tiempo para decidir qué hacer y cómo comportarse ante ella.

Nadie había despertado en él semejantes sentimientos antes y, pese a su edad, se sentía desvalido, sólo, perdido y hasta asustado.

Miró a Aragorn. Sabía que tenía en él un cómplice, un aliado, y el montaraz le sonrió, infundiéndole ánimos. Unos ánimos que no calaron en absoluto y en lugar de acudir como todos al interior del castillo a descansar, decidió optar por lo que le pareció más acertado: quedarse en el box de Arod cual chiquillo huidizo de una reprimenda…

Pensativo, le quitó los arreos al caballo lentamente después de ofrecerle un saco de alfalfa.

Eglaron le habló una vez de lo que se sentía cuando el momento llegaba, cuando un elfo se encontraba por fin con su otra mitad. Le dijo que cuando él vio a Aeneth sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y la observó de lejos como se observa a un ruiseñor. Y le pareció el ser más bello que había visto nunca. Eglaron se sintió iluminado por su luz, parecido a como debió sentirse Beren cuando vio a Luthien.

Bueno… Érewyn quizá no poseía la belleza cegadora de los primeros nacidos. Pero quizá era precisamente lo que la diferenciaba de ellos lo que le había fascinado.

El fuego de la juventud podía verse en cada uno de sus actos. Su capacidad de improvisación, su resolución, sus intensas ganas de marcar una diferencia, de ser alguien importante para los demás. Su afán de encontrar su lugar en la vida como si esta se le escapara de las manos.

La mortalidad significaba vivir intensamente. Los humanos habían aprendido a amar, vivir, aprovechar el breve tiempo que se les había concedido, y lo hacían incluso mejor que los elfos, cuya existencia a veces se veía como un letargo consciente y eterno, en el que nada cambiaba.

Conociendo a Érewyn, había aprendido que para los humanos cada segundo contaba y al estar con ella, Legolas había comenzado a experimentar esa sensación. A través de su punto de vista la vida era más intensa, el agua más fría y clara, la comida más sabrosa, el dolor más punzante y la percepción de las cosas ganaba el valor que se le da a lo efímero… No, la misma percepción que ella tenía de las cosas y que él quería llegar a comprender, era efímera. Como ella misma.

Legolas la percibía como una bella flor, la más hermosa que había visto nunca, y era consciente de que se marchitaría, y el elfo llegaba al punto de pensar que quizá, si parpadeaba, dejaría de existir, desaparecería de repente.

Pero aquel momento estaba lejano aún y aquella forma de percibir la vida que Legolas había descubierto en ella, brillaba en sus ojos, y era precisamente aquella luz la que poco a poco, le había atrapado, iluminándole como Aeneth iluminó a Eglaron.

Suspiró y palmeó su cuello.

\- Creo que ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo. Me ocultarás durante un rato ¿verdad? - Susurró Legolas.

"¿Me ocultarás?" ¿Acababa de decirle aquellas palabras a un caballo? Definitivamente estaba peor de lo que pensaba… Tarde o temprano acabaría viéndola, y se vería obligado a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo y qué decirle? Había decidido que lo mejor en aquel momento era tratarla con neutralidad, sin desvelar sus sentimientos.

Si ella notaba algo diferente en él, podría sospechar, y quizá entonces, si Érewyn llegaba algún día a sentir algo por él, conociéndola se sentiría envalentonada a mostrarle sus sentimientos. A él y ante sus conciudadanos.

Peor aún… Ante Éomer.

Legolas cerró los ojos y apoyó la sien sobre el hocico de Arod. El caballo relinchó suavemente y no se movió.

Si Éomer llegaba a darse cuenta podría generarse un conflicto, tal y como había estado temiendo durante todo el camino de regreso. Y por nada del mundo pondría en peligro la alianza que con tanto esfuerzo habían forjado con Rohan.

Necesitaban a los jinetes para plantarle cara a Sauron.

Legolas les necesitaba para bloquearle el paso a Sauron en la Puerta Negra.

Se apartó de Arod y se acercó a la puerta. Decidió permanecer alejado de las dependencias del castillo. Se limitaría a recorrer los tejados y la parte menos transitada de la ciudad, fingiendo que exploraba, mezclándose con sus habitantes.

Mantendría vigilado el castillo, y ya acudiría a última hora a cambiarse para la fiesta.

\- ¡Uh!

El elfo se quedó inmóvil. Había sido sólo un bufido pero había reconocido automáticamente a la dueña de aquella voz. Sin hacer ruido, se asomó al pasillo y atisbó unas ondas de cabello castaño moviéndose dentro de un box cercano a la salida de las cuadras.

Notó como si una de sus flechas se clavara en su pecho y se quedó allá observándola. No quería ser visto, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que la observaba.

Y Legolas acababa de descubrir que su sola visión era para él como el agua para el sediento, y que había deseado verla, ni que fuera un breve instante, desde el mismo momento en que había cruzado la gran puerta de la muralla de Edoras.

La muchacha salió de aquel box llevando de las bridas a un vigoroso pony, y a Legolas se le escapó una sonrisa triunfal por haber conseguido verla de nuevo, sin verse obligado a intercambiar cordiales palabras o limitarse a dedicarle miradas furtivas.

\- Vamos, chico. - Dijo Érewyn, y abrió la puerta de Fanor al pasar junto a ella. El caballo tordo siguió al pony hasta el exterior.

Cuando la muchacha desapareció de la vista, Legolas suspiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en la pared de piedra de la cuadra.

Definitivamente echaba mucho de menos a Eglaron…

* * *

El crepúsculo teñía de gris oscuro el cielo sobre Edoras y los candiles ya estaban encendidos cuando una escurridiza figura se introdujo en el castillo, pasando desapercibida hasta para los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Sus pisadas eran sordas y casi ni respiró mientras recorría la distancia que le separaba hasta la estancia que ocupó la vez anterior.

Había visto a Aragorn durante la tarde, y el montaraz quiso saber dónde había estado metido, pero en lugar de responder, él le sonsacó la información que quería acerca de las habitaciones para los huéspedes y se marchó de allí como si fuera un espía.

Entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta sin ruido tras de sí. Sorprendido, vio que los candiles iluminaban ya el lugar y que en el centro alguien había preparado para él una tina de roble en la que humeaba el agua del baño mezclada con aceites esenciales, y en su borde brillaba también el fuego de unas velas.

¿Cuánto hacía que no tomaba un baño? Ni se acordaba. En Lorien se había limitado a bañarse en las aguas del Celebrant, frescas y límpidas. Pero en agua caliente… Desde Rivendell nada.

Introdujo su mano en la tina. Los elfos tenían una percepción de la temperatura diferente a la de los humanos, aguantaban mejor las temperaturas extremas. Y aquello ardía… Para un humano… De modo que Legolas desabrochó su carcaj y dejó su arco y sus flechas fuera de su alcance por primera vez desde hacía muchos días. Se desnudó y se introdujo en el agua.

El agua caliente borró su mente unos minutos y se sumergió por completo abriendo los ojos bajo la superficie y dejándose llevar por la relajación que el calor hacía en su musculatura, resistente pero agotada.

Emergió lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina. Los ojos cerrados. Los brazos y piernas inmóviles. El silencio le rodeó.

Y de repente, notó una placentera sensación en sus hombros, en su cuello, en sus brazos. Unas delicadas manos acariciaban suavemente su torso, masajeando sus cansados músculos y elevándole a un estado desconocido de placer. Sintió los dedos en sus pectorales, dibujando suaves círculos hasta los hombros, donde se detenían y retrocedían de nuevo.

Gimió y abrió los ojos, vislumbrando un cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes que, a través de unas largas pestañas, le observaban con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No me ignores... Legolas. - Murmuró con una seductora voz y sus labios descendieron hasta posarse en su cuello. Y su lengua recorrió su piel, abrasándole.

…

El elfo gruñó y se llevó la mano al cuello para comprobar que lo tenía cubierto de cera. Miró a su alrededor. La noche cerrada arrojaba sus sombras a través de la ventana. El agua de la tina ya no humeaba y el candil que tan atentamente alguien había colocado junto a ella se había derretido, derramándose su cera por la superficie de la bañera, hasta su cuello y su trapecio.

Fastidiado, retiró la cera solidificada de su piel con la ayuda del agua del baño y salió de la tina. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que se había quedado dormido así, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo.

Se apresuró a secarse y vestirse con la túnica azul, finamente bordada, y los pantalones que llevaba en su bolsa, de tejido ligero y suave, secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y lo trenzó rápidamente antes de apagar las velas y salir escopeteado por la puerta.

* * *

\- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de la cerveza de Erebor? - Las palabras del enano le sacaron de su ensoñación y él, cortesmente, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Ooooh! ¡Algún día tienes que probarla! Su sabor es más dulce que el néctar y es fuerte, intensa...

De nuevo, sus ojos se retiraron hacia la mesa que presidía la sala. Allí las dos hermanas cuchicheaban a sus anchas y reían.

Legolas la miró detenidamente… Y es que cuando entró en la sala se planteó lo que había pensado previamente acerca de la diferencia de la belleza de las elfas y la de Érewyn. Aquella noche, con aquel vestido y el cabello suelto, Legolas estaba seguro de que la rohirrim no tenía nada que envidiarle a sus congéneres féminas. No pudo evitar sentir una especie de sofoco invadiéndole y miró a su alrededor antes de llegar a la mesa que debían ocupar para asegurarse de que nadie notaba el extraño estado que emanaba el elfo. Sólo Gimli pareció mirarle de un modo extraño, pero el enano era fácil de engañar. De modo que alcanzó su lugar y guardó la compostura hasta que su compañero prestó atención al resto de comensales de la mesa. Entonces se dedicó a mirarla furtivamente, admirando su piel, el brillo de sus ojos... Pero ahora, de nuevo, Gimli había reparado en él, y Legolas se había perdido ya en el torrente de palabras que salían de la boca del enano, completamente inmerso en mirar los labios de Érewyn…

De nuevo aquel sofoco… Y es que recordaba sus labios posados claramente sobre su cuello, acariciándole con ellos…

No sabía qué extraña clase de magia había introducido a Érewyn en sus sueños y había sacado de él aquel instinto tan primitivo y desconocido… Pero en aquel momento ardía en deseos de morder su boca como un animal salvaje...

Legolas dio un sorbo a su pinta de cerveza y sin darse cuenta se bebió la mitad.

\- ¡Vaya con el Orejas Picudas! - Exclamó Gimli. Su vozarrón atrajo la atención de Legolas y le miró sin entender. - Es normal que te la bebas como si fuera agua, pero con la de Erebor no aguantarías ni dos jarras.

\- Venga ya, Gimli. Tenía sed y he bebido un trago, eso es todo...

\- ¡Te digo que la nuestra es más fuerte! ¡Ni treinta jarras de estas podrían tumbarme!

\- Gimli… Por la boca muere el pez. - Sonrió Legolas, tranquilamente.

\- ¡Qué digo treinta! ¡Ni treinta y cinco podrían tumbarme! ¡y te reto a que lo compruebes tú mismo!

\- Un momento mis señores ¡enseguida vuelvo con algo muy especial! - Éomer pasó corriendo junto a la mesa y desaparecio por una puerta cercana. Legolas levantó las cejas sin entender, mientras un círculo cada vez más numeroso les rodeaba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el jinete traía, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes. Y cuando Éomer entró de nuevo en la sala portando un barril con la ayuda de un camarero, el interés se multiplicó. Legolas alcanzó a ver el símbolo de la casa de Théoden grabado a fuego en la madera del barril, y Éomer, se colocó junto al grifo. - Mis queridos señores, ¡he aquí la más preciada y fuerte cerveza de Rohan! ¡La de la cebada de Théoden! … Espero que no se entere… - Murmuró. Las risas explotaron a su alrededor. - Y… - tomó una pinta y procedió a llenarla con el contenido que salía del grifo. - Ya que os veo tan interesados ¡os invito a participar en un interesante juego! - Cerró el grifo del barril y olió el aroma de la cerveza con deleite. - ¡Sin parar ni derramar! - Dijo Éomer, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El elfo miró al jinete mientras éste ofrecía la jarra a Gimli. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaba estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. El Mariscal llenaba otra jarra hasta arriba animado por la muchedumbre que se había agolpado alrededor de ellos, y se la tendió al elfo.

\- ¡Tampoco regurgitar! - Añadió Gimli.

Las risas explotaron a su alrededor a causa de las palabras del enano. Legolas recibió su propia jarra mirando con sospecha su contenido.

\- ¿A ver quién bebe más? - Preguntó Legolas, mirando a Gimli. La multitud a su alrededor brindó. El griterío era cada vez mayor. Estaba claro que más de uno había empezado por su cuenta aquel reto y sin necesidad de contrincantes.

\- El que quede en pie, gana. - Aclaró el enano. Las bases eran simples y Gimli procedió a vaciar el contenido de su jarra sin vacilar.

Legolas olió el líquido turbio. No tenía un mal aroma, era incluso más agradable que la cerveza de los enanos. La probó… Y también era más dulce y suave. Terminó con su pinta y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Gimli ya recibía su segunda jarra.

Levantó las cejas y comprobó que alguien había retirado de su mano la pinta vacía y la había sustituido por otra llena a rebosar. No le veía la gracia a aquel juego, pero si se trataba de ganar a Gimli… No, de APLASTAR a Gimli, sería bienvenido. Se encogió de hombros y vació la jarra en tres tragos.

De forma automática recibía pintas a medida que las vaciaba, y pronto se formaron dos pequeñas montaña en la mesa, correspondientes a los dos contrincantes.

Treinta y cuatro eran ya las pintas vacías para Gimli y treinta y cinco para Legolas. El elfo miró sus dedos, extrañado. ¿Cuantas sensaciones nuevas sería capaz la ciudad de Edoras de arrancarle?

\- Siento un hormigueo en los dedos… - Legolas miró a Éomer seriamente. - Creo que me está afectando.

El jinete levantó las cejas y le observó asombrado. ¿Sólo afectando? ¡Se había bebido medio barril! La risa forzada de un Gimli que estaba más cercano al paraíso que al mundo real, llamó la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Jasjd Jar… Te lo dije! ¡No sabe beber!

El estruendo de la caída de Gimli puso punto y final a aquel juego, y los espectadores aplaudieron a Legolas, que miró a Éomer sonriendo.

\- Fin del juego. - Dijo.

El Mariscal le observaba con la boca abierta. Legolas miró al enano. Era duro, estaría bien después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, de modo que miró a su alrededor. Aragorn hablaba con Gandalf en un lateral de la sala, y teniendo en cuenta cómo había divagado su propia mente al principio de la fiesta, Legolas decidió retirarse y dejar que fueran los demás quienes continuaran con la celebración.

Evitó mirarla antes de salir por la puerta, porque sabía que, aunque el alcohol no tenía el mismo efecto en los elfos que en los humanos, semejante cantidad podía traicionarle y sus ojos podían mostrarle sus más profundos anhelos.

* * *

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el único lugar en el que podía disfrutar de la soledad, y desde el tejado de la torre de Meduseld, Legolas miraba a la insolente luna creciente que arrojaba una tenue luz sobre la llanura. Junto a ella las estrellas cubrían el cielo con un brillante manto.

El silencio golpeaba sus oídos, y el hormigueo hacía rato que había cesado, pero le temblaban las manos.

Dudaba de todo, y le asustaba comprobar cómo su mente podía traicionarle y pasar de un convencimiento a otro completamente diferente en tan sólo unas horas… Sólo con contemplarla.

Si estaba solo todo parecía estar bajo control. Estaba seguro de que lo que decidía en soledad le acompañaría a partir de entonces. Pero ese muro de seguridad que levantaba a su alrededor se desmoronaba al oír su risa o simplemente al verla. Y no creía que fuera posible sostener aquella situación. Acabaría con su cordura.

¿Era lo adecuado seguir ignorándola? ¿En serio estaba haciendo lo correcto? Darle la espalda a sus sentimientos, fingir… En definitiva, huir. Retirarle la palabra no parecía lo más conveniente, no era justo ni para él ni para ella... Pero no sabía qué podía salir de su boca si le dedicaba unas palabras. No sabía si su corazón podía traicionarle.

\- Manwë, tú que todo lo controlas… Envíame una señal… - Susurró Legolas. - Dime qué debo hacer…

Escuchó unos pasos en el silencio de la noche. Extrañado, se deslizó como una serpiente hasta el borde del tejado y se asomó. No podía ser. Allí estaba la señal que acababa de implorar, apoyada en el alféizar y mirando el cielo en la lejanía.

¿Era aquella la voluntad de los Valar? Legolas la miró en silencio y sonrió. Parecía un regalo para sus ojos, un presente que Eru le ofrecía como una dulce y bella flor, como un amanecer tras una tormenta. Como el verde de las copas de los árboles.

Suspiró y supo que en aquel momento su decisión estaba tomada definitivamente. No podía ignorar lo que su corazón le pedía. No podía ignorarla a ella, tan gentil, tan dulce. No era justo. Y saltó al alféizar desde el tejado, asustándola y provocando que se cayera hacia atrás, aterrizando graciosamente sobre su trasero.

La oscuridad escondió su sonrisa divertida y su voz rompió el silencio.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? - Le dijo usando el tono más serio posible. Érewyn se levantó del suelo y se sacudió.

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo. - Respondió ella

\- Necesitaba tomar el aire. - Se excusó él. Ella se acercó al alféizar dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Demasiada cerveza? - Legolas sonrió, su gesta ante el enano no había pasado desapercibida para ella y sintió un atisbo de orgullo antes de contestar.

\- Puede ser. - Respondió fingiendo desinterés. - ¿A qué has subido aquí? - Preguntó.

\- Quería mirar las estrellas. En Cuernavilla pensé que jamás volvería a verlas desde Meduseld… - La muchacha miró hacia arriba y Legolas hizo lo mismo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no observarla ensimismado. De repente tuvo una idea. La más loca que podía habérsele ocurrido. ¿Se le había contagiado la capacidad de improvisación?

\- Se ven mejor desde el tejado. - Confesó él. - ¿Quieres subir... - Empezó a preguntar y Érewyn le miró entre extrañada y sorprendida. - ...Conmigo?

En otra ocasión le habría parecido una locura invitar a una dama a subir al tejado de un castillo. Pero se trataba de Érewyn Mata-Huargos, no de una damisela frágil. Y la muchacha asintió y sonrió ampliamente. Legolas le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a encaramarse en el alféizar.

* * *

_Se puede ser más mala? Noooo_

_Esperábais saber ya qué pasa en el tejado? Pues aún tendréis que esperar un poco más! Jajaja!_

_Por lo menos espero que os haya gustado conocer más cómo se siente él._

_Y ahora... Qué pasará en el tejado?_

_1) Se darán un beso._

_2) Érewyn se caerá y se acabará la historia._

_3) Legolas se caerá y se acabará la historia._

_4) Los dos se caerán y Aragorn se liará con Sauron._

_5) Gimli se despertará y dirá "¡he visto la luuuuz!"_

_6) hablarán y hablarán en el tejado._

_7) Érewyn irá a buscar el resto del barril y se pillarán una torrija digna de Eorl._

_Espero vuestros revieeeews! Os amo! _


	17. - Conclusiones

_¡Ya está aquí el capítulo 17!_

_Os ruego que me disculpéis. Por razones personales no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir estos días, por eso no he podido actualizar antes._

_No os entretengo más. ¡Veamos quién ha aprobado el test! XD_

* * *

\- Nunca había subido aquí arriba… - Murmuró Érewyn, ya sentada en el tejado del castillo, junto a Legolas.

La chica miró el oscuro e infinito firmamento. Tal como había dicho el elfo, las estrellas se veían mejor desde allí, la perspectiva era completa y la visión de los cuerpos celestes sobre Edoras parecía completamente diferente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquello estaba a sólo un par de tejas sueltas de distancia?

Le miró de reojo. La silueta del perfil de su rostro se recortaba perfecta en las sombras, y sentada a su lado admiró sus facciones. Su ceño suavemente fruncido, como siempre, su mirada penetrante, la forma de su nariz y sus labios… Sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo, feliz de poder, finalmente, estar un rato con él.

Legolas, a su vez, guardaba silencio. A pesar de que no hacían ningún mal, sentía como si de algún modo aquello no estuviera bien. Pero disfrutar de la mutua compañía no era ningún pecado y allá arriba, en la cúspide de Meduseld, sólo había lugar para ellos dos. Sabía que en parte se traicionaba a sí mismo, su parte más visceral ardía en deseos de estar con ella, y su lado responsable marcaba los límites que debía haber entre los dos. Una barrera que no podía ser traspasada mientras estuvieran en guerra contra Mordor.

Resignado a mirarla como se admira una ilusión, Legolas optó por no hacerlo, se tumbó de espaldas y observó el negro cielo, tratando de hacer que las estrellas vaciaran su mente.

La luz de la luna no era lo suficientemente intensa como para robarle protagonismo a las estrellas. Miró al norte. Como siempre, Valacirca brillaba con fuerza, señalándole la dirección exacta que dirigía a su hogar.

Su hogar. Su principal preocupación. Sólo Manwë sabía lo que hubiera dado Legolas por tener la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo a las Cavernas del Bosque Oscuro. Sólo podía intentar no perder la esperanza y pensar que su reino y su familia estarían a salvo gracias a la ayuda de Bárbol.

Érewyn le miró, y con los ojos algo más adaptados a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Legolas se había teñido de un halo de tristeza. Entornó los ojos y se inclinó más hacia él. El elfo percibió el gesto y movió apenas sus ojos para verla.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - Preguntó ella. Legolas sonrió apesadumbrado.

\- … Varias cosas. - Respondió él. Érewyn simplemente continuó observándole, esperando que el elfo continuara. Pero él guardó silencio de nuevo, como una tumba.

\- ¿Y una de ellas es? - Insistió ella. Él repitió el gesto de observarla sin mover la cabeza y vio en ella un interés tan sincero por conocer sus tribulaciones, por ayudarle a sobrellevar aquella carga, que no pudo evitar compartirla con ella.

\- Mi hogar. - Confesó en un susurro. Los ojos de Legolas viajaron de nuevo hasta Valacirca y se posaron en ella. - Me preocupa si mi pueblo estará a salvo… Si mi padre y mi hermano estarán bien. - La voz del elfo se apagó y él suspiró, girando la cabeza hasta otro grupo de estrellas. Érewyn había escuchado de labios de Théoden y Gandalf el peligro que se cernía sobre los pueblos del norte, y de allí era precisamente de donde provenía el elfo. Se atusó el vestido, pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero no encontraba nada que decirle. Si su pueblo corriera el peligro de ser atacado y ella se hallara lejos y sin posibilidad de hacer nada por ellos se sentiría tan impotente que el peso de la preocupación no la dejaría dormir ninguna noche. Quizá era por eso que Legolas subía a la torre de Meduseld, para otear el norte, muy lejos en el horizonte. Tal y como hacía en aquel preciso instante.

\- Bueno… No creo que nada de lo que yo te diga pueda darte consuelo o esperanzas…- confesó ella, con sinceridad. - Pero si en tu pueblo hay guerreros la mitad de hábiles e inteligentes que tú, estoy segura de que podrán hacer frente a cualquier amenaza. - Legolas la observó detenidamente y sonrió ante el leve sonrojo que había teñido las mejillas de la muchacha, visible claramente para la vista del elfo. - ¿Cómo es tu hogar? - Preguntó de repente ella. Quería desviar el tema lo antes posible y distraer a Legolas de sus preocupaciones… Además de correr un tupido velo y ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

\- ¿Has visto Fangorn alguna vez? - Preguntó él, a su vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Una vez estuve cerca de sus lindes, cuando acompañé a mi tío y a Théodred en un viaje a las fronteras. - Respondió. Legolas se incorporó.

\- El Bosque Oscuro es parecido a Fangorn… Aunque no es tan antiguo… pero es igual de frondoso. Su superficie casi triplica la de todo Rohan, y existen lugares en él en los que no penetra la luz del sol desde hace cientos de años. - Legolas hizo una pausa y miró a Érewyn. La chica le observaba absorta y con la boca abierta, como cuando un chiquillo escucha una antigua historia.

\- … Debe ser un lugar aterrador. - Murmuró ella. Legolas rió y su risa sonó como música para los oídos de Érewyn.

\- No tanto. - Dijo él. - Está lleno de hermosos árboles enormes. Sus ramas nos dan abrigo y nos ocultan de los peligros. Sus hojas son verdes y brillantes y el silencio allí es diferente. Es más intenso. Se pueden escuchar las hojas desprenderse de las ramas en otoño… - La expresión de Legolas cambió al recordar algo de su pasado y sonrió. - De niño solía escapar para contemplar la caída de las hojas, - confesó, - y casi siempre acababa metido en algún lío con arañas gigantes.

\- ¡¿Ara… arañas gigantes?! - Exclamó ella, asustada. - ¿Cómo de gigantes? - Legolas hizo una estimación separando las manos todo lo que sus brazos podían abarcar, y ella sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse semejantes monstruos. - Y… ¿Hay muchas de esas? - Legolas rió, divertido.

\- Está plagado. - Confesó riendo. - son un buen entrenamiento cuando eres un niño que aprende a tirar con el arco… Pero a veces la situación se te escapa de las manos…

\- No me extraña. Tu padre debía preocuparse mucho. - Le reprochó ella. Él asintió enérgicamente y ella sonrió.

\- Me escapaba continuamente. - Dijo Legolas. Érewyn rió, divertida, al imaginarse al pequeño Legolas recibiendo una reprimenda de su padre mientras le daba unos buenos tirones en las orejas. "¡No es extraño que las tenga así" pensó la chica. De repente se dio cuenta de que el elfo le estaba hablando de su niñez, y reparó en que no tenía ni idea de la edad que tenía.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto exactamente fue aquello? - Él retiró la mirada misteriosamente.

\- … … He visto caer las hojas más de quinientas veces. - Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Quinientos años? No podía ser. Le observó de arriba a abajo tratando de vislumbrar una señal que se le hubiera escapado y que le corroborara la longevidad del elfo. Pero no halló nada, y él rió. - ¿Tan viejo te parezco? - Preguntó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ella negó con la cabeza y las manos.

\- ¡No, no, para nada! Pareces más joven que mi hermano, que tiene veintiocho años… De hecho no pareces mayor de veintitrés o veinticuatro.

\- Muchas gracias. - Legolas hizo una cómica reverencia con la cabeza y ella se tapó la boca, riendo sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó, intrigado.

\- Que viviendo en un lugar tan peligroso es un milagro que hayas podido vivir tantos años. - confesó ella.

\- No, no es tan malo… Es un lugar maravilloso…- Replicó él. - Si eres un elfo silvano. - Ella apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas y le miró de soslayo.

\- No entiendo las diferencias entre elfos. Sólo te conozco a tí. - Confesó.

\- En ese caso debo ilustrarte. - Ella sonrió. - Hay diferentes razas de elfos en el mundo, y mi pueblo pertenece a los elfos silvanos. Somos amantes de la vida sencilla en el interior de profundos bosques, y somos recelosos hasta el extremo de pueblos exteriores y... a veces… muy indiferentes al destino de lo que ocurra fuera de nuestras fronteras. - El silencio se apoderó entonces de Legolas y desvió la mirada. Acababa de describir a su pueblo, al reino de su padre y como siempre, no se sentía orgulloso de semejante descripción.

\- … Y tú… ¿También eres indiferente al destino del resto del mundo? - Preguntó ella. Sus agudos ojos penetraban en los del elfo como queriendo desvelar el misterio, y él sonrió.

\- ¿Acaso no he defendido el reino de Rohan como si fuera uno de vosotros? - Érewyn levantó las cejas y se apresuró a disculparse.

\- Te ruego que me disculpes. No pretendía ofenderte en absoluto, pero… A veces eres… impenetrable… solitario. - Dijo ella, pensando en su comportamiento durante todo el día y durante la celebración, en la que la había ignorado por completo. - y otras veces eres… tan amable… - Él sonrió levemente. - Dime entonces, ¿cómo te describirías a ti mismo?

\- La única opinión que cuenta es tu propia opinión. - Respondió él. - Se dice que los elfos silvanos son hoscos, reservados. Se dice que son serios y místicos y a veces irreales. Dime, Érewyn ¿soy yo así para ti? - Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió. - Entonces ya tienes la respuesta a tus dudas. - La chica rió, divertida, y se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Y yo, ¿cómo soy para tí? - Preguntó, de repente. La chica apartó el cabello de su cara, el viento se lo alborotaba y comenzaba a perder el aspecto lacio que Éowyn había conseguido darle. Legolas levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la cuestión.

\- Haces unas preguntas un poco comprometedoras… ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? - Dijo él, en el mismo tono juguetón que ella había empleado.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy!. - Contestó Érewyn riendo.

\- ¿No querías ver las estrellas? - Dijo él, desviando la atención al cielo de repente y tumbándose de nuevo, de cara al firmamento. Ella le imitó sin poder contener la risa. - _Alcarinquë naur an leth, mel nîn._

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - Se quejó ella, incorporándose de nuevo para mirarle con cara de ofendida. - No entiendo lo que dices.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que aprender. - Concluyó Legolas.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme élfico? - Preguntó Érewyn. Él la miró sonriendo.

\- Mi idioma es muy complicado, Érewyn. Pero puedo enseñarte unas palabras si te ape…

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió de repente ella, sentándose de golpe e impidiendo que acabara la frase. Él rió y se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Érewyn le miró, expectante. No podía creer que Legolas tuviera ganas de enseñarle élfico. ¡Y todo por evadir su pregunta!

\- A ver… _Alcarinquë naur an leth. Alcarinquë _es el nombre de aquella estrella, una de las más brillantes del cielo. - Érewyn siguió el dedo de Legolas y se fijó en la estrella que señalaba.

\- Mirkrun. - Dijo ella. Él levantó una ceja, desconocía ese nombre. Ella sonrió. - Yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. Mirkrun es su nombre en rohirric. - Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

_\- Naur an leth, _significa: brilla intensamente. - Ella le miró y repitió las palabras.

_\- Alcarinquë naur an leth._ \- Legolas dejó de sonreir. No habría imaginado nunca lo hermoso que sonaría el sindarin en labios de Érewyn. - Y me has dicho algo más…_ mil nîn_… ¿Qué significa _mil nîn_? - Legolas colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió misteriosamente.

_\- Mel nîn_. - Corrigió él. - Eso es el siguiente nivel. - Érewyn rió. - _Adrun, irosh… _Esas están en tu nivel.

\- ¿Y qué significan? - Quiso saber ella. Legolas la miró y sonrió divertido.

\- Izquierda y derecha. - Respondió. Érewyn frunció el ceño, tratando de imaginar dónde usar esas dos palabras sueltas y Legolas pareció leerle la mente. - Díselas a Fanor. Él las entenderá y girará más rápido.

\- ¿Así que ese es tu secreto? - Preguntó ella. - ¿Embrujas a los caballos con palabras y así obedecen a la primera? ¡Me consumía la curiosidad por saberlo! - Legolas rió con ganas. - Y… ¿Siempre utilizas tu magia para embrujar a los demás?... a los caballos, claro. - Se apresuró a aclarar. No sabía porqué pero las palabras salieron como un torrente incontrolable de su boca. Legolas borró la sonrisa del rostro y se incorporó.

\- ¿Mi magia?

\- … Bueno… Lo que sea que usáis los elfos para influir en… en los animales de esa manera. - Érewyn desvió la vista aparentando indiferencia. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole todo aquello?

\- ¿Mi secreto?... - Murmuró él, extrañado. Nunca se lo había planteado así. - No sé bien qué quieres decir... Los seres de corazón puro, como los caballos, sólo obedecen lo que les dice el corazón… - Dijo, pensativo. - Si te refieres a eso. Entonces mi magia, está aquí. - Legolas señaló su propio pecho. - Tú también posees algo parecido. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Qué clase de magia utilizas? - Preguntó. Érewyn se quedó pensativa. ¿Ella, hacer magia? No. Los caballos eran predecibles, eso era todo. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Se puede saber lo que pasa por sus mentes en cada momento: si tienen miedo, si están enfadados, si están cansados… Sólo es necesario observarlos lo suficiente. En función de cómo se sientan actúan de una forma u otra, y hay que tratarlos de una manera u otra.

\- En ese caso esa es tu magia. Sabes leer las señales de una forma parecida a la mía. - Concluyó Legolas. - Eres capaz de leer sus mentes sólo observándoles. Añade a eso unas palabras en élfico y el conjuro será perfecto. - Ella sonrió risueña. Como siempre, los ojos se le entrecerraban al hacerlo. Él conocía este gesto y adoró verlo una vez más, sólo para él.

\- Gracias, Legolas. - susurró.

"Legolas". Qué dulce sonó su voz al decir su nombre. Le pareció que era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba con tanta naturalidad, y le fascinó.

El viento sopló de nuevo y sus rizos se agitaron. Se estaban volviendo poco a poco a formar, para deleite de Legolas, que observaba bailar su cabello al compás del aire, como un hermoso estandarte.

Un mechón se posó de nuevo sobre los ojos de ella, y antes de que Érewyn lo cazara, Legolas lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella le miró, sorprendida por el gesto. El elfo le sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban de un modo diferente. Curioso, deslizó lentamente los dedos entrelazándolos con su cabello, comprobando el suave tacto que este ofrecía, tan diferente al de los elfos, tan indomable. Permitió que su cabello escapara de sus dedos poco a poco, dedicándole una caricia casi imperceptible, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Observó cómo retomaba de nuevo su forma en espiral y caía sobre el pecho de ella. Había deseado sentir el tacto de su cabello prácticamente desde el primer día que la vio

Érewyn suspiró suavemente y Legolas miró sus labios. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y siguió de nuevo un impulso desconocido. Elevó de nuevo la mano hacia el rostro de ella y la acarició suavemente. Miró sus labios entreabiertos, carnosos, y casi pudo notar su cálido aliento en la mano. Desde aquella tarde, no había podido sacarse los labios de Érewyn de la cabeza.

Legolas se dio cuenta entonces de que sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ambos se había reducido de un modo alarmante y también de lo anhelante que debía mostrarse su propio rostro. Se separó de ella y volvió a levantar entre ambos el muro invisible que debía separarles.

Ahora sólo había conseguido tener aún más sed de ella. No podría borrar aquella sensación fácilmente de su mente.

De repente reparó en el rostro de Érewyn. Estaba seria y cabizbaja. Avergonzada, mordía su labio inferior sin saber qué hacer, y Legolas lamentó de repente haber sido tan impulsivo. Había terminado estropeando aquella agradable velada. Y se daba cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más impredecibles eran sus propios actos, normalmente calculados y cautelosos.

Estaba a punto de traspasar los límites y debía poner fin a aquel encuentro cuanto antes. Si seguía con ella, escuchando su risa, mirando sus ojos y sintiendo su cabello estaba seguro de que perdería el control y si eso pasaba no era capaz de ver más allá. No sabía qué instintos seguiría, no sabía qué podía llegar a pasar.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que te ayude a bajar. Debes descansar. - Dijo Legolas, desviando la mirada y levantándose del tejado. Érewyn alzó la vista, tratando aún de evitar los ojos de él y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón… Además mañana empiezo mi instrucción. Debo ir a dormir ya. - Confesó ella, y se apresuró a seguirle.

\- ¿Tu instrucción? - preguntó él, extrañado. Le tendió la mano al llegar a la cornisa y ella la tomó, sintiendo un escalofrío al hacerlo.

\- Si. Éomer finalmente ha accedido a asignarme un maestro. ¿No te parece genial? - Dijo ella. Legolas torció el gesto.

\- Esa no es precisamente la palabra con que lo definiría yo. - Murmuró. La ayudó a sentarse en la cornisa antes de descolgarse él mismo con agilidad para apoyar los pies en un saliente de la pared de piedra - Así que, finalmente ha accedido. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? - Se interesó Legolas. Ella le siguió cautelosamente, y él la sujetó de la cintura cuando la muchacha se descolgó de la cornisa. Legolas la abrazó protectoramente, y Érewyn sintió sus mejillas arder irremediablemente cuando, al posar los pies en el saliente, se sintió atrapada entre la pared y el pecho del elfo, el cual sentía apoyado firmemente en su espalda.

\- Supongo que he sido bastante convincente en mis argumentos. - Susurró ella, casi sin aliento. Le miró de reojo por encima del hombro y vio que el elfo la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se mordió el labio y miró la pared de nuevo.

\- No lo dudo. Y el de la magia soy yo, ¿verdad? - Dijo Legolas, antes de deslizarse poco a poco hacia abajo.

El descenso fue para Érewyn a la vez un martirio y un deleite. Legolas le indicaba cortésmente dónde debía agarrarse exactamente para evitar tejas sueltas y cornisas débiles, a la vez que la protegía de perder el equilibrio con su propio cuerpo. Y en un par de minutos, que se hicieron eternos, ambos estuvieron de nuevo en el alféizar.

Érewyn saltó deprisa al interior de la vieja torre y miró brevemente el exterior desde la ventana, buscando en los alrededores posibles testigos de su maniobra. Estaba segura de que su tío no soportaría saber que su joven sobrina ahora se dedicaba a subir a los tejados.

Con el rostro aún encendido emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida de la buhardilla, y Legolas aguardó en la sombra de la ventana a que ella se marchara. Sonrió cuando la muchacha se giró para mirarlo antes de girar el pomo de la vieja puerta para irse, y entre susurros, le dijo:

\- Que tengas dulces sueños, _mel nîn. - _Ella le dedicó una mirada de confusión, a la que él respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora que la dejó helada en su sitio. Su mano buscó a tientas el pomo, incapaz de separar la vista de los ojos del elfo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, rompió finalmente el contacto visual y desapareció tras la puerta.

Legolas saltó de nuevo al tejado como un gato. Y con una sonrisa, se puso a recordar lo curioso que le había parecido que ella le acusara de usar magia, cuando era Érewyn quien había formulado un hechizo sobre él del que no podía escapar.

* * *

Con el corazón desbocado, Érewyn por fin llegó a su alcoba. Cerró la puerta y recostó la espalda en la vieja madera. Podía claramente escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Sonrió y tocó sus mejillas. Ardían. Estaba segura de que tenía fiebre.

Luchó con la tela de su vestido para sacárselo, demasiado ceñido, ya se lo había dicho a Éowyn, pero su hermana había insistido. Érewyn había estado temiendo el momento de desvestirse desde que se lo puso. Al fin lo consiguió y lo dejó sobre una butaca.

Se acercó a su lecho y se arrojó sobre él en camisa. Se golpeó el codo con algo rígido que apartó en seguida, arrojándolo fuera de la cama. No se preocupó ni de arroparse. No tenía frío.

Era extraño, porque después de haber pasado noches pensando en él, en aquel momento su mente le estaba bloqueando. ¿Sería acaso un sistema de defensa para impedir que su corazón estallara de amor por él?

Por fin Érewyn se había dado cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Legolas, por sus gestos, por su dulzura. Y después de recibir sus atenciones, las reacciones que sentía eran inevitables, imposibles de contener.

Pero también se había dado cuenta de que había algo más. Por muy cortés y amable que fuera el elfo, el trato hacia ella era diferente, demasiado especial. Y no era su mente jugándole una mala pasada. No eran imaginaciones suyas fruto de sus anhelos.

Érewyn no era estúpida. Legolas SENTÍA algo por ella. Estaba segura.

\- Y ahora ¿qué? - La chica enterró la cabeza bajo su almohada.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas. Ya que él era un gran guerrero elfo, un príncipe de una raza grandiosa, y ella, una simple princesa humana. ¿Qué posibilidades tenían? Pocas… Muy pocas. Menos aún envueltos como estaban en una guerra. Y… ¿Era amor lo que sentía él? ¿O simple capricho?

Siendo quien era, estaba segura de que Legolas podía dedicarle sus atenciones a quien quisiera. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Exotismo? ¿Curiosidad?

Pese a todo, la cruda realidad probablemente era que no había posibilidad apenas de que pudiera haber felicidad para ella en aquel amor… si es que podía llamarle así.

Abrió los ojos bajo la almohada. Debía hacerlo, necesitaba llamarle así, al menos por su parte así era. No podía seguir tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello que sentía no era real, sino fruto de un conjuro, como decían las leyendas de sus niñeras.

Érewyn de Rohan estaba enamorada de Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Oscuro.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, pero la suya se llevaba la palma...

Una vez más su mente la traicionó y rompió el bloqueo, y el sueño la venció recordando sus caricias.

* * *

¡BUM, BUM, BUM!

La cama de Érewyn tembló. Érewyn se alzó de un salto, y abrió los ojos como pudo.

¡BUM, BUM, BUM!

Se dió cuenta que lo que sonaba así era la puerta. Alguien la aporreaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Érewyn se dirigió echa una furia hacia ella y la abrió de golpe. El rostro sonriente de Éomer la sorprendió en el otro lado.

\- ¡Buenos días hermanita! Perdón, quería decir, APRENDIZ.

Érewyn, que aún no había conseguido pronunciar ni media palabra, sonó como un graznido al preguntar:

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy tu nuevo instructor. - Le informó Éomer. Le tendió una bandeja con fruta, pan y agua. - Desayuna, vístete y baja al patio de armas antes del alba. Te aviso que no voy a tener piedad si llegas tarde. - Dicho esto, Éomer se dio media vuelta y Érewyn le miró alejarse por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Iba vestido con su coraza de cuero y llevaba la espada al cinto. ¿Iba en serio? Su hermano se giró antes de comenzar a bajar. - ¡El tiempo corre en tu contra! - gritó.

Érewyn sacudió la cabeza y entró rápidamente en su alcoba de nuevo. Sacó de su arcón unos pantalones negros y una camisa marrón oscuro. Ciñó ambos con un cinturón y cerró el baúl.

Las manos de Legolas invadieron su mente cuando empezó a enrollar su cabello en el acostumbrado recogido. Apartó aquellos pensamientos y sujetó el moño con una cinta de cuero. Se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas y de repente reparó en algo que yacía tirado junto al lecho.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró sin poder creerlo. Era su querido libro sobre los elfos. Acababa de aparecer en su habitación después de meses sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta allí? Estaba segura de que el día anterior no estaba… Quizá alguien lo encontró y gentilmente lo dejó en su alcoba. Pero era extraño que quien lo hubiera hecho no la hubiera avisado de ello. Nadie podía entrar en los aposentos de las Damas sin permiso.

Ya pensaría en ello más tarde. Ahora debía bajar cuanto antes para encontrarse con su hermano.

Se apresuró a engullir una manzana y un trozo de pan con fiambre, y de beberse una copa de agua antes de salir a toda prisa de su habitación.

¿Éomer, su instructor? ¡Pero si nunca había soportado entrenar junto a ellas! No quería hacerles daño, por eso fue Théodred quien entrenaba a Érewyn el breve tiempo que éste pasaba en Meduseld.

Algo debía tramar Éomer… estaba segura, y pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

\- ¡Más deprisa, vamos! - La voz ruda de Éomer resonó en el patio de armas. Aún era de madrugada. El sol apenas asomaba en el horizonte y Érewyn debía haber dormido como máximo unas cuatro horas. Algo que hacía que la pobre chica tuviera auténticos problemas para concentrarse.

Éomer la obligaba a dar vueltas al patio con dos cubos llenos de agua, concretamente, tenía que dar cincuenta vueltas. Y por cada gota que se le derramara, tendría que correr cinco vueltas más.

\- ¡Sesenta y cinco! - Exclamó ella, extenuada, al finalizar la última vuelta. Los brazos le ardían y sintió sus dedos crujir al soltar los cubos, que se derramaron en el suelo del patio.

\- No está mal. Mañana más deprisa. Has tardado demasiado...

Érewyn le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. "¿Mañana otra vez?" Caminó sin rumbo buscando relajar su propia respiración. El sudor empapaba su rostro. Éomer no le permitió descansar y antes de que recuperara el aliento le arrojó al suelo una espada roma y la atacó por sorpresa.

Ella le esquivó como pudo, rodando en el suelo hasta su espada y comenzó a detener los feroces ataques que su hermano le propinaba. Éomer era fuerte, incluso más que Théodred, más rápido también y luchaba en silencio, sin darle consejos sin permitirle cambiar la estrategia o corregir la postura. Era puro embiste, pura fuerza, pero ágil, muy rápido. A Érewyn le estaba costando muchísimo detener cada ataque, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y un golpe de su hermano con la empuñadura de la espada la arrojó al suelo. Ella apretó los dientes y no emitió ni un sonido.

Sabía lo que Éomer se proponía y no iba a darse por vencida.

Quería comerle la moral, acabar con su espíritu y con sus ansias de luchar. Esa era su estrategia. Si lo conseguía Érewyn dejaría de lado las armas y no tendría más remedio que admitir que lo intentó y no lo consiguió.

Pero para tozuda, ella. Y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Se incorporó de nuevo y levantó su espada, sonriendo insolentemente a su hermano, animándole a atacarla.

\- ¡TUK INSENSATO!

El grito provenía del interior del castillo y atrajo la atención de los dos hermanos, que con una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y corrieron en dirección de las voces, que ahora llenaban los pasillos. Llegaron a una sala donde Gandalf acorralaba al pequeño Pippin, y le bombardeaba a preguntas que el pobre hobbit apenas era capaz de contestar brevemente. A su alrededor, Aragorn, Merry, Gimli y Legolas observaban la escena con rostros preocupados, aguardando las respuestas de Pippin.

\- Un árbol. Había un árbol blanco, en un gran patio de piedra. Estaba seco...

\- Minas Tirith. ¿Es eso lo que viste? - Inquirió el mago.

\- Una ciudad en llamas... ... He visto... Lo he visto a él. Oí su voz en mi cabeza. - Contestó Pippin. Erewyn sintió lástima por él. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando pero el hobbit estaba visiblemente muy afectado y asustado, y Gandalf no tenía compasión.

\- ¿Y que le dijiste? ¡Habla! - Exclamó zarandeándole. Éomer la detuvo al detectar en ella el impulso de correr a alejar a Gandalf de Pippin. Érewyn le miró, suplicante, y él negó con la cabeza. No había visto jamás al mago tan enfadado, seguro que había un motivo muy importante. Algo debía haber hecho Pippin para provocar así a Gandalf.

\- Quiso saber mi nombre. - Confesó el hobbit, con voz temblorosa. - No se lo dije. Me hizo daño. Me hizo mucho daño… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Está a muchas millas de aquí! ¿Verdad, Gandalf? - Preguntó Pip. Las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

\- ¡Condenado y entrometido Tuk! - Exclamó Gandalf, y aflojó el agarre sobre los hombros del joven hobbit. - ¡Esa esfera es un Palantir! ¡Ponerte ante ella ha sido la mayor insensatez de tu vida! ¡Ha sido como ponerte ante el Señor Oscuro por voluntad propia! ¡Abrirle la mente! - Masculló. Pippin cerró los ojos y más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué le dijiste de Frodo y el anillo? -

Una espada roma cayó al suelo. Erewyn se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Éomer.

Un Palantir, en su propia casa. Aquello era una señal clara de mal agüero.

* * *

_Antes de nada, como curiosidad, las dos estrellas que aparecen, Valacirca y Alcarinquë, son estrellas reales. _

_Valacirca es un conjunto de estrellas, significa "la Hoz de los Valar", y también es llamada "la Carreta" por los hobbits. Es la Osa Mayor o "El Carro", la constelación que es visible todo el año y que señala el norte por la noche._

_Alcarinquë, es el planeta Júpiter, una de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo ;)_

_Respecto al test: hablaron y hablaron y hablaron y al final... casi casi ... Pero no! XD_

_Firefly of Blue Rose te llevaste el pleno! ^^ y también alguien que firma como Guest, que no tengo claro si es Mieke97... Acordáos de poner vuestros nombres en los reviews, por favor, aunque no tengáis cuenta de fanfiction, así me puedo dirigir a vosotros directamente :D_

_LadyGabiLun apostaste demasiado fuerte! jajaja!_

_Antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, voy a lanzar al aire una pregunta de respuesta libre: _

_¿Qué significa Mel Nîn? _

_¡Podéis contestar en los reviews! ^O^_

_Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo van a pasar muchas cosas y muchos misterios van a ser desvelados... _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. - La última oportunidad

_¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza!_

_Yo misma me tuve que poner al día en cómo me despedí. ¡No recordaba si había dejado preguntas abiertas o qué! XD_

_Pero en fin. ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Os dejo con el capítulo 18. _

_¡Gracias por leer! ^^_

* * *

\- ¡No se trata sólo de sea guapo! Él es… Especial… Un gran guerrero… Un gran señor. - La voz de Éowyn sonaba como un eco en la cabeza de Érewyn, que no podía evitar sentir un profundo deseo de tener alas y salir volando por la ventana.

Las risitas y cuchicheos de las damas no dejaban descansar su mente aquella tarde, y la más joven de las hermanas suspiró. Levantó la mirada de su bordado y miró a Éowyn. El rubor en sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos, el timbre de su voz al pronunciar el nombre de Aragorn… Era tan evidente que estaba enamorada que sólo le faltaba clamarlo a los cuatro vientos… Bueno, aquello ya lo había hecho tres noches atrás, cuando le ofreció vino en una copa al caballero. Aquel símbolo lleno de significado era una tradición entre los rohirrim. Las mujeres de Rohan sólo ofrecían vino a los hombres de su familia y a los hombres por los que estaban interesadas sentimentalmente. En Rohan, las mujeres tomaban la iniciativa muchas veces, era algo normal, e incluso necesario al ser los hombres rohirrim algo torpes a la hora de declararse. Y que Aragorn hubiera aceptado el trago significaba que aceptaba sus sentimientos y no los rechazaba.

Érewyn sonrió, y se sintió feliz por su hermana. Lo merecía, tal y como había dicho Éowyn, Aragorn era un gran guerrero, un gran señor. Inteligente, fuerte, paciente, amable, misericordioso… Iba a ser un gran rey. Eran infinitas sus virtudes.

De pronto volvió a mirar a Éowyn y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de preocupación.

¿Debía ser igual de evidente su amor por Legolas? Casi no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él de nuevo desde aquella noche en el tejado, siempre ocupada entrenando por las mañanas, junto a Éomer, o con el resto de damas por las tardes, ya que recibía su entrenamiento a cambio de iniciarse como dama en la corte. Aquel había sido el trato, y Érewyn debía cumplirlo.

Pero las veces que se había cruzado con él por los corredores de piedra de Meduseld, o durante los almuerzos y cenas que su familia había compartido junto a los tres cazadores, Érewyn había visto en sus ojos un brillo especial. Legolas y ella habían intercambiado más de una mirada y una sonrisa furtiva en esas ocasiones. Algo estaba cambiando entre los dos, para ella así era y estaba segura de que para Legolas también. Erewyn se sentía especial porque aquel comportamiento de él, invisible para los demás, era sólo perceptible por ella.

Pero Érewyn tenía el presentimiento de que su amor por el elfo no podía ser revelado. Así lo sentía, y algo le decía que Legolas pensaba igual. Debía ser guardado en secreto de momento. Era necesario. No era el momento para romances o flirteos.

La situación en Gondor era un enigma y Gandalf se dirigía veloz hacia allí. Érewyn calculaba que Sombragris era capaz de llegar allá en menos de cuatro días. Un tiempo récord para un Meara. Si estaba en lo cierto, aquella tarde cruzaría las puertas de Minas Tirith… Si es que la ciudad aún estaba en pie.

Las risas de las damas a su alrededor la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Érewyn sacudió la cabeza y al volver a su bordado se pinchó con la aguja. Frunció el ceño y chupó la sangre que brotó.

Miró anhelante por la ventana. Aún debía pasar allí un par de horas más. Los días comenzaban a alargarse notablemente y ella se veía obligada a pasar las tardes encerrada en la sala de las Damas, escuchando conversaciones superfluas y cotilleos de la corte.

Pero debía pasar por ello si quería que Éomer la siguiera entrenando. Su nuevo horario le dejaba apenas una hora libre antes del ocaso, que los tres últimos días había pasado junto a Élanor para proseguir sus clases de equitación.

Miró su bordado, no se parecía en nada a los del resto de damas. Los hilos de ellas aparecían lisos y brillantes y ella había deshecho tantas veces la labor que el hilo estaba sobado y mate. Rodó sus ojos y puso cara de fastidio.

Decididamente, ella no estaba hecha para labores delicadas…

\- ¿Qué os sucede Lady Érewyn? ¿Acaso no os encontráis bien? - Monmar, la hija mayor de Háma, se dirigía a ella con gesto preocupado. Érewyn se apresuró a quitarle importancia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No os preocupéis! Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. - Sintió los ojos de Éowyn clavados en su persona y evitó mirarla. Ella era la única capaz de descifrar su estado de ánimo con echarle una ojeada… - Pero si me disculpáis, debo ir a buscar un poco más de tela roja, me gustaría añadirle un ribete de ese color al cojín…

\- ¡Qué buena idea Lady Érewyn! - Aprobó la ama, que supervisaba las labores de las jóvenes de la corte. - Traedla, por favor, y os indicaré la manera de añadirlo junto con un delicado festoneado.

La sonrisa de Érewyn no se borró de su rostro hasta que estuvo junto a la puerta, y antes de salir, recibió la mirada acusadora de Éowyn, que sabía exactamente qué se proponía hacer, pero no tenía más remedio que morderse la lengua. Eran Damas, y las Damas no discutían en público. Punto para Érewyn, que cerró la puerta de la sala tras de sí y estiró su espalda dolorida. Se apoyó con los ojos cerrados sobre la puerta y resopló, agitando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

Miró el pasillo y sonrió, aliviada. Se recogió la falda y comenzó a caminar deprisa. Le costaba respirar, aquel vestido la mataba…

Recorrió los pasillos tratando de no ser vista y llegó a su habitación, donde, ya sintiéndose segura, se quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el respaldo de la butaca. Sin delicadeza alguna, se arrojó sobre la cama y permaneció inerte allá aproximadamente 10 minutos, en los que sólo se limitó a descansar.

Pasado aquel tiempo levantó la cabeza y, con ojos soñolientos, vio el libro de los elfos en la mesilla.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se dispuso a ojearlo. Era mucho más interesante aquella lectura que un estúpido bordado…

Pronto se vio inmersa en la historia de amor de Eärendil y Elwing, poseedores del último Silmaril, quienes, huyendo de los hijos de Fëanor, que pretendían matarles, completamente cegados por la piedra, se vieron inmersos en una aventura que les llevó hasta las Tierras Imperecederas, donde pidieron ayuda a los Valar para acabar con el mal de Morgoth de una vez por todas.

Los Valar intervinieron por última vez y la Tierra Media se partió, hundiéndose Beleriand casi por completo. Morgoth fue vencido finalmente, y las Pélori cayeron. Valinor quedó separada para siempre de la Tierra Media, y sólo podría ser alcanzada por los elfos, jamás por los humanos.

Pero a Eärendil y a Elwing no se les permitió volver a la Tierra Media. Él recibió la tarea de portar la luz del Silmaril cada noche en un viaje por el cielo, en el barco Vingilot. Su luz serviría de guía para aquellos elfos que desearan volver a Aman. La luz de la estrella Eärendil, tan querida por los elfos. Y Elwing se transformaba en un pájaro y acudía a su encuentro cada amanecer…

Érewyn giró la página… y en aquel punto la bella historia continuaba en sindarin.

\- ¿Qué? - Se extrañó ella. Ojeó las páginas siguientes y corroboró que el resto del libro estaba en élfico.

Érewyn se lamentó y admiró la caligrafía. Las letras élficas eran hermosas. Era una lástima no poder leerlo. Frustrada, pasó a la página siguiente, y algo llamó su atención. Allí había una marca que no había estado antes, y ella no la había hecho. Una esquina estaba doblada, curiosamente, marcando justo la parte en la que una parte del texto se encontraba bellamente enmarcada y destacada con delicadas filigranas.

"Si Gandalf estuviera aquí le pediría que me lo leyera…" Pensó Érewyn. Y entonces sus ojos se encendieron. Había otra persona que podía ayudarla.

Su pulso se aceleró al pensar en él.

Se vistió con unos pantalones y una camisa larga que ciñó con un cinturón, haciéndola parecer un vestido. Se calzó sus botas, y con el libro bajo el brazo, puso rumbo al exterior.

Aquella tarde, antes de entrar en la sala de costura le había visto a través de una ventana, paseando con Aragorn por Edoras. No debía andar lejos.

Sus pasos la llevaron decidida por corredores y pasillos de piedra, por escaleras de caracol, y pasó por delante de muchas puertas. Pero al pasar junto a la de la biblioteca, unas voces que provenían de su interior la hicieron detenerse en seco. Érewyn guardó silencio y escuchó.

* * *

\- He enviado emisarios a todos los confines de Rohan, convocando en el Sagrario a todo jinete que sea capaz de empuñar una espada. - Informó Éomer.

Aragorn ojeaba sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, de recia madera, un antiguo mapa de las Montañas Blancas, las Ered Nimrais. Los ojos del montaraz se hallaban clavados en el Sagrario, donde el camino desde Edoras moría. Levantó la vista hasta el rubio jinete para objetar.

\- ¿No sería mejor esperar noticias de Gandalf? Os arriesgáis mucho, mi señor, si tomáis decisiones por vuestra cuenta. - Éomer sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Que me arriesgo, decís? Es muy probable. Pero si las noticias que más tememos llegan, y Rohan tiene que intervenir… Prefiero adelantarme a las decisiones que mi tío pueda tomar. El tiempo apremia. - Apoyó la mano sobre el mapa y acarició su superficie. - Lengua de serpiente ya no está para envenenar su mente, pero aún así, tengo el presentimiento que Théoden está cansado, y que su cansancio puede perjudicar a todos.

\- ¿Estáis dispuesto a desobedecer, a sobrepasaros en vuestras funciones? - Preguntó Aragorn. Éomer le miró.

\- De todas formas, no sería la primera vez que lo hago… Es a mi a quien obedece el ejército de Théoden. Y sí, estoy dispuesto a desobedecerle. Aunque ello me cueste el destierro.

Legolas permanecía en silencio, alejado unos cuantos metros de la conversación entre los dos hombres, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el lateral de una enorme estantería. No era su labor intervenir o dar su opinión. Legolas no deseaba inclinar la balanza hacia Théoden o Éomer. Su función era colaborar y ayudar en lo posible. Bloquear a Sauron en la Puerta Negra. Era en eso en lo que debía pensar. Cuando llegara su momento actuaría en consecuencia, pero no intervendría en la toma de decisiones. Lo que Aragorn decidiera, lo que aquellos dos hombres acordaran, sería el camino que tomaría.

Ya se había fijado que la vista de su amigo permanecía fija en un punto entre el Sagrario y el camino que nacía al sur de las Montañas Blancas en dirección a Erech. Aquel era el camino que debían tomar, sin importar lo que Éomer y él decidieran antes, sin importar lo que el ejército de Rohan estuviera o no dispuesto a hacer por sus hermanos sureños.

Aragorn sonrió y se incorporó para encarar al joven rohirrim.

\- A pesar de vuestra juventud, tenéis un gran coraje, mi señor. Es muchísimo lo que Gondor y el resto de la Tierra Media le debe ya a Rohan, y en concreto a vos. - Éomer sonrió, orgulloso por el reconocimiento recibido y dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa. Gimli le miró pasar, fumando su pipa en silencio, testigo mudo también de aquella conversación.

\- Sin batalla no hay gloria. - Sentenció Éomer. - De todas formas, si corremos el riesgo de morir bajo la mano de Sauron, prefiero hacerlo luchando que encerrado en un castillo de oro…. Además, no pienso correr la misma suerte de aquellos que faltaron a su promesa de lealtad con el rey de Gondor… - Aragorn sonrió levemente ante la agudeza de Éomer.

\- Y, hablando precisamente de eso, ¿qué me decís de este riesgo? - Preguntó Aragorn, señalando un punto en el mapa. Éomer se acercó y miró lo que el montaraz le indicaba.

\- ¿El Sendero de los Muertos? Eso es una locura, mi señor. - Dijo Éomer, preocupado. - Nadie que haya entrado allí ha salido con vida.

\- Locura o no, es la única manera de llegar a tiempo a Pelargir y hacernos con los barcos de los Corsarios para alcanzar Osgiliath. Además… - Hizo una pausa, pensativo. Legolas le miró en silencio, escrutando su rostro. - Como bien habéis dicho, hay quienes aún tienen una deuda pendiente con el señor de Gondor… Una deuda de fidelidad… Y moran en el Sendero de los Muertos.

\- No puedo deciros nada que os sea de utilidad. - Confesó el rubio. - Esa ruta me es desconocida. Sólo puedo deciros que ante los que habitan ese lugar maldito, no sirven las espadas, ni los arcos, ni las hachas. - El silencio reinó en la biblioteca y los ojos de Éomer se trasladaron de uno a otro evaluando si eran conscientes de dónde pretendían meterse. Como siempre, los ojos del elfo no mostraban emoción alguna, y el enano se limitó a levantar las cejas, intrigado. Éomer suspiró y se mesó el cabello. - Pero en este momento será mejor que disolvamos nuestra secreta reunión. Tío no conoce nada de esto y no quisiera que pensara que pretendo quitarle el lugar. Salgamos de aquí y esperemos, de momento, noticias de Gandalf.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Los ojos de Legolas se trasladaron rápidamente hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, donde acababa de oír unos pasos furtivos, alejándose de ella y bajando por la escalera de fuera. Se dirigió junto a los dos hombres y el enano al exterior, donde ya no había ni rastro del espía que acababa de oír toda la conversación.

* * *

Érewyn no se sentía bien consigo misma. No le gustaba espiar las conversaciones ajenas. Pero en aquellos momentos, y teniendo en cuenta la poca o nula esperanza que tenía de poder participar en consejos o reuniones oficiales de guerra, la única manera de permanecer informada era aquella. Si no, Éomer era capaz de mantenerla en la inopia, si podía.

Sentada en los escalones del porche de Meduseld, oía tras de sí los pasos del guardia de la puerta, que hacía la ronda de la tarde. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y sus rayos naranjas obligaban a Érewyn a entrecerrar los ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar en la ruta que Aragorn había mencionado. El Sendero de los Muertos. Siempre creyó que era una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños que había oído muchas veces. Estaba habitado por fantasmas, almas en pena vagaban por los corredores oscuros cavados misteriosamente en la roca. Pero resultaba que las leyendas eran ciertas, al menos la ruta en sí existía.

\- Y… ¿qué tal tu tarde de costura? - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, utilizando un tono nada amigable, a decir verdad.

\- Eeehh…. - Vaciló ella. Si necesidad de mirar atrás había reconocido inmediatamente al propietario de aquella voz, que ahora se inclinaba hacia ella. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su oreja. - ¡Muy bien! - mintió. Legolas sonrió. - Los bordados son muy interesantes, ¡se puede incluso plasmar una historia en ellos!

\- No has conseguido avanzar mucho, ¿no es así? - Rió él, martirizándola. Ella suspiró.

\- No lo digas así como así. Me esfuerzo mucho… Pero las labores artísticas no están hechas para mí. - Se lamentó ella. En verdad le hubiera gustado ser más hábil. Había visto lo que Éowyn y el resto de damas eran capaces de hacer con las agujas y admiraba su destreza. - Definitivamente cualquier esfuerzo está fuera de lugar. Lo mío es montar a caballo, y nada más…

\- Yo creo que también te resulta fácil espiar tras las puertas… - Espetó Legolas. Érewyn abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- ¿Cómo has podido descubrirme? - Susurró. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Ella notó el rubor en todo su rostro y se apresuró a taparlo con algunos mechones. - … Es el único modo que tengo de enterarme de lo que sucede. Yo también estoy preocupada. Mi futuro también está en juego… El futuro de todos…. Y vosotros os encerráis para decidir sobre una cosa u otra sin que los demás tengamos derecho a conocer qué nos deparan vuestras decisiones… - Érewyn calló. No podía creer que acabara de soltar todo aquello a la persona que menos culpa tenía de todo.

\- ¿Estás mejor ahora? - Dijo Legolas, dulcemente. Ella titubeó un momento y negó con la cabeza. - Los asuntos de Éomer sólo él los conoce a pies juntillas. Su hermetismo es igual con todos, no creas que sacamos nada en claro de sus intenciones, al menos nada que él mismo no quisiera explicar. Aragorn quería sobretodo información sobre una ruta que existe en El Sagrario.

\- ¿El Sendero de los muertos? - Susurró Érewyn mirándole, preocupada. Legolas asintió, sonriendo. - No conocemos apenas nada. Éomer os dijo la verdad. De hecho, Tío nos prohibió a todos, a Théodred también, que nos acercáramos a su entrada. De modo que no podemos ayudaros…. ¡Ugh! Me estoy sintiendo bastante inútil con todo esto. Primero con los estúpidos bordados y ahora con datos sobre una parte de mi tierra que debería conocer más allá de antiguas leyendas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Mel Nîn? - Preguntó él, curioso. Legolas se sentó junto a ella y la miró. Érewyn sintió sus orejas arder inmediatamente. - Es imposible que conozcas Rohan por completo, por más mapas que hayas estudiado. Tu país es enorme y también inhóspito, dudo mucho que ni siquiera Éomer lo conozca entero. Y respecto a las labores... Simplemente necesitas más horas de práctica. - Le explicó. - ¿Cuánto tiempo has dedicado a montar a caballo diariamente todos estos años?

\- Pues… no lo sé… cuatro o cinco horas… O quizá más. - dijo ella, pensativa.

\- Y ¿cuánto dedicas a los bordados?

\- Mmmh… Quizá dos o tres horas… Al mes… Si Éowyn me obliga. - Legolas rió.

\- Entonces sólo necesitas más tesón. Con que le dediques algo de tiempo al mes no es suficiente. Para mejorar debes practicar diariamente… Y poner interés y atención en lo que haces, claro.

Érewyn bajó la mirada. No entendía porqué, pero parecía como si Legolas supiera exactamente cómo había pasado la tarde en la sala de las Damas, mirando por la ventana. Su risa la sacó de sus pensamientos, y entonces recordó el libro.

\- Pero ahora mismo hay otras cosas que atraen mucho más mi interés… ¡Esto, por ejemplo! - Dijo, alzando el antiguo libro. Legolas reconoció enseguida la portada, decorada a mano con tinta dorada. En la biblioteca de la casa de Thranduil había uno igual a ese.

\- Eso es la Historia de la Primera Edad. ¿Estás leyendo eso? - Érewyn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El elfo se asombró, no era precisamente una lectura fácil. En él había cientos de nombres y dinastías que sonaban casi igual unos a otros. Al menos así le había parecido cuando a él mismo le tocó leerlo, en su juventud. Tomó el libro de manos de la muchacha y lo ojeó. Aquel ejemplar tenía parte del texto en la Lengua Común y parte en Sindarin.

\- Sí. Siempre me ha interesado mucho la historia antigua, sobretodo aquello que tenga que ver con tu pueblo. - Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír. - No sé porqué… Siempre he querido saber muchas cosas de vosotros, pero aquí, en la biblioteca no tenemos apenas material. Dicen que un incendio acabó con los antiguos escritos que aquí se guardaban. - No pudo evitar que un tono de tristeza tiñera su voz. - Pero un día, Gandalf me trajo este libro. Y lo estuve leyendo incansablemente hasta que un día desapareció. No pude encontrarlo por ningún lado. Pero hace unos días, volvió a aparecer de la nada. - Confesó, extrañada.

\- ¿Magia élfica, quizás? - Susurró él, en tono de broma. Ella sonrió, divertida.

\- ¡Tú me dijiste que la magia élfica no existe!

\- No. Yo te dije que YO no podía hacer magia, no que la magia no existiera en mi pueblo. - Legolas le guiñó un ojo, misteriosamente y ella levantó las cejas, intrigada. - De todas formas, ¿qué estás leyendo en el libro? - Érewyn lo abrió y comenzó a buscar la página en la que se quedó hacía unos momentos.

\- He estado leyendo la historia de Eärendil y Elwing, pero he llegado a una parte que no entiendo: está en élfico. - La muchacha pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta llegar a la marca en las hojas. Luego le tendió el libro al elfo, que lo tomó con delicadeza en sus manos, curioseando el contenido.

\- Ah… Esto es el Decreto de Manwë. - Dijo, reconociendo el texto enmarcado. Érewyn se inclinó hacia él inconscientemente, interesada en los caracteres ilegibles, como si estando junto a Legolas fuera a ser capaz de interpretarlos por arte de magia. Él rió con el gesto. - ¿Quieres que lo traduzca para tí? - Preguntó. Ella sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Théoden caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la sala del trono. Su sobrino había ido a buscarle con intención de hablar con él sobre la guerra que se avecinaba. Como siempre, su naturaleza impulsiva le delataba cada vez que deseaba sonsacarle algo a Théoden, y al rey, que ya era viejo y le conocía como a su propio hijo, no se le escapaban nunca estos detalles.

\- Erkenbrand… Deberíais avisarle y enviarle al Sagrario, Tío. - Sugirió Éomer, en tono casual. Los pasos de ambos resonaban en los corredores y Théoden no se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? - Preguntó, curioso.

\- Tío, la guerra… ¿No deberíais empezar a preparar el ejército?

Théoden rió entre dientes. Éomer buscaba cubrirse las espaldas. Si conseguía que Théoden moviera ficha, sus propios movimientos pasarían casi inadvertidos. Eso lo tenía muy claro el astuto rey. Se movió tranquilamente cruzando toda la sala del trono en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Preparar el ejército para qué? ¿Para socorrer a aquellos que no acudieron en nuestra ayuda cuando les necesitamos? - Contestó duramente Théoden. Ambos se detuvieron y Théoden se giró para encarar a su sobrino. Éomer guardó silencio respetuosamente pero no titubeó. - ¿Acaso no ha sufrido Rohan ya suficientes bajas?

\- Pero… Mi señor… El juramento de Eörl os obliga a…

\- Conozco perfectamente lo que dictamina ese dichoso juramento, hijo. No es necesario que me recuerdes nada. Soy viejo, pero mi memoria está intacta.

Éomer bajó la vista, avergonzado, y Théoden sonrió, triunfante. Reemprendió la marcha y el guardia abrió la puerta para él. Una conocida risa entró en la sala del trono y Éomer levantó la cabeza al reconocerla. Alarmado, vio a su hermana junto al elfo conversando animadamente y riendo sin disimulo. Théoden se detuvo antes de salir, y, en contra de lo que Éomer esperaba, dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección al comedor.

\- ¿Te apetece comer algo, sobrino? - Preguntó, sus pasos perdiéndose ya en el pasillo. Éomer, incrédulo, echó una ojeada de nuevo a su hermana y salió tras su tío, al que alcanzó a mitad de camino.

\- ¡¿Es que no váis a hacer nada?! ¡¿Acaso no lo habéis visto?! - Estalló el rohirrim. Théoden le miró serio.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo ver, Éomer?

\- ¡Es… ese elfo está intentando seducir a mi hermana pequeña! ¡No es la primera vez que le veo poner sus ojos en ella, tío! ¡Tenéis que hacer algo! - Exclamó el joven. Théoden se dirigió al asiento que normalmente ocupaba en las cenas. Apartó la silla y se sentó, cansado.

\- ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de ello, Éomer? - Preguntó el rey. Éomer titubeó. - ¿Lo ves? Son todo sospechas, acusaciones infundadas y sin fundamento alguno. Además, - continuó Théoden. - Si así fuera, no le he visto tratar a Érewyn de forma poco adecuada, sobrino.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Éomer, sin poder salir de su asombro. - ¿Acaso lo aprobáis?

\- ¿Quién soy para desaprobar nada? - Se defendió el rey. Éomer se apoyó pesadamente en la mesa, sin palabras para rebatir a su tío. Tenía razón y estaba rabioso de que así fuera, pero de ahí a aprobar semejante relación…

\- No, Tío… No pienso consentir que….

\- ¡¿No piensas consentir?! ¡¿Qué te da el derecho a separar el destino de dos almas si quieren estar juntas, Éomer?! ¡Si puedes vivir con semejante remordimiento en la mente adelante! ¡Yo no pienso volver a hacerlo! - Éomer levantó la vista, mirando, furioso, a su tío. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué os referís con "no volver a hacerlo"?

El silencio levantó un muro entre ambos y Théoden tomó un racimo de uvas de la mesa. comenzó a comerlas sin mirar a su sobrino, pero este no se movió de su lugar. El rey levantó una ceja y le observó, le conocía perfectamente y sabía que era lo suficientemente tozudo como para no dejarle en paz hasta que le diera una respuesta válida. Pero Théoden no la tenía, había hablado de más. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Olvídalo, sobrino. Son sólo tribulaciones de un viejo cansado… Pero no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, porque si juzgas sin motivos al Maestro Elfo te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, y harás infeliz a Érewyn. Deberás vivir siempre con ese remordimiento. - Éomer sólo se sintió más confuso aún y se irguió ante su tío. No entendía nada de nada de lo que Théoden le estaba diciendo. ¿A qué se refería? - Yo confío en el Príncipe Legolas.

Éomer abandonó la sala hecho una furia, pues él no sentía un aprecio especial por ese elfo. Era igual que todos los demás.

El Mariscal caminó hasta su alcoba y dió un portazo. Sentía rabia. Rabia porque su hermana fuera tan impresionable. Rabia por Legolas. Siempre había desconfiado de los elfos en general y Legolas le recordaba demasiado a uno del que no guardaba un buen recuerdo.

Pero, a su pesar, Érewyn ya era una mujer, una muy inteligente, inquieta, valiente… Tozuda y rohirrim. Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, que cuando una mujer de Rohan se enamoraba de alguien era persistente hasta el agotamiento.

Éomer se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró las Montañas Blancas. Mientras Théoden tuviera potestad a decidir como rey y tío de la muchacha, él sólo podía esperar que aquel maldito embrujo de los elfos no la atrapara. A ella no.

Y obviamente, fuera lo que fuera lo que sintiera ella, y lo que Théoden le había dicho, Éomer no iba a aprobar semejante relación.

Pese a haber defendido Cuernavilla con su propia vida, Ese elfo rubio no le gustaba nada. Sólo le haría daño a Érewyn y no iba a consentirlo.

* * *

\- "Entonces Manwë pronunció sentencia y dijo: A Eärendil le remito la prohibición, y el peligro en que se aventuró por amor a los Dos Linajes no caerá sobre él; ni tampoco sobre Elwing, que se aventuró en el peligro por amor a Eärendil: salvo sólo en una cosa, que nunca volverán a andar entre Elfos y Hombres en la Tierras Exteriores. Ahora bien, todos aquellos que tienen sangre de Hombres mortales, en alguna parte, grande o pequeña, son mortales, a menos que se les conceda otro hado; pero en este asunto el poder del destino depende de mí. Y éste es mi decreto: a partir de este día, a Eärendel y Elwing y a sus hijos, y a los descendientes del amor entre elfos y hombres, se les permitirá elegir libremente a cuál de los dos linajes unirán su destino y bajo qué linaje serán juzgados. Y todo aquel que ponga trabas u obstaculice su decisión será castigado." - Legolas cerró el libro y miró a Érewyn. Ella le devolvió la mirada y él vio en sus ojos un aluvión de dudas y objeciones que estaban a punto de estallar ante él, y sonrió.

\- Pero, no sé exactamente a qué se refiere con elegir un linaje… - Dijo ella.

\- Habla básicamente de los Peredhil. - Explicó Legolas.

\- ¿Los Peredhil? ¿Quienes son? - Preguntó Érewyn.

\- Son hijos de elfos y hombres, y Manwë decretó que deben escoger si desean vivir la vida de los elfos, es decir, la inmortalidad, o el destino de los hombres, una vida efímera y finalmente la muerte. - Los ojos de Érewyn se iluminaron, entendiendo.

\- ¿Y quién demonios escogería morir? Teniendo la oportunidad de vivir para siempre, ¿quién querría lo contrario? - Planteó ella, mirando un soldado que en aquel momento subía por las escaleras. Los ojos de Legolas se iluminaron.

\- Existen motivos para ello, Érewyn. Motivos de peso. - Replicó Legolas. Ella le miró desafiante.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Sorpréndeme! - contestó la muchacha, sonriendo. No podía creer que nadie eligiera la muerte antes que la vida eterna.

\- ¿Quién escogería vivir eternamente con el corazón roto? - Dijo Legolas. Ella le miró, sorprendida. Él desvió la vista al suelo y continuó. - Si el amor de tu vida tiene una vida mortal, ¿para qué permanecer aquí una vez ella haya fallecido? ¿Cuál es la razón para recordarla eternamente sabiendo que jamás volverás a verla? Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de escoger y estuviera en esa situación, no escogería la inmortalidad. - Ella sintió el rubor de sus mejillas. Lo que acababa de decir tenía tanto sentido… Y era tan romántico. Érewyn rió, tratando de buscar en seguida un desvío para aquel tema que se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable para ella. - ¿De qué te ríes, Mel Nîn?

\- Tu mente es muy profunda, Legolas. No esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo viniendo de un guerrero como tú.

\- Los guerreros también tenemos el corazón frágil, y puede ser destruido fácilmente. - Legolas la miró a los ojos, y ella vio el azul más intenso que nunca. No mentía ni bromeaba. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro. - Además esa decisión ya fue tomada antes. - aclaró él. - Elros, hijo de Eärendil, escogió la mortalidad, y su hermano Elrond la vida de los elfos. Su hija, Arwen, también es Peredhil por ser descendiente de un Peredhil, y también deberá escoger… Aunque todos sabemos qué destino escogerá. - Legolas sonrió y Érewyn levantó una ceja sin entender. - Arwen es la prometida de Aragorn, y escogerá la mortalidad para vivir junto a él hasta que su vida llegue a su fin. Una vez que Aragorn muera, ya no existirá en la Tierra Media ningún motivo que la ate, y Arwen morirá.

\- ¡¿Qué… acabas de decir?! - Chilló Érewyn. Legolas se sobresaltó ante el cambio tan brusco de humor. - ¡Legolas! ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! - Érewyn se levantó de sopetón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - El elfo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, ignorando qué era exactamente lo que le tenía que haber dicho y porqué. Extrañado, miró el libro en sus manos y observó de nuevo el párrafo del decreto, dudando si la respuesta estaba allí. - Y ahora cómo se lo digo… - Murmuraba ella, apretando los puños en las sienes como para tratar de pensar mejor.

\- Érewyn, no entiendo… ¿He dicho algo inapropiado? - Preguntó él. Érewyn se giró para ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Sonrió tristemente.

\- No es culpa tuya Legolas. Mi hermana Éowyn está enamorada de Aragorn.

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron de par en par y fue incapaz de cerrar la boca por el asombro.

* * *

No podía huir hasta su alcoba como una chiquilla. Éowyn podía entrar a buscarla en cualquier momento para echarle en cara su desaparición aquella tarde y no habría sabido qué decirle.

Tampoco podía tratar de enfrentar la situación y entrar en la alcoba de Éowyn a espetarle la noticia en la cara.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, el final de todo aquello estaba claro. A su hermana se le rompería el corazón. Éowyn acabaría hecha trizas al conocer la noticia.

Necesitaba pensar. No podía ser que por una vez que Eowyn era realmente feliz y pensaba en ella misma, en lugar de en los demás, las cosas salieran así. No era justo.

\- Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea!

Érewyn y Fanor y abandonaron Edoras al galope. Gimli la esquivó por el camino principal y acertó a ver al elfo que se acercaba a él con paso lento y rostro apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Qué diablos le has dicho? - Quiso saber el enano, enfadado. Legolas simplemente la miró alejarse.

Fanor galopó a toda velocidad ya fuera de Édoras y se detuvo bruscamente junto a la torre del vigía. Érewyn se bajó de un salto y le dio una patada al poste de la torre.

\- ¡Aaaaargh! - Gritó, frustrada por el dolor que sabía que sentiría Éowyn, y volvió a gritar por la impotencia de saber que cuando Éowyn había encontrado una vía de escape para su propia jaula todo había sido una gran mentira, un sueño que se disiparía de repente, y sintió miedo, miedo por Éowyn y por ella misma. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mundo tan injusto?

\- No es necesario que tires la torre abajo, si quieres hablar conmigo, sólo sube.

Érewyn miró sorprendida hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz. En la plataforma de la torre, Alheim la miraba sonriendo, divertido por su actitud. Hacía días que no le había visto. Éomer debió destinarle toda la semana a vigilar la frontera norte. Érewyn se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento y decidió subir un rato. El viento le iría bien y le despejaría la mente. O al menos eso creía.

Alheim abrió la trampilla y ayudó a Érewyn a entrar.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía aquí arriba…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Qué pretendías, dando patadas al poste de la torre? ¿Romperte un pie? - La risa de Alheim la sacó de sus casillas y se apresuró a interrumpirle.

\- ¡No he subido para que te rías de mí!

\- ¿Para qué has subido entonces? - Preguntó él, sonriendo.

\- … Necesitaba un lugar para pensar. - Confesó ella. Érewyn caminó hacia la precaria barandilla y se asomó.

\- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? - Bromeó de nuevo Alheim. Ella sonrió. Le conocía bien, y sabía que aquella era la manera que el muchacho tenía de animarla, de quitarle importancia a sus preocupaciones.

\- Esta vez no he sido yo… Y prefiero guardarlo para mí. - Susurró la muchacha.

\- Tú mandas. - Contestó él. Alheim colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al oeste. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el rojizo resplandor le cegó. - No me gusta verte triste. - Confesó, de repente. Érewyn le miró sorprendida. Su amigo evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Tan tímido como ella misma. La chica sonrió, no había cambiado ni un ápice, si no contaba con aquella cicatriz y su altura, claro.

\- No estoy triste… Es sólo que me enteré de algo que no esperaba. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Alheim, pero no es necesario. - Los ojos grises del soldado la observaron, sonriendo.

\- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si te apetece reír un rato, Ery. - Alheim le guiñó un ojo y ella rió.

\- ¿Ery? ¡Hacía años que no oía ese nombre?

Se sentaron ambos uno junto a otro con las piernas colgando del borde de la plataforma. Observaron el ocaso en silencio. Érewyn debía estar ya de vuelta en el castillo pero se negaba a volver. Aún no podía enfrentar a su hermana y decirle la verdad. Además, después de lo que había escuchado en la conversación entre su hermano y Aragorn, el montaraz se marcharía, y probablemente no le verían en mucho tiempo… ¿Era lo correcto decirle la verdad ahora? ¿Le correspondía a ella?

Pero, por otro lado… Quizá Aragorn no consiguiera salir del Sendero de los Muertos… Quizás Éowyn jamás volviera a saber nada de él… ¿Tenía derecho ella a destruir el recuerdo que Éowyn guardaría de Aragorn?

\- Alheim, tú has estado en El Sagrario, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Érewyn.

\- Mmmh - Contestó él, adormilado.

\- ¿Conoces el Sendero de los Muertos? - Espetó ella. Alheim la miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? - Dijo él.

\- ¿Lo conoces sí o no? - insistió ella, evitando su mirada.

\- Pues… sí, claro que lo conozco. Estuve en el Sagrario como parte de mi instrucción militar, como todos los soldados. Y estuve frente a la entrada del Sendero.

\- Háblame de él. - Pidió Érewyn.

\- Éry, no es un tema muy agradable del que hablar, yo…

\- Por favor... - Insistió ella. Alheim suspiró y accedió a regañadientes.

\- Está bien… El Camino atraviesa El Sagrario y los campamentos, y se interna en las montañas, con el oscuro Dwimor al frente. La senda está señalada con hileras de piedras a partir de un determinado punto. Atraviesa el Bosque Sombrío y llega a una hondonada profunda, donde hay una gran piedra solitaria y alta… Es… como un dedo del destino…. - Alheim titubeó y Érewyn le animó a continuar.

\- Sigue, por favor. - El muchacho sintió el agarre de Érewyn en su brazo y se forzó a seguir. No eran agradables los recuerdos que guardaba de aquel siniestro lugar.

\- Al final de la cañada, tallada en un alto muro de piedra, hay una Gran Puerta oscura que da paso a una caverna. Extraños signos y figuras, muy antiguas, están grabados en la arcada… - Alheim volvió a detenerse al sentir, como si estuviera allí, el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo el día que tocó la arcada de piedra. Juraría que sintió unas voces de ultratumba advirtiéndole que no entrara… Miró a Érewyn de nuevo. La chica aguardaba que continuara con la descripción. Él se forzó a bromear para apaciguar los nervios. - Verás, es tradición entre los jóvenes soldados el reto de llegar hasta la puerta de entrada al Sendero, cuyo camino ya es bastante terrorífico de por sí, y llevarse de vuelta como prueba un esqueje de los arbustos que allí crecen. Son fácilmente reconocibles ya que no crecen en ningún otro lugar…

\- ¿Conseguiste llevarte el esqueje? - Preguntó ella, de repente.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso. - Contestó él, provocando la risa de Érewyn.

\- Alheim, ¿sabes si alguien entró alguna vez allá? - El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- Dicen que los primeros que llegaron a su entrada fueron Baldor y su padre, Breggo, el primer rey de Rohan. Allá encontraron a un anciano que, ante el afán de explorarlo que tenían los dos rohirrim, les hizo una advertencia: nadie debía pasar nunca aquella puerta y entrar al sendero, el camino estaba cerrado. "Los muertos lo hicieron y los muertos lo guardan", fueron sus palabras. Baldor, hizo un juramento tras la construcción de Meduseld: regresar al Sagrario y entrar a los Senderos de los Muertos. Jamás nadie volvió a verle. Y desde entonces nadie que se haya aventurado en su interior ha sido visto con vida de nuevo.

Las palabras de Alheim sentenciaron toda esperanza que Érewyn pudiera guardar. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el corazón de Éowyn acabaría hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo podía proteger a su hermana? ¿Cómo podía evitarle ese sufrimiento? ¿Debía guardar el secreto? ¿Debía dejar que la verdad se volatilizara en el aire, como seguro pasaría con el recuerdo de Aragorn?

Pero… ¿Y si conseguían salir?

\- Alheim, ¿por qué querría alguien entrar a semejante lugar? - preguntó la chica.

Agitó los pies en el vacío, nerviosa, pero la respuesta de su amigo no llegó. Al contrario, Alheim se levantó de un salto, tomó una antorcha y se encaramó ágilmente hasta el gran pebetero que la torre tenía en su cúspide.

Érewyn se levantó lentamente con la vista clavada en un punto en las Ered Nimrais. Las almenaras se habían encendido.

Gondor pedía auxilio.

* * *

Théoden preparaba sus cosas. Como era de esperar, Rohan acudiría a la llamada de Gondor. Así se lo había hecho saber al montaraz que irrumpió en la sala del trono para darle la noticia, y el rostro de Éomer se había librado de parte de su preocupación. Finalmente, Théoden actuaría como todos esperaban, sabiamente, en el justo momento, para no herir antiguos orgullos.

Háma le ayudó a ajustarse la cota de malla y la coraza. El rey de Rohan era viejo y sus pensamientos le distrajeron un buen rato. El ujier abandonó entonces los aposentos del rey para encargarse de otros menesteres.

Théoden llenó de agua fresca una copa de bronce y bebió, parado junto a la ventana.

Finalmente, sería él, Théoden, hijo de Thengel, quien debería cumplir el Juramento de Eörl, tantos siglos atrás pronunciado. Su madre, Morwen, y su hermana Théodwyn siempre le habían dicho que él sería el elegido para cumplir con la vieja alianza, y él jamás creyó semejantes pronósticos. Ahora, la oportunidad le llegaba demasiado tarde, creía él, y con la mente demasiado cansada. La presión por conseguir la gloria era demasiado grande para él, sobretodo, al recordar cómo sobrellevó las últimas horas en Cuernavilla, donde se dio por vencido y fue Aragorn y no él quien lideró el ataque desde la fortaleza. Como muy bien se encargó Saruman de recordarle aquel día.

Dejó la copa sobre el antiguo aparador y se acercó a la pared donde había expuestas varias armas históricas de su linaje, todas recordadas por nobles gestas. Théoden suspiró y miró su propia espada. ¿Qué destino le esperaba a él?

Y a pesar de eso, en su mente sólo había habido lugar para una cosa desde que aquella guerra comenzó, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Gandalf y de todas las discusiones que habían mantenido. Y era cómo explicarle a Érewyn su pasado, sus orígenes. ¿Cómo hablarle a alguien de un tema que durante toda su vida ha sido tabú? ¿Cómo confesarle cosas que sabía a ciencia cierta que dañarían su relación? La amaba por encima de todas las cosas, y sabía que sería incapaz de soportar la mirada de despecho que Érewyn le dedicaría después de contarle todo.

Y ahora el tiempo estaba en su contra, porque se marcharía a Gondor, a liderar aquella alianza, y las oportunidades para ponerse en paz con sus propios recuerdos hablando con Érewyn, cada vez eran menores. Ya que Théoden era consciente de que no regresaría con vida. Y debía ser ahora, antes de marcharse, cuando debía zanjar aquel tema.

Érewyn estaba ya cercana a cumplir los diecinueve años. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, que se había criado y había crecido sana, con una familia que la adoraba. Tan parecida a Théodwyn que dolía con sólo mirarla. Había sido la hija que Théoden siempre quiso tener, y la había criado como tal. Y con el tiempo había sido feliz, tanto que olvidó que no estaba en su derecho de ocultarle su pasado. Que Érewyn en realidad no era hija de Théoden y que sus orígenes no podían ser ignorados.

Théoden sonrió tristemente y se entregó entonces al recuerdo cuando la imagen de su joven y hermosa hermana le vino a la mente. Sacó de un viejo cofre alargado que había sobre una mesa, una fina espada con la empuñadura de bronce y la miró, triste.

Había pertenecido a Théodwyn, y él la había atesorado como uno de los pocos recuerdos que pudo salvar de ella, aparte de sus hijos.

Aún recordaba el día en que, por carta, apenas dos años después de que Éomund muriera, Théodwyn le había confesado su amor por un guerrero extranjero. Le había descrito igual que una adolescente describe al héroe que idolatra como niña, y Théoden se vio obligado a acudir para sacarla de aquella estupidez en la que su perdida hermana se estaba metiendo.

Guardando aún el debido luto por Éomund, no era menester que la princesa de Rohan cometiera tal desacato. Y así se lo hizo saber en persona cuando fue a visitarla.

Pero lo que encontró en la casa de su hermana le disgustó demasiado. Su hermana: embarazada ya de un guerrero extraño que le miraba impasible, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Théoden no podía creerlo y no lo aprobó jamás. Ella sufriría y Théoden le avisó. Era un amor imposible. Discutieron largamente, pero ella, tozuda como siempre, no quiso escucharle. Finalmente Théoden se marchó de aquella casa jurando no volver más. Y no volvió a verla con vida.

El viejo rey miró la espada con profundo pesar. Se había arrepentido muchas veces de aquello. Y el trato que le dispensó a su amada hermana era parte de la historia que Théoden debía explicarle a Érewyn si quería desvelarle la verdad. Porque aquel relato tenía muchas sombras, tantas, que no podían ser disipadas fácilmente, y Théoden temía que Érewyn no perdonara jamás lo que le hizo a su familia.

Todo apuntaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que Théoden guardaba para sí, podía llevárselo a la tumba. Cualquiera lo habría hecho así. A fin de cuentas, Érewyn no conoció a su padre. Para ella, Théoden era como su progenitor. ¿Para qué remover en el pasado?

Pero Théoden no podía ignorarlo. Había algo que le obligaba a cumplir con esa obligación tan vergonzosa de confesar lo que pasó hacía ya dieciocho años. Algo que iba más allá del honor, el orgullo o el miedo. La voluntad de los Valar.

El Decreto de Manwë.

Ya que la verdad que Théoden escondía tan celosamente era que el padre de Érewyn era un guerrero elfo de Lorien, que tuvo que defender a su madre, a ella y a sus hermanos él sólo, con uñas y dientes. Derramó su sangre en tierra rohirrim, y acabó, en solitario, con la horda de orcos que salieron del Páramo y atacaron el feudo de Théodwyn, matándolos uno a uno, con varias flechas clavadas en su propio pecho.

Nadie acudió en su ayuda. Nadie le socorrió, ya que el mismo Théoden había retirado a sus tropas del norte, sabiendo el peligro que su hermana corría al hacerlo, pero deseando que ambos hallaran su escarmiento. La rabia y la soberbia cegaron al rey, que se arrepintió demasiado tarde de sus actos.

Fue un joven Erkenbrand, gran amigo del rey ya por aquel entonces, quien encontró el cadáver del padre de Érewyn al hacer una expedición de reconocimiento, y ayudó a Théoden a ocultar la verdad.

Una comitiva de elfos se llevó aquel nefasto día al padre de Érewyn, a su hogar en Caras Galadhon, y jamás volvieron a ver a ningún elfo de Lorien en Rohan. Théoden creyó que era lo mejor que le podía pasar y también sintió un gran alivio al esconderle la verdad a su hermana. No podía permitir que ella le odiara, no tenía valor para soportar semejante vergüenza. Optó por la opción más cómoda y fácil pensando en sí mismo y creyó que los problemas habían acabado. Théodwyn olvidaría pronto aquel amor desgraciado y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Théodwyn se negó a trasladarse a Edoras tras la desaparición de su amado y murió un año después, consumida por la pena. Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte le explicó Théoden la muerte de su amado. Prefirió que muriera creyendo que la había abandonado. Creyó que de aquel modo sería menos duro para sí mismo. Era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía y era incapaz de afrontar que acababa de destruir una familia con su estúpido orgullo.

Éomer, Éowyn y la pequeña Érewyn crecieron creyendo que el gran amor de su madre, quien les había enseñado tanto, se había marchado y les había abandonado. Cuando la verdad era que había muerto defendiendo en soledad a su amada, sus hijos, y la hija de ambos.

Théoden agitó la cabeza y salió de su ensoñación. Hizo girar la espada en sus manos. Cada vez que veía el brillo de aquel fino metal, sentía como si éste se clavara en su espalda, castigándole por todas las mentiras y todo el daño que le había causado a su hermana y a sus sobrinos.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y guardó de nuevo la bella espada.

El rey tenía demasiados pecados en su pasado de los que se avergonzaba. Demasiados secretos que debían ser desvelados.

Y si no lo hacía, la fatalidad caería sobre él, e, incluso, sobre todo su pueblo, tal como Gandalf le había advertido. Ya que Érewyn era una Peredhil, y como tal, debía escoger su destino, tal como había decretado Manwë, y quien osara interponerse entre ella y su derecho por nacimiento, sería castigado.

Háma entró en aquel momento en los aposentos del rey, alarmado al golpear la puerta y no recibir respuesta. Halló a Théoden ensimismado, mirando por la ventana, y la preocupación asomó a su rostro.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien, mi señor? - Preguntó con voz queda. Théoden se giró, sorprendido, y al ver a su fiel ujier, agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Sí. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

\- Ya es la hora, mi señor. Debéis convocar a las tropas de Edoras. Todo está dispuesto ya para la marcha a El Sagrario.

La vista del viejo rey se nubló. Le quedaban pocos días para explicarle la verdad a su sobrina. Era su última oportunidad.

Volvió a mirar su espada, y las de su familia. ¿Qué destino le esperaba a él si no cumplía la voluntad de los Valar?

* * *

_... ... ..._

_¡Ahí va la bomba! Dudaba si soltarla ya, pero al final así lo he hecho, me habría alargado demasiado si no lo hacía. ¡Además la historia se vuelve más interesante de este modo! ^O^/_

_Sé que había mucha gente que ya se imaginaba algo así, ¡espero que no os halla decepcionado!_

_¡Además la pregunta aún está en el aire! **¿Qué significa Mel Nîn?**_

_Podéis darme vuestra impresión y respuesta en reviews, y también podéis dejar reviews sin necesidad de tener cuenta en fanfiction. Se puede hacer como invitado._

_Espero no demorarme demasiado en el siguiente capítulo._

_Un abrazo. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! :D_


	19. - Tener el corazón enjaulado no es sano

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar!_

_Mi situación familiar ha estado algo desbordada estas semanas, y no tuve tiempo casi para escribir. _

_Pero aquí os dejo el nuevo capi!_

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

A través de una rendija abierta, miraba al hombre que había entrado en sus sueños, en su mente y en su corazón. En la sala de armas de Meduseld, se preparaba para la marcha buscando una nueva daga, ya que la que tenía la perdió en Cuernavilla, y ella le observaba.

Dentro de la sala, Merry, el hobbit trataba de convencer a Aragorn de que le dejara ir con él. El joven quería marchar a la guerra, ir a Gondor para encontrarse con su primo Pippin, que tuvo que abandonar Edoras junto a Gandalf por haber mirado el Palantir. El rostro del hobbit mostraba la frustración que sentía, ya que Aragorn no cambiaba de parecer. Siempre tan sereno, siempre tan difícil de convencer.

Eowyn guardaba silencio. Simplemente permanecía allí. Sin atreverse a hablar, sin atreverse a entrar pero tampoco a dar media vuelta.

Su fuerza y su coraje desaparecían cuando Aragorn estaba cerca, y sólo podía limitarse a mirarle. Su falta de experiencia y desconocimiento del amor la bloqueaban como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Pocas eran las palabras que habían intercambiado desde la celebración de la victoria, aunque Eowyn esperaba que realmente hubiera entendido, ya que la miraba tiernamente, dulcemente. Y su corazón se desbocaba.

Quizá era esa la razón por la que le costaba articular palabra estando en su presencia. Ella, que había mirado a la cara al miedo, a las dificultades y a la soledad, dudaba como un potrillo perdido cuando aquellos ojos pardos se posaban sobre ella.

Y allí estaba, parada ante la puerta de la sala de armas, indecisa entre entrar o salir corriendo. Como una chiquilla.

Pero la marcha estaba pronta, y Eowyn quería confesarle claramente lo que sentía. No deseaba que Aragorn marchara a Gondor sin conocer lo que albergaba su corazón.

Y entonces se quedaría tranquila, aunque la desazón de no saber si volvería o no, no la dejaría dormir o comer, al menos su corazón estaría liberado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros, mi señora? - Una voz la sobresaltó, y Éowyn dio media vuelta en la oscuridad del pasillo, para encarar a una de las sirvientas del castillo con un buen fardo de sábanas y ropa limpia en los brazos.

\- ¡No! - Se apresuró a contestar. Y su voz sonó chillona. La camarera arqueó una ceja, preocupada por el estado de nervios que aparentaba su señora, pero Éowyn tuvo reflejos y completó la frase. - Sólo buscaba a mi hermano, pensé que estaría en la armería. ¿Le habéis visto, por casualidad?

\- Le vi hace un momento, en las cuadras. Parecía buscar a alguien con bastante urgencia.- Dijo la camarera.

\- ¡Oh! - Fingió sorpresa, Éowyn. - En ese caso iré a buscarle.

Y sin dar pie a más conversación, Éowyn desapareció en las sombras del pasillo.

Giró la esquina y chocó de bruces con Érewyn, que recorría el pasillo en dirección opuesta con un papel en la mano.

\- ¡Mira por donde vas, Éowyn! - se quejó la más joven, frotando su nariz.

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo yo! - Respondió la hermana.

\- Es verdad… Lo siento. Pero es que estoy ayudando a Éomer a terminar unas tareas y me gustaría acabarlas cuanto antes. ¡Quiero ir en el grupo de cabeza cuando salgamos hacia El Sagrario!

\- ¿Tareas para Éomer? ¿Qué clase de tareas? - Inquirió Éowyn, arrebatándole el papel a su hermana.

\- Inventario de armas y esas cosas. En el Sagrario hay un viejo fortín pero dudo mucho que haya todo lo necesario por si algún soldado necesita alguna arma de repuesto… ¡No me mires así! ¡Éomer me lo ordenó, y si no cumplo no podré ir con los soldados! Así que devuélveme ese papel, por favor. - Érewyn le arrancó la nota a su hermana de las manos, y Éowyn sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Éomer va a cumplir su palabra? - Preguntó Éowyn. La más joven la observó seriamente antes de contestar.

\- Me dio su palabra… Y más le vale cumplirla porque he aprendido muchos golpes que puedo poner en práctica con su trasero si no lo hace. - Contestó Érewyn, dándose cuenta de lo que Éowyn trataba de insinuarle. La mayor rió con ganas.

\- ¡No creo que Éomer desee que practiques con él! Pero, ¿porqué estás tan obsesionada con ir en cabeza? No lo entiendo… No es la primera vez que vas allí.

\- Pero sí que es la primera vez que voy a ver un ejército entero. Éomer me ha dicho que hace ya varios días que dio la orden de reclutar soldados. Los emisarios llevan recorriendo Rohan desde hace una semana. El Sagrario debe tener ahora mismo el aspecto de un campamento de guerra inmenso… No quiero perderme esa visión, y si voy en el último grupo, llegaremos casi de noche… y no podré ver nada. - Explicó Érewyn. Éowyn suspiró y miró con lástima a su hermana pequeña.

\- Son solo soldados, Érewyn. Soldados que marchan derechos a una muerte casi segura. No lo olvides, hermana.

El silencio rodeó a Érewyn en el pasillo una vez que Éowyn siguió su camino.

Soldados derechos a la muerte.

Se le erizó la piel sólo de pensarlo y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos malos pensamientos.

\- Se dirigen a la victoria… - susurró, tratando de convencerse, antes de encaminarse a la sala de armas.

* * *

Gúthwinë repicaba en su funda contra la montura al galope de Fauk. El jinete a su lomo, no perdía de vista el objetivo que había salido a buscar.

Le había costado encontrar una tarea para mantener a Érewyn ocupada y poder así escabullirse, pero aquella vieja lista que guardaban los soldados para los aprendices siempre funcionaba. Y los aprendices siempre se esforzaban por conseguir todo. Pero Érewyn era demasiado lista como para seguir buscando cuando leyera en la nota "Maza para la mantequilla". Para ese momento debía estar de vuelta para escuchar su retaíla y sus quejas.

De todas formas ya tenía pensado dejarla ir en el primer destacamento. Aunque antes debía resolver un asunto que no podía esperar.

En la lejanía vio a Legolas, y suspiró aliviado. El elfo había salido de madrugada para reconocer el terreno por iniciativa propia, y en aquel momento trotaba en dirección a Edoras, de vuelta con el reporte.

Éomer se preparó mentalmente para hablar con él. Era consciente de lo inteligentes que eran los elfos y de que con un juego de palabras podría dejarle sin argumentos fácilmente.

Respiró hondo y relajó los puños, que aferraban las riendas como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía que nadie aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero se veía en la obligación y con el derecho de hacerlo, y el único modo era aquel, lejos de Edoras, a solas con el elfo.

Detuvo el caballo a pocos trancos de Legolas y le miró inquisitivamente. Frente a él, Legolas se mostraba completamente tranquilo, como si le hubiera estado esperando. Al hombro, su arco y su carcaj, y las dagas al cinto. El elfo detuvo el suave trote de Arod y le miró a los ojos en silencio.

\- ¿Sabéis a qué he venido? - Le preguntó Éomer, algo hosco.

\- Tengo una ligera idea. - contestó Legolas. - Pero puede que me equivoque.

\- Vengo a hablar acerca de mi hermana. - Aclaró Éomer. El tono de su voz se mantuvo igual pero Legolas pudo apreciar cómo el rohirrim se ponía más nervioso al mencionar a Érewyn. El elfo guardó silencio mientras Éomer buscaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar. - No apruebo el modo en que la miráis. No me gusta nada. - Finalizó Éomer.

Legolas no se inmutó. Ya sabía que aquello se le había escapado de las manos. Era consciente de que había faltado a su palabra consigo mismo de no mostrar sentimientos hacia Érewyn mientras estuvieran en guerra. Pero rebasar los límites que él mismo se había impuesto había sido demasiado tentador, y le había hecho sentir vivo de tal manera que no se había esforzado por pasar desapercibido. Érewyn le había contagiado demasiado de su esencia humana, y aquel había sido un error que Legolas podía haber evitado si se hubiera mantenido firme. Pero no había querido.

Y los dos hermanos eran uña y carne, y de todos modos no habría pasado desapercibido para Éomer. El jinete era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta.

\- Mi señor, en ningún momento he pretendido faltar al respeto ni a vuestra familia ni a vuestra hermana. Nuestra relación es de amistad. Pero es cierto que Érewyn es muy cercana, y… yo no estoy acostumbrado a esa cercanía. Si en algún momento actué de forma indecorosa hacédmelo saber y no se volverá a repetir.

\- ¿Qué sentís exactamente por Érewyn? - Le espetó Éomer, sin más rodeos.

Legolas abrió la boca con sorpresa. Hubiera esperado aquello de Érewyn pero no de Éomer. Aunque compartían la misma sangre caliente, el comportamiento impulsivo era más común de ella que de él. La guerra había curtido el carácter del joven rohirrim y solía ser más paciente. Pero su hermana era un tema de conversación que no necesitaba de rodeos ni de paciencia, y así lo demostraba. Y Legolas no podía mentir acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Érewyn. Ella no merecía eso.

Podría hacerlo y salvar el pacto de amistad entre Aragorn y Rohan, pero Érewyn era demasiado importante para él y no soportaría mentir acerca de ella. Ninguna guerra era más importante que su honor.

\- Creo que sois lo suficientemente inteligente como para dar una respuesta a vuestra propia pregunta. - contestó Legolas, con calma. Éomer se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Quiero oírlo de vuestros labios. - Exigió el jinete.

\- La amo. - Confesó tranquilamente Legolas. Y sintió cómo su mente se liberaba de un peso que llevaba varios días lastrándole. Sintió su mente recuperar la lucidez de repente y también cómo aquellas tres palabras le inundaban de fuerza y alegría. Amaba a Érewyn. Era así de simple, y así de complicado. Y no podía luchar contra ello. No pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa, y Éomer dio otro paso hacia él con los puños cerrados.

\- No voy a consentir ningún tipo de relación entre ambos. Quiero que os quede claro. No permitiré que le rompáis el corazón. Érewyn no lo merece.- La voz de Éomer sonó firme y sin rastro de dudas. El jinete ya se temía que el elfo se había quedado prendado de Érewyn, eso estaba claro. A Legolas no le sorprendió.

\- Lo sé. - Confesó Legolas. Éomer titubeó y el elfo continuó. - Por eso me marcharé a Gondor lo más pronto posible… Seguramente no volveré. - Legolas arreó a Arod y reemprendió el camino al paso. El gesto y sus palabras descolocaron a Éomer. El elfo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado sincero con él. Se había rendido por completo a su amor por Érewyn. Éomer no recordaba que los elfos fueran así de abiertos de corazón. El rohirrim se situó a su lado y cabalgó junto a él sin quitarle ojo de encima. Legolas continuó hablando y Éomer le escuchó en silencio. - Es poco probable que vuelva de Gondor. Mi pueblo lucha en estos momentos contra los orcos de Saruman, capitaneados ahora por los de su propia raza y siguiendo las intenciones de Sauron. Yo daría lo que fuera por estar junto a mi familia y defender mi hogar… Pero no puedo… - La vista de Legolas permanecía fija en algún punto del horizonte. - Es por eso que tomé la decisión hace tiempo de ayudar a los míos del único modo en que puedo hacerlo: - El elfo se giró hacia Éomer con una media sonrisa. El jinete no borraba su mirada inquisidora ni el ceño fruncido. - Les impediré el paso en la Puerta Negra. Las hordas de Sauron no saldrán de Mordor. No llegarán al Bosque Oscuro… Y tampoco a Rohan. - Ordenó las crines de Arod, despeinadas por el viento y continuó. - Moriré allí, como un orgulloso hijo del Bosque, y con el corazón lleno de amor por la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. Y no tengo coraje para negarlo más. La amo, y la amaré hasta el final de mi vida.

\- Ya habéis oído lo que os he dicho. - Repitió Éomer, en tono amenazador.

\- Lo he hecho. Pero conozco lo suficiente a Érewyn como para saber que no le gustará lo más mínimo que vos toméis estas decisiones respecto a su vida. Aunque no seré yo quien le diga nada, y como no quiero crear un conflicto entre hermanos ni quiero poner en peligro la alianza entre nuestros pueblos, me iré y guardaré mi amor oculto en mi corazón. Lo prometo - Legolas detuvo el caballo y encaró a Éomer. Cara a cara, frente a frente, los dos hombres se observaban en respetuoso silencio, hasta que Legolas finalizó la frase. - Érewyn pertenecerá siempre a Rohan, como siempre ha sido. No seré yo quien la aleje de su familia.

Éomer levantó las cejas sorprendido. Legolas en verdad poseía una gran nobleza, pero el rohirrim era demasiado terco y no mostraría aprecio ni admiración por él. Era demasiado grande el dolor que otro elfo le dejó en el alma y demasiado grande el daño que causó a su familia como para darle una oportunidad a Legolas.

\- Será lo mejor para todos. Y sobretodo para Érewyn. - Sentenció el rohirrim. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. La voz de Legolas le detuvo.

\- Sabéis que no es así. Esto no es lo mejor para nadie, y menos aún para Érewyn.

\- Lo mejor para mi hermana es no volver a veros. - Espetó Éomer, encarándole de nuevo. - Vos y yo, y Aragorn, y Gimli, y Théoden, y Erkenbrand, y todo aquel guerrero en disposición de empuñar una espada está sentenciado a muerte. Y si existe una esperanza para la Tierra Media y Sauron puede ser vencido, lo mejor es que Érewyn pueda ser capaz de seguir con una vida feliz, sin ninguno de nosotros. No le rompáis el corazón. Permitidle que viva una vida plena y feliz. No quiero que le pase como a nuestra madre.

Fauk arrancó a galope y Éomer se alejó. Legolas se quedó en silencio mirando la espalda del guerrero. En el fondo, y muy a su pesar, sabía que el joven rohirrim tenía razón y sus palabras eran sabias.

Pese a las diferencias y las opiniones adversas, Érewyn era la principal razón de ambos para sacrificar sus vidas, y su futura felicidad era en aquel momento una prioridad.

* * *

\- ¿No podíais pensar en algo menos estúpido como broma para los novatos?

Indignada, Érewyn no hacía más que renegar al paso de los caballos. Los primeros objetos de la lista habían sido comprensibles y perfectamente válidos: cuchillos, dagas, puntas para flechas, trozos de tela. Cuando llegó a las piedras y los bastones de madera le pareció un poco extraño, y luego leyó la maza de la mantequilla y la llave de girar la cuadra. Ahí gritó el nombre de su hermano tan fuerte y con tanta rabia, que Éomer la oyó desde las escaleras del porche de Meduseld.

\- No te quejes tanto. Has encontrado muchos de ellos, lo has hecho muy bien. - Respondió su hermano, que cabalgaba a su lado, sonriente.

\- ¡No me hables, Éomer! ¡No quiero oírte en unas cuantas horas! - Las risas no cesaban alrededor de los dos hermanos y Alheim acudió en defensa del Mariscal.

\- Ery, lo que no es normal es que todos los aprendices cometan el mismo error. ¿Qué ponía en la primera línea?

\- Leer completamente la lista antes de empezar… - Masculló ella.

\- ¡Zas! ¿Lo ves? Si hubieras prestado atención no habrías llegado a las piedras. - rió el muchacho.

\- ¡Os aprovecháis de nuestras ganas de hacer las cosas bien! - Se defendió la chica.

\- En eso tienes razón. No hay nadie que ponga más interés en algo que un aprendiz. - Rió Éomer. - Pero, ¿en qué grupo estás viajando? - susurró Éomer alargando la mano para dar un cariñoso apretón en el hombro de su hermana. Ella le miró y le sonrió, feliz.

Érewyn cabalgaba con el éored de Éomer, en cabeza, junto a su hermano y Alheim, como un soldado más. Pronto llegarían a el Sagrario, y desde la colina que lo avistaba, podría ver el enorme campamento que el ejército de Rohan estaba montando allí.

Y allí debería esperar el regreso del rey y del ejército, como tradicionalmente se había hecho. El Sagrario era el lugar a campo abierto más seguro de Rohan, desde el que se podía vigilar la frontera sur y la del este. Un lugar con una historia triste, ya que como siempre, las guerras sólo traían dolor, aunque fueran ganadas.

Cabalgaron durante media hora más por un pequeño sendero que serpenteaba, abrupto, por la pared rocosa, antes de coronar la loma desde la que se podía ver la explanada enorme que era El Sagrario.

Érewyn detuvo el caballo y se asombró del numeroso ejército rohirrim que allí aguardaba. A pesar de la cruda batalla de Cuernavilla, a pesar de las numerosas bajas, miles de jinetes habían acudido a la llamada de su señor y las tiendas y hogueras cubrían casi toda la extensión del lugar.

Éomer permaneció a su lado mientras el resto de soldados continuaban el camino hasta el campamento. El rohirrim la miraba examinando sus facciones y el gesto de sorpresa que mostraba su rostro. Sonrió amargamente. Al mirarla no podía evitar ver a la dulce niña que había achuchado y besado tantas veces hacía ya tantos años. ¿A dónde había ido aquella chiquitina? Los años habían pasado y Éomer sentía en el pecho una punzada dolorosísima cada vez que Érewyn hacía o decía algo típico de la mujer adulta que ya era. No conseguía hacerse a la idea que dentro de apenas unas horas, se despediría de ella y no volvería a verla jamás.

Por aquel motivo le había permitido venir en su éored. Quería atesorar cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada gesto de su dulce hermanita, y guardarlos en su retina para que fueran lo último que recordara cuando la muerte viniera a por él, en la batalla.

\- ¿Éomer? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes sed? - Preguntó ella, preocupada. Su hermano estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no le contestaba. - Hace mucho calor. - dijo, alargándole a Éomer su propio odre de agua. El rohirrim lo aceptó y bebió un par de tragos antes de contestar.

\- Sólo estaba pensando en algunas gestiones. No te preocupes. Vamos. - Dijo devolviéndole el odre. - Continuemos hasta el campamento. Te enseñaré cuál es la tienda que ocuparéis tú y Éowyn.

\- ¡Pobre Éowyn! Valía la pena venir en el primer grupo… - Dijo Érewyn, animando a Fanor a seguir.

\- No sé porqué no ha querido venir. Prefería ir con Tío. Se está volviendo una vieja, esta hermana nuestra. Tío ya casi está recuperado, más le valdría disfrutar un poco el tiempo que nos queda de estar juntos. - Murmuró Éomer. Y Érewyn le miró en silencio.

Ella sí que sabía porqué su hermana había preferido viajar junto a Théoden. Estaba segura de que lo hacía por cabalgar junto a Aragorn. Era la última oportunidad que tenía de confesarle sus sentimientos. Una vez llegaran al campamento, partirían en seguida y ya no podría hacerlo. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse culpable por no decirle a su hermana lo que sabía acerca de Arwen. Ojalá Aragorn hubiera sido más claro respecto a ese tema desde el principio.

Al pensarlo, suspiró involuntariamente. El tiempo se acababa para ella también y no había visto a Legolas en todo el día. Según Gimli, había salido a reconocer el terreno y no había vuelto a Edoras. Estaba segura de que estaba bien, eso sí. Pero daría lo que fuera por pasar con él algún tiempo a solas, antes de la marcha.

Aunque no deseaba levantar sospechas y que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que Érewyn sentía por el elfo. No tenía ni idea de cómo podrían tomárselo Éomer y su Tío, y tenía miedo de que no lo aprobaran.

Deseaba despedirse de él y desearle suerte. A pesar de ser un gran guerrero, la necesitaría.

* * *

Las cabezas se inclinaban a su paso, pero ella sólo veía un lugar en el que refugiarse. Los saludos y las muestras de respeto se sucedían y apenas tenía fuerza para responder adecuadamente.

Todo había perdido el sentido, nada importaba ya.

Ni la luz del sol de la tarde calentaba su piel, que había quedado fría desde el momento en que Aragorn le confesó que no podía darle lo que ella deseaba. El corazón del montaraz pertenecía a otra mujer y nada podía hacer Éowyn en contra de eso.

Sólo habían sido apenas unas pocas palabras las que habían dado la vuelta a su mundo de nuevo, hundiéndola en las sombras.

Hoja de Viento se detuvo junto al cercado donde los caballos pastaban libres y un mozo lo tomó de las riendas, haciéndose cargo de él una vez que la amazona bajó de su lomo.

\- ¡Mi señora! ¡Qué alegría encontraros aquí! - La voz de Merry la despistó un momento del abismo en el que caía sin remedio. Éowyn le miró, y el hobbit vio en sus ojos una tristeza tan grande que borró instantáneamente la sonrisa de su rostro. - Mi señora… ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? -

La barbilla de la joven tembló y apartó la vista de Merry, buscando una vía de escape para no tener que dar explicaciones. Comenzó a caminar colina arriba, hacia su tienda, con el perspicaz hobbit pegado a sus talones. No podía dejarla sola, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría. Quizá se encontraba mal, estaba mareada. Hacía calor, y el hobbit buscó en su cinto el pequeño odre que acababa de llenar con agua fresca del manantial.

Los pasos de Éowyn se acercaron trastabillando, torpes, cansados y hastiados, tratando de pasar desapercibida en un campamento bullicioso y ardiente por los soldados que marchaban orgullosos a la batalla y que se alegraban de poder ver a una de sus bellas princesas allí presente, junto a ellos.

Pero la sonrisa de Éowyn se había borrado de su rostro y sus ojos buscaban ávidamente la puerta de la tienda cuya distancia sus pies no podían cubrir.

Las paredes de la temida jaula se cernían de nuevo a su alrededor cortándole la visión de su propio futuro y Éowyn se refugió por fin en su tienda, esperando que aquellas telas la separaran del mundo que ahora la rodeaba y no permitieran que la viese llorar como hacía años que no lloraba.

En su apresurada entrada, no vio el fardo que Érewyn había soltado en el medio antes de irse y se enredó con él, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose las rodillas al hacerlo. Ni siquiera aquel dolor consiguió sustituir el que ahogaba su pobre corazón.

\- ¡Mi señora! - Exclamó Merry, asustado. - ¿Os habéis hecho daño? - Preguntó, preocupado. Ella le miró con sus tristes y hermosos ojos.

\- Vete, Merry. Déjame sola. - Le imploró.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! No estáis bien, Éowyn, y no voy a dejaros aquí sola, ¡no señor! - se negó el hobbit. Ella le sonrió amargamente.

\- Gracias. - susurró.

Éowyn se ovilló en el suelo, junto a la puerta de la tienda y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Y sus sollozos fueron sordos. Su dolor fue invisible.

Y, poco a poco, su corazón se volvió de nuevo a cubrir con una coraza de piedra. Una que estaba segura que no volvería a romperse.

Y el noble hobbit no se separó ni un instante de la Dama de Rohan. Permaneció a su lado mientras duró su llanto, acariciándole el cabello.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y Érewyn practicaba con la espada delante de la tienda de Théoden. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde podía estar su hermana. Nadie la había visto desde que entrara en el campamento, y Érewyn supuso que estaría con Aragorn.

La muchacha levantó la vista hacia su hermano. No sabía porqué pero Éomer estaba siendo muy enérgico aquel día con respecto a su entrenamiento. Ya debían llevar en aquel lance algo más de veinte minutos, cuando lo normal era que no superaran los diez, y que Érewyn recibiera las correcciones pertinentes de su hermano.

Pero Éomer sonreía. Parecía disfrutar y no ser consciente de que el tiempo se le pasaba sin corregirla. Se lo estaba tomando como un juego y Érewyn comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro pasaba. O Éomer tenía algo especial en mente o algo estaba tramando. ¿Qué podía ser?

Érewyn recibió con brazos cansados otro embiste de su hermano, y aprovechó el movimiento hacia atrás de su espada al ceder bajo el peso de la de Éomer para darse impulso y saltar sobre él, contraatacando con un golpe seco que desarmó a Éomer por sorpresa.

A su alrededor, la gente les observaba y Érewyn guardaba silencio, los ojos abiertos como platos, consciente de que acababa de vencer al Tercer Mariscal de la Marca. Y sin ser capaz de bajar su propia espada.

Éomer se limpió el sudor de la frente sin dejar de sonreír, y recogió su espada de entrenamiento del suelo, mientras los aplausos comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor.

\- ¡Contemplad todos a una guerrera de Rohan! - Exclamó, riendo. - ¡Alheim! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Ah, ahí estás! ¡Espabila si no quieres que Érewyn te sustituya, pedazo de vago!

Éomer aplaudió también a Érewyn y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Con miedo aún en la mirada y sin ser capaz de relajar la musculatura, recibió un par de palmadas de su hermano en la espalda que casi la arrojaron al suelo. La muchacha le miró con frustración. Éomer lo había dicho solamente para provocarla, pero no lo conseguiría.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por aquella rubia cabeza?

Desde la puerta de la tienda, Théoden observaba, preocupado, los avances de Érewyn. Su sangre élfica cada vez era más evidente en sus habilidades y en su destreza, fuera de lo común. Parecía mejorar cada día que pasaba... El tiempo estaba en contra del viejo rey, pero ¿era el mejor momento aquel para explicarle su pasado? Quizá no tendría más oportunidades. Las estaba agotando. Él era un anciano que marcharía a la guerra en breve y pocas opciones tenía de regresar con vida.

\- Mi señor, hasta el momento hay más de cinco mil ochocientos jinetes en el campamento. - La voz de Háma, siempre pendiente de todos los asuntos que concernían al rey, le sacó de sus pensamientos y desvió su atención. Casi seis mil hombres. ¿Serían suficientes para socorrer a Gondor.

\- Seis mil jinetes de Rohan, con sus seis mil correspondientes caballos de batalla. Mordor temblará ante nuestra llegada. - Respondió Théoden, sonriendo. Y ambos entraron en la tienda.

Érewyn se lavó la cara en el abrevadero de los caballos, lleno de agua cristalina del arroyo, y al levantar la vista vio a un elfo con el cabello negro azabache y muy alto abandonar la tienda que compartían los tres cazadores. Extrañada, Érewyn le observó, curiosa, mientras el elfo montaba su caballo, seguido de su escolta. El elfo le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, mientras ella humedecía su largo cabello para refrescarse y lo enrollaba en un moño.

El extraño abandonó el campamento a galope, junto a su escolta. Y Antes de desaparecer entre las tiendas, se giró a mirarla de nuevo. Érewyn había despertado un extraño interés en el desconocido. Pero volvió la vista al frente y desapareció junto a los suyos.

\- Éomer, - llamó Érewyn a su hermano. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Éomer? - En aquel momento la cabeza de su hermano emergió del abrevadero de los caballos y el jinete se sacudió el agua como un perro. - ¿Puedes ser más bruto? - Preguntó ella, tratando de no ser salpicada por su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él, ya secándose la cara.

\- ¿Quién era ese elfo de cabellos negros? - Érewyn le hizo la pregunta sin esperanza a obtener una respuesta. Éomer no había visto al elfo con la cabeza metida en el agua. Pero recibió una respuesta que la dejó sorprendida.

\- Ese era Elrond, el Medio Elfo, Señor de Rivendel.

\- ¡El padre de Arwen! - Exclamó ella.

\- ¿De quién? - Preguntó Éomer sacudiendo la cabeza, sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Nada, nada. - se apresuró a contestar ella, agitando las manos con energía. - Y ¿qué hace aquí? Rivendel está muy lejos de Rohan.

\- Ha venido a traer personalmente órdenes para Aragorn. No creo que tarde mucho en irse. - Érewyn le miró sin decir palabra. No estaba segura de entender lo que Éomer le estaba diciendo. - Sí, tu amigo, el elfo, también se marchará con él. A Gondor por El Sendero de los Muertos, nada menos. - El rohirrim sacudió de nuevo su largo cabello y secó su barba con la toalla de hilo. Ante el silencio de Érewyn, Éomer la observó. La joven estaba inmóvil, la información la había pillado por sorpresa y él le sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Acaso te sorprende? - Preguntó Éomer. - Legolas es un elfo, y pertenece a una raza de un país muy lejano. Tarde o temprano se tenía que marchar. - Éomer frotó su cabello con la toalla para secarlo y desvió la vista hacia los caballos. - Lo más seguro es que no vuelva jamás a Rohan… Pero… Tengo la esperanza de que Aragorn sea de verdad el heredero de Isildur, porque si no es así ni siquiera llegarán a Pelargir. Francamente, no sé qué se traen entre manos todos ellos. Gandalf mencionó no sé qué barcos y ellos…

\- Tú lo sabías… Sabías que se marcharían… - Susurró ella. Éomer soltó la toalla y la miró. Y con esa mirada Érewyn supo la verdad. - ¡Me has tenido todo el día ocupada para que no pudiera despedirme!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Gritó Éomer. - No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ese elfo. ¡No lo apruebo!

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para aprobar nada?! ¿Acaso te crees que tienes derecho a decidir algo por mí? ¡Es mi vida, Éomer, te lo he dicho muchas veces! ¡Y Legolas es mi amigo, puedo estar con él siempre que quiera!

\- ¿Y si es tan amigo tuyo por qué no ha venido a verte ni una sola vez? - Replicó Éomer. Érewyn dudó un momento antes de contestar. Era cierto. No le había visto desde el día anterior. Y ni siquiera en el campamento le había visto pasar cerca de allá. - Afronta la verdad Érewyn. A veces las personas no son lo que aparentan.

\- Debo despedirme de él. No me importa que él no me considere una amiga. Para mí él sí que lo es, y… necesito verle de nuevo… Una vez más. - Susurró. Luego levantó la vista y miró con odio a su hermano antes de sentenciar. - No voy a olvidarme fácilmente de esto Éomer. Lo que me has hecho no es honesto.

Éomer no podía evitarlo. No podía impedirle salir corriendo a buscarle. Tampoco era que tuviera esa intención, pero esperaba que su conversación con Legolas hubiera tenido el efecto deseado, y su hermana saliera "ilesa" de aquella "relación de amistad".

* * *

\- Ya empezaba a cansarme de estar inactivo. - Rugió la voz de Gimli, desde el lomo de Arod. - Por fin un poco de acción para variar!

El enano estaba deseoso de poder por fin empuñar de nuevo su hacha, y, por lo que había escuchado, en el Sendero de los Muertos había esa posibilidad. Acarició el mango de madera. Él no estaba hecho para las comodidades. Obviamente estaba profundamente agradecido por el buen trato que había recibido en Edoras, nunca olvidaría la hospitalidad de las gentes de Rohan, ¡ni la comida!. Pero necesitaba marcharse. Estaba deseoso de entrar en batalla en Gondor, quería ver la Puerta Negra. Echaba de menos incluso el cansancio de las largas jornadas de viaje junto a sus dos compañeros.

Miró a Legolas, que se ajustaba las dagas antes de montar y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente había algo que no iba bien. El elfo llevaba días sin contestar ninguno de sus sarcasmos, estar a su alrededor se había vuelto aburrido. Gimli no era especialmente perspicaz en ese sentido y no poseía un don de gentes lo suficientemente desarrollado para detectar cuándo las personas estaban preocupadas. Prácticamente necesitaba que le dieran con un mazo en la cabeza para hacerlo, pero en aquel caso, su amigo y compañero de batallas estaba forzando una actitud calmada. Estaba seguro, era tan evidente que hasta él podía notarlo.

Aquella serenidad era forzada y le observó mientras subía al caballo. Legolas no separó la mirada del suelo en ningún momento. Gimli frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo sonsacarle al elfo el motivo de su comportamiento y su preocupación. Legolas agarró las riendas y se acercó a Aragorn, que ya montaba a Breggo, su fiel caballo castaño.

\- El sendero está marcado por esas piedras. Al parecer nace en el centro del campamento, justo desde la tienda del rey. - Dijo Aragorn, señalando unas piedras blancas pulidas que delimitaban el camino. Legolas las miró sin contestar, y Aragorn continuó. - Debemos seguirlo a través del Bosque Sombrío y llegaremos a la entrada de la montaña.

\- ¡Esperad! - Gritó una conocida voz.

Los tres viajeros se giraron para ver acercarse corriendo a Érewyn, con las mejillas coloradas y casi sin aliento. La muchacha se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos y se apoyó en Arod unos instantes para recuperar la respiración.

\- ¡Jajaja! - Rió Gimli, mirando divertido a la muchacha. - ¡Debéis ser la envidia de muchos soldados, Érewyn! ¡Veloz como el viento! - Bromeó el enano. Ella levantó la vista para mirarle.

\- Casi no soy lo suficientemente veloz… - Se quejó ella. Legolas frunció el ceño. - ¿Pensábais iros sin despediros? - Preguntó la muchacha. El elfo evitó mirarla a los ojos y guardó silencio. Ella se extrañó por este gesto y Aragorn le contestó.

\- No pretendíamos interrumpir vuestro entrenamiento, Érewyn. Al parecer estáis haciendo buenos avances. Pero deseo de corazón que no tengáis que usar nunca vuestras artes.

\- ¿Para qué entrenar entonces? Si no voy a empuñar el acero, ¿para qué el esfuerzo? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Legolas sintió una punzada al verla. Su corazón palpitó, deseoso de dedicarle unas palabras, pero luchó por evitarlas. Había tomado una decisión, había hecho una promesa, y no podía fallar esta vez.

\- De todos modos sería imposible quitar una idea de esa cabeza rizada, ¿no es así? - Dijo Gimli.

\- Acertáis de nuevo, maestro enano, ¡como siempre! - Dijo ella.

\- Érewyn, - Dijo Legolas, el gesto serio y la mirada perdida, - Deberías volver. Nosotros nos marchamos ya. ¿Querías decirnos algo? - Dijo fríamente. Gimli abrió la boca, sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo y Aragorn le miró extrañado. ¿A qué venía tanta frialdad? La muchacha dudó un momento, no esperaba aquella reacción del elfo y perdió la seguridad con la que había arrancado a correr allí abajo, en el pie de la colina.

\- Pues… Yo… … Sólo quería desearos buena suerte… y… - Érewyn acarició el cuello de Arod sin atreverse a levantar la vista, pese a que veía por el rabillo del ojo que Legolas no la miraba a ella, si no al camino por donde debían marcharse. - Que tengáis un buen viaje. - Susurró. - Cuidaos mucho. - La muchacha no se atrevió a decir nada más. Tan frío fue el recibimiento del elfo que el coraje que había conseguido reunir se le había escapado como un pajarillo. Además, con Aragorn y Gimli presentes, de todas formas no habría podido despedirse de Legolas adecuadamente, ellos no conocían nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

\- Lo haremos. No debes preocuparte por ello. - Contestó fríamente el elfo. - Cuídate tú también.

Y sin decir nada más, apretó los talones y Arod comenzó a trotar, alejándose poco a poco de la muchacha, que permaneció quieta, mirando el vacío que el caballo dejó, sin ser capaz ni siquiera de seguirle con la mirada. Gimli miraba atrás, observando la cara de tristeza e impotencia de la pobre muchacha y deseoso de partirle la crisma al orejas picudas por su total falta de tacto.

Aragorn les vio alejarse y suspiró. Se acercó a Érewyn y sonriendo le dedicó unas amables palabras.

\- No hagáis caso. Legolas no es muy ducho a las despedidas, y estoy seguro de que en este momento lo último que deseaba es un adiós. - Ella le miró, esperanzada. - Los elfos no saben despedirse.

\- … Quizá haya sido sólo eso… - Murmuró ella.

\- Mi señora, sed fuerte. Mantenéos firme, como hasta ahora y no permitáis que nada ni nadie os doblegue jamás. - Dijo Aragorn. El montaraz se inclinó y acarició el rostro de Érewyn. - Cuidad de vuestra hermana… … Os necesita. - Y con una última sonrisa, Aragorn se despidió. - _Namárië_.

Los ojos tristes de Aragorn le recordaron a Éowyn. Breggo encaró el camino y Érewyn miró alejarse los dos caballos a galope corto, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a descender por la colina.

¿Eso había sido todo?

Sus pasos hacían un ruido sordo al pisar la hierba quemada por el sol de primavera y bajó a trancos largos hasta llegar a las tiendas.

¿Ni un hasta luego? ¿Ni siquiera un… "te echaré de menos"? ¿Ni un "pensaré en tí todo el tiempo"?

¿En qué había quedado todo aquello que compartieron? Aquellas miradas... Érewyn estaba segura de que Legolas sentía algo parecido por ella. Sus ojos habían hablado en su lugar. ¿Por qué entonces aquella amarga despedida? ¿Qué ganaban ambos con aquello?

Limpió con rabia las lágrimas de impotencia que, sin poder evitarlo, llenaron sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño y caminó como alma que lleva el diablo, frustrada, avergonzada, dolida y triste por una despedida que ni siquiera había dado pie a un hasta pronto.

Se mordió el labio para intentar no llorar, no hasta entrar en su tienda, donde podría tener privacidad para golpear el suelo con los puños si así lo necesitaba. Y al apartar la tela que hacía de puerta, la visión de lo que había dentro hizo a su mente vaciarse por completo de aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Éowyn, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, temblando como un animalillo asustado mientras un gentil Merry le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura.

\- … ¡Éowyn! - Dijo Érewyn, con un hilo de voz. Y se arrojó al suelo junto a ella.

Érewyn tomó las manos de su hermana, frías como el hielo y levantó su rostro. Estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Pero ya no lo hacía. Sus lágrimas se habían secado. La más joven miró a Merry, que consolaba gentilmente a Éowyn en silencio.

\- ¿Lo hizo? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Se confesó... a Aragorn? - El hobbit sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. La princesa le había explicado lo que había pasado y el vaciar su mente y expulsar su dolor la habían ayudado a calmarse. Érewyn besó la frente de su hermana innumerables veces y la acunó contra su pecho, aferrándose a ella para confortarla. - ¡Cuánto lo siento, Éowyn! Debí hablarte de Arwen… Pero supe de ella ayer, y no sabía qué hacer… ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho!

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Éowyn con la voz rasgada. - No debes hacerlo. Todo está bien. - Érewyn miró el rostro de su hermana y la vió sonreir con franqueza. Triste pero verdadera era su sonrisa y la más joven no lo entendió. Éowyn acarició las mejillas de su hermanita y se explicó. - Nada podías hacer. Era mi lucha, no la tuya, e hiciste lo correcto. - Érewyn la volvió a abrazar y no pudo evitar sollozar por su hermana. Siempre tan sacrificada, siempre tan fuerte. No era justo. - ¿Sabes una cosa? - Preguntó Éowyn, de repente. Ella se separó para mirarla. - Estoy tranquila. - Confesó Éowyn. - Siento que me he liberado de un peso con el que no me habría sido posible vivir. Tener el corazón enjaulado no es sano, ni es justo. Es mejor dejarlo libre… Y, aunque el mío está hecho trizas… Es libre. - Las palabras de Éowyn calaron profundamente en el corazón de su hermana que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. - Y… Aunque no llegara a amarme… al menos ahora, Aragorn conoce una cosa más: que en Rohan hay una mujer que le ha amado. Y yo estoy orgullosa por haber sido capaz de decírselo…. ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? No estés triste, Érewyn. - Susurró Éowyn.

Su hermana no podía evitar sentir profundamente las palabras de Éowyn. ¡Decían tanta verdad! ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¡Al cuerno con lo que opinaran los demás! ¡Al cuerno con todo!

\- ¡No debí dejar que se marchara así! - Dijo, levantándose de golpe. Éowyn se tambaleó con el impulso de su hermana.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡De Legolas! ¡Le dejé marchar! ¡Y no le dije nada! - Érewyn se llevó las manos a la cabeza y estiró su cabello, con desesperación. - ¡No debí dejar que se marchara a la guerra sin conocer lo que siento por él! - Confesó Érewyn. Y se tapó la boca, mirando asustada a su hermana. Eran demasiadas emociones a flor de piel y la joven ya no podía más con todo aquello. Estaba claro que en algún momento se le iba a escapar y tenía miedo de las reacciones de su familia.

\- ¡¿Legolas?! - Chilló Merry, incrédulo. - ¿El mismo Legolas que yo conozco? - Preguntó, levantándose. Érewyn asintió con la cabeza, y Éowyn chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Volvió a decir Érewyn. - Nunca te he guardado un secreto, Éowyn, pero, estaba demasiado confusa. No podía decírselo a nadie… Además… Legolas es un elfo… Y Éomer y Tío no les tienen demasiado aprecio a los elfos. Me asusté…

\- ¿Se han marchado a caballo? ¿Cuándo se han marchado? - Preguntó de repente Éowyn.

\- ¡Sí! Hace apenas una hora. - Dijo Érewyn. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. el hecho de que Legolas fuera tan frío con ella la había dejado en shock y hasta que no oyó aquellas palabras de los labios de Éowyn, no reaccionó. ¿Qué más daba si él no sentía lo mismo? ¿Qué importancia tenía si pertenecía a otra raza, una raza superior, como la élfica? Sus sentimientos eran igual de válidos y de fuertes que los que pudiera sentir cualquier elfa. Y, además, ¿desde cuándo tenía en cuenta la opinión de su Tío o su hermano? - ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Se va a Gondor! ¡Se va sin saber nada! - exclamaba, histérica. Éowyn se levantó, cansada de escucharla, y la zarandeó.

\- ¡Escúchame! - Érewyn se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, sorprendida por la sacudida. - ningún caballo consigue pasar de la mitad del Bosque Sombrío. Las voces de los espectros pueden oírse ya en ese punto y los caballos se desbocan, y vuelven a El Sagrario. Pero Fanor sí que puede. Fanor puede llegar hasta la misma Puerta del Sendero. - Dijo Éowyn, sonriendo. - Lo sé, porque ya lo hizo una vez. Théodred desobedeció a Tío y se acercó hasta tocar la puerta, y no lo habría conseguido de no haber sido por Fanor. Así que, ¡apresúrate! ¡Monta y alcánzales! Estoy segura de que sus caballos se encabritarán y ¡tendrán que seguir a pie! ¡No le dejes marchar sin oír lo que tienes que decir! - Éowyn le sonrió y Érewyn sintió como una fuerza renovada invadía su cuerpo. Agarró la capa élfica y se la abrochó apresuradamente antes de salir de la tienda.

La voz de su hermana dándole coraje resonó en la cabeza de Érewyn, mientras corría colina abajo hasta el cercado donde pastaban los caballos. Casi había anochecido por completo, pero Érewyn veía perfectamente el camino y saltaba balas de paja y heno como si nada. De un brinco saltó la valla del cercado y silbó, llamando a Fanor.

El caballo gris se acercó trotando con ganas y la muchacha montó de un salto al tiempo que Fanor pasaba por su lado.

El mozo que cuidaba los caballos tuvo que arrojarse al suelo cuando el Meara saltó la valla muy cerca de él como si fuera una ramita, y sin montura ni bridas, Érewyn galopó a toda velocidad a lomos de su caballo siguiendo el sendero marcado con las pulidas piedras blancas.

Por suerte, Alheim se lo había descrito. Érewyn podría llegar hasta la Puerta del Sendero fácilmente. Sólo esperaba que Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas no hubieran cruzado el umbral aún.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo va a tener miga, mucha miga. Espero poder actualizar antes del 1 de agosto, porque me iré de vacaciones 3 semanas a un lugar donde no existe internet! O.O_

_No olvidéis dejarme vuestras impresiones! Aunque sea una sola linea! Después de tantas horas de escribir resulta gratificante leer los reviews de los lectores. ¡por favor!_

_¡Hasta pronto_!


	20. - Decisiones

_Hola a todos! Finalmente pude terminar el capitulo 20 antes de marcharme de vacaciones! Espero que os guste. Como sé que en agosto no podré actualizar, os he preparado un gran capitulo. Y me refiero a un capítulo muy largoooo! _

_Nos vemos al final!_

* * *

Théoden regresaba a su tienda con paso cansado tras una reunión nocturna con los capitanes. Erkenbrand había sido el último en acudir. Su destacamento era el más numeroso, muchos jinetes se les habían unido al paso y había tenido que dejar bien organizada la defensa del fuerte del Folde Oeste, ya que Alheim, su hijo, también formaba parte del ejército rohirrim que acudiría a Gondor, y no podía confiarle a él la defensa de sus tierras.

Finalmente, tras escuchar los reportes de los capitanes y acordar la planificación de la marcha, habían dispuesto marchar al alba, comenzando por el destacamento de Théoden y el éored de Éomer.

Erkenbrand acompañaba al rey en el camino a su tienda, el viejo mariscal descansaría en un improvisado campamento en el extremo oeste de El Sagrario, y debía recoger su caballo del cercado, que quedaba en la misma dirección que el lugar que habitaba el rey.

\- Alheim ya está preparado para dirigir su propia hueste, Erkenbrand. Debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo. - Decía Théoden. Para Éomer no había pasado desapercibida la actitud valiente del joven en el combate de Cuernavilla y había decidido darle un reconocimiento.

\- Sí, por supuesto, Mi Señor, pero serán más de 20 jinetes los que estarán a su mando, y marcharán en cabeza, justo después de Éomer. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Creo que vuestro sobrino confía demasiado en Alheim. - Musitó Erkenbrand, mesándose la barba, temeroso.

\- ¿No dudarás del buen criterio de Éomer? Mi sobrino es un guerrero consumado y tiene un don especial para detectar las cualidades de las personas. Lástima que ese don sólo le funcione durante los combates… El resto del tiempo tiene poca intuición para la gente. Alheim lo hará bien, estoy seguro, y Éomer también lo está.

Erkenbrand simplemente torció el gesto, oculto en las sombras de la noche. No compartía en absoluto la convicción de que su hijo estuviera preparado para semejante responsabilidad. Aún recordaba cómo no fue capaz de cumplir con la tradición y traer un simple esqueje del Seto de la Muerte, allá donde el Sendero se adentra en la roca. Era un mal augurio para cualquier guerrero, y Erkenbrand no tenía esperanzas de que la guerra le deparara un buen futuro. Por eso, los planes de Erkenbrand para con su hijo contaban con un plan B, que esperaba llevar a término. Un plan que le aseguraría el ascenso de Alheim en el escalafón militar de Rohan, algo que dudaba que ocurriera por méritos propios del muchacho.

\- Mi señor… ¿Habéis considerado lo que os planteé en Cuernavilla, tras vuestra victoria? - Preguntó Erkenbrand.

Théoden suspiró sin mirarle. Los pasos de ambos sonaban sordos en la hierba humedecida por el rocío de la noche. ¿Lo había considerado? Sí, lo había hecho. Y no creía que fuera una buena idea, ni para su familia ni para Rohan. El viejo rey sonrió y miró con afecto a su viejo amigo.

\- Lo he hecho, Erkenbrand… Pero ella no está preparada para algo así. Es joven y soñadora. Su mente no está aún centrada para dar semejante paso.

\- Mi señor, con todos los respetos, tanto Alheim como Érewyn son ya adultos. La muchacha es algo alocada, si me lo permitís, es cierto. Pero eso forma parte de vuestra herencia, Théoden. Recuerdo perfectamente a Théodwyn montando sin montura ni riendas, tal y como hace Érewyn. No creo que eso sea una señal de inmadurez. Simplemente ella es así. Y creo que ambos hacen muy buenas migas. Ese matrimonio funcionaría, estoy seguro.

\- Yo también lo estoy. - Asintió Théoden. Ambos llegaron frente a la tienda del rey, donde Háma ya le esperaba, habiéndose adelantado antes de finalizar la reunión para preparar la armadura del rey. - Pero aún así… No creo tener semejante derecho, Erkenbrand. No puedo tomar una decisión de tal importancia, aunque nuestras familias salgan beneficiadas de una alianza duradera, sin conocer antes su opinión. - El viejo mariscal miró de soslayo a Théoden, sin entender. El rey dio un paso hacia el interior de la tienda antes de despedirse. - Debo consultarlo antes con ella, Erkenbrand.

\- En ese caso, espero que Lady Érewyn vea en Alheim el guerrero valiente que es. Lo que está claro es que Alheim estaría muy complacido si ella aceptara a ser su esposa.

Théoden se detuvo antes de cerrar la cortina. Dudaba que el valiente joven sobreviviera a la guerra contra mordor, pero algo así era incapaz de pronunciarlo, y menos ante el padre del muchacho. Se giró y volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo con una sonrisa.

\- Descansa, Mariscal. Mañana te necesito entero y con la mente despejada.

Erkenbrand permaneció allá parado durante unos instantes. De nuevo Théoden esquivaba su petición. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó por el camino hacia el cercado donde guardaban los caballos. El viejo rey llevaba tiempo dándole largas. Erkenbrand tenía mucho interés en que hubiera una boda real y que su hijo más joven llegara a Mariscal, como él. A pesar de lo mucho que le elogiaba Théoden, Erkenbrand era consciente de que Alheim no era muy válido para las batallas. Siempre dando largas. Siempre con miedo.

Erkenbrand no tenía esperanzas en que su vástago ascendiera en el escalafón de mando por su valía. El único modo de que honrara a la familia era mediante un enlace fructuoso y temía que si no conseguía convencer pronto al rey, no tendría oportunidad de firmar un acuerdo de boda.

La batalla estaba cercana y el Mariscal sabía que Alheim correría un grave peligro en ella. Cuando llegara el momento, Erkenbrand tomaría cartas en el asunto. Su hijo no arriesgaría su vida por la visión intuitiva del sobrino del rey.

* * *

\- Así, sí. Un auténtico Escudero de Rohan. - Dijo Éowyn, sonriendo.

En la tienda de las princesas, Éowyn ayudaba al hobbit a vestirse para la batalla, y Merry, entusiasmado, desenvainó su daga y la movió peligrosamente en el aire.

\- ¡Estoy listo! - Exclamó. Éowyn esquivó el gesto del hobbit a punto de resultar herida y rió, divertida. - ¡Lo siento! Pero, con esto no hay riesgo. - Dijo Merry, mirando su pequeña espada. - Ni siquiera está afilada…

\- Pues eso no está bien. ¡No matarás muchos orcos con una hoja mellada! - Dijo Éowyn. Se levantó y tomó a Merry de la mano. - ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron de la tienda, Merry dando mandobles al aire, y Éowyn tras él, sin dejar de sonreír. Éomer estaba sentado junto a su tienda, frente al fuego junto a Gamelin, el capitán de la guardia de Cuernavilla, que había llegado hacía apenas una hora, y ambos conversaban acerca del ataque que llevarían a cabo. El joven rohirrim, y miró a los dos nuevos amigos reír divertidos. Ambos se acercaban al Mariscal a buen paso.

\- Venga, ¡a la herrería! ¡Corre! - Dijo Érewyn. Merry la miró sonriendo y salió deprisa en dirección al maestro herrero. Debía afilar aquella espada antes de partir a Gondor.

\- No deberías animarle así. - Dijo Éomer, serio. Y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el fuego, ante él. Éowyn le observó con gesto severo.

\- Ni tú dudar de él. - Replicó. Su hermano le dedicó su atención de nuevo.

\- No dudo de su corazón. Sabes que no. Sólo dudo de su largo brazo. - Gamelin sonrió con la ocurrencia de su señor. - Merry se quedará aquí, contigo. - Concluyó el joven. Éowyn se acercó a él, enfadada.

\- Y ¿por qué Merry iba a apartarse? Tiene las mismas ganas de entrar en batalla que tú. ¿Por qué no ha de luchar por los que quiere?

La princesa dejó la pregunta en el aire, y se dio la vuelta, poniendo rumbo de nuevo a la tienda. Ya sabía la sarta de tonterías que le soltaría su hermano. No había caso, jamás pesaría más el valor y la actitud valiente antes que el tamaño y la fortaleza. Para su hermano cualquiera diferente de un hombre más alto que un metro y setenta centímetros y con fuertes brazos no era digno de mantener una batalla.

Y ya estaba cansada de discutir.

* * *

El rostro enjuto, la mirada al frente y en silencio. Legolas no había pronunciado palabra desde que abandonaran el campamento, tras "despedirse" de la princesa rohirrim. Gimli le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Aquel comportamiento de su amigo había sido muy descortés, después de que la muchacha había acudido expresamente a desearles buena suerte, para las picudas orejas del elfo había sido como oír el viento. Por una le había entrado y por la otra había salido. Y pese a sus quejas, el enano no había conseguido ni una frase que justificara su comportamiento maleducado, tan impropio de un Primer Nacido.

Pero la realidad era distinta a la que Gimli se imaginaba. Legolas estaba arrepentido de no haberse despedido de Érewyn tal como habría deseado: confesándole la verdad y rogándole que le esperara, que esperara su regreso. Pero, había hecho una promesa. Le había prometido a Éomer que no haría desgraciada a su hermana, y, pese a sus sentimientos y sus anhelos, era consciente y lo había sido desde el principio, que aquella guerra sólo llevaba a la destrucción y a la muerte. No había felicidad más allá, y menos aún, junto a él.

Legolas no creía en un futuro después de todo y se había resignado a ello. Tenía que ser así para poder luchar con valentía. Tener la seguridad de no salir vivo era lo que le aseguraba tener un buen combate. Si guardaba alguna esperanza de vivir, tendría miedo a la muerte, y eso le impediría luchar y honrar a los suyos.

Y Érewyn era el último cabo que le aferraba a sus ganas de salir vivo de todo aquello. Debía liberarse de él.

Érewyn había sido el soplo de aire que vaciaba su mente de preocupaciones. El tiempo que estuvo en Edoras le pareció corto a su lado, y tuvo la sensación de que podría quedarse con ella para siempre, de que aquella guerra no llegaría a suceder. Por primera vez le pareció que el tiempo volaba junto a ella, y deseó que éste se detuviera en su avance.

Ahora estaba decidido a seguir adelante. Éomer tenía razón, él no tenía derecho a anclar la vida de Érewyn a la desgracia. Así sería si le confesaba su amor, porque estaba seguro de que la princesa rohirrim sentía algo por él también, y sincerarse con ella sólo avivaría más una llama que ardería hasta consumirla después de su muerte en la batalla.

Él mismo había sentido pavor al darse cuenta de que amaba a Érewyn. Pánico por saber que el tiempo pasaría y se la llevaría. Miedo por saber que algún día tendría que continuar su vida sin ella. Y no se había visto con fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero esa situación parecía irreal comparada a la preocupación por la batalla contra Sauron, tan cercana. Ahora veía mucho más posible el caso inverso. Su propia muerte y Érewyn permaneciendo para llorarle.

Sacudió la cabeza. No permitiría que pasara eso. No permitiría que enfermara de pena, como su madre, Théodwyn. Un gruñido a su espalda le trajo de nuevo al presente.

\- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada en todo el camino? Ya llevas varios días así de callado. ¡Empiezas a caerme mal de nuevo, paliducho! - Legolas rodó los ojos y trató de no escuchar, pero el enano continuó. - Además, sigues sin dar una explicación por haberle hablado así a Érewyn, que no tiene culpa de nada. - El elfo no movió apenas la cabeza, siguió ignorando a Gimli y aquello sacó de sus casillas al enano. - ¡Por última vez, elfo, dáme una explicación válida o te parto esa cabezota rubia tuya! - Gimli agarró su hacha y la levantó peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Legolas.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente Gimli! - Exigió Aragorn. - Debemos estar tranquilos para encarar a los espectros. Ellos se hacen fuertes con las malas vibraciones de los vivos, según me informó Lord Elrond… ¡Y eso también va por tí, Legolas! - El elfo le miró, sorprendido. - Dudo mucho que te sientas orgulloso por haber actuado así con la princesa. Espero que no te arrepientas por haber sido tan duro con ella. El sentimiento de culpa puede jugarte una mala pasada. - Dijo el montaraz, disgustado. Legolas volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró.

\- Necesito pensar en la batalla que se librará en Gondor. Necesito tener la mente despejada para luchar… Érewyn es una preocupación que me hará flaquear. - Se defendió Legolas.

\- ¿Flaquear? ¿preocupación? - Preguntó Gimli, aún disgustado.

\- No te veo despejado y centrado precisamente, amigo mío. Habría sido mejor aclarar las cosas con ella antes que despedirse tan fríamente. Creo que eres consciente de ello. - Aragorn volvió a mirar al frente y se agachó para esquivar unas ramas. Breggo, su caballo, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, nervioso. Hacía rato que había comenzado a sudar. Legolas frunció el ceño y se defendió.

\- Le he hecho una promesa a Éomer, Aragorn. Tú sabes que un pacto entre guerreros no puede ser roto. No quiero tener problemas con él, necesitamos que confíe en nosotros.

\- ¿Una promesa? - volvió a preguntar Gimli, intrigado. - ¿Qué clase de promesa? - Legolas miró atrás sopesando si hablar o no. Pero ya no perdía nada. Aragorn lo sabía, no pasaba nada si lo compartía con Gimli también.

\- … Le prometí que me iría de Rohan, y que no volvería jamás a buscarla. No quiero darle esperanzas a Érewyn y luego hacerla desgraciada si muero. - La boca de Gimli se abrió completamente, asombrado.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que creo que está pasando aquí? - Susurró el enano. - ¿Tú, orejas picudas, y la Mata-Huargos?

\- ¡No la llames así! - Se quejó Legolas, justo antes de inclinarse hacia delante para esquivar una rama. Se oyó un aullido que provenía de las montañas que se levantaban ante ellos, tras el bosque, y Arod se encabritó, asustado. Gimli perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

\- ¡Ouch! - Se quejó el enano. El hacha se escapó de sus manos y golpeó la tierra húmeda con un ruido sordo. El caballo se encabritó de nuevo varias veces, y Legolas lo controló diciéndole suaves palabras en élfico. volvió a escucharse el aullido mientras Gimli se levantaba del suelo y recogía el hacha. - No sé qué me sorprende más, esta travesía, o la historia del principito con la princesa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡Siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas! - Se lamentó.

Aragorn optó por bajarse del caballo, Breggo estaba ingobernable y sería mejor seguir a pie. Los aullidos ahora llegaban acompañados de siniestros susurros en una lengua desconocida. Legolas le imitó y susurró algo a Arod antes de palmearle el cuello afectuosamente.

\- No creí oportuno decírselo a nadie, Gimli. Aragorn simplemente lo adivinó. - Explicó Legolas. Gimli miró con sospecha a Aragorn, mientras los tres volvían a ponerse en marcha, con los caballos de las riendas.

\- ¿Qué eres tú, una especie de brujo camuflado?

\- Legolas, - dijo Aragorn, haciendo caso omiso a Gimli. - Soy consciente de que la posibilidad de morir está allí, en la batalla. Yo también creo que esta lucha no conducirá a la victoria, por más que nos esforcemos. - Los ojos de Aragorn se nublaron de tristeza. Legolas le observaba en silencio. Su amigo también se había rendido a lo inevitable. - Pero mi corazón está en Rivendel, junto a Arwen, y contra eso nada se puede hacer ya. Elrond siempre estuvo en contra, y trató varias veces de separarnos. También temía que llegara el momento en que la muerte nos separara, por miedo al dolor que Arwen sentiría. Pero contra la voluntad de Arwen no pudo luchar. Ella nunca tuvo dudas. Me amaba… - El rostro de Aragorn se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera un instante, recordando a la bella Arwen, y los otros dos le observaron en silencio. Pero Aragorn se dirigió al elfo, de repente. - Legolas, ¿conoces la voluntad de Érewyn? - Preguntó el montaraz. A su lado, el elfo frunció el ceño.

\- No. - contestó apenas en un murmullo.

\- Entonces olvídalo. No podrás luchar tranquilo. Ella también juega un papel importante para todos, no sólo importa tu criterio y el de Éomer. Porque está claro que sin ella no serás capaz de enfrentarte al enemigo con el valor suficiente. - Legolas chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

\- Pero no puedo hacerlo… No puedo decirle la verdad. - Explicó el elfo. - Por más que me duela, por más que me consuma pensando en ella… No puedo faltar a la promesa que he hecho.

\- ¿Y qué pasará si sobrevives? - Preguntó entonces Gimli. Legolas le miró, sorprendido. - Eres tan tozudo que sólo piensas en la posibilidad de una muerte segura, pero, ¿y si no es así? Hasta el momento no nos ha ido nada mal… Y te recuerdo que la situación en Cuernavilla fue bastante delicada… ¡Y ahora estás sentenciándonos a todos! ¿A qué viene este cambio amigo mío? ¿No se supone que el amor te da esperanzas en lugar de quitártelas?

\- No es eso… - Trató de defenderse Legolas, dubitativo. Pero el enano había dado en el clavo. Sus palabras eran sabias. Él siempre había visto la parte positiva de todo, pero desde hacía días no era capaz. Érewyn había trastornado hasta el último rincón de su ser. - Sauron tiene demasiadas cartas para ganar.

\- Legolas tiene razón en eso. - concedió Aragorn. - Yo tampoco tengo esperanzas de vencer y vivir, Gimli, viajas con dos muertos en vida...

El enano les miró caminar en silencio, incapaz de seguirles. Aquel había sido también su pensamiento pero había luchado por apartarlo de su mente. Prefirió no decir nada, era mejor que aquellos dos siguieran pensando que él aún tenía esperanzas. ¿De qué servía el esfuerzo, entonces?

La noche cayó completamente sobre el Bosque Sombrío y los caballos se encabritaron al oír los susurros de la montaña aún más cerca. Legolas no pudo sujetar a Arod y el caballo se escapó al galope, completamente aterrorizado, y seguido de Breggo.

\- ¡Arod! ¡Mellon in amroth! (Regresa, amigo) - Gritó Legolas, pero el caballo no escuchó más su voz y se alejó por el camino, desandando la distancia que habían recorrido. Consternado, Legolas le miró alejarse. Otro querido compañero más que debía quedarse atrás en el camino.

\- Volverán a El Sagrario. Es mejor para ellos. - Dijo Aragorn, observando también el espeso bosque por donde los caballos habían desaparecido. - De todas formas, el sendero a través de la montaña no es lugar para un caballo. Vamos, Legolas. Debemos seguir. Ya falta poco.

Los pasos de los caminantes siguieron en las sombras de la noche, y les llevaron hasta un claro, justo al final de camino, donde se alzaba ya la montaña, y en su pared, una cueva excavada en la roca.

\- ¿Qué ejército se emplazaría en un lugar así? - Se preguntó Gimli, sin dejar de mirar la entrada en la montaña.

\- Un ejército maldito. - Respondió Legolas. - Hace tiempo los Hombres de las Montañas prometieron bajo juramento al último Rey de Gondor acudir en su ayuda y luchar. Pero llegado el momento, cuando Gondor pidió auxilio, huyeron, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la Montaña. Isildur los condenó a vagar sin descanso, hasta que se cumpliera su promesa.

Los tres se detuvieron al final del sendero. El marco sencillo con antiguas figuras dibujadas en la roca esperaba su entrada. Y desde dentro les llegó la misma misteriosa y siniestra voz que susurraba.

\- Hasta el mismísimo calor de la sangre arrebata. - Murmuró Gimli.

\- Está cerrado. Los que murieron lo construyeron, y los Muertos lo guardan. El Sendero está cerrado. - Recitó Legolas. Los antiguos versos que aprendió de pequeño volvieron a su mente como si los acabara de aprender. Jamás imaginó que se vería parado mirando aquella puerta, preparándose para entrar. Jamás se imaginó retando a los muertos a seguirles y luchar contra Mordor.

\- … Podríamos rodear la montaña. - Sugirió Gimli, con la esperanza de que sus palabras calaran en Aragorn. - Con la de jornadas que llevamos andadas no vendrá de seis o siete más. ¿Para qué molestar a los muertos?

\- Les necesitamos. - Contestó Aragorn, sin inmutarse. Gimli le miró, con ojos de cordero, tratando de convencer una última vez a sus compañeros. Pero ninguno de los dos le miraba. Legolas empuñaba su arco y tomaba una flecha, preparándose para entrar. Miró sus azules ojos. Ni siquiera tras haber abierto su corazón hacía un momento mostraba el elfo ni un ápice de duda. No parecía que el recuerdo de Érewyn fuera a distraerle ni un poco. Al menos eso le decía su apariencia. - Al otro lado de la montaña se encuentran anclados los negros barcos de los corsarios, que atacarán Osgiliath desde el río si no lo evitamos. - Explicó Aragorn. - Una flota como esa podría significar la victoria de Sauron contra Gondor.

\- ¿Los corsarios? - Dijo Gimli, sorprendido. - ¿Y qué demonios les ha prometido Sauron a cambio? ¿Qué clase de hombre lucharía contra sus semejantes y a favor del Señor Oscuro?

\- Alguien que se vende muy fácilmente. - Respondió Legolas. - Sauron puede ser muy convincente. Su lengua es viperina y su poder de sugestión, muy poderoso. Morgoth le enseñó bien.

En respuesta a aquel nombre, un horrendo chillido salió de la cueva, amenazador. Una fantasmagórica corriente de aire agitó los cabellos y ropajes de los viajeros, y Aragorn se protegió los ojos un momento.

\- No es aire viciado. El túnel no es largo. - Concluyó el montaraz, tras usar su agudo olfato. - Si nos damos prisa, alcanzaremos los barcos antes del amanecer, y con suerte, para entonces tendremos nuevos y poderosos aliados… - Aragorn empezó a caminar hacia la abertura y Legolas le siguió.

\- ¡Esto sí que es inaudito! ¿Que un Elfo se adentre en la tierra, y que un Enano no se atreva? Oh, no, no contarán tal cobardía de mí.. - Se quejó Gimli.

\- ¡Esperaaaad! - Gritó una conocida voz. Legolas se giró de golpe. No era posible...

Del bosque se acercaba el relincho y el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. De repente, de entre los árboles apareció Érewyn a galope, montada en Fanor, que no titubeaba ni un ápice ante el sonido de las voces de la montaña. El elfo la miró en silencio y sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle. Ya se había hecho a la idea que no la vería más. Y ahora se acercaba a él como un pajarillo que vuela sin miedo hacia lo desconocido. Fanor se detuvo a pocos metros de la entrada en la roca, y ella saltó al suelo con agilidad.

\- ¡Creí que no os alcanzaría! - Dijo la muchacha, acercándose a ellos. Las mejillas rojas, acalorada, y el cabello suelto y salvaje. - ¡No puedes irte aún! - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Legolas. Él la observó frunciendo el ceño. - ¡No sin oír lo que tengo que decirte! - concluyó. La muchacha se detuvo frente a él y Legolas trató de disgustarse. Pero no pudo. Frunció aún más el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por la tozudez de la muchacha, pero fascinado por su valentía.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que poner las cosas tan difíciles? - Se quejó él. - ¿Por qué nos has seguido?

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¡Quien se fue sin despedirse adecuadamente fuiste tú! ¡Deberías disculparte! - Legolas abrió la boca para responder pero no se le ocurrió nada convincente. La muchacha tenía razón, y tuvo que cerrarla a regañadientes.

\- Será mejor que vayamos entrando, Gimli. Para ir reconociendo el camino… - Dijo Aragorn, con una sonrisa. Érewyn le miró con ojos suplicantes. El montaraz le echó una mirada de ánimo y le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en las sombras de la montaña. Gimli le siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Legolas, amenazándole silenciosamente con su hacha, como diciéndole lo que le esperaba si no era amable aquella vez.

Ambos entraron en la cueva y afuera quedaron sólamente Legolas y Érewyn, en silencio. Legolas trataba de estar disgustado de verdad, pero no era capaz. Aquello no podía ser más que otra señal de Manwë, que le daba la oportunidad de enmendar su error. Pero el Valar no hacía más que tentarle, y aquella vez el elfo lo tenía muy difícil para no sucumbir. Apartó la mirada de ella y observó la pared rocosa, mientras le dirigía la palabra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Érewyn? - Preguntó, en un tono menos duro. Ella caminó hacia él. Se detuvo a un par de pasos y suspiró.

\- Antes de nada… Te debo una disculpa… No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu deber, ni en tus decisiones… - Murmuró ella, mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ser entonces? - Preguntó él, enfadado.

\- … Parte de ellas.

Legolas la miró un instante. Allí estaba, abriendo su corazón para él.

Sólo tenía 19 años y había sido capaz de poner su mundo del revés. De nuevo la duda, de nuevo las ganas incontenibles de enviarlo todo a la porra y quedarse allá con ella el tiempo que les quedaba. Pero apartó la vista y escogió las palabras que diría a continuación. Ya no flaquearía más. El camino estaba tomado y sus pies ya habían comenzado a recorrerlo.

\- No puedes formar parte de unas decisiones que sólo llevan a la muerte. No puedo permitirlo. - Sentenció él. Ella miró su rostro, suplicante, y dió un paso más hacia él.

\- No entiendo… - Legolas la miró a los ojos antes de explicarse.

\- Mi destino está en Mordor. Mi pueblo, mi familia, todos aquellos a quienes amo corren peligro… Debo protegerlos del mal que saldrá de allí si no hago algo al respecto. Es la única manera de honrar a mi padre y a mi hermano. Sauron no cruzará la Puerta Negra si yo puedo impedirlo. Y este plan sólo puede conducirme a la muerte. - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, silenciosas, por el rostro de Érewyn. No podía creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Tu padre debe sentirse muy orgulloso por tener un hijo tan valiente como tú! ¿Crees que después de todo lo que has hecho por tanta gente aún va a reprocharte que te marcharas de Rivendel sin su autorización? - Legolas guardó silencio y apartó la mirada de nuevo. - ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de volver a ver a tu hermano? ¿No tienes ganas de volver a casa, de pisar la hierba que el sol no toca desde hace años? - La muchacha redujo del todo la distancia entre los dos y se aferró a la cincha del carcaj de Legolas, que evitaba su suplicante mirada. - ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar si te resignas a morir? - el rostro del elfo la encaró un instante apenas. Aún reflejando la angustia que sentía, era el ser más bello que jamás había visto. Levantó inconscientemente una mano y acarició su sien.

\- La muerte está implícita en la gloria. - Dijo, susurrando. - Debo luchar, Érewyn. Debo sacrificarme por los míos, y vencer por ellos.

\- Pues vence por ellos. - Respondió ella, cerrando fuertemente los puños en torno a las correas del carcaj. Él la miró en silencio. - Lucha por tu familia, hónrales… Pero vive... por mí. - suplicó.

El mundo de Legolas y sus convicciones se desmoronaron en aquel preciso momento. El elfo suavizó el rostro y tomó entre sus manos el dulce rostro de Érewyn, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

\- Sólo soy el desobediente hijo de un orgulloso rey elfo, de un pueblo antiguo, más antiguo que los orígenes de tu propia tierra. Muy diferente a tí… - Legolas sintió que le faltaban las palabras y cerró con fuerza los ojos, rogando por no flaquear en aquel último momento. La decisión estaba tomada, su destino, marcado ya, y no había amor ni esperanzas para él, en dicho destino. No dejaría que Érewyn se hundiera con él en aquel desenlace fatal, y si hacía falta, haría algo por lo que se odiaría lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Legolas tomó aire y continuó. - Soy un elfo, y tú eres una mujer humana… Jamás lo entenderás … … No puede ser Érewyn… - Los sordos sollozos de ella le hicieron dudar un momento, pero continuó, armándose de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. - No puedo corresponderte… Siento mucho si mi forma de ser te ha confundido. Yo… Yo no te amo y jamás podré darte la dicha que mereces. Es mejor que me olvides.

Legolas mintió, y se sintió el ser más despreciable sobre la Tierra Media. Érewyn no merecía una mentira, él mismo lo había dicho anteriormente, pero era necesario que la rohirrim levantara la cabeza y no mirara atrás. Ella seguiría con su vida. Huiría de Rohan junto a los suyos si la batalla terminaba en derrota para los aliados. Huiría al norte y al oeste, hacia los puertos y sobreviviría. Y Legolas sólo sería para ella un amor que no pudo ser porque él no la amó.

Era más fácil recuperarse de un amor no correspondido que de la muerte de la persona que la amaba, y, con suerte, al cabo de unos años, Legolas sólo sería para ella un recuerdo más.

Y si para conseguir que se olvidara de él debía mentirle, así lo haría.

Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por aguantar el llanto, Érewyn se separó lentamente de él, con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El rechazo era una posibilidad que había tenido en cuenta desde el principio. Siempre supo que aquello no podría ser jamás, siempre supo que había muchas posibilidades de ser ella la única enamorada de los dos. Era una simple humana, enamorada de un Primer Nacido, un miembro de una raza maravillosa. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, pero su alma se había negado a aceptar aquel triste "no" que siempre supo que estuvo ahí, y siempre albergó una última esperanza de poder ser feliz a su lado, de que Legolas la correspondiera.

Estaba claro que lo que fue un sentimiento puro para ella, no fue así para Legolas, así se lo confesaba ahora.

Todo quedaba aclarado, entonces. Sus destinos estaban separados. Apenas unas lágrimas caían de sus párpados, cuando la chica desabrochó la hoja de Lórien y le tendió la capa a su antiguo dueño. El corazón de Legolas se hizo pedazos en aquel instante, y ella le ofreció la capa, sonriendo, enormemente triste.

\- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo. Necesitaba saberlo. Pero yo… jamás dejaré de quererte. - La mano de Legolas tomó la capa y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el grisáceo tejido.

\- Érewyn…

\- No digas nada más. - Le detuvo ella. - Ahora mi corazón es libre, a medias. - sonrió la muchacha, recordando las palabras de su hermana. Cuánta razón había en ellas, y cuánta verdad y liberación. - Tómala. - Dijo ella, forzándole a coger la capa.

\- Es tuya ahora. No puedo aceptarla. - La rechazó él.

\- Tú la necesitarás más que yo. - Insistió ella. Legolas suspiró y se colocó la capa de nuevo alrededor del cuello. La esencia de Érewyn subió hasta él, presagiándole largos días de tortura. Y Érewyn habló de nuevo, conteniendo la voz partida que amenazaba por salir. - No pierdas la esperanza. Aún existe una posibilidad… Yo confío en tí, y en Aragorn, y en Gimli. Saldréis del sendero y llegaréis a Gondor. Luchareis y viviréis… Incluso en los momentos más oscuros hay una luz que ilumina el camino de los hombres… ¿recuerdas? - El elfo sonrió, triste, oyendo de nuevo la frase de la primera conversación que mantuvo con ella.

\- Si. - Contestó él.

Se miraron en silencio, reticentes de despedirse y darse el último adiós. Aferrándose el uno a la presencia del otro. Legolas acarició el rostro de ella por última vez.

Sólo eran dos palabras… Sólo debía pronunciar dos palabras que le mostrarían a Érewyn lo que su corazón albergaba en realidad, aunque para ellos no hubiera un futuro, aunque su promesa se rompiera. Sólo debía decirle dos palabras para confesarle que no era cierto nada de lo que le había dicho, que necesitaba que ella creyera aquella mentira para asegurarse de que su recuerdo no la atormentaría cuando él faltara. Así ella sabría que él también la amó. Los dedos de Legolas se escurrían entre el cabello de Érewyn y ella no pudo más. Le empujó hacia la cueva y gritó:

\- ¡Vete ya! - Legolas permaneció un instante mirándola hasta que la muchacha volvió a insistir. - ¡Vamos! ¡Te están esperando! - Y llevándose la mano derecha al corazón, Legolas inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Érewyn reconoció en seguida la señal de despedida de los elfos, y susurró. - Namarië.

\- Namarië… Mel nîn.

El elfo desapareció por la estrecha y oscura abertura y la chica se quedó finalmente sola frente a la puerta tallada en la piedra. Voces siniestras susurraban desde dentro, amenazadoras. Pero no sintió miedo. Una parte importante de ella se encontraba dentro, y sabía que él no tendría miedo, ni lo sentiría si viera un espectro.

El silencio poblaba el claro del bosque, en medio de la noche. La luz de la luna iluminaba de forma vaga las siluetas de los árboles y el viento movía suavemente las escasas hojas de aquellas tristes ramas. Érewyn se giró sobre sus talones y vio a Fanor, que, valiente, la esperaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

Caminó hacia él escuchando el crujir de la seca hierba bajo sus pies y, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar, liberando por fin la angustia que sentía en el pecho. Tristeza por aquello que pudo ser y no fue. Miedo a perder para siempre a la única persona que había amado. Terror a no volverle a ver.

Se resistía a creer lo que Legolas le había dicho. No podía ser que todo acabara así. No podía ser que se hubiera ido para no volver. No era posible que no volvieran a verse.

Frunció el ceño y se limpió las lágrimas con desprecio. A un par de pasos de Fanor, miró a los lados. Junto al camino, en la pared rocosa de la montaña, había unos arbustos con forma de ramas muertas que se entrelazaban y enredaban entre sí. Érewyn se detuvo junto a ellos y sacó su daga del cinto. Cortó una rama de uno de ellos, el que nacía en la pared en la que la entrada al Sendero estaba esculpida.

Los susurros volvieron a oírse de nuevo y un fantasmagórico viento salió de las profundidades de la cueva, allí por donde Legolas y los demás habían desaparecido, buscando quizá que su corazón temblara de pavor y su alma se colmara de dudas. Pero Érewyn no se inmutó. Miró simplemente cómo se movían las hojas de los arbustos, más violentamente, como si una mano invisible las golpeara.

Terminó de cortar la rama y se levantó. Caminó la distancia que le quedaba hasta su valiente caballo y montó.

Fanor y Érewyn desaparecieron entre los árboles, en dirección al campamento, y la muchacha no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

La cueva se estrechaba en un túnel y las paredes de roca sudaban. El frío que salía de las entrañas de la tierra se colaba entre las ropas de Aragorn y Gimli, y se apretaron contra la pared de piedra. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que entraron en la cueva. Aragorn sólo quería tener la mente en lo que se le avecinaba, y Gimli, disgustado, no podía articular palabra después de enterarse de que su compañero y amigo le había ocultado semejante secreto

Pronto, unos sigilosos pasos les dieron alcance al cabo de unos minutos. Legolas les encontró, inmóviles, esperándole justo antes de que el túnel se transformara en una estrecha grieta sumida en la oscuridad, que les haría agachar la cabeza.

Aragorn miró el rostro de su amigo. Lo que siempre había caracterizado a Legolas era su hermetismo, su capacidad de ocultar sentimientos, ya fuera miedo, alegría o preocupación. Los elfos silvanos de Thranduil poseían aquella cualidad, y se enorgullecían de ello. Su reticencia en confiar en los demás, sobretodo en los extrangeros, y su forma de vivir, tan aislados del resto de pueblos, excepto para los negocios que el rey mantenía con Esgaroth, hacían de la inexpresividad de Legolas algo innato. Pese a que él fuera el menos antisocial de las Estancias del Rey Elfo.

El rubio se acercó a ellos y se detuvo mirando la oscura grieta. Algo no había marchado bien. No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta. Aragorn escudriñaba aquel joven rostro, bañado en sombras, para tratar de adivinar qué había pasado. La oscuridad no ayudaba mucho tampoco a descifrar su rostro, pero el montaraz acertó a atisbar, durante una fracción de segundo, y estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado, algo que jamás había visto en el rostro de ningún elfo, y menos aún en el de Legolas.

Desesperación.

Angustia.

Aragorn suspiró. No era necesario decir nada más. Sintió lástima por su amigo, verdadera lástima. La tozudez de los elfos y su forma de ver la vida, tan programada, no les dejaba nunca improvisar ni tomar las decisiones que consideraban equivocadas, aunque fueran las que realmente les darían la felicidad.

No le dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y echó a andar por la estrecha abertura, avanzando de perfil muchas veces, inclinando la cabeza.

Gimli, el menos perjudicado por la altura de la cueva, también tenía serias dificultades para avanzar, a causa de la estrechez de la gruta, y Legolas permanecía tras él, en absoluto silencio. Escudriñando la oscuridad casi total, y esforzándose por que sus pasos fueran tan silenciosos como acostumbraban. Pero cada vez era más difícil.

\- No miréis abajo. - Aconsejó Aragorn, en un susurro.

La suerte del enano quiso que lo primero que hiciera al oír esas palabras fuera mirarse los pies, vislumbrando a la tenue luz de la improvisada antorcha que Aragorn había encendido, que caminaban sobre cráneos humanos. Cientos, tal vez miles de cráneos.

Legolas apretó la mandíbula al verlos, y continuó caminando, esta vez con un ruido algo más sordo. Al contrario que Gimli, que por salir de aquel sendero de huesos se dedicó a corretear lo más rápido que pudo por encima de ellos para llegar hasta el final de la grieta.

El túnel desembocaba en una gran caverna, en la que se levantaba una puerta rocosa y oscura, y las paredes se alejaban, dando paso a un abismo justo en frente de aquella puerta. El camino continuaba más adelante, pasada la puerta, pero Aragorn detuvo sus pasos justo en frente. Legolas y Gimli le flanquearon y aguardaron, en silencio. El montaraz respiró profundamente y una voz retumbó, tenebrosa, en los muros de piedra.

\- ¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios?

\- Aquél a quien seréis leal. - Respondió Aragorn, sin titubear. La voz volvió a oírse, esta vez más claramente.

\- Los Muertos no permiten el paso a los vivos. - Aragorn se armó de valor y dió un par de pasos al frente, con la mano firmemente apoyada en el pomo de su espada.

\- Permitiréis el mío.

* * *

El campamento del Sagrario estaba silencioso. Todos descansaban, reponiendo fuerzas para un viaje que comenzaría de madrugada y que terminaría en Minas Tirith, en auxilio de sus habitantes. Debían dormir.

Las hogueras apagadas, aún humeantes, y la presencia de los guardias de la noche fue lo que encontró Érewyn a su regreso, tras meter a Fanor en el cercado. El mozo no la vio, estaba enfrascado en calmar a dos caballos que acababan de llegar, uno blanco y otro castaño. Arod y Breggo habían vuelto al campamento sin sus jinetes.

Apartó la gruesa tela de la tienda y entró. Éowyn la esperaba sentada sobre unas mantas, sonriéndole. Con los ojos le preguntaba cómo le había ido en su carrera contra el tiempo. Y Érewyn negó con la cabeza. El silencio fue suficiente, de nuevo, para que las dos hermanas se entendieran y Éowyn abrió los brazos, en los que su hermana se arrojó, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y agazapándose como una chiquilla asustada y triste.

\- El amor es algo demasiado peligroso, vuelve frágiles a los corazones y se pueden romper con facilidad. Pero es un riesgo que vale la pena asumir. - Dijo Éowyn. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Fatal. - Contestó Érewyn, recostada en su hombro. - Siento mucha vergüenza… Ojalá no hubiera ido a buscarle.

\- ¿Y dejarle marchar así, sin más? No - Negó Éowyn, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. - Hiciste lo correcto. A veces se consigue ser feliz, y otras… - Éowyn guardó un silencio significativo y acarició el cabello de su hermana. - Pero es importante tener valor y tratar de serlo. Si no hubieras dado ese paso, jamás hubieras sabido lo que él sentía. ¿Hubieras preferido eso antes que saber la verdad? - Érewyn cerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de tímidas lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Éowyn sonrió y limpió las mejillas de su hermana, borrando el rastro del llanto. - Has hecho bien… ¿ Qué llevas ahí? - Preguntó, reparando en la rama que su hermana llevaba atada al cinturón.

\- ¡Ah! Esto… - Dijo Érewyn. Se sentó, cogió la rama y se la tendió a su hermana. - Una rama de los arbustos sombríos. Es tradición entre los jóvenes soldados traer una rama de los arbustos del Sendero de los Muertos. - Éowyn sonrió, orgullosa. Por primera vez no echaría en cara a su hermana su temeridad. La pequeña de los tres siempre fue la más valiente y la que más luchó por mostrarse tal y como era. Estaba segura de que Éomer y Tío se enfurecerían cuando se enteraran.

* * *

La luz tímida del sol comenzó a entrar a través de las telas que hacían de puertas de la tienda, y la mayor de las hermanas se despertó. Se habían quedado ambas dormidas, abrazadas, como cuando eran pequeñas.

Éowyn se levantó tratando de no despertar a Érewyn y la cubrió con una suave manta. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido al salir al exterior.

De nuevo el alba. Y su gente marcharía a la guerra en sólo unas horas. Su familia se separaba. Cómo añoraba los momentos pasados en los que estuvieron juntos, sin preocupaciones. Su Tío, su primo y sus dos hermanos. Felices.

\- He dado instrucciones. - Dijo una conocida voz a su espalda. Éowyn no necesitó girarse. La presencia y el calor de su tío, a su lado, la reconfortaron. - El pueblo te reconocerá tras mi muerte. - dijo Théoden. La muchacha le miró, sorprendida. - Asumirás mi trono en el Castillo Dorado. Dirigirás la defensa de Edoras, si la batalla se tuerce.

\- Esa función pertenece a Éomer. - Musitó Éowyn. Théoden caminó unos pasos mirando el alba, su rostro quedó oculto para ella. No necesitó decir nada más. Éowyn entendía que no había esperanzas para nadie en aquella lucha y suspiró. - ¿Qué otro deber me confiáis, mi señor?

Théoden se volvió y tomó sus manos, tan blancas y suaves, tan parecidas a las de Théodwyn.

\- ¿Deber? - Preguntó. - No… Pero que vuelva tu sonrisa. - Éowyn forzó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, tímida y triste. - No la congoja por aquellos por los que la muerte llega. Tú vivirás para ver nuevos días… Tú y Érewyn… Sin más desesperanza. - Théoden posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Éowyn, cariñosamente, y juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- Dejadme partir también a mí. - Suplicó Éowyn, con los ojos cerrados. - Si todos estáis dispuestos a morir y pasarnos después el testigo, permitidme luchar desde el principio, Tío. Dejadme morir por Rohan también a mí.

Théoden se separó de Éowyn y la miró. Con la mirada suplicante, con el mismo anhelo que siempre la había caracterizado, el de luchar junto a los suyos. No podía ser, y de nuevo Theóden se veía en la obligación de ponerla en su sitio.

\- Sabes que no lo haré, Éowyn. No permitiré que salgas dañada. No permitiré que te pase nada.

\- Nos pasará igualmente, Tío, a Érewyn y a mí, y lo sabéis. Una vez todos hayáis desaparecido, Sauron vendrá al norte, y nos encontrará sentadas en el trono del castillo dorado, vistiendo lindos ropajes, actuando como damas, como siempre habéis querido. - Éowyn no dejaba de mirar a su tío. Y tras pronunciar la última frase, guardó silencio, esperando la sentencia final del Théoden.

\- Éowyn - Suspiró el viejo rey. - No quiero marcharme habiendo discutido contigo. No quiero que ese último recuerdo me amargue las últimas horas. - Théoden frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Lo entiendo, Tío. Tenía que intentarlo… … Cumpliremos con nuestro deber. - Dijo Éowyn antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

Théoden posó un beso en su cabeza y acarició sus mejillas.

\- Sois lo más preciado para mí, tanto Érewyn como tú. No lo olvidéis nunca.

Y el viejo rey se alejó hacia su tienda para acabar de preparar todo.

Hacía muchos años que Éowyn no insistía tanto en participar de las batallas, en cabalgar junto al resto de jinetes. Aquel testigo había sido tomado por Érewyn, y desde que la más joven se mostraba rebelde y trataba de conseguir formar parte de los guerreros de Rohan, Éowyn se había dedicado a apaciguarla y a intentar borrar la insensatez de la mente de su hermana.

Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo que poner a Éowyn en su lugar, el viejo rey creía que aquel antiguo espíritu rebelde había desaparecido de la mayor de sus sobrinas. Pero ahora comprobaba que estaba equivocado. Simplemente había permanecido dormido.

Y aún tenía que llamar a Érewyn antes de partir y explicarle la verdad. Era la última oportunidad que tenía.

Tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos y explicárselo todo antes de partir a la guerra. Aunque eso significara el rechazo de su sobrina hacia él. Al menos, el viejo rey podría morir en paz.

Éowyn le observó marcharse, pensativa. Las frases habían salido de su boca espontáneamente, como si su corazón mismo fuera el que había hablado. Era eso lo que quería en realidad. Era eso lo que siempre había deseado. Proteger su tierra. La amaba demasiado para permanecer en ella viendo morir por defenderla a todos los que amaba.

Era un triste destino el suyo, ver partir a los demás. Verles empuñar las espadas y los escudos, montar a caballo, quién sabe si por última vez y gritar "por Rohan" mientras cargaban contra el enemigo.

Pero ella no quería eso.

Éowyn quería ver a orcos y alimañas retroceder ante su paso, y barrer sus pútridas existencias bajo los fuertes cascos de Hoja de Viento.

La piel de sus brazos se erizó y su pulso se aceleró. Casi había sentido la adrenalina por sus venas al pensar en la batalla. Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en partir escudos y cráneos con Fréwif.

Éowyn entró en la tienda y se dirigió hacia su equipaje, un grueso bulto en un rincón oscuro. Lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

El ruido de objetos metálicos entrechocando despertaron a Érewyn, y, adormilada, se incorporó poco a poco, emitiendo un suave quejido. La muchacha miró al exterior. Era temprano aún pero el sol ya salía. El ruido llamó su atención de nuevo y miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Se frotó los ojos al ver a su hermana ajustarse con gesto serio una pequeña coraza de cuero negro y protecciones de acero.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Preguntó, asombrada. Éowyn sonrió sin mirarla.

\- ¿Te crees que eres la única que guarda secretos? Me la fabricó el viejo herrero de Cuernavilla, hace ya años. Pero parece que aún me sirve.

La coraza se ajustaba a la perfección al pequeño cuerpo de la rohirrim y Érewyn se levantó, aún sin ser capaz de salir de su asombro.

\- Y ¿qué haces con ella puesta? ¿Para qué la has traído? - Preguntó la más joven. Éowyn la encaró y terminó de cerrar las correas de los hombros.

\- La traje siguiendo una intuición. Mi instinto me dijo que la necesitaría… Me voy a Gondor, Érewyn. Me marcho a la guerra.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! - Chilló Érewyn. Éowyn se llevó un dedo a los labios y le rogó con gestos que no gritara tanto. La más joven se acercó a ella. - Obviamente, yo también deseo formar parte de esto. - prosiguió, susurrando. - Quiero luchar por Rohan, como lo hice en Cuernavilla. Pero… ¡A Gondor! ¡Está demasiado lejos! ¡Es imposible llegar sin ser descubiertas, Éowyn! ¡Nos buscaremos un buen problema!

\- ¿"Nos"? - Preguntó extrañada Éowyn, remarcando la palabra. - Y ¿quién te ha dicho que tú también vas a venir? - Dijo. Érewyn levantó una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

\- ¿Bromeas? No te dejaré marchar así como así. Hace meses que no empuñas una espada ni para practicar, Éowyn. - La mayor sonrió y sacó de la bolsa un objeto alargado envuelto en gruesas telas. Su espada, Fréwif brilló en su mano cuando la blandió ágilmente, dando en el aire rápidas estocadas y veloces espadazos, mientras sentía su propio brazo desentumecerse por segundos.

\- Esto no se olvida, Érewyn. - Dijo. Miró su acero. Fréwif era una copia exacta de una de las espadas de su madre. - Lo llevamos en la sangre, y por más que huyamos de ello… Por más que nos esforcemos por ser diferentes, alguien que no somos… Nuestra esencia siempre nos alcanzará, y tarde o temprano asumiremos nuestra verdad. En mi caso es tarde, pero aún no lo es demasiado para sentir quién soy, para volver a ser Éowyn de Rohan de nuevo. - La sonrisa de su rostro mostraba el orgullo que sentía al hablar por fin con sinceridad, y sobretodo, al actuar de forma natural, tal y como sentía que debía hacer. - Así es como Madre me educó. Y como me pidió que te educara a tí. Lo único que ambicionaba era que fuéramos libres, que fuéramos felices y que alcanzáramos las metas que perseguimos. Madre quería que no perdiéramos nuestra esencia. - Los ojos tristes de Éowyn se movieron hasta los de su hermana pequeña. - Érewyn perdóname por haber tratado de convertirte en algo que no eres. Ni siquiera yo lo estaba consiguiendo y traté de encauzarte por el mismo camino. Lo siento, de verdad. - Las manos de la más joven se posaron en los hombros de Éowyn, aferrándose a ella con firmeza. - Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo más. No cuando el futuro y la seguridad de nuestra gente está en peligro. No cuando veo que nuestra familia parte a la guerra y ya no les veré más. No puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma. Esto es lo que soy, y mi corazón me pide marchar a la guerra. No esperaré a la muerte sentada en el Castillo Dorado. - Érewyn le sonrió, feliz de ver de nuevo a la antigua Éowyn, aquella a la que siempre admiró, la que pensaba que había desaparecido para siempre.

\- Te perdono. - Dijo, la más joven. - Pero no vas a marcharte tú sola. - Sentenció. Éowyn puso un gesto de extrañeza al ver a su hermana darse la vuelta y dirigirse al trote hasta su equipaje, un pesado fardo que se hallaba en el mismo lugar donde lo arrojó la tarde anterior. De él sacó su propia coraza, su cota de malla, su yelmo y su espada. El gesto de Éowyn cambió la seguridad en sí misma por la preocupación por su hermana. - Tengo que cuidar de tí.

\- Érewyn, no estás preparada para esto. No puedo arrastrarte conmigo - Objetó Éowyn dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Aunque sabía que no tenía muchos argumentos a su favor.

\- Estoy más preparada que tú. Y no me arrastras. Es mi elección seguirte, como la tuya es luchar. Iré contigo y te protegeré, Éowyn. Lucharé por vosotros. Por Tío, por Éomer, por tí, por... Legolas... cuidaré de vosotros, ¡y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo! - Dijo Érewyn, con seguridad. Se sacó el fino abrigo de paño y colocó la cota de malla sobre su camisa, ajustando bien los remaches. Cogió el yelmo del suelo y se lo colocó, sonriendo. - Con esto no me reconocerán, ¿lo ves? Mi cara queda oculta. - Éowyn sonrió, la joven tenía razón y ya no podía llevarle la contraria. Sólo les quedaba permanecer unidas, pasara lo que pasara. La sonrisa de Érewyn se borró de repente y titubeó. - Aunque… Tengo un problema.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Éowyn.

\- Mi cabello. - Explicó Érewyn. - Legolas me descubrió por él en Cuernavilla. Es fácilmente reconocible. Tú eres rubia, Éowyn, y muchos jinetes tienen el cabello tan largo y rubio como tú. No llamarás la atención… Pero, yo… - Érewyn se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego miró a su hermana con el rostro encendido por una genial idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Se agachó y sacó su daga de la bolsa. Se la tendió a Éowyn y dijo: - ¡Córtalo! - Puso la daga en manos de su hermana y se dió la vuelta. Éowyn miró con pavor el hermoso cabello con gruesos rizos castaños de su hermana ¡No podía permitirlo!

\- ¡No! - Se negó. - No me pidas que haga algo así. Tu cabello es uno de tus mayores encantos, Érewyn. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Además, tienes otro problema en el que no has pensado, y es más grave. - Érewyn se giró de nuevo para mirar a su hermana que le devolvió la daga, rápidamente. - Fanor. - Dijo. Los ojos de Érewyn se encendieron. Tenía razón. - Todo el mundo conoce a tu caballo, Érewyn, es un meara y es de los mejores del reino. Y todos saben que te pertenece a tí. Ningún meara escoge dueño por segunda vez y esa noticia ha viajado hasta el último rincón de Rohan. - Éowyn agitó la cabeza fuertemente. - Es imposible, no podrás pasar desapercibida con Fanor.

Érewyn bajó la vista al suelo, pensando una solución que vino a su mente casi instantáneamente. ¿Fanor era el problema?

\- Pues entonces no le llevaré a la guerra. Fanor no irá a Gondor. Hay otros caballos disponibles que no me será difícil dominar. Fanor se quedará en Rohan. - concluyó Érewyn, con rostro serio. Volvió a colocar la daga en la mano de su hermana y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. - Y, ¡no necesito mis encantos en una batalla! ¡Córtalo! - Éowyn titubeó un momento. No había caso, Érewyn era tan tozuda como ella, y si estaba decidida, poco podía hacer por evitarlo. Agarró la hermosa cabellera de su hermana y puso un gesto de dolor al acercar la daga. Evaluó la longitud. Si lo cortaba por media espalda no sería tanto el drama. Pero Érewyn giró la cabeza, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y con el ceño fruncido, masculló: - Por los hombros. Así los enemigos no podrán agarrarme del pelo.

* * *

El campamento se puso en movimiento rápidamente.

Los jinetes corrían apresuradamente, de aquí para allá, y no repararon en un jinete bajito con la cabeza y el rostro cubiertos por un yelmo, que, en el cercado, sacaba a Fanor y le hablaba suavemente.

El meara se dejaba guiar, dócilmente, y el jinete le alejó lo más que pudo del campamento. Luchó por no mirarlo. No había imaginado nunca que sentiría tanta afinidad y tanto cariño por un caballo. Y es que Fanor tenía algo de humano. El espíritu de Théodred parecía seguir viviendo en él, y habían vivido juntos muchas y peligrosas aventuras.

Érewyn le quitó la cabezada al meara y le acarició la frente. Fanor relinchó flojito en respuesta y ella sonrió bajo el yelmo.

\- Eres el mejor caballo que un jinete puede tener. Amigo mío, voy a echarte mucho de menos… Pero allá donde voy no puedes acompañarme. - Érewyn apoyó la frente, cubierta por el yelmo, en el hocico de Fanor y este permaneció inmóvil. Parecía que escuchaba y entendía cada palabra que la muchacha le susurraba. - No puedo arrastrarte conmigo al peligro al que nos enfrentamos. Pero… volveré a buscarte, Fanor. Come los verdes pastos que empiezan a crecer y sé libre, fiel amigo. Sé feliz y aguarda mi regreso. - Érewyn cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tras recuperarse se separó de su querido caballo y acarició su suave pelaje, ordenándole las crines que siempre llevaba alborotadas. - Ahora vete, Fanor. Antes de que te vean.

Érewyn se separó del caballo y este la miró a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron eternos. El meara inclinó la cabeza y se acercó a la muchacha para frotar su hocico en el pecho de ella. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos y arrancó al galope, alejándose de El Sagrario y perdiéndose de vista tras las verdes colinas.

Érewyn le miró hasta que desapareció, dejándole el corazón en un puño. La chica suspiró y se ajustó el yelmo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cercado, en busca de otra montura, una que sabía que le obedecería perfectamente.

* * *

Las hogueras que aún humeaban fueron apagadas con agua, y los mayordomos, escuderos y sirvientes de los señores de Rohan que marchaban a la guerra corrían apresurados, de un lado a otro, mientras la voz de Théoden les apremiaba.

\- Hay que ir ligero y veloz. Largo camino queda. Hombre y bestia han de llegar frescos para luchar. - Gritaba. Y sus ojos escudriñaban la multitud que hervía en el campamento, buscando sin hallar. Entre los soldados vio a Merry, preparando apresuradamente un pony. Llevaba un yelmo y una pequeña coraza, también portaba una espada al cinto, y luchaba con la pequeña bestia para que se dejara montar. Théoden negó con la cabeza. Todos los hombres valientes y fuertes estaban llamados a luchar, pero no iba a permitir un suicidio de alguien tan inocente. - Los Hobbits no están avezados a la guerra, maese Meriadoc. - Merry le miró, sorprendido. El joven se armó de valor y replicó.

\- Mis amigos han ido a la batalla. Me avergonzaría quedarme atrás, Mi Señor.

\- Son tres días a galope hasta Minas Tirith. - Insistió el rey, con rostro serio. - Vuestro pony no resistirá semejante ritmo, y ninguno de mis jinetes puede llevaros de fardo.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero luchar! - Insistió el hobbit, desesperado.

\- No añadiré más. - Concluyó el rey.

Théoden se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando al hobbit mirándole, decepcionado y sólo, mientras veía a los demás jinetes pasar cerca de él. La marcha estaba ya pronta, en seguida sonaría el cuerno de Rohan.

De repente, Merry se vio alzado por un fuerte brazo y montado en un gran caballo que galopaba suavemente, delante de un jinete desconocido. Sorprendido, no encontraba las palabras, y una conocida voz le tranquilizó, susurrándole al oído:

\- Monta conmigo.

Merry sonrió bajo su yelmo, reconociendo tan dulce voz.

\- ¡Mi Señora!

* * *

\- ¡Gamelin! - Llamó el Rey. El campamento casi estaba recogido y aún no encontraba lo que buscaba. El jinete se acercó al trote hasta Théoden. - ¿Dónde están mis sobrinas? Llevo buscándolas toda la mañana.

\- Lo desconozco, Mi Señor. No las he visto desde ayer por la tarde. Quizá se hayan marchado con el primer grupo que regresaba a Edoras. - Théoden frunció el ceño. Era posible. Después de haber rechazado la súplica de Éowyn, era muy probable que se hubiera sentido decepcionada y que hubiera decidido marcharse cuanto antes a cumplir las órdenes que le había encomendado. Asumir su puesto de comandancia en Meduseld. Un sabor amargo le vino a la boca al viejo rey. No esperaba que sus sobrinas se fueran sin decirle el último adiós. - ¿Mi Señor? ¿Puedo serviros en algo más? - Preguntó Gamelin.

\- … No. - Susurró el rey. Gamelin inclinó la cabeza, con respeto, y se dispuso a alejarse cuando la voz del rey le detuvo. - ¡Gamelin! Si véis a Érewyn, decidle que tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto muy importante. - El jinete asintió y se alejó al trote.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que hablar con Érewyn, Tío? - Preguntó Éomer. El sobrino del rey estaba ataviado con su armadura y su característico yelmo, espada al cinto y arco en la espalda, completamente preparado para partir, y también había estado buscando a sus dos hermanas, sin éxito. Théoden le miró con ojos expresivos y contestó:

\- El tiempo se me agota, Éomer. Debo hablarle de su pasado, de su padre. Debo hacerlo antes de partir. - Explicó el rey.

\- Llevo buscándolas una hora. Parece que se las haya tragado la tierra… Sinceramente, Tío, podíais haberlo pensado antes. Érewyn siempre ha tenido el derecho a saber qué clase de ser despreciable era su padre. - La mirada llena de odio, la quijada apretada. Théoden reconoció el mismo gesto de desprecio que él tuvo cuando conoció a Erethor, el padre de Érewyn, y temió por su sobrino. Temió que el odio le guiara por mal camino.

\- Éomer… eso no es…

\- ¡ROHIRRIIIM! - Vociferó Éomer. Los jinetes de su éored formaron filas inmediatamente al oír su grito de guerra y el Mariscal ordenó la partida, avanzándose ya al inicio de la cabalgata. Debían partir en perfecto orden y no podían demorarse más.

\- Théoden calló y le observó alejarse. Dudó un momento, pero no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Partiría sin ver a Érewyn, ahora estaba seguro. La muchacha quedaba fuera de su alcance y no podría explicarle nunca su pasado. Pero aún había una solución. Aún podía cumplirse el decreto de Manwë. Éomer sería quien le explicaría a Érewyn sus orígenes.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Éomer! - Gritó el rey, con voz poderosa. Su sobrino se detuvo ante su llamado y se giró. Théoden trotó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado. - ¡Hay algo que debes saber! Algo que debí decirte hace ya mucho tiempo…

* * *

_Estoy segura de que deseáis matarmeee! Jaja! Pero no va a ser todo un camino de rosas. La guerra es dura, no nos engañemos, y más en una situación como la de ellos, con Sauron de adversario. Estoy segira de que las decisiones que se toman en medio de una guerra son muy difíciles y amargas. Como la que ha tomado Legolas._

_La gran protagonista de la desobediencia de las dos hermanas en Éowyn, es un personaje maravilloso al que no he querido restar la importancia que el mismo Tolkien le dio. Pero Érewyn se marcha con ella para "protegerla", ¡menuda es ella! XD._

_Legolas parece un absoluto imbécil, pero recordemos lo íntegro que es. Sería incapaz de faltar a una promesa, y yo le veo capaz de mentir con tal de evitar el sufrimiento de un ser querido. A fin de cuentas marchó con la comunidad del anillo sin pedir permiso a su padre, y eso se podría contar como una semi-mentira. Y sus motivos son comprensibles! _

_Ya veremos en qué desemboca todo esto. De momento dejamos "infiltradas" entre los jinetes a Érewyn y Éowyn, Éomer está a punto de enterarse de algo que no se imagina, y Legolas se ha ido creyendo que Érewyn permanecerá en Rohan..._

_Én el próximo capítulo: ¡los mumakils!_

_Nos vemos en septiembre! Buenas vacaciones!_


	21. - La Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor

_Meridethaelin, antes de nada, muchas gracias por avisarme! :D_

_He tenido que despublicar el capítulo y publicarlo de nuevo... supongo que ha sido un fallo del servidor, cosillas que pasan a veces! :P_

_Espero que hayáis pasado unas vacaciones geniales! Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes. Este capítulo era largo y difícil, y además mi hija no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre ^_^'_

_Espero que os guste! Y ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica podéis hacérmelo llegar con los reviews, PM, etc. Intento contestar siempre uno por uno, siempre y cuando estéis logueados en FF._

_Bueno, os dejo con el capi!_

_Disfrutadlo! :D_

* * *

El sol ya había salido por completo, iluminando el enorme ejército de los rohirrim que partía formando grupos hacia el sur. Gamelin dirigía el éored de Éomer por órdenes suyas, ya que Théoden quería hablar con él.

El capitán de la guardia de Cuernavilla observaba impasible a los centenares de jinetes que marchaban al trote. No se oían conversaciones, ni murmullos, ni canciones, ni risas. Ni una palabra. El silencio dominaba el ambiente y los rohirrim dirigían la vista al frente, orgullosos, decididos.

Gamelin se cubrió los ojos al mirar hacia la loma donde Éomer y Théoden conversaban, ambos apeados de sus caballos. El sol brillaba con intensidad, tanta, que el capitán tuvo que apartar la vista del lugar y devolverla a los jinetes.

De ese modo no lo vio. Justo el momento en que el ahora heredero de Rohan caía sobre sus rodillas, con gesto completamente abatido y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Théoden había detenido su relato para permitirle recomponerse. Éomer acababa de recibir un mazazo difícil de digerir y levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su tío, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Asesinado por un grupo de orcos? ¡Pero si ni siquiera los vigías vieron nada! ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? Siempre pensé que se largó, sin más, dejando sola a madre, abandonandonos a nosotros… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - El joven levantó las manos, implorando a su tío, que necesitó apartar la vista para continuar.

\- Porque fui yo quien dio la orden de retirada a las tropas del páramo y de la frontera, y por esa causa los orcos pudieron pasar y llegar hasta vuestra casa. - Los ojos de Éomer se abrieron al máximo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - el joven escuchó, incrédulo, la confesión de su tío.

Pero Erethor les vio en la distancia, allí arriba, desde la torre más alta de la casa, y fue a detenerles. Fue culpa mía, Éomer - Théoden titubeó antes de continuar, su sobrino apartó la vista de su rostro - Erkenbrand fue quien halló su cadáver, tras la batalla, y tuve la suerte de que mi fiel amigo iba solo… Porque nadie más lo vio ni supo qué había pasado. Erkenbrand me explicó en su regreso que una partida de elfos recogió a Erethor y se lo llevó a Lorien, donde le dieron sepultura… - El rostro del viejo rey estaba trastocado, visiblemente afectado por el retorno de todos esos recuerdos. Humedeció sus labios antes de continuar, y miró a su sobrino. - Éomer... Yo causé su muerte y por consiguiente, la de tu madre también. Jamás te lo había dicho porque sentía vergüenza de mis actos… Porque tuve miedo de que me odiaras.

\- … Odiarte… Ese sentimiento se queda corto, Tío - masculló Éomer. Théoden desvió la mirada hacia las tropas, en silencio, resignado. El rencor de Éomer estaba totalmente justificado. - Le traicionaste… Y aún así nos protegió… Nos salvó la vida aún estando solo… Aún sabiendo que nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda… - La voz de Éomer se partió en aquel momento y su puño se estrelló contra el suelo, explotando en un ataque de rabia que no pudo contener. Durante todos aquellos años, más de la mitad de su vida, le había estado guardando rencor y odiando a la persona a la que más debía en el mundo, su mentor, su primer maestro y lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido nunca. El elfo que le enseñó las primeras lecciones de esgrima, el guerrero que le enseñó a usar el arco. Un profundo pesar cubrió de sombras su corazón y durante unos minutos no pudo mirar a Théoden. Deseó que aquel maldito viejo desapareciera… Pero no. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba conocer el motivo que llevó a su tío, quien luego le crió y quiso como a un hijo, a sentenciar de aquel modo a su madre y al amante de ésta. - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

\- Le odiaba. - Contestó Théoden, con calma. - Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su raza. Antiguas supersticiones y viejos tratos mal avenidos en el pasado, además de escaramuzas de los rohirrim del norte con los elfos de Lorien… Tan orgullosos… Tan prepotentes y seguros de sí mismos... Todo infundado… Todo falso… … El día que entré en la casa de Éomund y ví a Théodwyn con un bebé y le ví a él, sólo ví en él un elfo silencioso, reservado, misterioso… Quería que Théodwyn escarmentara por desobedecer mi orden de regresar a Edoras. Quería que se diera cuenta de que cuando se vieran desprotegidos, Erethor huiría de regreso a Lorien. Quería convencerla de que aquel amor no era real, de que él la estaba engañando. Les dejé sin defensas, incapaz de prever lo que se avecinaría, cegado completamente por la rabia y el orgullo. Olvidé que era mi hermana la que permanecía allá, sin protección ante cualquier peligro, y jamás pensé que un batallón de más de setenta orcos cruzaría el Rimdath tras matar a los vigías con flechas envenenadas antes de que pudieran dar la alarma. Sólo veía a Erethor, un bello elfo rubio y fuerte que había conquistado a mi hermana, que tomaría las tierras de Éomund y las haría suyas una vez que Théodwyn no estuviera, que ampliaría la frontera de Lorien a costa de Rohan, una vez mi reinado llegara a su fin. Un elfo que conseguiría una parte de Rohan a costa del corazón de mi hermana… … … Exactamente lo mismo que ves tú cuando miras a Legolas. - Éomer levantó la vista entonces y miró a su tío, asombrado. Era cierto que él odiaba a Legolas, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que siempre había creído que todos los elfos eran iguales: traidores, orgullosos y falsos… Como había creído que fue Erethor. Se había equivocado, y un temor comenzó a asaltarle. Los ojos del rohirrim se posaron de nuevo sobre la hierba fresca que comenzaba a crecer en el pasto y se dio cuenta que la historia se repetiría. Théoden tenía razón.

\- Sólo traté de poner a Érewyn a salvo. Sólo quería evitarle un sufrimiento asegurado. No quería que otro elfo se aprovechara de otra de las mujeres de mi vida. - Los pies de Théoden hicieron un ruido sordo al caminar por el tierno pasto y se detuvo frente a Éomer. La preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, el deseo de liberar su propia alma de la culpa y librar a su familia de un triste destino hacía arder sus azules iris, y cubría de más arrugas cansadas su rostro.

\- La poca felicidad que Érewyn pudiera tener le ha sido arrebatada de las manos por su propio hermano. - Sentenció el rey, Éomer le miró, preocupado - Igual que yo le hice a Théodwyn. - Théoden se arrodilló frente a su sobrino y aferró sus hombros con energía. - Pero aún no es tarde, Éomer. Tendrás la ocasión de resarcir tus errores. Reescribe tu historia, sobrino, la tuya y la de tu hermana. Porque si no lo haces, la culpa te perseguirá el resto de tu vida, como me ha perseguido a mí, y el infortunio destruirá a Érewyn, igual que destruyó a tu madre.

Éomer se sacudió las manos de su Tío bruscamente y se dirigió a su caballo con presteza.

\- Con franqueza, Tío. No creo que estés en posición de dar consejos. - Subió a su caballo y arrancó a galopar sin mirar atrás.

Théoden le observó alejarse con gesto apesadumbrado. De repente sintió el peso de todos aquellos años de mentiras echarse sobre él como una gruesa y pesada manta sobre un enfermo.

* * *

Tres sombras abandonaron la antigua cueva al sur de las Ered Nimrais. Viejas rocas se desprendieron a su paso, mientras las tres figuras descendían por la ladera a paso vivo.

En la lejanía, Erech se preparaba para el alba, y en su puerto fluvial, una serie de inquietantes barcos negros aguardaba para zarpar.

Aragorn se detuvo al verlos y se arrojó al suelo. Sus manos se entrelazaron en su cabello mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho, destrozado por no haber podido llevar a cabo los planes que tenía en mente.

Ahora sí, con aquellos barcos en su contra, Osgiliath y Minas Tirith sufrirían un devastador asedio que las llevaría a una derrota segura. Y Sauron sólo tendría entonces tiempo para buscar detenidamente a Frodo y el anillo.

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo los sollozos y una mano se posó en su hombro, agitándole y sacándole de sus tinieblas.

\- ¡Aragorn! - Dijo Legolas. El montaraz detectó la alerta en su voz y se levantó.

Tras ellos, Gimli esgrimía el hacha con manos temblorosas, y en la entrada a la gruta, una sombra permanecía de pie, inmóvil.

No podía alejarse de allí. No podía huir más allá de esa distancia de la maldición que le mantenía encerrado en aquella gruta, la que protegía con celo, junto a sus semejantes. Esperando. Aguardando una señal, un atisbo de esperanza.

Cientos de años habían pasado. Más de 20 generaciones de hombres habían nacido y muerto desde que se hallaban presos en el Sendero de los Muertos. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, sin recordar quienes habían sido, sin ser capaces de reconocerse como antiguos habitantes de las montañas. Sin vivir. Sin ser. Las ánimas sólo sabían quien podía liberarles, quien podía darles paz y descanso eterno.

Al fin, había llegado. El rey de las ánimas ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, aquellos inexistentes ojos que no le permitían enfocar bien, que no le dejaban admirar el rostro del que estaba destinado a salvarles. Del que había irrumpido sorpresivamente en su relativo descanso, en su limbo particular, para mostrarles el camino de la libertad.

Después de tantos años, décadas, siglos… Simplemente no lo había creído. Sin ser capaz de comprender, con su poder había provocado un alud de calaveras que habría matado a los tres intrusos de no ser por su rápida reacción y su huída por el camino del sur.

La buenaventura les acompañaba, y el destino ya estaba escrito, y él, el Rey de las Ánimas, no les podía hacer ningún daño.

Desde su posición vio que su esmero obtenía resultados, y el rostro de Aragorn le era ahora más visible, sus facciones más definidas. El montaraz se había acercado hasta el Rey, consciente de que su maldición no le permitía alejarse de la cueva, y ambos se observaron largamente.

El Rey levantó su etérea mano y tocó su rostro cansado. Podía palparle, podía sentir el calor de su sangre galopando por sus venas. Eso sólo podía significar lo que el joven le había dicho ya. Era el heredero de Isildur, y estaba dispuesto a liberarles. Miró los profundos ojos de Aragorn, su piel cetrina, su cabello enmarañado. No parecía un rey, pero sin embarlo su corazón era puro y valiente. Fuerte y decidido, aunque había estado a punto de desfallecer unos minutos antes.

Él no permitiría que pasara algo así.

\- Lucharemos. - Su voz retumbó en la roca. Y sin más conversación entre ambos, el pacto quedó sellado, la oferta aceptada, y la pared rocosa no fue más una prisión.

Y las ánimas abandonaron el Sendero, rodeando a los tres forasteros y a su Rey.

\- Y ahora, querido amigo… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? - Preguntó Gimli, con voz temblorosa, mientras miraba con sospecha a los espectros que les rodeaban.

Aragorn le miró, y luego miró a Legolas, que le sonreía, infuniéndole coraje. Ambos habían estado con él desde el principio. "Amigo mío" había dicho el enano, y así les sentía. Como buenos amigos, como hermanos. Sabía que le acompañarían hasta la misma muerte, sabía que en caso de fatiga siempre tendría un hombro en el que apoyarse y cuatro ojos más que velaban por él. Igual que él hacía con ellos. Les sonrió, y Legolas y Gimli vieron de nuevo ese destello de esperanza que por un momento le había abandonado. Los ojos de Aragorn se posaron sobre los negros barcos de Erech, y todos supieron entonces el siguiente paso.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que abandonaran el Sagrario. De nuevo anochecía y el ejército de Rohan avanzaba a través de las llanuras del sur del país. En aquellas latitudes, el clima era templado y proliferaban los campos cultivados. Las verduras y hortalizas sustituían al verde pasto para los caballos, y las plantaciones de árboles frutales a los bosques de pinos. Érewyn sintió una débil punzada en el pecho al sentir el aroma de los manzanos. Dio un vistazo a los árboles, cuyas ramas estaban cargadas de pequeñas y verdes manzanas, las más dulces del país. En un par de meses más serían grandes, rojas y dulces. A Legolas le habría encantado verlos…

\- Calma chico. - Dijo Érewyn, con voz suave, y su pensamiento se distrajo de la tristeza que sentía. - Dame un descanso, ¿quieres?

La princesa imploraba clemencia a su montura. Un caballo nervioso, alto, fuerte, que estaba permanentemente en tensión. Quizá sería su carácter, quizá el notar un nuevo jinete sobre su lomo, quizá, simplemente, su juventud, pero el caballito mantenía un paso retrotado que estaba matando a la joven princesa rohirrim.

Pensándolo bien, a su primer dueño siempre le había dado problemas, incluso le había tirado en varias ocasiones. Pero con Legolas todo fue diferente.

Arod se había mostrado siempre tan dócil en manos de Legolas, y el elfo hacía parecer tan fácil montarlo que Érewyn pensó que sería pan comido. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La muchacha empezaba a estar cansada de aquel trote corto y nervioso del blanco caballito.

\- Debe echar de menos a Legolas. - Comentó Merry, distraídamente. El hobbit montaba sobre Hoja de Viento, el pesado caballo de batalla de Éowyn, junto a la princesa, y observaba los vanos intentos de la hermana de su compañera por apaciguar a Arod, mientras su montura mantenía un paso largo y lento. Cómodo. - Las voces de los elfos son tranquilas y dulces… Al menos la de Legolas así es. - Érewyn hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Merry. - A decir verdad, tu voz parece un graznido al lado de la de los elfos. - Finalizó el hobbit. Éowyn explotó en risas que no pudo contener, y Érewyn abrió los ojos como platos, y se dispuso a soltarle una fresca. Pero se detuvo. Miró misteriosamente a Merry y luego a Arod, y en un susurro dijo:

\- La voz de los elfos…. ¡Claro! Arod, ¡_Irosh_! - Las orejas de Arod voltearon al oírla y, obedientemente, giró hacia la derecha. - ¡_Adrun_! - El caballo cambió de dirección hacia la izquierda. "_Sire_" fue la palabra que la joven dijo a continuación y al fin, Arod caminó al paso, provocando un profundo suspiro por parte de la princesa. Érewyn le guió de regreso junto a Éowyn, sonriente.

\- ¿Qué son esas palabrotas, Érewyn? - Preguntó Éowyn, intrigada. Miró a su hermana detenerse junto a ella. Echaba de menos su suave cabello flotando al viento tras ella. Unos tímidos y cortísimos bucles asomaban apenas bajo la parte trasera de su yelmo.

\- ¡Es élfico! - Respondió Érewyn, guiñándole un ojo. - Legolas me enseñó.

\- Estoy segura de que no lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que lo usarías para guiar a su caballo a Gondor… - Érewyn se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

\- Conociéndole… Me lo habría enseñado igualmente. Legolas no hace las cosas a cambio de algo…. Es una persona generosa. - Los ojos de Érewyn se mantuvieron firmes en el camino y su gesto permaneció tenso. Éowyn la observó y suspiró.

\- Es muy probable que os volváis a ver en Minas Tirith, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - Preguntó, en un susurro.

\- Lo sé. - Contestó simplemente, Érewyn.

Los capitanes ordenaron el alto y todos los jinetes desmontaron. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para darles un descanso a sus monturas, y si era posible, que comieran un poco. Los descansos eran breves, apenas duraban un par de horas, y los jinetes aprovechaban para reponer fuerzas y dormitar si eran capaces.

En la vanguardia, a unos 300 metros de sus dos hermanas, los azules ojos de Éomer, fríos bajo su yelmo, observaban el bosque Drúadan, en el que el camino se internaba. Los rastreadores, que se habían adelantado, habían regresado sin noticias de los druedáin, los hombres de habitaban el bosque, antiguos habitantes de Gondor a los que se les había cedido esas tierras muchos años atrás, a cambio de la vigilancia de la frontera norte del país.

Pero los puestos de vigilancia estaban vacíos. Fastidiado, Éomer se veía obligado a cruzar los bosques, rogando que sus habitantes se hubieran desplazado al sur, la parte más cercana a Gondor, probablemente para vigilar la frontera más peligrosa.

Éomer debía solicitarles que se unieran al ejército rohirrim a su paso, y necesitaba encontrarles. Si no les hallaban en el sur, perderían la oportunidad de conseguir fuertes aliados. Los druedáin eran aliados, parientes lejanos de los montaraces del norte, y eran guerreros valientes. Sus arqueros tenían muy buena fama y eran muy temidos por las alimañas de Sauron.

Éomer esperaba que su ejército se ampliara hasta casi los ocho mil guerreros si contaba con el apoyo de los druedáin. Sólo podía cruzar los dedos para encontrarles al otro lado del bosque.

Unas voces a su espalda le distrajeron de la visión del bosque y se giró para mirar quién discutía a aquellas horas.

\- Cumplirás mis órdenes, y no se hable más. - Rugió Erkenbrand, alejándose del lugar y sin dejar que su interlocutor le respondiera.

\- ¡Padre! - Le llamó Alheim, nada de acuerdo con lo que su padre disponía. El viejo mariscal hizo oídos sordos a la llamada de su hijo y se acercó al ujier de armas del rey, para pedirle audiencia.

Éomer siguió con la vista al fiel amigo de su padre. No era que no confiara en él, pero siempre había visto en su forma de tratar a su único hijo varón un exceso de prepotencia, de orgullo, de disciplina. Tanto que jamás había sido testigo de que Erkenbrand escuchara con atención la opinión de Alheim. Sonrió. Exactamente igual que Théoden con Érewyn. Pero en el caso del rey, de lo realmente abusaba era de la sobreprotección.

Se acercó a Alheim. El muchacho le daba a su caballo de comer algo de alfalfa en un pequeño fardo que cargaba en la parte trasera de la montura. Algo de lo que debería deshacerse antes de llegar a Minas Tirith. El rostro del joven, contrariado, se torcía en un gesto de impotencia. La rabia contenida hacía que la cicatriz de su rostro se marcara más intensamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Alheim? - Preguntó Éomer. El chico se sobresaltó al oír la voz del Mariscal y se giró rápidamente. El gesto de su rostro se calmó al ver a Éomer y suspiró, derrotado.

\- Lo mismo de siempre, mi señor… - Explicó, cansado, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia su caballo. - Mi padre y su confianza en mí… Dice que necesito dos hombres más en mi destacamento… Es decir, en el destacamento que tú… quiero decir, vos me habéis asignado. - Éomer sonrió.

\- Puedes dejar a un lado las formalidades Alheim. Somos amigos desde niños. - dijo Éomer. Alheim sonrió sin girarse. - La cuestión es, ¿los necesitarás? - Preguntó.

\- ¡No! - Contestó de repente Alheim. Casi instantaneamente dudó y desvió la mirada al suelo. - Es decir… Creo que no… ¡Aargh! ¡Hasta hace media hora estaba seguro de lo que quería, de lo que necesitaría! ¡Ahora estoy lleno de dudas! - Se quejó el chico.

\- En ese caso, recluta a dos soldados más. - Comentó Éomer. Alheim se giró para mirarle, sin entender que Éomer se pusiera del lado de Erkenbrand. - Dos jinetes más o menos, no son un gran cambio. Pero si escoges a los adecuados y les das las órdenes correctas, puedes hacer una gran diferencia. - Explicó el joven Mariscal. Alheim sonrió vagamente. Si al menos su padre se hubiera dignado a explicarle los motivos en lugar de mandarle sin más… Éomer se acercó a él y posó su fuerte mano, escondida en el guantelete, sobre el hombro de Alheim. - Resérvalos para la vanguardia. Búscalos pequeños y ágiles, y con monturas fuertes y resistentes. Dos con esa descripción valen por 10 soldados de a pie, y por supuesto, valen más que 50 orcos. - La mano del Mariscal le golpeó la espalda afablemente y Éomer se alejó de allí, en dirección a Gamelin, cuyos rastreadores acababan de regresar del bosque.

Alheim le vio irse y suspiró. Éomer tenía razón, visto así, con un par de jinetes rápidos su destacamento podría hacer mucho daño. Ahora debía encontrar un par de soldados, de entre los cientos de jinetes rasos que formarían parte del batallón central, a dos que cumplieran con esos requisitos. Una tarea nada fácil.

Retiró el morral a su caballo, quien no se mostró muy contento con el gesto, y montó, dispuesto a aprovechar aquellas pocas horas de descanso nocturno para buscar dos voluntarios. Y debía hacerlo antes de entrar en el bosque. Una vez salieran de allí, las formaciones debían estar ya establecidas y aclaradas.

* * *

La tela de la sencilla tienda que resguardaba al rey se movía suavemente al compás de la brisa nocturna. La calma reinaba, los soldados dormían, y los guardias hacían sus turnos tranquilamente. La paz antes de la tempestad.

Éomer pesó que no les venía mal una noche de descanso, de sueño profundo, aunque aquella noche fuera a ser muy corta.

Quedaba menos de una hora para que levantaran el campamento y todos los hombres aprovechaban el poco tiempo que se les había brindado para descansar y vaciar las mentes. Todos menos él.

Ya no era el mismo Éomer. Imperturbable, sí, silencioso, también, y el mismo letal jinete de Rohan al que las hordas de Saruman habían temido, a pesar de su juventud. Pero bajo aquella piel algo se había resquebrajado. Un sólido pilar sobre el que durante años había sostenido su orgullo y su templanza, sobre el que había asegurado su desconfianza y su carácter orgulloso amenazaba por hundirse y llevarse con él la mitad de su ser.

Y es que en la convicción de que Erethor les había abandonado había levantado el muro que le había rodeado, cegándole y tratando de encerrar entre las gruesas e invisibles paredes también a sus hermanas, sin lograrlo. Ahora nada tenía sentido, pero, a la vez, le parecía ver una tenue luz al final de un oscuro túnel.

En la soledad de sus estancias, de niño, había deseado que Erethor regresara, lo había ansiado tan fervientemente que creía que había gastado de golpe los deseos que un hombre tiene derecho a formularle al Gran Jinete.

Y más tarde, con los años, aprendió a odiarle intensamente.

A pesar del dolor y la rabia de saber la verdad, de saber que su madre enfermó sin saber de ella. A pesar del rencor que no podía dejar de guardarle a su Tío, a pesar de ser consciente de que su yo se había formado a partir de una mentira, sentía un gran alivio. Sentía alivio de poder creer, al fin, en su madurez, que Erethor no les dejó, y quizá sentía encenderse en él la esperanza de pensar que su "Ada" (como él le llamó una vez, sacando de Erethor una genuina sonrisa), de haber podido, le habría criado, entrenado y cultivado como a un hijo propio.

De haber podido. De haber tenido la oportunidad.

Y de nuevo le invadía el dolor y la rabia, la impotencia de saber que el orgullo de su tío le había impedido cumplir ese deseo. Vivir con Erethor, con su "Ada".

Erethor le enseñó muchas cosas: sobre caballos, sobre esgrima, sobre rastreo, sobre supervivencia... Le enseñó a tirar con el arco, no en vano ya era uno de los arqueros más hábiles de Edoras con sólo 12 años. Le enseñó nociones de élfico. Le enseñó a guiarse por la luna y las estrellas, de noche. Erethor fue para Éomer el padre que Éomund no tuvo tiempo de ser, y el que Théoden no fue jamás.

Suspiró y sintió la brecha en el alma. ¿Cómo librarse de aquel dolor? ¿Cómo afrontar una batalla, mirar a la muerte a los ojos, con semejante revelación en su mente?

Debía sacar las fuerzas de donde fuera, sólo él podía guiar a sus jinetes a la batalla. Sólo él, Éomer de Rohan, podía sacar de ellos lo que ni ellos mismos sabían que tenían. Así se lo enseñó Erethor, y así pensaba hacerlo.

A título póstumo, Éomer necesitaba brindarle a "Ada" el homenaje que injustamente jamás le dio.

Las paredes de su viejo muro comenzaban a caerse, y la luz, traspasaba las rendijas.

Y aquella luz era la verdad, mostrándole el verdadero camino.

* * *

Mientras Éomer hacía guardia en silencio, con la mente llena de pensamientos, un jinete con el rostro cubierto totalmente por un yelmo se desplazaba a paso vivo entre los soldados que dormitaban o parlamentaban a voz queda, en aquel campamento improvisado que abandonarían en poco rato.

Arod se había acabado su forraje y necesitaba encontrar los mulos que acompañaban al ejército, que cargaban con víveres para los soldados y los caballos. Sólo necesitaba llenar su morral y el de su hermana y poner en una bolsa algo de carne seca y pan duro. Sus odres de agua ya estaban llenos. La experiencia les había enseñado que lo primero que debían hacer en una parada para descansar era buscar un lugar donde abastecerse de agua.

Encontró un grupo de mulos pastando tranquilamente la verde hierba de los márgenes del bosque, cerca de donde el camino se introducía en la espesura. Miró los árboles. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo pensaban su Tío y su hermano introducir un ejército de más de seis mil hombres y sus respectivos caballos por aquel bosque, sin arrasar todo a su paso.

Suspiró al pensar en su hermano y su Tío. Lo que daría por abrazarles y besarles antes de la batalla. Ansiaba decirles que les amaba una última vez. Pero no era posible. Ni ella ni Éowyn podían mostrarse ante ellos, si lo hacían, su plan se iría al traste. Y ya no podían hacer marcha atrás. Habían cubierto más de la mitad del camino a Minas Tirith.

Sólo podía rogarle al Gran Jinete que protegiera a su familia del peligro. Que les mantuviera con vida.

Sus manos temblaron al pensar en la muerte. Era una posibilidad más que factible en la batalla. Un paso en falso, una casualidad fatal y un ser querido caería en la batalla.

Pero no quería pensar como Legolas, no estaba dispuesta a que la sombra tiñera de negro sus esperanzas. No. Los caminos de ambos seguían sendas distintas, y la de Érewyn no sería cubierta de tinieblas, no si podía evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos un instante y trató de no imaginar nada de aquello. Sus pies la llevaron casi sin pensar, hasta los sacos donde se guardaba la alfalfa. Abrió uno y se dispuso a llenar los dos morrales.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿A qué batallón perteneces? - Gritó una voz a su espalda. Era una voz conocida para Érewyn, pero nunca había oído en ella ese timbre de seguridad y autoridad. El miedo a ser reconocida la invadió de repente y fue incapaz de girarse. - Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, rohirrim. - Insistió la voz, esta vez más amenazadoramente. Érewyn cerró los ojos, derrotada, al reconocer el sonido de unos pies que aterrizan en el suelo, bajándose del caballo, y unos pasos que se acercaban a ella por la espalda. Sus manos siguieron con la tarea de llenar los morrales hasta que le sintió tras ella. - ¿Acaso estás sordo?

\- No, mi señor. Sólo vine a llenar los morrales para los caballos. - Respondió Érewyn, bajando la cabeza para esconder el rostro y poniendo la voz más ronca que supo.

\- ¡Mírame a la cara cuando hables, soldado! - Insistió el otro. Érewyn se giró poco a poco. La noche era oscura y esperó que las sombras ocultaran sus facciones. - Eres pequeño… Demasiado para ser un soldado. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Preguntó.

\- Diecinueve. - Contestó Érewyn, con voz gutural.

\- ¿Sabes montar? - Preguntó. Ocultos tras el yelmo, los ojos de Érewyn rodaron en un gesto de hastío. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso a un rohirrim?

\- Sí, mi señor.

\- Perfecto. - Concluyó. - Cabalgarás junto a mi batallón en la vanguardia. Muéstrame tu rostro, rohirrim. - El corazón de Érewyn se detuvo. No era posible que aquella aventura fuera a acabar así. No podía ser descubierta. Éowyn marcharía sola… - ¿De nuevo estás dudando? No pienso confiar en nadie cuyo rostro no conozca. ¡Sácate el yelmo! - Insistió. Y ante la pasividad de Érewyn, chasqueó la lengua y él mismo agarró el yelmo de la muchacha y estiró de él sin ningún cuidado. El corto cabello castaño y el dulce rostro de Érewyn se mostraron ante él. Y los ojos de la muchacha permanecieron cerrados. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Ery? ¿Quieres morir? - La voz de Alheim no resonó en la ensenada como ella esperaba, fue un simple susurro ahogado que contenía sorpresa y miedo. Érewyn abrió los ojos y el rostro preocupado y anhelante de Alheim se mostró ante ella. Ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, y estas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo con voz quebrada, sin poder reprimir un sollozo. - Jamás lo entenderíais. Ninguno de vosotros lo entendería.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Preguntó de nuevo Alheim. El muchacho no era capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué su amiga se ponía en peligro tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué esas ansias de participar en una batalla que causaría tantas bajas? - ¿Es que acaso deseas la muerte? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para morir por ello. - Érewyn le miró, sus verdes ojos implorándole en silencio que respetara su decisión, y sólo una palabra salió de sus labios.

\- Rohan. - Dijo ella, simplemente. - Moriría por Rohan. ¿Acaso tú no, Alheim? - El muchacho no contestó. Por supuesto que moriría por su tierra. Rohan era para Alheim uno de los dos motivos válidos para perder la vida.

El otro estaba plantado frente a él, con gruesas lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Ya no podía enviarla de vuelta a casa, estaban demasiado lejos y no obtendría comida o víveres suficientes ella sola. Y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, igualmente.

Nadie había escuchado sus palabras, lo sabía. Sabía que nadie se había dignado a escuchar los deseos de Érewyn. Pero él sí que lo haría. Sus ojos se movieron por su rostro y recorrieron el corto cabello que lo enmarcaba, una corta melena ondulada que no llegaba a los hombros. Alheim le sonrió, y tomó su cabeza entre sus grandes manos. Su cabello era sedoso al tacto, y los ásperos dedos del joven limpiaron de lágrimas su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - Contestó él. Érewyn se sintió comprendida por primera vez y enterró el rostro en el pecho del joven, aferrándose con fuerza a su coraza y ahogando los sollozos que oprimían su pecho. Alheim miró atrás, temeroso de que alguien pudiera fijarse en la escena y reconociera a la chica. La rodeó con los brazos y la arrastró tras los sacos de alfalfa, donde ambos se sentaron en el pasto y Érewyn pudo recomponerse. - Escúchame Érewyn. Esto no es ningún juego. - La joven asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva mientras le miraba. - El único modo que tengo de ocultarte y protegerte, si puedo, es reclutarte en mi destacamento. Así podré estar cerca de ti si me necesitas.

\- ¿Qué tal si te protejo yo a ti? - Bromeó ella, con voz amarga. Las cejas del chico se alzaron, en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Aún no me has visto usar el arco… - Se defendió él. - Ahora en serio. Tu hermano y mi padre me han sugerido que reclute a dos jinetes más. Dos jinetes pequeños. Ven conmigo, lucharemos en la vanguardia, y desde allí escogeremos qué flanco atacar. - Alheim tomó el rostro de Érewyn entre sus manos y susurró. - Ve a por tu caballo. Yo te esperaré aquí.

\- Dices que necesitas a dos jinetes pequeños. No puedo guardarlo en secreto, es mejor que lo sepas… Éowyn me espera en el campamento. Vamos juntas. - Dijo la muchacha. No se separaría de Éowyn por nada del mundo. Se dispuso a levantarse, y el chico la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Éowyn también?! - Masculló, incrédulo. La miró a los ojos, Érewyn no titubeaba. Finalmente, el joven resopló. - De acuerdo. Mantenéos juntas. - La chica se puso en pie y Alheim la detuvo por segunda vez. - Y procura ocultarte mejor. - dijo. Manchó de tierra húmeda sus manos y frotó el rostro de Éowyn con barro, dejándole la blanca piel oculta tras una fina capa de suciedad. También manchó sus manos y su cuello. Luego le tendió el yelmo, y la muchacha lo tomó.

\- Gracias Alheim. - Susurró. Besó su mejilla, se puso el yelmo y se levantó portando los dos morrales, alejándose a paso firme entre los jinetes dormidos.

Alheim se apoyó sobre el saco de alfalfa, completamente derrotado, y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo? No podía dejar que se pusieran en peligro. No podía correr el riesgo de que salieran heridas… No sería capaz de vivir si a ella le pasaba algo.

Pero no podía dejar que sus sueños cayeran en un saco roto.

Sólo podía protegerlas lo mejor que sabía. Y para ello, el muchacho iba a tener que poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.

\- Te quiero, Ery. - Susurró, con la vista perdida en la espesura del bosque Drúadan. Y la noche, en la que ya apuntaba el alba, cubrió de sombras su secreto.

* * *

La Ciudad Blanca parecía haberse teñido de gris. A sus puertas y rodeándola cuán grande era, millares de orcos la sitiaban, amenazando con invadirla en cualquier momento. Las catapultas trabajaban desde hacía horas, y los enormes cascotes que caían de la hermosa muralla eran reutilizados como proyectiles, aún más destructivos, contra la misma ciudad.

Las torres y casas se derruían y las gentes trataban de proteger a los suyos huyendo hacia los niveles interiores.

No había escapatoria. No había modo de salir de la Ciudad Blanca sin ser masacrados. Solo podían encerrarse más y más, y retrasar a la muerte lo más que podían.

Las estrechas escalinatas que daban acceso al segundo anillo se colapsaron rápidamente y los habitantes de Minas Tirith se atropellaban para salvar sus vidas.

Gothmog, el primer lugarteniente de Minas Morgul, estaba nervioso. Mucho tiempo les estaba llevando la invasión de la ciudad, demasiado, y ni siquiera habían conseguido entrar en el primer nivel. La gran puerta de Minas Tirith les cerraba el paso, tal y como su señor, el Rey Brujo, había dicho que ocurriría. La voz de Gothmog, irritado, rugió entre los bramidos de los orcos cuando gritó:

\- ¡Traed la cabeza del lobo!

A su alrededor el bullicio se multiplicó, y tras él, los orcos se movían, apartándose para abrir paso a una de las herramientas más terroríficas que el Rey Brujo podía haber concebido. "Grond" el gran ariete llegó portado por trolls hasta la misma puerta de Minas Tirith, y la superficie de gruesa y regia madera vibró como la cuerda de un arpa al recibir el primer golpe.

Los arqueros del primer nivel descargaron sus flechas sobre los portadores de "Grond" pero los trolls tenían la piel muy dura y gruesas corazas les protegían, así que las flechas de los humanos disparadas desde tan lejos apenas les hacían raspaduras.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la Gran Puerta recibió el segundo golpe. Aquella vez, los soldados de la ciudad sintieron un crujido en la madera que les llegó hasta los huesos.

Gothmog, el primer lugarteniente, sonrió, satisfecho. Muy pronto llegaría su señor, y vería que la tarea encomendada a las huestes de infantería estaba siendo cumplida. Una vez que la Gran Puerta cediera del todo ante el ariete, entrarían como auténticas hordas en Minas Tirith.

\- ¡Preparáos para atacar! - Resonó la ronca voz de Gothmog. El horrible ser empuñó su retorcida espada y se mantuvo firme mientras observaba a los trolls retomar la carrera de nuevo, ariete al hombro, hasta la Gran Puerta.

Con un gran estallido, las oscuras artes del Rey Brujo surtieron efecto y la pesada y enorme puerta de la ciudad, que hasta entonces había sido infranqueable, se astilló como si de una fina tablilla de madera se tratara.

Los orcos entraron por fin en el primer nivel y las catapultas comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, hacia las torres de la muralla del segundo nivel.

La alegría de Gothmog duró poco, ya que la muralla del segundo nivel, el siguiente paso, era igual o más alta que la muralla exterior. Pero ya no había gruesas puertas que les impidieran el paso entre niveles. Tan sólo intrincados corredores y un camino zigzagueante a través de las calles de la ciudad, que terminaba en la Torre de Ecthelion, el último reducto a conquistar. Si llegaban hasta allí, la victoria sobre el primer reino de los hombres estaría conseguida, y su gran Señor de seguro le recompensaría con honor.

Gothmog se abrió paso a bestiales espadazos, arrancando vísceras y mutilando cuerpos con cada golpe.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil como el lugarteniente tenía calculado. Minas Tirith no estaba sola. Los guerreros de Dol Amroth habían llegado hacía días y desde los niveles interiores, sus arqueros disparaban auténticas andanadas de flechas que hicieron retroceder de nuevo a Gothmog hacia el exterior. No podían enfrentarse a aquellos arqueros mientras estuvieran en niveles superiores, las bajas serían demasiado acusadas y la situación no complacería al Rey Brujo.

Gothmog enseñó los dientes y ordenó de nuevo el uso de las catapultas, atacando las murallas del segundo nivel. Sólo de aquella forma podían reducir el número de arqueros. Los bordes superiores de la muralla se resquebrajaban como el yeso con cada impacto y el lugarteniente sonrió de nuevo, ordenando con un gesto retomar el ataque.

Pero aquella vez, su pesada espada fue detenida en seco. Gothmog miró furioso al mequetrefe que había osado detenerle. No era más que un simple humano, no muy alto, moreno y de mirada hostil. Sus ojos, oscuros, le plantaban cara sin un ápice de miedo y su pulso no tembló cuando rechazó a Gothmog con un brusco gesto de su brazo, empujándole hacia atrás y haciéndole caer sobre varios de sus orcos.

El valiente soldado permaneció en su sitio sin dejar de mirar con odio a Gothmog. Él y sus hombres se habían propuesto dar tiempo al resto de soldados a bloquear los corredores que atravesaban el púlpito y que conducían a las escaleras del segundo nivel.

Con lo que no contaba Gothmog era que dentro de Minas Tirith encontraría al príncipe Imrahil, de Dol Amroth.

Sólo una señal de su príncipe bastó para que los soldados de Imrahil saltaran de entre los huecos de las murallas, donde se habían ocultado para emboscar a los confiados orcos que sabían que no tardarían en entrar.

Y por segunda vez, Gothmog se vio obligado a retroceder dando un rugido.

\- ¡No aguantaremos mucho tiempo más, mi señor! - Exclamó uno de sus hombres a Imrahil. - ¡Esto va a ser una carnicería! ¡Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que accedan a los niveles superiores! ¡No podremos contenerles eternamente!

\- ¡Les contendremos! - Rugió Imrahil, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. - ¡Lo haremos porque no habrá un mañana si no lo logramos!

\- Pero, ¡estamos solos, mi Señor! ¡No lo conseguiremos!

Antes de que Imrahil volviera a hablar, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. Les había parecido notarlo cuando la puerta se rompió, y lo acusaron a los numerosos pies de los orcos que entraban como una marea a través de la muralla del primer nivel. Pero cada vez era más notorio el temblor y su procedencia era desconocida.

Gothmog, al otro lado del muro, y observando fieramente a Imrahil, también notó el temblor del suelo, y, con aires de suficiencia, miró a su reciente enemigo, sonriéndole antes de gritar:

\- ¡Llegan los refuerzos!

Con calma y seguro de sí mismo, el primer lugarteniente de Minas Morgul observó el cercano horizonte. Más allá de las ruinas del Rammas Echor, el muro defensivo que había protegido en primera instancia a la Ciudad Blanca, y que el ejército de Minas Morgul había derruido a su paso como se aplasta una mosca, en las colinas del norte, desde donde nadie esperaba ningún ataque. Donde la frontera de Gondor con Rohan estaba tan próxima, allí vio Gothmog el brillo de una armadura bajo el sol de la tarde. Y luego otro. Y luego una decena más.

Imrahil se encaramó a las ruinas del muro, con cuidado de no colocarse a tiro de ningún arquero orco, y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara contrastó con la mueca de incredulidad de Gothmog.

Y por fin, el legendario cuerno de Rohan resonó en los campos del Pelennor.

\- ¡Rohan ha venido! ¡Los jinetes están aquí! - Resonó una voz en el segundo nivel. En seguida, un grito de esperanza y alegría acompañó a la voz, mientras, en la colina, al norte, la silueta de miles y miles de jinetes se dibujaba, amenazadora.

\- Por fin. - Susurró Imrahil. Cerró los ojos y se permitió suspirar de alivio.

* * *

\- ¡Éomer, forma a tus éored en el flanco izquierdo! - Théoden daba las últimas órdenes a sus mariscales y capitanes antes de la batalla. La visión de la Gran Puerta de Minas Tirith destrozada le había encogido el corazón. La rabia y un antiguo fuego que hacía tiempo que no sentía le invadían.

\- ¡Flanco listo! - Gritó su sobrino. Éomer se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes de su tío, con quien había evitado hablar demasiado desde que le confesara la verdad sobre Érethor.

\- ¡Erkenbrand, sigue el pendón del rey hasta el centro! - Continuó Théoden, acercándose al segundo de sus Mariscales. Erkenbrand asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a formar a sus hombres justo detrás de la guardia del Rey. - ¡Gamelin, coloca tu compañía a la derecha en cuanto superéis el muro!

Los caballos, nerviosos, comenzaron a patear el suelo, a sabiendas de que se acercaba el momento de arrancar a galope, y en uno de los éored de Éomer, el que estaba más alejado del Mariscal y cuyo control Éomer había cedido a Alheim, dos pequeños jinetes observaban, boquiabiertos, el horroroso espectáculo de la Ciudad Blanca, asediada por el ejército de Sauron.

\- Quedáos en el flanco izquierdo, pegáos a la montaña, no os acerquéis al centro, allí están las catapultas. Esperad a que superemos a los lanceros y manteneos juntas. - Masculló Alheim. Mirando de reojo a las dos hermanas, menudas en sus monturas. Érewyn frunció el ceño y le miró. No sabía cómo iba a proteger a su hermana. Los campos del Pelennor eran demasiado extensos… Debía haberlo previsto.

\- ¡Avanzad sin temor a la oscuridad! - Resonó de nuevo la voz de Théoden. El Rey galopaba frente a las filas de sus hombres, infundiéndoles ánimos. - ¡Luchad, luchad jinetes de Theoden! - Éowyn giró el rostro cuando su tío se situó justo en frente de ella. Pero la rabia le cegaba y, para alivio de la princesa, no vislumbró sus facciones bajo el yelmo. - ¡Caerán las lanzas, se quebrarán los escudos. Aún restará la espada! - Théoden dió media vuelta y trotó en dirección contraria, alejándose de ellas.

Érewyn echó mano a la espada de su cinto y se aseguró de que la funda de su segunda espada estaba bien sujeta a la montura de Arod. Le temblaban las manos y sentía un sudor frío caer por su frente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente dos veces para calmarse, los abrió y trató de localizar a su hermano. No quería separarse de ninguno de los dos. Resopló, protegerles a ambos iba a ser lo más difícil que había hecho nunca, y si Éomer se internaba en el centro del campo, sólo podía hacer una cosa, desobedecer a Alheim, y seguir a su hermano. Sólo esperaba no perderle de vista.

Miró a Éowyn, estaba claro que no podía desdoblarse. Si ella se mantenía lejos del principal peligro, tenía muchas posibilidades de salir airosa, pero si Éomer se internaba mucho en el fragor de la batalla, las posibilidades de este se verían reducidas.

\- Ante todo, quédate cerca de las ruinas del muro, Éowyn. No te acerques a la ciudad. - Dijo Érewyn, acercándose a su hermana para no ser oída. Éowyn la miró, sorprendida. su hermana miraba el perfil de Éomer en silencio, y en sus ojos, que apenas se apreciaban bajo el yelmo, reflejaban la profunda preocupación que sentía. De repente, Éowyn supo lo que su hermana pretendía hacer.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes?! - Se quejó Éowyn, indignada. - No pienso separarme de vosotros dos. Si no quieres que entre en el campo, entonces dile a Éomer que no lo haga. - Érewyn sonrió ante el "enfado" de su hermana. Debía haberlo supuesto. Estaban hechas de la misma pasta. Una pasta muy cabezota. Merry se estremeció entre sus brazos. Casi había olvidado al pequeño hobbit que acariciaba el puño de su menuda espada, tratando de infundirse valor a sí mismo. Deseó haberle dejado en El Sagrario, pero ya era tarde, y Merry era su responsabilidad ahora. Se inclinó hasta su oído y susurró: - Pase lo que pase, quédate a mi lado, yo cuidare de ti. - Estrechó con cariño el hombro del hobbit y Merry se sintió un tanto reconfortado.

\- ¡Rojo será el día, hasta el nacer del sol! - Continuó Théoden. Su discurso llegaba al final. El viejo rey encaró una última vez a su ejército, al que se habían sumado, tal y como Éomer había esperado, los arqueros druedáin, que componían filas en la retaguardia, aguardando las órdenes de sus capitanes con sus arcos largos preparados. Miró a Éomer, su querido sobrino, imponente, enorme sobre su valiente caballo de batalla y le recordó acercándose a Cuernavilla como una furiosa tempestad. El joven le miró, bajo su yelmo, y vio en sus ojos el reproche, la rabia que Théoden sabía que jamás le abandonaría. El anciano le miró con gesto cansado, deseándole en silencio una buena batalla y una larga vida, y luego se volvió hacia Minas Tirith, con su ejército a sus espaldas y gritó una última vez. - ¡CABALGAD! ¡CABALGAD! ¡CABALGAD HACIA LA DESOLACiÓN Y EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡MUERTE!

\- ¡MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE! - Repitieron a coro miles de voces rohirrim que comenzaron a avanzar sobre sus caballos, helándoles la sangre en las negras venas a los orcos que veían cómo los temibles hombres de Rohan avanzaban hacia ellos, primero al paso, luego al trote y luego a galope tendido.

La mitad de los orcos retrocedieron a la carrera de vuelta a Osgiliath, y Gothmog les amenazó con fiereza, instándoles a que no abandonaran sus posiciones.

Los caballos de Rohan saltaron sobre las afiladas lanzas que los orcos levantaban. Algunos murieron, otros salieron heridos, pero las lanzas se rompieron en pedazos y miles de jinetes invadieron los campos del Pelennor, barriendo a las fuerzas de Sauron, y recibiendo gritos de bienvenida desde dentro de la ciudadela.

* * *

\- ¡Mantened las posiciones! - Gritó Alheim. - ¡Se retiran! ¡No les dejéis escapar!

Tras dar las órdenes y matar unos cuantos orcos, Alheim buscó con avidez entre sus hombres a los más bajitos de todos, las dos hermanas.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y no las veía, sentía el calor abandonando su cuerpo. Desesperado, se separó de su propio destacamento, que perseguía orcos en dirección a Osgiliath, y avanzó, abriéndose paso a espadazos en dirección opuesta, el centro de los campos del Pelennor.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Masculló al no poder encontrarlas. Miró atrás y tras vacilar unos segundos arrancó a galope en dirección a la Gran Puerta. - ¡Mierda! - Volvió a exclamar.

Erkenbrand vio la maniobra de su hijo, y entrecerró los ojos. El muy inútil creía que tenía posibilidades luchando junto a los más fuertes. El viejo mariscal había conseguido que el pequeño destacamento al mando de Alheim fuera destinado a los flancos, para mantenerlo lejos de la batalla. Éomer había entrado hasta el centro de la misma atacando desde un flanco, y así, Alheim se había quedado separado del peligro rápidamente.

El muy cretino podría estar descansando en aquel momento, aguardando órdenes y manteniéndose cómodamente con vida, pero no. Se había desvinculado de su grupo y galopaba hacia Éomer, deseoso de ser partícipe de la victoria, según creía Erkenbrand.

El viejo escupió una maldición y llamó a un grupo de hombres que se acercaron a él con presteza.

\- Tal como hemos hablado. Si es necesario dejadle sin sentido, pero ¡sacadle de allí! ¡Deprisa!

Los jinetes localizaron a Alheim que se abría paso hacia la Gran Puerta buscando desesperado a Érewyn y a Éowyn, y salieron tras él.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente a las catapultas. La rapidez de los caballos no permitió a los orcos armarlas de nuevo y utilizarlas en contra de los jinetes. La orden de Gothmog llegó demasiado tarde, y su vacilación le costó cara. Al darse cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer, el primer lugarteniente del Rey Brujo arrojó su espada al suelo y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Osgiliath.

El acero de Érewyn se hundía con facilidad en los cuellos de los orcos, y desmembraba sus cuerpos como si fueran de mantequilla. La espada corta había sido afilada a conciencia por los herreros de Edoras por órden de Éowyn, Érewyn no recordaba que aquella arma funcionara tan bien en Cuernavilla. De haberlo hecho se habría ahorrado unas cuantas situaciones peligrosas.

O quizá era el hecho de atacar a caballo. Era como si se hubiera dedicado a luchar toda su vida. La altura, la fuerza y la rapidez de los caballos les dotaba de una ventaja añadida sobre los pequeños y torpes orcos. Pero aún así no podían confiarse. El ejército de Sauron era tan numeroso que no podían relajarse ni un minuto. Y tampoco podían dejar de desplazarse. Un blanco inmóvil era un blanco fácil en una batalla. Así se lo había enseñado Théodred.

\- Esto es pan comido. - Susurró la joven rohirrim, sonriendo bajo su yelmo, mientras daba un espadazo más, sin apenas esfuerzo, acertándole a un horrible orco en medio de la cara.

El cráneo de éste se partió como un huevo. Érewyn tuvo que realizar un movimiento seco para desclavar el filo de su espada del hueso. La negra sangre cubría el filo por completo y salpicaba sus botas y el blanco pelaje de Arod.

Frente a ella, Éowyn luchaba sin tregua, y Hoja de Viento soportaba el peso de los dos jinetes, la muchacha y el hobbit como si sólo llevara a uno. Los cascos de los dos caballos pisaban con fuerza el suelo, sin tropezar ni una vez, pasando por encima de los cadáveres cada vez más numerosos, y arrojando espadazos a izquierda y derecha sin parar.

Éomer se hallaba apenas 50 metros más adelante, el largo penacho rubio de su yelmo le hacía inconfundible, y Érewyn tenía especial cuidado de no perderle de vista mientras ella misma atacaba.

Su hermano barría el campo de batalla como una horda entera. Éomer era en verdad temible, y, la chica sintió un profundo orgullo por su hermano al observarle luchar. Su maestro era el mejor. Incluso se habría atrevido a afirmar que Éomer era mejor guerrero que Théodred.

Éowyn miró en aquel momento hacia atrás apenas un segundo y su dulce voz sonó fuera de lugar entre los gritos que las rodeaban.

\- ¡¿Estás bien ratoncito?! - En seguida, la princesa retomó el ataque y clavó su espada en la garganta de un enemigo.

Érewyn sonrió y levantó su espada en señal afirmativa, para dejarla caer en seguida sobre el hombro de uno de los orcos que había manejado las catapultas.

\- ¡Esto está hecho! - Exclamó la más joven, eufórica.

Así parecía verlo también Théoden, que no se encontraba mucho más lejos de los tres hermanos.

\- ¡Proteged la ciudad! - Ordenó. - ¡Vamos a liberar Minas Tirith!

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El viejo rey, puso la vista en el horizonte durante un instante justo después de acabar con todos los orcos que le rodeaban, y la sonrisa de tranquilidad se borró de sus labios.

En la lejanía, igual que había sonado el de Rohan, un cuerno sonó largamente, con un timbre agudo y variando ligeramente el tono. El silencio se apoderó de los campos del Pelennor. Un silencio aterrador.

Unas desconocidas y gigantescas siluetas se recortaban en la distancia, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la batalla. El polvo fue quedando atrás, y los mumakils hicieron su aparición.

Érewyn no podía creerlo. Siempre había creído que las historias y los relatos que había leído sobre los mumakils eran sólo leyendas, simples cuentos para aterrorizar a los niños. Los grabados que había visto en la biblioteca, representando a aquellas criaturas, no les hacían justicia.

Su imponente y enorme tamaño, altos como castillos, con colmillos gigantes armados con pinchos en sus extremos… No parecía cierto. No podía ser.

Los cánticos de los haradrim resonaron cada vez más cerca y los mumakils avanzaron con mayor velocidad hacia ellos.

Théoden tenía pocas opciones y ninguna de ellas le aseguraba una victoria sobre aquella nueva amenaza. Las bajas que había sufrido su ejército eran numerosas, y la ciudad aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Ante aquellas enormes bestias poco y nada aguantarían los muros de la ciudad y Minas Tirith quedaría arrasada. Los mumakils avanzaban en una sola fila, de ese modo tenían más probabilidades de cargar contra la Ciudad Blanca.

Théoden no había guiado a sus hombres hasta allí para fracasar. No les había guiado para ceder ni para huir. Les había traído a Gondor para proteger Minas Tirith, y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

\- ¡Volved a formar filas! - Exclamó el rey.

Las dos hermanas se vieron rodeadas de jinetes, encarando a los mumakils que se acercaban peligrosamente. Todos trataban que los caballos mantuvieran la calma. Éowyn entendía los planes de Théoden. Si les atacaban por separado, si se retiraban y les disparaban desde la distancia, había pocas probabilidades de poder detener aquellas bestias antes de que destruyeran las murallas de la ciudad. Era un plan disparatado el de Théoden, pero era la única manera de entorpecerles el paso lo más posible.

\- ¡Aguantad! - Gritó Éomer. Érewyn dio un respingo al escuchar la orden de su hermano mayor, la fiereza en su voz. Y se dio cuenta de que temblaba, de que no sabía qué pasaría a continuación y el miedo la invadió. Respiró profundamente dos veces y cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo y desenfundar su segunda espada. - ¡CARGAD!

La orden de Éomer se escuchó en medio campo y los jinetes obedecieron sin dudar ni un instante. Pronto se hallaron bajo las enormes patas de los mumakils, aplastados, o volando por encima de las cabezas de los monstruos, golpeados por sus colmillos.

Como una exhalación, Éomer se internó hábilmente entre los mumakils, con la espada en la funda y disparando certeras flechas que tiraban de las monturas a los hombres de Harad. El pánico invadió a Érewyn cuando perdió de vista a su hermano. Un enorme mumakil se interpuso entre ella y Éomer y la princesa no pudo más que esquivarle para salvar su vida.

\- ¡ÉOMER! - Gritó la joven, buscando con desesperación entre el polvo que las bestias levantaban.

Arod resoplaba, asustado, notando como el suelo vibraba bajo sus cascos. Otro mumakil cargó contra el grupo en el que Érewyn se encontraba y la chica tuvo que reaccionar. O luchaba o moría. Ya nada podía hacer por Éomer si no rezarle al Gran Jinete para que le protegiera.

Guió a Arod hacia la izquierda alejándose del peligro, pero viendo cómo otra fila de mumakils se acercaba hacia ella desde la derecha.

Y allí, entre un grupo reducido de jinetes, vio a Éomer empuñando una lanza que acababa de desclavar del suelo, y que aguardaba valientemente a que el monstruo se acercara más a él.

El jinete del mumakil le sonrió y cargó con más decisión hacia él. Aquel penacho en el yelmo brillante se mantenía inmóvil, desafiándole inconscientemente.

\- ¡ÉOMER! - Gritó entonces Éowyn, de nuevo. La muchacha acababa de alcanzar a su hermana pasando por debajo de uno de los mumakils y esquivando su ataque.

Las dos contuvieron el aliento cuando su hermano arrojó la lanza y dio en el blanco. El jinete que guiaba al mumakil, el que poseía el cuerno, cayó con el pecho atravesado por la lanza de Éomer, y su cuerpo quedó colgando de la oreja de la bestia, desgarrándosela.

Así fue cómo Sûladan el Rey Serpiente, el rey de los Haradrim, perdió la vida a manos de Éomer.

El mumakil cayó hacia el costado sin poder evitarlo y arrolló a otro congénere que se desplazaba junto a él. Los tripulantes de los dos mumakils murieron o quedaron gravemente heridos, y las filas de los haradrim sufrieron un cambio que no esperaban.

Ahora estaban divididas en dos grupos más pequeños que ya no podían atacar directamente a la ciudad.

* * *

Los barcos de los corsarios navegaban silenciosos por el Anduin. Osgiliath ya estaba a la vista.

Legolas guardaba silencio y observaba desde la cubierta la silueta de la ciudad. Estaba completamente en ruinas. Sauron había colocado allí su avanzadilla. El elfo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ya de su posible final, aquel para el que se creía tan preparado desde un principio. La batalla, donde estaba seguro que yacería protegiendo su tierra y su gente desde Gondor.

No era capaz de ver más allá. ¿Un futuro para él? ¿Una esperanza? Era imposible. Y la visión de la otrora rica y feliz Osgiliath se lo corroboraba.

Suspiró. Gimli se acercó a él, más tranquilo ahora que las ánimas habían desaparecido de la vista. Les habían acompañado durante todo el viaje y el enano estaba harto de encontrárselas de sopetón al girarse en la cubierta o al salir al camarote desde donde Aragorn había estado preparando el ataque.

Según le había confirmado el montaraz, las ánimas aguardaban, invisibles, en la bodega. Esperaban el momento de desembarcar.

Pese a que Gimli no les temía ya, ya que eran aliados, no podía negar que había estado evitando bajar a la bodega desde que Aragorn le había confesado aquello.

Escudriñó en los ojos del elfo y no vio resolución en ellos. Tan sólo desánimo.

\- No creí que te rendirías tan cerca del final, Orejas Picudas. - Comentó Gimli. Legolas se giró para mirarle. Por un momento, el enano tuvo la impresión de que le había sorprendido, pero cualquier pista que le corroborara aquello fue oculta hábilmente por el elfo que volvió a envolverse en su invisible halo de inexpresividad. - ¿No vas a dar ni siquiera una batalla memorable? ¿Por qué no te arrojas al agua y te ahogas de una vez? Así adelantarás la hora de tu muerte y nos evitarás a los demás verte morir sin luchar férreamente, como has hecho hasta ahora. - Legolas sonrió débilmente y volvió a centrar su vista en el puerto, cada vez más cerca.

\- Yo no he dicho que no vaya a luchar tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué te hace dudar? - Preguntó Gimli, golpeando la barandilla de roble con fuerza. - Todo aquel que te haya visto luchar sabe que si lo haces como lo has hecho hasta ahora, la muerte tardará mucho en alcanzarte. Además, - Continuó el enano, en un tono más serio. - ¡Me debes el desempate de Cuernavilla! - Legolas levantó las cejas y volvió a mirar al enano.

\- ¿El desempate? - Preguntó, extrañado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y frunció el ceño. - Tú mismo dijiste que el último ya estaba muerto.

\- ¡Y tú dijiste que no lo estaba! ¡Quien gane esta vez será el vencedor!

\- ¿El vencedor de qué? - Preguntó el elfo, divertido.

\- ¡De un barril entero de cerveza! ¡Es suficiente motivo para mantenerte con ganas de vivir, maldito seas, paliducho! - Exclamó Gimli.

\- ¡Ssssshhh! - Siseó Aragorn, haciéndoles señas desde el puente de mando para que se agacharan.

Los dos amigos obedecieron instantáneamente y, oculto tras la barandilla de roble, Legolas sonrió, y dijo:

\- Es suficiente motivo.

Gimli le devolvió la sonrisa y palmeó con afecto el hombro de Legolas, antes de retirarse hasta una posición más privilegiada para su altura.

Legolas se quedó pensativo mientras Aragorn vislumbraba, a lo lejos, la batalla en Minas Tirith. Los campos del Pelennor eran un horrible caos de muerte y destrucción, pero la ciudad aún parecía resistir. Sonrió, su aguda vista le permitió ver a los jinetes de Rohan luchando valientemente contra… Mumakils.

Frunció el ceño y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La situación era más delicada de lo que esperaba, pero esta vez, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli traían refuerzos.

Y, en silencio, el plan que habían trazado se puso en marcha solo. Los barcos se acercaron al puerto de Osgiliath, movidos por las ánimas. Jugarían con el miedo de su lado desde el principio. Conseguirían que los guerreros de Sauron se retiraran, aterrorizados.

Y en Osgiliath, los orcos de Sauron que aguardaban el desenlace de la batalla de los campos del Pelennor, protegiendo el bastión, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Desde la distancia, habían observado acercarse a los barcos negros. La madera crujía y, en el puerto, de pie, esperándolos, los orcos sonreían, autosuficientes y seguros de sí mismos. Convencidos de que con aquellos refuerzos de última hora la batalla estaba del todo sentenciada.

Y tan seguros estaban de sí mismos que hasta que los barcos no se detuvieron del todo no repararon en que en su interior no había nadie, y que nadie había al timón.

* * *

Los rohirrim tenían que mantenerles separados, los mumakils se ponían nerviosos y se descontrolaban si no tenían a sus hermanos cerca, y para los haradrim era difícil guiarles entonces.

"Tan grandes y tan cobardes", pensó Éomer, empuñando de nuevo su arco y atacando desde los flancos traseros.

La confusión envolvió a las dos hermanas y mientras Éowyn se desviaba galopando hacia la derecha, para evitar a un desorientado mumakil, Érewyn lo hacía hacia la izquierda.

La más joven luchaba por mantenerse cerca de Éowyn pero con tantas bestias alrededor era tarea imposible, y mientras veía cómo sus compañeros de batalla caían sin parar bajo las patas de los monstruos, decidió que ya era hora de que hiciera algo ella misma.

"Eres pequeña, eres ágil. Utilízalo en tu favor". Le pareció oír de nuevo los consejos de Théodred cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las bestias cargaba contra ella.

\- ¡Arod, _Noro lim_!

Las orejas del caballo se inclinaron hacia atrás al oír las palabras en élfico y automáticamente se arrojó a galope tendido directamente bajo las patas del mumakil, justo donde ni sus colmillos ni su trompa podían llegar, justo al lugar desde donde Érewyn podía lanzar un temible ataque que menguaría el ejército de los Haradrim de forma drástica…

Y una vez estuvo debajo, por un segundo no supo qué hacer. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa antes de salir de debajo de la criatura, se levantó sobre los estribos todo lo que pudo y alzó su espada cortando la cincha que sujetaba la estructura sobre la que viajaban los haradrim en el lomo del mumakil. El filo del acero cortó la carne de la bestia y su sangre y sus vísceras la salpicaron por completo. Érewyn quedó cegada unos instantes, en los que decidió que si la descubrían a esas alturas tampoco sería algo tan grave. Más grave era estrellarse contra uno de aquellos bichos o morir aplastada por sus patas por no poder guiar al caballo. De modo que se despojó del yelmo y se limpió la sangre de los ojos con el dorso del guantelete tan rápido como pudo.

Se oyó un estruendo tras Érewyn, pero la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de girarse a admirar su obra, el galope de Arod la llevó derechita hacia otro mumakil. Esta vez tuvo que agacharse para no ser golpeada por los colmillos y se salvó de un pelo.

Se alejó de la criatura y halló a Éowyn en la distancia. Su hermana pasaba por debajo de otro mumakil y le hizo profundos cortes en las patas que le arrojaron al suelo cuán enorme era.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido? - Masculló Érewyn entre dientes. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se introdujo de nuevo bajo las patas del mumakil que acababa de esquivar, y blandiendo sus dos espadas le cortó los tendones de las patas. - ¡_Irosh, Irosh,_ Arod!

El caballo giró bruscamente hacia la derecha justo antes de que el mumakil se desplomara… Y lo que vió Érewyn a continuación dejó su mente en blanco.

A unos 100 metros de distancia, Érewyn vió a su hermana, inmóvil, observando el preciso momento en que una negra criatura alada, con enormes alas de murciélago se arrojaba contra su tío Théoden sin que este pudiera evitar el impacto.

El grito ensordecedor de la criatura se introdujo en los oídos de las dos jóvenes, y ambas se encogieron sobre sus monturas.

La criatura agarró entre las fauces a Crinblanca y a Théoden como quien sujeta un pedazo de pan, y los arrojó violentamente contra un grupo de jinetes de Rohan.

Érewyn vio cómo el cuerpo de su tío volaba como una marioneta y se estrellaba brutalmente contra el suelo con el cadáver de Crinblanca sobre él.

\- ¡NOOOO! - Gritó la muchacha.

Cómo una exhalación, Érewyn dirigió velozmente a Arod hacia Théoden, pero otro mumakil se cruzó entre ellos y Théoden, y el caballo no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Érewyn estiró de las riendas hacia su derecha violentamente, torciendo el cuello de Arod y provocando que ambos se fueran al suelo aparatosamente. La violenta caída se produjo antes de que llegaran a las patas del mumakil, de modo que se salvaron de una muerte segura por aplastamiento.

Arod se levantó rápidamente, y, asustado, comenzó a galopar sin rumbo fijo, buscando salir de la batalla.

Aturdida, y con la cadera magullada, Érewyn se puso de pie, comprobando que su rodilla derecha le dolía horrores. Se la había chafado el peso de Arod en la caída, y, aunque no estaba rota, debía tener un buen esguince.

Cojeando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar donde había visto caer a Théoden. Pero el polvo de la batalla le impedía ver nada.

Tuvo que defenderse de los ataques de los haradrim que iban a pie, avanzando tras las criaturas que les acompañaban. Y mató a varios de ellos antes de que el polvo del paso de las bestias se difuminara un poco, y viera, no muy lejos, a su hermana plantándole cara a una criatura cuya sola visión le provocaría pesadillas el resto de su vida.

En Rey Brujo de Angmar se alzaba, enorme, frente a su hermana y su tío. El mismísimo Rey Brujo que plagaba los cuentos de terror que siempre había escuchado. Su sola visión haría flaquear al más valiente de los hombres.

\- ¡ÉOWYN! - El peso del mangual que el Rey Brujo empuñaba destruyó el escudo rohirrim de madera de roble con el que su hermana se cubría. Éowyn cayó al suelo por el impacto, y en aquel instante, Érewyn echó a correr en dirección a ella, esquivando a sus atacantes, sin perder el tiempo en defenderse o en matarles. No podía permitirse algo así. A Éowyn no podía pasarle nada.

En su frenética carrera vio cómo el Rey Brujo se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermana, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

No podía creerlo.

¡No iba a llegar a tiempo!

Soltó una de las espadas y empuñó solamente su espada corta, para liberarse del peso que le impedía ir más rápido y ágil. Saltó por encima de los cadáveres de los jinetes de rohan que yacían, cubriendo espantosamente los campos del Pelennor. Pero les esquivó como si se trataran de meros obstáculos en el camino.

Corrió y corrió, como nunca antes los había hecho, y un grito desgarrador de desesperación abandonó su garganta cuando vio al Rey Brujo levantar a su hermana por el cuello como si se tratara de una pluma, para darle el golpe de gracia. Apenas 10 metros la separaban de Éowyn.

Y no iba a llegar a tiempo…

El Rey Brujo se retorció de dolor y cayó de rodillas, de repente. Érewyn abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y trató de ver a través de las lágrimas. Y vio al pequeño Merry, tumbado tras el señor de Miras Morgul, sujetándose el brazo y gritando de dolor, con su pequeño puñal ardiendo, en el suelo. Y su hermana se levantó, empuñó de nuevo a Fréwif y desde donde estaba, Érewyn escuchó su voz dulce y clara, sonando amenazadora por primera vez.

\- ¡Yo no soy un hombre!

La hoja de Fréwif se hundió en el yelmo vacío del Rey Brujo, y Éowyn soltó su empuñadura, presa de repente de un intenso dolor. Érewyn llegó junto a ella en el preciso momento en que el Rey Brujo se consumía entre gritos espeluznantes. La abrazó y cubrió su rostro, protegiéndola.

Sólo se separó de ella cuando el grito del Rey Brujo se apagó por completo. Miró el rostro de su hermana y comprobó, aliviada, que estaba a salvo. Los ojos de Éowyn la miraban, confusos, como si no fuera consciente de dónde se hallaba en aquel momento.

Érewyn se dio cuenta de que, al igual que habían hecho todos con ella misma, siempre había subestimado a Éowyn.

Su hermana acababa de destruir al Rey Brujo de Angmar.

Éowyn de Rohan, había vencido al Comandante de Minas Morgul, el segundo al mando del ejército enemigo, sólo superado jerárquicamente por el mismo Sauron.

* * *

_atalantis10191, Supernoobxx, Seleneko, y todos los que firmáis como Guest: muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me alegra mucho que os guste el fic y vuestras palabras me llegan al corazón. Seguid dándome vuestra opinión! Es muy importante para mi._

_En el siguiente capitulo pasarán cosas muy interesantes, ya lo tengo empezado y espero poder actualizar antes de un mes._

_Espero vuestros reviews!_

_Besos!_


	22. - Una amarga victoria

_¡Dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana! ¡Pero no os acostumbréis!_

_Esta parte la tenía bastante clara y no podía dejar pasar muchos días sin plasmarla. El siguiente capítulo tardará un poquitín más. Aún está bastante en pañales._

_¡Os dejo con el capítulo 22! ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Érewyn bajó la vista. En el suelo, apenas a un metro y medio de ellas, el vacío y deformado yelmo del Nâzgul yacía inmóvil sobre la túnica que había llevado, y junto a los guardabrazos, fabricados con el mismo material oscuro. Fréwif estaba en el suelo, junto al montón.

Érewyn miró la mano derecha de su hermana. Éowyn la sostenía con su otra mano con claro gesto de dolor. La piel de sus dedos y el dorso de la mano estaban amoratados. Érewyn tomó su mano con expresión preocupada. Estaba fría como el hielo. Contrajo una mueca y trató de ocultar su preocupación, jamás había visto esa reacción antes.

Un rugido junto a ellas las obligó a volver a la realidad, a la espantosa realidad.

Érewyn empujó a Éowyn con violencia para apartarla de la trayectoria del ataque de un orco. Echó mano a su espada rápidamente y ella misma detuvo el segundo ataque que les dirigió. Érewyn giró la hoja de su espada y con un sólo movimiento golpeó con ella el cuello del orco. La sangre brotó a borbotones de la herida, y mientras éste caía, otros dos acudieron a relevarle en su ataque. Érewyn consiguió mover sus pies para colocarse entre su hermana y los enemigos, que aparecían de la nada a medida que les vencía.

Por el rabillo del ojo dio un vistazo a su hermana. Por nada del mundo deseaba que la alcanzaran. Éowyn estaba herida y cansada tras acabar con el Rey Brujo.

Éowyn se arrastró por el suelo para apartarse del peligro y tratar de localizar su espada. Pero con la confusión y la escaramuza tan cercana no conseguía verla por ningún lado. El gesto le provocó una dolorosa punzada en el hombro. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que apenas podía mover el brazo izquierdo. El rey Brujo se lo debió romper cuando destrozó su escudo.

Éowyn comenzó a ver borroso. Mareada y cansada, con un dolor punzante atravesándola con cada movimiento, fue consciente de que nada podía hacer por ayudar a su hermana.

De repente, la princesa recordó algo de vital importancia.

\- ¡¿Merry?! - Sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas para seguir arrastrándose, usando sólo su brazo derecho, y comenzó a buscar a su pequeño amigo. Aterrada, miró en todas direcciones. El suelo estaba plagado de cuerpos sin vida y la batalla proseguía, pero ella no conseguía localizar al hobbit en ningún lado.

Éowyn se detuvo y escuchó atentamente. Tras ella, Un gruñido le erizó el vello y miró por encima de su hombro, asustada.

Un orco pálido y enorme acababa de levantarse del suelo y la miraba con desprecio.

Gozmog no podía dejarla escapar. Aquella miserable humana acababa de vencer a su señor, al invencible Nâzgul de Minas Morgul. ¡Qué gran pérdida para su señor Sauron! Pero él no permitiría que aquel desplante quedara impune.

Rabioso, Gozmog agarró una maza y comenzó a caminar cojeando hacia Éowyn.

Su paso era lento, pero la muchacha, horrorizada, veía que el terrible ser se acercaba a ella poco a poco, amenazante. De un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que Érewyn no podía ayudarla. Estaba luchando contra un haradrim que le estaba dando más trabajo que los orcos. Los hombres de Harad eran fuertes y ágiles y Érewyn comenzaba a acusar el esfuerzo.

Siguió avanzando a rastras, tratando de no gritar con cada punzada que sentía. Las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos y sus labios temblaban de miedo.

Gothmog proseguía sin que nadie le detuviera y Éowyn localizó una espada junto a un cadáver. Si lograba llegar a ella quizás tuviera una posibilidad.

* * *

Tras luchar férreamente y estar a punto de perder la vida en dos ocasiones, Alheim las localizó, por fin. Estaban sanas y salvas, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al comprobarlo.

Apenas 20 metros le separaban de ellas, 20 interminables metros cuyo recorrido era casi imposible.

Alheim comenzó a avanzar saltando cuerpos y contraatacando.

Vio a Érewyn luchando valientemente ella sola contra un haradrim. Había perdido el yelmo y su corto cabello lucía teñido de un rojo oscuro, al igual que su torso y sus brazos.

La muchacha plantaba cara a su enemigo lo mejor que sabía pero Alheim podía ver que las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle. La muchacha retrocedía.

Los pasos de Alheim se volvieron más largos, los espadazos más fuertes. Su ceño se frunció y la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro volvió sus facciones más amenazadoras. De una patada se sacó de encima a un par de orcos.

El rohirrim sintió un intenso frío invadir su cuerpo de repente. Tras Érewyn, su hermana estaba en un verdadero aprieto, un enorme orco estaba a pocos pasos de ella y si la alcanzaba, la mataría.

Dio una vuelta sobre su espalda, para coger impulso y de un letal movimiento acabó con otra alimaña más que le impedía llegar a las chicas.

Por fin, tras avanzar a duras penas, consiguió tener el campo libre para llegar junto a ellas. Debía protegerlas, se lo había prometido a Ery.

Pero aún no había dado ni dos pasos cuando cuatro férreos brazos le inmovilizaron en el sitio. Alheim miró a ambos lados, sorprendido. Eran hombres del batallón de Erkenbrand, que, sin decir ni una sola palabra trataban de alejarle de allí.

\- ¡No! - Gritó el muchacho. Se deshizo del agarre y tumbó a uno de ellos a puñetazos, mientras miraba en dirección a la princesa que se defendía valientemente ella sola, y al orco, que cada vez estaba más cerca de Éowyn.

Perdió su espada al esquivar a los hombres de Erkenbrand por segunda vez, y rápidamente, colocó una flecha en el arco que llevaba al hombro y que apenas había usado.

Antes de ser bloqueado de nuevo, esta vez contra el suelo, Alheim disparó una flecha que erró el tiro, aunque dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de los enemigos que asediaban a Érewyn. Esa flecha era para Gothmog.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, con terror. Y, completamente inmovilizado, sólo pudo gritar su nombre, desesperado.

\- ¡ÉOWYN!

* * *

\- Quince! Dieciséis! Diecisiete!

Una tras otra, las flechas que Legolas cargaba en su arco con agilidad pasmosa, silbaban brevemente antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Y uno tras otro, los enemigos que osaban ponerse en su camino caían como moscas.

Los tres cazadores asolaban los Campos de Pelennor a su paso. Habían tomado con facilidad la ciudadela de Osgiliath, y con la protección del Ejército de las Almas, avanzaban poco a poco hacia Minas Tirith.

Los muertos estaban acabando con los mumakil y pronto, el número de orcos y haradrim en el campo sería ínfimo. Pero aún así no podían bajar la guardia, y los ataques se sucedían.

El hacha de Gimli se clavaba limpiamente en los negros cráneos de los orcos, y el enano tenía especial cuidado de no perder la cuenta. El rubio paliducho le sacaba una ventaja de 3, eran pocos, pero tenía que superarle como fuera. Gimli le observó de reojo antes de matar otro enemigo más.

Legolas se movía con una agilidad irreal. Si no le hubiera visto luchar tantas veces antes, le habría sorprendido. En campo abierto el elfo era temible y los orcos parecían comenzar a darse cuenta, ya que se alejaban y apartaban de su avance.

Estaban alcanzando el centro del campo de batalla. A unos 100 metros, el elfo avistó el cadáver de una de las criaturas aladas que montaban los Nâzgul. Sorprendido y aliviado, pensó que los rohirrim estaban haciendo en verdad un gran trabajo. Eran grandes guerreros, aunque por desgracia, a su alrededor, los cuerpos de cientos de jinetes yacían sin vida, junto a los enemigos que habían tumbado.

Cerca de la bestia alada, Legolas avistó un orco avanzando peligrosamente hacia un grupo de jinetes. Uno de ellos estaba siendo retirado a la fuerza de la zona. Debía estar malherido.

El elfo cargó una flecha en su arco y ésta silbó, atravesando la distancia que le separaba de la criatura y matándola antes de que pudiera representar un problema para los rohirrim.

Echó un breve vistazo y localizó a Aragorn no muy lejos, avanzando lentamente derecho a la criatura alada.

Rápidamente cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y se acercó a Aragorn, protegiéndole el flanco izquierdo y regresando su atención a los enemigos que tenía más cerca.

El montaraz daba espadazos sin piedad, casi sin pensar, y casi sin esfuerzo.

Aragorn encontró a su paso a un orco pálido que empuñaba una gran maza de pinchos, en posición de atacar. Sin dilación le cortó el brazo y continuó su paso. Gimli apareció desde la derecha para rematar al orco con un violento hachazo en la barriga mientras exclamaba:

\- ¡Veintinueve!

Éowyn suspiró aliviada, por fin, y dejó caer su peso sobre los cadáveres sobre los que había quedado tumbada. Pese al espectáculo dantesco, no podía luchar contra el cansancio, y los párpados empezaron a pesarle mucho.

Al fin, Érewyn consiguió deshacerse de todos los enemigos que la asediaban. Extenuada, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras, incrédula, veía un ejército de fantasmas alcanzar su posición y rodearla. Sin fuerzas para sentir miedo, les vio pasar junto a ella. Algunos la miraban brevemente, cerciorándose de que la muchacha pertenecía al ejército rohirrim y no era, pues, un enemigo.

Apoyó las dos manos en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo cubierta de sangre que estaba, y de polvo y sudor. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin ser capaz aún de ordenar sus pensamientos, y de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus manos. Érewyn levantó la vista y contempló con horror a un mumak que se acercaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella, furioso.

Entonces escuchó un nombre que la devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

Érewyn le vio pasar corriendo muy cerca de donde estaba arrodillada, sin reparar en ella, y dirigiéndose sin pensarlo hacia el mumak. La muchacha contuvo el aliento al ver al elfo esquivar su ataque y encaramarse en el cuerpo de la enorme criatura, que varió el rumbo a sólo 20 metros de aplastarla.

Y elfo y el mumak se alejaron rápidamente de allí, levantando una densa nube de polvo que la ocultó de la vista de más enemigos, y también de Aragorn y Gimli.

* * *

Tras acabar con Gothmog, Aragorn continuó su avance sin reparar en la presencia de las dos damas, a pesar de lo cerca que había estado de ellas. La batalla no le había permitido distraerse ni fijarse en los detalles de los guerreros.

Sólo vislumbraba apenas las cabelleras rubias y las armaduras rohirrim, y las diferenciaba así de los morenos rostros cubiertos por negros turbantes de los haradrim y de los inconfundibles orcos.

Pero de repente, salido de la nada, un enemigo se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él, y ante aquella criatura, Aragorn no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero había alguien que sí, y Aragorn no dudó en rugir su nombre por encima de los ensordecedores gritos que llenaban los Campos del Pelennor.

\- ¡LEGOLAS!

El elfo escuchó su nombre y se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Aragorn le llamaba así sólo cuando la situación era en verdad desesperada, y en seguida pudo comprobar que así era.

Una enorme bestia sembraba aún el caos en medio del campo de batalla, asolado ya de cadáveres. Como si aún no hubiera suficientes muertes a su costa, el mumak avanzaba propinando bestiales golpes con su trompa y arrollando con sus gigantescos colmillos a los pobres desgraciados que osaban intentar detener su avance.

No lo pensó más y comenzó a correr directamente hacia el mumak. Esquivó la trompa del animal y aprovechó el movimiento de la cabeza de la criatura para darse impulso y aferrarse a los colmillos. En segundos ya estaba encaramado a su cuerpo, y con agilidad felina saltó de sus patas delanteras a las traseras.

Los violentos pasos del mumak resonaban por todo su cuerpo. Aferrado a la rugosa piel de la bestia, Legolas trepó por sus patas, aguantando las sacudidas del animal y los fuertes latigazos que le propinaba con su cola. Uno de ellos le hizo encogerse momentáneamente, y su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor que se apresuró por borrar.

Dejando a un lado el dolor, Legolas llegó a la grupa del mumak y desde allí, disparó varias flechas a los haradrim que tripulaban la estructura sobre el lomo, y que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de sufrir varias bajas.

\- ¡Treinta y tres! ¡Treinta y cuatro!

El elfo siguió contando bajas a su costa y los hombres de Harad saltaron desde la estructura para detenerle. Uno tras otro se precipitaron abajo sin poder esquivar los rápidos movimientos del elfo.

Pero al verse privado del factor sorpresa, Legolas comprendió que debía cambiar de estrategia y tomó entonces una decisión que más tarde no le pareció la más acertada de su vida.

Agarró un grueso cabo de los que sujetaban la estructura y se dejó caer por el costado del mumak. Quedó allí suspendido unos segundos interminables, esquivando las flechas que le llovían desde arriba, y comprendió que no podía trepar ni descolgarse. Observó brevemente la estructura y vio que el peso no estaba centrado sobre la bestia y vencía por el otro lado del lomo. Los haradrim debían estar descolgados por aquel lado, disparando flechas. De modo que desenfundó una de sus dagas y cortó la cincha que sujetaba la estructura en el lomo de la criatura.

Lentamente, la estructura comenzó a ceder hacia el otro lado y Legolas pudo usarla como contrapeso, ayudándose a llegar hasta el lomo del animal.

Suspiró aliviado, casi sin darse cuenta, y observó un segundo a los hombres de Harad caer violentamente con su estructura de batalla en el suelo. Ya sólo quedaba uno.

Legolas se dio la vuelta y se acercó rápidamente a la cabeza del mumak, mientras colocaba tres flechas en su arco. El elfo disparó las tres flechas a la vez justo a la base del cráneo del mumak y la criatura cayó fulminada, mientras Legolas se deslizaba por su trompa hasta aterrizar sin un solo rasguño en el suelo, junto a Gimli, que le miraba entre ofendido y asombrado.

El enano frunció el ceño y masculló:

\- ¡Ese sólo cuenta como uno!

* * *

Las almas irrumpieron en Minas Tirith y "limpiaron" la ciudad de orcos y haradrims.

Érewyn supo que aquellos espíritus eran lo que Aragorn buscaba en el Sendero de los Muertos, y sonrió.

Finalmente lo había conseguido. No lo había dudado ni un instante. Los tres cazadores estaban hechos de una pasta fuera de lo común. Quiso reír, pero un dolor en la cadera se lo impidió.

De rodillas, extenuada y ya sin fuerzas, la más joven de los tres hermanos rohirrim contemplaba la nube de polvo que poco a poco se asentaba. Los enemigos apenas luchaban ya. La mayor parte de ellos se había rendido o habían huído, despavoridos, al ver al Ejército de los Muertos.

La tensión no abandonaba su cuerpo aún, y miró alrededor, escudriñando entre el polvo. En la lejanía, ya muy cerca de Osgiliath vio el cadáver del mumak que había estado a punto de aplastarlas de no haber sido por Legolas. Él sólo había acabado con la criatura, y Érewyn sentía en su corazón un agradable calor que le decía que el elfo se encontraba bien.

Respirando aún con dificultad y con la garganta llena de polvo, la muchacha tosió y utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse.

Encontró rápidamente a su hermana, moviéndose con dificultad hacia Crinblanca. El cadáver del caballo de su Tío, uno de los últimos Mearas.

Una punzada en el pecho le recordó lo que había pasado, y la muchacha comenzó a caminar entonces lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos.

La adrenalina estaba abandonando sus venas y comenzó a sentir dolor en la rodilla. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se había hecho daño. Sólo quería llegar junto a su hermana y su Tío, y, cojeando, fue pasando por encima de los cuerpos hasta alcanzarles.

Théoden aún respiraba, aunque con dificultad, y Éowyn le sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Reconozco tu rostro... Éowyn… Éowyn...

Éowyn sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su tío.

El caballo había aplastado el cuerpo del anciano rey de Rohan y ya nada podían hacer por él. Érewyn se arrodilló también junto a él. Su tío le dedicó una dulce mirada y la muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta imposible de retener y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

El viejo rey las miraba a ambas con una débil sonrisa y un destello de orgullo en los ojos. Levantó una mano enguantada y rozó la sien de Érewyn, susurrando suavemente.

\- Rohirrim… … No llores… No debes.

\- No habléis Tío. - Le dijo Érewyn con un hilo de voz, preocupada. Y tomó entre sus manos la débil mano del rey, tratando de darle calor, tratando de atrapar la energía que cada segundo que pasaba abandonaba el cuerpo de Théoden. Los ojos del rey se iluminaron y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Eres lo que más he amado en el mundo... Érewyn… Perdóname… ... Manwë me ha castigado… Desoí el decreto... y me ha castigado.

Los sollozos de Érewyn se oían claramente. La muchacha no podía silenciar su dolor. Era demasiado profundo y sentía su pecho a punto de estallar.

\- ¿De qué habláis? No tengo nada que perdonaros, Tío. No habléis, os fatigaréis...

El anciano negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos segundos. El dolor era intenso, pero ya parecía remitir, poco a poco. Le quedaba poco tiempo, lo sabía. Al menos, había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar sus rostros una última vez.

\- Mi cuerpo ya no responde... Debéis dejarme marchar... Vuelvo con mis padres, en cuya poderosa compañía no he de sentir vergüenza.

\- No, no, no. Yo voy a salvarte. - Negó Éowyn, entre lágrimas.

\- Ya lo has hecho. Éowyn. - Dijo Théoden. Éowyn continuó acariciando el canoso cabello de su Tío, y Théoden volvió a mirarlas a ambas, de nuevo aquel destello orgulloso en la mirada. - He visto gestas increíbles, y han llegado de vuestra mano… Salve, valientes guerreras de Rohan. - Théoden humedeció sus labios y respiró con dificultad un par de veces. Apenas le quedaba aliento. Miró con ojos vidriosos a Érewyn. - He visto a Théodwyn… La he visto en tí… Ella vive aún… dentro de vosotras dos. - De nuevo una frase demasiado larga y el dolor casi había desaparecido. El rey sintió la boca seca y realizó un último esfuerzo. - Estaría orgullosa de tí… Y también… lo estaría… Erethor.

El cansancio venció al viejo rey y su cuerpo yació, inerte, en los brazos de Éowyn.

Sin poder creerlo aún, Érewyn contempló a su Tío respirar por última vez y luego… Se marchó en paz.

Tuvo que sostenerse en Éowyn para no desfallecer a causa de los sollozos. Su hermana permaneció aferrada al torso de Théoden, incapaz de separarse de él. Su Tío acababa de morir ante sus ojos. La batalla se lo había llevado al fin, y el hecho de que hubiera conseguido la victoria al mando del ejército rohirrim no cambiaba nada la sensación de vacío que las dos hermanas sentían. Érewyn se vio de repente perdida, fuera de lugar. Como un pez fuera del agua.

Deseó estar viviendo una horrible pesadilla. Deseó despertar en su cama de Edoras, bajar al salón y encontrar a su Tío sentado en su trono, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Pero entonces reparó en Éowyn. Algo no iba bien.

Su hermana levantó la vista hacia ella, asustada, mareada y con las manos temblorosas. Débilmente susurró.

\- A… Ayúdame...

Y se desmayó.

Érewyn se apresuró a sujetarla y separarla de su Tío. Necesitaba aire fresco, Éowyn había sucumbido al cansancio y a la tristeza. Pero algo en su apariencia la puso en alerta. El color sonrosado de las mejillas de su hermana estaba abandonando su rostro. Y lo peor no era eso.

Éowyn no respiraba.

El miedo la invadió entonces y la joven abofeteó suavemente a Éowyn, sin obtener respuesta. Agitó su torso y la llamó, primero suavemente y luego a gritos, sin conseguir que su hermana despertara o respirara.

Presa del pánico, Érewyn miró a su alrededor y se vio sola, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber a quién acudir. Y entonces la voz salió sola de sus labios y gritó, desesperada.

\- ¡ÉOMER! ¡ÉOMER!

* * *

El peligro había pasado ya. Había sido una batalla difícil y sangrienta, cruel. Casi habían sucumbido a las fuerzas de Sauron, pero la oportuna llegada de Aragorn y su ejército de almas había dado la vuelta a la situación, y habían conseguido la victoria finalmente. Pero era una victoria amarga.

A sus pies, cientos, miles de cuerpos rohirrim poblaban los Campos del Pelennor, mezclándose con los cadáveres de los enemigos.

Éomer apartó con desprecio el cuerpo de un orco, que se movió como un muñeco inerte. No era posible dar un paso sin tener que pasar junto a alguna víctima, o por encima de ella. Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó. Su buen amigo Hamfast, primer lugarteniente de su éored, yacía con los ojos abiertos y una horrible herida en el pecho. Su espada, no muy lejos de allí, estaba clavada en la cabeza de un haradrim.

Éomer se quitó el guantelete para cerrarle los ojos a su amigo.

\- ¡ÉOMER! ¡ÉOMER!

La voz desesperada de su hermana pequeña llegó claramente hasta sus oídos. No lo estaba imaginando. No sabía cómo podía ser, pero Érewyn estaba allí.

El joven rohirrim se levantó de un salto y escudriñó con avidez en todas direcciones, buscando a su pequeña. No le importaban los porqués, no se hizo ninguna pregunta. Su cuerpo volvió a ponerse en alerta, y no paró de buscarla, ávidamente, hasta que al fin, la vio.

De rodillas en el suelo, Érewyn era la viva imagen de la peor de sus pesadillas. El largo cabello de la joven estaba recortado apenas por los hombros y empapado de sangre ya coagulada, igual que su rostro, igual que su torso. Junto a ella, su Tío Théoden, muerto bajo el peso de Crinblanca y en los brazos de Érewyn… su otra hermana.

El aliento abandonó su pecho, igual que la sangre sus venas, y la razón a su mente.

Y Éomer corrió, gritando como un loco, desesperado, arrojando al suelo su yelmo y su espada. Y llegó junto a sus dos hermanas, sin poder contener el llanto. Tomó entre sus brazos, temblorosos, el inerte cuerpo de Éowyn y acarició su cabello, su rostro, agitó su torso. La joven no reaccionaba. No respiraba.

La vida la había abandonado.

Éomer la estrechó aún más y un grito desgarró su garganta. Y lloró, sollozó, y volvió a gritar.

Ya no existía nada a su alrededor. No había cuerpos. No había heridos. No había victoria.

Sólo podía ver a su amada hermana yaciendo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Entre la bestia alada y la puerta de Minas Tirith, Aragorn se mantenía firme, mirando con severidad al Rey de los Muertos.

Valientemente habían luchado, y habían salvado numerosas vidas. Habían demostrado su lealtad, y el monarca le observaba con sus blancos ojos, vacíos de vida. Ellos habían cumplido su parte del trato. Habían mostrado lealtad al heredero de Isildur, requisito indispensable para ser liberados de su maldición.

Pero Aragorn tenía la última palabra.

Les miró en silencio. Largos siglos habían morado en la oscuridad, con la sola compañía de sus propios lamentos, vagando sin rumbo, presos de una maldición que merecieron por su cobardía y traición.

Pero habían cumplido con su parte del trato. Gracias a ellos Minas Tirith se había salvado, y Aragorn les estaría agradecido de por vida.

Aún así, la batalla aún no había acabado. Sauron preparaba nuevas tropas y un nuevo ataque que caería pronto sobre ellos, estaba seguro, y el ejército de las almas de las Ered Nimrais podría marcar una diferencia.

\- ¡Libéranos! - Exigió el Rey de los Muertos. Su ceño fruncido y sus manos sujetando la espada firmemente. Tras él, el resto de almas guardaba silencio, aguardando la sentencia de aquel que debiera liberarles de la maldición.

\- Mala idea. Muy a mano nos han venido estos camaradas, a pesar de estar muertos. - Opinó Gimli, en un susurro. El enano observaba los extraños aliados que habían luchado junto a ellos y negaba con la cabeza. Liberarles era perder una baza decisiva contra Sauron. Aragorn titubeó un momento. Gimli tenía razón.

\- ¡Nos diste tu palabra! - Exclamó el espectro. Tras él, los demás espíritus comenzaron a inquietarse. ¿Y si no eran liberados? ¿Y si se veían forzados a volver a aquel encierro maldito, sumidos de nuevo en la oscuridad? Aragorn suspiró.

\- Doy vuestro voto por cumplido. Id, id en paz.

El Rey de los Muertos cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Al fin sentía qué significaba aquella palabra. Paz. La sintió invadir su etérea esencia y relajarle hasta el punto de elevarle. Y él se dejó llevar.

Él y el resto de los espectros se evaporaron poco a poco, y el polvo que surgió de ellos fue arrastrado por el viento como finas partículas de arena. Hasta que finalmente desaparecieron del mundo.

Gimli suspiró, contrariado, y Aragorn se giró hacia él. Sin decirle nada apoyó una mano en su hombro y con ese gesto Gimli tuvo suficiente. No podía culparle, Aragorn debía cumplir con sus promesas, era el heredero de Isildur y además, suficiente tiempo habían esperado aquellos infelices su aparición en la cueva del Sendero.

No sería él quien recriminara ninguna decisión que su amigo pudiera tomar, aunque opinara diferente.

Gimli se echó el hacha sobre los hombros y repitió mentalmente el número de enemigos que ésta había abatido. Debía encontrar a Legolas cuanto antes. Ardía en deseos de saber quién de los dos había ganado esta vez, pero algo le decía que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

El montaraz observó con gravedad el campo de batalla. No podía considerarse una victoria. Habían caído demasiados inocentes, demasiados guerreros valientes.

Muy a su pesar, aquello sólo podía considerarse como algo de tiempo ganado antes de que Sauron reagrupara a más huestes, y volviera a enviarles a través de la Puerta Negra.

El destino de los hombres era incierto, y sólo podían defenderse con uñas y dientes mientras se mantuvieran en pie.

El montaraz arrancó su puñal del cuerpo de un haradrim y lo limpió con el turbante de éste. Un grito desgarró el aire en aquel momento y Aragorn levantó la vista para localizar el lugar de donde provenía.

El heredero de Isildur sintió su corazón detenerse.

Éomer aferraba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana Éowyn llamándola desesperado.

No…

* * *

El cuerpo de Éowyn fue llevado por el mismo Éomer, ayudado por otro jinete de pequeña estatura, hacia Minas Tirith. En el segundo nivel estaban habilitando una serie de estancias para acoger a los heridos.

El aspecto de Éowyn indicaba que la vida la había abandonado hacía rato, pero Aragorn no se sintió con fuerzas de convencerle de esto a Éomer, que se aferraba al delgado torso de su hermana, incapaz de asimilar la verdad.

¡Qué triste final para aquella familia! El rey Théoden había caído también. Qué oscuro destino le deparaba ahora a Éomer.

¿Cómo había sido capaz la Señora de Edoras de infiltrarse entre los guerreros de Rohan sin ser vista? Sus ropas y armadura corroboraban que había viajado, disfrazada y oculta ante los ojos de sus enemigos.

A los ojos de Aragorn, había sido una soberana estupidez. Ella no podía marcar ninguna diferencia apreciable, por muy noble que fuera su intención. Miles de cadáveres poblaban los campos a las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca, miles de fuertes y experimentados guerreros, jinetes consumados de Rohan ¿En qué había estado pensando Éowyn?

El montaraz guió sus pasos, con el alma ensombrecida, hasta el lugar donde había caído la princesa.

Allí yacía el rey Théoden, con el cuerpo atrapado bajo su blanco caballo.

El montaraz no era capaz de pensar con claridad y se dedicó a contemplar el campo de batalla.

Las señales, las marcas de la lucha aún no habían sido borradas del todo. Las huellas ligeras de la dama de Rohan aún podían ser fácilmente identificadas en el lugar. Había luchado fieramente, había defendido a su Tío de la bestia alada. La trayectoria de la sangre que había dejado el cuello sin cabeza de la criatura, así lo decía.

Y de pronto algo apareció ante sus ojos que le sacó de las tinieblas en las que estaba sumido.

A sólo un par de metros más allá de Théoden, Aragorn reconoció un yelmo que no era de simple hierro forjado. El material era aún más resistente que el acero y sin embargo estaba deformado como si hubiera sido arrojado al calor de una forja.

El montaraz observó detenidamente lo que había bajo el yelmo. Al agacharse sintió el hedor de la muerte, y vio los restos de unas ropas negras que yacían en el suelo como si su portador se hubiera esfumado. Era una túnica enorme, negra como la noche, y de un material frío y gastado.

Aragorn dio un paso más allá y tocó el yelmo. Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el brazo. La piel se erizó bajo su ropa y sintió en su cabeza una voz susurrando en una lengua oscura y prohibida.

Sus dedos comenzaron a entumecerse y el montaraz retiró la mano con rapidez.

Se levantó, y se fijó había una espada junto las negras vestiduras. Y no le costó reconocerla. Ya la había visto una vez, justo antes de que la Dama de Rohan la ocultara en la montura de su caballo.

Los ojos de Aragorn se abrieron de par en par, y comprendiendo lo que había pasado, echó a correr hacia Minas Tirith, rumbo a la sala donde se habían llevado a Éowyn.

* * *

Legolas caminaba a paso vivo entre los cadáveres. La batalla le había llevado cerca del puente de Osgiliath. En aquella zona había menos víctimas, pero aún así, su número era espantoso.

Deberían incinerarlos rápido, si no, el aire se viciaría y en la ciudad proliferarían las enfermedades. Estaban demasiado cerca de los afluentes del río.

Limpió una de sus dagas antes de guardarla en su vaina y se colgó el arco a la espalda, al fin. Comprobó que en su carcaj apenas quedaban cuatro o cinco flechas. Debería encontrar las restantes cuanto antes y hacerles un mantenimiento. Hacía tiempo que no andaba tan escaso de proyectiles.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Legolas sonrió levemente. - ¿Recuento final?

\- Cincuenta y siete. - Respondió Legolas. La sonrisa del enano se borró instantáneamente de su rostro y se acercó más al elfo, contrariado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡El mumak sólo contaba como uno! - Se quejó Gimli.

\- Y como uno lo he contado. - Respondió Legolas, tranquilamente. - ¿Y bien, maestro enano? ¿Cuántas alimañas ha derribado tu hacha de distancias cortas?

\- … Cuarenta y cinco. - Masculló Gimli.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Dos más que en Cuernavilla! ¡Has mejorado!

El tono de mofa del elfo acabó por sacar de sus casillas a Gimli, que se alejó de allí mascullando palabras altisonantes.

Legolas continuó con su labor de buscar flechas sin dejar de sonreír, y sus pasos le acercaron aún más al puente.

El trote de un caballo llamó su atención. El sonido de sus cascos se dirigía derecho hacia él, y Legolas supuso que sería algún jinete reconociendo el terreno, igual que ellos.

Pero cuando dirigió su atención al animal, la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

Habría sido imposible para él no reconocerlo. Habían pasado por demasiadas aventuras y apuros juntos como para no haberlo hecho.

No tenía jinete y su blanco pelaje estaba completamente salpicado de sangre, y el reguero rojo se había coagulado en sus crines y su cuello.

\- No puede ser… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - Susurró el elfo.

Arod se detuvo a sólo un metro de él y Legolas le observó, preocupado. Aún estaba asustado, era lógico. El caos le había rodeado hasta hacía apenas unos minutos y era un milagro que se hallara vivo. Legolas se acercó lentamente hasta él y acarició su hocico, susurrándole dulces palabras.

\- Mallo t'ed men ya sil, meldonya (_El peligro ya pasó, amigo mío_). - Arod parecía entender sus palabras y resopló suavemente, agitando el cabello de Legolas.

El elfo entrecerró los ojos y siguió mirando a Arod. Tocó su cuello, y el gesto sobresaltó al caballo. El elfo volvió a hablarle suavemente, y Arod volvió a calmarse.

No imaginó encontrar a su viejo amigo allá. Seguramente, Arod y Breggo volvieron al Sagrario tras escaparse en el camino del Sendero de los Muertos. Los jinetes de Théoden debieron necesitar más caballos, de modo que alguien debió montar a Arod y luchar junto a él en Minas Tirith.

Los ojos del elfo siguieron repasando la piel de su amigo. Estaba claro que había tenido mucha suerte, y la sangre que portaba no era suya ¿De su jinete, quizás?

No, la trayectoria de las salpicaduras era demasiado vertical.

\- Manna bardu linya? (_¿Dónde está tu jinete?)_ \- El relincho de Arod obligó a Legolas a calmarle de nuevo ¿Qué le había pasado a esta criatura?

Las manos del elfo acariciaron el pelaje de Arod y se dirigieron a la montura. No había restos de sangre humana tampoco. El jinete debió caerse.

La correa del estribo derecho estaba en muy mal estado, en el costado era el único lugar donde Arod tenía una raspadura. ¿Se había caído al suelo?

Su jinete le había obligado a tirarse al suelo…. Eso era. Había provocado la caída para esquivar un peligro.

Pero algo llamó de pronto la atención de Legolas. Un cabello castaño, rizado y de longitud media, manchado de sangre, se había enredado entre las propias crines del caballo.

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron, preocupados, y buscó más pistas. No era posible.

Regresó a mirar los ojos de Arod y el caballo relinchó con energía entonces.

No era posible…

Legolas abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y, montó de un salto sobre el lomo ensangrentado de Arod, poniendo especial cuidado de no rozarle la herida del costado. Y como si conociera las intenciones del elfo, el caballo puso rumbo al galope hacia el lugar donde Érewyn le había arrojado al suelo de un tirón de las riendas.

* * *

El rastro de la carrera precipitada de varios mumak…

El rastro que había dejado el pesado cuerpo de Arod en el suelo, cuando debió hacerse la herida del costado…

Legolas saltó del caballo y continuó observando las invisibles marcas.

El aterrizaje de la bestia alada, cuyo cadáver yacía sin cabeza a pocos metros del lugar que Legolas escudriñaba… Las huellas de cuatro pequeños pies… Demasiado pequeños para pertenecer a hombres de Rohan.

Las pistas desaparecieron de golpe y un frío invadió su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo. Con avidez comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, hasta que unas conocidas voces llamaron su atención.

\- ¿Me vas a abandonar?

\- No Merry, voy a cuidar de tí.

¡Sus dos pequeños amigos hobbits!

\- ¡Por Eru! - Exclamó Legolas, apresurándose a arrodillarse junto a ellos. - ¡Merry! ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Dónde te han herido? - Las manos de Legolas palparon el torso del hobbit, mientras el rostro de éste se retorcía de dolor. El rostro del elfo se torció en una mueca de preocupación al ver la mano derecha del mediano de un feo color morado.

\- No lo sé… Me duele en todas partes. - Contestó, con un gruñido.

\- ¡Debemos llevarle a la ciudad, Legolas! ¡Allí podrán curarle! - Dijo Pippin, poniéndose de pie, decidido. - Han habilitado unas salas en el segundo nivel como enfermerías.

Legolas levantó sin esfuerzo el maltrecho cuerpo de Merry y comenzó a caminar hacia la Gran Puerta, ahora hecha pedazos.

\- ¡Tül ed sí, Arod! - Exclamó el elfo. El caballo acudió a su llamada, obediente. Legolas se acercó a él con presteza y depositó a Merry con cuidado sobre el caballo, antes de palmear con afecto el hombro de Pippin. - Necesito que localices más supervivientes. Puede ser que haya gente inconsciente que necesite ayuda, Pippin. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El orgulloso Brandigamo hinchó el pecho y asintió con la cabeza. Su trabajo no había acabado aún. Su presencia en el campo de batalla podía ser de gran utilidad.

Legolas sonrió levemente y montó tras Merry. Apretó los talones con fuerza y el caballo comenzó a galopar hacia la ciudad. Debía dejar a Merry al cuidado de los sanadores de Minas Tirith para volver a buscar el rastro que había perdido.

Pippin miró con preocupación la figura de su primo, echo un ovillo entre los brazos de Legolas.

Sin perder más tiempo, el hobbit comenzó a caminar entre cuerpos sin vida y extremidades mutiladas, tratando de que las horribles visiones no le afectaran en su cometido.

...

Arod recorrió como una exhalación la distancia hasta la Gran Puerta, y entró en la ciudad obligando a apartarse de su camino a los presentes.

El estado de Merry estaba empeorando por momentos. Deliraba y la temperatura de su pequeño cuerpo estaba bajando alarmantemente.

Legolas se dejó guiar por las rápidas indicaciones de los soldados de la Ciudad Blanca, esquivando grandes cascotes de piedra y pasando a través de túneles para llegar al nivel interior.

Allá los edificios no estaban tan dañados. Al parecer, la arquitectura de la ciudad, dividida en niveles, había servido para soportar el ataque de las catapultas que el ejército de Sauron había llevado hasta allí.

\- … Mi señora… … tengo que encontrarla… Estamos perdidos… … No puede contenerles ella sola.

Legolas aguzó el oído y saltó del caballo. Tomó a Merry con cuidado entre sus brazos y se dejó guiar por una muchacha que vestía un sencillo vestido oscuro y un delantal blanco.

\- ¡Por aquí, mi señor!

La gente se apartaba del camino del elfo, para muchos, el primero que habían visto en su vida, y las largas zancadas de Legolas perseguían la apresurada carrera de la joven.

Pronto estuvieron dentro de una gran estancia, la nave de lo que parecía ser un templo habilitado como enfermería, y los gritos y lamentos se sucedieron. El elfo pasó con cuidado, intentando no aminorar el paso, entre camillas improvisadas y heridos tumbados en el suelo, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudar al pequeño hobbit, pero aquello estaba abarrotado de víctimas.

Pero al fondo de la sala, Legolas avistó una conocida figura, alta y vestida de blanco que daba instrucciones a las enfermeras y curanderos.

Gandalf intuyó su presencia, pese a que Legolas aún no había dicho una palabra, y se giró hacia él. Preocupado, el mago observó el rostro de Merry, y el estado de su mano derecha le alarmó.

\- Merry… ¿Tú también? - Susurró Gandalf. Y en seguida apartó de una mesa unos botes de cristal que contenían varios tipos de ungüentos, colocó en la superficie de madera una vieja sábana de lino y se dirigió de nuevo al elfo. - ¡Rápido! ¡Tráele aquí! - Legolas obedeció sin decir palabra y ambos miraron el rostro cada vez más pálido de Merry. - Él no parece tan afectado… Espero que Aragorn tenga energía suficiente para tratarlos a todos.

Legolas observó a Gandalf humedecer la frente empapada en sudor del mediano. No entendía sus palabras pero estaba claro que el estado de Merry empeoraba. Su presencia allí no servía de nada, de modo que se dio media vuelta para regresar al campo de batalla. Debía seguir buscando pistas que le llevaran a saber qué había pasado. Las palabras del hobbit le habían puesto sobre alerta, pero el estado de Merry no era el más adecuado para un interrogatorio, en aquel momento.

Pero al pasar junto a una puerta entreabierta, una conocida voz llegó hasta los oídos del elfo, y Legolas volvió, alarmado, sobre sus pasos, con el corazón en un puño y sin poder creer lo que oía.

\- Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana. No he venido hasta aquí para verla morir...

* * *

Aragorn encontró la estancia habilitada como enfermería. Éowyn yacía sobre un altar de piedra. Junto a ella, Éomer permanecía quieto, mirándola con los ojos perdidos y enrojecidos, y abrazándose las rodillas.

Al otro lado, Érewyn no tenía mejor aspecto que su hermana, pero tras la alarma inicial, Aragorn comprobó aliviado que la sangre que cubría su cabello y su cuerpo no era de ella. La joven rohirrim acariciaba el cabello de su hermana con un movimiento automático, entre sollozos.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba una sola palabra. No sabían qué decirse. Desconocían qué palabras debían pronunciarse en un momento como aquel. Érewyn no encontraba el modo de darle una explicación a su hermano al porqué estaban allí, y Éomer no sabía qué palabras de reproche podía dedicarle a su hermana pequeña por participar oculta en la batalla, y ponerse en peligro de aquella manera.

En la mente de ambos sólo había espacio para el dolor, y para el rostro sin vida de Éowyn.

Aragorn subió al altar sin más dilación y observó a Éowyn sin decir nada. Tomó su mano derecha, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más morada, y observó con atención. El montaraz vio en el antebrazo de la princesa una extraña marca.

Tal y como había imaginado. Era la misma marca negra que tenía Frodo en el hombro cuando le hirió la hoja del Nâzgul, como si un veneno oscuro se hubiera colado en su torrente sanguíneo y estuviera consumiéndola desde dentro. Bueno, a decir verdad, de algo así se trataba. Éowyn había hecho frente al Rey Brujo, si no se equivocaba. Pero por suerte, la princesa no tenía ninguna herida abierta.

Debía darse prisa.

Aragorn se quitó rápidamente la coraza y la cota de malla. Debía actuar rápido y mientras lo hacía comenzó a dar órdenes a su alrededor. Pidió agua caliente y paños húmedos.

Éomer le miraba sin comprender qué se proponía hacer el montaraz pero no tenía ya fuerzas para preguntar. Él y Érewyn le vieron buscar en su zurrón, sin decir palabra, hasta encontrar un pequeño atado con una ínfima cantidad de hierba seca. Al desenvolverla, el aire se impregnó súbitamente de un agradable aroma y tanto Éomer como Érewyn se sintieron reconfortados.

Aragorn estudió la cantidad. Sería suficiente para hacer volver a Éowyn de las tinieblas pero deberían conseguir más. Por lo que había oído de Gandalf, Faramir, el hijo del Senescal de Gondor, también había estado cerca del Nâzgul y se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia que había llevado a Denethor a darle por muerto. El Senescal había perdido la cabeza por completo y había estado a punto de quemar vivo a su hijo.

Rápidamente, echó las pocas hojas en el cuenco con agua caliente que le trajo un curandero, y sumergió el paño limpio. Murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y mojó la frente de Éowyn con el paño.

Érewyn y Éomer observaban intrigados los gestos de Aragorn, e, incrédulos, vieron de repente cómo Éowyn recuperaba poco a poco el rubor de la tez y su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar.

Aragorn consiguió que Éowyn volviera a respirar, la vida volvió a invadirla de nuevo, y los dos hermanos no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas de alegría.

Acababan de pasar por el momento más duro de sus vidas y ahora les parecía que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Éomer miró a Aragorn, profundamente agradecido, y estrechó su mano, aún sin poder creer que su hermana respiraba pausadamente.

\- ¡Gracias, mi señor! ¡Estoy en deuda con vos! - Aragorn posó una mano sobre su hombro y le llamó a la calma.

\- Me temo que no va a ser suficiente, pero hemos podido ganar tiempo. Hay que encontrar Athelas. Esta planta alejará del todo el mal de Éowyn.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana, Aragorn? - Preguntó Érewyn. Aragorn la miró. La muchacha ofrecía un aspecto lamentable, como si le hubieran caído encima 10 kilos de vísceras. No era de extrañar que no hubiera reparado en ella en el campo de batalla.

\- El Hálito Negro. - Contestó el montaraz. Érewyn miró a su hermano, aterrada. Ambos habían oído historias que hablaban de aquel antiguo mal y sabían lo grave que podía llegar a ser. Lo sufrían aquellos que tocaban a un Nâzgul, y solía confundirse con la muerte. En cambio, lo que hacía era sumir en las tinieblas a la víctima hasta consumirla y convertirla en algo muy parecido a ellos, y a merced de su voluntad.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo la joven, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Se tambaleó y vio unos destellos nublar su vista unos segundos. Fastidiada, se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a Aragorn. - Dime cómo es esa planta. Saldré a buscarla yo misma.

\- Érewyn, no estás en condiciones de hacer más esfuerzos. Estás herida y tus heridas también deben ser tratadas. - Aconsejó Aragorn, con tono pausado. La cojera de Érewyn era bastante acusada. La muchacha no podía volver caminando al exterior a buscar Athelas con él.

\- Haz caso a Aragorn, Érewyn. ¡Por una vez, haz caso! Quédate aquí, en bastantes líos os habéis metido ya… Yo le ayudaré a buscar esa planta. - Replicó Éomer, seriamente, bloqueando el paso a su hermana pequeña.

\- Sabes seguir un rastro, Éomer, pero no sabes distinguir el perejil de la hierbabuena. - Érewyn apartó a Éomer suavemente y puso rumbo a la puerta, sin dejar de murmurar, - Sólo necesito lavarme las manos… Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana. No he venido hasta aquí para verla morir. Así que no me digáis qu….

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de repente, y Érewyn se detuvo a sólo 2 metros de distancia de Legolas. El elfo la miró, reparando en el aspecto de la joven y abrió los ojos al máximo, asustado.

Pero ella, en cambio, suspiró, aliviada. La expresión de su rostro se relajó y le sonrió con dificultad antes de susurrarle.

\- Sabía que no te pasaría nada… - La visión se volvió borrosa y perdió de vista el mundo. Acababa de llegar al límite de sus propias fuerzas - Uuuh… … Éomer… todo me da vueltas… - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

La joven se desvaneció, extenuada por la batalla, el viaje y tantas emociones vividas. Demasiados peligros, demasiado tiempo con los nervios a flor de piel, demasiado esfuerzo, y demasiado horror contemplado.

Ver a su hermana regresar de la muerte había sido una experiencia demasiado fuerte para ella. Había estado a punto de perderla. De hecho supo que la había perdido, aunque su cabeza se había negado a aceptarlo.

Y por último, ver a Legolas atravesar la puerta sin un sólo rasguño, con gesto de preocupación en el rostro, y con sus hermosos ojos azules dedicándole la más anhelante de las miradas, había sido insoportable para ella. Legolas le había provocado la misma sensación que se siente cuando se salta al vacío desde lo alto de una cascada.

El poder de los elfos. De nuevo, Érewyn Mata-Huargos caía bajo su embrujo justo antes de perder el conocimiento en Minas Tirith.

Legolas se apresuró a sostenerla antes de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra.

* * *

_¡Asuen, Tempestate, mil gracias de corazón por vuestro apoyo!_

_Esta segunda parte debía ser cerrada en este punto, así que no me matéis. El retorno de Éowyn de entre los muertos marca el final de la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor en este fic, y a partir de aquí la historia prosigue, con más sorpresas y más tensión._

_Lo más difícil ha sido colocar las transiciones entre escenas que suceden a la vez. Ha sido complicado de verdad explicar el avance de Aragorn, el ataque de Gothmog a Éowyn, la retirada de Alheim (¿qué habrá sido de él? Será desvelado pronto) y la escena de Legolas contra el mumak. Realmente complicado darle una continuidad entendible. Espero haberlo logrado._

_¿Besos? Empezáis a mencionarlos, aunque celebro que no los echéis mucho de menos. _

_Faltan besos, lo sé. Soy consciente de ello. Y Érewyn también. Y Legolas más._

_Pero ya les llegará el momento. Las historias románticas no deben carecer de argumentos sólidos que hagan que no puedas dejar de leer. Esos argumentos dan más fuerza a los desenlaces esperados, y hacen que se erice el vello de placer cuando al fin llegan. _

_Aunque ya sé que me estoy pasando con la espera. Pero, en serio ¿besos con Érewyn cubierta de tripas de mumak? Nooo, demasiado gore. Para eso están los Jackass XD_

_A mis incondicion__ales Meridethaelin y lithium255, a mi fiel LilyHerms y a la dulce Endoriel: reviews kilométricos merecen respuestas kilométricas, con un buen café al lado para extenderse bien, y quedarse bien a gusto. ¡Os adoro!_

_Si os logueáis, responderé personalmente a vuestros reviews por PM. Si no tenéis cuenta en FF lo haré al final de cada capítulo._

_¡No dejéis de plasmar vuestra opinión! ¡La necesito!_

_Me retiro a proseguir con el capítulo 23._

_¡Un beso!_

_Syad_


	23. - Mundburgo

_Quince mil palabras. Nada menos._

_Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca. Y veréis que no hay mucha acción en él, pero los capítulos de transición normalmente albergan "paja" que más tarde se convierte en "oro"... Ya no digo más, espero que no os aburra la tranquilidad que se respira ahora en Minas Tirith, ¡y que no os durmáis con el capítulo!_

_Os dejo ya con la lectura. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

\- ¡Aragorn! - Gritó Legolas, alarmado. El rubio elfo aferraba entre sus brazos el ligero cuerpo de Érewyn, completamente relajado ahora.

El desvanecimiento de Érewyn pilló desprevenido a Éomer, y corrió junto a ella lo más rápido que pudo, igual que Aragorn, quien se apresuró a reconocer a la joven, temiendo encontrar en la muchacha las mismas señales del Hálito Negro que había encontrado antes en Éowyn.

El rohirrim contuvo el aliento mientras el montaraz tomaba el pulso de la muchacha. Éomer no cesó de acariciar la palma de la mano de su hermana en silencio. El mismo silencio que de repente se había apoderado de la estancia.

El miedo de Aragorn desapareció. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilo, al comprobar que el antiguo mal no era lo que la afectaba.

Legolas le observaba mientras sujetaba el frágil cuerpo de Érewyn con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse entre sus brazos. Confiaba plenamente en Aragorn, pero los minutos que permaneció en perfecta calma, casi le hicieron gritar, desesperado. Finalmente, la voz de Aragorn resonó, tranquila, de nuevo.

\- Sólo está dormida, Éomer, no temas, ningún mal la afecta. - el rohirrim contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor y suspiró, aliviado. - Está muy cansada. - continuó Aragorn, remarcando especialmente la palabra "muy". - Las dos necesitan dormir. Pide que las trasladen a las Casas de Curación. Están en el sexto nivel. Allí podrán descansar mejor. - El montaraz posó su mano en la frente de la joven. - Érewyn no tiene heridas abiertas pero mucho me temo que tiene bastantes golpes y hematomas... su cojera no es casual... - El rohirrim tomó a su hermana pequeña en brazos como si no pesara nada y la llevó hasta el altar, donde la tumbó al lado de Éowyn, ante la atenta mirada de Legolas.

\- Se tiró del caballo. - dijo el elfo. Éomer siguió observando a sus hermanas sin decir palabra. Parecían dos maiar, dos espíritus de la antigüedad que acababan de regresar del mismo infierno. Legolas chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por el cabello. - ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? ¿Cómo es que nadie las vio? ¡Han cruzado Rohan y Gondor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Han recorrido a caballo cientos de millas!

\- Sólo míralas, Legolas. Parecen auténticos guerreros. - Respondió Aragorn. - Nadie podía sospechar que las dos Damas de Rohan se ocultaban tras esos yelmos. ¿Quién podría pensar algo así? - Éomer acarició la rubia sien de Éowyn observando atentamente la serenidad que mostraba su rostro. Legolas seguía sin comprender.

\- Deberían estar en el Sagrario, esperando noticias... o incluso huyendo al norte.

\- De cualquier modo, Maestro Elfo, - la grave voz de Éomer detuvo los argumentos de Legolas, - escucharos así, en sueños intranquilos, no ayudará a mis hermanas lo más mínimo. - Éomer se giró y miró con dureza a Legolas. El elfo aguantó su mirada sin replicar. El rohirrim tenía razón. Le habían podido los nervios y el miedo. - Retiraos ahora, mi señor. - pidió Éomer, centrándose de nuevo en los rostros de sus hermanas. - Permitamos que descansen. Yo mismo os llamaré cuando Érewyn despierte. Ambos oiremos su versión de lo ocurrido esta vez.

* * *

Las Casas de Curación era el lugar de Minas Tirith donde se atendía a los enfermos y a los heridos en la batalla. Se encontraba cerca de la Ciudadela en el _Sexto Círculo_ de la Ciudad, casi lindando con el muro Sur. Estaba rodeada de jardines y de un prado arbolado.

Aragorn se dirigió hacia allí tras reconocer a las princesas y a Merry. El hobbit no necesitó demasiada cantidad de hierba Athelas, sus heridas eran muy superficiales. Aragorn había podido utilizar las que había preparado para Éowyn, ya que la infusión aún estaba caliente y ya no disponía de más. Merry se quejaba de un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo derecho, y de entumecimiento general de las articulaciones. En ningún momento llegó a perder el conocimiento, aunque sí había delirado. Eran síntomas de haber estado muy cerca de la magia oscura de Sauron. De hecho, el montaraz se había sorprendido al escuchar brevemente que el hobbit había herido al Nâzgul en la pierna para evitar que hiciera daño a la Señora de Rohan.

Eran asombrosos, los hobbits. Tenían un valor y un coraje fuera de lo común, superior incluso al de algunos consumados guerreros y señores de la guerra.

Aragorn sonreía levemente mientras sus largos pasos le acercaban rápidamente a las Casas de Curación.

Antes de irse de la enfermería, había dispuesto todo con Gandalf para que los tres hermanos de Rohan fueran trasladados allí. Éomer no se había quejado, pero la penetrante mirada de Aragorn había visto bastante sangre bajo su cota de malla.

Aunque confiaba en la fortaleza del bravo rohirrim, Aragorn prefería que fuera atendido por los sabios sanadores de Gondor. Le necesitaban sano y fuerte, y así se lo hizo entender Gandalf.

El terco jinete accedió a regañadientes a someterse a un reconocimiento, pero sólo cuando sus hermanas fueran trasladadas y atendidas en las Casas de Curación.

Aragorn entró en el edificio, cuyo bullicio lo hacía fácilmente localizable ya en la distancia. No paraban de entrar personas vestidas de blanco o crudo, ancianos o jóvenes, con sábanas, cestas con fruta, hierbas y ungüentos, y vendas.

No le costó al montaraz encontrar la habitación donde el hijo de Denethor, y ahora Senescal de Gondor, yacía sobre un lecho. Los lamentos de una mujer casi le dejaron sordo al llegar a la estancia de Faramir. La anciana acariciaba las manos del joven, cuyo aspecto era muy parecido al de Éowyn.

Aragorn suspiró desde el dintel. Gandalf le había comentado que el joven tenía una herida limpia en el costado, que ya no sangraba. Además le habían extraído una flecha haradrim. Las heridas habían sido limpiadas pero no conseguían que el estado de Faramir mejorara. De hecho estaba sumido en un sueño extraño y profundo, tanto, que su padre le había dado por muerto.

El mago le había dejado al cuidado de los más expertos curanderos de la ciudad, ya que no podía hacer nada más por él. Su poder no alcanzaba para traer a Faramir de vuelta. Igual que con Frodo, en aquellos menesteres, era la magia como la de Elrond la más eficaz. Además, otros heridos requerían de sus cuidados urgentemente y Gandalf había tenido que trasladarse a las enfermerías de campaña habilitadas en el segundo círculo de la ciudad.

Así pues, Faramir estaba en manos de Aragorn. Y el montaraz tomó una buena bocanada de aire y entró en la estancia.

La mujer junto al joven no paraba de balbucear y de lamentarse y una muchacha joven limpiaba la herida del costado de Faramir con gasas. Aragorn se detuvo junto a ellas y pudo ver lo que ya se temía: el mismo tipo de herida de Frodo. No era un simple golpe, como el de Éowyn, era una herida de un puñal de Morgul. Los bordes quemados de la herida y el color negruzco que había tomado su piel así lo corroboraban. La mujer volvió a lamentarse, esta vez casi en el oído de Aragorn, y el montaraz sintió como si le reventaran los tímpanos.

\- ¡Qué desdicha! No podemos hacer nada más por él, Aleth. - Gritaba, hablándole a la muchacha. - Si tan sólo el rey estuviera aquí: "las manos del rey son manos que curan", Aleth…

\- Mi señora… - La llamó Aragorn. La anciana se giró hacia él, sobresaltada, no se había percatado de su presencia y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? ¡Estas son estancias privadas del Senescal! Yo estoy al cargo de ellas ¡Nadie puede entrar aquí sin mi consentimiento! Podríais acabar en el calabozo.

\- Mis excusas, pero he sido enviado por Gandalf para echar una mano con el Senescal. - La mujer torció el rostro en una arrugada mueca de extrañeza. - Mithrandir, - Se corrigió Aragorn. - Me envía Mithrandir. - Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron de repente.

\- ¡Oh! - Exclamó. El viejo mago había dado el aviso que enviaría a alguien con amplios conocimientos sobre aquel tipo de herida. Pero en seguida, la luz que había iluminado su rostro, la abandonó de nuevo, y los ojos de la mujer volvieron a posarse sobre el rostro de Faramir. - Aunque… Ya le dije a Mithrandir que no guardaba esperanzas. Ni siquiera él, con todo su esfuerzo ha conseguido que salga de este extraño letargo.

\- Le sacaron una flecha, según tengo entendido. - La corrigió Aragorn, muy serio.

\- Tenéis razón, mi señor. El príncipe Imrahil se la extrajo, y actuó muy deprisa, de lo contrario, Faramir estaría ahora ya muerto… Pero, ¡miradle, comprobadlo vos mismo! No respira, pero el calor no le abandona del todo. No sangra ya, pero no se mueve y no reacciona ni a la luz ni a los estímulos… Ya no sabemos qué más hacer…

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, mi señora? - Preguntó Aragorn, poniéndose delante de la anciana y retirando la sábana que cubría el torso desnudo de Faramir.

\- Ioreth me llamo, De Lossarnach. Soy la Mayoral de las Casas de Curación. - Respondió la anciana. La tez clara del joven llamó la atención de Aragorn. Entre los habitantes de Gondor predominaba la piel y el cabello más oscuros. En cambio Faramir tenía la piel blanca y el cabello más claro que Boromir, su hermano. - Siempre he trabajado en las Casas de Curación. Mi señor Faramir siempre ha sentido mucho interés y curiosidad por las plantas medicinales - Continuó ella. Los suspiros de la mujer le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, pero en seguida los ojos de Aragorn se centraron en la herida de Faramir, de nuevo. - Desde muy joven acudía en secreto a buscarme, y me escuchaba y entendía mis explicaciones mejor que ninguno de mis ayudantes. Se nutría de conocimiento. Era mi aprendiz. - Los ojos de Aragorn escudriñaban las costillas de Faramir. Tenía un orificio alargado, pequeño y de no mucha profundidad, justo entre la novena y la décima costilla. - Siempre hemos estado muy unidos, y Faramir siempre me ha tratado con cariño. Me llamaba "Weed"... - La manos de Ioreth estrecharon la de Faramir, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aragorn suspiró. Faramir, en efecto, ya no sangraba y el color de su piel era casi tumefacto. Debía actuar rápido. La herida de Faramir estaba empezando a consumirlo. - ¡Si el rey estuviera aquí! - Volvió a lamentarse Ioreth.

\- Escuchad con atención, Ioreth. - Dijo Aragorn. - ¿Sabéis si el herborista tiene hierba Athelas?

\- ¿Qué hierba? No conozco tal hierbajo, tenemos tomillo, romero, y algo de cinuth, eso os vendría bien para…

\- Escuchadme mi señora,- repitió el montaraz, armándose de paciencia, - también se la conoce como Hoja de Reyes.

\- ¡Aaaah! Sí, ya sé cuál es. Pero la Hoja de Reyes no tiene propiedades curativas. ¿Para qué la queréis? No entiendo cómo me pedís eso y no raíz de jengibre, o diagemis, o… - Aragorn cerró brevemente los ojos y se armó de paciencia. Ioreth le iba a costar un buen dolor de cabeza.

\- Tiene un aroma muy agradable, la Hoja de Reyes. - Comentó Aleth. Aragorn abrió los ojos y la miró, intrigado. La joven cubría de nuevo el torso de Faramir y miraba con preocupación su rostro.

\- ¿Donde habéis inspirado su aroma, mi señora? - Preguntó Aragorn, mientras Ioreth proseguía con su enumeración de hierbas infinitamente más útiles que la Athelas.

\- Sólo se utiliza para dar fragancia a los espacios viciados. - Informó la joven. - Mi padre posee una taberna, y suele utilizar la planta para purificar el aire, cuando la taberna queda vacía. - Los ojos de Aragorn se abrieron de sorpresa y su rostro cambió de la conmoción a la urgencia en una fracción de segundo. Se inclinó sobre la joven y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Necesitaba que aquellas dos mujeres le tomaran en serio. La vida de Faramir y seguramente la de más hombres dependían de ello.

\- Necesito que traigáis de la taberna de vuestro padre un buen puñado de Hoja de Reyes. Hacedlo lo más rápido posible. Cuando la hayáis traído, regresad allí y recoged cuanta hierba Athelas encontréis en Minas Tirith. ¡Deprisa!

* * *

El rubio elfo caminaba sin rumbo fijo. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando salió de la improvisada enfermería. Tuvo que arrimarse a una pared para dejar pasar a dos sanadores que portaban una camilla en la que se lamentaba un guerrero que iba dejando un reguero de sangre en el suelo.

Legolas apenas contrajo una mueca. Si no conseguían detener semejante hemorragia no tendrían muchas posibilidades de salvarle la vida. En el Bosque Oscuro utilizaban un tipo de planta que coagulaba la sangre y les permitía controlar las hemorragias. Ojalá en Gondor tuvieran algo parecido.

Suspiró y se alejó caminando por las calles, repletas de cascotes, edificios derrumbados y olor a muerte.

Un espectáculo horrible. No había tiempo para festejar que habían sido capaces de detener a Sauron. Muchos habían caído. Demasiados.

Y ella podía haber sido uno de ellos...

¿Y si Legolas la hubiera encontrado tendida en el pasto, mientras recogía sus flechas? Trató de apartar semejante horror de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa estupidez podía haberle costado la vida. Igual que en Cuernavilla.

Exactamente igual que con el huargo.

De repente, y todo a causa de la irresponsabilidad de las princesas, el esquema de los acontecimientos futuros que hábilmente había tejido en su mente, ya no servía para nada.

Ahora Érewyn estaba en Minas Tirith, más cerca aún del enemigo que antes. Ahora sería más difícil protegerla.

Legolas cerró los ojos y suspiró, fastidiado. ¿Por qué había abandonado El Sagrario?

Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos para él no tenían sentido. Sentía una punzada de angustia aún en su pecho, y es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Érewyn… SU Érewyn… había luchado en la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor, poniendo en peligro su vida, arriesgándose a morir. Y él había luchado también, muy cerca de ella, probablemente podía haberla visto si se hubiera fijado más, podía haberla descubierto como en Cuernavilla y así la habría protegido, como entonces.

Pero esta vez no lo había hecho. No había detectado su presencia, nada de ella había llamado su atención. Había pasado desapercibida a sus ojos.

Legolas se había dado cuenta de que, además de su aspecto lamentable, totalmente cubierta de sangre, lo que la había "camuflado" en el campo de batalla era que se había cortado el cabello. Érewyn había llegado muy lejos con tal de participar de aquella guerra. Se había asegurado de no ser descubierta.

¡Si cualquier doncella pondría los pies en polvorosa con atisbar un solo orco a más de 200 metros!

Necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba ocupar sus pensamientos y sus manos con algo que le alejaran de esa imagen que su mente había generado de Érewyn luchando a espada contra todo tipo de enemigos.

Esta vez, Legolas estaba realmente disgustado con ella.

* * *

\- ¡Ya he vuelto! - Exclamó Aleth, irrumpiendo como una estampida en las estancias de Faramir.

Aragorn la esperaba, impaciente. Se había sacado la raída casaca de viajero y había abandonado sus armas en un rincón. En cuanto vio a Aleth entrar por la puerta, pidió que le trajeran un cuenco con agua hirviendo y otro con agua tibia. Machacó con las manos parte de las hierbas y las echó en el cuenco con agua hirviendo. Toda la estancia se impregnó de una agradable fragancia que despejó las mentes de todos. Ioreth observaba al extranjero proceder con decisión. Parecía saber exactamente qué había que hacer.

El rostro de Faramir estaba adquiriendo un tono pálido realmente preocupante. Aragorn vertió parte del agua hirviendo en el cuenco con agua templada. Sumergió un paño de lino y lo escurrió. Con él, impregnó la piel de Faramir, y colocó sobre la herida del puñal una gasa empapada del agua infusionada.

\- Está casi agotado —dijo Aragorn volviéndose a Ioreth—. Pero no a causa de la herida. ¡Mirad, está cicatrizando! Faramir es fuerte… Va a necesitar mucha fortaleza para volver de allá donde se halla ahora.

\- … ¿Qué queréis decir, mi señor? - balbuceó Ioreth. Aleth observaba a Aragorn con la boca abierta, intrigada. El montaraz regresó su atención a Faramir y humedeció con agua de Athelas la frente del Senescal.

\- El Hálito Negro —dijo Aragorn. Ioreth se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Aquello sí que era una desgracia.

Aragorn ignoró el llanto de la mujer y murmuró unas palabras en una lengua antigua y desconocida. Llamó a Faramir, con una voz débil, como si el cansancio estuviera haciendo ya mella en él. Pero no se rindió y siguió llamándole. Hasta que, finalmente, los ojos de Faramir se abrieron poco a poco, y el Senescal le miró. Tenía los ojos azul cielo y su mirada era límpida y clara. Honesta. Sincera. Tan diferente de la de Boromir…

\- Me habéis llamado, Mi Señor… Y he venido. - murmuró con un hilo de voz. Ioreth dejó escapar un grito ahogado y besó la mano de Faramir. Aleth sonreía y limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué ordena mi rey?

\- No sigas caminando en las sombras. - Dijo Aragorn, simplemente.

Y entonces la vieja Ioreth comprendió, por fin.

Aragorn, aquel extraño capitán del norte… La "Hoja de Reyes"… Las palabras de Faramir: "Mi Señor".

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Aragorn le dedicó una mirada dulce y cansada a la vez que se llevaba un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole discreción. Suspiró profundamente, cerró momentáneamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba. Por hoy, ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con la muerte.

* * *

Legolas volvió a pie al campo de batalla y buscó el resto de sus flechas, con tal de mantener su mente ocupada.

Ya habían sido retirados muchos cadáveres y los enemigos estaban siendo amontonados en una gran pira lejos de los límites de Osgiliath y Minas Tirith, donde serían quemados.

El elfo encontró pronto todas sus flechas y comprobó que había muchas partidas o muy dañadas. Suspiró. Debería buscar ramas adecuadas para fabricar nuevas flechas. Las últimas las había fabricado en el Bosque Oscuro. Esperaba que la madera de los bosques cercanos a Minas Tirith fuera tan flexible como la de los árboles que los elfos silvanos usaban para fabricar sus arcos y sus flechas.

Regresó caminando hasta la ciudad, ayudando por el camino a retirar cadáveres y manchandose las blancas manos de barro y sangre seca. Mezclándose al máximo con los hombres y tratando de adormecer su mente.

Pero ya entrada la noche, pocos eran los que aún proseguían en la labor. Todos estaban cansados, y poco a poco se iban retirando al interior de la ciudad para dormir donde podían. Minas Tirith nunca había estado tan sobreocupada.

El elfo atravesó de nuevo la muralla exterior y saludó a los vigías, apostados en la parte superior del muro. Se quedó un momento pensativo y se planteó subir a ayudarles en aquella tarea. Los ojos de un elfo serían bienvenidos, además, podría permitirles que descansaran un buen rato. De todas formas, él no estaba cansado…

De pronto recordó a alguien que también necesitaba atención en aquel momento. Reanudó el paso y puso rumbo a las caballerizas, cerca de los restos de la Gran Puerta.

Entró en el edificio. Las cuadras de Minas Tirith eran mucho más grandes que las de Rohan. Los rohirrim, tenían una conexión muy especial con los caballos, pero eran gente sencilla, y construían caballerizas sencillas, con madera y piso de paja. Lo justo para mantener calientes y secos a sus monturas. Los caballos en Rohan salían al campo cada día, pastaban en libertad y sólo utilizaban las cuadras para dormir y refugiarse de las inclemencias del tiempo.

En Minas Tirith era distinto. El edificio de las cuadras era de piedra, como el resto de la ciudad, y los cubículos que ocupaban los caballos eran más grandes. Tenían más ventanas para facilitar la ventilación, y además, al final de las cuadras había una puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones que ocupaban los emisarios de Gondor, siempre cerca de sus monturas por si tenían que efectuar un correo urgente.

Legolas caminó sin hacer apenas ruido por el amplio pasillo de las cuadras, mirando a ambos lados, hasta que, al fin, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Le habían asignado un box y le habían proporcionado algo de heno. Pero había demasiado movimiento en la ciudad como para prestarles atención a los caballos, primero estaban los heridos. Pero ahora, que ya estaban siendo todos atendidos, los otros importantes partícipes de la victoria de Minas Tirith estaban allí, olvidados y solos.

Arod estaba cansado y hambriento y Legolas acarició su hocico. El caballo relinchó suavemente, contento de verle de nuevo. El elfo escudriñó su piel a la luz de la luna. Su aspecto seguía siendo lamentable, tan sucio, tan manchado de sangre... como ella.

Le dedicó unas suaves palabras en élfico, y Arod agitó la cabeza, complacido. Legolas sonrió y abrió la puerta de la cuadra. El caballo salió y siguió solícitamente al elfo como un perrito, sin necesidad de ponerle cabezada para guiarlo.

El elfo lo sacó al exterior y le llevó a un rincón, cerca de un abrevadero repleto de agua limpia, donde un surco excavado finamente en el suelo de piedra hacía las funciones de desagüe. Allí era donde se lavaban los caballos, y el desagüe excavado en la roca sacaba al exterior de la ciudad el agua sucia de la calle.

Le dejó beber mientras él, lentamente, se despojó de su carcaj. Lo dejó apoyado en el abrevadero, junto a su arco.

Se quitó la capa gris de Lorien y su casaca verde tan típica de los elfos silvanos. Los dejó en un rincón, lejos del desagüe. Desató las mangas de su camisa y las subió, arremangandose hasta los codos.

La luz de la luna reveló algunas cicatrices en la piel límpida y blanca de sus antebrazos, pero la noche las mantuvo en secreto. El elfo tomó un cubo y lo llenó de agua limpia del abrevadero.

Se acercó a Arod y echó el agua sobre su pelaje. El caballo se sacudió, agradecido, y el elfo le arrojó encima otros dos cubos de agua. Dejó el cubo a un lado y tomó un cepillo que encontró bajo la pileta del abrevadero. Lenta y cuidadosamente, las manos de Legolas se dedicaron a frotar el pelaje del caballo, desprendiendo la sangre seca y deshaciendo los enredos de sus crines.

Frotó su cuello… y el recuerdo de Érewyn desmayándose ante él apareció de nuevo en su mente.

Peinó sus crines… y la imagen que se había hecho de la muchacha luchando en campo abierto, le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Arrojó un cubo de agua de nuevo sobre el caballo y repitió el proceso concienzudamente, mientras angustiosos pensamientos visitaban su mente una y otra vez.

A la vez que el pelaje de Arod volvía a ser el de antes, la camisa y los brazos de Legolas se teñían de un rojo apagado. Y al final, arrojó un último balde de agua limpia sobre el caballo, cuyo pelaje volvía a ser blanco, observó unos segundos con atención, mientras el caballo piafaba complacido. Dejó el balde en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

Lentamente, Legolas se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo de piedra, junto al caballo. Enterró el rostro en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que sí, estaba realmente cansado.

Pero no físicamente.

Su cansancio era mental.

* * *

El cuerpo de Théoden fue ungido y vestido con finas ropas. Sus heridas fueron lavadas, su cabello peinado. Su rostro transmitía una paz extraña, como sólo los grandes reyes pueden hacer.

El rey de Rohan se mantuvo en una estancia habilitada para él, en las criptas de los Reyes, cerca de las Casas de Curación, el lugar donde aguardaban los cuerpos de los grandes señores hasta el día de su funeral. La puerta de grueso roble guardaba y cuidaba su descanso, y hasta el día en que sus herederos le llevaran de vuelta a casa, Minas Tirith protegería sus restos.

El silencio acompañaba su sueño eterno. La muerte era dulce en su rostro y Théoden yacía en un altar de oscura piedra, sujetando su espada, y con las crines de su amado caballo Crinblanca entrelazadas entre sus dedos. A la vieja usanza de Rohan.

La puerta de la cripta de Théoden se abrió contra todo pronóstico. La luz invadió la estancia, iluminando vagamente el pálido rostro del rey, y en seguida, la oscuridad volvió a envolver todo. Una tenue luz se encendió entonces y unos pasos resonaron en las paredes de piedra, acercándose al rey.

El anillo de Théoden, el que pertenecía al rey de Rohan y que portaba su sello real, fue arrebatado de su dedo. La luz del candil iluminó el rostro de Erkenbrand, algo nervioso por ser descubierto.

Calentó en la llama de la vela un trozo de cera y aplicó una parte derretida sobre un pergamino en el que figuraban unos párrafos escritos. Erkenbrand selló con el anillo del rey el documento y sopló sobre él. Enrolló el pergamino con cuidado, una vez la cera se enfrió, y devolvió el anillo del rey a su dedo, mirándole con algo de culpabilidad en el rostro.

\- Lo siento, viejo amigo. - Susurró el viejo Mariscal. - Pero será algo bueno para nuestras familias, tenlo por seguro. - Erkenbrand apagó el candil y observó de nuevo el rostro inmóvil de su rey. Sus pasos volvieron a resonar hasta la puerta y Erkenbrand abandonó al abrigo de la noche la cripta de Théoden, ocultándose en las sombras, como un miserable ladrón que abandona el escenario del crimen.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Legolas se marchó al Bosque Gris. Era un viejo y pequeño bosque que había avistado desde la ciudad, justo al norte y muy cerca de la falda del Mindolluin. Podía ir y volver en una mañana, no estaba lejos.

El elfo se fue solo. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tranquilidad y silencio. Alejarse de todo lo que conocía para poder serenarse, y llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse como en casa.

Desde que abandonó Fangorn no le había abandonado esa sensación de vacío. Necesitaba rodearse de naturaleza, de árboles, de arbustos. Sentir la sombra de sus ramas en la piel, sumergirse en el silencio de la vegetación, apenas roto por el canto de los pájaros y los suaves pasos de algún zorro.

Más ahora que nunca, Legolas necesitaba sumergirse en la conocida sensación del hogar.

Además necesitaba flechas, y el Bosque Gris era la arboleda más cercana a la Ciudad Blanca que podía encontrar en las inmediaciones.

Se puso en camino rechazando lo más amablemente que supo el ofrecimiento de Gimli de acompañarle. Necesitaba soledad, y pese a la buena intención del enano, a Legolas no le apetecía escuchar sus interminables monsergas. Con decirle distraídamente que pensaba ir a pie hasta allí, ya que Arod necesitaba descansar, consiguió persuadirle de su intención de acompañarle.

Abandonó a Gimli ante un copioso desayuno en la Hostería Vieja, la posada donde amablemente les habían cobijado aquella noche, pese a que el elfo sólo la había pisado para cambiarse la camisa, manchada de sangre, por la de recambio que guardaba hábilmente doblada en su zurrón. Caminó por las calles del primer nivel hasta la Gran Puerta, y se alejó de Minas Tirith a paso vivo, sintiendo casi instantáneamente una agradable sensación en el pecho.

El Bosque le serenaría, estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Gimli agradeció interiormente a Aulë que le mantuviera vivo. Sólo con probar aquella pitanza ya valía la pena haber sobrevivido. El posadero puso ante el enano una bandeja de latón repleta de carne asada de venado, patatas asadas en las brasas pan, miel, queso, y una jarra entera de su mejor sidra. Había llegado a sus oídos que unos norteños habían salvado la vida del Señor Faramir con una planta que los hosteleros solían utilizar como ambientador, y el viejo posadero había sacado hábiles conclusiones acerca de sus huéspedes.

Gimli profirió un gutural sonido al engullir el primer bocado. El venado estaba realmente delicioso, pero no tanto como el cordero de Rohan. Al final la Dama iba a tener razón y el secreto de tales delicias al paladar iba a estar en los pastos.

Frunció el ceño y borró la sonrisa de los labios. Continuó comiendo en silencio al recordar a la joven dama y su hermana. El aspecto deplorable de ambas le habían partido el corazón. El enano había presenciado cómo Éomer trasladaba protectoramente a Érewyn en brazos hasta las Casas de Curación, mientras que Éowyn, cuyo brazo estaba roto y necesitaba más cuidados, era trasladada en camilla por los sanadores de Minas Tirith.

A su juicio eran las dos unas cabezas huecas sin nada bajo esas preciosas y rubias cabelleras. Y a la vez eran las jóvenes más valientes y sacrificadas que había conocido jamás.

Pero ese pensamiento no podía decirlo en alto con el elfo rondando a su alrededor. Parecía un fantasma rodeado de un halo misterioso, aún más misterioso de lo habitual. Gimli no sabía por qué Legolas se esforzaba tanto en ocultar sus sentimientos, sus debilidades, si ya había convivido con él lo suficiente como para leerle el pensamiento, y el enano sabía que descubrir a Érewyn en la batalla había sido un duro golpe. Sobretodo después de haber tenido con ella aquella última conversación a la entrada del Sendero de los Muertos, de la que obviamente no les había explicado ni media parte, y que lo había dejado visiblemente afectado.

Había que ser muy imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba al elfo. Que lo que de verdad sentía iba mucho más allá de lo que Legolas finalmente había confesado antes de entrar al Sendero. Pero no sería él quién le abriera los ojos y le diera el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse a acercarse por fin a ella, a mostrarle lo que había en realidad bajo aquella máscara de serenidad que tan nervioso ponía al enano.

Gimli no entendía dónde estaba el problema. Eran jóvenes y era evidente que estaban completamente colados el uno por el otro. Hasta una piedra se daría cuenta. Pero la cosa no hacía más que complicarse más y más.

El enano eructó, complacido por la comida. Se levantó de su taburete y realizó una profunda reverencia ante la hija del posadero, que le respondió con una grácil inclinación.

Saliendo de la posada, Gimli puso rumbo de nuevo al campo de batalla. El trabajo allí no había acabado aún, y había que acabar de retirar cuerpos (y partes de cuerpos) del campo. Ya ardían las hogueras, y el enano supuso que aquella tarde finalizarían las tareas de limpieza de los Campos del Pelennor.

Pero al pasar junto a una de las grietas más profundas y preocupantes del muro del segundo nivel, Gimli se detuvo y aguzó el oído.

Los arquitectos proponían entre ellos soluciones para reparar aquella gigantesca grieta. Estaban apuntalando el muro con gruesos troncos provenientes de los restos de las catapultas de los orcos, y Gimli reconoció una parte de madera oscura, seguramente proveniente de "Grond", el gran ariete que había destrozado la Gran Puerta.

Pero no era aquello lo que había llamado más su atención. No tuvo más remedio que volver sobre sus pasos e intervenir de forma poco educada en la conversación.

\- El relleno de arcilla es lo mejor que podemos hacer. La junta quedará sellada firmemente en toda la piedra y evitará el deslizamiento de la roca cuando se asiente.

\- Opino igual que vos, maestro arquitecto. - Dijo otra voz. - La arcilla además es fácil de fabricar, y rápida. En tan sólo una semana podríamos tener reparado el muro del segundo nivel y dedicarnos al diseño de la nueva puerta. Es imprescindible cerrar el acceso a la ciudad cuanto antes y además…

\- Discúlpenme mis señores si les parezco un atrevido. - Interrumpió Gimli. El arquitecto y el costructor le miraron con confusión. ¿Qué hacía un enano guerrero interrumpiendo su reunión? Era de vital importancia llegar a un acuerdo deprisa. Gimli prosiguió sin esperar a recibir el permiso de ambos señores. - Si lo que quieren es que el segundo nivel al completo se derrumbe sobre el primero y entierre casas, negocios y personas, y que además arrastre consigo al tercer nivel que quedaría debilitado y sentenciado al derrumbamiento, entonces, señores míos, rellenen esa grieta con arcilla.

Los dos arquitectos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender las palabras del enano. De nuevo observaron la grieta, no entendían el problema.

\- Maestro Enano, la arcilla siempre ha sido utilizada en las grietas de la piedra de la ciudad. Es una piedra resistente y blanca, no muy frágil a partirse. La arcilla aplicada correctamente sella las junturas y protege de los deslizamientos. - Argumentó con altivez el arquitecto que había defendido la arcilla desde un principio.

\- Tenéis razón en cuanto a los usos de la arcilla, mi buen señor. - Concedió Gimli. Se acercó a la pared y pasó la mano sobre la grieta abierta. - Pero no estáis teniendo en cuenta algo muy importante. - dijo, volviéndose de nuevo a ellos. Los dos le miraron intrigados y Gimli señaló la pared. - Esta grieta es horizontal, mide más de diez metros de longitud y en su parte más ancha hace casi un metro. Colocar arcilla ahí es sentenciar a todos los habitantes de los dos niveles superiores.

\- ¡Explicaos apropiadamente o callad de una vez! - Exigió con altivez el arquitecto. Tenía los puños cerrados y los labios apretados hasta formar una delgada línea en su rostro. Era evidente que se sentía ofendido. Gimli suspiró, y se dispuso a ampliar sus argumentos de forma que aquellos dos zopencos lo entendieran.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita la arcilla para asentarse? - Preguntó Gimli, cual maestro de escuela.

\- Un año entero. - Se apresuró a responder el hombre.

\- Bien. - Aprobó el enano. - ¿A qué temperatura se asienta la arcilla? - Volvió a preguntar.

\- Necesita estar por debajo de los diez grados ambientales. - Respondió de nuevo el otro. - Decid ya, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- A eso voy: ¿en qué época del año nos encontramos ahora?

Se hizo el silencio. Estaban en primavera. Claro.

Los dos arquitectos se miraron entre sí como dos idiotas. No habían tenido en cuenta el cálculo que hábilmente les había mostrado el maestro enano. Si se les ocurría sellar semejante grieta con arcilla, la temperatura ambiental impediría que ésta se asentara y el nivel superior iría cediendo sobre el inferior hasta que las fuerzas fueran insostenibles y el muro acabara por derrumbarse. Además, la hábil observación del enano era crucial: la grieta era horizontal, por lo que la fuerza que ejercería el peso del piso superior aún sería mayor. A cálculos rápidos, prácticamente un tercio del peso de la Ciudad Blanca se sostenía en aquel muro. Si lo rellenaban con arcilla y el peso no se asentaba a causa de la temperatura ambiental, sucedería una catástrofe.

Los dos arquitectos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente, y Gimli rió, divertido.

\- ¡No os preocupéis, mis señores! Existen otras soluciones para reparar esto de forma segura. Yo les propongo argamasa con restos machacados de la misma piedra que se ha desprendido en cascotes. Hay material de sobra por aquí para sellar la grieta. La argamasa asienta en menos tiempo que la arcilla y a más temperatura, y las pequeñas piedras mezcladas en su interior generarán cámaras de aire que ayudarán a que la piedra encuentre su sitio para asentarse cuando esta se dilate con el calor, y además ofrecerán fricción extra, con lo que evitarán deslizamientos.

Cuando Gimli se giró, no sólo le observaban los arquitectos. Un grupo de hombres se había detenido para escucharle hablar. Y es que cuando de construcción se trataba, Gimli sentía nacer dentro de sí un agradable calor que le hacía sentir como en casa.

La piedra era para el enano, lo que el bosque para el elfo.

\- En mi hogar, - Prosiguió Gimli, sonriendo. - Lo llamamos junta de dilatación.

* * *

Tal y como había pensado, en aquellas latitudes no había sauces, la temperatura era demasiado alta, pero Legolas encontró un viejo arce que necesitaba urgentemente una poda. Su espíritu era tranquilo, no había en aquel bosque ni un ápice de la maldad y el rencor que había sentido en Fangorn. Y eso que Sauron estaba muy cerca de allí.

Con la ayuda de una de sus dagas, Legolas cortó unas cuantas ramas, de unos cinco centímetros de grosor. Aquella madera era fuerte, liviana y flexible. Sus flechas volarían aún más lejos.

El elfo examinó concienzudamente la corteza del viejo árbol. Estaba sano, no tenía ningún tipo de plaga.

Separó las mejores ramas y acabó de despojar al árbol de todas aquellas inútiles ramitas que le restaban fuerza. Legolas sonrió al acabar. Aquel arce había tenido mucha suerte de que le encontrara, estaban en plena época de poda.

\- Hantalë, meldonya _(Gracias, amigo mío) _\- Susurró el elfo, acariciando suavemente la superficie del tronco.

Recogió la valiosa leña y puso rumbo a la ciudad de nuevo. Aquel bosque había regocijado su espíritu, se había cargado de energía positiva. Un elfo no puede estar mucho tiempo alejado de la naturaleza. Además, verse rodeado de tantísima muerte y la sorpresa de Érewyn, todo junto había ensombrecido su corazón.

Con la ayuda de un cordel que siempre portaba en su zurrón, Legolas hizo un atado con las ramas y las colgó de su espalda, permitiéndose así caminar con las manos libres.

Estaba a punto de salir al claro exterior del bosque cuando unas hojas resplandecieron bajo los rayos del sol. Legolas las reconoció casi en seguida. Se arrodilló sobre el pequeño brote de Athelas y sonrió. Estaba de suerte, aquel pequeño bosque guardaba gratos secretos. Miró a su alrededor poniendo especial atención y no le costó hallar unos cuantos brotes más de Hoja de Reyes. Estaban en todas partes. Crecían a los pies de los árboles en la parte más sombría.

El elfo abrió su zurrón y guardó con especial cuidado seis o siete brotes que cortó con delicadeza.

Y cuando retomaba de nuevo el camino, su rostro se cubrió de sorpresa. Había un arbusto que había pasado desapercibido para él tanto al llegar al bosque como ahora que se marchaba y sólo el vivo color rojo de sus frutos llamó su atención. Se acercó a él, estaba oculto tras las ramas de un gran arbusto de hiedra, prácticamente invisible.

Legolas se sintió enormemente afortunado y se apresuró a recoger bastantes hojas de aquel arbusto, pensando en el herido que el día anterior había visto sangrar de forma alarmante. Ojalá entonces hubiera podido disponer de aquella planta.

Pero estaba seguro de que aún hoy sería muy útil, y además, tenía otras muchas propiedades para curar heridas.

* * *

\- Mi señor, pido permiso para informar. - Dijo con seriedad el muchacho.

Éomer se hallaba sentado en una sencilla butaca en las Casas de Curación. Apoyaba la frente en la mano con gesto inmensamente aburrido y miraba de reojo al joven jinete que se hallaba delante de él, pensando, por su aspecto tan tenso, que se acababa de meter un palo por el culo. El rohirrim cerró los ojos, hastiado, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que procediera.

Aleth caminó hasta él y le sonrió tiernamente antes de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa del rohirrim. Éomer sospechaba que aquella muchacha no tenía ni idea de quién era él, eso o no sentía pudor alguno por desnudar a un hombre de cintura para arriba sin mediar palabra.

O las dos cosas.

La cuestión era que cada vez que Aleth le sonreía así, Éomer sabía que le iba a doler, y mucho. Efectivamente, la muchacha, pese a proceder con la mayor delicadeza de que era capaz, retiró la venda con sangre seca de la herida del hombro de Éomer, provocando que el rohirrim soltara un suave quejido. Aleth se mordió el labio y trató de seguir ignorando el dolor del jinete, pero la sangre se había secado y la venda se había adherido a la piel. Aquello era algo insoportable para los heridos y para los sanadores, pero no había otro modo de mantener las infecciones a raya. Lo malo era que con cada cambio de vendaje, las heridas volvían a abrirse y a exponerse a los gérmenes que los sanadores trataban de evitar por todos los medios cambiando las vendas.

\- Permiso concedido. - Gruñó Éomer, al ver que el muchacho se había quedado pasmado al ver a la muchacha desnudar a su rey delante de él. En Rohan eran más pudorosas, o al menos las que él había conocido. El chico sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

\- Los cuerpos de los nuestros ya han sido incinerados, mi señor. Las armas recogidas y almacenadas, para ser devueltas a las familias, tal y como vos ordenásteis… Fauk ha aparecido, mi señor, sin montura, a medio camino de Lossarnach.

\- ¿Qué se le habrá perdido en Lossarnach?… ¡Auch! Bien... - Alcanzó a gemir, Éomer. El chico se quedó dudando un momento antes de proseguir.

\- Mi señor… Todos han visto a un jinete, muy pequeño, muy bajito, montado sobre un caballo blanco, completamente cubierto de sangre de los enemigos… Se dice que barrió el campo de batalla de mumakils… Les cortó las patas y les arrancó las vísceras… Mi señor.

\- Haa… - Sonrió lastimeramente el jinete. - Algo he oído yo también sobre eso, sí.

\- Mi señor… Todos dicen que se trataba del Gran Jinete que descendió al Pelennor para ayudarnos.

Éomer abrió un ojo y miró al chico. Estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas si Aleth no le hubiera desinfectado la herida en aquel preciso momento. Tras ver las estrellas y aguantar estoicamente, Éomer volvió a mirar al chico y le tranquilizó.

\- el Gran Jinete… Ya veo… Bueno, creo que se trataba de alguien mucho más cercano que el Gran Jinete, joven rohirrim… Aunque no dudo que él nos asistió en la batalla. - Se apresuró a añadir, al ver el rostro contrariado del chico. Tendría que explicar la verdad llegado el momento. A pesar de no aprobar la gesta de sus hermanas, no iba a dejar que su valentía fuera ignorada y olvidada. Eran guerreras de Rohan y como tal serían reconocidas.

En su debido momento.

El muchacho se retiró y Aleth comenzó a vendarle de nuevo. Lo cierto era que sentía un gran alivio ahora. Las manos de la muchacha eran hábiles. No dudaba de que pronto estaría completamente recuperado de aquella herida.

Aleth le sonrió y le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo. Recogió las vendas viejas, el desinfectante y el cuenco con agua y se dio la vuelta.

\- Aún no conozco vuestro nombre, mi señora… Aunque podría llamaros la Dama de las Manos de Fuego. - Aleth levantó las cejas, extrañada. - Es lo que siento cada vez que me tocáis. Como si me ardiera la piel. - La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó al instante. - Vaya… No me malinterpretéis… Me refería a la cosa esa que me ponéis cada vez que me limpiáis la herida… ¿Es realmente necesaria?

\- Es alcohol de laurel y eucalipto. Pica un poco ¿verdad? - Preguntó ella con timidez. Había suspirado aliviada al entender a qué se había referido el jinete. Éomer sonrió de nuevo.

\- Un poco. - Respondió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para atender al siguiente herido. - ¿Vuestro nombre? - Preguntó él, de nuevo.

\- Me llamo Aleth. - Respondió ella, por encima del hombro mientras abandonaba la estancia. Teía los ojos oscuros y hermosos.

La sonrisa de Éomer se intensificó un momento antes de escuchar un sonido proveniente de la estancia que ocupaba Érewyn.

El rohirrim se puso de pie todo lo rápido que pudo y se acercó al lecho de su hermana. Las dos estaban ocupando la misma estancia de las Casas de Curación y Éomer no se había separado de ellas prácticamente desde que las trasladaron. Casi no había dormido, lo cual había disgustado a la Mayoral de la clínica, una anciana de nombre Ioreth.

\- Mmmmh - Gimió la joven. Éomer aguardó a que abriera los ojos, mientras la contemplaba. Las enfermeras se habían encargado de limpiar concienzudamente su cuerpo y retirar todos los restos de sangre seca de su piel y de su cabello. Al descubierto habían quedado algunos rasguños y sobretodo, grandes moretones en las caderas y las rodillas. Tal y como Legolas había dicho, se había caído del caballo, cosa rara en ella. Éomer suspiró y siguió mirando su despertar. Tenía cara de cansada aún, pero el color había regresado a su tez y sus labios formaron una sonrisa instantáneamente al verle. - Hola hermanito. - Dijo con voz suave.

\- Hola ratoncito. - Respondió él en el mismo tono. Ella sonrió al oír el sobrenombre con el que la llamaba Éowyn. Al pensar en su hermana, quiso levantarse en seguida, pero Éomer se lo impidió, acostándola de nuevo. - Nooo. Quédate ahí un rato más. Te conviene descansar. Éowyn está bien, está justo ahí, a menos de dos metros de tí.

Érewyn levantó la cabeza y atisbó el cabello rubio de su hermana, y su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado.

\- ¿Aún no se ha despertado? - Preguntó, preocupada.

\- Tú has sido la primera. - Respondió Éomer.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Volvió a preguntar. El jinete se sentó en una silla junto a la cabecera de Érewyn.

\- En Mundburgo. - Respondió él. La muchacha se situó poco a poco. Recordó los últimos acontecimientos y su boca se torció en un gesto de desagrado. Miró a Éomer. Estaba segura de que debía estar muy disgustado con las dos. Pero su rostro no mostraba contrariedad, si no cansancio. Mucho cansancio.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo con voz dulce atrayendo la atención de Éomer.

\- No pidas perdón. Ya te lo dije una vez. Nunca te arrepientas de nada de lo que hagas. Sea lo que sea, y aunque a veces no lo apruebe...yo estoy orgulloso de tí.

Érewyn dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, aliviada. Los abrió de nuevo y sonrió antes de volver a preguntar.

\- ¿No me vas a reñir? ¿Ni un poquito? - Preguntó, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

\- Merry me lo ha explicado todo. - Respondió Éomer.

\- ¡Merry! ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó, preocupada.

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de apuñalar al Rey Brujo. - sonrió Éomer. Luego borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a su hermana como si nunca antes la hubiera visto así. - Le salvaste la vida. - dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Éowyn. - Luchaste como una condenada fiera por mantenerla a salvo. Y, según me ha dicho Merry, y muchos más que también te vieron, saliste detrás de mí cuando me adelanté para atacar con la lanza al mumak. Querías protegerme. Y por localizarme sembraste el caos entre los haradrim, destripando a sus monturas. - La voz de Éomer se partió y necesitó un momento para recuperarse. Las lágrimas corrían por las sienes de Érewyn, silenciosas, y la muchacha esperó a que su hermano se serenara. - No - Dijo él, cuando al fin recuperó la voz. - No voy a reñirte. Ni un poquito.

Érewyn se incorporó de la cama y se abrazó al cuello de su hermano, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello.

Jamás se había sentido más feliz.

Pero un quejido de Éomer la hicieron separarse. La cara de dolor de su hermano la puso en alerta y entonces atisbó bajo la camisa el vendaje de su hombro.

\- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Déjame ver eso!

\- ¡No, no! - Se apresuró a defenderse él. Ya había tenido bastante de atención femenina por un día. - Es sólo un rasguño… Pero aquí despilfarran vendas y líquidos raros… que queman.

\- ¡Jaja! - Rió Érewyn, divertida. Limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con el dorso de su mano. - ¡Siempre has odiado que te curen las heridas! - Le recordó, con mofa.

Éomer puso cara de indignación y chasqueó la lengua.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven. Érewyn se puso alerta de repente y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la estancia, que estaba cerrada. Éomer levantó una ceja y miró extrañado la puerta, y luego de nuevo a su hermana. Las manos de Érewyn se cerraban con fuerza sobre las sábanas y su respiración se había acelerado.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera, Érewyn? - Preguntó intrigado. Ni siquiera llegaba a sus oídos el más ligero sonido proveniente del exterior de la habitación. Ella no contestó. - ¿Quién hay? ¿Gandalf? - Ella negó con la cabeza. Y Éomer entendió. - Legolas. - Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron para dejar pasar una suave exhalación de nerviosismo. - Lo que me recuerda una cosa. - Éomer se puso de pie con un leve gesto de dolor y se inclinó sobre su hermana. La arropó con las sábanas y sonrió. - Quizá todavía pueda lloverte alguna bronca, aunque no provenga de mí, así que no cantes victoria. - Pronunció cada palabra casi por separado remarcando especialmente su significado. Érewyn le miró, confundida. Éomer se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta y se giró. - Le prometí a Legolas que le permitiría escuchar tu relato. Tienes diez minutos para adecentarte un poco. - concedió. - Llevas durmiendo un día entero, con su noche. - Explicó.

El rohirrim se deslizó por la estrecha abertura de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

* * *

Llegó a Minas Tirith con el semblante renovado y la mente en calma. La mañana a solas en el bosque había actuado en él como el sueño reparador y el buen almuerzo que no se había permitido.

A grandes pasos, recorrió la ciudad, reparando en lo intrincada de su arquitectura. Cada nivel debía ser recorrido en su completo semicírculo, para poder llegar a las escaleras de acceso al siguiente nivel.

Anteriormente no había llegado tan lejos en su recorrido por la ciudad, y se sintió aliviado al comprobar, a medida que se adentraba por sus calles, que los niveles interiores apenas habían sufrido daños. Se trataba de la ciudad de hombres con más población que había visitado jamás. En comparación, Edoras era un simple y sencillo poblado rústico. No se equivocaba si estimaba que en aquel momento debía haber unas diez mil personas viviendo en Minas Tirith.

El elfo caminaba con paso decidido, atrayendo las miradas de los habitantes de la ciudad. Los niños detenían sus juegos al paso del elfo, cuchicheaban y le observaban con admiración. Los ancianos le miraban, serios, y las jóvenes contenían la respiración cuando los ojos de Legolas se posaban brevemente sobre ellas.

Legolas no hizo caso de las reacciones de la gente, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención en los pueblos de los hombres. Y así, levantando expectación y provocando algunos sonrojos, el elfo llegó al sexto nivel, y entró por la puerta de las Casas de Curación.

Las Casas de Curación, normalmente con una ordenada gestión y organización del espacio, estaba desbordada. Había heridos en los pasillos, en camillas los más afortunados, y en simples butacas los menos. Algunos dormían apaciblemente, otros, simplemente se mantenían inmóviles en sus camillas, aburridos y con rostros compungidos. Sanadores y ayudantes realizaban metódicamente sus tareas y apenas reparaban en la presencia de Legolas. Él, curioso por naturaleza, observaba los procedimientos. Limpieza de heridas, preparación de brebajes, administración de medicamentos, las acostumbradas discusiones con los enfermos que se negaban a tragarse aquellas pócimas…

Lo había visto muchas veces, sin ir más lejos, en la Ciudad del Lago, cuando Smaug atacó por última vez y perdió la vida por la certera flecha de Bardo.

Como siempre, Legolas había acudido a curiosear, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, quien sólo pensaba en el oro bajo la montaña de Erebor. Legolas, en cambio, deseaba ver el dragón con sus propios ojos. Era el último dragón, el último vestigio de las criaturas que Morgoth creó, sus más poderosas herramientas de guerra y destrucción. En la Ciudad del Lago pudo ver también las consecuencias terribles del ataque de Smaug, y su recuerdo le llegaba ahora a la mente al ver el ir y venir de los Sanadores en las Casas de Curación.

\- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo Maestro Elfo? - Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Legolas se giró de repente para encontrarse de frente con una anciana con el cabello canoso y abundantes arrugas en el rostro. Era de estatura baja, tanto, que Legolas tenía que doblar el cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Pese a ello, su porte era decidido y orgulloso. No cabía duda de que el elfo estaba pisando sus dominios y ella no le había dado permiso para hacerlo. Legolas levantó las cejas y sonrió a la mujer, pero su expresión no se relajó. - Soy la Mayoral de Las Casas de Curación. - El elfo se inclinó cortésmente ante ella y comenzó a buscar en su zurrón.

\- No era mi intención molestar, sé que tenéis mucho trabajo. Pero he traído algo que quizá pueda seros de utilidad para el tratamiento de las heridas. - Legolas extrajo de su bolsa las hojas que había recogido. En seguida, Ioreth reconoció la hierba Athelas y sustituyó la expresión de desconfianza por una de asombro.

\- ¡Hoja de Reyes fresca! - Exclamó, tomando con cuidado las hojas que Legolas sostenía cuidadosamente. Él sonrió, sabía que el hallazgo sería bienvenido. Se había enterado aquella mañana de que los herboristas no disponían de Athelas recién cortada, y que, a causa de ello, la recuperación de Éowyn, Faramir y todos aquellos que estuvieron cerca del Rey Brujo sería lenta. - ¿De dónde la habéis sacado? - Preguntó Ioreth, mirando a Legolas a los ojos. La expresión amable del elfo borró de ella cualquier rastro de suspicacia.

\- Del Bosque Gris. - Respondió él, sonriendo aún. Ioreth volvió a mirar las hojas. No podía creerlo.

\- ¿Habéis ido a buscarlas expresamente hasta el Bosque Gris? Es un buen paseo. - Admitió ella.

\- De hecho, las encontré por casualidad, y pensé que aquí serían apreciadas. - Respondió él.

\- ¡No os quepa la menor duda! - Dijo Ioreth, sonriendo. Las arrugas aún se marcaban más en su frente. - Os estoy muy agradecida, es un hallazgo en verdad valioso. - Admitió.

\- Además, - Comenzó a decir Legolas, y volvió a echar mano a su zurrón para sacar las otras plantas que había recogido. - Os he traído otras plantas. - Dijo. Ioreth se asomó con curiosidad al zurrón del elfo, y éste sacó dos tipos de plantas. Una parecida al acebo, con sus frutos rojos como grosellas, que solían llamar la Herradura del Diablo, y otra procedente de un arbusto común, parecido al laurel. La anciana le miró extrañada, como si hubiera esperado que Legolas sacara una cornucopia de la bolsa, siendo un elfo… Le miró con cara de "¿Y…?" Y el elfo fue rápido en reaccionar. - En mi hogar las usamos para tratar las heridas. - Explicó, mostrándole las hojas. - La savia de la _Bäuglir _\- dijo, señalando las hojas alargadas, - es antiséptica y previene las infecciones. Las bayas de _Danwedh… _\- Comenzó a decir Legolas.

\- ¡Esa es venenosa! - Se apresuró a gritar Ioreth, señalando acusadoramente las frutillas rojas. Legolas asintió, paciente.

\- Es venenosa si se ingiere. Provoca dolor de estómago que puede durar varios días. Pero aplicadas en las heridas… - El elfo dudó un momento. No encontraba el término para referirse a las propiedades de la _Danwedh _y miró a Ioreth. La anciana esperaba expectante, y Legolas decidió explicar lo que se conseguía con aquella planta. - Mirad, hay que triturar las hojas de _Bäuglir _y las bayas de _Danwedh _hasta conseguir una pasta. La mezcla se aplica en las heridas y detiene el flujo sanguíneo en apenas unos segundos. Evita las hemorragias, y además, protege las heridas formando una capa sólida con la sangre que se coagula, que no se desprende hasta que la herida está completamente cerrada. - Los ojos de Ioreth se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Un coagulante! - Exclamó. Legolas asintió enérgicamente.

\- No recordaba esa palabra en la lengua común. En mi pueblo lo llamamos _enthelë._

\- Pero no es un coagulante común, - Continuó Ioreth. Tomó las dos plantas en sus manos, atesorándolas, y miró sonriente a Legolas. - ¡Es justamente lo que necesitamos en la clínica! Tenemos algunas heridas que están costando mucho cicatrizar y tememos a las infecciones.

\- Utilizad el _enthelë_… el coagulante, - Se apresuró a corregir, Legolas, - y sanarán mucho más deprisa de lo que imagináis.

\- Enthelë, ¡qué palabra más hermosa! - Exclamó Ioreth. Hizo un gesto a Aleth, que acababa de terminar de cambiar otro vendaje y la joven se acercó. - Muchas gracias, Maestro Elfo, por vuestra sabiduría y vuestra generosidad. ¡Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera ofreceros en agradecimiento! - Ioreth le tendió con cuidado las hierbas a la joven, que procedió a recoger delicadamente en un pedazo de tela blanca. - Pero aquí no hay nada diferente a vendajes, medicinas, (de las cuales estoy segura que vos poseéis un conocimiento aún mayor), sanadores, enfermos, lisiados, muchachas… ¡Eso! - Exclamó Ioreth, creyendo haber dado en el clavo. - ¡Puedo presentaros algunas jovencitas que os procurarían una agradable estancia! ¡Son diestras con las manos y con los labios!- Aseguró la anciana.

\- ¡Abuela! - Exclamó Aleth, escandalizada. Legolas se esforzó por no sonrojarse, y puso la mejor de sus máscaras de neutralidad.

\- No merezco tales atenciones, Ioreth. Pero os traeré más hierbas si las necesitáis. - Dijo el elfo. Jamás le habían hecho un ofrecimiento similar. Qué lejos estaba de casa…

\- "No merezco tales atenciones…" - Repitió Ioreth, sin poder creerlo. Como si le hubieran hecho un feo rechazando su ofrecimiento. - Esas muchachas son limpias y de fiar. - Dijo, sin entender. - ¡Saben hacer hasta nudos con la lengua! - En seguida volvió a sus quehaceres, dejando a Aleth al cargo de aquellas valiosas plantas. Ioreth era vieja pero conocía perfectamente las necesidades de los jóvenes guerreros, y dudaba mucho que las de Legolas fueran diferentes, aunque fuera un elfo.

\- ¡Abuela, por favor! - Repitió Aleth. La joven se mordió el labio, abochornada. Dirigió una mirada lastimera a Legolas, disculpándose en nombre de su abuela, y él le sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose aún fuera de lugar. Aleth se alejó en dirección al edificio del herborista y Legolas se dispuso a abandonar las Casas de Curación, cuando una voz le llamó.

\- Legolas. No os retiréis aún.

El elfo se giró.

Éomer cerró una puerta y se acercó a él con paso tranquilo. Era lógico que estuviera allí, tenía entendido que estaba levemente herido, pero tras conversar con Ioreth, Legolas había olvidado por un momento que podía encontrarle allí. Y si él estaba allá, también estarían Érewyn y Éowyn.

\- ¿Cómo están? - Preguntó el elfo con seriedad.

\- Ambas están bien. Érewyn ha despertado hace apenas diez minutos. Creo que nunca antes había dormido tantas horas seguidas. - Dijo el rohirrim. El elfo no sonrió, simplemente miró a Éomer y asintió con la cabeza. Éomer levantó la cejas con sorpresa y suspiró. Estaba intentando acercarse a él sin provocar los acostumbrados roces que ambos mantenían entre sí. Era consciente de que la idea que se había hecho de Legolas desde un principio no era la acertada. Y le estaba costando cambiar esa perspectiva, aunque no parecía estar teniendo éxito. Le parecía haber sido testigo del momento exacto en que el elfo se colocó tras su escudo protector y su máscara de expresión pasiva, al verle a él. - Os ha escuchado desde la habitación. - Los ojos de Legolas se movieron un segundo hasta la puerta de donde había salido Éomer. - Ha descansado y se encuentra bien. Creo que es un buen momento para que nos explique su aventura, y el porqué de todo ello. - El elfo volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Y Éomer sintió ganas de resoplar, pero se aguantó. - Si os parece bien, esperaremos unos minutos a que se refresque, y luego me acompañaréis junto ella.

Éomer aguardó la respuesta del elfo. Si le volvía a asentir le arrojaría una botella de alcohol a la cabeza. Pero Legolas apartó la mirada y permaneció en silencio, apoyándose en la mesa junto a la que estaba parado.

Incluso Éomer pudo apreciar que algo no marchaba bien.

* * *

Érewyn se calzó unas suaves zapatillas abotinadas y se puso una fina bata blanca, que se ajustaba ligeramente a su cuerpo al anudarse.

Se acercó a su hermana y la miró dormir, plácidamente. Acarició su frente y sus mejillas y sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su rostro.

Érewyn se acercó al espejo ovalado de la pared, junto al pequeño mueble sobre el que encontró una jofaina con agua fresca, y miró su reflejo. Tras dormir tanto tiempo, tenía los párpados hinchados, pero el frescor del agua ayudó a bajar la inflamación. Observó su cabello, limpio de sangre, barro o polvo casi en su totalidad. No debía ser un trabajo fácil para nadie, lavar el pelo de una persona inconsciente. Érewyn supuso que se lo habían cepillado para retirar la suciedad y se lo habían lavado sin mojarle el cuero cabelludo, para evitar que se resfriara. Era la primera vez que se miraba en un espejo desde que salió de Edoras hacia el Sagrario. Éowyn le había cortado el cabello con una daga, mechón a mechón. La había visto morderse el labio, como si cada corte le doliera a ella en su propia piel. Éowyn amaba el cabello de Érewyn. Y la más joven, ahora era consciente de cuánto lo había amado ella misma. Tocó con dedos temblorosos la punta de uno de sus mechones, el más rebelde, el que siempre se escapaba de sus recogidos. Ahora tendría que esperar por lo menos tres años hasta que su cabello volviera a tener la longitud que tuvo.

Pero no tenía mal aspecto. En el fondo siempre supo que Éowyn no iba a cortarle el cabello tan corto como ella le pidió. En realidad lo tenía un par de dedos por debajo de los hombros, y sus rizos eran igual de bonitos. Pero echaba de menos su antiguo cabello. Le recordaba a su hogar. Le recordaba a su Tío alborotándoselo amorosamente.

Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón al pensar en Théoden. Parecía mentira que sólo un día atrás hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras. Ya jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, ni a oír su risa, ni a enterrar el rostro en su pecho.

Los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron y trató de serenarse. En seguida entraría su hermano con Legolas y debería explicarles sus motivos para unirse al ejército.

Sabía que no les convencería, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Era consciente de que Éomer no aprobaba sus actos y mucho menos Legolas. Pero ya estaba cansada de vivir su vida adaptándose a las opiniones de los demás.

Hablaría, explicaría todo lo que había pasado y no se avergonzaría.

Miró a los ojos a su propio reflejo y se convenció a sí misma de que nunca volvería a temer las consecuencias de de sus actos o sus decisiones. Nunca volvería a vivir esperando el momento de dar explicaciones por sus acciones.

Cepilló su cabello, tan suave como siempre, y se acercó a Éowyn para observarla de nuevo.

Sonrió levemente y la arropó. Luego, se acercó a la butaca que antes había ocupado Éomer y se sentó a esperar.

Pese a su decisión de no volver a agachar la cabeza por sus actos, no pudo evitar el temblor que, de repente, invadió su cuerpo. Tenía un presentimiento. Algo le decía que lo que habían hecho su hermana y ella tocaba techo en muchos sentidos. Para su hermano era un trago difícil de digerir. Y para Legolas…

Su hermano era su hermano. Siempre estaría a su lado por muchas discusiones que tuvieran, pero, Legolas… Quizás, cuando terminara de explicar su aventura, acabaría de tirar por la borda cualquier relación de amistad que pudieran seguir manteniendo.

Porque, tras la despedida en el Sagrario, Érewyn había entendido, avergonzada, que la única cuyos sentimientos habían pisado los límites prohibidos, había sido ella. Para Legolas, Érewyn era una apreciada amiga que tenía la fea costumbre de meterse en líos, y él no lo aprobaba, ni lo aprobaría. Y sin ninguna duda, esa costumbre era un lastre que les distanciaba.

Pero aún así, aún sabiendo que él no le correspondería, ella no podía evitarlo.

Le amaba.

Le quería con todas sus fuerzas, y, pese a todo el horror vivido, lo primero que apareció en su mente al despertar habían sido sus hermosos ojos, mirándola asustados y anhelantes.

No sabía porqué, pero creía que así le había mirado justo antes de desvanecerse de agotamiento el día anterior. Y Érewyn temía que esa imagen, esa mirada que permanecía grabada en su mente, provocara que los pilares de la fuerza que estaba segura que poseía se doblegaran como briznas de hierba al viento, y temió terminar balbuceando y pidiendo perdón a ambos.

Debía ser fuerte y no pensar en él.

Debía ser sacrificada y convencerse en el par de minutos que le quedaba para serenarse que él JAMÁS LA AMARÍA, y que más le valía a ella misma comenzar a encarar la vida superando esa sensación que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en él, como si la tierra la engullera.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró un par de veces profundamente y se aferró firmemente a los brazos de madera de la butaca.

Justo cuando Éomer picaba a la puerta, Érewyn había recuperado la serenidad y les permitió pasar.

Tras su hermano, Legolas entró en la habitación con su acostumbrado silencioso caminar, y se detuvo cortésmente a los pies del lecho en el que Érewyn había descansado la última jornada.

\- Bien, - dijo Éomer, tomando asiento en la cama. Los ojos verdes de su hermana se posaron en él, observándole fijamente, tratando por todos los medios de no mirar a Legolas. El rohirrim suspiró, miró al elfo y continuó. - Legolas ha sido muy amable de venir hasta aquí. El Maestro Elfo fue quien evitó que te abrieras la cabeza cuando te desmayaste, y he de decir, que parecía aún más asustado que yo mismo. - Legolas apartó la mirada de los dos hermanos y, tras las palabras de Éomer, Érewyn tuvo por fin el valor de mirarle, aunque con gesto sorprendido. - Las dos nos hicísteis pasar un rato terrible, y creo que merecemos una explicación para que podamos entender vuestros motivos.

\- No creo que hayan palabras que os hagan comprender nuestros motivos. Tú lo has dicho: son nuestros, y con que nosotras no dudemos de ellos nos basta. Pero Éowyn aún descansa, y el inicio y buena parte de la historia fue iniciativa suya. Que sea ella, cuando despierte, quien defienda sus ideas y sus actos. Yo no soy quién para interpretar los sentimientos que la movieron a venir aquí.

\- Habla de tus razones, entonces. - Replicó Éomer. - ¿Qué motivos te llevaron a unirte a un ejército a escondidas?

\- El amor a mi familia y a mis amigos. Simplemente porque os quiero. - Dijo Érewyn, sin más. Legolas volvió a mirarla de nuevo y casi se le cayó la máscara de neutralidad del rostro. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha le miraban sin rastro de mentiras ni dudas. Y por un momento, Legolas estuvo a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo y pedirle perdón. Pero ese momento pasó, y Érewyn continuó. - Éowyn estaba dispuesta a luchar, como nunca antes la había visto. No pude persuadirla de hacerlo, era SU decisión. Y yo sólo podía tomar mi propia decisión, la que me trajo hasta aquí: protegeros.

Ni Éomer ni Legolas fueron capaces de articular palabra. Érewyn miró a Éowyn y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Tomó aire un par de veces, para volver a llenarse de la valentía con la que acababa de hablar. Cerró brevemente los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Miró el rostro de Legolas. La miraba con una mezcla de reproche y decepción. Pero al fin lo había comprendido: era doloroso discutir con las personas que quería, era difícil hacerse un hueco entre los hombres, pero allí estaba, haciéndolo y diciendo adiós a lo que amaba, a la niña que fue y que se marchó para no volver jamás.

\- Vine hasta Minas Tirith escondida entre los jinetes, dispuesta a dar mi vida a cambio de la vuestra. Por eso te seguí por el campo de batalla. Porque quería cubrirte las espaldas - Explicó, dirigiéndose a Éomer. - Por eso casi le rompo el cuello a Arod cuando estiré de las riendas para evitar ser aplastados por otro mumakil, porque quería llegar hasta Éowyn. - Dijo, señalando a su hermana, en el lecho cercano. - El Rey Brujo de Angmar la levantaba, agarrada del cuello. Medía más de dos metros y medio, y yo veía que no llegaba a ella… No llegaba... - Respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse de la sensación de volver a revivir aquel horroroso momento. Luego levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en los ojos del elfo. - Por eso intenté convencerme a mí misma que estabas bien al no localizarte en el campo de batalla, cuando los Muertos del Sagrario acabaron con los haradrim que quedaban. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, y no me permití desfallecer en ningún momento, hasta que te vi, con vida. Hasta que vi que no te había pasado nada… - la expresión del elfo reflejó por unos segundos el dolor y la ternura que le provocaron las palabras de Érewyn, y se vio obligado a mirar al suelo. Recordaba perfectamente que, en Cuernavilla, le había pedido a la muchacha que le prometiera que jamás volvería a ponerse en peligro, como había hecho con el huargo, y ella le dijo, sincera, que no podía hacer tal cosa, ya que si un ser querido estaba en peligro y ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarle, lo haría, sin importar qué.

La sinceridad y sencillez de las palabras y los actos de Érewyn eran arrolladoras. Legolas se removió en su lugar y la miró de nuevo, pero ya no podía verla con reproche, ya no podía mirarla con decepción. Ya que veía en sus actos un reflejo de los suyos propios: la desesperada intención de cuidar a los demás, de salvar a los suyos, aunque pareciera una locura.

La mirada de Érewyn se mantuvo fija en el suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar hablando sin derrumbarse. Había dicho lo suficiente, y lo había dicho con convencimiento y sin titubear. Ya no importaba si les gustaba su explicación, si entendían o no sus sentimientos o si empatizaban con ella o no. Lo había soltado, pero si seguía hablando rompería a llorar como la niña que aún era y se esforzaba tanto por enterrar. Y lloraría por el miedo irracional a perder lo poco que aún tenía.

Y si levantaba la cabeza y volvía a ver reproche en su mirada, le vería directamente acabar de salir de su vida, del todo.

El silencio rodeó a los dos hermanos y al elfo, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, con timidez. Éomer dió un suspiro y se levantó antes de contestar.

\- Adelante.

En la estancia entró el mismo muchacho rohirrim que le había traído el informe a Éomer, sólo un rato antes. Se paró ante ellos y miró a la joven Dama con sorpresa. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente al ver en el lecho contiguo a la Dama Éowyn y miró interrogativamente a Éomer. ¿Qué hacían las damas en Mundburgo? Y, ¿en las Casas de Curación? Vio en la expresión de su rey que aún estaba esperando el motivo de la interrupción y el chico sacudió la cabeza.

\- Os he estado buscando por media ciudad. Me han dicho que os encontraría aquí. El Príncipe Imrahil desea veros. - Dijo. Pero no se dirigía a Éomer. Sus ojos estaban posados en Legolas, que compuso de nuevo su rostro de perfecta neutralidad, y asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho volvió a mirar las Damas antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Disculpadme. - Dijo Legolas, simplemente. Miró de nuevo a Érewyn, y vio sus ojos justo cuando la muchacha levantó la vista. El verde de sus iris aún se veía más claro con aquel aspecto vidrioso, y las lágrimas caían, silenciosas, por sus mejillas. Legolas la miró un par de segundos. Luego se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Éomer escuchó los silenciosos suspiros de su hermana y sonrió con cariño. Allí pasaba exactamente lo que había imaginado desde el principio. Los chispeantes ojos de Érewyn habían sido para él como un libro abierto desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo no iba Éomer a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en el corazón de su hermana pequeña?

Y, aunque aún no tenía claras las intenciones de Legolas y aún no confiaba del todo en él, no podía negar que se preocupaba por ella. Se preocupaba mucho, y estaba visiblemente decepcionado por el comportamiento de ella. Legolas, al igual que Éomer, temía por la vida de Érewyn y estaba disgustado de que la muchacha se hubiera arriesgado de aquella manera.

Pero Éomer había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras sus hermanas descansaban, y según su opinión, Legolas tenía dos opciones. Aceptar a Érewyn u olvidarse de ella. Era así de simple. Éomer sabía que su hermana no cambiaría jamás. Por fin, después de muchas peleas y discusiones, lo había asumido.

Siempre había sido un espíritu salvaje y, al verla crecer, Éomer había sido testigo de cómo esa energía se canalizaba hacia la faceta de aventurera curiosa, de guerrera valiente. Y lo cierto era que, hasta el momento, no lo había hecho mal del todo. Ella sería feliz si la dejaban vivir a su manera, pero sería desgraciada si la ataban a la vida de la corte y la instaban a comportarse como una dama, con sus modales perfectos y sin libertad para decir lo que quisiera, vestir como quisiera y actuar como quisiera.

Y ahora, además, acababa de hablar como una mujer adulta. Había defendido sus ideas con inteligencia y calma. Si tan sólo Théoden lo hubiera escuchado… Nadie tenía ningún derecho a apartarla de la vida que ella deseaba.

Si se resignaba a aceptarla tal como era, Legolas tendría emociones fuertes aseguradas, y no pocas preocupaciones y miedos. Pero Érewyn sería feliz.

Si no la aceptaba, ya podía darse la vuelta y desaparecer, ya que Éomer sabía que el espíritu de su hermana no flaquearía, y no se doblegaría a la voluntad de otra persona. Por mucho que le amara, Érewyn no iba a cambiar. Y el rohirrim veía en los ojos de su hermana que el dolor que sentía era enorme, porque se daba cuenta de que, poco a poco, Legolas estaba cada vez más lejos de ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir? - Le susurró, con dulzura. - Yo me quedaré aquí y velaré tus sueños.

\- Éomer… No le dejes… - dijo Érewyn. Ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, era demasiada la presión que sentía en el pecho y necesitaba deshacerse de ella. Éomer acarició su rostro y besó sus manos.

\- ¿Que no le deje qué? - Preguntó. - Sólo dímelo, y haré lo que esté en mis manos. - La joven se aferró con desesperación a las manos de su hermano y le miró con tristeza.

\- No permitas que me odie por ser como soy.

* * *

Cerró la puerta al salir, sin apenas hacer ruido. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera de roble, durante unos segundos.

Legolas se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpear la puerta. Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para el joven mensajero rohirrim, y le permitió unos segundos antes de dirigirle unas palabras titubeantes.

\- Parecéis muy cansado, mi señor.

Legolas suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y miró al muchacho, con una expresión que el joven no supo identificar del todo. Pero el elfo sonrió levemente y se incorporó de nuevo.

\- Me temo que aún no he descansado como es debido. - Respondió Legolas, amablemente. El chico emprendió el paso y Legolas le siguió por los pasillos de las Casas de Curación. Antes de abandonarlas, se cruzó con Ioreth, y la anciana le dedicó una amable y sincera sonrisa. Legolas le correspondió con otra igual, aunque tuvo la sensación de que no pareció muy genuina. El elfo temió que la "magia élfica" que acompañaba a sus sonrisas se hubiera esfumado de repente.

\- Pues deberíais descansar, mi señor… Quiero decir, os iría bien un descanso.

\- Puedes decirme lo que piensas tal como lo piensas. - Dijo Legolas, al percatarse del modo en que el muchacho se había corregido a sí mismo. - Yo no voy a reprochartelo. No soy tu superior.

\- Os ví ayer ahí afuera, tras la batalla. Estuvisteis retirando a los nuestros y ayudando a separarles de los orcos. Cuando me retiré a dormir, aún estabais allí. Además… Todo el mundo habla de un Señor Elfo que acabó él solo con un mumak enfurecido y con todos los haradrim que transportaba, y ni siquiera se hizo un rasguño. - Confesó el joven. - Los sobreesfuerzos no son buenos. - Admitió. Ambos caminaron por la calle recorriendo el sexto nivel hasta llegar a la Torre de la Guardia.

\- Me temo que la sensación de cansancio es diferente para los elfos, amigo mío. Aún así, seguiré tu consejo y, en cuanto tenga un momento, me encerraré y dormiré. - El rohirrim sonrió, orgulloso de haber convencido a Legolas y el elfo sólo lo hizo de medio lado. No tenía pensado tumbarse para nada. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, si se tumbaba no conseguiría dormir. Tendría que ir a pasar la noche al Bosque Gris, para conseguir descansar…

Saludaron a los guardias y el joven rohirrim le indicó dónde debía esperar. Legolas se despidió de él y entró en el patio del Árbol Blanco de Gondor. Su visión distrajo a Legolas momentáneamente. Lo miró, asombrado. Aquel antiguo árbol muerto y casi olvidado era descendiente directo de Galathilion, el Árbol que creó la mismísima Yavanna en honor a los Eldar que viajaron a Aman.

¿Cómo podían haber descuidado aquel tesoro? ¿Tan egoístas eran los hombres? ¿Tan fácilmente olvidaban su pasado, sus orígenes?

Legolas frunció el ceño. Se había acercado hasta el Árbol Blanco sin darse cuenta. Sus pies le habían llevado hasta él. Posó la mano suavemente sobre su áspera corteza.

Y no sintió nada.

Se concentró. No era posible que aquel testigo de los días antiguos, aquel que había conocido a Isildur hubiera desaparecido del todo. Debía quedar un vestigio, una señal, alguna sensación.

El elfo recorrió la superficie del árbol con la mirada, anhelante, y acarició sus ramas, tratando de detectar en él un atisbo de vida. Algo que pudiera dar significado a todo, que pudiera entenderse como una esperanza para los Hombres, para la Tierra Media. Aquel árbol provenía de vástagos que habían crecido en Númenor, en Minas Ithil, y por último allá, en Minas Anor. Había sobrevivido a múltiples guerras y siempre había renacido de sus propios restos, o la suerte había querido que uno de sus brotes fuera replantado en otro lugar.

Ese árbol tenía un significado muy importante para los elfos. Aunque los hombres no fueran capaces de ver más allá y el Árbol Blanco sólo fuera eso para ellos, un simple árbol, para los elfos, significaba la esperanza, la chispa de vida que no se acababa, y el pensamiento de que los Valar estaban con ellos, que no les habían abandonado.

Legolas era de raza Sindar, descendiente de los Teleri, y ninguno de sus antepasados había puesto un pie en Valinor, pero aún así, esa representación de la esperanza en el Árbol Blanco de Gondor, era común en todas las razas de elfos.

Pero por más que lo intentó, no sintió nada. El espíritu del Árbol Blanco hacía muchos años que había abandonado el mundo. Y Legolas se sintió triste.

\- Tan sólo duerme, Legolas. Espera el momento adecuado. - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Legolas, alarmado, se giró de repente. No había notado la presencia de nadie más en el gran patio y, sorprendido, se vio frente a un hombre de tez morena y pelo igualmente oscuro, que le miraba, afable a menos de tres pasos de distancia. - Quizá sólo es una señal. El principio del cambio. - Concluyó, enigmáticamente. Sus ojos eran grises, parecidos a los de Aragorn, pero algo había en aquel hombre que parecía envolverle en un halo de seguridad y tranquilidad. Tanto era así, que Legolas comenzó a relajarse, y entonces dedujo de quién se trataba.

\- Sois el Príncipe Imrahil. - Afirmó Legolas.

\- Casi lo había olvidado. - Bromeó el príncipe. El elfo se sonrojó apenas levemente. ¿A qué se debía esa sensación que le provocaba la presencia del príncipe? - Minas Tirith es tan fría que le hiela a uno las ideas. - continuó Imrahil.

Estaban a principios de primavera y la temperatura empezaba a ser más templada. El frío no era precisamente lo que caracterizaba a la ciudad. Pero Legolas supo a qué se refería el Príncipe. No hablaba de la sensación de frío en la piel. A lo que se refería Imrahil era mucho más profundo que eso.

\- Sauron está demasiado cerca. - Afirmó el elfo y dirigió la mirada a la lejanía. Más allá de las Ephel Duath, un tenebroso resplandor hacía brillar el cielo con tonos rojos, y las nubes negras ocultaban Barad-Dûr.

\- El mal no corroe aún a Minas Tirith, - dijo Imrahil, - mas sí que la afecta. Incluso sus gentes tienen un deje de tristeza. - El príncipe volvió a mirar a Legolas y escudriñó en sus ojos. - Como vos. - Concluyó.

El elfo no contestó. Imrahil había detectado las sensaciones que le consumían por dentro.

Aunque se esforzaba por comportarse de forma natural, tal como siempre lo había hecho, rodeándose por el halo de misterio que envuelve a todos los elfos, cada vez le resultaba más complicado ocultarse tras aquella máscara tan habitual en él.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo rodeado de humanos, tanto, que comenzaba a contagiarse de su forma de comportarse y expresarse, y los humanos expresaban sus sentimientos abiertamente, mostrándolos en sus rostros, ya se tratara de dolor, alegría o tristeza.

Pero hasta aquel momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que sus facultades élficas comenzaban a flaquear. Probablemente sólo Aragorn, ya que era quien más le conocía, y jamás le habría confesado de aquel modo que podía ver en su interior con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

Imrahil lo había hecho fácilmente, y era la primera vez que le veía.

\- Sois muy joven para estar tan lejos de vuestro hogar, participando en batallas tan importantes. - Continuó el príncipe.

Joven. Era la primera vez que alguien le nombraba a Legolas su juventud. Pese a que tenía razón, el elfo se sorprendió de que el príncipe hubiera hecho una estimación de su edad tan fácilmente.

Y entonces reparó en algo que había pasado por alto, tras la sorpresa inicial. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y dijo:

\- Tenéis sangre élfica. Sois del pueblo de Dol Amroth.

Imrahil sonrió, complacido.

\- Hacía muchos años que nadie mentaba mis orígenes. Tenéis razón. Sé de dónde vinieron mis antepasados. Supongo que por ello mi percepción de las cosas es tan aguda. Si lo ignorara, seguramente esa percepción estaría dormida en mí. Aunque nadie está seguro de ello. Nadie sabe cómo sería la percepción de las cosas para alguien que ignora que lleva sangre élfica en sus venas. Manwë se aseguró con su decreto que ningún medio-elfo ignorara su condición. - Imrahil se acercó a Legolas. En efecto, había una luz especial en sus ojos. - Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. - Dijo Imrahil. - Aquellos fueron hombres valientes, fuertes, pero su sangre en mi está ya muy diluida… Aunque me alegra que aún quede algo de ellos en mí. - Imrahil entornó los ojos y escudriñó el rostro del elfo. - Precísamente eso es de lo que carezco, de hombres valientes y valientes y tan fuertes como para dirigir una parte de mi ejército. - Imrahil comenzó a pasear por el patio e invitó con un gesto a Legolas para que le acompañara. Suspiró antes de continuar. - Necesito un lugarteniente. Mi sobrino, Faramir, está herido y sus heridas son muy complicadas de sanar. No puedo contar con su presencia si volvemos a luchar contra Sauron. Y algo me dice que no falta mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver las caras… - Pasaron junto a unos parterres sin flores, tan sólo unos sencillos arbustos adornaban la tierra. - No. No quiero ponerle en peligro cuando aún no está recuperado del todo. Y eso que Faramir está sobradamente capacitado para ocupar un puesto de mando… Sus hombres le seguirían hasta la misma puerta de la Torre Oscura, si él se lo pidiera… Me faltan capitanes, Legolas. - Confesó Imrahil. Legolas aún guardaba silencio. - Y por eso os he llamado.

El elfo le miró y detuvo sus pasos.

\- Yo no creo estar en condiciones de recomendaros a nadie, mi señor. Es una tarea complicada y de mucha responsabilidad y sólo se me ocurre una persona capaz de llevarla a cabo. Pero Aragorn ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones y además tiene que dirigir las tropas de Minas Tirith. - Respondió Legolas, con sinceridad. Imrahil sonrió con calidez.

\- No me habéis entendido, Maestro Elfo. He pensado en vos para ocupar el puesto de lugarteniente en mi ejército. El segundo al mando después de mí mismo.

Legolas trató de asimilar la información.

\- Y ¿cuántos hombres son, mi señor? - Preguntó a media voz.

\- Unos novecientos, más o menos, de los cuales, trescientos cincuenta estarían directamente bajo vuestro mando. - Dijo el príncipe. - Hemos sufrido muchas bajas...

El elfo se sintió abrumado. ¿Trescientos cincuenta hombres a su mando?… Eran muchos más de los que había dirigido jamás.

\- Trescientos cincuenta… Sinceramente, no sé si seré capaz.

Imrahil rió con ganas al oír aquello.

\- Conozco el modo en que defendísteis Cuernavilla, cómo detuvísteis el ataque de aquella horda de orcos dirigiendo tan sólo un grupo reducido de arqueros. ¡Asombroso! - Dijo Imrahil. - Tenéis grandes amigos aquí, y algunos de ellos no se cansan de alabaros. - Legolas le miró, en silencio. Seguro que había sido obra de Gandalf o Aragorn. - Sois un guerrero excepcional, creo que hacía años que no oía gestas como las que he escuchado de vos. Y si dudáis acerca de ello y os interesa mi opinión, creo que un joven capaz de tumbar un mumak desde su pescuezo es capaz prácticamente de cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Legolas sonrió de forma sincera por primera vez desde que saltó del barco en Osgiliath.

* * *

Había sido un día duro. Ver salir el sol de nuevo había sido una bendición para unos y una desgracia para otros. La bendición de seguir con vida tras una batalla como la vivida, y la desgracia de seguir viviendo sin los seres queridos que habían caído luchando como valientes.

Éomer se hallaba entre los dos. Se sentía afortunado de tener a sus hermanas aún con él, y de que él mismo se hallara con vida. Pero en la cripta de los reyes, el cuerpo de Théoden yacía como testigo silencioso de lo mucho que habían perdido.

Tras acariciar la frente de Éowyn a oscuras, y mirar brevemente a Érewyn, que, como siempre, hablaba en sueños, Éomer salió de las Casas de Curación y se dirigió a la cripta de Théoden.

Permaneció allí, de pie, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Mirando con inmenso dolor a su Tío y lamentando su muerte.

La mala suerte y la avanzada edad de Théoden habían acabado con su vida. Éomer lamentaba no haber podido decirle un último adiós, no haber podido mirarle a los ojos por última vez.

Lo que le había explicado Théoden le había hecho enfurecer tanto que prácticamente no le había hablado en todo el camino desde el Sagrario. Había evitado cualquier encuentro que no fuera esencial para la estrategia. De modo que las palabras que aún resonaban en su mente como las últimas que Théoden le había dirigido eran las del consejo que le dio antes de partir a Gondor, un consejo que no valoró hasta aquel momento.

"Reescribe tu historia y la de tu hermana", esas fueron sus palabras, las que no abandonaban su mente y casi no le permitían descansar.

Ahora, la responsabilidad era suya, y debía explicarle a Érewyn sus orígenes, su historia y todo cuanto Théoden había evitado decirle.

Y el miedo le embotaba, porque si algo temía el nuevo rey de Rohan, era que su hermana pequeña le guardara rencor, que le odiara por haberle ocultado una información tan importante para ella. Ahora entendía los motivos de Théoden para ocultárselo.

Pero él no era Théoden, y había permanecido también en la ignorancia todos aquellos años. Sólo podía decidir el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, y esperar que la inteligencia y la comprensión de su hermana obraran en consecuencia.

Esa era la preocupación principal en aquel momento para Éomer, además de la de intentar que el terco elfo perdonara a Érewyn. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer algo así, él era especialista en iniciar discusiones, meter a los demás en líos y gastar ocurrentes bromas, pero, ¿lograr una reconciliación? ¿Él? ¡Inconcebible!

De modo que Éomer se quedó junto al cuerpo de Théoden un buen rato. Era como si su compañía silenciosa le otorgara las fuerzas necesarias, la serenidad que le hacía falta para ordenar sus ideas y prepararse para el nuevo día que estaba por llegar, en el que tendría que empezar a llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía en mente.

Pero lo que el joven rey de Rohan desconocía era que aún faltaba algo más por añadir a sus preocupaciones. Algo escrito en un papel y firmado con el sello real.

Algo que haría que el resto de sus tribulaciones pasaran a segundo plano.

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo no os haya aburrido demasiado. Es el inicio de una transición, ni siquiera es la transición en sí. Van a pasar muchas cosas en Minas Tirith. Es una ciudad apasionante, de ahí que el título del capítulo sea Mundburgo, ese es el nombre de Minas Tirith en rohirric. Y además existe un intérvalo de tiempo muy jugoso que sucede en Minas Tirith, desde el final de la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor hasta la partida del ejército hacia la Puerta Negra. Concretamente tres días. Ahí da para mucho juego y sólo he escrito el primero. _

_En el segundo día aún pasarán más cosas. Habrá un debate entre los comandantes de todos los ejércitos. Aragorn representará el de Minas Tirith y Faramir lo presenciará pero no participará abiertamente. En ese debate organizarán la estrategia de "despiste", en la que intentarán mantener a Sauron "ocupado" en la puerta para darle más tiempo a Frodo. (Esto que os acabo de explicar en sí no es spoiler, es tal y como ocurre en el libro)_

_Y las nenas, ¿qué harán mientras ellos están reunidos? No son comandantes, son "polizones" de Rohan XD, pero seguro que encuentran algo en lo que poder dedicar su tiempo, y no será una banalidad._

_Y paro ya de explicar cosas que se me va el argumento, jajaja! (Cierra la boca Syad)_

_Ya sabéis que si tenéis cualquier duda, cualquier comentario o si os interesa conocer más detalles acerca de los personajes, podéis enviarme un review. Los reviews inician conversaciones privadas, en caso de que tengáis cuenta en fanfiction. Ya sabéis, yo os respondo, vosotros me habláis otra vez, y así. _

_Esta vez tardé muchísimo en responderlos todos, y lo siento de verdad. Pero empleé todo el tiempo libre que tuve en escribir el siguiente capítulo, de modo que en parte, ¡tengo una buena excusa!_

_Y ahora las respuestas a aquellos que no se loguean:_

_**atalantis10191**: ¡No sé cómo puedes enterarte de algo si cada 30 segundos miras al techo! XD. Ahora en serio, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia y que los tempos te parezcan bien. En serio, tu opinión me interesa mucho. Pero, una cosa… ¿Quién dice que ya se esté terminando? ;)_

_**Tempestate**: No deberías descuidar tus estudios… Aunque está bien que reserves unos ratitos de descanso para La Luz de Edoras, jeje! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo igual que los anteriores, ¡y este fue de los largos, largos!_

_Mi regalo es leer vuestras opiniones, son realmente valiosas para los escritores, y, de momento, son la única manera de mantener contacto con los lectores (aunque también podéis encontrarme en Twitter y Facebook. Están en mi página de perfil)_

_Os tengo que dejar ya, voy a ponerme con el esquema de los siguientes capítulos, ¡la trama se empezará a liar y luego no habrá quien se aclare!_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	24. - La senda adecuada

_¡Ya está aquí el capítulo 24!_

_El más complicado de todos, para mí. es muy difícil describir sentimientos o reacciones, y he modificado, añadido y eliminado un montón de cosas. Pero creo que esta versión es la mejor._

_Sin más, os dejo ya con el capítulo._

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Dos días después de la batalla, la mayoría de los habitantes de Minas Tirith que aún quedaba en la ciudad decidieron que lo más sensato, después de la victoria en aquel primer asalto, era marcharse a Lossarnach, Imloth Melui o Minas Arthor. Casi todos tenían parientes en aquellas poblaciones, las más cercanas a Minas Tirith, pese a que, cuanto menos, deberían pasar más de un día en el camino.

Los más valientes, y los que regentaban algún negocio de valiosa necesidad, optaban por quedarse. Aunque el dueño de la Hostería Vieja, la posada donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los comandantes, le había confesado a Aragorn que su familia tenía bien preparados sus macutos y su carro, por si tenían que irse apresuradamente.

Gimli había convencido a Legolas para que le acompañara a dar un paseo por la ciudad. El enano no cesaba de llamar su atención en el recorrido, mostrándole bellos detalles de artesonados, esculpidos o simplemente construcciones que iban encontrando por la ciudad. Legolas escuchaba con atención las explicaciones de su amigo. Los enanos eran auténticos eruditos en cuanto a construcciones y tratamiento de materiales se trataba. Pero no tardó en llegar el momento propicio que Legolas estaba esperando para provocarle.

\- Cuando todo esto pase, y sólo sea una mala pesadilla en la mente de todos, - decía Gimli, mientras subía con algo de carrerilla los peldaños de la escalera del segundo nivel al tercero, para mantenerse junto a Legolas - podríamos traer objetos de nuestros pueblos, para embellecer la ciudad y recordar a toda esta gente que los enanos y los elfos ayudaron a salvarles.

Emergieron del túnel y salieron al exterior de nuevo, zambulléndose de lleno en un pequeño mercado ambulante. Tras la primera impresión, vieron que no se trataba en absoluto de un mercado. Había tal bullicio en la calle que parecía que se estuvieran llevando a cabo transacciones y negocios, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La gente empaquetaba enseres y cargaba en carretones bolsas de lona con ropa y comida.

\- Es una gran idea, Gimli. Pero dudo que los árboles y las aves del Bosque Oscuro encontraran en este un lugar ideal para vivir. - Comentó Legolas. El clima era mucho más cálido y húmedo. Sería una crueldad obsequiar a la ciudad con especies vivas que tendrían problemas para adaptarse y seguramente enfermarían o morirían. Un gruñido de Gimli le hizo mirarle, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Es que no tenéis otras cosas que traer que plantas y bichos? - Los labios de Legolas formaron una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Y con qué les obsequiaríais vosotros, si puede saberse? - Preguntó el elfo, en un tono en el que más parecía buscar el reto que una simple respuesta.

\- Con materiales de construcción. - Respondió Gimli, completamente orgulloso. - Traeremos forjas, herramientas, hierro, piedra resistente… Mithril…

\- Y, ¿todo eso lo llevaréis a la espalda desde Erebor? Preparáos para sudar de lo lindo… - Observó Legolas. Gimli le miró con rabia y se apresuró a responderle.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a traer todo eso desde Erebor? ¡Mira a tus espaldas condenado paliducho! Las Ered Nimrais no han sido excavadas aún y estoy seguro de que allí podríamos encontrar piedras de excelente calidad para la reconstrucción… - Su tono bajó de repente al de un susurro para continuar. - No tienes ni idea de lo que llegué a ver en las Cavernas Centelleantes, junto a Cuernavilla… - Dejó la frase sin terminar, misteriosamente y Legolas le miró unos instantes, se había quedado pensativo, como extasiado con sus propios recuerdos. Rió en silencio y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Gimli salió de su ensoñación y volvió a hablar en el mismo tono crispado que había usado antes. - Sólo necesitan un enano para que descubra las vetas que los humanos han pasado por alto…- La risa de Legolas atrajo su atención y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso es porque esas vetas están demasiado ABAJO. - Y acompañó su frase con un gesto con la mano que señalaba una altura más o menos por su rodilla.

* * *

El sol se colaba por las rendijas entre los tablones de los postigos. Érewyn abrió los ojos lentamente y permaneció un instante sin moverse.

Suspiró. Había tenido sueños extraños, sueños perturbadores. Sueños amargos que desaparecían de su mente nada más despertar, y que ya no recordaba exactamente. Únicamente notaba un desasosiego, un vacío que le oprimía el pecho.

Antes de que su mente se defendiera de esos dolorosos recuerdos enterrándolos en un rincón oscuro de su memoria, Érewyn rescató algunos retazos, y así recordó que había soñado con su Tío, y también con el nombre que Théoden pronunció justo antes de morir.

Erethor.

¿Quién debía ser Erethor?

Resignada, la muchacha se levantó y se desperezó. Se acercó al taquillón donde estaba la jofaina y se lavó la cara. El agua estaba fresca y la espabiló del todo.

La puerta se abrió cuando Érewyn aún se estaba secando la cara y Aleth hizo su entrada con su característica y dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Buenos días, Érewyn! - Dijo, animada. - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

La muchacha dejó sobre la cama de Érewyn algunas ropas. Abrió los postigos de las ventanas para dejar pasar la luz y luego se acercó a ella.

\- Hoy estoy mucho mejor, gracias. - Respondió la rohirrim. Aleth inspeccionó sus ojos, fijándose en sus pupilas y le hizo sacar la lengua. Tras comprobar que ésta tenía un saludable tono rosado se dispuso a tomarle el pulso. Érewyn guardó silencio. Ya sabía el proceso y era necesario que Aleth pudiera concentrarse para detectar y controlar sus latidos. Los ojos pardos de Aleth pasaban de un lugar a otro de la habitación, sin fijarse en nada en concreto, mientras sus labios murmuraban palabras insonoras. Finalmente, la mirada de espesas pestañas de Aleth se posó de nuevo sobre Érewyn y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Tienes razón. - Dijo la chica. - ¡Hoy estás mucho mejor! Me alegro mucho por tí. - La muchacha se acercó entonces a Éowyn y le tomó el pulso. Érewyn esperó, paciente, a que la enfermera terminara su trabajo. Los labios de Aleth se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Y parece que tu hermana también va mejorando. Su pulso es fuerte y rítmico. Ayer era más apagado… - Explicó. Arropó a Éowyn y peinó con delicadeza su cabello.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará? - Preguntó Érewyn, preocupada. Aleth suspiró.

\- No puedo darte una respuesta a eso. - Confesó. - Podría tardar un día… Quizá dos… O puede que una semana. No lo sé con certeza. - Suspiró y volvió junto a Érewyn. La rohirrim la escuchó, cabizbaja. - Pero su evolución es buena. Y además… - Érewyn levantó la vista, intrigada, y vio la sonrisa de Aleth. Su corazón dio un brinco. - ¡Tenemos Hoja de Reyes fresca! - Érewyn se sorprendió.

\- Pero dijísteis que no teníais esa planta en vuestras existencias porque no tenía propiedades curativas. - Replicó la muchacha.

\- Nosotros no le conocemos propiedades curativas, pero ese montaraz del norte, Aragorn, sí sabe sacarle partido. Precisamente fue un compañero suyo quien nos trajo la Hoja de Reyes. - Las manos de Aleth se movían nerviosas. - Si pudiera pasar por aquí hoy, seguramente podría utilizar la hierba con Éowyn… ¡Quizá así ella despertaría! - Érewyn abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Aleth le señaló en seguida la ropa sobre su lecho. - Debo irme ya, tengo mucho trabajo… tenemos muy poco personal. Muchas enfermeras y ayudantes se han marchado con sus familias y el trabajo se multiplica… - Aleth suspiró y agitó la cabeza. - En fin... Te he traído algo de ropa. Como ya te encuentras mejor quizá te apetezca salir a pasear un rato, y no creo que desees ser vista de esta guisa.

Aleth la señaló, divertida y Érewyn se miró el camisón. "Tampoco es para tanto…" pensó. Su hermano no le había hecho ningún comentario descalificativo, y eso que él era especialista en provocarla…

La sanadora abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella, y Érewyn se sacó el camisón. Se aseó y se puso una camisa de color crudo con el escote muy ancho y con cordones en la parte delantera. Era bastante bonita. Sobre la camisa se puso un vestido de tirantes anchos, algo ceñido a la parte superior del cuerpo y con bolsillos en la sencilla falda sin vuelo. La moda en Mundburgo era muy diferente a la de Rohan, se notaba que el clima era más cálido. Sin embargo las telas estaban sencillamente cosidas, ni un brocado, ni un pespunte, ni un bordado. Además las caracterizaba la ausencia total de color. El vestido era de color gris, y por último, sobre la cama, Érewyn encontró un chal de lana, también gris.

Suspiró. Miró por la ventana y luego a Éowyn.

Su hermana respiraba profundamente, como sumida en el más placentero de los sueños.

Movió su butaca hasta colocarla junto al lecho de Éowyn, de forma que veía su rostro de frente, y se sentó.

Y esperó.

Y pasó media hora sin que Éowyn diera la más mínima señal de que iba a despertarse. Ni siquiera se movía apenas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Érewyn se giró a medias hacia ella.

\- ¡Adelante! - Dijo.

Merry apareció en el dintel, retorciendo nerviosamente el borde de su chaleco y mirando tímidamente a Érewyn. La chica sonrió y se levantó.

\- ¡Merry! - Dijo, acercándose a él. Se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. El hobbit se sonrojó y abrió los ojos al máximo. - ¡Pasa! - Dijo ella. - No te quedes ahí.

Merry obedeció, aún absorto por efecto del beso y caminó junto a Érewyn hasta llegar a los pies del lecho de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó el hobbit. Érewyn miró a su hermana antes de responder.

\- Algo mejor. Pero aún no se despierta. - Merry asintió. Lo cierto era que el rostro de Éowyn transmitía una agradable paz y sosiego. Era como si estuviera sumida en un sueño de cuento de hadas. La princesa miró a su pequeño amigo con ternura. Llevaba la mano derecha vendada y tenía un cardenal bastante feo en la sien, pero aparte de eso, no tenía mal aspecto. - ¿Qué tal estás tú? - Preguntó.

\- Bastante bien. - Respondió, encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros. El gesto arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Érewyn. - Os he traído flores. - Explicó Merry. Levantó la mano izquierda y le mostró a Érewyn un ramo de flores blancas y menudas. Eran preciosas.

\- No debiste molestarte. Merry. Muchas gracias. - Apreció ella, enternecida.

\- No encontré suficientes para hacer dos ramos, de modo que lo tendréis que compartir, me temo. - Explicó Merry. Érewyn rió, divertida, y puso el ramo de flores en un pequeño jarrón. - He venido a despedirme. - Dijo el hobbit. - La Mayoral ya me ha dado el alta y me voy a trasladar a la posada donde se hospedan los demás.

Érewyn observó el brazo vendado de Merry. Recordó su valentía, plantándole cara al Rey Brujo. Le sonrió con cariño y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, Merry. Nunca… - Érewyn trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. - Nunca conseguiré expresarte mi gratitud del todo. Estamos en deuda contigo. - El hobbit bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

\- No fue nada Érewyn. Es simplemente lo que se suele hacer por los amigos. - Dijo él, quitándole importancia. - Debo marcharme ya. Pippin me espera afuera. Quiere que recorramos la ciudad juntos. - Explicó él. - Tiene muchas cosas que explicarme… Ambos tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Creo que será un largo paseo. - Dijo, pensativo. Érewyn asintió y tomó su mano.

\- Entonces no quisiera retrasarte más. Debes ir con él. - Dijo ella, dulce. Merry la miró y vio los profundos ojos verdes de la dama posados en él, y sintió como si Érewyn pudiera leer en lo más profundo de su mente y conocer sus pensamientos, tan sólo con mirarle. Era raro. Era una sensación extraña que sólo había sentido una vez, en Lorien… Merry sacudió la cabeza y la miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? - Dijo, de repente. - Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer. Te vendría bien tomar el aire. - Érewyn negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero alejarme de ella, por si acaso despertara… Ya sabes. - Explicó Érewyn, mirando a su hermana. Merry asintió y sonrió.

\- En ese caso me voy ya. Pero prometo venir a veros mañana. - Dijo el hobbit. Érewyn sonrió.

\- Te tomo la palabra. - Dijo ella.

Merry abandonó la habitación despidiéndose con la mano. Érewyn regresó de nuevo junto a su hermana y se sentó en la butaca.

La puerta quedó abierta y una figura se coló en la habitación, sigilosa. La rohirrim estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando distraídamente el ramo de flores de Merry, y de repente, unas grandes manos le taparon los ojos.

Érewyn ahogó un grito y se quedó quieta. Por un momento pensó en Legolas, pero en seguida descartó la idea. Legolas no solía hacer esas bromas, además era demasiado gentil y habría evitado sobresaltarla, por no hablar de que no habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde que se reencontraron en las Casas de Curación… Esas cosas eran más de Éomer, pero aquellas no eran sus manos…

\- No sabes lo que me ha costado entrar aquí.. más que un hospital esto parece una cárcel.

Érewyn reconoció en seguida la voz de barítono de Alheim y se giró como un resorte, apartando las manos de él de sus ojos. Tras ella, halló el risueño rostro del rohirrim, con algunas heridas de la batalla y un vendaje que asomaba por debajo del cuello de su camisa.

Y por encima de todo, sus ojos. Los ojos grises de Alheim la miraban risueños, y Érewyn sintió el corazón estallar de júbilo.

Sabía que estaba bien, Éomer le había dicho que el muchacho había sobrevivido. Pero aún no le había visto. Érewyn se levantó y le abrazó, feliz.

Alheim la levantó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas, provocando la risa de la rohirrim.

* * *

Legolas y Gimli llegaron al final de su paseo: uno de los jardines más frondosos y amplios del sexto nivel. Parecía mentira que semejante belleza pudiera estar albergada en la más fría de las ciudades.

El elfo se sentó junto a un árbol centenario que tenía una corteza oscura y suave. Lihorm, lo había llamado, y Gimli se sentó unos metros separado de él para fumar su pipa. "A los árboles no les gusta que te fumes a sus muertos", le había dicho Legolas en más de una ocasión. Ahora, siempre que podía, dejaba una prudente distancia entre él y los árboles junto a los que el elfo solía sentarse. Cualquiera lo habría entendido de haber pisado Fangorn, como él.

Legolas comenzó a tallar las ramas del viejo arce con asombrosa agilidad. Primero las separó en bastones de no más de un dedo de grosor. Luego repasó la superfície de estos y los enderezó, asegurándose de que el grueso era el mismo en toda su longitud. Esa era la tarea más costosa y requería de mucha paciencia y tiempo.

Tres niños se acercaron tímidamente a Legolas, bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Gimli. Se detuvieron a un metro de distancia y apenas osaban respirar. La más pequeña de las dos niñas se aferraba firmemente a la mano de la mayor, y sus ojos no se apartaban de las orejas de Legolas. Estaba claro: era el primer elfo que habían visto en toda su vida.

Legolas le dio el visto bueno a uno de los bastones tras examinarlo detenidamente, y lo colocó a su lado mientras con la otra mano tomaba el siguiente y procedía a pulirlo como el anterior.

El silencio sólo era roto por las profundas caladas de Gimli, algún que otro gruñido del enano y el rascar de la cuchilla de Legolas contra la superficie de madera.

De repente, el elfo levantó la vista y evaluó a los tres niños con los ojos semicerrados, amenazadores. La más pequeña se medio escondió tras la mayor y el niño tragó saliva sonoramente. La dura mirada de Legolas se fue transformando poco a poco en una mucho más amable, dándoles a entender que les había tomado el pelo. Sonrió abiertamente y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarles a sentarse con él. Los tres niños obedecieron y se sentaron frente al elfo.

\- ¿Te olvidaste las flechas en casa? - Dijo la niña más pequeña, sin entender qué hacía Legolas fabricando flechas allí. El elfo levantó la vista de su labor y la miró, divertido.

\- Algo así. - Respondió. - Las he ido perdiendo por el camino. Una por allí… Dos por allá… - Dijo, gesticulando como si disparase su arco.

\- ¿Y porqué no las compras? - Preguntó entonces el niño. Era pelirrojo y debía tener unos 10 años, aproximadamente. El elfo sopló sobre la superficie del palo y respondió:

\- Por que si las fabrico yo mismo me harán más caso. - Levantó brevemente la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a los niños.

\- ¿Ves? - Dijo la niña mayor. - ¡Te dije que eran mágicas! - Legolas la miró, sonriendo, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿No te duelen? - Preguntó entonces la más pequeña. El elfo la miró, sin comprender. Era morena, tenía los ojos grises con una mirada profunda e inquisitiva y el cabello corto, y no debía pasar de los 5 años. Viendo el gesto de incomprensión de Legolas, la niña rodó sus ojos, contrariada y aclaró. - Las orejas, ¿no te duelen?

\- ¡Ja ja ja! - Gimli estalló en sonoras carcajadas en aquel momento, Legolas rió con ganas antes de responder.

\- Normalmente no. - La niña se levantó y se acercó hasta Legolas, se arrodilló junto a él, apoyándose en su hombro y le tocó una oreja, sin rastro de timidez. - ¿Lo ves? - Dijo él, sonriendo cálidamente. Ella pareció quedarse mucho más tranquila entonces y permaneció allí, sentada a su lado.

¿Sabes tirar con el arco? - Preguntó entonces el niño. Gimli miró a Legolas, esperando su respuesta. El elfo dejó el bastón perfectamente pulido junto al anterior y miró al niño un momento. La pequeña agarró los dos palos y comenzó a inspeccionarlos.

\- Estoy aprendiendo. - Respondió Legolas.

Era lo que siempre se decían su hermano y él. Era como una especie de broma incomprensible que sólo entendían Eglaron y Legolas. La de que el más joven siempre estaría aprendiendo del más mayor.

\- Mi padre es uno de los mejores arqueros de Minas Tirith. - Dijo el niño, con marcado orgullo en la voz. - Si quieres, puedo conseguir que te dé unas clases. - Legolas vio por el rabillo del ojo a Gimli, tapándose el rostro con la mano para ahogar la risa.

\- Estaría encantado de aprender técnicas nuevas. - Respondió Legolas cortésmente. Y los niños sonrieron, más relajados, mientras Legolas terminaba con otra flecha y ellos continuaban haciendo preguntas.

* * *

Tras mucho insistir, Alheim consiguió separar a Érewyn de su hermana durante un rato, aunque, como no quería alejarse mucho de allí, se limitaron a pasear por las terrazas de las Casas de Curación.

La vista era maravillosa, Érewyn aún no había visto el exterior desde que la trajeron allá, únicamente se había asomado a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Éowyn, y desde allá sólo podía ver el edificio de enfrente, cuya fachada destacaba por su pulida y blanca superficie. En las terrazas, la joven inspiró hondo, como si hubiera estado anhelando aquella bocanada de aire fresco desde hacía días.

El viento le traía aromas de hogar, ceniza y pino, no en balde las terrazas tenían acceso directo a la cámara de los herboristas, el lugar donde se preparaban las medicinas.

\- Es una ciudad enorme, Ery. Aún no he conseguido recorrerla del todo… aunque también es verdad que he pasado muchas horas durmiendo. - Érewyn le miró y rió.

\- ¡Yo dormí un día entero! - Dijo, algo avergonzada. - Somos como dos marmotas.

\- Dudo mucho que en esta tierra hayan visto una marmota alguna vez… - Dijo él. Colocó la mano derecha tras la cabeza, con gesto despreocupado, y chasqueó la lengua. - Pero ratas sí… las hay grandes como gatos.

\- ¡Venga ya! - Érewyn golpeó débilmente el hombro izquierdo de Alheim y este torció el rostro en un gesto de dolor. - ¡Lo siento! - Se apresuró a disculparse ella, preocupada. Alheim trató de quitarle importancia.

\- No es nada, sólo un par de rasguños. - Mintió.

Le habían clavado un puñal en la clavícula mientras los hombres de su padre intentaban alejarle del fragor de la batalla. Por suerte la hoja era muy corta y no había alcanzado ningún punto vital. Pero aún así llevaba un buen corte. Había tenido suerte, uno de los soldados de Erkenbrand había muerto y el otro recibió un espadazo que le amputó la pierna. Alheim consiguió hacerse con una espada que halló tirada en el suelo, y con ella pudo defenderse tras aquel ataque. El jinete del batallón de su padre murió desangrado finalmente, y él, luchó por volver a donde ellas estaban, pero le habían alejado mucho. No lo consiguió hasta que acabó todo, y entonces se enteró de que Éomer había hallado herida de muerte a su hermana. Casi sintió que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Pero una vez en las enfermerías de campaña escuchó que el montaraz había logrado un milagro y había traído de vuelta a la Dama Éowyn de las sombras.

\- Al menos han utilizado un bonito vendaje. - Bromeó Érewyn, acariciando suavemente el borde de tela blanca que asomaba bajo la camisa del chico. Él sonrió con cariño.

\- Estás muy guapa, Ery. - Confesó, sin pensarlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su enorme bocaza ya lo había dicho. Sintió el rubor azotarle las orejas, pero por suerte, Érewyn no pareció detectar el tono especial en el que Alheim le había hablado y que cada vez le costaba más reprimir. Érewyn sonrió, algo ofuscada.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Si, creo que el gris formará parte de mi vestuario a partir de ahora, y… también el gris y, déjame pensaaaar, ¡ah sí! El gris también.

\- El gris es un color bonito. - Replicó Alheim encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Querrás decir que es un NO-color bonito. - Dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

De repente Alheim levantó la cabeza y escuchó. Rápidamente se ocultó tras un pilar y le hizo señas a la chica para que disimulara. Ella comenzó a reír, sin entender qué clase de payasada estaba haciendo el rubio, hasta que unos pasos a su espalda llamaron su atención.

\- ¡Lady Érewyn! Veo que os encontráis suficientemente bien para pasear esta mañana, ¿cierto? - La Mayoral de las Casas de Curación se acercaba a ella con pasitos cortos y rápidos. Parecía mentira que una mujer aparentemente tan mayor tuviera semejante agilidad. ¿Cuántos años debía tener Ioreth? Érewyn le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. - Aleth ya me puso sobre aviso, me alegro mucho por vos. ¿Habéis comido algo?

\- Un par de piezas de fruta. - Respondió ella.

\- Bien. Recordad que debéis beber mucho líquido. ¿Os duelen las piernas, los brazos, sentís mareos o vahídos?

\- No. - Contestó Érewyn. Ioreth se acercó a ella y le abrió los párpados sin contemplación. Observó sus ojos y asintió, satisfecha. Luego pellizcó levemente la piel de su brazo, y por último miró el tono de su lengua.

\- Dolores de estómago, articulares… - prosiguió la anciana, tomando su pulso.

\- Nop. - Volvió a responder Érewyn. Ioreth concluyó su rápido reconocimiento y le sonrió con algo de altanería.

\- Perfecto. En ese caso, os agradecería que pasárais por mi despacho cuando terminéis vuestro paseo. - Pidió la anciana.

\- Descuidad, antes de volver con mi hermana os iré a ver. - Dijo Érewyn, con educación. Ioreth chasqueó la lengua y replicó.

\- Mucho me temo que vuestra hermana descansará algunas horas más antes de despertarse. Y es algo que le vendrá muy bien. - Cruzó las dos manos en su regazo y cambió el tono de voz por uno más autoritario. - Salid afuera. Visitad la ciudad. Os gustará verla, os lo aseguro.

Y tras darle este último consejo, los rápidos pasitos de Ioreth se alejaron de nuevo hacia el interior de las Casas de Curación.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Alheim asomó la cabeza desde detrás del pilar.

\- ¿Ya se fue? - Preguntó en un susurro. Érewyn asintió y le miró con interrogación

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Ioreth? - Preguntó, curiosa. Él apartó la vista y caminó hacia la barandilla exterior, sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Nada. Sólo... que me he colado. - Confesó, algo avergonzado. - Esa vieja no me dejaba entrar a veros. "No hasta que ambas estén despiertas" - Canturreó, imitando la voz de Ioreth. Pero Alheim no escuchó la risa de Érewyn. De hecho no oía ni su respiración.

La muchacha había caminado junto a él hasta la barandilla, y al mirar a los jardines de abajo, una extensión verde con magníficas arboledas y bancos de piedra desperdigados por aquí y por allá, su rostro se ensombreció. Alheim la miró, curioso. Los ojos de Érewyn estaban clavados en algo que había visto en los jardines.

El jinete buscó allí abajo que podía ser tan importante para abstraerla así. Y entonces le vio.

Era el mismo elfo con el que la había visto hablar a menudo en Edoras. El mismo elfo tras el que Érewyn abandonó el gran comedor durante la celebración de la victoria de Cuernavilla.

Al principio no había sospechado nada. Érewyn solía hacer amigos con facilidad. Pero ahora que veía el rostro de la muchacha le parecía estar leyendo un libro abierto, y no se explicaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Alheim contrajo los labios en una mueca de desagrado, mientras veía al elfo fabricar flechas y hablar despreocupadamente con un grupo de niños. Un poco más alejadas, unas muchachas cuchicheaban y soltaban risitas nerviosas cada vez que Legolas levantaba la mirada de su labor.

El suspiro de Érewyn acabó con sus dudas.

Ella jamás había suspirado así por él.

Ella jamás le había mirado ensimismada como ahora estaba mirando al elfo.

Y Alheim se sintió el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de Arda. Estúpido por soñar despierto, estúpido por no fijarse más en los pequeños detalles. La miró, y sintió en su propio ser el dolor que claramente ahora mostraba su rostro, como una laguna de aguas cristalinas que no pueden ocultar su fondo.

La apariencia de Érewyn había borrado por completo su alegría anterior y, pese a tener el corazón como un cristal roto, Alheim se sintió en la obligación de distraerla y volver a animarla. Sonrió forzadamente antes de hablar.

\- Encontraron tu caballo. - Dijo, de repente. Érewyn sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensoñación. Miró Alheim y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Arod?! - Exclamó ella. El jinete asintió. - ¡Mi pobre bestia, no me he acordado de él hasta ahora! - La muchacha sintió la culpa oprimir su pecho y Alheim se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Ni un rasguño! - Aclaró. - Pero dicen que apareció cubierto de sangre… y que la mañana siguiente, estaba limpio y blanco como la cal. - Dijo, en tono misterioso. Érewyn sonrió. - Hay quien dice que es el caballo del Gran Jinete. Muchos le vieron destripar un mumak con sus dos espadas, a lomos de ese caballo blanco… ¿Sabes? Te estás creando una muy buena reputación. - Dijo él con tono de mofa. Ella rió. - ¿Por qué no vamos a verle? Está en las caballerizas del primer nivel y seguro que está aburrido… ¿Qué me dices? - Los ojos grises de Alheim la miraban, chispeantes.

\- Es una gran idea. - Respondió ella. - Pero me temo que debo volver ya con Éowyn. - La muchacha resistió la tentación de dirigir una última mirada al elfo y se dio la vuelta.

Alheim asintió con la cabeza y se ofreció para acompañarla por los pasillos. Aunque su acompañamiento era algo cómico ya que trataba de ocultarse tras las cortinas continuamente cuando veía algún delantal blanco aparecer por los pasillos.

Érewyn no se había divertido tanto en días.

\- Mañana volveré a verte. - Dijo Alheim, sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor. Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero mañana pide permiso, ¿de acuerdo? - Le aconsejó ella. Él realizó un gesto militar, indicándole que le obedecería y ella entró en la habitación de nuevo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vio a Alheim girarse una última vez para decirle adiós con la mano.

El silencio volvió a rodearla. El silencio y la luz de la mañana entrando a raudales por los postigos abiertos. Éowyn se había girado. Ahora estaba de lado.

Era algo nuevo, seguramente había estado removiéndose en sueños mientras Érewyn no estaba.

La más joven se acercó a su hermana y acarició su frente.

Mal que le pesara, Ioreth tenía razón. No parecía que Éowyn fuera a despertarse en breve. De hecho su aspecto era de estar disfrutando de lo lindo de aquel descanso.

Miró la puerta, y tras dudarlo unos instantes, salió de la habitación. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo por los pasillos de las Casas de Curación, tratando de orientarse lo mejor posible.

Sabía que el despacho de Ioreth estaba junto a la entrada del edificio, de modo que bajó unas escaleras y siguió su instinto, que le instaba a seguir las corrientes de aire.

Al final del último tramo de escaleras divisó la puerta principal de la clínica, que estaba abierta de par en par, permitiendo al viento colarse por ella, refrescando y ventilando las estancias.

Llegó hasta una puerta de roble, oscura y bonita, justo al lado de la entrada de la clínica. No tenía adornos ni grabados. Simplemente un picaporte de cobre y la belleza del color de la madera. Érewyn llamó con los nudillos.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Silencio.

Érewyn abrió la puerta tímidamente. Tal como había imaginado, tras esa puerta, se hallaba el despacho de Ioreth. Pero la anciana Mayoral no estaba dentro.

Érewyn suspiró y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En qué podía emplear su tiempo?

Sonrió y pensó en el ofrecimiento de Merry de acompañarle a visitar la ciudad, el consejo de Ioreth de pasear por la ciudad, y las palabras de Alheim acerca de Arod.

De modo que observó un momento la puerta exterior del edificio, miró a los lados, y sonrió, antes de sumergirse en la desconocida Ciudad Blanca.

* * *

Gimli le había abandonado con sus quehaceres hacía un buen rato, y los niños que le habían acompañado ya se habían retirado, llamados por sus madres.

En soledad, bajo la sombra de aquel viejo árbol, Legolas entrecerró los ojos, mirando uno de los mástiles. Las plumas sería fácil encontrarlas. En Gondor, las flechas se emplumaban con plumas de gallo, perfectas, resistentes y muy parecidas a las plumas de cisne que usaban los elfos. Sin embargo, el problema principal era otro, y era en lo que Legolas se hallaba enfrascado en aquel momento. ¿Cómo asegurar las puntas de mithril de sus antiguas flechas a sus nuevos mástiles de forma segura y firme?

Había pensado en hilo de tripa, el mismo hilo que se usaba para coser las heridas abiertas. Pero en seguida había descartado esa idea. Dudaba mucho que aquel hilo aguantara varios disparos. Pese a ser fuerte, el hilo de tripa se degradaba fácilmente por la humedad y no aguantaría varios impactos, se volvería elástico y se aflojarían las puntas. No podría reutilizar las flechas sin volver a asegurarlas.

Los armeros del Bosque Oscuro tejían un resistente hilo de seda o lino con el que unían firmemente las puntas de las flechas a los mástiles. En su pueblo, además, era tradición que las jóvenes doncellas tejieran un finísimo cordel con hebras de sus propios cabellos que luego regalaban a sus amados. Con ese cordel, los guerreros componían las cuerdas de sus arcos.

La cuerda del antiguo arco de Legolas, el que le había acompañado durante cientos de años y que había sido fabricado en el Bosque Oscuro, estaba hecho de hilo de lino trenzado, un material fuerte y resistente, al igual que el cordel que aseguraba las puntas de sus flechas. El de su hermano Eglaron, en cambio, estaba hecho con los cabellos de Aeneth, y era mucho más resistente y certero.

Pero el actual arco de Legolas había sido construído por las sabias manos de los artesanos de Lothlorien, y su cuerda era de cabellos élficos, aunque él desconocía a la propietaria que, amablemente, había donado una pequeña parte de su hermosa cabellera para la construcción de tan mortífera arma. Desde que usaba aquel arco, Legolas había notado que su puntería se había multiplicado por cien, y sus flechas volaban más lejos y más directas que con su antiguo arco, que se había quedado en Lothlorien, al cuidado de la Dama Galadriel.

Sería difícil encontrar el material idóneo para acabar sus flechas y que estas siguieran componiendo el mismo tándem perfecto con su arco. Debería conformarse con recurrir a hilo de lino para ello, el más básico con el que se solieran acabar las flechas en Minas Tirith. No le quedaba más remedio que acudir a la armería.

Suspiró y guardó en su carcaj todos los mástiles terminados, lo colgó de su hombro, al igual que su arco, y comenzó a caminar por la hierba hacia la salida del jardín.

Un joven rohirrim hizo su entrada en aquel preciso momento, y Legolas prosiguió su paso, con la mente ocupada en sus propios problemas.

Los pasos del rohirrim se dirigían directamente hacia él. Y Legolas se detuvo, extrañado. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple caminante que pretendía pasear por los verdes jardines, pero al ver que el muchacho se acercaba cada vez más a él, a pesar de que Legolas variaba ligeramente su rumbo, se dio cuenta de que era a él a quién buscaba.

Intrigado, Legolas se fijó en su rostro. Tenía una mirada amenazadora en los ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, los labios contraídos en una mueca de consternación y los músculos en clara tensión, como si se estuviera preparando para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Legolas se puso en guardia y rozó suavemente la empuñadura de una de sus dagas, asegurándose de que estaba en su sitio. Cuando sólo les separaban una decena de pasos, el muchacho levantó un dedo y le apuntó con él.

\- ¡Oidme bien, señor! - Dijo el rohirrim con voz grave, en tono amenazador. Legolas levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Ni siquiera recordaba que le hubieran presentado a aquel muchacho. - Espero que tengáis otras cosas que hacer aparte de pasearos y pavonearos por aquí, porque no sois bien recibido.

\- ¿Disculpad? - Dijo Legolas, asombrado. Jamás le habían hablado con aquella falta de educación, y menos en la primera conversación.

\- ¡No os hagáis el inocente conmigo! Vuestros truquitos de elfo no os funcionarán. ¡A mí no me afectan vuestras miradas y vuestras fanfarronadas! ¡Yo no soy una chiquilla que se deje engañar por vuestros sucios trucos!

\- ¿Perdón? - Volvió a decir Legolas. Frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello. Jamás le habían soltado una ristra de groserías como aquella, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando más. - Si no os explicáis con claridad no puedo defenderme de lo que me estáis acusando. - Esta vez, la voz de Legolas también se tiñó de un timbre amenazador que no había estado antes ahí. Por un momento, el rohirrim vaciló, pero dio un paso al frente, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si deseara deshacerse de una invisible niebla que sólo le cegara a él.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No tenéis suficiente con hacer suspirar a todas las mujeres que os rodean? ¿Deseáis además que nuestras damas rohirrim también formen parte de vuestro harén.

\- ¡¿De qué diantres estáis hablando?! - Exclamó Legolas. Ya había perdido la paciencia.

\- ¡Sabéis perfectamente de qué hablo! ¿No tenéis jardines para ir a echar vuestras traicioneras redes? ¿No hay muchachas en toda la ciudad de Minas Tirith que satisfagan vuestros deseos? - Preguntó el rohirrim, a gritos. Legolas se sintió en parte aliviado de que nadie estuviera presente para escuchar aquellas idioteces. Pese a ser sólo tonterías, aquel joven le estaba acusando de cosas que sólo se explicaban en antiguas leyendas folclóricas, fruto del desconocimiento y del miedo, pero que las gentes de Gondor creerían a pies juntillas si lo oían de un rohirrim. Legolas comenzaba a preocuparse cuando el joven al fin, pronunció la frase que le hizo comprender todo. - ¡Os estoy hablando de Lady Érewyn!

Por un momento, el elfo no supo qué decir. Ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Érewyn desde el día anterior, y entonces, ni siquiera le había dicho ni una palabra. Aquella afirmación le pilló desprevenido. El rubio rohirrim se acercó un par de pasos más, y continuó apuntándole con el dedo. La altura del chico era considerable para ser un jinete de la llanura, aunque no era tan alto como Legolas. Se miraron los dos frente a frente, sin apenas pestañear, y el muchacho volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Oidme bien! ¡No pienso consentir que tratéis de robarle el alma o el corazón a una muchacha inocente, a una princesa de Rohan! ¡Podéis intentar lo que se os antoje con las demás, pero a ella…! ¡A ella no oséis mirarla! - Exclamó entre dientes. Legolas entrecerró los ojos y miró con suspicacia al muchacho. Pese a su aspecto amenazador y medio loco, el elfo ya sabía lo que pasaba allí. Tenía una explicación simple y lógica. - Ella es demasiado para vos, ¿entendéis? Es demasiado inteligente, demasiado buena y, ¡demasiado hermosa como para que vos, un elfo que sólo busca encandilar a las mujeres, lo aprecie siquiera! - Legolas no contestó. Se limitó a escuchar y apartó su mano de la daga que había estado tanteando hacía sólo un instante. No merecía la pena. - Os voy a vigilar, ¿me oís? ¡Voy a seguir vuestros pasos para asegurarme de que no intentáis nada poco decoroso con ella! ¡Y si os veo cerca de aquí de nuevo, tened por seguro que no me limitaré a gritaros!

Legolas se colocó correctamente el carcaj y desvió la vista de los ojos del chico. Suspiró profundamente y dijo:

\- No sé por qué os molestáis. - El rohirrim levantó una ceja, sin entender. - Érewyn es una chica demasiado inteligente, tal como vos decís. Por lo tanto, dudo mucho que haya caído en… "mis redes"... algo que no poseo, por cierto. Pero si fuera el caso, no tendría ningún problema en salir de ese… "hechizo". - Repitió Legolas, remarcando esa palabra. - De todas formas, no era necesario enviar a un mensajero para pedirme que me alejara de ella, podía habérmelo pedido ella misma. - La frase produjo el efecto deseado y Alheim contrajo la mandíbula, con rabia.

\- ¡Ella no me ha enviado! ¡Me llamo Alheim, soy amigo suyo y de sus hermanos! ¡La conozco desde que éramos unos críos! ¡Y estoy harto de ver cómo su mirada se apaga cada vez que os ve! ¡Harto de presenciar cómo os mira anhelante y pierde la noción del tiempo pensando en vos!

Legolas le miró una fracción de segundo. Tal y como había sospechado.

Desvió la vista y reanudó su paso hacia la salida del jardín.

\- Pues, si no ha sido ella quien os ha enviado, planteáos un par de preguntas: ¿estáis seguro de que mi presencia molesta a Lady Érewyn? ¿O es a vos a quien le turba? Y, lo más importante, ¿No será que lo que realmente os fastidia es carecer de "redes" o "trucos" para conseguir siquiera que ella os mire?... - Legolas se incorporó y se enderezó de modo que su altura se destacaba considerablemente sobre la de Alheim. - En ese caso, no os preocupéis más. Lo he entendido. - Se inclinó exageradamente, tanto que hasta Alheim pudo percibir la mofa en el gesto. - No volveré a visitar estos jardines, si es lo que deseáis.

Alheim se quedó pensativo un instante, tratando de descifrar el enrevesado juego de palabras que Legolas había soltado para él. Cuando al fin lo comprendió, su rostro se tornó rojo como la sangre y se giró para buscar al elfo, dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo. Pero Legolas ya se había marchado.

Resopló y salió del jardín. Le buscó en la calle pero no halló ni rastro del elfo. Cabreado, comenzó a bajar por la calle, en dirección a la posada que ocupaba junto a su padre y algunos de sus hombres, en el nivel cuatro.

Tenía la sensación de que acababa de cometer un grave error.

Era muy probable que Érewyn se enfadara con él si se enteraba de que había echado a Legolas de allí. Pero el muchacho se había quedado muy a gusto. Había expulsado toda la rabia y todo el despecho que había sentido al darse cuenta de que era a Legolas a quien amaba Érewyn.

Pero las palabras del elfo le habían dejado inmerso en un mar de dudas. ¿Y si el interés de Érewyn no era fruto del embrujo de los elfos? ¿Y si se había equivocado y Érewyn estaba en verdad enamorada de él?

Entonces no tendría ni una sola posibilidad de luchar por ella. Ya lo había dicho Legolas, él no disponía de las mismas armas que el elfo. Alheim no podía echar sus redes sobre Érewyn y obligarla a amarle y a olvidar a Legolas.

Alheim no tenía ese poder.

* * *

La Ciudad Blanca era así, literalmente. Érewyn llevaba media hora paseando por sus calles y casi le dolían los ojos al mirar la piedra con la que estaban construidos edificios y murallas. Pero era bella y resplandecía bajo la luz del sol de temprana primavera que iluminaba aquella mañana.

Las calles hervían de bullicio. Casi todos los habitantes se preparaban para la marcha. Lossarnach albergaría a miles de refugiados. Érewyn desconocía cuán grande era esa ciudad pero esperaba que aquellas familias encontraran cobijo.

Paseando por Mundburgo, encontró peculiar aquel modo de estructurar una ciudad, pero también le pareció acertado e inteligente. Y había quedado demostrada su eficiencia ante un ataque invasor. El enrevesado laberinto de calles protegían los niveles interiores, más poblados que los exteriores.

En los exteriores había negocios, caballerizas y posadas. en los interiores era donde vivía la gente. Entró de nuevo en otro arco de piedra y bajó unas escarpadas escalinatas hasta descender al segundo nivel. Salió a la calle y vuelta a empezar la caminata.

Sus pasos recorrieron todo el nivel, y Érewyn, curiosa, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de echar un vistazo en una armería.

No entró. No le pareció que su atuendo fuera a pasar desapercibido entre guerreros y soldados. Una fina y delicada damisela con un sencillo vestido mirando espadas y armaduras y abriéndose paso entre hombres. Mejor no empezar a llamar la atención…

Se conformó con mirar las espadas que se hallaban expuestas en el exterior del local. Eran enormes, los típicos mandobles de infantería. Algunos tenían más longitud que ella altura. Los había visto representados en los grabados de algunos libros de la biblioteca de Rohan, y nunca entendió cómo se podía poseer fuerza suficiente para levantar aquello y manejarlo con soltura. Levantó una ceja y evaluó el grosor de la hoja cerca de la cruceta. Dudaba que nadie pudiera dar más de un par de mandobles antes de ser fácilmente reducido a un despojo. Aquellas armas te arrebataban cuanta agilidad pudieras tener, y ella misma había comprobado que la fuerza no hace al guerrero. Tal y como Théodred le enseñó.

Érewyn sonrió, triste. Se incorporó de nuevo y dio un repaso a las armaduras. Las expuestas brillaban como espejos, igual que el yelmo de su hermano, pero había una que llamó especialmente su atención. Estaba hecha de un metal oscuro y mate, sin adornos, sin florituras. Era práctica, pequeña, sencilla. Érewyn la asió de un hombro para sopesarla… Y también era escandalosamente pesada.

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua y desistió de su intento.

Bajó los escalones y volvió a la calle. Quizá en otra armería tuvieran cosas más interesantes.

La castaña rohirrim no podía pasar desapercibida por aquel nivel, lleno de soldados. Nadie podía evitar mirar aquella muchacha con semejantes ojos verdes, con la tez tan pálida y ademanes tan delicados, saliendo de una de las armerías más vulgares de Minas Tirith.

Siguió caminando un buen trecho, hasta llegar a las escaleras que descendían al primer nivel.

Las bajó casi a la carrera, levantándose el borde del vestido para no tropezar. Y cuando salió al exterior lo primero que llamó su atención fue la gran cantidad de escombros que había esparcidos por doquier.

Había hombres golpeándolos con enormes martillos para hacerlos añicos, otros recogían los trozos y los mezclaban en una especie de cemento con el que estaban rellenando una enorme fisura en la pared.

\- ¡Apartad, muchacha! - Érewyn saltó a un lado para permitir el paso a un hombre con un cesto a la espalda cargado de piedras.

\- ¡Este no es lugar para una mujer! - Acertó a oír.

Aquel comentario la hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡Sólo estoy echando una ojeada! - Se defendió. Sólo consiguió ser objeto de un burdo gesto para que se apartara del todo.

Decidió no discutir. No merecía la pena y dudaba que alguno de aquellos hombres supieran que ella era Érewyn de Rohan. Se alejó de la zona en obras y se dirigió a la parte oeste de la ciudad, permaneciendo en el primer nivel.

Aquella zona, con las calles más anchas de la ciudad, estaba abarrotada de tiendas, carpas y cobertizos de tela para albergar a los cientos de soldados que ocupaban la ciudad, y para los que no había habitaciones en las posadas. Los habitantes de Minas Tirith iban abandonándola poco a poco y parecía que a medida que se iban, los soldados de Gondor, Dol Amroth y los jinetes de Rohan pasaban a ocupar el lugar. Pero sólo los altos mandos de cada ejército se hospedaban en las pocas posadas que aún quedaban abiertas.

Érewyn pasó frente a una de ellas, una posada enorme llamada "La Hostería Vieja", y a través de sus ventanas alcanzó a ver a Gimli, riendo con ganas junto a un grupo de rohirrim. También alcanzó a ver a Aragorn, que parecía estar conversando de algún asunto serio con un desconocido de cabello moreno.

Érewyn sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Seguro que Legolas estaba allí también. Aquel debía ser el lugar donde se hospedaban.

Titubeó, y de pronto sintió miedo. Miedo de presentarse frente a él, después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? "¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí y he decidido venir a saludarte".

Eso sonaba demasiado estúpido.

Érewyn resopló y se apresuró a pasar de largo. Recordó las palabras de su hermano: "Si no tienes clara una cosa, más te vale no intentarla". Pese a que Éomer se había referido a hurtar dulces de la cocina cuando eran pequeños, el consejo era igualmente válido.

Lo que te hace dudar, lo que te hace temer, te vuelve débil.

Dejó "La Hostería Vieja" atrás y terminó de recorrer el primer nivel, el más grande de todos. Boticas, un pequeño mercado, una panadería y un servicio de postas fue lo que encontró hasta hallarse delante de los establos de la ciudad. Justo el sitio que había estado buscando.

Casi desistió en su intento, pero por suerte, al final allí estaba, y no podía ser pasado por alto fácilmente. El edificio era enorme, muchísimo más grande que las cuadras de Rohan.

Érewyn sintió su curiosidad crecer enormemente, y sin pensarlo mucho, se adentró en los establos.

El olor tan característico a alfalfa, a heno y algarrobas, a humedad. El vapor que desprendían los calientes cuerpos de los caballos recién llegados. En sonido tan característico y familiar del piafar de las patas y los suaves relinchos.

Era curioso, pero por primera vez se sentía completamente a gusto. Estaba en su medio. Estaba en casa.

Los establos se dividían en dos grandes pasillos que separaban tres filas larguísimas de amplias y confortables cuadras. Érewyn echó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, observando los caballos. Conocía los nombres, las edades y los dueños de la mitad de ellos. La otra mitad pertenecían a razas sureñas. Debían ser de jinetes de Minas Tirith.

Sus pasos eran suaves y la llevaron hasta el final del pasillo. La cuadra estaba vacía. Ni un poco de movimiento que corroborara que allí se fuera a gestar una gran evacuación. Por lo que Érewyn dedujo que no todos en Mundburgo debían poseer caballos. Seguramente se reservaban para los nobles, soldados y mensajeros.

Tan distinto a Rohan, donde el regalo tradicional del tercer cumpleaños era un pony…

\- Nor iulas ta ¿das? Los a enduë mat apsa i kui des in dargona. Nâ nuinë aica ¿Das, meldonya? _(Ya te encuentras mejor ¿verdad? Después de dormir y comer la vida se ve diferente. Es menos cruel ¿verdad, amigo mío?)_

El corazón de Érewyn se detuvo. La voz de Legolas le llegó como el trinar de un pájaro a través de una ventana. Abrió los ojos al máximo y trató de conservar la calma. Parecía una broma del destino: si hubiera entrado en la posada, habría estado tranquilamente oyendo las bravuconadas de Gimli y se habría olvidado completamente de Legolas. Pero no había entrado por temor a encontrarse con él. Y ahora allí estaba.

\- Minas Tirith it mino it tul ben si, Arod. Atan do vanimë lossi… _(Minas Tirith es muy distinta a tu hogar, Arod. Dudo mucho que vaya a gustarte)_

Contuvo la respiración y caminó en completo silencio. Ni siquiera hizo crujir ni una brizna de paja del suelo. Lentamente llegó al final del pasillo y giró para encarar hacia la otra calle del establo. Se asomó en la siguiente esquina, apenas dejando ver una parte de su rostro y le vio.

Estaba ante el box de Arod. Se apoyaba con los antebrazos al borde de la puerta y descansaba su peso sobre los pies de una forma poco común en él. Estaba relajado… No. Estaba cansado. Legolas palmeó el cuello del corcel y cambió el peso de un pie a otro, y de repente, dejó de hablar en élfico.

\- No deberías escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Es de mala educación.

Los ojos del elfo se dirigieron lentamente a la esquina donde ella se ocultaba, haciéndola sentir ridícula casi instantáneamente. Había sido descubierta como una niña.

Érewn salió de su escondite con aire avergonzado. Sentía sus mejillas y sus orejas arder y trató de ocultarlo con mechones de su cabello.

\- No era mi intención escucharte. Lo siento. Sólo vine a ver a Arod. - Se excusó ella.

\- Y por eso caminaste de puntillas poco antes de girar hacia este pasillo. - Érewyn torció el rostro en una mueca lastimera y Legolas sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirar al caballo. - Como espía poco sirves. Haces más ruido de un mumak.

La joven levantó la vista del suelo y miró el rostro de Legolas. No la miraba, pero su expresión no era tan dura como la del día anterior. Decidió intentar un acercamiento y dio tres tímidos pasos hacia él.

\- Y, ¿de qué estábais hablando? - Preguntó ella, en tono jovial. - Ahora que ya estoy aquí no pretenderéis dejarme al margen. Eso sí que sería de mala educación. ¿Era algo importante?

El elfo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Érewyn atisbó los ojos de Legolas dirigirse hacia ella apenas una fracción de segundo. Luego volvieron a posarse en el caballo. Fue un gesto fugaz, pero suficiente para cortarle la respiración.

\- Arod me estaba contando lo asustado que ha estado y el miedo que ha pasado. - Érewyn dio otro paso más y Legolas se separó de la puerta de la cuadra, colocándose de frente a ella. - Ha estado muy preocupado por tí.

La muchacha se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio e inspiró hondo. Legolas tenía la mirada más maravillosa del mundo, y ella no podía evitar reaccionar con un suspiro cada vez que notaba sus ojos clavados en ella. Él parecía ignorar el efecto perturbador que tenía sobre ella y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de la muchacha hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder y contemplar el suelo.

\- Siento mucho haber hecho sufrir a Arod… ¿Puedes decírselo de mi parte? - Preguntó la muchacha tímidamente. Sus ojos concentrados en la fría piedra del suelo de los establos.

Legolas la evaluó unos segundos antes de volver a acercarse al caballo. Érewyn le volvió a mirar entonces. El elfo se inclinaba sobre la oreja de Arod y la cabeza del caballo le ocultaba de su vista. Arod sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y Legolas acarició su hocico, separándose de él.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. - Dijo a media voz. Érewyn levantó una ceja, intrigada, y se atrevió a dar un tímido paso más hacia Legolas. - Dice que no es suficiente con sentirlo.

Érewyn titubeó un momento y se acercó un poco más.

\- Y ¿qué tengo que hacer para que Arod me perdone? - Preguntó casi en un susurro.

Legolas la observó fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, los hombros relajados. Un brazo apoyado aún en la puerta de la cuadra. Colocó la otra mano en su cintura y suspiró, y aquel suspiro llegó a lo más profundo del ser de Érewyn. Era un gesto tremendo de cansancio, de hastío.

\- No lo sé. - Respondió él, sin mostrar ni un ápice de simpatía. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, tanto que Érewyn sintió de repente un vacío inmenso en su pecho y tuvo que volver a apartar la mirada de él. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ella esperando que él hablara, y él tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Érewyn movió los pies, nerviosa. Apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo colocó en su sitio, detrás de su oreja. - ¿Tienes idea de lo inconsciente que has sido? - Dijo él, de repente. Ella no se movió ni le miró. Sabía que tarde o temprano le esperaba ese momento de reproche, y no podía negar que lo mereciera, en parte. - ¿Cómo has podido ponerte en peligro de ese modo? Yo… Yo partí a la guerra creyendo que te quedarías en el Sagrario esperando noticias. Sabiendo que… que no volvería a verte más pero que si algo salía mal estarías más cerca del norte para poder huir… No que te encontraría de nuevo, aquí, aún más cerca de Mordor. - Érewyn se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, en silencio. Ahora los ojos de Legolas ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos, ahora estaban encendidos de rabia. El elfo chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. - Así… Así yo no puedo protegerte. - Dijo, entre dientes.

Érewyn levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Y su expresión cambió en apenas una fracción de segundo, del asombro a la ofensa.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo necesito tu protección? - Espetó. Legolas abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, antes de que pudiera replicar, ella ya volvía a la carga. - ¿Cómo puedo depender de la protección de alguien que está seguro que va a morir frente al enemigo? - El elfo entreabrió los labios para responderle pero no halló una respuesta rápida. Érewyn dió dos pasos más, decidida, y se situó justo bajo la lámpara del pasillo, a sólo un par de metros de Legolas. - ¡Por lo menos yo estoy decidida a luchar por mantenerme con vida si tengo una mínima posibilidad!... ¿Cómo… Cómo puedes seguir considerándome débil y sin resolución? ¿Soy acaso una muchachita desvalida que grite por auxilio continuamente? - Los ojos de Érewyn se entrecerraron en una expresión de profunda rabia. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan ofendida. Legolas en cambio, aún no pronunciaba palabra, se mantenía en su sitio, escuchando el aluvión de reproches que de repente, habían empezado a lloverle. - ¡He demostrado que puedo mantenerme con vida aquí y en Cuernavilla, y creía que te había quedado claro ya! ¡Yo no quiero tu protección! - Exclamó, gesticulando nerviosamente con las manos. - ¡Yo no soy una damisela élfica normal y corriente a la que debas proteger! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! - Volvió a exclamar. Legolas no era capaz de pensar una respuesta rápida. El elfo se acababa de quedar de piedra. - Sé encender un fuego, sé encontrar agua, sé fabricar trampas para cazar. Sé usar una espada, defenderme, y, obviamente, ¡sé montar a caballo mucho mejor que cualquier zoquete que se hace llamar jinete rohirrim! - Legolas permaneció imperturbable. Estaba siendo testigo de una explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Todo el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza y el cansancio estaban siendo exteriorizados en aquel momento por la muchacha, y él había sido el encargado de encender la mecha. - Soy una mujer fuerte, soy consecuente con mis propias decisiones y posibilidades… Y… ¡En lugar de felicitarme, me lo reprochas continuamente! - Legolas frunció el ceño.

\- No te lo estoy reprochando. - Explicó él. No necesitaba levantar la voz para imponerse. Su voz era suficientemente grave como para que le tomara en serio, y sus ojos la miraron duramente. - No estoy infravalorando tus cualidades ni quitándote mérito, crédito u honores, por supuesto que no. - Legolas caminó un paso hacia ella. Érewyn se percató de lo alto que era y de lo amenazador que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba. - Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli, tu Tío, Gandalf, yo mismo, todos vinimos a luchar hasta Gondor, hasta la boca del lobo, tranquilos porque nuestros seres queridos estaban lejos de este infierno y tendrían más tiempo de escapar si las cosas se torcían. - Legolas la apuntó con el dedo, acusadoramente. - Me despedí de ti creyendo que estarías a salvo, en el Sagrario… ¡Y te encuentro aquí, destripando mumaks! ¿Acaso no entiendes porqué te digo todo esto? ¿Con toda la resolución que dices que tienes no eres capaz de darte cuenta? - Explotó él. Érewyn resopló y respondió deprisa.

\- ¡En ningún momento te dije que fuera a quedarme en Rohan! ¡Eso lo imaginaste tú solito! - Se defendió ella, en un tono más suave. Apartó la vista al suelo y miró sus pies, calzados en sus viejas y gastadas botas de montar. Notó los ojos húmedos y se enfadó. Los frotó con rabia con el dorso de las manos y volvió a mirarle. la expresión de Legolas reflejaba una profunda tristeza y… Decepción. Aquello era lo que Érewyn más temía y odiaba. Ser incomprendida hasta el punto de decepcionar a los demás. - Tú mismo me pediste que no te esperara. En la entrada del Sendero de los Muertos me dijiste que no contara con tu regreso… Me pediste que me olvidara de ti… Fue tu decisión e intenté respetarla... - Legolas sintió un peso enorme en su pecho al oír esas palabras. Jamás en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de algo que había hecho. - Bien, pues esta es MI decisión. - Dijo Érewyn, y realizó un gesto que parecía que la afianzaba más al suelo. Señaló con decisión sus pies y continuó hablando. - Pensé que serías más comprensivo conmigo. - Los nervios comenzaban a hacerla temblar. Legolas chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

\- Érewyn, no es que no te comprenda. Siempre has sido una mujer valiente, fuerte… Diferente a las demás. ¿Cómo podría no darme cuenta? - Preguntó con una media sonrisa. - Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Y en medio de todo esto no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, no puedo evitarlo. - Se defendió él. Érewyn desvió la mirada a Arod y reprimió un resoplido de consternación. Legolas ignoró el gesto y continuó. - Escúchame, yo soy el único representante aquí de los de mi raza. ¿Puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que significa eso para mí? ¿Sabes la presión que siento y la responsabilidad que tengo en mis manos? - Preguntó él, Érewyn se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio.

\- Tienes una gran responsabilidad y debes hacer un buen papel, pero... ¡Esta guerra es de todos, Legolas! Estamos todos en el mismo bando, ahora somos un mismo ejército… Y, - la muchacha caviló un momento y agitó la mano delante de su cara como si espantara una mosca - de todas formas eso no está reñido con luchar por tu propia vida… ¿A quién protegerás si mueres? No importará qué papel representes para los de tu raza si ya estás muerto… Esa obsesión tuya es lo que me enferma. ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan tranquilamente en la derrota?

\- No es una obsesión. Es un convencimiento - Dijo él, con voz suave. - Ni siquiera sé qué suerte corren en mi hogar, Érewyn. No sé qué ha sido de mi padre y mi hermano, no sé si están vivos… No sé si tengo ya un hogar al que regresar… - Érewyn vio la tristeza con que pronunciaba esa frase y deseó haberse mordido la lengua. - Sólo puedo intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible aquí, desde mi posición… Y si eso significa morir por ello, estoy dispuesto. De hecho preferiría morir antes de ver a Sauron asolar la Tierra Media. Ya te lo expliqué una vez. Y de hecho, las probabilidades de que esto ocurra son muy altas… Esto solo ha sido un calentamiento para él. - Susurró el elfo. Érewyn se ajustó el chal de lana y suspiró.

\- Llegué hasta aquí dispuesta a ver el final junto a mis hermanos, si es que llegaba. - Dijo, en tono solemne. Se hizo un silencio pesado, incómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo aguantaron sus miradas, mútuamente. - Pero… En lugar del final, lo que vimos fue un nuevo amanecer. Después del terror que sentí en la batalla, de todo el miedo que pasé… Por Éowyn, por Éomer, por mi misma… Por tí… - Érewyn se abrazó protectoramente sus propios brazos, con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la piel. - Resulta que aún hay esperanzas, que seguimos teniendo opciones. ¡Nadie contaba con esta victoria, Legolas! ¡Nadie apostaba por conseguir liberar Osgiliath, vencer a los Haradrim y tumbar al Rey Brujo! Todos creían que nuestro destino era otro mucho más oscuro… ¡Y tú sigues convencido de ello! - La muchacha dio un paso atrás, y le miró con tristeza. La muchacha torció su rostro en un gesto de súplica y continuó. - Legolas, el destino jamás puede ser pronosticado. El destino sólo lo escriben los pasos que se van dando en la vida. Yo… Yo no sé dónde me conducen mis pasos. No conozco la senda adecuada, y, ni siquiera sé si me llevarán mucho más lejos… Lo único que puedo hacer es darlos bien fuerte para que mis huellas permanezcan marcadas cuando yo ya no esté. Pero… Pero tú no estás dispuesto a pisar fuerte. Te has rendido. - Le dijo, sin un ápice de duda en la voz. Legolas se sorprendió de esa afirmación y por primera vez, desde que Érewyn había empezado a hablar, apartó la vista. Ya no pudo seguir mirando aquellos ojos que le miraban con tristeza.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó Legolas, con actitud derrotada. - Ya te he dicho que han cambiado muchas cosas para mí. - Dijo él, simplemente. De repente, aquella mirada ardiente y llena de sentimiento que Érewyn había visto en él, empezaba a apagarse.

\- ¿Qué cosas han cambiado, Legolas? No te entiendo... ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Yo… Yo no lo sé, pero éste que está delante de mí no es MI Legolas. - Lo dijo sin pensar, y su propio estómago dio un salto al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero continuó sin inmutarse. - Te has resignado a seguir un sendero que crees que te lleva a un destino fatal… Tú no eres el Legolas que luchó en Cuernavilla… No eres el Legolas del que yo me en… - La voz murió en la garganta de Érewyn y Legolas, sorprendido, volvió a enfrentar sus ojos.

\- Érewyn, yo…No lo entiendes… Esto es muy difícil para mi… Yo nunca antes… - Las frases no lograban formarse claramente en su mente y Legolas sólo conseguía balbucear. Cientos de años de experiencia, cientos de batallas ganadas, y el guerrero invencible no conseguía poner en orden sus ideas para hablar en aquel momento. No tenía ninguna excusa, de todas formas. Ella tenía razón en todo. Le había superado en argumentos con 19 años recién complidos.

\- Quiero que tengas una cosa muy clara: la Érewyn que ves, la que tienes delante, con todos estos defectos y con esta maldita - golpeó un par de veces con el puño su cabeza. - cabeza hueca, es la única Érewyn que ha habido desde el principio. Nunca he intentado ocultarme, nunca he intentado cambiar, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Nunca me he arrepentido de ninguna decisión de las que he tomado… Y... Legolas, te quiero... - Dijo Érewyn sin poder ocultar ya las lágrimas. Legolas dio dos pasos hacia ella, en silencio, y la muchacha levantó la mano, deteniendo su avance. - Ya lo sabías. Te lo dije en el Sagrario. - Dijo, seriamente. - Y me dijiste que no podías corresponderme. Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Me pediste que te olvidara... Y, aunque sé que no merece la pena luchar por alguien que no está dispuesto a vivir, por alguien que inevitablemente me conduce hacia un precipicio de dolor y amargura... No puedo dejar de amarte... ... ¡Me entierras en vida con esa actitud, pero no puedo dejar de quererte! Y de esto es de lo único que me arrepiento...

Trastabilló con una montura que había en medio del pasillo, recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y echó a correr por el mismo lugar por donde llegó.

Salió de las caballerizas y siguió corriendo, hasta que sintió el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Idiota! ¡Bocazas! ¡Bocazas! - Se auto insultaba Érewyn. Se detuvo, sin aliento, en el tramo de escaleras entre el nivel cuatro y el cinco. Se apoyó en las rodillas y aguardó a que los latidos de su corazón le permitieran respirar.

Y lloró.

* * *

Legolas se quedó plantado en el pasillo, sin ser capaz de salir tras ella, ni de continuar como si nada. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para él, como si el mundo hubiera reservado para sus pasos un tremendo agujero del que ahora no pudiera salir.

Era la segunda vez que la muchacha abría su corazón para él, y esta había sido más dolorosa que la primera.

Legolas se daba cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera, el dolor ya estaba asegurado para Érewyn. Ya era demasiado tarde, debió volver sobre sus pasos cuando tuvo la ocasión y no permitir que se enamorara de él.

Ahora ya no podía evitarle el sufrimiento. La promesa que le hizo a Éomer era ya en vano.

Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a expresar sus emociones abiertamente de aquel modo. Lo más personal, lo más íntimo, lo que tenía que ver con su propia esencia, quedaba para ellos. Y, por supuesto, jamás escuchaban críticas tan personales acerca de las propias decisiones.

Pero Érewyn le había descrito. No. Le había desnudado. Había desnudado su alma y la había puesto bajo la luz de los candiles. Había osado a desafiarle verbalmente como nadie antes lo había hecho, y se había colocado a su nivel, a pesar de todos los siglos que Legolas había vivido y que le llevaba de ventaja. Pero, aún así, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Érewyn no conseguía entenderle. La naturaleza de Legolas era tan compleja como un reloj armónico, y ella estaba empeñada en descifrar el enigma que Legolas significaba. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Por evitarle sufrimiento la hacía desgraciada deliberadamente.

Había reprochado su comportamiento, incluso las palabras que había llegado a decir en el pasado. Su cambio de actitud. El modo en que de repente comenzó a enfrentar la situación actual.

Y lo había hecho con toda la razón. Pero en medio de su explosión de ira no había reparado en la pregunta que él le había hecho, cuya respuesta era la explicación que ella tanto anhelaba.

"¿Acaso no entiendes porqué te digo todo esto? ¿Con toda tu resolución no eres capaz de darte cuenta?"

No lo hacía, aunque era algo muy simple de ver. Y el hecho de verse a sí mismo como responsable del papel de la raza élfica en Gondor no era la principal causa, ni de lejos, de toda la situación, a diferencia de lo que él acababa de explicarle...

Arod golpeó suavemente su hombro y Legolas le miró, ligeramente sorprendido. Aún estaba allí plantado, en el medio del pasillo, mirando el lugar que hacía unos minutos había ocupado Érewyn.

Suspiró, palmeó el cuello del caballo y se alejó caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Ioreth realizaba anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino. Dosis de medicamentos, la evolución de los enfermos, las reacciones que sufrían. Todo debía ser escrupulosamente anotado y tenido en cuenta. La labor de los sanadores era crucial y algo muy delicado.

Desmontó el plumín de la pluma y comenzó a limpiarlo con un trapo que tenía para tal uso.

Dejó las herramientas de escritura en una caja de madera oscura en su escritorio y se levantó para lavarse las manos en la jofaina.

Mientras las secaba, vio como una figura pasaba como una exhalación por delante de su puerta. El cabello, aunque corto, era fácilmente reconocible por su color claro, al igual que su delgada silueta.

\- ¡Lady Érewyn! - La llamó. Con sus cortos y enérgicos pasitos, se asomó a la puerta y vio a Érewyn parada en las escaleras, de espaldas a ella. - Veo que habéis estado paseando. Eso está muy bien. Venid. - Le ordenó, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta. - Necesito hablar con vos.

Érewyn se dio la vuelta y se frotó la cara, tratando de ocultar la rojez de sus ojos de la experta vista de la anciana.

\- La ciudad es muy bonita. Teníais razón. - Dijo suavemente, Érewyn con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado? - Preguntó la Mayoral, preocupada. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Érewyn de pasar desapercibida, la anciana había detectado el efecto que la discusión con Legolas le había dejado en el rostro.

\- Nada, Ioreth. He discutido con un amigo. - Dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia.

\- Las discusiones no llevan a ningún lado… - Comentó Ioreth, con reproche. - Sólo al arrepentimiento y a noches de insomnio. - Guió a Érewyn hasta una butaca y la hizo sentarse. Luego fue hasta un armario y sacó un bote con unas hierbas de aroma dulzón. Retiró una tetera de la chimenea encendida y llenó una taza con agua caliente. Arrojó un puñado de las hierbas en la taza y se la ofreció a la joven. - Tened cuidado, está muy caliente. - Confesó. Érewyn mantuvo la taza en sus manos y aspiró el aroma en silencio. Sin ganas de discutir comenzó a soplar en el contenido y a dar diminutos sorbos. - Y bien, esta mañana me confesásteis que ya os encontráis mucho mejor. Y a la vista está. - Dijo Ioreth, sonriendo. Érewyn trató de devolverle la sonrisa y sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca aterradora. - ¡Hija mía! ¡No os esforcéis tanto en mostrar vuestra alegría! - Resopló Ioreth, irónica. - Os iba a dar el alta…

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Érewyn, de repente. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se inclinó hacia delante para observar a la anciana más de cerca. Ioreth se mantenía impasible.

\- En efecto, ya estáis recuperada. Sois joven, fuerte y por suerte no resultásteis herida en la batalla. Los cardenales que os quedan irán desapareciendo con el tiempo. Pero ya no es necesario que os quedéis aquí.

\- Pero ¡No me puedo ir! - Exclamó Érewyn, alarmada. Ioreth la miró interrogativamente y la muchacha colocó la taza sobre su escritorio. - ¡Tengo que estar con Éowyn! ¡He de estar a su lado! - Aclaró. La anciana chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada.

\- Vuestra hermana está perfectamente atendida, no es necesario que estéis aquí, ocupando una cama que no necesitáis y comiendo una comida que podéis ingerir fuera. - Ioreth replicó con severidad antes de sentarse en su propia butaca y comenzar de nuevo a montar su plumín. - Lo dispondré todo para que os trasladéis a una habitación en la posada más cercana, la misma donde se hospeda Éomer. Le escribiré una carta al dueño yo misma. Podréis venir a visitar a Éowyn pero en las horas convenidas. - Aclaró la anciana. Comenzó a escribir de nuevo en el pergamino mientras Érewyn pensaba una respuesta rápida que le permitiera quedarse allí.

\- ¡Pero no molestaré! Puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo, no tengo otra cosa que hacer... Además, puedo dormir en un jergón si hace falta, he llegado a dormir en la cuadra con mi caballo… - Confesó la muchacha. Ioreth seguía escribiendo en silencio, como si Érewyn no hubiera dicho nada. - ¡No quiero separarme de Éowyn! - Explotó la joven.

\- ¡Esto no es una posada! - Replicó la Mayoral. - Es un hospital. Aquí tenemos enfermos. Comprended que esto no puede estar lleno de gente yendo y viniendo todo el día. Los enfermos necesitan descansar. - Mojó de nuevo la pluma en la tinta y siguió rasgando el pergamino.

Y a pesar de sentir la cabeza embotada y dolorida, de haber recorrido llorando y a toda prisa toda la distancia que separaba las cuadras de las Casas de Curación, Érewyn sintió un atisbo de lucidez atravesar su mente… O quizá fue la infusión que Ioreth le acababa de proporcionar. La joven se levantó y se apoyó con decisión en el escritorio, con actitud altiva.

\- Pues entonces trabajaré para vos. - Dijo, convencida. la mano de Ioreth se detuvo y la anciana la miró, incrédula. No esperaba semejante propuesta de una dama norteña. - Soy trabajadora, soy valiente y no me asusta la sangre. Aleth me dijo esta mañana que estáis faltos de personal… No tengo conocimientos, pero puedo trabajar como ayudante, si hace falta. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. - Se ofreció.

Ioreth le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, evaluando la propuesta. Mordió distraidamente algunas fibras de la pluma y se recostó en el respaldo de su butaca.

\- El trabajo de los sanadores y los ayudantes es muy duro. No tendréis apenas descanso, y una vez comencéis no podéis abandonar vuestro puesto, aunque vuestra hermana sea dada de alta. Si empezáis a trabajar aquí, no dejaréis de hacerlo hasta que el personal regrese y no os necesitemos más.

\- No me asusta trabajar. - Dijo Érewyn, devolviéndole la mirada con convicción.

\- Dormiréis en la posada de todas formas. - Añadió la anciana. Érewyn apartó la vista un momento pensativa y luego volvió a posarla con decisión en los ojos de Ioreth.

\- ¿Podré estar junto a mi hermana tanto como quiera? - Preguntó la joven.

\- Tanto como os permita vuestro trabajo. - Respondió Ioreth, levantando las cejas.

\- Me parece justo. - Concedió Érewyn.

\- Bien… - Dijo Ioreth. Y sonrió con suspicacia.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la tarde sorprendieron al joven rey de Rohan regresando apresuradamente a su habitación en la posada del sexto nivel. Había estado prácticamente toda la mañana pasando revista a las tropas, armas y caballos de Rohan que se hallaban acampados fuera de las puertas de Minas Tirith. El grueso del ejército se mantenía allá, y a la vez ayudaba a los soldados de Gondor a deshacerse de los cadáveres y restos que aún quedaban desperdigados en los Campos del Pelennor.

Éomer había decidido que eran demasiados como para alojarlos a todos dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, y de todas formas, era muy poco probable que un ataque de Sauron se repitiera, contando ellos con la ventaja del control de Osgiliath, desde donde podían anticiparse a cualquier ataque. De modo que el campamento se montó fuera de la muralla.

Se sacó la coraza y se cambió la camisa. Se refrescó y se despojó de su espada. Tras cubrirse con una ligera casaca que le habían facilitado amablemente en la posada y dirigió sus apresurados pasos de nuevo a la salida.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con el gran amigo de su tío y de su padre, Erkenbrand.

\- ¡Erkenbrand! ¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué hacíais parado detrás de la puerta? - Preguntó Éomer, tratando de zafarse de él, pero el viejo mariscal le cortaba el paso.

\- He venido a hablar con vos de un tema que me temo ya no puede posponerse más, mi señor. - Contestó Erkenbrand, con severidad. - Lleváis dándome largas un día y medio, y es algo de una importancia crucial.

Tras varios intentos infructuosos de esquivar al viejo jinete e incluso hacerle una finta cual caballo, sin éxito, Éomer resopló, derrotado y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

\- Erkenbrand, Aragorn está ahora con mi hermana. Va a despertarla. Eso es ALGO DE IMPORTANCIA CRUCIAL para mí. De modo que si me disculpáis…

\- El asunto al que me refiero involucra a vuestra hermana más joven, mi señor. - Éomer se detuvo como si hubiera metido los dos pies en un agujero. Se giró y miró inquisitivamente a Erkenbrand, que mostraba una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su cara.

\- ¿Érewyn? ¿Qué cosa debéis vos decirme acerca de mi hermana, mi señor? - Preguntó Éomer, en un tono que transmitía todo menos simpatía. El joven encaró al viejo mariscal frente a frente de nuevo.

\- Me temo que es un asunto que no debe ser tratado en los corredores de una pensión...

Éomer le miró unos instantes, evaluando su respuesta. En seguida le agarró del brazo y le llevó de nuevo a su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la única butaca de la estancia.

Erkenbrand rechazó la invitación y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su propia casaca.

\- He oído que las dos Damas ya se encuentran casi recuperadas del todo. Aún no me explico cómo pudieron infiltrarse en el ejército sin ser vistas… - Sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a desatar el cordel que lo sujetaba.

\- Ya conocéis a mis hermanas. "Damas" es un término que se ajusta poco a su naturaleza… - Comentó Éomer con ironía.

\- En ese caso, quizá esto ayude, por lo menos a una de ellas, a alcanzar una posición más respetable y seria en la corte. - Agitó el pergamino y se lo entregó a Éomer.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó el joven. Erkenbrand no le contestó, pero le hizo un elegante gesto con las manos para que leyera su contenido.

El rey chasqueó la lengua. El viejo mariscal era un enamorado del protocolo y alargaría las reuniones más de lo necesario a base de reverencias y comentarios insulsos, requeridos, en cambio, por las reglas de la cortesía.

Desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

A medida que sus ojos recorrían las pocas líneas que lo formaban, la respiración y el pulso de Éomer se aceleraban. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos, y sus manos temblaban.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Cómo es posible? Debe haber un error. ¡Mi tío nunca me habló de este acuerdo! - Éomer trataba de controlarse como podía, pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de estallar en cólera. El viejo mariscal era como de la familia. Había vivido en Edoras cuando ellos eran unos críos y Alheim había sido un gran amigo de los tres hermanos. Pero de ahí, a lo que acababa de leer… El rohirrim miró de nuevo a Erkenbrand, quien sonreía tímidamente, de la forma más humilde que sabía. Éomer frunció el ceño, consciente de que Erkenbrand encontraba muy beneficioso para él y su familia ese acuerdo. Con razón era de crucial importancia… - No estoy conforme con esto, Erkenbrand.

\- Soy consciente, mi señor. - Concedió el viejo mariscal. Entonces se sentó en la butaca, con gesto cansado y suspiró, como hace quien no tiene mas remedio que acatar las órdenes de su superior. - Pero la palabra de un rey debe prevalecer cuande este fallece… - Explicó. - Sobretodo si está escrita en un decreto y sellada oficialmente. - Dijo, señalando el sello real que lucía el pergamino.

\- ¡Yo soy el rey ahora! ¡No estoy nada de acuerdo con los matrimonios de conveniencia, jamás me gustaron! ¡Y por nada del mundo pienso casar a mi hermana pequeña de ese modo! - Exclamó Éomer. El tono en que lo dijo era amenazador y no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no consentiría que se ejecutara tal decreto.

Tal y como Erkenbrand se había imaginado, Éomer se mostraba abatido y contrariado. Se paseaba como un perro rabioso ondeando el papel con el vaivén de la mano. Se detuvo y miró al viejo, arrojó el papel al regazo de Erkenbrand, quien frunció el ceño y sonrió con maldad mientras tranquilamente lo enrollaba de nuevo. Suspiró de nuevo, como si en verdad a él también le hubiera afectado el decreto.

\- Sé que no es algo fácil para vos. Yo creía que Théoden os había puesto al corriente de este asunto. Ya llevábamos varios meses dándole vueltas y finalmente fue en este viaje cuando decidimos formalizar el matrimonio. Constituiría una alianza sólida y fructífera para nuestro reino y consolidaría una unión aún más fuerte del Folde Este con el Folde Oeste - Explicó, inocente. Éomer le miró con odio. Algo en su actitud le decía que no debía fiarse de nada de lo que dijera. - No os preocupéis mi señor. Para vuestra tranquilidad, sabéis de sobras que Alheim es un buen muchacho. Será un buen marido para Érewyn.

\- De ninguna manera. - Negó Éomer. Erkenbrand borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ambos se miraron con profundo odio. - Mi hermana no se va a casar por decreto. - Afirmó de nuevo, remarcando cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Erkenbrand se levantó y caminó un par de pasos hacia él, mientras se guardaba el papel.

\- Os recuerdo, mi señor, que se trata de un decreto oficial, con la firma del rey Théoden de su mismo puño. - Éomer miró de reojo el pergamino. Era cierto, el decreto llevaba el sello del anillo de Théoden. Era algo muy serio y MUY oficial. - De no cumplirse podría tomarse como una traición a los aliados del Folde Oeste. No os conviene en este momento perder el apoyo de más de la mitad de vuestras tropas.

Y con esta aclaración, Erkenbrand efectuó una respetuosa reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar a Éomer sólo.

El joven rey apenas llevaba dos días al cargo, y ya se enfrentaba con uno de los peores retos que podía encontrar.

Si casaba a su hermana, esta no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida, y si la liberaba de la obligación y anulaba el decreto, lo mínimo que le podía pasar era que, como Erkenbrand había dicho, la mitad de su ejército se retirara. Pero lo más probable era que le acusaran de traición a Rohan y que estallara una guerra en su propio país, con los partidarios de Erkenbrand (que no eran pocos) contra los de Eomer. Folde Oeste contra Folde Este.

No se podía permitir ninguna de las dos situaciones en medio de una guerra contra Mordor en la que ya se encontraban metidos.

Éomer se derrumbó en una de las butacas, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

Debía encontrar una solución pronto.

* * *

_¡Ya salieron las intenciones de Erkenbrand! _

_El viejo ambicioso sólo mira por su propio beneficio y si para ello debe utilizar la felicidad de su hijo y la de más personas pues... ¡adelante! Todo esto traerá problemas y consecuencias para todos._

_En el siguiente capítulo: el despertar de Éowyn... Es un buen título, quizá lo titule así ^^ Y además, veremos qué tal se desenvuelve Érewyn como enfermera XD. Aparecerá Faramir y será un personaje muy importante a partir de ahora._

_Seremos testigos de una conversación de taberna acerca de las mujeres... Y disfrutaremos de los chascarrillos de Ioreth, el ser más temido por los hombres (de todas las razas)_

_Espero vuestros reviews. Últimamente estáis perezosos/as pero os lo perdono. Despues de leer caítulos tan largos como éste, pospone el contacto con la pantalla por un ratito._

_Podéis encontrarme en Wattpad (SyadWorld), en Twitter ( Syad_World), y en Facebook (SyadFanfiction)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	25. - El despertar

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que no os estéis cansando de estos tres días en Minas Tirith. Es tiempo de Tregua, es tiempo de pensar, de plantearse muchas cosas, de tratar de entender otras. De planear el ataque, de crear estrategias. De tomar decisiones._

_Y todo esto es así para todos los personajes. Todos ellos, desde Gandalf, hasta Éowyn, pasando por Gimli, Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas y Érewyn, entre otros, necesitan estos tres días de supuesta paz para plantearse muchas cosas, y también para volver a armarse de valor y fuerza._

_Nada más. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

_Os dejo con el capítulo 25, "El despertar"_

* * *

_(Dedicado a Meridethaelin)_

Aragorn utilizó la hierba Athelas de nuevo aquella tarde. Su dulce y embriagador aroma llegó hasta el último rincón de las Casas de Curación, y todos se sintieron reconfortados.

El montaraz se aseguró, con una dosis doble y una infusión cargada, que la princesa de Rohan despertara del todo aquella vez.

Admiró la belleza de su rostro. Su serenidad imponía respeto aún en sueños y por un momento, Aragorn pensó que Éowyn habría sido una gran Señora de Gondor. Mientras humedecía suavemente el rostro de la muchacha con un paño de lino, pensó lo diferentes que habrían sido las cosas si Éowyn hubiera aparecido en su vida muchos años antes.

Pero ese no era su destino, y el de ella tampoco. Sus vidas eran como dos hilos que se entrecruzan brevemente en un gran tapiz para separarse de nuevo y trazar hermosas figuras por separado.

Los párpados de la muchacha se movieron y Aragorn le hizo señas a Éomer. El rey de Rohan ocupó con presteza el lugar del montaraz por indicaciones suyas, y siguió llamando dulcemente a su hermana, mientras Aragorn abandonaba la estancia en silencio.

\- Éowyn… Éowyn...

* * *

Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos, sus dos hermanos advirtieron que Éowyn no era la misma persona. Tan sólo quedaba una triste sombra de lo que un día fue.

Pese a lograr la victoria, pese a que se la admirara en toda la ciudad, Éowyn se sentía vacía. Únicamente la acompañaba la tristeza que arrastraba desde el Sagrario, aún más profunda ahora. Tras haber participado en la batalla, Éowyn había perdido cualquier motivación para continuar. La lucha y el olor a sangre fresca de los enemigos era lo que le habían mantenido en estado de alerta, hasta aquel momento. Asimilando que todo había acabado, Éowyn se sumía en un estado de suspensión y ausencia del que no podía salir.

Además, el recuerdo de la muerte de su Tío se había sumado a las desdichas que la joven se había visto obligada a vivir y superar en tiempo muy breve. Pero el cansancio y la situación actual habían acabado por vencerla.

Se sentía con fuerzas sólo para empuñar su espada de nuevo, para sentir su peso doblegando a sus enemigos.

Así pensaba, mientras miraba, sin ver, a través de la ventana y su mirada permanecía fija en algún punto allá fuera, respondiendo a las preguntas de sus hermanos apenas con monosílabos.

Éomer se percató muy pronto del mal humor de su hermana y supo que poco podían hacer para cambiarlo. Eran demasiadas cosas las que Éowyn debía asimilar, y era preferible dejarla sola, por el momento.

Érewyn y él se miraron brevemente. El rohirrim se levantó y la más joven, con la preocupación visible en el rostro, clavó sus ojos en los de él con mirada suplicante. Éomer sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y le sonrió.

Acarició su sien y la besó en la frente.

\- Necesita un tiempo para pensar. - Susurró en su oído. Érewyn asintió en silencio, devolviendo su atención a su hermana.

Ambas se quedaron a solas cuando Éomer abandonó la estancia. El rohirrim tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos ahora que Éowyn había despertado. Los problemas, para él, como nuevo rey de Rohan, no paraban de multiplicarse.

En seguida, el silencio cortante de la habitación fue roto por los pasos firmes y cortos de Ioreth.

La anciana entró en la estancia, y tras dejar un paño blanco sobre una butaca cercana a la puerta, hizo un rápido reconocimiento a Éowyn. La joven la observó en silencio, desconfiando de aquella desconocida y buscó en los ojos de su hermana pequeña una señal para saber cómo actuar. Érewyn le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, imperceptiblemente, y entonces Éowyn se relajó y se dejó hacer.

Una vez terminado el reconocimiento, Ioreth le ofreció un jugo de frutas para tomar.

\- Tratad de manteneros despierta. - Le aconsejo con tono serio. - Es muy importante ahora. - Hizo una pausa para colocarle varios cojines tras la espalda. - Sed fuerte ante el sueño, y la sombra terminará por retirarse del todo. - Explicó, sonriendo afablemente a la princesa.

\- En ese caso, permitidme. - Éowyn apartó las sábanas con energía y se sentó en la cama. Automáticamente, tanto Ioreth como Érewyn se alarmaron y se apresuraron a impedirle que siguiera.

\- ¡Éowyn! ¡Debes seguir descansando un poco más! - Dijo Érewyn. Su hermana chasqueó la lengua y la miró amenazadoramente.

\- Creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente. - Dijo, y comenzó a calzarse las botas con una sola mano, ya que la izquierda la llevaba en cabestrillo. - No tengo intención de quedarme aquí. Si se presenta otra batalla, pienso participar, y debo estar en forma cuando el momento llegue, y… - Perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse. Érewyn casi se arrojó sobre ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Éowyn agitó las manos con hastío, para alejar a su hermana. - ¡Estoy bien! - Se apresuró a defenderse. Érewyn notó en su voz la rabia que sentía por haberse mareado. Jamás había soportado mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

\- Aún no estás recuperada del todo, ¿no lo ves? - Susurró Érewyn. - Además, no sé cómo te sentirás tú, pero yo aún acuso el cansancio de tantos días de viaje… - Éowyn la miró con dureza.

\- No creerás que dejaré que me acompañes esta vez, verdad Érewyn. - La más joven levantó las cejas, sorprendida. - Esta es únicamente MI decisión, de modo que no intentes inmiscuirte. - Ioreth contempló con seriedad la escena, y cuando Éowyn realizó el segundo intento de levantarse, ella misma la bloqueó, y con una fuerza increíble para una mujer de su edad, Ioreth la metió en la cama como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

\- De ningún modo vais a moveros de aquí, aún no estáis recuperada. Os guste o no, guardaréis reposo un par de días más. - Ordenó la mujer. - Esta es mi Clínica y debéis obedecerme. Cuando os dé el alta, tomaréis las decisiones que creáis convenientes, pero aquí, yo soy la ley y yo soy quién decide. ¿Lo habéis entendido? - Éowyn asintió con la cabeza, sin argumentos para replicar a la mujer, que, en parte, tenía razón, y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. - Además, una vez salgáis de aquí encontraréis que tenemos unas leyes que deben ser cumplidas. Y sólo podréis uniros al ejército, tal y como deseáis, si el Senescal, que es quien rige esta ciudad, os da su permiso. - Éowyn cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, derrotada, sobre los cojines. Ioreth asintió con la cabeza, como gesto de triunfo, y se giró para encarar a Érewyn. La joven se sorprendió del gesto y se puso en tensión inmediatamente. - Y en cuanto a vos, - se dirigió a la muchacha, - poneos el delantal que he dejado en la butaca y reuníos conmigo lo antes posible. Vuestro trabajo comienza esta tarde. ¡Tenéis diez minutos!

La enérgica mujer abandonó la habitación, dispuesta a cumplir otros quehaceres. Érewyn, solícita, tomó el delantal y se lo pasó por la cabeza. Éowyn la observaba, extrañada.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? - Preguntó. Érewyn terminó de atarse la prenda y la miró.

\- ¡Uhm! He hecho un trato con ella para que me deje estar contigo siempre que quiera. A cambio tengo que ayudar a los sanadores. - Éowyn frunció el ceño.

\- No necesito que estés pendiente de mí todo el tiempo Érewyn. - Replicó Éowyn. Su hermana pequeña sonrió. La mayor estaba de un humor de perros.

\- Quizá, pero como es MI decisión, me quedo. - Guiñó un ojo, triunfante, y salió de la estancia dejando a Éowyn pensando una respuesta acertada. Pero no la encontró.

A través de la puerta entreabierta, uno de los heridos observó a Éowyn un instante, antes de desviar la mirada y alejarse del lugar.

* * *

Pasó el mediodía y la tarde sorprendió a Éowyn sintiéndose completamente inútil. Le importunaba el sol que se colaba por la ventana, le molestaba el trinar de los pajarillos que, alegres, revoloteaban junto a ella. Las sábanas le raspaban y le daban calor, y no podía evitar mover continuamente las piernas, nerviosa.

Resopló, y algunos cabellos rubios se apartaron de su rostro. Ya no podía más.

A pesar de que Érewyn había estado yendo y viniendo continuamente, Éowyn se sentía sola y aburrida. No podía evitarlo, encerrar a un rohirrim era como privar a un pájaro de su libertad.

Apartó las sábanas y se incorporó en la cama. Tocó el frío suelo de piedra pulida con sus pies descalzos, y con sumo cuidado, se levantó.

De nuevo el mareo, pero esta vez la joven estaba dispuesta a resistir. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó al cabezal de la cama mientras se ponía en pie. Y el vahído pasó sin más complicaciones.

Sonrió y se animó un tanto. Ahora, debía vestirse. Repasó con la mirada toda la habitación y no halló ni rastro de su ropa ni sus botas. Recordó la ropa que llevaba Érewyn y pensó que quizá la de las dos princesas debía encontrarse en tan mal estado que se vieron obligados a deshacerse de ella.

Casi se había resignado cuando vio la punta de sus inconfundibles botas sobresaliendo de debajo de la cama. Debieron acabar allí cuando Ioreth "forcejeó" con ella para que no se levantara.

Se agachó y las rescató, y enseguida se las puso.

Ya calzada, la muchacha cesó de buscar el resto de su ropa. Vio, en una cercana butaca, una especie de casaca larga, de color blanco y de un material parecido al lino.

Suspiró, y sin darle más vueltas se la puso, cubriendo con cuidado su brazo roto, y se la ciñó mediante un cordón a la cintura.

Su aspecto, cuando salió de la habitación, era, cuanto menos, peculiar. Una elegante dama en un fino camisón blanco y con el cuerpo cubierto con una linda bata del mismo color... calzando unas botas de montar casi destrozadas. Y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de las Casas de Curación, unos pasillos que estaban desiertos, y sólo llegaba a sus oídos algunos sonidos como toses y débiles quejidos. También voces que conversaban a media voz. El silencio parecía un bien muy preciado en aquel lugar.

Llegó a un pasillo que acababa en una puerta de roble, oscura. Éowyn accionó el picaporte, algo dubitativa, pero al ver que cedía y que la puerta se abría, miró atrás para asegurarse de que no la veía nadie y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Torció a la izquierda al final del pasillo y encontró una puerta doble, con una fina cristalera de colores. La abrió y accedió a una hermosa terraza, de suelos blancos y techos bellamente ornamentados. No había nadie por allí, por lo que Éowyn imaginó que se trataba de algún lugar privado o prohibido. En cualquier caso, debía tener cuidado de no ser descubierta.

La muchacha caminó por ella, con sigilo, y se asomó por la barandilla, guardando una prudente distancia. No deseaba tener ningún accidente si, de repente, se mareaba de nuevo. El cielo raso era la mitad del techo, nada sobre la barandilla a diferencia del cálido brillo del sol. Abajo vislumbró una bella visión de jardines frondosos y verdes, y al fondo, un majestuoso y triste árbol con el tronco blanco y sin hojas presidía el lugar.

Se apoyó en una columna de piedra suave y cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su alma templarse con los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde.

Sintió de nuevo el viento, el aroma a pino, y el canto de los pájaros ya no le pareció algo tan molesto.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, pero cuando advirtió los pasos a su espalda, la muchacha se dio cuenta de lo torpe y descuidada que había sido. Abrió los ojos justo cuando una varonil voz se dirigió a ella.

\- Pocas veces encuentra uno los jardines con tanta paz. - Dijo la voz, simplemente. Éowyn se giró en un sólo movimiento brusco y se encontró de bruces a menos de un metro de un alto y atractivo joven. Su tez era pálida y su cabello castaño. Tenía los ojos de color gris y en ellos brillaba la tristeza. Era delgado, y aún así parecía fuerte y atlético. El joven se sorprendió al recibir la dura mirada de la altiva señora y se apresuró a disculparse. - Perdonad si os he asustado mi Señora, no era mi intención en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién sois vos? ¿Y qué buscáis en este lugar? Os advierto que mi deseo es estar en soledad… - Replicó Éowyn. El remordimiento asaltó el rostro del joven y titubeó un momento antes de responder.

\- Os ruego que disculpéis mi indiscreción, - Dijo él. - pero antes no he podido evitar escuchar que deseáis hablar con el Senescal, mi Señora.

\- Así es. - Afirmó ella. - ¿Podéis conducirme ante él? - Preguntó. Los azules ojos de la muchacha se posaron inquisitivamente sobre él, y el rostro del joven esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Me temo que sí, mi Señora. - Afirmó él. - Estáis ante él. Aunque me hallo algo débil a causa de una herida que recibí durante la batalla.

Éowyn abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Él era el Senescal de Gondor? ¡Si no debía ser más mayor que Éomer! Y su rostro no imponía el respeto típico de los grandes señores. Al contrario, transmitía amabilidad por los cuatro costados. Y sin saber porqué, Éowyn se relajó, como si su instinto se hubiera convencido de que, junto a Faramir, estaba segura.

El joven llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y tenía el rostro excesivamente pálido.

De pronto recordó los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en la Casa de los Senescales, la horrible muerte de Denethor, enloquecido por culpa de otro Palantir. La muerte de Boromir, quien había acompañado a la Compañía de Aragorn hasta los límites de Rohan.

Y miró de nuevo los ojos de Faramir. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la pérdida, sólo pudo hallar bondad en ellos. Y Éowyn suavizó el gesto, sintiéndose identificada con él.

\- Siento mucho lo acontecido en vuestra familia, mi Señor. - Dijo ella, sin rastro de altivez en la voz. Efectuó una perfecta reverencia ante Faramir, y él levantó las cejas, asombrado de la exquisita educación de la dama rohirrim, la gran guerrera que había acabado con el Rey Brujo.

Desde que había escuchado lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla había sentido el deseo de acudir a conocer a tan peculiar guerrera. Pero "Weed" se lo había prohibido. "A la alcoba de las señoras no puedes entrar. No es cortés" Le había dicho. Pero Éowyn había despertado su total interés, y más aún, al vislumbrarla desde el pasillo, cuando Érewyn salió a toda prisa dejando la puerta entreabierta.

El joven recordó su propia educación y respondió a la reverencia con otra igual de cortés.

\- Permitidme que lamente vuestra pérdida también. Théoden fue un gran señor. - Éowyn bajó la vista, apesadumbrada.

\- Lo fue. - Susurró, simplemente.

Faramir advirtió la pena en el rostro de ella y se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación. No deseaba recordarle a la señora las desdichas que acababa de vivir.

\- Y, ¿qué deseáis de mi, Lady Éowyn? - Preguntó con voz dulce. Éowyn levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos grises de Faramir dedicándole toda su atención. Se sonrojó al reparar en su sonrisa y apartó la vista, como una tímida niña.

\- Pues… Mi señor… - Dudó ella. Frunció el ceño y se armó de valor. No había llegado hasta allí para dudar ahora. - Mi mayor deseo es luchar por los míos, representar a Rohan junto a mi hermano en la próxima batalla. Y sé que vos sois quien ha de permitir ver mi sueño cumplido… Mi señor. - Éowyn caminó un paso hacia él. - Os ruego que me permitáis luchar de nuevo.

La mirada de Faramir se endureció un tanto, y Éowyn creyó ver en él el mismo gesto de incredulidad y de duda que todos le habían dedicado toda su vida. Pero no parecía estar juzgándola. Lo cierto era que Éowyn no era capaz de predecir qué era lo que pasaba exactamente por la mente de Faramir, en aquel momento. No había una plena confianza, pero tampoco parecía estar dudando de sus capacidades.

\- Lady Éowyn… - Susurró él. Su voz era grave aún en susurros. - Me temo que no puedo concederos lo que me pedís. - La mirada de Éowyn se volvió suplicante y el silencio que siguió a esas palabras le mostró a Faramir lo mucho que Éowyn deseaba una respuesta afirmativa, y la gran decepción que la muchacha sentía en aquel momento. - Ioreth afirma que estáis débil. Tenéis un brazo roto y...

\- Es el brazo del escudo, no el de la espada. - Se apresuró a defenderse ella. Faramir suspiró.

\- Necesitáis más tiempo para recuperaros. La herida que lleváis no es fácil de sanar… Vuestro brazo no es lo que más me preocupa ahora. - Dijo Faramir.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - Preguntó ella.

\- El Hálito Negro provoca una profunda herida en el alma, de la que cuesta recuperarse. Uno siente que la vida carece de sentido, que la opinión de los demás es siempre contraria a la propia, que jamás se goza de la comprensión de nadie… - La mirada de Faramir se alejó de allí, y se posó en algún lugar por encima de la barandilla. - Además, - prosiguió, con una triste sonrisa. - el dolor de cabeza y los mareos se prolongan indefinidamente. El Hálito Negro no es algo que pueda ser tomado a la ligera. No subestiméis vuestro mal, Éowyn.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis vos todo eso? - se sorprendió ella. Padecía todos los síntomas que Faramir acababa de describir, desde el estado anímico hasta los mareos. Él volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto que a ella le pareció tremendamente lindo.

\- Me considero una persona muy curiosa y he aprendido mucho de la Mayoral. Además, todas las historias de por aquí describen el Antiguo Mal de ese modo... No me digáis que he acertado... - Dijo, fingiendo sorpresa. Éowyn trató de esconder la sonrisa que afloró en su rostro, y Faramir levantó las cejas, mirándola, triunfante. - ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que no lo esperaba! Podría ser un gran sanador… Sólo me falta curar a alguien. - Éowyn rió sin ánimo de ocultarlo y Faramir la miró con calidez. Poco a poco la sonrisa del rostro de Faramir se borró y una expresión de tremenda súplica cubrió su rostro. - No os forcéis, Éowyn, no os conviene. Debéis descansar lo máximo posible y deshaceros de ese mal. Hay quien dice que el Antiguo clava sus garras en las almas rotas, en los corazones que sufren. - Explicó él. Éowyn abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No podía negar que su propio corazón estaba en aquel momento aún afectado por el rechazo de Aragorn y, sobretodo, por la muerte de su Tío. - Os necesitamos recuperada al cien por cien, no puedo permitir que una de las mejores guerreras que ha pisado Gondor se exponga al peligro sin estar completamente recuperada. Así no nos sois útil. - Concluyó él.

Éowyn sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. De nuevo vio la convicción en los ojos de Faramir, y agradeció su forma de negarse a su petición. Era muy cortés por su parte mencionar la valía de la joven y agasajarla de ese modo, pero aún así, se estaba negando. Era una muy buena estrategia para no acabar discutiendo. No en vano era el Senescal.

Éowyn suspiró y se sintió cansada. Realizó una graciosa reverencia y le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de abandonar las terrazas, necesitaba marcharse de allí.

\- Agradezco vuestra atención y vuestras amables palabras. - Apreció ella. - Pero soy rohirrim, y soy mucho más fuerte de lo que ningún hombre podría imaginar. Os ruego que lo consideréis de nuevo y que confiéis en mí, por favor. No os defraudaré, lo prometo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, la joven comenzó a caminar tan rápido como su debilitado cuerpo se lo permitió.

Faramir guardó silencio y la observó marcharse, con sus hermosos ojos grises clavados en ella. Y sintió como si le acabaran de arrancar una espina del corazón.

* * *

\- ¿Lo has entendido? - Preguntó por segunda vez Éomer a Gamelin. El jinete asintió con la cabeza, pero aún sin comprenderlo del todo.

\- Sigo sin entender porqué quieres saber ahora eso… - Dijo Gamelin. Éomer rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

\- De momento no puedo explicártelo, Gamelin. Créeme que si pudiera lo haría. Es un asunto muy serio el que tenemos entre manos, y por ahora sólo puedo decirte que se trata de algo importante para Rohan. Tú busca cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la firma de acuerdos o tratados y su invalidación una vez que uno de los firmantes fallece. La ley de nuestro pueblo se basó en la de Gondor, y en todos estos siglos, a nadie se le ha ocurrido cambiar estos aspectos. De modo que en el registro de Mundburgo encontraremos los detalles que necesito. - Éomer se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado. - Ve, Gamelin. Pero no le expliques a nadie que estás investigando por orden mía. - Aconsejó el rey de Rohan.

Gamelin se marchó en dirección a la gran biblioteca de Minas Tirith, y Éomer le miró marcharse en silencio. Suspiró de nuevo y giró sobre sus pasos. Le habían informado de numerosas bajas entre los caballos de Rohan. Debía pasar por el campamento improvisado a las afueras y verlo con sus propios ojos. Si realmente quedaban pocos caballos se verían obligados a reclutar bastantes de Mundburgo, algo que no les gustaría a sus habitantes. Y si no, deberían marchar a pie. Y un jinete de Rohan sin caballo no era, ni de lejos, igual de mortífero…

\- Éomer. - Tronó una voz a su espalda. El joven rohirrim se giró y se encontró con Gandalf. El mago no le miraba con buenos ojos, al contrario. Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta… - Has estado evitándome durante dos días. Esto no puede seguir así. - Dijo, con voz seria. - El asunto que tú y yo conocemos no debe ser pospuesto más.

Éomer levantó las cejas y le miró, contrariado. ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones ya…! Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería el mago. Pero aquel no era el mejor momento para discutirlo.

\- Gandalf. Sé lo que debo hacer. Pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado. - Éomer se dispuso a reemprender el camino pero la vara de Gandalf le detuvo. Sorprendido, el rohirrim se giró de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

\- Ningún asunto es tan importante como éste. Tu hermana es una prioridad, y lo sabes. Théoden lo evitó durante toda su vida, Éomer. No cumplió con su deber. - Los ojos del mago le miraron con gesto amenazador. - No cometas tú el mismo error que tu tío.

\- Por supuesto que es una prioridad, Gandalf. No necesito que vengas a decirme qué debo hacer en cada momento. - Apartó la vara del mago con desprecio y le miró, enfadado. - Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. - Sentenció.

Y ahora sí, reemprendió el paso sin que el mago le detuviera de nuevo. Gandalf se quedó mirándolo con severidad. Golpeó el suelo con su vara y frunció el ceño.

Ese condenado rohirrim era igual de tozudo que Théoden, y aún más orgulloso.

* * *

Amanecía cuando Érewyn abrió los ojos en su sencilla habitación en la posada. Ioreth había intercedido por ella y había conseguido hospedarla en la posada más cercana a la Clínica, la misma que ocupaba Éomer. Era deseo de los dos hermanos mantenerse lo más cerca posible de Éowyn.

La joven se desperezó al tiempo que bostezaba. Se estiró con teatralidad y sacó los pies descalzos de debajo de las sábanas. El suelo estaba frío pero la atmósfera no lo estaba tanto. Se notaba que el invierno llegaba a su fin.

De todas formas, la muchacha se apresuró a cubrirse con la capa. Se acercó a la chimenea y encendió un pequeño fuego.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - Exclamó Érewyn, aún con la voz rasposa.

\- Buenos días, Lady Érewyn. - La mujer del posadero le traía una jofaina con agua caliente y una toalla limpia. - Hoy tiene pinta de que va a salir el sol. - Érewyn sonrió. Desde el momento que la vio le pareció una buena mujer, sencilla, severa y trabajadora. Le recordaba a Volga, la abuela de Elanor, su pequeña alumna de equitación. La invadió de repente una profunda nostalgia y se apresuró a lavarse la cara. - Os he traído también una camisa limpia. Es de mi hija, espero que no os importe. Ioreth es muy estricta en cuanto a la pulcritud en la clínica. Siempre exige que los sanadores lleven ropa limpia cada día.

\- ¡Oh! No me lo dijo… Muchas gracias Hildi. - Agradeció Érewyn. Le pareció extraño que a Ioreth se le hubiera pasado por alto aquel detalle, pero se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacarse el camisón.

\- Cuando estéis lista podéis bajar a desayunar. Hay bizcocho, pan, queso y miel. Y voy a poner el caldero del café al fuego.

\- ¡Tengo un hambre que me muero! - Dijo Érewyn automáticamente, al oír a Hildi nombrar todas esas pitanzas. La mujer rió y levantó las cejas, sorprendida por la naturalidad de la princesa. Abandonó la habitación y dejó a Érewyn acabándose de poner el vestido.

Érewyn cepilló su cabello rizado, que le llegaba por los hombros y tenía un aspecto limpio y sedoso, después del baño calentito con el que Hildi le dio la bienvenida la noche anterior. Seguramente fue en aquel momento cuando se llevó su camisa…

Abrochó los botones de la camisa prestada, que le quedaba algo más ajustada que la que Aleth le dio y se giró para mirarse en el pequeño y sencillo espejo que colgaba en la pared, tras la jofaina.

Observó su reflejo detenidamente y frotó sus mejillas para darse algo de rubor. Pensó que incluso podría hacerse dos sencillas y graciosas trenzas bajas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la chimenea, justo cuando se dirigía hacia allí para colocar el parapeto.

Ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Un fuego fatuo bailaba sobre las brasas.

Nunca había visto uno. En Rohan ver un fuego fatuo era un mal augurio. Traía mala suerte. Y en aquel momento, Érewyn era lo último que necesitaba.

La llama azul cambió de forma y, ante la asustada muchacha, apareció un rostro cadavérico que abrió los ojos y la miró directamente mientras pronunciaba una fase apenas inteligible con voz tenebrosa.

\- Erethor… Éomer lo sabe...

De una patada, Érewyn apartó el parapeto de su camino y, abandonó la habitación como un rayo.

En aquel momento sólo tenía ganas de refugiarse en un sitio.

Corrió por el corto pasillo y entró sin llamar en una habitación cercana.

\- ¡Éomer! ¡Éomer! - Gritó, la joven. - ¿Éomer?

En el pequeño cuarto no había rastro de su hermano. Pero en la chimenea apagada del cuarto de Éomer, Érewyn vio, aterrorizada, cómo el fuego fatuo aparecía de nuevo.

La chica no esperó a que el rostro horripilante hiciera su aparición de nuevo, y abandonó la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Hildi! - Exclamó, bajando los escalones de tres en tres.

\- ¡Mi señora! - la llamó el posadero, llevándose un dedo a los labios. - La mayoría de los huéspedes aún duerme. Por favor, hablad en voz más baja.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? - Preguntó la chica en un susurro, sin rodeos.

\- Vuestro hermano ha sido convocado a una reunión en la Casa del Rey. Han venido a buscarle unos soldados de la ciudad. - Explicó el posadero. Enseguida reparó en el estado tan alterado de Érewyn. - ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tan acalorada?

\- ¡No tengo tiempo de explicároslo! ¡Lo siento mucho! - Se disculpó ella. Y desapareció por la puerta de la posada enroscándose en su grueso chal de lana gris.

\- ¡Lady Érewyn! - La llamó el hombre, preocupado. - ¡El desayuno!

* * *

La Sala del Trono de Mundburgo era muy diferente a la recia sobriedad de la de Edoras. La piedra blanca brillaba por doquier, deslumbrando los ojos que la contemplaban.

Gimli fumaba su pipa mientras ocupaba, irreverentemente, el asiento del Senescal. Junto a él, Legolas se mantenía de pie, firme. Con el rostro serio observaba el ir y venir de Gandalf por la gran sala.

Éomer estaba junto a Legolas, guardando silencio, y el príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth permanecía sentado un poco más atrás, en los escalones de piedra, mientras que Aragorn observaba a Gandalf en silencio desde la otra punta del salón.

\- Frodo ha pasado ya el umbral de mi visión. La oscuridad es tan profunda que ya no puedo verle… Desconozco si aún está vivo. - Comentó el mago, con gravedad. Aragorn se giró y le encaró con rostro serio.

\- Si Sauron tuviera el anillo, ya lo sabríamos. - Dijo el montaraz. Era obvio que el Señor Oscuro aún no había obtenido su preciada fuente de poder. Aún estaban vivos, y para eso sólo había esa única explicación. Gandalf asintió.

\- Sin embargo sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Ha sufrido una derrota, sí. Pero tras los muros de Mordor el enemigo se recupera. - Afirmó.

\- Que no salgan de ahí. Que se pudran. - Los condenó Gimli, dando caladas a su pipa. - ¿Por qué preocuparse? - Preguntó.

\- Porque diez mil orcos ahora se apostan entre Frodo y el Monte del Destino. Le he enviado a su muerte. - Susurró Gandalf. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se apoyó en su vara con gesto cansado. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que los años pesaron sobre él. Mas Aragorn negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Aún queda esperanza para Frodo. Necesita tiempo y un paso seguro a través del llano de Gorgoroth. Eso podemos dárselo. - Dijo, sin rastro de dudas.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Gimli. Aragorn le miró y caminó hacia ellos, en la sala.

\- Haciendo que Sauron saque sus tropas. Vaciaremos su tierra. Reuniremos nuestros ejércitos frente a la Puerta Negra. - En aquel momento, Gimli se atragantó con el humo, convencido de que su amigo acababa de perder la razón que le quedaba. Éomer se adelantó y se dirigió a Aragorn, preocupado.

\- No alcanzaremos la victoria con la fuerza de las armas. - Dijo, convencido. Sólo podía pensar en que aquel loco plan sólo les conduciría a una derrota segura.

\- Cierto. - Concedió Aragorn. - No la alcanzaremos para nosotros. Pero quizá así Frodo lo consiga. Si mantenemos el Ojo de Sauron fijo en nosotros. Evitaremos que vea cualquier otro movimiento. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Gandalf. Los ojos del mago brillaron en aquel momento.

\- Distraerle. - Susurró Legolas, comprendiendo.

\- Sauron sospechará de una trampa, Aragorn. - Le avisó. - No morderá el cebo.

\- Oh, sí. Ya lo creo que sí. - Dijo Aragorn, sonriendo con malicia.

\- Certeza de muerte… Mínima esperanza de éxito… - Enumeró Gimli. Se encogió de hombros y miró a sus compañeros. - ¿A qué esperamos?

La risa de Imrahil invadió la sala, contagiando a los demás.

\- Y vos, mi señor. - Habló Aragorn, con sumo respeto. - ¿Están vuestras tropas preparadas en Osgiliath? - El príncipe de Dol Amroth se levantó y caminó hacia el montaraz. Los ojos le brillaban, optimista.

\- Ahora sí. - Respondió Imrahil. - Necesitaba un lugarteniente que pudiera guiar a buena parte de ellos, alguien en quien poder confiar. Y ahora ya le he encontrado. - Explicó. Se acercó a Legolas, que le observaba en silencio. - Si os parece bien, Maese elfo, esta misma noche partiremos hacia Osgiliath, y prepararemos la avanzadilla más allá del puente del Anduin. - Imrahil palmeó el hombro de Legolas, que se quedó en silencio. Aquel plan lo desconocía.

\- ¡Que me aspen! - Exclamó Gimli. - Lugarteniente de Dol Amroth… No sé si felicitarte o enviarle mi pésame a tu padre, Orejas Picudas. Los orcos siempre atacan primero a los altos mandos en las batallas. - Legolas levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

\- Gimli, - Dijo Aragorn, riendo. - Concédele un voto de confianza a nuestro arquero. Ya demostró que es capaz de dirigir una hueste en Cuernavilla. - Se acercó a Imrahil. - No habéis podido pensar en nadie mejor para ello, mi señor.

Gandalf se situó junto a Legolas en un par de pasos, y, sonriéndole cálidamente le susurró:

\- Todo esfuerzo tiene siempre su recompensa.

Legolas no supo porqué, pero no tuvo ganas de decir nada. La noticia le había pillado desprevenido. Y miró al suelo.

En apenas doce horas saldría de Minas Tirith para no volver más.

Siempre supo que el destino continuaría su curso, y al contrario de lo que había creído, no estaba preparado.

Le quedaban aún tantas cosas por hacer…

El elfo levantó la vista y recorrió con mirada sombría la sala. Y para su sorpresa, el único que le dirigió un imperceptible gesto de ánimo, fue Éomer.

El jinete asintió y frunció el ceño, transmitiéndole coraje.

Legolas inspiró profundamente y le devolvió el mismo gesto.

* * *

Sentada en las piedras del arriate del Árbol Blanco, Érewyn aguardaba, impaciente.

Había arrancado una ramita de mala hierba que crecía en la base del tronco del árbol muerto y jugueteaba con ella nerviosamente.

La ramita se rompió, Érewyn chasqueó la lengua y miró por enésima vez en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la Casa del Rey.

De nuevo, como tantas veces antes, como si nada de lo que la muchacha había hecho hubiera ocurrido jamás, allí estaba, aguardando a que los capitanes acabaran de deliberar.

Pero ya no luchaba por un lugar allí, no era menester. En representación de Rohan ya estaba Éomer, su hermano, el rey, y él haría un buen papel y una buena intervención, Érewyn estaba segura. Y al acabar le explicaría todo lo que habían hablado.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no le permitirían participar en las batallas venideras. Ya lo había hecho a escondidas dos veces, y estaba segura de que Éomer se aseguraría, antes de marcharse, de que ambas princesas se quedaran tras las puertas de Mundburgo.

Además, Érewyn aún no había terminado la labor que tenía entre manos. Había ido a Minas Tirith a luchar y a proteger a sus hermanos, y en aquel momento, Éowyn la necesitaba más que nunca.

Érewyn volvería a empuñar la espada si tenía que defender a su hermana, si se veían obligadas a huir.

Comenzó a trenzar distraídamente su pelo mientras calculaba la hora aproximada que debía ser. Por la altura del sol debían ser cerca de las diez de la mañana, pero no había en la plaza ningún reloj de sol para corroborarlo.

Resopló, y unos cuantos mechones bailaron frente a su rostro. Y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

La muchacha se puso de pie de un salto y esperó, en tensión. Ya había salido de allí un guardia, varias veces. Y todas ellas Érewyn había acudido solícita a esperar la salida de su hermano, recibiendo un duro gesto por parte del guardia, que negaba así que la reunión hubiera concluido.

Pero entonces vio el inconfundible resplandor de las vestiduras de Gandalf saliendo por la puerta. Y Érewyn se acercó trotando hasta la base de las escaleras.

Tras el mago salió Aragorn, que la vio en seguida, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y amable. Una sonrisa que ella devolvió con una mueca aterradora, en lo que pretendía ser una igual de sincera. La chica suspiró y Aragorn levantó las cejas con aire interrogante, sin entender el porqué de la actitud de la muchacha.

Érewyn se puso de puntillas y entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar algo a través de la puerta. Ignoró por completo a Gimli, y tras él, la muchacha encontró a quien había estado esperando con fervor.

Rápidamente se arrojó sobre su hermano, provocando que los soldados que custodiaban la puerta se pusieran en guardia automáticamente y la apuntaran con sus lanzas.

\- ¡Bajad las armas ahora mismo! - Rugió Aragorn horrorizado. Los soldados obedecieron, no sin antes dudar. Y es que Érewyn parecía más una campesina que una princesa rohirrim. Éomer sonrió agradecido a Aragorn mientras sujetaba los brazos de su enloquecida hermana y la guiaba escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Preguntó Éomer en tono de fastidio.

\- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que no puede esperar! - Dijo ella en tono autoritario. ¿Una campesina dándole órdenes a un rey? Los guardias de la puerta se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos. Imrahil y Legolas salieron después. El príncipe de Dol Amroth observó inquisitivamente a Érewyn.

\- Disculpad, mis señores. - Dijo Éomer inclinando la cabeza ante los demás. - Parece que hay un asunto de vital importancia que debo resolver antes de seguir con esta nuestra…

\- ¡¿Quieres seguirme de una vez?! - Exclamó ella, fuera de sí. Éomer le dedicó una mirada lastimera a Gandalf y este se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir "apáñatelas tú solo".

\- La belleza de las mujeres norteñas es directamente proporcional a su ímpetu y su carácter. - Concluyó Imrahil. Aragorn rió ante el comentario y Legolas chasqueó la lengua, mirando a Érewyn con aire reprobatorio.

\- Creedme si os digo que las flores más bellas son las que tienen las espinas más afiladas...

La jugosa risa de Imrahil inundó entonces el patio mientras los dos hermanos se alejaban lo máximo posible del resto de oyentes.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar qué es eso tan importante? La reunión continuará en breve, no tengo mucho tiempo. - Sentenció Éomer, enfadado. No podía creer que su hermana se comportara como una fiera salvaje ante los principales representantes de las razas aliadas del este de la Tierra Media. Harto ya del espectáculo, Éomer la detuvo y la sujetó por los hombros. - Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. - Afirmó. Ella frunció el ceño también y se acercó a él.

\- Éomer, no te lo vas a creer… He visto un fuego fatuo y me ha…

\- ¡Por las bolas del Gran Jinete, Érewyn! - blasfemó Éomer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¡¿Para esto me llamas?! ¡No tengo tiempo para chiquilladas!

\- ¡Cállate y escúchame! - Bramó ella. - ¡Ha aparecido en mi habitación…! - La joven se aferró a la casaca de su hermano y le sacudió. - Y, ¡me ha seguido hasta la tuya! Ha pronunciado un nombre, el mismo que nombró tío antes de morir. Y me ha dicho que tú lo sabías… ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú, Éomer? ¿Quién es Érethor?

La pregunta cayó sobre Éomer como un caldero entero lleno de brea hirviendo. Y sintió como si un calor de origen inexplicable le invadiera todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Éomer! - Gritó una voz, de repente, sacándole de su sorpresa. Los dos hermanos vieron a Gamelin acercándose a ellos a paso vivo. - Tengo noticias, Éomer. - Gamelin miró de reojo a Érewyn y ésta le devolvió la mirada, confundida. - Del asunto que me encargaste. - Concluyó. Érewyn miró a su hermano con ojos inquisidores, y Éomer consiguió zafarse de su agarre en aquel momento.

\- Érewyn. Escucha. Debo ocuparme de un asunto muy importante antes de partir a la batalla… Pero te prometo que antes de irme te lo explicaré. Todo. - El rohirrim sujetó con firmeza pero delicadamente el rostro de su hermana y la besó en la frente. - La duda quedará resuelta para siempre… Mañana.

El tono en el que Éomer le habló fue suficiente para convencerla y para darse cuenta de la importancia de aquello. La cara de terror de Éomer cuando pronunció el nombre de Erethor la había dejado ya sin palabras.

Érewyn se colocó bien el chal de lana, y se dispuso a poner rumbo a las Casas de Curación.

\- ¡Érewyn! - La llamó una conocida voz. Ella se giró a tiempo para ver a Gimli dirigiéndose hacia ella al trote. - ¿Me permites que te acompañe un trecho?

\- ¿No debes asistir al resto de la reunión tras el receso, Gimli?

\- Yo no necesito saber nada más. Sólo debo tener mi hacha afilada y lista para degollar unos cuantos cuellos orcos.

Érewyn sonrió ampliamente y apoyó suavemente la mano en el ancho hombro del enano.

\- En ese caso, maese enano, ¿seríais tan amable de explicarle a esta remilgada dama cómo tenéis pensado degollar a esas criaturas?

La risa de ambos abandonó la plaza del Árbol Blanco, mientras unos ojos azules vigilaban sus pasos hasta que ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

\- Me he informado discretamente, Éomer. - Explicó Gamelin, reunido en un apartado rincón de la ciudadela junto al rey de Rohan. - No es posible rebatir un acuerdo firmado por un rey fallecido. A título póstumo no se pueden echar para atrás las leyes. Para hacerlo hay que saltarse una generación. - Explicó el jinete. Éomer cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza…

\- Y, ¿qué quiere decir eso exactamente? - Preguntó en tono calmado. Gamelin suspiró.

\- Que sólo puede invalidar un tratado o un acuerdo de Théoden el sucesor de su sucesor, una vez ascienda al trono. - La cara de incomprensión de Éomer le hizo reformular la frase. - Tu hijo, Éomer. Tu hijo es quien puede invalidar un tratado de tu tío.

\- ¿Mi hijo? - Preguntó, sin poder creérselo. La cosa se ponía cada vez más negra… - ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera tengo hijos!

\- No, que sepamos… - Admitió Gamelin, pensativo. Y levantó las manos en gesto conciliador al notar la amenazadora mirada de Éomer clavada sobre él.

* * *

\- Voy a echar de menos esta ciudad… - Decía Gimli. Érewyn sonrió, algo triste.

El enano acababa de explicarle parte del plan de Aragorn. Que todos los ejércitos retarían a Sauron frente a la Puerta Negra, aunque se guardó de explicarle que se trataba de una trampa para que el Señor Oscuro dejara de vigilar el Gorgoroth. Cuantas menos personas lo supieran, más opciones había de que el plan funcionara. Además, le preocupaba la seguridad de Érewyn.

\- Todo estará igual cuando regreses, Gimli. Ya lo verás. - Trató de animarle ella. El enano borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y de repente la detuvo, sujetándola por el brazo. - ¿Qué ocurre, Gimli? - Preguntó ella, sorprendida por el gesto. Gimli dudó un instante antes de responder.

\- Legolas se marcha esta noche, tras el ocaso, con el príncipe Imrahil para unirse a la avanzadilla de arqueros de Dol Amroth. Aguardan en Osgiliath. - La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Érewyn. La noticia cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría. - Se encargarán de reconocer el terreno. Nos reuniremos con ellos cerca de las lindes de Ithilien… Imrahil le ha asignado la comandancia de 350 guerreros. Todo un batallón. - Los ojos de la muchacha buscaron un lugar donde detenerse y serenarse. Le costaba respirar.

Legolas se marchaba a las puertas de Mordor.

Ahora deseaba pedirle perdón. No… Deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y no haber sido tan dura con él. No quería que Legolas se fuera a la guerra sin hacer las paces con él, pero veía imposible ya un acercamiento entre ambos.

Forzó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Gimli, con los ojos algo húmedos.

\- ¡Me alegro por él! Su valía está siendo reconocida finalmente. Seguro que sus hazañas llegan hasta los oídos del Rey elfo del Bosque Oscuro. - Dijo, tratando de sonar optimista. Pero Gimli detectó el tono de tristeza de su voz.

El enano le sonrió con ternura. A él no podía engañarle.

\- Búscale, Érewyn. - Le dijo. Ella borró instantáneamente la falsa máscara de optimismo de su rostro. No se esperaba aquel sabio consejo de Gimli y se derrumbó delante de él. - Está muy hosco, muy apagado… Ningún guerrero merece marchar a la guerra sin estar en paz consigo mismo. Concédele una oportunidad. - Le suplicó el enano.

En aquel punto, Gimli sujetaba las pequeñas manos de ella entre las rudas propias.

\- No puedo hacerlo. - Confesó Érewyn, en un susurro. - Le he dicho cosas horribles, cosas que probablemente no le habría dicho si lo hubiera pensado previamente. Como siempre, fui demasiado impulsiva, y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás… - Ella bajó la cabeza al suelo y Gimli frunció el ceño. - No. Pedirle perdón ahora no es una tarea nada fácil. Además, dudo que él desee verme después de todo lo que le dije y...

\- La impulsividad y el actuar sin pensar no es algo muy típico de ellos. - La interrumpió Gimli. Ella le miró. El gesto del enano era severo. - Me refiero a los elfos. Su vida está programada por completo. Todo lo que hacen ha sido muy planeado y calculado. Incluso lo que dicen. Jamás dicen una palabra fuera de tono o de lugar. - Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. - Incluso saben exactamente qué día del mes siguiente, a qué hora, minuto y segundo van a eructar. - Érewyn rió sin poder evitarlo. Gimli la miró entonces. Entre risas sinceras, las lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro de la joven. Ella se apresuró a limpiarlas. La sola visión de la Mata-huargos así era triste y desoladora. - Érewyn, - Continuó Gimli. - Legolas se fue del Bosque Oscuro porque estaba cansado de que esa forma de vivir tan programada no le permitiera probarse a sí mismo, descubrir cuáles eran sus propios límites. - Explicó. Érewyn volvió a mirarle, sin rastro de llanto esta vez. - Salió del Bosque para demostrarle a su padre su valía y luego se comprometió con la Comunidad del Anillo, ya que su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. Además tenía la esperanza de descubrir cosas nuevas y de ver mundo. Y, obviamente, los humanos también formaban parte de ese mundo desconocido… - Érewyn se sorbió la nariz, y Gimli la tomó de la mano animándola a caminar junto a él en un agradable paseo. - A causa de sus costumbres, - Continuó él, - Legolas nunca se había encontrado en una situación en la que no supiera qué hacer o qué decir…. Y entonces apareciste tú. - Érewyn miró a Gimli, que sonreía con malicia. La muchacha imaginaba lo divertido que debía haber sido para el enano ver a Legolas sin argumentos tan seguido, por culpa de ella. - Tú le planteas esas situaciones a menudo… Demasiado a menudo. - Concedió, huraño. Ya casi estaban ante la puerta de las Casas de Curación. - Estoy seguro que tal como él es, esa imprevisibilidad y esa impulsividad que te caracterizan, y de las que ahora te lamentas, deben volverle loco... - Gimli la miró a los ojos inquisitivamente. - En todos los sentidos de la expresión.

* * *

La noche cayó de nuevo sobre Minas Tirith. Las tropas partirían al alba hacia Mordor y todos los soldados apuraban sus últimas horas de ocio para beber, reír, cantar o festejar con alguna doncella. Todos eran conscientes de las nulas posibilidades que tenían de vencer aquella vez.

El ejército de Sauron esperaba tras la Puerta Negra. No faltaban capitanes que dirigieran a las numerosas huestes del Señor Oscuro, aún sin _Dwimmerlaik*_.

En "La Hostería Vieja" la música no cesaba. El posadero había preparado asado de venado para despedir a tan valientes soldados, y los platos iban y venían, vacíos y llenos. El repiqueteo de cubiertos y platos acababa de llenar el ambiente ya de por sí casi ensordecedor por las risas y las canciones.

En una mesa de gruesas tablas, no muy grande, un pequeño grupo conversaba animadamente acerca del género femenino, ese gran desconocido para la mayoría de los hombres. Gimli asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza, sin dejar de llenarse la boca con el exquisito asado que tenía delante.

\- Es decir… Yo le dije que era casi tan bella como la doncella Nimrodel… y ¡ella se enfadó conmigo! Me preguntaba quién era Nimrodel y por qué la comparaba con ella. Aquel cumplido me costó dos semanas de súplicas y de disculpas… Nunca sé cómo decir las cosas… Agmin es tan complicada...

La estridente risa de Imrahil no tardó en escucharse. El principe de Dol Amroth era muy cercano a sus soldados. Un hombre sencillo y de risa jugosa y simpática, y las anécdotas que su joven escudero estaba explicando acerca de su relación con la muchacha que le gustaba le estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

En un extremo de la mesa, Legolas daba cuenta, en silencio, de un trozo de empanada de verduras que la mujer del posadero había tenido el detalle de preparar para él, sabiendo su disgusto por la carne. Escuchaba en silencio, sin apenas levantar los ojos del plato a excepción de observar a quien comenzaba la siguiente canción.

El dueño de "La Hostería Vieja" había conseguido que un artista bastante conocido en Minas Tirith acudiera a tocar su laúd aquella noche. A Legolas le parecía un instrumento curioso. Los elfos no tenían nada parecido. Ellos dominaban los instrumentos de viento, pero los de cuerda eran casi desconocidos en el Bosque Oscuro.

Terminó con la empanada y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, con la mirada perdida.

Imrahil ya se había percatado hacía horas del desánimo que le invadía. Era imposible no darse cuenta. Apenas pronunciaba palabra.

\- Si… Dicen que aprecian los detalles sencillos… Les regalas una flor, y se ofenden por la simpleza del regalo… - Dijo Gimli, pensativo. Provocando la única reacción en el rostro de Legolas en toda la noche. El elfo frunció el ceño y le miró, con una expresión que parecía estar diciéndole "¿Qué sabrás tú?".

\- Pero morirías por ellas… Se cuelan hasta el último rincón de tu cabeza y les ofrecerías hasta la última gota de tu sangre… Eso es lo único que es cierto. - Dijo el joven escudero.

La silla de Legolas hizo un sonido peculiar cuando las patas rozaron contra el suelo de piedra. El elfo se levantó, harto ya de tanta palabrería, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

Debía recoger y preparar sus cosas. Esa misma noche se marchaba a Osgiliath junto a Imrahil.

Precisamente, el príncipe le observó marcharse con una mirada de suspicacia.

Gimli lanzó un gruñido que llamó su atención. El enano movía la cabeza de lado a lado en modo reprobatorio mientras le veía desaparecer por las escaleras.

Los labios de Imrahil se curvaron en una sonrisa.

En la soledad de su habitación, Legolas sintió como se repetían en su mente algunas frases que había escuchado esa noche. Muchas de ellas las había considerado una estupidez. Un error típico de alguien que no tiene ni idea de mujeres, que no tiene experiencia en el amor.

Y no era que él tuviera mucha más experiencia, pero sí que poseía algo de lo que los jóvenes de Gondor carecían. Sentido común.

Había visto mil veces los juegos de palabras que habían intercambiado su hermano Eglaron y Aeneth. La ambigüedad escondía el amor, la trivialidad, el deseo. Así debía ser ya que Thranduil no había aceptado en modo alguno la relación de Eglaron con ninguna doncella. Su adiestramiento militar aún no había concluido cuando ambos se conocieron.

Pero contra el amor y el destino no se puede luchar y el rey del Bosque Oscuro acabó claudicando ante los profundos sentimientos de los dos jóvenes.

Legolas sabría cómo usar esa ambigüedad de la que Eglaron había hecho gala tantas veces en el pasado. Sabía usar una sonrisa pícara en el momento adecuado para dar énfasis a un gesto aparentemente inocente. Y se habría asegurado en el caso de cortejar a alguna muchacha, de que esta supiera exactamente quién era Nimrodel antes de pronunciar ninguna frase que le pudiera costar cara.

Sentido común.

Y ese sentido común del que tanto se enorgullecía no le servía de nada con la causa de sus desvelos.

Legolas había estado pensando mucho en las palabras que Érewyn le dijo. La muchacha tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando le reprochó su cambio de actitud, su falta de ánimo. Y es que su comportamiento sólo se debía a una cosa. Una cosa que Legolas no había sabido cómo decirle.

Y ya era tarde. Érewyn se había desahogado, le había abierto su corazón roto. No… Él mismo se había encargado, con cada uno de sus actos, de romperle el corazón a la princesa de Rohan.

Ella no merecía eso. Era una muchacha valiente y dulce, y por encima de todo… Era su amiga fiel.

El elfo suspiró y se sentó en el lecho apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

Unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta firmemente y Legolas levantó la cabeza.

\- Adelante. - Dijo.

Imrahil fue quien abrió la puerta. El elfo se apresuró a levantarse, mostrándole respeto, y el cercano príncipe le sonrió y le indicó con gestos que volviera a sentarse.

\- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo para la partida? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, señor. - Se apresuró a contestar el elfo.

Imrahil le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

\- Volveré a preguntarlo. ¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo para la partida? - Legolas le miró sin entender y sin saber qué contestar. Imrahil dio un paso hacia él con aire despreocupado. - ¿Seguro? ¿Ninguna causa pendiente? Causan estragos en el campo de batalla, creedme. Los errores del pasado cuestan muy caros en el futuro. - El príncipe se arrodilló ante él, como haría un padre ante un hijo que se siente perdido, y clavó sus profundos ojos en los claros de Legolas. Apoyó una mano afectuosamente en el hombro del elfo y dijo, en susurros: - Aún estás a tiempo, pero esta es tu única oportunidad.

Legolas se sorprendió del trato tan personal que Imrahil utilizó para decirle aquello. La edad del príncipe apareció claramente ante los ojos del elfo, y parecía que tenía muchos más años de los que aparentaba. En verdad le leía la mente.

\- Mi señor… Yo… - Las palabras se perdieron y Legolas no finalizó la frase. Apartó la vista y miró la pared cercana con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de frustración.

El príncipe palmeó su hombro y se puso en pie. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta y al llegar a ella se giró.

\- Nos encontraremos dentro de una hora en las caballerizas. Dejad atrás el miedo y cualquier otro sentimiento que pueda traeros problemas cuando estéis luchando, pero no dejéis causas pendientes.

Legolas miró cómo la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y se encontró nuevamente sólo en la habitación.

El consejo de Imrahil le había abierto los ojos y ahora se daba cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que le había impedido explicarse ante Érewyn debidamente. Y era algo muy simple.

Miedo.

Había sentido miedo desde que comprendió que estaba loco por ella.

Miedo a la pérdida, a la soledad, a arruinar las alianzas entre reinos…

Y el miedo se había transformado en mentiras. Legolas no había tenido argumentos para rebatir a Érewyn todas las cosas que le había echado en cara, primero porque sentía miedo y segundo porque todo lo que la chica le había dicho era cierto.

Y él se había limitado a darle un puñado de evasivas que dudaba ella se hubiera tragado.

Se levantó del lecho y se puso su casaca de viaje, abrochando rápidamente todos los botones. Agarró su zurrón en el que había puesto algo de comida: un bizcocho y fruta, yesca y pedernal, y se lo colgó.

Estaba claro ahora. Así, ninguno de los dos sería feliz, y ya no les quedaba tiempo para rectificar.

Sujetó su carcaj firmemente a su espalda, atando los cordones con un nudo élfico, casi imposible de que se soltara por accidente.

El tiempo se agotaba, se marcharía a la puerta negra y nadie sabía qué pasaría entonces.

¿Y si su futuro era sobrevivir? ¿Acaso sería capaz de vivir sin ella, sin volver a ver su rostro, sin mirar sus ojos, escuchar su risa? ¿Sería capaz de vivir sin haber conocido siquiera el sabor de sus labios un breve instante?

Dio un rápido repaso a la habitación que había estado "compartiendo" con Gimli. Compartiendo entre comillas, porque Legolas no había dormido en su cama ni una noche. Las había pasado contemplando las estrellas desde los altos tejados de la ciudad.

Sabía que Érewyn viviría, ya que era inteligente y resolutiva y conseguiría escapar y huir, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir sobrevivir sin él. Era una muchacha fuerte, sí. Resolutiva y valiente, también, pero ¿Cómo iba a resistir a las fuerzas de Sauron sin su ayuda? ¿Dónde iba a estar ella más segura que junto a él?

No debía temer a nada ya que nunca antes lo había hecho. Tenía que deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que le lastraba y le embotaba la mente.

Maldito miedo.

Debía mantenerla con vida. Estar junto a ella y enfrentar el mal que se avecinaba los dos juntos. Sólo así podrían ser fuertes.

Sólo así albergaban aún una pequeña esperanza de lograrlo.

Ahora lo entendía. Como cuando el sol asomaba entre la densa vegetación de su amado bosque, iluminando sutilmente el camino a seguir, la solución acababa de revelarse para Legolas.

La felicidad, para ellos, siempre estaría rodeada de sombras. Era así de simple y Legolas debía asumirlo. Sólo de ellos dependía que la luz fuera más fuerte que la oscuridad.

Legolas agarró su arco y salió por la puerta de nuevo.

* * *

\- No te habrás enfadado con él, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Érewyn a su hermana.

Habían cenado juntas en la pequeña mesita que había en la habitación. La más joven había estado poniendo al día a su hermana, a pesar de que durante todo el día no había pasado un par de horas sin que se asomara brevemente a la habitación para asegurarse de que Éowyn estaba bien. Incluso había ayudado a Aleth a cambiarle el vendaje del brazo derecho, el más afectado por el Hálito Negro.

Éowyn sonrió con el comentario de su hermana y no contestó. Érewyn le cepillaba el largo cabello mientras esperaba una respuesta. Emitió un sonido lastimero y miró el rostro de su hermana.

\- Éowyn, es normal que no te haya dado permiso y tiene razón. Tienes el brazo roto, estás débil… No estás en condiciones de librar ninguna batalla y salir airosa.

\- No estoy enfadada. - Contestó Éowyn al fin. - Pero tengo la sensación de que si estuviera en condiciones, Faramir tampoco me habría permitido ir. Y es porque soy una mujer. A cualquier parte que voy siempre choco con la misma pared… - Éowyn perdió la mirada a través de la ventana y Érewyn se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar un argumento que animara a su alicaída hermana.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Dale una oportunidad! Algo me dice que Faramir es diferente…

\- ¡Oh! ¿Tan diferente como tu Legolas? - Preguntó con inquina la más mayor. Pero en seguida se arrepintió. Érewyn bajó la cabeza, hundida, y Éowyn se apresuró a abrazarla. - ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No debí decir algo tan cruel… - Érewyn le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

\- Tienes razón. En todas partes está la misma pared con la que chocar. - Se separó de ella y apoyó la frente en la de Éowyn con los ojos chispeando en una sonrisa. - Pero de nosotras depende permitir que continúe entorpeciéndonos el paso, o ¡romperla en mil pedazos! - Éowyn levantó las cejas, sorprendida, y rió.

\- ¡Pobre Legolas!

Ambas rieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

Érewyn ayudó a acostarse a su hermana y a cubrirse con las mantas. La noche en Gondor era fresca y Éowyn sólo podía taparse con una mano, de modo que la más joven se aseguró de que no se destaparía por la noche.

\- Buenas noches, hermanita.

\- Buenas noches, ratoncito.

Érewyn caminó hasta la puerta, apagando los candiles a su paso, y antes de salir de la habitación, se giró y dijo.

\- Te quiero, Éowyn.

Los ojos de su hermana brillaron un instante como lo habían hecho siempre antes de enfrentarse al Nâzgul, y Érewyn salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó un instante, cerrando los ojos. Respiró hondo.

Era consciente de que Éowyn no estaba bien, de que no decía lo que decía porque lo sintiera, sino porque la oscuridad de Sauron la había tocado tan de cerca que la había impregnado de su naturaleza.

Aún así, mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Ioreth, apagando algunos candiles a su paso, se sentía profundamente herida. Y vacía.

Parecía que Éowyn había adquirido la capacidad de hallar los puntos débiles de cada uno de sus seres queridos y de alzarlos ante ellos, destruyendo su ánimo.

Llegó casi sin darse cuenta hasta la puerta de madera oscura y llamó con los nudillos.

\- ¡Pase! - Exclamó una voz desde el interior.

\- Hola. - Murmuró Érewyn.

\- ¡Hija mía! ¿Qué hacéis aquí aún?

\- Estaba dando las buenas noches a mi hermana. Ya me voy, pero quería asegurarme de que no queda nada por hacer antes de irme. - Ioreth se levantó de su butaca, sonriendo.

\- No, hija. Id a descansar. Hoy habéis trabajado muy duro… La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Pero estoy contenta. - La sonrisa de Ioreth era sincera y contagió un poco el desánimo de Érewyn. - Mañana tomaos el tiempo libre que necesitéis hasta que vuestro hermano parta de la ciudad. Así podréis despediros… Después habrá muchísimo trabajo por hacer… Hay un paciente que tiene una herida con muy mal aspecto. Os vendrá bien estar presente cuando la tratemos. Aprenderéis mucho. - Aseguró la anciana.

\- Hasta mañana, entonces. - Dijo la joven.

\- Buenas noches, Lady Érewyn.

La rohirrim cerró la puerta de la Mayoral y se quedó un instante pensativa.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas aún de irse a dormir.

Después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba hacer algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho.

Desanduvo el camino hasta la habitación de su hermana y luego continuó por un pasillo hasta llegar a la terraza de la Clínica, la que visitó junto a Alheim el día anterior. El muchacho le había dicho que la visitaría, pero al final había sido imposible que ambos pasaran mucho rato juntos. Érewyn había tenido que preparar vendas nuevas, un trabajo no muy difícil pero que requería de mucho tiempo.

Los pasos de la joven avanzaron, sordos, por la piedra pulida que adornaba bellamente el suelo de la terraza. Llegó hasta la barandilla y se apoyó ligeramente en ella. Sintió un escalofrío y se envolvió aún más en su chal de lana.

La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, al igual que el silencio. Sólo la tenue luz de los candiles brillaba aún a través de algunas ventanas, y el canto de los grillos era el único sonido que llegaba hasta allí.

Cerró los ojos y trató de que aquella paz la inundara.

Luego los abrió. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y la luna era llena. Siguió observando el cielo en silencio. Desde que abandonó Edoras no se había molestado en contemplar la inmensidad del cielo estrellado. Siempre le había venido bien para serenarse y pensar.

Asimiló las palabras de Ioreth. Se dio cuenta de que el ejército se marcharía al día siguiente. Quizá no volviera a ver a su hermano. Sintió un aterrador frío subir por su la garganta. Ya no podía hacer nada por ayudar, no podía evitar que le atacaran en el campo de batalla. Érewyn no estaría presente.

Pero Éomer era un gran guerrero y tenía que sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Érewyn necesitaba pensar que lo conseguiría.

Los verdes ojos de la muchacha recorrieron el manto estrellado, hasta posarse en una estrella.

_Alcarinquë._

Su visión la hizo recordar aquella noche que pasó en el tejado de la torre de Meduseld. Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Legolas se había marchado ya. Se iba a Osgiliath esa misma noche.

Suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

Así terminaba su triste historia de amor no correspondido.

Aunque se había prohibido a ella misma derramar una sola lágrima más por alguien cuya actitud era incapaz de comprender, sus manos temblaron al recordar el gesto amable de sus ojos al sonreír y el hermoso sonido de su voz al dirigirse a ella. Siempre tan cortés, siempre tan…

No podía engañarse a sí misma.

Bajó la cabeza. La vista se le nubló y la visión del suelo de piedra quedó emborronada.

Su boca dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y un sollozo sordo que no fue capaz de contener.

Suspiró hondo. Y levantó la vista.

Y ante ella, como salido de la nada, sigiloso como siempre, hermoso como nunca, estaba Legolas, observándola en silencio, en cuclillas sobre la barandilla de piedra de la terraza, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, con la seriedad tan característica de su rostro. Y la luz de la luna resaltaba su perfecto perfil, su nariz, sus pómulos y el azul de sus ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y Érewyn abrió los ojos al máximo.

\- ¿Cómo…? - Comenzó a preguntar ella, en un susurro. Él saltó de la barandilla.

\- Te encontraría en cualquier parte, _mel nîn_.

Y sonrió.

* * *

_*Dwimmerlaik. Es uno de los muchos nombres que los habitantes de la Tierra Media le dan al Rey Brujo._

_"El despertar" me ha parecido el título más adecuado para este capítulo. Éowyn despierta literalmente, al igual que lo hace Faramir, en sentido figurado, cuando conoce a la dama de Rohan. Y al igual que despiertan las fuerzas en Legolas, y la nueva esperanza en el plan de Aragorn._

_Es tiempo de despertares, la primavera despierta la vida en Minas Tirith, a la vez que la Oscuridad avanza desde el este._

_No me ha sido nada fácil ubicar todas las partes de este capítulo que debía desembocar y finalizar en la escena de Legolas acudiendo a buscar a Érewyn. Así la escena de ambos hablando de nuevo será la más fuerte del capítulo siguiente, el centro, la apoteosis. En este, necesitaba que el centro, la idea principal fuera la desesperanza que ronda a todos los personajes durante todo el capítulo._

_Supongo que querréis matarme. Trataré de excusarme diciendo que el próximo capítulo ya está en el horno y que no tardaré mucho en publicarlo._

_¡Hasta muy pronto!_


	26. - Contra el tiempo

_He podido actualizar más pronto de lo esperado, y es que al final he optado por darle protagonismo únicamente a la escena principal, la única que hay en el capítulo. Creo que tiene tanta fuerza que si escribiera más escenas, podrían pasar dos cosas, que la fuerza de esta escena se comería el resto del capítulo y lo demás pasaría casi desapercibido, o bien, que la pobre escena quedara algo enterrada e involuntariamente le quitaría el peso que tiene._

_De cualquier manera, me siento orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. Son sólo 3000 palabras, apenas 8 páginas escritas, para las que llevo dudando, borrando y reescribiendo más de un año._

_Respect for me, please! XD_

_A partir de ahora dedicaré un capítulo a los lectores más fieles de "La Luz de Edoras", aquellos que están para lo bueno, para lo malo y para todo lo demás también. Los que no dudan en dedicarte un review, crítica o elogio de páginas enteras. _

_Sinceramente no creo ser merecedora de un esfuerzo así. De corazón ¡GRACIAS A TOD S!_

_El capítulo anterior fue para Meridethaelin, y el de hoy es para una adorable lectora con la que hablo a destiempo, ya que mientras ella duerme yo escribo, y al revés. _

_Y es que México está muy lejos, amigos._

_Os dejo con el capítulo 26, "Contra el tiempo"._

* * *

**_(Dedicado a Endoriel)_**

Corrió y corrió.

Pasaba como una exhalación junto a los blancos edificios y, a su paso. Su apresurada carrera llamaba la atención de los habitantes de una cada vez más vacía Minas Tirith, que salían a la calle a apagar los candiles de la entrada a sus casas.

Resbaló en una curva, aquella que desembocaba en la escalera de acceso al nivel cuatro. Las piedras pulidas estaban mojadas por el rocío. Pero Legolas no disminuyó el paso. Se enderezó rápidamente y subió los peldaños de tres en tres.

Del tiempo extra con el que Imrahil le había obsequiado le sobrarían apenas veinte minutos descontando el tiempo de recorrer las intrincadas calles hasta las Casas de Curación, donde, estaba seguro que la encontraría.

Llegó a la puerta de la Clínica de la ciudad y se paró en seco. No podía entrar allí y pretender que le abrieran el paso. La Mayoral había demostrado que de nada servía ser hijo de un rey, allí se cumplían sus normas y ni mucho menos estaban en horario de visitas.

Legolas, que apenas sí había tenido que respirar más rápido para oxigenar sus músculos en la carrera, se encontraba como si no acabara de realizar una carrera contra el tiempo, y se mantuvo inmóvil un instante.

Su mente trabajó deprisa y corrió hacia un lateral del edificio, el que daba a una estrecha calle. Miró hacia arriba y no vio luz en la habitación de Éowyn. Frunció el ceño. ¿Se habría marchado ya a la posada? … No, conociendo como la conocía, no creía que la muchacha estuviera ya ocupando la sencilla comodidad de su lecho.

Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, y se dirigió a los jardines tan hermosos donde se había retirado con Gimli a fabricar los mástiles de sus flechas, ahora ya acabadas gracias a la amabilidad del maestro armero de la ciudad, que le había cedido un ovillo de hilo de lino de gran resistencia.

Caminó deprisa, sin hacer ruido hasta un arce que crecía cerca del muro de la clínica, y se encaramó a sus ramas más bajas con impresionante agilidad. Trepó rápidamente y en silencio, con la idea de alcanzar el balcón de la Clínica, y desde allí entrar a buscarla sin ser visto.

Pero, inmóvil en la negrura de la noche y escondido entre el espesor de sus ramas, la vio, un poco más arriba de donde él estaba, de pie, con actitud triste. Con el aspecto inconfundible de quien se ha rendido ya. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente su tez. Su piel lucía delicada y pálida. Sus ojos mantenían la expresión de tristeza, de cansancio. Entonces Érewyn dió un par de pasos atrás y desapareció de la vista de Legolas.

El elfo, alarmado, alcanzó sin esfuerzo el muro justo bajo la barandilla de piedra, evitando que las hojas del árbol apenas se movieran, y comenzó a recorrer el pequeño saliente aferrándose al borde de la barandilla, levantando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza para alcanzarla.

Llegó hasta el punto donde había visto a la muchacha y, dándose impulso sólo con los brazos, se encaramó a la barandilla de piedra y se quedó en cuclillas sobre ella.

Y se encontró por sorpresa justo delante de Érewyn.

Legolas creía que la chica se había refugiado en el calor del interior. Pero allí estaba, sollozando en silencio, apoyada en una de los pilares que adornaban la terraza y envolviéndose con fuerza en su sencillo chal de lana, que en ella parecía digno de una reina.

Ella levantó la vista, y Legolas vio como un par de gruesas lágrimas abandonaban sus párpados y se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro contraído por la tristeza. La muchacha le vio, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

\- ¿Cómo…? - Comenzó a preguntar ella, en un susurro. Él saltó de la barandilla a la seguridad de la terraza.

\- Te encontraría en cualquier parte, mel nîn. - Susurró.

Contuvo los deseos de abrazarla, y, consciente de que había logrado llegar hasta ella a tiempo, Legolas sonrió.

\- Creía que te marchabas de Mundburgo esta noche… - Dijo Érewyn con un hilo de voz. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió enérgicamente las lágrimas que lo cubrían.

\- Así es. Me voy esta noche. Pero aún tenía un asunto pendiente. - Érewyn entrecerró los ojos, sin saber exactamente de qué le hablaba el elfo. En seguida levantó las cejas, como cayendo en la cuenta y se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Llévatelo, es tu caballo ahora. Yo le traje hasta aquí pero Arod quiere ir contigo, estoy segura. - Legolas sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No se trata de eso. Ayer me echaste en cara muchas cosas y no me diste la oportunidad de defenderme - Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. - Aunque dudo mucho que hubiera encontrado las palabras para hacerlo...

\- Legolas, yo… Siento mucho lo de ayer... - Legolas levantó la mano.

\- Respecto a eso… No es necesario que te disculpes. - Érewyn le miró sin comprender. - Me dijiste que ya no era el mismo que al principio. Que ahora soy… diferente. Pues bien. Tienes razón. Y te explicaré porqué. - Legolas tomó aire. - Tú eres la causa. - Érewyn oyó las palabras del elfo y abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa, indignada.

\- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para discutir de nuevo? ¿Cómo puedes echarme la culpa de... ? Mmmh... - El dedo de Legolas se posó suavemente sobre los labios de Érewyn consiguiendo el silencio de ella casi de inmediato.

\- Shhh. - Siseó él. Retiró la mano de su rostro y susurró. - Déjame continuar. - Érewyn miró al suelo, avergonzada, y Legolas dio un paso atrás. - Antes yo sólo pensaba en descubrir el mundo. En luchar valientemente para honrar a mi pueblo... En vivir. Todo era bastante fácil así… Todo esto ya lo sabes, no te estoy explicando nada nuevo. - Legolas se giró y dirigió la vista al cielo. - Entonces, llegamos a Edoras, y, cuando menos lo esperaba… apareciste tú. - Legolas hizo una pausa. Érewyn levantó la vista del suelo y retorció el borde de su chal, nerviosa. - Poco después de conocerte, mis prioridades cambiaron. Protegerte pasó a ser mi principal objetivo… o al menos intentarlo.

\- Pero… Legolas…

Legolas miró sus manos un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Érewyn, esto es muy difícil para mí. No acostumbro a expresar mis sentimientos... - Se produjo un breve silencio durante unos instantes, que Érewyn no osó romper. - No te percatas de que cada una de tus palabras me hieren más profundamente que ninguna flecha envenenada. Que tu opinión es la única que cuenta para mi, y que sólo con imaginar que pudieras resultar herida... ¡Se me para el corazón! ¿En serio no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre realmente?

Legolas escuchó un sonido sordo a su espalda y se giró de repente. Érewyn le miraba con ojos llorosos, tapándose la boca para reprimir los sollozos. Él se acercó a ella y ella le detuvo levantando una mano, intentando recuperar el aliento, él se quedó plantado en su sitio y ella trató de hablar en medio del llanto.

\- ¡Me dijiste que no sentías nada por mí! ¡Que te había malinterpretado! Si lo que me estás diciendo ahora es cierto, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? - Los ojos de Érewyn expresaban el profundo dolor y la inmensa decepción que sentía en aquel instante. Se sentía una completa imbécil. Engañada, traicionada. Legolas la miró notando cómo si algo se rompiera dentro de su ser.

\- No ha pasado ni un solo día que no me haya arrepentido de mis palabras… - dijo él, con completa sinceridad. - El amor entre elfos y humanos no fue nunca fácil, Érewyn. Y, tal y como temí desde el principio, mis sentimientos no eran bien vistos. - Érewyn le miró entonces intrigada por esa afirmación, tratando de recobrar la serenidad. - Te mentí… Me vi obligado a mentirte con tal de no poner en peligro la alianza entre Théoden y Aragorn que se había forjado en Cuernavilla y que era tan necesaria para plantarle cara a Sauron. Por otro lado comprendí que la victoria en esta guerra es muy difícil, sino imposible, y yo no podía condenarte a una vida de tristeza y añoranza, y así sería si me pasaba algo malo. Estaba frente a un abismo en el que debía saltar... Tenía dos opciones: la alianza entre Rohan y Gondor y mentirte para que me olvidaras, o bien confesarte la verdad, condenándote al sufrimiento si moría, y destruir la alianza entre los dos pueblos. - Legolas volvió a mirar sus manos. No se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos a la muchacha después de sincerarse así. - A pesar del inmenso amor que siento por ti… Soy un guerrero. Escogí mentirte, sacrificar mi felicidad y mantener la alianza. No podía traicionar a mis amigos, y no podía hacerte desgraciada atándote a mí, a un futuro conmigo que sólo llevaba a la perdición… - Érewyn cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios. La verdad dolía más que una daga clavada en el costado. No podía creer que hubiera sido engañada de aquella forma. - Pero me equivoqué. - Admitió él. Y Érewyn volvió a mirarle. Los ojos de Legolas no podían mentirle, y se aferró a ellos, fijó la vista en el azul de sus orbes para no llorar, para superar la decepción del engaño. Legolas continuó hablando sin apartar los ojos de los suyos - El daño ya estaba hecho. Ya era tarde para ambos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes porqué era tan difícil para mi explicártelo todo?

Érewyn se mantuvo en su posición, escudriñando los ojos del elfo intentando no volver a caer en el hechizo que la había atrapado tantas veces antes. Y la pregunta llegó a sus labios como el agua clara, casi sin apenas pensarla.

\- Y si de verdad me amas, ¿por qué te resignas a morir? ¿por qué aceptas la muerte con esa facilidad? ¡Así es como me haces más desgraciada! - Exclamó ella y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Me siento dividido entre mi deber como representante del pueblo élfico y mi deseo de protegerte! ¡Esa es la verdad!... Sauron es el peor rival de todos, Érewyn… Me produce auténtico pavor pensar que pudiera alcanzar mi hogar en el norte, pero lo que más miedo me da es que pueda llegar hasta tí… Antes me sacrificaría si así pudiera evitar que Sauron tocara uno solo de tus cabellos. Y las probabilidades de vencerle son nulas. ¡No estoy resignado a morir… Lo que pasa es que sería capaz de morir por tí! Pero hoy he comprendido una cosa: que mi muerte no serviría de nada, porque él llegará a Minas Tirith, y te alcanzará… Eso es lo que debo impedir, y muerto no podré hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo explicas ahora? - Preguntó ella, apartando la mirada. Sorbió su nariz y limpió de nuevo las lágrimas, esta vez con el dorso de la mano. Las cejas de Legolas se levantaron en un gesto de preocupación y de vergüenza. - ¿Por qué no te has ido a cumplir tu deber y me has permitido seguir creyendo la mentira en la que había empezado a aprender a vivir?

\- Porque… siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir así, y necesito pedirte perdón y que veas la verdad en mis ojos antes de marcharme a luchar a Mordor. Mírame, Érewyn. - Le dijo. Ella levantó la vista y le obedeció. - Esta es la única verdad: te amo.

Y pese a ser la frase que más había anhelado escuchar, a pesar de que su corazón deseaba saltar en su pecho y hacer cabriolas de felicidad, Érewyn apartó los ojos del elfo.

\- Legolas… me mentiste… … - Le echó en cara, era un hecho que no podría olvidar fácilmente. Ella jamás le había mentido. La mentira pertenecía a los descastados.

\- Perdóname, por favor… - Suplicó Legolas, en un susurro.

\- Mentiroso… - Repitió ella. Él dio un paso hacia ella y la firmeza de Érewyn comenzó a disiparse como la niebla.

\- Mel nîn. - Su estómago se encogió al oír de nuevo ese apodo con el que la llamaba, y su inquebrantable decisión comenzó a hacerse añicos.

\- …

\- Mel nîn…

Las palabras ya no acudían a sus labios. Legolas se situó muy cerca de ella. Acarició los mechones mal cortados de su hermosa cabellera. Seguían siendo igual de suaves. Entrelazó sus dedos en los cortos rizos de Érewyn y ella cerró los ojos. Con la otra mano, el elfo atrapó las lágrimas que aún caían por las mejillas de la muchacha y las limpió con delicadeza.

Érewyn notó en su rostro la respiración de Legolas y sintió de repente un inexplicable calor invadiendo sus orejas. Él sonrió entonces y enterró aún más las manos en sus cabellos, obligándola a levantar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, tal era la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Y su voz se volvió un susurro grave y sólo audible para los oídos de Érewyn.

\- Mel nîn… _Mi amor._

Y sin poder retenerse más, la muchacha se arrojó en sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Ya no quería sufrir más. Ya no podía negarse a sí misma el derecho a ser feliz. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma a bosque, a madera, a hibiscus. A él. Como el olor de su capa gris, que la acompañó durante tantos días y que la impregnó por completo.

Había echado de menos aquel aroma. Tanto, que su pulso se aceleró al notarlo de nuevo, y buscó con su rostro, instintivamente, la piel del cuello de Legolas, allí donde aquel hipnótico perfume era más intenso. Y resultó que su piel era tan suave y caliente como jamás habría imaginado. Sus manos se aferraron a la casaca verde oscuro de Legolas, colándose por debajo de la capa y el carcaj. Podía notar su espalda ancha y fuerte y el ritmo de su respiración más acelerada de lo normal. No quería por nada del mundo separarse de él. Aquel era su lugar, el lugar donde quería estar el resto de su vida. Abrazada a él, fundiéndose en su calor.

Con los dedos aún enredados en su suave cabello, Legolas sintió un escalofrío al notar las caricias de Érewyn en su cuello, la respiración de la muchacha contra su piel, que se erizó al contacto. Y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose un idiota por haberse negado a sentir tal placer, tremenda dicha.

Y recordó las palabras de Aragorn. "¿A qué le temes? ¿Tienes miedo a sentir la más pura dicha que se puede sentir?" ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Era inexplicable el sentimiento que le embargaba en aquel momento.

Y aunque sabía que los tiempos que vendrían serían aciagos para todos, Legolas se sentía completamente en paz. Sentía que su hogar era el hueco de aquella pequeña clavícula, el calor de su cuerpo. Allá donde fuera que estuviera Érewyn, ese era el lugar al que regresar.

Ambos permanecieron unidos como un solo ser, sintiendo la esencia del otro, sintiendo su respiración y sus latidos. Sintiéndose vivos de nuevo y atesorando aquel instante que sabían que estaba a punto de terminarse.

Consciente de ello, Legolas acercó sus labios sedientos a la delicada piel de ella. Besó su frente, sus mejillas, casi como el tacto del viento eran sus besos, pero sus manos la sujetaban firmemente. Si Érewyn hubiera querido liberarse, estaba segura de que no habría podido.

Y es que la desesperación de Legolas se mostraba en sus gestos. La verdad que acababa de explicarle se corroboraba al sentir su fuerza y sus anhelantes ojos posados en los labios de Érewyn.

Se besaron. Apenas un suave roce, como si no quisieran lastimarse, como si no quisieran ofenderse. Como si no estuvieran seguros de que aquel momento de felicidad les perteneciera al fin.

Y como con miedo a despertar del más dulce de los sueños, permanecieron con los ojos abiertos, dejando que sus labios se acariciaran, buscando el calor del otro, tratando de atrapar su aliento, mientras los besos se hacían más largos y profundos.

Hasta que Legolas cerró los ojos buscando enterrarse en ella. Sentir el goce que se había negado a sí mismo como si de una fruta prohibida se tratara. Como si él no hubiera tenido el derecho a amar. Y se sumergió intensamente en los labios de Érewyn atrapando su sabor, sintiendo su tremenda sensualidad, como un animal salvaje.

Cuando al fin se separaron ella le abrazó fuertemente.

\- Debo irme ya. Imrahil me espera. - Susurró él, con el mentón apoyado en la cabeza de Érewyn.

Ella se puso de puntillas buscando sus labios de nuevo y atrapando el rostro de él entre sus manos. Le colmó de caricias y de besos antes de separarse y de susurrar.

\- Legolas, te quiero.

Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Era la tercera vez que oía esas dos palabras que había llegado a temer, ya que cada vez que Érewyn las pronunciaba, una parte de Legolas moría. Pero aquella vez no. Aquella vez una fuerza desconocida despertó en lo más profundo de su ser, y las escuchó sin dolor, permitiéndose sumergirse en el maravilloso significado que tenían en realidad.

Por fin era suya. Por fin sus corazones se mezclaban en uno sólo. Rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Érewyn, acariciando su espalda, y llevó ambas manos al cuello de la muchacha.

Sonrió tristemente y dijo:

\- La senda adecuada no está marcada aún, y el destino es incierto… Tú me lo dijiste. Pero pase lo que pase, he tomado mi decisión: no voy a caer. - Mantuvo la mirada firme, sin pestañear, en los ojos de ella, y Érewyn supo que aquella afirmación era parte de la misma verdad que ahora era Legolas para ella. - Haré lo que esté en mi mano por sobrevivir, y volveré a buscarte. Ya no soy el mismo. Solo debía asumirlo, y no me sentía capaz… - De nuevo sus dedos enredados en el ensortijado cabello que era como una droga para él. - Mi objetivo ahora es distinto. Representaré a los míos, sí, pero, tú estás por encima de todo lo demás. Volveré a ti, y para ello necesito luchar y sobrevivir.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Legolas se alejó de Érewyn sintiendo en sus manos, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo un frío insoportable casi instantáneamente. Se giró y subió a la barandilla de piedra.

La miró de nuevo, con su arrebatadora sonrisa, y le dijo:

\- Pisaré tan fuerte que mis pasos resonarán en minas Tirith. Tenlo por seguro. - Guiñó un ojo en un gesto tan natural que provocó el sonrojo de Érewyn. Se llevó un puño al pecho, en señal de despedida, y saltó al vacío. Érewyn, sobresaltada, ahogó un grito. La altura era considerable: más de dos pisos. Se asomó rápidamente para ver cómo caía grácilmente sobre la verde hierba y echaba a correr por el jardín, en dirección a los niveles inferiores.

De nuevo una despedida, menos amarga que la del Sagrario, pero con gestos que mostraban la desesperación por tenerse, y con miradas que temían ser las últimas entre ambos.

Pero a pesar de la angustia y el miedo, Érewyn sintió su corazón latir de nuevo. Un corazón que se paró frente al dintel del Sendero de los Muertos, y que ahora se llenaba de nuevo de vida.

Y Érewyn no podía imaginar lo insoportable que sería la espera.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Cortito pero intenso! ¡Y completamente deseado por tod s!_

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. No dudéis en escribir vuestras opiniones. Prometo responder a todas y cada una de ellas._

_¡Un abrazo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¡Besos!_

_Syad_


	27. - Amor de hermanos

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

_No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Este capítulo marcará ya un antes y un después para todos. Legolas ya se ha marchado a Osgiliath y ha dejado a Érewyn en la terraza de las Casas de Curación._

_¡Y hasta aquí puedo introducir!_

_Os dejo con el capítulo 27._

* * *

**_(Dedicado a LilyHerms)_**

La luna brillaba con fuerza iluminando las calles vacías y mojadas de Minas Tirith. La ciudad dormía y nada se movía excepto el fuego que bailaba en los candiles de las puertas.

Sus pies no habían sido capaces de desplazarse en un buen rato. Érewyn se había quedado en la terraza, contemplando sin remedio la calle desierta por la que Legolas había desaparecido corriendo. Apenas había llamado su atención el movimiento tranquilo de las hojas de los árboles.

La calma reinaba esa noche, mas no en su corazón. Su sangre rohirrim galopaba locamente por sus venas. Sentía aún el calor en sus mejillas, en sus manos, en sus orejas, reacción inevitable ante sus caricias. Sentía aún el ardor de sus labios al sentir los de Legolas presionandolos. Su aliento, su mirada penetrante, sólo para ella.

Con todas esas emociones tan a flor de piel la pobre muchacha no había tenido más remedio que aguardar a calmarse un poco.

Lo que más había ansiado se había esfumado de sus manos tras probarlo, dejándola temblando por más. En tan sólo unos segundos se había convertido en adicta de sus besos, de su piel. Del tacto sedoso de su cabello, de la firmeza férrea de sus hombros.

Suspiró.

Érewyn caminaba ya calle abajo, de vuelta a la que era su habitación en Minas Tirith.

Entró en la posada sigilosamente y alcanzó la puerta de su cuarto sin encontrarse a nadie. Si alguien hubiera visto su rostro habría pensado que estaba febril.

Se despojó del grueso chal de lana y se miró al sencillo espejo. Tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas como si acabara de regresar de una carrera. Tocó sus labios rememorando la sensación de tenerle para ella, de saborear su boca, y necesitó cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió. Se sentía tan llena de júbilo que casi necesitaba gritar. Y, a la vez, la tristeza pendía de su alma como una losa. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle. No sabía cuándo volvería a tenerle entre sus brazos.

De lo que no dudaba era de que Legolas volvería. Tenía una fé ciega en él, en sus capacidades y su maestría.

Volvería a ella, regresaría y Érewyn podría entonces colmarle de besos y caricias, todos los que el elfo merecía.

Pero por el momento era mejor idea desvestirse y acostarse.

* * *

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el salón del trono de Gondor. La sala era enorme, majestuosa, elegante, llena de tallas de mármol y piedra blanca, la misma con la que se había construido la ciudad. Las paredes estaban plagadas de símbolos, de objetos que honraban a los antiguos héroes, esos de los que el mismo Aragorn sólo había oído hablar en leyendas, explicadas de noche a la luz de las estrellas y alrededor de un fuego.

Era demasiada suntuosidad, y Aragorn creía que jamás se acostumbraría a ello.

Los reinos de los elfos que había habitado tenían su magnificencia en la naturaleza que habían utilizado para construir sus palacios, integrándolos perfectamente en los paradisíacos entornos en lo que se emplazaban. Pero en aquel momento, la sala era demasiado grande para sus pasos, la piedra demasiado blanca para sus ojos, y el trono un objeto desconocido, impersonal.

No se veía sentado allí, no se veía presidiendo audiencias de horas en aquella sala. Pero el futuro era aún incierto y aunque no lo sintiera su lugar, Aragorn debía protegerlo, debía proteger a su gente, su tierra. Y para ello debía mover ficha.

Tras dar varias vueltas en la vacía sala, escuchando sus propios pasos resonar en las pulidas paredes, el montaraz dirigió su mirada hacia el fardo que ocupaba "su" trono.

Era el momento. Estaba preparado. Se había preparado para ese momento toda su vida.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el trono de Gondor. Tenía el paso altivo y cauteloso. El bulto sobre el trono entre veía algo envuelto en un grueso trozo de tela.

Aragorn se arrodilló delante del trono y destapó el fardo. El Palantir apareció frente a él mostrando brillante y encendido en llamas, el ojo de Sauron, moviéndose con rapidez, ávidamente.

Aragorn apartó un momento los ojos y volvió a armarse de valor. Aproximó la mano al Palantir y lo levantó sin dudar. Lo colocó frente a sus ojos cerrados y sonrió con sorna.

Abrió los ojos y enfrentó el horror directamente. El sonido de la voz de Sauron, un gruñido ininteligible llegó, ensordecedor, a sus oídos, pero él no se amilanó.

\- Tiempo llevas buscándome. Tanto como yo eludiéndote. - Dijo Aragorn, entre dientes. - No más. - Colocó entre él y el palantir su espada. - He aquí la espada de Elendil.

Por una fracción de segundo la imagen del ojo de Sauron cambió en el Palantir y la verdadera forma del maiar se mostró ante los ojos de Aragorn. Oscuro, enorme y aterrador. Sauron levantó el puño al cielo con rabia y gritó con su gutural voz. Esa era la reacción que el montaraz había estado esperando.

Pero la sonrisa de Aragorn duró poco. La imagen del palantir cambió y en la esfera apareció Arwen, pálida, tumbada en un marchito campo, con los ojos cerrados. Negras vestiduras cubrían su cuerpo. La entereza de Aragorn flaqueó de repente, incrédulo ante la visión de su amada. El miedo le venció y soltó el palantir antes de sucumbir del todo a las malas artes de Sauron.

La esfera negra cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido brillante, y a la vez, como si de una mala profecía se tratara, el collar que Arwen le dio, la Estrella de la Tarde, cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

Armadura y yelmo preparados, Éomer estaba terminando de ajustarse la cota de malla. Esa era tarea del ujier de armas del rey, Háma, de cuyos servicios como ayudante de cámara Éomer había prescindido, arguyendo que nunca había necesitado ayuda para vestirse. Podía colocarse su armadura perfectamente él sólo. Háma se limitaría a tener a punto su armadura y sus armas.

El silencio reinaba, roto únicamente por el crepitar de las llamas en el hogar. La madrugada era fría y Éomer había encendido un fuego en cuanto salió del lecho.

Lista la cota de malla, el joven guerrero se acercó a su coraza, preparada y reluciente sobre las mantas. Desató los resistentes cordones en silencio.

Éomer se la colocó con maestría y se abrochó los intrincados cierres. Se mesó la barba y pasó su mano por la frente.

Ya no podía esperar más. El momento había llegado. Nadie les interrumpiría ahora.

Dejó su yelmo, su espada, su arco y su carcaj sobre el lecho y se acercó a la puerta.

Estaba convencido de lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que era lo correcto. No necesitaba a ningún viejo Istar que viniera a recordárselo. Los asuntos de su familia eran cosa suya, pero deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Moviéndose silenciosamente por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Érewyn, deseó haber sabido la verdad desde el principio. Pero el pasado no podía cambiarse. Permanecería allí para recordarle siempre sus errores.

Se halló frente a la puerta oscura y titubeó un momento. No quería despertarla de sopetón. Abrió la puerta evitando que chirriara y se coló en el cuarto.

El fuego en el hogar estaba casi apagado y, antes de nada, Éomer echó un par de leños a la chimenea, que crepitaron al calor.

Érewyn se agitó en sueños y frunció el ceño. Éomer la observó un momento. Su hermana suspiró y masculló algo ininteligible antes de relajarse de nuevo por completo. Esto provocó la sonrisa de Éomer. Desde siempre, su hermanita había hablado en sueños. Era algo innato de ella.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Los anillos de la cota de malla tintinearon suavemente y Éomer reposó su mano sobre la frente de Érewyn. Con el pulgar le dedicaba suaves caricias que no parecían despertarla, y el rohirrim optó por sacudirla un poco.

\- Érewyn. - La llamó en voz baja. La joven abrió los ojos a medias. Desorientada por completo, no sabía si era de noche o era de día. No sabía cuándo había conseguido dormirse. Y ahora que se despertaba, su mente comenzaba a llenarse de los recuerdos de la pasada noche. Sonrió tontamente y Éomer levantó una ceja. - ¡Érewyn! - La llamó, con más firmeza. La joven abrió los ojos, tratando de prestar atención y vio a su hermano sentado junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Éomer? ¿Ya es la hora? ¿Ya salió el sol? - Preguntó, con la voz oculta en un graznido. Éomer le sonrió levemente.

\- No, ratoncito. Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo antes de la partida. - Respondió. Érewyn se incorporó en la cama y buscó a tientas su chal, sobre la cabecera. Se enroscó en él y se dispuso a salir de entre las mantas. - De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Has engrasado ya la vaina de la espada? - Restregó su rostro de forma poco femenina y bostezó abiertamente. Éomer la detuvo cuando se disponía a levantarse.

\- Está todo listo. No es de eso de lo que tengo que hablarte. - Érewyn observó a su hermano, la expresión de duda en su rostro, los ojos con semblante preocupado.

\- Éomer me estás asustando. - Confesó ella

\- Escúchame. - Pidió él. Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas propias y las estrechó con firmeza. Podía sentir su suavidad y su calor a través de la rudeza de su propia piel encallecida. - Cuando yo me vaya… Necesito que cuides de Éowyn… Ella tardará en sanar del todo. Te necesito aquí para que la protejas y la saques de Mundburgo si la cosa se tuerce. ¿De acuerdo? - Érewyn simplemente asintió y respiró hondo antes de mirar a su hermano con convicción. - No existe mejor soldado que tú para la misión que te encomiendo. - La mano de Éomer se posó con firmeza en el hombro de Érewyn y el jinete la miró directo a los ojos, armándose de valor para seguir hablando. - Si tenéis que huir, no os quedéis en Edoras. Sus defensas son prácticamente nulas y caerá. Desalojad la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuernavilla entonces? - Preguntó Érewyn con un hilo de voz. Éomer negó con la cabeza.

\- Si Sauron llega a Rohan lo aplastará todo a su paso. Pocas esperanzas quedarán entonces para los hombres. Cuernavilla tiene el muro destruido y no será más un bastión seguro para nadie. Existirán entonces pocos lugares con posibilidad de resistir… - Éomer bajó la vista al suelo. No había deseado para nada que el tono de la conversación tomara ese rumbo tan oscuro, pero allí estaba su hermana escuchando sus consejos con atención.

\- ¿Dónde deberemos ir entonces? - Preguntó la muchacha. Éomer volvió a mirarla.

\- A Lothlorien. - Las palabras salieron entonces de su boca sin esfuerzo, como si una fuerza desconocida le invadiera justo en aquel instante. Érewyn le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Lothlorien? ¿El bosque de los elfos? - Preguntó. - No habrá forma de que podamos entrar allí. La Dama del Bosque no nos lo permitirá. - Argumentó ella. Éomer negó con la cabeza.

\- … Os dejará entrar… Siempre que tú vayas con Éowyn. Tú tienes el paso abierto al corazón de Lorien, Érewyn. - La joven levantó las cejas. No entendía a dónde quería llegar su hermano. ¿Ella el camino abierto al bastión de los elfos? Se acercó ligeramente a su hermano e inspiró profundamente sin perder de vista sus ojos… No, no olía a alcohol. Eomer chasqueó la lengua y se aclaró la garganta. - Hay algo que debo explicarte antes de irme, Érewyn. Es muy importante que lo sepas.

La muchacha aguardó a que su hermano siguiera hablando pero Éomer flaqueó y desvió la mirada. Ella tomó su mano y la besó. Su hermano volvió a mirarla.

\- Continúa. Te escucho.

No iba a hacer como Théoden. Si la cosa se torcía sólo en Lorien tendrían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. La sangre élfica de Érewyn salvaría la vida a las dos hermanas. Los únicos que podían plantarle cara a Sauron desde sus reinos eran los elfos. El tiempo de los hombres se acabaría si éste ganaba aquella guerra. Pero los elfos permanecerían un tiempo. Y la Dama Galadriel no le bloquearía el paso a Érewyn. A ella no.

\- Ayer me preguntaste quién era Erethor, y yo te dije que te lo explicaría antes de partir a la batalla… ... Erethor era tu padre, Érewyn. - Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos. Creía que sus oídos estaban aún dormidos. ¿Había dicho su hermano lo que ella creía? No estaba preparada para escuchar en aquel momento esa noticia, pero mucho menos lo estaba para asimilar lo que vendría a continuación. - … Era un elfo de Lorien. - Érewyn tardó en reaccionar. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Frunció el ceño, incrédula. No podía ser cierto. ¿Éomer le gastaría una broma de las suyas antes de marcharse? Quién podía saberlo… Le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Y no halló ni rastro de mentira en el azul gélido. Éomer humedeció sus labios antes de proseguir. - Será mejor que nos sentemos.

* * *

Cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte, Éomer había terminado de explicar a su hermana la historia de sus padres y el triste final que tuvo Erethor. Era una larga historia que merece ser contada en otro lugar, y que Érewyn escuchó con avidez, sin interrumpir a su hermano ni una sola vez.

A pesar de ser una larga historia, Éomer no pudo explicarle demasiados detalles de quién fue Erethor antes de conocer a Théodwyn, y Érewyn se quedó con ganas de conocer más de ese extraño que era su padre.

Una vez concluyó, Éomer se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea, y ella, sentada aún entre las sábanas, trató de asimilar rápidamente el torrente de información que le acababa de llegar, mientras Éomer se mantenía de pie frente al hogar, en silencio y dándole la espalda, sin valor para enfrentarle la mirada.

\- Lo que más lamento, - Dijo Éomer. - es haber guardado rencor tantos años a Erethor. Creé en mi mente un concepto totalmente erróneo de los elfos. Desconfié de todos y cada uno de ellos durante toda mi vida, injustamente. Desconfié incluso de Legolas que arriesgó su propia vida por defender a nuestra gente. - el jinete torció su boca en una mueca y sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Traté que Legolas se mantuviera alejado de tí. Incluso le hice prometer que se marcharía y no regresaría jamás a buscarte.

El rostro de Érewyn se tiñó de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. No podía creerlo...

\- ¡Fuiste tú - Exclamó, incrédula.

No se sentía para nada orgulloso de sus actos. Pero ya que la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz, Éomer había decidido que lo hiciera por completo, todas sus malas acciones también.

\- Tarde o temprano te acabarías enterando. - Sonrió el rohirrim. - Fue todo en vano. - Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. - Fui un necio. Es imposible separaros. Ahora lo veo claro.

Érewyn sorbió su nariz y aferró fuertemente su chal. Levantó la vista y observó con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

\- Siempre supe que yo era diferente… Ahora entiendo por qué mi vista llega más lejos y no sucumbe en la oscuridad. Por qué mis oídos captan susurros que debieran ser secretos… Por qué soy más hábil que el resto de los jinetes… Es por mi padre… Seguro que fue por eso que Fanor me aceptó tras la muerte de Théodred… - Miró a su hermano buscando respuestas pero recibió silencio por parte de él. El rohirrim no se movió ni un ápice. - Tío le nombró antes de morir… Me dijo que me parecía mucho a Erethor.

El rostro de Éomer se transformó en una dolorosa sonrisa y se giró a medias para mirar a su querida hermana.

\- Tienes sus mismos ojos. - Afirmó. Regresó la vista a las brasas y Érewyn miró el frío suelo de piedra. Sus ojos, tan distintos a los de sus hermanos. Siempre creyó haberlos heredado de Théodwyn, pero había más de Erethor en ella de lo que había pensado. Su misma esencia tenía en su padre su explicación y su sentido. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto había de él en ella misma. Éomer prosiguió. - Fue decisión de Tío no hablarte de él. Nos prohibió hacerlo, a mí y a Éowyn…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me privasteis de su recuerdo? Tenía todo el derecho a saber de él, a conocer mis orígenes… A conocer a su familia… … Mi familia… Si es que existe. - Susurró tristemente ella. Éomer se mesó la barba, escogiendo bien las palabras.

\- Era tal la vergüenza que Théoden sentía que nos prohibió pronunciar siquiera su nombre. Éowyn, tú y yo éramos huérfanos, acogidos en una familia de la que poco conocíamos, en una ciudad en la que apenas habíamos estado alguna vez. No queríamos ser rechazados. Teníamos miedo a quedarnos solos… Por eso obedecimos a Théoden y enterramos a Erethor en nuestra memoria. - Su voz se tornó un susurro sordo cuando continuó hablando. Érewyn desvió la mirada. - Durante años creí la versión que Théoden nos explicó: que nos había abandonado. Que madre enfermó por culpa suya… Pero la verdad era muy distinta y Tío me la reveló hace apenas una semana, como si supiera que su secreto moriría con él si no me lo contaba. Jamás creí que volvería a experimentar el dolor que sentí cuando madre murió… No me perdonaré nunca haberle odiado tanto como le odié…

Éomer no se giró cuando oyó el fru-frú de las sabanas de la cama al levantarse Érewyn.

\- Éomer… No comentes nada de esto con nadie. - Pidió la joven a media voz. - Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo, y además… Me gustaría saber más cosas de mi padre antes de hacer públicos mis orígenes… - Sus pasos sonaron sordos por la habitación.

El azul de sus ojos reflejó las brasas, y avergonzado concluyó con la explicación a media voz.

\- Érewyn, lamento no poder ayudarte más. Desconozco todo acerca de su pasado… Yo sólo era un niño cuando él llegó a nuestras vidas… - El rohirrim suspiró y apoyó la frente en su antebrazo. - Ahora ya sabes la verdad, y puedo entender perfectamente que me odies tú ahora. Lo asumo y lo merezco…

Éomer decidió esperar a oír la puerta cerrándose tras Érewyn antes de derrumbarse. Decidió aguardar a que su hermana abandonara la habitación para no verle, antes de mostrar su debilidad. No creyó jamás marchar a la última batalla que estaba seguro que libraría en su vida con el alma rota de aquel modo. Si no tenía el amor de sus hermanas no sentía deseos de vivir.

Pero el crujido de la puerta no llegó y Éomer se sorprendió al notar los brazos de Érewyn rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Su pequeño cuerpo pegado a su espalda y su cabello acariciando suavemente su nuca.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Yo jamás podría odiarte. Os quiero más de lo que puedo explicar, Éomer. A tí y a Éowyn. - Éomer se giró y miró a su hermana, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. Sus palabras le había tocado el corazón y a través de ellas le llegaba la redención que necesitaba. Por fin estaba en paz consigo mismo. - Tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de Tío, de sus decisiones desacertadas. Estamos juntos en esto. - Besó su rostro y le dedicó una mirada limpia y sincera, sus labios le sonreían. A pesar de la cruel verdad, a pesar del dolor que sentía. Érewyn le sonreía.

Éomer cayó de rodillas ante ella y enterró el rostro en su regazo.

\- Gracias… Gracias, ratoncito.

* * *

El sol se levantó en el horizonte y el momento tan temido llegó. Los ejércitos de Rohan y Gondor marchaban al unísono abandonando Minas Tirith. Al frente, Aragorn y Éomer, compañeros ya, aliados.

Aragorn mantenía la vista al frente. Su aspecto era el de un rey auténtico. El rey perdido que al fin había regresado para liberar Gondor del terror del Señor Oscuro. La gente se inclinaba a su paso, asombrados de que el capitán norteño que se había estado paseando como un plebeyo entre los habitantes de Minas Tirith, llevara la armadura del rey. Pero los ojos de Aragorn ni siquiera se posaban en los sorprendidos ciudadanos.

Aún pesaba sobre su mente la visión de su amada, pálida, inerte. La odiosa visión que el Señor Oscuro había tenido la delicadeza de otorgarle a modo de invitación, de provocación.

Montando junto a Éomer, el hobbit Merry, que había insistido a marchar junto a ellos, se aferraba a la coraza del rohirrim..

Éomer no había intentado disuadirle aquella vez. No le hizo ningún tipo de comentario reprobatorio. Al contrario, al conocer el deseo de Merry de luchar por sus amigos, Éomer no dudó en ofrecerle su montura. Cabalgarían juntos, igual que hicieron Éowyn y el mismo Merry en el Pelennor.

Rohan le debía demasiado a aquel hobbit como para negarle el derecho a luchar, a sacrificarse por su propia tierra, tal era su intención.

El trote de Fauk era más incómodo que el del pobre Hoja de Viento, el caballo de Éowyn que murió bajo el peso de un mumak, pero Merry no se quejó ni un ápice. Aguantaría eso y más si así podía ayudar a Frodo en su última parte del camino.

El hobbit dirigió la mirada atrás, a las almenas del muro exterior de Minas Tirith que aún quedaban en pie. Dos figuras femeninas les observaban marchar, inmóviles y en silencio. Merry sonrió tristemente, se había despedido de sus valientes damas de Rohan hacía apenas media hora y ya las echaba de menos. Miró de nuevo al frente, el brillo de los anillos de la cota de malla de Éomer le cegó un poco y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Valor, mi buen hobbit. La esperanza no debe perderse y estamos en posición de ventaja ahora. Nosotros somos quienes atacaremos primero.

Las palabras de Éomer eran ciertas pero Merry no podía dejar de pensar en el enorme ejército que según Gandalf aguardaba al otro lado de la Puerta Negra, en el Gorgoroth. Se mordió el labio y no respondió.

Junto a ellos, Gandalf y Pippin, que tampoco había querido quedarse atrás, cabalgaban sobre Sombragris. Su primo observaba su gesto de preocupación sin decir nada.

El silencio reinaba en aquel triste desfile de valientes soldados que abandonaban la capital de Gondor.

Desde la almena del primer nivel, Érewyn y Éowyn presidían su paso, recibiendo saludos por parte de los jinetes de Rohan y gritos de "salve", espada en alto, a medida que abandonaban la ciudad.

Ioreth estaba tras ellas, al igual que Faramir.

Las dos damas tenían el corazón encogido. La fila se perdía rumbo a Osgiliath y pocos eran los que quedaban aún por salir de la ciudad.

El último grupo era dirigido por Alheim, enfundado en su oscura armadura y su yelmo de hierro que dejaba únicamente sus ojos grises al descubierto. Detuvo su caballo bajo la almena y las miró con gesto reverente.

Érewyn se acercó al borde de la torre y le sonrió. Alheim leyó de sus labios una última frase de ánimo: "ten cuidado y regresa". El jinete le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó con respeto desde su montura y trotó con su caballo hasta alcanzar de nuevo el frente de su éored.

Tras el último grupo de infantería de Gondor, la Gran Puerta de la ciudad, que había sido reparada en parte, se cerró tras ellos.

En la almena, las dos hermanas se tomaron las manos, reconfortándose mutuamente, tratando de atrapar los restos de esperanza que aún les quedaban.

Éowyn miró a su hermana cuando los últimos jinetes estaban ya tan lejos que no podía distinguir sus figuras. Érewyn aún les observaba en la lejanía. Ella apreciaba aún las finas líneas del escudo de la Casa de Théoden. La mayor acarició su rostro provocando un respingo en la más joven, que la miró. Sus ojos transmitían toda la preocupación que en aquellos momentos ambas compartían. Pero Éowyn hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió amorosamente.

\- Estoy segura de que la suerte les sonreirá, Érewyn. No pierdas la esperanza.

Érewyn no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro al recordar los brillantes ojos de Legolas mirándola, cuando le dijo aquella hermosa frase: "incluso en los momentos más oscuros existe una luz que ilumina el camino de los hombres". La joven asintió, armándose de coraje, y estrechó la mano de su hermana.

\- Se dice que la proximidad de las Ephel Dúath es un buen augurio para las tropas de Gondor. No en vano hemos resistido a la oscuridad que siempre ha habitado el venenoso valle de Mordor. - La voz de Faramir sonó suave a espaldas de las dos hermanas. Érewyn se medio giró para verle, y Éowyn simplemente sonrió. Las palabras del Senescal siempre estaban llenas de esperanza y conseguían tranquilizarla. - Sauron no es invulnerable, mis Señoras, puede volver a cometer errores. Su mayor debilidad es su ego, su orgullo, y Aragorn piensa utilizarlo en su contra. - Explicó el joven. Éowyn le miró entonces por encima del hombro. El Senescal mantenía la vista clavada en dirección a Osgiliath y sus ojos tenían una expresión amenazadora. Sin embargo sus iris se iluminaban con los rayos del sol de la mañana y su mirada era limpia y clara. Pura. Llena de bondad. La joven entreabrió los labios al descubrirle por primera vez así, como el gran señor que era, a pesar del nefasto padre que tuvo. Sintió deseos de aferrarse a su mano, pero se contuvo. - Los hombres que acuden hoy a la batalla son fuertes, inteligentes. - Prosiguió el joven. - Tienen muchas posibilidades de vencer. El plan funcionará. - Los brillantes iris de Faramir se posaron de repente en los de Éowyn y le sonrió cálidamente. Ella respondió a su sonrisa con otra mucho más tímida, y sus ojos no fueron capaces de sostener la cálida y confiada mirada del Senescal. Los cabellos castaños del joven se agitaron y Faramir dio media vuelta para proceder al descenso de la almena, seguido de Ioreth, mientras Éowyn volvía a admirar el horizonte con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que no había estado ahí antes.

Érewyn, despistada, suspiró y asintió en un gesto de autosugestión. Faramir tenía razón: debía creer en ellos. Debía confiar en Éomer, en Aragorn, en Gimli, del mismo modo que confiaba en Gandalf y en Legolas. Eran los más grandes guerreros que había visto esa tierra en siglos. La suerte tenía que estar de su parte. Tal como Éowyn había dicho.

La más joven miró a su hermana. Su tez ya no era tan pálida. Sus ropas volvían a ser las de una elegante dama, pero su brazo en cabestrillo le recordaba la clase de mujer que era Éowyn realmente. Y sus ojeras, la tristeza de su mirada.

La necesitaba. Y Éowyn necesitaba a Érewyn del mismo modo. Tal y como Éomer le había pedido, debían estar juntas, ahora más que nunca. Debía compartir con ella el secreto de Théoden, la verdad sobre qué fue de su padre.

La atenta mirada de Érewyn llamó la atención de su hermana mayor, que la observó intrigada.

\- Éowyn… - Balbuceó Érewyn. Las cejas de la mayor se elevaron y Érewyn suspiró. - Tú y yo vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar ahora… y… hay algo que debes saber.

* * *

A la vez que los verdes ojos de Érewyn perdían de vista el vasto ejército, otros de un azul claro como el hielo perpetuo lo observaban acercarse a Osgiliath.

Legolas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar por la escalera de caracol que descendía del torreón del vigía, donde se había apostado desde el amanecer. Salió de allí con expresión severa, dirigiendo su inquisitiva mirada a todos lados. Recibió saludos respetuosos de sus hombres a medida que avanzaba hacia el puente.

Los cadáveres de la escaramuza nocturna ya habían sido retirados y estaban siendo amontonados para su quema.

Los mismos ojos que la noche anterior le miraban con sorna y antipatía ahora le guardaban respeto y temor y no osaban devolverle la mirada directamente.

Y es que cuando Legolas llegó y el príncipe Imrahil le presentó como su lugarteniente, pudo notar fácilmente la antipatía que despertó entre los hombres. Ya lo había supuesto antes de llegar.

¿Cómo iban a aceptarle fácilmente siendo él un extraño, un elfo? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer la confianza de su príncipe?

Lo más que sabían de Legolas era que era el hijo de un Lord de los Bosques del Norte. Ellos no le habían visto luchar aún. Ellos no le habían visto usar su arco o sus dagas.

Y Legolas aguardó, pacientemente, la ocasión perfecta para ganarse el respeto de los que iban a ser los hombres a su mando.

Legolas supo desde que llegó que aquella noche sufrirían un ataque, un intento de recuperar el control del puente de Osgiliath por parte de las tropas de orcos de Sauron que habían logrado escapar del Pelennor. De ese modo retrasarían el avance del ejército de Gondor.

Les había presentido, había olido su presencia y había permanecido alerta en todo momento...

...

_Llegaron a Osgiliath y tras las presentaciones pertinentes Legolas se apostó en un lugar elevado y sombrío a observar la orilla opuesta. Y a la vez que a sus agudos oídos élficos llegaban las burlas y los comentarios socarrones acerca de su persona que intercambiaban los hombres de Dol Amroth, creyendo no ser oídos, Legolas escuchaba, al otro lado del río, el torpe avance de las tropas de orcos que trataba sin éxito de desplazarse hasta la orilla sin ser detectados, aprovechando la oscuridad nocturna._

_De repente, Legolas se bajó de su atalaya y comenzó a dar órdenes sin dar ninguna explicación. Imrahil salió de su sencilla tienda alertado por el acelerado ir y venir de soldados y vio reflejada en el rostro de Legolas la expresión de un guerrero preparado para la batalla. _

_Forzó a los más rezagados a cumplir las órdenes de su lugarteniente sin replicar y se colocó junto a Legolas, parapetado tras un murete, observando el mismo punto que él. _

_\- Están al otro lado. Intentarán tomar de nuevo Osgiliath. - Explicó el elfo en un tono casi ininteligible. _

_\- ¿Qué estrategia sugerís? - Preguntó Imrahil, en el mismo tono._

\- …_Faramir cometió el error de esperarles con sus tropas ocultas dentro. Los orcos son como los roedores, no hay que proporcionarles ni un ápice de terreno. - Legolas miró gélidamente a Imrahil. - He apostado arqueros en la orilla, a este lado del puente. Sus tropas atacaran primero con flechas envenenadas. Hay que acabar con sus arqueros en primer lugar. Después intentarán entrar en Osgiliath con todo._

_Imrahil asintió, comprendiendo la estrategia. Acordó con Legolas apostar a parte de los hombres dentro de la ciudad, ocultos a la vista y las flechas orcas, y le sugirió ocultarse también allí dentro, aguardando el momento oportuno de contraatacar. Pero Legolas negó con la cabeza._

_Aquel era el momento y el lugar precisos de ganarse la confianza ciega de sus tropas, y no conseguiría hacerlo apostándose en la retaguardia. La estrategia de Imrahil aquella vez era parecida a la de Théoden en Cuernavilla, dirigir a las tropas desde la seguridad de los muros, pero ese no era el estilo de Legolas. Y es que él había aprendido, luchando contra las alimañas del bosque, que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque, y se mantuvo en la vanguardia, oculto apenas por un murete de piedra medio derruido. _

_Igual que había hecho en Cuernavilla, pretendía dirigir a sus hombres desde allí. _

_Tenía mejor visión de la situación. Tenía mejor posición de ataque._

_Y a él no le asustaban las emboscadas._

_Imrahil se retiró a su puesto de mando, observando a Legolas con escepticismo, con una ligera duda de que el Señor Elfo supiera realmente lo que se hacía._

_El ataque comenzó rápidamente y los arqueros ocultos de Legolas pudieron evitar las flechas envenenadas y ver la procedencia de estas, aunque muchos de los orcos que las disparaban fueron abatidos por el arco del mismo elfo. Su vista era más penetrante en la oscuridad._

_Escucharon pronto las voces de los orcos al otro lado del río, que, sabiéndose descubiertos iban a cambiar de estrategia. Tal como Legolas había predicho, se preparaban para entrar en Osgiliath en tropel, cruzando el puente._

_Los soldados de Dol Amroth se sorprendieron entonces al ver a Legolas salir de detrás de su parapeto y caminar hasta colocarse justo delante del puente, empuñando sus dagas._

_Un gran grupo de orcos comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad. Y Legolas no se movió._

_Ya que aquel momento era SU momento, y en aquel lugar se ganaría la confianza ciega de su ejército. La confianza en la batalla se ganaba con el miedo._

_Y Legolas, ya fuera disparando su arco o empuñando sus dagas, era realmente temible._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**_¿Qué será de las dos princesas guerreras de rohan vestidas de damas en una ciudad extraña?_**

**_Ya veremos lo que sucede. Lo que está claro es que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción. La batalla final, por fin. El ejército ante las Puertas de Mordor._**

**_Actualizaré pronto, quizá en una semana y media, máximo dos semanas. _**

**_¡No os lo perdáis! _**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

_**Syad**_


	28. - Por Frodo

_Acabar este capítulo me ha llevado más o menos el tiempo que imaginé, quizá algo más. Pero finalmente, ¡aquí está!_

_Como novedades, la aparición de Frodo y Sam. Su aventura se entrelaza ya con el resto de integrantes de la Compañía del Anillo. Érewyn no aparece en este capítulo, salvo en los recuerdos de Legolas, pero sí lo hacen Éowyn y Faramir. Es importante comenzar a mostrar el gran peso que la presencia de Faramir hace en la guerrera rohirrim. Y es que es él quien la trae de vuelta de las sombras :)_

_No me enrollo más. ¡Os dejo con el capítulo 28! ... (28 capítulos ya, ¡qué locura!)_

* * *

La jornada casi concluía. Muy pronto, la luz del crepúsculo sería tan tenue que a ningún viajero se le ocurriría seguir caminando. Pero ni siquiera había viajeros en aquella ruta, y menos en aquella dirección.

A pesar de la cercanía con la Tierra Oscura, un frondoso y enorme bosque se alzaba, majestuoso y soberbio, plantandole cara, valiente, al hedor de la muerte de Mordor.

Legolas cabalgaba junto a Gimli y había dejado de escuchar sus interminables peroratas hacía ya mucho rato. Desde que distinguió con sus agudos ojos el esplendor de Ithilien.

Tan salvaje. Tan indómito. Un último bastión verde digno de ser habitado por los elfos...

El aliento se detuvo en su pecho y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo respirar de nuevo.

Y pese a la paz y la alegría que la visión del bosque le trajeron a su corazón de elfo silvano, su verdor le hicieron recordar aún más intensamente unos ojos que no habían abandonado su mente desde el momento en que salió de Minas Tirith.

Unos chispeantes y vivaces ojos verdes que sonreían con su sonrisa, que se fruncían con su exasperación. Su belleza y su carácter. Su intensidad.

Su Érewyn.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro y un sentimiento de angustia oprimirle el pecho.

Aunque sabía que no debía pensar mucho en ella, aunque sabía que debía centrarse en el futuro próximo, no podía dejar de recordarla. Y el deseo de regresar a Minas Tirith le invadía como un veneno.

Y los azules y penetrantes ojos de Legolas habían vuelto atrás innumerables veces, para asombro del enano, que creía no reconocer a su eterno compañero de batallas.

Gimli no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona que no pasó desapercibida para el elfo, que aunque parecía despistado, era plenamente consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, hijo de Glóin? - Preguntó Legolas, dejando que su voz se tiñera de un sutil sarcasmo.

\- Que tu padre no va a reconocerte cuando te vea de nuevo, Orejas Picudas. ¡Si hasta hueles a ella! - Exclamó el enano, con una carcajada.

\- ¡Gimli! - Le reprochó Legolas. Devolvió su vista al Este y sacudió la cabeza con gesto contrariado.

\- Admítelo. Rohan te ha hecho prisionero y te ha vuelto parte humano. Suerte tendrá Thranduil si recupera una pequeña parte del hijo que una vez tuvo. - Masculló Gimli, continuando con unas palabras que bien sabía disgustaban al elfo.

\- Lo que dices es imposible. Una sarta de tonterías, Gimli. Soy el mismo Legolas que salió del bosque oscuro. - Se defendió Legolas, imprimiendo más seguridad de la requerida en la afirmación.

\- Y sin embargo, - Continuó el enano, tras un breve silencio, - la sigues viendo ante ti, en cada sombra de ese bosque. Vislumbras su silueta recortada en la luz del ocaso, y el viento te trae el aroma fresco y dulce de su salvaje cabello. ¿O me equivoco?

Y en lugar de responderle con una aguda frase o incluso propinarle un mero codazo, Legolas sonrió de medio lado, rindiéndose a la verdad. Y Gimli levantó una ceja, sorprendido de obtener una victoria así de fácil con una broma tan previsible.

¿Cómo iba a negar una evidencia tan grande? Era la verdad, con esas mismas palabras. La tierra de Rohan había guardado el que era para él el más valioso y precioso de todos los tesoros de Arda. La gema más bella.

Y por ella mataría. Por ella moriría.

No esperaba que su padre fuera a entenderlo… Y tampoco le importaba.

\- ¡Alto! - La voz de uno de los tenientes de Imrahil llegó a los oídos de Legolas y levantó la mano repitiendo la misma orden silenciosamente a sus hombres. Tras él, unos trescientos guerreros detuvieron a sus caballos.

Legolas se acercó, al paso, al resto de los Capitanes del ejército de los aliados. Imrahil, Éomer y Gandalf se acercaban a su vez hasta Aragorn, que se hallaba con aspecto pensativo, inmóvil sobre su caballo, en la vanguardia, observando el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, viejo amigo? Espero que sea algo que me permita bajar mis posaderas de aquí arriba… - Murmuró Gimli. Aragorn sonrió y le miró.

\- Mucho me temo que no podré complacerte. Debemos continuar la marcha. Estamos a pocas leguas de la Puerta Negra.

\- ¿No os parece oportuno otorgar a nuestras tropas de un descanso? Lo agradecerían de buen grado. - Argumentó Éomer. En parte era cierto y así se lo hizo saber Aragorn.

\- No os falta razón, amigo mío. Pero mis intenciones son diferentes. Es preferible llegar ante la Puerta de madrugada y con largas horas de sol por delante, que llegar al atardecer con un ejército renovado y la oscuridad de parte de Sauron. No. Seguiremos adelante. A un paso tranquilo, que nuestras monturas no desfallezcan.

Gandalf asintió. El plan de Aragorn tenía mucho sentido.

Tenían muchas más posibilidades de conseguir una victoria si luchaban con la luz del sol. Por lo menos así lo sentirían en su corazón todos aquellos valientes que se dirigían a luchar contra el horror.

A la luz del día, hasta la Puerta Negra era menos oscura.

* * *

Los pasos de Faramir le dirigían con seguridad a través de los conocidos pasillos de las Casas de Curación. Esquivando sanadores y ayudantes a la vez que trataba de pasar desapercibido, muy pronto se detuvo ante una oscura y sencilla puerta de roble. Levantó el puño y llamó tres veces.

\- Pase. - Contestó una fina y delicada voz femenina al otro lado. El rostro de Faramir se encendió y una sonrisa fugaz iluminó su rostro antes de abrir la puerta.

Lady Éowyn le miraba con expresión de sorpresa, sentada en una butaca que había ubicado cerca de la ventana. El cabello semirecogido le daba un aire fresco y joven, y su sencillo vestido color hueso la hacía parecer mucho más frágil de lo que era en realidad.

Una triste sonrisa fue lo que Faramir recibió como respuesta inmediata a su visita, y la mirada de la señora de Rohan volvió de nuevo a salir por la ventana, en busca de otros paisajes, otros lugares.

Faramir frunció el ceño levemente y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué tenéis, mi señora? - Preguntó casi en un susurro que erizó la piel de Éowyn. Sus ojos claros le buscaron de nuevo, sorprendida por su propia reacción. - ¿Qué mal perturba vuestro descanso?

El de Gondor se detuvo junto a la ventana, frente a ella y Éowyn respondió atropelladamente.

\- Estoy preocupada, mi señor Faramir. No puedo dejar de pensar en todos esos valientes, en nuestros amigos… en mi hermano. No dejo de desearles un destino feliz, un buen final para todos. Pero no puedo evitar que la sombra se apodere de mi mente y me horroriza ver las imágenes de derrota que me sugiere. - La mano sana de la muchacha tembló y Éowyn la frotó con su mano atrapada en el cabestrillo, en un gesto involuntario. Faramir desvió sus ojos hacia su brazo inmovilizado y comprendió. Era difícil vencer a la Sombra cuando esta había tocado el alma como le había pasado a Éowyn y a él mismo. Pero a diferencia de ella, él era un consumado guerrero acostumbrado a pasar penurias, a ser incomprendido, a vivir en soledad, y a hacerlo muy cerca de esa Sombra. Ithilien le había forjado como guerrero, algo que le había ayudado a plantar cara a su propio mal y recuperarse rápidamente. Aunque a veces aún se sentía desfallecer. La princesa de Rohan había sido tocada literalmente por un siervo de Sauron, y eso enterraba en un abismo un alma ya de por sí herida por las recientes pérdidas de su Tío y su primo. Faramir miró en silencio hacia el exterior, y se dio cuenta de algo importante, la tercera nota discordante que impedía la recuperación de Éowyn.

\- ¿Vuestra ventana no mira al Este? - dijo - Eso tiene arreglo. Daré órdenes a la Mayoral. Seréis trasladada a otra estancia de esta Casa... Si os quedáis a nuestro cuidado y descansáis el tiempo necesario, podréis caminar al sol en el jardín exterior cuando queráis; y miraréis al Este, donde ahora están todas nuestras esperanzas. Allí me encontraréis a mí, que camino y espero cada día, también mirando al Este… Aliviaríais mis penas si me hablárais, o si caminárais conmigo alguna vez en el jardín.

Éowyn le observó entonces en silencio, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Los ojos grises de aquel hombre la miraban sin rastro de mentira, ni de duda, ni de temor. Pero alcanzaba a ver algo que reconoció como un gesto de súplica, casi imperceptible, pero visible al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué Faramir le despertaba siempre aquel sentimiento de forma tan repentina? Parecía que todo iba bien a su lado y de un momento al siguiente Éowyn perdía el aliento, los nervios la traicionaban y necesitaba apartar la mirada.

Justo como aquel momento.

La dama de Rohan desvió, avergonzada, los ojos hacia la ventana, sin observar nada en concreto en realidad, pero sintiendo el rubor inundar su rostro sin remedio.

\- A propósito, - Dijo Faramir, cambiando de tema. El joven se dio cuenta de la reacción de la muchacha ante sus palabras y se arrepintió de su atrevimiento. Había conseguido que la joven le apartara la mirada en lugar de sostenerla. No era un gran avance, a su parecer. Suspiró y sacó un pequeño libro de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su elegante casaca. - Os he traído esto. Pensé que os ayudaría a sobrellevar la espera.

Éowyn volvió a mirarle, un poco más recompuesta, y alargó las manos para sostener el pequeño y antiguo cuaderno que Faramir le tendía.

\- Espero que no trate de historia. La lectora incansable es mi hermana, no yo. - Confesó Éowyn, con una media sonrisa. Faramir le devolvió el gesto.

\- Creo que será de vuestro agrado. - Dijo el joven. - Éowyn abrió el libro y en cada página encontró, asombrada, un dibujo de un ejemplar de cada raza de caballo que existía documentada. Reprimió un suspiro de asombro y comenzó a pasar las páginas ávidamente. Las ilustraciones ágilmente trazadas en carboncillo parecían querer escaparse galopando de las páginas de aquel viejo cuaderno. Maravillada, Éowyn sonrió amplia y sinceramente entonces. - Celebro que os guste. - Dijo Faramir.

\- Y, ¿qué hace un señor de la guerra como vos con un documento tan exquisito sobre caballos? - Preguntó ella, con tono bromista. Era la primera vez que Faramir escuchaba aquel tono de voz de sus labios, y se sintió triunfante.

\- Era de mi madre, el dibujo era su gran pasión. - Confesó el joven. Éowyn abrió la boca con asombro.

\- ¡¿Vuestra madre hizo esto?! - Exclamó. Faramir simplemente asintió. - Pero, ¡debió dedicarle mucho tiempo! - La sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven y su mirada se perdió en la ventana, de repente. Éowyn se extrañó de la reacción de Faramir, pero sus palabras pronto la sacaron de dudas.

\- Mi madre debía permanecer haciendo reposo muy seguido. Padecía una extraña e incurable enfermedad que la postraba en su lecho contínuamente. Le encantaban los caballos, de modo que mi padre traía un ejemplar de una raza distinta de vez en cuando, para que ella los pudiera observar en el Patio del Árbol Blanco desde el balcón de su alcoba.

El silencio siguió a la íntima confesión que el Senescal acababa de compartir con Éowyn, un silencio que la muchacha no se atrevió a romper. Los penetrantes ojos del joven la observaron un instante y le sonrieron, esta vez con una sonrisa llena de dolor, de tristes recuerdos.

Faramir le dedicó una cortés reverencia y se movió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia.

\- ¡No! - Exclamó ella, sin pensar. Los pasos del joven se detuvieron y Faramir la observó sorprendido por aquella muestra de carácter. - … Por favor… No os vayáis aún. - Dijo Éowyn, sonrojándose. Acababa de seguir un impulso, igual que solía hacer, a menudo, en el pasado, cuando sólo era una muchacha de Edoras con el cabello contínuamente enredado. Los pasos de Faramir volvieron atrás y el joven se situó frente a ella de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer por vos, mi señora? Decidme. Lo que sea. - La voz dulce y grave en forma de murmullo de nuevo volvió a remover a Éowyn desde el interior, pero la muchacha luchó entonces por no apartar la vista de aquellos ojos grises.

Cada vez que trataba con Faramir se sentía más y más indefensa. Como si sus ojos pudieran mirar a través de su armadura invisible. Y a la vez, junto con ese sentimiento de indefensión, crecía poco a poco en su interior una seguridad que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, desde que dejó de escaparse junto a sus hermanos a las llanuras de Rohan a montar caballos salvajes.

Era una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que era incapaz de explicar. Una serie de sentimientos que la incomodaban por el desconocimiento pero de los que Éowyn no quería desprenderse. Y sabía que desaparecían cuando Faramir se iba de su lado.

\- Quedaos conmigo un poco más, mi señor… Por favor. La soledad me mortifica.

\- Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Éowyn. - Y Faramir desapareció un momento tras ella volviendo enseguida con una butaca parecida a la suya, que colocó frente a la joven, junto a la ventana.

Los dedos de la muchacha se deslizaban delicadamente por los grabados de la portada del libro y sus ojos se movían nerviosos entre este y la figura de Faramir, sentado con aire relajado, muy cerca de ella. El silencio se volvió incómodo para la muchacha, que sentía una presión en el pecho, fruto de los nervios, y realizó una petición a la que creyó que Faramir no iba a acceder.

\- Habladme de vuestra madre, por favor. - Murmuró la muchacha. Él sonrió melancólicamente.

\- Se llamaba Finduilas. - Los ojos del joven se movieron de Éowyn al exterior de la ventana, donde unos pajarillos realizaban ágiles cabriolas en el aire. - Era muy hermosa. Tenía sangre de Númenor… Murió cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años y a pesar de ello la recuerdo vívidamente. Su muerte llenó mi casa de una tristeza que ya no nos abandonó jamás. Mi padre se volvió taciturno y hosco y yo siempre me sentí… - Faramir calló de repente. Sus palabras eran muy dolorosas y pese a sentirse preparado para hablar de ella, rememorar a su madre era algo triste. Éowyn alargó su mano sana hasta la de Faramir y la estrechó con calidez, infundiéndole valor. Faramir respiró hondo. - Yo siempre me sentí muy solo.

\- ¿No os llevábais bien con vuestro hermano? - Preguntó ella. Podía ver que el rostro de Faramir se iba cubriendo con una expresión de tranquilidad cada vez más clara y visible con cada palabra que decía. El joven sonrió.

\- Boromir y yo nos llevábamos lo mejor que se pueden llevar dos hermanos guerreros. Nos teníamos plena confianza. Pero desde que nuestra madre murió, la casa estaba vacía. Además, durante meses fui incapaz de dormir. No podía descansar. Me despertaba por la noche y ya no era capaz de volver a dormirme. A mi padre le contrariaba y me trajo a las Casas de Curación para que Ioreth tratara mi falta de sueño. Lo cierto es que mi padre temía que yo estuviera poseído por algún extraño mal, como el que se llevó a mi madre.

Los dedos de Éowyn estrechaban sutilmente la mano grande de Faramir y sus ojos se hallaban fijos en su piel morena, en la silueta de las venas del dorso de su mano y sus largos dedos, casi los de un músico.

\- Superar una muerte así, siendo tan pequeño, es algo horrible. Yo también era muy pequeña cuando mi madre murió. Sólo tenía seis años. - Confesó ella.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que os salvó a vos? - Preguntó Faramir en un susurro.

\- Mi hermana Érewyn. - Contestó ella, sonriente. - Saber que en el mundo había una criatura indefensa que dependía tanto de mí y a la que tenía que cuidar y criar me mantenía la mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, como en vuestro caso, las noches eran muy duras. De hecho dormimos los tres juntos a escondidas de las nanas hasta que Érewyn tuvo cuatro años y ya no cabíamos en la cama. Los puñetazos y patadas de ella y los ronquidos de Éomer eran insoportables.

Faramir rió con ganas. Y Éowyn se contagió de su risa. El recuerdo de su infancia le trajo un calor al alma que hacía semanas que no sentía.

\- Me alegro de que la vida os haya dotado de la fortaleza necesaria para superar la pérdida y convertiros en la gran dama que sois hoy en día… Jamás conocí a nadie como vos, Éowyn.

Las manos de Faramir habían comenzado a acariciar suavemente la de Éowyn desde hacía bastante rato y a ella no le había importado. Era una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable sentirse comprendida y cuidada.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y una cantarina Aleth irrumpió en la estancia, reparando demasiado tarde en la escena. Sus cejas se alzaron, con sorpresa, y se detuvo un instante en el dintel.

\- ¡Disculpadme! No deseaba interrumpir, pero Lady Éowyn debe ponerse el ungüento en el hombro. - Aleth cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó sobre una mesa un par de paños limpios y un extraño bote con una inscripción en el tapón de corcho. - ¡Oh! ¡Faramir! Mi abuela hace rato que te está buscando.

Con esto, Faramir soltó la mano de Éowyn, que no podía estar más colorada, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- No conviene hacer esperar a _"Weed"_. - Afirmó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, dirigida a la sanadora. Aleth le echó una mirada reprobatoria y cuando el joven pasaba por su lado se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

\- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí sin permiso de la abuela. ¡Te va a caer una buena! - Dijo, gesticulando teatralmente. Faramir le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. - Aleth seguía sonriendo, negando con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a Éowyn - Está muy mal que yo diga esto, pero Faramir sigue siendo el mismo niño travieso que siempre fue.

Éowyn sonrió y se quedó pensativa. La sanadora la ayudó a desprenderse del cabestrillo, una incomodidad que debía llevar durante tres semanas más, ya que tenía dos huesos del brazo rotos. Mientras observaba proceder a Aleth, Éowyn recordó su conversación con Faramir.

\- Aleth, ¿cuál era el mal del que sufrió Faramir de niño, aquel que no le dejaba dormir? - Aleth asintió con la cabeza, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de la rohirrim para dejar su hombro izquierdo al descubierto.

\- ¡Oh! Aquello, sí… Fue muy fácil para mi abuela descubrir de dónde venía ese mal y también fue fácil el tratamiento. Faramir era un niño dulce cuya madre acababa de morir, y no había recibido ni una sola muestra de cariño por parte de Denethor desde que Finduilas les dejó. El mal de Faramir era falta de cariño, de besos y abrazos. - El rostro de Éowyn se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad, completamente horrorizada de oír esas palabras. - Pero mi abuela suplió lo mejor que pudo a Finduilas y, con el tiempo, el mal de Faramir fue desapareciendo.

\- Sois muy cercanos, ¿verdad? He podido ver cómo os habláis, sin protocolo. Como si fuerais hermanos. - Aleth asintió con energía.

\- Desde que puedo recordar, Faramir ha estado siempre en las Casas de Curación, desordenando los libros de mi abuela, haciendo experimentos sin su permiso y preguntas sin cesar. - Aleth se movió por la habitación para tomar en las manos un poco del ungüento del bote que había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la puerta. Colocó en sus palmas una pequeña cantidad y las frotó para calentarlas. En seguida, un suave aroma a cítricos inundó el aire de la estancia. - Lo curioso es que muchas de las cosas que he aprendido me las ha enseñado él. No lo parece, pero tiene unos conocimientos más extensos que los de muchos sanadores de Minas Tirith. - La boca de Éowyn se movió hasta formar una perfecta O. Aleth regresó a su lado aún frotando las manos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Pero él es un guerrero! Mmmgh… - Gruñó Éowyn. Aleth le extendía el ungüento por el hombro y el omóplato con un ligero masaje para aliviar dolores musculares.

\- Es cierto, Faramir es un guerrero, el Senescal. Pero a veces la vida no permite que las personas hagan lo que el corazón les pide. Faramir es en realidad un auténtico erudito en temas científicos, incluso en música. Pero su destino fue el de cumplir con las obligaciones del hijo menor del Senescal, y sus pasos le llevaron a matar enemigos en lugar de curar personas, a controlar fronteras y vigilar a Sauron, en lugar de estudiar, como a él siempre le hubiera gustado hacer. - Las manos de Aleth terminaron su trabajo en los hombros de Éowyn, y procedió a cubrir la zona masajeada con unos paños de lino para evitar que su camisa y vestido se mancharan de ungüento. - Y, a pesar de todo, Faramir es uno de los mejores guerreros que hay en Gondor. Sus tropas le siguen ciegamente. ¡Oh! Tendríais que haberle visto cuando se marchaba a Ithilien en su caballo, con su armadura y su capa negras, seguido de su tropa de élite a patrullar el bosque. Era absolutamente imponente.

Aleth le guiñó un ojo y recogió sus cosas. Éowyn sonrió con el atrevimiento, apenada, mientras observaba marcharse a Aleth.

La historia de Faramir era muy parecida a la suya propia, con la diferencia de que ella, en Edoras siempre tuvo a sus hermanos, a su primo y a su Tío que la habían amado con locura y colmado de muestras de cariño. A pesar de ello la melancolía la había asaltado muchas veces.

Faramir, en cambio, no tuvo a nadie tras la muerte de su madre, apenas una relación fraternal estrecha con su hermano mayor y una amistad reconfortante con la mayoral de las Casas de Curación. Y aún así, sus pensamientos siempre eran positivos. Sus palabras amables y pacientes. Su mirada franca y su sonrisa sincera.

Se sonrojó al sorprenderse pensando todo aquello sobre el Senescal.

Pasó el resto de la tarde admirando los hermosos dibujos del cuaderno de Finduilas.

* * *

Desde que abandonaron la torre de guardia de Cirith Ungol, Sam había vivido con el alma en la garganta, temeroso de que en cualquier momento les detectaran y les reconocieran como impostores.

Pero al llevar aquellas armaduras pestilentes habían conseguido ocultar sus rasgos. Incluso su aroma, tan reconocible para los orcos, había quedado oculto.

Descendieron la ladera de la colina deslizándose entre las resbaladizas piedras, cubiertas de hollín.

Ambos hobbits miraron en la distancia. Podían ver el Monte del Destino, apenas a media jornada de distancia, y más lejos aún Barad-dur. Lo único que les separaba de su objetivo era un extenso llano estéril, infestado de tropas orcas. A pesar del optimismo de Sam, Frodo no quería ni pensar cómo iban a conseguir pasar el llano de Gorgoroth sin ser detectados.

Sam miró la cima de Barad-dur. Allí arriba ardía un fuego que no se consumía, como una llama del inframundo, y en su centro, el Ojo de Sauron se movía rápidamente barriendo el llano de Gorgoroth mientras lo iluminaba a su paso, controlando las tropas. Y entonces fue cuando Sam vio el cambio.

\- ¡Señor Frodo, mire! ¡Los orcos se van! ¡Se van a la Puerta! - dijo, nervioso. - Algo de suerte, al fin.

Aquel fue el momento exacto en el que Sam deseó haberse tragado la lengua. No había terminado de pronunciar la frase que comenzó a oír el inconfundible sonido de un batallón desfilando por el camino del desfiladero, directo hacia ellos.

Rápidamente trataron de ocultarse arrimándose lo más que podían a la pared montañosa. Y los orcos comenzaron a pasar junto a ellos, obedeciendo las órdenes de un teniente que empuñaba el látigo casi con la misma frecuencia que blasfemaba.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Moveos! ¡Ratas! ¡Os voy a despellejar a latigazos! ¡Vamos! ¡En formación!

Y la suerte de la que había hablado Sam, se esfumó como el humo cuando el teniente reparó en ellos, dos orcos de pequeña estatura que se hallaban holgazaneando, sin duda, mientras su señor Sauron reclamaba la partida de todas sus tropas hacia la Puerta Negra. ¡Imperdonable!

\- ¡Levantad de ahí! - rugió el horrible ser, encarándose a Frodo y Sam. El primero casi podía sentir el sabor de su propio corazón en la boca. - ¡Vamos, sanguijuelas! - Blandió el látigo y golpeó la espalda de Sam numerosas veces, obligándoles a unirse a las filas. - ¡Vosotros marcharéis en la vanguardia! ¡¿No sabéis lo que es una guerra?!

…

Marcharon en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos. Descendieron la colina junto al grupo de orcos. Su hedor se les incrustaba en las fosas nasales, y Frodo cerca estuvo de dar una arcada cuando uno de ellos se paró muy cerca de él. Fue la primera vez que se sintió afortunado por llevar varios días sin comer apenas nada.

Pronto se internaron en el llano de Gorgoroth, por la parte más oriental. El orco que les dirigía les detuvo con un golpe de látigo y rugió.

\- ¡Inspección!

Sam temió lo peor. Sin saber qué hacer, se aferró inconscientemente al brazo de su amo mientras observaba cómo iban pasando revista a los miembros de aquel ejército, los cuales pasaran o no el filtro, eran "premiados" con un empujón, puñetazo o latigazo.

De repente, Frodo perdió el equilibrio. Las fuerzas le abandonaron. Estaba muy débil y cansado y las piernas no le sostenían.

\- ¡Levántese, señor Frodo! - Dijo Sam, aterrado.

El hobbit miró con avidez a su alrededor, buscando una solución, una salida para poder salir de allí. Y entonces vio a un orco enorme, de una raza parecida a los Uruk Hai, aunque no tan voluminoso, que reparaba en el aspecto débil de Frodo, y comenzó a escudriñarlos con desconfianza.

La expresión de su rostro horrendo cambió de un momento a otro y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud apartando a empujones y patadas a todos los que se interponían.

\- ¡Oh, no! - Dijo Sam. Agarró la cota de malla de Frodo y estiró hacia arriba con fuerza, tratando de que se mantuviera de pie.

\- No puedo, Sam. - Dijo Frodo, frustrado. - Pesa demasiado. - Sam vislumbró el aspecto del cuello de Frodo. La cadena que sujetaba el anillo se apretaba contra su piel, rozándola y erosionándola brutalmente. Tenía el cuello en carne viva. - ¡Empújame!

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Sam, no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

\- ¡Empújame, Sam! ¡Golpéame!

Sin atreverse a discutir en aquel momento, Sam forcejeó con Frodo, provocando una trifulca que hizo cerrar filas alrededor de ellos. Los orcos les animaban y reían, divertidos por la pelea, y el orco que venía directo hacia ellos no pudo seguir avanzando.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Basta de peleas! - Ordenó el capitán. Con unos cuantos golpes de látigo, todos regresaron al orden, y Frodo y Sam se escabulleron entre los soldados hasta meterse en una improvisada tienda cercana. - ¡En marcha! - Gritó de nuevo el orco, volviendo a blandir su látigo sin piedad sobre sus semejantes.

Ambos supieron que no tendrían una oportunidad mejor. Salieron por la parte trasera de la tienda, levantando las pestilentes pieles que hacían las veces de paredes, y se alejaron trastabillando hasta perderse tras una pequeña colina cercana, desde donde oyeron cada vez más lejos tanto la voz del capitán como el chasquido de su látigo.

Respirando aún entrecortadamente, se apoyaron el uno en el otro y se permitieron un par de minutos para recuperarse. Habían estado muy cerca de ser descubiertos. Todo se habría echado a perder entonces. El viaje, las muertes de Boromir y Gandalf… El futuro de la Tierra Media.

Cuando al fin abrieron de nuevo los ojos, vieron que la ladera del Monte del Destino comenzaba a menos de veinte yardas de allí. Por todas partes había desperdigadas enormes piedras negras y humeantes, fruto de una reciente explosión, y la cumbre ardía apenas a una hora de camino.

Ya casi lo tenían.

Ahora todo dependía de ellos… O al menos así lo creían.

Obedeciendo a unos reflejos desconocidos, Sam empujó a Frodo hasta un agujero cercano. Allí ambos permanecieron pegados a la roca, mientras una luz lo barría todo, deteniéndose en el lugar en el que habían estado parados sólo hacía unos segundos.

\- Es el Ojo… - susurró Frodo. - No podemos seguir mientras esté vigilando. Nos verá.

Sam se asomó por encima de la roca y vió que la luz se movía a velocidad vertiginosa por el terreno de la base del Monte del Destino.

Habían escapado de cientos de peligros. Habían viajado bajo la mirada de los cuervos negros, atravesado las minas de Moria y la Ciénaga de los Muertos. Habían sobrevivido a Ella Laraña, escapado de la Torre de la Guardia y de entre las tropas de un ejército de orcos.

Pero para eludir la mirada del mismo Sauron, iban a necesitar un milagro.

* * *

Tras una entera vida de hombres escondiéndose y ocultándose de Sauron, al fin, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn se encontraba delante de las mismas puertas del horror.

La Puerta Negra de Mordor era aún más imponente de lo que había imaginado. Su caballo se detuvo apenas a un centenar de metros de ella y tras él comenzaron a formarse las filas de los ejércitos de Gondor, Rohan y Dol Amroth. Gondor y la mitad del ejército de Imrahil en vanguardia, con sus aguerridos y fuertes soldados. Rohan a los flancos, con sus ágiles y letales jinetes y sus nobles monturas. Y Dol Amroth cerrando filas, en la retaguardia, con los hábiles arqueros.

Los capitanes Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, Legolas e Imrahil se reunieron y formaron una avanzadilla que comenzó a moverse a galope hacia la Puerta Negra.

Los caballos se detuvieron a sólo unos metros de distancia y Aragorn se adelantó, enfrentándose sin pestañear a la puerta del horror.

\- Convocamos al Señor de la Tierra Negra. El peso de la justicia debe caer sobre él.

La voz de Aragorn resonó en el vacío valle, y, casi al instante, la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse ante ellos y una figura casi fantasmagórica emergió del interior, a lomos de un caballo que parecía un cadáver. Se detuvo a pocos pasos y les sonrió, mostrando una podrida y afilada dentadura, a través de la que salía un líquido oscuro y espeso, parecido a la sangre.

\- Mi amo, Sauron el Grande, os da la bienvenida. - Les dijo sin esconder el sarcasmo. En seguida, otra horrenda sonrisa. Aragorn levantó las cejas, como única reacción al gesto supuestamente intimidatorio, y Legolas simplemente le dedicó una de sus miradas más feroces. - ¿Hay alguno entre toda esta chusma que tenga autoridad suficiente para hablar conmigo? - Preguntó en tono amenazador el portavoz de Sauron.

\- No venimos a hacer tratos con Sauron. - Dijo Gandalf. - Desleal y maldito. - El siervo rugió ferozmente, enfurecido por las palabras del mago. - Dile esto a tu amo: los ejércitos de Mordor deben replegarse. ¡Él abandonará estas tierras para nunca regresar!

\- Viejo Barba Gris… ¡Tengo un recuerdo que me muero por mostrarte!

La mano del siervo se alzó de repente, mostrando ante los ojos de todos la preciosa cota de malla de mithril de Frodo.

\- Frodo… ¡Frodo! - Comenzaron a exclamar los dos hobbits, destrozados de dolor. - ¡No!

\- ¡Silencio! - Exigió Gandalf. La reacción de los dos medianos estaba siendo estudiada con detenimiento por el siervo de Sauron.

\- El mediano te era muy querido, pero… Sepas que ha sufrido en extremo a manos de su anfitrión. - el siervo sonrió de nuevo dirigiendo sus espeluznantes fauces hacia todos los capitanes. - ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una criatura tan pequeña soportaría tanto dolor? Y lo soportó, Gandalf. Desde luego que sí.

Gandalf estrechó el hombro de Pippin, que se aferraba con desesperación a la pequeña joya de mithril. Los ojos del mago observaron llenos de lágrimas al jubiloso siervo de la Sombra, mientras este se jactaba, divertido, con las reacciones de los hobbits.

Aragorn, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, se acercó con su caballo a paso tranquilo, sin dejar de escudriñar el rostro mitad oculto en aquella máscara.

Pero el siervo se sentía crecido y superior tras conseguir hundir las esperanzas de Gandalf y se hinchó en su montura, mirando con absoluto desprecio al hombre de tez morena que se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - Preguntó, con su voz de ultratumba. - ¿El heredero de Isildur? - Aragorn seguía avanzando hacia el flanco derecho del siervo mientras a éste se le llenaba la boca de palabrería. - Hace falta algo más para ser rey que los fragmentos de una espada élfica...

Anduril se movió como un rayo en las manos expertas de Aragorn y de un tajo cortó el cuello del siervo. Su cabeza cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, y el resto de su cuerpo la siguió, segundos más tarde.

Gandalf miró sorprendido al hijo de Arathorn, y Gimli resopló sonoramente.

\- Supongo que eso da por concluida la negociación… - Murmuró.

\- ¡No lo creo! - Exclamó Aragorn. - ¡No me creo ni una palabra! - La puerta de Mordor hizo un ruido metálico que resonó en todo el valle, y, lentamente, comenzó a abrirse de nuevo. Tras ella avanzaban en formación las tropas de Sauron. Aragorn evaluó la situación y reaccionó rápidamente. - ¡Retirada! - Exclamó.

Los cinco caballos galoparon entonces en dirección contraria, mientras la Puerta Negra seguía abriéndose. Y el ejército más grande que jamás había visto aquella tierra comenzó a desfilar hacia el exterior.

* * *

\- ¡Se ha ido, señor Frodo! - Dijo Sam. Frodo apenas podía moverse. El peso del anillo lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo de negra roca. Apenas sí distinguió las palabras de Sam entre el agudo zumbido que desde hacía un rato le taladraba los tímpanos. - ¡La luz ha pasado de largo! ¡Hacia el norte! ¡Algo ha llamado su atención!

Sin perder más tiempo, Sam se colocó junto a su amo y le ayudó a incorporarse. No volverían a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Debían moverse deprisa, y empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes.

Cargando con la mitad del peso de Frodo y trastabillando por el camino, Sam realizó un portentoso y rápido ascenso por la ladera del Monte hasta el camino que quedaba oculto de la vista de la Torre.

* * *

Un incontable número de orcos avanzaba hacia ejército de los aliados del Oeste. Los soldados de Gondor, Rohan y Dol Amroth, comenzaban a perder el coraje al verse superados tan masivamente en número. No había esperanza de victoria.

No había lugar siquiera para la esperanza.

\- ¡Seguid en posición, hacedles frente! Hijos de Gondor y de Rohan, ¡mis hermanos!

Los hombres retrocedían paso a paso dudando, cada vez más, de seguir formando parte de aquello. El caballo de Aragorn cabalgó frente a ellos. El montaraz veía reflejado en los rostros el terror. No podía dejar que sus tropas sucumbieran ante la visión de lo que emergía de Mordor.

\- Veo en vuestros ojos el mismo miedo que encogería mi propio corazón. Pudiera llegar el día en que el valor de los hombre decayera, en que olvidáramos a nuestros compañeros y se rompieran los lazos de nuestra comunidad, pero hoy no es ese día. En que una hora de lobos y escudos rotos rubricaran la consumación de la edad de los Hombres, ¡pero hoy no es ese día!... ¡En este día lucharemos! ¡Por todo aquello que vuestro corazón ama de esta buena tierra, os llamo a luchar! ¡Hombres del Oeste!

El ruido del acero desenvainando por los hombres ensordeció los pasos del ejército de Sauron, y los hombres encontraron en su corazón un atisbo de la esperanza que creían haber perdido.

Si era Aragorn quien les comandaba, lucharían.

El montaraz desmontó de su caballo y le dió una palmada en la grupa. Lo mismo hizo Legolas, dejando libre a Arod. No permitirían que sus amigos cayeran bajo la mano de la sombra. Gimli aterrizó sobre sus cortas piernas como buenamente pudo, y les contemplaron marcharse al trote, alejándose instintivamente en busca de un aire menos viciado.

La estrategia debía cambiar. Estaban siendo rodeados y no habría espacio suficiente para luchar desde las monturas. Los jinetes de Rohan desmontaron a una orden de Éomer, y los caballos siguieron la senda invisible marcada anteriormente por Breggo y Arod.

Legolas dio las órdenes pertinentes a sus hombres, colocados en la vanguardia, junto a los de Gondor. La mitad preparó sus arcos y flechas, y se colocaron atrás, y en la parte delantera, empuñaron las espadas, esperando la orden definitiva de ataque de su Capitán.

Poco a poco, el vasto ejército del Oeste se vio rodeado por un número interminable de orcos. Sosteniendo las posiciones, los soldados de Gondor y Rohan se limitaban a contemplar semejantes tropas, moviendo apenas los ojos.

\- Nunca imaginé que moriría peleando junto a un elfo. - Murmuró Gimli. El rostro de Legolas se encendió con una sonrisa franca y le miró.

\- ¿Tampoco peleando junto a un amigo? - Gimli se giró hacia el elfo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si. Eso sin dudar. - Por primera vez, el enano hablaba con absoluta franqueza y Legolas le creyó.

Legolas encaró el ejército de Sauron sin rastro de temor en el rostro. Empuñó su arco y, antes de preparar la primera flecha quedó pensativo un momento.

Nulas eran las esperanzas de victoria y negro era su destino. La senda que debían seguir, aquella de la que Érewyn le había dicho que era invisible, parecía dirigirse derecha hacia la muerte. Pero se negaba a creerlo. Por oscuro que fuera el tiempo, por aciago que pareciera el camino, no debía dejar de recordar que, tal y como la joven rohirrim le había dicho, aquella senda estaba oculta a los ojos de todos, y que en algún lugar del recorrido podía efectuar un quiebro y dirigirse directa a la luz, hacia Érewyn.

Sólo debía pisar fuerte para que sus pasos permanecieran grabados en la tierra, Para que esa senda invisible apareciera bañada en luz.

Abrió un botón de su casaca y extrajo de un pequeño bolsillo interior, en su pecho, una pequeña pieza de madera labrada.

La miró un instante, y, con fervor, la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Antes de que el elfo guardara de nuevo su amuleto, a Éomer le dio tiempo de reconocer exactamente de qué se trataba. Lo había visto muchas veces antes. Recuperó la concentración y miró al frente. Respiró hondo y comprendió, al fin, que no había bandos ni razas en aquel valle, todos formaban parte de un mismo ejército. Eran hermanos.

Los orcos se detuvieron y el ejército del Oeste se vio completamente rodeado. No había lugar para la duda, no era posible una retirada. Tan solo podían mirar al frente.

Y allá, tras las puertas de Mordor, iluminando con un fuego estremecedor, el Ojo de Sauron se hallaba en Barad-dur vigilando con avidez e incluso divertido, el siguiente movimiento del ejército enemigo.

Aragorn caminó hacia delante, lentamente, mientras el susurro de una voz tenebrosa resonaba en su cabeza: _"Elessssar… Elessssar"._

Los pasos del montaraz se detuvieron y se giró para mirar a sus amigos.

Los ojos grises de Aragorn se posaron en todos y cada uno de sus inseparables compañeros de aventuras y batallas. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Éomer, Imrahil. No era necesario decirles más palabras de aliento, ellos estaban y estarían siempre a su lado, apoyando cada decisión, celebrando cada alegría, y penando si la mala suerte le alcanzaba. Frente a ellos levantó su espada, hasta colocar la cruceta a la altura de sus ojos. Andúril brillaba en sus manos, preparadas ya para la batalla. Y no fue necesario ningún grito de guerra, ninguna demostración de poder.

Porque todos sabían por quién iban a luchar, por quién iban a derribar más enemigos que nunca. Fuera cual fuera el destino que hubiera corrido. Por él lucharía hoy su ejército.

\- Por Frodo.

* * *

_A partir de aquí comienza ya la batalla. Veremos cómo se desenvuelven los aliados y qué estrategias se les ocurren para hacer frente a un ejercito tan numeroso. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá habrán más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Érewyn volverá en el próximo, ella y sus ocurrencias, y habrá más Faramir x Éowyn. El de Gondor tiene un largo trabajo por delante con ella para borrar la presencia de Sauron de su ser._

_No tardaré mucho en actualizar. Puede que en menos de una semana ya esté el siguiente capítulo subido._

_Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios, vuestras opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. _

_Una cosa más, podéis encontrar "La Luz de Edoras" también en Wattpad. El link está en mi perfil._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. - Un plan arriesgado

El ejército de los Hombres resistía estoicamente al envite del de Sauron. Luchaban sin razonar, sin permitirles a sus mentes un atisbo de cordura. En aquel escenario no había un papel para ella.

Debían olvidar todo lo que habían aprendido en cuanto a la justicia y el honor. La vida iba unida a los rápidos reflejos, al instinto de supervivencia y al aprovechamiento de cualquier oportunidad posible por rebanar cuellos enemigos.

Ambos bandos recibían de vez en cuando andanadas de flechas que mermaban a los combatientes, y, rápidamente, los arqueros eran localizados y masacrados.

El enorme espacio que ocupaba la Puerta Negra se hallaba abierto, conectando directamente el llano de Gorgoroth con el valle de Udûn, y los orcos, hombres orientales y haradrim salían a mares de las tierras negras.

Pese a que resistían y que las estrategias de los capitanes estaban funcionando, Legolas veía, preocupado, cómo las bajas iban mermando su ejército poco a poco. El de Sauron, en cambio, parecía no disminuir, ya que cuando un orco caía, otro ocupaba su lugar, casi instantáneamente. Y no sabían cuál era el número exacto de enemigos que el Señor Oscuro había reclutado para luchar.

Blandiendo sus dagas con increíble agilidad, Legolas era uno de los combatientes que más enemigos había tumbado ya, y comenzaba a estar en el punto de mira de los capitanes haradrim. Cuando conseguía quitarse de encima a un par de enemigos, empuñaba su arco y se deshacía de dos o tres más a distancia.

\- ¡Cincuenta y cuatro! ¡Cincuenta y cinco! - Resoplaba Gimli, no muy lejos de él. Un orco soltó un desgarrador grito cuando Legolas arrancó de su estómago una de sus dagas. Tras él, otros dos se arrojaron sobre el elfo, y él les esquivó con un rápido movimiento, para darles el golpe de gracia en el costado.

\- ¡No paran de llegar en masa! ¡Cada vez son más! - Exclamó Legolas. Adelantó el pie derecho en un paso largo para darse impulso, giró sobre sí mismo y de una sola estocada cortó la cabeza de un oriental.

Y seguían llegando más.

De un rápido vistazo, Legolas vio que había perdido al menos cuarenta de sus hombres en las dos horas que llevaban luchando. A ese ritmo no llegarían a la noche. Y eso era lo que Sauron estaba esperando.

Como su estrategia de asedio le había fallado en el Pelennor, Sauron se había querido asegurar de que conseguiría la victoria aquella vez. Superarles masivamente en número parecía una opción muy acertada. Y comenzaba a funcionarle.

Contra aquel flujo continuo y masivo de enemigos, hacía falta un milagro.

Legolas no recordaba la última vez que rezó a Elbereth. Pero el hijo del más orgulloso de los reyes elfos vivos no estaba dispuesto aún a dejar su destino en manos de la Dama de las Estrellas.

Le quedaban aún muchas cosas por hacer, mucho por descubrir.

El rostro de Érewyn no abandonaba su mente en ningún momento. Le daba fuerzas, le devolvía la razón, le animaba a continuar. El recuerdo de su risa era como un soplo de aire fresco, el del sabor de sus labios le armaba de valor para continuar avanzando, sin ceder un ápice de terreno al enemigo.

Gracias a ella Legolas había entendido el significado que tenía la vida para los humanos. Algo hermoso, efímero e irrepetible. Y así era la vida para él ahora. Sólo podía entenderla con Érewyn a su lado. De modo que por ella empuñaba sus dagas y lanzaba sus flechas, hallando siempre un objetivo.

Pero el torrente de soldados de Sauron no cesaba, y los pasos del elfo le llevaron hacia un lugar más al este, más cerca de la base de una de las enormes puertas.

Legolas miró hacia arriba, a la parte superior de una de ellas. El mecanismo que las abría era sencillo, casi rústico. Cada puerta se abría y cerraba empujando un travesaño enorme que tenían clavado en toda su anchura, y ese travesaño era accionado por la fuerza brutal de dos trolls que se movían por una pasarela fijada a la pared montañosa y circular.

Esquivó el ataque de un haradrim y le clavó una de sus dagas en el pescuezo antes de seguir observando. Aunque era difícil divisarlos desde allí abajo debido a la distancia y el caos de la batalla, los ojos de Legolas no le engañaban y vio algo en el comportamiento de los trolls que encendió la chispa de su ingenio.

En un breve lapso de tiempo en el que pudo zafarse de varios ataques, Legolas miró a su alrededor. Gimli se hallaba apenas a diez metros de él. Éomer, con dos de sus Éored, estaba también muy cerca, y él mismo contaba con sus hombres para intentar una estrategia. Una locura que se le acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡Oghalir, conduce a tus arqueros hasta el resguardo de aquella roca! ¡Disparad a la pared a mi señal! ¡Gimli! ¡Éomer! ¡Cubridme! - Exclamó el elfo, justo antes de comenzar a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la pared pedregosa y oscura de las Ered Lithui. El soldado al que había dado las órdenes comenzó a moverse rápidamente. - ¡Éomer, asume el mando de mis hombres!

\- ¡Orejas Picudas! - Le llamó Gimli, a gritos. El elfo no se giró, siguió corriendo por entre el mar de orcos. El de Rohan y el enano le siguieron, junto a buena parte de los rohirrim y los de Dol Amroth, sin entender qué clase de locura se le había ocurrido a Legolas.

Gimli detuvo con su hacha la espada de otro enemigo, dándose cuenta de que no era un orco. Era un hombre del Este.

Sin pararse a pensar, Gimli dio cuenta de él y de otros dos más que se le echaron encima. Ocultos en la sombra de las Ered Lithui y esperando que el ejército del Oeste avanzara hacia allí, había un gran batallón de hombres de Rhûn. Su piel era oscura, sus ojos oblicuos y llevaban túnicas negras y turbantes que les tapaban la mitad del rostro. Sus espadas era curvas y ligeras. Éomer tuvo que esquivar "in extremis" el espadazo de uno de ellos, perdiendo un buen mechón de cabello al hacerlo, antes de atravesarle con su propia espada.

Legolas ya había llegado al pie de las Ered Lithui, y, para asombro del enano y el rohirrim, el elfo comenzó a trepar por las piedras de la montaña, escapando milagrosamente a las flechas que los orientales le lanzaban.

\- ¡Arqueros! - Gritó Éomer. Su propia hueste de tiradores preparó los proyectiles y envió a los de Rhûn una andanada de flechas de la que tuvieron que protegerse como pudieron. Muchos perecieron al no portar escudos. Legolas pudo así continuar con su escalada. Éomer asumió el mando de los hombres de Legolas, y junto a los rohirrim comenzaron a despejar el área de orientales.

\- ¡Se ha vuelto completamente loco! - Exclamó Gimli, en un momento de inactividad.

\- … ¡¿Qué diantres se traerá en mente?! - Masculló Éomer.

El elfo saltó en aquel momento desde la pared rocosa hasta la superficie casi lisa de la puerta junto a las enormes bisagras, y, como una araña, comenzó a trepar, en dirección a la parte superior de la puerta Negra.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Alheim aguantaba en su posición comandando un pequeño destacamento en la parte trasera del ejército de Rohan, controlando el acceso al Morannon de los Orientales. Los enemigos permanecían ocultos en la parte más externa de las Ered Lithui, atacando en grupos de veinte o treinta de vez en cuando.

Eran rápidos, pequeños de tamaño y escurridizos. Sus armas eran espadas cortas y sus flechas llevaban plumas negras en los extremos.

Erkenbrand se acercó a su hijo en un momento de calma. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicada. Perdían terreno, y los Orientales no dejaban de asediarles.

El Mariscal estaba dispuesto a cambiar la estrategia que Alheim y Éomer habían diseñado.

\- Aprovechemos ahora, hijo. Ordena que aguanten la posición y que repitan la estrategia de nuevo. Retirémonos antes de que la situación nos lo impida.

Los ojos de Alheim se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Retirarme? ¿Abandonar a mis hombres a una muerte segura? - Dijo a media voz.

\- Eres el capitán. Mejor ellos que tú. Si te retiras ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conducir a otro grupo e intentar la victoria la próxima vez. - Explicó Erkenbrand.

\- ¿Qué próxima vez padre? Estamos ante la Puerta Negra. ¡Si fallamos ahora no habrá una próxima vez! ¡Jamás abandonaré a mis hombres!

\- ¡No tienes experiencia suficiente para continuar! ¡Si no me obedeces, morirás! - Le gritó su padre, visiblemente enojado.

\- ¡Que así sea! - Respondió Alheim.

Por primera vez en su vida desafiaba el control que su padre ejercía sobre él. No era capaz de creer lo que su padre le acababa de sugerir. ¿Salvar su vida a costa de abandonar a sus hombres? ¿A sus hermanos? ¡Jamás!

Erkenbrand sujetó el brazo de su hijo y le miró de forma amenazadora. Y Alheim se sacudió el agarre de su padre con violencia, y de un empujón lo arrojó al suelo. Erkenbrand cayó sin remedio, aparatosamente. Se levantó gruñendo, completamente encolerizado por la falta de respeto que su hijo acababa de dedicarle.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?! ¡Te arrepentirás de hab-! - Las palabras murieron en su boca.

Alheim acababa de atravesar con su espada a un enorme Oriental que, de no haber sido por el empujón, habría dado muerte a Erkenbrand. Acababa de salvarle la vida.

\- Quien no tiene experiencia para afrontar esta situación sois vos, padre. Los años pesan en vuestros hombros. - Dijo Alheim, casi avergonzado. - Si queréis vivir, quedaos cerca de mí y no intentéis huir por donde no hay escapatoria.

Tras decir estas palabras, Alheim detuvo el golpe que un orco le lanzaba y partió con su propia espada el negro acero de la criatura. Sin detenerse en rematarlo, Alheim le propinó un puñetazo brutal que lo lanzó al suelo sin sentido, probablemente muerto.

Erkenbrand casi no tenía fuerzas para contestarle con una frase mordaz, se limitaba a defenderse y a tratar de que los enemigos no superaran su línea defensiva. Y cada vez que tenía una ocasión, observaba a su hijo.

Nunca lo había hecho. El talento de Alheim en la batalla siempre había pasado desapercibido para su padre en su afán por mantenerle sano y salvo. Tenía un concepto completamente erróneo de su hijo y de sus capacidades, y claramente, Alheim le había superado con creces.

Alheim tenía una fuerza brutal. Bajo la mirada cansada de Erkenbrand Alheim daba muerte a dos enemigos de un solo espadazo y parecía no fatigarse.

Erkenbrand ya había olvidado qué se sentía cuando el fuego de la juventud ardía en el interior de un guerrero. Erkenbrand fue así, muchos años atrás. Su portentosa fuerza y su resistencia hicieron de él un guerrero temible y fue gracias a su esfuerzo como soldado que consiguió llegar a Mariscal. Pero fue el paso de los años y el acostumbrarse a una posición acomodada lo que le cambió.

Pero tal y como Alheim le había dicho, los años pesaban sobre él, y hasta aquel momento no había tenido fé en su hijo. Nunca había confiado en la capacidad y la valía de Alheim. Siempre le había menospreciado. Nunca le creyó capaz de llegar lejos en su vida, por méritos propios.

Todo aquel asunto del casamiento había sido fruto de su afán por asegurarse de que su hijo conseguiría un estatus más allá del que le pudiera brindar el ejército, siendo el soldado mediocre que creía que era. Y con sólo veintidós años, Alheim ya había superado a Erkenbrand cuando tenía esa edad. Y lo más importante, Alheim era un guerrero leal a Rohan y a su rey.

Ahora, a cubierto gracias a su hijo, Erkenbrand sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

Alheim consiguió abrir un hueco en las filas del enemigo, sacando ventaja desde su posición, y vio ante sí uno de los batallones del rey de Gondor. Aragorn luchaba junto a ellos codo con codo, como un soldado raso. Alheim sonrió. El rey de Gondor le recordaba a Éomer y a Théodred, pero además tenía el porte de los antiguos reyes de los que tanto había leído en los libros de historia.

Pero Aragorn luchaba completamente ajeno a lo que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Alheim abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, y salió corriendo hacia el rey de Gondor, ignorando su puesto en las filas de Éomer y dejando a su padre atrás, llamándole.

* * *

Cuando ya casi estaba arriba, Legolas comprobó que, como había pensado, podría llegar hasta la pasarela fija de los trolls saltando desde la parte superior de la puerta. Sólo debía mantenerse fuera del alcance de las flechas de los orientales y de la vista de los guardias que vigilaban el lugar.

Legolas llegó silenciosamente a la plataforma superior de la Puerta Negra y se sujetó aguantando todo su peso con ambas manos, descolgandose del borde. Se hallaba suspendido entre la misma puerta y la pared rocosa, de modo que quedaba oculto a la vista de la mayoría de los combatientes que luchaban en el suelo. Incluso se hallaba al resguardo de la visión desde la Torre de los Dientes más cercana. Se asomó por encima de las estructuras dentadas que cubrían los bordes de la plataforma, lo justo para echar un vistazo y contar los posibles enemigos. Sauron no había previsto ningún ataque por allí arriba, de modo que sólo había ocho guardias. Uno de ellos tenía un cuerno colgado del cinturón. Aquel debía morir el primero, para evitar que diera la alarma a los demás.

El elfo respiró hondo, y recordó cuál fue la última vez que cometió una locura improvisada de ese modo. No fue hace tanto, la del mumak resultó una gran hazaña, después de todo. Pero lo de hoy también merecería ser contado en el futuro… Si le salía bien.

Oxigenó sus pulmones y soltó la mano izquierda para asir su arco, que llevaba cruzado a la espalda.

Lentamente se impulsó hacia arriba con la fuerza únicamente de su brazo derecho, alzándose en silencio hasta situar los pies en el pequeño saliente, y oculto tras la protección de las formas dentadas de la plataforma, esperó, como un lobo al acecho, el momento oportuno.

* * *

Los guardias de la puerta hacían su ronda cruzándose entre ellos contínuamente, escuchando, impertérritos los gritos y lamentos que subían desde el Morannon. Cada uno de ellos tenía una función, y el más alto, un hombre oriental con los brazos fornidos y la cara cubierta por un turbante a excepción de sus ojos, llevaba un cuerno de hueso, aquel que hacían sonar como señal para abrir la puerta cuando se acercaba un aliado, o como aviso en caso de ataque.

Sus pasos le llevaban por la superficie superior de la puerta en dirección a los gigantescos goznes. Ya sólo le separaban un par de metros del final, y de nuevo daría la vuelta, como tantas veces había hecho desde que abrieron la puerta.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el lugar donde faltaban algunas piezas dentadas que usaban de parapeto. Debían tener especial cuidado ya que cuando pasaban por aquel lugar estaban desprotegidos.

Siguió avanzando observando con precaución el vacío a través de aquel hueco y dejó de vigilar el final de la puerta.

De repente, sus pies se detuvieron.

Echó mano al cuerno. La correa que lo sujetaba a su cintura se enganchó con las presillas de la armadura y antes de que pudiera desengancharlo, una flecha élfica se clavó en su garganta.

El guardia cayó de rodillas. Un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuello, mientras sentía el ardor inconfundible de la muerte invadir su boca, y su visión volverse borrosa.

Y mientras pudo mantenerse consciente, vio a un elfo de los bosques disparando flechas de tres en tres, acabando en meros segundos con el resto de sus compañeros.

Luego, todo se volvió blanco. La voz no salió más de su garganta herida y su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre la enorme puerta.

* * *

Legolas caminó sigilosamente, recogiendo sus flechas.

Gracias a los Valar había desarrollado aquella habilidad de disparar flechas de tres en tres (que su hermano tantas veces tildó de "fanfarronada para las damas", en el pasado), y sus flechas mataron a la totalidad de los guardias antes de que pudieran dar la alarma.

Se quedó sólo sobre la Puerta Negra, y enseguida pudo comprobar que, tal como había previsto, desde allí podía llegar a la parte interior de las puertas, donde se hallaba la pasarela sobre la que estaban los trolls que abrían y cerraban las puertas.

Tenía vía libre y no contaba con mucho tiempo más. Pronto llegarían más guardias para sustituir a los que él había matado.

Legolas saltó hasta la pasarela y caminó a paso vivo hasta las enormes criaturas, casi carentes de cerebro, que permanecían encadenadas al gigantesco travesaño que usaban para su tarea.

Sin dilación, Legolas disparó una flecha en el cogote de uno de los trolls que cayó al suelo de la pasarela, fulminado. Sin la fuerza de su compañero, el peso de la puerta comenzó a ceder ante un atónito troll que, sin esperarlo, se encontró ante un elfo que le apuntaba con su arco. La criatura rugió y caminó hacia él, en parte por iniciativa propia, y por otro lado, porque sin el apoyo del otro troll, la puerta se estaba cerrando, cediendo a su peso y desplazando el travesaño al que se hallaba encadenado, obligándole a caminar por la pasarela.

* * *

Éomer y Gimli aún protegían el lugar por el que Legolas había ascendido. El rohirrim le vio en la pasarela del troll, y de repente la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

\- ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! - Ordenó Éomer. - ¡Replegaos y retroceded!

\- ¡Por mis barbas! - Exclamó Gimli. - ¡¿Qué diantres está haciendo ahí arriba ese condenado loco?! - La risa enloquecida de Éomer llamó su atención, y Gimli le miró, sorprendido. Parecía que todos a su alrededor estaban perdiendo la razón. La proximidad con Sauron les hacía perder la cabeza, sin duda.

\- ¡Está cumpliendo su promesa, maestro enano! - Respondió Éomer. El rohirrim se apresuraba a salir de la zona que pronto quedaría oculta tras la puerta Negra, en zona enemiga. Agarró su pesada espada con firmeza y rió. - ¡Está cerrando la Puerta Negra! ¡No le dejará salir de Mordor!

Gimli miró incrédulo al jinete de Rohan, mientras éste no podía reprimir la risa y propinaba a un oriental un grotesco cabezazo con su brillante yelmo que hundió el hueso del cráneo del hombre y le dejó en el suelo sin vida.

* * *

De repente, el peso del troll muerto frenó el avance de la puerta. Y Legolas abrió los ojos de sorpresa. No había contado con aquel detalle.

Miró al enfurecido troll que le rugía desde su posición. No le quedaba otra.

Saltó hasta el travesaño, esquivó un torpe y lento pero brutal puñetazo, y le asestó uno de su propia cosecha que giró la cara al horrendo ser. Legolas retrocedió entonces hasta una distancia segura y esperó.

El elfo obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. El troll rugió enloquecido y trató de llegar hasta él de forma desesperada. No dudó en agarrarse al travesaño y empujar con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando el cadáver de su compañero de trabajo y ayudando así a que la puerta volviera a desplazarse.

\- ¡Continúa estúpido! ¡Ya casi me tienes! - Le provocó Legolas, recibiendo otro gutural rugido por parte del troll.

Elfo y troll llegaron a la parte más cercana a las jambas de la puerta, casi el final de la pasarela. De un salto, Legolas volvió a la parte superior de la puerta, y desde allí, preparó una flecha en su arco.

Miró su obra y sonrió, antes de dispararle una certera flecha que se clavó en el entrecejo del troll, matándolo casi instantáneamente. El cuerpo de la enorme criatura quedó apoyado, inerte, sobre el travesaño de apertura. Otro punto a su favor. Iban a tener que esforzarse mucho para volver a abrir esa puerta.

Pero ahora ya no pasaba desapercibido. La muerte de los guardias ya había sido detectada, y debía actuar deprisa si quería cerrar la otra puerta a tiempo.

Legolas escuchó la voz de alarma en la Torre de los Dientes del este, y se apresuró a continuar con su maniobra.

Se dispuso a saltar de nuevo hacia la pasarela y alcanzar desde su extremo la de la otra puerta. Pero algo le detuvo antes de saltar.

\- … _Thranduilion._

La piel de Legolas se erizó al oír aquella voz. Miró en todas direcciones. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de los guardias en la Torre de los Dientes que se disponían a irrumpir sobre la puerta, en el lugar en el que él estaba apostado, en cualquier momento. Pero aquella voz no había salido de allí.

\- … _Thranduilion_.

* * *

Alheim corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, saltando por encima de aliados y enemigos, heridos y muertos.

\- ¡Aragorn! - Gritó el joven.

El rey de Gondor no se había percatado aún del peligro que se acercaba a él, más y más deprisa, planeando por encima del Morannon silenciosamente, ocultando el terrorífico grito que Alheim ya había oído antes, cuando Éowyn mató a otra criatura como esa.

La Bestia Alada y el Nâzgul tenían en Aragorn fijado su objetivo, guiados, sin duda, por el Ojo de Sauron, que desde su Torre controlaba los movimientos de su ejército.

Alheim arrancó del cuerpo de un compatriota una lanza orca mientras corría, y cuando la Bestia descendía en su vuelo, alzando amenazadoramente sus afiladas y enormes garras hacia la espalda desprotegida del rey de Gondor, el joven rohirrim lanzó el pesado proyectil con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. La lanza se clavó en la garra de la Bestia, y ésta lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor que, por fin, puso sobre alerta a Aragorn.

El rey de Gondor se arrojó velozmente al suelo, al oír a la Bestia tan cerca, y la garra sana pasó muy cerca de su cabeza. El Nâzgul exclamó algo en una lengua gutural, y obligó a su montura a levantar el vuelo.

Aragorn se colocó en posición de defensa, empuñando con firmeza su espada, y miró a su alrededor al ver la pata herida de la criatura, buscando a quién le debía la vida.

Alheim recorrió a la carrera la distancia que le quedaba para llegar hasta él, y, con gesto preocupado y casi sin aliento, le preguntó:

\- ¿Estáis bien, mi Señor?

Aragorn levantó las cejas. Era un joven rohirrim con aspecto de no llegar casi a la veintena, pese a su considerable musculatura y altura. El montaraz asintió en silencio, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y el joven suspiró aliviado.

Pero la tranquilidad duró muy poco y el grito de otra de las criaturas desgarró el aire en aquel momento.

Ambos levantaron sus espadas para defenderse cuando vieron de nuevo la inconfundible silueta negra descendiendo con agilidad desde los cielos.

* * *

Gandalf luchaba con la fuerza incansable de su verdadera naturaleza, permaneciendo muy cerca de Merry y Pippin, que hacían lo que podían cuando tenían la ocasión y encontraban un orco de su tamaño.

El grito de las monturas de los Nâzgul alertó a Gandalf, que miró al cielo, temeroso.

Y la sangre se detuvo en sus venas al contemplar a los ocho Espectros del Anillo que quedaban acudiendo al campo de batalla. Descendían en picado causando estragos en el ya mermado ejército de los Hombres, y Gandalf sabía que si continuaban atacando así, sin que nadie les detuviera, la batalla terminaría muy pronto.

No había posibilidad de combatir en igualdad de fuerzas a los Sirvientes de Sauron, y Gandalf se sintió como el viejo que aparentaba ser. Las edades pesaron de repente sobre él, mientras veía el último vestigio de los hombres a punto de perecer bajo la fuerza de Sauron.

Pero un antiguo conocido se presentó entonces ante él, sin que nadie le hubiera llamado, y pronunció palabras al oído de Gandalf que devolvieron la esperanza a su corazón.

Gandalf contempló al rey de Gondor encararse valientemente a uno de los Nâzgul que se dirigía directo hacia él, obedeciendo órdenes directas de Sauron. Y cuando todo parecía perdido, Gwaigir apareció como un vendaval, y clavó sus garras en el cuello de la criatura alada, obligándole a remontar el vuelo.

Su hermano Landroval y el resto de las águilas de las Montañas Nubladas se enfrentaron entonces al resto de los Nâzgul, y, si existían criaturas capaces de hacerles frente, esas eran las Águilas. Los alejaron, atacándoles en sus vuelos y los obligaron a replegarse tras las Ered Lithui.

Y entonces Gandalf suspiró, aliviado. Las Águilas habían acudido en su ayuda, implicándose en las guerras de los Hombres. ¿Significaba eso que Manwë había vuelto a poner su mirada en la Tierra Media, y que la valentía de los hombres había ablandado su corazón?

La peluda mariposa aleteó alrededor de la cabeza del mago antes de retirarse, acariciando sus ancianas sienes con sus alas.

"_No pierdas la esperanza jamás"_, le dijo, y desapareció del campo de batalla igual que había aparecido.

* * *

Legolas miró hacia el sur. Vio el resplandor naranja en lo alto de Barad-dur. El elfo distinguió perfectamente el ojo de Sauron. Y entre el griterío y el alboroto de la batalla y los gritos de las monturas de los Nâzgul, Legolas escuchó claramente su voz de nuevo.

_\- Thranduilion..._

Era un sonido horrible. Era un eco de ultratumba aún más terrorífico que las voces de los muertos del Sagrario, y le hablaba a él. Legolas sabía que Sauron le miraba fijamente ahora, igual que él miraba el Ojo. La lengua prohibida de Mordor traspasó su alma y se sintió herido, de repente, como si le acabaran de atravesar con una espada de parte a parte. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo. La Luz de los primeros nacidos se vio ensombrecida de repente y Legolas se sintió minúsculo, insignificante. Sus dientes rechinaron al sentir de repente un frío inexplicable inundándole, y tembló.

Pero aún así, el elfo no apartó la vista del Ojo. El duelo entre el Señor Oscuro y Legolas se hizo eterno.

El Ojo le observaba, ardiendo en deseos de destruirle, de acabar con él como se acaba con un insignificante insecto.

Eso era lo que Legolas era para él, un elemento minúsculo que formaba parte de aquella batalla. Un ser despreciable y diminuto que, sin embargo, acababa de cerrar una de sus puertas, mermando la capacidad de ataque de sus hordas desde el valle de Udûn. Y que ahora tenía la desfachatez de plantarle cara.

El cabello de Legolas se meció por la acción de un viento inexistente, mientras aguantaba la mirada ardiente de Sauron, ahora completamente clavada en él.

Era digno de mención, el Señor Oscuro acababa de dedicarle toda su atención. Sin duda, esta hazaña tendría más renombre que la del mumak...

El elfo era incapaz de moverse. Sentía sus pies clavados al suelo irremediablemente, con una fuerza titánica. Tampoco era capaz de mover los brazos, ni de retirar la mirada de Barad-dûr.

El miedo que Legolas sólo había experimentado ante el Balrog, volvía a aparecer, petrificándole en aquel peligroso lugar, a merced de sus enemigos, sin el apoyo de sus amigos.

Y entonces, la voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

_\- Talaan-u rûk-ir tor urûk nauru-ir agh kragoru nûrsu grishûrz. Nork-ulu furtun agh goth Mordor-ob bot-tuk. _

Incrédulo, Legolas comenzó a ver ante sí un espectáculo dantesco. Udûn desapareció ante sus ojos y en su lugar apareció una batalla sangrienta que se llevaba a cabo en un lugar lejano, muy familiar para él.

Y sus pies comenzaron a moverse, por fin, retrocediendo paso a paso bajo el influjo de las palabras de Sauron.

_\- Ghaash agh akûl, Nazgûl skoiz. Mirdautas vras! Karn ghaamp agh nût. Shaut Thranduïl quiinubat gukh._

Legolas comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. De nuevo el chillido de Sauron resonó en su cabeza y esta vez sí, el elfo cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. No quería seguir contemplando lo que el Señor Oscuro disfrutaba enseñándole. No quería creer nada de lo que le mostrara.

\- ¡NO! - Gritó el elfo, aterrorizado.

La visión que Sauron le regalaba era el cadáver de su hermano, y su padre arrodillado frente a él, llorándole, antes de perecer bajo la espada de un Nâzgul.

Los pasos del elfo llegaron al borde de la puerta.

Y la mala suerte quiso que la espalda de Legolas no hallara soporte en aquel lugar, ya que era la zona donde faltaban algunas piezas dentadas que hacían de parapeto.

Y Legolas cayó al vacío, de espaldas. Aún bloqueado por la horrible visión de la derrota de su padre, de la muerte de su hermano, del fin de su pueblo.

...

...

...

_Continuará_

* * *

_**.:: *Traducciones ::.**_

"_Talaan-u rûk-ir tor urûk nauru-ir agh kragoru nûrsu grishûrz. Nork-ulu furtun agh goth Mordor-ob bot-tuk._

_Ghaash agh akûl, Nazgûl skoiz. Mirdautas vras! Karn ghaamp agh nût. Shaut Thranduïl quiinubat gukh."_

"**Al Norte cabalgan un millar de orcos sobre lobos con gigantescos colmillos sangrientos. Llevan la tormenta y el poder de Mordor a través del mundo.**

**Fuego y Hielo, los Nazgûl vuelan. ¡Es un buen día para matar! Roja está la tierra y el cielo. Incluso Thranduïl tendrá que arrodillarse."**

_De nuevo nos vemos al final de este capítulo. Ha sido intenso, ¿no creéis? ¡Me encanta describir batallas! Se puede jugar mucho con los sentimientos porque la vida pende de un hilo todo el tiempo._

_Permitidme saber vuestra opinión. No sé si el fic está siendo demasiado largo, pero a medida que he ido escribiendo, la historia ha ido creciendo y los personajes también._

_No creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, el próximo capítulo quizá esté subido en una semana y media o dos, como mucho._

_Como siempre agradezco vuestro apoyo, vuestros votos y mensajes de ánimo. Le llenan a una de fuerzas y ayudan a encontrar un hueco para escribir._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_Syad_


	30. - La caída de Barad-dûr

_Tras varios días de ediciones, suprimiendo y añadiendo fragmentos de la historia, al fin está listo el capítulo 30. ¡La continuación de la Batalla del Morannon!_

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Su padre...

Su hermano... Eglaron...

No era cierto. No podía serlo.

Thranduil, el gran rey elfo que había defendido su reino y su gente durante milenios, tomando el testigo que su padre Oropher le dejó siendo aún prácticamente un niño, no podía caer bajo el pie de uno de los secuaces de Sauron, aunque fuera un espectro del anillo.

Y Eglaron, el mejor arquero del Bosque Oscuro, el mejor guerrero que había visto el reino desde que el mismo Thranduil empuñara su espada por primera vez, tampoco podía perecer ante el Señor Oscuro.

Su linaje era muy poderoso. La grandeza de la casa de Oropher había pervivido durante miles de años y Sauron nada podía en contra de ellos. Sólo contaba con las mentiras, eso era lo único que podía hacer flaquear al enemigo.

Legolas recordó la cota de malla de Mithril de Frodo, mancillada por las manos del sirviente de Sauron.

Y sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro no se había presentado aún ante ellos con todo su poder.

Y sin embargo aún moraba "preso" en su propia torre, cautivo de un poder incompleto.

Aún no les había llegado la hora a ninguno de ellos...

... Y a él tampoco.

Gwaigir gritó ensordecedoramente en el mismo momento que Legolas dio una vuelta en el aire.

Sacó una de sus dagas del carcaj y con un movimiento rápido la incrustó en el espacio entre el marco y la puerta, como una piqueta sobre el hielo. Se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la empuñadura, desesperadamente, mientras notaba cómo iba perdiendo velocidad poco a poco.

Cuando Legolas abrió los ojos, que había cerrado a medias por el esfuerzo y por el horror de la caída al vacío, lo único que vio fue la cercana pared de roca. Sus brazos estaban encogidos, sus manos aferradas a la empuñadura de su daga y los latidos de su corazón seguían el ritmo vertiginoso de su respiración.

Por primera vez en su vida, Legolas sudaba, y de verdad. Las gotas resbalaban por sus sienes a la vez que el elfo asimilaba que aún estaba vivo. Sus reflejos habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para salvarle de una muerte segura. Sus oídos estaban ensordecidos aún por un molesto zumbido, fruto del nerviosismo.

Expulsaba el aliento sobre sus propios antebrazos, que sufrían por la tensión. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, aliviado, y los abrió enseguida.

Miró abajo. Se había detenido a poco más de cinco metros de altura. El zumbido comenzó a cesar y reconoció su nombre por encima del griterío de la batalla.

\- ¡Legolas! ¡Resiste! - Éomer se abría paso a espadazos inhumanos por entre la muchedumbre enemiga. - ¡Rohirrim!

Los jinetes que oyeron el inconfundible grito de guerra de Éomer acudieron con presteza, ayudándolo a despejar la zona junto a la puerta.

Pero antes de que sus amigos consiguieran controlar del todo el lugar, la hoja de su daga se partió, y Legolas cayó, incrédulo, golpeándose violentamente contra un saliente de la pared rocosa. Fue una fea y aparatosa caída pero lo peor era que Éomer no había conseguido aún llegar hasta el lugar, y el rohirrim vio, con pavor, cómo un par de Orientales comenzaron a correr hacia el elfo, que se hallaba inmóvil en el suelo.

\- ¡GIMLI! - Gritó Éomer.

Pero el enano ya había visto la escena y llegó a tiempo junto a su rubio compañero, blandiendo peligrosamente su hacha y cercenando cuantas cabezas enemigas osaban por acercarse a él.

\- ¡Sesenta y siete! ¡Sesenta y ocho! - Exclamó Gimli. Los cuerpos cayeron con un ruido sordo, y Gimli siguió protegiendo a su amigo. Entre ataque y ataque, el enano le echaba ojeadas preocupadas, y para su alivio pudo ver que Legolas no estaba inconsciente, pero el dolor no le dejaba incorporarse sobre sus piernas. Tenía el rostro descompuesto y se agarraba un hombro con fuerza. - ¡¿Puedes luchar?! - casi exigió Gimli. Legolas no contestó.

El elfo simplemente oía a su compañero de aventuras luchar como un valiente en solitario, mientras él estaba imposibilitado de hacer cualquier movimiento. Jamás había sentido un dolor parecido. Era como si tuviera cien cuchillas clavadas en su hombro.

\- ¡Rohirrim, cubrid la pared, no dejéis que se aposten ahí arriba! - Éomer llegó junto a Legolas y se apresuró a inspeccionar su hombro. El dolor se intensificó en el rostro de Legolas y el de Éomer, en cambio, se cubrió de alivio. - No está roto. Sólo está dislocado.

\- Sea como sea no puedo luchar así. - Replicó Legolas entre dientes. La rabia comenzaba a invadirle. Si no podía empuñar una espada correctamente no tenía posibilidad alguna de salir de esta y por no poder, apenas podía moverse.

\- ¡Nos están encerrando! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Setenta y dos! - Hasta ellos llegó el rugido de Gimli. De repente, Éomer dejó su propia espada en el suelo y empujó a Legolas hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de las Ered Lithui. Un intenso pinchazo recorrió el hombro del elfo, que se esforzó por no aullar de dolor. Miró con profunda rabia al rohirrim y vio mofa en sus ojos. No podía ser que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ahora el rohirrim fuera a traicionarle. Pero si así era debía estar preparado para aguantar con vida todo el tiempo que pudiera.

\- ¡Enderezáos, por las pelotas de Eru! Parece mentira que seáis un elfo... - Gruñó Éomer, dándole un ligero tortazo en el hombro sano.

Legolas obedeció sin entender, cuando vio, aterrado, que el rohirrim agarraba su brazo y lo hacía rotar hacia afuera y hacia arriba. ¡CLACK!

El aullido no pudo ser contenido por más tiempo y Legolas cayó al suelo cuando Éomer le soltó. El elfo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al comprobar que el punzante e horrible dolor había desaparecido casi por completo. Sólo restaba apenas una pequeña molestia, nada que no pudiera soportar.

Alzó la vista y encaró el rostro afable del rohirrim, que le sonreía, satisfecho.

\- No es el primer hombro dislocado que veo. Sobreviviréis. Ahora, ¡agarrad vuestra espada, pedazo de loco, y demostrad que seguís teniendo las mismas bolas que cuando subisteis ahí arriba!

Dicho esto Éomer empuñó de nuevo su espada y se giró para dar órdenes a sus hombres.

\- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! - Gritó de nuevo Gimli.

Legolas se agachó rápidamente para observar la hoja partida de su daga larga, la que le había regalado su padre hacía siglos. Ya no había nada que hacer, era inservible, y Legolas se apresuró a encontrar un arma sustituta de la suya. En el suelo, a menos de tres metros de distancia, había una fina espada oriental con la hoja curva, con el tamaño y el peso parecidos a su daga rota.

Empuñó su otra daga y la espada oriental, y se unió a Gimli. Los dos amigos, junto a Éomer y el resto de jinetes, comenzaron a avanzar separándose de la pared y abriendo un hueco necesario, mientras algunos arqueros de Dol Amroth permanecían en la retaguardia, descargando sus flechas cuando Legolas se lo ordenaba.

El elfo miró el hueco de la puerta que aún quedaba abierta. Ya no podía repetir la acción, ahora Sauron le tenía controlado, y los guardias no le permitirían llegar arriba. Había hecho todo lo posible por intentar regular el flujo de enemigos hacia el Morannon, y sólo había conseguido reducirlo a la mitad.

Pero dando un vistazo, vio que quizá con eso era suficiente. Los hombres recuperaban terreno y comenzaban a ganar el control en las tierras a los flancos de la puerta, junto a la pared. Los orientales se habían visto obligados a retroceder.

\- He visto cientos de maniobras en el campo de batalla, mi señor elfo. - Éomer dio una estocada frontal y atravesó el torso de su enemigo, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltando su espada. - Creedme cuando os digo que he visto locuras indescriptibles, pero de todas ellas, la más disparatada es la vuestra. ¡Felicidades! - La risa de Éomer llegó hasta sus oídos, y mientras seguía provocando bajas en el ejército de Sauron, Legolas no pudo más que contagiarse de su risa.

\- Creí que pasaría desapercibido.

\- ¿Dando semejante salto? ¡Ni hablar, ha sido digno de recordar! - Aclaró el rohirrim.

* * *

Aragorn siguió atacando y defendiéndose codo con codo con un muchacho rohirrim del que no conocía ni su nombre. El chico poseía una fuerza bárbara y entre los dos mantenían a raya a buena parte de las tropas enemigas.

El montaraz le echó un vistazo fugaz por encima del hombro. Su rostro no mostraba apenas cansancio. Seguía combatiendo como si acabara de comenzar, como si el sol no se hallara ya en el punto más alto, tras las negras nubes que poblaban el cielo de Mordor.

Fue entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de ambos. Algo enorme se acercaba a ellos.

Aragorn y Alheim buscaron rápidamente el origen del terremoto, y descubrieron, alarmados, que un enorme troll había fijado el objetivo en ellos.

Alheim se colocó rápidamente delante de Aragorn, dispuesto a recibir el primer ataque y resistir.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Te matará! - Le advirtió el montaraz, con temor.

Alheim no tembló ante el rugido del troll cuando levantó la maza para propinarle un primer golpe que pudo esquivar, no sin dificultad. Saltó ágilmente para asestarle una estocada en el brazo, aprovechando la lentitud de reflejos de la criatura, y abrió los ojos alarmado cuando vio que su espada se incrustaba apenas un par de centímetros en la gruesa piel, y eso no inmutaba al troll.

Alheim miró su rostro, que le sonreía con un gesto feroz. Y ya no pudo escapar del brutal golpe que le propinó, casi con desprecio, arrojándole lejos, como una marioneta.

\- ¡No! - Gritó el rey de Gondor.

El troll detuvo su ataque en seguida, algo que no le resultó muy difícil dada la diferencia de fortaleza, y la criatura ganó ventaja muy pronto.

Aragorn se vio obligado a defenderse como mejor podía, deteniendo el contraataque del troll casi sin tiempo a reaccionar. Quedó claro entonces quién había sido desde el principio el objetivo principal del troll.

* * *

\- ¡No!

Legolas reconoció la voz de Aragorn por encima del griterío y enseguida comenzó a buscarle ávidamente. No tardó mucho en localizarle, no sin antes dar buena cuenta de un par de orcos que osaron saltar sobre él, y cuando le vio, su corazón casi se detuvo en el pecho.

Aragorn luchaba contra un enorme troll de las cavernas, perdiendo terreno poco a poco.

Y ya no pudo pensar más. Simplemente actuó como el corazón le dictaba. El elfo comenzó a abrirse paso entre los enemigos a puñetazo limpio, sin ser capaz de avanzar todo lo deprisa que la situación requería.

\- ¡Aragorn! - Exclamó. Tumbó a un oriental y dio dos zancadas antes de encontrar a otro, y el tiempo se le acababa.

Aragorn recibía los golpes del troll tratando de no salir herido. La criatura le arrojó entonces lejos y Aragorn perdió su espada en la caída. Giró varias veces sobre sí mismo antes de detenerse, aturdido, mientras notaba el suelo temblar bajo su rostro al ritmo de los pasos del troll.

El monstruo llegó junto a él y le presionó contra el suelo con su pie.

Y Legolas era testigo de la escena, sin ser capaz de llegar junto a su amigo y ayudarle.

La situación a su espalda tampoco era mucho mejor. El Ejército de los Hombres había sufrido numerosas bajas y ahora se veían poco a poco superados por los enemigos que seguían saliendo por el quicio de la puerta, viéndose obligados a retroceder.

Perdían terreno. La derrota estaba pronta, y Legolas la vería llegar con la horrenda visión de su querido amigo aplastado brutalmente por un troll.

Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y cuando por fin vio un hueco por el que poder llegar hasta Aragorn comprendió que era el final.

Con sumo dolor, Legolas se daba cuenta de que no sería capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Érewyn, porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a un amigo por escapar con vida y regresar junto a ella.

Ya no regresarían a Minas Tirith. Legolas ya no volvería a ver el rostro de Érewyn, ni el de su padre, ni el de su hermano.

Se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia el troll, que se hallaba en posición de acabar con Aragorn, y lo único que alcanzaba a pensar era cómo habría sido su vida si hubieran conseguido la victoria, si hubieran logrado acabar con el horror de Mordor.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido mirar sus ojos una última vez...

Legolas preparó sus dagas para saltar sobre el troll cuando, de repente, la criatura levantó el pie del cuerpo de Aragorn, miró al sur y su rostro se llenó de miedo y confusión. Arrojó la maza y echó a correr lejos del campo de batalla, alejándose de un estupefacto Aragorn que ahora se ponía en pie ayudado por Legolas. Ninguno de los dos podía salir de su asombro.

Entonces miraron hacia Mordor, y, a través de la Puerta Negra, vieron caer la torre de Barad-dûr desmoronándose en mil pedazos.

Y la eterna llama de Sauron se extinguió como si nunca hubiera existido.

Orcos, Haradrim y Orientales, desprovistos de su líder, siguieron el ejemplo del troll y huyeron, siendo perseguidos por el Ejército de los Hombres, que en apenas unos instantes se encontró dominando el llano frente a la Puerta.

Legolas y Aragorn se miraron, y el elfo se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo antes de comenzar a reír en compañía de su amigo.

Ambos eran conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar, de que debían la vida a dos pequeños seres que se habían internado en Mordor y que acababan de lograr una gesta imposible.

Todos les debían la vida, y obviamente, la victoria.

\- ¡Frodo! - Gritó el pequeño Merry, cerca de Gandalf que suspiraba de alivio. Su grito pronto fue seguido por Legolas y Aragorn que corearon el nombre del Hobbit, aun sin ser capaces de apartar la mirada de los escombros de la Torre Oscura.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado que tiñó de horror los rostros de todos.

El Monte del Destino no pudo soportar el gran poder del Anillo que se derretía en su interior y explotó.

* * *

Minas Tirith se había convertido en el lugar más odioso y el más acertado para aguardar noticias de sus seres queridos. Érewyn no había cesado de trabajar de sol a sol, para asombro y regocijo de Ioreth, que había encontrado en la joven rohirrim una ayudante aplicada y trabajadora.

Éowyn, por su parte, había comenzado a acompañar a Faramir en sus paseos por el jardín, incluso habían llegado a internarse en el patio del Árbol Blanco, a pesar de las protestas de Ioreth, que no creía que la Dama estuviera aún en condiciones de alejarse tanto de las Casas de Curación. Pero esos momentos de libertad devolvían a Éowyn el alma que creía haber perdido, y la sonrisa cada vez estaba más presente en aquel rostro cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Faramir.

Así, con la normalidad y rutina que la situación les había impuesto, transcurría un cálido día de finales de Marzo. Aquel día los gorriones habían piado desde antes del amanecer, despertando temprano a una Érewyn que, de todas formas, tenía el sueño ligero.

Había acabado pronto su trabajo matinal, preparación de vendas y limpieza de utensilios, y decidió ir a visitar a Ioreth para pedirle más trabajo. Aún faltaba un rato hasta la hora del almuerzo y Érewyn sabía que si se quedaba inactiva comenzaría a pensar y a preocuparse y los nervios se le destemplarían tanto que no conseguiría serenarse hasta la noche.

La muchacha bajaba las escaleras de piedra de la clínica dando pequeños saltos, mientras recogía la falda de su sencillo vestido gris. La brisa arremolinó su cabello, ahora siempre suelto, y Érewyn lo sujetó con su mano libre para que no se le metiera en los ojos, mientras recorría a paso vivo el corto pasillo que conducía hasta el despacho de la Mayoral.

\- ¿Ioreth? - Preguntó con voz moderada, asomando la cabeza, tras no haber recibido respuesta a sus previos golpes en la puerta.

La estancia vacía invitó a Érewyn a esperar a la Mayoral en su interior, como tantas veces había hecho antes, y, antes de sentarse en su acostumbrada butaca, Érewyn se fijó en la estantería.

Sus pasos la llevaron casi sin darse cuenta hasta los numerosos libros que poblaban cada estante y la muchacha entrecerró los ojos mientras escrutaba los lomos, tratando de descifrar los nombres.

Muchos de ellos estaban escritos en la lengua común, otros en rohirric, incluso alcanzó a reconocer los caracteres del adunaico, la antigua lengua de Númenor.

Los dedos de Érewyn se paseaban con suavidad, casi con devoción, por cada uno de los lomos. Hasta que llegó a una parte en la estantería dedicada a los elfos y a sus remedios medicinales. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos y se apresuró a sacar uno de los libros titulado _"Lothlorien"_. Quizá en él encontraría curiosidades sobre la tierra de su padre...

El libro estaba muy apretado entre los demás, y su tamaño era algo más pequeño, por lo que Érewyn se vio obligada a sacar el libro contiguo, más fino, para liberar el "_Lothlorien"_.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola! No esperaba encontraros aquí.

Érewyn dio un respingo al oír la voz de Ioreth y automáticamente se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¡Oh! Terminé con mis tareas y vine a buscaros para que me dierais más instrucciones, pero no os encontré. - Dijo la rohirrim, con la voz algo chillona.

\- Y os pusisteis a cotillear entre mis cosas ¿verdad? - Afirmó Ioreth, con un tono acusatorio bastante divertido. Érewyn tragó saliva y la miró. Ioreth distaba mucho de aparentar enfado. Sonreía mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. - ¿Habéis encontrado algo de vuestro interés? - Preguntó, mientras miraba el libro que la joven tenía en las manos.

\- ... Eh, pues...

\- ¿No me digáis que os interesan los venenos? - Dijo la Mayoral, con voz ahogada. Reprimió un grito de sorpresa y observó el rostro extrañado de Érewyn. La joven levantó las cejas y bajó la vista hasta sus manos. _"Venenos y antídotos. Fabricación y supervivencia.",_ rezaba el título. - ¡Qué alegría me dais! ¡Hacía años que no tenía un aprendiz en antídotos! - Exclamó Ioreth, completamente feliz.

\- ¡Ah! ¿si? Pues, ¡es una suerte!... - Farfulló Érewyn riendo, nerviosa.

\- ¡Venid! - Ordenó la Mayoral. Sin esperar a que la joven la obedeciera la agarró del brazo y la arrastró tras de sí. Sus cortos pasitos las llevaron hasta una puerta junto a la estantería, que Ioreth se apresuró a abrir con una llave que llevaba oculta en el delantal. - El arte de los antídotos no es muy común y es muy importante. ¡Un envenenamiento es el modo más estúpido de morir en la batalla! Los orcos y los orientales envenenan sus flechas, incluso las hojas de sus espadas, y una herida en un punto no vital con una de ellas puede ser mortal. ¡Siempre lo he dicho! El senescal nunca me escuchaba y nunca enviaba a expertos en venenos a los campamentos de Ithilien... ¡Menos mal que estaba Faramir! Y eso que su padre no aprobaba para nada que pasara tanto tiempo aquí encerrado. ¡Ese joven salvó decenas de vidas! Sólo espero que no le hayan tenido que necesitar los de Mordor. Espero que no hayan muchas bajas por envenenamientos...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó alarmada Érewyn. Era demasiada información de golpe. Y la sanadora seguía con su retahíla mientras la llevaba por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo hasta una pequeña estancia. Encendió un candil de aceite en la pared y su tenue luz descubrió lo que parecía una habitación de los horrores. Érewyn se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito.

Había estanterías enteras repletas de frascos llenos de cosas asquerosas y de animalillos en conserva.

Ioreth agarró un tarro con algo indescriptible dentro y se acercó a una rústica mesa de madera que presidía el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Acercaos, no tenemos todo el día! - Dijo. Érewyn se acercó con cautela. Era como si acabara de descubrir una Ioreth completamente diferente. - El primer principio de la ciencia de los antídotos es que la cura siempre está en el mismo mal. Puede fabricarse cualquier antídoto si se tiene la fuente del veneno y sangre. - Ioreth abrió el tarro y vació el espeso líquido, parecido a la salmuera, en un cuenco de mármol. Luego dejó caer sobre la mesa el contenido sólido del tarro, que hizo un sonido sordo y viscoso, y Érewyn contuvo las náuseas. - Por ejemplo, puede fabricarse el antídoto para la serpiente mordedora, con el veneno de una mordedora. El proceso siempre es el mismo: se inocula el veneno en pequeñas dosis en el cuello de una cabra, mediante pequeños cortes, durante varios días. Con la sangre de esa cabra, ya inmune al veneno de la mordedora, es con lo que se fabrica el antídoto. Se podría decir que la misma sangre ES el antídoto. - Ioreth tomó una herramienta afilada de un cajón de la mesa y comenzó a cortar longitudinalmente a la pequeña criatura parecida a un embrión. - Pero hay veces que no se dispone del antídoto. Entonces se puede fabricar un brebaje que detiene los efectos malignos del veneno, aunque no cura del todo y la víctima debe beberlo periódicamente hasta que el antídoto esté disponible. Se llama catalizador negativo. Es una técnica muy antigua y casi olvidada. - Ioreth deslizó el cuchillo por la garganta del pequeño ser y extrajo una pequeña bolsa que manipuló con sumo cuidado. - Para fabricar el brebaje se usa carbón vegetal, ya que el carbón reacciona rápidamente absorbiendo las toxinas del veneno, y también se usa la sangre de la misma víctima, resultando un brebaje capaz de detener los efectos del veneno inoculado, que da tiempo a fabricar el antídoto tradicional.

Ioreth concluyó la magistral y sorprendente explicación sosteniendo ante una atónita Érewyn las glándulas de veneno, sonriendo, feliz.

Érewyn tuvo auténticos problemas para controlar las arcadas.

* * *

Faramir abrió la puerta de la terraza y se apartó para permitir el paso a Éowyn. La muchacha bajó la vista, algo sonrojada por la eterna cortesía del joven, que actuaba casi sin darse cuenta.

A pesar de su origen noble, Éowyn no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un trato tan caballeroso de continuo. Había pasado años encerrada en Meduseld, cuidando de su Tío, y apartada de la vida normal que llevaban los jóvenes de la corte, que además no abundaban, ya que Edoras era una ciudad pequeña.

Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una sala acogedora, que sólo era usada en ocasiones especiales por los altos cargos que se hallaran ingresados en la clínica.

A pesar de que la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el fuego ardía en la chimenea. El ambiente era cálido a causa de ello y las paredes de piedra contribuían a que el calor no abandonara el interior. Éowyn suspiró y se dejó caer con poca elegancia en una de las butacas, provocando la sonrisa de Faramir, que había comenzado a amar los momentos en los que Éowyn se mostraba tan natural.

El joven senescal puso una tetera en el fuego y sacó un pequeño sobre del interior de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi señora? - preguntó dulcemente. Su tono de voz grave llegó a los oídos de la joven obligándola a reaccionar.

\- Estoy preocupada por ellos, Faramir. - Confesó Éowyn, sin apartar los ojos del fuego. - No puedo evitarlo. Son muchos días sin noticias de ellos.

Faramir retiró la tetera del fuego y vertió el agua caliente en un cuenco. Suspiró y tomó el cuenco en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia Éowyn, con una expresión tranquilizadora en el rostro.

\- La mejor pista para saber que todo está bien es ver el sol brillar, mi señora.

Sus sabias palabras provocaron la sonrisa de Éowyn casi automáticamente. Y los ojos de la rohirrim se volvieron hacia él. Faramir estaba inclinado sobre el cuenco de agua, que había colocado en una mesa cercana a Éowyn y arrojaba en él un puñado de hojas de Athelas, que previamente había machacado con sus manos.

Pronto, el aroma embriagador de la planta llenó el aire viciado de la vacía estancia, y su luz pareció menos lúgubre. Éowyn sintió cómo su corazón se liberaba del peso que le causaba la preocupación, sin saber si se debía más por la Hoja de Reyes o por las palabras del Senescal.

Faramir se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella, tomando una mano de Éowyn entre las suyas.

\- Yo no poseo el poder de curación del Rey, Éowyn, pero quiero que os sintáis mejor. La Hoja de Reyes reconforta se tenga o no un don en las manos.

La mano libre de Éowyn se movió sin que ella se lo propusiera, y siguiendo un impulso se enterró en los cabellos del sorprendido Faramir. Los azules ojos de la princesa se posaron sobre los grises del Senescal y la sonrisa se borró de los labios del joven.

\- Tú me reconfortas más que la Hoja de Reyes, Faramir. - Confesó ella, sonrojándose casi instantáneamente y provocando de nuevo una genuina sonrisa casi triunfal en el rostro del Senescal.

El cabello castaño de Faramir era suave y los dedos de Éowyn permanecieron enterrados, acariciándolos, sintiendo su calidez. Su mano fue retirándose poco a poco y se posó en la mejilla del joven. Faramir giró el rostro y besó la palma de su mano.

Y fue entonces cuando Éowyn se dio cuenta. Había estado allí desde el principio, esa luz que iluminaba de forma casi imposible la mirada dulce de Faramir, esa calidez que transmitían sus gestos, ese fervor con el que los ojos del joven se posaban en los de Éowyn, con una expresión casi de súplica. Todas las señales en las que ella no había reparado hasta entonces, le habían dicho desde el principio, silenciosamente, que la amaba. Y Éowyn pudo sentir el amor puro y devastador que Faramir le profesaba en cada casto beso que el joven posaba en su mano.

Con la suavidad que sólo se trata a una flor, con la devoción que uno le otorga a algo que siente que va a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y volverle a dejar solo en la oscuridad. Perdido en las tinieblas.

\- Gracias, Éowyn. - Susurró el Senescal.

Antes de que a Éowyn le diera tiempo a derretirse fueron alertados por gritos y carreras en el exterior, en los pasillos de la Clínica, en las calles de la ciudad.

Algo acababa de suceder.

Y sin soltar sus manos, ambos echaron a correr de nuevo hacia las terrazas.

* * *

Érewyn e Ioreth oyeron gritos en el exterior del despacho. Érewyn miró a la Mayoral y vio en su rostro un gesto de preocupación y alerta que no había visto nunca antes en ella. La joven dejó sobre la mesa, precipitadamente, los libros que la Mayoral le había cedido para que su nueva aprendiz los leyera y ambas salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia afuera y hacia los pisos superiores.

Rápidamente, Érewyn le sacó ventaja y subió los escalones hasta el piso más alto, de dos en dos, subiéndose la falda hasta casi las caderas.

Enfiló el pasillo a la carrera y derrapó en una esquina. Recorrió a toda velocidad el último pasillo hasta la puerta de las terrazas e irrumpió en ellas con la mirada desencajada.

Su hermana y Faramir ya se hallaban allí, cogidos de la mano. Érewyn podía detectar perfectamente la tensión en el rostro de Faramir, cuya expresión había pasado a ser amenazadora, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin preguntar, se acercó a la barandilla y miró al noreste, temiendo ver a los mismos Nâzgul sobrevolando Minas Tirith. Pero, para su tranquilidad, no vio ningún monstruo amenazador ni nada parecido.

La gente se arremolinaba en los muros y muretes de las torres para mirar las Ephel Duath.

Y de repente, el Monte del Destino, siempre cubierto en su parte más alta por una eterna nube de ceniza, explotó.

Las dos princesas gritaron, asustadas. Éowyn buscó la mirada de Faramir con terror en los ojos. Faramir apretó la quijada y siguió observando.

Érewyn se acercó a su hermana y las dos jóvenes se abrazaron, preocupadas y asustadas.

La mirada de Faramir se suavizó y comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Mirad! - Exclamó, señalando hacia el lugar de la explosión. - Las nubes negras sobre Mordor se están disipando. ¡La presencia de Sauron está desapareciendo! - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incrédulo, y comenzó a reír. - ¡Han vencido!

El grito de júbilo que comenzó a alzarse en Minas Tirith acabó por convencerlas y, sin poder evitarlo, lloraron.

Faramir se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder contener el llanto.

Tantos años luchando, tantos años de sacrificio. Tantos amigos perdidos y tantos momentos amargos.

Recordó a su hermano. Recordó a su madre, su rostro se dibujó en su mente como si la hubiera visto el día anterior. Y recordó sus propias noches de soledad, de oscuridad y de vigilancia en Ithilien, durante tantos meses. Durante tantos años.

Todo había acabado. Había llegado el fin de la era oscura.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogó los sollozos. Si su padre pudiera verle se avergonzaría de él. Siempre le había dicho que era un sentimental débil.

Pero unas manos le obligaron a descubrirse. Con la mirada nublada, Faramir distinguió el bello rostro de Éowyn, que también lloraba de alegría arrodillada frente a él.

La joven tomó su rostro entre sus manos, amorosamente, y con decisión besó sus labios.

Ya nunca más volvería a llorar. Ya nunca más estaría solo.

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba... - Susurró Érewyn, con los ojos desencajados.

Y, lentamente, la muchacha se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza para seguir mirando el cielo de Mordor que continuaba despejándose, concediendo algo de intimidad a la pareja y deseando que su hermano, Legolas y el resto de sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos.

* * *

_Y finalmente, helo aquí, el final de la gran batalla, pero el principio de muchas otras cosas. _

_Tal y como Faramir pensaba, una nueva era nacerá de esta victoria, y muchos cambios acontecerán. Sobretodo cambios personales, porque tras muchos días trabajándola, finalmente Éowyn cayó. ¿Y quién no lo haría con semejante trato? ¡Así se derrite cualquiera, querido Faramir!_

_Es un don innato e involuntario en él :P_

_El regreso a Minas Tirith será abordado en el siguiente capítulo y el esperado reencuentro también. ¡Estoy deseando escribir más acerca de ello! (Sí, ya tengo el borrador preparado)_

_Una vez más agradezco muchísimo vuestro tiempo y que os toméis la molestia de leer mi historia. ¡Es un verdadero honor!_

_¡Espero vuestras opiniones! _

_¡Un gran abrazo! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. - Regreso al hogar

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Dos semanas justas entre capítulo y capítulo, ¡esto está siendo algo bastante rutinario!_**

**_Estoy viendo una bajada considerable de reviews, y un aumento de visitas también muy grande._**

**_Me encanta saber que hay más gente que lee esta historia a medida que pasa el tiempo pero también es un poco frustrante no saber las impresiones de los lectores después de los capítulos. De hecho es muy importante conocerlas para saber si la historia va con buen rumbo. _**

**_Pero no voy a obligar a nadie a escribir comentarios, ni mucho menos. Sólo si tenéis tiempo y ganas, os agradecería el detalle, ¡nada más! Yo soy feliz si os gusta la historia y la leéis, pero claro, ¡tampoco lo sé! XD  
_**

**_Bueno, ¡os dejo ya con el capítulo, "Regreso al hogar"._**

**_¡Disfrutadlo!_**

* * *

En el Morannon, vacío ya de enemigos, Gandalf daba algunas órdenes a Merry y a Pippin antes de llamar a Gwaihir. Se marchaba al Monte del Destino. Estaba decidido a encontrar a Frodo y Sam costara lo que costara.

Merry y Pippin obedecieron enseguida y comenzaron a buscar supervivientes entre los soldados que yacían por doquier. Iba a ser una tarea dura.

Entretanto, Éomer había reclutado unos cuantos jinetes para reunir los caballos de su ejército. Esperaba que hubiesen podido escapar a tiempo de las garras de orientales y orcos. Los caballos tenían un sexto sentido que les guiaba cuando la situación era desesperada y el peligro se cernía sobre ellos, de modo que Éomer esperaba encontrarlos bastante lejos de las Ered Lithui.

Su idea era reunirlos y enviar con ellos de vuelta a Minas Tirith a los heridos que necesitaran atención médica urgente.

La parte más dura le tocaba al príncipe Imrahil y a los pocos sanadores que habían viajado con la compañía. Eran quienes atendían a los heridos más graves y decidían cuánto tiempo les quedaba de vida. La posición de algunos era señalizada clavando sus espadas junto a ellos, para facilitar su desalojo cuando los caballos hubieran regresado. Otros simplemente le dedicaban al príncipe las últimas palabras. En su recorrido por el Morannon, Imrahil escuchó multitud de últimos pensamientos, tristes y dolorosos, todos dedicados a sus seres queridos, a sus tierras o a la gloria conseguida en la batalla.

Eran muertos victoriosos, pero muertos al fin y al cabo, la parte más cruda de cualquier guerra ganada o perdida.

Mientras tanto, Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas atendían a los heridos leves.

Todos debían actuar con rapidez. De su celeridad dependía la supervivencia o no de algunos heridos. Las heridas podían infectarse en el camino de vuelta si no se daban prisa en sacarles de allí.

Éomer regresó no mucho más tarde con buena parte de los caballos. El resto de sus jinetes buscaba a los demás. Como buen señor de los caballos, Éomer era experto en conducirlos y la manada obedecía sin rechistar, siguiendo el trazado que él iba marcando.

Fauk obedecía a su jinete, liderando la manada, feliz. Estaba empapado en sudor. Éomer lo había encontrado no muy lejos de allí, en dirección a Dagorlad, y cuando el caballo había trotado contento hacia él en respuesta al característico silbido del rohirrim para llamarlo, Éomer había sonreído de oreja a oreja y había corrido hacia él como un loco. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a su caballo. Le perdonó instantáneamente su huída a Lossarnach durante la batalla del Pelennor.

Al llegar al Morannon, Éomer se bajó del caballo, buscó en su alforja un pedazo de tela más o menos limpio y se presionó la clavícula con él. La herida del Pelennor se había vuelto a abrir, aunque ya había dejado de sangrar. Magullado y sucio, el Rey de Rohan podía estar contento, aquella había sido, con diferencia, la batalla más cruenta que había luchado en su vida y en la que había salido menos mal herido.

Mientras montaban a los supervivientes en los caballos, Aragorn se apresuró a atender al joven que le había salvado la vida. Le había encontrado con medio cuerpo sepultado bajo el cadáver de un enorme Uruk Hai. Entre él y Gimli habían apartado casi con desprecio al orco para liberar al joven. El hedor de la horrenda criatura era suficiente para mantener en coma a cualquiera.

El muchacho tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar y Aragorn trató de limpiarle la herida lo mejor que pudo con agua limpia de su propio odre.

El montaraz volcó el contenido de su zurrón y rescató un par de hojas de Athelas secas. Las restregó entre sus manos e hizo que Alheim aspirara el aroma.

En pocos segundos el chico recuperó el conocimiento, quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Cuántos dedos ves, muchacho? – Preguntó enseguida Aragorn, mostrándole dos dedos de su mano derecha. El chico trató de enfocar la visión y procesar la pregunta, aún con la cabeza embotada por la conmoción.

– Ehhh... ¿Dos? – Dijo titubeando.

– Ahora cuenta hasta treinta. – Le pidió Aragorn.

El muchacho obedeció sin comprender muy bien. Sólo recordaba algunos retazos de la batalla. Su discusión con su padre, los Nâzgul... Al recordar las criaturas se detuvo entre el doce y el trece, y tardó un momento en retomar la cuenta. Aragorn puso gesto de preocupación pero suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó a Alheim decir "catorce". Por un momento le pareció recordar una criatura enorme que le lanzaba lejos, dándole un puñetazo descomunal. Y ya no recordaba nada más.

– Bien, no tienes daños internos. La providencia te ha sonreído. – Dijo Aragorn, cuando el chico terminó de contar. Alheim se sentó y sintió de inmediato cómo su cabeza daba vueltas. – Será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho, – le aconsejó Aragorn, – recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Legolas observaba a su amigo atender al muchacho que reconoció enseguida como el rohirrim que le plantó cara en Minas Tirith, cuando estaba disgustado con Érewyn. Al parecer, debía agradecerle que salvara a Aragorn de una muerte segura. Pese a no tenerle en gran estima. Legolas suspiró, y se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? – Preguntó Aragorn, mientras rebuscaba en su zurrón de nuevo.

– Alheim, mi señor. – Respondió él, a media voz.

– Bien, Alheim. – El montaraz sonrió. – Parece que no corres peligro. Escasos son los soldados dispuestos a perder la vida por un capitán de otro ejército, aunque sea un aliado. Lo que hiciste será recordado y recompensado. – El muchacho sonrió vagamente, las palabras de Aragorn habían conseguido hacerle olvidar en parte el tremendo dolor de cabeza y su pecho se infló de orgullo. – Ahora es necesario detener esa hemorragia. Estamos a varios días de distancia de Minas Tirith, y me preocupa que la herida se infecte... Si sólo pudiéramos cerrarla... – Siguió revolviendo en su zurrón mientras unos pasos se detenían junto a él.

Alheim alzó la vista. De pie, majestuoso y aparentemente sin un rasguño, estaba Legolas, el Maestro Elfo, mirándole con gesto severo. El muchacho no se amilanó, y le devolvió la mirada hosca, en silencio

Era la peor de las noticias, que aquel elfo aún siguiera vivo. Sus problemas habrían acabado si la batalla se hubiera cobrado su vida, pero no. Allí estaba aún. Con su perfecto cabello perfectamente trenzado y sus perfectas ropas sin un solo... ¿Qué diantres le había pasado a su ropa? ¿Y a su cara?

La casaca verde de Legolas estaba hecha jirones por la parte del faldón, y la pernera de su pantalón, rota. Su frente lucía un feo rasguño cerca de la sien. Magullado, Legolas no presentaba el acostumbrado orgulloso porte de los elfos. De hecho aparentaba justamente lo que acababa de vivir, la peor batalla en cientos de años en aquel lado del Anduin.

Legolas se agachó y miró a Alheim de cerca. A pesar de su aspecto, la mirada con ceño fruncido del elfo sí que era la misma. Legolas poseía el mismo hielo en los ojos, y el mismo silencio capaz de hacer sentir incómodo a cualquiera. Alheim resistió el repaso inquisitivo del elfo sin apartar la mirada, hasta que ya no pudo más y bajó la vista al suelo gris del Morannon.

Legolas abrió su propio zurrón y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. A diferencia del de Aragorn, cuyo contenido había sido vaciado por completo en el suelo pedregoso, el zurrón de Legolas estaba perfectamente ordenado y el elfo sabía exactamente qué contenía y qué no.

Al cabo de un momento, Legolas sacó unas extrañas hojas oscuras y unas bayas rojas. Aún en silencio, trituró con las manos las hojas y exprimió el zumo de las bayas en la pasta verde que se formó. Enseguida el tono verde se volvió anaranjado.

– Intenta no moverte. – Dijo simplemente el elfo.

Aragorn levantó las cejas y le miró, dedicándole su atención entonces. Alheim obedeció mientras Legolas presionaba la herida de su frente con la pasta que acababa de conseguir.

– ¡Serás hijo de... ! – Legolas echó mano a su carcaj y puso el mástil de una de sus flechas en la boca del rohirrim, tras lo cual Alheim no pudo más que gritar y gruñir.

– El escozor es normal. – Explicó el elfo, simplemente.

_– __Hannon le, meldonya_. – Dijo Aragorn, sonriendo. Legolas asintió con la cabeza. El _enthelë _que acababa de aplicar sobre la cabeza de Alheim cerraría la herida y formaría una capa protectora que la mantendría limpia hasta que llegara a las Casas de Curación. – Debo ayudar a otros soldados ahora. Continúa recostado y no te muevas mucho, Alheim. – Le dijo. Tomó entonces la espada del muchacho y la clavó al suelo, junto a él. Luego se levantó y se dispuso a buscar otros heridos a los que ayudar.

– ¿Es esto algún tipo de venganza? – Musitó Alheim, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del escozor. Legolas le miró un instante, con mofa, y sonrió de medio lado. Arrancó un pedazo de la camisa de Alheim, ignorando sus quejas, y comenzó a vendar su frente una vez el _enthelë _comenzó a secarse.

– Es posible. – Respondió, sin más. Alheim le observó con rabia. Debía estarle agradecido. Los elfos eran seres demasiado nobles como para causar daño gratuitamente y estaba seguro de que Legolas acababa de hacer un gran trabajo con su herida. De no ser por él, probablemente ese corte se habría gangrenado antes de llegar a Minas Tirith.

– Gracias – Gruñó. Las cejas de Legolas se levantaron, en respuesta. – Pero no creáis que voy a rendirme con respecto a Érewyn. – Legolas sonrió de nuevo.

– Seríais un cobarde si lo hicierais. Y habéis demostrado que no conocéis el miedo. Pero el exceso de confianza y de valentía también puede ser tomado como un exceso de estupidez... – Comentó el elfo tranquilamente mientras terminaba el vendaje. Alheim sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Ya no soportaba más notar el tacto de sus perfectas manos en su frente.

– ¿Qué queréis decir? – Preguntó el rohirrim.

– A veces una retirada a tiempo, es una gran victoria. – Alheim frunció el ceño mientras Legolas se levantaba. – Mucho me temo que no tendréis un buen final si seguis vuestro empeño. Vuestra oportunidad ha pasado. – el elfo guardó la flecha en su carcaj.

– ¿Me estáis amenazando? – Preguntó Alheim. Cerró los puños con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de levantarse y darle un puñetazo al engreído elfo.

– Las amenazas no son necesarias cuando la verdad es tan evidente. Cuando la veáis, miradla a los ojos, escuchad sus palabras. Ella suspira por mi nombre, y si no estáis dispuesto a ceder, entonces os romperá el corazón en mil pedazos. Os lo he advertido.

– ¡¿Y vos?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar jugando con ella, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo?! ¡¿Cuándo os cansaréis de su presencia y os marcharéis en busca de una elfa que sacie vuestros deseos de...?!

En menos de un segundo Alheim tuvo el filo la espada oriental de Legolas apoyado peligrosamente en su garganta y las palabras murieron en sus labios. La mirada llena de odio del elfo le traspasó de parte a parte y el rohirrim se arrepintió de haberle provocado. A fin de cuentas, Legolas era también uno de los Capitanes del Ejército de los Hombres y si estaba vivo y casi sin un rasguño no era por casualidad. El filo de la espada se movió peligrosamente a lo largo de su cuello antes de que Legolas lo retirara, suspirando, tratando de calmar su ánimo.

– Los elfos sólo podemos amar una vez en toda nuestra vida, – explicó, en un tono de voz tranquilo, – y cuando lo hacemos ponemos el alma en ello. En mi caso, mi vida, mi corazón, todo lo que yo soy está atado ya a Érewyn, para siempre. Sin ella mi existencia carece de sentido. – De nuevo se alzó todo lo alto que era y se dio la vuelta, apartando la mirada del rostro del joven e insolente rohirrim. – Pero si deseáis seguir adelante y Érewyn os rechaza abiertamente, os alejaréis de ella y jamás volveréis a interponeros. – Dicho esto, el elfo comenzó a caminar con paso lento, alejándose de Alheim.

– Tengo curiosidad por saber qué estaríais dispuesto a hacerme... – Dijo el joven, provocándole. Legolas sonrió de nuevo y frunció el ceño mirándole por encima del hombro.

– Os aconsejo que nunca retéis a un elfo.

* * *

El aroma de la Hoja de Reyes volvía a extenderse por los pasillos de las Casas de Curación.

La llegada de Frodo y Sam a la Clínica puso en marcha de nuevo a todo el personal. El estado deplorable en el que habían ingresado a dos hobbits desconocidos había causado gran revuelo y todos temían por la suerte de sus soldados, de los que aún no sabían nada.

Gandalf poco había podido contar. Aquellos que no se sentían demasiado intimidados por la figura del mago, o para los que la angustia por sus familiares era mayor que el respeto o miedo que Gandalf pudiera evocarles, se habían atrevido a preguntarle. Y Gandalf respondía lo mejor que podía.

Habían conseguido la victoria definitiva. Sauron y su enorme Torre Oscura habían caído. El Monte del Destino había entrado en erupción, como el gran volcán que era, (el motivo por el cual entró en erupción jamás lo dijo). Las tropas de Sauron habían huido hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. El ejército de los Hombres se había dispersado para intentar dar caza al mayor número posible. Pero los que habían huído hacia sus tierras, Harad o Rhûn estaban fuera de su alcance.

Esas eran las ideas más claras que predominaban ya entre los rumores de la ciudad. La información que Gandalf proporcionó se convirtió en un boca–oído que llegó a los más pequeños y recónditos lugares de Minas Tirith. Y aún así, el mago temía que sus palabras fueran tergiversadas. Poco podía hacer ya. Sólo esperar a que Frodo y Sam se recuperaran del estado de deshidratación e inanición tan cercano a la muerte en el que se encontraban, y esperar, también, el regreso de las tropas, primero los heridos y luego los soldados ilesos que cerrarían la marcha hacia la capital de Rohan.

Al conocer las intenciones de los capitanes del ejército de proteger a los heridos en su traslado, Faramir se había marchado de madrugada, pocas horas después de que Gandalf arribara a la ciudad, con rumbo a Osgiliath y con gran parte de la guardia del Senescal para reforzar la defensa portuaria y desde allí, extender varios grupos de exploradores que limpiarían bosques y tierras de orcos y alimañas.

Gandalf mismo se había marchado con él. No era buena idea dejar sólo al joven Senescal, quien, pese a tener nobles y valientes intenciones, aún no estaba recuperado del todo del Hálito Negro.

Faramir deseaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a los soldados a regresar a casa. Si lograban peinar una buena cantidad de hectáreas ya tendrían un gran trabajo hecho para cuando los Capitanes y el Rey regresaran. Ya que él sabía que aunque Sauron no existiera ya, la guerra aún no había acabado. Mucho faltaba aún hasta recuperar las tierras que los secuaces del Señor Oscuro habían arrebatado a Gondor durante tantos años de oscuridad.

Éowyn se enteró bien entrada la mañana de la partida de Faramir, y a su ya acostumbrada preocupación por el desconocimiento del estado de su hermano y sus amigos, se sumó su temor por él. Nadie mejor que ella sabía que el Senescal aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Ella misma notaba aún el peso de la oscuridad en su alma, y había mañanas en las que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama. Pero esas mañanas había encontrado el coraje para hacerlo sabiendo que Faramir iría a buscarla para pasear, hablar o traerle libros.

Y Faramir vestía ahora su armadura, empuñaba sus armas y se había unido al ejército, dispuesto a dirigirlo lo mejor posible y liderar la estrategia desde Osgiliath. A pesar de no estar al cien por cien, Faramir estaba dispuesto a esforzarse al máximo. Sus hombres confiaban por completo en su criterio y su inteligencia. Y por ello y muchas cosas más, el Senescal era ahora una de las figuras más admiradas por Éowyn.

Pero ahora debía armarse de valor y continuar ella sola. Debía intentar poco a poco volver a ser la misma Éowyn que fue en el pasado, fuerte y decidida, la que cabalgó tres días hasta Gondor, oculta tras un yelmo. Debía hacerlo por sus hermanos y por Faramir.

Sus fuerzas estaban recuperadas del todo, lo que fallaba en la princesa era su mente, su confianza. Necesitaba sentirse útil de nuevo y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era colaborar en la clínica igual que estaba haciendo su hermana. Según las palabras de Gandalf, pronto llegarían los heridos, y Éowyn estaba segura de que no serían pocos.

Con este argumento convenció a Ioreth de lo importante que iba a ser su apoyo y de que ella podía incrementar el personal de las Casas de Curación. La vieja Mayoral accedió, limitando las tareas de la princesa a hacer acopio de aquello que los sanadores requirieran, es decir, las tareas que ejecutó Érewyn durante la primera semana.

Y mientras la mayor de las hermanas rohirrim aprendía la ubicación de vendajes, sábanas, utensilios, hierbas y ungüentos, con la dificultad añadida de poder usar sólo un brazo, ya que el izquierdo aún iba en el cabestrillo, la más joven continuaba con sus labores de auxiliar mientras aprendía de la mano de Ioreth los secretos de los antídotos.

Lo que comenzó como una vía de escape para que Ioreth no se enterara de que buscaba libros sobre elfos (la natural curiosidad de Ioreth habría terminado por destapar su secreto) terminó convirtiéndose en algo realmente interesante, y en su propia forma de distracción para no pensar en su hermano, en Legolas y en los demás.

La noche que se enteró de la llegada de Gandalf, había corrido a su encuentro, desesperada, y sólo cuando escuchó de la boca del mago que tanto su hermano como Legolas, como el resto de sus amigos se encontraban vivos, pudo respirar tranquila. Luego le temblaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo como una damisela desvalida. De hecho necesitó sujetarse a un saliente de la pared para no hacerlo.

Casi no podía creer el miedo que había tenido de no volver a verlos. Enfrascarse tanto en el trabajo de la clínica durante aquellos días de incertidumbre le había servido para distraer su mente, para no preocuparse. Pero las noches habían sido horribles. Las horas no pasaban y el rostro de su hermano aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Y si acaso conseguía dormirse un rato, los ojos de Legolas eran los que la despertaban, y le parecía oír en su duermevela la voz de su amor susurrando "_mel nîn_" en su oído.

Y todo ahora parecía una pesadilla de la que acababa de despertarse. El bien había vencido, tal y como debía ser, y ahora sólo tenía que esperar el regreso de los valientes guerreros y ayudar a preparar la enfermería y el hospital de campaña en el primer nivel, donde tratarían a los heridos más graves.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días comenzaron a llegar en pequeños grupos los heridos del Morannon. Los más graves llegaron primero.

Algunos habían sobrevivido durante días al viaje de regreso, con heridas de difícil tratamiento, que solían abrirse, que solían sangrar de cuando en cuando. Huesos rotos, grandes hematomas y heridas infectadas fue lo que más predominaba. Otros, menos afortunados, perecieron en el camino, incapaces de recuperarse de las pérdidas de sangre o afectados por infecciones.

Mientras los sanadores ubicaban a los heridos y trataban las dolencias, las dos hermanas no encontraban un momento de paz. A Érewyn la habían destinado a la enfermería de campaña, situada en el primer nivel, y su hermana ayudaba todo lo que podía en las Casas de Curación.

Siempre hacía falta algo; sábanas limpias, paños de algodón, vendas, agua caliente, compresas frías... Y cuando los sanadores no requerían de su ayuda, el trabajo no desaparecía, ya que había que desinfectar instrumental y lavar vendas y sábanas.

Érewyn tenía las manos encallecidas de frotar enérgicamente las sábanas con la pastilla de jabón. Era muy importante que predominara la limpieza y pulcritud. La salud de los heridos estaba en juego.

Éowyn, en cambio, al disponer sólo de un brazo sano, iba arriba y abajo con vendas, ungüentos, desinfectantes e instrumental, transportando todo en un cesto de mimbre que Aleth le consiguió. Resultó ser una auxiliar muy eficiente ya que gracias a todos los paseos que había dado por la clínica, conocía sus recovecos a la perfección y hacía los recados con rapidez.

La presencia de las dos princesas rohirrim, con ojeras, cansadas, pálidas, y las manos curtidas por el trabajo, animaba y deprimía a partes iguales a los jinetes de Rohan que iban ingresando en las Casas y en el hospital de campaña. Sentían ánimos ya que las notaban cercanas y partícipes del mismo horror que ellos habían vivido. Y sentían pena precisamente por lo mismo, por ver que la situación después de la guerra era tan delicada y tan horrenda que todas las manos eran necesarias, hasta las de sus princesas. No existían clases sociales tras una guerra.

Alheim llegó en su propio caballo el tercer día.

La herida de la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle antes de llegar a Osgiliath y temía que estuviera comenzando a infectarse. Estaba agotado, hambriento y dolorido. Erkenbrand cabalgaba a su lado pero no se dirigieron la palabra mutuamente en casi todo el camino. Sólo hablaron de trivialidades cuando no tenían más opción.

La Gran Puerta de Minas Tirith casi estaba reparada cuando padre e hijo cruzaron el dintel y enseguida vieron el bullicio que se había formado en el primer nivel. Casi todos los locales grandes (Tabernas, pensiones, etc) habían sido habilitados como enfermerías, y los sanadores de Gondor corrían de aquí para allá, siempre con prisas, para tratar las heridas con celeridad.

– Mi señor, ¿podéis descender del caballo? ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – Le preguntó una vocecilla a su derecha.

Alheim dirigió la mirada hacia allí para descubrir a una jovencita que le observaba con gesto preocupado. Ya había sujetado al caballo por la cabezada y esperaba las instrucciones del jinete para obrar. Alheim sonrió. Era la primera vez que le llamaban "mi señor".

– No, gracias. Mis heridas no me impiden moverme normalmente. Pero mi padre tiene una rodilla hinchada y no podrá descender del caballo él solo. – Erkenbrand no le miró. Era cierto, había sufrido una aparatosa caída durante la batalla, después de que Alheim se fuera corriendo en auxilio de Aragorn. El Mariscal no había dicho nada acerca de su situación pero el dolor era insoportable y temía que su rodilla estuviera rota. De ser así, significaría su retiro.

Erkenbrand permitió a la joven que le asistiera mientras él bajaba con cuidado del caballo. La muchacha le guió entre la muchedumbre hacia un edificio cercano, mientras un mozo se llevaba el caballo a la cuadra.

Alheim observó a su padre alejarse y suspiró. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ojalá su padre hubiera confiado en él desde el principio.

– ¡Estáis herido, señor! – Dijo un hombre que se apresuró a inspeccionar su estado. Con el ceño fruncido, el sanador vestido con túnica blanca le hizo un gesto para que descendiera del caballo. Él mismo le ayudó a sostenerse en pie. El aterrizaje le hizo ver las estrellas. – Venid, la Mayoral valorará vuestras heridas.

Alheim fue conducido entre la multitud hasta un edificio con la fachada tan blanca como el resto de la ciudad. Dio un vistazo atrás, preocupado, y vio que su caballo estaba siendo atendido y que lo llevaban a las cuadras.

– No temáis, mi señor. Se les está dando agua a las bestias, y algo de alfalfa. Estará bien. Seguidme, es por aquí.

Alheim entró en el edificio y le costó un instante adaptarse a la poca luz y a los rayos del sol que entraban por unas troneras. Por la oscuridad y la temperatura, aquello debía ser una bodega habilitada como enfermería.

Enseguida le llegó el hedor de la humanidad y la sangre, y el sonido inequívoco de los lamentos y quejidos. Frunció el ceño, era como estar de nuevo en el epicentro del campo de batalla.

– Esperad aquí, señor. Buscaré a la Mayoral.

El sanador desapareció por una puerta y él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, obediente. Enfermeras y sanadores atendían a los heridos, y daban carreras apresuradas entre las camillas acumuladas con decenas de ellos en la enorme estancia, cuando algún útil les faltaba.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador. El resto de los heridos pretendió ignorarlo, llevaban horas oyendo gritos y sollozos similares, y sentían cómo se les ponía el vello de punta cuando otro caso más llegaba. Temían que ellos fueran los próximos a recibir la cura que provocaba tal dolor. Era pánico lo que los soldados tenían a los sanadores, a pesar de lo necesarios que eran.

Alheim localizó el origen del griterío. Era un soldado joven que ocupaba una camilla al final de la estancia. Habían colocado un biombo improvisado junto a la cama para aislarle de los demás.

– Eres muy valiente. Sigue así, ya casi ha pasado todo. ¡Sigue mirándome! – Dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

Alheim descruzó los brazos e instintivamente se acercó a aquella camilla. Tras el biombo había cuatro sanadores sujetando a un joven al que le estaban amputando una pierna. Y, agarrada con firmeza al brazo del chico, acariciando su frente, estaba Érewyn, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos para tratar de desviar su vista del horror al que le estaban sometiendo.

– Mi señora, que acabe ya... No puedo más... – Sollozó el muchacho.

– Shhhh... Ya casi está... Te lo prometo. – Dijo, tras echar una ojeada al trabajo del sanador.

Piel y carne habían sido ya cortados, las principales arterias unidas, y ya sólo quedaba cortar el hueso. El maestro cirujano era fuerte y hábil con el serrucho, pero el sonido y la sensación del corte era insoportable para cualquier paciente. Casi todos se desmayaban, y era importante que se mantuvieran conscientes porque el estado de consciencia les indicaba a los sanadores la cantidad de sangre que habían perdido. Si se desmayaban por el dolor, debían cortar la hemorragia en seguida, pues era crucial para que el paciente recuperara la consciencia más tarde.

Tras un minuto más de eficiente corte se oyó un fuerte clack, la señal inequívoca de que todo había acabado. Y junto al cirujano estaba ya Aleth con su aguja de sutura preparada, e hilo de tripa enhebrado. Con una rapidez asombrosa, la muchacha comenzó a cerrar la herida, mientras un auxiliar limaba el hueso que iba a quedar en el muñón, para evitar así que lastimara la carne desde dentro.

Érewyn abrazó al muchacho y le permitió llorar en su hombro, completamente desesperado, y agotado de dolor. El joven le había partido el corazón cuando había comenzado a llamar a su madre a gritos al notar el cuchillo en la carne.

A medida que se fue serenando, el cansancio se apoderaba de sus facciones y Érewyn no dejaba de hablarle dulcemente para calmarle.

– Ya ha pasado todo, Feyban, lo has hecho muy bien. – Susurraba. Feyban no tenía fuerzas ni para asentir, dejó caer su cabeza, relajada, sobre la almohada, y, con ojos cerrados dejó que su respiración se fuera calmando. Érewyn limpió las lágrimas que aún caían como torrentes por sus mejillas, y miró a Aleth. La sanadora le sonrió. Había sido una amputación rápida y limpia. Las anteriores habían sido más difíciles ya que Aleth no había podido suturar las arterias con rapidez debido a las sacudidas de los heridos. Pero aquella vez, estaba terminando de coser la piel y el joven estaba despierto. Podía considerarse un éxito total.

Érewyn suspiró, cansada, y se limpió el sudor y la sangre de la frente al incorporarse. Aleth ya había terminado de coser la herida y cubría minuciosamente los puntos de sutura con una fina gasa blanca.

Alheim se alejó un poco del lugar, entendía que había sido un intruso en la intimidad de tan delicada operación, y permitió que la muchacha descansara unos minutos antes de llamar su atención. Volvió al lugar donde le habían indicado esperar y se quedó allí, con el rostro descompuesto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Divisó a Érewyn salir de detrás del biombo y dirigirse a un lavadero de piedra donde se lavó los brazos y la cara escrupulosamente. Con las manos mojadas arregló su cabello en un pequeño recogido y se deshizo del delantal, manchado de sangre.

Se giró mientras se ponía uno limpio, cubrió su cabello con un pañuelo blanco, agarró un cesto con sábanas y delantales sucios y comenzó a caminar entre las camillas. Mientras la veía caminar hacia él, Alheim sonrió al divisar uno de los cortos bucles rubios de Érewyn luchando ya por salir del agarre del pañuelo.

Sólo cuando la rohirrim llegó casi al principio de la estancia su mirada cansada abandonó el infinito y se fijó en el par de ojos grises que la miraban con adoración desde hacía rato.

Alheim sonrió cuando la joven dirigió su verde mirada hacia él. Los ojos se le encendieron y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de felicidad. Érewyn se apresuró a llegar junto a Alheim y le abrazó.

– Sólo el Gran Jinete sabe lo preocupada que he estado por todos vosotros. ¡Gracias a Eru, estás bien! – El abrazo sincero de los dos amigos fue roto unos instantes después por un sanador que necesitaba pasar por el estrecho pasillo que los dos rohirrims estaban atascando con su presencia. – ¡Ven! Al final de la habitación hay una cama libre.

Érewyn, le condujo a un rincón bastante apartado de los demás heridos y señaló uno de los catres que acababa de preparar hacía unos instantes. Ioreth hizo su entrada en la enorme sala casi en seguida y se fijó automáticamente en el jinete que Érewyn acomodaba en la camilla. La mujer se acercó a ellos rápidamente y observó con preocupación el vendaje mugriento del jinete.

– Eso no tiene buen aspecto, joven. No quiero darte esperanzas, pero hay que ver qué vamos a encontrar debajo...

La sonrisa de Érewyn se borró al escuchar las palabras de Ioreth. La Mayoral se arremangó ella misma y comenzó a retirar con sumo cuidado la venda improvisada de la sien del muchacho. Pero cuando la tela fue retirada por completo los ojos de Ioreth se iluminaron de alegría. Sonrió y miró al jinete, satisfecha.

– Reconocería este remedio en cualquier parte. Es el _enthelë_ del maestro elfo. Ha salvado vidas desde que nos enseñó la forma de fabricarlo. Y por lo visto también os ha salvado la vuestra. Esta herida se habría gangrenado en el camino de regreso, muchacho. No habríais llegado aquí si Maese Legolas no os hubiera atendido.

Alheim se asombró de escuchar aquellas palabras. No esperaba para nada deberle la vida al odioso elfo, y estaba seguro de que Legolas era consciente de lo que había hecho por él. Miró a Érewyn. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban y la sonrisa de sus labios era aún más sincera que la que le había dedicado a él al verle esperándola. Era una sonrisa enamorada.

– Los bordes de la herida están algo inflamados por el roce con la tela y el sudor, pero está limpia, y se ha mantenido cerrada... – Prosiguió Ioreth, mientras continuaba inspeccionando el estado del corte. – Además debajo hay un gran hematoma... Habrá que retirar la sangre coagulada, si no, la herida no cerrará bien, pero no será necesario hacer un gran corte, con un pinchacito será suficiente. ¡Érewyn! Limpia la herida de este muchacho. Agua y jabón para retirar el _enthelë_. Sécala bien con un paño de hilo, no de algodón. Enseguida regreso, iré a buscar mi instrumental...

La Mayoral abandonó a pasitos cortos y rápidos la habitación ocupada sólo por los dos jóvenes y Érewyn obligó a Alheim a tumbarse. Colocó una toalla de lino debajo de su cabeza y comenzó a dar suaves toques en la herida con un paño mojado en agua y jabón.

El rostro del joven se torció en una mueca. De nuevo notaba el ardor, y ahora era más intenso. Apretó la mandíbula y no profirió ni un sólo sonido mientras la chica procedía a limpiarle la herida.

– ¿En serio te curó Legolas? – Preguntó ella, a media voz. Alheim no tenía ganas en aquel momento de pronunciar ni una palabra y menos de referirse al maldito elfo. Pero asintió con la cabeza, a regañadientes. Abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo esa luz en los de Érewyn. El verde de sus ojos aún era más intenso cuando pensaba en Legolas. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, en un gesto de concentración, y podía notar su suave aliento en la piel. Alheim frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. – Y... ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? – El tono de su voz varió hacia la preocupación de forma irremediable.

– Está bien. Apenas algún golpe y rasguños. Pero ni siquiera se despeinó... – dijo Alheim, con mofa. Érewyn rió, sin detectar el tono de burla del rohirrim.

– Si, eso suena a Legolas... – La muchacha se ruborizó de forma adorable.

Alheim la sintió entonces lejos, muy lejos de él. Su expresión soñadora no estaba dedicada al humilde rohirrim que tenía delante, y aquello le hirió profundamente. Recordó las palabras de Legolas: "_ella suspira por mi nombre_".

Alheim no lo había querido creer. Lo había tomado como una fantasmada más del maldito elfo, y ahora era incapaz de asimilar que nada de lo que estaba contemplando era para él. Esos ojos no brillaban por él, no era por él que latía la sangre en esos labios, ardientes por besar... Y tal era la rabia y celos que el rohirrim sentía, que sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de sus labios como un torrente.

– ¿Le amas, Érewyn?

Las manos de ella se detuvieron y sus ojos se clavaron como dos dagas en los de Alheim. Acababa de quedarse de piedra. Amar a Legolas se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan natural para ella que olvidaba guardar las apariencias, al menos de momento. Y era obvio que Alheim se había dado cuenta. Y no solo eso, Érewyn acababa de darse cuenta de porqué Alheim le había hecho semejante pregunta, el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Érewyn le observó detenidamente, con el rostro serio, y tras pensar una respuesta, volvió a impregnar en agua jabonosa el paño y procedió a seguir con la herida del chico.

– Al principio creí que había sido víctima de algún tipo de magia. – Recordó ella, sonriendo. – Eran tantas las historias que nos habían explicado de niños que no fui capaz de asimilar lo que me ocurría hasta mucho tiempo después. – Prosiguió limpiando la herida sin cruzar sus ojos con los de Alheim. – Legolas no permite que la desesperanza o el miedo se apodere de los que le rodean. Estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesité. Disipó mis miedos y dudas cuando me asaltaban. Y aunque no aceptó nunca que yo tomara parte en las batallas en las que Rohan se ha implicado me ayudó a convencerme a mí misma de lo valiosa que era mi propia opinión, mis propios actos.

– ¡Pero es un elfo, Ery! ¡Pertenece a otra raza! ¡Sus costumbres son diferentes! ¡Es diferente a tí! – Érewyn sonrió tristemente al muchacho y terminó de secar el corte.

– Te equivocas. – Contestó. Se levantó y amontonó los paños mojados dentro del cuenco. – No espero que nadie lo comprenda. No espero convencerte de mis motivos. Él marcó el final de una época de mi vida. Él ES un principio completamente nuevo para mí. Junto a él me siento una mujer bella, poderosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... Sí. Le amo, Alheim. No puedo evitarlo, le amo con toda mi alma.

– ... Yo... Yo podría hacerte feliz... Más feliz de lo que él podría conseguir jamás... Si me aceptaras.

Érewyn le miró entonces. El gesto de súplica de Alheim mostraba lo que sentía con total sinceridad. Y entonces ella se sintió infeliz. Infeliz por saber que Alheim debería aprender a vivir con la negativa, con la verdad irrefutable que colmaba de gozo el corazón de Érewyn y que colmaría de dolor el de él.

– Mereces a alguien que te haga feliz a ti, que te ame con todo su ser, Alheim. Yo... Jamás podría amarte del modo en que amo a Legolas.

Se produjo un silencio entonces, un doloroso silencio.

Érewyn vio la sombra en los ojos de Alheim cuando el muchacho le retiró la mirada. Pero ella sabía que era mejor así.

– Veamos esa herida. – Dijo una voz aguda a su espalda. Alheim no se inmutó mientras Ioreth procedía a pincharle con sumo cuidado el corte para drenar el coágulo de sangre. – ¡Muy buen trabajo, Érewyn! Ahora, id a buscar más vendas al almacén, nos estamos quedando sin ellas... ¡Oh! Traed hilo de tripa también.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y miró a Alheim una última vez antes de salir de la estancia. el muchacho no le devolvió la mirada y ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

La culpa.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia en el amor, Érewyn era capaz de ver perfectamente el dolor en el rostro de Alheim. Su corazón se acababa de romper en mil pedazos. Y aunque ella sabía que era mejor así, decirle la verdad sin tapujos, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

* * *

Durante cuatro días la ciudad estuvo recibiendo la llegada de los combatientes del Morannon en grupos de cien o ciento veinte.

Muchos eran dados de alta con instrucciones precisas para que cuidaran correctamente sus heridas y volvieran si se abrían, sentían dolor o cambiaban de color.

El seguimiento de las roturas de huesos más graves se hacía en las Casas de Curación, y las leves eran dadas de alta con instrucciones fáciles de seguir.

Los únicos ingresos que no se cuestionaban eran los de los amputados, que eran trasladados a las Casas de Curación una vez intervenidos en la enfermería del primer nivel.

Era el único modo de conseguir vaciar las enfermerías. Los heridos que en una situación normal permanecerían ingresados, eran dados de alta inevitablemente. Necesitaban las camas, necesitaban sanadores y auxiliares disponibles.

El quinto día se escucharon vítores y gritos de alegría en las calles de toda la ciudad.

Eran los Capitanes que regresaban a Minas Tirith. El Principe Imrahil y el Rey Aragorn eran recibidos con alegres cánticos por los habitantes de la ciudad y por los soldados ingresados, que habían abandonado sus camas para salir a recibirles.

Los que habían tenido sus reservas con Aragorn, un Rey desconocido procedente de una tierra lejana, habían olvidado toda desconfianza al escuchar la información que trajo Gandalf el primer día.

– ¡Mi Rey! – Dijo un miembro de la guardia que había quedado al cargo de la vigilancia de la ciudad. – ¡La Mayoral le espera en las Casas de Curación! Atenderá ella misma sus heridas allí.

Aragorn asintió. Se sentía cohibido al recibir ese trato. No estaba acostumbrado. Apenas tenía algunos hematomas y cortes, nada importante pero no le pareció adecuado ignorar el deseo de la Jefa Suprema de los sanadores de su ciudad de verificar su estado .

Las voces resonaban en sus oídos mientras avanzaban por la ciudad y veía multitud de rostros sonrientes exclamando frases hermosas dedicadas a él. Al llegar a las inmediaciones de la Ciudadela su caballo se detuvo sin que él le hubiera dado el alto. Aragorn miró abajo, extrañado, y vio el sonriente rostro de Éowyn, que sujetaba el caballo firmemente por la cabezada.

– ¡Salve, Rey de Gondor! – Exclamó.

Y Aragorn vio algo en ella que le invadió de paz. No había conseguido librarse de la preocupación y Éowyn había estado en sus pensamientos continuamente. Pero la sombra que había visto en ella antes de abandonar Minas Tirith, ya no estaba. Ya no existía.

En lugar de desesperación, sus ojos rebosaban luz, una luz desconocida. No había visto antes a Éowyn resplandecer de aquel modo. Y su sonrisa era sincera, orgullosa.

Aragorn levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y bajó del caballo, sin saber qué decir.

– Mi señora... – Murmuró. Acarició con ternura la mejilla de Éowyn y ella sujetó su mano, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Y no hubo sonrojos, no hubo vergüenzas ni bajadas de ojos. Aragorn comprendió que no ocupaba ya aquel equivocado lugar en el corazón de Éowyn, y, pese a que el cansancio y las secuelas de su enfrentamiento al Nâzgul aún eran notorias, Éowyn se había liberado de la ilusión que había cegado a su mente, la ilusión que había representado Aragorn durante un breve tiempo. Aragorn sonrió, aliviado y ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente, libres ya del peso del amor imposible, y dejando paso a una amistad sincera, a un cariño imposible de destruir.

* * *

Érewyn había escuchado el alboroto en las calles y se había apresurado a terminar un cambio de vendaje para poder salir al exterior y ver qué estaba sucediendo. Terminó el trabajo un poco rudamente, y tras disculparse, se sacó el delantal y lo arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Cada vez que salían afuera debían cambiarse el delantal.

– Pulcritud y limpieza, indispensables para trabajar a las órdenes de Ioreth. – Canturreó.

Bajó dando saltos los pocos escalones de piedra y salió a la calle.

Enseguida divisó a un capitán del ejército de Gondor, avanzando hacia la arcada del segundo nivel a caballo. También vio a Gandalf con Pippin, entrando en Minas Tirith y justo detrás de él, el Senescal y parte de su guardia siguiéndole, y junto a ellos Gamelin, Háma, y... Éomer con Merry a la grupa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Érewyn se recogió la falda y echó a correr.

No le importó parecer una niña, no le importaron las lágrimas que comenzó a arrojar sin remedio, y gritó su nombre por encima del griterío. Le gritó como solía llamarle cuando era una niña y le veía regresar de las maniobras de los cadetes en el destacamento de Théodred.

– ¡ÉOMER! ¡ÉOMER!

Gandalf estalló en carcajadas al ver a Érewyn pasar de largo junto a él y Faramir. El Senescal la miró algo extrañado, incluso preocupado por el estado de locura que parecía afectar a la joven, y al mirar interrogativamente al mago este se encogió de hombros y dio una larga calada a su pipa.

Éomer se irguió en su montura. Era imposible no reparar en esa voz tan poco femenina que exclamaba su nombre casi con locura. Sólo su pequeña le llamaba de aquel modo.

El rohirrim no sabía exactamente dónde estaba y comenzó a buscarla con nerviosismo, abriendo bien los ojos y poniéndose de pie en los estribos.

Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Su hermana corría como una niña campesina por entre la muchedumbre, levantando la falda de su vestido hasta la mitad de su muslo. Cualquier cosa menos una damisela.

Esa era su hermana pequeña.

Éomer saltó de su montura dejando a un aterrorizado Merry al cuidado de Fauk, un caballo enorme para él. Y mientras el hobbit trataba de alcanzar la montura y sujetar bien las riendas, Éomer recibió a Érewyn con los brazos abiertos, inconsciente de la fuerza de la embestida que le esperaba.

Los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo, abrazados, riendo y llorando, besándose y acariciándose los rostros. Y permanecieron así, hasta que las piernas de Háma se situaron junto a ambos y su consejo les llamó al decoro.

– ¡Por favor, mis señores! – Musitó. El eterno y fiel ujier de armas de Rohan ayudó a Érewyn y a Éomer a desenredarse mútuamente y a incorporarse del suelo, donde los abrazos y besos volvieron a sucederse. Un mozo llegó en auxilio de Merry y agarró a Fauk de las riendas para ayudarle a descender.

– Estoy tan feliz que no tengo palabras... – Susurró la joven. Éomer no pudo más que devolverle las muestras de cariño con más besos y abrazos, hasta que notó un pinchazo en la clavícula que le hizo dar un respingo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana. – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás herido? – Preguntó, preocupada.

– Mmmh... – Gruñó él. – La vieja herida del Pelennor se me abrió y me ha estado molestando estos días...

– ¡Ven conmigo! Tienen que mirarte esa herida.

Los dos hermanos caminaron abrazados entre la multitud, que no paraba de vitorear el nombre de Éomer y de lanzar salves al Rey de Rohan a su paso. Algo azorado, Éomer respondía con tímidas sonrisas y asentimientos con la cabeza.

Érewyn miró preocupada el resto de la fila que seguía entrando en la ciudad. Divisó a Arod enseguida, y sintió una punzada de nerviosismo atravesar su pecho, pero luego se fijó en que su jinete no era quien ella esperaba.

– ¿Dónde está, Éomer? ¿Dónde está Legolas? – Preguntó, alarmada.

– Está bien, algo dolorido, pero bien. No temas. Ese elfo es más duro de lo que aparenta... Viene en el último grupo. Llegarán pasado el anochecer, le ha cedido su caballo a un herido.

– ¿Dolorido por qué? – Preguntó de nuevo, Érewyn.

– Eso será mejor que te lo explique él mismo cuando regrese. – Respondió Éomer, divertido.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la enfermería. Ioreth estaba ya en las Casas de Curación. Su presencia no era requerida constantemente en el hospital del primer nivel y los heridos más graves habían sido trasladados allí, donde podía tratarlos más cómodamente.

Éomer miró a su alrededor, el panorama era deprimente. No había divisorias entre camas, únicamente algún biombo daba intimidad a los heridos cuando eran atendidos por un cirujano o un sanador. El rohirrim suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su hermana.

– Así que aquí has estado todos estos días ¿eh? – Dijo. Miró a Érewyn y ella le devolvió el gesto, extrañada.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Preguntó. Le hizo sentar en una butaca, arregló su cabello y se colocó un delantal limpio. Éomer sonrió, la joven actuaba rutinariamente, como si hubiera repetido el gesto una y otra vez. Érewyn se lavó las manos y los brazos y se secó.

– Simple intuición... – Respondió él. La joven se sentó frente a él y destapó la herida de su hermano. No tenía buen aspecto. Preocupada, se mordió el labio. A pesar de llevar varios días tratando heridas leves, no se atrevía a tocar aquella. El color no era muy normal.

– ... Necesito ayuda. – Susurró. Se puso de puntillas y comenzó a otear la estancia en busca de algún sanador.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Éomer. – ¿Se ha infectado? No te preocupes, es normal... – Érewyn le miró, dudando de sus palabras. – Abrirán la herida, rascarán el interior para retirar pedazos de carne infectada, la limpiarán bien y la coserán. Un proceso asqueroso y doloroso a partes iguales, pero no es preocupante. Me ha pasado docenas de veces...

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió ella.

– Érewyn... Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo. – Confesó él. Érewyn estuvo a punto de contestar cuando divisó una conocida túnica emergiendo de detrás de un biombo.

– ¡Aleth! – Llamó. El nombre sobresaltó a Éomer, y la tranquilidad que había ocupado su rostro desapareció por completo al ver a la muchacha morena acercarse con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. – Necesito ayuda. A mi hermano se le ha abierto la herida.

– Déjame ver. – Susurró la sanadora. Observó la herida con detenimiento antes de volver a sonreír, y, mientras se dirigía al lavamanos, dijo: – Necesito paños de lino, alcohol de laurel y eucalipto, y – Ignoró completamente el gemido lastimero que profirió Éomer. – Pídele a Lusse que prepare más _enthelë_.

Éomer guiñó un ojo a Érewyn antes de que la joven se marchara a por el material que la sanadora le había pedido.

No sabía qué era peor, las expertas pero rudas manos de Aleth o sentir su oscura mirada de largas pestañas clavadas en su torso desnudo.

* * *

Faramir y Gandalf atravesaron las calles de la ciudad al trote. Habían cerrado con parte de la guardia del Senescal el último grupo de heridos, y tras asegurarse de que todos estaban tras las puertas recién reparadas, Faramir se apresuraba a dirigirse a la Ciudadela para dar el reporte al Rey y esperar nuevas órdenes.

Como Senescal era su obligación dar apoyo y consejo al Rey de Gondor, así como controlar la guardia personal del monarca, los turnos, la vigilancia de las murallas, y los reportes de los mensajeros. Además debía cumplir todas las órdenes que Aragorn considerara necesarias. No iba a tener ni un momento libre ahora que Sauron había desaparecido.

Arribó frente a las puertas de la Ciudadela y paró a su caballo en raya. Los cascos traseros patinaron en la piedra blanca y Faramir bajó de un salto. Un mozo esperaba ya para llevarse al animal a la cuadra real.

– Continúa tú, yo debo asegurarme de que a Sombragrís no le falte de nada. Vamos Pippin. En seguida te alcanzamos – Dijo Gandalf, alejándose seguido de su blanco caballo y con el hobbit caminando junto a él, a su izquierda.

El Senescal se acomodó la espada y se sacó el oscuro yelmo. Lo observó, la sangre aún lo cubría, imaginó que buena parte de su rostro debía estar manchada de sangre también. Se frotó la cara con una mano enguantada aunque consciente de que eso sólo empeoraría su aspecto.

Desentumeció los hombros, ocultos bajo las grandes hombreras metálicas y suspiró, cansado, poniendo rumbo hacia la Torre de Ecthelion

– Déjame ayudarte.

Faramir se giró, sorprendido, hacia la voz suave que acababa de dirigirse a él cuando se creía en soledad en medio del Patio del Árbol Blanco. Éowyn le arrebató el yelmo de las manos y le miró, suplicante.

– Mi señora...

– Temí por tu seguridad desde el momento en que supe que te fuiste a Osgiliath. – Confesó, apartando la mirada hacia el yelmo.

– Es mi obligación velar por la seguridad del Rey. Debía hacer un reconocimiento de las inmediaciones. Como me temía, aún había grupos de haradrim esperando el paso de las tropas. Les interceptamos a tiempo. – Las manos de Éowyn recorrieron la careta del yelmo y miró de repente el rostro de Faramir, sobresaltada. Sin pensar, llevó las manos a su cuello, a su rostro, allá donde la sangre mancillaba su pálida piel. – No es mía, Éowyn... no es mi sangre.

Éowyn miró sus ojos grises.

No podía creer cuánto le había añorado en esos siete días que Faramir había pasado fuera, sin saber si estaba bien. Y temía que su torpe boca no fuera capaz de expresarse debidamente, ¿cómo hacerle saber al Senescal lo importante que era para ella?

¿Cómo explicarle que él había sido una de las razones que le había atado a la cordura y que había llegado junto a ella justo antes de rendirse?

¿Cómo explicarle que Faramir era para ella un igual, un reflejo con temores similares, con anhelos comunes?

Bajó los ojos y miró sus manos, aferrando con firmeza el oscuro yelmo del Senescal. Acarició los grabados de la careta. Recordó las palabras de Aleth: _"cuando Faramir se marchaba a Ithilien se veía imponente con su armadura negra_". Era cierto, y su visión era suficiente para turbarla e impedir que pensara con claridad, sumando esto a su incapacidad de expresarse.

Pero Faramir había aprendido a leer en sus ojos lo que sus labios no podían confesar. No necesitaba discursos, ni dulces palabras. A él su sola mirada le bastaba y ya lo entendía sin necesidad de que Éowyn dijera nada más. Faramir tomó con suavidad el mentón de la rohirrim y levantó su rostro, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el Senescal la estaba besando. Éowyn cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el desconocido sentimiento que afloraba y crecía en ella con cada mirada, con cada roce, con cada beso.

* * *

La noche había caído ya sobre Gondor. Las luces de la ciudad hacía largo tiempo que se habían apagado, incluso la de los candiles de las puertas.

La Gran Puerta se abrió una última vez, y el último grupo de soldados procedentes del Morannon arribó en completo silencio. Los arcos repiqueteaban con ruido sordo contra el carcaj que todos portaban a la espalda. Una figura fornida y de corta estatura acompañaba al grupo de arqueros haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando.

Las heridas de aquellos guerreros eran tan leves que habían curado durante el camino de regreso. No necesitaban atención médica, no necesitaban vítores, ni cánticos. Sólo necesitaban un lugar en el que poder tumbarse descansar, al fin.

Fueron recibidos por uno de los guardias de Dol Amroth, que les dio la bienvenida y les guió hasta una improvisada zona de tiendas de campaña que habían habilitado frente al gremio de los herreros.

Todos ocuparon un lugar en las tiendas menos uno. Ese arquero se acercó al guardia sin despojarse de sus armas y le susurró algo al oído. El guardia asintió enérgicamente y señaló una puerta al otro lado de la calle, una puerta con un gran arco de piedra sobre ella.

El arquero miró en la dirección indicada y luego miró atrás. La figura bajita le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se marchara y le dejara todo el espacio dentro de la tienda de campaña para él sólo. El arquero se marchó hacia allí tras darle las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza.

Había viajado durante días con el corazón encogido. La distancia era interminable, y cuando al fin había divisado los tejados de Minas Tirith ardió en deseos de salir corriendo hacia allá, dejando atrás a sus hombres.

Pero finalmente había logrado controlarse y ahora allí estaba, frente a la puerta tras la que se ocultaba lo más preciado del mundo para él. La abrió sin dejar que chirriara y se coló dentro.

Era una enfermería improvisada. Aunque la mayoría de las camas estaban desocupadas ya. Habían pasado la tarde trasladando heridos a las Casas de Curación y dando el alta a los más leves. De modo que al día siguiente la enfermería volvería a ser una bodega. Pero por el momento, era un lugar de reposo y de recuperación, incluso aún había gente trabajando allí.

Una muchacha enrollaba cuidadosamente unas vendas y las colocaba encima de un mueble, con esmero. Suspiró y se sacó un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en el cabello. Se lo arregló y se lo colocó de nuevo, procurando que los rizos no se escaparan esta vez, comprobando enseguida que su esfuerzo era en vano, y que de su nuca pendía casi al instante un grueso bucle.

El arquero, aún oculto entre las sombras de la entrada y en completo silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

La joven procedió a sacar unos frascos de cristal de un cesto de mimbre y a colocarlos cuidadosamente junto a las vendas.

Los pasos del arquero avanzaban, imperceptibles, sigilosos, tan silenciosos que no provocaban ni un suspiro a los pocos heridos que dormían tranquilamente en la enfermería.

Y, de repente, sin saber cómo, ella lo supo.

Sintió su presencia, su proximidad.

Escuchó su silencio, tan característico.

Érewyn supo que Legolas estaba en la misma estancia, junto al mismo biombo que ella. Respirando el mismo aire que ella respiraba.

Se giró con miedo. Miedo a haberse equivocado. Miedo a comprobar que todo había sido una ilusión producto de su cansancio.

Y las lágrimas acudieron raudas y silenciosas hasta sus párpados cuando le vio, apenas a un par de metros de distancia.

Se miraron ambos, contemplando sus facciones, asimilando que aquel momento era real. Que el horror había pasado de largo sin alcanzarles.

Aún en silencio, ella se acercó a él, reprimiendo imposiblemente un llanto que ya le empapaba las mejillas. Él la miró, anhelante, cuando ella posó su mano en su rostro para cerciorarse de que era real. Tenía un rasguño bastante feo en la frente que ya había comenzado a cicatrizar. Ella acarició su rostro, sus mejillas, su mentón, sus labios. Y reparó en sus ojos, sus profundos e hipnóticos ojos azules, los mismos que la habían despertado tantas veces durante aquellas interminables noches de incertidumbre.

Él entreabrió sus labios y sólo pudo susurrar:

– Mel nîn...

Y ella supo entonces lo mucho que él la amaba. Se arrojó a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en la clavícula del elfo, que a su vez, la abrazaba como si aquella noche fuera la última de sus vidas, como si al soltarla ella fuera a desaparecer para siempre.

La sentía sollozar contra su pecho en silencio para no despertar a quienes necesitaban descansar. Se separó de ella un segundo y volvió a mirar su rostro. Ojerosa, algo pálida y un poco más delgada. Érewyn había pasado un infierno también en Minas Tirith. El infierno de ver regresar a los heridos y no verle a él jamás entre ellos, dejándola siempre con la duda de si él estaría a salvo o no.

Y al mirarla supo que ya había llegado al final de su recorrido. Que sus pasos habían alcanzado al fin su hogar. Acarició su rostro, desprendió sus cabellos de aquel pañuelo blanco y deshizo el recogido. Enterró las manos en la calidez de sus rizos y suspiró.

Ella era su hogar.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! El regreso era algo importante, por su significado, y además son muchos los personajes que tienen ya una historia dentro de la Luz de Edoras de modo que por todo eso quedó un capítulo tan largo. ¡Pero sé que os gustan así!**_

_**En el próximo se abordará ya el tema del compromiso. A ver qué tal va todo con Alheim despechado y Erkenbrand medio tullido...**_

_**Y habrá más sorpresas, y... quizá comencemos a ver ya a Thranduil... ¡No sé, no sé! XD**_

_**Os mando un fuerte abrazo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	32. - La máscara rota

**_¡Hola a todos y todas! Sólo un apunte antes de empezar: encontraréis algunas frases en élfico. Las traducciones están al final._**

**_¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_**

* * *

– _Mai acáriel. Findelya cala ve laure, melleth_…

Con los dedos entrelazados en su cabello, Legolas susurraba cerca de su oído. Todo su afán era calmarla, convencerla de que no vivía un sueño, que él había regresado al fin junto a ella. Volvió a mirar sus ojos y sonrió.

Érewyn no tenía ni valor para apartar la mirada de aquel azul, tan parecido al mar embravecido, que le daba la vida a veces y otras le privaba de ella, dejándola sin aliento. Tenía miedo de pestañear y que Legolas desapareciera, como un espejismo. Le había echado tanto de menos que no podía creer que le tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Rió, feliz, un poco más tranquila, y Legolas sujetó su rostro muy cerca de él sonriendo devastadoramente.

– _Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig._

La besó suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, atesorando el momento. Rememorando el sabor de sus labios y sintiendo cómo despertaban en él auténticas chispas de un fuego que desconocía poseer.

– No entiendo lo que me dices… Y aún así me gusta cómo suena. – Susurró ella, contra los labios del elfo. Érewyn sentía como si cada palabra de aquella lengua entrara en su corazón y lo sosegara. Se serenó y se separó de él, observando el rasguño que el elfo tenía en la sien. Legolas la observó con devoción. – He de limpiarte esa herida.

– No es necesario, _mel nîn_. Ya casi ha cicatrizado.

– Debo insistir… Es mi trabajo aquí.

Legolas no tardó en rendirse. Discutir con ella era una batalla perdida.

Se despojó de su carcaj y lo dejó apoyado junto a su inseparable arco, en una pared cercana a la camilla alta a la que Érewyn le guió, en un rincón apartado, donde pudieran seguir hablando en voz baja sin molestar a los convalecientes.

Legolas la observó en silencio desde su asiento. Érewyn se movía con rapidez de una alacena a otra, abría y cerraba las puertas silenciosamente y colocaba en una pequeña bandeja todo lo que necesitaba: gasas y un pequeño frasco de cristal.

Volvió junto a él y colocó a su alcance la bandeja. Luego fue a buscar agua mientras Legolas curioseaba el frasco. Érewyn regresó con el agua y comenzó a limpiarle la herida. Sus manos se movían cuidadosamente, y el elfo notaba un agudo escozor en el rasguño. A pesar de lo que había dicho, la herida no estaba cicatrizando limpiamente.

– Y bien, ¿cómo fue la batalla? En general ya conozco el desenlace, y también algunos detalles que Éomer me ha explicado... pero… quiero saber tu versión... ¿Mataste más mumakil? – Preguntó la joven, con curiosidad.

Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

– No había ningún mumak, por suerte. – Respondió, inmóvil, mientras la muchacha proseguía con su herida. – "Sólo" había orcos, y orientales, y haradrim… Los 8 nâzgul y más orcos… y algún troll… – dijo, mirando a la muchacha de reojo, ella le devolvió el gesto, sorprendida. – Te habría gustado. – Admitió él, en tono divertido. Ella rió.

– Ahora me dirás que mataste también a un troll…

"Uno no" pensó Legolas mientras guardaba silencio y apretaba la quijada al notar un pinchazo cerca del oído.

Érewyn se fijó en su casaca rota a la altura del omoplato. Medio ocultos bajo la maltrecha prenda descubrió feos moretones en su hombro.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó en un susurro. Legolas desabrochó su camisa y apartó también la casaca y, visiblemente dolorido, ahogó un gruñido mientras ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida. – ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – Preguntó, preocupada.

– Es un secreto… – Contestó él, en un susurro grave. Levantó las cejas y sonrió. – Me caí…– Confesó.

– ¿Pretendes que me crea eso, Legolas Thranduilion cayéndose? ¡Ni en sueños! – Él rió. – Vamos, apártate la camisa. Creo que Aleth guarda el ungüento de eucalipto por aquí… – Legolas obedeció, quitándose la casaca y apartando la manga de la camisa. Érewyn rebuscó en el fondo de un armario, hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. – ¡Aquí está! – Dijo, triunfante. Se giró con un frasco en las manos y le encontró mirándola con gesto inocente y el hombro desnudo. Justo en la articulación tenía un feo cardenal de color negro amarillento, que parecía estar curándose pero que tenía aspecto de doler una barbaridad. – Esto… Puede que te duela un poco, pero te aliviará más tarde…

Legolas se dejó hacer. Érewyn comenzó a extenderle el preparado en el hombro. La piel de Legolas era pálida, caliente y suave, sus músculos duros y definidos. Los dedos de Érewyn aplicaban el ungüento adaptándose a las formas del elfo. Érewyn trataba de ignorar el sofoco que sentía en las orejas y las mejillas, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban recorriendo el cuerpo de Legolas de una forma poco decorosa. Algunas cicatrices antiguas quedaron también al descubierto, apenas visibles, dada la tremenda capacidad de curación de la raza élfica… Legolas cerró los ojos y gruñó un poco.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella, en seguida, suavizando su contacto. ¿Una caída? ¿Qué clase de caída había provocado semejante hematoma? Y más siendo Legolas, que en ocasiones parecía que tenía alas…

Pero el elfo no era el único que tenía secretos… La joven ardía en deseos de ver su rostro cuando ella le confesara el mayor secreto de todos. Legolas no lo esperaba para nada, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para soltar la gran noticia sobre su padre y sus orígenes.

La piel de Legolas absorbió el ungüento y Érewyn finalizó colocando un sencillo vendaje en su hombro.

– ¿Mejor? – Preguntó ella. Legolas se sentía en verdad más aliviado y asintió, agradecido. Ella le devolvió el gesto. – ¡Me alegro! – Dijo, y besó su hombro vendado al terminar.

El elfo levantó las cejas y sonrió con maldad.

– ¿Ese es otro de los métodos de curación que has aprendido aquí? – Preguntó, en tono juguetón.

– No. – Dijo ella, riendo. – Ese es de cosecha propia. Ya puedes vestirte. – Dijo Érewyn. Se dio la vuelta para recoger la bandeja y los frascos, y entonces escuchó un susurro grave a sus espaldas.

– ¿Y si me niego?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar los frascos sobre la pequeña mesita, cuando las fuertes manos del elfo la agarraron por el brazo y la atrajeron hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Legolas comenzó a besarla.

Era un beso hambriento, ardiente. Muy diferente al que le dio antes de abandonar la ciudad. Muy distinto a cualquier beso que Érewyn hubiera recibido en su vida. No era uno casto, no era puro y gentil, ni era tampoco suave. Transmitía desesperación, deseo y frustración. Pero era sincero: también le mostraba el miedo que Legolas había sentido a perderla.

Los labios le quemaban, ávidos de más y, pronto, Érewyn se halló siguiendo el ritmo que Legolas marcaba. El elfo se detuvo, abrió levemente los ojos y la descubrió completamente indefensa y entregada a él, con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió satisfecho contra los labios de ella.

– Ejem…

El carraspeo a sus espaldas les puso en alerta. Érewyn saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de Legolas como un resorte y dejándole perplejo por su velocidad. El elfo se giró para ver quién les había descubierto.

La Mayoral les observaba divertida desde la mitad del pasillo entre camillas. Se había quedado un momento parada al descubrirles, pero luego no pudo más que sonreír. Era una preciosa escena y como pareja eran más que hermosos.

Por su parte Érewyn se recolocó nerviosamente un dobladillo del delantal que ya estaba perfectamente colocado, y tocó sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos. Les habían descubierto… ¡Qué vergüenza! Sin saber qué hacer, la muchacha tomó de nuevo en sus manos el frasco de ungüento que se había visto obligada a soltar de repente sobre la mesa.

Legolas simplemente miraba a la anciana desde su asiento, sorprendido de no haberla oído acercarse. Por primera vez en su vida, sus sentidos habían quedado anulados. Érewyn los había embotado de tal forma que podrían haber caído irremediablemente en la trampa de un enemigo.

– ¡Oh! ¡No me miréis así! – Susurró ella, gesticulando abiertamente. Legolas levantó las cejas. – Ya iba siendo hora… Tanto estira y afloja me ponía nerviosa. ¡Menos mal que os habéis decidido! Yo he venido a avisar a la Dama Érewyn: su turno ha concluido, debe descansar. – Ioreth se acercó a ellos y tomó de las manos de Érewyn el frasco de ungüento de eucalipto.

Legolas y la joven se miraron y él le sonrió cariñosamente.

– En ese caso la acompañaré yo mismo a la posada. – Dijo el elfo. Se abrochó la camisa y la casaca, un gesto que ruborizó enormemente a Érewyn. Hacía apenas un par de minutos había estado recorriendo con sus manos su piel desnuda sin ningún pudor. Legolas se colgó el carcaj y agarró su arco.

– Y, ¿vos no deberíais retiraros a dormir, maese Legolas? – Sugirió Ioreth, con un punto de maldad en la voz. Él sonrió y miró a Érewyn.

– Si estoy con ella siento que la fatiga me abandona.

Y el océano de sus ojos la engulló de tal forma que Érewyn notó cómo las rodillas le fallaban.

* * *

Podía sentirse en el aire la alegría y la tranquilidad de haber vencido a Sauron. Los habitantes de la ciudad volvían a ocupar sus casas, después de semanas refugiándose en las ciudades vecinas.

Ambos avanzaban en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche sin decirse apenas nada. Intercambiaban miradas y sonreían, cómplices de lo que significaba aquel silencio, aquella paz.

Érewyn le miró una vez más. Había tantas cosas que quería explicarle, la más importante y prioritaria: sus orígenes y la realidad del futuro que se abría ante ambos. Pero ningún modo le parecía correcto. No podía simplemente decirle: "Legolas, ¡soy una Peredhil!" No sabía si los elfos sufrían de afecciones cardíacas, pero si se lo decía así, estaba segura de que a Legolas le iba a provocar una…

– Pensé en tí cada segundo. – Susurró él, de repente. Interrumpió sus pasos situándose frente a ella y le dió otra serie de besos en los labios, en el mentón, en la nariz... – Pensé en sobrevivir y volver para estar contigo. Por eso estoy vivo… – Volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente. La atrajo hacia él y la pegó contra su cuerpo. – Por eso y porque Éomer me socorrió cuando casi me matan. – Confesó, apoyando la frente en la de ella. Érewyn abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Esa parte su hermano se la saltó… Legolas la miraba directo a los ojos. De nuevo la sensación del hielo y el fuego de la mirada de legolas la invadió, y Érewyn se sintió devorada por las olas de aquel salvaje mar. Y su corazón se ahogaba en ellas, se quedaba sin aliento ante las salvajes sensaciones que experimentaba al verle allí de pie, tan cerca de ella, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo su calor, su aliento en la piel... La muchacha movió sus manos y acarició los cabellos del elfo, entreteniéndose en las trenzas de sus sienes. – Tú tenías razón… – Continuó Legolas. – La guerra era de todos, no era sólo una lucha de los elfos o de razas por separado. No importaba quién representara a qué pueblo. Hermanos: así éramos todos. – Érewyn se perdió en su azul cuando Legolas hizo una pausa, pensativo. – ¿Escuchaste mis pisadas? – Susurró, contra sus labios. – Intenté pisar lo más fuerte que pude para que mis huellas perduraran en el tiempo… – Ella rió, aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad y le besó.

– Te creo, Legolas, pero es imposible oír tus pasos. Eres demasiado silencioso. – Dijo Érewyn.

Se recostó en su pecho, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de él, sumergiéndose en su aroma intenso a vegetación, el mismo característico olor a pino y bosque que tanto cautivaba a Érewyn, y que tanto había añorado.

Legolas podría pasar así el resto de su vida, acunando a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, notando la suavidad de aquel cabello en el rostro, en los labios, convenciéndose de que todos los horrores que había visto habían sido solo sueños...

– A veces pienso que estoy soñando, – Dijo ella, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. – me aterra la idea de despertar y no verte nunca más. – Confesó Érewyn.

Halló silencio en respuesta. Érewyn, extrañada, se separó un poco para poder mirar el rostro de Legolas. Encontró seriedad y una mirada lejana que pretendía evitar que ella notara lo que sentía en aquel momento. Pero no lo consiguió. La máscara de neutralidad de Legolas no era más un misterio para Érewyn y ella leyó en su rostro el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras: Despertar para encontrar que el otro no está... … Y la joven comprendió.

Legolas esperaba encontrarse sin remedio con una situación así en el futuro. Así lo había asumido, y en la felicidad que el elfo había escogido al amarla también estaba implícito el dolor que inevitablemente él creía que le alcanzaría. Y Érewyn entendió que el momento de explicarle la verdad había llegado. Tras comprender la profundidad y la importancia del sacrificio que Legolas estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de estar a su lado, Érewyn supo que ya no podía aplazarlo más. No podía permitir que siguiera preocupándose por algo que no era como él creía.

Acarició de nuevo su cabello, deslizando entre sus dedos una de las trenzas de Legolas y se mordió el labio.

– He de explicarte algo muy importante, Legolas. – Confesó, de golpe. El elfo volvió a mirarla, con expresión de curiosidad, sin haber logrado aún ocultar el miedo que más le paralizaba. – Pero… No puedo hacerlo aquí… No me parece un buen lugar. – Explicó Érewyn, algo avergonzada. Legolas se forzó a sonreír de nuevo.

– Sé de un sitio en el que podemos estar tranquilos.

Tomó de la mano a Érewyn y la guió casi en volandas hacia uno de los jardines de la ciudad, cerca del gremio de los escribanos. Un antiguo murete de piedra separaba el jardín (una pequeña zona boscosa) del resto de la calle. Y tal como había predicho Legolas, en el lugar reinaba la más absoluta paz.

Se veía bastante abandonado. Las ramas de los árboles crecían sin mesura, la vegetación poblaba algunas partes de los senderos de tal forma que se veían obligados a rodear los arbustos.

Estaba oscuro, las luces de los candiles de la calle no llegaban hasta aquella zona, pero Legolas guiaba a Érewyn gentilmente, sin soltar su mano, ignorando que los ojos de la muchacha vislumbraban perfectamente cualquier detalle u obstáculo en aquella oscuridad.

Allí fue donde el elfo terminó de montar sus flechas el día que tuvo su primer encontronazo con Alheim. Y finalmente decidió que debía incluso agradecerle su impertinencia ya que gracias a él, Legolas había encontrado aquel remanso de paz.

El elfo guió a una sorprendida Érewyn hacia un pequeño claro, oculto junto al tronco de un viejo roble, rodeado por sus propias ramas que descendían como telas de araña formando un dosel verde. Detuvieron sus pasos y quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

– ¿Cómo puedes encontrar lugares así? – Preguntó ella, mirando maravillada a su alrededor.

– Suelo necesitar estar solo para pensar. – Dijo Legolas. Acarició pensativo el viejo tronco, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran infinidad de hendiduras, irregularidades y marcas. – A veces tengo demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza y necesito un lugar para reflexionar. Estoy acostumbrado al silencio del bosque y las ciudades me lo ponen difícil… Pero siempre encuentro un rincón especial en el que me siento como en casa… Este jardín lo es aquí en Minas Tirith, y en Edoras lo es el tejado de tu torre. – La mirada de Érewyn se cubrió de ternura.

– No tienes porqué estar solo cuando haya algo que te preocupe… Yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, Legolas. – Dijo Érewyn. Legolas sonrió sinceramente.

– Tus palabras me tocan el corazón, _mel nîn_. Pero no debo depender del calor de tu regazo cuando la sombra penda sobre mi... Algún dia, tú… – Las palabras murieron en sus labios, y las sospechas de Érewyn se confirmaron. Ese era el pesar secreto de Legolas, el miedo a que el tiempo finalmente les separara, a que la vida pasara y Érewyn ya no fuera más que un recuerdo para el elfo. La muchacha tomó las manos de Legolas y se acercó a él aún más.

– No me has entendido. – Susurró. Sonrió y acarició el rostro del elfo. – Estaré contigo SIEMPRE, Legolas. – El elfo guardó silencio, sin alcanzar a comprender el mensaje de la muchacha. Érewyn continuó hablando – Sé quién es mi padre. Éomer me lo explicó todo la noche antes de marcharse al Morannon. Había sido un secreto guardado celosamente por todos, a causa de los miedos infundados de mi anciano Tío, cegado por la culpa de un pasado que no podía borrar. – Los ojos de Legolas escudriñaban los verdes de Érewyn, ávidos por leer en ellos lo que la muchacha le explicaba con tanto cuidado. Su corazón sintió una sacudida, un leve destello de esperanza que Legolas reprimía. No quería creerlo. Trataba de no atar cabos, de no relacionar todo lo que conocía de Érewyn, lo que la hacía realmente especial, con una posibilidad tan remota de ser feliz, que dolía sólo considerarla. Pero su "entrenada" visión, su madurez y espíritu tan diferentes de los de los humanos corrientes, sólo podían tener una explicación, algo que no había osado siquiera en considerar por creerlo una casualidad imposible.

– ¿Quién era tu padre, Érewyn? – Preguntó con la voz áspera.

– Mi padre se llamaba Erethor, y era un elfo de Lorien. – Confesó la chica. – Soy medio–elfa, Legolas. Soy una Peredhil.

Las manos de Legolas temblaban cuando por fin tomó el rostro de Érewyn y la acarició con devoción. Su rostro, invadido por el asombro, la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

– Pero... ¿Es cierto lo que dices? – La voz del elfo se quebraba con cada palabra y Érewyn le sonrió, con los ojos húmedos de felicidad.

– Es cierto, mi amor. – Respondió ella. – Y escojo una vida inmortal. Escojo estar junto a tí para siempre, Legolas. Esa es mi elección.

Legolas besó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Enterró el rostro en su clavícula, abrazandola como se abraza algo que va a esfumarse en cualquier momento, mientras Érewyn se aferraba a él al sentir el cuerpo del elfo sacudirse por los silenciosos sollozos.

Legolas lloraba por primera vez desde hacía siglos. La máscara de neutralidad del príncipe del Bosque Oscuro se había roto por ella.

Liberaba así todo el dolor, todo el miedo, toda la frustración que había ocultado desde que la conoció, desde que comprendió que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Y trataba de asimilar lo que significaban las palabras de Érewyn: que podría estar con ella, mirar su rostro, besar sus labios y abrazarla para siempre.

Mientra Arda existiera, estarían juntos.

Él sí que creía estar soñando, y si era un sueño no quería despertarse jamás.

* * *

Éomer entró en la habitación de la posada, pensativo. Pensaba en el acuerdo matrimonial que su tío y Erkenbrand habían firmado. En las nulas posibilidades que tenía de salir de aquel embrollo sin provocar un conflicto político.

Gamelin había vuelto a pasar la tarde buscando soluciones y no había encontrado nada. Por la noche se le había unido el mismo Éomer en la enorme biblioteca de Gondor, y sus esfuerzos aunados también habían sido en vano.

Ya casi no les quedaba tiempo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ni siquiera podría dormir. Estaba a punto de ver a su hermana hecha pedazos por culpa de otra de las equivocaciones del viejo carcamal…

Théoden había cometido graves errores a escondidas durante toda su vida, y Éomer se sentía impotente al ver que era ahora cuando salían a la luz, ahora que todo el peso del reino y su responsabilidad caía sobre los hombros del joven rohirrim.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

Se negaba a condenar a su hermana. Antes declararía él mismo una guerra civil si no tenía más remedio, pero al día siguiente le explicaría el problema a Érewyn y tratarían de negarse al cumplimento del acuerdo.

Su país estaba debilitado por las guerras, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver a Érewyn vivir una vida infeliz, junto a la persona equivocada.

* * *

_(Al día siguiente)_

Érewyn abandonó la bañera que Hildi, la esposa del posadero, había preparado para ella y comenzó a secarse escrupulosamente. Desnuda, se acuclilló frente al fuego y arrojó un par de leños más, que crepitaron y chisporrotearon alegremente.

Secó su pelo frotándolo enérgicamente con una toalla y observó el vestido que Éowyn había conseguido para ella. Mientras tanto su hermana terminaba de arreglarse. Para su gran alivio, Ioreth había cambiado su aparatoso vendaje por otro más fino que facilitaba sus movimientos, y que le permitía vestir ropa más de su gusto.

Desde que Éowyn había tomado la decisión de ayudar en las Casas de Curación, su estado de salud había mejorado muchísimo. Se sentía útil, estaba ocupada, y su mente había dejado de divagar entre pensamientos oscuros. El Hálito Negro desaparecía de su cuerpo poco a poco, y así lo había visto Ioreth, que le había dado el alta y le había permitido trasladarse a la posada donde se hospedaban sus hermanos. Además de su mejoría, también había influido en este cambio el hecho de necesitar todas las camas disponibles.

Pero para Éowyn había sido un paso muy importante. Salir del hospital y no tener ya a nadie que controlara sus pasos, su descanso o su ubicación le daba una sensación de libertad como no había sentido nunca antes.

De hecho, aquel día se había despertado con las primeras luces del alba y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La Mayoral le había dicho, tras agradecerle su ayuda y su esfuerzo, que esperaba no necesitarla ya en la Clínica, y aunque su presencia siempre sería bienvenida, Ioreth la liberaba de las obligaciones que implicaba el trabajo como auxiliar.

Pero la antigua energía de Éowyn había retornado, y debía canalizarla hacia algún lado. La Clínica ya no era una opción, de modo que en Mundburgo sólo había tres formas de mantenerse ocupada: cuidar a sus hermanos, descubrir la ciudad, y…. Pasar algo de tiempo con Faramir.

La primera opción había sido cumplida con creces. La rohirrim había irrumpido esa mañana en la habitación de Érewyn, despertándola de unos sueños más que placenteros en los que aparecían unos profundos ojos azules.

Éowyn le había recordado que debía almorzar y adecentarse adecuadamente. La Mayoral le había concedido el día libre a la más joven ya que Aragorn rendiría homenaje en la torre de Ecthelion a los héroes de la batalla aquella mañana, una ceremonia a la que Érewyn y sus hermanos debían asistir, y tras ella se celebraría una pequeña fiesta para despedir a los amigos que iban a regresar a sus tierras al día siguiente, como el príncipe Imrahil.

Las horas de sueño extra le estaban sentando de maravilla a Érewyn, hasta que su hermana decidió que como dama respetable que era debía aprovechar el día y comenzar ya a arreglarse.

– Recuerda arreglarte el cabello, Érewyn. Yo no tengo tiempo ahora de peinarte, pero he dejado unos alfileres junto a la jofaina… Me has visto ponértelos mil veces, supongo que sabrás desenvolverte tú sola…– Explicó la mayor. Éowyn vestía un precioso pero sencillo vestido de color marfil, muy parecido a uno que la rohirrim poseía y que había dejado en Edoras, con un bonito cinturón de raso trenzado. El cabello le caía por la espalda en cascada, sin nada que lo adornara.

– ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – Preguntó Érewyn, con curiosidad, y pasando por alto el detalle de los alfileres.

– Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún, Érewyn. Es el primer día en el que tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar y pasarlo bien, desde… – Éowyn suspiró. No sabía exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutó de un día casi festivo como aquel. Érewyn simplemente sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, con fuerza.

– Vete ya. No te preocupes más. Esos alfileres y yo sobreviviremos.

Éowyn sonrió y se dio la vuelta, preparada ya para salir por la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo.

– ¿Qué tal estoy? – Le preguntó a su hermana pequeña antes de abandonar la estancia. Érewyn resopló, ya era la tercera vez que escuchaba esa pregunta en lo que llevaban de día.

– ¡Sigues estando perfecta, Éowyn! – Respondió, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en la voz. Éowyn sonrió, sin detectarlo, y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

Érewyn continuó vistiéndose. Se puso una camisa larga, algo ajustada al cuerpo y con finos cordones que cerraban el escote, Éowyn le había traído también unas finas calzas de lana que abrigarían sus piernas en el frío de la tarde, y por último se vistió con un precioso vestido, que, para su sorpresa, no era gris. Era de un color verde claro que destacaba el color de sus ojos. Se ajustaba a las formas de su cuerpo, y las mangas se ensanchaban desde los codos hasta las muñecas.

Érewyn caminó hasta el sencillo espejo de su habitación y se miró, levantando una ceja.

¿Qué hacer con su imposible cabello? Observó de reojo los dichosos alfileres que Éowyn había preparado para ella. Eran bonitos, sí, pequeñas agujas con unas piedras verdes engarzadas, y también había un fino cordón de color plateado enrollado junto a las agujas… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con aquello?

Gruñó y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Su cabello no era lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo cómodamente con aquellas pequeñas agujas sin que el peinado se deshiciera enseguida. Suspiró y tomó el cepillo de cerdas suaves, desenredó su cabello y se acercó al fuego de la chimenea. Cabeza abajo, Érewyn agitó su media melena para que el calor acabara de secarla, y cuando ya no notó humedad, se incorporó y se acercó de nuevo al espejo. Alborotado, salvaje y con enormes rizos.

Sonrió. No sería muy elegante, pero así era su cabello y a ella así le gustaba.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras dando saltos como un chicarrón. Llegó al piso de abajo, donde encontró a Hildi cortando un pastel de manzana en jugosos trozos. A Érewyn se le abrieron los ojos como platos y Hildi rió al verla.

– ¡Buenos días Lady Érewyn! – Dijo, sonriente. – ¿Gustáis de un pedazo de tarta? Está recién hecha.

Érewyn se sentó en una silla y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Buenos días, Hildi! ¡Me muero de hambre! – Admitió. Hildi rió y puso ante la muchacha un generoso trozo, aún tibio, junto con una taza de leche caliente.

– Vuestro hermano salió esta mañana muy temprano. Preguntó por vos, le dije que aún estábais preparándoos. Dijo que os esperaría frente al Árbol Blanco, antes del homenaje. Se le veía preocupado, y algo nervioso. – Explicó Hildi. Érewyn masticó un bocado de tarta, pensativa, y bebió un sorbo de leche, para acabar de pasar el trago.

– Qué raro… ¿Qué estará tramando? – Dijo para sí, intrigada. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la silla, limpiando escrupulosamente la comisura de sus labios. Se puso ante Hildi y preguntó, – ¿Estoy bien?

– ¡Estáis preciosa! ¡Y sin una sola mancha!

Érewyn sonrió, agarró su chal y puso rumbo a la puerta de la posada, que atravesó con celeridad.

Bajó los peldaños de la pequeña escalera que descendía hasta la calle y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Hacía una mañana espléndida, primaveral. Tan calurosa que la muchacha optó por quitarse la prenda de lana que cubría sus hombros. Sonriente, levantó de nuevo la vista, dispuesta a comenzar a callejear por las concurridas calles del sexto nivel.

– Estaba convencido de que dormirías hasta más tarde… – Dijo una conocida voz a su espalda. Érewyn sonrió incluso antes de girarse, y cuando lo hizo, el sol dio de nuevo de lleno en sus ojos, y tuvo que colocarse una mano a modo de visera. La alta figura de Legolas se recortaba a contraluz. Érewyn no podía vislumbrar bien su rostro, pero la tesitura de su voz le indicó que el elfo le sonreía.

– Yo también. Pero alguien no lo consideró adecuado. Debía prepararme como se espera de una dama… Y ya casi había olvidado todo el ceremonial que implica eso.. – Explicó ella, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz. Su ocurrencia provocó la risa divertida de Legolas.

– En ese caso, me alegro de que aún lo recordaras… – Dijo el elfo. Avanzó un par de pasos. Su sombra se proyectó hasta Érewyn, liberándola del destello del sol. No vestía sus acostumbradas ropas marrones y verdes. En lugar de eso, Legolas llevaba una preciosa túnica azul con hermosos bordados. La misma que llevó durante la fiesta en Edoras. Su cabello lucía tan brillante y sedoso como siempre y sus pantalones oscuros y sus botas estaban perfectamente limpios, por cortesía de la dueña de "La Hostería Vieja", que había tenido, además, el gran detalle de prepararle a Legolas un baño y una habitación, en cuanto se enteró de su regreso de labios del príncipe Imrahil aquella mañana. A causa de ello, Legolas era la viva imagen de la perfección. La nota discordante la daban su inseparable carcaj a la espalda y su arco en la mano. – Estás preciosa, _mel nîn_. – Susurró, con una sonrisa. La joven sintió la sangre inundar sus mejillas y las fuerzas abandonar sus piernas en aquel preciso instante. Legolas se cruzó el arco en el pecho y le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente. – Yo no os hago justicia, mi señora, pero me sentiría muy feliz si aceptárais mi humilde compañía en vuestro paseo…

– ¡Cielos! – Murmuró Érewyn, shockeada por los exquisitos modales del elfo. – Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así… – Alargó la mano y tomó el brazo de Legolas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, permaneciendo muy cerca el uno del otro.

– ¿Tan extraño te resulta? A fin de cuentas soy un Príncipe. – La última afirmación y el guiño que el elfo le dedicó fueron suficientes para acabar de sofocar a la muchacha, que necesitó retirar la mirada del rostro de Legolas para serenarse, una tarea que le resultó de lo más difícil.

Los comercios volvían a estar abiertos, las boticas, sastrerías y posadas recibían a habituales y a nuevos clientes.

Algunos soldados de Rohan y de Dol Amroth habían iniciado ya la vuelta a casa. La sobrepoblación de los primeros días tras el comienzo del regreso de los combatientes ya no era tal.

Érewyn caminaba sonriente del brazo de Legolas, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas intensas, que eran rápidamente cazadas por el elfo, provocando la risa y el sonrojo de Érewyn, que no entendía porqué se sentía tan nerv

* * *

iosa. _"Porque eres feliz"_ le susurró una vocecilla en su interior. Y era cierto: la felicidad provoca todo tipo de sensaciones excepto la indiferencia.

Érewyn ERA feliz. A pesar del sentimiento de pérdida que aún nublaba su mente, de las muertes de su Tío y de Théodred, de la añoranza inevitable que azotaba su corazón, Érewyn era feliz, y no podía evitarlo.

Legolas era la luz tras la tormenta, la que trae paz y vida después de una larga tempestad. Era el faro que había servido de guía para la joven rohirrim. Y ahora allí estaba, sonriendo para ella, paseando con Érewyn por Mundburgo como si el terror no hubiera existido jamás. Así funcionaba la vida, así era la esperanza: iluminaba el futuro inmediatamente, por oscuro que hubiera sido el pasado.

Érewyn se acercó más a Legolas y el elfo sonrió al sentir su movimiento.

– Aún no entiendo cómo puedo tener tanta suerte… – Susurró ella. Legolas la miró, incrédulo. Detuvo sus pasos y acarició con ternura la curva de su mentón.

– Es curioso. Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – Contestó él. Se inclinó y besó sus labios imperceptiblemente, casi acariciándolos. El gesto llamó la atención de quienes les rodeaban, que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos sobre lo que acababan de presenciar.

El Maestro Elfo, héroe indiscutible del Pelennor y el Morannon, un guerrero temible y letal como ninguno que hubiera pisado la ciudad, cortejando a la joven princesa de Rohan, de la que se decía que había matado dos mumakil con las manos desnudas.

Se separaron ambos para percatarse de la curiosidad que comenzaban a despertar a su alrededor, y Legolas vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Érewyn. Sonrieron tímidamente y permanecieron con las frentes unidas durante un rato, completamente indiferentes al mundo que les rodeaba.

El Patio del Árbol Blanco estaba desierto. Sólo los resoplidos y los pasos de Éomer rompían el silencio, moviéndose sin parar de un lado a otro.

Se detuvo cuando atisbó a su hermana y a Legolas caminando tranquilamente por el patio de piedra blanca. Ambos conversaban animadamente, riendo de vez en cuando. Parecían muy felices, un hecho que a Éomer no se le escapó.

El rohirrim sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Por un lado, su hermana estaba viviendo un momento precioso, era evidente, y por otro lado era de vital importancia sincerarse con Érewyn, y explicarle la situación con Erkenbrand, aunque eso significara destruir ese momento. Ya no podía eludirlo más, y, aunque había esperado poder hablar con su hermana a solas y, en un principio, la presencia del elfo le hizo dudar, se armó de valor y decidió que tarde o temprano Legolas se enteraría, y era mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

El rohirrim frunció el ceño y fue en su busca. Érewyn le observó llegar con una sonrisa, sorprendida en parte por la energía que parecía irradiar su hermano aquella mañana. Pero cuando Éomer la sujetó de los hombros, histérico, el gesto amable se borró del rostro de la joven.

– ¡He estado esperándote durante una hora! ¿Dónde se supone que te habías metido? – Ladró el rohirrim, provocando que su hermana frunciera el ceño, disgustada.

– ¡Buenos días para tí también! – Bufó Érewyn. Legolas levantó las cejas, extrañado por el comportamiento de Éomer.

– ¡Escúchame, Érewyn! – Se quejó Éomer. – ¡Tenemos un problema grave, muy grave! Pensé que sería capaz de resolverlo yo solo sin preocuparte a tí, pero ha sido imposible. Y el tiempo se nos agota, además Gamelin…

– Éomer… – Le llamó Érewyn, con tono severo. Los ojos de la joven le escrutaban, temiendo que su hermano hubiera cometido alguna estupidez, y Éomer pareció leer ese pensamiento en su mirada ya que negó con la cabeza.

– Esta vez no he sido yo, Érewyn. – Se defendió. – Es algo que tío arregló con Erkenbrand antes de morir. Y te incumbe a tí. – Una terrible sospecha azotó la mente de Érewyn, de repente.

– No… – Susurró. Éomer suspiró.

– Tío y Erkenbrand firmaron un tratado de unión de las familias, un acuerdo de matrimonio, entre tú y Alheim.

Los labios de Éomer seguían moviéndose pero Érewyn no oía nada. Un zumbido había sustituído la voz de su hermano.

– Uuuuf… – Suspiró ella. De repente sentía mucho, mucho calor… El mundo le dio vueltas y se agarró a los brazos de Legolas, que la sujetó con rapidez.

– Ven, siéntate aquí, Érewyn. – Dijo con cariño, Éomer.

De todos los días, de todos los momentos que había tenido Éomer para comunicarle semejante noticia, tenía que ser aquel. Justo cuando ella y Legolas habían alcanzado la felicidad. Justo cuando ambos habían visto el cielo abierto a un futuro juntos, por siempre. Érewyn se dejó arrastrar por su hermano hasta el banco de piedra cercano, junto al Árbol Blanco, mientras Legolas permanecía clavado en su sitio, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Éomer les miró a ambos, con sentida culpabilidad visible en el rostro y dejó que su hermana se recuperara del mareo.

– No es cierto. ¡Dime que no es cierto! – Suplicó ella. Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

– Lo siento Érewyn.

Los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer. Habían vencido a Sauron, el infortunio había ignorado esta vez a su familia, ella había hallado el amor y Legolas al fin conocía su pasado y la verdad sobre su condición. El día había comenzado maravillosamente y de repente… Un balde de agua helada.

Érewyn definitivamente no estaba hecha para ser feliz.

¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel? ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? …

De todas las posibilidades que se abrían a ambos como solución, Legolas sólo podía pensar en una, algo que era muy probable que le trajera disgustos y problemas, pero valdría la pena. Miró a los dos hermanos por entre sus dedos y tragó fuerte.

Marcharse con ella. Sacarla a escondidas de Minas Tirith y huir juntos. Que todos pensaran que Legolas, el valiente guerrero, el compañero leal, había raptado a la princesa y se la había llevado a su madriguera bajo tierra, en el Bosque Oscuro, plagado de alimañas peludas y gigantes… Existía una remota posibilidad de que tardaran en encontrarles… Pero tendría que vérselas también con su padre, que seguro que no aprobaría en absoluto semejante acto de rebeldía.

Érewyn por su parte, ignoraba las locuras que cruzaban en aquel momento por la rubia cabeza de Legolas. Las palabras no salían a sus labios, la frustración no la dejaba pensar. Sólo aferraba la mano de su hermano, rabiando por una injusticia tan grande contra ellos. Y Éomer guardaba silencio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo una voz femenina desde el arco del patio. Los tres levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Faramir y Éowyn, que miraba con pavor a su hermana pequeña. – ¿Qué le ha pasado, Éomer, Legolas? – Preguntó la mayor precipitándose junto a ellos. Se arrodilló ante Érewyn y levantó su rostro. Su expresión era la de la más pura tristeza y desdicha que jamás había visto. – ¿Qué te pasa, mi cielo? – Preguntó Éowyn, profundamente preocupada, sin entender nada.

– ¡Oh, Éowyn! – Dijo la más joven, simplemente. Y abrazó a su hermana, sollozando con el rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Faramir se mordió el labio, no entendía qué podía haber ocurrido que hubiera disgustado a la valiente Érewyn de aquel modo, pero se sentía fuera de lugar allí. En la distancia intuía que era un problema de la familia. Lo último que deseaba era ser una carga o un entrometido, así que, disimuladamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lentamente, hacia el arco por el cual habían llegado Éowyn y él. Pero entonces Éomer comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido, y Faramir no pudo evitar oírlo.

– Tío arregló el matrimonio de Érewyn y Alheim antes de morir. Un tratado con el sello real, ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡¿No podía estarse quieto?!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Éowyn asombrada. Érewyn dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de su hermana. – Pero, ¡eso no es posible! ¡Ellos...! – Trató de explicarse, Éowyn, señalando a Érewyn y Legolas. – ¡...Tío estaba completamente en contra de los matrimonios por conveniencia!

– ¿Sí? Pues Erkenbrand posee un papel con su firma y el sello de Tío. El viejo carcamal guardaba más secretos aún para nosotros…

– ¡No le llames así…! – Se quejó Éowyn. Los pasos de Faramir se habían detenido y escuchaba desde la distancia. – Tiene que haber una solución, Éomer, ¡Tu eres el Rey de Rohan! ¡Anula ese tratado! – Las palabras de Éowyn salían de sus labios con la misma rabia que a Érewyn le impedía hablar. La más joven miró a su hermana, impotente.

Legolas cada vez tenía más clara su propia solución. Esperaba que Arod aguantara bien el peso de dos jinetes, o incluso podía robar otro caballo de las caballerizas de la Ciudadela. Esos estaban mejor alimentados que los de las cuadras del primer nivel...

– ¡Eso haría! Pero no es posible rebatir un acuerdo firmado por un rey fallecido. La ley de nuestro pueblo se basó en la de Gondor, según la cual, a título póstumo no se pueden echar para atrás las leyes. Para hacerlo hay que saltarse una generación. ¿Crees que no he pasado noches en vela pensando una solución para esto? ¡Tengo ahora mismo a Gamelin enterrado entre papeles en la Biblioteca Real buscando aún la forma de eludir el compromiso!

– ¡Pues cambia las leyes, Éomer! – Exigió Éowyn, enfadada. Faramir levantó las cejas, sorprendido por el carácter que la rohirrim mostraba. Era una faceta que había quedado oculta para él hasta entonces.

– ¡Lo he pensado pero no es tan fácil, Éowyn! ¡Provocaría una guerra en mi propio país! ¡Una guerra civil! Erkenbrand controla el oeste desde hace treinta años, los habitantes de Oestemnet le siguen ciegamente, si le causo semejante ultraje, todos pedirán mi cabeza. ¡No estamos en situación de manejar una guerra entre nosotros, Éowyn!

– Sin embargo, – Los pasos de Faramir se acercaron a los tres hermanos y el elfo. – sí existe un modo de burlar la ley de matrimonios y tratados sin provocar conflictos... – Dijo el joven, con gesto pensativo. Desvió sus ojos grises a los de Érewyn, que le miraba esperanzada. – Sí, quizá exista el modo de deshacerse de ese compromiso sin entrar en guerra.

– ¡Dejáos de rodeos y explicáos! – Exigió Éomer, impaciente. Éowyn le dio un empujón a su hermano para que se controlara.

– La Ley de Privilegios de Gondor dictamina que ningún alto mando del ejército obedecerá un tratado de matrimonio firmado por terceras personas. De hecho, si existiera un acuerdo firmado con antelación a un ascenso, automáticamente quedaría invalidado. Un alto mando del ejército sólo se casa mediante acuerdos firmados por su propio puño y letra… Si no me equivoco, esa ley es de la época de Cirion. – Legolas vio el cielo abierto tras escuchar las palabras del Senescal. Éomer, por su parte, esperaba a que el joven de Gondor terminara su explicación, la cual, entre los nervios y su poca paciencia le estaba sonando a sindarin. – ¿Hizo algún logro ese tal Alheim en las últimas batallas? ¿Alguna acción heroica que merezca una recompensa? – Preguntó Faramir, con curiosidad.

Y los ojos de Éomer se abrieron, al ver por fin una posibilidad. ¿Que si Alheim había hecho algún logro en el Morannon? El rohirrim sonrió. Lo que había hecho el joven era la comidilla de todos los soldados.

Y parecía que además de un rumor iba a ser su salvación.

* * *

Legolas sujetaba firmemente la mano de Érewyn. No iba a soltarla por nada del mundo. Mantenía el semblante serio, sin que ninguna emoción delatara el profundo disgusto que sentía, pero su tan característica máscara se veía traicionada por el gesto de su quijada. Legolas apretaba la mandíbula como si quisiera morderle el cuello al maldito rohirrim que sonreía de forma insolente al Rey de Rohan en aquel momento.

– Cálmate. – Le susurró Érewyn. Legolas la miró un instante y regresó de nuevo la mirada llena de odio a Erkenbrand. Ojalá pudiera atravesarle con una flecha, sin desatar un conflicto armado entre su pueblo y Oestemnet… Quizá esa solución era más adecuada que la de la huída... A fin de cuentas traía su arco y su carcaj consigo… – Me vas a romper la mano, Legolas.

Los ojos de Érewyn le miraron suplicante y Legolas aflojó su agarre instantáneamente.

– Discúlpame. – Susurró. – Espero que todo esto salga bien… – Confesó el elfo.

– Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Confía en Faramir.

El plan de Faramir era estúpidamente sencillo, e incluso Aragorn vio la lógica a todo en el momento en que se enteró de la situación, ya que también iban a necesitar su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.

La Ceremonia del Homenaje estaba a punto de comenzar. Ya todos ocupaban sus puestos, de pie en la sala del trono de Gondor.

Faramir besó la mano de Éowyn y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa, y le vio ascender los escalones de piedra hasta el nivel superior en el que se encontraba el trono del Rey, vacío. Aragorn sentía un especial pavor a ocupar ese trono. Aún no había sido coronado Rey de forma oficial. El Senescal llegó junto al Rey y le comentó algo en voz baja antes de retirarse a su lugar, en la parte trasera, junto al trono, tras recibir el gesto afirmativo de Aragorn.

Por fin, Aragorn se dirigió a los presentes con amables palabras de gratitud. Cerca de él, su amigo y compañero de batallas, Éomer, repiqueteaba con los dedos, nervioso, en el pomo de su espada.

La sala parecía pequeña al albergar a tanta gente. Había allá soldados que habían realizado méritos en el Pelennor o el Morannon. Algunos de ellos, con extremidades amputadas, eran acompañados por sanadores que se aseguraban con su presencia del bienestar de los heridos. También estaban los altos mandos de los tres ejércitos, Rohan, Minas Tirith y Dol Amroth. El consejo de Gondor, del que formaban parte Imrahil y Faramir, junto a dos hombres más de avanzada edad y aspecto señorial. Gandalf ocupaba también un lugar en el nivel del trono, cerca de Aragorn y Éomer, y también estaban presentes los cuatro hobbits, y Gimli, junto a ellos.

La ceremonia comenzó y Aragorn fue llamando uno por uno a todos los guerreros que iban a ser premiados por su valentía y su comportamiento heroico en el campo de batalla.

Erkenbrand estaba presente en las primeras filas, con su porte orgulloso, parado junto a su hijo. Completamente convencido de que el Rey Éomer aprovecharía la especial ocasión para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo y la Dama Érewyn, y así se encargaba de recordárselo silenciosamente cada vez que el joven Rey miraba en su dirección. La sonrisa de confianza y superioridad brillaba en el rostro del viejo Mariscal y Éomer le devolvía el gesto en uno jovial.

Demasiado jovial...

No sabía porqué pero Erkenbrand comenzaba a sospechar que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué de repente Éomer parecía controlar una situación que le dejó destrozado y preocupado antes de la batalla del Morannon…?

– Alheim, hijo de Erkenbrand. Acercaos. – El joven, vestido elegantemente con una preciosa casaca negra con ribetes plateados, y con un discreto vendaje cubriendo su cabeza, comenzó a caminar entre los presentes. Miró al Rey Aragorn, orgulloso, y se paró ante él. Destacaba en la sala por su gran altura, sólo superado por Legolas. – Todos los presentes saben lo que este joven hizo por mi persona durante la batalla librada en el valle de Morannon. Nada de lo que pueda hacer sería suficiente para agradecer a Alheim que me salvara la vida. Pero, a petición del aquí presente, Rey de Rohan… – Erkenbrand borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que Aragorn señalaba a Éomer y que este sonreía. Esas palabras le olían mal, muy mal. Y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Éomer aún le olía peor… – Arrodillaos, muchacho… – Le pidió Aragorn. La altura considerable de Alheim le limitaba a realizar el ceremonial requerido para la ocasión. El joven dio un respingo y se arrodilló con presteza. – Alheim, hijo de Erkenbrand, por el poder que la ley de Gondor me otorga, os nombro Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, Señor de Estemnet, de la tierra de Rohan. – Aragorn colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Alheim, que no era capaz de cerrar la boca del asombro. – Ya podéis levantaros.

Alheim se alzó y sonrió, feliz, pletórico. En la vida, jamás, había imaginado llegar a ser merecedor de tan glorioso puesto. Había escalado de golpe todos los escalafones jerárquicos del ejército de Rohan.

Tercer Mariscal, eso era mucho más de lo que él había esperado. Eso conllevaba un título nobiliario propio, la propiedad de unas tierras considerablemente grandes y un Éored entero a comandar…

Mientras caminaba entre los presentes, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, dirigió una mirada orgullosa a Érewyn, que le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Alheim estuvo a punto de sonreirle de vuelta cuando vio la mano de la muchacha aferrada a la de Legolas, que le miraba directo a los ojos, desafiante, con una de sus típicas miradas de hielo imposibles de sostener. Pestañeó, restableció su orgullosa sonrisa y desvió la vista, regresando junto a su padre.

El viejo Mariscal de Oestemnet casi tenía un tinte verdoso en la piel. Miró a Éomer, que le devolvía la mirada junto con una sonrisa insolente y una provocadora reverencia, disimulada desde el lugar elevado en el que se encontraba.

Erkenbrand conocía muy bien la ley. No tenía derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada. Ese ascenso era un triunfo completamente merecido por parte de su hijo... y también era la forma de invalidar automáticamente el falso compromiso. Sin duda, una treta de Éomer. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda y permaneció en su lugar, apoyado en su bastón, sin decir una palabra. No le quedaba más remedio que guardar silencio y tragarse la bilis.

Faramir sonrió imperceptiblemente. Como imaginaba, no había habido objeciones por parte de Erkenbrand. Alheim conseguía un ascenso meteórico. La familia de Erkenbrand tenía tanto poder ahora casi como Éomer, y no tenía ningún motivo para declarar ninguna guerra ni para cuestionar el reinado del joven Rey. Satisfecho, desde su elevada posición guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Éowyn, que percibió el gesto y le sonrió, sintiendo de repente el impulso de correr hacia él y besarle como nunca.

Junto a la rohirrim, su hermana se aferraba, visiblemente nerviosa, al brazo de Legolas. Suspiró de alivio y el elfo buscó su mano y la estrechó protectoramente. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

– Estuve pensando durante un buen rato la forma más adecuada de sacarte de la ciudad y llevarte conmigo al Bosque Oscuro, si esto no salía bien. – Confesó Legolas, en un susurro. Érewyn sonrió.

– Bueno, eso es mejor que planear un asesinato, ¿no crees? – El rostro de Legolas se tiñó de confusión al oír sus palabras.

El plan de Faramir en efecto había salido bien. Poder a cambio de poder. El rango de Mariscal a cambio del papel de Príncipe consorte de Edoras. Como el astuto Senescal había supuesto, era imposible que Erkenbrand no se amoldara a la nueva situación y no guardara silencio, y más, siendo dictaminada por el futuro Rey de Gondor.

Entonces la voz de Aragorn volvió a resonar en la sala.

– Faramir, hijo de Denethor, acercaos. – Faramir avanzó en la sala y se situó delante del Rey, descendiendo un escalón para quedar un poco más abajo. Éowyn miraba su espalda sonriendo. – Durante muchos años habéis defendido esta ciudad con vuestra vida. Vuestro noble linaje está atado a la historia de esta ciudad, guardándola, protegiéndola desde hace siglos. La oscuridad del bosque, la vigilancia de Minas Morgul... Muy pocos en esta sala son conscientes de los horrores que habéis experimentado en vuestra vida. Y la sombra casi se os lleva tras años permaneciendo en su cercanía, respirando el aire viciado de la puerta oeste de Mordor. Faramir, tras tantos años de fidelidad y de esfuerzo, hoy os relevo del mando de Senescal.

Los murmullos no tardaron en alzarse en la sala. Éowyn borró su sonrisa del rostro, sin comprender.

– ¿Qué? – Susurró.

No podía ser verdad. Aragorn no podía relevarle del mando así, sin más, después de todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que el joven había hecho durante toda su vida. Sin querer, Éowyn sintió ganas de llorar de impotencia.

Pero Faramir sonreía. Era lógico. Ya lo esperaba, el Senescal sólo regía en Gondor cuando no había Rey. Ahora que Aragorn había vuelto no tenía sentido tener un Senescal. Gondor había recuperado a su Rey por derecho. Faramir miró con gentileza a Aragorn. Seguramente le relegaría a la labor de Capitán de la Guardia, o quizá de Teniente del Ejército. ¿Quién sabía? Lo que fuera que el Rey considerara justo para él, lo aceptaría sin reservas. Aragorn le sonrió y estrechó su hombro afectuosamente.

– Faramir, arrodillaos. – Dijo Aragorn. Faramir frunció el ceño, en un gesto de total incomprensión. Hizo lo que Aragorn le pedía y esperó. El Rey colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. – Faramir, hijo de Denethor, os nombro Príncipe de Ithilien, Señor de Emyn Arnen. – Levantáos.

Cuando Faramir se levantó, los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Los que no habían sonado aún por los demás homenajeados, ahora explotaban por Faramir, el Senescal y Capitán más amado en la Ciudad.

Con expresión de incredulidad, Faramir se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Y Éowyn no pudo guardar la compostura por más tiempo. Corrió hacia el joven y se arrojó en sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

* * *

La ceremonia finalizó con el nuevo título de Faramir y, poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando, quedando en ella únicamente los amigos más queridos de Aragorn. Los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, la familia real de Rohan, Imrahil y Faramir.

– Quiero mostraros algo: – Dijo Aragorn, desenrollando un pergamino sin sellar. – la Unión de los Pueblos Libres, un tratado que jura lealtad a los reinos de Rohan, Erebor y el Bosque Oscuro. – Sorprendidos, miraron en silencio a Aragorn mientras este sonreía. – Gondor está en deuda con vosotros, y he decidido iniciar una alianza con todos. Si algún día necesitáis la ayuda de Gondor no tendréis más que encender las almenaras y Gondor acudirá.

– Pero… La red de almenaras llega sólo hasta Rohan… ¿Cómo van a poder avisar desde los reinos del norte?

La aportación de Érewyn fue recibida con silencio y curiosidad. La joven recordó entonces, abochornada, la última vez que se le ocurrió proponer algo en una reunión en Edoras. Su Tío recibió sus aportaciones casi con una patada en el trasero. Érewyn tragó saliva y miró con ojos de cordero a su hermano, esperando su reprobación enseguida. Pero Éomer no la miraba a ella, si no a Aragorn. El rohirrim esperaba la respuesta del montaraz ante la inteligente pregunta de su hermana más joven. Érewyn entendió que al fin su criterio era considerado y se sintió orgullosa. Disimulando una sonrisa, esperó la respuesta de Aragorn, que no tardó en llegar.

– Se construirán nuevas almenaras que llegarán hasta Erebor. – Respondió Aragorn. Gandalf asintió y caminó despacio por la sala, hasta llegar junto a Aragorn.

– Podría usarse también un tipo de polvo que cambie el color del fuego según se encienda desde Rohan, Gondor o Rhovanion. – Dijo el mago, pensativamente. – De ese modo los refuerzos sabrían a dónde dirigirse.

– ¡Fuegos artificiales! – Exclamó Pippin, pletórico.

– Unos fuegos artificiales que se guardarán a buen recaudo de cualquier Tuc que pueda haber por los alrededores… – Comentó Gandalf, lanzando una mirada severa a Pippin. El mago recordaba perfectamente el desastre que los dos primos provocaron con sus amados fuegos de artificio en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo. – Los aliados de Sauron son numerosos y no tardarán en reagruparse y aumentar en número. Hay que controlar el este y el sur…Opino que es una gran idea, Aragorn. Yo mismo llevaré copias del tratado hasta los Reinos de los Bosques y la Montaña Solitaria, si me lo permites. – Aragorn se mostró de acuerdo y el mago dirigió la mirada entonces al rostro del elfo. – Puedo acompañarte hasta la Caverna de Thranduil para llevarlo, Legolas. – Legolas asintió e inclinó la cabeza, con respeto. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Gandalf, de repente. – Recibí un mensaje de Radagast, informándome de la situación en el Norte, Legolas. Se ha librado una cruenta batalla. Hubo un ataque en el Bosque Oscuro y otro cerca de Ciudad de Lago. El mal se aposentó de nuevo en Dol Guldur y a tu padre y a Celeborn les costó un tremendo esfuerzo librarse de él… Parte del Bosque Oscuro ardió.

Legolas permaneció en silencio y apartó la vista. Recordó la visión que Sauron le hizo ver en lo alto de la Puerta, y ahora contemplaba la posibilidad de que parte de lo que el Señor Oscuro le mostró sí que hubiera ocurrido realmente. Érewyn miró el rostro preocupado del elfo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose incapaz de animarle o decirle algo esperanzador acerca de su hogar.

– ¿Qué sabes de mi padre y mi hermano? – Preguntó Legolas. La muchacha miraba al mago y al elfo, sin osar hacer un sólo gesto.

– Desgraciadamente no sé nada de Eglaron y Thranduil. – El ceño de Legolas se frunció. – Pero los elfos se aliaron finalmente entre ellos, igual que los hombres de Esgaroth y Ciudad de Valle con los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria. Entre todos expulsaron el mal… Pero debo ir yo mismo para inspeccionar la zona. Debo asegurarme de que en esa fortaleza ya no habita nada maligno… – El rostro de Legolas se cubrió de sombra y guardó silencio. El mago encendió su pipa y escudriñó el rostro del elfo. Dió un par de caladas antes de volver a dirigirse a él. – En su mensaje, Radagast me habló de una voz antigua que escuchó en el bosque. Los árboles hablaron de nuevo en su antigua lengua, una que no usaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los elfos también la oyeron, Legolas. Escucharon la voz del bosque y ella les dijo que el mal se acercaba desde Isengard. No estuvieron desprevenidos.

Legolas miró a Gandalf y este le sonrió, asintiendo. La voz de Bárbol con el mensaje de Legolas había surtido efecto. Ese era el mensaje que los elfos de Lorien y del Bosque Oscuro habían escuchado. El elfo miró entonces a Érewyn que permanecía a su lado en silencio. Tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y las besó.

– Debo partir cuanto antes. – Dijo Legolas. Érewyn le miró en silencio, sintiendo un profundo pesar inundar su corazón de ía que ese momento llegaría. Legolas debía regresar a su hogar para comprobar el estado de su familia y se separarían durante un tiempo. Pero por más que la entristeciera era lo que Legolas debía hacer y él necesitaba su apoyo ahora. Ella también tendría deseos de regresar a su hogar si no supiera qué había sido de su familia. La muchacha suspiró, sonrió tristemente y asintió con energía.

– Es una sabia decisión. – Aprobó el mago, sonriendo. – Pero llevas muchos días sin descansar y has luchado al límite de tus fuerzas. ¿Desde cuándo no duermes? – Le preguntó entonces el mago. Legolas se quedó pensativo un instante, haciendo la cuenta.

– No estoy seguro… Quizá desde hace veintidós o veintitrés días. – Gandalf frunció el ceño y se levantó de la butaca.

– Hasta los más aguerridos y fuertes elfos necesitan dormir de vez en cuando, Legolas. Y comer también. – El elfo no supo qué contestar. Se sentía de nuevo como un joven elfo al que reprendían por su inapropiado comportamiento.

– ¡Y beber! – Gritó Gimli, golpeando el suelo con su hacha y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Y bailar! – Exclamaron los hobbits, aportando también su granito de arena. Todos rieron y Aragorn se acercó a su amigo.

– Muy bien. – dijo. – Parte mañana, Legolas, y esta noche celebremos la caída de Barad–dûr. Despidamos a los valientes que cayeron en la batalla.

Legolas asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Se sucedieron las conversaciones y los temas derivaron por otros derroteros hasta que un mayordomo informó que la sala contigua ya estaba preparada. Todos pasaron a ella para encontrarse una mesa repleta de manjares y la presencia de un pequeño grupo de músicos de la ciudad, en el que Legolas encontró, de nuevo, al portador del laúd que había interpretado hermosas canciones en "La Hostería Vieja", la noche que partió a Osgiliath.

Si opción a oponerse, Legolas se vio arrastrado por Gimli hacia un barril de cerveza, deseoso de tomar la revancha cuanto antes, y Aragorn aprovechó para acercarse a Érewyn, con quien no había tenido la ocasión de hablar desde que regresó a Minas Tirith.

– Eres la viva imagen de la felicidad esta noche, Érewyn. – La joven se sonrojó y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Legolas, que la observaba desde la otra punta de la sala, con una pinta en la mano repleta de cerveza. Para Aragorn no pasó desapercibido el gesto y levantó las cejas, divertido. – Y él también. He viajado junto a él durante medio año y le he visto sonreír más veces en una hora a tu lado que en dos meses de viaje por tierras desiertas. Te aseguro que es un compañero de viaje "muy divertido" – La afirmación del montaraz provocó la risa de Érewyn, y Legolas levantó las cejas en la otra punta de la sala, intrigado. – Pero deberás tener paciencia con él. Los elfos a veces son difíciles de comprender y de tratar… Lo sé por experiencia. – Érewyn asintió.

– Lo sé. Sé que será difícil… Pero él merece la pena. – Dijo la muchacha, mirando al elfo, quien le dirigía una arrebatadora sonrisa en aquel momento. Érewyn se sonrojó y carraspeó. – Sé lo de tu compromiso con la Dama Arwen. Y me alegro mucho por tí. De hecho me alegro ahora incluso más. – Comentó Érewyn. Ambos miraron en dirección a Éowyn que conversaba animadamente con Faramir. Los ojos de ambos resplandecían con un brillo especial. Aragorn sonrió, nostálgico.

– Yo me alegro por ella. Merece ser feliz y Faramir es capaz de conseguirlo con creces. Es un gran muchacho. – Oyeron entonces la voz de Merry cantando al compás de una melodía conocida por todos y miraron en dirección a los hobbits. Sam le acompañaba en la canción mientras Frodo simplemente sonreía, sentado en una butaca.

– Frodo y Sam están aún fatigados. – Comentó la muchacha. – Pero quien más me preocupa es Frodo. Está demacrado, como si algo hubiera estado absorbiendo su alma desde hace mucho tiempo… Me recuerda a mi Tío Théoden cuando estuvo bajo el conjuro de Saruman. – Susurró la joven. Aragorn miró entristecido a Frodo y suspiró.

– Los Anillos de Poder actúan así. Consumen a su portador. Frodo ha aguantado mucho más de lo que hubiera aguantado cualquiera de nosotros. Los hobbits están hechos de una pasta diferente...– Érewyn asintió, mirando a Merry y Pippin que se lo estaban pasando en grande. – … Igual que las mujeres de Rohan.

Ella volvió a mirar a Aragorn y sonrió.

– ¡Ejem! – Gandalf pedía silencio carraspeando sonoramente desde el centro de la sala. Todos le miraron y callaron. Incluso los músicos tomaron un descanso. Merry y Pippin continuaron con su fiesta particular hasta que Gandalf decidió arrojarles una manzana de un frutero repleto de ellas que había sobre la mesa. – ¡Calláos! – Los hobbits esquivaron el proyectil y obedecieron al mago. – He de pedir un brindis por Frodo y Sam. – Un camarero pasó junto a los presentes rellenando las copas con el mejor vino de la reserva de Gondor. – Por haber cumplido con creces una misión casi imposible, superando cualquier expectativa. De no ser por ellos esta guerra habría tenido un final muy diferente.

Todos asintieron y levantaron sus copas al grito de "¡Por Frodo y Sam!". Los hobbits se encogieron en sus lugares, avergonzados por ser el centro de atención, y sonriendo tímidamente.

– Yo he de pedir un brindis también. – Dijo Aragorn, dirigiéndose a todos. – Por el Rey Théoden de Rohan, que acudió en ayuda de un reino sentenciado, y que perdió la vida al plantarle cara a uno de los mayores terrores que Sauron creó. Fue un gran Rey, y un gran amigo, que luchó hasta el final por el honor y la seguridad de su pueblo y su familia.

Al grito de "por Théoden" todos alzaron sus copas. Érewyn se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y alzó su copa también, sonriendo a Aragorn en agradecimiento, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

– ¡Yo dambién he de broponer un frindis! – Exclamó Gimli, ya bastante afectado por el número de cervezas que había tomado. – ¡Por el Orejas Picudas! – Legolas se llevó una mano a la frente, provocando la carcajada divertida de los presentes. – ¡Por cerrar la Puerta Negra para evitar el paso de Sauron! ¡For matar a dos trolls él sholo y sobrevivir a semejjjante caída desde lo alto de la puerta! ¿Cuánta altura había? ¿Cien metros? ¡Bor… Bbbor el martillo de Aulë! ¡Aquello era casi dos veces más alto queee el... el muro de Cuernavilla! – Érewyn miró incrédula al elfo, que le dedicó una mirada lastimera. Ahora entendía cómo se hizo semejante hematoma...

Todos vocearon "¡Por Legolas!" entre risas y el elfo sonrió azorado, removiéndose en su lugar.

– No esdtá acostumbrado a los homejnajes… prefiere basar desabercibido – balbuceó Gimli, acercándose zigzagueando hasta Érewyn, que le sujetó del brazo para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, sin poder parar de reir.

Enseguida se reanudó la música y los hobbits volvieron a bailar, arrastrando a Éowyn con ellos.

Érewyn vió a Legolas abandonando la sala en dirección a una de las terrazas. Sintió el impulso de seguirle pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Miró a su derecha y vio a Gandalf, sonriéndole cálidamente y negando con la cabeza.

– Permitámosle unos momentos para pensar a solas, mi querida muchacha. – Dijo el mago. Ella sonrió, entendiendo. – Bien… Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo te sientes. – La sonrisa pícara del mago dejaba claro a qué se refería. Érewyn sonrió.

– Soy feliz. Conocer mi pasado ha traído felicidad a mi vida… – Dijo la muchacha, mirando una vez más en dirección a la puerta por donde Legolas había salido. – … Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender… – El mago se inclinó un poco más, acercando su oído a la muchacha. – Una mañana, estando en mi habitación, vi algo muy extraño: un fuego fatuo. – Las pobladas cejas de Gandalf se alzaron con incredulidad. – Me asusté y salí corriendo, en búsqueda de mi hermano. Pero no le encontré y en su habitación volví a ver el fuego fatuo… Creí que quizá fueron imaginaciones mías, pero ese ser pronunció el nombre de mi padre, algo que yo desconocía por aquel entonces, por lo tanto no pudo ser un producto de mi imaginación...

Gandalf comenzó a reír entonces, tímidamente primero y a grandes carcajadas después. Érewyn le miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, hasta que el mago movió su bastón y ante la atónita muchacha apareció un fuego fatuo que susurró "Erethor".

Érewyn dio un salto hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender todo, por fin, y señaló acusadoramente a Gandalf.

– ¡Tú! – Acertó a decir. El mago asintió.

– De algún modo tenía que obligar a Éomer a explicarte la verdad, y si hacía que tú estuvieras interesada no pondría más excusas. Pero el cabezota rohirrim esperó hasta el ultimísimo momento para hacerlo… – Érewyn suspiró.

– De modo que tú sabías todo desde el principio. – Gandalf asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia unas butacas cercanas.

– Sí, yo conocí a tu padre. – El rostro de Érewyn se iluminó. – Era un miembro de la guardia de Galadriel, aunque nunca hablé con él más que un par de frases sin importancia. Era serio y entregado a sus responsabilidades. Un gran guerrero.

Ambos se sentaron y Érewyn atrapó las manos del mago en un gesto de súplica.

– ¡Explícame más cosas de él, Gandalf! Necesito conocer más. – Rogó la muchacha.

– ¡Ay, pequeña! – se lamentó el anciano. – Mucho me temo que no puedo ayudarte más. Sólo sé que amaba profundamente a tu madre… Sin embargo… – Murmuró el mago, pensativo, – Sé dónde podrías encontrar respuestas… Todas las historias tienen siempre un comienzo, ubicado en algún lugar. Quizá debieras empezar por visitar el lugar donde empezó todo… Y leer el libro que te regalé hace meses...

Érewyn sonrió.

– Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad? – La risa jugosa de Gandalf respondió por él y ella besó su mejilla, provocando aún más risas por parte del anciano. – Gracias por todo, Gandalf.

– No hay nada que agradecer, Érewyn. – replicó el mago. – Te advierto que las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de ahora. Tu estirpe, tu sangre carga por herencia con grandes sacrificios. Deseo de corazón que tú no debas hacer ninguno en el futuro.

– Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, pero aceptaré cualquier cosa que me depare el futuro. A partir de ahora soy yo quien va a marcar el ritmo de mi vida. – Contestó, orgullosa.

– Eso espero, querida. – Respondió Gandalf. – Y ahora vé. Creo que ya le hemos concedido unos instantes. No es bueno estar solo mucho tiempo cuando la incertidumbre nubla la mente de uno.

Y dicho esto, Gandalf señaló con la cabeza la puerta por la que Legolas se había marchado y Érewyn asintió, sonriendo. Se levantó y se dirigió con decisión hacia allí.

Y desde la otra punta de la sala, Éomer sonreía con nostalgia al verla marchar. Pero la tristeza duró poco: Merry le palmeó el brazo y le dijo:

– ¿Has visto eso? – El hobbit señaló un barril de vino que acababan de dejar cerca de ellos. – ¡Vamos a por él, compañero!

* * *

Legolas estaba apoyado en el murete de la muralla, mirando al norte. Como siempre, la posición de Valacirca le acercaba un poco a su hogar, en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

– De modo que te caíste de lo alto de la Puerta Negra… ¿Era ese tu secreto? – Preguntó una voz femenina, a su espalda. Legolas sonrió y se giró para mirarla.

– Así es, pero no me siento demasiado orgulloso de esa caída. – Ella rió y tomó su mano.

– Siempre consigues sorprenderme. – Susurró. – Me alegro de que no te ocurriera nada malo. – Él sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de ellos y Érewyn no podía evitar clavar sus ojos en él. Legolas se marcharía en apenas unas horas. No quería que la tristeza nublara esos momentos con él, los últimos que pasarían juntos en un tiempo. Se acercó a él y besó su hombro, un gesto que atrajo la atención de Legolas, que la miró, intrigado.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? – Susurró ella.

– Varias cosas. – Contestó él.

– ¿Y una de ellas es…? – Legolas sonrió al reconocer la sucesión de preguntas que habían intercambiado tantas veces ya. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazos.

– Mi familia. – Respondió. Érewyn suspiró.

– De nuevo me temo que no puedo decirte palabras de ánimo. Pero de algún modo estoy segura de que están bien. – Él asintió. Él también lo creía así, necesitaba creerlo.

– Las últimas palabras que intercambié con mi padre pertenecieron a una discusión que tuvimos acerca de no "extralimitarme" en Rivendel. Mi misión era sencilla: informar de la huída de Gollum y regresar a casa lo antes posible… Y, bien. Ya conoces el resto de la historia. – Ella asintió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa tímida.

– Estoy contenta por ello. Si no te hubieras extralimitado, no habrías viajado con la Compañía, yo no te habría conocido y… Bueno, quizá Rohan y Gondor habrían caído. Legolas, has hecho en verdad grandísimas cosas en esta locura de viaje. Todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media te deben la libertad en parte a ti. – Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

– Sí, y a mis locuras, a mi forma de actuar sin pensar… – Masculló. Ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

– No es cierto, siempre calculas todo bien antes de actuar. Pero ningún humano puede entender tus reacciones, son demasiado rápidas. – Él rió con la ocurrencia y ella se sumergió en sus ojos. – Y to te amo tal y como eres. Amo tus locuras. Amo tus reacciones… Y estoy segura de que cuando regreses al Bosque Oscuro tu padre comprenderá y se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Legolas miró su rostro, acariciándola con ternura.

– Se nota que no conoces a Thranduil… – Ella le miró con gesto de incomprensión y él suspiró. – Háblame de tu padre. Me gustaría saber más. – Preguntó el elfo. Ella gimió lastimeramente.

– Ojalá pudiera… No sé nada nuevo de él, y Éomer no conoce nada de su pasado. Sólo sé que era serio, paciente, que poseía una serenidad fuera de lo común y que era un guerrero extraordinario… Pero, después de conocerte a tí parecen cualidades muy particulares para un elfo...

– _Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú–cheniathog, mel nîn. – _Dijo Legolas. Besó su frente y la abrazó. Érewyn estalló en risas.

– Creo que necesito comenzar a aprender élfico cuanto antes…

– _Ná –_ Respondió él.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma dulce de su cabello.

Al alba se marcharía y quería guardar esas sensaciones en su mente para rememorarlas cuando lo necesitara. No deseaba separarse de ella en absoluto, y su mayor deseo era llevarla con él a su hogar. Pero no quería precipitarse.

Había cometido ya demasiadas equivocaciones a ojos de su padre y no quería que Érewyn formara parte de una de ellas para Thranduil. Esta vez lo haría bien.

Regresaría a su casa, y vería de nuevo a su hermano y a su padre. Informaría con detalle de todo lo sucedido, y después, les hablaría de Érewyn y haría que Thranduil sintiera tales deseos de conocerla que no podría rechazarla jamás.

Tras hablar con ella sentía fuerzas renovadas para afrontar el viaje de regreso a casa.

Ahora sentía que todo iba a ir bien.

* * *

_Traducciones_

_Mai acáriel. Findelya cala ve laure, melleth_…

_**Lo hiciste bien. Moría de ganas de volver a verte, amor...**_

_Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig._

_**Adoro el brillo de tus ojos cuando ríes.**_

_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú–cheniathog, mel nîn_

_**No tengo respuesta para eso, vuelves a ganar esta vez, mi amor**_

_Ná _

_**Sí**_

_Sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca, pero no había modo de dividirlo. En el próximo capítulo ya abandonarán Minas Tirith. _

_Se abrirán nuevos horizontes. Nuevos lugares y situaciones distintas y debía finalizar aqui la etapa de Gondor._

_Pero bueno, espero que no os haya importado la longitud del cap. Y además, ¡os he dado muuuchas pistas de lo que vendrá!_

_En efecto, la historia está lejos aún del final. Los problemas no acabarán con la caída de Barad-dûr. La Unión de los Pueblos Libres es sólo el comienzo de más aventuras._

_¡Como siempre, todos los comentarios y opiniones son muy bienvenidos!_

_Os espero en el próximo capítulo._


	33. - Los Balchoth

_Antes de nada, agradecer todas las muestras de apoyo y ánimos para seguir escribiendo. He detectado como una especie de temor o algo así a que abandone el fic. De hecho no sé de qué manera he podido levantar ese temor, pero os aseguro que, aunque a veces tarde un poco más en actualizar, el proyecto sigue adelante como al principio._

_Veréis que como en este capítulo hay cambios entre Legolas y Érewyn y cada uno está en un lugar diferente, para que quede más claro y podáis orientaros de dónde están, he puesto unos subtítulos antes de las escenas._

_Como muchos dejáis los reviews firmando pero sin iniciar sesión, no puedo responderos con mensajes privados, de modo que lo haré ahora, antes del capítulo._

_**LadyGabiLun**__: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, celebro que el capítulo te gustara y que estés tan enganchada al fic. Espero que este capítulo también lo consiga._

_**mieke97**__: Querida amiga, no hay manera de que inicies sesión. Tienes la razón más absoluta en el tema del café. Café + fic = mañana perfecta. En mi caso lo sustituyo últimamente por té verde, pero la combinación es igual de placentera. Sí, el tema del matrimonio por fin se solucionó (¡ese Faramir bueno!) y respecto a irse juntos al bosque… Todo se andará._

_**jojomrivera**__: Pese a que sólo has comentado una vez, tu review me llegó al corazón. Despertar tanta emoción con cada capítulo e inspirar a alguien con mis escritos a leer los libros del Profesor, es un sueño hecho realidad, y te prometo que yo misma he experimentado esa sensación muchas veces, con muchos libros, con muchos fics. No poder desengancharte de la lectura es el mayor piropo que se le puede hacer al escritor, y yo te lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero recibir más reviews tuyos en el futuro, y que me sigas contando qué te parecen los capítulos._

_**BetoMarcador**__: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! _

_Y ahora, sin más, os dejo con la lectura del capítulo 33._

* * *

**Capítulo 33**. **Los Balchoth**

Érewyn observaba atentamente el proceder de Ioreth. Calentó un frasco de cristal en el fuego y seguidamente lo tapó, aún muy caliente, con un pedazo de piel de tripa de cerdo.

– Existen actualmente dos métodos para fabricar antídotos. – Explicaba Ioreth. Dejó el frasco con cuidado en una mesa cercana y comenzó a trabajar sobre una bandeja. Érewyn no veía qué estaba haciendo, estaba ocupada limpiando el sudor de la frente del joven herido con una compresa fría. – El método clásico, – prosiguió la Mayoral, – que se consigue con el mismo veneno, genera gran cantidad de antídoto que puede ser almacenado durante un par de meses. Pero por otro lado es muy lento de fabricar, ya que requiere de varias inoculaciones de veneno en el cuerpo de un huésped (nosotros usamos cabras). De modo que es un método inservible cuando ocurre una urgencia como la que tenemos hoy. Los hombres de Harad utilizan veneno de serpiente de la estepa en sus flechas, y aquí no disponemos del antídoto para tal veneno.

– ¡¿Entonces cómo vamos a detener el progreso del veneno?! – Exclamó Érewyn, alarmada. Ioreth levantó una mano y sonrió, tranquila.

– Con el método que yo he rescatado tras años y años de estudio. Es un método muy antiguo, polémico y rechazado por muchísimos sanadores, ya que para él se utilizan partículas de carbón vegetal, hierba cinuth, y (esto es lo más polémico), la sangre de la víctima. – Érewyn se incorporó para mirar qué hacía Ioreth en la bandeja. La anciana manipulaba lo que parecía una aguja de punto, algo más corta y hueca. Ioreth se acercó al herido y limpió su brazo minuciosamente con alcohol de eucalipto, un desinfectante muy utilizado en Gondor. Ató un trozo de lino en el brazo para ver mejor las venas, y pinchó una de ellas con la gruesa aguja. En seguida comenzó la sangre a salir por el otro extremo a borbotones, siguiendo inequívocamente el ritmo del corazón del muchacho y salpicando los brazos de Ioreth, que ni se inmutó. Rápidamente, Ioreth pinchó la tensada tela de tripa del frasco con el extremo libre de la aguja y la sangre comenzó a llenarlo. – Este método de fabricación de antídotos es muy rápido, pero sólo se puede fabricar una pequeña cantidad cada vez, que sólo funciona en la persona a la cual pertenece la sangre. El sobrante no se puede guardar ya que al estar fabricado con sangre se degrada en pocos días. – Érewyn levantó las cejas asombrada. En apenas un par de minutos el frasco de cristal contenía cerca de un cuarto de litro de sangre. Ioreth extrajo la aguja del brazo del muchacho. – Presionad aquí con fuerza, Érewyn. – Pidió. La joven obedeció, taponando con gasas de tela el pequeño agujerito por el que Ioreth había extraído la sangre. – Como habéis podido suponer, estamos fabricando el antídoto rápido, con sangre. Ya que no poseemos el antídoto en sí contra el veneno de la serpiente de la estepa.

– Y, ¿porqué es polémica su utilización, Maestra? – Ioreth se detuvo un instante y se giró para mirar a la muchacha. Los ojos de Érewyn desbordaban interés y curiosidad, la chica estaba en verdad ávida de conocimientos, y la Mayoral sonrió, orgullosa, antes de regresar a su tarea.

– Es polémica porque en muchas culturas es un sacrilegio utilizar sangre para curar. En esto los númenóreanos eran una civilización muy avanzada, y disponían de remedios "sacrílegos" que curaban enfermedades que hoy día matan a mucha gente, ya que aquellos remedios se olvidaron. En el hundimiento de Númenor se perdieron muchísimos manuscritos, aunque se salvaron unos pocos. Uno de ellos está bajo llave, en mi despacho, y fue en él donde, tras años y años de estudio, encontré el método rápido para la preparación de antídotos. No creas que ha sido fácil, durante años fui una incomprendida en el gremio por utilizar estos métodos de curación con sangre, pero lo cierto es que puedo curar con ellos. Y cuando los demás sanadores ya daban por muertos a los heridos y enfermos, la gente, desesperada, recurría a mí.

Ioreth abrió el frasco con la sangre y continuó la preparación del antídoto con carbón vegetal en polvo y una infusión previamente preparada de hierba cinuth, que olía a jengibre.

– Ahora es importante dejar que la composición reaccione. La señal es un burbujeo tenue, una señal inequívoca que el proceso ha comenzado. Entonces le daremos de beber el brebaje al muchacho y la reacción continuará activa y ejecutándose en su cuerpo. De ese modo eliminará el veneno del resto de su sangre. – Explicó la Mayoral.

Colocó el frasco con cuidado en una mesa cercana, y fue a lavarse las manos. Érewyn vendó la pequeña herida del brazo y aplicó nuevas compresas frías en la frente del muchacho mientras su maestra regresaba. Los cortos pasitos de Ioreth la alertaron de su vuelta.

– ¡Oh! – Exclamó – ¡Fíjate! El proceso está comenzando. – Érewyn se acercó al frasco y vio cómo unas pequeñas burbujas comenzaban a subir desde la parte baja del recipiente hasta la superficie. Ioreth vertió una pequeña cantidad en un vasito, incorporó al chico y echó hacia atrás su cabeza para facilitar la apertura de su boca. El muchacho tragó inconscientemente la pequeña cantidad de líquido que la Mayoral le administró. – Y ahora, a esperar.

Para sorpresa de Érewyn, en apenas veinte minutos la respiración del muchacho comenzó a seguir un ritmo sosegado y normal. Al cabo de media hora dejó de sudar, y una hora después de la administración del antídoto, bajó la fiebre.

Ioreth tarareaba tranquilamente mientras cubría con otra manta el cuerpo del muchacho.

– ¡Es maravilloso, Ioreth! – Exclamó Érewyn, asombrada. Ioreth sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– No. Nada de maravillas. Milenios de conocimiento, querida. Ahora hay que seguir administrándole un vasito de antídoto cada hora, mientras el líquido burbujee…

Érewyn ayudó a Ioreth a limpiar y recoger el instrumental, mientras arrojaba miradas entre curiosas y asombradas al herido. Recuperaba el color de la tez y su rostro tenía una expresión tranquila, sosegada. Ioreth abandonó la habitación unos minutos y regresó anudándose a la espalda un delantal limpio. "Pulcritud ante todo", recordó Érewyn, sonriendo.

– ¡Oh, querida! Me da tanta pena que os tengáis que marchar… – Exclamó la Mayoral entonces. Érewyn sonrió tímidamente. En parte a ella también le entristecía abandonar la capital de Gondor. Era una ciudad tan maravillosa, tan diferente a cualquiera de las de Rohan, que le iba a resultar raro el regreso. Pero también ansiaba volver a casa. Añoraba el aroma de los prados, el viento cortante de la llanura y los ocasos que se admiraban desde la ventana de la torre de Meduseld. – ¿Sabéis? Habéis cambiado mi modo de ver a los monarcas. Sois cercana, trabajadora… Sencilla... Tanto que no parecéis una princesa. – Érewyn no pudo evitar reír tímidamente.

– Mi tierra es humilde… – Contestó Érewyn, pensativa. – Somos ganaderos, agricultores, granjeros… Edoras es una ciudad muy pequeña y muy sencilla. Allá las chicas son inquietas, curiosas… No puedo decir que sea muy diferente de ellas. – Sonrió la muchacha.

– Sin embargo lo sois de cualquier muchacha de alta cuna que yo haya conocido. Brilláis, Érewyn. – Confesó Ioreth, y su rostro se cubrió de pura sinceridad. La sonrisa se borró del de Érewyn. – Brilláis con una luz diferente… Una luz que no he visto antes en nadie, aunque tardé en apreciarla. – La Mayoral se acercó a Érewyn y acarició su mejilla, en un gesto casi maternal. – Deseo que jamás perdáis esa luz. El regreso a casa, la vuelta a la realidad puede ser muy difícil, querida.

Érewyn bajó los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Se podría decir que Ioreth apenas la conocía, hacía menos de un tres semanas que la vieja Mayoral entró en su vida, y se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, su presencia fue decisiva en los momentos más oscuros de la guerra.

– Os estoy muy agradecida, Ioreth. Por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi y mi familia, jamás podré agradeceros lo suficiente el trato que nos habéis dado. – Érewyn hablaba atropelladamente.

– ¡Bobadas! – Masculló Ioreth, quitando importancia a las palabras de la joven. – Y, por cierto, tengo algo para vos. Acompañadme.

La Mayoral dio instrucciones precisas a una de las auxiliares acerca del brebaje y las tomas y salió en dirección a las escaleras con Érewyn a poca distancia de ella.

La joven sabía que no servía de nada insistir con preguntas y resistió su curiosidad en silencio mientras seguía los cortos y rápidos pasitos de Ioreth hasta su despacho. La Mayoral arrojó un leño al fuego antes de dirigirse a la estantería y desplazar su dedo índice en el aire, buscando un título en concreto. Tras varios minutos, Érewyn explotó.

– ¿Qué es lo que…?

– ¡Shhh! – Siseó Ioreth, con gesto de concentración. Sus cejas se alzaron entonces y una sonrisa triunfal cubrió su rostro. – ¡Aquí estás! – La Mayoral sacó un libro bastante ajado de la estantería y se lo llevó a Érewyn. – Lleváoslo. – Ordenó. Érewyn tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo ojeó. – Es una copia del ejemplar de venenos y antídotos de Númenor que poseo. Lo traduje yo misma a la Lengua Común.

Érewyn reconoció en seguida la cuidada caligrafía de Ioreth y abrió los ojos al máximo, asombrada. Cerró el libro y lo alejó de sí, negando con la cabeza.

– ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡Es demasiado valioso! – Explicó la joven. Ioreth asintió y empujó de nuevo el libro hasta que tocó el pecho de Érewyn.

– ¡Exacto! Y precisamente por eso debe ser entregado a unas manos que lo aprecien. Además yo poseo el original, y ya me lo sé de memoria. Hace años que no lo consulto… – Érewyn sonrió y asintió. – ¡Oh! Tengo aún otra cosa más, pequeña. – La Mayoral no le dio opción a Érewyn a replicar y sacó de un pequeño cajón de su mesa una piedra blanca engarzada a una cadena de plata. Rápidamente lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Érewyn, mientras la muchacha observaba la pequeña joya, sin entender. – Es una antigua tradición que se remonta a las viejas costumbres de Númenor. Esta piedra es el símbolo que identifica a los sanadores de Gondor. – Érewyn abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente. Se había quedado sin habla. – ¡Oh! Por supuesto no sois una sanadora, como Aleth, por ejemplo. Pero para un sanador la guerra es el peor y mejor escenario para aprender. Y vos lo habéis vivido con creces, por desgracia. Tenéis muchas nociones, y tenéis algo muy importante también: constancia y capacidad de sacrificio. – Ioreth sonrió cálidamente y cruzó sus manos en el regazo. – Con el tiempo sé que llegaréis a tener muchos conocimientos. No os desprendáis de él jamás, os dará buena suerte.

Érewyn, aún en silencio, miró el libro y tomó entre sus manos la fría y pulida piedra blanca. Pensativa, y con la cabeza embotada, no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a Ioreth lo importantes que eran aquellos presentes para ella. Levantó la vista y contempló el rostro arrugado y ojeroso de la Mayoral. La anciana le sonrió de nuevo, de forma maternal.

Érewyn dejó el libro sobre la mesa y abrazó a la anciana. Ioreth rió, emocionada.

– ¡Oh, querida! – Exclamó, y le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

Días después el último destacamento de guerreros rohirrim abandonó Minas Tirith con destino a Edoras. Con ellos marchaba el joven rey Éomer junto a sus dos hermanas. Tenían importantes asuntos de los que ocuparse en Rohan, y temían que los problemas no hubieran acabado con la derrota de Sauron.

Cuando Théoden se atrincheró en Cuernavilla, los campos sembrados de su país habían sido arrasados por los hombres salvajes de oriente, a los que él mismo con sus hombres dio caza antes de ser encontrado por Gandalf. Cultivos, pastos y ganado habían sufrido mucho durante aquellos ataques, y Éomer no veía el momento de regresar y comenzar a recibir reportes… Aunque no sabía muy bien qué decisiones iba a tomar.

El Cuerpo de Théoden quedó en minas Tirith, al resguardo de la Cripta de los Reyes. Había sido ungido y preparado para su conservación, como la tradición indicaba, y Éomer y sus hermanas habían acordado celebrar su funeral tras la coronación de Aragorn. Le llevarían de vuelta al hogar en su regreso a Rohan, y una vez enterrado, Éomer sería proclamado Rey de Rohan, una celebración a la que asistiría Aragorn y otros nobles participantes de la guerra del Anillo, como Imrahil.

Los tres hermanos viajaban junto al grueso del ejército: la guardia personal del Rey y los Éored de los dos Mariscales, que marchaban en la vanguardia, dirigiendo y controlando el paso de Éomer y las Damas.

Érewyn apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con Alheim antes de partir. No parecía que el muchacho disfrutara mucho de su compañía desde que la joven le confesara su amor por Legolas. Y ella dudaba que dirigirse a él, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fuera lo más acertado. El rohir necesitaba tiempo para pensar y asumirlo. Además, de todas formas, a partir de ahora se distanciarían. Alheim sería destinado al fuerte de Estemnet para la vigilancia del Folde Este, de donde volvería a Édoras sólo una vez cada dos meses para informar al Rey de la situación en los límites del país.

Suspiró y trató de vaciar su mente. Disfrutaba de cabalgar. Había añorado tanto el campo, el sonido sordo de los cascos del caballo al repiquetear contra el suelo, el calor y el sudor del animal… Le había parecido una eternidad el tiempo que pasó en Minas Tirith, y apenas fueron un par de semanas.

Pero ahora regresaba a su medio, a lo que ella realmente conocía. Montaba un caballo que Faramir le había regalado, uno para ella y otro para Éowyn. Legolas se había llevado a Arod y el pobre Hoja de Viento falleció en el Pelennor de modo que ambas princesas necesitaban sendas monturas. Los caballos sureños tenían las patas más finas y eran más esbeltos, las crines eran más espesas y su estatura era inferior a la de los fuertes corceles de Rohan, pero a ella no le importaba. De hecho, el nervio de su caballo, que caminaba de vez en cuando retrotado y de medio lado le recordó los primeros momentos con Arod, también muy nervioso. Pero el blanco caballo de Legolas era mucho más fuerte y alto.

"Bichito", como le había llamado Érewyn, tenía un carácter muy parecido al de un poney. La joven pensó que sería perfecto para Elanor. Sí, cuando llegaran a Edoras se lo regalaría a la niña...

… ¿Qué habría sido de Fanor? Había pensado en él innumerables veces. No podía evitar preocuparse por él. Pero Érewyn sabía que la capacidad de supervivencia de los Mearas superaba con creces a la de cualquier otro animal; tenían un sexto sentido que siempre les mantenía alerta ante los peligros que pudieran acecharles. Érewyn estaba segura de que Fanor estaría bien... Pero le echaba de menos.

¿Habría llegado Legolas ya a los márgenes del Bosque Oscuro? ¿Qué estaría haciendo el elfo en aquel momento? Nada deseaba más que dejar atrás a todos y largarse a buscarles, ella sola… Ella y Fanor y un saco de sus manzanas preferidas…

Tras Érewyn, su hermana viajaba en silencio y con la mirada taciturna, fijada sin remedio en el horizonte. Faramir no abandonaba sus pensamientos en ningún momento. Antes de partir, el joven la había animado con bellas palabras diciéndole que pronto volverían a verse y también que le escribiría tantas misivas que tendría a los mensajeros de Minas Tirith extenuados. Sus palabras la habían hecho reír, pero se sentía triste. Desde que salió por la Gran Puerta de Mundburgo sintió que el frío era mayor porque el calor de Faramir se quedaba atrás. Le vio inmóvil en lo alto de una de las almenas de la muralla, sonriendo. Se giró para mirarle mil veces antes de desaparecer tras una colina, y Faramir había permanecido allá por ella, imaginaba que con una adorable sonrisa en los labios.

Faltaba un mes y medio hasta el regreso a Minas Tirith para la coronación de Aragorn, un mes y medio en el que no escucharía la voz del ahora Príncipe de Ithilien, no vería sus ojos y no contemplaría su maravillosa sonrisa. Iba a ser una auténtica tortura...

De repente Éowyn y Érewyn suspiraron a la vez.

Éomer miró a sus dos hermanas y rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

– ¡Oh vamos! Vamos de regreso al hogar, después de sobrevivir a una de las batallas más cruentas de las libradas por nuestro pueblo en los últimos milenios, y vosotras, mis señoras, no hacéis más que suspirar al viento y cabalgar como si fuerais dos almas en pena… – Éomer gestualizó teatralmente la última frase con un lánguido movimiento de su brazo que arrancó un resoplido por parte de Érewyn.

– ¿Y qué propones hacer? – Preguntó Éowyn, sin muchas ganas de seguir la conversación iniciada por su hermano.

– Ehh… … – Éomer guardó silencio entonces, algo que provocó la risa de Érewyn.

– ¡Muy locuaz, hermano! ¡Como de costumbre! ¿Lo ves? No hay mucho más que hacer. – la joven chasqueó la lengua y miró a su hermano por encima del hombro. – No sé tú, Éomer, pero yo tengo el trasero plano de montar a caballo a este ritmo… Podríamos trotar un poco, llegaríamos antes a casa y se desentumecerían las patas de estos pobres animales.

Éomer miró a Fauk. Después de todo lo que su caballo había pasado, lo último que quería era fatigarle pero su hermana tenía razón, diez minutos de trote no les vendrían mal y así la distancia a Edoras se reduciría más deprisa. El Rey de Rohan ordenó paso ligero y la comitiva comenzó a avanzar más deprisa.

Atravesaron el bosque Druadan en un par de días. Los arqueros procedentes de aquella región, que había aceptado unirse al Rey Théoden en su comitiva hacia Minas Tirith, ya estaban de vuelta en sus hogares desde hacía varios días. Ellos fueron los primeros en abandonar la capital de Gondor.

El recibimiento que brindaron a Éomer y su familia al pasar a través del bosque fue el típico que se le de da a un amigo muy querido. Las dos regiones se habían guardado mútuo respeto y las distancias entre el bosque la llanura jamás había sido rota, pero tras la guerra los dos pueblos se habían hermanado. Ofrecieron sus propias casas, sus humildes hogares, para que los viajeros pasaran la noche e incluso celebraron una fiesta con animada música, en la que hasta Érewyn se vio arrastrada a bailar por su hermano.

La partida fue calurosa, como la llegada, y gracias a la vigilancia de sus arqueros, ocultos en el bosque, el paso de los rohirrim a través de Druadan fue un agradable paseo, y pudieron salir del bosque antes de lo previsto. De hecho, antes del anochecer habían alcanzado la frontera sur de Rohan. Más allá de las colinas se levantaba el humo procedente de varias casas de una pequeña aldea fronteriza.

Érewyn aspiró el aroma de su tierra, sintió el aire seco en el rostro y observó, extasiada, el movimiento del largo pasto a merced del viento, provocando cambios de tonalidades en el verde brillante. Sonrió y sintió su corazón dar un salto.

Amaba tanto su tierra… Era una valiente guerrera rohir que regresaba a su hogar después de no haber dudado en entregar su propia vida por Rohan, si hubiera sido necesario. Se sentía realmente orgullosa de ser rohir.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo la sacó de su ensoñación. Alheim se acercaba a ellos a galope tendido con el rostro serio. La herida de la frente ya había cerrado y no llevaba vendaje, pero era obvio que le dejaría una cicatriz bastante grande, y sumada a la que ya poseía, que cruzaba su mejilla, convertía el rostro de Alheim en el de un guerrero experimentado, partícipe de numerosas batallas. Pero en aquel momento su rostro era hosco, y Érewyn supo que algo no iba bien ya antes de que el Mariscal detuviera a su caballo a la raya, junto a ellos.

El ceño fruncido, el gesto descompuesto, y las palabras que no llegaban a sus labios eran una señal clara de que algo no marchaba para nada bien. Éomer le miró con gesto interrogante, y Alheim se limitó a mirar hacia el norte, con el rostro pálido.

Y de repente, Éomer levantó las cejas, alarmado, y alzó la mirada hasta vislumbrar de nuevo el humo que se alzaba tras la colina, esta vez con otros ojos, y la preocupación visible en el rostro.

Éomer clavó los talones en la barriga de Fauk y el caballo salió automáticamente a galope, seguido de Alheim y de las dos hermanas, que tenían una ligera idea de lo que podía estar pasando, aunque aún guardaban la esperanza de estar equivocándose.

El humo que habían visto en el horizonte, el típico de las chimeneas que arden en el hogar, se intensificó al acercarse. No era de las casas, era demasiado abundante. Las chimeneas no dispersaban así el humo.

Y al llegar al punto más alto de la colina, sus peores temores se manifestaron como un tremendo mazazo.

Volvían a casa sin saber qué esperar en el regreso, aunque los tres compartían una ligera sospecha de que la guerra habría dejado algunas huellas también en Rohan. Pero en ninguna de sus pesadillas habrían podido imaginar algo así. Érewyn detuvo el caballo y miró el paisaje humeante. Soltó las riendas y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Recordaba haber pasado cerca de aquel poblado, oculta bajo su yelmo, en la marcha de Théoden hacia Minas Tirith. Entonces vio lindos campos de manzanos y otros árboles frutales que le recordaron a Legolas.

Donde hubo un hermoso campo sembrado, con árboles y huertos, sólo quedaba un vasto espacio árido y humeante y los restos de lo que no hacía mucho fueron manzanos. Y más allá, las ruinas de una pequeña y sencilla villa, desierta, fantasmagórica. El silencio reinante se apoderó de los tres hermanos mientras observaban, horrorizados, tremendo paisaje.

– Fueron atacados… – Consiguió explicar Alheim. Una apreciación ya fuera de lugar. – No pudieron defenderse. Sólo poseían hazadas y horcas para empuñar en contra de los orientales y de nada sirvieron… Murieron todos…Hay… Hay cadáveres por todas partes. – La inexperiencia de Alheim se veía superada por la situación y de nuevo se quedó sin habla. El joven no poseía aún la sangre fría para reportar a su Rey acerca de una de las desgracias que habían acontecido en su tierra.

La historia borró la mente de Érewyn. Su tierra, su gente había estado sufriendo desdichas y horrores a la vez que ellos luchaban en Minas Tirith. Apartó de su rostro las lágrimas de impotencia que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Quién sabía si mientras ella se había permitido relajarse en la Ciudad, paseando por las antiguas y hermosas callejuelas de la ciudadela, más poblados como aquel habían sido masacrados? Se sintió tan culpable, tan miserable…

Miró a su hermano, Éomer se frotaba la frente, preocupado y deshecho.

Él esperaba que hubiera habido batalla y escaramuzas, pero no encontrar los restos de la guerra tan pronto, en las fronteras, casi en las lindes del bosque Drúadan.

Éomer frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir sus ojos claros al campo aún humeante.

– ¿Cuándo sucedió?

– Fue hace tres días, mi señor. – Informó Alheim. – Éomer… Mi señor, fueron los Balchoth.

Los Balchoth… Éomer repitió ese nombre en su mente, sin poder creerlo aún. No habían tenido problemas con los Balchoth desde tiempos inmemoriales y aún así, tras la batalla de Cuernavilla, no habían sido muchos los grupos de orientales que habían sido avistados y fácilmente vencidos. Éomer nunca se había preocupado de que existiera alguna amenaza latente en el Este.

Se mesó la barba y no pudo evitar un gemido lastimero. Sólo hacía tres días que aquella gente había sido atacada. Lo había imaginado, la tierra aún humeante era una pista clara de lo reciente que era el ataque.

– Envía una avanzadilla a Edoras. Alerta a Erkenbrand. Decidiremos una estrategia esta noche. – Alheim asintió con respeto y se marchó a toda prisa en busca de su padre.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Éomer? – Preguntó Érewyn, preocupada.

– Mucho me temo que este horror no ha terminado, y si no me equivoco, recibiremos más ataques.

Sauron había sido vencido hacía nueve días. Los Balchoth habían atacado sólo hacía tres días. El Señor Oscuro les había dado el poder y los medios para arrasar con todo. Muchos habían huído hacia el norte tras la caída de Barad-dûr, alejándose del Morannon, pero sus intenciones distaban mucho de perseguir la paz.

Éomer recordaba que los orientales habían sido tremendamente numerosos frente a la Puerta Negra y entre ellos, había muchos que vestían a la manera tradicional de los Balchoth.

Suspiró, los Balchoth estaban continuando con su particular ataque a Rohan. Después de haber rozado la victoria en el Morannon con la punta de los dedos, esos salvajes no estaban dispuestos a ceder ni un ápice.

Lo que ellos creían el fin era en realidad el inicio de algo horrible.

* * *

..:: _En el norte de Rohan_ ::..

Gandalf, Legolas y Gimli cruzaban los páramos. Los ojos del elfo ya vislumbraban en la lejanía las lindes del Bosque Oscuro, la parte más austral.

El silencio había predominado durante aquel día. Cabalgaban sin dejar mucha distancia entre los dos caballos, a paso lento unas veces, y galope o trote otras. Legolas deseaba llegar pronto a su hogar, el desconocimiento le estaba matando.

En su avance habían acabado con grupos pequeños de orcos, y habían avistado otros de orientales, más numerosos, que habían huído hacia el este al verles. Decidieron no perseguirlos, cazar enemigos no era su empresa en aquel momento y les desviaba de su camino.

Al atardecer del séptimo día desde que abandonaron Minas Tirith cruzaron el Limclaro. El Bosque de Lorien se avistaba apenas a dos kilómetros de allí, y Legolas alcanzó a ver, en el oeste y a medio camino del bosque de los elfos, las ruinas de un antiguo caserón. Estaba abandonado. Había una frondosa enredadera que subía por el lateral de una pared medio desmoronada y la mala hierba cubría el sendero que llevaba a la casa. Legolas sonrió y Gimli levantó las cejas.

– ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que se te ha ocurrido? – Preguntó el enano. Legolas levantó el brazo y señaló la vieja casa en ruinas. Gimli miró hacia allá. El enano sólo vislumbraba lo que parecía un muro de piedra a lo lejos, pero no alcanzaba a ver detalles. Frunció el ceño y miró al elfo, esperando más información de su parte.

– Si no me equivoco, en aquella casa nació Érewyn. – Las cejas del enano subieron hasta el punto más alto de su frente, comprendiendo.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Gimli recibió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Legolas y Gandalf rió suavemente.

– Tienes razón, querido amigo. Estamos en las tierras de Éomer, heredadas de su padre, Éomund, al norte de Rohan. Llevan muchos años abandonadas. – El mago dio una profunda calada a su pipa y observó con detenimiento a Legolas. – ¿Acaso deseas hacer una parada y echar un vistazo? – El elfo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y reanudó el paso, delante de Gandalf.

– No. No debemos entretenernos. Debo volver a casa cuanto antes… – Gimli detectó un deje de nerviosismo en el rostro pétreo del elfo y no escondió una carcajada.

– Eso si consigues llegar sin mearte antes en los pantalones, camarada. – Legolas chasqueó la lengua y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. – Tienes más miedo de ver a tu padre que una damisela a diez metros de un orco…

– ¡Gimli! – Exclamó Legolas. – Procura no provocarme. Bien sabes que podrías acabar fácilmente besando el suelo de nuevo… No tengo miedo de mi padre, es sólo que… Temo haberle decepcionado, temo que me mire con reproche…

– ¿Lo temes? ¿Y qué esperas, paliducho? ¡La niña de los ojos de Thranduil se escapó de la cueva en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad y se largó a degollar orcos y a dormir y cagar en el campo, como una inmunda vaca! ¡Conociendo la fama de perfecto e inmaculado que ostenta tu padre, el Rey, es lógico que tema verte regresar más montaraz que elfo!

La jugosa risa de Gandalf pudo oírse a varias decenas de metros. El continuo toma y daca de Gimli y Legolas resultaba en verdad divertido, pero desde hacía unos pocos días, Gimli ganaba cada reto verbal. La mente de Legolas no estaba centrada en responderle con brillantez.

– Conociendo a Thranduil, – dijo Gandalf, tras dar otra calada a su pipa, – jamás, nadie actuaría lo suficientemente acertado como para contentarle. Es demasiado perfeccionista, y, si me lo permites, demasiado testarudo. Mi opinión es que no debes preocuparte, Legolas, lo hecho, hecho está y piense lo que piense Thranduil, la verdad es que eres un héroe fuera de tu hogar. – El rostro de Legolas se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera.

– Eso mismo me dijo Érewyn la noche antes de marcharnos.

– Y es una muchachita muy audaz, de eso no cabe duda. – Dijo Gandalf, y guiñó un ojo. Legolas sonrió de nuevo.

– De lo que estoy seguro es de que no aprobará la entrada de un enano en las cavernas, si no es a través de las mazmorras… – Masculló Gimli. – Tengo ganas de verle el rostro al orejas picudas que encerró a mi padre…

– Mi consejo es que intentes no provocarle a él tampoco, Gimli. Podría salirte muy caro… Y ni yo podría convencer a mi padre para que te liberara. – Esta vez fue Legolas quien ganó y Gimli gruñó, consciente de ello. – De todos modos, el aspecto de mi padre no dista mucho del de cualquier otro elfo… Excepto en que le encanta hacer notar en su atuendo y su aspecto su posición señorial y siempre lleva hermosas capas, o coronas y tiaras con intrincadas formas. A decir verdad es muy poco práctico…

– Por cierto, rubita, – Le interrumpió Gimli. Legolas rodó sus ojos al oír el nuevo apodo que el enano le regalaba. – ¿Cómo vas a explicarle al "Rey de las Tiaras" lo tuyo con Érewyn? – Esa pregunta tiñó las mejillas de Legolas de un ligero tono rosado, y el elfo tardó un poco en responder.

– Había pensado traerla conmigo tras la coronación de Éomer… Pero aún he de pensar en la forma más adecuada de decírselo a él...

– ¡Vas a pedir su mano al rohir! ¡Quién lo diría, las vueltas que da la vida! – El comentario del enano provocó una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro de Legolas que recordó brevemente la primera vez que se encontraron con Éomer, en la que le apuntó con una de sus flechas y le amenazó con atravesarle un ojo con ella. Gimli pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque en seguida terminó el comentario con una última aportación. – Ojalá no te ensarte él esta vez en una lanza, dicen que tiene muy buena puntería...

– Éomer es un bruto, cabezota, charlatán y tiene los modales de una piedra, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que será un Rey justo para Rohan. – Opinó Gandalf. – También es noble, sencillo y honesto… Y no es ningún orco. Lo entenderá perfectamente, Legolas. Deberías pensar mejor en cómo vas a explicárselo a Thranduil...

Los ojos de Gandalf chispeaban, divertidos, enterrados bajo sus simpáticas arrugas, y Legolas alzó las cejas con gesto derrotado. El mago tenía razón. Abandonó el Bosque Oscuro siendo un despreocupado elfo sediento de aventuras y deseoso de alcanzar la gloria para su pueblo, y regresaba hecho un héroe…

– ¡Enamorado de una humana! ¡Con esa sí que matas a tu padre! – Rió el enano. Legolas sonrió de medio lado y le observó de reojo.

– Érewyn no es una simple humana… Es una Peredhil, Gimli.

El enano perdió la capacidad de hablar y miró rápidamente a Gandalf y a Legolas tratando de discernir si se trataba de una broma o no.

Casi se cayó del caballo a causa de la impresión.

* * *

_..::En Edoras::.._

La entrada de Éomer y sus hermanas a Edoras fue recibida con gritos de júbilo por parte de todos. Los habitantes de la ciudad abandonaron sus tareas en cuanto el vigía dio la señal de que el rey regresaba, alzando el estandarte de Rohan hasta el punto más alto del mástil. Todos se acercaron colina arriba, hasta el pie de Meduseld para recibirles.

Érewyn bajó del caballo para ser engullida en los brazos de la que fue una de sus nanas, y Volga, una de las cocineras del castillo, hizo lo mismo con Éowyn.

Todos en Edoras temieron lo peor en el momento en que vieron que las Damas no aparecían por ningún lado, y que no había rastro de sus caballos. Y en efecto, las dos princesas se habían unido al ejército de Théoden a escondidas.

El primer grupo de guerreros rohirrim que regresó a Edoras tras la Batalla del Morannon les llevó las noticias de lo acontecido en el Pelennor y de lo valientes que habían sido las dos princesas. No había nadie en Edoras que no supiera que Éowyn había vencido al Rey Brujo, y que Érewyn había tumbado a dos mumak.

Los tres hermanos, junto a Gamelin y un grupo de soldados, se internaron poco después en el Castillo Dorado, buscando algo de paz y tranquilidad, al fin. Apreciaban el calor con el que les había recibido su pueblo pero no había un segundo que perder, debían conocer la situación en las fronteras y los mensajeros de los foldes estaban allí para proporcionarles esa información.

En su regreso a Edoras habían encontrado más poblados arrasados y más pistas que implicaban a los Balchoth, desde pedazos de las prendas típicas de piel oscura con las que solían cubrirse, hasta flechas y herraduras de sus pequeños caballos.

Éomer apenas se refrescó un poco y se plantó junto a Gamelin ante el enorme mapa que presidía el viejo despacho de su Tío, ahora suyo. Los ataques se habían concentrado sobretodo en la frontera este, y gracias a la protección del río, habían podido contenerlos, pero las bajas y las pérdidas eran cuantiosas.

Poco después del anochecer, Éomer, Gamelin, y los dos Mariscales, habían concretado una estrategia. Destinarían al viejo fuerte del Páramo y al de Estemnet a un regimiento numeroso, con instrucciones precisas de que los atacantes no cruzaran el río y se adentraran en Rohan. El fuerte del Páramo estaba situado en una de las curvas del Anduin, tras la desembocadura del Limclaro, y era precisamente donde Alheim fue destinado, con el grueso de su éored.

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazar a su madre y sus hermanas antes de partir de nuevo aquella misma noche para cumplir su deber. Ni siquiera trató de despedirse de Érewyn, que observó la partida desde la ventana de su alcoba, triste porque aquella amistad se deteriorara de aquel modo, y contrariada por la tozudez de Alheim.

El Mariscal y su éored se pusieron en marcha bajo las estrellas de Rohan, y Érewyn les miró alejarse, en silencio. Suspiró y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos y estos en el alféizar del ventanal.

Si sólo Legolas conociera la situación… Los problemas no dejaban de crecer y ella poco podía hacer, aparte de apoyar y ayudar a su hermano a tomar las decisiones correctas. Ni ella ni Éowyn tenían idea de estrategia de batalla, pero los tres debían mantenerse unidos y confiar en que aquella situación mejorara. A fin de cuentas los rohirrim eran los mejores guerreros a caballo que existía. Los Balchoth no tenían nada que hacer ahora que el grueso del ejército había regresado a Rohan.

La muchacha se forzó a levantarse y a librar su mente de pensamientos oscuros. Debía ser positiva. Obviamente los problemas se sucederían, y nunca disfrutarían de una tranquilidad completa pero eran inteligentes, tenían aliados, y pronto tendrían más… si el Rey Elfo y el Rey Bajo la Montaña aceptaban firmar el Pacto de los Pueblos Libres.

Ahora más que nunca debían fortalecer y avivar la llama de la esperanza, su gente lo necesitaba.

Por su parte, Éomer paseaba con aire distraído por la vieja sala de armas de Théoden, incapaz de conciliar el sueño a causa de las preocupantes noticias que conocía de las fronteras de Rohan. Mantenerse firme y no mostrar temores o indecisiones era crucial para un monarca, y era una cualidad que él siempre había poseído. Pero el regreso a Edoras le había traído de nuevo la ausencia de su Tío como un fantasma del pasado más reciente, y había sido como chocar contra una de las paredes de piedra de Meduseld. La férrea personalidad de Éomer se tambaleaba, temerosa de un futuro incierto.

Su mente trataba de serenarse mientras sus ojos se movían por la sala de armas. Le resultaba raro poder curiosear ahora por allí, su Tío nunca le había permitido tomar entre sus manos ninguna de las armas, auténticos tesoros que habían pasado de generación en generación. Ahora eran suyos y Éomer encontraba que desconocía la existencia de muchos de ellos.

El rohir daba vueltas por la silenciosa sala, haciendo florituras en el aire con la mismísima espada de Éorl el Joven, una que Théoden había conservado siempre bajo llave. Éomer no poseía la llave del arcón que la contenía y se había visto obligado a reventar la cerradura. No tenía sentido guardar aquella gloriosa espada eternamente a la sombra… Al día siguiente haría que colocaran un soporte en la sala del trono para exhibirla allá, y que todos pudieran admirarla.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, un precioso estuche alargado llamó su atención, medio escondido bajo una fina tela de color cereza. Dejó la espada de Éorl con cuidado sobre un aparador y se acercó al estuche. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, pese a que hacía años que no lo había visto. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y en su interior encontró la espada de su madre, una elegante y fina espada con la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de caballo, y una hoja larga y afilada como hoja de afeitar. Sonrió al empuñarla. Años atrás, cuando su madre aún vivía, esa espada le había parecido pesada y difícil de manejar. Idolatraba a su madre al ver que la manejaba como si no pesara más que una aguja de punto. Ahora era en realidad para él como una brizna de hierba. Como un cuchillo de mantequilla. Perfecta para Érewyn.

Sonrió, y la guardó de nuevo en su estuche. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea estupenda...

Pensativo, apagó los candiles y se retiró a sus aposentos, dispuesto a pasar una inevitable noche de vigilia.

Tras una noche difícil para conciliar el sueño, Érewyn despertó al oír el inconfundible canto de los mirlos que solían revolotear frente a su habitación cada mañana. Aquel sonido la reconfortó, y sonrió incluso antes de abrir los ojos por completo. El sueño la había serenado. La solución a los problemas jamás se vislumbraba tras el muro del cansancio.

Se alzó de la cama y se estiró de un modo poco femenino. Abrió los postigos de las ventanas y se asomó, sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa aflorara en su rostro.

Un nuevo día había amanecido. El sol brillaba, arrancando destellos dorados y verdes en los pastos de la llanura de Rohan, y el viento le traía el aroma suave al romero que crecía en las sombras del castillo.

La primavera de Rohan, ¿quién diría que ella y sus hermanos serían bendecidos con vivirla de nuevo?

Se acercó a su armario y sacó de allí una camisa de color crudo y mangas fruncidas, unos pantalones de montar ajustados y una túnica larga de color negro, una de sus preferidas, que solía ajustar a su cintura mediante un cinturón. Sobre ella se puso una casaca corta con las solapas largas que solía alzar para proteger su cuello del viento al galopar y por último se calzó sus viejas y ajadas botas. Levantó las cejas, hoy era un buen día para pasar por el guarnicionero y encargar unas nuevas. El regreso con vida a casa era algo digno de celebrar estrenando unas botas.

Salió como una exhalación de su alcoba y se dirigió dando ágiles y rápidos pasos hacia la cocina, el lugar donde, en el pasado, solía desayunar normalmente. ¡Qué comodidad vestir pantalones! Casi había llegado a acostumbrarse a los largos y grises vestidos típicos de Minas Tirith… Casi.

Un rohir era feliz vistiendo ropa que le permitiera montar cómodamente. Y hoy, Érewyn se había vestido de rohir, tras casi un mes sin poder hacerlo.

Recogió su cabello a un lado de la cabeza, consiguiendo una corta y coqueta trenza, y la sujetó con una tira de cuero. En cuanto terminó, colocó tras su oreja, casi sin pensar, el acostumbrado mechón rebelde que no conseguía jamás dominar. Era el sello personal de su imagen y ya lo había dejado por imposible.

Hizo su entrada en la cocina empujando la puerta con energía y tras ella, sentado a la alta mesa de trabajo, encontró a Éomer, engullendo un plato que parecía arroz con leche. Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida, y Éomer puso una mirada lastimera, le habían cazado.

Érewyn rió, y se sentó junto a él.

– ¡Buenos días! – Dijo, divertida. Éomer tragó el bocado y respondió tímidamente.

– Buenos días, Érewyn. ¿Has descansado?

– Más o menos. Encontraba extraño mi propio colchón, creo que ya me acostumbré al duro y frío suelo del campo. – Éomer sonrió y prosiguió con su desayuno. Érewyn le miró, curiosa. Éomer leyó sus ojos y se encogió de hombros. – Volga me ofreció ayer preparar mi plato preferido, y no me pude negar, no existe un arroz con leche como el que ella hace.

– Como siempre, Volga te tiene demasiado consentido, aún ahora que eres el Rey. – Rió Érewyn. Éomer gruñó, pensativo.

– Aún no me acostumbro a ello… – Miró a su hermana que había echado mano a una enorme rebanada de pan y untaba mermelada de manzana en ella. – Vaya, creo que ambos estamos desganados… – Érewyn le sacó la lengua antes de dar un tremendo bocado a su desayuno. Éomer levantó las cejas. – ¡Delicada como una bella flor! – Exclamó, con sorna.

Tras el desayuno, al ver que Éowyn tardaba en emerger de su habitación (ya que, según ella, tenía trabajo repasando las tareas del castillo), los dos hermanos pasearon por el camino de Edoras, la única calle que la ciudad poseía, y a lo largo de la cual se agrupaban las pequeñas casas de piedra gris.

Saludaban a los conocidos mientras avanzaban y se paraban a hablar con algunos de ellos. Poco a poco la efusividad de la gente se desvanecía y ambos se sentían cada vez más tranquilos.

Érewyn se detuvo en el guarnicionero, dispuesta a encargar unas botas. El anciano se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver el estado en el que estaban las viejas botas de la muchacha. Aquel hombre trabajaba el cuero asombrosamente y había calzado a la familia real desde antes de la muerte de Elfhild, la esposa de Théoden. Al conocer al dedillo los gustos y exigencias de la joven, al anciano sólo le faltaba anotar las medidas de Érewyn para tener todo lo necesario para la confección de las nuevas botas, tras lo cual, la joven regresó al exterior y buscó a su hermano con la mirada.

Éomer emergió del taller del maestro armero de Edoras y se reunió con ella en el camino. Tras notar la mirada interrogante de su hermana clavada en él, el rohir se encogió de hombros y dijo:

– Necesitaba unos guanteletes nuevos.

– ¡Por fin os encuentro! – Gritó una acalorada Éowyn, acercándose a paso vivo hasta sus hermanos.

– Por fin apareces. – Respondió con sorna Éomer. – Creía que se te habían pegado las sábanas.

– ¡Una dama tiene siempre múltiples tareas a realizar, no lo olvides! – Contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Éomer observó a sus dos hermanas. Tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar con su provocación.

– Supongo que Érewyn es más rápida que tú al realizar sus tareas de Dama de la Corte...

La joven alzó las cejas y se quedó inmóvil. Miró a su hermano con auténtico miedo. ¿No estaría pensando en que retomara sus tardes de bordados y costura? Echó mano a su pequeña trenza, distraídamente, y se aclaró la garganta.

– Había algo muy importante que quería hacer esta mañana, antes de cualquier otra cosa. – El silencio de sus dos hermanos y sus miradas expectantes la empujaron a hablar. – Quería visitar la tumba de Madre… Necesito un rato de tranquilidad.

El rostro de Éowyn se relajó al oír sus palabras y le sonrió con ternura.

– ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?.

Érewyn le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

La fila de túmulos estaba desierta y sólo podían oír el silbido del viento. El ajetreo del día a día de Edoras había quedado oculto tras la empalizada y tanto Éomer como Éowyn pensaron que había sido muy buena idea acudir a aquel lugar.

Érewyn acarició con suavidad los brotes de Simbelmynë que cubrían la tumba de Théodred. La losa tras la que enterraron a su primo comenzaba a cubrirse de hiedra, y Éomer se arrodilló para arrancar aquella mala hierba que tapaba su epitafio.

Érewyn suspiró. Miró la tumba de su madre. Era curioso el modo en que el túmulo bajo el que descansaba Théodwyn estaba siempre cubierto por un bello manto de flores blancas, y siempre la había asombrado el hecho que aquella tumba era la que más flores tenía, con diferencia, en cualquier época del año.

Théoden le había explicado cuando era niña que el nombre de Théodwyn significaba "blanca flor". Misteriosamente, las Symbelminë crecían sobre las tumbas de los miembros de su casa, como un homenaje silencioso, un recuerdo eterno de lo que un día fueron. Esas flores representaban la gracia, la valentía y el valor de los miembros de su familia. Y Théodwyn había tenido esas cualidades a raudales.

Érewyn sonreía tristemente. Pronto, su amado Tío Théoden descansaría también en aquellas lomas, junto a su hijo y su esposa. Su legado había terminado y comenzaría el de Éomer.

– Cuánta paz. – Susurró Éowyn, algo triste. Éomer guardó silencio, de pie como una estaca junto a la tumba de su madre, pensativo. – Madre disfrutaba mucho de los momentos así, ¿recuerdas, Éomer?

Su hermano asintió, sonriendo tristemente. Érewyn les observó curiosa. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por conocer a su madre, por tener como sus hermanos dulces recuerdos de Théodwyn!

– En las tardes de lluvia, encendía un fuego y cosía sentada frente al hogar. Cuando había tormenta, Érewyn siempre lloraba, ¿te acuerdas? – Preguntó él. Éowyn asintió, nostálgica, y la más joven se removió en su asiento, llamando la atención de su hermano. – Tenías miedo de los truenos, casi todos los sonidos fuertes te asustaban. – Explicó Éomer.

– Para que no los oyeras, Madre cantaba una canción de cuna y todos acabábamos cantándola con ella… ¿La recuerdas, Éomer? – El rohir asintió y se sentó junto a Érewyn estrechando sus hombros con suavidad.

– _A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth. Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn, Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic. Do thìr, dìleas féin. A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn, Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir. Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg, Maighdean uasal bhàn..._

Érewyn conocía también esa canción. Éowyn se la había cantado cientos de veces en las noches tormentosas. Los tres hermanos entonaron la vieja canción de cuna frente a la tumba de su madre, y al hacerlo sintieron cómo el peso de la preocupación abandonaba sus mentes, y su lugar lo ocupaba la fortaleza de Théodwyn.

Estaban de nuevo en casa, en su hogar. Estaban los tres juntos y estaban seguros de que por aciago que fuera el futuro, saldrían adelante.

Éomer se levantó primero del pasto y continuó dándole vueltas a una brizna de hierba que había atrapado en su mano distraídamente.

– ¿Sabes? – Preguntó, pensativo, dirigiéndose a Érewyn. – Esta noche me ha dado tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas… Una de ellas es que podríamos ir a la vieja casa del Páramo… Pensé que quizá querrías visitarla y ver dónde nos criamos…

– ¡Si! – Exclamó Érewyn, sin pensar, provocando la risa de su hermano. – Pero… ¿Podemos hacerlo?… Es decir, hay que esperar noticias de los Foldes – Dijo, pensativa. Éomer chasqueó la lengua.

– Los mensajeros no retornarán con nuevas por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana. Además quizá pueda conocer la situación más rápidamente en el Fuerte del Páramo, que no queda muy lejos de allí.

– Entonces no se hable más. – Dijo Éowyn. – Yo me quedaré al mando, y vosotros id a hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, pero id con cuidado, por favor. – Suplicó Éowyn. Éomer levantó las cejas.

– ¿Y ese afán tan repentino de quedarte encerrada aquí, a qué se debe? – Preguntó, divertido. Éowyn alzó las cejas, altiva.

– ¿Acaso no puede una Dama cumplir con su labor de Señora de Meduseld? Además alguien debe quedarse al frente de todo mientras tú no estés. No nos podemos ir todos de nuevo… – Éowyn miró de reojo a sus dos hermanos que la miraban entre risas. – ¡Está bien! ¡También quiero quedarme para esperar la carta de Faramir! ¡Me dijo que no tardaría en escribirme! No me extrañaría recibir su misiva esta misma tarde…

– Decidido, entonces. – Exclamó Éomer. – Mañana partiremos hacia el Limclaro.

Y Érewyn no podía sonreír más.

De nuevo cayó la noche en Edoras. Y otra vez le fue imposible dormir.

Érewyn caminaba por el ahora desierto camino que descendía Edoras hasta la puerta de la empalizada. Se había envuelto en su inseparable chal de lana de Gondor y pisaba con sus viejas botas el verde pasto bañado por el rocío nocturno. Le encantaba oír el típico crujido de la hierba bajo sus pies y la ayudaba a liberar la mente.

Respiró hondo. En verdad creyó que no regresaría, que no volvería a respirar el aroma de los pastos, que no volvería a pisar su tierra. En el Pelennor, tanto ella como Éowyn, habían estado muy cerca de no contarlo, pero la suerte les sonreía, y no sólo en ese aspecto.

Érewyn pensaba en Legolas. Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía el pecho al recordarle. Ansiaba enterrarse en sus brazos y sentir su calor y su voz susurrando dulces frases en élfico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar aquellas cosas. A pesar de estar sola, oculta en la oscuridad de la noche, el recuerdo del más sencillo de sus gestos hacía subir su temperatura de forma alarmante.

Parecía increíble que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en apenas un mes. Sentía como si hubiera viajado a través de los años, como si hubiera madurado de golpe. El amor de Legolas, la amargura y el dolor de la batalla, la pérdida, la verdad. Todo ello había hecho de ella una persona completamente diferente, más madura, más mujer.

Pensó en lo poco que quedaba en ella de la niña impulsiva que salió una mañana de Edoras temerosa de refugiarse en Cuernavilla, y recordó lo importante que había sido para ella ser tenida en cuenta, y su deseo de que su tío no la tratara como una niña y la considerara digna de participar en los concilios y consejos.

Hasta hacía muy poco no se había dado cuenta de que lo que su tío realmente quería evitarle era la amargura que finalmente conoció.

Nadie podía evitar la madurez de una persona. Tarde o temprano el momento llega.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en un lugar en el que solía tumbarse, a medio camino entre la empalizada y la torre del vigía. Se dejó caer en el pasto de espaldas y respiró profundamente.

El silencio.

El movimiento de la hierba junto a su cabeza, mecida por el suave viento nocturno.

El canto de los grillos.

El relincho de un caballo...

Se incorporó de golpe sin apenas pensarlo. Había oído aquel relincho demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo ahora, tenía un timbre muy característico.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a otear el horizonte con ansias.

– ¡No puede ser cierto! – Murmuró.

¡Le soltó en el Sagrario y Érewyn esperaba que hubiera huído al oeste, hasta Eregion quizá!

Entrecerró los ojos y observó una colina lejana. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Fanor se acercaba galopando, crines al viento, salvaje como todo buen Meara. Regresaba a ella como si hubiera sabido que Érewyn había vuelto a casa, por fin.

– ¡Debo estar soñando! – Érewyn reía y lloraba a la vez. Y corrió por el pasto, feliz, a su encuentro.

Se abrazó a su cuello fuertemente. Tenía el pelaje algo sucio de barro y las crines enredadas. Fanor resopló y le alborotó el cabello. Érewyn rió.

Todos los Mearas permanecían con su amo hasta la muerte de uno de los dos, y tal como hacía Sombragris, siempre acudían cuando su amo los necesitaba, aunque vivieran en libertad.

– ¡Oh, Fanor! ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!

Y despojada de sus botas, descalza y con la corta melena al viento, Érewyn montó sobre el lomo de Fanor y galopó, sin montura ni bridas, salvaje. Sintiéndose, por unos segundos, la niña que ya había dejado de ser.

* * *

_..::En las lindes del Bosque Oscuro::.._

El duodécimo día de viaje, Legolas, Gandalf y Gimli cruzaron los Campos Gladios, y el día decimocuarto llegaron al Camino Viejo del Bosque Oscuro. Y durante dos días más lo recorrieron en completo silencio. Legolas ya sentía cómo la paz de su hogar fluía a través de aquellos enormes árboles que se alzaban imponentes a ambos lados del sendero, y notaba cómo la naturaleza conectaba con su ser. No necesitó mucho tiempo para sentirse completamente en consonancia con la vegetación y ser parte de ella, y agradeció el respetuoso silencio que sus acompañantes guardaban. Cabalgaba con cabeza y rostro cubiertos por la capucha de la capa de Lorien, con sus rasgos fuera de la vista de ojos ocultos, y disfrutaba de aquellos momentos de paz, los cuales aprovechó para pensar en las múltiples cosas que inundaban su mente.

Pasaron dos frías noches en las que permanecieron cerca del camino, con éste siempre a la vista. Legolas hacía guardia perfectamente consciente de los peligros que el bosque escondía, y, confiados en su experta y entrenada visión en aquellos lares, Gandalf y Gimli se permitieron dormir.

Al tercer día, cuando ya llegaban al tramo más cercano a las Montañas del Bosque Oscuro, se internaron en la espesa vegetación, hacia el norte, tomando un viejo sendero casi invisible para ojos no acostumbrados a leer las señales del bosque. Y fue entonces cuando Legolas comenzó a notar que les vigilaban.

Comenzó a sentirlo a primera hora, cuando no hacía mucho que habían reanudado el camino. La sensación de ser observado disminuyó durante un rato pero después se intensificó mucho más. El elfo sabía que quien fuera que les hubiera detectado, había ido a buscar refuerzos y había regresado con ellos.

Legolas sonreía bajo su capucha. No eran presencias oscuras, no eran arañas ni orcos. Él sabía muy bien quién les acechaba, y su sonrisa se intensificó al oír mascullar a Gimli sin cesar. Sin duda llevaban oyéndole una hora. Lo que le extrañaba era que hubiera patrullas tan al sur, aún estaban muy lejos de los límites del reino.

Sombragris se detuvo, y su gesto puso en alerta a Arod, plenamente confiado de los instintos del Meara. Los dos caballos piafaban en el suelo y se negaban a continuar. Y de repente, fueron rodeados por decenas de flechas que les apuntaban peligrosamente, desde todas direcciones.

– ¿Quién sois, y qué buscáis en estas tierras? – Preguntó una voz, desde las copas de los árboles. Legolas sonrió, esa voz le era muy familiar. Desmontó de un salto y alzó las manos, mostrando no portar armas ni objetos peligrosos. Miró hacia arriba y se despojó de la capucha, revelando su identidad. – Pero… ¿Qué…?

Las flechas dejaron de apuntarles inmediatamente y los finos oídos de Legolas pudieron escuchar un leve cuchicheo que le provocó una sonrisa divertida. El hijo prófugo regresaba.

Un elfo se dejó caer desde la copa de un árbol, aterrizando con absoluta gracia en el suelo, y se acercó a Legolas con el rostro teñido de incredulidad. Tenía el cabello de un rubio aún más pálido que Legolas y el rostro afilado. Sus ojos eran de color avellana.

El príncipe sonrió, no había errado, había reconocido su voz perfectamente.

–_ ¡Veryan!_ – Exclamó, sonriendo. El otro elfo pestañeó aún sin creerse que tuviera delante a su amigo y compañero de patrullas. Sonrió y ambos se abrazaron afablemente.

– _¡Legolas! ¡Amin dele ten' lle!_ – Dijo el elfo, sincero. Legolas alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

– _Tanya nae n'quel…_ _Amin sinta thaliolle auta yeste'_ – Gruñó el príncipe. Veryan hizo un gesto con las manos.

– ¡_Aiya_! ¡_wara sina ten'amin autien ra!_

El rostro de Legolas se tornó serio, de repente.

– Mi familia, Veryan. Necesito saber si están bien. – Preguntó, con acusada preocupación en la voz. Veryan asintió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Todos están bien, Legolas, nada temas.

Legolas sonrió, aliviado, y más elfos descendieron de los árboles. Gimli miraba a todos lados, alarmado, tratando de no sobar más de lo debido el mango de su hacha para no suscitar antipatías, pero aquellos elfos no eran los guardias de la Dama Galadriel, eran los mismos que encerraron a una compañía de enanos viajeros apenas cien años antes, y él no podía dejar de desconfiar…

Notó una palmada en su espalda. Era Gandalf, que, con una sonrisa en el rostro le animaba a descender del caballo.

– ¡Mithrandir!_ – _Le saludó Veryan. Gandalf alzó las cejas, sorprendido de recibir atención tan pronto. – Largo tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que os vi.

– Cierto, muchos años hace que no piso estos bosques tan al norte… Espero que no sea inconveniente que dos viejos amigos del príncipe le acompañen en esta, la última etapa de su regreso a casa.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, Mithrandir! – Se apresuró a responder Veryan, pero miró reprobatoriamente a Gimli que le devolvió el gesto, en un puro acto defensivo. – Pero… Él es un enano.

Gimli hizo una reverencia y abrió la boca para responder con asegurada sorna y mezquindad, pero Legolas fue más rápido interviniendo.

– ¡También es un preciado amigo, Veryan! La guerra urde artimañas, arruina alianzas, pero también borra cicatrices, y crea amistades más fuertes que las rocas de esas montañas. No permitiré que se le trate como a un prisionero. Gimli es mi invitado.

Veryan comprendió las palabras de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar regresar otra mirada de desconfianza al enano. Negó con la cabeza.

– Me costó mucho ganar el control y el puesto de Capitán de esta patrulla cuando desapareciste, es mi responsabilidad si una amenaza se adentra a la Caverna por mi culpa. El Rey de seguro me lo haría pagar caro. – Murmuró en voz baja. Legolas frunció el ceño.

– En ese caso lo pagaré yo, Gimli es responsabilidad mía. Además, le debo la vida.

El enano dirigía la mirada, en silencio, entre un elfo y el otro, hasta que Veryan asintió, soltando un profundo suspiro.

– Supongo que no habrá problema. Si tú confías en él…

– Absolutamente. – Respondió Legolas.

– En ese caso, ¡venid! La mitad de la patrulla os escoltará hasta el vado y la otra mitad terminará la vigilancia.

Los tres viajeros y un grupo de guardias pusieron rumbo al norte por las sendas invisibles de los elfos, Y Veryan comenzó a poner al corriente a Legolas acerca de todo lo que había pasado.

Legolas se enteró de cómo se tomó su padre la noticia de que se había unido a una empresa secreta, organizada por Lord Elrond. Fue el mismo Medio-Elfo quien se había encargado de avisarle, consciente de que, seguramente, las nobles intenciones de Legolas no coincidían con las de Thranduil. Y fue su hermano quien se encargó de defenderle y de posicionarse de su parte, y también de apaciguar al orgulloso Rey, cuando Thranduil se enteró de todo. Legolas sonrió, pensando que debía darle las gracias a Eglaron cuando le viera.

En los dos días que pasaron hasta que llegaron al vado del Río del Bosque, Veryan tuvo tiempo de explicarle lo sucedido en el Bosque Oscuro durante la Guerra del Anillo.

El bosque había sido invadido por hordas de Sauron, capitaneadas por orientales de Rhûn y por orcos enormes, provenientes de Orthanc.

Finalmente consiguieron expulsar hacia el sur a los invasores y les dieron muerte cerca de Dol Guldur. Celeborn lideró un ataque desde Lorien y también limpió el sur del Bosque Oscuro, Ambos señores elfos se encontraron en Dol Guldur, destruyeron la fortaleza y se repartieron el bosque.

Ahora el reino de Thranduil se extendía hasta las montañas, casi hasta el Camino Viejo, y ahora se llamaba Eryn Lasgalen. Celeborn, por su parte, se había quedado con el sur del Bosque, Lórien Oriental. El centro del bosque lo habían cedido a los hombres del Bosque por su esfuerzo y su ayuda a la hora de la batalla.

Legolas se interesó por las bajas sufridas por el ejército, y Veryan le informó que, por suerte, no tuvieron muchas. El príncipe sonrió, más tranquilo, y le confesó que había temido esa respuesta desde que abandonó Minas Tirith.

Veryan, por su parte, se mostró tremendamente curioso acerca de las ciudades de los hombres. Legolas le habló sobre Minas Tirith. La conversación recibió esta vez las aportaciones de Gimli, que corregía a Legolas con los nombres de las estructuras y daba explicaciones precisas acerca del porqué la ciudad se dividía por niveles. Sus cuidadas explicaciones llamaron la curiosidad de los elfos, que poco a poco dejaban de mirarle con tanta desconfianza.

Del mismo modo, Veryan borró de su mente a Gimli como un enemigo y confesó haber soñado siempre viajar al sur, ver el mundo.

Al atardecer del segundo día, llegaron a los vados del Río del Bosque, donde se separaron de Veryan y del grupo de elfos que les escoltaba. Y caminar un trecho siguiendo la orilla, se hallaron pronto ante el puente que llevaba a la puerta del reino de Thranduil.

– … Al fin de vuelta. – Susurró Legolas, inmóvil, al pie del puente. Gandalf le dedicó una sonrisa, tratando de infundirle ánimos, y el príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se cubrió de nuevo con la capa. No quería llamar la atención de todos antes de presentarse ante su padre… Aunque estaba seguro de que Veryan ya se estaría encargando de ello en el puesto de vigilancia del vado.

Dejaron los caballos pastando tranquilamente cerca de la orilla del río. Reanudaron el paso a través del puente y sólo una simple mirada de Legolas bastó para que los centinelas le reconocieran y le abrieran el paso, junto con un gesto marcial de respeto, no en vano era Legolas uno de los Capitanes de la Guardia del Bosque.

Caminaron en silencio por numerosos pasadizos y amplios salones, escuchando sólo el sonido del pequeño arroyo que se filtraba hasta la Fortaleza, y cuyo cauce, para sorpresa de Gimli, era inteligentemente desviado por intrincadas hendiduras en las paredes de roca, llevando agua fresca por toda la Caverna.

Se cruzaron con numerosos elfos y elfas, y muchos de ellos no tenían nada que ver con la defensa de la fortaleza, si no que eran artesanos, doncellas, o simplemente habitantes de la Caverna. Algunos de ellos reconocían la intensa mirada azul celeste del príncipe, aunque no tenían tiempo de dirigirle ni una palabra, tan rápidos eran sus decididos pasos.

Tras caminar durante un tiempo indefinido, llegaron a la parte más profunda bajo la colina, frente a una estancia cerrada por una grandes y hermosas puertas finamente talladas.

Legolas se detuvo ante esas puertas y suspiró, serio.

– Esperadme aquí afuera… mi padre nos mandaría prender a los tres por haber permitido que un enano se "cuele" en la Fortaleza sin una venda en los ojos. – Dijo el elfo. Gimli, lejos de enfadarse, le miró con gesto grave, y trató de encontrar las palabras de ánimo adecuadas, pero como siempre, en esos menesteres su torpeza era extrema. Se limitó a darle una afable palmada en el brazo a la que Legolas respondió con una sonrisa franca. – Ablandaré un poco el terreno con él antes de anunciar tu presencia.

Y dicho esto, Legolas apoyó con fuerza las dos manos sobre las enormes puertas de madera, que cedieron con su peso y se abrieron a una enorme estancia repleta de pilares, decorada con gusto sobrio y elegante, e iluminada por la luz de la tarde que se adentraba por las troneras diseñadas para tal fin.

Gandalf acertó a ver una silueta muy alta, de espaldas, con una tiara que asemejaba la cornamenta de un ciervo en la cabeza y oculta tras una larga capa carmesí. Pero tras dejar pasar a Legolas, las puertas se cerraron gracias a los contrapesos y Gimli y Gandalf se quedaron en el corredor, en silencio, aguardando el regreso del elfo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de cual iba a ser la reacción del orgulloso Rey.

* * *

..::_Cerca del Limclaro_::..

Éomer y Érewyn habían alcanzado el límite noroeste de Rohan en un día y medio de viaje. Tras pensarlo por el camino, finalmente habían decidido evitar el paso por el fuerte del Limclaro, en el que ahora comandaba Alheim, y se habían dirigido directamente a las tierras de Éomund en compañía del pequeño destacamento que les acompañaba. Tenían pensado dirigirse al fuerte tras visitar la casa, para resguardarse de posibles ataques nocturnos.

El viaje había transcurrido sin problemas. Apenas habían visto los restos de algunos ataques en las aldeas por las que habían pasado, desperfectos sin mucha importancia, para alivio de los dos hermanos. La guardia del Folde Este había conseguido resistir en esas latitudes. O quizá los ataques no habían sido tan masivos como al sur.

Dejaron a la escolta que les acompañaba cerca del vado del Limclaro, para unirse a ellos más tarde. Éomer y Érewyn deseaban visitar su casa en soledad.

Los pasos de los dos hermanos avanzaron con dificultad entre la maleza que había crecido salvajemente alrededor del viejo caserón, borrando todo rastro del hermoso sendero que una vez condujo a la puerta de madera oscura.

Del edificio del pajar sólo quedaba el muro exterior, el tejado se había hundido. Junto a él habían dejado pastando a Fanor y Fauk, aunque ambos habían acabado por alejarse hasta terrenos con hierba más jugosa y habían desaparecido de la vista. Ya les llamarían más tarde.

Érewyn miraba a su hermano arrancar malas hierbas cercanas al dintel de la puerta, que impedían desencajarla. La madera se había hinchado, las bisagras se habían oxidado y la puerta estaba trabada a una distancia de tres dedos del marco. A través del hueco, Érewyn alcanzaba a vislumbrar una polvorienta y abandonada estancia en la que revoloteaban las polillas.

Éomer optó por el plan secundario al verse incapaz de desatrancar la puerta con cuidado. Con un par de brutales golpes con el hombro, la madera medio podrida de la puerta cedió en los goznes y esta cayó al suelo de la estancia, levantando una ingente cantidad de polvo que hizo toser a ambos.

Éomer caminó en silencio por la estancia. Sus huellas quedaban marcadas en la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo de piedra.

Érewyn entró tras él. La estancia era amplia, de altos techos, y estaba casi desprovista de mobiliario. La luz entraba formando tímidos haces a través de algunas rendijas entre los tablones que tapiaban las ventanas. Éomer desestimó la opción de subir al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones que habían ocupado de niños: los peldaños de las escaleras estaban podridos y no quería romperse una pierna.

Dió un suspiro y desapareció a través de un marco sin puerta.

Érewyn no tenía apenas valor para caminar por allí. Sentía una tremenda curiosidad y a la vez sentía que el escenario no le pertenecía. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Trató de imaginar a su madre junto a su padre en aquella casa, felices, conviviendo el poco tiempo que pudieron amarse antes de que la fatalidad les separara.

Pero era muy difícil, ni siquiera podía imaginar el rostro de su madre, y menos aún el de su padre…

– ¡Érewyn! – La llamó Éomer, desde la estancia contigua. La joven salió de sus tribulaciones y caminó hacia allá.

La sala donde estaba su hermano debió ser en su día una acogedora sala de estar, donde aún podía apreciarse la negrura del fuego que un día ardió en la enorme chimenea. Éomer levantó del suelo una vieja mecedora, y Érewyn creyó ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su hermano. Él la miró y le hizo un gesto con la mano, animándola a seguirle.

Érewyn se acercó a él y Éomer se agachó junto a un bulto tapado con un trapo viejo y ajado. El rohir apartó la tela, tratando de no levantar demasiado polvo, y dejó a la vista una pequeña cuna de madera. Extrañamente, de los escasos muebles que había visto en la casa, la cuna era la única que parecía libre de las marcas de termitas y roedores. En los bordes de madera, y en toda su longitud, había grabadas intrincadas y bellas figuras. Y en el pequeño cabecero, un pequeño círculo de estrellas hermosamente labradas presidía todo el conjunto. Era una obra de arte de ebanistería. Érewyn pasó sus dedos por la madera. Aún estaba suave, como si la mano del tiempo no la hubiera tocado.

– Era tuya. – Susurró Éomer, sonriendo. – Erethor la hizo para tí, con sus propias manos .

La boca de Érewyn formó una "o" perfecta y ningún sonido la abandonó. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer la hermosa madera de la cuna, enternecida, sintiendo por fin una conexión entre ella y aquel lugar, entre el amor de su padre y el resto de su familia.

Sonrió, aliviada.

Pero de pronto, un sonido le puso en alerta. Las cejas de Éomer se fruncieron, extrañado de la reacción de Érewyn, y ella volvió a escuchar el ruido, esta vez más cerca. Provenía de fuera. Mediante gestos informó a su hermano que guardara silencio y ambos se apresuraron hasta la puerta de la casa.

Ocultos en el interior en sombras de la gran sala, Éomer y Érewyn vieron cómo un grupo numeroso de Orientales caminaba hacia el caserón, siguiendo las huellas que el paso de los dos hermanos habían dejado en la alta hierba.

– No puede ser… – Susurró Érewyn. No habían detectado absolutamente ninguna amenaza antes de separarse de los demás, por eso lo habían hecho. ¿De dónde diantres habían salido? La mano de Érewyn se movió, silenciosa, hasta la empuñadura de su espada corta, la que había insistido en llevar, por si acaso, y ahora celebraba haber traído. Pero el brusco gesto de negación de Éomer la detuvo.

– ¡Son demasiados! – Susurró. Érewyn observó de nuevo, al amparo de las sombras. En efecto, el grupo era de más de cincuenta, y por las vestiduras, Éomer reconoció en seguida que se trataba de los Balchoth. – ¡Sígueme!

Érewyn no discutió. Siguió a su hermano de nuevo hasta la sala de la chimenea y vió cómo buscaba en el suelo de piedra una hendidura. Éomer encontró una trampilla que abrió con dificultad, y se coló por ella rápidamente, y, ya dentro, le urgió con gestos que le siguiera sin demora.

La joven alzó las cejas ¿Un pasadizo secreto? Érewyn miró de nuevo al hueco de la puerta. No tenía ni idea del plan de Éomer pero lo mejor sería seguirle. Él era quien conocía los secretos del viejo caserón. La muchacha se precipitó sobre la cuna y la cubrió de nuevo con la vieja tela antes de casi arrojarse dentro del agujero y cerrar la trampilla con la ayuda de su hermano.

Guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron inmóviles mientras escuchaban los pasos de los Balchoth caminando sin cuidado por el piso superior. Las voces hablaban despreocupadamente, lo que les decía que habían seguido sus huellas pero desconocían que se hallaban aún en el caserío. Ambos agradecieron que sus caballos se marcharan a pastar lejos. Su presencia habría alertado a los Balchoth y les habrían asediado sigilosamente. De haber sido así seguramente Érewyn no les habría detectado.

Éomer sabía que aunque entre los dos habían formado un batiburrillo ilegible de huellas en el suelo polvoriento, los experimentados rastreadores que eran los Balchoth no tardarían en encontrar la trampilla de madera. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tras hacerle un breve gesto a su hermana de que guardara absoluto silencio, ambos comenzaron a arrastrarse por el oscuro pasadizo, cuya altura sólo permitía gatear, tocando a ciegas el suelo frío, que cada vez estaba más húmedo. Pronto, el pasadizo siguió una vertiente descendiente y comenzaron a arrastrarse por un suelo embarrado y encharcado que apestaba a agua estancada y podrida. Érewyn no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada. Confiaba en que su hermano supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque en aquel momento se hallaban en una ratonera y al pensarlo, el pánico se apoderaba de ella sin remedio.

Los hermanos llegaron hasta el final del recorrido. Éomer recordaba que el túnel acababa en una pequeña puerta de madera que daba a una estancia muy reducida. Se trataba del cuarto donde los trabajadores del campo guardaban las azadas, hoces, y otras herramientas.

Tras poner todos los sentidos en detectar si provenía algún sonido de detrás de la puerta, Éomer trató de abrirla, sin éxito. También estaba atrancada. La humedad había hecho estragos en la madera de la casa.

De modo que no había otra alternativa. Miró atrás y vislumbró el rostro de su hermana, alumbrado casi imperceptiblemente por la luz que se colaba por las rendijas entre los tablones de la puerta y vio el gesto de asentimiento de ella.

Éomer asintió para sí, y tomó aire.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, Éomer le asestó un brutal golpetazo a la puerta con el hombro y con todo su peso, que consiguió abrirla de golpe, revelando el interior del cuarto y otra puerta más, que el rohir recordaba que daba al exterior, junto al río.

Ahora ya tenían un lugar por donde escapar, pero el estruendo de seguro se había oído a través del pasadizo y había llegado hasta la trampilla. Seguro que había alertado a los Balchoth y no tardarían en arrojarse sobre ellos. Debían escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Se precipitaron sobre la puerta y, para su alivio, encontraron que aquella no estaba atrancada. Seguramente aquel cuarto se habría utilizado como refugio para la lluvia por los pastores.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás, y cruzaron el río saltando ágilmente sobre las rocas lisas que asomaban en su superfície. Ya al otro lado siguieron corriendo y pudieron oír claramente las voces de los Orientales que salían de la casa y se preparaban para perseguirlos a caballo.

Éomer miró un instante hacia atrás y vio aparecer sobre una loma los pequeños caballos orientales montados ya por sus jinetes y acercándose peligrosamente a la zona del vado, dispuestos a cruzarlo para darles caza. Aquel lugar era peligroso para los caballos, solían herirse gravemente las patas con los afilados guijarros que poblaban el fondo del río, y Éomer continuó corriendo, ocultándose de la vista de los Orientales tras la colina, esperanzado de que la peligrosidad del lugar retrasara a los salvajes y a ellos les permitiera alejarse un poco más. Pero sin Fanor y Fauk no serían capaces de alejarse lo suficiente. Sin duda les alcanzarían. Aunque tuvieran que rodear la orilla del río hasta el puente, lograrían alcanzarles antes de que consiguieran llegar al fuerte del Páramo. Estaba demasiado lejos.

No tenían tiempo que perder en buscar a sus monturas, a saber dónde debían estar pastando, y quizá, era muy posible que Fanor hubiera huído a un lugar seguro, arrastrando a Fauk con él.

Éomer miró hacia delante, Érewyn corría velozmente por el llano, un poco a la derecha.

– ¡Al bosque, Érewyn! – Le gritó.

Sólo tenían una posibilidad de salir vivos. Y estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Si seguían corriendo así, podrían alcanzarlo. Estaba seguro. Era su única opción.

El bosque de Lórien.

* * *

_**Traducciones**_

_**(Rohirric)**_

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth. Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn. Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic do thìr, dìleas féin. A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn, gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir. Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg, Maighdean uasal bhàn. _**Pequeña, oye mi voz. Estoy a tu lado, oh, doncella justa. Señorita, crece y mira tu tierra, tu propia tierra fiel. El sol y la luna, nos guian, hasta la hora de nuestra gloria y honor. Pequeña señorita, doncella noble y justa. **

_Obviamente yo no soy capaz de componer una canción, y menos en rohirric. Esta canción se llama A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal, y aparece en la película Brave. Es una preciosa canción de cuna escrita en gaélico escocés, una antigua lengua celta que todavía se habla hoy día. Necesitaba una canción en rohirric y decidí incluirla por la semejanza fonética del gaélico de la canción al inglés antiguo, en el que se basa el rohirric. Aquí podéis encontrar la canción, por si no sabéis cual es. __ www .youtube watch?v=ROPKDUBFsEc (quitadle los espacios) Seguro que os gustará. ¡A mi hija le encanta que se la tararee! :)_

_**(Sidarin)**_

_Amin dele ten' lle!_ \- **¡Creíamos que no voleríamos a verte!**

_Tanya nae n'quel…_ _Amin sinta thaliolle auta yeste'_ -** Eso no está bien… Me ofendes con tu falta de confianza…**

¡_Aiya_! _wara sina ten'amin autien ra. Ma' ten' ta tuluva _ – **Oh! Jamás dudé de tus habilidades. Sí, de tus ganas de regresar.**

**Nota de la autora**

_Érewyn y Éomer se dirigen ahora al bosque de Lórien, pero ¿qué pasará cuando Érewyn pise la tierra de su padre? ¿Encontrará allí las respuestas que necesita?_

_Por otro lado, Legolas va a encarar a su padre. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Thranduil? _

_Realmente espero hacerle justicia. En el próximo capítulo Thranduil aparecerá, ¡en todo su esplendor! No os lo perdáis._

_Por el momento, mientras los astros me otorgan algo de tiempo libre para escribir, os recomiendo algunas lecturas que os gustarán. _

_Si os gusta leer en inglés, podéis leer "Words Apart" en fanfiction, __un fic __de __SleepyHollow7 __que me enganchó durante días y que la autora finalizó hace pocos meses._

_Y para los que tenéis cuenta en Wattpad, os recomiendo también "__Mi pequeña Hoja Verde__", una auténtica maravilla de Endoriel. Lo cierto es que cualquiera de sus fics merecen ser leídos y releídos. Y también recomiendo la lectura de "Lasgalen", de Meridethaelin, otra joya entre los fics._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	34. - Caras Galadhon

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Hoy os traigo dos capítulos! En realidad es sólo uno, pero es tan largo que al final lo he dividido en dos, para facilitar la lectura._

_BetoMarcador: Agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, y muchas gracias por el apunte sobre la esposa de Théoden, ¡es cierto! No sé por qué se me metió en la mollera que era Morwen y no es así, Morwen era su madre... ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_A todos: si encontrais gazapos o fallos de algún tipo, decídmelo, por favor! Yo paso muchas horas documentándome pero una no es perfecta, y después de escribir tanto, es fácil cometer errores, y si me los indicáis me ayudáis mucho. :D_

_Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, un par de recordatorios._

_Como siempre, las traducciones las encontraréis al final._

_Y sin más, ahora sí ¡os dejo con los capítulos!_

_¡Disfrutadlos!_

_¡Ah! Y no olvidéis dejar un review si tenéis unos minutos._

* * *

Érewyn corría como nunca lo había hecho. Corría por su vida, por su futuro. Como no conocía el terreno tan bien como Éomer, desconocía la cortante trampa que los Balchoth de seguro habían encontrado en el lecho del río, de modo que daba por seguro que con solo un traspiés, un mal paso o un momento de duda perdería su vida en manos de los salvajes.

Tenía los oídos taponados por un zumbido que no cesaba. No les oía, no sabía a qué distancia estaban. Sólo oía los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón, siguiendo un ritmo casi imposible mientras seguía las zancadas del Rey de Rohan descendiendo por una ladera y dirigiéndose directamente al bosque de Lórien.

Rodearon los primeros árboles y se adentraron en la frondosidad del bosque. Sus pasos sonaban sordos en aquel suelo blando y húmedo, y el aliento no llegaba aún pero las fuerzas no la abandonaban.

Debía sobrevivir. No podía caer tan injustamente en las fronteras de su reino, Érewyn estaba dispuesta a dar mucha más guerra todavía. Pero aquella no, aquella no era su lucha.

Éomer tenía razón, era estúpido ponerse en riesgo de sufrir una derrota casi segura teniendo la opción de escapar y la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

La luz del sol llegaba tenue en aquella zona, las altas copas de los árboles robaban la mayor parte, pero aún así, el color verde predominaba por doquier. La belleza de Lórien era algo difícil de imaginar si no se contemplaba directamente. Árboles milenarios, arbustos verdes y frondosos, paisajes de sueño. Y aún así, Érewyn era incapaz de apreciarla.

La cabeza le dolía de tantas ideas que se agolpaban en ella, y sus sentidos trabajaban por completo centrados en mantenerles con vida.

Sus ojos no veían belleza, vislumbraban un lugar donde ocultarse bien.

Su olfato no detectaba el dulce aroma de las flores en primavera, buscaba el viento a favor para poder pasar desapercibidos…

La carrera de los dos hermanos se detuvo tras un frondoso arbusto. Se agazaparon, quedando completamente ocultos a la vista de ojos inexpertos en aquel terreno.

Con los ojos desencajados, observaban la espesura desde su escondite, tratando de visualizar alguna amenaza. Pero incluso los sonidos del bosque aparecían imperturbables. El ulular de una lechuza resonaba entre los árboles y el eco proveniente de un manantial cercano eran los únicos sonidos que había en el bosque. Ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento mientras notaban un hormigueo en las piernas. Habían corrido casi hasta la extenuación.

Los minutos pasaron y la situación no cambió. Lórien seguía en paz, imperturbable. Los salvajes no les encontrarían allí, escondidos tan profundamente en el corazón del bosque.

Lo habían logrado, habían escapado con vida al grupo de salvajes que les había sorprendido en casa de su madre.

Se permitieron sentarse en el suelo húmedo. Éomer enterró la cabeza en los brazos, apoyados sobre las rodillas, y cerró los ojos. Érewyn fijó la vista al suelo, completamente cubierto de una espesa capa de hierba y hojas secas.

Y de todas las ideas que la muchacha tenía en mente, una de ellas estaba a punto de hacer estallar su cabeza. Había intentado no pensar en él desde que contempló el horror cerca de las lindes del bosque Drúadan. Se había sentido culpable al haber tenido su mente ocupada pensando en lo que consideró trivialidades mientras su gente sufría y moría a manos del enemigo. No podía evitarlo. Se había sentido una miserable, y había tratado por todos los medios centrarse en el problema que amenazaba a Rohan y a su familia.

Pero allí, con los sentidos enfocados en la supervivencia, la verdad salía a descubierto y la razón no podía evitar que Érewyn pensara desesperada en Legolas. ¿Y si los Balchoth habían atacado a Gandalf, Gimli y Legolas en su regreso al norte? ¿Y si estaba herido y no podía pedir ayuda? ¿Y si les habían hecho prisioneros?

— ¡Érewyn! ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió Éomer en un gruñido. Gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente y su mano, apoyada en el hombro de la joven, estaba también húmeda. El aspecto de Érewyn no era mucho mejor si además añadimos que llevaba hojas secas enredadas en la maraña en la que se había convertido su cabello después de semejante carrera.

— Éomer — Se atrevió a decir, apenas en un murmullo. Su hermano no se movió, tratando aún de recuperar algo de fuerza. — ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? — El rohir levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirar a su hermana y ver la preocupación grabada en su rostro. Con las manos temblorosas arrancaba hierba sin parar. — ¿Habrá llegado Legolas a casa? ¿Y si les atacaron, Éomer? ¿Y si les ocurrió algo malo? Debieron pasar cerca de aquí para continuar hacia el camino del norte. No tenemos modo de saber si están bien… — La joven enterró el rostro en sus manos.

— Eh, ratoncito… — La llamó Éomer. Movió su manos hasta el cabello de su hermana pequeña y la acarició, ordenando los enredados mechones y desenganchando algunos pedazos de hojas secas. — Tienes razón, no hay modo de saberlo. Pero es Legolas. Mató un mumak y a todos sus tripulantes trepando a su lomo. Cerró una de las puertas de Mordor él sólo. Defendió Cuernavilla con uñas y dientes. No sabemos nada de él, pero sólo podemos pensar en lo más probable, y es que si les atacaron, Legolas, Gimli y Gandalf salieron airosos, no me cabe la menor duda. — La sonrisa tranquilizadora de Éomer no causó el efecto deseado en ella.

— ¡Oh, Éomer! ¡Temo tanto por él! — Sollozó ella.

— Lo sé. Pero debes tener fe. Es un gran guerrero. Un grupo de cincuenta salvajes no tienen nada que hacer contra Legolas Gimli y Gandalf, Érewyn.

— ¿Tú tenías idea de que los salvajes estuvieran haciendo incursiones tan al noroeste? — Preguntó Érewyn. Éomer negó con la cabeza — ¿De dónde han salido entonces?

— No tengo ni idea. La única explicación que se me ocurre para que hayan evitado la vigilancia del fuerte del Páramo es que ya estuvieran en Rohan… — Respondió Éomer.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Pero dónde se están escondiendo? — Preguntó de nuevo ella. Éomer no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y guardó silencio.

Érewyn cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aún no conseguía serenarse del todo. Habían estado tan cerca de hallar la muerte…

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó el silencio del bosque. Sólo se oía el rumor lejano del manantial. Los pájaros habían cesado en su canto y la lechuza hacía ya rato que no ululaba. Por algún motivo, los sentidos de Érewyn se volvieron a poner en alerta.

Demasiada tranquilidad.

Miró a Éomer. Por la expresión de su rostro, la joven sabía que su hermano también se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que era aquel silencio.

No podían ser los Balchoth, esos salvajes no estaban acostumbrados a moverse por la espesura del bosque en completo silencio. No. Era otra cosa...

Pero antes de que la muchacha pensara más posibilidades, notó un objeto punzante apoyado peligrosamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— Pisar el Bosque de la Dama sin su permiso está prohibido. — Susurró una amenazadora voz a su espalda.

Érewyn sólo podía ver la expresión de rabia de Éomer, y sus manos cerrándose en puños antes de responder.

— Apuntar con una flecha a la hermana del Rey de Rohan puede costaros la vida.

Érewyn aguantó la respiración sin atreverse siquiera a mover los ojos.

— Si de verdad sois hermana del Rey, ¿qué asuntos os traen a este bosque?.

— No sólo ella es una Dama de Rohan. Yo soy Éomer, el mismo Rey. Amo y señor de las tierras del Páramo, y los asuntos que nos han traído hasta aquí no son de vuestro interés.

Érewyn levantó las cejas, alarmada. Trataba de hacerle imperceptibles gestos a su hermano de que recordara que aún notaba el peligro apoyado en su cabeza. El silencio les rodeó, y la expresión de firmeza no abandonó el rostro de Éomer en ningún momento. Hasta que, al fin, la muchacha notó la flecha apartarse de su cabeza y suspiró aliviada. Se apresuró a situarse junto a Éomer y encaró a quienes les estaban amenazando.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un grupo de elfos, todos empuñando los arcos, con claras señales de haber estado apuntandoles instantes antes. Vestían de verde y marrón, de un modo muy parecido a como lo hacía Legolas, pero sus colores eran más claros sus túnicas y casacas tenían bellos bordados en dorado o plateado que los hacía más vistosos. El único adorno que Érewyn había visto en el atuendo de Legolas eran los sencillos relieves que adornaban su carcaj y la parte superior de sus botas, además de la hoja de Lórien de su capa.

— Me interese o no, yo formo parte de la guardia del Bosque y tenemos órdenes explícitas que cumplir. Vosotros habéis irrumpido en las tierras controladas por la Dama. Ahora debéis comparecer ante su presencia y darle merecidas explicaciones. De modo que vendréis con nosotros hasta el campamento base y desde allí hasta Caras Galadon.

Mientras hablaba, uno de los elfos se acercó a Érewyn con una fina cuerda con la firme intención de atar sus muñecas, pero Éomer se lo impidió empujando a su hermana con poco cuidado y casi arrojándola al suelo.

— ¡No permitiré que se nos trate como si fuéramos burdos maleantes! — Exclamó el rohirrim.

Antes de que les diera tiempo a volverles a apuntar con las flechas Érewyn se alzó ante su hermano con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡Basta, Éomer! ¡Sólo están defendiendo sus tierras! ¡Que sea la Dama quien decida si somos maleantes o no!

Éomer evaluó las palabras de su hermana. Como siempre Érewyn era su cordura en momentos de demencia. Suspirando largamente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echar mano a su espada y mandarlo todo al carajo, alzó juntas sus muñecas para que el guardia pudiera atar la cuerda.

Érewyn también fue atada y colocaron vendas sobre los ojos de ambos.

Y de este modo, sin ver a dónde se dirigían, sin poder tocar los árboles que les rodeaban y sin ser capaces en modo alguno de orientarse en el bosque, Érewyn y Éomer fueron conducidos hacia el corazón de Lórien.

* * *

_..:: En la caverna de Thranduil ::.._

El Rey se hallaba solo en su salón. Como siempre, la seguridad de las cavernas hacía innecesaria la vigilancia perpetua de las estancias de Thranduil. Jamás había guardias en sus puertas. Quien deseara verle, simplemente debía solicitar audiencia a Rûdhon, su consejero y amigo fiel. Y era él quien disponía del tiempo libre del Rey para recibir las visitas que considerara necesarias.

Había dado órdenes estrictas a Rûdhon de que no se le molestara. Thranduil no estaba de humor aquel día. Era el decimosexto día de abril, casi hacía medio año que Legolas había abandonado el reino para informar a Elrond de la huída de Gollum.

No podía sacarse a su hijo de la cabeza. Nadie tenía remota idea de dónde podía estar. Sólo Celeborn había sido capaz de explicarle algunos detalles. Pequeños, a su parecer. Por él había sabido que había escapado de las minas de Moria, que había visto la Llama de Udún, y que había tomado el curso del Anduin, hacia el sur, como siguiente destino en su viaje.

Sumido en sus preocupaciones, Thranduil se sobresaltó al escuchar las puertas abrirse de golpe.

Se giró y desde lo alto de la tarima donde su lujoso trono presidía la sala, Thranduil dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo al encapuchado que había osado colarse en la intimidad de sus estancias sin permiso.

Pero algo en sus andares le detuvo, en sus gestos, en su arco y su carcaj…

El encapuchado llegó al pie de los escalones y se sacó la capucha, revelando su identidad.

Thranduil no podía creer lo que tenía ante los ojos. Descendió despacio peldaño tras peldaño sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de aquel amado rostro que había sido la causa de sus desvelos durante los últimos seis meses. Pero pese a haber pensado muchas veces en las palabras que le dirigiría cuando le volviera a ver, ninguna acudió a sus labios. Thranduil miró en silencio a su hijo y sus ojos hablaron por él.

Legolas aguardó el descenso de su padre aguantando estoicamente la rabia, la decepción y el enfado que sus ojos le revelaban. Estaba en su pleno derecho, pero Legolas ya no era el mismo que se marchó tiempo atrás, y no apartó los ojos de los de su padre, algo que solía hacer en el pasado.

Thranduil se detuvo en el último escalón, sin decirle nada. Y levantó una mano. Legolas aguardó la bofetada que creía bien merecida, pero esta no llegó. En su lugar el Rey posó su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de Legolas, acariciándole, sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel, que tanto había añorado.

Al fin le tenía de nuevo a su lado. Por fin, Thranduil podría dormir tranquilo esa noche.

Los brazos de hierro del Rey abrazaron a un sorprendido Legolas que le devolvió el abrazo profundamente emocionado. Hacía siglos que su padre no le mostraba cariño de aquel modo, y Legolas cerró los ojos con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de su _adar_.

Thranduil se separó un par de palmos y volvió a mirar duramente a su hijo, y ahora sí encontró la voz para dirigirse a él.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupados que hemos estado por tí? ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? ¡Eres mi hijo, eres uno de los príncipes!

— Lo sé _adar_. Supe desde el principio que mi decisión no sería de tu agrado. — Respondió Legolas. Y su mirada no se apartó de los ojos de su padre.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Legolas? — Preguntó Thranduil. Legolas frunció las cejas. Aquí llegaba, al fin, el momento de justificarse ante el Rey.

— Creí que era lo correcto después de que nuestros guardias dejaran escapar a Gollum por su exceso de confianza. Se lo debíamos.

— Legolas, yo soy el Rey. Esa no era una decisión que tuviera que ser tomada a la ligera. Elrond debió enviar a uno de sus propios hijos si lo que quería era un representante de los elfos de los bosques en aquella locura de misión. — Replicó Thranduil.

— _Adar_, fue MI decisión. Lord Elrond no tuvo nada que ver. Yo era el mejor representante de nuestro pueblo, y era una misión que debía ser llevada bajo el más estricto secreto. Además, era una oportunidad única para salir al mundo exterior y ver cosas desconocidas para mí.

Las manos del Rey sujetaron con firmeza el rostro de Legolas, obligándole a mirarle.

— Te prometí que cuando estuvieras preparado te permitiría ir a donde quisieras. Ni siquiera estabas entrenado del todo, Legolas. — Explicó Thranduil, con gesto severo.

— ¿Cuándo habría sido ese momento, _adar_? ¡Nunca me creíste suficientemente preparado, a pesar de los avances que Eglaron te explicaba! ¡Simplemente lo ignorabas! ¡No podía esperar mil años, _ada_! El mundo estaba en guerra.

Thranduil bufó y se giró, provocando un elegante serpenteo de su capa carmesí.

— No conocí el objetivo de dicha misión hasta que cruzásteis las Minas de Moria. Tan sólo recibí la visita de un mensajero de Rivendel informando acerca de tu decisión de proteger a un grupo de viajeros que se dirigían al sur. Desde el principio lo consideré una locura y una tremenda falta de respeto hacia mi, el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque. — Thranduil comenzó a pasear de un lado al otro del salón, sin dirigir la mirada a su hijo. — Durante semanas sólo pude pensar en tu desobediencia. Me preguntaba qué fue lo que hice mal para que tu comportamiento fuera tan vergonzoso… — El Rey se detuvo y encaró con dureza el hermoso rostro de su hijo. — Legolas, NO estabas preparado para esa misión. — Legolas no supo qué decir. Tragó fuerte y finalmente bajó la mirada al suelo. De todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media con los que se había cruzado desde que abandonó el Bosque Oscuro, el único que le había hecho bajar la vista había sido su padre… — Sin embargo… Dejé de pensarlo cuando el bosque me trajo tu voz, _ionneg_. — Dijo Thranduil, de repente, y al mirarle de nuevo, Legolas vio en el rostro de su padre una sonrisa sincera que le sorprendió. — Primero no supe si era mi imaginación, no sabía si me estaba volviendo loco, pero Eglaron también la oyó, y también Veryan y otros vigilantes apostados en el Bosque. Los árboles hablaron de nuevo la antigua lengua y nos trajeron un mensaje, trajeron tu voz desde Fangorn. — Legolas entendió que su padre le estaba hablando del mensaje que Bárbol envió en su nombre hasta el Bosque Oscuro. — Era deseo del hijo de Thranduil alertar a los elfos de los bosques de Lórien y el Bosque Oscuro. Un ejército de 10.000 orcos acababa de ser vencido en el Abismo de Helm, y mi hijo, Legolas, uno de los héroes de esa batalla, enviaba un mensaje a través de un Ent.— Legolas atisbó una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro impasible de Thranduil. Sus ojos brillaban. Thranduil apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y suspiró. — Y bien, ¿qué otras locuras has cometido ahí fuera _ionneg_? Espero que por lo menos hayan sido memorables. — Legolas rió aliviado.

— Algunas puede que te lo parezcan… Otras no te gustarán tanto.. — Admitió Legolas.

La risa sincera de Thranduil se vió interrumpida al abrirse la puerta de sopetón por segunda vez. El Rey dirigió una mirada furibunda a quien osaba irrumpir de ese modo su encuentro con su hijo.

Un elfo muy parecido a Legolas, con la piel y el cabello algo más oscuros y los labios más finos, observaba a Legolas incrédulo, mientras se acercaba con dubitativos pasos. Legolas levantó las cejas y comenzó a reír mientras corría a su encuentro.

— ¡Eglaron!

— No puedo creerlo ¡Pero si eres ahora más alto que cuando te fuiste! — Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

— Eglaron, — Le llamó el Rey. — ¿acaso no sabes que no debes interrumpir una reunión importante de tu Rey? — Preguntó Thranduil con severidad forzada. Eglaron le dedicó una reverencia respetuosa antes de contestar.

— Escuché murmullos acerca del regreso de mi hermano y actué sin pensar, _adar_. Perdóname.

Thranduil asintió sonriente y estrechó el hombro de su hijo menor.

— Tu hermano estaba a punto de explicarme sus hazañas en las tierras exteriores.

— ¡No pienso creerme ni una palabra de lo que digas! — Dijo Eglaron, provocando que Legolas rodara los ojos. — ¡Sólo eres un elfito travieso que se escapó de casa! — Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y, antes de contestar, recordó a Gandalf y a Gimli. Ahora ya era el momento de hacerles pasar.

— Antes de continuar, _adar_, necesito hacer pasar a dos de quienes han sido mis compañeros de viaje, si me lo permites. — Thranduil asintió, dándole así su permiso, y Legolas desapareció por la gran puerta para regresar casi en seguida seguido de Gandalf y Gimli.

La pose de Thranduil se tensó instantáneamente y su sonrisa se borró del rostro.

— Largo tiempo ha pasado, Thranduil, el más grande de los Reyes elfos. — Dijo Gandalf, con una reverencia, sabiendo cuánto valoraba el Rey la cortesía en su casa. Gimli se mantuvo junto al mago, erguido simplemente, sin decir una palabra. Eglaron levantó las cejas, y se apoyó en su arco, sin saber si reír o mandar a prender al enano. Miró a su hermano y a su padre, y decidió esperar, divertido.

El rostro de Thranduil se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado al contemplar a Gimli y Legolas suspiró, pensando que iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

_..:: Lórien ::.._

Ya era la quinta o la sexta vez que Érewyn tropezaba con una rama. En aquella ocasión se dio de bruces contra el suelo, haciéndose polvo las rodillas contra unas piedras. No pudo reprimir un quejido lastimero y Éomer movió la cabeza en dirección a su voz, preocupado.

— ¡Érewyn! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó. Ella suspiró y controló el dolor antes de responder.

— Sí, sólo he tropezado. No te preocupes.

Unas manos la ayudaron con algo de rudeza a levantarse del suelo, pero la sostuvieron mientras la ruta avanzaba por un trecho complicado. Ella agradeció el gesto en silencio pero no podía borrar de su cabeza el doloroso aterrizaje que acababa de padecer.

Legolas no habría permitido que una prisionera se diera tal golpe. Frunció los labios y siguió avanzando, tratando de separarse de quien le servía de apoyo. ¡Qué diferentes eran esos elfos de su dulce Legolas! ¿Serían así también el resto de elfos del Bosque Oscuro?

Érewyn recordó las primeras veces que miró a Legolas, cuando él aún ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Le pareció un ser magnífico, imponente, asombrosamente atractivo y gentil, y por otro lado, silencioso y misterioso. No fue hasta mucho después que Legolas le abrió su corazón.

Entendía que aquella desconfianza y lejanía en el trato era común en la raza élfica, sobretodo con desconocidos. Y pensó que tenía mucho que aprender aún sobre ellos. La mitad de sí misma pertenecía a aquella raza y aún así era incapaz de prever o comprender sus reacciones.

Y de nuevo su pensamiento voló junto a Legolas. Daría lo que fuera por saber que se encontraba ya en la seguridad de su hogar. Aún consciente de todo lo que Éomer le había recordado acerca del gran guerrero que Legolas era, Érewyn no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al pensar en él y en la incertidumbre que le rodeaba.

Añoraba tanto tenerle entre sus brazos…

De repente las manos que la sujetaban firmemente la estrecharon aún más cuando Érewyn tropezó con otra raíz, y la muchacha no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

— Ya sé que soy una prisionera, pero ¿seríais tan gentil de avisarme cuando mis pies vayan a toparse con algún obstáculo? Mis rodillas os lo agradecerían. - Susurró ella, casi imperceptiblemente.

No halló respuesta a su petición. Sólo cReyó oír una débil y muda risa antes de notar cómo la guiaban hacia la izquierda, hasta un lugar libre de raíces y ramas peligrosas.

— … _Hantalë_… — susurró ella, sorprendida de la repentina gentileza, y recordando las pocas nociones de sindarin que Legolas le había dado.

— _Úman ná_. — Respondió una voz cerca de su oído. Por cómo sonó, la rohir supo que su guía le sonreía y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Tras un tiempo indefinido caminando completamente desorientados, la comitiva de elfos se detuvo unos minutos. Éomer y Érewyn pudieron sentarse sobre el tocón de un árbol, uno al lado del otro, y el rohir aprovechó para intercambiar unas palabras con su hermana.

— ¿Sabes dónde nos llevan verdad? — preguntó. Ella no respondió. — A Caras Galadhon. Era la ciudad donde vivía tu padre antes de conocer a madre. — Bajo la venda, Érewyn levantó las cejas, asimilando la información. — Es una ocasión única para que desveles respuestas a todas tus preguntas, hermanita.

— Claro, pero ¿no les resultará algo extraño que venga una humana desconocida y les diga que es la hija del antiguo Capitán de la Guardia, el que murió tras abandonar la colonia? — Murmuró ella, con algo de duda en la voz.

— ... De momento no les digas nada. Dicen que nos llevarán ante la Dama, plantéale a ella tu identidad y veamos qué nos puede decir. — Le aconsejó Éomer.

— … ¿Crees que allí encontraré a alguien que le conociera? — Su hermano asintió.

— Es muy probable, Érewyn.

Su guía tomó la cuerda y la obligó a levantarse. Se colocó delante de ella, con la cuerda que ceñía sus muñecas bien sujeta entre las manos, y reemprendió la marcha. Lo mismo hicieron con Éomer.

Continuaron de este modo el camino hasta el corazón del bosque, donde la luz del sol brillaba con más intensidad a través de huecos más grandes entre las altas copas de los árboles. Hasta los dos rohirrim podían notarlo a través de sus vendas.

Los pasos de todos se detuvieron, y algunos de ellos se movieron alrededor.

— Mi señor, hemos atrapado a unos intrusos en el margen este del bosque. — Dijo uno de los guardias que habían guiado a los dos rohirrim hasta el campamento base. — Habían entrado ya en la zona controlada por la Señora.

Se oyó un sonido leve de hojas moviéndose y de algo ligero aterrizando en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y también algunas voces apagadas provenían de algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Pero, por Yavanna, qué hacéis aquí! — Dijo una voz asombrada en medio de la multitud de elfos.

Y entonces les despojaron de las vendas. Los dos necesitaron parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a sentir la brillante luz del sol en los ojos, y mientras se adaptaban, miraron a su alrededor. Primero para encontrarse el uno al otro, luego para ubicarse, algo que resultó imposible, y por último para ver que se hallaban rodeados de un grupo aún más numeroso de elfos.

La visión intimidaba muchísimo.

Érewyn se quedó sin habla, el único elfo que había visto en su vida era su Legolas, y poco a poco, se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y de comportarse. Y de repente allí se hallaba, en medio de un grupo enorme de "Legolas" hoscos que empuñaban fuertemente sus arcos, preparados para usarlos rápidamente en caso necesario. Y para colmo eran miembros de la guardia que una vez capitaneó su padre.

Y entre todos ellos, había uno que le resultó extremadamente familiar. Ese elfo se acercó a ambos, con gesto sumamente preocupado en el rostro, sin ser capaz aún de entender lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Voron! — Exclamó Éomer, sintiendo de repente un gran alivio al reconocer al elfo que les había acompañado hasta Isengard.

— ¡Éomer! ¡Mi señora Érewyn! — dijo el elfo a su vez. Y Érewyn al fin le recordó. Era el elfo que se llevó a Hemlock tras la batalla de Cuernavilla, el capitán actual de la Guardia de Caras Galadhon. Su sonrisa no pudo ser mayor al reconocerle. Y Voron se apresuró a acercarse a ella y desatar él mismo sus muñecas. — ¡Desatadle, deprisa! — Ordenó. Enseguida, uno de los elfos se acercó con presteza y cortó la cuerda que mantenía fuertemente atadas las manos de Éomer. El Rey se restregó las muñecas, sintiendo un alivio tremendo, y observando, asombrado, que no tenía marcas ni rozaduras en su piel. Cuerdas élficas, hasta eso era especial… — ¿Qué os ha pasado? — Preguntó Voron, y al terminar de desatar a Érewyn frotó con suavidad la piel de la muchacha provocando una sonrisa agradecida y un ligero sonrojo en ella.

— Nos atacó un grupo muy numeroso de Balchoth en el paso del Limclaro. No tuvimos más remedio que huir y escondernos en el bosque. — Respondió Éomer.

— Fue una verdadera suerte que mis hombres os encontraran, Éomer. — Dijo Voron, mirando con franqueza al Rey. Eomer rodó los ojos y bufó al oír la palabra "suerte".

— Sí, si le llamas suerte a casi ser atravesados con flechas élficas y ser tratados como enemigos… — Respondió con dureza el Rey. Voron frunció el ceño y se apresuró a disculparse.

— Lamento lo sucedido. Pero ni siquiera nosotros estamos a salvo últimamente en nuestro bosque. Extrañas cosas se ven en las lindes, huellas de criaturas desconocidas que jamás conseguimos avistar… — Murmuró Voron, a media voz. — ...Incursiones de hombres de lejanas tierras. Si a todo eso le sumamos el hecho de encontrar a dos desconocidos ocultándose tan lejos de los márgenes, como mínimo nos vemos obligados a sospechar. ¡Pero ya nada temáis! — Exclamó, cambiando a un tono más jovial. — Yo mismo os guiaré hasta la Dama y el Señor del Bosque, y no lo haréis como enemigos. Ahora sois nuestros protegidos. — Dijo Voron. Y su sonrisa arrebatadora se posó en Érewyn, que no pudo más que sonrojarse como un tomate.

Y una pequeña comitiva de elfos les guió a través de un corto trecho de hermoso bosque, tratándoles con el respeto que merecían ahora los dos conocidos de su Capitán, quien les había asegurado que Éomer y Érewyn eran realmente quienes decían ser.

Érewyn se maravillaba al ver los enormes árboles que crecían en el corazón del bosque. Eran diferentes a cualquier otro que hubiera visto en su vida. Frondosos, altísimos y su corteza iba desde el blanco al plateado. A pesar de estar en primavera, el suelo se hallaba poblado de las doradas hojas de estos árboles y a la vez, podían apreciarse sus copas rebosantes de nuevas y tiernas hojas.

Tan absorta iba de su visión que no vio la gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. Tropezó con ella y a punto estuvo de caer de nuevo de no ser por unos brazos que la sujetaron por enésima vez.

Érewyn sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente estúpida, y se recolocó el ya de por sí despeinado cabello antes de girarse para agradecer de nuevo el gesto al elfo.

— _Hantalë_. — Dijo, de nuevo. El elfo le sonrió, divertido. Tenía el cabello de un rubio muy pálido y más corto que los demás elfos, apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos que dejaron sin habla a Érewyn. Jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Eran de color azul plateado, almendrados y de pobladas pestañas rubias.

— _Úman ná_. — Respondió él. — Esos árboles se llaman Mallorn. — le explicó, al ver el gesto maravillado de la muchacha.

Érewyn asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y reemprendió el paso, tratando de mantenerse más cerca de Éomer y de no distraerse con la maravilla que le rodeaba.

Pronto, salieron a un vasto claro en el bosque donde encontraron un profundo foso, y comenzaron a seguir un camino de piedras blancas que lo rodeaba por el lado exterior. Al otro lado del foso había una colina cubierta de altos mallorn, y la visión de lo que en ella había estaba oculta por una muralla formada por las ramas de los árboles y cubierta de verdes hojas.

El camino conducía a un puente ubicado en el sector suroeste de la muralla; en donde se encontraban las Grandes Puertas de Caras Galadon. Y una vez las atravesaron vieron muchas lámparas suspendidas sobre sus cabezas, formando un paisaje misterioso y mágico. Un pasaje profundo se abría en la muralla viviente luego de trasponer las puertas y tras atravesarlo, entraron al fin en la ciudad de los elfos.

Múltiples senderos, caminos y escaleras recorrían la colina; y en un prado elevado había una hermosa fuente iluminada por las linternas plateadas que pendían de las ramas de los árboles.

Érewyn se hallaba absorta, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Estaba en la tierra de su padre, el lugar donde habitó antes de encontrar a su madre. ¡Qué locura! Y, a la vez, ¡qué extraño y mágico era todo! Érewyn podía sentir algo desconocido que la conectaba a aquel lugar de un modo extraño y agradable.

Su padre pisó un día aquella hierba. Atravesó innumerables veces aquellas puertas y trepó, seguro, hasta la cima de aquellos enormes árboles.

Llegaron al prado y pasaron junto a la fuente, donde Érewyn seguía fantaseando con imágenes que su mente generaba de su padre viviendo cotidianamente en aquel lugar.

El más grande de todos los mallorn se encontraba en el lado sur del prado de la fuente. Tenía un tronco enorme y liso que brillaba como la plata y subía, recto, hasta las primeras ramas que nacían del tronco, muy arriba. Alrededor del tronco, en las múltiples ramas, había plataformas de madera, que Érewyn no podía distinguir bien desde su posición.

Pero pronto, Voron les guió hasta el pie del Mallorn y les hizo subir por una escala ancha de madera.

Érewyn ascendía, extasiada por la visión. Era irreal, como si estuviera en uno de sus sueños. Sus pasos se ralentizaron cuando alcanzaron la altura de la primera plataforma y la muchacha pudo ver que en ella había una vivienda hermosamente integrada en las ramas de aquel gigantesco árbol.

— Es un _flet_. — Dijo una voz un poco más abajo. Érewyn vio en la escala, justo debajo de ella, al mismo elfo que la había sujetado tantas veces durante la travesía.

— ¿Son vuestras casas? — Preguntó ella. Él simplemente asintió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ella le devolvió el gesto y continuó con la ascensión,

En la parte superior del gran árbol se ubicaba "la Cámara de Celeborn", construida sobre un _flet _más grande. La habitación era ovalada y rodeaba el tronco del árbol, que a esas alturas era un poco más delgado, pero seguía siendo imponente. Las paredes de la Cámara eran verdes y plateadas y el techo estaba formado por millones de hojas doradas. En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, y bajo el palio de una rama, estaban el Señor Celeborn y Galadriel.

Érewyn se detuvo un instante, dudando, ante la entrada de la cámara. Y entonces recibió un pequeño empujón en la espalda. Se giró rápidamente para ver junto a ella al elfo de los ojos plateados que la animaba a continuar con una sonrisa franca en los labios.

— Ánimo. Después de que hables con ellos te encontrarás mejor. — La rohir, asintió y reanudó sus pasos, internándose en la cámara, y deteniéndose para mirar atrás de nuevo, esperando que su guía la acompañara hasta los Señores. — Yo no puedo entrar. — Le aclaró el elfo, en un susurro. — Debéis hablar con ellos vosotros dos solos.

Éomer se situó frente a los dos señores y junto a él se detuvo su hermana.

El Rey de Rohan se sentía diminuto frente a ellos. Éomer jamás les había visto con anterioridad. Todo cuanto conocía de ellos lo había leído en libros y oído en historias. Historias que se remontaban hasta más allá de los principios de su reino, hasta los tiempos en los que los árboles cubrían Rohan casi en toda su totalidad.

Tragó sonoramente y trató de recuperar la compostura. Y es que, a pesar de ser un monarca, a pesar de todas las guerras en las que había participado y de todas las batallas que había ganado, Éomer sólo tenía veintiocho años, una edad insignificante en comparación a cuanto le rodeaba, desde los habitantes de aquella hermosa e idílica ciudad hasta las mismas plantas que la poblaban. Suspiró profundamente e inclinó la cabeza ante ellos, en señal de respeto.

Érewyn le imitó, también presa de los nervios, y sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Optó por entrelazarlas en la espalda y observó tímidamente a Celeborn y a la Dama.

Entonces los dos elfos se pusieron de pie para darles la bienvenida. Eran muy altos, más incluso que Legolas, y Galadriel era casi tan alta como Celeborn. Sus rostros eran sumamente hermosos y sus cabellos largos y con aspecto suave y aterciopelado. Rubio era el de Galadriel y plateado, como los troncos de los Mallorn, el de Celeborn. Ambos tenían una sonrisa afable en el rostro.

— Hemos sabido de vuestra llegada y del asunto que os llevó a refugiaros en el bosque. — Habló Celeborn. — Esperamos que estéis bien y que perdonéis las maneras rudas de nuestros guardias. Nosotros mismos vivimos una situación algo delicada en nuestras fronteras y desconfiamos de situaciones fuera de lo común.

— Ambos conseguimos escapar sanos y salvos. Gracias, Señor. — Contestó Éomer. — Y confieso que al principio me sentí insultado por el trato que recibimos, sobretodo cuando uno de vuestros guardias apuntó con una flecha a la cabeza de mi hermana, la princesa Érewyn.

La rohir se sintió el centro de atención en aquel momento. Sentía las miradas de Celeborn y Galadriel clavadas en su persona y bajó la vista al suelo, deseando ser engullida de repente por una rama del gran mallorn. Y entonces algo muy extraño le ocurrió. Los dedos le hormiguearon y una voz resonó en su cabeza.

"_No sientas miedo. Levanta la vista"_

Érewyn hizo lo que la voz le había pedido, con una expresión de alarma en el rostro. Miró a Éomer con los ojos desencajados, pero su hermano continuaba hablando con Celeborn, cuya voz, por algún extraño motivo, Érewyn no era capaz de oír.

"_Sólo me puedes oír tú, pequeña. Nada temas"_

La respiración de la joven se aceleró y trató de controlar el pánico que comenzaba a sentir. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Galadriel y vio que la señora de los Galadrim le sonreía cálidamente.

Entonces comprendió todo.

Había oído muchas historias acerca del poder inimaginable que poseía la Dama Blanca de Lórien, y nunca supo si creerlas o no. Ahora le quedaba claro de que la magia existía en el mundo de los elfos, pese a que Legolas careciera de ella. Y Galadriel indiscutiblemente poseía un gran poder.

Érewyn la miró, extrañada, y formuló una pregunta en su mente: _"¿Sois vos quien me habla?"_.

Galadriel amplió la sonrisa y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Caminó hasta situarse a menos de un paso de Érewyn y miró sus ojos de forma escrutadora. La joven no se atrevía a apartar la mirada pese a que su corazón no estaba preparado para sostener la de Galadriel. Y mientras lo hacía, Celeborn explicaba a su hermano lo ocurrido en las tierras del norte durante la guerra en Gondor.

— Fuimos atacados por innumerables orcos y hombres del este. Habían ideado una estrategia muy inteligente, y nos habrían vencido de no haber obtenido la información previamente de labios de Voron y de no haber acudido Thranduil con su ejército arrasando con todos ellos desde el norte. Thranduil limpió el bosque hasta Dol Guldur, y allá nos encontramos. Afortunadamente, pudimos salvar las colonias de Lórien y el Bosque Oscuro.

"_He visto tus ojos innumerables veces antes. No esperaba volver a verlos más, mi querida niña"_

Dijo de nuevo Galadriel en su cabeza. Érewyn sostenía aún, como podía, la mirada de la Dama Blanca, parada a menos de un paso de ella. Galadriel la miraba fijamente y Érewyn no podía evitar sentir miedo. Aquel extraño poder que irradiaba Galadriel era desconocido para Érewyn.

Entonces Galadriel habló en voz alta, dirigiéndose a su esposo.

— Voy a pedir a la joven Érewyn que me acompañe, si el Rey Éomer está de acuerdo con ello. Hay muchas cosas que debe saber.

Éomer miró sorprendido a Galadriel y luego a Érewyn. Nadie mejor que la misma Dama podía explicarle acerca de su padre y de su pasado. Era una oportunidad única. Éomer le infundió coraje a su hermana con un asentimiento de cabeza y no puso impedimento alguno.

La mano de Galadriel se entrelazó con una de las suyas y Érewyn fue guiada por la Señora hacia el exterior del _flet_, donde Galadriel comenzó a descender en silencio y con asombrosa agilidad por la ancha escala.

Antes de seguirla, aún con un millón de dudas en la cabeza y sintiendo que se estaba equivocando al alejarse de su hermano, arrojó una última mirada llena de pavor a Éomer, que su hermano recibió con otro asentimiento de cabeza, aún más seco que el anterior.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: le ordenaba que siguiera a la Dama sin dudar.

Y, con las manos temblorosas, Érewyn comenzó a descender por la escala, siguiendo a Galadriel.

* * *

_..:: Estancias del Rey Elfo ::.._

Tras las tensas y requeridas presentaciones, el Rey decidió no encerrar a Gimli. Legolas aún debía explicarle con detalle muchas cosas pero intuía que el enano había formado parte de momentos importantes en la aventura de su hijo, y viendo la estima que este le tenía consintió que paseara sin ataduras por la caverna, libremente, bajo la supervisión, eso sí, de sus dos hijos.

Mientras, atendió los asuntos de Gandalf. El mago tenía algo importante que tratar con él, según decía. Thranduil le hizo pasar a su despacho, una amplia sala contigua al salón del trono y muy cercana a sus propios aposentos. El despacho disponía de una antigua y preciosa mesa de madera con múltiples cajones. La mesa era presidida por un rollo de pergamino, cuyo sello en el lacre ya roto Gandalf no pudo identificar. También había tinta y varias plumas en una mesa auxiliar. Y amplios divanes forrados de suave terciopelo en un sector de la habitación cuyas altas paredes estaban repletas de libros.

— Han pasado por lo menos cien años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, y las cosas no parecen haber cambiado en absoluto. Está todo exactamente en el mismo lugar… — Apreció Gandalf dando un vistazo distraído a su alrededor. Thranduil levantó una ceja y se paró delante de su enorme mesa.

— ¿Y qué son cien años, Mithrandir? Un soplo de aire fresco, apenas el viento cambiante en su dirección… Nada más. — Respondió el Rey, altivo. Gandalf encaró su mirada orgullosa y sonrió levemente.

— Cierto. Para nosotros no es nada… Pero ahí fuera muchas cosas han cambiado, Thranduil. Gondor ha recuperado su Rey. Los caballeros de Rohan son considerados hoy los guerreros más temibles al oeste del Anduin. Isengard cayó y desapareció el Señor Oscuro, junto con el terrible mal que creó con sus propias manos hace ya milenios. — Respondió Gandalf. Se apoyó en su bastón con aire cansado y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. — El mundo ha cambiado, ya no pertenece a los elfos. Ahora son los hombres quienes rigen las reglas.

— No en mi mundo. — Replicó Thranduil, con rapidez. — Mientras yo viva resistirá el último bastión de los elfos de los bosques, y lo hará incorruptible, sin que ningún humano intente cambiar ninguna regla. Y el tiempo volverá a pasar. Y el mundo de los hombres volverá a cambiar. — Concluyó el Rey. Gandalf sonrió, levantando las cejas, y asintió.

— Si, pero hoy los más grandes señores entre los hombres te tienden su mano, Thranduil. El momento es ahora, y la oportunidad, efímera.

Gandalf sacó el pergamino que había transportado como oro desde Minas Tirith y lo dejó con cuidado y respeto sobre la mesa del Rey Elfo.

Thranduil miró el pedazo de papel con curiosidad y desconfianza. Miró brevemente a Gandalf y tomó el rollo entre sus manos. Lo deslacró y comenzó a leer su contenido. Sus ojos volaron sobre las letras escritas de puño y letra por Aragorn, quien le ofrecía un pacto entre sus pueblos, una alianza contra los futuros peligros que de seguro les acecharían desde el este. Y lo hacía como agradecimiento por la ayuda y sacrificio prestados durante la Guerra del Anillo.

Thranduil levantó la vista del papel y lo dejó despreocupadamente en el mismo lugar.

— "El Pacto de los Pueblos Libres"... Y ¿cuál se supone que es el sacrificio que mi pueblo realizó por los reinos de los hombres exactamente? — Preguntó el Rey. Que él supiera, únicamente había defendido el Bosque que era su hogar de la amenaza que les atacó desde el sur, desde Isengard, nada más.

Nadie le debía nada a nadie.

— Tu hijo debe explicarte aún muchas cosas, Thranduil… — Contestó Gandalf, misteriosamente. Pero el Rey Elfo comprendió. De modo que le ofrecían una alianza entre reinos a cambio del comportamiento heroico de su hijo en aquella lejana guerra que libraron los hombres contra Sauron. — Aragorn construirá almenaras nuevas en las montañas nubladas. Las torres llegarán hasta las Emyn-nu-fuin. Y serán visibles desde Lórien, el Reino de los Elfos del Bosque y la montaña de Erebor. — Informó Gandalf.

— ¿Erebor? ¿También les debe favores a los enanos? — Preguntó Thranduil con algo de sorna.

— Aragorn es un Rey justo que comprende que las diferencias entre razas son fútiles.

Thranduil entrecerró los ojos y lanzó una mirada llena de inquina a Gandalf. Sin contestarle, rodeó la mesa y guardó el Pacto en uno de los cajones de la mesa, bajo llave.

— Almenaras… — Dijo con tono burlesco. — ¿De qué sirven las almenaras habiendo dos semanas de camino a caballo desde Gondor hasta Eryn Lasgalen? — Thranduil realizó una elegante floritura con su capa antes de regresar justo frente al mago. — No. Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero ya tengo otras alianzas en mente. — Dijo el Rey, hablando con tono banal. — No creo que un Rey inexperto de tierras lejanas pueda serme de gran ayuda en caso de recibir algún ataque y no poder defender a mi pueblo. Y además dudo que exista una fuerza capaz de tumbar nuestras defensas Gandalf. Ni siquiera Saruman consiguió llegar a nuestra puerta. — El gesto de Gandalf se tiñó de contrariedad y el mago se irguió de nuevo.

— Eso fue porque tu hijo encontró la manera de avisarte. De no haber sido por Legolas tu pueblo habría corrido una suerte muy diferente.

Los párpados de Thranduil temblaron ante tamaña insolencia por parte del mago.

— Mithrandir, no subestimes el poder de los elfos. — Le avisó el Rey en tono amenazador. Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

— No lo hago, pero sería interesante conocer tu plan. ¿Con quién tienes pensado aliarte, Thranduil?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Le silenció, tajante, el Rey. Gandalf frunció el ceño, exasperado por la tozudez del elfo.

— No puedo decidir por tí. Tú eres el Rey y tus decisiones marcarán el futuro de tu pueblo. — concluyó el mago. Esa conversación no iba a ser fructífera, de todos modos, y Thranduil le estaba irritando de mala manera. Lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes.

— Efectivamente, — contestó el elfo, con dureza, — y no considero necesario que me recuerdes mis obligaciones, Mithrandir. Sé perfectamente lo importantes que son mis decisiones. Por eso no debo hacer pactos a la ligera.

— De todos modos, debo pedir que lo reconsideres. Yo ya no puedo hacer más. Debo llevar las nuevas también al reino de los enanos, en Erebor. Donde espero que no sean tan duros de mollera como aquí. Con tu permiso, Thranduil.

Gandalf realizó una forzada reverencia. La capa blanca del mago flotó tras sus enérgicos pasos mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía hacia los pasadizos de la caverna, en busca de Gimli y Legolas.

Ahora recordaba por qué había tardado cien años en volver a visitar aquella caverna. Thranduil siempre le había sacado de sus casillas…

Legolas recorría la gigantesca caverna en compañía de Eglaron y Gimli. El enano no comprendía cómo podía ser que las columnas que sostenían el techo de roca se aguantaran en pie, sin derrumbarse. Algunas de ellas incumplían claramente todas las leyes arquitectónicas.

— No sólo los enanos saben cavar, Gimli. — Explicaba Legolas. Eglaron rió, divertido, al ver las caras de incredulidad del enano.

— Es cierto. Nuestro padre y nuestro abuelo antes que él ya conocían los secretos de la tierra hace miles de años. Hablaban la lengua del bosque, de las piedras y el agua. Ellos le dijeron cómo cavar para lograr esta belleza que nos rodea. — Dijo Eglaron, haciendo un gesto envolvente con el brazo.

Gimli miró con escepticismo a Eglaron, y justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle que las voces que Oropher y Thranduil oían seguramente se debieron a alguna baya venenosa que se tragaron, Gandalf irrumpió en el corredor como una tempestad.

— Gimli, espero que tus posaderas hayan descansado lo suficiente. Partiremos hacia Erebor en este mismo momento. — Exclamó el mago, con cara de pocos amigos. Gimli frunció el ceño y gruñó.

— Deduzco por tu actitud que no tuviste demasiado éxito en tu charla. — Murmuró Gimli.

— ¡Ah! ¡Deduces bien! — Respondió el mago. Luego se giró hacia Legolas. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que tu padre era un Rey sabio? — el elfo alzó las cejas y asintió. Gandalf bufó, rodando sus ojos. — ¡Olvídalo! Sigue siendo un testarudo como pocos Reyes elfos han sido…

Legolas sonrió, algo triste, y los cuatro caminaron a paso vivo hacia la salida del reino de los elfos. A su paso, Legolas trataba por todos los medios de evitar a todo aquel que trataba de bloquearle el paso para darle conversación, haciéndolo, eso sí, de la forma más amable y cordial de la que era capaz.

Pronto salieron de nuevo al puente, y alcanzaron a los dos caballos que seguían pastando en el mismo lugar donde les dejaron.

— Trataré de hacerle entrar en razón, Gandalf. — Dijo Legolas, intentando apaciguar el ánimo del mago. Gandalf le miró con las pobladas cejas bien alzadas, incapaz de visualizar esa posibilidad. — En poco tiempo volveremos a vernos. La coronación de Aragorn es dentro de dos meses. Hasta entonces trataré de suavizar un tanto el ánimo de mi padre.

— ¡Te deseo suerte, entonces! — Masculló Gimli, montando a la grupa del Meara, no sin dificultad. Gandalf, ya a las riendas, negaba con la cabeza. — Quizá nuestros caminos se crucen a la vuelta al sur, querido amigo.

Elfo y enano se dieron la mano amigablemente, y Gimli acompañó el gesto con una calurosa y fuerte palmada en el hombro de Legolas. Este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Espero que en Erebor acojan con otros ojos el ofrecimiento de Aragorn…— Gruñó Gandalf. — Aunque la cabezonería de los enanos también me tiene en ascuas. ¡_Namárië_!

Y Sombragris comenzó a trotar por el sendero que bordeaba la colina de los elfos, siguiendo el río, en dirección noreste.

Legolas suspiró al verse por primera vez en seis meses sin su inseparable compañero de viaje. Tomó a Arod de las riendas y, junto a Eglaron, se dirigieron a las caballerizas, que se hallaban en el exterior de las cavernas, en un claro del bosque donde abundaba el pasto y la sombra.

— ¿Es de Gondor? — Preguntó Eglaron, admirando el enorme caballo de su hermano. Legolas susurró un par de suaves palabras cerca del oído de Arod para apaciguarle de los desconocidos sonidos del bosque y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— De Rohan. — Aclaró. Ante la mirada interrogante de su hermano, alargó la explicación. — Fue un regalo. Es un animal magnífico.

— ¡Ya lo creo! — Afirmó Eglaron. — Nunca había visto un caballo tan fuerte…

Tras soltar a Arod en el pequeño vallado junto a la colina, los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del río, sin prisas.

— ¿Cómo están Aeneth y Thanion? — Preguntó Legolas. Eglaron le sonrió.

— Ambos están bien. Thanion parece crecer cada día que pasa. — Legolas pudo ver cómo la tristeza invadía el rostro de su hermano. — No entendió que te hubieras marchado sin despedirte de él. Te idolatra, _muindor._

Legolas suspiró, sintiéndose culpable.

— Debo ir a verle entonces. — Eglaron asintió.

— Está en el campo de tiro, mirando a los arqueros practicar. Está castigado sin practicar con su arco durante dos meses… — Legolas miró a su hermano interrogativamente. Eglaron se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro de hastío. — Tuvo un pequeño accidente en el bosque con una flecha perdida. Casi mata a uno de los guardias… — Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron al máximo, sorprendido. — Me puse muy furioso… Se parece demasiado a tí.

Legolas rió, divertido, y ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar al campo de tiro. Allí, una elegante caseta, integrada sobre un _flet_ en las copas de tres árboles, permitía observar a los aprendices desde un lugar elevado. Legolas había supervisado muchas veces el aprendizaje de los arqueros más jóvenes desde aquel punto. Subieron por la escala de madera y se adentraron en el _flet_. En su plataforma, una elfa observaba el campo de tiro con aire taciturno y los brazos cruzados.

Legolas sonrió cálidamente al contemplarla, de espaldas.

— Aeneth — La llamó, con voz suave. Ella se giró en un acto reflejo y sus hermosos ojos se desencajaron al ver el fantasma del rebelde príncipe. Las finas cejas de la elfa se alzaron en un gesto casi suplicante y suspiró, trasladando la mirada de Legolas a Eglaron y de nuevo a Legolas.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Creí que no te volveríamos a ver! — Susurró.

Legolas caminó decidido hacia ella y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. El elfo posó un suave beso en la parte más alta de la cabeza de la elfa, que enterró el rostro en su pecho con fuerza.

— Mi dulce Aeneth… — Susurró él. Ella sonrió y se separó para contemplar su rostro con sus lindos ojos color turquesa. Besó su mejilla y le miró con cariño.

— ¡Eh! — Exclamó Eglaron, contemplando la escena. — ¡Yo he pasado dos días enteros fuera de casa y no me has dedicado ese recibimiento! — Protestó. Aeneth rió y frunció las cejas.

— Los celos son una cualidad horrible, Eglaron. — El elfo bufó, fingiendo enfado. Y Aeneth regresó su atención a Legolas.

— Os he echado mucho de menos. — Confesó él, besando su mano. Aeneth desvió la mirada, anhelante, hacia el exterior del_ flet_, mirando algo en concreto en el campo de tiro. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

— Ha preguntado por ti cada día, sin fallar ni uno solo, Legolas. — Le dijo ella.

Legolas miró hacia el mismo lugar.

Abajo, y a una distancia y posición prudentes de los aprendices de arquería, un pequeño elfo, que no aparentaba más de cinco años humanos, observaba con aire aburrido el transcurso de las clases, mientras dibujaba distraídamente en el suelo de tierra con un palito.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y adoptó una posición aún más desgarbada.

Legolas sonrió y se dirigió hacia la escala.

— Esperad aquí. — Dijo, y comenzó a descender por ella.

Las clases se sucedían sin novedades. El aprendizaje de los arqueros noveles estaba dividido en niveles, y ahora practicaban los del nivel intermedio. Sus dianas se encontraban a cincuenta metros de distancia. Eran hábiles, todos solían acertar en el centro de la diana o, como mucho, se desviaban apenas un par de centímetros. Había muchísimos factores que influían para acertar en el centro con exactitud: la dirección y fuerza del viento, la humedad del ambiente, la fuerza de los brazos, el tipo de proyectil, la calidad del arco y, como no, la habilidad innata de cada uno de los arqueros.

El pequeño miró hacia la lejanía. Allí, a más de doscientos metros, la famosa diana cuyo centro sólo un arquero era capaz de acertar en cualquier circunstancia, en cada disparo. Su tío Legolas. Había superado incluso a Eglaron, su padre, el mejor arquero del reino, quien fue su maestro durante años.

Y desde que Legolas abandonó el Bosque Oscuro, nadie había osado practicar con aquella diana. Había sido un homenaje silencioso que los soldados y aprendices habían dedicado al príncipe.

Pero, de repente, una flecha cortó el viento. El disparo impactó en el centro perfecto de aquella diana más lejana, y todos los aprendices se detuvieron en su práctica para observar, asombrados, al arquero que había osado mancillar el blanco imposible.

El pequeño elfo levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y miró en la misma dirección que el resto de aprendices.

En la parte más alejada desde donde se podía disparar, Legolas aún observaba el blanco, con su arco en la mano. Thanion se levantó a toda prisa. Legolas se giró hacia él y le miró, sonriente.

— _¡__Tôrada__!_ — Gritó Thanion. El pequeño corrió hacia su tío y se arrojó en sus brazos. Legolas arrojó el arco al suelo para recibir a su sobrino y alzarlo por encima de su cabeza, provocando las carcajadas del niño.

La risa de su hijo llegó de nuevo a los oídos de Aeneth y Eglaron y los dos elfos se miraron, cómplices y rebosantes de amor.

Al fin la familia estaba de nuevo reunida.

* * *

**Traducciones**

_Adar: **Padre**_

_Ada: **Papá**_

_Ionneg: **Hijo mío**_

_Hantalë: **Gracias**_

_Úman ná: **De nada**_

_Muindor: **hermano**_

_Tôrada: **tío**_


	35. - Erethor

_..:: Lórien ::.._

— Hay algo que turba tu corazón, pequeña. No tengas temor alguno. Puedes preguntar por aquello que te atormenta.

Galadriel animaba a Érewyn a hablar tras recorrer buena parte del jardín de Caras Galadhon con su acompañante en completo silencio. Casi podía sentir los temblores de nerviosismo de la chica en su propia piel. Érewyn ni se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la Señora de los Galadrim. Se sentía completamente empequeñecida junto a ella. Eran tantas las historias que hablaban de Galadriel y tan antiguos los relatos que la mencionaban que le parecía irreal estar paseando junto a ella, como si el tiempo pudiera detenerse en su compañía.

Se armó de valor y miró a la Señora. La sonrisa de Galadriel era sincera, y Érewyn suspiró.

— Siempre he querido saber más sobre mi padre. — Dijo la joven, tímidamente. — Fue un elfo de estos bosques, pero murió cuando yo era un bebé. Galadriel… Mi señora. ¿Podríais hablarme de Erethor?

Los pasos de la Dama se detuvieron en un bello claro en el que abundaban las flores de diversos colores. Sus pies descalzos se pararon delante de Érewyn y Galadriel le tomó las manos.

— Erethor fue Capitán de la Guardia de Caras Galadhon antes que Haldir. Pero mis recuerdos de él, van mucho más allá de su compañía y dulce conversación bajo las copas de estos mallorn. Llegan hasta Lindon, donde llegó a ser un gran guerrero bajo el mando de Gil-Galad. Y más lejos aún, Erethor aparece en mis pensamientos ya en Doriath, en Menegroth, cuando aún vivía Thingol. — Galadriel guardó silencio unos instantes, permitiéndole a la muchacha asimilar el peso de la información.

¿Lindon? ¿Gil-Galad? ¿Doriath? ¡El Rey Thingol!

¡Era una completa locura! Había leído acerca de esas ubicaciones y esos Reyes en su amado libro de historia élfica que Gandalf le regaló. ¡Estaba segura de que Doriath cayó hacía más de seis mil años!

Érewyn abrió la boca para preguntar lo que le pareció algo estúpido, pero necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Cuántos años vivió mi padre? — Galadriel entrecerró los ojos, pensando un instante, y respondió casi en seguida.

— Tu padre nació en las antiguas cavernas de Menegroth, el año que Glaurung abandonó Angband por primera vez.

Érewyn desvió su mirada al suelo. Hizo cálculos mentales en los que le costó concentrarse, dada era la impresión que se había llevado. Si no lo había hecho mal, su padre murió con…

— Seis mil setecientos años… — Susurró Érewyn. Sus ojos volaron de una flor a otra del campo. Galadriel aguardaba, paciente, a que la muchacha asumiera la cifra. Pese a ser medio-elfa, Érewyn sólo tenía diecinueve años y su percepción del paso del tiempo era muy diferente a la de los elfos.

— Fue un elfo muy longevo. — Dijo la Dama, por fin. — Vivió muchísima destrucción y luchó en numerosas batallas, y sobrevivió a todo. Tu padre era uno de los elfos más longevos de la Tierra Media, y uno de los más sabios también. Cuando murió todos le lloramos.

— Entonces… Halló la muerte junto a mi madre. Mi madre fue el desencadenante de su caída. — Murmuró Érewyn, desolada. Galadriel apoyó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Érewyn y la obligó a volver a mirarla.

— Te equivocas por completo. Tu madre fue su principio. Había pasado seis mil años del sol esperando a su alma gemela, esperando encontrar el amor. Aferrándose a un juramento que me hizo siendo sólo un niño: protegerme y acompañarme a dondequiera que yo fuera. Y así le vi crecer, le vi madurar, convertirse en un gran guerrero. Pudo ser un gran señor en Lindon, luego en Eregion, pero él escogió continuar a mi lado. Fue el capitán de mi guardia personal desde el mismo momento en el que nos sacó de Doriath antes de ser apresados por Maedhros. Más de seis mil años a mi lado, dedicando su vida a la protección de la Dama de los Noldor. ¡Qué exigente objetivo para él! Pero él era feliz así. Y lo fue hasta que un día salió del bosque, persiguiendo un grupo de orcos, y salvó a tu madre. Entonces el bosque no fue más su refugio de paz.

Galadriel la guiaba a través del campo floreciente, hasta unas escaleras excavadas en la piedra que descendían por una escarpada ladera hasta un nivel inferior, en el que había una gran pila de agua oculta tras unos sauces.

La mano de la Dama la soltó y la empujó con delicadeza hacia la pila de agua. Érewyn se giró para mirar a Galadriel, sin comprender. La Dama dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Mira en el agua, ¡pero no la toques!

Galadriel abandonó a Érewyn en el tranquilo lugar, y la muchacha miró el pilón. Completamente perdida con el transcurso de los acontecimientos, Érewyn se asomó tímidamente al pilón, donde sólo vio su propio rostro perfectamente reflejado. Asombrada, Érewyn notó que el tono del agua era algo plateado y su superficie era más brillante de lo normal. Parecía un espejo.

De pronto, la muchacha ahogó un grito. Se tapó la boca al ver que su reflejo acababa de desaparecer, y en lugar de este, Érewyn vio en la superficie del agua un círculo de estrellas.

Las estrellas permanecieron allí unos minutos girando y brillando con fuerza, hasta que desaparecieron tan repentinamente como llegaron.

Apareció entonces un bosque muy bello, rebosante de una vegetación extraña, frondosa y desconocida para Érewyn. No cabía duda de que era un bosque muy muy antiguo, que parecía estar habitado por una mística presencia, una magia inexplicable. Esa presencia, esa magia, dotaban al lugar de una paz que Érewyn no había sentido jamás en ningún lugar, y ahora le llegaba a través de aquel reflejo.

Bajo los árboles flotaban unas luces extrañas, parecidas a las luciérnagas, pero no eran insectos. Tampoco candiles. La rohir no tenía idea de qué podían ser. Y mientras cavilaba probabilidades, vio que algo se movió en la espesura. Apareció un elfo en el bosque de la imagen atravesando la barrera de luces tenues. Un elfo del que Érewyn sólo podía vislumbrar su ancha espalda. Era rubio, muy alto, y vestía de verde y gris, parecido a como lo hacían los elfos de Lórien. Llevaba una coraza liviana de piel, grabada con un círculo de estrellas que resultó muy familiar para Érewyn, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde lo había visto. Érewyn se acercó más al espejo y pisó una rama seca junto al pie de piedra.

El elfo se detuvo, como si hubiera escuchado el sonoro crujido, y se giró. Tenía los ojos de color verde claro y muy expresivos, exactamente iguales a los de Érewyn. Era muy atractivo y su apariencia era joven, más incluso que Legolas.

Érewyn se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sollozó silenciosamente, mientras el elfo continuaba inspeccionando los alrededores.

— ¿Papá? — Susurró Érewyn casi imperceptiblemente. El elfo sonrió levemente, se giró de nuevo y prosiguió su camino, desapareciendo del claro.

La imagen desapareció. Érewyn se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y suspiró. Su corazón estaba completamente desbocado.

La superficie del agua se volvió oscura entonces, y una imagen apareció de nuevo, un rostro.

Érewyn, con la vista nublada de lágrimas, creyó ver su propio reflejo en el agua. Pero al fijarse más vio que se equivocaba. Era una muchacha joven, de menos de treinta años. Su cabello era ondulado y salvaje, su cuerpo menudo y sus labios hermosos. Demasiado parecida a ella misma para no reconocerla, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca antes.

Los labios de la joven Théodwyn se curvaron en una sonrisa soñadora mientras unos brazos la rodeaban, con gesto protector. El rostro de Erethor apareció apoyado sobre el hombro de Théodwyn y susurró algo al oído de la joven, provocándole una sonrisa aún más amplia. _"Mela en' coiamin" _fueron las palabras de Erethor, y Érewyn atesoró el sonido de la voz de su padre en su memoria. No quería olvidarla, aunque fuera todo fruto de algún hechizo de Galadriel, aunque fuera fruto de su imaginación, la voz de su padre le pareció el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado nunca. Y las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo, justo cuando la oscuridad se apoderó otra vez del espejo.

Otra imagen apareció entonces. Y esta vez Érewyn supo ubicarla a la perfección. Era una cuna de madera oscura finamente tallada. Dentro había un bebé que lloraba suavemente. Erethor estaba arrodillado junto a la cuna, diciendo suaves y dulces palabras en élfico al bebé.

"_Lirimaer, le naa vanima. Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin, Ada aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle"_

El bebé dejó de llorar entonces y Erethor acarició su pequeña cabecita con adoración. Los ojos del elfo brillaban cuando le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña. Luego se levantó, con dos gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no las secó. Agarró sus dos dagas largas, se colgó su carcaj a la espalda, tomó su arco y desapareció a toda prisa.

La frente del bebé resplandeció un instante en el mismo lugar donde Erethor le había besado.

La imagen desapareció, y apareció, esta vez sí, el reflejo de Érewyn. Con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas la muchacha vio en su propia frente brillar una luz extraña. Érewyn se tocó el rostro en aquel punto, comprobando que allí no había nada.

Un sonido en los arbustos cercanos la hizo reaccionar limpiándose las lágrimas. Miró hacia allí y vio a la Dama Blanca aparecer con su característica sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Érewyn bajó la vista al suelo, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

— Antes de ser fuerte, debes dejarte caer en la oscuridad.

Las breves palabras de Galadriel tuvieron el efecto deseado en Érewyn y la joven rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazada a la alta figura de Galadriel, que acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. No sabía cómo actuar después de haber visto todo aquello. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiada información revelada en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Pero finalmente, Érewyn alzó el rostro y recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Hallaste las respuestas que buscabas? — Preguntó la Dama Noldo, en un susurro. Érewyn asintió en silencio, aún tratando de recuperar la voz.

Las manos de Galadriel acariciaron sus mejillas otra vez, observando detenidamente su rostro, y la Dama de los Noldor pronunció unas palabras en la antigua lengua, el quenya, tocando la frente de Érewyn.

— Tu parte eldar ha despertado al fin del todo. — Le dijo, separándose de ella un poco para observarla. — Había estado dormida por tu desconocimiento, pero a partir de ahora, poco a poco, notarás cambios. No físicos, ya que el ritmo de madurez de los Peredhil es parecido al de los humanos. Hay algunos medio-elfos que tienen aspecto de humanos, y otros parecen elfos. En tu caso la herencia de tu madre es muy fuerte.

Érewyn asintió, y sorbió la nariz, ya más calmada.

— Mi Señora… Mi padre hizo una cuna para mí, en la que grabó un círculo de estrellas… Ese mismo círculo de estrellas estaba grabado en la piel de su coraza. ¿Qué significa? — Preguntó la joven. Galadriel asintió, recordando.

— Esas estrellas representan el Cinturón de Melian. Tu padre nació bajo su protección y lo tomó como emblema personal.

¡El Cinturón de Melian, la Maia! Érewyn asintió. Asombrada. Sonrió, aguantando el deseo de llorar de nuevo. Frotó sin cuidado su rostro y miró a la Dama, con gesto implorante.

— ¿Por qué debían tener ese final tan trágico? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir y dejarnos solos?

La pregunta de Érewyn sacó un suspiro a Galadriel.

— Cuando vino a decirme que abandonaba la guardia de Lórien y se marchaba del bosque, jamás vi más convicción en sus ojos. Por primera vez actuaba en beneficio propio, Érewyn, buscando su propia felicidad. Erethor deseaba permanecer junto a su amor hasta el final de sus días. Celeborn le dijo que siempre sería bienvenido en Lórien si algún día necesitaba volver. Pero yo supe que jamás regresaría. — Érewyn seguía cabizbaja, pero Galadriel sonrió y alzó su rostro con dulzura. — Acompáñame.

Se alejaron del claro del Espejo y se adentraron un poco más en la frondosidad del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Érewyn caminaba como una autómata, siguiendo a la Dama, apenas fijándose dónde ponía los pies para no tropezar. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su padre, en la terrible injusticia que fue su muerte y en el dolor que sin duda, se llevó a su madre. Tras casi siete mil años vagando por el mundo, Erethor no pudo permanecer junto a Théodwyn más que un par de años. No era justo.

El bosque se abría a una colina cuya pendiente subía hasta el pie de un fresno. Las hojas del árbol se movían pacíficamente, al compás del viento. Érewyn alzó la vista del suelo y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Cubriendo por completo la loma hasta la base del tronco del fresno había cientos, miles de Symbelminë, la flor que sólo crecía en las tumbas de los Reyes de Rohan.

— Pero… — Murmuró Érewyn, maravillada. Jamás había visto un manto tan grandioso de aquellas flores blancas. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos y se hundieron entre las flores, mientras avanzaba colina arriba, hacia el fresno. — ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

Galadriel sonrió y permitió a Érewyn caminar entre el pasto lleno de flores.

— Están aquí porque Théodwyn jamás le abandonó… Érewyn, bajo aquel fresno está enterrado tu padre.

Apenas pudo llegar arriba. A pocos pasos de la base del tronco se derrumbó. En el lugar indicado por la dama, las flores se agolpaban en una bella masa blanca que no permitía vislumbrar ni el verde del pasto. El homenaje silencioso. La gracia, la valentía y el valor de los miembros de su familia.

Al final, sus padres se unieron silenciosamente. Y Théodwyn, que significaba "Flor Blanca", envolvía a Erethor en su descanso eterno.

De rodillas sollozó, mientras el dulce aroma de las Symbelminë la embriagaba por completo.

Se sentía enormemente desdichada y sola en la tierra de su padre. Sintiendo un profundo amor por él, un amor que crecía desmesurada y dolorosamente con cada detalle que se desvelaba acerca de él.

— Ojalá aún me quedara alguien de la familia de mi padre. Alguien a quien aferrarme en medio de esta tristeza. — Dijo la joven, entre lágrimas. — Sin él siento que no pertenezco a este lugar, ni a ningún otro.

— Oh no. — Replicó Galadriel, aún en la base del pequeño túmulo. — No estás tan sola como crees. Tu padre no tenía muchos familiares. Algunos partieron hacia las Tierras Imperecederas hace mucho tiempo, como tus abuelos. El único hermano de Erethor murió en la Batalla de Gwathlo, y su esposa no fue capaz de soportar el dolor de su pérdida, igual que le pasó a Théodwyn. — La Dama miró entonces hacia los árboles que tenía a su espalda. — Pero tu sangre, Érewyn, aún permanece viva bajo estos mallorn… _¡Rissien, Tula sinome! _

Érewyn escuchó moverse la vegetación en el lugar hacia el que la Dama miraba. En seguida un elfo hizo su aparición en la base de la colina. Un elfo al que Érewyn ya había visto antes. Era el atractivo elfo de ojos plateados que había guiado a Érewyn hasta Caras Galadon.

El elfo de apariencia joven, miró a la muchacha de ojos tristes y la saludó con la mano, con una expresión más que jovial.

— Érewyn — la llamó Galadriel, llamando su atención. — Él es Rissien, tu primo.

* * *

..:: Estancias del Rey Elfo ::..

Legolas descansaba en sus estancias, observándolo todo con curiosidad renovada. La habitación tenía unas grandes ventanas que daban a la pared de una garganta que quedaba oculta de la vista desde el exterior y la luz del sol entraba en tímidos haces por la parte superior de ella, colándose entre las ramas de los árboles que crecían en la cima de la garganta, escondiendo el paraje que servía de hogar de los elfos desde arriba.

Sólo si alguien se hubiera atrevido a descolgarse desde arriba hubiera podido ver la maravilla que los elfos habían construido allí abajo. Y previamente debería haber sorteado todos los peligros que implicaba trepar a la cima de aquella escarpada montaña bajo la que se abría la cueva de Thranduil.

El príncipe se sentía en paz, tranquilo. Se había despojado por primera vez en semanas de su arco y su carcaj y los había abandonado en el rincón donde habitualmente solía dejarlos. Su ropa de viaje se hallaba cuidadamente dispuesta sobre una hermosa butaca de madera oscura. Era el único lugar en toda la Tierra media en el que Legolas se sentía seguro, despreocupadamente seguro. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar del sosiego que le invadía, no se sentía en casa.

Esa sensación de refugio en el hogar, de cerrar los ojos a la tranquilidad que suponía el llegar a casa. Ese deseo de tumbarse a descansar, todo eso, no le acompañaba.

Se había dado un merecido baño, había trenzado sus sienes con sumo cuidado y se había vestido con una hermosa túnica y unos pantalones nuevos, más ajustados que los de viaje y se había calzado sus acostumbradas botas. No había sentido el deseo de tumbarse a descansar en su enorme cama… De hecho no sabía si iba a poder volver a dormir allí.

Su hogar estaba donde estuviera Érewyn. Y con ella volaba su pensamiento mientras sus ojos se movían distraídamente de un lugar a otro en el hermoso paisaje de la garganta.

Sabía que había viajado con el grueso del ejército de Rohan y que lo más seguro era que ya estuviera a salvo en Edoras, haciendo sus acostumbradas tareas. Se la imaginaba tratando de bordar un tapiz, poniendo todo su empeño y esfuerzo, o tal vez leyendo un viejo libro en la biblioteca… O de noche, mirando las estrellas desde la ventana más alta de Meduseld, aquella donde un día la llamó _mel_ _nîn_ por primera vez.

Suspiró y atravesó el cuarto. Abandonó la habitación y se dirigió pausadamente al salón de fiestas donde su padre había organizado una celebración en honor de su regreso. Debía poner la mejor de sus caras, pese a la añoranza que el recuerdo de Érewyn le trajera, su padre merecía una sonrisa por parte de Legolas y ver que al fin su familia estaba reunida. Pero Legolas debía decirle a Thranduil, cuanto antes, que su corazón ya no era más un pájaro salvaje, libre de ataduras. Debía hacerlo antes de que su padre retomara la vieja costumbre de organizarle citas para conocer a nobles damas del reino que Thranduil considerara merecedoras de sus atenciones. Por algún motivo el Rey elfo tenía la esperanza de que Legolas encontrara entre las hermosas elfas que poblaban la caverna a su alma gemela.

Y Legolas temía que iba a darle un seguro batacazo…

En el salón de fiestas de Thranduil sonaba música suave y se servía vino fuerte. Numerosas personalidades del reino habían acudido a la fiesta, invitados por el mismo Rey, que celebraba el regreso de su hijo.

Thranduil observaba con deleite cómo casi todas las jóvenes elfas asistentes miraban con ojos embelesados a Legolas, sin perderse detalle de cada uno de sus gestos. Las muchachas le recordaban atractivo, pero ahora, tras su regreso, Legolas parecía que había dejado de ser el elfo buscaproblemas que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza a su padre. Le rodeaba una misteriosa magia. Era más tranquilo, más observador… y su mirada provocaba aún más sonrojos que antes de marcharse. Algunas elfas jóvenes casi perdían el aliento cuando veían que el guapo príncipe posaba su vista distraídamente sobre ellas.

Legolas estaba levantando un mar de suspiros. Sus ojos parecían más azules, su sonrisa era más arrebatadora, y su aspecto despreocupado estaba a punto de colapsar a la mayoría de las jovencitas que habían acudido a aquella fiesta.

Thranduil disfrutaba observando la escena. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ver al gran guerrero en el que se había convertido su hijo. Quizá aquel viaje había sido para bien. El Rey sonreía y ordenaba servir más vino mientras escuchaba lindas canciones de labios de una de las muchachas.

Legolas, por su parte, permanecía completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano, Aeneth y Thanion.

Mientras explicaba la muerte de Haldir en Cuernavilla y cómo él quedó al mando de un grupo de elfos de Lórien que se vieron perdidos sin su capitán, el pequeño Thanion bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Aeneth y Eglaron se miraron, cómplices, y la elfa rodeó con el brazo los hombros de su pequeño.

— Ya es hora de acostarse, Thanion. — Le susurró con dulzura.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo sueño! — Protestó el pequeño. Otro bostezo le delató, provocando la sonrisa de Legolas y Eglaron.

— Ve a descansar, Thanion. No es bueno que un guerrero se caiga de sueño. — El pequeño gruñó pero se levantó de su asiento.

— Está bien… Pero, tío Legolas, prométeme que mañana me llevarás contigo. — El rubio rió y asintió, conforme. Había hablado tanto de Arod a Thanion que el pequeño ardía en deseos de conocer al caballo de su tío.

— _Quel kaima, _Thanion. — Murmuró Legolas.

Thanion dio un beso a su padre y a su tío, murmurando un soñoliento "buenas noches", antes de dirigirse hacia Thranduil, en compañía de Aeneth, para darle también el beso de buenas noches.

Legolas contempló la expresión de enamoramiento en el rostro embelesado de Eglaron, que observaba alejarse a Aeneth. Su rostro era tal y como lo había recordado. Pensó en cómo debía verse él cada vez que miraba a Érewyn. Debió ser tan evidente lo que sentía por ella que ahora que lo pensaba no podía evitar sonrojarse irremediablemente. Sonrió y bajó los ojos al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Eglaron. — ¿Por qué sonríes?

— Es porque os eché de menos muchísimas veces. — Respondió Legolas, con aire pensativo.

— Bueno, ya sé que soy indispensable en tu vida, _muindor_, pero no merezco tal honor. — Legolas dio un sorbo a su copa de vino de Dorwinion, el preferido de su padre, el más costoso de conseguir. Mientras lo hacía, miraba a su hermano, divertido.

— Eglaron… Me sentí perdido muchas veces. — Se sinceró el más joven. Su hermano se inclinó hacia él para estrechar con afecto su antebrazo izquierdo, libre ahora de su eterno guardabrazo.

— No tenías porqué. Te enseñé todo lo que sabía, Legolas. Yo siempre estuve convencido de que serías capaz de lograr grandes cosas y regresar de una pieza. — El rostro de Legolas se inclinó hacia un lado y dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermano.

— … No me refería al arte de la guerra, _muindor_.

Eglaron frunció el ceño, confundido, y vió un ligero pigmento rosa en las mejillas de su hermano. Estaba seguro de que aquel sonrojo no era debido al vino. Levantó las cejas lo más que pudo, sorprendido por la revelación.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido ahí fuera, hermano? ¿Acaso una bella dama élfica te dejó sin habla en los bosques de Lórien? — Legolas desvió la mirada de nuevo a su copa, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

— … Más o menos. Pero no fue en Lórien… Y no fue una dama élfica…— El rubio dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino, y escuchó la risa de su hermano. Esperaba una explicación de su parte, ya lo sabía, y si podía ser detallada, mejor. — La primera vez que la vi destacaba entre los presentes como una flor a punto de florecer. Fue en una sala abarrotada de soldados. Me llamó la atención su cabello. Tenía el cabello más hermoso que he visto… Más incluso que el de Galadriel.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó Eglaron. — ¡Vaya! Eso es apostar muy alto, Legolas…

Legolas sonrió y asintió, ruborizado. En seguida continuó con la descripción de Érewyn.

— Tenía un porte elegante, comedido, forzado… Pude ver desde el principio que la damisela que se hallaba ante mí no era tal. — Los ojos azules de Legolas se movían nerviosos por la sala, sin pararse en nadie en concreto, sin fijarse en nada. Eglaron sonrió. Nunca había visto ese aspecto soñador en su hermano. — Tenía grandes sueños, grandes ambiciones. Despertó mi curiosidad y mi interés casi instantáneamente. Todo en ella era diferente a cualquier otra mujer… Pero cuando vi sus ojos… ¡Oh, Eglaron! — Exclamó Legolas, notando en sus propias mejillas el calor sofocante que, claramente, no se debía al vino. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, ocultando su sonrojo. — ¡Qué ojos, hermano! Son del mismo verde cautivador de la hierba que cubre los páramos de su tierra.

Eglaron rió al oír sus palabras.

— Debe ser una dama extremadamente bella para hacerte hablar a ti de forma tan poética. Me gustaría mucho conocerla. — Legolas asintió con energía y volvió a mirar a su hermano, con ojos chispeantes.

— Eglaron... ¡Es preciosa! — La mirada de Legolas brillaba con un fuego que Eglaron jamás había visto.

— Me alegro por ti, _muindor_, celebro que no todo haya sido muerte y sangre para ti allí fuera. — Eglaron levantó la copa. Legolas le imitó y bebió otro corto sorbo. — ¡Vaya con mi hermano pequeño! ¡Pero si no eras capaz ni de bailar con las elfas que _Ada_ te arrojaba encima como lobos hambrientos! — El gesto lastimero y el visible sonrojo de Legolas al recordar lo que Eglaron describía forzó aún más la risa del mayor. — ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo extraño es que no te haya traído ya a una de las más jóvenes. Últimamente está muy interesado en la hija de Rûdhon. Se ha convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa, Legolas. — El mencionado cerró los ojos con hastío. Ya sabía que le mortificaría con aquellos temas… — Debes decírselo, Legolas. Debe saberlo. ¡Le harás feliz!

El más joven levantó las cejas, dubitativo. Llamó con un imperceptible gesto a uno de los camareros, indicándole que necesitaban más vino.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro… — Murmuró Legolas, mientras llenaban su copa.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Eglaron, extrañado.

— Verás, _muindor_. Antes te dije que no era de Lórien… Pues bien, ella es de Rohan. Es la hermana del Rey Éomer. — Legolas vació su copa de un trago. La sonrisa de Eglaron se borró de su rostro en un segundo, y el hermano mayor de Legolas dejó su copa a un lado.

— Oh, Legolas… Eso no le va a gustar...

— ¿Comprendes ahora dónde está el problema?… Sin embargo, Érewyn creció sin conocer a su padre y sin saber apenas nada de él. Y hace muy poco descubrió que su padre fue un elfo de Lórien. De modo que es una Peredhil.

— Eso suaviza la cosa… — comentó Eglaron, pensativo. — Hacía años que no se daban casos de nuevos Peredhil, desde Elrond y su familia… Pero sigue siendo mitad humana, y ya sabes la baja estima que _adar _tiene a los peredhil.

— Lo sé. — suspiró Legolas. Levantó la vista del suelo y se sintió invadido por una extraña energía. — Pero no me importa, Eglaron. Quiero estar con ella. La amo y ella me ama a mí, eso es lo único que me importa. — La sonrisa de Eglaron no se hizo esperar.

— Debe ser una doncella en verdad especial, Legolas. Me alegro por tí. ¡Mi hermano está enamorado, vaya novedad! — Legolas rogó a su hermano mediante gestos que fuera más discreto. Pero Eglaron abrazó a Legolas por los hombros, juguetón. — De todas formas, debes comunicárselo a _adar_ cuanto antes, aunque sea difícil, y aunque te dé igual su opinión.

— Ya lo sé. — Suspiró Legolas. — Acabo de llegar y las alegrías de _adar_ no van a hacer más que recomenzar. — Murmuró Legolas, irónico. De nuevo llenaron su copa y de nuevo la vació de un trago. Eglaron alzó las cejas, asombrado del ritmo que seguía su hermano.

— ¡Muy típico de tí! — Dijo, arrebatándole la copa de las manos a su hermano menor, después de que el camarero volviera a llenarla. — Aun recuerdo cuando te escapabas con tu arco a matar arañas. ¡_Adar_ te habría matado cada una de las veces! — Legolas sonrió levemente. — Pero te ama, Legolas. Por encima de todo. Más incluso que a mí… Cada vez que desobedecías, él temía por tí. — Legolas alzó la vista y buscó a su padre con la mirada. El Rey mantenía una animada conversación con su consejero, Rûdhon, y en su rostro se podía ver reflejada la tranquilidad de saber a su familia unida de nuevo. — Se disgustará, pero terminará claudicando cuando vea en tus ojos la luz que yo veo ahora. — Concluyó Eglaron. Legolas asintió.

— Gracias, _muindor_. Mañana iré a verle, y le explicaré todo.

— ¡Eso es! Permitámosle beber tranquilo su amado vino. ¡Brindemos porque la suerte te acompañe mañana, entonces! — Exclamó Eglaron, devolviéndole la copa a su hermano. Legolas suspiró y alzó su bebida antes de hacerla desaparecer de un sorbo.

* * *

_..:: Lórien ::.._

Aquella misma noche, las canciones también sonaron en Caras Galadhon. Los señores de los Galadrim celebraban así la visita del Rey de Rohan y de la Dama Érewyn. Los dos hermanos disfrutaban de música que jamás habían escuchado y de manjares deliciosos que nunca antes tuvieron la suerte de probar.

Érewyn y Rissien habían estado juntos durante toda la tarde, hablando sin cesar, y la conversación duraba aún, bien entrada la noche.

— Antes de abandonar la colonia, Erethor me habló de Théodwyn y de su embarazo. — Le explicaba el elfo. Resultó que el primo de Érewyn era uno de los elfos más cordiales de la colonia, y también uno de los más jóvenes… Si se le podía llamar joven a alguien con más de ochocientos años. Rissien llenó la copa de su prima con el dulce miruvor antes de prestarle atención a la suya propia.

— ¿Y por qué nunca viniste a buscarme, Rissien? Si mi padre te habló de mi… — Preguntó ella, contrariada. Rissien la miró con ternura.

— Lo cierto es que… ¿Cómo decirte esto?… La forma en que encontramos a tu padre no dejaba lugar a esperanzas para encontrarte a ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanos con vida. Os dimos por muertos. Allí conté más de cien orcos muertos, Érewyn. Demasiados incluso para Erethor. — Érewyn dio un largo trago a su miruvor, notando enseguida cómo el dulce néctar bajaba por su garganta, calentándole el estómago y apaciguando su alma. No deseaba para nada imaginar el estado de su padre tras su última batalla. — ¡Y aún así lo logró! — Exclamó el elfo, orgulloso. — Se sacrificó por su familia y ahora, ¡hete aquí! Toda una mujer. — Érewyn sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente. Su primo inclinó la cabeza y la miró con ojos juguetones. — ¿Sabes? Tuve la corazonada de que eras mi prima cuando toqué tus manos al evitar una de tus caídas, en la travesía del bosque. Fue como si un rayo atravesara mi piel…

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ella. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la percepción de los elfos?

Rissien cambió su rostro serio por una risa sincera.

— ¡No! ¡Era una broma! La verdad es que reconocí los ojos de Erethor en ti. — Aclaró el elfo. Érewyn chasqueó la lengua y pretendió haberse enfadado. Tomó otro pedazo de pastel de melaza y se dispuso a comérselo. Rissien la miró, embelesado. — No tenía ni idea de que mi tío se hubiera enamorado de una princesa de Rohan. La verdad es que no eres para nada como te imaginaba…

Érewyn tragó el bocado y miró a su primo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquella vez hablaba en serio. Sonrió, apenada.

— ¿Decepcionado? — Preguntó tímidamente. Rissien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

— ¡Al contrario! ¡Mi _hethres _es la Mata-huargos!

Ambos rieron y continuaron con su conversación animadamente.

Éomer observaba a su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios. Al fin encontraba respuestas. Ella y él. Ambos las habían necesitado y ahora sus corazones estaban en paz.

Rissien parecía un buen chico. Misterioso y un poco menos antisocial que el resto de los elfos. Se podía decir que era parte de su familia, y eso le hacía aceptarle más fácilmente. Además, ver la expresión ilusionada de Érewyn le hacía muy feliz.

— ¡Bueno! Y bien, dime: ¿cuándo es la boda? — soltó Rissien, de repente. Érewyn escupió parte del miruvor que estaba bebiendo. Su gesto sorprendió a un grupo de elfos que conversaba cerca de allí, y la miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué boda? — preguntó, limpiándose el mentón con delicadeza y sonriendo estúpidamente.

— ¿Cuál va a ser? ¡La tuya con el príncipe del Bosque Oscuro, claro! — Exclamó. Érewyn le indicó que bajara la voz, sonrojada a más no poder.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes acerca de Legolas y yo? — Preguntó en voz baja. Rissien rió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un gesto de despiste.

— ¡Voron no puede dejar de explicar absolutamente todo lo que ve en el exterior del bosque! Desde el color de las piedras, hasta el comportamiento de la gente con la que se cruza. ¡Esta vez no pudo dejar de hablar de las hazañas del Príncipe Legolas! Aunque por aquí ya habíamos oído hablar de él. Su fama le precede.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó Érewyn, sonriendo, interesada. — ¿Qué clase de fama?

— ¡Oh! Pues, siempre se ha hablado mucho de su habilidad con el arco. Dicen que puede acertarle a una astilla a más de doscientos metros de distancia. Y Voron lo confirmó. Nos explicó que luchó como una fiera y que tomó el control de nuestros hermanos que quedaban vivos… Dijo que de no haber sido por su estrategia habrían muerto todos. — Érewyn asintió, corroborando las palabras de Rissien, y el elfo continuó, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. — También nos explicó los celos que sintió el príncipe cuando él le comentó a la joven princesa de Rohan lo inusuales y familiares que le parecían sus ojos. ¡Lo interpretó como un cortejo y para nada era así! Voron simplemente halló en tu rostro lo mismo que vi yo, los ojos de Erethor.

Los sentimientos de Érewyn se hallaban divididos entre la vergüenza que sentía ante los comentarios tan desinhibidos de su primo y las mariposas de su estómago al pensar en recuerdo de aquel momento en Cuernavilla. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, fue cuando Legolas la besó en la frente. Y fue como si la hubiera marcado a fuego. Desde aquel día no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza… ¿Lo había hecho por celos?

— No estaba celoso, — murmuró la muchacha, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada perdida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijo Rissien, irónicamente. — Y tampoco es popular entre las jóvenes elfas… Para nada popular. — La mirada de Érewyn escudriñó el rostro de su bromista primo, pero sólo halló algo de sorna, no mentiras.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "popular"? — preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Legolas es el elfo más deseado de su reino! Incluso las jóvenes elfas de nuestra colonia fantasean con él, y eso que no le han visto jamás… No sé qué puede tener de especial.

Pese a que lo que acababa de escuchar no lo había gustado lo más mínimo, Érewyn no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que aquel elfo tan deseado fuera suyo. SU Legolas. Realmente tenía suerte. ¡Vaya si la tenía!

¿Qué tenía de especial? Esa pregunta estaba mal formulada. ¿Qué parte de Legolas no era especial y maravillosa? Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus gestos, su carácter...

Trató de disimular la sonrisa que afloró a su rostro pero Rissien la cazó y le guiñó un ojo, con picardía.

¿Pero de dónde había salido ese elfo?

Al otro lado del gran jardín, Éomer mantenía una conversación con Voron. El Capitán de la Guardia le obsequiaba con información muy útil sobre los movimientos de los Balchoth. Los orientales habían sido avistados numerosas veces desde las lindes del bosque, donde Celeborn tenía apostados algunos vigilantes silenciosos. Habían sido vistos realizando pequeñas incursiones hasta las montañas nubladas en numerosas ocasiones tras la batalla de Cuernavilla.

— Durante una noche, la guardia de las lindes recibió el ataque de un numeroso grupo de Uruk Hai. Se internaron hasta la zona controlada por el poder de la Dama. La batalla duró casi toda la noche. Consiguieron vencerles finalmente, pero al día siguiente, al acudir a inspeccionar la zona exterior del bosque, en las lindes, encontramos el rastro de los Balchoth y unas huellas enormes de una criatura que no supimos identificar. Nunca había visto unas huellas parecidas por estos lares.

— ¿Qué clase de huellas? — Preguntó Éomer. Él era un experto rastreador y se acababa de interesar enormemente por este dato.

— Parecían las de un gran lagarto, con cuatro dedos, y la pisada era profunda en su parte intermedia, como la de un perro o un lobo. Y era grande. Calculamos que debía pesar unos doscientos kilos. — Explicó Voron, haciendo memoria.

Éomer gruñó, pensativo.

— Todo esto me resulta muy sospechoso. ¿Qué tendrá que ver esa criatura con las incursiones de orientales y de orcos? — Se preguntó el rohir.

— Lo mismo nos preguntamos aquí. De todas formas la vigilancia no cesa día y noche. Y el Señor va a colocar nuevas patrullas en Lórien Oriental… La situación es delicada. — Voron suspiró, visiblemente preocupado. Miró a Éomer unos instantes antes de continuar hablando. — Si puedo daros un consejo, Éomer, mantened la desembocadura del Limclaro vigilada. Es un lugar muy peligroso.

El rohir asintió en silencio, y permaneció con la mirada perdida casi el resto de la velada.

Regresaría a casa con una gran cantidad de información extra, y su conocimiento distaba mucho de tranquilizarle. Seguía sin tener remota idea de los planes que tenían los Balchoth. Pero estaba seguro de que los Uruk Hai que quedaban estaban implicados en ellos.

— Mañana mismo partiremos hacia el fuerte del Páramo. No tengo intención de alargar esta visita más tiempo. Soy consciente de que estando aquí el tiempo se detiene. Pero no en el exterior. El tiempo sigue su curso ahí afuera y mi pueblo no tiene tiempo que perder. Debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina… Aunque no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser.

Y pese a las preocupantes informaciones que había recibido era inevitable sentirse protegidos y en paz al estar rodeados de elfos en aquel bello paraje.

Disfrutaron de las canciones, la música y la compañía, y fue para ambos un gran descubrimiento ver, al fin, cómo era el pueblo de los elfos en la intimidad. Cuando no existía amenaza para ellos.

Al día siguiente, Éomer y Érewyn partieron de Caras Galadhon, escoltados por una patrulla de Celeborn hasta el límite noreste de Lórien.

En la patrulla de escolta también iba Rissien, triste y algo cabizbajo por no poder acompañarles al Fuerte. La Dama y el Señor tenían otros planes para él, pese a que conocían su deseo de pasar tiempo con Érewyn, ahora que por fin se habían conocido.

La rohir miraba el rostro triste de su primo, que caminaba cerca de ella en silencio.

— ¡No pongáis esas caras! — Gruñó Éomer, harto de tanto silencio. — Quizá ahora no sea un buen momento para que abandones el bosque, Rissien. La Dama sabe bien lo que es mejor para ti. Te conviene tener paciencia. — El elfo miró a Éomer brevemente y no le contestó. Se limitó a seguir caminando en silencio. Éomer soltó un bufido de hastío. El comportamiento tan reservado de los elfos le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su máscara de neutralidad no se acercaba para nada a la de Legolas. Rissien era como un libro abierto y su disconformidad saltaba a la vista.

— Éomer tiene razón. — Concedió Érewyn. — Además, puedes tratar de visitar Edoras en unos meses. Tras la coronación de Éomer. Cuando la situación en Lórien Oriental esté completamente bajo control. No tardaréis mucho en conseguirlo, estoy segura.

La sonrisa de Érewyn iluminó un poco el alma de Rissien, pero aún así permaneció en silencio, y la muchacha suspiró. Éomer le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le dejara en paz. Rissien no tenía ganas de hablar.

Tras caminar sin descanso durante buena parte de la mañana, a través de senderos ocultos a ojos inexpertos, al fin llegaron a la linde del bosque. Permanecieron un rato sin moverse, en silencio, esperando que la guardia silenciosa de la linde les confirmara que el paso estaba despejado.

Se oyó el canto de una lechuza, y entonces los elfos reemprendieron el paso, seguidos de Érewyn y Éomer, hasta los últimos árboles, donde el Páramo se abría tras el bosque.

Las despedidas fueron cortas y comedidas, sabedores de lo reservados que eran los elfos. Pero Érewyn no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su primo, sintiendo que una parte de ella se quedaba el Lórien.

Rissien la abrazó de vuelta, y apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de la joven, suspiró, apesadumbrado. Chasqueó la lengua y se separó de Érewyn.

— _Hethres_, hay algo que deseo que tengas. — Dijo Rissien. Echó mano a su carcaj, y del interior sacó un hatillo de fina tela gris, del que desenvolvió dos hermosas dagas largas, parecidas a las que Érewyn había visto empuñar a Legolas. Pero aquellas eran aún más brillantes. Parecían auténticas joyas. La muchacha levantó las cejas, impresionada, pero sin comprender qué la hacía merecedora de tal regalo. Cuando la chica las tomó en sus manos, Rissien sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana. — Fueron forjadas en los altos hornos de Menegroth. Son las dagas de _mithril_ de tu _adar_. La Dama me las entregó cuando recuperamos el cuerpo de Erethor. Pero la dueña por derecho de estas nobles armas eres tú. Así lo habría querido él.

Conmocionada, la rohir no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Apartó las dagas a un lado y abrazó a su primo rodeando su cuello con un solo brazo. Rissien recibió en su sonrojada mejilla el primer beso de su prima. El elfo no esperaba esa explosión repentina de sentimientos. Los elfos eran por lo general muy reservados a la hora de expresarse.

— _Tenna' ento lye omenta. — _susurró Rissien, cerca de su oído.

Érewyn se separó de su primo y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, sosteniendo las dagas de su padre con sumo cuidado. Tenían más de seis mil años y cortaban como cuchillas.

Éomer se despidió de Voron y Rissien deseándoles que fueran prudentes en sus guardias, y los dos hermanos salieron al fin del bosque y avanzaron unas decenas de metros en el Páramo, alejándose del la espesura. Érewyn se giró. El las lindes permanecían aún los elfos, vigilándoles silenciosamente, velando su avance.

Suspiró y regresó la mirada al frente.

— Fauk está algo sordo últimamente, sobretodo si se encuentra pastando hierba que le gusta… Pero si llamas a Fanor vendrán los dos, estoy seguro. — Dijo Éomer. Ambos otearon el horizonte. No había ni rastro de los dos caballos. todo estaba en relativa calma. El sol calentaba con ganas el pasto y las chicharras cantaban con energía.

Érewyn frunció los labios y silbó una melodía que resonó en el silencio del Páramo. Se asemejaba al canto de un sinsonte. Cada rohir tenía una melodía característica mediante la cual llamaba a su caballo, y normalmente se parecía al canto de algún pájaro para que el reclamo pasara desapercibido en caso de ser oído por un enemigo. Érewyn aprendió ese arte de Théodred y silbaba para Fanor la misma melodía que había usado antes su primo.

Como respuesta, el relincho de un caballo se escuchó en la lejanía, al cabo de unos minutos de silbidos.

Los dos caballos no tardaron en aparecer, trotando alegremente. La correa de uno de los estribos de la montura de Éomer se había roto, y el rohir chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Mientras Érewyn comprobaba que la montura ligera de Fanor se hallaba en perfectas condiciones y guardaba con cuidado las dagas de su padre en la funda de la montura para su propia espada corta, Éomer soltó el otro estribo de la correa y lo guardó en la alforja.

Por lo demás, los dos caballos estaban bien, alguna rozadura al intentar tumbarse con las monturas puestas, pero aparte de eso nada preocupante.

Érewyn dio un beso en el hocico a Fanor, que le devolvió el gesto con un resoplido en el pelo, alborotándoselo.

— No sé cómo puedes hacer eso… — Dijo Éomer poniendo cara de asco. Érewyn le sacó la lengua y montó de un salto.

Los rohirrim miraron una última vez hacia la linde del bosque. Los elfos ya no eran visibles, pero sabían que estaban allí, ocultos en la espesura, vigilando su marcha.

Comenzaron a trotar levemente, dando tiempo a los caballos para calentar las patas, y tras unos minutos pasaron a galope, un ritmo al que no dieron tregua. Procuraron pasar lejos de la desembocadura del Limclaro, el lugar más peligroso por la existencia de lomas y quebradas que facilitaban a los enemigos el poder ocultarse.

Los hermanos avistaron en la lejanía la casa medio derruida de su infancia sin aminorar la marcha un ápice. Estaban solos y no podían fiarse. La única ventaja con la que contaban al galopar a través del Páramo era la posibilidad de avistar enemigos a kilómetros de distancia, dada su orografía llana y sin apenas vegetación. Pero ello no les aseguraba nada. Podían atacarles en cualquier momento.

Éomer y Érewyn continuaron a galope, siguiendo el curso del río, hacia el sur, buscando el vado que les permitiría cruzarlo y poner rumbo al fuerte, no muy lejos ya de allí.

Y al llegar al vado descubrieron algo horrible. La compañía de soldados que les había escoltado desde Edoras y de los que se habían separado para visitar la casa de su madre yacía en las orillas del río. Habían muerto todos y sus cadáveres se pudrían al sol, como si de alimañas se tratara.

Éomer obligó a su hermana a continuar, guiando a los caballos con cuidado, pero deprisa, entre los cuerpos, tratando de no pisarlos. Se encontraban en un lugar vulnerable y no podían detenerse. Una vez llegaran al fuerte, Éomer enviaría a un destacamento para dar sepultura a aquellos pobres infelices.

Pero Éomer se guardó algo para sí. Y es que en el lecho del río, en una parte donde abundaban los juncos, había visto unas huellas extrañas de algún tipo de reptil de gran tamaño, y el aspecto de los cuerpos en aquella zona indicaba que algún animal había estado alimentándose de ellos. Éomer puso todo su esfuerzo en bloquear la visión de Érewyn hacia aquel lugar con su cuerpo y el de Fauk y la obligó a galopar delante suyo, para evitar que pudiera contemplar tan horrible imagen.

* * *

_..:: Estancias del Rey Elfo ::.._

Legolas despertó a media mañana, el día siguiente a la fiesta. Se sentía descansado aunque no entendía cómo había podido dormir tantas horas. Por lo general se despertaba antes del alba. Debía estar realmente cansado del viaje, aunque no fuera consciente del todo.

Aún se estaba poniendo una túnica corta de color blanco cuando llamaron a la puerta de sus aposentos. Con un "adelante" permitió el paso. La puerta se abrió, y una doncella le comunicó que el Rey deseaba verle cuanto antes en su despacho.

La muchacha se retiró algo sonrojada y Legolas terminó de abrocharse el cuello de la túnica. Trenzó con cuidado sus sienes y salió de su alcoba pensando en cuál sería el tema del que Thranduil deseaba hablarle tan pronto.

Estaba seguro de que no había roto ninguna regla… … Aún.

Sus pasos se dirigieron, enérgicos, a través de los amplios corredores que se abrían en todas las direcciones dentro de la caverna. Por fin llegó al salón del Rey y encontró la puerta abierta. Eso significaba que su padre le estaba esperando. Se coló en el salón por el hueco de la puerta y se plantó ante la del despacho de su padre.

Esta también estaba entreabierta y Legolas entró con sigilo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— _Quel amrun_, _adar_. — Dijo, avanzando con paso decidido hacia la mesa de madera oscura del Rey elfo.

Thranduil se encontraba sentado a su mesa con varios pergaminos delante. El Rey sonrió y le señaló una butaca frente a él. Legolas se sentó donde su padre le indicaba y esperó. el Rey terminó de leer el pergamino y alzó la mirada para ver a su hijo. Sonrió de forma franca.

Legolas le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Dormiste bien, _Ionneg_? — Preguntó el Rey, con voz suave. Legolas asintió.

— No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí sin sueños, _adar_. — Confesó Legolas. Thranduil asintió, satisfecho.

— Probablemente fue la última vez que tomaste vino de Dorwinion… Tú y Eglaron disteis buena cuenta de las barricas ayer, Legolas… Debéis tener cuidado con eso. — Las cejas de Legolas se alzaron y un tono rosado tiñó sus mejillas. El joven elfo desvió la mirada y asintió, obediente. — Supongo que querrás saber el motivo por el que te he mandado llamar. — Preguntó el Rey. Legolas asintió de nuevo, en silencio. — Verás, tu esperado regreso abre un sinfín de posibilidades para nuestro pueblo. Bien sabrás la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros desde el este. De hecho es una amenaza común para todos los pueblos a ambos lados del Anduin. Los orientales y los Uruk Hai se hacen fuertes, y se han aliado. — La información cayó sobre Legolas como un jarro de agua fría.

— Cómo puede nadie aliarse con esas criaturas? — Preguntó el príncipe, con el ceño fruncido. — qué tengo que ver yo con eso, _adar_?

Thranduil suspiró.

— Es sencillo. Cuando te fuiste continué con las relaciones con el reino de Dorwinion. El vino no es lo único que precisamos de ellos, _ionneg_. Dorwinion posee una de las fuerzas bélicas más potentes de la Tierra Media. Haberse mantenido alejados de las escaramuzas de los hombres con Sauron fue muy beneficioso para ese pueblo. Pero son desconfiados, es muy difícil entablar una relación cordial con ellos. El vino fue la excusa para iniciarla. Y, tras muchas centurias de negociaciones y de instaurar relaciones, por fin nos han ofrecido una alianza que será en verdad beneficiosa para nuestro pueblo. Es más, podría significar la permanencia de este reino por milenios.

Los ojos de Legolas se entrecerraron, comenzando a desconfiar. No hizo falta que le preguntara nada más. Thranduil le tendió a su hijo un pergamino escrito con elegante caligrafía.

Su lectura provocó que Legolas perdiera el color de la piel. Era una propuesta de compromiso. El Rey de Dorwinion ofrecía a su hija para entablar matrimonio con Legolas.

— Otra vez otra cosa de estas no… — Masculló Legolas. Arrojó el pergamino sobre la mesa de su padre y se recostó, derrotado, en el respaldo de su butaca.. — Olvídalo, _adar_, no pienso hacerlo. — sentenció, negando con la cabeza. — Las cejas de Thranduil se fruncieron y suspiró, exasperado. Abrió la boca para replicar pero Legolas no se lo permitió. — Y si pretendes obligarme, simplemente me marcharé. Hay cientos de lugares a los que puedo huir. — Dijo Legolas, sin permitir que su padre se expresara.

— Y, ¿cuál es tu motivo principal para revelarte hasta este nivel, _ionneg_? — preguntó Thranduil, tratando de no perder la calma. Ya había imaginado cómo se lo iba a tomar Legolas, no le había pillado desprevenido.

— Mi motivo es que mi corazón no es libre para cumplir tus deseos, _adar_… Debí decírtelo nada más llegar, pero no me fue posible... Estoy enamorado de Lady Érewyn, la princesa de Rohan.

Thranduil sintió que la cólera inundaba su cabeza. Si no se levantaba y hacía algo, enloquecería… Comenzó a pasear como una fiera enjaulada de lado a lado de la habitación, mientras Legolas simplemente escuchaba los enérgicos pasos de su padre en el despacho.

— Ya veo — Gruñó el Rey. — … Estuviste muy ocupado por esas tierras sureñas, por lo visto… — Legolas apretó la quijada y guardó la compostura, completamente inmóvil. Aguardaría a que el enfado de su padre pasara, hasta entonces cualquier cosa que dijera por iniciativa propia podía ser usada en su contra. — Y, ¿serías capaz de renunciar a tu título de príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen por ella?

— Por supuesto. — Dijo Legolas sin dudarlo un momento.

— Bien. — Respondió el Rey. — ¿Serías capaz también de arriesgar la seguridad y el futuro de la gente de tu pueblo por ella? — Los pasos de Thranduil se detuvieron justo delante de su hijo. Legolas alzó la mirada y le enfrentó con todo el valor que poseía. Su padre sonreía sin maldad. — Con el compromiso se cierra un acuerdo de colaboración entre los dos reinos, Legolas. Hay numerosos grupos de Uruk Hai que han creado asentamientos en montañas y cavernas. Temo por la integridad de esta fortaleza. El pueblo de los hombres salvajes es numeroso y temible.

Los puños de Legolas se cerraron en torno a la tela de sus pantalones.

— No arriesgaré vidas inocentes por mi propia felicidad, _adar_. — Thranduil asintió, satisfecho, y le sonrió. — Sin embargo, hay otras alternativas. — La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Rey. — Reconsidera el pacto de los pueblos libres, _adar_. Eso te aporta una seguridad extra, una alianza con Rohan, Lórien y Gondor. Más poder que la alianza sólo con Dorwinion. El ejército de Rohan y Gondor es temible. Yo les he visto luchar con mis propios ojos. Son guerreros valerosos. Además me une una amistad sincera con Aragorn y Éomer… Todo irá bien si tomas ese cauce… Y además yo no tendría que renunciar a lo que más amo…

Thranduil miró hastiado a Legolas.

— ¿Eres consciente de todo el esfuerzo que me ha costado conseguir que el Rey de Dorwinion te ofrezca a su hija? ¡El Rey de Dorwinion, que no tiene tratos con ningún otro pueblo de la Tierra Media…!

— Lo sé, _adar_. Y lo siento. Pero no puedes obligarme. Ya he entregado mi corazón. — Dijo Legolas.

— ¡Por los Valar, Legolas! ¡¿No podías esperar un poco más, _ionneg_?! ¡Llevas años rechazando a todas las doncellas del reino que tratan de conquistarte con sus encantos! ¿Y ahora vas y te rindes a los de una simple mortal? ¡Una mortal, maldita sea!

La voz de su padre se fue alzando, y su tono pasó desde el hastío hasta la cólera, pasando por la decepción y la tristeza.

— Es medio-elfa, _adar_. Su padre era un elfo de Lórien. — Explicó Legolas, tratando de suavizar el ánimo de su padre. Ya sabía que iba a reaccionar así…

Legolas guardó silencio entonces y mantuvo la mirada firme en los ojos de hielo de Thranduil. El gran Rey elfo caminó de nuevo hasta su elegante butaca y se dejó caer en ella, derrotado.

Le miró. Y a pesar de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que siempre le había dado. A pesar de lo difícil que había sido siempre la relación con él, Legolas era su amado hijo. Y cada vez que le miraba veía en él los hermosos ojos de su querida Ballineth. Ojalá ella estuviera a su lado, ella sabría que hacer, estaba seguro.

No podía condenarle a una vida infeliz. A pesar de todo amaba profundamente a Legolas.

Suspiró y observó el pergamino en silencio. Sería difícil mantener a su pueblo libre de ataques sin aquella alianza…

— Sigo sin aprobar tu unión con ella, Peredhil o humana. Un medio-elfo es muy inferior a la noble raza de los elfos puros como tú, Legolas. Es una mestiza…

El silencio por parte de su hijo, y los puños apretados le indicaban que Legolas se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

Le miró y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró de nuevo, abrió el cajón de su mesa y sacó otro pergamino diferente. Lo leyó con detenimiento, pasándose la mano por la frente, con gesto cansado.

— "El Pacto de los Pueblos Libres"… — Murmuró el Rey. Legolas miró el nuevo pergamino. Su padre estaba releyendo la carta de Aragorn. Sintió un destello de esperanza iluminarle, de repente. — Sigo pensando que la princesa de Dorwinion habría sido la opción correcta, de todas formas. — Añadió el Rey, regresando su mirada a su hijo. Legolas frunció el ceño.

— La opción correcta es Érewyn, _adar_.

Thranduil volvió a mirar a su hijo con dureza. Se apoyó en el respaldo y se quedó un momento pensativo, observándole.

— Voy a necesitar ampliar el grupo de Capitanes. Sin la boda no podremos contar con Dorwinion para cubrir el Este. Tendría que doblar el número de patrullas, y no tengo suficientes soldados con experiencia para dirigir una estrategia defensiva. — Thranduil apartó los dos pergaminos y se levantó a buscar un mapa del bosque. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre él, pensativo. Legolas se levantó y miró el mapa junto a su padre. — Destinaré a Eglaron al Este, él es el más adecuado para hacer frente a las hordas que se puedan acercar por campo abierto. Veryan irá al Oeste, vigilará el margen del Anduin. Oladan dirigirá las patrullas del norte… Pero me falta un Capitán para el sur. Las montañas son una amenaza silenciosa y no pueden ser ignoradas. Necesito a alguien capaz de llevar una estrategia constante y exitosa allí. Esa zona debe estar controlada contínuamente…

Legolas comprendía la preocupación de su padre y tras dudar un momento exclamó:

— Yo me haré cargo de las montañas, _adar_. Me presento voluntario para dirigir la Guardia del Sur de Eryn Lasgalen. — Thranduil le miró con interés renovado, Legolas titubeó un momento antes de continuar hablando. — Tras truncar tus planes estoy obligado a cumplir con mi pueblo. No puedo dejarles en la estacada. Lo haré por nuestra gente, _adar_. Y lo haré por Érewyn, si con ello puedo estar con ella.

— En fin. Parece que encontraste una solución… Ahora sólo debemos ver si realmente estás preparado para el papel que deseas desempeñar. Desde hoy eres el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia del Sur.

Legolas sonrió y observó el pergamino de Aragorn.

— Si lo deseas, _adar_, puedo llevar el Pacto firmado a los mensajeros, podrían salir esta misma tarde hacia Gondor, así agilizaremos la formalización.

Thranduil se negó rotundamente. Tomó el pacto entre sus manos y lo desplegó de nuevo.

— Lo llevaré yo a Gondor, personalmente. — Legolas le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión. — Asistiré a la coronación del Rey de Gondor y firmaré allí el pacto con él y con Éomer de Rohan. — Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos. El Rey elfo se levantó de su elegante sillón y se acercó a su hijo. — Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, Legolas. Ya es hora de que lo entiendas. — Dijo Thranduil, dando una afectuosa palmada en el hombro de su hijo. Atravesó su despacho con pasos largos y se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Y sin voltearse, dijo: — ¡Ah! Y de paso, conoceré a la dulce doncella que ha desbaratado mis planes de futuro para Eryn Lasgalen.

Legolas asintió, tragó fuerte, y contempló a su padre salir del despacho. Se sentó de nuevo en la butaca y apoyó la frente en la mesa. Sentía la misma sensación que sintió al caerse de la puerta negra. El Rey Thranduil y Érewyn de Rohan iban a estar juntos en la misma habitación.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Tenía la boca tan seca que si hubiera tenido al lado una barrica de vino de Dorwinion se la habría terminado en dos tragos.

* * *

_**Traducciones**_

_Mela en' coiamin_: **Amor de mi vida**

_Lirimaer, le naa vanima. Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin, Ada aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle:_ **Pequeña mía, no llores más. Permiteme oír tu risa, permite a papá verte sonreir por última vez.**

_¡Rissien, Tula sinome!_: **¡Rissien, ven aquí!**

_Quel kaima_: **Buenas noches.**

_Muindor_: **hermano.**

_Adar_: **padre.**

_Hethres_: **prima.**

_Tenna' ento lye omenta_: **Hasta que volvamos a vernos.**

_Quel amrun_: **Buenos días.**

_Ionneg_: **Hijo mío.**

**Nota de la autora**

_La situación está peliaguda en Rohan con esa inquietante unión entre los Balchoth y los Uruks, y ese bicharraco que deja extrañas huellas por la orilla del río... Veremos que pasa con eso._

_Y por lo pronto, ¡"Thrandu" va a ir a Gondor! Y Legolas va a necesitar mucho vino para poder sobrellevarlo, jajaja! Ya veremos en los próximos capítulos qué impresión se lleva de la Mata-huargos! ¡Dulce doncella, la llama! ¡Jajaja!_

_La fecha para la publicación del próximo capítulo no será hasta dentro de un mes. Tengo varias cositas de las que ocuparme y si me da tiempo publicaré antes, pero no lo aseguro._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Dejad un review y os contestaré cuanto antes!_

_¡Os mando un fuerte abrazo!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	36. - Cartas

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Regresé! XD_

_¡Siento muchísimo la espera! Este último mes y medio ha estado lleno de compromisos e imprevistos. He tenido tres cumpleaños y un aniversario en mi casa, así que fiestas, regalos y mucho estrés por doquier... En fin. Al menos la tranquilidad regresó al calor de mi hogar XD_

_Y con ella "La luz de Edoras"._

_Antes de nada las respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta de ff._

_**BetoMarcador**: con cada comentario tuyo consigues halagarme. No creo que este fic sea merecedor de tantos elogios. Soy consciente de que tiene muchos fallos aunque sí es cierto que hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mejorar._

_Me encantó lo que me dijiste de las mutaciones de trama :) Es cierto que intento que haya un poco de todo, amor, batallas, sangre, algunas vísceras, etc. Intento hacerlo completo, y me honras con tu aprobación. ¡Y alucino de que consideres la historia rápida en ocasiones! Pero sí es cierto, es muy difícil mantener un ritmo constante, además si alargo demasiado algunas de las escenas o transiciones se haría algo pesado creo yo. Pero para este capítulo ya he tenido en cuenta estas impresiones tuyas._

_Respecto a Thranduil en Minas Tirith, a parte de pasear su cuerpo serrano y beber su propio vino, yo tampoco se qué puede hacer ese elfo... ¡Veremos qué depara el destino! XD_

_Me apena Maedhros, y es un personaje que adoro. Me deja un vacío enorme cuando deja de aparecer en el Silmarillion y considero que algunas de las cagadas más grandes de los elfos en su historia fueron cometidas por él, el pelirrojo manco... De hecho estoy pensando en leer de nuevo el Silmarillion, en cuanto termine este fic, claro. ¡Un saludo BetoMarcador!_

_Este es un capítulo lleno de melancolía, de detalles y descripciones, de vida cotidiana. De transición. Aunque espero que os guste, ¡me costó muchísimo escribirlo!_

_Y aunque os parezca corto, tengo el siguiente ya en revisión, y podré subirlo dentro de tres o cuatro días. De modo que esta vez la espera no será tan larguiiiiisima._

_¡Os dejo ya con el capítulo!_

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

_.:: En Edoras ::._

Respiró profundamente antes de la ejecución.

Eso era para ella. A pesar del buen fin, no dejaba de estar arrebatándole la vida a un ser, que, aún siendo peligroso, era inocente. Un ser vivo más cuya peculiaridad para cazar suponía una alarma constante para los granjeros y sus familias, habituados a estar siempre en los campos.

Pero si con la muerte de aquel ejemplar podía asegurar la vida de unas cuantas personas, habría valido la pena el trance.

La sujetó firmemente por la cabeza y le dio un golpe seco con el filo de su daga. De un tajo cortó la médula espinal, y Érewyn supo que el pobre animal había dejado de sentir. Su muerte por lo menos sería indolora.

Arrugó el rostro y limpió la sangre del filo de la daga antes de guardarla de nuevo en su vaina. El reptil aún se movía cuando lo soltó en el suelo. Se incorporó y lo miró.

Las serpientes escupidoras no eran reptiles demasiado grandes, no era su tamaño lo que las hacía peligrosas. Sus madrigueras solían estar en zonas de hierba alta, como los campos de heno y los trigales maduros. Eso solía ser un problema en época de siega ya que, al final del verano las celosas madres y sus crías infestaban los campos, y las mordeduras accidentales solían dar muchos problemas. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que las hacía más peligrosas, era que tenían la capacidad de escupir su veneno a medio metro de distancia, con la intención de cegar a sus enemigos.

Una de las tareas que Érewyn se había autoasignado era la caza de serpientes venenosas.

Estaban a mediados de abril, en plena época de cría. Era el momento de cazar serpientes, ya que, con el celo, estos reptiles se volvían menos cuidadosos y se arriesgaban a salir a campo abierto con tal de encontrar una pareja. Y allí podían ser vistos.

Además, con el veneno que les extraía, Érewyn estaba fabricando antídotos mediante el proceso largo. De este modo, para cuando estuvieran en época de siega tendrían un buen arsenal de antídotos preparado para tratar las mordeduras.

Se limpió de sangre las manos en sus propios pantalones, aunque la mayor parte ya se había secado y producía un olor bastante desagradable.

Tomó a la serpiente muerta del extremo de la cola y la introdujo en una bolsa de piel curtida, en la que aguardaban otros dos ejemplares.

Con aquellos calculaba que podría fabricar un cuarto de litro de antídoto.

Cerró la bolsa anudando las correas y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la zona de las madrigueras de serpiente.

Hacía calor. El sol azotaba su cabeza y gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente. Pero debía llevar los brazos cubiertos con aquellos guardabrazos de cuero rígido y las manos con guanteletes, para manipular sin peligro las serpientes. En aquel momento sentía que podría desmayarse de calor.

–Por lo menos podrías haberme esperado algo más cerca... – Resopló entre dientes, increpando a Fanor, que la esperaba alejado casi cincuenta metros del lugar donde Érewyn había capturado a la serpiente. El Meara agitó la cabeza arriba y abajo, nervioso. ¡Ni loco se acercaba a esos bichos!

Por fin alcanzó su montura y ató la bolsa a una de las múltiples correas. Sacó su odre de agua de la alforja y bebió un buen trago. Estaba caliente pero igualmente le supo a gloria.

Dio un gran suspiro al saciar su sed. Se secó los labios con la manga y miró a su alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El calor movía fantasmagóricamente el horizonte, el brillo del sol era cegador y las cigarras taladraban sus oídos sin cesar. El viento silbaba suavemente y la alta hierba ondeaba bajo su influjo como un gran mar de color verde. Hasta su respiración le parecía un sonido forzado en medio de aquel paisaje.

Todo había estado igual desde hacía un par de horas. El medio día estaba cercano, y la calma rebosaba.

Sin embargo, ella buscó, escuchó más detenidamente y analizó el aroma del viento.

Los ojos de Érewyn se posaron en un lugar, muy cerca del charco de sangre de la serpiente, en la zona donde la hierba era más alta.

Permaneció quieta unos segundos y después procedió a guardar tranquilamente el odre de agua en la alforja.

Subió al caballo y puso rumbo a Edoras. Fanor trotó algo nervioso, pero contento de alejarse de allí. Ella en cambio no sonreía ni un ápice. A su alrededor algo no iba bien. Había notado el momento exacto en que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, en algún lugar, en aquella pradera.

Pronto permitió galopar al Meara y le guió de vuelta a la capital.

Lo que le había dicho la Dama Galadriel era cierto. Desde que visitaron Lórien hacía diez días no había dejado de notar cambios en sí misma. En su percepción. En su sensibilidad.

Si anteriormente había poseído ya un agudo sentido del oído, ahora escuchaba hasta los sonidos más imperceptibles. Identificaba si provenían de seres vivos o no. Tenía en la cabeza una constante señal de alarma ante cualquier cosa fuera de lo común o acostumbrado.

Tal y como acababa de ocurrir en aquella pradera. A pesar de no haberlo visto, Érewyn estaba segura de que, oculto entre la alta hierba, había un rastreador de los Balchoth.

Habían sido muchos los rastreadores capturados en aquellos parajes. Poca información podía llegarle ya al jefe de los orientales. La estrategia defensiva ideada por Éomer estaba dando sus frutos, y ésta, sumada a la inquebrantable defensa del fuerte del Páramo había ampliado la zona segura de Rohan. El perímetro sin peligro era amplio y ocupaba el este del país, desde el fuerte del Páramo, siguiendo la orilla occidental del Anduin, y pasando por los Saltos del Rauros hasta el bosque de Firien. Aldburg, la segunda población más importante de la Marca, y la zona más peligrosa desde la Guerra del Anillo, había sido despejada también.

Había sido una suerte que Éomer ejecutara un ataque defensivo tan contundente en cuanto regresó del Bosque de Lórien junto a su hermana. Las informaciones de boca de Celeborn habían calado hondo y enseguida puso manos a la obra para asegurar las defensas de su país.

Pero aún así, y con todas las precauciones y vigilancias, los rastreadores de los Balchoth eran sibilinos, silenciosos, efectivos, y de vez en cuando les encontraban en las inmediaciones de las ciudades principales. En cuanto a pasar desapercibidos, los Balchoth eran expertos y era algo con lo que debían tener mucho cuidado.

Érewyn se detuvo al pie de la torre de vigilancia de Edoras.

–¡Rastreadores! ¡A medio kilómetro al sur de la granja de los Nowbourn! – Exclamó desde su base. El soldado de guardia se asomó por sobre la rústica barandilla de madera, alarmado.

–¿Estáis segura, mi señora? – Preguntó, al comprobar que se trataba de Lady Érewyn.

–No podría estar más segura. ¡Haz sonar el cuerno, vamos! – Ordenó. Y arrancó a galope una vez más, subiendo por el empinado sendero que pasaba entre los túmulos de Symbelmïne.

El cuerno de avistamientos resonó en el Vale Sagrado, y todos los habitantes de Edoras se apresuraron a refugiarse tras la alta empalizada. Érewyn se cruzó con Grimbold, primer teniente de la Guardia de Edoras, en la gran puerta de madera, y le dio rápidas indicaciones del lugar exacto donde había detectado a los enemigos.

Grimbold realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de dar la señal y salir a galope con un grupo de veinte soldados.

El portón de la empalizada se cerró tras Érewyn y la muchacha llevó a Fanor al trote hasta arriba de la colina, desmontando al pie de las escaleras de Meduseld.

Fanor fue atendido enseguida por un mozo y Érewyn suspiró tras tenderle las riendas. Miró a su alrededor.

La gente estaba adaptándose bastante bien a la nueva rutina de encerrarse en Edoras cuando avistaban enemigos. Pero aún así, el miedo y la alarma eran inevitables. Se oía el llanto de algún niño pequeño, asustado, y las madres buscaban con la mirada y llamaban a viva voz a sus hijos, que aún no habían regresado a casa.

Las tierras de los Nowbourn, donde había detectado a los enemigos, estaban sólo a tres kilómetros de Edoras. Aquella vez, los orientales se habían arriesgado mucho al enviar a sus rastreadores.

La muchacha no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que buscaban tan cerca de la capital de la Marca.

Puso rumbo a la puerta trasera de las cocinas de Meduseld, espantando a unas gallinas que le entorpecían el paso, y abrió la puerta con energía. Tal y como lo había imaginado: las cocineras no se hallaban allí. Debían estar vigilando que sus pequeños regresaran a casa y se quedaran allí hasta que sonara de nuevo el cuerno. A fuego lento hervía el caldo en una olla grande, la cena del día, y sobre la mesa de trabajo, de grueso y oscuro roble, aún permanecían las peladuras de patata y zanahoria, y las plumas de algún pollo que había acabado en el puchero.

Érewyn se puso de puntillas y alcanzó una vieja cesta de mimbre de un estante oscuro y fresco. Las más hermosas manzanas rojas brotaban siempre de aquella cesta, y Érewyn se hizo con tres de ellas. Frotó la más grande y le dio un buen mordisco mientras regresaba al exterior, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Redirigió sus pasos hacia las caballerizas, pasando de nuevo frente a las escaleras de Meduseld.

Pese a estar inevitablemente preocupada, sabía que había dado la señal de alarma a tiempo y los soldados de Grimbold regresarían victoriosos. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de impotencia al no tener permiso expreso para encargarse ella misma de los que iba detectando.

El acuerdo con su hermano había sido conciso y claro.

Como era tozuda como una mula y no quería saber nada de escoltas, Érewyn y Éomer habían acordado que la joven podía campar a sus anchas por las tierras del Valle Sagrado, hasta El Sagrario, en soledad, pero debía ir siempre a caballo y sin alejarse de su montura en caso de desmontar. Debía llevar su espada, por si acaso, pero debía regresar inmediatamente en caso de detectar peligro.

No podía enfrentarse ella sola a ningún enemigo. Éomer así lo había dispuesto tras ver los grandes grupos en los que solían moverse los Balchoth.

Pero a pesar de ello, Érewyn se había vuelto a su manera una excelente rastreadora: detectaba a los enemigos aunque se hallaran ocultos, inmóviles y en completo silencio. Y esto suponía una gran ventaja para los rohirrim. Pero Éomer no deseaba que su hermana pequeña se pusiera en peligro bajo ningún concepto, y más habiendo rechazado tantas veces salir de la pequeña ciudad en compañía de una escolta.

Ingresó en el fresco establo terminando los últimos bocados de su manzana, espantó las moscas que le cerraban el paso, revoloteando sin sentido en círculos, y se dirigió a la cuadra donde descansaba el Meara.

–Toma Fanor. Te las has ganado... ¡Pero no engullas tan deprisa! – Reía la muchacha. Fanor tragaba grandes bocados de manzana con fruición.

Dio una fuerte y cariñosa palmada en el robusto cuello del caballo, recuperó la bolsa con las serpientes muertas y se alejó por el pasillo. Una voz la detuvo a mitad de su recorrido.

–Estos enredos son imposibles de quitar… ¿Qué has hecho, Bichito? – La pequeña Elanor cepillaba con cuidado las crines del pequeño caballo sureño que Érewyn le regaló tras regresar de Minas Tirith. La princesa sonrió al verla. Realmente le recordaba mucho a ella misma.

–Prueba a remojar las crines con cerveza. Las fibras se suavizarán y no le darás tantos tirones… Fijate: le estás arrancando la mitad del pelo con cada cepillada. – Le aconsejó Érewyn. Elanor se quedó pensativa un instante, y luego su mirada se iluminó. La pequeña salió de la cuadra corriendo, exclamando un "¡Gracias!" bien sonoro a mitad del pasillo. –¡Acuérdate de cerrar el grifo del barril cuando termines! ¡Y que no te vea tu abuela! – Le recordó Érewyn.

La Dama de Rohan salió de las caballerizas despojándose de su cinto, y se internó en las frescas sombras del castillo con la funda de su espada ya en la mano.

–¡Mi señora! – La llamó una voz, con urgencia. Érewyn se volteó para ver a la doncella que se acercaba, apresurada. – ¡Ha llegado un mensajero esta mañana! Ha traído correspondencia para vos. ¡Era un elfo, señora Érewyn!

Érewyn abrió los ojos al máximo. La doncella llevaba con cuidado una bandeja de plata, donde le ofrecía un sobre lacrado. La joven lo tomó en sus manos rápidamente y dejó sobre la bandeja, a cambio, la negra bolsa manchada de sangre, ante el estupor de la doncella.

–Lleva esto a la fresquera, por favor. Más tarde me haré cargo de ellas. – Murmuró Érewyn. – Y, ¡ah! ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó. Realizó una delicada reverencia y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas por el corredor.

–No hay de qué, señora… – Murmuró la doncella. Y se quedó allí de pie pensando la manera de llevar aquello al sótano sin tocarlo demasiado. No tenía ningunas ganas de saber qué había dentro...

Érewyn echó a correr escaleras arriba, subiendo los peldaños de tres en tres. Por el camino, daba ojeadas hambrientas al sobre. Reconoció el emblema del sello enseguida. Lo había visto finamente tallado en la empuñadura de las dagas de Legolas. Se trataba de una forma romboide rodeada de ramificaciones que se asemejaban a los cuernos de un ciervo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se encerró en su habitación y se lanzó en su cama aún mirando el sobre que llevaba entre las manos.

Rompió el lacre y, controlando el temblor de sus manos, desplegó el papel con cuidado.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y no pudo evitar que un acusador rubor inundara su rostro. No había visto nunca antes su caligrafía y, como todo en él, era perfecta, entendible, masculina, hasta sensual. Con mayúsculas elegantes y palitos alargados en las t.

Y rezaba así:

_"Querida Érewyn,_

_Llegamos al Bosque Oscuro sin problemas. En nuestro camino encontramos algunas patrullas de orientales en los Páramos. El cauce del Anduin no es un lugar seguro._

_Mi padre, mi hermano, su esposa y su hijo están perfectamente. Thanion, mi sobrino, no se separa de mí ni un momento. Tiene miedo de que me marche de nuevo…_

_Mi padre tenía planificada una alianza con el reino de Dorwinion que me implicaba a mí de una forma que yo no estaba dispuesto a asumir. De modo que no ha tenido más remedio que romper las negociaciones con Dorwinion y firmar el Pacto de los Pueblos Libres con Aragorn y Éomer. A cambio, yo me he ofrecido voluntario para dirigir las tropas en la vigilancia de la frontera sur del reino, que ahora llega hasta las montañas. Se lo debo, es mi obligación para con mi pueblo, y por supuesto con mi padre, después de causarle tantos inconvenientes._

_El reino de mi padre se ha ampliado mucho. El norte del bosque, donde habitamos, se llama ahora Eryn Lasgalen y esperamos que no tarde mucho en reverdecer de nuevo. Pero las fronteras están más lejos, la zona es demasiado grande y aún hay peligros que amenazan la seguridad de mi pueblo. Espero estar a la altura y acabar de una vez por todas con las amenazas del Este._

_Le he hablado a mi padre de ti. No puedo decirte que esté feliz. Pero a mí no me importa. Viajará junto a mí a Minas Tirith para firmar el Pacto directamente con Aragorn y con tu hermano. Necesita comprobar en persona si puede confiar en ellos. Además, aunque no está contento con nuestra relación, desea conocerte. _

_Estoy contando los días que faltan para comenzar el viaje a Gondor. Te echo mucho de menos, Érewyn. Siento que me falta un pedazo de mi alma si no estás conmigo._

_No veo el momento de estar junto a ti otra vez. Ya no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Mel nîn, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y muchos planes para nosotros, para nuestro futuro, juntos._

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'._

_Legolas."_

Sonrió. A pesar de no entender la frase de despedida, estaba segura de que Legolas le decía algo muy dulce con aquellas palabras.

Le sorprendió saber que el Rey Thranduil sentía curiosidad por ella. La figura del gran Rey Elfo le provocaba mucho respeto. ¿Sería su carácter parecido al de Galadriel o Celeborn?

Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a la parte en la que Legolas decía que la añoraba. Y su sonrisa se borró. Ella tampoco veía el momento de verle de nuevo. La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, y nada le hubiera gustado más que volver a tenerle entre sus brazos y no separarse de él jamás.

Miró su firma y la acarició con los dedos. La melancolía la invadió.

Todo en Edoras le recordaba a él. Los fríos corredores de Meduseld. Los tapices. La noche estrellada. La brisa. Y, a la vez, había tantas otras cosas que aún no conocía de él y que ansiaba saber: cómo era su hogar, su vida en el bosque, su familia, sus amigos.

Érewyn abrazó la misiva y suspiró. Se forzó a pensar cosas positivas, no debía caer ahora en la añoranza, se lo había prometido a sí misma… Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si él se sentiría igual de desubicado, si tendría la misma enorme presión en el pecho que ella sentía en su ausencia.

Tumbada sobre su gran lecho, Érewyn tenía visión directa a las dos dagas de su padre, expuestas en la pared, sobre un soporte de madera oscura. Las observó detenidamente. Cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir su mente llenarse de paz, igual que le pasó cuando vio a Erethor en el espejo de Galadriel, y esa sensación la reconfortaba, la calmaba.

Apartó definitivamente el sentimiento de morriña y se levantó enérgicamente de la cama. Se arrojó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir. El mensajero saldría de regreso al día siguiente, de modo que si se daba prisa podría encontrarle en la posada y entregarle la respuesta para Legolas.

La plumilla rasgó el pergamino sin cesar, y Érewyn sentía que le iba a faltar papel para escribir todo lo que quería que Legolas leyera.

Era como si su mano se hubiera adueñado de su voluntad. Ansiaba, con absoluta desesperación, que él supiera cuánto le añoraba, cuánto le necesitaba. ¿Explicarle su día a día en Edoras? ¿Contarle la realidad de su país, la situación actual? Aunque necesario, lo consideró una banalidad.

Egoísta, Érewyn plasmó en el papel lo que para ella era lo más esencial en aquel momento: El ansia por tenerle, por sentirle cerca, que supiera que cuando pensaba en él, en su calor, en su presencia, el aliento la abandonaba. Que, en definitiva, su ausencia era un veneno tan mortal como el de las serpientes que capturaba. Y la consumía. Vaya si lo hacía.

Tras casi una hora, al fin, la misiva estuvo terminada. Sólo faltaba la frase de despedida. Érewyn dudó unos momentos, y finalmente escribió una frase corta en rohirric, cuyo trazo quedó grabado con fuerza en el papel.

_"Tha mi ag iarraidh a bhith grèim thu, pòg thu, gràdhach thu."_

Respiró hondo y admiró su labor. Colocó los tres trozos de pergamino escritos cerca de la ventana, para que la tinta se secara bien y comenzó a desmontar la plumilla para limpiarla.

Tras comprobarlo unas diez veces, la tinta al fin se secó por completo, y Érewyn voló escaleras abajo, en dirección al despacho del rey, en busca del sello real y la cera para lacrar el sobre.

Y al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho, la encontró abierta, y a través de ella vio a Éomer con la cabeza enterrada en las manos, y su mesa llena de un montón de papeles.

Aquella tarde, Éomer estaba cansado, sumamente cansado.

No había recibido noticias acerca de la extraña criatura cuyas huellas había visto en la orilla del Limclaro. Ya no había vuelto a saber nada más desde que regresaron de Lorien. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Aunque Alheim aún tenía instrucciones precisas de inspeccionar los Páramos y las orillas de los ríos para buscar pistas sobre ella. La alerta permanecería presente hasta nueva orden, y Éomer había evitado hablar de este tema con nadie más. Sólo los soldados de más confianza de Alheim en el Páramo conocían la existencia de la criatura, y nadie la había visto ni siquiera una sola vez. Su aspecto era desconocido para todos.

En cuanto a la situación defensiva del resto del país, parecía que mejoraba y Éomer podía centrarse ahora en el aspecto económico, que no era boyante en absoluto.

Se había visto obligado a abrir el granero real para repartir sacos de grano para que los campos más dañados pudieran ser re–sembrados. Aún estaban a tiempo para una siembra tardía. No cosecharían nada de gran calidad pero al menos les mantendría vivos el invierno siguiente.

La puerta del despacho se abrió del todo, provocando una tenue brisa que reconfortó a Éomer. El joven levantó la cabeza, miró hacia allí y vio a su hermana más joven sonriéndole con cariño. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un gesto mudo para que pasara.

La muchacha se acercó a la antigua mesa repleta de papeles con pasos sordos mientras Éomer recogía despreocupadamente parte de ellos y los colocaba debajo de un libro pesado. Parecía el libro de cuentas de Gríma…

Érewyn se sentó y escudriñó el rostro del rohir. Éomer observó en el de su hermana la expresión que usaba siempre cuando sospechaba algo: los ojos semicerrados y la cabeza ladeada. Sonrió y se frotó los ojos.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella, preocupada. Éomer apartó las manos de su rostro y volvió a mirarla.

–Nada serio, en realidad. Estoy muy cansado.

Érewyn asintió, algo más tranquila. De hecho, el agotamiento era más que evidente en el rostro de su hermano. La joven frunció el ceño, y cuando se disponía a darle un sermón a Éomer acerca de las horas adecuadas de sueño, se oyeron unos fuertes pasos en el corredor. Gamelin irrumpió en el dintel de la puerta, ocupando todo el espacio.

–Éomer… Mi señor… Majestad. – Gamelin estaba teniendo problemas para readaptar su forma de dirigirse a Éomer, el nuevo Rey. Tras ser amigos desde niños, creía que nunca iba a lograrlo. Éomer agitó la mano, quitando importancia a ese matiz, y Gamelin se acercó a la mesa. – Ha muerto el maestre Daeron…

Éomer cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. La enésima mala noticia del día.

–Era de esperar, esa herida no podía tener buen final. Ni siquiera él mismo fue capaz de encontrar un tratamiento adecuado. – Murmuró el Rey, apesadumbrado.

–¡Eso fue porque no existía tal tratamiento! Daeron arrastraba esa herida desde hacía meses, y todo comenzó después de una discusión con Lengua de Serpiente… Ese maldito Gríma le maldijo… – Gamelin escupía las palabras con desprecio. Éomer alzó las cejas, curioso ante la posibilidad, y Érewyn rodó sus ojos.

–¡No digas tonterías, Gamelin! Se le infectó la úlcera del tobillo, no fue ningún conjuro. – Desmintió la joven. Gamelin se encogió de hombros.

–Yo sólo digo lo que se dice en las calles, y nadie deseaba ser tratado por Daeron. Incluso hay niños que arrastran resfriados mal curados desde el pasado invierno… Además, el viejo sufría espasmos inhumanos, se quedaba tirado en el suelo contínuamente, incluso pensé que moriría de un golpe en la cabeza. – Érewyn observó a su hermano, Éomer se levantó la de la mesa y caminó hasta Gamelin.

–Como sea, Gamelin: que el maestre Daeron tenga un buen entierro… Ahora lo más importante es encontrar un nuevo maestre, ¿sabes si Daeron tenía algún discípulo que pueda sustituírle? – Gamelin suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No, Éomer. Jamás quiso un aprendiz. Era muy celoso de su trabajo, y argumentaba que los discípulos le molestaban.

–¡Viejo cabezota! – Rugió el Rey.

–¡Éomer! – Exclamó Érewyn. – El pobre hombre aún está de cuerpo presente…

–Lo siento… Pero últimamente sólo me llegan problemas… Sin aprendices o discípulos, ¿de dónde sacamos ahora un nuevo maestre? Edoras no puede estar sin un sanador. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Gamelin, hay niños que necesitan curas, tratamientos. La situación es delicada.

–Mmmh… – Murmuró Érewyn. La muchacha se recostó en la ancha butaca con aire pensativo. – Necesitamos un maestro cirujano, alguien con amplios conocimientos contra las enfermedades más comunes, y con capacidad suficiente para desenvolverse con males desconocidos. Deberá saber de procedimientos, de terapias… Necesitamos alguien que haya dedicado su vida a la sanación.

–Y, ¿de dónde sacamos a alguien así? – Preguntó Gamelin. Éomer se atusó la barba. El problema era realmente grave, y ahora se convertía en una prioridad, por delante incluso que la bestia del Páramo.

–No hay en Edoras nadie con semejantes conocimientos, y la gente necesita un médico. Pronto pasará el verano, y con el frío llegarán las primeras enfermedades. – Concluyó el Rey. Arrojó sobre la mesa la plumilla desmontada y se levantó. Caminó por delante de Gamelin y Érewyn y se paró ante la ventana. A través de ella, Éomer observó un grupo de pequeños que jugaba dentro de un corral, persiguiendo a las gallinas. Uno de ellos tosía, pero no dejaba de correr y reír. El rohir negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Aragorn? – Dijo Érewyn, de repente. Gamelin y Éomer se giraron para mirarla. – En las Casas de Curación hay decenas de buenos médicos, casi ninguno a la altura de Ioreth, pero cualquiera de ellos podría ser un buen maestre para Edoras.

Gamelin y Éomer se miraron, y una luz se encendió en sus ojos. La joven acababa de tener una genial idea. El Rey se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio, y agarró por el camino un buen pedazo de pergamino.

–Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Enviaré cuanto antes una carta a Aragorn para agilizar el tema. – Dijo, y recuperó la plumilla para montarla de nuevo en el mástil.

–Dispondré todo para que el mensajero pueda salir con urgencia. – Dijo Gamelin, haciendo un saludo marcial antes de retirarse.

–Gracias, Gamelin. – Dijo Éomer, observando su marcha. – Espero que haya caballos frescos. Hoy han llegado varios correos, uno de ellos de Rivendel.

Éomer sacudió la plumilla y la golpeó con suavidad sobre la mesa. La tinta se había secado y había obstruido el cabezal. Érewyn le observó en su típico ritual. Desde que podía recordar, Éomer siempre, siempre había atascado las plumillas. Él y su manía de no retirar los restos de tinta justo al acabar de usarlas.

–¿Qué nuevas llegan de Rivendel? – Preguntó la muchacha. Éomer la miró brevemente antes de responder.

–Elrond y sus hijos han partido ya y se dirigen a Minas Tirith, para la coronación de Aragorn.

–¡Oh! – Dijo ella, como única respuesta. Era cierto, la hija de Elrond Medio-elfo era la prometida del montaraz. Tras la coronación se celebraría la boda.

–Según la misiva, la ruta está prevista por Acebeda y el Paso de Rohan. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, llegarán a Edoras en poco más de dos semanas. Y desde aquí reemprenderán el camino a Minas Tirith junto a nosotros. Teniendo en cuenta la peligrosidad de la frontera sureste de Rohan, los de Rivendel necesitan unir fuerzas para evitar ataques de los Orientales en el tramo entre Arroyo Merino y el Bosque Drúadan.

–Necesitan nuestra protección, entonces. – Dijo Érewyn, pensativa. Éomer sonrió al oír la palabra "nuestra".

–Lo que me recuerda algo importante, – Confesó. Se levantó y dejó la plumilla calentándose al sol en el alféizar de la ventana, sobre un trozo de pergamino. Miró a su hermana y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Érewyn levantó la cejas, curiosa.

Los pasos de los dos hermanos cruzaron la sala de armas y pasaron junto al lugar donde la espada de Eorl presidía la pared.

–Han tardado lo indecible en fabricarla, pero yo mismo insistía en que fuera perfecta. – Explicaba Éomer, con aire misterioso.

–¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Érewyn.

En aquella cámara abovedada, el sonido de las botas de ambos resonaba en las paredes, y el ambiente era frío, igual que el de la bodega. Y es que sus paredes estaban desnudas de cortinas o tapices. Tan sólo la fría y gastada piedra que formaba el conjunto del castillo podía verse. Eso y las decenas de armas que cubrían las paredes, además de las armaduras montadas sobre estructuras de madera.

Un bulto se hallaba tapado con una fina tela de color crudo. Los dos hermanos se detuvieron junto a él y Éomer sonrió, con expresión burlesca.

–¡Adelante! – Dijo como única explicación.

Érewyn, que no entendía nada, se acercó a la tela desconfiando un poco, y estiró con cuidado de uno de los extremos. Lo que la tela reveló la dejó sin respiración.

Una preciosa y reluciente armadura, adornada con filigranas en tonos oscuros, brillos y mates. La parte interior estaba hecha de grueso cuero de varias capas entrecruzadas, en lugar de la pesada cota de malla tradicional. El tamaño del conjunto era muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño para un guerrero corpulento como Éomer, más bien tenía el tamaño perfecto para un joven soldado, un adolescente de apenas trece o catorce años.

Estaba compuesta por coraza, hombreras, avambrazos, escarcelas y grebas con rodilleras. Y las sujeciones consistían en fuertes correas de cuero.

–No entiendo...– susurró Érewyn. – ¿Qué es esto?

–¿Acaso no es obvio? – Contestó con burla, Éomer. –Te creía más perspicaz, ratoncito.

–¿Es para mí? – gritó ella, con gesto de puro asombro en el rostro. Éomer sonrió ampliamente antes de recibir el abrazo instantáneo de su hermana, que se aferró a su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias….!

La risa estridente de Éomer no tardó en hacerse oír. Érewyn se separó de él y acarició delicadamente los dedos por la superficie finamente adornada del peto. Tenía grabado un hermoso caballo rodeado por un círculo de estrellas. El estandarte de Rohan y el emblema de Erethor, unidos en uno solo.

–¡Es perfecta! – Rió ella, feliz. Desabrochó las correas de los avambrazos y se los probó. – Son magníficos! ¡Casi no noto que los llevo puestos! ¡Son muy ligeros!

–Debes llevar el jubón de cuero unos cuantos días seguidos para que se adapte a ti. Es lo más incómodo de todo. Úntalo con grasa de caballo. Apestarás, pero cederá como un guante. –Le aconsejó Éomer. Érewyn asintió con energía, colocándose la segunda greba. Su hermano sonrió. – Me alegro de que te guste.

–¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? – Aclaró ella. – Pero aún desconozco el motivo. No creo haber hecho nada para merecer este regalo. – Dijo, con sinceridad. Las cejas de Éomer subieron en su frente, incrédulo por lo que oía.

–Ya que luchar es tu elección, como guerrera de Rohan no deberías pasearte por el campo de batalla con un pedazo de hierro oxidado y viejo a modo de coraza. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de tu heroicidad en el Pelennor. – Érewyn sonrió a su hermano y estrechó su mano con cariño. Éomer dejó caer su pesada mano libre sobre las dos de su hermana. – Oh, y aún hay otra cosa más.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño aparador y abrió una elegante caja de madera de forma alargada y forrada de terciopelo por dentro. De su interior sacó una espada ligera, con la hoja estrecha, grabada con algunas palabras en rohirric y la empuñadura cómoda y perfecta para una mano pequeña.

–Madre habría querido que la tuvieras tú. – Explicó, tendiéndosela a su hermana. Érewyn levantó las cejas sin poder creérselo. Tomó la fina y elegante espada en sus manos.

–¿La espada de Madre? – Preguntó, emocionada. Éomer asintió, serio. Érewyn la movió en el aire con soltura. Era como si no pesara nada. ¡Qué comodidad! ¡Qué buen agarre! A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a su corta espada de Cuernavilla, aquella le daba mil vueltas. Entonces Érewyn borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a su hermano. – Pero... Éowyn... Ella es la mayor, debería ser para ella. – Dijo. Éomer negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al despacho, la sala contigua. Éowyn le siguió, aún con la espada en las manos.

–Éowyn también quiso que fuera para ti. De hecho, Tío pretendió regalársela, hace ya años.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y ella la rechazó? – Preguntó Érewyn, incrédula. Éomer asintió y recuperó la plumilla del alféizar de la ventana. La sumergió en la jofaina para deshacerse de los restos de tinta volvió a sentarse en su gran butaca mientras la secaba.

–Sí. Deseaba que fuera para ti. – Explicó. – Y además, entre tú y yo… Éowyn tiene el brazo demasiado corto para esta espada. _Fréwif _es más adecuada para ella.

La joven asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca frente a la mesa de Éomer, colocando con cuidado la espada sobre sus muslos y admirando su belleza.

En aquella posición la observó Éomer. Su ratoncito luciría imponente con aquella armadura, había sido un gran acierto no desechar la vieja coraza que Érewyn había usado en Cuernavilla y el Pelennor, había servido de molde perfecto para los maestros armeros de Edoras.

Sin poder evitarlo, el rohir soltó una carcajada. Érewyn le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó, inocente.

–¡Si el elfo te hubiera visto de primeras con esta armadura, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de caer como un pichón ante ti! – Se mofó él. Ella le miró, indignada, y su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

–Legolas no cayó como un pichón… – Se defendió tímidamente.

De nuevo la punzada en el pecho, de nuevo la melancolía y la añoranza.

Éomer leyó su rostro como un libro abierto y se inclinó hacia delante.

–¿Le echas de menos?

Los ojos de Érewyn volaron hacia la ventana y sus cejas se contrajeron en un gesto casi doloroso.

–Muchísimo... – Respondió.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia entonces. El rey comenzó la misiva lanzando miradas de tanto en cuanto a su hermana, que permaneció en la misma pose inmóvil por un rato más.

–Tengo entendido que también ha arribado un mensajero del norte con una carta procedente del Reino del Bosque. – Comentó Éomer. Érewyn volvió a mirarle y recuperó la sonrisa, aunque tímida.

–Sí, Legolas me ha enviado una carta.

–De modo que el pichón al fin dio señales de vida. – Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. – ¿Cómo está la situación por allí? – Preguntó Éomer, esta vez seriamente.

–Parece que está controlada. Ellos tienen problemas con los Uruk Hai que escaparon del cerco de Cuernavilla. Por lo visto un grupo numeroso se esconde en Eryn Lasgalen.

–¿Eryn Lasgalen? – Preguntó Éomer, extrañado.

–Es el nuevo nombre del reino de los elfos. Ya no será más el Bosque Oscuro.

–Mmmmh… Eso habrá que verlo… –Murmuró Éomer, no muy convencido. Érewyn arrugó el rostro.

–A propósito, Legolas decía en su carta que el Rey Thranduil viajará también a Minas Tirith para firmar el Pacto contigo y con Aragorn. – Éomer cesó de escribir, y apoyó la plumilla en el tintero.

–Vaya, – se asombró, – el orgulloso rey elfo emerge de su caverna para firmar un papel con dos simples mortales. La verdad es que no sé cómo tomármelo… ¿Como un halago, quizás? – Masculló entre dientes. Érewyn chasqueó la lengua.

–Vamos, Éomer. No puede ser tan malo. – Comentó ella. Éomer alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Jamás le he visto en persona, pero hay leyendas de hace siglos que hablan de ese mismo Rey Elfo, y no, no es tan malo. –Al decir esto el rostro de Érewyn se relajó. – Es peor. – Finalizó él. La preocupación y la duda regresaron al rostro de la joven mientras observaba a su hermano retomar la carta. – ¡Suerte con tu futuro suegro!

–¡Uugh… Éomer! – Gruñó la joven. Fastidiada, se levantó y tomó con violencia el sello y la cera antes de salir escopeteada de las dependencias del Rey, mientras escuchaba la risa socarrona de su hermano, a sus espaldas.

* * *

_.:: En Eryn Lasgalen ::._

Si alguien hubiera preguntado a los viajeros y comerciantes que viajaban por el Viejo Camino del Bosque qué era lo más resaltable de los elfos, todos habrían coincidido en lo mismo: su silencio.

El modo casi mágico de pasar desapercibidos ante el resto de seres que les rodeaban. Eran invisibles.

De ese modo seguía la vida en el Bosque Oscuro. Los hombres del Bosque, dueños ahora por derecho de la parte central del mismo, habían retomado su actividad económica con Ciudad de Valle y Esgaroth, y las caravanas en ambos sentidos atravesaban una vez por semana el Viejo Camino, pasando muy cerca de la oculta senda de los elfos, la que conducía a la Caverna de Thranduil, pero sin llegar a avistarlos, y tampoco a oírlos.

Sin reparar en su presencia.

Sin ser conscientes de su continua vigilancia.

Sin saber que en Eryn Lasgalen la guerra continuaba.

Una guerra silenciosa, y esta vez los atacantes eran los elfos, y los que resistían, los orcos.

Y la brillante estrategia que estaba poniendo en jaque a los Uruk Hai se decidía desde el campamento base de la Frontera Sur del reino, situado en el emplazamiento del antiguo reino de Oropher, en las laderas septentrionales de las Emyn Duir. Y en el interior de una sencilla tienda de tela gruesa, de color gris y verde, el temible Capitán estudiaba un mapa.

Acababan de aniquilar un grupo de orcos, y, aunque habían triunfado, él no estaba satisfecho con el final de la batalla: no había habido supervivientes entre sus enemigos.

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, completamente concentrado en aquel viejo mapa de las Emyn Duir, una zona que le había sido prohibida durante siglos, cuando sólo era un elfito inexperto, tales eran los peligros y el mal que las frecuentaba.

Pero ahora, curtido en las más feroces batallas, el hijo más joven del Rey Elfo defendía con tenacidad los límites del reino de su padre, y trataba de discernir cuál era la destinación de aquellos orcos.

Estaba claro que se dirigían hacia las montañas. Pero, ¿con qué fines? ¿Qué oscuras intenciones tenían? A pesar de que aquella zona siempre fue comúnmente habitada por criaturas de Sauron, Legolas se había propuesto arrasar con todas ellas. Ahora era SU reino, el sur del hogar de los elfos. Mientras estuviera en su mano no permitiría que ni un solo Uruk pusiera un sucio pie en Eryn Lasgalen.

Pero era frustrante. Esas criaturas luchaban sin temor a la muerte, como salvajes privados de juicio. Y arriesgaban todo con tal de vencer. Y sus acciones eran tan peligrosas que los elfos que los interceptaban no tenían más remedio que acabar con ellos sin contemplaciones. Esa raza de orcos no conocía la rendición.

Y sin rendición no había prisioneros, y sin prisioneros, Legolas se quedaba sin información, una información que podía ser crucial para controlar del todo la zona y limpiar las montañas.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una rústica butaca. Y en aquel preciso instante, la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta de la tienda se movió a un lado, revelando una visita totalmente inesperada para él.

–¡_Adar_! – Exclamó Legolas. Se apresuró a levantarse y rodeó la mesa, en busca de su padre. Thranduil le sonrió y le recibió con los brazos abiertos. –No debiste abandonar las cavernas. – Murmuró Legolas. Thranduil frunció el ceño y le miró a los ojos.

–¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – Susurró. Legolas sonrió y relajó el gesto.

–Lo siento, _Adar_. Mi estancia aquí me obliga a preocuparme en demasía por la seguridad del Rey. – Thranduil observó a su hijo y estrechó su hombro, afectuosamente.

–Precisamente eso es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Hace más de una semana que no regresas a los Salones. Y no nos llega información de la frontera sur, Legolas. ¿Comprendes que esté preocupado?

–_Ada_, la situación está bajo control. No debías preocuparte. – Se defendió Legolas. – Como Capitán de la frontera Sur, decidí que la estrategia más adecuada a seguir ahora era el completo hermetismo. Nadie sale ni entra en el campamento desde hace días. Y eso es porque estamos cerca. Sé que lo estamos. – Legolas se acercó a la mesa y Thranduil siguió sus pasos. El rey reparó enseguida en el detallado mapa que presidía la ordenada mesa de su hijo. – Las patrullas de orcos vienen del oeste. – Indicó Legolas, señalando un punto concreto del mapa. – Atraviesan siempre la senda del norte y cruzan el Arroyo Encantado. No son numerosos, no suelen significar un gran peligro. Podemos vencerles sin problemas. Pero siempre regresan, siempre hay más. – Concluyó el joven elfo. Thranduil observaba en silencio el mapa.

–¿Qué sospechas tienes, _ionnin_? – Preguntó el rey. Thranduil se sentó majestuosamente en una butaca cercana a la mesa, mientras Legolas seguía observando, de nuevo con gesto de concentración, el viejo mapa.

–Ni siquiera tengo sospechas, _adar_. – Resopló Legolas y frunció el ceño, frustrado. A pesar de estar comandando las tropas de forma ejemplar y de no haber causado ninguna baja entre los suyos, ni siquiera heridos leves, Legolas sentía que se le acababan las ideas. – Son como el caudal de un río: no dejan de aparecer más y más y más. Y aunque desde aquí controlamos su presencia, me temo que buscan llegar a la montaña por algún motivo. Estamos buscando otros posibles senderos. Quizá estén enviando patrullas hacia aquí para despistarnos y poder seguir otra ruta en secreto… Quizá tengan ya un campamento base en las montañas… Ya no sé qué pensar.

Legolas se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Thranduil levantó una mano, un simple gesto que obligó a su hijo a prestarle atención. Era una señal única que su padre había ejecutado siempre con él y Eglaron y siempre había tenido el efecto deseado. Tras aquella explosión de frustración, Legolas aguardaba las palabras de su padre.

–Quizá si hubieras regresado a su debido tiempo a los Salones tu frustración se habría visto en parte aliviada. – Thranduil hablaba a un ritmo pausado y su tranquilidad hizo sospechar a Legolas.

–¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó. Thranduil le observó con su gélida mirada y levantó las cejas.

–A las cavernas llegan mensajeros de Esgaroth, al menos una vez por semana. Traen misivas de los principales comerciantes de allí y de Ciudad de Valle. La última traía unas líneas realmente esperanzadoras. Esgaroth ha restablecido el comercio con los hombres del bosque. A la ciudad vuelven a llegar las partidas de brea*, de modo que las embarcaciones de pesca pueden volver a salir al lago. Tu vigilancia de la base de las montañas ha dado como resultado un Camino Viejo más seguro, por lo tanto, Legolas, no vas desencaminado. Les estás cerrando el cerco, _ionnin_.

–Desconocía por completo ese dato… – Comentó Legolas, sorprendido. Thranduil chasqueó la lengua y le miró, altivo.

–Por supuesto que lo desconocías. Como alto mando debes retirarte a los Salones con la debida frecuencia. Es necesario hacerlo para ampliar las miras y conocer más de la situación general. Pero si te mantienes aquí encerrado, si no permites que la información llegue a ti desde todas las fuentes posibles, puedes llegar a estancarte. No toda la fuerza reside en el campo de batalla, Legolas, esa es una lección que aún debes aprender.

Legolas sonrió y suspiró, aliviado y feliz de conocer que él había contribuido a que la gente de Esgaroth comenzara a rehacer su vida.

–Lo siento, _Adar_. Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y regresaré a casa al menos una vez por semana.

–Es la segunda vez que pides perdón ante mí desde que llegué, y no ha pasado ni una hora _ionnin… _Basta de disculpas. – Legolas asintió con energía y se irguió ante su padre. –Mucho mejor. – Sonrió el rey. – Hay dos temas más que me han traído aquí. Uno de ellos es la partida hacia Minas Tirith. Tú eres quien posee más experiencia en tierra hostil. – Legolas torció el gesto, confundido.

–¿Te refieres a Rohan?

–Por supuesto. – Respondió Thranduil, con celeridad. Legolas apretó la quijada pero no respondió. – Teniendo en cuenta los gratos resultados de tu estrategia defensiva aquí, creo que es conveniente que comiences a planificar la ruta que seguiremos. Debes tener en cuenta, además, que los señores de los Galadrim se nos unirán a nuestro paso por Lórien. ¿Con tres días tendrás suficiente?

–No habrá problema, _Adar_. En tres días podríamos salir si así lo deseas. Dejaré órdenes estrictas de la estrategia a seguir. Organizaré las guardias y las zonas de vigilancia. Mi segundo podrá fácilmente encargarse de todo en mi ausencia.

–Magnífico. – Respondió Thranduil, satisfecho.

–Y… Acerca de Minas Tirith… – Murmuró Legolas. Los ojos de Thranduil brillaron un instante. – Hay un asunto importante del que debo ocuparme allí. – Thranduil apoyó los brazos en la butaca y miró a su hijo, aguardando su explicación. Legolas observó a su padre en silencio. Era aterrador cuando ponía esa expresión, tras siglos de contemplarla aún lo pensaba…

–¿Qué asunto es, Legolas? –Preguntó con calma el Rey. Legolas se acercó a su padre.

–Aragorn me hizo una propuesta antes de marcharme. Como agradecimiento a la ayuda prestada, me planteó la posibilidad de formar una nueva colonia en Ithilien. Y es algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho, últimamente... Me parece una gran idea. Ithilien es un lugar maravilloso para vivir. Y había pensado organizar una expedición con algunos rastreadores, para inspeccionar el bosque.

Thranduil le miró en silencio. Su expresión y su pose no varió un ápice, y aún así, Legolas notaba como si la atmósfera alrededor de su padre se acabara de hacer más densa. Tragó fuerte y aguardó.

Pero a diferencia de la reacción que Legolas había esperado, de repente, Thranduil sonrió y desvió la vista hacia la cortina de la entrada.

–¿De verdad es tan especial ese bosque para ti, _ionnin_? – Preguntó con suavidad.

–Sí. No pude adentrarme demasiado cuando regresé del Morannon, pero su aura es encantadora, mística y antigua. Y a pesar de haber estado tan cerca de la sombra, es verde, _Adar_. Permanece imperturbable. Tengo la impresión de que es tan antiguo como Fangorn.

Thranduil se levantó. Acababa de sentir el peso de los milenios sobre sus hombros, por primera vez en su vida. Se acercó a Legolas, que había apartado la mirada hacia la mesa, le tomó por el mentón y le obligó a mirarle, con firmeza pero suavidad.

–¿Estás seguro de que esa es la decisión que deseas tomar? – Preguntó el Rey. Y en sus ojos, Legolas pudo ver con claridad el dolor que le provocaba la idea de separarse de él. Thranduil acababa de recuperarle y Legolas le hablaba de marcharse de nuevo.

Pero realmente, era lo que deseaba. Jamás tuvo una intención especial por permanecer para siempre en el reino de su padre.

–Completamente seguro. – Contestó, con firmeza. – Pero antes, cumpliré con mi palabra. No abandonaré este bosque hasta que los Uruks desaparezcan para siempre de aquí y no existan más peligros para los habitantes del bosque.

Thranduil le abrazó por los hombros y le guió hacia el exterior de la tienda, suspirando.

–En ese caso, quizá dispongas de mucho tiempo para replantearte tu marcha, hasta que cumplas del todo con tu palabra.

Legolas observó los quehaceres del campamento con aire distraído y suspiró.

–Quién sabe… Por cierto, ¿cuál es el tercer asunto que te ha traído hasta aquí, _Ada_?

Thranduil le miró un instante antes de rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca de montar. Miró la carta cuidadosamente doblada antes de tenderla a su hijo, con clara disconformidad.

–Al parecer no soy el único que se preocupa por ti.

Legolas miró a su padre, extrañado por sus palabras, y reconoció el lacre que sellaba la misiva.

El caballo de Rohan.

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido de que fuera su padre, en persona, quien le hiciera llegar una carta. Para esos menesteres estaban los mensajeros reales. Un gesto brusco de la mano de Thranduil le animó a acercarse a él.

–No te acostumbres a esto. Salíamos hacia aquí cuando el correo arribó con una carta de la princesa de Rohan para el príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. Lo dijo tan alto que creo que ahora mismo eres la comidilla de toda la corte… ¡Tómala de una vez, Legolas!

Legolas tomó bruscamente la carta de manos de su padre y sonrió. Acarició con el pulgar el lacre. Lo rompió y desplegó la carta, y, aunque el grosor ya lo confirmaba, Legolas descubrió una larga misiva escrita en tres hojas de pergamino. Anhelante, miró a su padre.

Thranduil chasqueó la lengua y levantó el mentón, desviando la mirada.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La simple respuesta de su padre provocó una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Legolas.

–Gracias _Adar_. – Respondió.

Y sus rápidos pasos le llevaron de nuevo a la tienda desde donde comandaba su ejército.

Y durante un momento, mientras sus ojos devoraban las letras, quiso no ser Capitán, no ser soldado, no ser un Príncipe.

Al leer las palabras llenas de sentimiento de Érewyn, Legolas deseó ser simplemente el elfo viajero, miembro de la compañía del Anillo, el que miró a los ojos a la muerte. El elfo que dejó su corazón y su alma en el tejado de una torre de Meduseld.

* * *

_**Traducciones **_

**_Sindarin_**

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_ \- **Mi corazón llorará hasta que te vea de nuevo.**

_Ionnin - _**Hijo mío.**

_**Rohirric**_

_Tha mi ag iarraidh a bhith grèim thu, pòg thu, gràdhach thu - _**Ardo en deseos de abrazarte, de besarte, de amarte**


	37. - Thranduil

_Tal y como prometí, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¡Actualizando en tiempo récord! XD_

_Mieke97: ¡Qué alegría me dio tu comentario! ¡Un hurra por tu regreso! ^_^. Respecto a tus dudas sobre lo que pasó en el Bosque Oscuro: si, es canon. Lo descrito aquí forma parte de los apéndices de El Señor de los Anillos. Si quieres más info sobre lo que pasó en el Bosque Oscuro durante la guerra del Anillo (que tuvo tela) puedes leerla en wikipedia, hay mucha cosa sobre la Guerra del Anillo._

_Todos los escenarios bélicos de LLDE son canon, las relaciones entre los personajes y hechos individuales ocurridos en las batallas, son cosecha propia. Tras la derrota de Sauron no hubo paz. Aragorn y Éomer tuvieron que defender sus países de los ataques y las incursiones de los orientales (Balchoth) en Rohan (que venían del este, de Rhûn), y de los Haradrim en Gondor (que venían del sur, de Harad). Y todo esto sin contar los restos de orcos que quedaban diseminados por todas partes y que también querían su pedacito de tierra. Vamos, que se habían quedado sin "jefe", pero aún tenían mucha guerra que dar. Esto ocurrió durante la unificación de los reinos de Gondor y Arnor, durante la Cuarta Edad. Hay escritos por internet sobre esto, puedes encontrar mucha info en wikipedia.  
_

_De los orientales se hablará largo y tendido más adelante, porque la cosa se complicará un poco. Para que te hagas una idea, el maestro Tolkien se basó en Atila y los Hunos para crear a los orientales (los Balchoth). Ahí es nada, esos pusieron en jaque el Imperio Romano..._

_En fin, ya no sigo que me animo y me spoileo yo misma XD_

_Ahora sí, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!_

_¡Disfrutadlo_!

* * *

Los días se sucedieron sin novedad, aparte de alguna pequeña incursión Balchoth en tierra rohirrim que fue fácilmente controlada.

La situación continuaba bajo control en las fronteras de Rohan. Y dos días antes de partir hacia Minas Tirith, Érewyn consiguió terminar la fabricación de catorce dosis de antídoto contra el veneno de la serpiente escupidora, que fue almacenado cuidadosamente en la fresquera de la casa del maestre. Eran más dosis de las que habían tenido jamás, y Érewyn esperaba que fueran efectivas completamente contra los efectos del veneno.

Aunque había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del libro de Ioreth, y por ese lado, podía estar tranquila, eran los primeros antídotos que fabricaba. Aunque pensaba que si la Mayoral lo había traducido y documentado, su efectividad debía estar garantizada.

Elrond y su compañía arribaron a Edoras cuando Éomer había previsto, y aguardaron en el Desfiladero de los Huesos a que los rohirrim se les unieran en el viaje.

Ambas comitivas, fuertemente armadas y preparadas para cualquier encuentro indeseado, se pusieron en marcha al día siguiente de la llegada de los elfos. Los rohirrim avanzaban en la vanguardia, reconociendo el terreno y enviando avanzadillas de rastreadores que verificaban el camino.

Pero el largo viaje ocurrió sin incidentes, y a pesar de que doblaron la vigilancia y las precauciones entre Arroyo Merino y el bosque, ningún ataque inesperado ocurrió.

El viaje fue mucho más relajado para las dos hermanas rohirrim, que recordaron junto a Éomer algunos de los momentos acontecidos en la cabalgata de Théoden, cuando viajaron ocultas tras yelmos y armaduras.

Éomer aún no conseguía entender cómo pudieron pasar desapercibidas de aquel modo.

En las veladas, amenas pero silenciosas, que compartían con los elfos, mientras acampaban o descansaban, ambos grupos mantenían una distancia respetuosa. Pese a que el Rey Éomer y Lord Elrond guardaban una relación muy cordial, entre las tropas no existía amistad ni relación, y esos lazos no se forjaron en aquel viaje.

La mayoría de los integrantes de la comitiva de Rivendel eran elfos Noldor, de carácter e incluso apariencia muy diferentes a los elfos silvanos que poblaban los bosques de Lórien y Eryn Lasgalen.

Érewyn pudo notar esa diferencia claramente, a pesar de no haber entablado una conversación larga con ninguno de esos elfos morenos. Eran distantes y algo altivos, pero cordiales y respetuosos. Discretos y menos dados a la risa que los de Lórien. Aunque esto último quizá podía deberse a estar en medio de un viaje, en tierras desconocidas, inhóspitas a su entender. El desconocimiento podía generar exceso de precaución y distancia.

Érewyn no se acostumbraba a la variedad de comportamientos que podían tener los elfos dependiendo de su raza. Les observaba desde su lugar, junto al fuego del Rey, masticando las sencillas y frugales cenas que compartían, y siempre era lo mismo. Intercambiaban algunas palabras, se guardaban mutuo respeto y compartían alimentos. Pero nada más.

Las relaciones no iban más allá. Excepto, claro, con Elrond. El Medio–Elfo se comportaba más relajado y más dado a la conversación. "Como buen diplomático", pensaba ella.

Arwen, por el contrario, casi siempre guardaba silencio, sonreía con dulzura o mantenía amables conversaciones ya fuera con elfos o rohirrim. Era obvio que poseía una educación exquisita, era un gran dama, después de todo. Una alta Dama de la nobleza élfica. Descendiente de la mismísima Luthien, del Rey Thingol y la Reina Melian, la Maia.

Érewyn no podía dejar de asombrarse de esto cuando lo pensaba mientras la miraba, y debía obligarse a apartar la vista de la dama de cabellos negros como la noche si no quería parecer descortés.

Entonces, la mayoría de las veces, su vista buscaba a Éowyn, y la encontraba tan ensimismada como ella misma con la Dama Arwen. Aunque su rostro denotaba algo más. Intriga, curiosidad… Incluso un ligero sentimiento de inferioridad. Éowyn parecía sentirse insegura respecto a la Dama Arwen, y, al igual que Érewyn, era incapaz de ver a través de la invisible máscara que sabía que la elfa llevaba puesta. La misma que Legolas solía llevar.

Era típico de elfos, incomprensible para los humanos, o para los Peredhil de nueva generación… ¡Con lo sencillo que era mover las cejas, darse a entender con un sólo gesto del rostro, los hombros o las manos!

Durante el camino, mientras cabalgaba a lomos de Fanor, Érewyn había intentado muchas veces mantener un gesto neutral como aquel. Quería comprobar qué utilidad tenía dominar la técnica de las máscaras de inexpresividad, aunque no le veía el sentido. Y tras largos momentos de concentración, cuando ya creía que su rostro y sus gestos expresaban lo mismo que una piedra, oía la voz de su hermano exclamando:

–Érewyn, ¿qué te pasa en la cara?

Y la risa acudía a su pecho, y la neutralidad carecía de sentido.

El bosque Drúadan fue atravesado también sin incidentes y, muy pronto, los viajeros avistaron la silueta de la Ciudad Blanca en la distancia.

Allá, los elfos y los hombres se mantuvieron aún más aparte unos de otros, continuando el asenso hasta la Ciudadela. Los elfos iban en cabeza entonces, y los rohirrim cerraban el paso.

La expectación fue mayor cuando Érewyn atravesó las calles de Minas Tirith a lomos de Fanor. La princesa guerrera vestía su brillante armadura, portando la espada de su madre en la vaina de la montura, y montando un corcel como no se había visto otro igual en Gondor.

Ni siquiera Sombragris levantaba tal expectación. Aunque el Meara que acompañaba a Gandalf era una maravilla equina, su color era blanco, una capa común entre los caballos.

El color de Fanor, sin embargo, era gris. Plateado, con las crines y las patas de un tono más oscuro. Las crines y la cola eran abundantes, su cuello fuerte y largo y la forma de su cabeza muy bella. Alto, fuerte y musculoso. La princesa montaba aquel corcel con la facilidad que cualquiera poseía al caminar, y se sintió observada en cada uno de los niveles que atravesaron hasta llegar a la Ciudadela.

Y al desmontar, extrañamente, se sintió en casa. Como si no hubiera abandonado Edoras.

* * *

Días después de la llegada de ambas comitivas, en los jardines interiores de la Ciudadela, Arwen entonaba una hermosa canción, más para ella que para el mundo, mientras observaba las flores del jardín.

Y medio oculta tras unos altos rosales, la Dama Blanca de Edoras la miraba, intrigada.

Arwen había estado sola desde que llegaron. Aragorn estaba plenamente ocupado con la defensa de Gondor y con decenas de asuntos más, de modo que, aunque el montaraz se esforzaba por pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella, la Undómiel se veía obligada a pasar aún más largos ratos en soledad. A veces iba acompañada de alguna dama de compañía, pero por lo general permanecía a solas, cantando, leyendo o, simplemente mirando todo a su alrededor.

Éowyn se armó de valor y emergió de detrás de los rosales. Los ojos azules de Arwen se posaron ipso facto sobre los suyos propios mientras avanzaba hacia ella por el estrecho sendero.

–Buenos días, mi señora. – Dijo Arwen, dulcemente. Su sonrisa era sincera y Éowyn le correspondió con otra igual.

–Buenos días, Lady Arwen.

–Oh, por favor. Sólo Arwen.

–Cómo gustéis… … ¿Puedo acompañaros un rato?

–¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó Arwen, y lo dijo en un tono que dejó sorprendida a Éowyn, denotaba alivio, como si hubiera estado deseando disfrutar de algo de compañía. Arwen se apresuró a apartar el par de libros que reposaban a su lado e indicó a la dama de Edoras que tomara asiento.

–Gracias. – Murmuró Éowyn.

Se sentó allí, y por un momento no fue capaz de articular palabra. Estaba junto a la prometida de un hombre que la había deslumbrado hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Su flechazo con Aragorn fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorar fácilmente su vergüenza ahora, porque, aunque todo había cambiado y sus sentimientos por él no eran más que amistad, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

–Minas Tirith es una ciudad enorme. No sé si podré llegar a acostumbrarme… – Comentó Arwen.

Éowyn miró a la elfa pero ella no le devolvía el gesto. Por su boca había emergido un atisbo de lo que su corazón guardaba y su rostro no era capaz de enseñar. ¿Temor?

–¿Sentís miedo, mi señora?

Arwen sonrió a medias y posó sus dulces orbes sobre los de Éowyn.

– No puedo asegurarlo. Jamás lo sentí anteriormente. Pero noto una sensación extraña en el vientre, un frío inexplicable en el pecho, cuando noto sus miradas puestas en mi...

Arwen se detuvo ahí y Éowyn supo que con "sus miradas" se refería a las de los habitantes de Mundburgo.

–¿Es la primera vez que estáis en una ciudad de hombres? – Preguntó Éowyn. Arwen asintió y la rohir le sonrió. – Entonces lo que os pasa es que no sois capaz de pronosticar vuestro futuro. La incertidumbre os aterra, pero es algo normal. – Arwen la miró, intrigada. – Lo desconocido provoca rechazo, y sólo hay dos formas de combatirlo: darle la espalda o enfrentarlo para que deje de ser una amenaza.

Arwen sonrió. Había oído muchas cosas acerca de las princesas de Rohan, y no había creído la mitad de ellas.

Pero, sin embargo, allí estaba aquella joven, oriunda de una tierra sencilla, dándole lecciones a una elfa de más de dos mil quinientos años. Pero así era, real como las flores que llevaba toda la mañana observando en silencio.

La elfa sonrió, finalmente.

–Tenéis razón. Debo ser fuerte… Aunque me aterra la idea de separarme de los míos… Viviré en una ciudad de hombres y no conozco apenas sus costumbres. Todo es nuevo para mi. Les gobernaré como reina y mi mayor deseo es hacerlo con bondad y justicia... Y ser amada… ... Estoy aterrada.

Arwen rió para ocultar su angustia y Éowyn se sorprendió de tremenda revelación. Debía sentirse realmente muy sola para abrir su corazón de aquel modo a una persona con la que acababa de entablar conversación por primera vez. El rostro tan bello de Arwen, cubierto por la típica máscara de neutralidad le mostraba ese temor. Y Éowyn la compadeció.

–No hay nada que temer, Arwen. Los habitantes de Gondor son buenas personas. Estoy segura de que os ganaréis el corazón de todos en muy poco tiempo. Y, respecto a sus miradas… El único elfo que han visto en su vida es Legolas, es lógico que os observen con curiosidad, para ellos vos sois lo desconocido. – Explicó la rohir. –Compartid vuestras tribulaciones con Aragorn, os sentiréis mejor. – Los ojos de Arwen buscaron los suyos y la miraron con cariño.

–¡Gracias Éowyn! – Exclamó Arwen, de repente, y sus manos aferraron las de la rohir en un gesto cariñoso. – Sois una mujer en verdad muy fuerte. Todo lo que había escuchado de vos era cierto.

– ¿Ha… Habíais oído acerca de mí? – Se sorprendió Éowyn.

–¿Quién no? Había deseado conoceros desde que os avisté en Edoras, a vos y a vuestra hermana, Érewyn "Mata-huargos". – Los ojos de Éowyn se abrieron en sorpresa. – Pero hemos viajado todo el camino hasta aquí organizados en dos grupos y no creí adecuado adelantarme para entablar conversación con vos. Y durante las acampadas tuve deseos de levantarme y buscaros, pero no lo hice. – Las cejas de Éowyn no podían alzarse más. – ¿Son todas las damas rohirrim tan fuertes como vos? – Preguntó Arwen entonces. Éowyn abrió la boca para contestar pero tardó unos segundos en lograr articular sonidos.

–Eh… Pues, no me considero alguien demasiado fuerte, la verdad. Hay mujeres con personalidad más fuerte aún, y más valientes. Pero nuestro carácter si es muy parecido. Las mujeres en Rohan somos educadas sin demasiadas delicadezas. El ambiente de la corte es austero: no tenemos lujos. Supongo que eso forja en parte nuestra forma de ser.

Arwen sonrió. Tenía el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca. Era además gentil, simpática y extrovertida. Éowyn sintió un alivio enorme al conocerla: no era para nada la altiva dama que había esperado.

–Y para una dama fuerte de Rohan, ¿cuál sería la opción ante lo desconocido? – Preguntó la elfa.

El rostro de Éowyn se oscureció un poco al oír la pregunta.

–Para nosotras sólo existe una opción: enfrentarlo.

La mañana transcurrió amena una vez que las dos damas comenzaron a hablar de sus costumbres y de sus gustos.

Resultó que tenían más en común de lo que habían imaginado y, muy pronto, las risas de ambas resonaron en el palacio.

Éowyn procedió a mostrarle los jardines de la Ciudadela y Arwen se mostró aliviada de conocer al fin a alguien en la corte, y así se lo hizo saber mientras ambas exploraban los senderos.

– Por desgracia, pronto deberéis regresar a Edoras. – Dijo Arwen, y sus palabras fueron como un mazazo para Éowyn. La rohir asintió, triste.

–Si. Debemos dar sepultura a mi tío Théoden, y mi hermano será coronado rey oficialmente, al fin.

Arwen se inclinó para observar la forma de una de las flores más extrañas que había visto en el jardín.

–Pero tengo entendido que vuestro hermano ya ejerce como rey en funciones con grandes resultados. El pueblo le ama. – Éowyn sonrió y asintió.

–Éomer será un gran rey, no me cabe la menor duda.

–Durante el viaje, y aquí en Minas Tirith, he podido conocer a grandes señores, valientes guerreros, héroes de batallas… Como aquel joven caballero de cabellos rubios, ojos grises y rostro aniñado que llegó la tarde de ayer. Creo que venía de Ithilien, ¿le recordáis? El que llevaba la armadura oscura, casi negra. Era muy alto, y se veía realmente imponente… ¿Era Faramir su nombre?

Arwen recibió silencio de su compañera, y apartó la vista de las flores para encontrar a una Éowyn tremendamente sonrojada e incapaz de articular palabra.

–¡Oh, por Yavanna! ¡Éowyn! ¡No me había dado cuenta! – La elfa comenzó a reir sin remedio y Éowyn se vio arrastrada también por la nerviosa reacción. –¿Siente él lo mismo por vos? – Preguntó Arwen entonces, intrigada. Éowyn asintió, notando su rostro arder.

–Había estado ansiosa por verle desde que llegamos a Minas Tirith, – confesó la rohir, – y cuando al fin regresó, casi no pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarle. Pero las contuve, ante todo soy una Dama de Rohan, debo guardar la compostura… Pero cuando él terminó de saludar a Aragorn y a vuestro padre, y comenzó a caminar hacia mi… apreté los puños tan fuerte que me clavé mis propias uñas… ¡Mirad!

Éowyn le enseñó las palmas de las manos a Arwen, donde aún se veían claras señales de las uñas de la rohir, y la elfa explotó en risas.

–Se ve muy buen muchacho. – Comentó Arwen, gentil. Éowyn sonrió y asintió.

–Lo es. Tiene un gran corazón. Es mucho lo que le debo a Faramir… ... Me trajo de vuelta.

–¿De vuelta? ¿De dónde? – Preguntó la elfa, extrañada. Éowyn guardó silencio un instante antes de responder de forma enigmática.

–De la oscuridad, de donde todo está perdido… De donde no se puede regresar.

Arwen la miró sin comprender, y antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, dos figuras menudas irrumpieron en el jardín a la carrera, dedicándose gritos el uno al otro.

– ¡Esa hierba es mía, Merry! ¡Devuélvemela! – Exclamó Pippin, tratando de arrebatarle un saquito de tabaco a Merry.

– ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya te has fumado la tuya, primo! ¡Fumas demasiado, y lo sabes! Esta es mi bolsa y no pienso compartirla. ¡Ve al mercado a conseguir más!

–¡Qué mentiroso eres! – Le reprochó Pippin, y Merry sonrió, irónico.

–¡De mentiroso nada! ¡Mi problema contigo es que comparto demasiado, y tú estás demasiado acostumbrado a que yo comparta demasiado!

Los dos hobbits cruzaron el jardín ignorando a las dos damas, que pasaron desapercibidas al estar medio ocultas tras una mata de buganvillas, riendo. Y con su apresurada carrera y su divertida discusión, se llevaron con ellos el aura oscura que por un instante había teñido la conversación de las dos jóvenes.

* * *

–Tened cuidado las dos. Está muy caliente. – Advirtió Ioreth, mientras llenaba dos tazas con té recién hecho. Ante ella, al otro lado de la mesa, su nieta Aleth y su discípula Érewyn, que había acudido como casi cada tarde desde que llegó a la ciudad a charlar un ratito con las dos grandes mujeres. – ¡Oh, querida! No quisiera que estropeárais vuestro vestido por nada del mundo…

Érewyn miró su falda y la alisó con cuidado. Normalmente prefería ropa liviana y cómoda, su vestuario de montar, consistente en pantalones y casaca, o cómodos vestidos de paño de colores oscuros. Pero aquel día llevaba un vestido precioso de color verde claro y tela ceñida y elástica en el corpiño. Nunca había visto un tejido que cediera como aquel. Las mangas llegaban hasta las muñecas pero se ensanchaban a partir de los codos, y los extremos estaban adornados con encaje de color crema. Tenía los hombros al descubierto, y el escote mostraba la piel de su pecho aunque de forma decorosa: la curva de sus senos quedaba oculta bajo la tela, fruncida y adornada con lazos de un verde más oscuro. El vuelo vaporoso de la falda comenzaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y terminaba justo encima de los tobillos. No había estado muy convencida antes de ponérselo, hasta que lo hizo y comprobó lo cómodo que era en realidad.

–Es un regalo de Arwen. – Confesó. - Me dijo que el verde era el color de los elfos silvanos…

–El color del maestro elfo, entonces. – dijo Ioreth. Érewyn bajó la mirada al suelo y no contestó. – No le habéis visto desde su partida hace ya casi un mes y medio, ¿cierto?

Érewyn alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Ioreth chasqueó la lengua. – Espero que cuando llegue tenga una muy buena excusa para no haberos visitado en todo ese tiempo. La rohir se apresuró a defenderle.

– La tiene: está comandando la defensa de la frontera sur del reino de su padre. Me escribió una carta contándome todo. – explicó.

– Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasa a una velocidad inversamente proporcional a las ganas que uno tiene de que pase… Sobretodo cuando se está enamorado y se está lejos del ser amado.– comentó la Mayoral con aire distraído. – Pero volviendo al tema del vestido. Os queda divino. ¡El gusto de los elfos es exquisito! – afirmó Ioreth.

– Gracias. – respondió Érewyn, tímida.

– De hecho parecéis una de ellos… Es curioso, pero desde vuestro regreso detecto en vos una aura mística… – Érewyn levantó las cejas. ¡No podía ser! Ioreth era tremendamente perspicaz pero era imposible que hubiera detectado su parte élfica, la que despertó en Lórien. Pero entonces la anciana sacudió una mano y terminó la frase. – Pero no me hagáis caso.

–Es cierto, la abuela últimamente detecta cosas raras por doquier. – Dijo Aleth.  
Ioreth simplemente gruñó al oír la frase de su nieta y Érewyn suspiró, aliviada.

Miró a Aleth, que sorbía poco a poco el brebaje imposible de beber por su temperatura. La resistencia al calor debía ser algo de familia.

–¡Cuánto me alegro de que Aragorn te propusiera a ti marchar a Rohan para ser maestre, Aleth! – Dijo la rohir. Aleth sonrió.

–Lo cierto es que me pareció una gran idea desde que el Rey me lo propuso, y la abuela acabó de convencerme. A fin de cuentas, no tengo una familia con marido e hijos que me ate aquí, y mi formación terminó hace ya algunos años. Siempre quise conocer nuevos lugares, pero es complicado alejarse de la clínica. Esta es una profesión gratificante pero muy esclava. Sin embargo, marcharme a Rohan y fundar una casa de curación allí es una forma ideal de cambiar de vida y abandonar Minas Tirith. Ardo en deseos de comenzar a trabajar ya en la clínica. – Dijo Aleth, con mirada soñadora.

–Bueno, realmente no existe una clínica como tal. – confesó Érewyn, con la vista clavada en su taza. – El Maestre Daeron asistía a los pacientes en su propia casa, excepto a mi tío: a él le atendía en sus aposentos. ¡Pero no te preocupes! El Maestre no tenía hijos, ni familia cercana en Edoras, de modo que podremos convertir su casa en un hospital para que puedas fundar una clínica.

–Esa es una gran forma de rendirle homenaje póstumo a alguien que dedicó su vida a curar a los demás. – Comentó Ioreth.

–Sí. Tu hermano, el Rey Éomer, vino personalmente a agradecer que aceptara la propuesta. Se le veía bastante preocupado con el tema.

– Sí, la verdad es que tenemos varios frentes abiertos allá… ¿Y dices que Éomer vino a buscarte para darte las gracias? – Preguntó Érewyn, algo sorprendida.

–Sí. Y me dijo que pondría a mi disposición todo lo que necesitara para poder trabajar. Me confesó que no se le ocurría nadie mejor para el puesto de maestre de Edoras, necesitaba a alguien capaz de tratarle a él como un enfermo más, con la misma firmeza que al resto, no como el Rey que es.

– Oh, sí. Éomer recuerda bien al viejo Daeron. Guardaba tanto las distancias con mi tío que ni siquiera le realizaba los reconocimientos correctamente. Le curaba las heridas con miedo y dudas. – Murmuró Érewyn, frunciendo el ceño. Trató de sorber su té, pero aún le era imposible.

– Algo así me explicó. Y que la única que curaba sus heridas sin miedo a hacerle daño era yo. – Aleth confesó esto último con aire pensativo. Nunca se había planteado el estatus social de los pacientes. De hecho, la primera vez que curó la herida de la clavícula de Éomer, tras la batalla del Pelennor, desconocía por completo que se trataba del Rey de Rohan, aunque sospechaba que debía tener un puesto importante en el ejército de la Marca.– Ni siquiera me planteé la posibilidad de que fuera un monarca. No hablaba como tal.

–Ah… En ocasiones su forma de expresarse dista mucho de la típica de un rey… – Gruñó Érewyn. – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo en campamentos militares, campañas contra las fuerzas de Saruman...

–Bueno, en cierto modo, eso le hace diferente, más… Único.

–¿Único, Aleth? ¡Querida! – Exclamó Ioreth, en un tono que a Aleth le pareció ensordecedor. – ¿No estarás tratando de decir algo más?

–¡No! Simplemente lo que dije – Ioreth continuó mirando con suspicacia a su nieta mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos del ardiente té. – ¡Vamos, abuela! ¿Acaso has atendido alguna vez a un noble que suelte tantas palabras malsonantes en la misma frase?

Era cierto, un punto a favor del argumento de Aleth. Pero antes de que la Mayoral se lo otorgara, entró en el despacho uno de los escuderos de Rohan. Su armadura golpeó contra una estantería cercana a la puerta y algunos libros temblaron en sus estantes. El joven los miró, alarmado, y comprobó que no había destrozado nada antes de encarar de nuevo a las mujeres.

Pero Ioreth ya se había levantado de su butaca y su pequeña figura se acercaba con firmes pasitos hacia él. No sabía porqué, pero el joven se sintió tremendamente pequeño ante la aparentemente frágil ancianita.

– ¡¿Cómo osáis entrar así aquí?! ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡Aquí hay enfermos que necesitan descanso! – Aleth rodó los ojos al escuchar el eterno discurso de su abuela y Érewyn observó con pena al pobre escudero, que no dejaba de buscarla con la mirada, anhelante.

–¡Os pido mil perdones, mi señora! ¡Pero cumplo órdenes del Rey!

–¡¿De cuál de ellos?! ¡Últimamente esto está lleno de reyes! – bufó Ioreth.

–¡Del Rey de la Marca, mi señora Mayoral!

Érewyn se levantó como un resorte.

– ¿Te ha enviado a buscarme? – Preguntó ella, algo sorprendida. Normalmente, cualquier tema que Éomer tuviera que tratar con ella o con Éowyn, últimamente podía esperar. Minas Tirith era un remanso de paz para todos los últimos días. Era lógico que Érewyn se sintiera alarmada al oír la frase del joven y ver su gesto nervioso, debía ser algo realmente importante.

–¡Si, mi señora! ¡Ha llegado un grupo de jinetes! ¡Portan el estandarte del Rey Elfo del norte!

* * *

En perfecto orden y aun ritmo casi idéntico, los caballos de los elfos marchaban por las calles de Minas Tirith. La visión era espectacular, y todos en la ciudad eran conscientes de que jamás se repetiría, de modo que observaron el paso de la comitiva con ojos ávidos y curiosos. Nunca habían visto tantos elfos. Y a la cabeza, abriendo el paso y hablando respetuosamente con un elfo de aspecto importante, iba alguien conocido y admirado por todos: Maese Legolas.

Pero Maese Legolas no tenía el mismo aspecto de elfo guerrero de un par de meses atrás. Ahora su apariencia imponía mucho más respeto. Venía cabalgando al frente de un grupo de cincuenta guerreros más, liderando la marcha como Capitán y Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen, cuyo estandarte ondeaba a manos de su portador, justo delante de él.

De ese modo la verdadera identidad del elfo quedó desvelada. Muchos eran los que se habían preguntado de dónde había venido aquel elfo que tanto había hecho por el pueblo de los hombres, y nadie esperó que se tratara en realidad de un príncipe.

Pero a ojos de casi todos, Legolas seguía siendo Legolas. El mismo elfo que fabricaba sus propias flechas a la sombra de los árboles de Minas Tirith.

Los niños comenzaron a salir de sus escondites y a correr a su encuentro, felices. Él les saludó amablemente, con una sonrisa siempre en los labios.

Y su sonrisa era la misma. Más allá de aquella nueva coraza verde y marrón seguía siendo el mismo elfo protector de Minas Tirith. El héroe del Morannon que cerró las puertas a Sauron.

Y tras el atrevimiento de los niños, la muchedumbre le aclamó, saludándole y vitoreándole. Dándole un recibimiento como no se había visto en mucho tiempo.

La comitiva continuó ascendiendo por los diferentes niveles, hasta que finalmente atravesó un gran arco de piedra y se internó en un gran jardín frente a una gran torre. Se hallaban ya en el último nivel: la Ciudadela.

Thranduil desmontó entonces de su corcel castaño y entregó las riendas a otro elfo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La Ciudad Blanca hacía honor a su nombre, y, aunque por supuesto no lo admitiría, la travesía a través de las intrincadas calles de Minas Tirith le había dejado asombrado, al igual que la cariñosa bienvenida que el pueblo le había dado a su hijo. Le observó mientras organizaba las guardias y la vigilancia.

Legolas organizaba a sus hombres de forma eficiente, conocedor de la intrincada arquitectura de Minas Tirith y del carácter de sus habitantes. La mayoría de los soldados fueron enviados a descansar del viaje con órdenes estrictas de presentarse en la torre de Ecthelion para las guardias nocturnas. De ese modo la presencia de los elfos sería muy bienvenida y útil.

Pero a la vez, el joven capitán no dejaba de mirar continuamente a su alrededor. Recorría con la mirada el verde jardín, y buscaba, tras los árboles, entre los grupos de doncellas que se habían acercado a observar, en la muralla, incluso en las amplias terrazas. Legolas no dejaba de recorrer con la mirada toda la Ciudadela.

Y Thranduil tenía una idea muy acertada de a quién buscaba su hijo. Apartó sus ojos y prestó atención a aquel bello jardín.

El Jardín de la Ciudadela, frente al que habían desmontado, era especialmente bello. A él se abrían los balcones de un antiguo edificio de piedras pulidas. Un gran arco guardado por dos vigilantes abría el paso desde el jardín hasta el patio del Árbol blanco.

Mientras el resto de la comitiva descendía de los caballos, Thranduil notó la presencia de Galadriel muy cerca, a su derecha. La Dama de los Galadrim observaba con reverencia el viejo árbol, ya muerto. Su rostro mostraba tristeza, un pesar antiguo y unos recuerdos que afloraron a su mente al contemplarlo.

Y Thranduil supo que pensaba en Telperion

Thranduil observó en silencio a Galadriel acercarse hasta el árbol y acariciar su ancho y blanco tronco. La elfa se giró hacia él. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba un punto a la izquierda de Thranduil. Celeborn apareció de allí y se acercó a su Dama. El elfo de cabellos plateados tomó su mano y susurró unas breves palabras en su oído, suficientes para hacer aflorar la sonrisa de nuevo a su rostro.

Unos pasos apresurados y la dama de los Galadrim recibió el abrazo de una joven elfa de cabellos negros como el azabache, risas y conversaciones nerviosas se sucedieron entonces, entre ellas. Celeborn acarició el oscuro cabello y un beso se posó en su mejilla.

A pesar de no haberla visto en milenios el Rey Elfo la reconoció enseguida. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si su rostro coincidía a la perfección con el de Lúthien Tinúviel?

Undómiel. La que había renunciado a su inmortalidad por un humano. La que no partiría jamás de los Puertos Grises.

¡Qué tremenda tristeza para su padre, qué desgracia para los Noldor…!

Thranduil entrecerró la mirada y la apartó de tan dulce escena. Comenzó a caminar a través del enorme patio, ignorando el Árbol Blanco, hacia la Casa de los Reyes. Para ello pasó junto a otro edificio que subía imponente hacia el cielo. En su parte más elevada, la alta Torre de Ecthelion resplandecía al sol. Jamás había visto tamaña construcción de la mano de los hombres. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, Minas Tirith fue construida por númenóreanos, que tenían sangre élfica en sus venas.

Adelantándose a los Señores de los Galadrim, los pausados pasos del alto elfo se internaron por los limpios senderos que bordeaban fuentes y estanques, seguidos de cerca de su guardia personal y de Legolas, cuya coraza marrón y verde le hacían destacar por encima de los demás.

* * *

Érewyn descendió velozmente la escalera de piedra de las Casas de Curación. Llegó a la planta baja, y con la falda de su vestido fuertemente sujeta con la mano izquierda, recorrió a la carrera el corto trecho de pasillo que la separaba hasta la salida. Se alegró de llevar puesta aquella prenda, le permitía moverse con facilidad y además su aspecto era mucho más elegante que el que le otorgaban los sencillos atuendos que solía vestir.

Sonrió y no pudo evitar reír como una posesa. Sentía los latidos de su corazón marcando un ritmo desenfrenado y trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarse, pero era inútil.

Él estaba por fin en Minas Tirith. Se hallaban ambos, al fin, en el mismo lugar, después de lo que había parecido una eternidad.

Siguió riendo entre respiraciones entrecortadas y acortó el camino a través del jardín del hospital.

Iba a verle de nuevo, contemplaría su hermoso rostro, sus preciosos ojos azules, la forma perfecta de su nariz, su alta silueta…

Desde que se separaron, Érewyn se había visto forzada por sí misma a llenar su tiempo completo por quehaceres y tareas para no pensar continuamente en él. No soportaba el hecho de no tenerle cerca, no aguantaba el deseo de besarle, de sentir sus manos de acero aferradas a su cintura.

Recorrió los últimos metros de jardín y cruzó el gran arco. Observó allí un gran grupo de elfos descargando fardos de la grupa de algunos caballos. Llevaban armaduras livianas, con bellísimos y finos grabados en el peto y las grebas. Con largas dagas enfundadas al cinto y cabellos largos y lacios que caían en cascada por su espalda, rubios, castaños, incluso algunos pelirrojos.

Aminoró el paso, no deseaba ser tomada por una loca en aquel momento. Pasó entre ellos aún respirando con dificultad, y con su cabello alborotado a causa de la carrera.

Notó algunas miradas clavadas sobre su persona, pero trató de ignorarlas y prosiguió su camino con la vista fija en un punto en concreto.

En aquel grupo, más cercano a la Casa del Rey, había varias figuras. Todas altas y majestuosas.

Involuntariamente aceleró de nuevo el paso tratando esta vez de aparentar más femenina.

Reconoció a Aragorn, guardando un respetuoso aire marcial, de pie, frente a un elfo desconocido y alto, muy alto. Su rostro quedaba oculto para ella, su sien estaba adornada con una tiara con forma de cuernos de ciervo y sus hombros, cubiertos por una capa larga y vaporosa de color negro.

Éomer se hallaba cerca de Aragorn, dando también la bienvenida respetuosamente a la comitiva recién llegada.

Y a sólo diez pasos de ellos, Érewyn se detuvo.

Enfundado en una preciosa armadura dorada y verde, con detalles en piel marrón, con su inseparable arco en la mano y su carcaj a la espalda. Legolas se giró y la vió a su vez. Sus ojos resplandecían como zafiros y al sonreír, brillaron con una luz que superaba a la de cualquier estrella.

Érewyn se olvidó de dónde estaba, de quiénes había presentes y de que ella misma era una princesa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado y, en dos zancadas redujo la distancia hasta él para arrojarse en sus brazos.

Se enterró en su pecho. Se sumergió en el aroma a bosque y hierba recién cortada que tanto había añorado.

Estrechó con fuerza su cintura, sintiendo su calor, anhelando su tacto, y notó un escalofrío cuando su aliento rozó su oreja, susurrando algo inentendible para ella.

– _Vanimle sila tiri naa tanya tel'raa, melleth_.

El sonido de la realidad, de SU realidad. Porque Érewyn vivía sumida en un letargo cuando él no estaba presente.

Se separó de él y observó su rostro. Sus sienes perfectamente trenzadas, la expresión con que la miraba. Le temblaron las rodillas cuando él le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas mientras la contemplaba.

La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto algo más largo que cuando se despidió de ella, y sus rizos gruesos y salvajes refulgían en tonos dorados y cobrizos al fuerte sol del mediodía. Tenía los pómulos y la nariz ligeramente bronceados por el efecto del sol, igual que sus hombros, que llevaba al descubierto en un vestido sencillo y entallado, de un color que hacía juego con sus ojos. Y estos destacaban en su rostro como dos esmeraldas, atrapándole por un tiempo indefinido..

Legolas estaba seguro que los ojos de Érewyn habrían dejado sin respiración hasta al más frío y despiadado de los hombres.

Thranduil contempló el rostro de su hijo, que la miraba extasiado, con una expresión que jamás había visto en Legolas. No sabía que se pudiera expresar tanto sin palabras. Era como si por un instante hubiera contemplado en su hijo un atisbo de humanidad que nunca estuvo antes ahí.

Ambos actuaban como si nadie más estuviera presente, como si ninguno de los dos perteneciera a la nobleza.

Y sólo estaban ellos dos cuando sus bocas se unieron, sin pensarlo.

La quijada de Thranduil se contrajo y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Observó de reojo a Éomer, que presenciaba la escena, impasible. Podía asegurar que tampoco estaba conforme con aquel comportamiento tan poco adecuado para un príncipe y una princesa en público, pero, al igual que él, aguardaba sin pronunciar palabra.

–¡Ajem…! – Aragorn carraspeó sonoramente, algo que provocó la sonrisa divertida del señor de los Galadrim y devolvió al presente a Legolas y Érewyn.

Estos recordaron de repente que no estaban solos, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas, Legolas se inclinó sobre Érewyn y pronunció unas breves palabras en su oído. Sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la mano, y la guió hacia la alta figura con negra capa que la joven había avistado en la distancia.

La rohir caminó, ruborizada por completo, con Legolas aferrado firmemente a su mano, y se detuvieron justo delante de aquel elfo alto y majestuoso que la miró con el mentón alzado, como si estuviera valorándola.

En su bellísimo rostro, destacaban dos ojos azules como dos aguamarinas, una expresión amenazadora y la apariencia de haber vivido miles de años.

Érewyn se sintió bloqueada al notar su terrible mirada posada sobre ella. Seguía evaluándola, examinándola… Y no necesitó presentaciones para asimilar quién era aquel imponente elfo.

La joven se sintió realmente cohibida pero aguantó la mirada del Rey, mientras Legolas hacía las presentaciones de rigor.

–_Adar_, ella es Érewyn, hija de Théodwyn, Dama de Rohan, y hermana del Rey Éomer. – Thranduil no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, y Legolas suspiró. –Érewyn, –Dijo, estrechando la mano de la chica. La muchacha sentía su rostro hirviendo. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire. –Te presento a mi padre, Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, Rey de Eryn Lasgalen.

Érewyn se armó de valor. Se soltó del agarre de Legolas y caminó un par de pasos hacia Thranduil. Su mirada no se apartó ni un momento de los ojos del Rey, y entonces, realizó una reverencia perfecta, digna de la dama más delicada de Gondor.

–Me siento dichosa de conoceros al fin, mi señor. Y de que hayáis tenido un viaje apacible.

Las cejas del Rey Elfo se alzaron, sorprendido con el educado saludo. Llevó la mano al corazón e hizo la inequívoca señal de saludo de los elfos antes de hablar.

–El honor es mío, mi señora. –Contestó Thranduil, serio.

Érewyn oyó por primera vez la voz del Rey. Su acento era peculiar, más aún que el de Legolas, lo que indicaba el poco uso que hacía de la lengua común. Arrastraba las palabras y las dotaba de un soniquete muy particular, haciendo sus frases aún más imponentes.

Galadriel rompió el hielo y se acercó a la joven, sonriendo. Érewyn se giró entonces a mirarla, y vio un intenso amor en los ojos de la Galadrim.

–Me alegro de verte, mi pequeña.

–¡Galadriel! –Exclamó Érewyn, y ambas compartieron un abrazo cariñoso. –¡Oh! Me temo que estoy demorando vuestro descanso... –Comentó, avergonzada.

Aragorn se acercó entonces a Érewyn y Legolas y dio una palmada fraternal en el hombro de éste.

–El calor del sol no da tregua a estas horas. –Comentó Aragorn. –Lady Érewyn tiene razón, debéis estar cansados tras tan largo viaje. Venid, acompañadme a mi casa, que será vuestra casa tanto tiempo como gustéis. He ordenado que vuestras pertenencias y equipaje sean trasladadas ya a las estancias que os han sido proporcionadas. –Las cabezas de los tres señores elfos se inclinaron, en agradecimiento, y el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia la Casa del Rey.

El enorme edificio tras la Torre de Ecthelion contaba con hermosos y amplios jardines en su parte delantera, con fuentes y estanques. La comitiva continuó por un sendero marcado entre los arbustos, siguiendo una animada conversación, hasta la puerta.

El grupo iba encabezado por los tres reyes, quienes habían comenzado a hablar acerca de la situación de cada país, con Thranduil como oyente. En la conversación participaba también Celeborn, que caminaba detrás de ellos, junto a su Dama y su nieta. Y por último, un poco más atrás, Legolas con Érewyn de la mano, que aún se hallaba nerviosa por su primer encuentro con Thranduil.

Legolas no dejaba de lanzarle ojeadas indiscretas que eran cazadas cada vez por la muchacha.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó ella, en un susurro, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Legolas le devolvió el gesto y estrechó su mano.

–Llevaba temiendo este momento desde que me enteré de que mi padre quería conocerte.

–Yo también… –Confesó ella.

– Mi padre es… Bueno… Bastante difícil. – susurró, él. – Y sin embargo te has sabido desenvolver a la perfección. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer esas reverencias?

–Pues la mejor maestra posible: mi hermana. – Respondió, con un pequeño guiño. Legolas se inclinó sobre ella y susurró apenas sobre su oído.

–Eres asombrosa.

El tono de la tez de la joven alcanzó el encarnado en menos de un segundo.

Ya en el gran salón de la Casa del Rey, Aragorn pidió a un mayordomo que guiara a los señores de los Galadrim hasta las estancias preparadas para ellos.

Otro miembro del servicio fue instado a llevar al Rey Elfo hasta sus aposentos, para su merecido descanso.

Pero el Rey Thranduil se detuvo tras subir apenas una decena de escalones, se giró y observó a Érewyn y a Éomer desde las alturas.

Éomer guardó silencio, decidido a observar a Thranduil. El Rey de los elfos del Bosque tenía algo que le hacía desconfiar, aunque quizá era su imaginación y los restos de los prejuicios que siempre tuvo.

–Ansío mantener una agradable conversación a solas con vos, Lady Érewyn, si lo consideráis oportuno. – Dijo Thranduil, finalmente. Érewyn sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Thranduil sonrió, altivo. –Magnífico. Os espero en mis estancias.

–Como deseéis, mi señor…

Érewyn realizó una reverencia igual de perfecta que la primera pero algo más rápida, y observó a Thranduil desaparecer por las escaleras precedido por el mayordomo y seguido por su séquito de sirvientes.

A la joven le temblaban las piernas. Legolas se llevó la mano en la frente, con grandes deseos de ser tragado por la tierra.

– Legolas, ¿es mi imaginación o me parece que tu padre lo dice todo con segundas? – Murmuró Éomer, una vez Thranduil hubo desaparecido de la vista.

–No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. – Bufó Legolas.

Y la risa de Aragorn resonó en la gran sala, despojando finalmente el ambiente de la tensión que lo había inundado y que se hubiera podido cortar con un puñal.

* * *

– Érewyn, no deberías explicarme estas cosas… – Se quejó Legolas.

Mientras aguardaban a que Thranduil estuviera algo más acomodado en sus aposentos, paseaba junto a ella por los amplios corredores blancos del palacio. La muchacha le acababa de explicar su aventura con los Balchoth en la vieja casa de su madre, junto al Limclaro.

– No nos ocurrió nada malo, Legolas. Además, ¡tuve una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida! – confesó, emocionada.

–Todo lo peligroso es excitante para tí…– Suspiró él, disgustado. Ella rió.

–No es cierto… – Se defendió, justo antes de entrar en un blanco corredor con bellas celosías con formas florales a ambos lados. La luz de la tarde se colaba a través de ellas e iluminaba el camino con una luz ligeramente anaranjada.

Él la miró de reojo. La piel de su escote brillaba, insolente, bajo los rayos de sol que se atravesaban los listones de madera.

Legolas le cortó el paso tan bruscamente que ella casi chocó con él. Érewyn le miró, confundida.

–Yo puedo ser mucho más peligroso que cincuenta orientales. ¿Eres consciente de ello?– Dijo él, con voz áspera. Su rostro, serio, no mostraba dulzura en absoluto, y por un momento, Érewyn vislumbró la misma mirada amenazadora de Thranduil. Legolas se movió rápidamente y la atrapó entre sus brazos y la pared. – ¿Encuentras excitante eso?

Los labios de Érewyn comenzaron a temblar. No existía ninguna respuesta que pudiera pronunciar con frialdad para esa pregunta y que pudiera ser consideraba válida. Bueno, había una, sí: lanzarse sobre él y morderle la boca.

Y cuando esa idea pasó por su mente, un rubor más que notorio invadió sus pómulos.

Las manos de Érewyn le empujaron ligeramente, tratando de apartarle pero sin oponer la resistencia suficiente. En realidad no deseaba apartarle en absoluto.

– Legolas no juegues… – Le reprendió, a media voz.

– ¿Te parece que estoy jugando? ¿Y encuentras eso excitante? – Repitió él en el mismo tono.

Ella volvió a mirar sus ojos.

–Ay… – Gimoteó. Él frunció el ceño, sin comprender su reacción.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir tomándole el pelo, Érewyn le atrajo hacia sí, bruscamente.

Devoró sus labios con una voracidad que le dejó perplejo, y entrelazó los dedos en su nuca obligándolo a descender aún más, hasta su altura. La boca de ella viajó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió, arrancándole un quejido sordo.

El cuerpo del elfo se puso completamente rígido y la obligó a detenerse sujetándola por los hombros. La soltó enseguida y se llevó una mano a la oreja.

Ella observó su rostro contraído, sorprendida por la reacción de él y por su propia desfachatez. ¡Estaban en mitad del corredor! ¡Cualquiera podía haberles visto! Le miró, avergonzada.

–¡Te he hecho daño! – Se culpó a sí misma. Legolas negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No, no. Para nada... – Respondió, nervioso.

– Lo siento mucho… Nnno… No sé qué me ha pasado… – Se disculpó. Legolas permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente. Ella aguardó en silencio a que los abriera, y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que la derritió.

– Yo sí lo sé. – Dijo, con gesto triunfante. Ella le miró sin comprender. – Has respondido a mi pregunta. – Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Todo eso había sido parte del mismo juego? Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Pero él sujetó su rostro con dulzura y la obligó a mirarle. – Pero he podido comprobar una cosa...

Ella le clavó la vista.

– ¿Qué? – Le retó.

– Que tú eres más peligrosa aún que yo…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con el rubor acostumbrado y él rió.

Y antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a quejarse atrapó sus labios en un beso tierno y casto. Uno que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

– ¿Cómo decía aquella frase de tu carta? _Tha mi ag iarraidh a bhith grèim thu, pòg thu, gràdhach thu_… ¿Qué significa?

Érewyn se tapó la boca con una mano y rió, realmente asombrada.

– ¿La memorizaste? – Preguntó. No podía creerlo.

Legolas asintió.

– Por supuesto. Ni te imaginas la de veces que la he releído.

– ¡Oh, Legolas…!

Aquella confesión provocó otra fuerte dosis de besos que el elfo recibió con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de intensa concentración. Érewyn podría haber afirmado que en aquel momento estaba memorizando sus muestras de cariño.

Érewyn moría de amor. Aquello era lo más romántico que Legolas había dicho en toda la tarde.

– Significa: "Ardo en deseos de abrazarte... de besarte... de amarte." – Y tras cada pausa besó su mentón, su nariz, sus mejillas. Legolas se dejaba hacer, indefenso ante sus muestras de amor. Y cuando se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios alguien habló desde la otra punta del pasillo.

– _Heruamin__… __le naa haran e' nausalle_…

Érewyn abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y se separó de él abruptamente. Legolas la miró, contrariado y se lamió los labios antes de girarse a encarar a quien les había interrumpido.

– _Nausalle harmuva onalle haran edanea_. – Dijo. El sirviente de Thranduil les miró de forma inexpresiva y aguardó. Legolas suspiró, entendiendo. No se iba a ir con una respuesta, había venido a buscar y acompañar a Érewyn hasta las estancias de su padre. – Vamos. – Le dijo a la joven. – Es el mayordomo de mi padre. Se llama Tulion… No muerde, aunque aparente lo contrario.

Sin inmutarse, el mayordomo de mirada indescifrable emprendió el camino de vuelta a los aposentos de Thranduil. Legolas y Érewyn se tomaron las manos y le siguieron.

Tras recorrer algunos pasillos y subir varias escaleras, sus pasos se detuvieron finalmente ante una gran puerta adornada con intrincados detalles, y Tulion la abrió sin ruido alguno.

Érewyn dudó un instante antes de seguirle a través de aquella puerta.

–Legolas, yo…

–Ssh… – La silenció él, suavemente. – Nada temas. Ven. – Susurró.

Se adentraron en la enorme estancia, donde varios elfos iban y venían acomodando las pertenencias del Rey. Y al final, una alta figura miraba a través del gran ventanal que comunicaba con la terraza, inmóvil y con una copa de vino en la mano.

Legolas se adelantó y lo llamó.

–_Adar, _Érewyn está aquí.

Thranduil se giró despacio y observó fríamente a su hijo y luego a Érewyn.

La chica notó como si un gigantesco témpano de hielo se estrellara sobre su cabeza. Érewyn desvió la mirada al suelo y aguardó, en silencio.

– _Kela_. – Ordenó el Rey. Inmediatamente, los criados de Thranduil dejaron sus tareas y desaparecieron. El Rey Elfo miró a su hijo, aguardando.

Legolas se mantuvo en su sitio. No creía para nada que fuera buena idea dejar a su padre a solas con Érewyn.

–_Ada_, yo debería quedarme aquí con ella para…

–_Nuquernuva sen e__r,_ _ionneg_.

Érewyn no tenía ni idea de qué le había dicho, pero estaba segura de que el Rey acababa de darle una orden indiscutible a Legolas.

Érewyn miró indistintamente a ambos elfos. Thranduil, inexpresivo; Legolas nervioso. Él la observó, y la joven pudo ver en sus ojos que la idea de abandonarla allí no era para nada de su agrado.

Érewyn no podía permitir que desobedeciera a su padre. Eso sí que NO era para nada una buena idea. No quería ser la causante de una discusión entre ambos.

Era consciente de que el Rey no simpatizaba con ella, pero así sólo podía perder puntos ante él. De modo que dio un par de pasos hacia Legolas, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él la miró, nada convencido.

–¿Estás segura? – Preguntó en susurros.

–Claro. Nada ocurrirá. Vé tranquilo. – Acarició levemente su antebrazo, y él suspiró, con aire derrotado.

–Muéstrate tal y como eres. – Le aconsejó él, en su oído. – Yo... Vendré por tí más tarde… – Tomó su mano y la besó. Ella sonrió y apartó la vista, ruborizada.

Legolas encaró entonces a Thranduil y ambos se miraron. El gesto del hijo era amenazador, Érewyn podía notar la tensión entre ambos. La quijada de Legolas se marcaba notoriamente. Y Thranduil le devolvía la misma expresión.

Pero finalmente, Legolas inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

–_Kwara sina ten'amin._ – Dijo, antes de abandonar la amplia estancia.

Se quedaron solos y Érewyn no pudo ignorar por más tiempo la mirada directa del Rey Elfo. La evaluaba, tal y como había hecho en su primer encuentro, y era sumamente enervante.

–Tomemos un poco de aire fresco… Aquí el ambiente está algo cargado en estos momentos. – Dijo Thranduil, arrastrando las palabras. Y dicho esto, salió a la terraza.

Érewyn se apresuró a seguirle. Recogió la falda de su vestido lo más delicadamente que supo y emergió a un extenso balcón desde el que podía verse toda la ciudad.

La vista era vertiginosa y bella. La extensa llanura del Pelennor, el Bosque Gris, Osgiliath, la silueta lejana de las Ephel Dúath, y más allá, una fina columna de humo que subía hasta el cielo. El Monte del Destino aún liberaba sus venenosos gases. Tardaría años en volver a entrar en un período de inactividad completo.

–¿Os molestan las alturas, Lady Érewyn? – Preguntó el Rey, de repente. Érewyn se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada al alto elfo. Seguía estudiándola con la misma desconfianza.

–En absoluto, mi señor. De hecho esta vista me parece maravillosa.

–Lo celebro, ya que mi corazón también se siente pletórico al contemplarla. – Respondió él, y dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa extraña por su falta de autenticidad. – Venid.

Ella obedeció y le siguió hasta el mismo borde del balcón, protegido por una barandilla con intrincadas filigranas grabadas en la piedra.

–Habladme de vos. – Inquirió Thranduil. Y dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino.

–¿Qué deseáis saber, mi señor? – La voz de Érewyn sonaba temerosa.

–Todo, con detalles. – Respondió él. Los ojos de Thranduil permanecían clavados como dagas en los verdes orbes de Érewyn, y ella no apartaba la mirada, no por retarle, sino porque no tenía valor ni de pestañear.

–Eso es algo largo de explicar, me temo... – Confesó. Thranduil sonrió arrebatadoramente.

–¡Oh! Creo que tiempo es algo que vamos a tener en grandes dosis. – Observó él. Érewyn humedeció sus labios y miró el Pelennor. Las huellas de la última batalla aún se apreciaban en el campo.

–Conocéis ya sobre mis orígenes, veo. – Dijo.

–Minudencias. – Espetó, el Rey. – Legolas fue cuidadoso al guardarse detalles.

–No creo que hiciera tal cosa. Yo misma desconozco la mayoría de ellos.

En la lejanía del norte, desde aquella colina, fue desde donde cargaron contra el ejército de Sauron.

–¿Cómo es eso? – Casi exigió él.

–No supe de mis orígenes hasta hace muy poco, mi señor. Justo ahora es cuando empiezo a saber algo de ellos.

–Creedme si os digo que no conocéis nada. Ni una parte infinitesimal, mi querida niña.

Érewyn guardó silencio, incapaz de responder algo coherente. Sin embargo localizó el punto exacto donde destripó al primer mumak.

–Es cierto. – Concedió al cabo de un momento. – La Dama Galadriel apenas me explicó un pequeño resumen acerca del pasado de mi padre, y de mi pueblo. No tuvimos casi ocasión de hablar largo y tendido. Y la única familia que me queda, mi primo, está en medio de una importante misión protegiendo Lórien Oriental, por lo que he podido saber de labios de los señores de los Galadrim. Y él tampoco pudo explicarme mucho...

–¿Noldor o Teleri? – La interrumpió el Rey. El tono de Thranduil denotaba falta de paciencia y ella regresó su mirada al rostro del Rey.

–¿Cómo? – Dijo ella, sin entender.  
–¿A qué linaje pertenecéis, Noldor o Teleri? – Aclaró.

Erewyn recordó lo poco que había leído en su libro de los elfos. Los elfos de Doriath pertenecían a los Sindar, que pertenecían a su vez a la rama de los Teleri. Comenzó a sudar. ¿Aquel elfo la estaba interrogando?

–Teleri, mi señor. Sindar, en concreto. –Se arriesgó.

–Entonces somos parientes, o podríamos serlo.

–No puedo responder a eso…– confesó ella. – Lo siento.

–Todos los Sindar somos parientes, de una forma u otra. –Aclaró Thranduil. Y caminó siguiendo el borde de la barandilla con paso lento. Con sumo cuidado removió el vino en su copa y aspiró el aroma. – Los Abandonados, nos llamaban. Elfos Grises, nos decían otros. Estamos profundamente arraigados a la Tierra Media. Por eso la mayoría jamás la abandonamos. ¿La sentís, Lady Érewyn? ¿Sentís la fuerza de la Tierra? – Sus pasos se detuvieron y se mantuvo aún de espaldas a ella, aguardando su respuesta.

–No sé a qué os referís… – Susurró la rohir. – Hace muy poco que conozco mis orígenes, y apenas comienzo a notar un aumento de mis sentidos y una disminución de mi cansancio. Pero siempre sentí un fuerte arraigo a mi Tierra, mi señor, si eso sirve como respuesta.

–¿A qué Tierra? ¿Al Bosque? ¿A la maravillosa Lórien?

–No. A Rohan. –Respondió Érewyn, sin dudar un ápice.

Thranduil se giró y la observó minuciosamente. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, esbozó una media sonrisa y retomó su paseo, esta vez seguido por Érewyn, que caminaba un par de pasos más atrás, mordiéndose el labio.

Como diría Éomer, aquello estaba yendo jodidamente mal…

Y en medio de aquel silencio insoportable, la joven fijó de nuevo la vista en el Pelennor. En aquel túmulo yacieron los restos del Rey Brujo después de que su hermana acabara con él…

–Rohan…–Murmuró Thranduil.– Sus verdes pastos... Su llanura interminable… Sus magníficos caballos... Es una tierra hermosa, he de confesarlo, es bien cierto. He tenido la suerte de poder contemplarla durante mi viaje hacia el sur. Y Legolas parece apreciar también sus encantos, aunque… De un modo que yo no alcanzo a comprender… – Sus pasos relajados se detuvieron, y el Rey apoyó su peso en la barandilla y clavó su azul mirada directamente en los ojos de Érewyn. – Su belleza es natural, salvaje, aunque nada fuera de lo común. – Dijo, y ella podría haber afirmado que la estaba describiendo a sí misma y no a Rohan. – Pero sus gentes, en cambio, son insulsas. Brutos labradores, nada más.

El ceño de Érewyn se frunció. No le gustaba nada el cauce que estaba tomando la conversación. El Rey la estaba llevando a terreno pantanoso.

–Somos gente sencilla, mi señor. – Se defendió, y su voz vibró por el nerviosismo. – Campesinos, granjeros, ganaderos. Es cierto. Y también lo es el hecho de que amamos nuestra tierra y nuestro trabajo, y eso se refleja en nuestros caballos, en las delicias que se cultivan cerca del Páramo y en el Folde Este.

El Rey alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia ella, con una sonrisa casi burlesca en los labios.

–¿Somos? – Preguntó. – ¿No érais Teleri? ¿No érais Sindar? ¿Quién sois realmente? –Thranduil la observó sin compasión.

–No sé qué respuesta esperáis, mi señor. – Susurró Érewyn.

–¡La verdad! – Exigió el Rey.

–¡La desconozco! – Respondió ella, en un tono más elevado.

Thranduil redujo la distancia entre ambos y tomó su rostro con una mano, de forma gentil pero firme. La mirada de ambos se cruzó con rudeza.

–Entonces os falta mucho, mucho, para desear siquiera convertiros en princesa de los elfos. – Las cejas de Érewyn se alzaron en sorpresa.

–Disculpad, pero no es a eso a lo que aspiro, majestad. – Se defendió.

–Pues deberíais. Legolas es un Príncipe, perteneciente al último linaje real de elfos Sindar. Hijo de Reyes. Nieto de Reyes. Pariente de Thingol. Como el mismo Celeborn. –Érewyn guardó silencio asimilando el peso de las palabras de Thranduil. Tragó fuerte y habló con voz temblorosa.

–Los conozco, conozco los orígenes de Legolas, sé de su realeza. – Mintió. Lo cierto era que desconocía que la dinastía de Legolas fuera de tan alta alcurnia.

–Pero desconocéis los vuestros. ¿Pretendéis entrelazar vuestro destino con el de mi hijo sin saber de dónde venís? Así no sabréis a dónde vais, y arrastraréis a mi hijo en vuestra vida errática. No consentiré que el futuro de Legolas se trunque o peligre por enamorarse de alguien que no es NADIE.

Érewyn se sacudió la mano de Thranduil del rostro y le miró profundamente ofendida.

–¡No es justo que me habléis así! – Explotó ella, finalmente. Los ojos de Thranduil brillaron y su mentón se elevó al contemplar el arranque de ofensa de la chica.– Soy Señora de La Marca. Hija de Erethor de Doriath, jefe de la guardia de Lórien, y de Théodwyn, hija de Thengel, decimosexto Rey de Rohan. ¡Me llaman Mata-huargos! Combatí en Cuernavilla, y en la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor derribé dos mumakil y maté a decenas de orientales, si no cientos. No digáis que no soy nadie.

El rostro de Thranduil se contrajo un segundo. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho Erethor de Doriath? Aquella muchacha guardaba más secretos de los que esperaba, sin duda… Pero no permitió que su voz delatara su sorpresa cuando habló de nuevo. Recompuso su máscara con perfección y acarició el rostro de Érewyn.

–Esa, querida, es la verdad que esperaba. – Dijo Thranduil, sonriendo más relajado. – La única que cuenta. Ahora podemos continuar hablando. Por lo visto a Legolas se le escaparon un par de detalles acerca de vos, Lady Érewyn. Detalles sin importancia, imagino. ¿Mata-huargos? Curioso nombre...

Thranduil tendió el brazo hacia Érewyn y ella posó su mano delicadamente sobre el antebrazo. Ambos reemprendieron el paseo por la terraza con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando Minas Tirith.

No se fiaba de aquel elfo lo más mínimo. Debía ir con pies de plomo a partir de ahora.

* * *

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Tulion abrió la puerta, solícito, y Legolas entró en la estancia como un vendaval, casi incrustando al obediente mayordomo contra la pared.

– ¿Érewyn? ¡Érewyn!

– Por favor, _ionneg_. Permítenos disfrutar de la calma del sur. No invadas así el descanso de tu pobre padre. – Dijo la voz calmada y pausada del Rey Elfo.

El rostro impasible de Thranduil se desdibujó a contraluz. Legolas había entrado tan imperiosamente que no había apreciado la silueta de su padre recostada sobre la barandilla de la terraza.

– ¿Dónde está, _Adar_? – Preguntó el joven, temeroso. Thranduil sonrió.

– Calma. – Le recomendó. – Lady Érewyn se marchó hace un rato. Una muchacha peculiar, sin duda… Impetuosa… Igual que esa entrada tan poco acertada que acabas de hacer en mis estancias. Insolente, he de añadir. Poco candorosa…

Legolas chasqueó la lengua.

–_Ada_, sabes que tu opinión no tiene valor para mi. – Los ojos de Thranduil se entrecerraron al observarle. – El único criterio que cuenta, es el de mi propio corazón… Tengo intenciones de… Voy a pedir su mano al Rey Éomer, padre. Sea cual sea tu opinión, no me importa.

Thranduil levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos. Se separó de la barandilla y se internó en la estancia, pasando junto a su hijo casi sin tomarle en cuenta. Se dirigió a una elegante mesa en la que reposaba un escanciador con algo de vino y se sirvió media copa.

– ¿Sabías que la abuela de Lady Érewyn, la Reina Morwen, recibió el sobrenombre de "Resplandor del Acero"? – Legolas observó a su padre sin responderle. El Rey Elfo agitó el vino de su copa suavemente, como solía hacer. – Se decía que su mirada era tan fría que podía congelar a cualquiera en unos segundos. Algo a lo que los habitantes de Edoras, de trato cálido y afectuoso, no estaban acostumbrados. Las viejas costumbres del sur, sin duda. Herencia del carácter de los númenóreanos, influenciados por la actitud de los elfos, con los que habían tratado durante siglos. – Thranduil dio un sorbo a su copa mientras Legolas escudriñaba el rostro inexpresivo de su padre. Ni para él era una persona fácil de descifrar. – Dime, _ionnin_, ¿has visto ese resplandor frío en los ojos de Lady Érewyn?

– Por supuesto que no, _Adar_. – Respondió Legolas, casi ofendido. Thranduil le sonrió.

– Entonces no la conoces lo suficiente como para casarte con ella, Legolas. El tuyo podría no ser verdadero amor. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser un deslumbramiento, como los que sufrían los navegantes al contemplar la belleza de las sirenas de Ossë por primera vez. Fue tu primer contacto con el mundo exterior, _ionnin_. Es normal.

Legolas abrió la boca, asombrado. Su padre se limitó a pasear su vista por los lomos de algunos libros que descansaban en una estantería cercana al hogar, apagado. Tomó uno de los libros y lo curioseó.

Legolas dio cuatro furiosos pasos hacia su padre y alzó la voz.

– ¡No hables a través de mí! ¡No te atrevas a definir lo que siento! Yo SÉ perfectamente lo que siento por ella. No tienes idea de lo que hemos vivido juntos. ES amor incondicional, _Adar_.

Thranduil terminó de dar otro sorbo a su copa, tranquilamente, y levantó el dedo índice.

–¡Y ciego! – Añadió. Legolas se giró, exasperado, y paseó por la estancia de brazos cruzados. –¿Cómo sabes que es amor si jamás lo has experimentado? – Le retó Thranduil, mientras miraba su ir y venir.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Un elfo sólo ama una vez en la vida! – Exclamó Legolas. – ¿Cómo supiste tú que amabas a madre?

Thranduil colocó la copa sobre la mesa y miró furibundo a su hijo.

– Porque su alma era para mí un estanque de aguas cristalinas, Legolas. Porque sentía que mi misma sangre se derramaba sobre el piso cuando ella ponía sus ojos sobre mí. Indefenso, débil, mortal. Así me sentía con su mera presencia. – Respondió el Rey, sin desviar la vista de los ojos de su hijo ni un instante. – ¿Conoces todo de ella _ionneg_? ¿La conoces hasta el punto de poder describir cada uno de sus defectos y cada una de sus virtudes y amarlos por igual, como un libro abierto?

Thranduil arrojó el libro que aún llevaba en las manos a los pies de su hijo, y Legolas bajó la vista al suelo.

–Obviamente no. – Contestó. – No he estado con ella el tiempo suficiente como para conocerla así. No hemos podido compartir suficientes experiencias para ello… Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo. La acabaré conociendo profundamente y nuestro amor no puede hacer más que incrementarse y... – alzó la vista y volvió a retar las aguamarinas que eran los ojos de su progenitor.

Thranduil levantó una mano y reclamó su silencio con un gesto mudo. Legolas obedeció instantáneamente.

– No consentiré que te cases con ella mientras no la conozcas mejor. Ella desconoce por completo quién es. No permitiré que un hijo mío deambule perdido por el mundo por culpa de los misterios de esa mujer. ¿Sabías que tiene un fuerte carácter? ¿que cuando se enfada le tiembla el labio inferior y la comisura de su boca se frunce en una macabra sonrisa?

– ¿Qué? – Se alarmó Legolas. – ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

– Realmente no le he hecho nada. Solo conversé con ella durante un par de horas. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que tiene un carácter que dista mucho del adecuado para una princesa. Y que posee la fuerza oculta de un guerrero trillado de batallas...

– Esa parte la conozco… – Admitó legolas. – Y puedo comprender que no la aceptes. Pero no me puedes prohibir unirme a ella, _Adar_. No puedes hacer eso.

– Soy el último Rey de los Sindar. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca y tú, como hijo mío, obedecerás mis órdenes.

Legolas negó con la cabeza, profundamente disgustado. Aquella era una batalla perdida, como todas las que solía librar con su padre.

Abandonó la estancia tal como entró, y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta tras él.

Definitivamente, Thranduil era el Rey Elfo más cabezota de la Tierra Media.

Pero Legolas era el príncipe elfo más rebelde de la Tierra Media, y no claudicaría jamás a los deseos injustos de su padre.

Si guerra era lo que quería, guerra tendría.

* * *

**Traducciones**

**_Vanimle sila tiri naa tanya tel'raa, melleth_**. - _Al fin puedo ver tu luz de nuevo, amor._

_**Heruamin… le naa haran e' nausalle**… - Mi señor... el rey espera a la señorita._

_**Nausalle harmuva onalle haran edanea**. - La señorita irá enseguida a las estancias del rey._

_**Kela** \- Salid._

_**Nuquernuva sen er, ionneg**. - Tú debes obedecer, hijo._

_**Kwara sina ten'amin** \- Como ordene mi señor._

...

_Qué se traerá en mente Legolas? ¿Será capaz de revelarse ante su padre con tal de seguir su corazón? ¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ^_^_

_El próximo capítulo estará listo en un par de semanas. Espero que os haya gustado este, ¡he disfrutado muchísimo con Thranduil! XD_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	38. - Deudas pendientes

_¡Hola a todos y todas! Os traigo una pequeña actualización. No tenía pensado subirlo aún pero esta parte ya está finalizada y no tiene sentido paralizar el fic hasta tener 30 páginas de Word..._

_De modo que ¡ahí va! XD_

_Antes de nada, como siempre, la respuesta al único comentario de usuario no logado. _

_**Mieke97** (XD): Sí, veo Juego de Tronos, y acabas de ponerle rostro y voz a Ioreth, amiga. Ahora no podré imaginarla de otra forma. Aleth, ¡ese gran enigma! Veremos qué pasa, por lo pronto, se va a vivir entre caballos. Ya veremos cómo le sienta el cambio... _

_Pedías escenitas hot? Bueno, pues mejor no leas este capítulo... Juas juas juas! Ejem..._

_Un apunte más: las conversaciones entre elfos están en cursiva ya que, aunque se sobreentiende que hablan en sindarin entre ellos, quería darles un énfasis especial. (De lo que se concluye que yo escribo las notas de autora en sindarin XD... ok ya me voy, ya me voy...)_

_Sin más, os dejo con el capi._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

Observó el tremendo enfado de su hijo y le vio marchar.

Ni siquiera intentó detenerle, sabía que era en vano.

La puerta quedó abierta, pero Tulion se apresuró a cerrarla, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Thranduil miró a su discreto mayordomo, que regresó a su labor. Y él mismo a la terraza, desde donde las luces de las estrellas eran cada vez más brillantes.

La negrura de la noche estaba pronta a caer del todo y él contempló Valacirca, señalando eternamente el norte.

Ella siempre le recordaba a Ballineth, su amada esposa. Sólo los Valar sabían cuánto la añoraba, y esa añoranza con la que había aprendido a vivir, se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura desde el regreso de Legolas.

¡Si tan sólo Ballineth estuviera con él! Ella habría sabido qué hacer.

Ballineth y Thranduil se encontraron cuando el rey Oropher decidió formar su propio reino más al norte de Lórien, tras algunas desavenencias con Celeborn.

Aún podía recordar con detalle el atardecer en el que la vio por primera vez. Las hojas que caían de los árboles cubrían el suelo con un espeso manto, dorado y marrón, y ella tarareaba una canción mientras bañaba sus pies en la fría agua del estanque. Thranduil se había marchado a inspeccionar la zona, e irrumpió en el bello y recóndito paraje, atraído por el canto de la elfa.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Él se acercó, preguntándole su nombre. Ella le miró con insolencia, recogió sus sandalias y se marchó corriendo.

Su recuerdo le castigó días y noches. No la volvió a ver hasta que la colonia de elfos que ya habitaba el Bosque Oscuro decidió seguir a Oropher.

Indómita, inteligente, perspicaz, sagaz, y bella, muy bella.

Y sus ojos. Thranduil aprendió a leer las emociones del rostro de un elfo mirando los ojos de Ballineth. Extraños, de color azul mar, más oscuros de lo normal en un elfo. Profundos, cautivadores y capaces de desnudar su alma y mostrar la propia, con sólo un gesto de sus cejas, con una caída de párpados.

Idénticos a los de Legolas.

Y con él le pasaba igual. Sabía lo que su hijo sentía sólo con mirarle a los ojos. Por eso sabía perfectamente que no era un deslumbramiento.

Érewyn no era un capricho de Legolas. Estaba enamorado, realmente no tenía dudas.

Pero Thranduil temía por él. Los elfos se entregaban por completo por el ser amado, daban su vida si era necesario. Pero no conocía el significado del amor para los hombres, no sabía hasta dónde podían llegar los mortales por amor. Había pasado tanto tiempo aislado de la raza humana que, ésta, era una completa desconocida para él y sólo sabía de ella lo que hablaban las historias. Cuentos para niños.

Pero otros ojos hablaban de más… Los verdes de Érewyn eran libros abiertos, transparentes y claras ventanas hasta su misma alma. En apenas unos instantes Érewyn le había mostrado sus emociones, el temor a él mismo, la confusión al no entender lo que el Rey Elfo le requería, la vergüenza al sentirse un ser inferior tras las palabras de Thranduil.

La cólera por la impresión que él tenía de los rohirrim. El orgullo por los suyos.

Era tanto lo que sus ojos habían mostrado que aún sentía vértigo.

Pero, ¿era cierto? ¿Realmente era ELLA la que estaba destinada a ser el alma gemela de Legolas?

Su hijo no era más que un elfo osado y audaz hacía apenas un par de siglos. Curioso y de gran corazón, Legolas siempre había obedecido sin rechistar lo que su padre dispusiera.

Como cualquier otro padre, Thranduil no sabía en qué momento exacto fue que Legolas dejó de ser su niño para convertirse en el gran guerrero elfo que era.

Y ahora…

Las manos de Thranduil formaron puños sobre la superficie de piedra de la balaustrada y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo había permitido que una niña humana pusiera su casa del revés?

Todos sus planes de futuro para Legolas y para su reino se habían esfumado como la niebla, y ahora que conocía la razón que había derrumbado esos planes se sentía realmente decepcionado. No era más que una Peredhil de apenas veinte años que no conoció a su padre elfo.

No obstante...

— Erethor de Doriath… — Susurró él, y el viento agitó sus rubios cabellos.

¿Sería el mismo Erethor? ¿El que les sacó de las ruinas de Doriath? ¿El que les vio marcharse hacia el norte desde su puesto de vigilancia de Caras Galadhon?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo último que supo de él fue su muerte en soledad y en tierras rohirrim. Pero si se trataba del mismo y la muchacha había heredado la mitad del arrojo y la valentía que siempre había caracterizado a su padre, quizá entonces valdría la pena.

¿Quién era realmente aquella muchacha?

El desconocimiento le consumía.

Se separó de la balaustrada y chasqueó la lengua. Sólo había una persona que podía desvelar aquel misterio.

La señora de los Galadrim.

* * *

— ¡_Mel nîn_! — Exclamaba sin importarle las horas tardías en las que estaban ya.

Legolas buscó a Érewyn en su habitación, donde sólo halló, sobre el respaldo de una butaca, el hermoso vestido verde que había llevado puesto aquella tarde.

La buscó en los patios, jardines y salones, sin hallarla.

Preocupado, recorrió cada rincón de la fortaleza, cada habitación oscura de la Casa del Rey. Todos le miraban extrañados por su comportamiento.

Nadie la había visto desde aquella tarde. Y cuando Legolas se dirigía a las Casas de Curación para arriesgarse con el carácter de Ioreth, una luz se encendió en su mente. Dio la vuelta y guió sus pasos hacia los establos reales.

Aún en la penumbra pudo distinguir perfectamente su silueta, menuda, enfundada en un sencillo vestido de paño oscuro con los bajos algo manchados, y recostada con aire apesadumbrado sobre la portezuela de una de las cuadras.

— _Mel nîn_…

Érewyn dio un respingo y se giró de repente hacia él. La penumbra no conseguía borrar los detalles de su rostro, y a ojos de Legolas, las lágrimas no podían pasar desapercibidas.

Él se acercó a ella, ella se quedó quieta.

Afligida, impotente, asustada.

Se sentía diminuta a su lado. Las manos le temblaron al pensar que no era nadie en comparación a él.

— ¿Estás bien?

Silencio.

— Estás así por lo que mi padre te ha dicho. — Afirmó Legolas.

Érewyn asintió y desvió la mirada de nuevo al interior de la cuadra, Fanor rozaba sus manos con el hocico.

— Las palabras de mi padre no tienen importancia, _mel nîn_. Nada de lo que diga o haga tiene valor para mí, en lo que a ti concierne. — Ella regresó la mirada a los ojos de Legolas y una lágrima luchó por resbalar por su mejilla. — Así mismo se lo acabo de decir. Su criterio no sirve. No pienso permitir que se interponga entre nosotros. Que llene tu mente de argumentos estúpidos, de personajes de baladas antiguas y grandezas de otros tiempos. — Legolas capturó aquella lágrima con el dorso de la mano y acarició su cabello. — Para mí sólo cuentas tú.

Érewyn dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa lastimera.

— ¿Cómo puedes ignorar el criterio de tu padre? No. No es eso lo que quiero. — Dijo, con decisión y encerró las manos del elfo entre las suyas, diminutas en comparación. Él la observó en silencio, extrañado por su reacción. Ella volvió a mirarle. — Thranduil es el Rey Elfo del Bosque Oscuro. Es demasiado importante como para no tenerle en cuenta. Y yo… Yo sólo soy una rohir a sus ojos… — La vergüenza la hizo sonrojarse y Legolas chasqueó la lengua, pero cuando iba a rebatir sus argumentos, ella le silenció con un dedo en los labios. — Sólo quisiera… Quisiera que él me aceptara, desearía tener su aprobación para estar contigo, Legolas.

Y entonces sucedió. Érewyn se derrumbó ante él y se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, como si en cualquier momento una fuerza oscura fuera a arrebatarles el privilegio de estar juntos.

Legolas le devolvió el abrazo lo más estrechamente que pudo, mientras Érewyn descargaba la rabia en su pecho y su espalda sufría convulsiones silenciosas a causa de los sollozos.

Besó su cabello decenas de veces, recorrió su espalda con sus manos, sintiéndose un inútil por no poder borrar esa aflicción en ella. Se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró.

— Él ni siquiera te conoce, Érewyn. No como yo te conozco. Aún le queda mucho por descubrir en ti, _melleth_. — Entrelazó los dedos en sus rizos y la obligó a mirarle de vuelta. Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tremendamente triste. — No me hagas esto, amor… — Era la primera vez que Legolas le dedicaba expresiones cariñosas en la Lengua Común y Érewyn abrió los ojos y su llanto comenzó a desaparecer. — He añorado demasiado tu sonrisa, seguir sin verla es una tortura para mi.

Ella rió entre lágrimas, tímidamente y Legolas besó sus párpados.

Nada de lo que dijera era suficiente para calmar su tristeza. Y Legolas se dejó guiar por su propia rabia y la atrajo hacia él. La besó, ansioso por borrar cualquier preocupación de su mente. Con ansia profundizó el beso, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Érewyn.

Cortó abruptamente el beso y tomó aliento.

— Quiero hacerte feliz. — Susurró. — Mi futuro está unido a ti. No existe otro destino para mi, Érewyn. Y así será tanto si mi padre lo aprueba como si no. — Legolas reanudó de nuevo el beso, tan salvajemente como antes, y ella se puso de puntillas siguiendo sus instintos más básicos. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuello de Legolas con desesperación y él la aprisionó sobre la pared de piedra cercana, mientras continuaba perdiéndose en sus labios, conteniendo el aliento que iba y venía a un ritmo acelerado.

Los sentidos de Érewyn estaban enturbiados, incapaces de procesar que aquel Legolas que la besaba como si quisiera devorarla, era su Legolas dulce y perfecto.

Era la rabia la que sacaba ese lado primitivo de él. Era su forma de demostrarle su propia disconformidad, de decirle que la amaba por encima de todo, y ella se dejó llevar, completamente inmersa en su propio deleite, en el goce de sentir sus manos acariciando sin vergüenza su cintura.

Pero entonces, él se detuvo.

Ella, completamente acalorada y respirando entrecortadamente observó su hermoso rostro con devoción. Él luchaba por controlar el ritmo de su corazón mientras prestaba atención a algo en lo que ella no había reparado aún. Los sentidos de Érewyn estaban embotados.

— Legolas, ¿qué…?

— Sshhh. — Siseó él, completamente inmóvil.

Érewyn frunció el ceño y prestó atención.

Unas voces llegaban claramente desde el exterior. Érewyn abrió los ojos, alarmada.

— "Es el último viaje que hago con enanos", eso dije la última vez y no escarmenté… Vosotros y vuestros copiosos almuerzos.

La voz era conocida para ambos.

— Gandalf. — Susurró Legolas, sonriendo.

Tomó la mano de ella, y antes de que pudiera negarse se dirigió con ella hacia la salida del establo.

La noche había caído ya, y frente a las puertas de los establos reales, Gandalf, Gimli y una comitiva de enanos descargaban las provisiones del lomo de un asno con aspecto cansado y hambriento.

— Sólo nos retrasamos medio día, Gandalf, — Se quejaba Gimli. — Tus andares tampoco son los de un jovencito precisamente… — Alegó. Gandalf explotó.

— ¡¿Medio día?! ¡Había previsto llegar hace dos! ¡Debí venir con Sombragris!

— La rapidez de los enanos es célebre, Gandalf. No deberías enfadarte con ellos.

Ambos se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con un sonriente Legolas y una sonrojada Érewyn, cogidos de la mano.

Érewyn soltó la mano del elfo para abrazar a Gimli y seguidamente a Gandalf, y su risa se pudo oír con franqueza, por primera vez en horas.

— Y supongo que vosotros sois los encargados de dar la bienvenida a los viajeros tardíos. — Dijo Gandalf sonriendo. Su mirada llena de sospecha clavada sobre el elfo. Legolas compuso la mejor de sus máscaras y sonrió de vuelta.

— Tomábamos un poco de aire fresco cuando unas agradables voces llamaron nuestra atención.

— ¡Buena elección! — Aprobó Gimli. — El establo es uno de los lugares más frescos que hay, sin duda. ¿Qué hacíais ahí dentro, solos y tan tarde?

— Mide tus palabras, Gimli. Érewyn es una dama. — Le recriminó Legolas.

— Mil perdones, señora. — Se apresuró a disculparse el enano.

— No te disculpes, Gimli. Lo normal en mi es estar en el establo a cualquier hora del día, Fanor suele tener caprichos de paseos nocturnos a menudo. — Explicó ella, nerviosa. Gandalf rió ante la escena.

— Dichosos los ojos que os ven, de nuevo. Traigo buenas noticias de la Montaña Solitaria, beneficiosas para todos los reinos, de hombres, enanos y elfos. Aunque supongo que deberán esperar, me temo. La hora no es propicia para reuniones… Será mejor que os aloje donde acostumbraba a quedarme. — Dijo Gandalf, pensativo, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de viaje. Hizo un gesto rápido al enano y se dio la vuelta. — Vamos, Gimli, la Torre de Ecthelion dispone de amplias y cómodas estancias, serán cómodas para pasar la noche. Mañana nos presentaremos ante Aragorn y el Consejo de Gondor, pero, por hoy, mejor será descansar.

— ¿No necesitaremos dar parte a la guardia de la torre, Gandalf? — Preguntó Gimli. Su espalda ya cargaba con uno de los fardos del asno y el resto de enanos se apresuraba a acomodar al animal en una cuadra vacía con suficiente agua y alfalfa.

— Dispongo de privilegios especiales, maestro enano. — Explicó Gandalf. — Esas estancias me fueron otorgadas para hacer más fáciles mis idas y venidas. No molestemos a la guardia hasta mañana.

— De todas formas, yo mismo daré parte a la guardia. — Dijo Legolas. — Ahora mismo, quienes hay apostados en los muros y en la torre son miembros de mi propio destacamento, y dudo mucho que hayáis pasado desapercibidos, vuestras voces son fácilmente reconocibles en la distancia. Mejor será que les avise si no queréis ser detenidos antes de entrar en la Torre de Ecthelion.

— Elfos apostados en los muros de Gondor… Estoy seguro que su lealtad guardaría en secreto cualquier comportamiento inadecuado de su Capitán en sus paseos para refrescarse. — Dijo Gimli. Guiñó un ojo a Érewyn y esta se sonrojó. Gimli tenía razón, seguro que sabían que ambos habían estado a solas en el establo.

— En efecto, son en extremo leales. Sobretodo porque el comportamiento de su Capitán siempre es ejemplar. — Respondió Legolas en un tono amenazador. El color rosado de su tez pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Gimli pero el enano rió de su ocurrencia antes de realizar una reverencia y retirarse junto a sus compañeros a la Torre de Ecthelion.

— Vamos. — Le susurró a Érewyn. — Será mejor que te acompañe a tus aposentos antes de nada.

— No, Legolas. No quiero causarte problemas.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Tengo que acorralarte de nuevo? — Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron con asombro. Sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero la expresión del elfo se relajó y le dedicó su acostumbrada dulce sonrisa. — Es mi deber asegurarme de que llegas sana y salva a la seguridad de tus habitaciones.

Érewyn rió con sus palabras, ella no necesitaba protección y ambos lo sabían: el pequeño puñal que Érewyn ocultaba entre los pliegues de su vestido ya no era más un secreto para Legolas.

* * *

— _Esperaba que acudieras a mi en un momento u otro._

El rostro impasible de Galadriel observaba a Thranduil desde el centro del jardín al que se abrían su aposentos. Celeborn, en un lugar más apartado, observó al Rey Elfo y asintió en señal de respeto.

— _¿Conocías mis tribulaciones ya?_ — Preguntó Thranduil, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Galadriel compuso su más dulce sonrisa y asintió.

— _Por supuesto. Desde el momento en que vi cómo la mirabas… Y la respuesta es: sí._

El rostro de Thranduil se ensombreció levemente.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ — Preguntó.

— _Sí, es ella. Es su hija, Thranduil._ — Aclaró Galadriel.

El Rey Elfo sostuvo su mirada y respondió tras unos instantes.

— _De modo que es cierto._ — Se movió por el jardín con pasos lentos y las manos a la espalda. — _Ella le nombró, pero fui reticente a creer que fuera el mismo Erethor de Doriath que ambos conocemos._

— _Sólo hubo un Erethor en Doriath, ambos lo sabemos._ — Dijo Galadriel, borrando su sonrisa. Thranduil volteó hacia ella en completo silencio. — _Pero ella no lo sabe, querido. Ella está sola ahora, no tuvo la gran fortuna de conocer a su padre, y la única imagen que pude proporcionarle la obtuvo a través del Espejo. Eso es lo único que pude ofrecerle, su rostro._

Thranduil le dio la espalda de nuevo y paseó sin rumbo concreto.

— _Es una extraña entre nosotros._ — Afirmó, tajante. Galadriel negó con la cabeza, un gesto que pasó inadvertido a ojos del Rey.

—_ Te equivocas, Thranduil._ — dijo la Dama de los Galadrim. — _No viste su rostro. No la viste llorar a su padre como yo lo hice. Érewyn amó a su padre toda la vida, aún sin conocerle, aún siendo privada de cualquier recuerdo._

Thranduil encaró de nuevo a la gran Dama, contrariado.

— _¿Cómo pudo ser privada de algo así?_

—_ Théoden ocasionó la muerte de Erethor._ — Explicó Galadriel, una información que cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre el Rey. La quijada de Thranduil se contrajo de pura rabia. — _Fue indirectamente, pero él era plenamente consciente de que causó su muerte. El viejo rey creía que las intenciones de Erethor no eran buenas. Creía que había sido enviado por Celeborn para apoderarse de las tierras del Páramo seduciendo a su hermana._ — Thranduil observó a Celeborn. El señor de los cabellos de plata permanecía en silencio, escuchando las palabras de su Señora. El Rey Elfo no podía creer lo que oía. Galadriel continuó con su relato. — _De modo que dejó a su hermana sin protección en el Páramo para provocar que Erethor la abandonara al ver que no obtenía el favor del Rey. Pero Erethor no se fue. Vivió con ella durante un año, protegiéndola, a ella, a sus dos hijos y a la hija de ambos, de cualquier mal él solo. Hasta que un día recibieron un ataque brutal de un grupo muy numeroso de orcos. Y aún así, Erethor acabó con todos, aún con varias flechas clavadas en su cuerpo. Ya sabes cómo era._

Thranduil asintió con energía. Veinte años habían pasado ya desde aquello y no tenía sentido ya aquel sentimiento de impotencia, pero aún así, el Rey no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de Erethor acudieran a su cabeza, vívidos como si le hubiera visto el día anterior.

— _Era un guerrero excepcional, lo sé._ — Asintió. — _El mejor de todos. Mi padre se sintió muy dolido cuando él prefirió mantenerse junto a Celeborn antes que unirse al legítimo rey de los Sindar en su travesía al norte._

Celeborn sonrió.

— _Sin embargo no fue junto a mi con quien permaneció._ — Murmuró el sabio elfo. Miró a su Dama, que sonreía con tristeza. — _Tenía devoción por ella, completa y absoluta devoción. Por eso cuando vino y me comunicó que abandonaba Lórien para unirse a esa mortal supimos que al fin, Erethor había encontrado su sino en la vida. Y ese sino era Théodwyn._

Thranduil observó a los dos señores unos instantes, tomó aire y alzó el mentón.

— _Una triste historia, sin duda._ — Comentó, sin un ápice de sentimiento en la voz. — _Mal final para Erethor._

Galadriel asintió, y al ver las intenciones del Rey Elfo de abandonar sus aposentos, se dirigió hacia él, cortándole el paso. Aquella conversación aún no había acabado.

— _Sin embargo, él vive en ella. ¿Le has visto, Thranduil? ¿Le has visto en sus gestos, en sus palabras?_ — Inquirió la galadrim. Thranduil no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

—_ Sí. No podía creerlo, y por eso acudí a ti, para confirmar mis sospechas. Pero le hace un flaco favor a la herencia de su padre._ — Soltó, su ceño fruncido. Celeborn entrecerró los ojos. —_ No conoce nada de él, Galadriel. Es una Peredhil completamente humana._

—_ Es lógico, no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara. Nadie le mostró el camino, Thranduil. Ha desconocido sus raíces toda su vida y no ha sido su culpa. Si hubiera estado en su mano seguro que habría aprendido todo lo necesario._

Thranduil la miró con dureza y se acercó a ella.

—_ ¿Por qué no la educaste tú?_ — Le preguntó en tono acusador. Celeborn le observó, y su gesto distaba mucho de ser amable. Sólo le bastaba un mal gesto del orgulloso Rey Elfo para con su dama para intervenir en la conversación él mismo y darla por zanjada, pero de momento esperó. Galadriel podía manejarle. Siempre lo había hecho. — _Era tu deber para con ella en honor a la completa vida de su padre a tu servicio._

— _No me correspondía a mí hacerlo. Era su familia más cercana quien debía dar el primer paso, y este lo dio Éomer hace sólo un par de meses, cuando a él mismo le fue desvelada toda la verdad y pudo abandonar los viejos rencores._

— _Pues enséñale ahora._ — Exigió Thranduil. — _Muéstrale el camino que holló su padre, haz que sienta lo que sentimos todos, haz que viva el dolor que vivimos todos por nuestro pasado. El orgullo por nuestro origen._ — Galadriel se negó.

— _Mi tiempo en la Tierra Media se acaba, Thranduil. Nada puedo hacer por ella ya. Mi cometido era darle un rostro a la imagen que ella tenía de su padre, darle una voz a sus palabras. Ella pertenece a la Tierra Media. Yo, en cambio…_

Thranduil se volteó con altivez.

— _Entonces toda esperanza está perdida._ — Sentenció.

— _No es así._ — Negó Galadriel, y sus pasos se acercaron a Thranduil mientras este se hallaba de espaldas. La señora de los Galadrim era alta, muy alta, y amenazadora en aspecto y mirada cuando el Rey Elfo volteó de nuevo y la halló muy cerca de él, demasiado. — _Aún quedan grandes señores aquí que pueden hacerse cargo de mostrarle el camino. Grandes señores que conocieron a su padre y que están vivos gracias a él desde la ruina de Doriath._

Thranduil abrió los ojos, al comprender.

—_ Yo no le debo la vida a nadie, Noldor. No te atrevas a atribuirme una obligación que no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

— _Tú puedes mostrarle cosas que nadie más puede, Thranduil, cuando yo ya no esté. Ella lo merece. Erethor lo merece_. — El rostro de Galadriel encaró con una expresión de superioridad a Thranduil y en aquel momento, ante ella, el Rey parecía sólo un adolescente. — _Y sí, se lo debes._

* * *

_El siguiente capi está en proceso. No creo que tarde más de una semana en subirlo._

_Hasta entonces... ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!_


	39. - El Pacto de los Pueblos Libres

_Y por fin os dejo el nuevo capi. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. ¡"Thrandu" me tiene el corazón robao! XD_

_**Tinitina**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! En realidad, los conocimientos vienen tras horas y horas de documentarme, me paso tardes enteras en las que no escribo nada del fic, simplemente busco información y tomo notas de detalles importantes, cronología, batallas, etnias... Uuuuf! El universo de Tolkien es tan extenso que es imposible ser un experto. ¡Este hombre era un auténtico fuera de serie!_

_A todos los lectores, agradezco cualquier comentario o crítica y, como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

Amaneció, y todo apuntaba a que iba a ser uno de los días más calurosos de lo que llevaban del mes de junio.

Érewyn y Éowyn habían escogido para vestirse unos sencillos y ligeros vestidos de algodón. El de Érewyn de color blanco, mangas cortas y escote redondo, y el de Éowyn de color azul, media manga y escote cerrado.

A pesar de la frescura de los tejidos, las norteñas no se estaban adaptando nada bien al calor.

En Rohan también hacía mucho calor a aquellas alturas del año pero nada en comparación con las temperaturas extremas de Gondor.

— Estoy seguro de que si cascamos un huevo ahí, se freirá. — Masculló Éomer, señalando la superficie de la balaustrada de piedra en la que ya azotaba un sol de justicia a aquellas horas de la mañana.

— Apuesto lo mismo. — Murmuró Érewyn.

— No seáis exagerados. El sol siempre es augurio de sucesos positivos. No deberíais recibir tan enfurruñados un día como el de hoy. Este sol de justicia es una señal, estoy segura.

Éomer y Érewyn se miraron, ambos con expresión lastimera. Éowyn era la que mejor se aclimataba a las temperaturas calurosas, pero en el invierno, solía vagar siempre en las estancias en las que el hogar crepitaba con fuerza. Huía del frío.

Ellos dos, en cambio, eran criaturas que se derretían con mucha facilidad. Éomer había evitado vestirse con su elegante casaca, reservada especialmente para aquel día, y su torso se cubría con una fina camisa de color hueso, y mangas largas pero anchas. Y aún así, parecía que le sobraba todo. Llevaba las sienes empapadas en sudor.

— Como sea. Espero que en esa torre corra algo de aire fresco, porque creo que me moriré si no es así. Será el reinado más corto de un rey en Rohan...

Éowyn rodó los ojos y se adelantó a ellos, apresurando el paso. Odiaba cuando los dos se ponían de acuerdo en el negativismo. Eran como almas en pena cuando empezaba el verano…

Los tres hermanos subieron la escalinata que ascendía hasta la Torre de Ecthelion, y una vez dentro, comprobaron, aliviados, que el calor no conseguía vencer aquellos gruesos muros de piedra.

Aunque la penumbra lo cubría casi todo, entraba algo de luz por unas pequeñas ventanas, y ésta iluminaba una gran mesa colocada estratégicamente en el centro del haz de luz.

En cuanto entró, Érewyn localizó a los sirvientes, que ya estaban preparados en los flancos de la sala, casi invisibles, con jarras llenas de agua fresca. Se acercó a uno de ellos y le susurró algunas palabras lastimeras. El sirviente escondió una sonrisa y le sirvió una copa de agua fresca que Érewyn vació en un santiamén.

— Sois demasiado delicados los rohirrim. — Dijo una voz inconfundible desde la zona de sombras.

— Y los elfos demasiado pretenciosos. — Respondió Érewyn sin molestarse a mirar hacia allí.

— Estás preciosa. — Susurró la voz, justo encima de su oreja, y Érewyn dio un respingo tal, que la copa casi cayó al suelo. El camarero tuvo más reflejos y la atrapó discretamente.

—Legolas, deja de hacer eso, por favor. — Suplicó, agarrándose el pecho con ambas manos.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó él, sentidamente. Érewyn le miró. Incluso en aquella oscuridad sus ojos resplandecían como dos joyas al igual que su rubio cabello. El elfo se encogió de hombros. — No lo hago expresamente. — Alegó en su defensa. Érewyn rió.

—Ya lo sé. Debería acostumbrarme a tus apariciones sorpresivas pero no lo consigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el Rey Elfo hizo su entrada, con su capa carmesí ondeando majestuosamente detrás de él, y seguido por su inseparable mayordomo Tulion.

— _Anor sila lumenn omentilmo. _Buenos días. (El sol brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentro.)

Éomer y Éowyn respondieron educadamente al saludo de Thranduil y Legolas se acercó a la zona más iluminada para recibir a su padre.

— '_Quel amrun, Adar. _(Buenos días, padre)

— '_Quel amrun, ionneg_. — Respondió el Rey Elfo.

La mirada de Thranduil se clavó sin remedio sobre la menuda silueta de Érewyn, y la estudió de arriba a abajo, detenidamente, sin rastro de pudor. Ella realizó una reverencia respetuosa, en silencio, y el Rey Elfo dio dos pasos hacia la rohir.

— _Lle maa quel. _— (Te ves bien)

Legolas levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Se quedó un instante si ser capaz de reaccionar, mirando simplemente la figura de su padre. Thranduil resopló ligeramente, un gesto suficiente para devolver a Legolas a la realidad, quien se apresuró a inclinarse sobre Érewyn y murmurar en su oído.

— Dice que te ves bien. — Érewyn no salía de su asombro.

Thranduil se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra punta de la sala. Érewyn se recuperó como pudo de la sorpresa inicial y se apresuró a musitar unas de las pocas palabras que conocía en sindarin.

— _Hannon le._

Thranduil se detuvo en seco, se giró rápidamente y sonrió a la joven, tras lo cual reanudó sus pasos hacia la zona más iluminada de la estancia. Érewyn cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada provocando que algunos mechones de cabello bailotearan junto a su rostro.

Comenzaron a llegar entonces el resto de asistentes a la reunión: Faramir, Gimli, los miembros del consejo de Gondor...

Tras ellos hicieron su entrada los señores de los Galadrim y Elrond, quienes, tras saludar a todos, se dirigieron al extremo de la sala donde se hallaba Thranduil.

Aragorn y Arwen llegaron minutos después a la Torre de Ecthelion, con paso apresurado y visiblemente nerviosos, aunque sonrientes.

Los asistentes al primer Concilio de Gondor estaban reunidos ya. Representantes de todas las razas y pueblos de la Tierra Media se hallaban presentes.

De Eryn Lasgalen: Thranduil y Legolas.

De Erebor: Gimli, el enano.

De Gondor: Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y el jefe de la Casa de los Escribanos, miembro del consejo de Minas Tirith antes de la llegada de Aragorn.

De Rohan: Éomer, Éowyn y Érewyn.

Gandalf asistía en calidad de consejero, y como oyentes: Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn.

Arwen procedió a disculparse rápidamente.

— Siento la demora. Unos preparativos de la boda nos han tenido ocupados desde primera hora de la mañana. — Explicó, tras lo cual, caminó hasta Éowyn y las dos cuchichearon sonrientes en voz baja.

— Tal parece que un festejo fuera a venceros, mi señor. — dijo Faramir dirigiéndose a Aragorn, aún bastante acalorado. A pesar de la gran amistad que ya les unía no podía dejar de lado las formalidades.

Aragorn rió y se acercó al de ojos grises para susurrar cerca de su oído.

— A veces sueño con una cultura en la que casarse fuera tan sencillo como decir tres veces lo que sientes por tu amada, ¿no conocerás algo parecido, verdad? — preguntó a Faramir.

El de ojos grises negó, riendo.

Legolas, apostado inmóvil junto a una pared de piedra, sonrió al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas en un tono tan bajo que no podían ser entendidas por oídos humanos.

Érewyn disimuló una sonrisa. Ella también había escuchado bien claro el mensaje de Aragorn.

El dunedain carraspeó y se dirigió al centro de la gran estancia, donde una gran mesa la presidía y sobre ella, un enorme mapa que ocupaba toda la superficie, llamaba la atención de todos.

Los asistentes le siguieron y tomaron asiento en los grandes sillones que rodeaban la gran mesa, excepto Lord Elrond y los Señores de los Galadrim, cuyos asientos se quedaron vacíos. Los altos elfos prefirieron permanecer de pie y algo más alejados.

Aragorn esperó a que todos tomaran asiento antes de ocupar su lugar él mismo, presidiendo la reunión. Frente a él, y al otro lado de la mesa, Gandalf observaba a los asistentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hoy será un día recordado por todos en tiempos venideros. — Dijo el montaraz, con una sonrisa en los labios. — Celebramos el primer Concilio de Gondor tras más de tres mil años de silencio. Tres mil años en los que estas paredes no han oído más que desavenencias. Hoy, quiero leer ante todos estas letras.

Aragorn desplegó un pergamino frente a él, y leyó el Pacto de los Pueblos Libres. El silencio era sepulcral, nadie osó ni siquiera toser mientras el Rey de Gondor procedía a leer su compromiso para con los pueblos aliados de su reino.

Al finalizar, enrolló el pergamino de nuevo y lo colocó con cuidado en su lugar.

— Buscamos una alianza. Perseguimos la paz para nuestros pueblos, eso es lo que nos une. Nuestro vínculo es el deseo común de expulsar a nuestros enemigos de nuestras tierras. Y entre todos hallaremos la mejor manera de sacar provecho a esta alianza común, y nuestros pueblos prosperarán como nunca lo han hecho en el pasado.

La ceja de Thranduil se movió hacia arriba en un imperceptible gesto de duda y sus manos se apoyaron con seguridad sobre el gran mapa. Los ojos del Rey Elfo se movieron rápidamente por su superficie. Era un gran trabajo el que habían realizado los cartógrafos de Minas Tirith, y en tiempo récord, ya que se visualizaban en su superfície los últimos avances de la Guardia del Sur de Eryn Lasgalen, la que dirigía Legolas en las montañas Emyn-nu-Fuin. El Camino Viejo del Bosque estaba marcado como una ruta segura.

El Rey Elfo miró a su hijo, que se hallaba junto a él, y Legolas le devolvió la mirada, serio. Era obra suya, él mismo se había encargado de proporcionar a los cartógrafos los detalles necesarios para plasmar los últimos cambios. Pero no era así con la localización exacta del reino de Thranduil. Como en todos los mapas oficiales, se hallaba marcada la ubicación de las Cavernas en un punto al nordeste del río encantado, pero sin detallar el lugar exacto del puente. Y tampoco estaban dibujados en el mapa los senderos secretos de los elfos.

Thranduil asintió discretamente a Legolas, en reconocimiento, y su hijo regresó la vista al mapa, sin devolver ningún gesto a su padre, y Thranduil mantuvo la mirada fija en él durante unos segundos más.

Aún estaba disgustado por la discusión del día anterior.

El Rey Elfo observó entonces a Érewyn, motivo de la disputa. La joven estaba sentada entre su hermana Éowyn y un anciano miembro del consejo de Minas Tirith. No enfrentó su mirada ni una sola vez, y Thranduil sonrió levemente antes de centrarse de nuevo en Aragorn.

Le estaba evitando, y además estaba visiblemente nerviosa. ¿Tan sensible era que su sola presencia la turbaba de aquella forma?

Se recostó majestuosamente en el respaldo de su butaca. Había esperado más de la Mata-huargos…

— A mi parecer, lo más adecuado es que cada uno de nosotros se exprese con libertad. Y cedo el primer turno al Rey Thranduil.

El Rey Elfo miró a Aragorn con ojos inexpresivos. Asintió levemente y se levantó de su asiento.

— Tres mil años han pasado desde la última vez que los Sindar nos desplazamos tan al sur por órdenes de Gil-Galad. Mi pueblo halló la desgracia con la muerte de mi padre, Oropher. Aquella fue una época oscura, toda posibilidad de triunfar estaba en poder de Sauron. Pero el azar y la suerte estuvieron de nuestro lado, y nos obsequiaron con una tregua involuntaria para el Señor Oscuro. Tiempos de paz vinieron entonces, pero en lugar utilizarse para hacernos fuertes, para continuar derrotando enemigos, se derrocharon en pos de trifulcas por poder o en mantener la paz únicamente dentro de las fronteras oficialmente delimitadas. Y también en crear distanciamientos, barreras invisibles entre nuestras razas, desconfianzas y recelos. — Esta frase, demoledora, cayó como sendas jarras de agua fría sobre las cabezas de Aragorn y Éomer.

La perorata de Thranduil prosiguió al menos cinco minutos más. En su primer turno, el Rey Elfo repartió estopa a diestra y siniestra…

Aragorn soportó esa primera parte del discurso de bienvenida de Thranduil con la mirada gélida del Rey Elfo acusándole en silencio: "tu ancestro tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad de vencer al gran enemigo y su vanidad la echó a perder".

El silencio le otorgó la razón, sin embargo. No era ningún secreto que en los tres mil años que habían pasado desde la derrota de Sauron en la Batalla de Dagorlad habían ocurrido muchas cosas en la dinastía de los reyes de Gondor, desde la pérdida del Anillo por parte de Isildur, pasando por la época de enfermedades y debilidad provocadas por la Gran Peste, hasta llegar finalmente a la decadencia de la casa de Isildur y la desaparición de la línea sucesoria.

El gran reino de Arnor desapareció y los restos de los dúnedain vagaron sin rumbo ni hogar por la Tierra Media.

En cuanto a Éomer, era consciente de que Rohan no había luchado lo suficiente contra los salvajes que les habían atacado durante su corta historia. Suficiente trabajo les habían dado ya los dunlendinos, quienes además les superaban en número. Los rohirrim, tal como Thranduil había dicho, se habían limitado a mantener sus tierras libres de amenazas y a extenderse hacia el norte, hacia los jugosos pastos del Páramo. Jamás habían perseguido a los orientales hacia el este.

Y los mismos elfos continuaron siendo criaturas esquivas, desconfiadas y peligrosas para con las otras razas, no sólo con los enanos. Y que el orgulloso Thranduil asumiera el trono de los Sindar del Bosque Oscuro no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

Legolas se removió en su asiento, convencido de que el discurso de introducción de su padre ya se extendía demasiado. Pero entonces el Rey cambió el cauce de su charla.

— Hoy estamos de nuevo aquí, en estas tierras desconocidas para nosotros, tras un viaje agotador, únicamente para vernos, cara a cara, con los reyes humanos que han derrotado a Sauron en la misma puerta de su hogar, con mínimas posibilidades de vencer, vengando así, su propio pasado, su propia decadencia. — Thranduil se giró hacia Gandalf y le señaló con elegancia. — Mithrandir me trajo una… interesante idea de alianza, y Legolas me garantizó como unas diez veces que no me equivocaba al tomar esta decisión. Veamos qué sacamos de todo esto.

Se hizo el primer silencio tras la intervención de Thranduil y este se sentó manteniendo en su rostro ese aire arrogante. Los ojos de Legolas eran dagas ardientes y el Rey Elfo le enfrentó con orgullo. Padre e hijo mantuvieron un silencioso y tirante intercambio de miradas hasta que Legolas resopló y apartó la vista, vencido.

Delante de ellos, Érewyn levantó una mano temblorosa con delicadeza, su gesto iba dirigido a los sirvientes. Necesitaba urgentemente un buen trago de agua fresca. Tenía la boca tan seca como si hubiera estado masticando carbón…

Gimli la observó discretamente mientras ella daba cuenta de su copa de agua en un par de segundos. La dejó de nuevo en la bandeja del sirviente y ocultó el rostro junto al oído de su hermana para susurrar.

— Hace mucho calor aquí…

_ Si sigues bebiendo así no podrás aguantar hasta el final del Concilio, Érewyn… _ Le avisó su hermana, con un tono imperceptible.

Aragorn sonrió al Rey Elfo y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

— Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos sentimos en verdad honrados de contar con vuestra presencia, mi señor. Junto a vos, la línea defensiva de los Pueblos Libres será infranqueable. Conocida es por todos la gran valía de los guerreros elfos del reino del Norte, entre nosotros tenemos al mejor de todos ellos. De no haber sido por él, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí. — Concluyó Aragorn, y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Legolas, que se mantuvo silencioso.

Éomer se removió en su asiento y miró al Rey Elfo.

— Con la unión de nuestras fuerzas, podemos arrasar esas tierras de Rhûn, liberarnos para siempre de esa amenaza latente y continua que son los Balchoth. — Afirmó, convencido. Thranduil entornó los ojos.

— Los Balchoth atacan vuestras tierras actualmente, pero durante la guerra contra Sauron sitiaron Erebor. Se aliaron con los orcos de Saruman. — Rugió la voz de Gimli entonces, quien había permanecido callado durante lo que llevaban de Concilio. — Mi tío Dwalin, que no ha podido hacer este viaje, resistió junto a Dáin hasta que éste pereció bajo el ejército de orientales que sitiaron Erebor. Se vieron obligados a encerrarse de nuevo bajo la montaña. De no ser por Bardo, el Señor de Valle, que acudió en auxilio de los míos, lo más probable es que se hubieran apoderado de la Montaña y acabado con todos ellos. Las fuerzas de Esgaroth y Valle eran enormes y pudieron rechazar finalmente a los orientales, pero... Son como las cucarachas. — El enorme puño del enano golpeó la mesa y las dos rohirrim dieron un respingo. — Huyeron hacia Rhûn para reorganizarse. Los de Valle perdieron su rastro en la estepa…

Thranduil observó de reojo, con severidad al enano durante unos segundos. Legolas pensó que iba a dirigirle la palabra a Gimli, lo que habría sido un gesto de lo más raro, pero pasado ese tiempo, el Rey Elfo regresó la mirada a Éomer.

— Vos habéis tenido contacto con ellos también según creo. — Dijo Thranduil, y clavó su mirada sobre los tres hermanos rohirrim.

Éomer asintió con energía.

— Varias veces. — El rohir se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre el gran mapa que cubría la totalidad de la mesa. — La frontera del Anduin está bien franqueada y desde allí cesaron las incursiones hace un mes. Tenemos el fuerte del Páramo, al norte, en alerta constante, ya que en esa zona es donde se han visto los grupos de orientales más numerosos. Aunque en los Saltos del Rauros se concentran en pequeños campamentos, nunca llegan a cruzar el río. — La mano de Éomer se movió hasta Edoras, en el mapa. Los ojos de Érewyn se movían rápidos, siguiéndola. — Sin embargo, los rastreadores llegan muy cerca de la capital. A pesar de que la situación está controlada y que el jefe de los Balchoth se guarda mucho de provocar un enfrentamiento abiertamente, la amenaza está siempre latente.

— Rastrean las Ered Nimrais junto a Edoras, por lo que parece. — Murmuró Legolas, observando el mapa con aire pensativo. Érewyn hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, casi imperceptible. — Deben buscar senderos ocultos, rutas que puedan usar para rodear la ciudad en un posible ataque y...

— Desde las atalayas de Meduseld no existe ni un solo punto ciego a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Es imposible rodear Edoras sin ser vistos desde las torres, Legolas, ya lo sabes. — Las palabras de Érewyn salieron de su boca como un torrente, y cuando se dio cuenta, todos la observaban en silencio. Había hablado como solía hacerlo en su casa, como si estuviera en la Cámara Real de Meduseld, discutiendo la situación junto a Éomer y Éowyn.

Legolas la miró sorprendido y con expresión divertida. Levantó las cejas y esperó a que la joven continuara con su explicación, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Pero la situación distaba mucho de ser cómica. Ella ni siquiera osó mirar al Rey Elfo, seguro que se acababa de llevar una impresión nada gratificante de su actitud aparentemente poco respetuosa...

Temerosa, cerró la boca y miró a su hermano con tremenda culpa en los ojos. Se sentía una completa estúpida. Allí había acudido como apoyo de Éomer sólamente, y acababa de interrumpir una explicación muy importante.

Su hermano frunció las cejas y asintió.

— Prosigue, Érewyn. Nadie mejor que tú para explicar exactamente dónde se apostan esos rastreadores. — Dijo, finalmente, sentándose de nuevo.

Érewyn sintió la sangre regresar a sus venas y suspiró, aliviada. Pero antes de obedecer a su hermano, volvió a vaciar su copa de agua.

Se puso en pie tratando de no hacer ruido con las patas de la butaca. El silencio era tal que temía romperlo con tan desagradable sonido. Se inclinó brevemente sobre el mapa y entornó los ojos. Le faltaba algo…

— Aragorn, podrías… — Murmuró, señalando el pequeño saco con fichas de madera que reposaba junto al codo del montaraz.

Aragorn se apresuró a pasarle el saquito y Érewyn tomó un puñado de fichas.

Eran fichas de posición, se utilizaban para señalar en los mapas la situación de las tropas enemigas y para representar estrategias bélicas sobre ellos. Aunque en los campamentos se utilizaban meras piedras con distintos símbolos marcados sobre ellas para distinguir los bandos.

Las manos de Érewyn se movían rápidamente al tiempo que su mente recordaba los lugares donde había avistado rastreadores en las inmediaciones de Edoras, y pronto, las fichas rodearon la ciudad preocupantemente.

La expresión divertida desapareció del rostro de Legolas al observar las manos de Érewyn.

— … Eeehhh... Y también aquí… — Colocó la última ficha y observó el resultado de su trabajo. Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron con asombro. El elfo miró a su padre, que observaba con atención las indicaciones que acababa de proporcionar Érewyn. — En total: diecinueve rastreadores en un mes y medio. Siempre en zonas de gran extensión: campos de trigo o de alfalfa, praderas… Nunca en zonas escarpadas o rocosas. No buscan senderos ocultos en las montañas, Legolas, pero está claro que su comportamiento sigue un patrón. Algo buscan en esas zonas, algo están tramando.

Érewyn tomó asiento de nuevo. La mano de Éowyn buscó la suya y la estrechó. Érewyn miró a su hermana, que le sonrió, orgullosa.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido. — Dijo Faramir.

— Lo sabemos, pero así ha sido hasta ahora. — Corroboró Éomer.

— Sin duda son una amenaza peligrosa para todos, y lo peor es que no tenemos ni idea de qué tienen en mente. — Murmuró Gandalf. Dió una larga pitada a su pipa y continuó. — Los Balchoth son muy numerosos, son un pueblo sanguinario y rústico que no teme a la muerte ni al dolor. Al sur de Gondor, los Haradrim están más calmados. Están lamiéndose las heridas después del último ataque de Faramir. El Príncipe de Ithilien, aquí presente, no les da tregua… Pero no es así con los Balchoth.

— ¿Qué buscan de nuestras tierras? — Preguntó Éowyn, más para sí misma que para los demás.

— ¿Los caballos quizá? — Aventuró Legolas.

— Podría ser… — Murmuró Faramir. — No es ningún secreto que los orientales son buenos adiestradores, tanto de caballos como de cualquier animal salvaje que encuentren. De hecho, los primeros que osaron adiestrar a los gigantescos mumakil fueron los orientales. Los Aurigas, si no me equivoco. Más tarde esa técnica fue aprendida por los Haradrim. Incluso fueron capaces de adiestrar a los primeros lobos huargos, cuando estos no tenían un aspecto tan bestial…

— Pero estos no son Aurigas, Faramir. Son Balchoth. — Discrepó Éomer. Faramir asintió.

— Cierto, pero, sin embargo, el clan de los Balchoth actual está formado por los restos de los distintos clanes que habitaron Rhûn en el pasado, sobretodo los Aurigas. Y debemos recordar que estos pusieron en jaque incluso al gran reino de Dorwinion, en el norte, y arrasaron el territorio de Gondor al este del Anduin… Fue enorme el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer Gondor y Rohan en el pasado para disolver a los Aurigas… Son realmente temibles. — Concluyó Faramir.

La voz tranquila y grave del joven resonó en la gran sala de piedra y su tono destilaba seguridad, una seguridad realmente preocupante.

Tanto los enanos como los elfos observaron a Faramir. Y Aragorn se recostó en su butaca.

— Mi buen Faramir… Realmente tenemos suerte de contar con él entre nosotros. Faramir es, además de uno de mis capitanes más leales, un erudito en culturas extrangeras. Conoce a la perfección la historia de la Tercera Edad, de modo que podemos confiar en sus palabras. Hay que tomar la amenaza de los Balchoth muy en serio.

— Cierto. — Pronunció Éomer, con el rostro contrariado. — Sólo tres días después de acabar con Sauron, una aldea entera rohir fue arrasada por los Balchoth. Apenas quedaron los cimientos de las construcciones. Y una semana más tarde, al norte, cerca de Lórien, mi hermana y yo tuvimos la desgracia de encontrarnos por sorpresa con un grupo de más de cincuenta de ellos. Escapamos de milagro, sólo porque el bosque de Lórien estaba muy cerca de allí y pudimos refugiarnos en él.

— Mmmh… — Musitó Gandalf, pensativo. — ¡Oh, sí! — Exclamó entonces, cayendo en algo importante. — Éomer, háblanos de la criatura.

Un leve murmullo se levantó en la sala. Legolas miró interrogativamente a Érewyn y preguntó "¿qué?" con un gesto de sus labios. La rohir se encogió de hombros y ella y su hermana miraron a Éomer, extrañadas igual que los demás. ¿La criatura?

Éomer negó con la cabeza.

— Realmente es muy poco lo que puedo explicar. Sólo vi sus huellas y los restos tras haber estado alimentándose, cerca de la desembocadura del Limclaro. Voron, guardia de Lórien, me había advertido acerca de ella con anterioridad pero, creo que Celeborn o Galadriel tienen más información que yo sobre este tema.

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre los señores de los Galadrim, presentes en la reunión pero silenciosos. Estos se miraron entre ellos antes de contestar.

— Me temo que no es mucho lo que podemos aportar. Únicamente detectamos su presencia mediante señales, rastros y huellas. Tampoco la hemos llegado a ver. — Dijo Celeborn.

Éomer suspiró.

— Es un misterio. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, ya que, desde que abandonamos Lórien, mis hombres en el Páramo la han buscado con ahínco y no la han encontrado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Éomer? A nosotras no nos has dicho nada de este asunto. — Intervino Éowyn.

— No quería asustaros, queridas mías. — Respondió el rohir, bajando el tono de voz.

— ¿Asustarnos? — Se alarmó Érewyn. — ¿Tan horrible es?

— Lo desconozco. Sólo acerté a ver la huella de sus mordiscos cuando regresábamos de Lórien, en los cadáveres de los nuestros que yacían junto al río, y me generó la imperiosa necesidad de huir de allí cuanto antes, Érewyn. De sacarte de allí enseguida. Las huellas eran muy recientes… — Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron con terror, al asimilar la información. Éomer suspiró y miró al resto de los asistentes. — Por otro lado, no hemos vuelto a ver ni grupos numerosos de orientales, ni pistas de la criatura en el Páramo. Tengo al Mariscal del Folde Este contínuamente apostado en el fuerte del Páramo, dirigiendo desde allí la defensa y controlando las fronteras. Alheim es como un gigantesco muro de piedra y sé que donde esté él, los Balchoth no tienen ni la más remota posibilidad, pero en cuanto a la criatura… Es como si se hubiera convertido en humo. Y por la profundidad y tamaño de sus huellas debía tener la talla de un caballo pequeño, no es fácil que pase desapercibida con semejante tamaño.

— Debemos tener en cuenta que entre los rohirrim están los mejores rastreadores de la Tierra Media, después de los montaraces del norte y obviamente los elfos. — Concedió Gandalf, observando a todos los presentes. — El Rey Éomer mismo es una eminencia en este campo.

Thranduil tomó aire y se irguió en su asiento.

— Poco se puede hacer ante la amenaza de un monstruo que no se deja ver. Eso lo convierte en un peligro inexistente, de momento. Sin duda, la amenaza más preocupante, actualmente, es la de los Balchoth. Es innegable. En Eryn Lasgalen tenemos actualmente frecuentes visitas de grupos de Uruks que huyeron hacia el norte tras la derrota de Saruman, pero el Capitán de la Guardia del Sur. — Dijo, señalando brevemente a su hijo. Legolas guardó silencio. — Les tiene completamente en jaque. Podemos decir que la situación está controlada. — el Rey elfo se levantó y caminó por la sala con las manos a la espalda. — Pero los orientales son un asunto serio. Desconocía por completo que fueran tan numerosos y que sus incursiones fueran tan frecuentes. A este paso atacarán cuando menos lo esperemos. Y si atacan Rohan, en cualquier momento arrasarán con el Norte. — Gandalf asintió, dándole la razón. Era una realidad que debían asimilar cuanto antes. — Hace falta una estrategia. — Prosiguió el orgulloso Rey. — Una alianza segura y sin secretos entre nuestros pueblos. Sólo así podemos triunfar contra estos enemigos. Quedan aún muchos temas pendientes ahora, cosas que no están claras, al menos para mi. Además contamos con una desventaja seria: la enorme distancia que existe entre nuestros reinos. Eso puede ser utilizado en nuestra contra. Necesitamos un modo de comunicarnos entre nosotros más rápido que los mensajeros convencionales.

— Lleváis razón, mi señor. — Intervino Éowyn, enfrentando la mirada de hielo del Rey Elfo. — En Rohan contamos con los caballos más rápidos del Este de las Montañas Nubladas. Uno de los proyectos que tenemos en mente es organizar un sistema de casas de postas con caballos de refresco cada treinta kilómetros. — La información fue recibida por gestos de aprobación por parte de los de Gondor. — Esta red de correo rápido puede extenderse hasta Gondor, Eryn Lasgalen y Erebor.

— En La Marca estamos dispuestos a poner a disposición de este Concilio todo lo que esté en nuestra mano y se considere necesario. — Concluyó Éomer. Aragorn asintió con energía.

— El servicio de postas es una gran idea. Pero ¿qué pasará si una amenaza se presenta por sorpresa? Deberíamos tener, además, algún modo de alertar a los aliados del norte desde el sur y viceversa, en menos de un día con su noche. — Murmuró Arwen. El Rey Elfo detuvo sus pasos y observó a la Dama con algo de mofa en la mirada.

— Mi señora, por favor. Hemos venido aquí a tratar soluciones realistas. — Legolas resopló, casi imperceptiblemente, y Érewyn se mordió el labio. Cada vez que Thranduil abría la boca temía que en cualquier momento todo se pusiera a arder...

— Y soluciones realistas propondremos, mi señor. — Respondió Aragorn, educadamente. — Las almenaras han demostrado su eficacia ya: cuando Gondor las encendió reclamando a Théoden no pasaron ni cinco días hasta que el Rey de la Marca se presentó con su ejército a las puertas de Minas Tirith. Tenemos pensado construir nuevas almenaras en el norte. Para ello, Gandalf viajó hasta Erebor en compañía de Gimli para hacer una solicitud al actual Rey Bajo la Montaña, Thorin III, y Maese Gimli nos ha traído su respuesta.

Gimli realizó una respetuosa reverencia en agradecimiento por la cesión de palabra. Thranduil rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para pasear dando la espalda al enano. Legolas negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

Gimli desplegó un plano dibujado en fino pergamino y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el mapa de la Tierra Media de la mesa. Éowyn y Érewyn se inclinaron sobre él. Era la primera vez que veían las runas, la escritura de los enanos, y les pareció algo inentendible. Pero el dibujo de una torre acompañaba a las runas, con detalles de cotas y anotaciones.

— El Reino Bajo la Montaña está debilitado, no es ningún secreto. — Dijo Gimli. — Actualmente no nos encontramos en disposición de firmar un Pacto de colaboración armada, esa es la triste verdad. — El rostro del enano permaneció inclinado sobre el plano mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. — Pero los Pueblos Libres podrán contar con la fuerza de los enanos siempre que sea necesaria, y además, podemos colaborar de otro modo. — Dijo, señalando con decisión el pergamino. — Aquí están los planos base para la construcción de las nuevas almenaras, diez en total. Formarán una línea a lo largo de las Montañas Nubladas. En sus paredes y grietas existe buen material y podrían estar terminadas en el plazo de un año, si comenzamos enseguida con la construcción.

— Esa es una gran noticia Gimli. — Sonrió Legolas. El enano devolvió el gesto a su amigo y después arrojó una desconfiada mirada al Rey Elfo que proseguía con su paseo de aquí para allá.

— Y, el último detalle, esta vez de mi propia cosecha. — La voz de Gandalf sonó enérgica en medio del silencio tras la explicación de Gimli. — Si alguna vez es necesario encender las almenaras se utilizará un polvo que teñirá las llamas de un color diferente según qué reino pida ayuda. De ese modo todos sabrán hacia dónde dirigir las tropas.

Érewyn recordó el comentario de Pippin cuando Gandalf mencionó ese detalle la noche en que Aragorn presentó el Pacto ante todos. Sonrió y miró al mago.

— Fuegos artificiales. — Susurró, sin poder evitarlo. Gandalf le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa y asintió.

— Justamente. — Respondió.

Aragorn suspiró y se alzó de nuevo.

— Una conclusión se puede obtener de lo que llevamos de Concilio: y es que podemos llegar a conseguir muchas cosas si trabajamos juntos. El Pacto de los Pueblos Libres implica mucho esfuerzo por parte de los implicados pero también muchos beneficios, y nos asegura una fuerza y un poder que no se han visto jamás. Todos los pueblos unidos en contra de los enemigos comunes, esa es la forma más inteligente de asegurarnos la permanencia y recuperación tras una guerra como la que hemos sufrido. Y si alguno de los presentes considera algo más que pueda ser llevado a cabo, sólo debe proponerlo y buscaremos una solución. — Dijo, mirando al Rey Elfo.

Los pasos de Thranduil dejaron al fin de resonar cuando cesó en sus paseos divagantes. Dirigió la orgullosa mirada a los asistentes, observando primero a los tres hermanos, detenidamente.

Sencillos, de pieles claras y curtidas por el sol. De atuendos desprovistos de lujos. Tan parecidos entre ellos que Érewyn se confundía perfectamente junto a sus hermanos en carácter y actitud. Eran valientes, los rohirrim, era algo innegable. Campesinos, ganaderos, meros y rudos trabajadores de la tierra, pero valientes.

Su mirada viajó hasta Aragorn y Faramir.

Los elfos Sindar no habían sido los únicos que habían defendido sus reinos con ahínco. Aquellos hombres habían luchado con uñas y dientes contra hombres y orcos, y habían triunfado.

El enano entonces atrajo su atención, y al mirarlo, no pudo evitar un profundo sentimiento de asco. Pese a haber hecho las paces de algún modo con Thorin tantos años atrás, la raza de los enanos le resultaba todavía intolerable. Era inútil intentar ocultarlo. Pero hizo todo lo posible por no dirigirle siquiera una ofensiva mirada, y lo hizo por su hijo. No sabía en qué momento Legolas había pasado de compartir con su padre la repugnancia que sentía hacia los enanos, a encontrar entre ellos a un amigo como Gimli.

Miró a su hijo en último lugar. Legolas mantenía la vista fija en la copa vacía de Érewyn.

Quizá no era tan mala idea. Quizá aquella alianza no era una locura tan inadmisible como había sospechado días atrás, cuando atravesaban las tierras de La Marca y la visión de las praderas y de las gentes desprovistas de grandeza le afectó tan negativamente.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y se mantuvo de pie, erguido todo lo alto que era y con el mentón alzado. Tomó aire y se dispuso a intervenir tras haber escuchado a todos.

— ¿Qué autoridad tengo yo para pedir nada más después de tanto esfuerzo realizado? Mantendremos la comunicación por mediación del sistema de correo que ha descrito la Dama Éowyn. — Tras sorprenderse gratamente al oír las palabras del Rey Elfo, la mencionada realizó una educada inclinación con la cabeza. — Eryn Lasgalen se compromete a despejar las tierras en las que las casas de postas y las almenaras vayan a construirse. Firmemos hoy esta alianza.

Todos sonrieron tras las palabras de Thranduil.

Aragorn y Éomer se pusieron en pie, unieron sus manos con la del Rey Elfo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras el maestro escribano levantaba acta de todo lo que allí se había hablado y preparaba el pergamino del Pacto de los Pueblos Libres para que los reyes lo firmaran.

Comenzaba así una nueva era para todos.

Érewyn suspiró, al fin, tranquila. Se recostó sobre su asiento y cerró los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos encontró los azules de Legolas observándola sonriente, y recibió un rápido guiño del elfo, antes de que este se levantara de su asiento y diera la vuelta a toda la mesa hasta situarse detrás de ella. Se inclinó sobre su oreja y susurró.

— Parece que no ha ido mal.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas y su tono de voz le erizó el vello.

Érewyn miró su regazo para ocultar su rubor y frotó sus brazos para calmar la sensación de escalofrío. Cuando miró atrás para recriminarle su atrevimiento, Legolas ya no estaba ahí.

El elfo se había alejado hasta la butaca de Faramir, con quien conversaba animadamente, inclinado sobre el hombro del de Gondor y apoyado en el respaldo de su butaca.

Era tiempo para un descanso, comer algo ligero y beber algo fresco. El Concilio se reanudaría por la tarde, cuando el calor no fuera tan sofocante.

La joven rohir notó de nuevo un estremecimiento, igual que el de antes, pero este no era placentero. La sensación extraña permaneció hasta que divisó la inescrutable mirada de Thranduil posada sobre ella sin miramientos.

De nuevo notó ese sentimiento de indefensión, de pequeñez, de insignificancia.

Le devolvió la mirada, sin sonreír, hasta que el Rey Elfo retiró la suya para salir de la gran sala, seguido de su inseparable mayordomo.

Ella suspiró, derrotada.

Legolas había estado vigilando a su padre mientras conversaba con Faramir, y al percatarse del duro gesto que le dedicó a Érewyn, apretó la quijada y frunció el ceño. Thranduil de nuevo a la carga…

— No van bien las cosas con el Rey Elfo, veo. — Concluyó Faramir, con voz suave. Legolas regresó su atención al de Gondor y suspiró. Faramir era demasiado perspicaz y no le quedó otra que negar con la cabeza. — Mmmmh… — Murmuró Faramir, simplemente. — ¡Oh, sí! Quizá esto te alegre un poco. Sale un grupo hacia Emyn Arnen mañana al alba, por si te interesa. Podrías unirte a ellos, tú y tu compañía de rastreadores. El viaje será seguro: las tierras hasta la colina están completamente despejadas.

— … No sé Faramir. — Murmuró Legolas, con aire preocupado. — No sé si debo dejar a mi padre solo en Minas Tirith… Sin embargo, no tenemos mucho tiempo más para visitar Ithilien. La boda se celebrará en cuatro días y tras ella nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente hacia Eryn Lasgalen. Debo continuar con la defensa del Sur.

— Entonces no lo pienses más y marcha mañana. Llevarán víveres, armas y otras cosas, el viaje será directo y rápido. — Faramir aguardó. Legolas aún vacilaba. El antiguo Senescal señaló una ubicación en el detallado mapa que tenían ante ellos, sobre la mesa. — Mira: podéis ir juntos hasta el cruce de caminos de Osgiliath y luego continuar hacia el norte, por el Camino de Harad, que sigue el río hasta más allá de Henneth Annun. La ruta es segura. Hasta el Estanque Vedado siguen habiendo vigilantes. — Faramir sonrió, Legolas no parecía convencido del todo. — Merece la pena Legolas. Llegaréis allí en un día, y podríais regresar al siguiente.

Legolas se incorporó y observó el mapa. Pero negó con rostro grave.

— Te agradezco tu buena intención, Faramir. Pero hay algo más que ahora me impide marchar a Ithilien.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Faramir, extrañado.

— Érewyn. — Faramir levantó las cejas. — Deseo estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, y si de los cuatro días que tengo para compartir con ella, me marcho dos…

El de Gondor asintió. Ahora entendía todo. Se levantó y estrechó el hombro de Legolas con afecto.

— Comprendo completamente cómo te sientes. — Faramir bajó la voz aún más. — Ahora mismo yo no tengo ningunas ganas de regresar al campamento de Emyn Arnen. No mientras Éowyn esté en Minas Tirith.

El joven dirigió una breve mirada hacia la rohir, que conversaba animadamente con Érewyn. Faramir sonrió, Éowyn no se daba cuenta de la atención del de Gondor en aquel momento y gesticulaba de forma graciosa mientras explicaba a su hermana alguna anécdota.

De pronto los ojos de Faramir se abrieron al máximo. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

— Sin embargo… Como te he dicho, la ruta ahora es segura. No hay peligro en el Bosque, ni en el vado de Osgiliath, ni en el Camino de Harad. Los salvajes están atrincherados en el sur y no se moverán de ahí en mucho tiempo... Legolas, llévala contigo. — El elfo le miró, sorprendido y negó automáticamente. — ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Faramir, a él le parecía una gran idea…

— No podemos irnos a un viaje de dos días… Nosotros no estamos… No es correcto… No está bien… — Farfulló el elfo. Era curiosa la forma en la que se desprendía de su máscara de neutralidad con sólo pensar en algo que consideraba poco decoroso.

Faramir rió ante la necesidad imperiosa de hacer lo correcto de Legolas.

— Mi buen elfo, iréis en un grupo de diez de mis hombres, y también os acompañarán varios elfos de tu propia compañía, ¿no? No iréis solos. Además, la Dama Érewyn podía pasar por el campamento de Emyn Arnen y traer noticias de la situación a su hermano. De todos modos Éomer ha propuesto enviar a un representante de Rohan para ver cómo operamos en el campamento, y, ¿quien mejor que la más eficiente rastreadora de La Marca? — Legolas le miró acusadoramente, aún sin verlo claro. — Es un viaje de política de los representantes de los Pueblos Libres a las fronteras de Gondor. No es un viaje de placer. Pero si quieres pasar tiempo con ella, lejos de las miradas odiosas de tu padre, esta es tu oportunidad.

* * *

La reunión prosiguió aquella tarde a puerta cerrada, de forma privada entre los tres reyes, Gandalf y el maestro escribano de Minas Tirith.

Gimli aceptó la invitación de Legolas de tomar una cena frugal en la gran terraza de sus aposentos, la cual se hallaba al abrigo de la sombra por la tarde, para celebrar el buen final de la reunión y hablar distendidamente. Como única condición el enano insistió en llevar un barril de cerveza que había traído desde Erebor.

Tras tomar sólo media jarra de cerveza y comer algo de verdura asada, a Érewyn le entró un sueño demoledor.

Al verla incapaz de mantenerse erguida en la butaca, Legolas la ayudó a acomodarse entre risas en el diván de su dormitorio, el cual comunicaba directamente con la terraza.

El elfo no podía parar de reír al ver a Érewyn tan afectada tras una cantidad tan pequeña de alcohol, a su parecer.

— No te rías de mí, no tengo costumbre de beber cerveza. — Se defendía ella, arrastrando las palabras. Legolas se arrodilló junto a ella con los antebrazos apoyados en el diván.

— Y no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que un par de jarras de esa cerveza, además, podría tumbar un mumak. — Le recriminó él, con voz suave.

—No lo haré más. A partir de ahora, sólo beberé vino. — Juró ella, con voz adormilada. Legolas levantó el dedo índice y la miró con severidad.

— Si algún día mi padre te ofrece una copa de vino, ni se te ocurra tomarla. — Érewyn dejó escapar una risilla, y Legolas la silenció con un suave beso en los labios. — Descansa _melleth nîn._

Érewyn se derritió ante su dulce mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. A veces no podía creer la buena suerte que tenía.

Legolas se incorporó y regresó junto a Gimli, quien tarareaba una canción típica de los enanos.

El elfo terminó la jarra de Érewyn en un par de tragos y tomó asiento frente al enano. Gimli se hallaba en aquel momento divagando sobre un recuerdo reciente.

— Ja… Caprichos nocturnos de Fanor… No he oído peor excusa en años. ¿Sabes? — Dijo, atrayendo su atención. El enano sirvió otra jarra para Legolas y la plantó ante él. — Teníais los dos la boca bien roja...— Dijo Gimli, señalando al elfo acusadoramente. El elfo apartó su atrevido dedo con hastío.

— Gimli… — El enano rió, sabedor de su triunfo.

Gimli se sirvió más cerveza del barril de la Montaña Solitaria. Legolas permaneció de brazos cruzados, con el rostro serio y siguiendo los movimientos del enano con los ojos.

No le devolvía las bromas, ni siquiera tocaba su propia jarra.

— ¿Qué te pasa paliducho? Estás más callado de lo normal.

Legolas guardó silencio un instante.

— Realmente no es nada. Estoy preocupado por las guardias del sur de Eryn Lasgalen. Espero que todo esté yendo bien…

Gimli le miró con suspicacia.

— No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, yo no dudo de tal cosa. Tu guardia es famosa en Ciudad de Valle y Esgaroth. Allí se habla sin cesar de los elfos letales que controlan ahora el bosque y que han convertido el viaje a través del Camino Viejo en una travesía para damas. — Legolas sonrió. — Pero a mí no me engañas, come hierba. — La sonrisa se borró del rostro del elfo y Legolas apartó la mirada del enano. — Es por tu padre ¿verdad? Algo ha hecho el viejo elfo…

— Baja la voz, Gimli. Muestra más respeto. — Le aconsejó él. Suspiró y miró el horizonte. — No he podido evitarlo. Mi padre se ha propuesto minar la moral de Érewyn y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Ha desplegado sus plumas de pavo real ante la Mata-huargos… ¿Y ella se está dejando intimidar? — Preguntó Gimli, extrañado. Legolas asintió.

— Sí. Está empeñado en hacerle creer a Érewyn que no es lo bastante importante como para unir su vida a la mía.

Gimli tosió y maldijo.

— ¡Por la piel de un huargo! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan mezquino?

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé. Normalmente no es tan cabezota con los asuntos que nos conciernen a Eglaron y a mí. Excepto en temas amorosos. No sé qué debe rondar su cabeza realmente...

— ¿Con tu hermano también lo hace? — Preguntó Gimli, sorprendido. Legolas asintió.

— Lo hizo. Incluso envió a Aeneth, su amada, a vivir a Lothlórien junto a su familia, para alejarla de Eglaron lo más posible. — Los ojos de Gimli se abrieron al máximo, con sorpresa.

— ¿La desterró? — Preguntó, incrédulo.

—Algo así. — Continuó. — Pero mi hermano fue a buscarla antes de que la comitiva partiera y ambos desaparecieron en el bosque. Cuando regresaron estaban casados y mi padre nada pudo hacer ya para separarles.

Gimli se quedó perplejo con su respuesta, había algo que no encajaba…

— Y, ¿quién les casó si se escaparon de todos?

Legolas cayó en la cuenta de que Gimli desconocía esos detalles sobre las costumbres de los elfos. Le miró un momento, y se sonrojó levemente antes de responder.

— Verás… La ceremonia es meramente ornamental para nosotros. La verdadera unión, el matrimonio en sí, es la consumación. — Gimli alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la información. Legolas esperó a que reaccionara, y cuando lo hizo el enano explotó en sonoras carcajadas, mientras con el puño golpeaba con fuerza la mesa. — ¡Sssshh! ¡Deja descansar a Érewyn!

Gimli se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras Érewyn se removía en el diván.

— Perdón. — Se disculpó, aún limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa. — ¡Vaya con el heredero de Thranduil! ¡Esa sí que debió dolerle al rey de las tiaras! ¡Merece hasta una canción! — Legolas asintió, dejándose llevar por la risa de su amigo. Gimli soltó otra carcajada silenciosa. — ¡Deberías seguir su ejemplo! — Soltó, de repente.

Legolas se apresuró a negarse con energía.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Érewyn es…! Ella es muy valiosa para mí. Tan frágil en mis brazos, tan bella… Quiero atesorarla lo más posible, y además, estoy decidido a hacer las cosas bien. — La vista de Legolas bajó hasta su jarra y su rostro se ensombreció. — Mi hermano y mi padre no se hablaron en treinta años, después de aquello. — Confesó. Gimli silbó y dio un trago a su cerveza. Legolas negó de nuevo. — No, yo no soy como Eglaron… y Érewyn no es Aeneth. Hay una luz especial en todo lo que hace. Estoy seguro de que puede ganarse a mi padre, pero no sé cómo.

— Bebe, — Exigió entonces Gimli. — La mente trabaja mejor con el estómago lleno de cerveza, te lo aseguro. No he venido cargado con un barril desde Erebor para ver cómo dejas que se caliente en la jarra sin probarla apenas.

Legolas obedeció, con una sonrisa, y dio un buen trago.

— Alega que no nos conocemos. — Prosiguió el elfo. — Ese es su argumento de más peso. Dice que no piensa consentir que me case con ella porque no nos conocemos lo suficiente y, además, ella no sabe nada acerca de su pasado élfico.

Gimli eructó sonoramente.

— Resumiendo: ninguna mujer es adecuada para los hijos de Thranduil, según su punto de vista, por lo que veo. Además, quien no la conoce es él, principito.

Legolas se removió en su asiento.

— Y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a casarme con una completa desconocida...

Gimli escupió la cerveza.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Preguntó, limpiándose la barga con el dorso del antebrazo. Legolas asintió y le miró.

— Como lo oyes. Estuvo a punto de firmar un acuerdo de compromiso, como el de Érewyn y Alheim. Pretendía casarme con la hija del Rey de Dorwinion. Apenas la he visto un par de veces en mi vida, pero, a ella mi padre no le vio inconvenientes. En cambio a Érewyn… — Gimli gruñó.

— Seguramente esa unión le iba a reportar algún tipo de beneficio personal.

— Sí. — Corroboró Legolas. — Iban a ser nuestros aliados. Dorwinion tiene la fuerza bélica más poderosa de todos los reinos élficos. Junto con mi matrimonio con la princesa se firmaba una alianza entre ambos reinos. De ese modo mi padre se aseguraba de que Eryn Lasgalen tuviera paz durante miles de años más. Ya podía arder el resto del mundo… — Las palabras murieron en su boca al oír el inconfundible ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Él y Gimli se miraron, en silencio. — Érewyn…

Legolas saltó de su butaca y entró en el dormitorio.

El diván estaba vacío.

El elfo pronunció un par de palabras en sindarin, que no sonaron nada bien, a oídos de Gimli.

— Oh, eso no les va a gustar a los Valar... — Masculló el enano, alzando las cejas.

Legolas abrió la puerta y se arrojó al pasillo corriendo, en busca de la muchacha.

La divisó al final del siguiente corredor, cuando dobló la esquina. Érewyn caminaba a paso vivo, casi corriendo.

— ¡Érewyn! — Exclamó el elfo. Pero ella no aminoró el paso. Legolas se vio obligado a correr tras ella. — ¡Aguarda un segundo!

— ¡No me dijiste nada! — Rugió la rohir, furiosa. — ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— No creí que fuera necesario ya decírtelo. — Se excusó Legolas. Érewyn gruñó ante sus palabras sin aligerar el paso. — En cuanto mi padre me explicó lo del compromiso me negué rotundamente, él ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de hacerme recapacitar. No te lo dije porque no hubo tal posibilidad. Y dicho compromiso no se llevó a cabo, como puedes suponer.

— ¡Podría haberme ahorrado el ridículo! — Exclamó ella, gesticulando con las manos mientras caminaba. — Ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes? Érewyn… ¡Espérame!

— Me evaluó, — respondió ella, — me comparó con esa princesa de Dorwinion, y comprobó mi bajo estatus, lo insignificante que soy… No soy NADIE para él.

— Mi padre se comporta así con todos los extraños, Érewyn. No imagines cosas.

Érewyn se detuvo de repente y rotó sobre sus pasos. Legolas paró en seco, helado ante la expresión de profundo enfado de Érewyn.

— ¿Acaso me vas a hacer creer que le caigo bien? — Preguntó ella con tono desafiante. Legolas frunció el ceño y tragó fuerte.

— Obviamente no puedo hacer eso, pero no te rechaza, Érewyn. — Ella rodó los ojos y reanudó su camino, con Legolas de nuevo persiguiéndola. — Sólo necesita saber más de ti para apreciarte.

— ¡Él considera que ya sabe bastante! ¡Y me odia porque destruí sus planes de futuro, Legolas! ¿No lo ves?

Suficiente. Legolas ya había tenido suficiente de aquella explosión de rabia. Se detuvo en medio de aquel pasillo y suspiró.

— Detente, por favor. — Le suplicó.

No supo si fue el tono o la distancia a la que había sonado su voz, lejana, lo que la hizo obedecer. Érewyn se detuvo y se giró en silencio. Legolas se acercó a ella. Los ojos del elfo se clavaron en los de Érewyn a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y la expresión de la muchacha no se dulcificó en absoluto.

— No, no lo veo. Simplemente porque no existe ningún plan de futuro que me implique si tú no estás en él, Érewyn.

— Maldita sea, Legolas… ¡Debiste decírmelo!

— Si lo hubiera hecho te habrías presentado ante él con ese estúpido convencimiento que tienes ahora: que eres inferior, y no es cierto. Mi padre no te odia. No tiene ningún motivo para ello.

— ¿Alejar a su hijo de él no te parece un motivo suficiente? — Preguntó. Legolas chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Escúchame! — Exclamó él. Érewyn se cruzó de brazos y le dió la espalda, centrando su mirada en el verde jardín interior que se abría bajo la balaustrada. — Mi padre es un estratega, un gran rey, un gran líder. El mejor, el más respetado entre los reyes elfos. Es el último gran Rey de los Sindar, Érewyn. — Ella no se movió. Legolas dió un paso hacia ella. — Él sabe que tiene otras posibilidades y pactará con quien considere oportuno para mantener la seguridad de los suyos. Pero no lo hará, bajo ningún concepto, si ese pacto significa el sufrimiento de uno de sus hijos. — Legolas forzó un silencio. Quería que Érewyn se convenciera de lo que acababa de decirle. Esa era la pura verdad, independientemente de cuán difícil fuera el carácter de Thranduil. — En cuanto supo que yo te amaba dejó de lado el compromiso. Obviamente no entendió por qué había sucedido. No esperaba algo así y se disgustó conmigo, me recriminó mi decisión. Pero desestimó la alianza con Dorwinion inmediatamente. Érewyn… — Legolas posó suavemente las manos en los hombros de ella, y notó cómo parte de la tensión desaparecía al hacerlo. Siguió hablándole en un tono más tranquilo. — Mi padre, el gran Rey Elfo, está en Minas Tirith a miles de millas de su hogar, dispuesto a firmar un pacto con dos reyes con los que jamás ha tenido contacto, todo por no afligir a su hijo. ¡Érewyn, todo ese asunto del compromiso está muy olvidado ya!

La joven suspiró. No quería darse la vuelta. Era vergonzoso para ella admitir que lo que le había pasado se debía más a los celos que al enfado por la actitud del Rey Elfo.

No podía soportar la idea de Legolas siendo considerado para casarse con otra mujer. La rabia la había consumido.

Pero ese momento había pasado ya. La explicación de Legolas tenía mucho sentido y ahora, lo que sentía era vergüenza.

Cerró los ojos y le tembló el labio. No profirió ni un sonido hasta recomponerse. No quería romper en llanto delante de él. ¿Un ataque de rabia camuflado con lágrimas? No. Eso le parecía de personas inestables. Y ella se consideraba a sí misma una mujer equilibrada… excepto cuando de Legolas se trataba. Por él podía llegar a enloquecer.

Los dedos de él acariciaron sus hombros, y Érewyn abrió los ojos. Suspiró, dió un paso atrás y se apoyó en su pecho. Y, ante esta inequívoca señal, Legolas la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole suaves besos en las sienes, en las mejillas, en los hombros...

— Lo siento… lo siento… — Se disculpó finalmente ella, en susurros. Legolas acarició su sien con la nariz. — Es que, enterarme así… — trató de explicarse, torpemente.

Legolas estrechó el abrazo.

— Siento que te hayas enterado así, _mel nîn_. Debí decírtelo antes. Es culpa mía.

Érewyn negó con energía, se giró sobre sus talones, encarando el rostro de Legolas.

— ¡Oh, no! No pienso permitir que te culpes por una discusión que no has provocado tú. La única culpable soy yo. No quiero que pasemos discutiendo el poco tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos.

Legolas selló su boca con un beso y sonrió.

— A mí tampoco me gusta, _melleth_.

— Pero… Legolas, no esperaba que tu padre fuera a darnos tantos dolores de cabeza. — Admitió Érewyn, fastidiada. Él suspiró.

— Yo tampoco…

Acarició su cabello y esperó a que la joven se calmara. En parte, la explosión de la muchacha estaba totalmente justificada. Pero era demasiado corto el tiempo que iban a pasar juntos para desperdiciarlo en discusiones por culpa de su padre.

De pronto, una idea le rondó por la cabeza, algo que ahora mismo, con lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, no le parecía tan descabellado.

Necesitaban compartir algún tiempo juntos, sin reyes a su alrededor, sin preocupaciones de aquel tipo.

Sólos él y ella. El Cazador y la Mata-huargos.

Se separó de ella y se inclinó hasta mirar sus ojos muy cerca, con su rostro enmarcado entre sus fuertes manos.

— Érewyn… Quizá te parezca una locura pero… Hay algo que quiero que hagamos. Creo que ahora mismo lo necesitamos.

Érewyn se extraño de aquel repentino cambio en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

— Legolas…

— Vayamos juntos a Ithilien. — Susurró él.

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de discernir el verdadero mensaje. Estaba segura de que había oído mal...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, incrédula.

— Verás, quiero guiar a un grupo de los míos al bosque, para explorarlo. He tenido esa intención desde que lo vi, en la distancia, al viajar a Mordor. Faramir me ha asegurado que la ruta es segura. Incluso me propuso que te llevara conmigo. — Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron aún más ¿Faramir dando esas ideas? — Admito que al principio no sabía qué hacer, no lo consideré correcto: es un viaje de dos días. — el rostro de Legolas se ensombreció. — Y sigo sin considerarlo correcto. Pero ahora mismo, en la situación actual, creo que no podemos hacer nada mejor. Es la única forma que tengo de pasar un tiempo contigo, sin que mi padre te ronde y te meta ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Érewyn. — Ella le miró aún sin saber qué decir. — ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Legolas aguardaba una respuesta, suplicante. No, no se trataba de ninguna broma.

¿Ella haciendo un viaje de dos días con Legolas? ¿Sin Thranduil y probablemente sin escoltas? Sonrió de vuelta, besó sus labios con energía, sorprendiendo al elfo, y respondió:

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

_'Quel amrun._ -** Buenos días**.

_Anor sila lumenn omentilmo._ -** El sol brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentro**.

_Hannon le _\- **Gracias**.


	40. - La esencia del bosque

_Finalmente regresó la rutina y con ella, mi adorada historia "La luz de Edoras". _

_Traigo ideas nuevas, situaciones chispeantes y muchas ganas de escribir. Lo cierto es que necesitaba este parón, me ha venido muy bien el descanso para recobrar fuerzas._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por la espera, los votos y los mensajes cargados de energía que me habéis enviado! ¡Os adoro!_

_Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**La luz de Edoras**

_Capítulo 40 - La esencia del bosque._

..::..

— No te esperaba en mis aposentos tan temprano, _ionneg... _O tan tarde, según se mire — suspiró Thranduil.

Legolas aguardaba la respuesta de su padre a la información que acababa de darle hacía sólo unos instantes. El único movimiento detectable en las estancias silenciosas del Rey Elfo era el de las vaporosas cortinas flotando a merced de la brisa en la madrugada.

Thranduil, con calma, se sirvió un poco de vino en una copa de fino cristal, algo ahumado, blanquecino y con elegantes grabados en su translúcida superficie.

El decantador rellenado con los caldos de Dorwinion, tan apreciados por el Rey Elfo, hizo un agudo sonido al ser devuelto al lugar que había estado ocupando, en preferencia, sobre una oscura cómoda.

El néctar dio vueltas en la copa y Thranduil se deleitó con su aroma, pensativo, antes de dirigirse a su hijo de nuevo.

— Y, ¿es posible que nuestra querida Dama de Edoras comience a sentir algún tipo de interés o curiosidad por los grandes bosques?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Legolas. No esperaba que su progenitor le fuera a salir con esas. Mantuvo la compostura y respondió de la forma más sincera que pudo.

— Lo desconozco, aunque creo que sería maravilloso. Yo la he invitado para conocer la belleza de Ithilien.

Los ojos de hielo del rey le buscaron durante el silencio que Legolas forzó, y el príncipe los enfrentó un instante antes de continuar.

— Su padre fue un gran guerrero de los bosques. Ella jamás tuvo la dicha de experimentar la felicidad que el bosque nos regala. Quiero ser yo el afortunado que se lo muestre por primera vez.

Thranduil alzó sus cejas y sonrió forzadamente.

— Tus palabras te honran — otorgó el rey. Sus pasos se movieron hacia Legolas mientras la mirada inquisitiva no abandonaba el rostro de su hijo —. Pero no cometas estupideces, _ionneg_ — le advirtió, acariciando su mentón con el dedo índice. Legolas negó rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su padre.

— Yo no soy Eglaron, Adar — le recordó —. Y el honor de Érewyn está por encima de todo. Nada malo ocurrirá, te lo prometo. — Thranduil sonrió de nuevo.

— Lo sé.

El Rey Elfo caminó a paso lento, y al pasar junto a Legolas posó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, cubierto ya con las protecciones de piel que formaban parte de su atuendo predilecto, y con las correas de su inseparable carcaj.

— Pero, permíteme añadir un pequeño detalle a esta, tan inusual comitiva.

Obedeciendo una breve e imperceptible mirada, Tulion permitió el paso a los aposentos de su Rey a cuatro miembros de la guardia real de Eryn Lasgalen, ataviados con la armadura reglamentaria, yelmo incluído, y portando sus armas: arco, flechas y dagas.

Thranduil sonrió al ver la atónita expresión de su adorado hijo menor, cuya máscara de inexpresividad quedó sin efecto a tal visión. Legolas, simplemente no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Rey se inclinó ligeramente y habló en un tono más cálido.

— Buen viaje _ionnîn_.

Legolas le miró de nuevo, los ojos entrecerrados, las comisuras ligeramente más bajas. Si era decepción o enfado, Thranduil no tenía modo de saberlo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que Legolas había entendido perfectamente sus intenciones.

— _Namárië, Adar_... — respondió Legolas, fríamente.

El gran Rey Elfo se retiró a la soledad de su terraza, y Legolas suspiró profundamente antes de abandonar los aposentos de su padre, seguido de la guardia personal de este.

..::..

— Recuerda rellenar el odre cada vez que encuentres un manantial o un pozo de agua potable. No te despojes jamás del puñal y ten la espada siempre a mano. No te quites las botas bajo ningún concepto. No bajes la guardia ni aunque Legolas esté contigo. No dejes que Fanor se hinche de agua justo antes de darle avena. No...

— ¡Por favor, Éomer! — exclamó Éowyn, exasperada — ¡Sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, no es la primera vez que hace una travesía!

Éomer tuvo que callar ante lo que su hermana le acababa de recordar. Odiaba conceder la razón, sobretodo cuando se sentía tan indefenso como en aquel momento. Y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le encogía el alma de aquella forma...

El establo real hervía con los preparativos de la marcha. Los elfos, miembros de la compañía de Legolas, iban y venían, rápidos, decididos y en silencio.

La madrugada era fresca y el sol aún no había despuntado. Fanor ya estaba cepillado, y tras pensarlo durante un rato, Érewyn había decidido recoger su cola en un nudo vaquero que evitaría que sus cabellos se enredaran en las altas hierbas del otro lado del vado de Osgiliath. Sabía de su existencia por la información que Faramir le había facilitado.

El príncipe de Ithilien también había madrugado y dirigía a sus propios hombres en la plaza frente al establo, organizando la carga y control de las mercancías que habrían de llegar al campamento base de Emyn Arnen.

— Llevo ropa, manzanas para Fanor, carne seca, bizcocho, un morral de avena, el odre lleno de agua y una manta. Para tres días es más que suficiente... — admitió Érewyn, repasando por tercera vez el contenido de su pequeño macuto. Éowyn asintió y agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

— De sobras. Lo que debes hacer es relajarte y disfrutar del viaje.

— ¡No debe relajarse tanto! — objetó Éomer, huraño. Éowyn rodó los ojos. — Y sigo pensando que debería llevar puesta la coraza...

La expresión del rostro de su hermana arrancó una carcajada a Érewyn.

Éomer estaba especialmente irascible aquella mañana, desconfiado, hosco... Ningún adjetivo agradable se correspondía con el ánimo del Rey de la Marca.

Comenzó a colocar la cabezada a Fanor cuando oyó una conocida voz entrando en los establos, y las de los atareados elfos respondiendo disciplinadamente. La alta y fuerte figura de Legolas se acercaba por el pasillo, al tiempo que saludaba formalmente a sus hombres, con rumbo hacia el box donde Arod estaba siendo ya preparado por uno de los mozos de cuadra.

Claramente, aunque lo intentara, el rostro del elfo no podía esconder que algo le incomodaba. Estaba irritable, serio, la ligera arruga entre sus preciosas cejas así lo decía. ¿Qué debía pasarle?

Pero, en lugar de preguntarle, al verle acercarse así, rápido, lleno de energía, con ademanes de general, serio y casi amenazador, Érewyn se quedó congelada en su labor: con las orejas de Fanor a medio ajustar en la cabezada, y Legolas se detuvo un instante frente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera. Una que le decía "más tarde te lo explicaré todo".

— Buenos días, _melleth nîn.__Vanimle sila tiri I'ithil_ — dijo con voz dulce, antes de continuar hasta Arod. Ella asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, notando cómo se encogía sobre sí misma por momentos.

La presión en el pecho de Érewyn aumentó. No entendía por qué, de repente, sentía cómo su corazón volvía a galopar con violencia al ver a Legolas, igual que le pasó en su reencuentro tras el regreso de Cuernavilla. Creía haber superado ya la etapa del enamoramiento inicial, pero estaba claro que, con él, su mente y su alma siempre le depararían sentimientos nuevos, nuevas formas de perder el aliento.

Este pensamiento se corroboró cuando Legolas la descubrió mirándole aún, embelesada, y él volvió a forzar una sonrisa arrebatadora y guiñó un ojo, casi imperceptiblemente, un gesto pícaro que realizó mientras ajustaba de forma cómoda la montura ligera que debía portar Arod, únicamente para poder sujetar a ella algunas provisiones y útiles.

Las mejillas de la princesa se tornaron de color rubí, y, por detrás de ella, el bufido de Éomer volvió a escucharse, igual de claro que al principio.

— ¡Legolas! — estalló el rey de Rohan. El elfo le dedicó su atención, algo sorprendido, y Éomer le indicó por gestos que le acompañara.

Los dos abandonaron el establo y desaparecieron de la vista de las dos Damas.

Érewyn suspiró al fin, en parte al recordar cómo introducir aire en sus pulmones tras haber recibido tal muestra de atención por parte del elfo, y por otro lado, al darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Éomer.

Éowyn, siempre un paso por delante, notó la preocupación en ella y se acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su dulce rostro.

— No te preocupes: es Legolas — dijo, simplemente. Érewyn compuso una expresión de tremendo pesar antes de responder.

— Si... Pero el otro es Éomer... — gruñó — ¿Qué le estará diciendo? — preguntó. Éowyn se encogió de hombros y ella sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor era no pensar demasiado — Éowyn, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto, por favor? — pidió.

Su hermana le ayudó a acortar las correas de la vaina de su espada, la que perteneció a su madre. Se la cruzó a la espalda y comprobó que la medida era la adecuada para no molestar a Fanor al montar.

Terminaba de hacer esto cuando Legolas pasó de nuevo ante su box, de regreso de su charla con Éomer, dispuesto a terminar de preparar su montura.

Divisó apenas a Érewyn, y tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para mirarla bien. Los ojos muy abiertos, el gesto sorprendido.

— Oh ... — dijo el elfo, observando la hermosa empuñadura de la espada. Érewyn dio un respingo al oírle, de repente —. ¿Vas a participar en alguna batalla, Mata-huargos? — Preguntó él, sonriendo.

Érewyn le sonrió a su vez, altanera.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún príncipe elfo necesite alguna clase de lucha al estilo de los eorlingas. Mejor ir preparada.

Trató de guiñar un ojo tan pícaramente como él había hecho antes, pero tuvo la impresión de que su cara parecía estar sufriendo una parálisis, de modo que carraspeó y lideró a Fanor hasta la salida, lamentando su ridículo intento de seducción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se preguntó, abochornada. Se abrió paso entre elfos y hombres al tiempo que los fuertes cascos de Fanor repicaban contra el suelo, nervioso y feliz el caballito, de poder salir al fin a pasear.

Éowyn miró enternecida a su hermana.

— No le tengas en cuenta que lleve su espada esta vez — le explicó al príncipe —. Traté de hacerle entender que no tenía sentido llevarla. Faramir me ha asegurado que el terreno está bien despejado. Pero, ¡es que está tan orgullosa de poseer la espada de nuestra madre! ¿...Legolas? — preguntó la rohir.

El elfo no había escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, petrificado como estaba tras presenciar el coqueto gesto de su princesa, el primero de ese estilo que le dedicaba.

— Mil perdones, Éowyn. No estaba atento a tus palabras — se apresuró a disculparse, disimulando eficazmente su estado de nervios, pero sin poder evitar que un ligero tono carmesí tiñera su rostro. Éowyn rió.

— Pues quizá la raza élfica no tiene el oído tan agudo como presume, mi querido señor — bromeó ella.

En el exterior del establo, la carreta con los víveres y útiles para el campamento ya estaba cargada del todo. Sólo restaba ajustar con una fuerte cuerda la tela de lona que cubría la mercancía, y todo estaría ya listo para la partida.

Fanor estaba insoportable, ansioso. De modo que Érewyn decidió que lo más fácil era montar ya y pelearse desde arriba para que mantuviera la calma.

Desde su montura la princesa divisó a su hermano junto a un murete cercano, con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación. Era cierto, no había regresado al establo tras su charla con Legolas.

¿Qué le habría dicho?

Érewyn se acercó a él y trató que Fanor se detuviera a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó en un susurro. Éomer abrió la boca para responderle pero ninguna palabra salió. En lugar de sonidos, emitió un profundo gruñido de derrota. Érewyn le observó, seria, y entendió — Le has pedido que me proteja... — Éomer simplemente la observó, sin responder. Ella chasqueó la lengua —. No estés preocupado, Éomer. En serio, sé cuidar de mi misma. Lo sabes de sobra — concluyó, enternecida por el comportamiento de su hermano —. Además, Legolas viene conmigo. Si sucede algún imprevisto, él sabrá qué hacer... Con él estaré protegida... Legolas es la persona en quien más confío. Después de ti, claro.

El rostro de Éomer se iluminó un poco, y ella le sonrió. El rohir negó con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y besó su mano.

— Ten mucho cuidado, "ratoncito". No te fíes de nadie ahí fuera.

Érewyn soltó las riendas para aferrarse a la mano grande de su hermano y la estrechó con cariño.

— No lo haré — aseguró.

El Rey de Rohan respiró algo más tranquilo y permitió a su hermana volver a sujetar las riendas, Fanor comenzaba de nuevo a piafar, nervioso.

— ¡Qué bicho más cargante! — se quejó Éomer — Hazme un favor, ¡cuando cruces la Gran Puerta ponle a galopar hasta Osgiliath y no te detengas!

— ¡No seas bruto! — gritó ella, escandalizada. Ni loca le haría eso a su amado caballo.

Y al tiempo que los dos hermanos intercambiaban frases y bromas, la caravana hacia Emyn Arnen terminó los preparativos.

Legolas emergió del establo ya montando a Arod, que era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, a diferencia de Fanor, que no podía estarse quieto ni un segundo.

El resto de elfos montaron sus respectivos caballos, y la voz de Legolas se alzó, dando órdenes de partir.

— _Kwara naa lle_!

Inmediatamente, cuatro elfos ataviados con armaduras doradas flanquearon a Érewyn, que se vio separada de sus hermanos de forma imprevista. La joven miró a Legolas, sorprendida, y él rugió, dirigiéndose a los guardias:

— _A tyelka ama assehande tuulo' 'kshapsae!_

— _Thranduil aaran. Harwa tyara Érewyn bereth, Legolas, hîr vuin_.

Tras esta última frase Legolas miró a Érewyn. Luego devolvió la vista a los guardias y suspiró, con aire vencido.

— _Uuma dela, khila amin thee. Niuve tenna' ta elea lle_. _Menle nauva calen arwen, ta nae hwesta e'_— bufó el príncipe, enfadado. Como respuesta recibió el saludo militar de los elfos que, respetuosos, se situaron algunos pasos por detrás de la princesa rohir.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Érewyn. Legolas sonrió al mirarla. Peinó las crines de Arod, gentilmente, antes de contestar.

— Mi padre envía una escolta personal para la princesa de la Marca.

La noticia extrañó a los tres hermanos rohirrim por igual. De los tres, Érewyn fue la única capaz de pronunciar la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

Legolas sonrió de nuevo de un modo no muy afable.

— Teme por la seguridad de la princesa. A saber qué peligros puedes encontrar ahí fuera,_mel nîn_. — contestó, en un tono irónico que supo ocultar perfectamente. Lo que en realidad pretendía Thranduil, y eso Legolas lo sabía perfectamente, era evitar a toda costa que la bochornosa historia de amor de Eglaron y Aeneth se repitiera, esta vez en Ithilien, y con Érewyn y él como protagonistas.

— Eso puedo entenderlo y se lo agradezco — concedió ella —, pero no me hace falta, soy la Mata-h...

— Tendrá sus motivos, estoy segura — la cortó Éowyn, y estiró de ella para que se inclinara hasta su nivel —. No rezongues más — susurró —. ¿Acaso no has visto la expresión de su rostro? No le des más vueltas, Érewyn.

Por supuesto que había visto la expresión del rostro de Legolas, había advertido que algo no marchaba como el elfo quería desde que le vio entrar al establo. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de preguntar si tenía dudas. Ella no entendía el funcionamiento del cerebro del Rey Elfo... No sabía qué era lo que en realidad le movía a enviar cuatro guardias como escolta para ella, si dos días antes le había dejado bien claro que, para él, su existencia era tan insulsa como la de una simple hormiga.

Aunque estaba claro que su hermana tenía razón. Sin duda no era el mejor momento para sacar el tema a relucir.

— Ahora sí. _Kwara naa lle!_ — exclamó Legolas, de nuevo.

El elfo pasó junto a Érewyn a galope corto, dedicándole una forzada sonrisa, mientras alcanzaba la parte delantera de la comitiva. El resto de elfos se puso en marcha también. Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban ya sobre las montañas y comenzaban a iluminar las calles desiertas de Minas Tirith. Debían apresurarse a recorrer el Pelennor aprovechando el frescor de la mañana ya que en esa llanura no había ni un árbol bajo el que cobijarse del calor.

Éowyn caminó apresuradamente junto a Fanor cuando Érewyn le guió hasta la retaguardia del resto del grupo, seguida de sus escoltas.

— ¡Pásalo muy bien, "ratoncito"! — le aconsejó de nuevo, con el rostro rebosando preocupación —. ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

— ¡Descuida, Éowyn! ¡No os preocupéis por mí! ¡Regresaré muy pronto! — respondió ella en tono urgente. Aceleró el paso del caballo y lanzó un beso al aire hacia sus dos hermanos, que se quedaron atrás, mirando cómo su pequeña abandonaba Mundburgo junto al hombre que amaba, flanqueada por los cuatro guardias de Thranduil.

Faramir regresaba hacia los dos hermanos con paso tranquilo, tras dar las últimas órdenes al teniente que dirigía la caravana y entregarle una carta para el capitán al cargo del campamento de Emyn Arnen. Al llegar cerca de ella, sonrió a Éowyn, que aún observaba el grupo que se alejaba en la calle.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, suavemente. El rostro de Éowyn estaba desencajado.

— Sí... — mintió, y rió forzadamente, nerviosa. Miró los ojos grises de Faramir y suspiró. No tenía caso tratar de ocultar su preocupación, y menos ante él. De modo que buscó en sus preciosos ojos ese efecto calmante que tenían sobre ella, y como siempre, lo halló —. Es que... Ella y yo... — trató de explicar la princesa. Su vista se clavó en el suelo y sus manos se frotaron entre sí, con ademán nervioso.

— ¿Sí? Te escucho, Éowyn. — dijo él, en tono bajo. Éowyn le miró de nuevo.

— Mi hermana y yo SIEMPRE hemos estado juntas, toda nuestra vida. Esta es la primera vez que nos separamos.

Faramir sonrió, entendiendo. Sujetó sus manos y las notó heladas. Las calentó entre las suyas, gentilmente.

— ¿Sabes? La vida está llena de primeras veces. Algunas son agradables, y otras no tanto. Estoy seguro de que, aunque para ti este sea un momento difícil, Érewyn está pletórica, feliz de tener la oportunidad de vivir esta pequeña aventura alejada de su familia. — Éowyn le sonrió. Las palabras de Faramir siempre eran tan sabias... — Creo que es algo bueno para ella. Es un cambio que significa que las cosas están yendo bien, Éowyn, que todo sigue su cauce. La vida misma sigue su curso, como debe ser. — Ella regresó la mirada al suelo, aún triste por la marcha de su inseparable hermana. Su "ratoncito". Faramir se inclinó ante ella hasta situar sus ojos a la par. La sonrisa del joven era contagiosa. — Hay un lugar, en lo alto de la torre de Ecthelion, desde donde se puede divisar Osgiliath — le explicó él, misteriosamente —. ¿Quieres subir conmigo a ver cómo avanzan por el Pelennor? — Éowyn sonrió y asintió — ¡Magnífico! Y, cuando les perdamos de vista, podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad, si gustas. Hoy es día de mercado y suelen traer muchas cosas extrañas y bellas de tierras lejanas. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría verlas. ¿Querrás pasear conmigo más tarde? — Ella rió tímidamente.

— Así es como debe ser, ¿verdad? — respondió ella, con aire vencido. Faramir besó su mano y respondió.

— Únicamente si tú lo deseas.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron, de la mano, hacia la torre de Ecthelion, mientras Éomer miraba en silencio a sus dos hermanas seguir caminos separados, en compañía de hombres maravillosos.

Sin duda, Érewyn tenía razón. No había nadie en toda la Tierra Media con quien su "ratoncito" estuviera más segura que con Legolas. Ni siquiera con él mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y, en silencio, regresó a la Casa del Rey.

..::..

Era curioso, a la par que placentero, observar la extensa llanura del Pelennor. La fértil campiña, ahora devastada por el calor y las pasadas batallas, no guardaba ni un rastro de que allí se hubiera producido un cruento enfrentamiento hacía un par de meses. Las huellas del sitio de Mundburgo se notaban en la hierba, pisoteada por doquier, y en algunas grandes rocas que los proyectiles de las catapultas desprendieron de la gran muralla durante la batalla y que aún permanecían, inmóviles, en la ladera de la ciudad, testigos silenciosos de la recién nacida paz.

El camino proseguía a través del Pelennor con un trazado casi en línea recta hasta el Rammas Echor, el muro fortificado que protegía la ciudad y sus inmediaciones de las incursiones de los orcos procedentes de Ithilien, que Faramir se había encargado de erradicar.

Por orden de Legolas la expedición aceleró la marcha, y Fanor trotó, feliz.

Junto a ella, los silenciosos guardias de Thranduil cerraban el paso de la expedición, dos a cada lado, un par de metros por detrás de Érewyn. Había intentado entablar conversación con el que parecía el capitán de los cuatro, el que había conversado con Legolas antes de iniciar la marcha. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos. Apenas le respondía con monosílabos, o con gestos de la cabeza, siempre respetuoso eso sí, pero Érewyn sospechaba que el camino no iba a ser muy entretenido con tal compañía. Además, aquel yelmo ocultaba la mayoría de sus rasgos, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro. Y tras un par de intentos fallidos más, suspiró y se rindió. Entonces procedió a observar todo a su alrededor.

Algo más de dos leguas les faltaban por recorrer hasta llegar a las Torres de la Guardia del Terraplén, las dos almenas que flanqueaban la puerta del Rammas Echor, que daba acceso al camino hacia los vados de Osgiliath.

Hacia Mordor se dirigían y, sin embargo, el corazón de la joven no albergaba temor, ni dudas. Tan sólo curiosidad y un profundo e inexplicable sentimiento de libertad. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero se intensificaba cuanto más lejos se hallaba de Mundburgo, y más aún, cada vez que miraba a Legolas.

El Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen viajó en la vanguardia durante la primera parte de la travesía, hasta que alcanzaron las Torres de la Guardia, siempre pendiente de los alrededores, de la estrategia a seguir frente a posibles imprevistos, y de la ruta señalada.

Cien metros antes de llegar al Rammas Echor, y entrando en el resguardo de la primera zona arbolada que encontraron, Legolas se acercó galopando hacia la retaguardia y se detuvo al lado de Érewyn para continuar un rato junto a ella. Ella sonrió del modo que Legolas tanto adoraba.

— ¡Oh! Estoy segura de que a Gimli le habría encantado ver esto... — medio susurró Érewyn, maravillada con lo que había a su alrededor.

El brillo del sol emergiendo por completo de detrás de las Ephel Dúath, otrora con sus cumbres siempre ensombrecidas y cubiertas por la espesa y negra niebla procedente de Mordor.

El color amarillento del pasto, quemado, tostado por el sol de justicia que azotaba aquella tierra sureña ya al principio del verano y al que ninguna sombra proveía de un poco de tregua.

La brisa templada que traía el aroma del tomillo y el romero, plantas que crecían en abundancia en las lindes del estrecho camino.

— No te lamentes más, _mel nîn_. — dijo Legolas, amablemente —. Le insistí muchas veces para que nos acompañara, y se negó todas ellas. No era su deseo pasar dos días sobre esta "abominable bestia" — explicó en tono irónico, dando una palmada afectuosa en el cuello de Arod. El caballo continuaba caminando, dócil y manso.

— No entendía cómo lo hacías para que estuviera siempre así de tranquilo — murmuró ella, mirando al blanco caballo de Legolas —. Fanor es muy nervioso, pero sólo hasta que recorre los primeros 100 metros. Luego se calma y se comporta como un cordero. Pero Arod... Cuando le traje desde El Sagrario me dio un viaje horroroso, hasta más o menos la mitad... Pero, entonces, ¡descubrí tu secreto! — confesó ella, triunfante. Él la observó con expresión divertida.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, con una media sonrisa. Ella asintió.

— Es porque le hablas en Sindarin. A Arod le gusta el sonido de tu idioma, Legolas.

— A ti también te gusta, mel nîn — espetó él, de repente. Ella se sonrojó enormemente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

La voz de Legolas se volvió un susurro grave al responderle.

— Te quedas quieta, como embrujada, y me miras como si yo fuera lo más maravilloso que hubieras visto en tu vida. — Érewyn abrió los ojos al máximo y desvió la vista del impactante azul de los ojos del elfo hasta sus propias manos, dos puños que estrujaban las riendas. En aquel momento se asemejaba más a un tomate maduro que a una princesa rohir. Él se acercó un poco más y se inclinó sobre su oído, el peso apoyado en la parte trasera de la montura de Fanor —. No debes avergonzarte, a mí me encanta que me mires así... — confesó él entre más susurros. Esto intensificó aún más el tono carmesí de la joven — Por eso lo hago tan seguido — confesó.

— ¿Aunque yo no te entienda? — dijo ella, adivinando. Una sonrisa maligna inundó el rostro de Legolas —. Pero no es justo...

— ¿Qué no lo es? — inquirió él, intrigado.

— _Shamhlú go mbeidh mé ag labhairt i gcónaí i Rohirric. Agus beidh tú grá a chloisteáil. Ní bheadh sé a thuiscint níos fearr?_

Legolas levantó las cejas. No había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que aquella preciosa boca acababa de soltar.

— ¿Cómo dices...? — preguntó. Érewyn dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

— ¿Ves? Yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo. Significa: "imagina que yo te hablara siempre en Rohirric. Y que te encantara oírlo. ¿No sería mejor entenderlo?"

Legolas tomó una mano de su princesa y la besó.

— Tus palabras siempre tan sabias, _melleth nîn_. Tenemos un largo camino por delante ¿Te gustaría aprender algo de Sindarin? — el rostro de ella se iluminó.

— Claro que sí. La última lección la dejamos en el tejado de Meduseld... Pero no he olvidado lo que me enseñaste.

— ¿No?

— ¡_Adrun_! — exclamó la joven.

Al escuchar la palabra, Arod giró instantáneamente hacia la derecha, alejándose del resto del grupo, un gesto que pilló desprevenido a Legolas, y el elfo tuvo que rectificar su rumbo rápidamente. Érewyn explotó en risas.

— Eres una alumna excelente, no hay duda — concedió él.

..::..

Dos horas más tarde cruzaron el puente de Osgiliath y, tras atravesar la despoblada ciudad, se internaron en un camino entre la espesura.

Avanzaron hacia el norte, entre pinares bajos que se agolpaban en masa en aquellas latitudes. Apenas se detuvieron unos minutos para almorzar frugalmente. La compañía se detuvo a un lado del camino, y Legolas se sentó junto a un tronco, donde compartió con Érewyn un pedazo de lembas que sacó de su alforja.

— ¡Mmmh! — se deleitaba ella. El sabor, tal como recordaba, era exquisito —. Estas son diferentes a las que me diste de camino a Cuernavilla, ¿verdad? — Legolas asintió y mordió su propio pan del camino.

— Son las que hacemos en Eryn Lasgalen. Al igual que los hombres, cada colonia de elfos tiene sus propias recetas y costumbres. — Érewyn cerró los ojos.

— Pues está buenísimo... Lleva peladura de naranja... Y también vainilla. — Adivinó. Legolas rió.

— Come tranquila, piensa que el trozo que te he dado es el equivalente a un almuerzo completo — le aconsejó él.

— No te preocupes — dijo ella —. Estoy acostumbrada a comer en cantidad, ¡soy una excelente comensal!

Y dicho esto se dedicó unos ligeros golpecitos en la barriga.

— Muy femenina — apreció él, irónicamente. Érewyn se tapó la boca para reír, intentando conservar algo de la feminidad que, se suponía, debía rebosar por cada poro de su piel.

Legolas terminó de comer y se puso en pie. Érewyn le siguió, dispuesta a preparar de nuevo a Fanor, que pastaba en un claro junto al camino.

— Un momento — la detuvo Legolas.

De repente le tenía casi encima, tan cerca que podía notar el calor de su aliento en la piel. Érewyn sintió sus dedos sobre su mentón, acariciándola con suavidad. Y luego sobre la comisura de sus labios. La joven tuvo que frenar el impulso de buscar su mano con los labios para besarla al recordarse a sí misma que no estaban solos. Todos allí sabían quienes eran ellos dos, y debían guardar las formas.

El elfo se llevó a la boca las migas que había atrapado en su rostro y le sonrió tímidamente. El efecto fue devastador en ella, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

— Tenías... Lembas en la cara — explicó.

Ella rió, nerviosa, y frotó con cuidado su propio rostro.

— Gracias por tu amabilidad — dijo.

Legolas sonrió aún más ampliamente y se alejó en busca de Arod, que aguardaba junto a la carreta.

Érewyn le siguió con la mirada. Legolas tenía el don de desarmarla con un gesto tan casto y gentil como aquel, y si después le sonreía de aquella forma devastadora, ella terminaba por perder completamente la fuerza de sus piernas.

La expedición continuó hasta bien entrada la tarde, y la vegetación se volvió más espesa a medida que avanzaban.

Era curioso que no hubieran encontrado un sólo árbol antes del Rammas Echor y de repente hallaran aquella zona boscosa, relativamente cerca.

— De modo que aquí era donde estaban todos los árboles escondidos — murmuró Érewyn, cabalgando de nuevo junto a sus escoltas. Dio un suspiro aliviado al cobijarse en las sombras de la vegetación que rodeaba el sendero y miró a ambos lados. Eran realmente silenciosos aquellos elfos. El tiempo que había hablado con Legolas hasta justo antes del puente le había hecho el trayecto muy ameno y divertido. Pero desde hacía horas el príncipe se encargaba de de dirigir el convoy de nuevo, y marchaba atento y serio en la vanguardia, mientras ella trataba en vano de arrancar unas pocas palabras a aquellos guardias tan obedientes de su Rey.

De repente, Legolas alzó un brazo y todos se detuvieron.

Érewyn no podía ver su rostro ya que él estaba de espaldas, pero incluso así pudo detectar, en su postura, extremadamente atento a su alrededor, que algo no marchaba bien. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le vio echar mano a una flecha de su carcaj.

Automáticamente, todos los integrantes de la expedición empuñaron sus armas, y no se movieron del sitio.

Los guardias formaron un escudo alrededor de Érewyn, flanqueando todos los costados desde donde pudiera venir un enemigo, todos con sus dagas desenvainadas.

Era un muy mal lugar para ser atacados: no había visibilidad; el sitio perfecto para una emboscada.

Érewyn frunció el ceño y elevó su mano por encima del hombro. La espada de su madre relució como un relámpago al desenvainar su hoja silenciosamente, y la princesa aguardó, atenta y concentrada, a pesar de los suaves resoplidos de Fanor, que terminaban por indicarle que, realmente, algo había en la espesura.

— _Luach_ Fanor — susurró entre dientes. El Meara bajó la cabeza y permaneció completamente inmóvil, preparado para lo que fuera.

Legolas elevó su arco y puso todos sus sentidos en la vegetación. Había demasiados puntos ciegos, demasiadas zonas oscuras. La confianza le había hecho cometer un fallo imperdonable: adentrarse en el camino sin enviar antes una avanzadilla. Quizá Faramir se había equivocado al dar por despejada aquella zona.

Una rama crujió a su derecha, y él apuntó con su arco hacia allí como un rayo. El resto de sus congéneres hizo lo mismo, concentrándose sobretodo en aquel lugar, en el que los arbustos comenzaron a moverse.

El silencio era sepulcral, roto únicamente por el suave sonido de las ramas más altas moviéndose al vaivén del viento, las cigarras, y algunos pájaros. Un arrendajo cantó muy cerca de allí, y entonces, el arco de Legolas descendió.

El elfo alzó de nuevo el brazo y miró atrás con actitud relajada. Los guardias que flanqueaban a Érewyn bajaron sus armas también, y la muchacha miró a su alrededor, sin entender. ¿Falsa alarma? Como fuera, continuó empuñando su espada y mirando con sospecha los gruesos matorrales de su izquierda.

— No hay peligro, _arwen en amin_ — dijo una voz agradable, cerca de ella. Érewyn se giró hacia la voz. El Capitán de la guardia personal de Thranduil le sonreía con gesto tranquilizador —. Estamos demasiado al sur para el gusto de los arrendajos.

Érewyn le miró, sorprendida. Ahora entendía todo. Sus labios formaron una perfecta O y procedió a guardar su espada en la vaina, con cuidado.

— Un arma hermosa, sin duda — dijo el guardia, admirándola.

— Gracias — respondió ella.

Legolas desmontó entonces y se acercó a los arbustos. Él mismo imitó el canto de un pájaro desconocido para Érewyn, y tras esa señal emergieron de los arbustos un par de hombres encapuchados, armados con espadas y arcos, y vestidos en tonos oscuros, los mismos tonos que Faramir utilizaba.

Eran miembros de la Guardia de Ithilien.

Legolas entabló conversación con ellos mientras dos elfos de su compañía sacaban de la carreta un par de pequeños fardos.

— Estamos en Ithilien Norte, _arwen en amin_. El terreno tiene más altitud. Es por eso que aquí hay más árboles, aunque hacia donde vamos el bosque es aún más denso y sus árboles más altos y majestuosos. — Explicó el guardia. Respondiendo al comentario sobre la espesura de la vegetación que Érewyn había hecho hacía un buen rato. Érewyn le miró un instante y sonrió tímidamente.

— Creí que no entendíais la Lengua Común. — Confesó la joven. Realmente se sentía aliviada de que aquel elfo se hubiera decidido a dirigirle la palabra, al fin.

— _Amin hiraetha_ — dijo el elfo. Al detectar la incomprensión en el rostro de Érewyn, se apresuró a rectificar —. Perdonadme. Entiendo la Lengua Común, aunque no suelo hablarla a menudo. El motivo por el que no os he dirigido la palabra es... Porque los elfos de los bosques desconfiamos de los extraños, aunque tengan sangre real en las venas.

— No necesitáis disculparos, vuestros motivos me resultan muy familiares — replicó ella mirando brevemente a Legolas, sonriente. El elfo posó su mano en el corazón, en gesto de agradecimiento —. ¿Qué os ha hecho cambiar de opinión? — se interesó ella.

— Vuestra actitud — confesó él —. Había oído de vos que sois una brava mujer, pero no creí ni media palabra. Hasta que os vi. No os tembló el pulso ni una vez, mi señora. No tuvisteis miedo.

— Me he enfrentado a cosas peores que un enemigo invisible — admitió Érewyn. Los cuatro guardias sonrieron —. Con franqueza, no creo que necesite vuestra protección, no quisiera ofenderos — confesó. No le apetecía nada pasear por Ithilien con aquellos cuatro rodeándola todo el tiempo.

— Y os creo. No obstante obedecemos la voluntad del Rey Thranduil — respondió el elfo.

Érewyn gruñó ligeramente y regresó la vista a Legolas.

Del bosque había emergido un grupo de unos diez encapuchados más que parecían tener la intención de unirse a la expedición. La carreta comenzó a avanzar con aquel grupo de soldados siguiéndola, pero los elfos y Érewyn se quedaron atrás.

Legolas se despidió de los miembros de la Guardia del Bosque y del resto de hombres con los que habían compartido el camino hasta entonces y montó de nuevo sobre Arod. Volteó hacia los demás y pronunció unas palabras que Érewyn no entendió.

— El camino hacia Cair Andros sigue un poco más al norte, aquí se separa el camino de los hombres del nuestro. Ellos tomarán la senda del sur, hacia Emyn Arnen — explicó el guardia, gentilmente.

Legolas se acercó hasta ellos y se detuvo junto a Érewyn.

— Perdóname, _mel nîn_. Ha sido grosero por mi parte hablar en Sindarin. A partir de ahora lo haré en la Lengua Común. Todos los presentes lo harán — se disculpó él.

— No te preocupes — se apresuró ella a responder—, no es ninguna ofensa para mí. Está bien si necesitáis hablar entre vosotros en vuestra lengua — concluyó.

Legolas negó con energía.

— No lo está. No quiero que te sientas excluida — explicó. Ella sonrió.

Reanudaron el viaje internándose en la espesura del bosque. La tarde se ensombreció, y el grupo de elfos avanzó en silencio, al abrigo de los árboles, pasando con cuidado entre arbustos de espinos, y por debajo de ramas caídas, hasta que, casi una hora más tarde, encontraron el antiguo sendero hacia Henneth Annun.

A la hora crepuscular, el sonido de unas aguas revueltas llegó a los oídos agudos de Érewyn. A paso lento y cuidadoso, los caballos de los elfos se detuvieron a la orilla de un río de aguas oscuras.

El cauce del Morgulduin emanaba un vapor denso y fétido. Estaba contaminado. El río nacía en el valle de Morgul, allá arriba, al pie de las aristas amenazadoras de las negras montañas, y cada vez que Érewyn miraba hacia el Este, entre los árboles, podía ver la sombría silueta de la Torre de Minas Morgul, alzándose sobre el bosque como un testigo silencioso de todo el horror que Sauron sembró. La corriente sonaba fría y cruel, y generaba en ella una sensación de frío muy intensa.

Vadearon el río con cuidado, ya que las aguas bajaban revueltas, y se internaron en el bosque de nuevo, del otro lado, siguiendo un pequeño sendero.

Ella notaba las manos frías y un sentimiento de congoja que oprimía su pecho. Tragó saliva y dudó varias veces antes de atreverse a preguntar, con voz queda:

— ¿Es... seguro internarse en este bosque?

Los elfos la miraron. De la dama de hierro rohir no quedaba nada. La joven se asemejaba más a un polluelo recién caído del nido que a una guerrera.

Érewyn se secó el sudor del rostro con un extremo de su camisa larga y notó que algo comenzaba a marchar mal.

Legolas desandó el camino hasta llegar junto a ella y acarició su rostro. Estaba helada, y un ligero velo transparente cubría su frente. La miró, preocupado, antes de responder.

— La guardia de Emyn Arnen informó que el lugar es seguro y que está despejado hasta el sur de la Ventana del Sol Poniente. Eso es casi la totalidad del bosque, Érewyn. Nada temas.

Ella le miró y sujetó la mano del elfo, en un gesto de súplica.

— Legolas... No me encuentro bien — confesó. Realmente se sentía muy mareada.

— Lo sé — dijo él —. Ven, podrías caerte del caballo.

El elfo detuvo los dos caballos y ayudó a Érewyn a montar delante de él, sobre Arod. El blanco caballo de batalla era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el peso de los dos durante unas cuantas millas. Lo necesario para alejarse de allí.

— Legolas... — musitó la joven.

— Shhh — siseó él.

La comitiva se puso de nuevo en camino, y Fanor, solícito, siguió a Arod a través del invisible sendero, abierto por las pequeñas criaturas que poblaban el bosque.

— Es por el río. Sus vapores son venenosos.

Érewyn cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Legolas. Inconscientemente, se giró un poco y buscó su calor con la frente.

De aquel modo, en un estado de semiinconsciencia, fue cómo Érewyn recorrió tres millas más a través de la espesura del bosque, sin saber a ciencia cierta si la presión que notaba en sus costados y alrededor de su cintura eran fruto de su malestar, o eran los brazos de Legolas que la protegían de cualquier caída y del frescor nocturno.

Con la cabeza embotada, una creciente fiebre y fuertes escalofríos, la rohir descendió de modo automático del caballo del elfo, y tambaleándose, se sentó en la blanda hierba mientras oía las suaves voces de sus acompañantes a su alrededor, y el calor de lo que parecían ser unas tímidas llamas recién encendidas.

Notó su cuerpo volverse inerte, perder toda fuerza, y se dejó llevar en sueños intranquilos, en los que una abrumadora y negra niebla ocultaba una presencia amenazadora, y la espesa vegetación que la había rodeado durante la tarde adquiría un protagonismo aterrador.

¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? No lo supo. El silencio la rodeaba, un silencio roto por una tenebrosa voz que hablaba en susurros para ella en un idioma desconocido cuyo sonido le erizaba la piel y la petrificaba.

Pero poco a poco, notó otra presencia tomar parte en aquel sueño. Cálida y tranquilizadora, hablaba por encima de la otra... no, cantaba, haciendo callar a la presencia oscura, enviándola lejos y más lejos en aquel vapor espeso que la cegaba, y guiándola a ella hacia la salida de aquel horrible lugar.

Y al aspirar profundamente, el aroma de su salvación atrapó sus sentidos, internándose lentamente en su ser como un néctar dulce y embriagador. Aroma a hierba fresca, pino y bosque. Y su voz seguía sonando.

Si el Amor podía ser identificado con algún sonido, era el de aquella voz que la protegía, que alejaba el mal, que la rodeaba y la hacía olvidar.

Despertó en medio de la noche sintiendo suaves y agradables caricias en su sien que no cesaban. De ahí se trasladaban a su cabello, donde se volvían imperceptibles, casi como el roce de las alas de un ave. De ahí a su frente y de nuevo a su sien.

Y la voz persistía aún después de despertar. Y el adorado aroma la envolvía, inconfundible. Y el calor de un fuego despertaba sus entumecidas extremidades.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró el rostro de Legolas a menos de una pulgada, sus azules ojos brillando como dos gemas preciosas, rebosando preocupación. Su mano moviéndose gentilmente en caricias que no cesaban sobre su rostro y cabello. Su capa élfica envolviéndola como una acogedora manta.

Legolas cantaba, y su voz era el sonido más dulce y hermoso que Érewyn había escuchado jamás.

Ambos se encontraban acostados de lado sobre la manta de Érewyn, en un lugar cercano al fuego, situados frente a frente, mientras ella reposaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de él y él, sobre su propia mano. Sobre sus cabezas, un cuenco humeante con el agradable e inconfundible aroma de la hierba Athelas.

Érewyn permaneció con los ojos abiertos, observando de un modo aún febril a su amado elfo, sin atreverse a pestañear.

Su canto se detuvo y la sonrisa regresó al rostro del elfo, aliviado. Pero Érewyn aún no era capaz de salir de su éxtasis y permaneció inmóvil unos minutos más, deleitándose con las caricias que el elfo aún le regalaba.

— Hola — dijo él, en un susurro grave.

— Hola — respondió ella, sonriéndole.

— Los vapores del Morgulduin son muy tóxicos — explicó, entre susurros —. Provienen de su cauce contaminado y provocan mareos y dolor de cabeza. Los elfos somos casi inmunes a ellos, pero no creí en ningún momento que fueran a afectarte tanto, mel nîn, y tan rápido. Me siento muy culpable... — confesó. Y sus caricias se volvieron más intensas.

Los labios de Érewyn se entreabrieron, dispuestos a contestarle algo dulce. Quería decirle que no debía sentirse culpable, que sabía que la había protegido en su delirio. Que ella, a su lado, se sentía más segura que junto a nadie más. Pero las palabras no brotaban de sus labios tal y como esperaba. Permaneció en silencio a la par que su instinto se apoderaba de su razón y sus manos se movían hasta el rostro del elfo, donde acariciaron con suavidad la pálida piel y los cabellos trenzados de sus sienes, hasta detenerse en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Necesitaba transmitirle lo que su alma albergaba en aquel momento. Necesitaba, con desesperación, que él supiera lo que su actitud y acciones despertaban en ella, lo que cada detalle de Legolas le significaba. Pero su mente se ofuscaba de palabras y ninguna le hacía justicia.

La urgencia imperó. Aún en su debilidad, Érewyn buscó con sus labios los del príncipe elfo, moviéndose de modo instintivo, hambrientos. Su lengua acarició la de él, en un beso que nada tenía de inocente.

Del frío al calor, del terror a la protección. Él había cuidado de ella mientras la debilidad de su cuerpo sufría los efectos adversos de un mal que, aunque tenía fácil cura, era realmente temible. Y ella se derretía al entender la profundidad de todo ello.

Intoxicarse con esos vapores en medio de un bosque desconocido podía ser mortal de necesidad.

Pero él la había llevado en su regazo, la había protegido y había cantado para ella, sacándola con su voz de aquel sueño febril y desagradable.

Para ella, Legolas era el elixir de la salvación. Y a la vez era también un veneno al que no podía resistirse, más fuerte aún que cualquier vapor fluvial proveniente del mismo Morgoth.

No podía dejar de besarle. Únicamente lo hacía para observar brevemente sus ojos y ver en ellos la misma necesidad que crecía en ella, dominándola, el mismo anhelo. Entonces mordía sus propios labios y mordía los de él, seguidamente, en un gesto que le volvía loco.

No podía detenerse. Sus besos recorrieron la perfecta línea de su masculina mandíbula, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, sobre el que susurró su nombre entre suspiros.

Y entonces él supo que si no hacía algo pronto acabaría con el concepto que tenía de sí mismo: responsable y honesto, y rompería la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Con un movimiento felino, Legolas se movió hasta colocarse él mismo sobre Érewyn e inmovilizar sus antebrazos sobre su cabeza.

Guardó una cuidadosa distancia y la observó. El cabello húmedo, sus verdes ojos almendrados brillantes de pasión, su irresistible boca entreabierta, respirando entrecortadamente y formando la silueta de una jugosa fruta, la más prohibida de todas. El color carmesí de sus mejillas tentándole de nuevo.

Nada deseaba más que dejarse llevar por el desenfreno. La naturaleza se estaba abriendo paso a la razón, poco a poco. Y el amor que sentía por ella se estaba volviendo desesperado.

¡Por los Valar! ¡Cuánto la deseaba!

Y era una situación que no era capaz de controlar, y si no ponía todo de su parte, estaba seguro de que fracasaría. Caería en la tentación.

Jamás se había encontrado en una tesitura igual, quizá era por eso que no sabía cómo actuar, y le costaba tanto contenerse. Su propia respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad, y consiguió encontrar unas palabras para dedicarle a su princesa que no fueran muy avergonzantes.

— Los demás se han marchado a asegurar el perímetro, _mel nîn_. Pero volverán en cualquier momento...

Ella no le respondió. Le miró con fervor un instante, tras el cual cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo el firme agarre que Legolas hacía sobre sus muñecas.

Y al visualizarla de aquel modo, él sintió de nuevo el apremio de hacerla suya.

Cerró los ojos a su vez y se alejó de ella una distancia prudencial, poniendo entre ellos, además, la peligrosidad de la hoguera.

Y a través de las llamas aún era peor su visión, ya que el calor volvía voluptuosa su figura, y acentuaba el deseo que ya sentía.

Sacudió su rubia cabeza y buscó a tientas, nervioso, el odre de agua de Érewyn. Lo encontró y quitó el tapón casi al tiempo que se lo tendía. Ella dio un trago largo y él se sentó de nuevo en la manta, sin saber cómo debía encararla tras lo que acababa de pasar, tras lo que ambos acababan de mostrarse el uno al otro.

Cada vez era peor, más pasión, más miradas sedientas, más frustración, y más difícil de controlar todo junto.

Érewyn se medio escondía tras el odre, mordiéndose el labio inferior y lanzando miradas furtivas al elfo.

Estaba realmente avergonzada de su comportamiento. Y era la segunda vez que le ocurría, esa visceralidad que se adueñaba de ella cada vez más a menudo con tan sólo una mirada o un gesto dulce de Legolas, la asustaba. Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte. Realmente, sólo había visto reacciones similares en... en yeguas en época de celo.

Cerró los ojos, azorada, y los apretó para borrar esas imágenes comparativas que la avergonzaban. Así se sentía, como un animal presa de sus instintos.

Le miró de nuevo. Legolas permanecía con la mirada perdida en el fuego. La incomodidad del momento flotaba en el aire, se podía tocar con los dedos. Él, que dominaba totalmente el control de sí mismo; él, que pertenecía a una raza cuyos actos, como Gimli le había explicado en el pasado, estaban perfectamente calculados, cuyas reacciones estaban controladas y cuyas palabras estudiaba cuidadosamente con el fin de no herir a sus semejantes o a miembros de otras razas. Al menos así lo veía ella.

Él... ¿qué impresión debía llevarse de ella?

Se quedó helada y separó el odre de su rostro. ¿Y si él malinterpretaba sus acciones? ¿Y si se estaba llevando la impresión de que ella era, bueno, una muchacha... "fácil"?

— Legolas, yo... — balbuceó, nerviosa. Él la miró sonriendo, tímidamente, e hizo un enérgico gesto de negación con la cabeza.

— Ni lo comentes, _mel nîn_. Es culpa mía. No debo permitir que la situación llegue tan lejos, Érewyn — dijo. Y el pesar podía verse reflejado en sus ojos.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella, callándole de inmediato. Sus manos estrujaron el odre y un fino hilillo de agua rebosó del continente —. Esto es... no sé cómo explicarlo... Yo... Nunca antes había sentido esto, jamás. Nadie despertó en mí tal comportamiento, tales reacciones. A mí... Ningún hombre... — Miró a Legolas, avergonzada. Él le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido por tan repentina confesión. De nuevo los ojos verdes regresaron al odre de piel y se concentraron en su húmeda superficie. — Quiero que sepas que yo jamás he estado con un hombre, Legolas... apenas me han dado un casto beso una o dos veces en toda mi vida, y ya. No quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada de mi. No quiero parecer que sé lo que hago, porque, ¡no lo sé! Todo surge sin más y cuando ocurre no puedo detenerme, no me puedo controlar.

El elfo la escuchaba tratando de no reír, su expresión y sus gestos eran en verdad divertidos.

— Ni siquiera sé qué narices estoy diciendo ahora... Legolas... ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con locura!

Sollozó sin saber porqué, pero no pudo detener el torrente de lágrimas que afloró en ella. Si no lloraba, si no se desahogaba, tenía la impresión de que su pecho se quebraría, incapaz de soportar un segundo más tanto amor, tanta pasión contenida.

— _Mel nîn_... — dijo él, sin más. Érewyn era la única que conseguía dejarle sin palabras. Y de nuevo se acercó a ella, la abrazó y besó sus lágrimas. Y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Los humanos vivían el amor como una cuenta atrás. Desde el enamoramiento sabían que, algún día, la amarga despedida llegaría, y el adiós sería desgarrador. Tenían los días contados, su existencia era efímera y, debido a ello era, quizás, que tenían esa capacidad de expresar sentimientos por encima de cualquier pudor, y con la intensidad que otorga el conocimiento de una vida que tiene un final, de un tiempo que se acabará irremediablemente.

Y aquel rasgo tan característico de Érewyn, esa parte tan humana, tan intensa, que imperaba en ella por encima de cualquier otro rasgo élfico, le había fascinado desde el principio. Y ahora le parecía sorprendente que ella necesitara darle explicaciones, excusar su conducta de algún modo, cuando era precisamente ese desenfreno que él inspiraba en ella lo que le ponía al límite de su propio autocontrol.

— Yo jamás pensaría nada malo de ti, Érewyn — dijo Legolas, susurrando cerca de su oído. Se separó para escudriñar el rostro de la joven, para mirarla a los ojos y que ella viera en los suyos la verdad de lo que le decía —. Te conozco demasiado bien como para llevarme una impresión equivocada de algo que puedas hacer. Es precisamente porque sé lo que ocurre que me resulta tan difícil contenerme... Por eso se me... Se nos va de las manos.

El rostro de Érewyn volvió a teñirse de rojo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Él sentía lo mismo, a Legolas le pasaba igual.

— _Mel nîn_ — continuó el elfo—, eres lo más sagrado que tengo. Necesito atesorarte lo más posible, ese es mi mayor deseo, pero no lo pones nada fácil... — rió él, y besó las manos de la rohir, su frente, su nariz y sus labios, esta vez de forma casta y pura. La sonrisa no se había borrado aún de su rostro cuando volvió a mirarla. — Ahora es mejor que descanses. Duerme esta noche y no pienses en nada _melleth nîn._ Vence al mal del Morgulduin en su totalidad. Yo te protegeré.

..::..

Érewyn se durmió de nuevo y Legolas emprendió en soledad la tarea de vigilar el campamento, de proteger a su amada.

Los sonidos del bosque le recordaban a su hogar, tan lejano, en el norte.

Era sorprendente cómo un mundo tan complejo como un bosque podía replicarse de un modo casi perfecto a tanta distancia.

Todos los sonidos nocturnos le resultaban familiares así como las sombras, el follaje, los olores... Los movimientos de la vegetación cercana, causados por pequeños animalillos en busca de sustento, y en busca de cobijo frente a la amenaza del aleteo constante de las aves nocturnas.

La presencia tan necesaria de los murciélagos, algunos pequeños insectos rodeándole y la luz tenue de la luna creciente colándose entre los huecos de las altas copas de los árboles. Siempre le había ocurrido lo mismo, los bosques eran para él enormes entidades vivientes y el momento más especial para Legolas, el que mayor paz le traía, era la noche.

Y de todo su entorno, el sonido que más le conmovía, el que encubría todos los demás con diferencia, era uno que, con anterioridad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, y que le significaba una combinación perfecta con todos los detalles que él adoraba de la noche en el bosque: la respiración de Érewyn, pausada, tranquila.

La rohir dormía profundamente, libre al fin de los efectos adversos de la niebla del Morgulduin. Él la observaba de vez en cuando, poniendo especial cuidado en no hacer nada que pudiera despertarla.

Una vez se agitó un poco y murmuró suavemente. Legolas sonrió. Se levantó de su puesto de vigilancia y se acercó a ella. Cubrió sus hombros de nuevo con la capa élfica y acarició su cabeza. El tacto de los cabellos de Érewyn tenía un efecto sedante sobre él, aletargaba sus sentidos.

Se incorporó de nuevo y siguió observándola unos instantes antes de regresar al lugar que había escogido para montar guardia.

Aquella noche estaba sintiendo algo desconocido. La presencia de él y ella en Ithilien, la compañía de Érewyn, la soledad del campamento... ¿Por qué sentía tanto sosiego, de repente?

¿Por qué no se sentía en un lugar desconocido?

Inexplicablemente, el deseo de explorar el bosque, de conocer sus secretos, se hacía mayor cada vez que miraba a la durmiente Érewyn, y no sabía qué simbiosis podía haber entre ella e Ithilien, pero esa combinación le hacía sentirse en... ¿paz?

Oh, cuánto le hubiera gustado que Érewyn fuera capaz de percibir lo mismo, de "sentir" el bosque de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Juntos podrían explorarlo, dos almas descubriéndolo y descubriéndose en un lugar desconocido para hacerlo propio, juntas.

En ese sentido, la parte élfica de Érewyn estaba dormida, y Legolas lo lamentaba profundamente.

Suspiró y regresó la mirada a la insignificancia y a la vez grandeza del movimiento nocturno de las hojas.

..::..

El sonido del campamento levantándose no perturbó los sueños de la figura aovillada y acurrucada bajo una capa élfica de color gris. Y los exploradores trataron de facilitar su descanso en lo posible.

Cuando Érewyn despertó, fue recibida con un aromático y dulce té. Los gentiles elfos que la habían acompañado y velado por su seguridad se interesaron de inmediato por su estado de salud.

El jefe de la guardia personal de Thranduil valoró su fiebre unos instantes, colocando las manos sobre su frente, y luego sobre sus mejillas y manos. Sonrió al comprobar que la muchacha estaba mucho mejor. No había ni rastro del malestar en ella ni de la fiebre provocada por el río.

— ¿Dónde está el príncipe Legolas? — preguntó Érewyn, sujetando con ambas manos el pequeño cuenco de madera que contenía su té. El guardia borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Ha querido adelantarse él mismo, junto con el resto de centinelas, para verificar la seguridad del camino, Lady Érewyn. A partir de ahora no desea que haya imprevistos de ningún tipo. Debe estar a punto de regresar.

La explicación del elfo satisfizo a la princesa, quien de pronto reparó en algo muy importante.

— Aún no conozco vuestro nombre.

El guardia partió un pedazo de una especie de bizcocho que desenvolvió de entre unas hojas. Érewyn pensó que era más pan del camino pero enseguida vio que se equivocaba, su color era más oscuro, y su textura, más esponjosa.

— Tomad — le dijo —. Es pastel de avellanas — explicó, al ver la duda en su rostro.

Érewyn mordió el delicioso pastel y se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. El guardia sonrió, satisfecho con el apetito casi voraz de la princesa y le tendió una segunda porción.

— Mi nombre es Maethon, _bereth nîn_ (mi princesa)

—Maethon... Es un nombre muy bonito.

El guardia sonrió, mientras regresaba el pastel cuidadosamente al interior de un macuto con más alimentos.

— ¡_Edra lannen_! — exclamaron unas voces, desde fuera del círculo visible del campamento. El resto de los integrantes de la comitiva se habían repartido en círculos exteriores para asegurar el perímetro.

— _Edra_.

Legolas saltó desde un árbol cercano hasta el claro del campamento, y comenzó a dar instrucciones en la Lengua Común a los elfos que terminaban de borrar sus huellas en el claro.

Érewyn se fijó que no había ni siquiera rastro de que en aquel lugar hubiera habido una hoguera encendida por la noche.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Le preguntó Legolas, acercándose a ella.

— Me encuentro ya bien, gracias por cuidar de mi... Y... Siento mucho haberos retrasado o causado molestias — se disculpó, cabizbaja.

Legolas chasqueó la lengua y levantó su rostro, sujetándola por el mentón.

— Mejor así. Que nada te haga dudar de ti, Érewyn. Ni nos retrasaste ni fuiste molestia alguna. Eres nuestra compañera en este viaje, una camarada, una igual. Y como una igual fuiste tratada, desde que abandonamos Minas Tirith.

Érewyn volteó para mirar a Maethon y vio que el elfo le sonreía, ratificando las palabras del príncipe.

— ... Gracias — musitó la rohir. Legolas asintió y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los caballos, que pastaban tranquilos junto a una encina.

— Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Hemos comprobado la zona. Tal y como informaron las tropas de Faramir, el camino está despejado, y los alrededores también. No debe haber nada en la parte norte del bosque que incite al enemigo a refugiarse en ella. Demasiado lejos de cualquier bastión cercano, supongo, ya sea Balchoth o Haradrim.

— Los bosques jamás fueron aliados de Sauron. — Intervino Maethon, quien ayudaba a Érewyn a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, esparcidas sobre la manta, tras el frugal desayuno. — De hecho la vegetación muere o se retira cuando la sombra llega.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Érewyn, asombrada. El guardia la miró y asintió.

— Dol Guldur es un ejemplo claro de lo que os digo, mi señora. Otrora, la Torre del Nigromante ocupó un espacio verde y frondoso. Pero la presencia del Señor Oscuro y más tarde la de su sabandija, Khamûl el Nâzgul, ensombreció su esplendor. Y la vegetación se retiró lejos y más lejos de las paredes de piedra del lugar. La última vez que estuve allí, conté ochenta pasos desde el último árbol hasta la primera piedra de la muralla.

— Qué tristeza... Debe ser horrible saber que nunca volverá a ser igual — murmuró Érewyn.

El fardo estaba ya preparado y se disponía a cargarlo en su montura. Silbó como un sinsonte y Fanor trotó hacia ella, solícito. Maethon levantó las cejas ante este detalle. La doncella silbaba muy bien.

— No tengáis pesar por eso, _bereth nîn_. El bosque recuperará poco a poco su plenitud, con el tiempo — sonrió. Érewyn le miró sin entender —. Lo que ocurre es que Eryn Lasgalen tiene memoria, mi señora. Igual que Ithilien.

— ¿Igual que Ithilien, decís? ¿Los árboles tienen memoria? — preguntó la rohir. Le resultaba muy difícil entender lo que el elfo pretendía explicarle.

— Por supuesto. Veréis — dijo, señalando hacia el este. La parte más alta de la torre de las Ephel Dúath sobresalía por encima de las copas de los árboles cercanos —, la cercanía de Minas Morgul no deja impasible a casi nadie, Lady Érewyn. Durante miles de años y hasta hace sólo un par de meses estuvo habitada y fue el cuartel general del Rey Brujo, el jefe de los 9 espectros del anillo. Su presencia oscura aún puede sentirse en la fortaleza, en sus cercanías, en el río. Sin embargo ya no existe. Tengo entendido que fue vuestra hermana quien acabó con él. — Érewyn sonrió y asintió con energía, orgullosa.

— Creo sinceramente que no es tan malo que la frontera sur del bosque esté delimitada por el Morgulduin. — Dijo Legolas, uniéndose a la conversación ya montando a Arod. Érewyn se encaramó en el lomo de Fanor, y el meara comenzó enseguida a dar cortos pasitos, feliz de iniciar un nuevo trecho en aquella travesía.

— ¿Cómo puede ser bueno que el río esté en ese estado? — Preguntó ella. No lograba entender el punto de vista del elfo.

— Porque los Haradrim son supersticiosos — continuó Legolas — y, aunque han combatido al lado de Sauron, en el fondo temen a las fuerzas oscuras. Y además, mientras el Morgulduin emita esos vapores, no lo cruzarán.

— No puede ser bueno para el bosque tener que lidiar con ese aire tóxico. Los árboles se envenenarán... — Sentenció ella. Y regresó la vista al frente.

Las palabras de Érewyn le hicieron alzar las cejas, perplejo. El rostro de la muchacha se mostraba compungido. La idea de un bosque moribundo en verdad la afectaba. Legolas negó con energía y se dispuso a explicarle la situación de forma más clara.

— El río no estará así para siempre, _mel nîn._ Pero las aguas tienen memoria, y recordarán durante muchos años el mal de la Tierra Media, y al bosque le servirá de protección, hasta que las aguas olviden y sanen, y los Haradrim no sean más una amenaza. Algún día, no muy lejano, el Morgulduin evocará paz, igual que la mayoría de los ríos de la Tierra Media.

Érewyn le miró, buscando en sus ojos la confirmación a sus palabras. Legolas le sonrió y asintió. Ella le devolvió el gesto, más tranquila. Si Legolas le decía que el bosque y el río sanarían con los años, debía creerle. De todas formas ella poco y nada conocía sobre la naturaleza más salvaje, en comparación a lo que los elfos atesoraban en su sabiduría.

..::..

Prosiguieron el camino, y a partir de un determinado punto, dividieron el grupo en tres. Dos de ellos, formados únicamente por exploradores, se dirigieron uno hacia al este, hacia la pared de las Ephel Dúath, el lugar más peligroso a ojos de Legolas; y el otro hacia el oeste, hacia el Anduin y la isla de Cair Andros, fortificada en la antiguedad y abandonada actualmente. Ellos comprobarían el estado del antiguo camino de Harad.

El tercero lo formaban Legolas, Érewyn y los cuatro guardias de Thranduil, y puso rumbo al norte, hacia la "ventana del sol poniente".

De camino, Érewyn pudo escuchar la historia de tal "ventana", la cual no era más que una gruta oculta por las cascadas de un gran río, y excavada en la roca fluvial por orden del Senescal Turin II. Para su asombro, pudo saber también que la gruta fue el hogar de Faramir durante meses, antes de la Guerra del Anillo.

La mañana avanzó rápidamente, y el pequeño grupo arribó a un lugar diferente. Algo comenzaba a cambiar en el bosque. Y los elfos lo notaban. Las aguas de un arroyo sonaban cercanas. Era un sonido tranquilizador y tenía un efecto calmante en los temores de Érewyn. No se asemejaba en absoluto al ruido que emitía el Morgulduin. El mal no había llegado tan al norte.

A partir de un determinado punto, desmontaron, sus miradas siempre clavadas en las copas de los árboles, admirando su colosal tamaño.

Érewyn no había visto árboles similares en toda su vida. Rohan no era, de hecho, un país en el que la vegetación creciera en verticalidad. Su clima extremo, tanto en invierno como en verano, y sus fuertes y cortantes vientos en la llanura lo impedían. La simple visión de un antiguo roble siempre había sacado de ella las más hilarantes expresiones de asombro. Pero aquello sobrepasaba su imaginación.

Eran gigantes, colosos de enormes troncos de madera oscura, de nudosas e intrincadas ramas, gruesos como casas, altos como torres. Algunos de ellos sobrepasaban la altura del tejado de Meduseld, estaba segura de que debían medir más de setenta metros de alto. Y sus copas eran frondosas, de hojas grandes y dentadas. Toda la superficie del bosque que podían ver estaba poblada por aquellos enormes árboles.

A su alrededor, los elfos no estaban menos extasiados que ella. Legolas observaba los gigantescos árboles boquiabierto, y giraba sobre sí mismo con la intención de abarcar más con la vista. En la lejanía de su parte más alta, las hojas que caían se arremolinaban en suaves corrientes de aire y se alejaban varias yardas antes de caer al suelo.

Érewyn se agachó a tomar una de aquellas hojas. Su aspecto le era familiar, pero no sabía exactamente dónde las había visto.

— ¿Lo sentís? — susurró Legolas. — Es aquí... — Los demás elfos respondieron afirmativamente. Rieron. Dos de ellos comenzaron a trepar por uno de los árboles. Era inevitable, eran elfos. Y aquella parte del bosque era una auténtica maravilla.

La misma Érewyn necesitó dar un trago a su odre de agua para dotarse a sí misma de algo de aliento. Mas cuando volcó la cantimplora de piel, ésta contenía apenas unas gotas. Legolas se percató enseguida de ello y echó mano a su propio odre para ofrecérselo.

— Ten — le susurró. Ella sonrió, agradecida, y dio un corto trago.

El odre de Legolas también estaba en las últimas. No habían podido rellenarlos antes. No se habían atrevido a hacerlo en los arroyos cercanos al Morgulduin.

— Deberíamos llenarlos. Por aquí cerca hay un arroyo, ¿lo oyes?

Legolas asintió.

— Tienes razón, _mel nîn_. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Soltaron a los caballos y los dejaron pastando junto a los demás. Se internaron entre los enormes troncos llevando sólo los odres y se perdieron de vista muy pronto.

El jefe de la guardia les miró marcharse brevemente. El arroyo no estaba lejos de allí, podía oírlo claramente, a su derecha. Además, después de conocer a la Princesa rohirrim no entendía los temores de Thranduil. Y los consideraba exagerados, teniendo en cuenta, también, el carácter sumamente responsable de Legolas. No sabía porqué su Rey temía tanto que la historia de Eglaron fuera a repetirse. Era imposible, absurdo; el hijo menor de Thranduil se había convertido en un elfo demasiado noble e inocente, a pesar de su infancia revoltosa.

Legolas y Érewyn caminaron entre los árboles, poniendo especial cuidado de no meter los pies entre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo en algunos lugares. Descendieron por una suave colina poblada de pequeñas flores amarillas y el oído del elfo les guió por entre los altos arbustos, siguiendo la senda marcada por los animales que descendían por allí en busca de agua.

Érewyn apartaba con cuidado las ramas, procurando no arañarse, pero pronto pudo comprobar que aquellos arbustos carecían de espinos. Ni siquiera había peligro en pasar entre ellos.

Habían encontrado un lugar de ensueño. Sentía su corazón henchido de alegría y, por algún extraño motivo, su cansancio se había esfumado como el humo. El bosque, los árboles, todo a su alrededor la dotaba de energía. Era extraño.

— Me siento como si hubiera despertado hace apenas unos minutos — comentó, con la vista clavada en el brillo de las aguas que ya se entre veían tras los matorrales.

Legolas giró la cabeza para observarla. Sonrió y siguió caminando. Quizá no estaba todo perdido. Quizá la esencia élfica de Érewyn sólo necesitaba de los estímulos adecuados para sobresalir.

Llegaron al remanso tranquilo de un pequeño arroyo. El agua cristalina formaba un estanque de muy poca profundidad. El musgo y las pequeñas plantas que se agolpaban en las orillas eran de color verde brillante.

Érewyn suspiró hondo el aroma fresco de la laguna y sacó el tapón de su odre. Se arrodilló junto al agua y tocó la superficie. Estaba helada.

Legolas la observaba refrescarse, en silencio, sentado en una roca cerca de la orilla. A su alrededor la vida rebosaba a raudales, y era todo tan bello que hasta arrebataba la capacidad de moverse. Sin embargo Érewyn no veía más que lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a visualizar, cerca de ella.

No vio la vida abriéndose paso en la crisálida de la mariposa que se rompía lentamente, al abrigo de las hojas de un arbusto.

No vio la ardilla bajando hasta el suelo y husmeando el ambiente con cautela antes de proceder a comerse una baya.

No veía nada de eso. Los labios de Legolas se fruncieron, apesadumbrado. La esperanza que le había iluminado durante unos instantes al oír su comentario acerca del bosque, desaparecía por momentos.

Ella notó su mirada clavada sobre sí misma y se giró. Miró sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento. El agua arrojaba sus destellos sobre su rostro y el azul de sus ojos era más puro, más claro que nunca.

Él sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando sus ojos se encontraban y ella se quedó sin habla unos instantes, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Era increíblemente hermoso.

— Legolas... — balbuceó ella.

— Dime, Érewyn — la animó él, al ver que la muchacha no continuaba.

— Tus ojos... — susurró, fascinada.

¡Por el Gran Jinete! Legolas era un espécimen sin igual, su belleza sobresalía por encima de la de cualquier otro elfo. Y no se debía a que ella estuviera completamente loca por él, no. Incluso Rissien le había hablado de la fama que precedía al príncipe allá donde iba. Y ella se sentía abrumada y a la vez afortunada de tenerle, aunque a veces fueran demasiado fuertes las emociones que Legolas le despertaba. Como en aquel momento, en que su corazón galopaba a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Legolas borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Si seguía mirándole así, si seguía contemplando sus verdes ojos brillando con adoración por él, se arrojaría sobre ella...

Se aclaró la garganta y se movió hasta la orilla para rellenar su propio recipiente, rompiendo así el contacto visual.

— Es por el bosque, _mel nîn_ — explicó —. Los bosques apaciguan mi espíritu, me calman y me dan fuerza. La esencia del bosque se introduce en lo más profundo de mi ser. Supongo que eso debe verse reflejado en mis ojos.

Ella aún no había dejado de mirarle. Desde el ángulo actual, el perfil hermoso de su nariz y la línea fina de sus labios quedaban al descubierto a la perfección.

— Eres afortunado — suspiró la joven, componiendo una amarga sonrisa. Colocó su odre en posición vertical, apoyado cuidadosamente contra una piedra, y se sacó las botas. El frescor de las aguas le erizó la piel cuando introdujo los pies en el estanque —. ¿Sabes? Quisiera tener la suerte de sentir lo mismo que tú. Sentir igual que... vosotros... — le miró, y Legolas pudo ver la magnitud de lo que la muchacha expresaba —. En el espejo de Galadriel pude ver a mi padre en el bosque de Doriath. — Legolas la observó en silencio. No le había explicado aún con detalle en qué consistió su visión —, y sus ojos reflejaban la misma paz y belleza que los tuyos ahora, Legolas. Quisiera tener la suerte de sentir lo mismo por los bosque que sientes tú, y que sentía mi padre.

— Sólo necesitas saber dónde buscar la belleza para encontrarla — explicó él, con gentileza —. A veces, lo que está más visible, como la magnificencia de los árboles o la limpieza del agua, no lo es todo. No es siquiera una décima parte de la verdadera belleza.

— No, Legolas. — negó ella —. A pesar de tener los sentidos más agudos que una humana normal, supongo que yo no soy capaz de ver más allá de eso. Jamás podré hacerlo... — se lamentó ella.

Su pesar era verdadero. Érewyn se sentía realmente triste de no poder disfrutar de la naturaleza del mismo modo que lo hacía Legolas. Pero algo cambió en el rostro del elfo cuando una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago.

— ¿Te gustaría, _mel nîn_, ver más allá de lo que la vista humana puede?

Legolas la miraba seriamente, con anhelo, nervioso. Ella se quedó congelada. Era un ofrecimiento completamente altruista. Él no tenía ninguna necesidad ni obligación de hacerlo, sin embargo, le tendía su mano desde su sabiduría de siglos. Quería iluminar su desconocimiento.

— Si me lo pides, yo te puedo enseñar a hallar los detalles más ocultos — continuó él —. Puedo mostrarte los secretos del bosque, Érewyn. Puedo enseñarte a sentir su esencia.

Su voz sonó en un susurro grave, seductor.

Y de los labios de Érewyn salió una única palabra, sin necesidad de reflexionar.

— Enséñame.

..::..

El jefe de la guardia regresó su atención a las copas de los árboles.

Una vez vivió entre árboles parecidos a aquellos. Fue durante su niñez, en su Lórien natal. Caras Ghaladon se hallaba suspendida entre árboles gigantescos, pero de hojas doradas y suaves y no verdes y dentadas como aquellas. Los troncos diferían también, aquellos eran más nudosos, menos regulares, más fáciles de trepar.

Sin duda le venían recuerdos agradables a la memoria. Caminó distraídamente hasta la base de uno de los colosos. Paseó la mano por su rugosa superficie, parecida a la de los alcornoques, y comenzó a trepar con facilidad. Dos de sus compañeros se hallaban ya casi en las copas, y podía escucharles conversar animadamente. El otro permanecía en el suelo, estudiando las bayas de color violáceo de los arbustos cercanos.

Desde que abandonó Lórien, jamás en el Bosque Oscuro había sentido el deseo tan arraigado para los de su raza de mezclarse con la vegetación, de volverse uno con los árboles. Y ahora la estaba experimentando de nuevo, aquella vieja sensación, en Ithilien.

Subió hasta media altura y comprobó que aquel árbol debía medir casi cien metros. Rió como un niño.

Habían encontrado un lugar de ensueño. El príncipe Legolas tenía razón cuando les habló de Ithilien, de lo que la visión lejana del bosque le evocó.

El príncipe Legolas...

— ¡Capitán! ¡¿Dónde están el príncipe y la dama?!

Casi sintió el alma abandonar su cuerpo... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Miró la sombra proyectada por el árbol al que se había subido. Cuando comenzó a trepar su longitud llegaba hasta la mitad de la distancia del siguiente árbol. Ahora no le llegaba ni a una cuarta parte. Había pasado casi una hora...

— ¡El arroyo! — exclamó.

Como si la vida le fuera en ello, descendió de aquel árbol dejándose deslizar hábilmente por la superficie del tronco, y en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, echó a correr, seguido del resto de guardias, que también habían descendido de las alturas, alertados por el grito de su compañero.

Encontraron pronto la orilla del arroyo, una lenta y cristalina corriente de agua que formaba una pequeña charca, perfecto lugar para llenar los odres sin peligro. Pero ni Érewyn ni Legolas estaban allí.

Junto a la orilla, las relucientes botas de Érewyn brillaban, mojadas, a la luz del sol, y junto a ellas, la casaca de la rohir y la capa de Lórien de Legolas.

Alrededor, sólo las huellas de ambos, las de ella de sus pies descalzos, que cruzaban el estanque y se perdían entre los arbustos del otro lado.

Maethon se dejó caer de rodillas, incrédulo.

— ...No — Susurró el pobre guardia.

Debían encontrarlos cuanto antes. Pese a la inocencia y nobleza de Legolas, Maethon no podía evitar pensar que, en realidad, nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que rondaba la rubia cabeza de su príncipe.

La historia de Eglaron no podía repetirse.

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

**Sindarin**

_Vanimle sila tiri I'ithil_ \- Tu belleza brilla hoy más que la luna

_Kwara naa lle_! - ¡En marcha!

_A tyelka ama assehande tuulo' 'kshapsae! -_Esperad hasta salir de la ciudad

_Thranduil aaran. Harwa tyara Érewyn bereth, Legolas, hîr vuin_. - Cumplimos órdenes del Rey Thranduil. Ya sabéis que desea que protejamos a la princesa Érewyn, Legolas, mi señor

_Uuma dela, khila amin thee. Niuve tenna' ta elea lle_. _Menle nauva calen arwen, ta nae hwesta e'_\- De acuerdo, cumplid con vuestra obligación, entonces. Pero manteneos tras ella. Es una princesa, no una vulgar prisionera.

¡_Adrun_! - ¡Derecha!

_arwen en amin -_ mi señora

_Amin hiraetha - Perdonadme (es una frase de disculpa utilizada sobre todo desde un nivel social más bajo hacia uno más alto)._

_Edra lannen -_Camino despejado

_Bereth nîn -_mi princesa

**Rohirric**

_Luach_ Fanor — valor, Fanor

**Mapa de la ruta seguida en el viaje a Ithilien**

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, quedó muy largo, de hecho he tardado más de dos horas en hacer el último repaso, pero creo que quedó perfecto. Expliqué exactamente lo que quise explicar._

_Supongo que tendréis muchas ganas de matarme. ¡Gracias! Eso quiere decir que os gustó el capítulo. El siguiente estará cargado de amor y suspiros. Os va a encantar, va a ser la pieza casi central de muchas cosas que pasarán de ahora en adelante. ¡Ardo en deseos de escribirlo!_

_Me despido ya. Espero vuestros votos, comentarios, críticas, huevos... ¡Lo que queráis enviarme será bienvenido y aceptado sin reservas!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_**Syad**_


	41. - El verdadero hogar

_Un saludo muy especial a **Holly**, a **Lily**, a **Herms** ;) y a **Tinitina**. ¡Agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews!_

_Os dejo ya con el capítulo._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer esta historia._

* * *

**La luz de Edoras**

_Capítulo 41 - El verdadero hogar._

..::..

—Enséñame.

Al oír su respuesta, Legolas se despojó de su casaca con rapidez, quedando al descubierto la hermosa camisa color hueso que vestía debajo, y volvió a colgarse el carcaj a toda prisa. Agarró el arco y le ofreció la mano.

—¡Vamos!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Y los demás?

—Ellos nos encontrarán sin problemas... ¡Dame la mano!

Al verla titubear, la tomó él mismo y estiró hacia sí, comenzando ambos a cruzar el estanque.

—¡Oh! ¡Legolas, espera! ¡Mis botas! —dijo ella, entre risas nerviosas.

—¡No las necesitas!

Y riendo y con los pies descalzos corrió, agarrada a su mano.

Legolas apartaba gentilmente las ramas y arbustos que les cortaban el paso en medio de su carrera. La hierba se sentía fresca y tierna bajo los pies. Como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho, Érewyn pisaba fuertemente con cada zancada, hundiendo los pies en el pasto. Era una sensación muy placentera.

Y la distancia hasta el claro de los árboles gigantes, donde Maedhon y los demás guardias se habían quedado, aumentaba con el paso de los minutos.

Legolas miró atrás por encima de su hombro. Había seguido un impulso instintivo que le había obligado a llevarse a Érewyn al corazón del bosque. Quería intentarlo, necesitaba mostrarle a Érewyn su propia visión de la naturaleza. Quería enseñarle a VER el bosque.

Aunque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo; a él nadie le enseñó a Sentir. Esa capacidad surgió por sí sola, con el tiempo, tras el paso de años y años. Pero sí que obtuvo las claves de otra persona, al principio de todo, cuando apenas era un pequeño niño elfo de cinco o seis años.

Thranduil.

Su padre le llevó a distintos lugares en el antiguo Bosque Oscuro. Allá le explicó historias, antiguas leyendas. Le enseñó a utilizar sus sentidos, le enseñó a amar el bosque, a experimentar su dicha y también su dolor. Hasta que un día Legolas fue capaz de hallar la serenidad por sí mismo, a solas, en el bosque.

Ahora debía intentarlo. Quería ser él quien despertara la esencia élfica de Érewyn. Él y nadie más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando reparó en la respiración entrecortada de Érewyn tras él, se detuvo y la miró.

Ella se apoyó sobre las rodillas y necesitó un momento para recuperarse. Él aparentaba como si no hubiera dado más de dos pasos a ritmo tranquilo.

Cuando la rohir se enderezó, aún con respiración agitada, la enorme sonrisa de Legolas se le contagió, y enseguida comenzó a reír.

—No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer — susurró, nerviosa, y le miró brevemente.

Legolas le sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano la instó a que mirara a su alrededor.

—Ahora observa —dijo.

Y eso hizo ella. Nada y todo se movía. El sotobosque, aletargado en apariencia, dormido bajo la espesa y oscura sombra de los árboles, le mostraba todas y cada una de las tonalidades de verde existentes. Y de marrón. Y de azul y amarillo.

Legolas la observó en silencio mientras la rohir obedecía su orden y miraba el esplendor de la vegetación virgen, centrándose en la belleza de una flor que se abría al tenue sol de la tarde. La ternura rebosaba en aquel rostro y la dulzura, en el gesto de sus manos, apartando con delicadeza el cabello que la brisa arrojaba sobre sus ojos.

Aquella sonrisa era capaz de hacer latir su corazón con frenesí.

Era su perdición.

—Ahora cierra los ojos —susurró el elfo. Ella obedeció de nuevo. Y la voz de Legolas se introdujo muy profundo en su mente, hasta un rincón oculto donde una chispa aguardaba para encenderse —. Siente la hierba. Siente el aire. Escucha con atención.

Érewyn hizo una pequeña mueca al escuchar el chasquido de una rama, y entonces regresó la calma y con ella la melodía de la voz de Legolas.

—El verde brillante nos rodea, la suavidad del bosque nos acoge.

Érewyn sintió algo que acariciaba sus manos y su cuello.

Legolas pasaba con delicadeza el lado más suave de una hoja por la superficie de su piel sonriendo al ver cómo se erizaba en los antebrazos. Luego besó sus muñecas.

Érewyn sonrió, tímida, aún sin abrir los ojos. Sintió cómo él besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello. Y cuando la joven abrió la boca para protestar por aquel juego de un solo bando, el dedo de Legolas la silenció posándose con delicadeza sobre sus labios.

—Ssshh—siseó el elfo —. Escucha mi voz.

_**»**_Todo lo que hay a tu alrededor es tan antiguo como el mundo. Forma parte de un ciclo que se ha repetido durante miles de años. Antes de que el primer _quendi _despertara en el Cuiviénen, los pájaros ya cantaban, las aguas ya bajaban por estos cauces, y este bosque probablemente ya existía.

_**»**_El viento que sientes en la piel y que acaricia tu rostro, viene de lejos, de muy lejos. Trae noticias de amor, de conquista, de muerte y esperanza. Y tú formas parte del conjunto. El viento se marchará después de tocarte y le llevará tu historia a alguien más, quizá a alguien que, como yo, sepa escucharla. Nuestra historia. Concéntrate, vacía tu mente y escucha, _mel nîn_.

Los dedos de Legolas cesaron en sus suaves caricias, semejantes al suave viento del que le hablaba, y se alejó de ella, dejándola con los sentidos a flor de piel.

Los sonidos que Érewyn oía se amplificaron, y también el resto de sensaciones que su cuerpo detectaba. Escuchó el crujido de la corteza de un árbol cercano. Notó el cosquilleo de un insecto en la piel desnuda de sus pies. Sintió el frescor del viento de la tarde. Oyó el sonido de las hojas de los árboles bailando a su merced. El canto lejano de un pájaro desconocido cuyo eco se colaba entre los troncos.

Pero todo lo que escuchaba no era sólo el viento y los animales. Lo que sentía no era la hierba fría y húmeda y la esponjosidad del musgo. Era todo eso y mucho más.

Era la vida que transcurría a su alrededor, que ya había estado allí mucho antes de que ella naciera, de que la casa de Eorl se fundara. Las palabras de Legolas tenían tanto sentido...

Tanta grandeza, tanta magnificencia… Jamás había reparado de ese modo en la vida del bosque. Por si misma no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

Y no era tan difícil, al menos, intentarlo. Sólo debía poner atención a sus sentidos, permitirle al bosque transmitirle su esencia e interpretar sus emociones .

Suspiró y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil un tiempo más, dejándose impregnar por lo que le rodeaba y permitiéndose relajarse.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió en soledad.

El elfo había desaparecido.

—¿Legolas? —preguntó, en voz baja. Y a pesar de ello le sonó estruendosa, tan agudizados tenía los sentidos.

Él no estaba y sin embargo no sintió miedo al verse sola.

Sus pies avanzaron con cuidado, notando la hierba fresca bajo cada paso que daba, rozando con los dedos las ramas de los arbustos; algunas suaves, otras ásperas. Observando la belleza de la luz colándose entre las copas de los árboles, cuyas ramas, al moverse, provocaban destellos que hacían brillar la humedad del pasto.

Irreal como un sueño.

Continuó avanzando y entró en una parte del bosque habitada por los mismos enormes árboles que habían hallado en el claro del estanque. Pero aquellos árboles, en cambio, tenían las copas más frondosas, tocando unas con otras, de modo que la luz apenas llegaba al pasto y la humedad predominaba permitiendo que la parte baja de los troncos de los colosos árboles se hallara completamente cubierta de un musgo verde, brillante y jugoso.

Un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención; entre unos arbustos, una especie de saltamontes que no había visto nunca antes frotaba sus patas traseras una contra la otra. Luego limpiaba su cabeza con cuidado y volvía a repetir el movimiento. Era amarillo y verde, y parecía estar esperando algo.

—Creí que no la verías —dijo una voz, justo encima de ella.

Érewyn dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza. Sentado de forma relajada sobre una rama baja de aquel enorme árbol estaba Legolas, mirándola con interés.

—Está muy escondida, no es nada fácil de ver —aclaró el elfo.

—Sí —concedió ella y regresó la mirada al pequeño y vistoso saltamontes —, pero sus colores son diferentes de todo lo que le rodea y hace unos movimientos nerviosos.

—Eres observadora, _mel nîn_.

Legolas se movió como un felino y descendió un par de metros antes de proseguir.

—Es una mantis, y el calor inicia su ciclo reproductivo. Seguro que está esperando un compañero.

—¡Oh! —dijo ella —¿Es peligrosa?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque no tiene un aspecto muy amigable.

—Buena intuición —apreció Legolas —. Las mantis son inofensivas para los humanos o los elfos, pero a menudo matan a sus compañeros. No es un espectáculo agradable de ver, la verdad —admitió el elfo.

Érewyn abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Nunca lo habría dicho…!

—Sshhh —siseó él —. Habla más bajo, _melleth nîn_. Al bosque no le gustan los ruidos de los intrusos.

Érewyn colocó sus brazos en jarras y le miró desafiante.

—Entonces baja aquí conmigo, así no tendré que alzar la voz para que me oigas —espetó.

Legolas rió con ganas.

—No necesitas alzar la voz. Oiría un susurro tuyo a cien metros de distancia.

Las mejillas de Érewyn se tiñeron de rojo.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor: ¿por qué no subes tú? —propuso él.

Ella se apresuró a negarse.

—¿Yo? ¿Subirme a ese árbol? El único árbol al que he conseguido encaramarme alguna vez en mi vida ha sido la encina del patio de Meduseld, y cuando mi primo me pescaba me guiaba hasta mi habitación a pescozones. No, no es una buena idea.

—Te recuerdo que subiste al tejado de Meduseld, _mel nîn_, y aquello estaba más alto que la encina —dijo él, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, pero aquella vez fue diferente.

—¿Cuál fue la diferencia?

—Tú estabas allí ayudándome.

—Y aquí estoy ahora.

Ella aún le miraba reticente.

—No estoy segura, Legolas…

—Vamos, te ayudaré de nuevo —la animó él, en susurros —. Sólo sube hasta donde yo estoy.

—¿No vas a bajar a buscarme? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió él, decidido—. Esto es parte de lo que quiero enseñarte. Quiero que compruebes que puedes hacerlo. Del mismo modo que has detectado una mantis camuflada entre los arbustos, puedes subir hasta aquí siguiendo tu instinto. Sólo concéntrate y ten confianza; yo te guiaré. No estoy tan arriba, Érewyn.

Ella suspiró profundamente. Legolas era muy insistente, pero de algún modo, que él tuviera fé en ella la convencía de que era capaz de hacerlo. Así que buscó con las manos el primer punto de apoyo al que aferrarse en el tronco del árbol. La corteza era gruesa y estaba llena de nudos e irregularidades que, muy pronto, pudo comprobar que podía usar fácilmente como apoyo.

Primero un pie, luego una mano. Miró arriba. Legolas estaba a más de cuatro metros de altura. Comenzó a sentir tensión en los brazos y un sudor frío en la espalda, los hombros se le agarrotaron.

—Relájate, _mel nîn_. Quédate quieta un momento, cierra los ojos y relájate —dijo él al notar la tensión en la rohir. Ella obedeció y respiró hondo —. Escucha el bosque, no quiere hacerte daño. Siente el árbol al que estás subiendo, ha vivido cientos de años, tal vez miles, y aún está aquí, y vivirá cientos de años más, quién sabe. Pero ahora es tuyo, y tú le perteneces a él. Abre los ojos y mira la corteza.

La joven hizo caso, sintiéndose más tranquila. Trató de mantener la respiración pausada. Observó la corteza, como él le había dicho, y ante sus ojos aparecieron todos los caminos posibles que podía tomar hasta llegar a Legolas, unos más fáciles que otros, otros más rápidos.

Optó por una ruta que entrevió a la izquierda. Subía rodeando en parte el tronco y podía utilizar los gruesos nudos de la superficie como apoyo seguro para sus pies.

Avanzó lenta pero segura, tratando de no mirar abajo. Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, vio al elfo sonreirle a sólo una rama de distancia.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, _melleth _—la animó él—. Sólo un poco más. Ya casi has llegado.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró alcanzar la mano que Legolas le ofrecía desde la rama en la que se hallaba, y con un pequeño impulso y su ayuda, consiguió encaramarse a ella.

Una vez arriba recostó la espalda en el tronco del árbol, que debía tener un diámetro de aproximadamente doce metros en aquella altura, cerró los ojos y respiró, cansada. Frente a ella, Legolas sonreía, orgulloso.

—¡Lo lograste, Érewyn! Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo él.

Ella alzó el rostro y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas.

—¡Lo he hecho! —dijo, feliz —¡He subido!

—Y sin mi ayuda, Érewyn… Y ahora, ¿te atreverías a seguir subiendo?

La mirada de la joven se llenó de dudas y su voz tembló al responder.

—¿Más alto aún?

—Hasta arriba del todo.

Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron en sorpresa y temor, pero Legolas le sonrió con ternura.

—Te ayudaré esta vez —la tranquilizó el elfo.

Legolas se puso en pie sobre la rama de un salto, mostrando una templanza y un equilibrio perfectos, y le ofreció su mano. Érewyn sonrió y la tomó. Juntos, comenzaron a trepar cada vez más arriba. Hasta que llegaron a un tramo en el que no había suficiente espacio para que ambos avanzaran a la vez.

No le quedaba más remedio, debía dejarle a ella la ruta más fácil. Sin pensarlo, Legolas saltó desde la rama en la que estaba y Érewyn ahogó un grito. El elfo alcanzó casi in extremis una rama más baja, a la que subió como una ardilla y desde la que alcanzó el tronco en segundos, para seguir subiendo por él más y más arriba.

Érewyn se quedó paralizada, completamente inmóvil en el espacio entre dos ramas gruesas, mirándole lastimeramente.

—No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre. No puedes conformarte sólo con eso —dijo Legolas. —. Tu padre seguro era capaz de subir en segundos hasta donde yo estoy, y tú puedes lograrlo también, pero necesitas creer en ti misma. ¡Vamos!

Ella frunció el ceño, y armándose de valor, buscó en la superficie del tronco un buen saliente al que agarrarse para continuar. Allí había más nudos y el musgo era tan denso que formaba una agradable capa almohadillada bajo la planta de sus pies desnudos.

Con mucho cuidado continuó su ascensión, alcanzando ramas cada vez más altas. Comprobó que el tronco era tan grueso que, a veces, sus irregularidades podían ser utilizadas como una escalera, y en un par de ocasiones soltó sus manos para subir por el tronco como si tuviera peldaños.

Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír, pero nada dijo. No quería romper su concentración. Ella no se daba cuenta, ya que era mucho el esfuerzo que estaba realizando esto le impedía comprobar que cada vez subía más deprisa, cada vez dudaba menos acerca de dónde poner los pies o las manos. Y lo más importante: lo estaba logrando sola.

Finalmente, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Érewyn alcanzó al fin la altísima rama en la que Legolas la esperaba, y allí sí, la mano del elfo aguardaba, solícita, que ella la tomara para ayudarla a subir.

Casi cayó, muerta de cansancio, sobre el pecho de Legolas cuando se halló en la seguridad de aquella rama. Él la abrazó y rió, feliz.

—De nuevo te has demostrado a ti misma que podías hacerlo, Érewyn.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarle.

Los ojos del elfo brillaban de orgullo. La Mata-huargos acababa de subir a un árbol de más de sesenta metros de alto. Casi no podía creerlo.

Se sentaron ambos en la rama, apoyados en el tronco, que a aquellas alturas no tenía más de un par de metros de ancho, y observaron a su alrededor.

El tronco se dividía en tres ramas principales a media altura. Ellos se hallaban en la parte superior. Habían subido por la vertiente más alta y más vertical, las otras dos terminaban en espesas ramas pobladas de hojas, y se ramificaban formando dos niveles claramente diferenciados.

Desde la rama en la que ambos se hallaban sentados podía verse la parte superior del bosque. Aquel árbol era de los más altos, y aún, por encima de sus cabezas debía haber otros treinta metros más hasta sus hojas más altas.

Legolas se despojó del carcaj y el arco, y los dejó colgados de una rama cercana. Suspiró profundamente y atrajo a Érewyn hasta él. Ella, sorprendida, se apoyó sobre el costado del elfo.

—Puedo preguntar qué hacemos aquí arriba? —preguntó la rohir.

—Estamos esperando —respondió él, paciente.

—Esperando qué?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

—¿Cuándo? —Insistió ella. Legolas se tapó los ojos con la mano y rió.

Ella se contagió de su risa, nunca le había visto de aquel modo, tan relajado. Era como si estuviera dejándose llevar por la paz que el bosque le inspiraba. Estaba siendo testigo del modo en que la naturaleza actuaba sobre Legolas, y lo encontraba realmente adorable.

—La paciencia es una virtud con la que no has sido bendecida, _mel nîn _—afirmó él, irónico.

—¿No se suponía que los elfos érais amables y gentiles? —preguntó ella, haciéndose pasar por ofendida.

Alzó la vista y miró su rostro. En aquel paraje sombrío el azul de sus ojos se parecía al del cielo tormentoso. Él la observó de vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida; le encantaba su espontaneidad tan genuina. El gesto pilló desprevenida a Érewyn y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Legolas —. Puedo ser extremadamente retorcido —le advirtió.

Ella arrugó la nariz en un fingido gesto de burla y él levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Érewyn regresó la mirada a la inmensidad del bosque que podía contemplarse desde allí.

—Es una maravilla —acertó a decir.

—¿Cómo habrán llegado estos árboles hasta aquí? —murmuró Legolas, pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Son parecidos a los _mallorn _de Lórien, pero estos no provienen de las Tierras Imperecederas. Aunque también son muy antiguos —respondió. Sus dedos acariciaron la superficie de la rama —. Es probable que lleven aquí desde antes de que Sauron levantara la Torre Oscura.

—Conozco los _mallorn_. Los vi en Caras Galadhon. Rissien me habló de ellos.

Legolas la miró.

—¿Rissien? ¿Tu primo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y su rostro se tiñó de preocupación, de repente.

—Me pregunto si estará a salvo… No le he vuelto a ver desde que nos despedimos en Lórien. Y ahora está destinado a Lórien Oriental... Ese lugar es muy peligroso… —dijo ella, afligida.

Legolas acarició sus brazos en un movimiento constante, buscando a la vez reconfortarla y transmitirle calor, y sonrió con dulzura.

—Seguro que lo está. Tu preocupación es normal, Érewyn. Me siento dichoso de que pudieras encontrar una parte de tu familia en Lórien. Es una gran suerte.

—Sí —admitió ella, sonriendo.

De repente la mirada de Legolas se movió hasta el cabello de Érewyn y sus ojos se entornaron.

—Quédate quieta un momento —pidió el elfo, con gesto de concentración.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Sshhh—siseó él.

Érewyn sintió los dedos de Legolas peinando sus cabellos con delicadeza.

—Esto es algo extraño, ¿sabes? En Rohan, ningún hombre que se precie se dedicaría a recoger el cabello de una chica.

—Entonces no tienen ni idea de los placeres que puede tener la vida —respondió Legolas, sin vacilar. Ella se sonrojó y permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, Legolas se detuvo y sonrió —. Aquí estás. La flor más perfecta de Ithilien…

Ella tocó su cabello. No tenía modo de ver su reflejo pero con los dedos comprobó que el rebelde mechón que siempre se escapaba de los más firmes recogidos, permanecía perfectamente sujeto al intrincado trenzado que Legolas había hecho en su cabello.

—… Aunque tenga algunas espinas…

—¡Oye! —Se quejó ella. Legolas rió divertido y alzó una mano en son de paz.

—Nadie dijo que la perfección no pueda ser fuerte e implacable… Como una tormenta.

—¿Una tormenta? Nadie me había comparado antes con una tormenta… ¿Debería darte las gracias? —preguntó, con suspicacia. Legolas sonrió de medio lado y recostó la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

—Algunas tormentas provocan tanta belleza que pueden quitar el aliento, _mel nîn_.

—Gracias, entonces —dijo ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente al elfo, y comenzó a acariciar sus trenzas. El cabello de Legolas era lacio y sedoso, y tenía diferentes tonalidades de rubio cuyos mechones más claros destacaban, trenzados perfectamente en sus sienes. Érewyn le observó con gesto concentrado y él sonrió y frunció las cejas, poniendo una expresión de extrañeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te fascina tanto, _melleth_?

—Tu cabello. Desde el primer día que te vi lo has llevado trenzado así… Rissien no lleva las sienes trenzadas, sólo lleva la trenza posterior… ¿Qué finalidad tiene trenzar así el cabello?

—Pues, estas trenzas tienen doble finalidad —explicó Legolas —. La primera es muy simple: evitar que los cabellos se enreden en la cuerda del arco, al disparar. Y la segunda y más importante: quien las lleva es reconocido como un gran guerrero. Es el símbolo por el que distinguimos a los más grandes guerreros en nuestro pueblo. Es un estatus entre nosotros. Y no fue hasta que cumplí trescientos años que mi padre me honró trenzando mis sienes por primera vez. Y para mí fue un enorme orgullo.

Los dedos de ella acariciaban aún la seda de los cabellos de Legolas.

—Debió ser un momento muy especial… —dijo ella, notando el aire apesadumbrado que Legolas adoptó, de repente —. ¡Oh, Legolas! Sigo sin entenderlo —murmuró. Él se sorprendió del tono que usó al hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Érewyn?

—Por más veces que me me expliques las razones, Legolas, cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más irreal me parece que tú me… que me ames.

La sonrisa de Legolas se amplió y el elfo se movió para situarse frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que Érewyn viera cómo se desabrochaba los preciosos cordones de su camisa y se descubría el pecho. La joven se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, pero él sostuvo su mano, firmemente, y la situó en su pecho desnudo, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Lo sientes? —Érewyn aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder, y se limitó a mirar sus ojos, tremendamente azules, en los que pudo ver un fuego ardiendo mientras enfrentaba su mirada. Los latidos de su corazón, podía notarlos contra su mano, a un ritmo pausado y continuo, fuerte, a través de su musculatura. La mano de Érewyn permaneció allí una vez que Legolas retiró la suya, y ella acarició su piel, mientras Legolas hacía lo mismo con su mejilla —. Bombea sangre igual que el tuyo. Me mantiene vivo igual que el tuyo te mantiene a ti. Siente igual que el tuyo. Los destinos de los elfos y los hombres son diferentes, pero hay algo que nos une. Arda. La amamos con la misma intensidad aunque de formas diferentes. El bosque y yo somos la misma entidad, y tú también formas parte de ella ahora mismo.

Ella acarició su piel de nuevo. Era suave, cálida. Legolas la miró directamente a los ojos mientras la mano de Érewyn dibujaba suaves caricias en su pecho. Sus músculos eran fuertes y definidos, subían y bajaban al vaivén de su respiración. Entonces pronunció la frase que detuvo las caricias de ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti con la misma intensidad que tú me amas a mi, _melleth nîn_. Y si te he traído hasta aquí es para demostrártelo.

Érewyn regresó la vista a sus ojos, intrigada.

—¿Qué?

Legolas simplemente sonrió.

—Ya sabes que en este bosque se va a establecer una colonia de elfos, la mayoría procedentes de Eryn Lasgalen. Pero aún no sabes la verdad de porqué tú y yo estamos aquí. Érewyn, cuando el peligro desaparezca del reino de mi padre, yo me trasladaré a vivir a esta colonia. Y lo haré como un elfo más, sin privilegios de príncipe.

Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron enormemente y sus labios no fueron capaces de articular palabra. Legolas continuó.

—Mi hogar ya no está en Eryn Lasgalen, no con las diferencias que comparto con mi padre. Aunque aún amo y amaré siempre ese bosque y tengo buenos amigos y recuerdos de mi infancia allí, ya no lo siento mi hogar. Hace casi un año que Smeagol escapó de las mazmorras de mi padre, y desde que abandoné el Bosque Oscuro para dar explicaciones ante el Concilio de Elrond, no he vuelto a sentir esta sensación de calidez, la sensación tan característica de paz que te envuelve cuando regresas a casa. Esa que te impulsa a suspirar y cerrar los ojos al arrullo del descanso… Pues bien. Ahora mismo la estoy sintiendo. Pero no es por este bosque. No es por estar aquí arriba, sobre este árbol… Es porque estoy contigo, Érewyn… —Las manos de la joven comenzaron a temblar —. Tú me has mostrado un lado de la vida que desconocía por completo. Por eso yo quiero compensarte y deseo mostrarte todo esto.

El elfo miró entonces hacia su izquierda, y señaló hacia allí, sonriendo.

Érewyn observó el mismo punto, y lo que vio la dejó maravillada.

La pared lejana de las Ephel Dûath, que podía vislumbrarse en casi toda su longitud desde aquel punto altísimo sobre el bosque, se estaba tiñendo de rojo. El sol caía, la tarde moría y el atardecer regaba sus tonalidades sobre la piedra rojiza de la cadena montañosa.

Sólo había un nombre para describirlo: belleza.

¿Quién iba a decir que tras aquella visión tan perfecta el mal se había atrincherado durante tanto tiempo?

Los minutos se sucedieron y, pronto, el color de la puesta de sol se coló entre las hojas más altas. Los árboles a su alrededor se iluminaron como el fuego.

Una pequeña bandada de gansos voló sobre ellos, a poca distancia. La percepción de Érewyn se agudizó de nuevo, sin necesidad de concentrarse. Era el entorno el que ahora despertaba en ella ese sentimiento de paz, de forma natural.

Sonrió. Parecía que hubieran viajado a otro mundo, mucho más lejano. Un mundo en el que el mal no había existido jamás.

Intacto, frágil pero a la vez fuerte. Así era Ithilien.

Legolas suspiró y tragó fuerte. La miró. Bajo aquella luz, con aquel lindo recogido, parecía la más hermosa de las princesas sindar que habían hollado la tierra. La expresión de su rostro le decía que la muchacha estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a él. Y era gracias a él que podía hacerlo.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a percibir. Y sólo era el principio. Tan sólo acababan de despertar.

—Legolas… — Murmuró ella, con la vista aún clavada en las Ephel Dûath.

—Érewyn, quiero que descubras tu parte élfica, y… que lo hagas junto a mi. Quiero ser YO quien te enseñe a sentir la naturaleza, quiero ser YO quien esté presente cuando escuches las palabras que susurra el viento. Y quiero hacer todo eso aquí, en Ithilien. Porque si estoy contigo, estoy en casa —explicó. Sus manos acogiendo con ternura las de la muchacha—. Quiero tener la dicha de poder observarte así cada día. Quiero ser yo el afortunado que vea cada día esta puesta de sol reflejada en tus ojos. Quiero que sonrías para mí y para nadie más. —Besó sus manos y apoyó la frente sobre la de Érewyn. El corazón de la rohir se aceleró —. Quiero despertar cada mañana a tu lado y tener la suerte de observarte dormir, de escuchar tu respiración mezclada con el sonido del bosque en la noche que tanto amo. Sentirte mía, que ambos podamos vivir este momento cada día.

Los dedos de Legolas acariciaron en gesto nervioso el dorso de las manos de la joven.

—...Érewyn si tú… Si tú me lo permitieras… Construiría para ti un hogar en este bosque para poder compartir contigo cada atardecer… Porque mi verdadero hogar eres tú.

Legolas se apartó apenas unos centímetros y vio las mejillas de Érewyn cubiertas de gruesas lágrimas. La rohir no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Enmarcó el rostro de la muchacha entre las manos.

—¿Te gustaría vivir aquí, _mel nîn_?

—¿Contigo? —preguntó ella, entre susurros.

Él asintió, nervioso.

—Quiero compartir contigo cada segundo de mi vida. Si te gusta este árbol, es tuyo, Érewyn. En él construiré para nosotros un hogar hermoso en las alturas, un sitio seguro para nuestra familia, con mis propias manos. Érewyn, me harías el elfo más feliz de la Tierra Media si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

Ella tragó fuerte. "Nuestra familia", había dicho él, y sus palabras resonaron en su mente sin cesar.

Legolas aguardó la respuesta de Érewyn, una respuesta que no llegaba y el elfo dudó acerca de si había hecho lo correcto. Se había dejado llevar por completo por la situación, había permitido que las emociones, a flor de piel, hablaran por él, y ahora no sabía si había obrado bien. De todas formas Érewyn era mitad humana y además era una princesa. Probablemente su respuesta no dependía únicamente de sus deseos, y quizá acababa de ponerla en un compromiso, entre la espada y la pared.

—Si… Si necesitas tiempo para darme una respuesta puedo darte todo el que precises. No es necesario que me respondas ahora, _mel nîn_. Yo solo, yo solo quiero que…

Las manos de ella, temblorosas, desabrocharon dos botones del escote de su propia chaqueta. Las cejas de Legolas se alzaron en sorpresa, cuando Érewyn agarró su mano y la introdujo en su blusa apretándola contra su pecho izquierdo.

El corazón de la joven galopaba como loco.

—¿E… es esto un sí? —preguntó él, tartamudeando por primera vez en su vida y ruborizado como nunca. Ella asintió entre risas nerviosas, se limpió las lágrimas y se arrojó en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Legolas! ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Legolas la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Te prometo que te protegeré y que te amaré por siempre, sea lo que sea lo que nos depare el futuro… Te amo… Te amo… Te amo —susurró en su oído, regalándole interminables besos. Ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Apoyó la frente contra la de él y susurró a su vez.

—Lo has dicho tres veces. En alguna cultura, según Aragorn, ahora puede que ya estemos casados, mi príncipe.

Legolas sonrió de medio lado al recordar también el chascarrillo que Aragorn pretendió disimular del día del Concilio de Gondor. Enterró los dedos entre los cálidos cabellos de Érewyn y suspiró.

Nunca se había sentido más dichoso.

Pero entonces...

Unas voces llegaron hasta la altísima rama que ocupaban los enamorados. Legolas fue el primero en reconocerlas.

—Parece que nos han encontrado, _mel nîn_. Se acabó la escapada.

Érewyn entrecerró los ojos y aguzó el oído.

—_¡__Cormamin lindua ele lle!_

En seguida pudo reconocer el apremio y la angustia en las conocidas voces. Era su séquito de guardias personales que peinaban el bosque, buscándoles. La joven se asomó por el borde de la rama y se dispuso a llamar su atención, cuando Legolas le tapó la boca con la mano y con un rápido movimiento la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Creo que todavía no estoy preparado para volver con ellos. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo, Érewyn, solos tú y yo, el atardecer y nuestro hogar.

La joven guardó silencio al contemplar los ojos del elfo. No había en ellos ni rastro de burla o broma. Le estaba hablando muy en serio. No sabía cuándo volverían a disfrutar de un momento como aquel. De modo que, ignorando las voces apremiantes y preocupadas de Maedhon y los demás, Érewyn se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente el aroma a bosque que tanto la cautivaba.

..::..

**TRADUCCIONES**

_¡Cormamin lindua ele lle! - _¡Por aquí no hay rastro de ellos!

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_**

_Ante todo quisiera disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar. Este mes y medio fue caótico en mi vida y me resultó muy difícil encontrar ratitos para escribir. A esto he de añadir que este capítulo no me gustó en su primera redacción y la cambié hasta tres veces hasta llegar a la que habéis leído, que espero que hayáis disfrutado._

_Me inspira muchísima ternura el descubrimiento del árbol que será su hogar. Es raro y muy romántico que te pidan matrimonio en lo alto de una rama, pero Legolas es así :)_

_Como buena noticia puedo aseguraros que no me demoraré más de una semana en tener el siguiente capítulo listo modo que en unos días podréis leerlo ya._

_¡Y sin más me despido! Agradeceros antes, como siempre, que dediquéis vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia, y que dejéis, si gustáis, algún comentario por aquí abajo._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	42. - La condición

_Antes e nada, algunas respuestas a reviews anónimos o de lectores sin cuenta en ff :)_

_Sonya: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Una siente la inspiración invadir su cabeza cuando lee críticas tan positivas! Es cierto que las historias de amor son, por lo común, sosas y poco originales. Por eso yo intento que en este fic, los protas se vean afectados por todo tipo de situaciones que pongan a prueba la fortaleza de su relación. _

_Respecto a lo que me comentas de las frases en Sindarin: Lo cierto es que me lleva horas formarlas, y cuando son frases largas ya ni te cuento. Verás hay diferentes interpretaciones de la lengua Sindarin, según cómo se apliquen las pautas que Tolkien dejó escritas, ya que en ellas existen incongruencias entre sí, de modo que existen diferentes puntos de vista o traducciones para el Sindarin, siendo todas aceptables, ya que, como decía, las pautas de Tolkien son subjetivas. Es tremendamente difícil traducir textos a Sindarin, de modo que lo que yo suelo hacer es buscar frases hechas ya en Sindarin y formar nuevas frases a partir de fragmentos de esas frases hechas. El resultado suele ser decente aunque, estoy segura de que si un experto las leyera se llevaría las manos a la cabeza :P_

_¡Gracias miles a Tinitina, Holly y Mieke97 por sus comentarios y palabras de ánimo! Intento no cansar con las descripciones y aportar algo nuevo en cada capítulo, ¡celebro que os guste! :D_

_Y, sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. _

_Disfrutadlo y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

**La luz de Edoras**

_Capítulo 42 - La condición._

..::..

Finalmente los guardias de Thranduil dieron con ellos no mucho tiempo después. No tardaron demasiado tras encontrar el "rastro" que había dejado en el tronco del enorme árbol un trepador muy poco experimentado.

Érewyn se quejó, ofendida, defendiendo su orgullo por haber subido hasta allí arriba, y argumentando que no tenía modo de saber cómo ocultar su rastro si nadie la adiestraba.

—No se trata de que saber ocultar un rastro. Hay que saber cómo evitar dejarlo,_ arwen en amin _—le explicó Maedhon mientras la ayudaba a descender.

Érewyn gruñó, sin argumentos posibles ante las palabras tan agudas del Jefe de la Guardia. Mientras descendía, hubiera jurado que los pies de Maedhon no tocaban la superficie cubierta de musgo del árbol. Repartía su peso de tal forma que apenas dejaba huellas, y éstas se borraban por sí solas al cabo de unos minutos.

La joven suspiró, ¡había tanto aún por aprender!

Legolas, por su parte, pasó el resto de la tarde en las alturas, inspeccionando detalladamente el árbol y fijándose en todo tipo de cosas. Con la ayuda de uno de los guardias, comprobaron la salud del gigantesco ejemplar, si existían plagas, si había más inquilinos…

En el suelo, Maedhon y el resto de elfos se disponía a montar el campamento para pasar la noche. Mientras preparaba el lugar para encender una pequeña hoguera, el jefe de la guardia no dejaba de lanzar miradas inquisitivas a Érewyn. La rohir se las devolvía con algo de extrañeza, al no saber qué era lo que rondaba la mente del elfo.

No. Parecía que la joven aún conservaba su virtud. Su expresión inocente así lo corroboraba. Como era de esperar del príncipe. Aunque aquella escapada fortuita jamás la habría predicho. Al parecer Legolas poseía un lado oculto… y oscuro.

Cuando Legolas y el otro elfo descendieron ya era casi noche cerrada. El fuego ardía y Érewyn se había calzado las botas que los elfos habían cargado con ellos, y cubierto con su capa. Uno de ellos asaba al fuego algo que parecían castañas, pero algo más grandes, y desprendían un olor tan delicioso que mantenían a la joven a pocos metros de la hoguera, sentada cómodamente sobre su manta y aguardando la cena.

—La próxima vez que os despistemos ya sabéis cómo encontrarnos. Asad unos cuantos _nauva _y esperad a que Érewyn aparezca por su propio pie guiada por el aroma…

La rohir miró a Legolas, sorprendida y ofendida por aquel ataque tan repentino. Abrió la boca para recordarle que ella no era Gimli pero el elfo sólo necesitó guiñarle un ojo para lograr mantenerla en silencio.

—Estuvimos muy preocupados, _heru en amin_. — le recriminó Maedhon. Legolas dejó su arco con cuidado apoyado en el tocón junto al que se sentaba Érewyn, y miró al jefe de la guardia brevemente mientras se despojaba también de su carcaj.

—No teníais porqué —sentenció el príncipe.

—… Sí teníamos. Creímos que haríais lo mismo que vuestro hermano.

Legolas torció el gesto en una mueca y miró a Érewyn. Ella les observaba, intrigada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó la joven.

Legolas no respondió enseguida, se acuclilló junto a ella y acarició su mejilla antes de hacerlo.

—Fugarnos —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura y desvió la vista de Legolas a Maedhon.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la joven, sin entender.

—Pues… Porque… — El jefe de la guardia trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a la princesa, pero Legolas halló una respuesta rápidamente.

—Por las desavenencias con mi padre —dijo, simplemente —. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que decirlo: yo no soy Eglaron —concluyó, mirando con dureza al resto de elfos.

Entretanto se hallaban todos sentados ya alrededor de la hoguera, y comenzaron a servirse pequeños vasos de miruvor a la vez que cortaban porciones de un bizcocho cuya pinta hacía salivar a Érewyn.

—Y yo no tengo ningún motivo para escapar... — comentó ella, sin perder de vista el bizcocho —. Eso es como huir de los problemas, ¿qué sentido tiene hacerlo? Seguirán estando ahí si algún día necesitas regresar…

El guardia levantó las cejas. Había sabiduría en aquellas sencillas palabras. Asintió e inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—Hablando de otros temas: a Veryan le gustará este bosque. También está deseoso por conocer Ithilien —dijo Maedhon, entonces. Legolas alzó la vista y asintió con ganas.

—Lo sé, no dejó de decirme lo mucho que me envidiaba la noche antes de ponernos en camino hacia Minas Tirith.

—¿Quién es Veryan? — Preguntó Érewyn, intrigada.

Legolas se inclinó hacia ella para responder.

—Veryan es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Y también es sobrino de Maedhon.

El guardia asintió con energía.

—El hijo de mi adorada hermana. Tiene sus ojos… Y el poco cerebro de su padre…

Legolas explotó en risas al escuchar semejante descripción de su amigo. Maedhon le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no necesitaba de muchas luces para todas las travesuras que hizo durante su infancia y su adolescencia—dijo, y seguidamente señaló a Legolas —. Aquí, el flamante príncipe, era el cerebro de todas las operaciones.

La risa de Legolas se cortó instantáneamente y miró sorprendido a Maedhon que le observaba con expresión triunfante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cerebro pensante de qué? —preguntó Érewyn, intrigada, sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida al fijarse en la expresión de Legolas, que se hallaba mudo por el cauce que acababa de tomar la conversación.

—De todos los niños que han nacido y crecido en el norte del Bosque Oscuro, han habido dos pequeños elfos de los que se cuentan incluso historias. Creo que hasta alguna dama compuso un poema para explicar alguna de sus travesuras. Ellos dos fueron durante años la causa de los desvelos de sus respectivos padres —contestó Maedhon, señalando de forma acusadora a Legolas. La expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba a punto de vengarse por el mal rato que el príncipe le había hecho pasar aquella tarde.

—No fue para tanto… —Trató de defenderse Legolas, mirando hacia otro lado. Maedhon sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión profundamente interesada de Érewyn.

—Legolas era la cabeza pensante del dúo —prosiguió el guardia, ignorando el gesto incómodo de Legolas —. Veryan era un año menor qué él, y simplemente encontraba fascinantes las ideas alocadas del príncipe.

—Maedhon…

—¡Ssshhh!—siseó Érewyn, silenciando a Legolas — ¡Calla! Esto me interesa mucho…

El príncipe rodó los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, derrotado.

Hasta ellos se acercó entonces uno de los elfos, ofreciéndoles un pedazo de bizcocho y un par de _nauva _asados. Tras explicar gentilmente a Érewyn cómo comer el extraño fruto, regresó junto a la hoguera, y la joven, tremendamente hambrienta, le dio tal mordisco al bizcocho que casi se atragantó con aquel primer bocado.

— Continúa, por favor Maedhon —rogó la rohir, tras recomponerse.

Mientras comía, a Maedhon se le habían encendido los ojos al recordar algo, y no tardó en comenzar a explicarlo.

—Recuerdo una vez, cuando apenas tenían ocho y siete años, en la que Legolas y Veryan salieron de la zona controlada sin permiso paterno. Legolas lo hizo llevándose el arco de Thranduil

Érewyn abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras, por su parte, el príncipe escuchaba sin mostrar apenas reacción en el rostro a la vez que tomaba pequeños bocados de _nauva_, ignorando el bizcocho. Maedhon prosiguió.

— Aquella tarde cazaron la araña más grande que habíamos visto en lustros. Lo hicieron con las dagas, ya que Legolas erró el tiro varias veces — Érewyn levantó las cejas, incapaz de creer que el mejor arquero que había visto fallara en el blanco. Maedhon sonrió y continuó —. Y no se les ocurrió una cosa mejor que traerla arrastrándola por las patas hasta el puente sobre el Río Encantado. Los centinelas apostados en la puerta les vieron llegar, y, alarmados al divisar el trofeo que portaban, corrieron a avisar al Rey. Legolas y Veryan, orgullosos ellos, se jactaban de su pieza. Y justo cuando Thranduil emergió de la cueva para ir a reprender a su hijo su falta de cerebro, resultó que la araña muerta era una madre en letargo...

—Oh, por _Kementári_… No me acordaba de eso… —gruñó Legolas en voz baja. El príncipe escondió el rostro en la palma de su mano para disimular el bochorno que le acababa de invadir.

Érewyn se inclinó hacia adelante para intentar ver su expresión. La joven no podía evitar reír con el relato.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis, Legolas? ¿Qué es una madre en letargo? —inquirió.

—Mejor no preguntes...—masculló él, y pasó a dar cuenta de su bizcocho.

—¡Es imposible que no te acuerdes! Aquella fue una de las más graves que hicísteis Veryan y tú —le reprochó Maedhon.

Legolas soportaba en silencio el sermón y a Érewyn le parecía estar contemplando un chiquillo que está siendo amonestado. Comenzó a reír con el comportamiento del príncipe, y en seguida volvió a pedir a Maedhon que continuara, lo que provocó que Legolas rodara los ojos.

—Veréis —prosiguió Maedhon, mientras le alcanzaba a la dama otro pedazo de pastel —, se les llama madres en letargo a las arañas cuyos huevos no han eclosionado aún. Son unas mamás estupendas, muy entregadas. Tanto que llevan a sus hijas no natas encima.

A Erewyn casi se le cayó el bizcocho al suelo. Legolas resopló y Maedhon le miró, triunfante, antes de seguir con el relato.

—La araña que cazaron Legolas y Veryan llevaba sus huevos adheridos al abdomen, ocultos por su espeso pelaje. Y cuando Thranduil llegó al puente dispuesto a reñir a su hijo menor, los huevos eclosionaron y nacieron casi un centenar de pequeñas y escurridizas arañitas venenosas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por lo más sagrado, Legolas! — exclamó ella, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y desternillándose. El grupo entero de guardias comenzó a reír, contagiados por su reacción.

— ¡Yo recuerdo aquello! — contribuyó el elfo encargado de las _nauva_ al fuego —. ¡Fue espantoso! Se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta para que no se colaran en las cavernas. ¡Pero fue inútil! Muchas entraron. ¡Imaginad qué caos! Jamás se había visto una plaga como aquella.

—Si —asintió Maedhon —. Pero afortunadamente conseguimos controlarlas. Y la madre fue llevada lejos y fue enterrada.

Érewyn observaba a Legolas, aún sin poder parar de reir. El elfo la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—Obviamente mi padre me castigó. Pasé un año entero dentro de la caverna, sin poder salir. Nada de paseos por el bosque, nada de excursiones a caballo, nada de clases, canciones o fiestas en el exterior...

—Debes admitir que fuiste bastante inmanejable de niño… —Finalizó Maedhon, observando con seriedad a Legolas. El príncipe chasqueó la lengua.

— Eres muy gentil, Maedhon. Creo que mi padre utilizaría un mayor surtido de coloridas palabras para describirme. —Erewyn rió al escucharle y Legolas la miró. —. Pero la jugada no me salió tan mal, porque al concluir mi castigo, mi padre me regaló mi primer arco, e hizo que el mejor maestro arquero del reino me enseñara a usarlo. Y resultó que ese era mi hermano.

Érewyn rió e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza mientras le miraba.

—Jamás me habría imaginado algo así de ti. Di por supuesto que fuiste un niño ejemplar.

Legolas se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso tú no hiciste travesuras de pequeña?

—¡Infinidad de ellas! —Érewyn respondió casi instantáneamente, provocando la risa del resto de guardias y la mirada sorprendida de Legolas —. Pero yo no era la cabeza pensante, esa era mi hermana Éowyn. Ella era el artífice de todo el mal de Edoras. Y Éomer el ejecutor de sus ocurrencias. Yo simplemente les seguía a todas partes.

Legolas fue quien soltó la carcajada entonces y Maedhon se dirigió a la rohir, interesado.

—¿Acaso las damas en Rohan no se crían entre delicadas costumbres, canciones y poemas? Así es como crecen las damas entre los elfos.

Érewyn torció la cabeza antes de responder.

—Sí, a partir de cierta edad. En mi caso me crié junto con el resto de niños de Edoras hasta los catorce años, cuando comencé a estudiar junto a mi institutriz.

—¡Habladnos de vuestra infancia, _arwen en amin_! —pidió uno de los guardias.

— ¡_Ná_! ¡Habladnos de Edoras! —añadió el de su derecha.

Érewyn sonrió y se llevó un dedo al rostro, pensativa.

—Está bien... ¿Por dónde empiezo…? —Érewyn meditó unos instantes —. A diferencia de los Salones del Rey Elfo, Edoras no está rodeada de ningún peligro latente. No hay arañas, ni animales peligrosos ni amenazas constantes. Edoras está ubicada sobre una colina de verde hierba, a los pies de las Ered Nimrais. Cerca de allí está el río Nevado, que rodea la ciudad por el norte. Su majestad, el Rey Thranduil, me dijo que pudísteis contemplarla durante vuestro viaje a Minas Tirith. Como habéis visto, allí no hay que estar siempre pendiente por la propia vida de uno. La orografía de Rohan hace a Edoras imposible de ser atacada de improviso. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que un niño puede hacer en medio de esa tranquilidad…

Érewyn detuvo su relato un momento para recibir un cuenco con un humeante y aromático té. Dio las gracias y se dispuso a continuar.

—A nosotros nos encantaba ir al valle Sagrado. Sin permiso, claro. Solíamos escaparnos en grupos formados por niños de distintas edades y hacíamos expediciones para llegar hasta la misma base de la Escalera del Baluarte. — Se detuvo y sopló la superficie ardiente de su té.

El ceño de Legolas se frunció, al reparar en algo importante.

—La Escalera del Baluarte… Es la ruta que sube hasta el Sagrario. Eso está a casi un día de camino desde Edoras… ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Cinco —respondió ella, sin titubear. Legolas la miró sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la mirada —. Te dije que yo también había hecho travesuras… En fin. Allí es donde suelen pastar las últimas manadas de Mearas. Nos escondíamos tras los Hombres Púkel, y nos acercábamos por turnos. Intentábamos montarlos, someterlos. Pero nunca funcionaba ninguna estrategia… — La mirada de Érewyn pasaba por cada una de las caras que la observaban con atención, iluminadas tenuemente por el brillo del fuego —. No sabíamos nada acerca de los Mearas. No entendíamos por qué los mayores les profesaban tanto respeto. A diferencia de los caballos salvajes comunes, los Mearas no se someten jamás. Únicamente lo hacen ante el Rey de Rohan y sus herederos directos. Tienen una voluntad de hierro… Se dice que las almas de los Mearas no son de este mundo, que son criaturas místicas. Por eso, el Valle donde pastan se llama Sagrado, y el Sagrario, es el lugar donde el primer Meara escogió un jinete.

—Son los caballos más magníficos que he visto —afirmó Maedhon, contemplando pensativo la silueta de Fanor, que se recortaba entre las sombras de un claro cercano donde se hallaba dormitando —. Esas travesuras de niña suenan como un reto a la vida, _arwen en amin _—dijo en un tono más alto.

Todos rieron. Érewyn sonrió, asintiendo con energía.

—En parte lo eran, nos arriesgábamos mucho pero no éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos, aún éramos pequeños... Bueno, Éomer tenía quince años, pero su cerebro aún estaba por manifestarse por aquel entonces. —La frase provocó más risas de los presentes —. La verdad es que podía haberse roto el cuello decenas de veces, igual que Éowyn y yo misma. Pero nunca nos ocurría nada. Los Mearas nunca nos hicieron daño... … … — Érewyn guardó silencio, pensativa. Hasta que recordó algo importante y sus ojos se encendieron — ¡Ah! Pero entonces llegaban los rastreadores, liderados por el jinete más rápido, que era mi primo Théodred. Imaginaos: ¡un metro noventa de rohir, con las venas del cuello a punto de estallar, completamente rojo de ira e irrumpiendo a galope tendido y dando gritos!

Los elfos rieron al imaginar la versión tan cómica del desventurado Théodred que Érewyn describía. Ni siquiera Legolas pudo evitar unirse a las risas. Érewyn continuó.

—Todos corríamos como gallinas despavoridas tratando de huir de nuestros padres, tíos o primos —las risas continuaron —. Entonces nos castigaban, pero al cabo de un mes y medio volvíamos a las andadas —concluyó la joven. Miró a Legolas y sonrió al recordar una última cosa. Carraspeó y se irguió hinchando el pecho, y habló con voz casi gutural —. "Me da igual lo que ellos dos hagan Érewyn, tú eres muy pequeña, deberías avisarme cuando Éowyn tiene una de sus ideas y no unirte a ellos", solía decirme mi primo. Y yo le contestaba que era más divertido así, porque cuando Théodred venía a buscarnos yo siempre regresaba con él y entonces podía montar junto a él a Fanor. De ese modo yo era la única que conseguía montar un Meara, la más pequeña salía ganando… … — La mirada de la joven rohir viajó hasta su caballo, inmóvil y tranquilo. La tristeza se apoderó de su rostro entonces, y negó con la cabeza —. Mi pobre Théodred… Quién habría dicho que su amado Fanor continuaría su vida junto a mi.

—Si tu primo pudiera verte ahora sería el hombre más orgulloso de Rohan. — Afirmó Legolas, sin rastro de duda en la voz.

Érewyn sonrió y suspiró profundamente, logrando, al oírle, contener las lágrimas que casi afloraron a sus ojos.

…

…

...

Cuando Érewyn despertó, bruscamente, aquella noche, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida. No recordaba haberse tumbado, ni haberse cubierto con aquella manta, que, por cierto, no era la suya. La suya se hallaba debajo de su cuerpo, aislándola de la humedad del suelo. Y la que hacía las veces de cobertor tenía impregnado un inconfundible y ligero aroma a bosque.

Algo la sacudía, y Érewyn se lamentó, sin poder abrir los ojos.

— Mmmmmhhhh… — musitó, apenas.

La sacudida fue aún mayor, y la joven se alzó sobre su antebrazo, buscando, enfadada a quien la despertaba con aquella falta de delicadeza.

Junto a ella vislumbró unos conocidos ojos azules que la miraban, completamente abiertos.

— Legolas… ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, algo disgustada.

— Lo siento —se disculpó él —. Pero no respondias a mis caricias ni a mis besos, así que he tenido que pasar a una estrategia más ruda para despertarte —explicó —. Date prisa, debemos despedirnos. —dijo, sin más.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el tronco de su árbol.

Ella le miró alejarse, sin comprender. Legolas se giró hacia ella cuando alcanzó la base del árbol y con un mudo gesto le indicó que le siguiera.

Era de noche aún y estaba muerta de sueño. Pero la mente de Érewyn, aún obnubilada, le impedía negarse, no obstante. De modo que, de modo automático, Érewyn apartó la manta, se enroscó en su capa y se dirigió como alma en pena hasta donde Legolas aguardaba, bajo la atenta mirada del elfo apostado de guardia.

El elfo dio muestras de una inconfundible agitación al llegar ella al lugar y sin aguardar un segundo, comenzó a hablar.

— Érewyn, nuestro árbol es uno de los Árboles Padre de Ithilien —espetó, emocionado. Érewyn se frotó los ojos, sin entender.

—¿Qué? ¿Árboles Padre? ¿De qué estás hablando, Legolas? — Preguntó, con voz quebrada.

Él sonrió, paciente.

—Verás: todos bosques están originados por un puñado de Árboles Padre, que se diferencian de los demás en que tienen "alma". La recibieron de la misma Yavanna hace milenios. Las almas de los Árboles Padre permanecen en la Tierra Media cuando mueren, de modo que vuelven a nacer en otro lugar. Pero hay Árboles Padre que son más perceptivos que otros.

— ¿Perceptivos?... eso un poco difícil de entender. ¿Cómo puede ser perceptivo un árbol?

—Lo sé, _mel nîn_. Intentaré explicártelo mejor. Fangorn, por ejemplo, está formado por muchos Árboles Padre con vidas que se remontan a antes de que la Tierra se partiera en la Guerra de la Cólera. No mueren porque reciben los cuidados y las atenciones de los Ents. Las almas de los Árboles Padre, al estar en contacto con los Ents, son muy sensibles y están, de algún modo, "despiertas".— Legolas puso su mano sobre la corteza del gran árbol y negó con la cabeza. — Pero él no, porque aquí no hay Ents. Él permanece en un sueño constante excepto en la hora nocturna más cercana al alba. Entonces, los Árboles Padre se "despiertan", sienten con más intensidad lo que tienen alrededor. Se vuelven perceptivos ¿Lo entiendes?

—… Ahora lo entiendo. Son más sensibles —susurró ella, acariciando suavemente el musgo sobre el tronco. Legolas asintió, sonriente.

—Y, como es un Árbol Padre, al haberle escogido para albergar nuestro hogar, debemos despedirnos de él adecuadamente.

Érewyn entrecerró los ojos para observarle. Si aquellas palabras hubieran venido de boca de otra persona, no habría perdido ni un minuto más de su tiempo, y habría dado por sentado que se trataba de una vulgar chifladura. Pero venían de Legolas, y todo lo que él decía tenía sentido. Todo era verdad, aunque a veces le costara entenderlo.

—¿Despedirnos? ¿Cómo podemos despedirnos de un árbol? —preguntó ella, adormilada aún —. ¿Cómo le hablo? Es decir… Es un árbol. ¿Cómo sé que me entiende?

Legolas sonrió. Érewyn miró el modo en que el elfo tocaba la superficie cubierta de musgo del tronco y le imitó.

—Los árboles, las plantas, los elementos inmóviles de la naturaleza no hablan un lenguaje en concreto, como tú y yo. Ellos sienten las emociones, Érewyn. Sienten la energía en nosotros, la alegría, la tristeza, la ira…

— Mmmh… Creo que lo entiendo. Pero… Aún así… … Empieza tú —concluyó Érewyn. Legolas rió levemente.

—Está bien —aceptó él. Legolas inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y recitó. — _Autar i lumbor, ar Naira kénan anúta Númenna, et Rómello Tilion orta, ar undómess' elen síla. Ar lómelindë-lírinen, entúlan yanna ettullen, nu menel elentintaina. _— Legolas abrió los ojos y quedó en silencio.

Ahora entendía Érewyn lo que Legolas había querido explicarle con "percepción". Estaba segura de que aquel árbol (y cualquier otro), habría sido capaz de notar cómo se sentía Legolas. Ella apenas había entendido un par de palabras sueltas. _Númello_ hacía relación al oeste, y _Tilion_ era uno de los nombres del sol. Y aún así habría sido capaz de afirmar que sabía qué había dicho el elfo. Sus palabras transmitían melancolía, tristeza y a la vez esperanza.

Permaneció muda, mirando simplemente a Legolas, que aún permanecía con la mano sobre la corteza húmeda y fría.

El elfo la miró entonces y ella se sobresaltó levemente. La joven bajó la vista al suelo y se sintió como una intrusa, como si hubiera interrumpido la bella conexión de Legolas con el Árbol Padre.

—Creo que está intrigado —Susurró el elfo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella, extrañada. Él sonrió.

—Tú le intrigas. Quiere saber… Quiere saber de ti — concluyó Legolas, apartando finalmente la mano del tronco —. Adelante, muéstrate.

—Legolas, no sé si yo seré capaz de hacer algo así.

—Claro que puedes. Hazlo —la animó él. Y sin más, regresó junto a los restos de la hoguera y la dejó a solas junto al gran árbol, dándole intimidad en ese extraño momento.

—¿Cómo se supone que puedo conectarme contigo "pequeño"? "Pequeño"... Es un buen nombre para ti… ¿Sabes? En rohirric, la palabra para "pequeño" parece significar "grande": "_beag_". Es perfecto, ¡te llamaré "Beag"! ¿Te gusta? — Érewyn suspiró, acarició el tronco, sin dejar de sentirse tremendamente extraña al hacer eso.

Miró atrás, junto a la hoguera, Legolas intercambiaba algunas palabras con el vigilante nocturno. Ella suspiró.

—Él es maravilloso, ¿sabes? Es casi irreal… Aún no tienes la suerte de conocerle, pero cuando lo hagas le amarás… Aunque no sé si un árbol puede amar… … Te prometo que no te haremos daño, "Beag"… ¡Auch! — Exclamó la joven.

Acababa de caer justo sobre su cabeza uno de los frutos del árbol, una baya del tamaño de una nuez. La rohir se frotó la cabeza, dolorida, y se agachó para tomar el fruto entre sus manos.

Mirando con recelo a "Beag", se separó del tronco, considerando suficiente el tiempo que acababa de pasar hablándole al árbol, y con la baya en las manos y un agudo dolor en su cabeza, Érewyn se acercó hasta la hoguera.

Al verla aproximarse hacia ellos, frotándose enérgicamente la coronilla, Legolas le preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya terminaste?

Érewyn le miró con expresión lastimera y levantó el puño que encerraba el fruto.

—"Beag" acaba de darme su aprobación —dijo, irónica.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Legolas, extrañado. Pero pronto reparó en el detalle —. ¿Le has puesto nombre?

—Ahá —asintió ella, como si no fuera gran cosa. Y puso el proyectil en manos de Legolas. Pero él se lo devolvió.

—Es un presente que te ha otorgado a ti. Debes guardarlo tú —afirmó, convencido. Ella levantó las cejas.

—Un presente, ¿eh?… La próxima vez que regale algo lo haré por vía aérea.

Legolas y el centinela rompieron en risas.

…

…

…

El par de días que siguieron los dedicaron al regreso, pasando una de las noches en uno de los campamentos de las tropas de Faramir.

Antes de abandonar Ithilien, tuvieron que cruzar de nuevo el cauce del Morgul Duin, y Érewyn, conocedora ya del peligro, cubrió su boca y su nariz con un pedazo de tela humedecida con agua de su odre, para evitar intoxicarse de nuevo.

Se reencontraron, tal y como habían previsto, con el resto de elfos que formaban la expedición inicial, recibiendo de ellos noticias alentadoras. No había rastro de enemigos, ni Haradrim ni orcos, ni cerca de la pared montañosa ni a la orilla de Cair Andros.

La comitiva regresaría a Minas Tirith para aprovisionarse, y la mitad de los elfos comenzaría ya con la construcción de _flets _en la primera arboleda de árboles gigantes que habían encontrado. Daba comienzo así el sueño de Legolas.

El viaje llegaba a su fin y cuando la expedición de elfos cruzó el Rammas Echor y se adentró en el Pelennor, Érewyn comenzó a tararear una canción sencilla típica de Rohan. Era una canción dedicada a la llegada del verano en las tierras montañosas, a la maravilla de la naturaleza.

Ahora era capaz de sentirla. Sentía el esplendor del bosque en su interior, se había sentido cobijada y protegida cerca de las lindes de Ithilien… A pesar de haber recibido la "aceptación" tan dolorosa por parte de "Beag".

Cuando visitó Lórien no sintió nada parecido, no sintió el calor del hogar, tal y como Legolas se lo había descrito. Quizá era porque esta vez estaba con él, por todas las cosas hermosas que habían compartido juntos en Ithilien. Por la petición de matrimonio que Legolas le había espetado en la copa de aquel, su árbol. Quizá porque de aquel lugar no tenía ni un sólo recuerdo amargo que llevar consigo. O quizá era porque su esencia élfica cada vez era más fuerte en ella.

No sabía el motivo exacto, pero se había sentido feliz, dichosa en el bosque.

La comitiva marchaba al trote, con la mayoría de los guardias de Thranduil en la retaguardia, rodeando a Érewyn. La joven, que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, tarareaba su canción tranquilamente, sin echarles cuenta.

—¿Estás contenta, esposa mía?—dijo Legolas, susurrando las dos últimas palabras.

Con ellas consiguió un sonrojo más que evidente por parte de ella y una sonrisa tímida. El elfo tomó la mano de Érewyn y la besó.

—La decisión ya está tomada y yo me marcharé de Eryn Lasgalen para poder estar junto a ti, una vez haya cumplido con mi deber con el Reino del Bosque. Vamos a estar juntos sea cual sea la opinión de mi padre.

—Legolas… ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Vas a desafiar a Thranduil… —dijo ella, temerosa. Él asintió enérgicamente.

—No me da miedo mi padre. Lo único que me da pavor es pensar en una vida sin tenerte a mi lado.

No. Por más veces que las pronunciara, Érewyn aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse a las frases que Legolas le dedicaba de vez en cuando, y aquella vez también la pilló de sorpresa. De no haber ido a caballo, probablemente se habría arrojado a sus brazos y le habría besado hasta dejarle sin aliento.

…

…

…

La distancia se redujo paulatinamente hasta que alcanzaron finalmente el gran muro exterior de Minas Tirith y atravesaron la puerta.

Su llegada fue recibida por el sonido de las cornetas, cuyo soniquete anunciaba que un noble se dirigía a la Ciudadela (en este caso, dos), y la comitiva de Ithilien recorrió al paso las calles de Mundburgo, con rumbo directo a la Casa del Rey.

La Torre de Ecthelion se alzaba majestuosa, como siempre, y en su base, visible ya desde el arco de acceso al séptimo nivel, una figura se movía de un lado al otro, inquieta, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Mira quién está ahí —dijo Legolas, en tono divertido.

Érewyn entornó los ojos y se fijó con más detalle. Le reconoció en seguida. Sonrió y miró a Legolas con ojos anhelantes.

—Ve —dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Fanor arrancó al galope y recorrió como una exhalación el apenas centenar de metros que restaba para llegar a los jardines de la Torre de Ecthelion. La joven bajó entonces de un brinco y subió los varios escalones que la separaban de la nerviosa figura, quien, por su parte, ya había comenzado a descender.

—¡Éomer! —gritó ella, arrojándose en los fuertes brazos de su hermano.

El Rey de Rohan la abrazó estrechamente y la levantó del suelo.

—¡"Ratoncito"! —exclamó él. Se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse, lo justo para mirarse las caras y rieron, felices —. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—¡Sin novedad! ¡Todo perfecto! —respondió ella —. Legolas me ha enseñado muchas cosas, y me ha mostrado algo maravilloso en Ithilien.

La sonrisa del rostro de Éomer se borró instantáneamente y los ojos del rohir se entornaron, escrutadores.

—Que te ha mostrado, ¿qué? —inquirió entre dientes, forzando un tono tranquilo.

Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron de sorpresa al comprender lo que su hermano había entendido.

—¡Éomer! —exclamó, la joven. Y acompañó el grito con una ligera torta reprobatoria en el hombro de su hermano, que fue para él como la caricia de una mosca —. No empieces a decir estupideces…

Legolas subía las escaleras en aquel preciso momento y sonrió al Rey de Rohan. Este, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Érewyn le dio un codazo en las costillas y masculló:

—¡Éomer! ¡No sigas con eso! —le advirtió. Rodó sus ojos y se separó de ambos hombres —. Lo mejor será que me adecente un poco y vaya a buscar a Éowyn. ¿Dónde está?

—Ahí arriba —dijo Éomer, señalando la cúspide de la Torre —, con Arwen. Deben estar enfrascadas en una de sus conversaciones y no habrán oído las cornetas. De haberlo hecho estaría aquí como un clavo.

Érewyn le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla y le estrechó el hombro. Él no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta antes de mirarla marchar descendiendo la gran escalera hacia la Casa del Rey.

—¡Hablamos después! —dijo, risueña.

Legolas le dirigió una tierna mirada y su gesto tan característico de despedida, el puño en el pecho, mientras Éomer le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas.

Pero, finalmente se dio por vencido y suspiró. No tenía sentido sospechar de Legolas; era imposible que junto a él le pasara algo malo a su hermana. Le costaba admitirlo, y por supuesto jamás lo haría en voz alta, pero sabía que Érewyn no estaría más segura que junto a Legolas.

Creía haberse hecho ya a la idea de que su hermana había encontrado al hombre de su vida (al elfo de su vida, en este caso), pero no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico y algo celoso cuando ambos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

¡Por el gran jinete! ¡Era su "ratoncito"!

—Te alegrará saber que la zona de Cormallen, Cair Andros y Emyn Arnen están completamente bajo control. Hemos visto las tropas de Faramir, traigo noticias para ti también. el príncipe de Ithilien está arrasando con los hombres de Harad y con los orcos de una forma asombrosa. Tanto es así, que el paso está ya libre hasta Minas Ithil.

—Minas Ithil...—repitió Éomer, asombrado. Legolas asintió.

—Aunque la ciudadela aún sirve de refugio de algunas alimañas. Pero no creo que con la estrategia que está llevando a cabo, Faramir tarde mucho más en controlarla por completo… —Legolas se quedó pensativo un momento, en el que visualizó en su mente, brevemente, la imagen de Boromir—. La línea de los senescales tiene sangre de grandes guerreros… Ahora, te ruego que me disculpes. He de acudir a dar el reporte a mi padre. Estoy seguro que lo espera, ansioso. Hay muchas cosas de las que he de hablar con él sin falta.

—Tienes razón —dijo Éomer. Y sin más dio una palmada en el hombro de Legolas y, charlando animadamente, pusieron rumbo a la Casa del Rey.

…

…

…

Los nudillos de Legolas golpearon con firmeza, dos veces, la gruesa puerta de madera noble de la estancia del Rey Elfo en Minas Tirith.

Tras abrir con presteza, Tulion apareció al otro lado, e inmediatamente dejó el paso libre al príncipe, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza a su vez, y oteó por la gran habitación, buscando la silueta de su padre. Le vio recostado cómodamente en su diván, el cual habían movido hasta la terraza.

El joven elfo atravesó la estancia con paso firme y porte decidido, y subió los pocos peldaños que ascendían hasta el nivel de la terraza.

Thranduil aguardaba ya de pie, junto al diván. Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡_Ionneg_! ¿Tuviste buen viaje? — Preguntó el Rey Elfo, estrechando los antebrazos de su hijo. Legolas sonrió, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Si, _adar_. Sin incidentes ni en la ida ni en la vuelta.

—¿Realmente? Y sin embargo algo tienes en mente, algo te preocupa… Y aún ni siquiera te has reportado como es debido— dijo Thranduil. Legolas alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Su padre era terriblemente perspicaz pero acababa de dejarle asombrado.

Suspiró.

No tenía sentido alargarlo más, dejarlo para más tarde. No tenía sentido explicar primero los detalles de un viaje que había salido tal y como había planificado, para soltarle la caballería después.

Thranduil prefería que fueran las noticias importantes las que se explicaran primero. Nada de misterios o secretos. Eso Legolas lo sabía perfectamente.

De modo que compuso la expresión más seria que pudo, miró fijamente a su padre a los ojos, y casi sin pestañear le soltó el plato fuerte.

—_Adar_. Érewyn y yo hemos escogido ya el que será nuestro futuro hogar. Le he pedido matrimonio y ella ha aceptado. Es nuestro deseo casarnos cuanto antes, y después de que expulse el último Uruk de Eryn Lasgalen nos marcharemos a Ithilien.

Thranduil no se movió ni un ápice. Se dedicó a observar con atención el rostro de su hijo, buscando en él la más pequeña señal de debilidad, el más ligero rastro de duda. Pero no lo halló. Y eso le dejó un tanto descolocado.

El Rey caminó hasta la balaustrada de blanca piedra y observó la ciudad con un silencioso Legolas aguardando su respuesta, a su espalda.

—Realmente lo vas a hacer. Vas a seguir adelante te dé o no mi beneplácito.

Legolas asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia su padre.

—Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero estoy decidido a seguir lo que mi corazón me dicte. Yo sólo deseo que tú lo sepas, _adar_. Que sepas que amo con todo mi corazón a esa mujer y que me casaré con ella con tu consentimiento o sin él —Thranduil dio un pequeño sorbo a su adorado vino y se mantuvo en perfecto silencio —. No obstante, _ada_, quisiera que me lo concedieras. Tengo la impresión de que no seré del todo feliz si tú no nos das tu beneplácito.

—De modo que, te casarás con ella incluso sin mi consentimiento. Renunciarías a tu familia por ella —preguntó el Rey—, porque eso es lo que implica un casamiento no aceptado por tu Rey. Eres mi hijo, segundo en la línea sucesoria del trono. No eres cualquiera.

Legolas asintió, simplemente.

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, _ionneg_, de que llegarías a ese extremo por ella, a renunciar a tu hogar, a tus vínculos con Eryn Lasgalen?

—Por supuesto. Por ella abandonaré el que hasta ahora había creído mi hogar y me instalaré en un lugar donde no soy nadie, sin poder regresar.

Thranduil entrecerró los ojos y se giró para mirarle directamente. Legolas sostuvo la dura mirada de Thranduil estoicamente, evitando hasta tragar.

— Exacto. No podrías regresar. ¿Y ella, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo? —preguntó entonces el Rey Elfo.

—Claro —respondió Legolas, convencido. Las cejas de su padre se alzaron y torció el gesto en una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Seguro? ¡Vamos a comprobarlo! —Exclamó Thranduil, adentrándose a paso vivo en el interior de la estancia —. ¡Tulion! ¡Haz llamar a Lady Érewyn inmediatamente a mis aposentos, y también al Rey Éomer!

Tulion se apresuró a salir de la habitación para dar las correspondientes órdenes a los criados de cámara y quedaron en la estancia únicamente Legolas y Thranduil.

—_Adar_… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó Legolas, temiendo la respuesta de su padre.

Thranduil se quedó en silencio. Legolas soltó un bufido e hizo el ademán de abandonar la habitación pero el Rey le detuvo alzando el índice de su mano derecha.

—No des un paso más hacia esa puerta. Se acabó todo este embrollo. Arreglaremos esto hoy y veremos si realmente ella vale la pena un minuto más de mi tiempo.

…

…

Éomer miraba con recelo la copa de vino que Tulion acababa de servirle. Junto a él, Érewyn hacía lo mismo con la propia.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para darse un rápido baño y ponerse un vestido limpio tras la visita de la criada para anunciarle que Thranduil reclamaba su presencia de inmediato. Y ahora se hallaban los tres, Éomer, Legolas y ella, mirándose entre ellos y sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

El príncipe aguardaba recostado en una pared cercana, de brazos cruzados y sin perder detalle a los movimientos felices que realizaba su padre. Parecía que estaba disfrutando.

El "Rey de las Tiaras" estaba en su salsa. Tenía la situación bajo control. Legolas lo había visto muchísimas veces antes. Thranduil estaba a punto de ofrecerles un trato, un trato que más bien era un ultimátum, y sabía que la victoria estaba de su lado.

Legolas resopló, indignado, y su padre le dirigió una mirada que era todo menos amable, justo antes de caminar hacia el Rey Éomer.

—Por lo visto, mi hijo y vuestra hermana han hecho planes de futuro. El Príncipe Legolas acaba de darme la feliz noticia de que desea cortejar y casarse con Lady Érewyn. Y parece que ella está interesada también.

Lejos de sorprenderse y clamar al cielo, tal como esperaba Thranduil, Éomer guardó la compostura y se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

—Os confieso que no es algo que me venga de sorpresa. Era de esperar.

Thranduil sostuvo su mirada con los ojos entornados.

—Supongo que tampoco es un secreto mi disconformidad a este asunto —añadió, con gesto severo.

—No, mi señor —respondió Éomer, y dio un paso al frente —. Pero permitid que os diga que no tenéis ningún motivo en contra de mi hermana. Su honor está sin mácula. Es valiente, gentil, sincera, honesta y salta a la vista su belleza. No tenéis motivos para oponeros, mi buen señor.

Érewyn se quedó sin respiración. El loco rohirrim acababa de plantarle cara al Rey Elfo. De ahí no iba a salir nada bueno…

Miró con urgencia a Legolas, y comprobó que él se hallaba en la misma tesitura que ella, y ninguno osaba a decir ni media palabra.

—Desde vuestro punto de vista, quizá no —agregó Thranduil —. Pero desde el de un Rey Elfo que ha hollado esta tierra desde la Primera Edad del Sol, sí que lo hay —. La paciencia de Legolas se agotó.

—_Adar_, ya basta. Nada de esto va a ningún lado, y…

—Guarda silencio, _ionneg_ —dijo el Rey, alzando la mano en el gesto tan característico que siempre provocaba el silencio de sus hijos —. Últimamente tienes la mala costumbre de no tener paciencia, debes esperar a que los demás terminen de exponer sus razones antes de quejarte —le corrigió como a un niño.

Y esto encendió aún más a un Legolas a punto de explotar, que comenzó a caminar hacia su padre con los ojos ardientes de ira. Érewyn le interceptó entonces y susurró dulces palabras cerca de su oído que lograron controlar a la bestia que se ocultaba dentro del príncipe. Thranduil le contempló serenarse antes de continuar, satisfecho.

—No permitiré que mi hijo una su vida a alguien que desconoce por completo sus raíces. Creo que no es la primera vez que lo digo —sentenció Thranduil. Éomer se dispuso a intervenir entonces, buscando llegar a un acuerdo, cuando el Rey continuó hablando —. Pero no puedo negarme a su decisión de casarse, y más cuando su deseo es hacerlo como es debido. Y aún más cuando él me ha confesado su decisión de sacrificar su identidad por iniciar una vida en común con la princesa de Rohan, perdiendo todos sus privilegios y la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia si yo no le doy mi beneplácito. Hasta ahí está mi hijo capaz de llegar, hasta renunciar a ser quien es —la mirada de Thranduil escrutó los rostros de los presentes hasta posarse sobre Legolas —. Esta situación no es de mi agrado en absoluto pero te honra mucho, Legolas. Como era de esperarse viniendo de ti, _ionneg. _

Legolas se mantuvo en su sitio sin decir palabra, sosteniendo la mirada de su padre, y entonces, el Rey Elfo se fijó en Érewyn, a la que dedicó una sonrisa igual de verdadera que las anteriores.

—Pero, ¿y nuestra dulce dama? —dijo Thranduil, entonces — ¿Sería capaz mi señora de realizar un sacrificio similar? ¿Abandonar el hogar? ¿Despedirse de los seres queridos?

Érewyn miró tímidamente a Thranduil y sopesó la pregunta. Estaba segura de que tenía trampa… Tras un momento de silencio, miró a Legolas antes de responder.

—Por él haría cualquier sacrificio, mi señor.

Legolas le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. Pero a ella no le dio tiempo de extasiarse, la voz de Thranduil resonó en la sala.

—¡Bien! —exclamó —. Antes, mientras estábamos a solas, mi hijo me ha rogado de nuevo que dé mi beneplácito a esta boda. Escuchada vuestra afirmación voy a poner sobre la mesa mi única e ineludible condición para dárselo: que Érewyn sea educada como una gran dama entre los elfos. Aprenderá a hablar Sindarin como si fuera su lengua materna, aprenderá nuestra historia, cultura y costumbres, y se integrará en el pueblo de los Sindar como una más.

Las cejas de Legolas se alzaron, incrédulo, y ni él, ni Érewyn, ni Éomer daban crédito a lo que oían. Pero el plato fuerte aún estaba por servirse, y antes de hacerlo, Thranduil degustó un generoso sorbo de su copa.

—Lady Érewyn se trasladará a Eryn Lasgalen mientras dure su educación. Allí se le instruirá y sus progresos serán supervisados.

Legolas negó con la cabeza. Érewyn sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Allí estaba la trampa. Trasladarse a vivir a Eryn Lasgalen, rodeada de elfos y separada de su familia. Ponerla al borde mismo de la resistencia.

Thranduil la miró duramente, sabedor que ella ya había comprendido, y continuó hablando.

—Es necesario. Lady Érewyn DEBE conocer todo acerca de su mitad élfica. De todas formas, Legolas ha tomado la decisión de no unirse a ella hasta que los Uruks desaparezcan de Eryn Lasgalen. Fue algo con lo que se comprometió hace tiempo y hoy me lo ha recordado. Y Legolas siempre, siempre cumple con su palabra, y todo pinta que tendréis tiempo de sobra para aprender lo necesario —el índice de Thranduil la señaló directamente —. Si hacéis esto, entonces y sólo entonces consentiré vuestra unión con mi hijo, y él no tendrá que renunciar a ver a su familia.

—_Adar_, esto no es necesario. Yo no deseo que Érewyn cambie ni un ápice. No necesita aprender todo eso… Además yo puedo hacerme cargo de su instrucción.

Una sola ceja se alzó en el rostro de Thranduil al escuchar su afirmación. El Rey procedió a ignorarle y se acercó a Éomer.

—¿Qué opináis vos, mi señor?

El rohir miró a la pareja y luego al difícil Rey Elfo.

—No me parece mal… Pero ¿es realmente necesario que se marche a vivir allí? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

—¡Por supuesto! Debe vivirlo, debe rodearse de elfos, alejarse de su vida cotidiana, de la comodidad de su hogar. Debe hacer ese sacrificio para demostrar que merece estar con Legolas.

El ceño de Éomer se frunció entonces.

—¡Ella es merecedora de vuestro hijo y mucho más! ¿Acaso os he dado yo mi opinión acerca de si Legolas es merecedor de mi hermana? Podemos entrar en una discusión que no acabará bien, mi señor.

—Oh no… —Susurró Érewyn. A su hermano acababan de tocarle la fibra sensible: su orgullo "paterno". Debía hacer algo pronto, antes de que aquellos dos desenfundaran el acero y se montara una carnicería.

De todas formas sólo tenía que mirar a los ojos de Legolas para que la respuesta estuviera clara.

Soltó el brazo de Legolas, se adelantó hacia los dos reyes y exclamó.

—¡Lo haré! —el silencio se hizo entonces. Todos miraron a la joven, cuya valentía al gritar parecía haberse esfumado como la niebla al sentir los ojos de todos clavados sobre ella, y su voz volvió a escucharse, en un tono más bajo —. Haré lo que sea necesario, lo que el Rey considere oportuno. Estudiaré, aprenderé, me integraré con los elfos…

Una sonrisa afloró al rostro de Thranduil. Una sonrisa que indicaba a Érewyn que aquella batalla, lejos de haberla ganado ella, la había ganado el Rey Elfo, y que aquello aún no había acabado.

—¡Decidido entonces! En un mes y medio dispondremos todo para que Érewyn se instale en las Estancias de Eryn Lasgalen ¡Brindemos por este acuerdo!

Thranduil alzó su copa, absolutamente satisfecho por el cauce que habían tomado las cosas.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo…? —susurró Éomer acercándose a ella. La preocupación visiblemente marcada en el rostro del rohirrim. Ella le miró. Segura no estaba en absoluto. Nunca había estado tan lejos de casa separada de su familia y sin prever cuando iba a regresar. Aquella sería la primera vez. Pero no podía responderle eso a su hermano.

—No temas —respondió, sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarle —. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero, "ratoncito".

Thranduil se sirvió más vino sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Legolas le miraba con sospecha.

Érewyn observó su propia copa. Legolas se la arrebató de inmediato y se echó al coleto el contenido de un solo trago, como si fuera agua.

Érewyn le miró, sorprendida, mientras él mantenía la mirada fija en Thranduil.

Finalmente, la tomó de la mano, y sin decir una palabra más, abandonaron los aposentos del orgulloso Rey Elfo.

**..::..**

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

_heru en amin - _Mi señor (formal)

_arwen en amin - _Mi señora (formal)

_Autar i lumbor, ar Naira kénan anúta Númenna, et Rómello Tilion orta, ar undómess' elen síla. Ar lómelindë-lírinen, entúlan yanna ettullen, nu menel elentintaina. _\- Las nubes pasan, y veo al Sol poniéndose en el Oeste, y en el Este la crecida de la Luna, y en el crepúsculo la estrella brilla. Y por la canción del ruiseñor retorno al sitio del que vengo, bajo los cielos iluminados por las estrellas. (**Es un fragmento del poema Hríveressë de Vicente Velasco (Tatyandacil)**)

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Finalmente pude actualizar en tiempo récord. No hay mucho más que comentar. ¿Qué os parece la idea de Thrandu? ¿Cuáles deben ser sus verdaderas intenciones? Con el Rey Elfo nunca se sabe… _

_Pero, en fin… ¡Wiiii! ¡Érewyn se va a Eryn Lasgalen! Cuántas cosas van a pasar a partir de ahora. ¡Ni lo imagináis! Estoy deseando empezar a escribirlas. _

_Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia! Y, dejad un comentario si tenéis tiempo. _

_Un abrazo a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! _


	43. - Reliquias

Para **Ruth**: "incluso en los momentos más oscuros existe una luz que ilumina el camino de los hombres"

* * *

**La luz de Edoras**

_Capítulo 43 - Reliquias_

..::..

* * *

El ruido sordo de los cascos de los caballos cesó y el característico sonido de Eryn Lasgalen les rodeó: el viento agitando las altas y espesas copas de los árboles y el eco lejano del canto de las abubillas y los mirlos acuáticos.

Thranduil suspiró.

Después de casi quince días de viaje junto a su gente desde Minas Tirith, el Rey Elfo por fin estaba en casa. Legolas había dirigido el regreso con urgencia, sin más descanso que el estrictamente necesario, más por iniciativa propia que por órdenes directas de su padre.

Pero aún sin haberlas recibido era perfectamente conocedor del deseo de Thranduil por terminar pronto con aquel viaje hacia lejanas tierras que tanto tiempo le había apartado de sus propios asuntos, los que, en definitiva, preocupaban al Rey Elfo por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Y no había recibido órdenes de Thranduil porque, durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto, Legolas se había esforzado al máximo en evitar cualquier contacto con él. Y se encargó de la ruta con aire hosco y apagado. Serio.

Tampoco el Rey quiso iniciar conversación alguna. Bien sabía el motivo que arrastraba a Legolas a comportarse como un chiquillo disgustado.

Pero al joven príncipe no le quedaba otra que adaptarse a la nueva rutina y a los nuevos cambios que estaban por llegar, y el Rey Elfo sabía perfectamente que eran, precisamente, esos nuevos cambios el motivo de discordia.

Su hijo, como siempre, tan obcecado con su propio criterio y tan pésimo a la hora de adaptarse a los mandatos de Thranduil, no era capaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, la parte positiva. Y en aquella condición que el Rey Elfo había impuesto también existía una parte beneficiosa. Si ella tenía el valor suficiente aprendería mucho, muchísimo. Más de lo que aprendería investigando por su cuenta.

Mientras Thranduil pensaba todo esto, Legolas descendió del gran caballo blanco que poseía y caminó con seguridad hacia la base del tronco de un árbol. Imitó la voz del arrendajo y al poco tiempo, un elfo descendió de las verdes alturas.

El Rey le observó recibir el primer reporte de la frontera sur, a la que habían llegado recientemente siguiendo la senda oculta de los elfos desde el Camino Viejo.

No. A pesar de su tozudez, Legolas no tenía motivos para guardarle tal rencor ya que la situación que concernía a Érewyn y a su venida al bosque no había sido una orden, no era un mandato. Thranduil había calculado con maestría la maniobra, y con una estratagema pensada y estudiada durante días (los mismos días en los que él y la joven habían bajado la guardia en Ithilien), había conseguido que ese condicionante para dar su beneplácito a la unión de los dos jóvenes fuera una opción personal de la Dama de Edoras.

"Si quieres mi aprobación, está en tus manos. Demuéstrame que lo vales". Así se resumía su plan, sin prohibiciones ni imposiciones.

No había órdenes directas del Rey Elfo de por medio, sólo la voluntad de la joven y la fortaleza que le permitiera resistir la estancia lejos de su familia y de su vida.

El príncipe dio media vuelta y se encaminó con paso decidido hasta la posición de su padre.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá era precisamente ese plan tan calculado el motivo por el que Legolas estaba tan disgustado...

—La senda está vigilada hasta el Puente, el camino es seguro y la travesía será tranquila. Solicito tu permiso para quedarme en el Puesto de Vigilancia del Sur, deseo reincorporarme cuanto antes a la defensa, _adar_.

Thranduil le miró con los ojos entornados. Vislumbró sus verdaderos deseos en apenas un segundo de observarle. Lo que Legolas quería en realidad era separar su camino del de Thranduil. Alejarse de él y perderle de vista.

El Rey sonrió y asintió. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que Legolas necesitaba por lo menos dos semanas de permanencia lejos de él para poder pensar con calma y enfrentarle con la mente fría, de lo contrario, sería inevitable un enfrentamiento entre los dos.

No había nada que hacer.

Tras el asentimiento de su padre, Legolas desató un fardo mediano que había transportado sujeto a su montura y lo entregó a uno de los asistentes del Rey.

—Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, entonces. Recibirás pronto noticias de esta frontera y en cuanto las guardias y la nueva estrategia estén conformadas de nuevo, regresaré a las Estancias para saludar a Eglaron, Aeneth y Thanion —sus ojos se posaron, fríos, sobre los de su padre. Thranduil le devolvió la misma mirada inexpresiva —. Pero te ruego que entregues a Thanion este regalo, de mi parte. Quiero que lo reciba cuanto antes.

Thranduil desvió brevemente la vista al hatillo que ahora permanecía bien atado a las correas de la montura de su asistente y asintió.

—Cumpliré con ese deseo tuyo, Legolas. Que tu guardia sea tranquila y propicia —dijo, a modo de despedida.

Ambos realizaron el respetuoso gesto de despedida de los elfos, dispuestos a separar sus caminos. Pero Thranduil no pudo evitar soltar una última frase antes de continuar el camino.

—Líbrate de la ira, _ionneg_. No es buena compañera para un guerrero...

El Rey recibió silencio por parte de su hijo a pesar del buen consejo. Y el séquito real emprendió el camino entonces, pasando ante los ojos de Legolas, quien aguardaba silencioso a que éste desapareciera entre el verdor.

Cuando el último de los caballos se perdió en el recodo del camino, suspiró, hastiado. Se giró y se ocultó en su capucha, al igual que el elfo que había descendido de la arbórea vegetación. Palmeó el cuello de Arod y caminó entre árboles, sin seguir senda alguna, internándose cada vez más en lo inhóspito y oscuro del bosque de las hojas verdes.

A pesar de mantener su silencio y su porte serios, tan habituales, el guardia que le acompañaba reconocía por su actitud que algo no marchaba bien. El hijo menor de Thranduil se había visto claramente afectado por algo que le había ocurrido durante el viaje al sur.

Y ese algo daba vueltas en su cabeza sin cesar mientras avanzaba entre la espesura...

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de la muchacha tras abandonar las estancias de Thranduil justo después de que él les impusiera su condición.

...

_La había arrastrado por los pasillos blancos de la Casa del Rey. La joven ni siquiera había dicho una palabra, desde que abandonaron los aposentos de Thranduil. Verle a él comportarse de ese modo la estaba dejando algo descolocada, no era muy común que Legolas perdiera los estribos de aquella manera._

_Finalmente los pasos de Legolas se detuvieron en una de las enormes terrazas que abundaban en el segundo nivel de la Casa del Rey._

_El elfo se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y Érewyn simplemente lo observó._

_Al cabo de un momento Legolas se giró y la miró con dureza, visiblemente contrariado._

—_¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?— había respondido Érewyn, pestañeando sin entender._

—_Estoy hablando del modo en que le sigues el juego a mi padre. ¿Porque has tenido que caer en su trampa?_

— _Pero... Legolas, para mi todo esto no es ningún juego — Érewyn frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza algo ofendida —. Además quién debería estar enfadada soy yo. No me dijiste toda la verdad. Yo no sabía que serías desterrado del bosque si te casabas sin el permiso de tu padre. Una cosa es que renuncies a tus privilegios tú mismo, y otra muy diferente es que te despojen de ellos y te prohíban volver a ver a tu familia y regresar a Eryn Lasgalen. ¡Como si fueras un vulgar proscrito! ¡Con todo lo que has hecho por esta tierra, por Rohan y por los tuyos! ¡Yo no voy a permitir eso Legolas!_

_Legolas apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia el exterior, tragándose sus propios argumentos y consciente de que la muchacha tenía razón._

_Él no le había explicado toda la verdad y no lo había hecho porque no quería que ella se viera involucrada en las antiguas tradiciones de su pueblo. No quería que esas costumbres la arrastraran a través de una senda amarga._

_Pero finalmente ella lo había descubierto y había sido de boca de su propio padre. Ahora, Legolas aún le guardaba más rencor. Pocas veces había estado más en desacuerdo y más enfadado con la actitud de su progenitor._

_La voz de Érewyn sonó, dulce, a sus espaldas y el elfo notó su mano deslizándose de forma tranquilizadora por sus hombros, con la intención de calmar a la fiera en la que se había convertido._

— _Sé que es una prueba que Thranduil me está poniendo, es obvio, no soy estúpida —susurró ella, con calma —. Seamos serios, ¿acaso tú creías que tu padre aceptaría sin más? Yo no._

_Legolas sonrió de medio lado y la miró por encima de su hombro. Su gesto de enfado se había borrado a medias, pero la duda aún asaltaba su mente y ella podía leerlo en sus ojos. Érewyn beso el dorso de la mano del elfo y luego la colocó en su propia mejilla. El gesto acabó de derretir el hielo en los ojos de Legolas y ella insistió en sus argumentos._

—_Quiero hacer esto, Legolas. Y lo hare por ti. Es la mejor forma de mostrarle a Thranduil mi valía. Le demostraré hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar._

— _No deberías renunciar a tus hermanos, ni a tu amada tierra por complacer los caprichos extraños de mi padre. Él es perfectamente capaz de destruirte, mel nîn, si se lo propusiera —dijo, y devolvió la mirada a las bulliciosas calles de Minas Tirith que podían verse desde allí._

_Ella chasqueó la lengua y se coló por debajo del brazo de él, situándose sorpresivamente entre Legolas y la barandilla, donde él no tenía más remedio que mirarla. El elfo pestañeó, sorprendido, mientras ella abrazaba su cintura y observaba seriamente sus ojos._

—_No renuncio por eso. ¿Aún no lo has entendido? Todo lo que dije fue de corazón. Es por ti que renunciaré a todo, Legolas, no por tu padre. Escogí permanecer a tu lado, y si al final no tengo más remedio que despedirme de mi familia y de mi hogar, lo haré. Porque quiero estar contigo._

_El azul mar que inundaba los ojos de Legolas pareció desbordarse en aquel momento, y las frentes de ambos se unieron amorosamente._

— _Érewyn... —susurró él, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella —. Te prometo que sólo será durante un tiempo. Y te juro que te haré feliz. La mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Érewyn acarició con ternura una de las trenzas de Legolas y sonrió._

—_Ya lo has hecho._

_..._

La trampilla del flet se cerró al alcanzar los dos elfos la plataforma de madera oculta en la espesura de la copa de un árbol.

Legolas caminó con la mirada perdida unos instantes, durante los cuales los elfos que ya se hallaban presentes en el escondite, aguardando sus órdenes, dudaron por primera vez de que Legolas se hallara en condiciones óptimas, mentalmente. ¿Qué había ocurrido en Mundburgo?

Pero, casi de inmediato, y antes de que comenzaran a mirarse entre ellos con sospecha, Legolas les enfrentó y pidió que le dieran los reportes de las últimas semanas una vez hubiera descansado media hora. Necesitaba pensar.

— Mi señor... ¿Media hora? —dudó el elfo que le había acompañado —. ¿No sería mejor que descansárais más tiempo? Lucís agotado, quizá mañana sea un día más propicio para reportes y para la configuración de la nueva estrategia. A fin de cuentas hemos tenido la situación controlada durante un mes...

Legolas le miró con ojos entornados, y el elfo se quedó mudo de inmediato.

—Los orcos no descansarán. Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea buena idea ni siquiera tomarme ese descanso de media hora. El reposo es un riesgo se mire como se mire. Pero necesito calmar mi mente. Ha sido un viaje muy largo...

Los tres elfos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el príncipe y abandonaron el flet, dejando a Legolas a solas con sus tribulaciones y con la amable solicitud de llamarles si requería de cualquier cosa.

La trampilla volvió a cerrarse y Legolas suspiró, y arrojó su macuto al suelo.

Todo había quedado en silencio, y por primera vez desde que abandonaron Minas Tirith se hallaba sólo para pensar en todo lo que estaba por llegar.

...

Mientras tanto, la comitiva real había llegado al final del camino. Thranduil caminaba majestuosamente por las maravillosas galerías que atravesaban su palacio subterráneo, mientras su primer Consejero, Rûdhon, recitaba los acontecimientos más importantes ocurridos en su ausencia.

En el trayecto el Rey suspiró. Resumiendo, la situación había estado tranquila tanto a nivel defensivo como comercial.

Sus pasos le llevaron frente a las enormes puertas que daban paso a sus aposentos personales y ahí, Thranduil dio media vuelta y observó enigmáticamente a su consejero.

Rûdhon guardó silencio automáticamente y el Rey tomó aire para dedicarle unas palabras a él, a los asistentes y al servicio que le habían perseguido en su afán por encerrarse en su alcoba.

—Te felicito por la buena gestión que has llevado en mi ausencia. Deduzco por tus palabras, Rûdhon, —el consejero se irguió al oír su nombre —, que nada requiere mi atención de forma inmediata, de modo que mi deseo es descansar lo que queda de tarde. Un baño me vendría maravillosamente —dijo de forma casual, pero tres doncellas notaron el tono imperativo en las palabras de su Rey y se apresuraron a preparar la bañera de su señor, accediendo a la alcoba por la puerta del servicio —. Retomaré el trabajo a primera hora de la mañana.

El serio consejero asintió con un gesto seco de su cabeza y mediante una mirada logró que el resto de sirvientes se alejaran de las puertas de la alcoba real, permitiendo a Thranduil acceder a ella en completa soledad.

La enormidad y el silencio de la estancia siempre atraían la seriedad a su rostro y, tras cerrar las dos puertas, sus pasos le llevaron en primera instancia hasta la pared en la que descansaba un bello cuadro, pintado hacía miles de años.

El más hábil de los artistas entre los Sindar había retratado a una bella mujer en aquel cuadro.

Ante aquel dulce rostro inmortalizado, el de Thranduil se despojó de toda dureza y perspicacia. La sombra y el pesar se clavaron como un dardo en su garganta, como cada vez que lo observaba, y la mano del Rey se deslizó en un gesto casi suplicante por la fría y rugosa superficie de la pintura.

—_Nae saian luume', tenna en' coiamin_ _._

Un sorpresivo golpeteo en la puerta le trajo de nuevo al presente, y Thranduil se giró, furioso, hacia la entrada de su estancia, secándose los ojos rápidamente.

—¿Quién es? — respondió el Rey, quizá con demasiada dureza. Creía haber dejado claro que no deseaba ser perturbado.

Pero el tono dulce de una voz de mujer le forzó a relajar el gesto.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Thranduil se relajó al reconocerla.

—Adelante —respondió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en la estancia entró una figura femenina vestida con telas vaporosas tras un vendaval personificado en la figura de un niño pequeño. Thranduil sonrió ampliamente ante aquella falta de decoro, y rió al recibir en sus brazos a su nieto, al que arrojó al aire múltiples veces, provocando la risa alocada del pequeño.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Te extrañé tanto! —confesó el chiquitín. Abrazó con fuerza el cuello de su abuelo y enredó sus pequeños deditos en los cabellos de éste.

Aquel gesto de amor sincero y espontáneo, terminó de derretir el gélido corazón del Rey Elfo, y de aniquilar cualquier rastro de sombra que lo hubiera asaltado momentos antes.

—Yo también te extrañé, mi pequeño Thanion.

El niño se separó entonces de repente y miró a su abuelo con ojos ansiosos y brillantes.

—¿Viste algún mumak? —preguntó Thanion. Thranduil rió suavemente y acarició la cabeza dorada mientras negaba.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Creo que tu tío los espantó a todos la última vez que estuvo allí —le explicó el Rey.

—Vaya... —respondió el pequeño, algo decepcionado.

—Pero... Encontré algo que quizá sea de tu agrado —confesó Thranduil. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y se dirigió hasta un costado de la puerta, frente a la que aún aguardaba la joven elfa que observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

Mientras Thranduil buscaba entre su equipaje un pequeño paquete, le dedicó a la joven una inclinación con la cabeza que recibió una respetuosa reverencia, como respuesta, por parte de ella.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el Rey, entregando al pequeño el paquete.

Thanion miró a la elfa y ésta asintió, animándole a abrir deprisa el objeto envuelto en fina tela.

El pequeño príncipe descubrió un gran cuaderno con las tapas finamente grabadas. Sonrió, encantado, y ojeó las páginas. ¡Eran las más blancas y suaves que había visto nunca! Aún mejores que el papel importado de Dorwinion, que solía utilizar para dibujar.

—¡Muchas gracias, abuelo! —exclamó, de corazón.

—Espero ser el primero en ver los estupendos dibujos que hagas en él, Thanion.

—¡Oh! Encuentro eso bastante difícil, cuando yo misma soy la que se encarga de guiarle en ellos —intervino la joven elfa, en tono juguetón.

El Rey alzó las cejas y la observó con sorpresa, mientras ella sonreía, pícara.

—También hay algo para ti, querida. No creas que tienes un suegro tan mezquino como para atravesar la Tierra Media y no traer del otro extremo del mundo un presente para la más bella flor de mi reino.

—Me halagas con tus palabras —contestó ella. Thranduil rodó los ojos ante la perspicacia de su nuera y rebuscó en su propio bolsillo hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo cerrada con un cordón dorado que le tendió con elegancia —. ¿Debería abrirla? —preguntó ella, reticente. Thranduil sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Adelante, querida. Los venenos no se transportan en bolsas de tela...

Las palabras del Rey provocaron una suave carcajada en la joven, que procedió a abrir la bolsa y revelar su contenido. Aeneth se quedó sin habla al contemplar el bello broche que reposaba en la palma de su mano. Un diamante azul con forma de lágrima, engarzado en una fina estructura de oro. Era una de las piezas más bellas que había visto jamás.

—Muchas gracias... —susurró con voz ahogada. Thranduil asintió, complacido con su reacción.

—Celebro que te guste. Sabes de sobra que soy muy reticente a separarme de las joyas que pertenecieron a Ballineth. No creo que lo haga jamás. Pero hace ya tiempo que deseaba regalarte algo, querida. Deseaba que poseyeras algún recuerdo mío, aunque no sea una joya tradicional de la familia.

—Lo sé... No debes explicarme nada más, _adar_. Esto significa mucho para mi. Además este broche será, con el tiempo, una joya de la familia.

Aeneth cruzó la estancia y buscó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que el cuarto albergaba, y procedió a colocarse el broche inmediatamente.

Thranduil sonrió. Era obvio que le había gustado. Aeneth no era muy propicia a llevar joyas si estas no eran especiales para ella.

Escuchó entonces un ruido y al buscar su procedencia halló a su nieto sentado en su escritorio personal y mojando una de sus plumas para comenzar a dibujar una figura cuadrúpeda.

—Este te lo regalaré cuando lo termine —dijo, con voz fuerte y convencida. Thranduil caminó hasta situarse tras él y oteó por encima del hombro del niño.

—Ardo en deseos de verlo acabado, Thanion. Has mejorado mucho —reconoció el Rey.

Thanion sonrió ante el cumplido de su abuelo y se esforzó aún más al dibujar la silueta de unas orejas puntiagudas y unas crines largas. Tan largas como las del caballo de Legolas.

—Eso me recuerda algo importante... —murmuró Thranduil, regresando a los fardos que sus asistentes habían dejado junto a la puerta. Agarró un hatillo y lo acercó hasta el escritorio —. Tu tío me pidió que te entregara esto, Thanion. Era su deseo que lo tuvieras cuanto antes.

El pequeño alzó la vista de su dibujo al oír el nombre de su tío y miró el voluminoso hatillo que su abuelo le tendía.

—¿Dónde está el tío Legolas? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Tu tío está ocupándose ya de la seguridad de la frontera, como no podía esperarse menos de su parte.

El pequeño dudó. Prefería abrirlo cuando él estuviera presente...

Thranduil, viendo en sus ojos las tribulaciones del pequeño, dijo:

—Él desea que lo abras cuanto antes. Además, en una semana regresará a las Estancias para dar el reporte y podrás agradecerle entonces personalmente.

Thanion buscó de nuevo a su madre con mirada suplicante. No sabía qué hacer.

Aeneth le sonrió entonces y asintió, dándole ánimos. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!

Y tras estas palabras de su abuelo, la pluma con la que Thanion estaba dibujando aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre la superficie elegantemente pulida del escritorio, y la manchó de tinta, algo que provocó la mirada reprobatoria de Thranduil que el pequeño no notó, concentrado como estaba en desenvolver ya el pesado hatillo que su tío le hacía llegar.

El pequeño ahogó un grito al introducir la mano en el saco y sacar algunas figuras de caballos en miniatura tallados en madera de saúco, y pintados con pulcro detalle.

Thanion bailoteó, feliz, y rió alocadamente mientras sacaba más figuras del saco de tela.

—¡_Nana_, mira! —gritó, pletórico —. ¡Son mearas, _nana_! ¡Hay muchísimos! Y, ¡mira, también hay un mumak!

Thranduil resopló disimuladamente. Animales tallados en madera, un juguete típico rohirrim. No tenía idea de dónde había podido sacarlos Legolas...

¡Y le había hecho entregárselos él mismo, asegurándose que estuviera presente al desenvolverlos! Legolas sabía dónde apuntar para que doliera... Aún así, sonrió a su nieto, aguantando estoicamente la compostura. Luego caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio, donde se sentó en su elegante butaca, con gesto derrotado.

Thanion le dió la vuelta al saco provocando que las macizas piezas cayeran haciendo un ruido atroz.

—Thanion, ten más cuidado — le riñó Aeneth.

—¡Perdón, _nana_! —se disculpó el pequeño, apresuradamente, procediendo a jugar con ellos allí mismo.

Aeneth observó un momento a Thranduil, con los ojos semicerrados. Si su intuición no le fallaba, allí ocurría algo... La joven elfa se acercó al Rey y susurró.

—¿Ha ido todo bien en Minas Tirith?

Los azules orbes del Rey Elfo se movieron hasta ella y la observaron fríamente. Pero ella no se inmutó. Era curioso el modo en que Aeneth siempre le había enfrentado, sin rastro de miedo o duda.

Quizá ese rasgo tan distintivo de ella había sido el que, con los años, había movido a Thranduil a tolerarla, y más tarde a aceptarla como parte de la familia.

Era la única, aparte de sus hijos, que no temblaba ni un ápice bajo su gélida mirada o al recibir un reproche por parte del Rey. Estaba seguro de que la joven poseía algo, un sexto sentido, una intuición sin igual que le permitía ver más allá de lo que las apariencias mostraban.

La cabeza de la elfa se movió hacia un lado, aguardando aún su respuesta, y Thranduil suspiró.

—Lady Érewyn, la joven que ha robado el corazón de Legolas, no es adecuada para él —sentenció, tajante.

Aeneth alzó las cejas y echó una mirada rápida a Thanion. El niño se hallaba completamente ausente a la conversación, jugando ruidosamente con sus caballos de madera.

Humedeció sus labios y dio un paso más hacia el Rey.

—¿Por qué eres tan duro con él? —preguntó, curiosa.

Los ojos de Thranduil se entornaron, un gesto intimidante que no obtenía reacción por parte de ella.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme cómo debo ser con mis hijos?

Aeneth pensó la respuesta unos instantes antes de abrir la boca.

—Soy la piedra con la que te tropezaste hace muchos años y que transportas en la bota aunque no quieras.

Thranduil resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo recuerdes... —dijo, severo.

Aeneth sonrió al presenciar su reacción y caminó hasta situarse tras el respaldo del pensativo Rey. Sin decir una palabra, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dio un par de dulces besos en la mejilla.

—No obstante te quiero más de lo que imaginas —susurró la joven. Thranduil notó un agradable calor en su pecho al escuchar tan gentiles palabras —. Y no necesito que tú me digas que me quieres, porque ya lo sé. A fin de cuentas Eglaron y yo te hemos dado al que hoy es el origen de tu felicidad, es imposible que no me ames por ello.

Thranduil sonrió finalmente ante las agudas palabras de Aeneth. La elfa era, quizás, la única que podía rivalizar con él verbalmente. Suspiro y estrechó brevemente el brazo de su nuera en un rápido gesto. Ella se incorporó y regresó junto al reposabrazos de la butaca para observar el rostro del rey.

—Por supuesto mis palabras son sólo una opinión —continuó la elfa —, el sencillo criterio de alguien que te quiere y que quiere también a Legolas. Quizá deberías comenzar a confiar en él.

— Confío en él —respondió el Rey, sin rastro de dudas.

—No, _adar —_negó ella. Thranduil la observó, serio —. Le sobreproteges, y eso no demuestra confianza precisamente. Piénsalo. Tú le enseñaste todo lo que sabe, es gracias a ti que Legolas es un gran guerrero hoy día. Le confías la seguridad de la más peligrosa de tus fronteras pero, ¿no le crees capaz de haber escogido sabiamente a la que debe ser su compañera?

— Se encontraron en extrañas y duras circunstancias —explicó Thranduil. Aeneth guardó silencio —. Las probabilidades de que se haya equivocado son muy altas. Las heridas del corazón son las más sangrantes...

—Tus palabras son sabias, _adar_. Pero con tu actitud le provocarás la más sangrante de todas las heridas...

Thranduil no enfrentó los ojos de la inteligente elfa esa vez. Se mantuvo con la vista fija en el distraído pequeño, mientras pensaba una respuesta rápida.

—Y tus palabras parecen un mal presagio... —dijo, tratando de quitar peso a la cuestión.

—Quizá. Pero la mayoría de los malos presagios pueden evitarse —concedió ella, de forma enigmática —. Dale una oportunidad a Lady Érewyn. Quizás nos sorprenda a todos.

Thranduil chasqueó la lengua y, reticente, terminó asintiendo ante la petición de su nuera. ¿Cuándo fue que Aeneth se convirtió en una mujer tan influyente?

Ella sonrió, triunfal, y se giró entonces hacia su hijo. Si no salían de allí enseguida, el Rey podía retractarse de su decisión final.

—¡Thanion! Recoge los juguetes y despídete del abuelo. Necesita descansar después de tan largo viaje.

El pequeño obedeció a su madre, deseoso de transportar sus nuevos juguetes a su habitación y desplegar allá el nuevo mundo de madera con el que su tío le había obsequiado. Terminó de guardar todo en la recia bolsa de tela y se dirigió hasta la butaca que ocupaba su abuelo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —preguntó entre susurros, mirando con ojos anhelantes a Thranduil. Los azules ojos del temible Rey Elfo, devolvieron la mirada a su nieto, rebosantes de amor.

—Por supuesto —respondió, simplemente.

El niño corrió junto a su madre, quien aguardaba ya junto a la puerta abierta de la estancia del Rey.

—Thanion... —le llamó el Rey. El pequeño le miró, extrañado —. ¿No olvidas algo?

El pequeño abrió los ojos al máximo al reparar en gran el cuaderno de dibujo, sobre la mesa. Entregó a su madre el macuto de tela y se apresuró a recoger el regalo de su abuelo.

—Una última cosa _sell nîn_ —exclamó Thranduil, provocando que Aeneth se girara de nuevo a mirarle —. Quiero que escojas de entre tus damas de corte a la que sea capaz de adiestrar a una pequeña fiera, testaruda y con carácter, fuerte pero con las garras cortas aún. Deberá ser capaz de enseñarla a controlar su genio, y de transformar su impulsividad en talante reflexivo, y su actitud ruda en delicadeza.

—Oh, _adar_, ¡qué interesante reto me planteas esta vez! —dijo Aeneth, sorprendida —. Prometo esforzarme en encontrar a la persona adecuada —dijo, sonriente, comprendiendo perfectamente las intenciones que el Rey había expresado de aquella forma tan misteriosa.

Thranduil les observó marchar en silencio.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta el escanciador de cristal, rebosante de su adorado néctar. Llenó una copa con su vino preferido y la observó. Le dio algunas vueltas para desprender el aroma.

Y mientras lo saboreaba, pensativo, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la bella mujer del cuadro que presidía la silenciosa alcoba.

...

Era por todos sabido que las Symbelminë no desprendían un fuerte aroma. Sin embargo, cuando el viento era el suficiente como para agitar sus cortos tallos, una dulce esencia embriagaba a todo aquel que tenía la suerte de hallarse cerca de ellas.

El viento era fuerte en otoño, la época de la festividad de los difuntos, en la que, tradicionalmente, las familias visitaban las tumbas de sus familiares. Y entonces, las blancas florecillas que solían nacer sobre las tumbas de los reyes de Rohan, desprendían, gracias al viento, su característico efluvio inundando el aire y confortando a los desconsolados que se hallaban cerca.

Se decía que la presencia de los antiguos reyes en los cementerios arropaba así a los vivos, les dotaba de un consuelo inexplicable. La certeza era que el aroma dulce calmaba los llantos.

Era por eso que todos preferían pasar el invierno cerca de Edoras. Existía la creencia de que los reyes antiguos y los nuevos daban seguridad y cobijo hasta a los más desamparados, y cuando los campos se helaban y se tornaban yermos, muchas familias de agricultores se trasladaban a las casas de los familiares que residían en la capital de Rohan.

Por todo ello, Edoras era más que un bastión, un hogar. Más que un reducto resistente, era un cálido lugar donde pasar el duro invierno de la llanura.

Se hallaban, sin embargo, en pleno verano cuando ocurrió el suceso que se explica a continuación, y fue por ello que terminó convirtiéndose en una leyenda.

Pero vayamos por orden.

Tras la ceremonia de matrimonio del Rey Elessar y Arwen Undómiel muchos partieron hacia sus propios hogares. Los elfos de Eryn Lasgalen y los de Lórien fueron los primeros en poner rumbo a casa. En la Ciudad Blanca quedaron sólo los de Rivendel como representantes de la raza élfica.

Muchos se unieron al cortejo fúnebre del Rey Théoden, que partió desde Minas Tirith para ser enterrado junto a su amada esposa y su hijo en Edoras, y la marcha se produjo sin incidentes y a paso lento.

Los rohirrim abrían paso y, formando parte de la respetuosa comitiva fúnebre, les seguían los reyes de Gondor, Aragorn y Arwen, Lord Elrond junto a los miembros más respetables de la colonia de elfos de Imladris, los cuatro heroicos hobbits, Gimli y Gandalf.

Era un viaje de despedida. Todos los sabían. El último viaje que harían todos juntos. Sus caminos se separarían para siempre en pocos días, y esto provocaba que la sombra se cerniera sobre el rostro de la bella Arwen, sin que su marido o sus queridos amigos pudieran hacer nada para remediarlo.

Pronto diría adiós a su padre, a su gente, a los restos de su querida familia, y la pobre elfa no podía sacarse de la cabeza tan negro momento.

Pero al llegar a Edoras la elfa de cabellos negros, descubrió allí la existencia de un pueblo sencillo repleto de amigos, de caras sonrientes y afables. Descubrió la presencia de "algo" que apaciguaba el alma, y esto logró en parte que su mente se despejara y que los tristes pensamientos no pesaran tanto.

Sí, diría adiós y no volvería a verles. Pero igual que las despedidas son amargas, el amor es cálido y posee un dulzor intenso capaz de contrarrestar la tristeza. Y el tiempo sería un aliado perfecto para ella y para la vida que estaba por llegar.

El día 10 de agosto, un mes después de la boda de Aragorn y Arwen, y dos días después de que el cortejo fúnebre arribara a la capital de Rohan, se sustituyeron en Edoras los blancos estandartes por crespones negros sin rastro de dibujos. El dolor no pertenecía a ninguna casa. La pérdida de Théoden era sentida igual de fuerte tanto por su familia como por todos aquellos que le debían la vida.

La camilla con el cuerpo embalsamado del viejo Rey descendió la senda desde Meduseld hasta los túmulos, junto a la muralla de Edoras. Un intenso silencio acompañó su paso, y muchos lloraban. La congoja y los recuerdos amargos eran difíciles de evitar.

Tras el cuerpo del amado Théoden, su sobrino varón y heredero, y los representantes varones de los pueblos lejanos que habían acudido a rendir homenaje póstumo al rey.

Junto al nicho abierto de la familia real, las dos sobrinas, ataviadas en negro y con expresión triste, y el resto de las mujeres.

Érewyn limpiaba silenciosamente sus lágrimas. Recordaba perfectamente el último adiós, las últimas palabras que intercambió con él. Era incapaz de guardarle rencor, su cabeza se veía inundada de cantidad de recuerdos imborrables junto a él.

Le debía tantas cosas... Tenía tanto que agradecerle y le había amado tanto... Érewyn no podría jamás dedicarle un pensamiento oscuro.

Éomer, sin embargo, se mantenía serio, la mirada clavada al frente mientras seguía con paso lento la camilla de Théoden.

Las decisiones del viejo rey provocaron que tuviera una idea equivocada acerca del pueblo élfico, y eso casi había provocado la infelicidad de Érewyn. A pesar de haberse retractado en el último momento y haberle pedido perdón, Éomer no era capaz de concedérselo, no aún. Con veintinueve años, al jovencísimo Rey de Rohan le hervía la sangre demasiado fácilmente y el daño provocado por las malas decisiones de Théoden había sido demasiado grande. Sólo el tiempo le dotaría de la madurez y la sensatez necesarias como para dar paz al recuerdo de su tío.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban libres por las blancas mejillas de Éowyn, en cambio. El hermoso rostro de la Dama Guerrera de Rohan rebosaba de una tristeza que se transmitía a las doncellas del castillo, inmóviles, junto a ella. Ellas tampoco podían resistir el llanto al contemplarla.

Hasta el último día fue una dama elegante de la que su tío se sintió orgulloso. Una sobrina cariñosa que dedicó su juventud a cuidarle. Hasta que no pudo más y sintió la necesidad de mostrarse tal cual era. Éowyn, simplemente, luchadora y sacrificada.

Y por ello la joven Dama sentía una enorme culpa. Mientras veía el cuerpo de su tío acercarse, Éowyn sintió como una losa sobre su cabeza cada una de sus reprochables acciones, efectuadas desde que era una niña. Ese era el significado de sus lágrimas: culpa y tristeza, y como tal las lucía, sin secarlas.

Tan responsable siempre que no era capaz de ver que ese sencillo acto de penitencia la dotaba de una bondad extrema, y así la veían los demás. Ninguno de los actos de una persona tan buena podía ser considerado innoble o impropio.

Los tres hermanos vivían el descenso del cuerpo de Théoden hasta el cementerio de un modo diferente. Incluso en el duelo las vivencias y el carácter de cada uno se hacía latente, Érewyn: paz, nostalgia y recuerdo; Éomer: rencor, rabia y arrepentimiento; Éowyn: culpabilidad e impotencia.

El paso se detuvo junto al hueco en la roca en el que prepararon todo para introducir la camilla de Théoden, y su alrededor, el silencio era sepulcral.

Junto a los tres hermanos, sus amigos dando soporte silencioso y presentando los últimos respetos a la importante figura que Théoden representaba ya para todos los pueblos.

Los porteadores colocaron la camilla en posición y Éowyn tomó aire... Pero la voz no salía de su garganta. El pinchazo que sentía era demasiado doloroso y el cuello le ardía, le dolía.

Su rostro se deformó con un sollozo desgarrador que la hizo derramar aún más lágrimas, suyas y de los presentes.

Y al verla así, Érewyn dio un paso adelante y rodeó los hombros de su hermana con fuerza mientras la voz salía de sus propios labios como un torrente.

—_An gruama gloomy maidin_ Sagrario

_páirt le captaen agus squire mac_ Thengel

Edoras. _Na fogs shroud_

_an Pálás an Caomhnóirí an Mark,_

_envelops Dorchadas na colúin óir._

_Slán greets, daoine saor in aisce,_

_sa bhaile, throne, ag láithreáin naofa_

_cheiliúradh in am an tsolais._

_King cinn: Eagla Taobh thiar_

_agus ar aghaidh leis an gceann scríbe. Loyal agus dílis,_

_beidh gach gealltanas a chomhlíonadh._

Théoden _chun cinn. Cúig oíche agus cúig lá_

_Eorlingas gallop soir: sé mhíle spears_

_i Folde, an riasca na Teorann agus_ Firien,

_bhealach a Sunlendin, go_ Mundburg, _neart_

_Rithe an fharraige ag bun_ Mindolluin,

_léigear ag an namhaid, timpeallaithe ag tine._

_Destiny glaonna. Dúnann Darkness_

_agus imprisons capall agus marcach: i bhfad i gcéin blows na crúba_

_caillte i an tost ionas go mbeidh siad na hamhráin._

En mitad de la primera estrofa, Éowyn recuperó la fuerza necesaria para unirse a su hermana, y aferradas la una a la otra entonaron el Lamento del Rey. Que no fue tal.

La canción, que sonó desgarradora de sus labios, recorrería con el tiempo los Foldes y los reinos de punta a punta.

Se oiría en plazas, en tabernas, en escenarios. Todo el mundo que tuviera a bien escuchar a un trobador tendría la oportunidad de conocer las gestas del viejo rey, ya que todo trobador que se preciara añadiría la Canción de Théoden a su repertorio.

Y al morir la última nota en la garganta de las Damas de Rohan, el desconsuelo se apoderó de ambas, y observaron a los porteadores emerger del nicho familiar habiendo colocado al buen rey en el lugar que le correspondía.

Aquí es donde comienza el relato de lo extraordinario de aquel día.

El viejo rey fue afortunado de verdad, ya que en el campo de batalla, en el último aliento de vida tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar lo que quedaba de su familia, sus tres sobrinos, siendo quienes realmente eran y comportándose de forma ejemplar y memorable. Eran quienes eran en parte gracias a él, que les dio amor, una familia y un hogar. ¿Qué mejor despedida para un viejo? ¿Qué mejor último sentir que el del intenso orgullo? ¿Cómo podían corazones tan jóvenes comprender esto? ¿Cómo podían ellas, rebosantes de lozanía, entender el significado de una muerte con honores?

Al colocar la pesada losa frente al nicho, un extraño viento se levantó por sorpresa. Los asistentes sujetaron sus capas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para protegerlos, mientras algunos pétalos de Symbelminë eran arrancados de las flores y arrastrados en un hermoso baile frente a todos.

El viento se aplacó, los pétalos flotaron suavemente entre la muchedumbre y la inconfundible esencia de las blancas flores de los Reyes de Rohan les reconfortó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró Éowyn, mirando a su alrededor, sin entender.

Gandalf alargó una mano y atrapó un pétalo. Lo observó sonriendo y la miró.

—Puedes considerarlo como la última caricia de tu tío, Éowyn —respondió suavemente. Éowyn miró a su hermana y alzó las cejas, sorprendida. El mago se giró entonces hacia Éomer y le entregó el pequeño pétalo —. Os amó y os crió a los tres como si fuerais sus propios hijos. Enmendó sus errores —los ojos de Éomer le buscaron rápidamente y Gandalf alzó una mano antes de que el rohir abriera su bocaza —, tarde, lo sé. Pero los enmendó.

El joven rohir guardó silencio y fijó la vista sobre la losa tras la que ahora descansaba su tío. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Las lágrimas de Éowyn cesaron, maravillada. Incluso Éomer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar la mágica atmósfera que se había creado.

Nadie lloraba. La esencia de las Flores de los Reyes había calmado los corazones de todos.

En el entierro de Théoden, el viejo rey les visitó por última vez para acariciar sus almas y liberarles de culpa, resentimiento o tristeza.

El Peregrino Gris palmeó afectuosamente el hombro de Éomer y caminó hacia la puerta recién cerrada de la pequeña cripta bajo el túmulo.

— _Westu hál, ferðu_, Théoden.

...

La coronación de Éomer iba a ser, a petición suya, corta y sencilla. Un Juramento de corazón y un Símbolo de entrega a su pueblo, eran las dos partes fundamentales en las que consistía la coronación de un Rey de la Marca.

La ceremonia del juramento era fácil. Éomer recibía un anillo de oro que se había mandado fabricar al maestro orfebre de Edoras, con el emblema que había escogido para su casa grabado en él. El anillo servía además como sello real para firmar cualquier documento. Era el modo de evitar falsificaciones en Rohan. El Rey firmaba de puño y letra, literalmente.

Pero, en cuanto al presente a entregar a su pueblo, Éomer estaba teniendo auténticos dolores de cabeza.

No era un secreto que las posesiones de los tres hermanos eran escasas. Las tierras de Éomund pertenecían a los tres y Éomer no podía cederlas para ser sembradas y que el pueblo pudiera sacar partido de ellas sin el consentimiento expreso de sus hermanas. Y aunque estaba seguro de que éstas no opondrían ningún tipo de argumento en contra a semejante intención, la verdad era que esas tierras se hallaban en una ubicación peligrosa.

Entre Lórien, el Páramo y el fuerte capitaneado por Alheim, la zona era emplazamiento constante de escaramuzas con orcos y con hombres Balchoth.

Si las cedía, aunque hubieran representado un regalo del que su pueblo podía sacar partido, no le serviría de nada: actualmente era un lugar inhabitable.

Además, de haber estado ubicadas en lugar seguro, tampoco habrían podido ser aprovechadas como era debido. Les faltaba grano para sembrar de nuevo las cosechas perdidas en la guerra contra Saruman, se hallaban en situación de escasez.

Y Éomer no quería que el Símbolo de su coronación se quedara en nada o que fuera algo carente de valor para su pueblo.

Ni siquiera poseía joyas lo suficientemente valiosas como para ofrecerlas como presente, aunque la herencia que los tres hermanos habían recibido de su tío era notable.

El joven rey tamborileaba distraídamente sobre la superficie de su escritorio. El aire pensativo le había acompañado durante todo el día. Aunque, en funciones, ya era Rey desde hacía más de un mes, la ceremonia le proclamaba como tal de forma oficial. Y no deseaba ser recordado como el Rey que entró de rebote en Meduseld.

A pesar de su carácter sencillo y a veces malhumorado, el corazón de Éomer albergaba un profundo amor por su tierra y su gente. Deseaba de verdad ser aceptado y querido por sus súbditos. ¿Qué sentido tenía reinar si la gente a la que gobernaba no le quería, no confiaba en él?

Y, ¿de qué modo podía ganar el respeto y la confianza de su pueblo mediante un mero Símbolo?

Debía hallar una buena solución. Al menos eso era lo que todos creían que estaba haciendo encerrado allí durante toda la mañana...

Mordía el mástil de su pluma, mientras el papel de carta ante el que se hallaba sentado permanecía en blanco. Cerró los ojos y los frotó con la mano.

La respuesta a la misiva de Alheim. Eso era en lo que debía concentrarse, era mucho más importante que cualquier ceremonia o símbolo... Y era lo que le traía más de cabeza.

Las noticias recibidas del Fuerte del Páramo eran muy preocupantes: aumentaba el número de incursiones Balchoth. Aunque de la criatura no se había vuelto a saber nada, los guerreros rohirrim no tenían tiempo de relajarse: los rastreadores Balchoth habían sido sustituidos por pequeños grupos de mercenarios que habían comenzado a atacar las granjas fronterizas.

Éomer se levantó de la butaca y estiró su espalda. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encargándose de labores que le postraban a una silla o al trono. Leer, escuchar, debatir y tomar decisiones... Él siempre había sido un hombre de acción, amante del trabajo sobre el terreno, del olor a tierra mojada y de recorrer millas a caballo.

¡Y qué decir de blandir la espada!

Suspiró y miró a Guthwinë brillando en su soporte, sobre el aparador. Aguardaba, dormida, a que el nuevo Rey de Rohan requiriera de sus servicios. Pero a ese paso su filo se oxidaría, y también la mano de Éomer.

De empuñar las armas o no debía tratar la misiva destinada al Mariscal del Folde Este. Era necesario enviar más tropas como refuerzo para el Fuerte. Pero, ¿de dónde podía sacar refuerzos? ¿Quién debía empuñar las armas?

Éomer se hallaba realmente descorazonado. La extensa Rohan jamás había sido una tierra muy poblada. El grueso de la población se encontraba en las tres principales ciudades: Edoras, Cuernavilla y Fuerte Viejo. Era en esas tres ciudades donde se adiestraba a las tropas y desde donde se controlaba la defensa del reino. Eran los bastiones del Rey y de los Mariscales.

El resto de poblaciones eran pequeñas aldeas y villas centradas en la ganadería y la agricultura, sin ninguna instrucción militar.

Pero desde el final de la Guerra del Anillo las tropas eran muy escasas tanto en Cuernavilla como en Fuerte Viejo. Y en el Fuerte del Páramo, donde se concentraba la mitad de las fuerzas de Fuerte Viejo, apenas eran suficientes como para patrullar la zona sin dejar desprotegida la ciudad y Alheim ya estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la situación, ya que Fuerte Viejo se hallaba a mucha distancia del Páramo. Y, por lo que explicaba en su carta, era obvio que los Balchoth se habían percatado de ello y querían sacar ventaja.

Era un problema tremendo, y lo peor era que...

—¿Podemos pasar? —dijo una vocecilla desde el otro lado de la puerta, tras golpear sin hallar respuesta.

Éomer plegó la carta de Alheim y la puso a buen recaudo antes de responder.

—Adelante —dijo, forzando una sonrisa cuando sus hermanas hicieron su entrada, acompañadas de Merry.

—¡Maese hobbit! —exclamó Éomer, dirigiéndose hasta él con gesto jovial.

—¿Qué tal, Éomer? ¡Quiero decir, Su Majestad! —se apresuró a rectificar el hobbit, cayendo en la cuenta de la falta de decoro por su parte.

—Éomer es suficiente, Merry. La sangre que hemos visto derramar nos hermana, amigo mío —respondió el rohirrim, palmeando la espalda del hobbit, quizá con demasiado ímpetu. Merry dio dos pasos hacia adelante debido al impulso y fue Éomer quien se apresuró a disculparse esta vez.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre ellas, divertidas.

—¿Bien? ¿Qué os trae a mi despacho? —preguntó el rohir, sentándose de forma casual en el borde de su escritorio.

—Has estado mordiendo el mástil de la pluma, Éomer —afirmó Érewyn, mirándole con detenimiento. El rohir fue a contestar pero su hermana comenzó a frotar bruscamente el mentón de su hermano con el dedo pulgar. —¡Parece que te hayas bebido el tintero! —protestó la joven.

Éomer se cansó y realizó una serie de espantadas con las manos para quitarse a su hermana de encima, mientras esta se reía y le esquivaba.

—Hemos venido a pedir tu permiso —explicó Éowyn.

—¿Mi permiso para qué?

—Para abrir la Cámara del Tesoro —respondió Érewyn. Éomer se sorprendió con sus palabras y rió.

—¡Vaya con mis hermanas! Podríais esperar a que se secara un poco más el viejo carcamal antes de puliros el oro —masculló. Merry levantó las cejas, sorprendido con el tono tan hiriente de sus palabras, pero Érewyn le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro y protestó rápidamente.

—¡Estamos hablando en serio, pedazo de bruto!

—Sólo queremos sacar una cosa. Sólo una. Es un regalo para Merry —explicó Éowyn.

Éomer miró con suspicacia al hobbit y luego a sus hermanas.

—Y, qué... ¿en qué consiste exactamente ese regalo? —preguntó. Saltó del escritorio y caminó con paso lento a través de la estancia, internándose en la pequeña sala de armas que se comunicaba con su despacho. Se paró delante de una espada antigua que acumulaba polvo en la pared, y la tomó en sus manos, no sin cierta dificultad. Llevaba décadas allí colgada.

—El Cuerno de Plata —dijo Éowyn.

Éomer se detuvo y se giró de sopetón. Miró a sus hermanas, sorprendido, y luego al hobbit, que le observaba inocentemente. Estaba seguro de que él no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

—¿El Cuerno de Plata...? —repitió Éomer.

—Hemos pensado que es un buen regalo para el Escudero de Rohan. Merry ha hecho mucho por nuestra tierra. Y es un gran amigo. ¿Qué mejor recuerdo que llevarse el sonido de los rohirrim a la Comarca? —explicó Érewyn.

—Pero... Es el cuerno de carga de Edoras... —murmuró Éomer.

—Que no ha sonado nunca, por cierto. ¿Tú sabes cómo suena? Yo no... —argumentó Éowyn. Su hermano la miró de reojo y sus ojos se entornaron unos segundos.

—Además —añadió Érewyn —, tú no necesitas ningún cuerno de carga. Si lo hicieras sonar la gente no sabría qué hacer... Llevas toda la vida gritando ¡ROHIRRIIIIIM! ¿Y ahora vas a usar un cuerno tradicional? Si les cambias el sistema no sabrán si desenvainar espadas o preparar las jarras para un brindis...

—Suficiente, "ratoncito"... —dijo Éomer, colocando su enorme mano sobre la boca de Érewyn para acallarla. Sus palabras ya había arrancado bastantes risas a Merry y Éowyn —. Muy buena imitación, gracias...

—De nada —respondió ella.

Pero la más joven tenía razón. Su grito de guerra no podía ser reemplazado ya... Era su signo distintivo y además, también era cierto que ese cuerno llevaba mudo desde hacía siglos.

Éomer sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, mientras regresaba su atención a la vieja espada y accionaba una clavija invisible. La empuñadura de la espada se abrió como recién engrasada, revelando en su interior una llave de bronce de aspecto extraño y bastante grande.

El ceño de Érewyn se frunció.

—Menudo escondite... —masculló.

—Uno bastante bueno, por cierto. ¿Acaso tú sabías que estaba aquí escondida? —preguntó el rohir.

—No. Pero ahora lo sabemos los cuatro —dijo Érewyn, pensativa.

—Si. Yo y tres personas para las que no tengo secretos —respondió el rohir. Merry realizó una respetuosa reverencia agradeciendo las amables palabras de Éomer y éste le tomó del hombro y le obligó a incorporarse —. Pero existe una salvedad... Ni siquiera yo puedo abrir la Cámara del Tesoro sin la presencia del Tesorero real para que pueda llevar un control de qué entra y qué sale.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Érewyn, y negó con la cabeza —. Entonces vamos a buscarle —dijo, decidida.

Pero Éomer la detuvo.

— Tardará al menos cuatro días en encontrar el viejo libro de los registros de la Cámara —explicó, mesándose la barba. Luego miró a su hermana, sonriendo pícaramente —. ¡Eso no es divertido! ¿Y tu sentido aventurero? ¿Acaso se lo comió el huargo? — la boca de la joven se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó, ofendida. Éomer recibió otro tortazo de su parte, mientras sonreía como loco.

—¿Queréis parad los dos? No podemos esperar cuatro días. Merry se marcha mañana con la comitiva de Rivendel, tras la coronación. Si vamos a saltarnos las normas será mejor que lo hagamos ya y que no se entere nadie. Puedes redactar una enmienda posteriormente sobre esa norma de tesorería. Y si no, siempre puedes fingir que no sabías la existencia de esa norma, Éomer. A nadie le sorprendería...

—¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinúo nada. No es ningún secreto que no eres muy amigo de respetar las normas de Meduseld.

—Eso fue hace muchos años...

—¡Eh! ¡Calmáos! —pidió Érewyn —. Me recordáis a cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo perfectamente todos aquellos magníficos planes que tú pensabas, conociendo las normas —señaló a Éowyn —y tú ejecutabas, sin conocerlas —finalizó, apuntando a Éomer —. ¡Siempre nos descubrían! Pero no temáis, ahora yo también puedo aportar ideas.

Los dos mayores estallaron en risas, hasta el punto que Éomer tuvo que secarse las lágrimas.

—¡Basta! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta? —preguntó, hastiada —. ¡Éomer, deja de reirte!

—¡Lo siento, "ratoncito"! se disculpó Éomer —, Pero después de Cuernavilla, el Pelennor y tu trabajo en las Casas de Curación, podría decirse que lo tuyo es la improvisación. Y no sé cómo vamos a improvisar un motivo para saltarnos las normas... A ver, ¿cuál es tu plan? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, mientras sujetaba con dos dedos la llave de la Cámara.

Ofendida, Érewyn se abalanzó sobre Éomer por sorpresa y le arrebató la llave. Luego tomó la mano de Merry y le arrastró a toda velocidad a la puerta que comunicaba con el despacho de Éomer, cerrándola tras ella de un portazo.

— ¡Érewyn! ¡Esto es una locura! — exclamó Merry, sin poder creer lo que la joven acababa de hacer.

— ¡No! ¡Es algo perfectamente normal entre mi hermano y yo!

Se precipitaron a la carrera a través de los corredores de piedra de Meduseld, seguidos por Éomer y Éowyn, que no dejaban de llamar a su hermana pequeña a gritos.

La puerta del despacho del Tesorero Real se abrió bruscamente y un anciano se asomó agitando su bastón.

—¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Así no hay quien se concentre en las cuentas!

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —dijo Éowyn, atropelladamente, deteniéndose a hacer una cortés reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—¡Os ruego que moderéis el tono de voz! —pidió el hombre, mirando desaparecer a la joven en el recodo del pasillo.

Los veloces pasos de Érewyn la llevaron rápidamente por estrechas escaleras hasta una puerta de madera custodiada por dos guardias. Estos, al ver acercarse a Érewyn a toda velocidad, no solo dejaron el paso libre si no que abrieron la puerta para que la joven pudiera pasar. Y tras ella, sus dos hermanos.

Descendieron dos pisos más en la persecución. Hasta que Éomer y Éowyn se vieron obligados a detenerse.

Allí abajo la oscuridad era total, y apenas se distinguía la pared del pasillo unos cuantos metros adelante gracias a un pequeño candil encendido en un lateral.

Éowyn tomó el foco de luz y ambos se dispusieron a continuar caminando mientras recuperaban el aliento y trataban de vislumbrar la silueta de su hermana al otro lado del túnel.

Era cierto que de niños habían jugado a las persecuciones por los corredores de todo el castillo, incluso por los de las mazmorras. Pero en aquella zona habían entrado pocas veces.

Ese pasillo desembocaba en una única puerta, el final del recorrido. La Cámara del Tesoro, que se hallaba justo en la base de los cimientos de Meduseld. Y era custodiada por dos guardias apostados por turnos en la puerta de arriba. Dos guardias que les habían dejado pasar sin rechistar.

Los pasos de Éomer y Éowyn resonaron por el vacío y estrecho pasillo hasta que al final vieron una puerta junto a la que aguardaban dos figuras, una bastante más alta que la otra. Cuando llegaron junto a Érewyn y Merry, Éowyn iluminó sus rostros con la llama del candil, mientras les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver, mi señora —se apresuró a disculparse el hobbit. Era cierto, no había sido capaz de zafarse del agarre de la princesa. Parecía irreal que poseyera semejante fuerza en las manos.

—Pero, ¿nos han seguido? No —dijo Érewyn, triunfante, luciendo en su mano la llave que aún no había usado —. Puedes decir que yo abrí la Cámara, que no conocía la norma del Tesorero, y de hecho no sabía nada de ella hasta que la mencionásteis... No sé, improvisa. —concluyó, guiñando un ojo y ofreciéndole la llave.

Éomer resopló.

—¿Este era tu magnífico plan? ¿Corretear como chiquillos por los corredores? —masculló Éomer, tomando la llave de las manos de su hermana con rudeza.

—No te quejes y abre la puerta —dijo la más joven.

Éomer no se hizo de rogar. Introdujo la llave y accionó la cerradura.

El olor a cerrado se hizo presente. Entraron los cuatro en la Cámara y cerraron la puerta. Éowyn encendió entonces varios de los candiles de las paredes. Y cuando la luz hizo posible vislumbrar lo que allí había, se quedaron mudos.

Hacía muchos años que no entraban, y cuando lo hicieron por última vez no se fijaron en el cotenido de la Cámara.

Armaduras con piedras preciosas incrustadas, varios cofres llenos de oro y joyas. Piedras preciosas talladas y sin tallar, vestiduras con hilos de oro entretejido...

—El tesoro de Scatha... —Murmuró Éowyn. Merry se aferró a su mano, impresionado. Ella la estrechó con cariño.

—¡Mirad esto! —exclamó Éomer.

—Baja la voz. Si nos descubren no tendremos más remedio que pasar por el papeleo de la tesorería —le aconsejó Érewyn mientras se acercaba a donde su hermano se hallaba parado. Delante de él, expuesto en una superficie de madera oscura, había un collar del que pendían dos extrañas gemas. Eran de color azul blanquecino y alargadas como un puñal, o incluso más. Éomer tomó el collar y se sorprendió de lo pesado que era. Esas dos gemas pesaban como si realmente fueran piedras macizas.

—¡Es el collar de Fram! —dijo Éowyn, con voz ahogada. Éomer se dio cuenta enseguida de que su hermana tenía razón. No podía ser otra cosa.

Se hallaban ante el collar que Fram de los Éothéod se hizo con los dientes del dragón Scatha.

—Pero, ¿no le envió Fram este collar a los enanos, junto a un mensaje que ponía "joyas así no tendréis entre vuestros tesoros"? —recitó Érewyn.

—Fram siempre me ha recordado a alguien... —murmuró Éowyn, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Además, al recibir el mensaje, los enanos se sintieron ofendidos y le mataron por ello —continuó Érewyn.

—Pues por lo visto el collar regresó con el resto del tesoro —murmuró Merry. Él también había escuchado canciones e historias acerca de Fram y el dragón Scatha —. Qué desagradecidos fueron esos enanos, después de que Fram les liberara del Dragón de Frío que no les dejaba vivir...

Éomer chasqueó la lengua y se giró.

—Las rencillas pasadas, pasadas están —concluyó el rohir, acabando así con la conversación —. Busquemos el Cuerno.

Continuaron caminando y curioseando entre los valiosos objetos que se habían acumulado en la Cámara durante tantos años, hasta que descubrieron un estuche muy viejo de piel cubierto por una tela que se rompió al ser apartada. Y dentro del estuche hallaron un cuerno de plata con un tahalí verde que tenía además grabado en él unos jinetes al galope en una línea que descendía en espiral desde la boquilla al pabellón, y unas runas indescifrables.

—Aquí está —dijo Éowyn —. Y por su aspecto dudo mucho que haya sido usado alguna vez.

Y, sonriendo, se lo entregó a Merry.

El hobbit alargó las manos, aún dudando, convencido de que para aquellos tres hermanos era más valioso el tiempo que pasaban juntos que ninguna de las maravillosas reliquias que la Cámara del Tesoro encerraba.

Éomer se arrodilló frente a Merry y estrechó sus hombros.

—Pero tú no dudes en usarlo, Merry. Si algún día la sombra se cierne sobre la Comarca, haz sonar el Cuerno, y los corazones de aquellos que lo escuchen se alzarán con el espíritu de los antiguos mearas, dispuestos a luchar por su tierra. Que la voz del Cuerno de Scatha guíe al pueblo de los medianos, a partir de hoy.

Merry no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Se limitó a hacer una profunda reverencia y abrazar contra él el Cuerno de Scatha.

Sí, su pueblo lo guardaría como un auténtico tesoro. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Con la misión cumplida, los cuatro se dispusieron a abandonar la Cámara del Tesoro.

Antes de apagar los candiles, Éomer dio una última ojeada al interior. Habría sido magnífico que hubiera una forma de convertir todas esas joyas en algo realmente útil para su pueblo, para defender su país. Sería el Símbolo perfecto de su reinado.

Los labios del rohir se entreabrieron y se quedó un instante inmóvil, junto al foco de luz de la pared.

Había una forma de usarlo.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó, provocando un respingo a sus tres acompañantes. Apagó la vela de la pared precipitadamente y cerró la puerta con llave antes de salir disparado en dirección a la escalera, recordando, tras avanzar algunos pasos, que más allá no tenía forma de distinguir nada. Regresó atrás y arrebató el candil rudamente a su hermana.

—¡Ehh! —se quejó Éowyn.

—¡Mil perdones! —se disculpó él.

Éowyn, Érewyn y Merry trotaron tras el rápido paso de Éomer, que ascendía ya por la escalera con los ojos iluminados por una luz que hacía meses que no veían en él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió la más joven, al alcanzar el piso superior. Merry ocultó el Cuerno bajo su chaleco, reparando en que, de todas formas, el paso ligero que llevaban impedía a los guardias fijarse en detalles.

—¡La solución! ¡El Símbolo! ¡El Folde Este! ¡Las cosechas! ¡Todo! —respondió el rohir, pletórico.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas a la vez, sin entender. Éomer lideró la marcha hasta su despacho de nuevo, donde se encerraron para ocultar la llave y explicarles lo que tenía en mente.

—Alheim tiene problemas en el Folde —confesó él —. Los Balchoth están atacando, y nuestro ejército está tan diezmado que apenas puede mantener la seguridad en Fuerte Viejo.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¡eso es muy grave! ¿Por qué no nos explicaste nada? — Preguntó Éowyn.

—No era mi intención preocuparos —respondió Éomer, encogiéndose de hombros —. La cuestión es que llevo toda la mañana pensando una solución para el problema defensivo del Folde. Y existe además otros problemas. Primero el estado ruinoso de la mitad de las tierras sembradas, y luego el problema del Símbolo de la Coronación. No tengo ni idea de qué ofrecer al pueblo para que este lo aprecie. Pues, ¡ya lo sé!

—¿El Símbolo? —preguntó Érewyn.

—¡Todo! ¡Mi Símbolo será el método que usaré para aumentar las tropas y para alimentar al reino! Ese es mi presente para Rohan: la salvación.

—¿Pero qué...? —comenzó a preguntar Érewyn, de nuevo. Pero Merry la interrumpió.

—¿Vas a empeñar el tesoro? —preguntó el hobbit, comprendiendo.

Las dos hermanas observaron incrédulas a Éomer, que sonreía, asintiendo.

—¿Para qué sirve poseer un tesoro si la gente se muere de hambre y el reino está destinado a caer bajo el yugo de los enemigos? Ese tesoro se consiguió tras derrotar a un dragón, ¡un dragón! El peor enemigo que un pueblo puede tener. Ahora servirá para defender Rohan, para levantarla y hacer de ella un país infranqueable... A menos que posean un dragón, claro está, en cuyo caso lo tendremos negro.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellas. No podían creerlo, pero su hermano era brillante.

—¡Mi señor! —se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Adelante Gamelin! —le invitó Éomer.

El primer lugarteniente y hombre de confianza del Rey entró en la estancia con el gesto desencajado.

—Acaba de llegar una pequeña comitiva de elfos, Éomer. Procedentes de Eryn Lasgalen.

"Eryn Lasgalen", Érewyn no necesitó escuchar nada más. Salió pitando por la puerta sin aguardar la respuesta de su hermano y comenzó a descender, de tres en tres, los peldaños de la escalera principal hacia la sala del trono.

Sus pasos resonaron ensordecedoramente en las paredes lisas del castillo, y mientras bajaba el último tramo, pudo ver tres figuras encapuchadas, vestidas de verde oscuro, altas, y cuyos cabellos rubios podían entreverse bajo la tela de la capa. Se hallaban juntos y aguardaban con porte majestuoso a que el Rey de Rohan les recibiera.

Los tres elfos alzaron la vista y la observaron descender rápidamente aquel último tramo de escaleras.

Por un momento, en su aturullada cabeza, Érewyn había contemplado la remota posibilidad de recibir una visita sorpresa y relámpago de su amado Legolas, pero al acercarse a ellos se dio cuenta de se había equivocado. Él no se hallaba entre los presentes.

Sin embargo procedían de Eryn Lasgalen. ¿Qué les habría traído hasta allí?

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos y realizó una inclinación, torpemente.

—Mil disculpas. Siento haber irrumpido así... Es que creí que...

—¡Érewyn, aguarda! —exclamó Éomer llegando tras ella, seguido de Éowyn. La más joven les observó. Ambos descendieron las escaleras elegantemente y sin prisas, y una de las figuras, la de menor altura, se adelantó unos pasos.

—¿Lady Érewyn?

La interpelada regresó la mirada a los recién llegados, encontrando a una dama elfa retirando la capucha de su rostro. Obviamente era bella, muy bella. Se podría decir que sus facciones eran perfectas, desde sus pómulos hasta el aspecto sedoso de su cabello. Pero no poseía el porte digno de Thranduil o del mismo Legolas.

La joven rohir se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido y realizó una inclinación cortés.

— Soy Érewyn de Rohan, mi señora. Permitidme que vuelva a disculparme por mi falta de decoro.

La elfa negó con la cabeza y esbozó una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero Érewyn no estaba segura. Entonces la recién llegada se inclinó grácilmente.

—Mi nombre es Remdess. He sido enviada por el Rey Thranduil para ponerme a vuestro servicio. Soy vuestra dama de compañía.

..::::..

* * *

**_TRADUCCIONES_**

**_Sindarin_**

_Nae saian luume', tenna en' coiamin - Ya estoy en casa, luz de mi vida_

_nana - mamá_

_sell nîn - hija mía_

_No sé si durante la lectura saldrá el tema, puede que sí. La palabra "abuelo" no tiene traducción en sindarin. No existe una palabra para designar al padre del padre. Según he leído, es porque el peso generacional no existe entre los elfos, ya que son inmortales. Pero sí he encontrado su traducción en Goldogrin, que es una variante del Sindarin. En Goldogrin "abuelo" se traduce como "haru", y me choca que en la variante exista traducción para un término que en la raíz no existe. En fin, curiosidades del mundo de Tolkien. La cuestión es que por esto Thanion llama "abuelo" a Thranduil, mientras que llama "nana" a su madre, o ella llama "adar" a Thranduil, porque "abuelo" no existe en Sindarin._

**_Rohirric_**

_En Rohan, el "lamento" es tradicionalmente una canción que se dedica a una figura importante que ha fallecido, ya sea por causas naturales o en la batalla, pero ocurría de la segunda forma, la canción era más triste, tanto en la melodía como en las letras. El Lamento de Théodred es oscuro, agorero, muy triste y transmite desesperanza, y así era como se sentía Éowyn al cantarlo, estaba realmente perdida. _

_Pero el Lamento de Théoden, al final no resultó tan triste. Porque aunque murió en batalla, guió a su pueblo a salvar Gondor y ¡consiguió la victoria! Es triste porque murió y era un ser querido por todos, pero murió consiguiendo la gloria. Por eso, con el tiempo, dejó de ser Lamento y se convirtió simplemente canción, la que cantaban los trovadores. Fue como un cuento, una leyenda cantada. Y me parece hermoso permanecer en la memoria de todos de esa forma. El recuerdo es imborrable :)_

_La traducción de la Canción de Théoden está aquí:_

_[...]_

_Del Sagrario sombrío en la mañana lóbrega_

_parte con escudero y capitán el hijo de Thengel_

_hacia Edoras. Las brumas amortajan_

_el palacio de los Guardianes de la Marca,_

_las tinieblas envuelven las columnas de oro._

_Adiós, saluda a las gentes libres,_

_el hogar, el trono, en los sitios sagrados_

_de las celebraciones en los tiempos de luz._

_Avanza el rey: atrás el miedo_

_y adelante el destino. Leal y fiel,_

_todos los juramentos serán cumplidos._

_Avanza Théoden. Cinco noches y cinco días_

_hacia el Este galopan los rohirrim: seis mil lanzas_

_en el Merino, la Frontera de los Pantanos y el Firien,_

_camino al Sunlendin, a Mundburgo, la fortaleza_

_de los reyes del mar al pie del Mindolluin,_

_sitiada por el enemigo, cercada por el fuego._

_El Destino los llama. La Oscuridad se cierra_

_y aprisiona caballo y caballero: los golpes lejanos de los cascos_

_se pierden en el silencio: así cuentan las canciones._

_[...]_

_En cuanto a la historia de Fram y el Dragón Scatha, podéis encontrar mucha info en la red. ¡El pasado de los rohirrim es apasionante! :)_

_Y respecto a lo que va a suceder en Eryn Lasgalen, no puedo desvelar mucho más. Ellos serán protagonistas en los siguientes capítulos, así que supongo que es una buena noticia para las fans de Thranduil y Legolas ^^. Además, Érewyn comenzará el viaje hacia el Bosque Oscuro, y le sucederán muchas cosas en él, cosas imprevistas del todo, y encuentros gratos y no tan gratos._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, tanto positivo como negativo._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	44. - Adiós a Edoras

**La luz de Edoras**

_Capítulo 44 - Adiós a Edoras_

..::..

* * *

—Va a ser difícil el regreso… Siempre voy a tener buenos recuerdos de esta tierra y sus gentes.

—Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar, Gimli —respondió Érewyn. Observaba al enano mientras éste acababa de alistar las pocas pertenencias que poseía y que siempre llevaba encima, para partir con el resto de huéspedes de Edoras—. Pero recuerda que ésta siempre será tu casa, y que las Cavernas Centelleantes aguardan a que los enanos descubran sus secretos.

Gimli sonrió afablemente y dedicó una mirada cariñosa a la joven.

—Aún no entiendo cómo tu hermano ha sido capaz de desprenderse de tal maravilla en favor nuestro… Aunque tras escuchar las palabras que dirigió al pueblo en la ceremonia de Coronación puedo entender que Éomer no les da valor a los tesoros —comentó el enano, pensativo.

—Te equivocas —replicó Érewyn—, que sea un poco bruto no quita que Éomer no sepa ver el justo valor de las cosas. Para él los tesoros de Edoras son posesiones del pueblo: pertenecen a todos. Y el pueblo tiene derecho a sacar partido de ellos si la situación lo requiere. Así lo entiende él. Además, ¿qué otro valor pueden tener el oro y las joyas si no el de permitir a la gente vivir más holgadamente? A fin de cuentas, el oro no se come, Gimli.

El enano negó con la cabeza al oír tan sencillo argumento y resopló.

—Estáis hechos de la misma pasta…

Érewyn rió, pero no dijo nada más.

Gimli siguió guardando en su zurrón algunas pertenencias, bajo la mirada despistada de la rohir.

Era cierto, ella y Éomer se parecían mucho más de lo que los ojos permitían apreciar. Ambos lo habían visto claro, el uso de parte del tesoro de Scatha para asegurar el porvenir de Rohan era la solución de los problemas a corto y largo plazo.

Ese había sido el Símbolo de la Coronación de Éomer, y la gente lo había entendido como la salvación que su Rey les tenía reservada, tal y como él había previsto. El pueblo estaba ahora tranquilo, sabiéndose en manos de un Rey que, ante todo, miraba por la seguridad de los habitantes. Tenía a la totalidad de la población en el bolsillo además de al ejército. Sólo algunos miembros del consejo de Edoras y el Tesorero Real se habían mostrado disconformes, pero ante el soporte arrollador del pueblo a Éomer, no habían osado a decir ni "mu". Nadie se había opuesto al criterio del joven Rey.

Gracias a las joyas tendrían grano y habría nuevas incorporaciones en las filas del ejército. Éomer instauró un sueldo mínimo incluso a los cadetes, de forma que podían contribuir con la economía familiar estando en el ejército, algo que hasta ahora no era posible. Los únicos sueldos que se habían pagado hasta el momento en el ejército de Rohan eran los de los mandos. Los soldados rasos no habían cobrado jamás ni una sola moneda.

Se enviarían, además, mensajeros a los hombres del Bosque y a los Drúadan, amigos y aliados fieles, para comunicar que, si había entre ellos quien quisiera unirse a las filas de Rohan, eran bienvenidos y serían recompensados.

Además, Éomer había retirado la obligación de pagar tributos a aquellos cuyas cosechas habían sido dañadas por los Balchoth, de modo que quedaban exentas las familias modestas, y la cantidad de grano que aportaba cada familia al Rey venía dada en función de su cosecha. Se veían beneficiadas con esto las aldeas que lindaban con el Isen, en el Folde Oeste, y con el Anduin, en el Folde Este, cuyos campos se hallaban muy maltrechos tras la guerra contra Isengard y las incursiones de los Balchoth.

Éomer se había ganado la simpatía de todos con aquellas medidas y la gente había recuperado la esperanza.

—Espero que Alheim pueda aguantar los ataques de los Balchoth hasta que se incorporen las nuevas tropas —comentó Gimli, preocupado.

—Aguantará. No me cabe ninguna duda —dijo Érewyn, convencida. La joven miraba al suelo, y su gesto era serio cuando alzó la vista**—**. Alheim puede tener muchas facetas negativas, pero es un excelente guerrero, de los más fuertes que tiene Rohan, y de los más tozudos también. Aguantará.

Gimli cerró su zurrón y giró sobre sus talones.

— A un guerrero siempre le vienen bien las palabras de ánimo. Son como un soplo de aire fresco. Estoy seguro de que le habría encantado escucharte decir eso.

Érewyn sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo.

Gimli echó una mirada rápida a la habitación. No eran muchas las cosas que le acompañaban pero no deseaba olvidarse de ninguna. Y tras corroborar que lo llevaba todo, volvió a mirar a la princesa y sonrió.

—Regreso a casa, al fin. Abandoné Erebor hace casi un año y no sé qué hallaré cuando llegue, ni cómo lo hallaré —suspiró, pensativo. Érewyn le miró sin decir palabra. La acostumbrada chispa que solía iluminar los ojos del enano había desaparecido por unos instantes, sustituida por un velo de tristeza. No obstante, cuando Gimli volvió a mirarla, de nuevo vio aquella luz en ellos, a la vez que el enano le sonreía con sorna—. No obstante, mi camino pasará por Eryn Lasgalen, y tengo pensado quedarme allí un tiempo… Ya sabes, para molestar a cierto príncipe si tengo la ocasión —dijo, mesándose la barba mientras miraba la reacción en el rostro de la joven. Érewyn era como un libro abierto, la sola mención de Legolas había provocado que sus cejas se alzaran y su espalda se irguiera. Gimli rió—. Podría, incluso, hacerle entrega de algún mensaje, si lo hubiera…

Como un resorte, Érewyn se precipitó hasta el escritorio que formaba parte del mobiliario de aquella habitación de huéspedes y agarró un trozo de papel, la pluma y el tintero. Y tras pensar unos instantes con gesto concentrado, sonrió y comenzó a escribir algunas líneas.

La misiva ocupó apenas un pedazo de papel de un palmo. Érewyn firmó y rasgó el papel con cuidado para eliminar la parte no escrita. Lo agitó en el aire para secar la tinta y se levantó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, extrañada de contemplar aquella expresión de mofa en el barbudo rostro.

Se acercó hasta él y comprobó que la tinta se hubiera secado por completo antes de doblar la breve carta cuidadosamente. Al terminar, la tendió a Gimli, que la tomó, solícito, y la guardó en su zurrón.

—¿No deberías lacrarla? —preguntó el enano, con tono de mofa.

—No tengo necesidad de lacrarla. Confío plenamente en ti —respondió ella, rápidamente. Gimli sonrió y realizó una educada reverencia.

La piedra de las paredes de los corredores de Edoras traía hasta ellos el eco de las voces y de las preparaciones de la partida, que se sucedían en el piso inferior. Los huéspedes se marchaban ya, tras una semana de estancia en la capital de los jinetes.

Todos regresarían ya a sus respectivos hogares después de vivir aventuras y peligros, y algunos se separarían de sus seres queridos, como Arwen.

Aragorn y Arwen acompañarían a la compañía de Rivendel hasta los Vados del Isen, donde se despedirían de Elrond. Junto a los elfos de Imladris marchaban también los cuatro hobbits y Gandalf, quien se desviaría hacia Isengard con la intención de visitar a Bárbol, que aún hacía guardia al pie de la gran torre abandonada.

Edoras se quedaría casi vacía sin la presencia de tanta gente extranjera, a la que los habitantes de la ciudad habían comenzado a tomar en alta estima.

Gimli y Érewyn caminaban a paso tranquilo a través de pasillos y escaleras, charlando de temas triviales y de la situación de las fronteras.

—No tomes la ruta del Anduin, Gimli. Lo más seguro es viajar bordeando las lindes de Fangorn y atravesar los campos del Celebrant en dirección directa hacia el Nimrodel. Aléjate del Gran Río y del Limclaro…

—No me hace especial ilusión pasar tan cerca de ese bosque… —musitó el enano. La sola mención de Fangorn le helaba la sangre.

—Sólo son árboles, Gimli —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que NO son sólo árboles… De cualquier manera, parece que estás muy enterada de la situación en las fronteras, "Mata-huargos" —soltó Gimli, ella le miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Éomer me deja estar presente en las reuniones con Gamelin y los mensajeros de los Mariscales. El Páramo es muy peligroso, Gimli.

—No te apures, seguiré los consejos de una experimentada dama guerrera.

Ante aquel comentario, Érewyn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Gimli no tenía remedio, tenía el extraño don de disipar cualquier sombra y hacer los problemas más llevaderos.

—No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti —dijo ella, pensativa. Gimli alzó las cejas y señaló hacia el otro lado del corredor.

—Aguantar a ésa —respondió.

Al final del pasillo aguardaba Remdess, la dama de compañía con la que Thranduil había "obsequiado" a Érewyn. Una persona parca tanto en palabras como en gestos amables. Érewyn suspiró y dirigió una mirada lastimera a Gimli.

—Te has bañado en la sangre de las tripas de un mumak, por el Martillo de Aulë, puedes con ella... —masculló el enano, convencido. Pero la mirada de Gimli se clavó con dureza en el rostro de Remdess, que ni siquiera pestañeó. La elfa caminaba elegantemente hacia Érewyn, y sólo al llegar frente a ella, forzó una sonrisa.

—Llevo buscándoos casi media hora, mi señora. No podéis desaparecer sin decirme dónde puedo hallaros —explicó con voz melosa—. Deberé permanecer más atenta a vuestro ir y venir.

Érewyn entendió perfectamente el verdadero mensaje encriptado: "me voy a pegar a ti como el estiércol a las pezuñas de las vacas". La rohir resopló casi imperceptiblemente y realizó una educada inclinación.

—Siento haberte preocupado, Remdess. No he tenido la "suerte" de tener una dama de compañía antes, debo acostumbrarme a ello.

Érewyn, que no sabía hablar con falsedad, remarcó de forma casual la palabra "suerte", provocando que a Gimli se le escapara una carcajada imposible de disimular. La mirada de hielo de la elfa se clavó como una lanza sobre el enano, y este se apresuró a disculparse.

—Perdonad, mi señora. Acabo de recordar un chiste que solía explicar mi tío Óin.

Remdess resopló y lanzó una mirada de desdén al enano, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Para qué me buscabas, Remdess? —preguntó Érewyn, en el tono más dulce que pudo fingir.

—Debéis prepararos para despedir a los huéspedes, Lord Elrond y Lady Arwen. El atuendo que lleváis ahora es… —la elfa se detuvo a observarla, sin ocultar su rechazo—. En fin… —suspiró— Inadecuado.

Gimli advirtió claramente el modo en que la elfa había evitado nombrar a Aragorn, Gandalf o los hobbits. Estaba claro que era oriunda de las estancias del Rey Elfo; su rechazo a cualquier ser que no fuera un miembro de su raza era demasiado evidente.

Érewyn miró hacia abajo para darse un repaso a sí misma. Llevaba una camisa de algodón de color crudo, con aspecto desaliñado, y unos pantalones recios, marrón oscuro. Las botas sucias de polvo y paja, y todo el conjunto con claras manchas mugrientas; antes de ir al encuentro de Gimli, había estado cepillando a Fanor y cambiando la paja que formaba su cama, en el box. Pensativa, dio una ojeada disimulada a la suela de sus botas. Era una suerte que se hubiera dado cuenta de los restos de heces que había llevado enganchados antes de entrar al castillo. De hecho, el primer escalón que ascendía hasta el portón del castillo dorado le había venido de perlas para restregar la suela y deshacerse de ellos…

A pesar del descuido aparente, su aspecto era el normal para una mujer de la llanura de Rohan, por muy dama que fuera. De hecho, Éowyn también solía tener esa pinta cuando le dedicaba tiempo a su caballo, pero, a diferencia de Érewyn, esos ratos no le ocupaban mucho tiempo.

Remdess jamás había visto a una dama, a una princesa, para más inri, comportarse y vestirse de aquella manera tan descuidada. Cuando arribó a Meduseld se llevó una impresión no demasiado grata de Érewyn. Sus maneras eran rudas y bruscas y su tono de voz al hablar, demasiado alto.

Pero sólo habían tenido transcurrir un par de días para que la elfa se percatara del enorme dolor de cabeza que le iba a dar la rohir. Le parecía casi grotesca.

Se apartó a un lado y con un sutil gesto le instó a que pasara delante de ella. Érewyn lo entendió al instante, debía ir a su habitación a asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

La joven dirigió una última mirada lastimera al enano y este le dedicó un gesto de ánimo antes de separarse ambos y poner rumbo, cada uno, a un lugar diferente del castillo.

Ya en su habitación, Érewyn suspiró, derrotada, mientras veía a su dama de compañía seleccionar un atuendo adecuado en su poco variado armario. La rohir aguardaba de pie, como si se tratara de un maniquí, ya que Remdess le había prohibido tajantemente acercarse a la cama o a la butaca con esas ropas tan roñosas.

La elfa mostraba rechazo con demasiada facilidad. Su rostro distaba mucho de cubrirse con la máscara de neutralidad que Érewyn recordaba en Legolas, y que el elfo dejó de usar al caer prendado de Érewyn.

Ni un sólo gesto de amabilidad, ni una palabra dulce provenían jamás de la elfa. Iba a ser una convivencia realmente dura.

No sin motivo se había ganado a pulso el sobrenombre de "Cara de Estaca" entre los guardias de Meduseld.

**...**

Y tras la marcha de los queridos huéspedes, la ciudad de Edoras regresó a la rutina. Y esa rutina coincidió con una semana en extremo calurosa. Tanto fue así, que el depósito de agua de lluvia, situado tras el castillo de Meduseld, se había vaciado casi por completo. Apenas restaban un par de charcos que no tardarían mucho en evaporarse, dadas las temperaturas.

Era el momento perfecto para pintar con cal las fachadas, cuadras y depósitos para así desinfectarlos.

Por órdenes de Éomer se procedió a encalar también la casa del viejo Daeron, el antiguo sanador de Edoras. Habían entregado las llaves a Aleth hacía sólo un par de días, y la joven se afanaba por dejar todo en perfectas condiciones para poder tratar enfermedades y heridas en su interior, mientras que afuera, un grupo de hombres le daban un nuevo aspecto a la que sería la clínica. Su intención era dejarla como las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith, aunque en una superficie mucho más reducida, claro está.

Aleth se sorprendió sobremanera al vaciar las estancias del piso superior. Eran muy amplias. Se le ocurrió instalar allí su residencia, en lugar de en el castillo, la cual sólo ocuparía un par de habitaciones: una cocina unida a una sala con una cómoda chimenea, y un dormitorio bastante amplio que podría habilitar también como despacho y librería. Aleth se decantó por demoler directamente las paredes de la repugnante letrina que ya existía en el piso, y encalar esa parte de la casa también por dentro.

Fue al comprobar de primera mano los vestigios de lo que fue la vida cotidiana del viejo Daeron que Aleth cayó en la cuenta de las causas de la muerte del sanador, y escribió un informe acerca de ello que Éomer leyó, incrédulo.

—¿Tét...Tétanos? ¿Qué diantres es eso? —exclamó el rey de Rohan al repetir el nombre.

—Es una enfermedad común relacionada con la falta de higiene en las heridas abiertas. Mucha gente me ha descrito los episodios de convulsiones y el babeo que solía padecer el Maestre Daeron, y no son pocos los que creen que estaba afectado por un hechizo de Saruman, igual que vuestro tío. Pues bien, el babeo y los espasmos musculares son síntomas claros de tétanos, y esta enfermedad lleva a la muerte con facilidad incluso si se trata adecuadamente —Aleth se acercó a la jofaina que brillaba sobre un aparador bajo en el despacho del Rey. Aliviada, comprobó que el agua estaba limpia y el recipiente, reluciente. Las costumbres insalubres debieron ser propias sólo del Maestre—. Daeron trajo de Cuernavilla una herida de guerra en la pierna que no trató como era debido, y esto, sumado a su cotidiana falta de higiene… de la cual he sido testigo hoy cuando he abierto la casa —murmuró, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el momento, y tragó fuerte—… le afectaron de tétanos sin que hubiera ya una esperanza para él. Además, estoy segura de que incluso también estaba afectado de gangrena.

—Resumiendo —murmuró Éomer—, murió por puerco.

—Lo habéis dicho vos, no yo… Y de hecho es la forma más honesta de definirlo —concedió Aleth.

Éomer suspiró. Y pensar que durante tantos años su salud y la de sus hermanas había estado en manos de tremendo roñoso…

—¿Sabes, Aleth? —dijo, sonriendo— Me alegro de que seas la nueva sanadora de esta ciudad… —admitió, de corazón.

La joven respondió con una carcajada.

—¡Yo también me alegro! —suspiró ella, antes de abandonar el despacho del Rey con una reverencia.

Pero, a pesar de su tremenda capacitación como sanadora y del buen criterio del que siempre hacía gala, la de Minas Tirith recibía sobretodo miradas de desconfianza al cruzarse con los vecinos. La gente de Edoras la veía demasiado joven… y además, ¡era una mujer!

Por tradición, el oficio de sanador era, en Rohan, propio de los varones. Y era debido a estos pensamientos (algo retrógrados) que la consulta de la nueva sanadora permanecía vacía casi todo el día. Tenía muchísimo tiempo para ordenar y clasificar la antigua despensa del Maestre.

Pero llegó un día en que los habitantes de Edoras no tuvieron más remedio que acudir a la nueva sanadora.

Comenzó la última siembra de trigo del año y la cosecha de los campos de avena. Sembrar más avena en aquella época del año estaba ya descartado, era una planta demasiado frágil al frío extremo. Sin embargo con el trigo tenían más esperanza. Y es que, aunque sabían que la cosecha no sería de buena calidad como para dedicarla a harinas o usos panaderos, podría usarse para alimentar a las reses en los últimos meses de invierno, cuando los graneros se hallaban, normalmente, casi vacíos. Además, la siembra tardía de trigo tenía la ventaja de que la planta no tendría que competir con un número elevado de malas hierbas.

Los trabajos en el campo coincidieron con un acontecimiento importante en la llanura de Rohan: el nacimiento de las pequeñas crías de serpiente escupidora. Para mediados de agosto, el campo de Rohan se hallaba plagado de ellas.

Y la llegada a la clínica de un joven de unos catorce años con una fea mordedura en el gemelo, era una buena oportunidad para que la joven sanadora demostrara su valía.

Con el muchacho tendido sobre una de las camillas que Aleth había preparado en la planta baja para tratar a heridos, y bajo la atenta y recelosa mirada de los padres del joven, quienes, a pesar de sus reservas, no tenían más remedio que confiar en ella y en la suerte que el Gran Jinete le deparara a su hijo, Aleth se puso en marcha con rapidez.

No era mucho lo que el Maestre Daeron guardaba en las alacenas lo que Aleth podía utilizar sin temor a efectos adversos por su estado de caducidad y condiciones de almacenamiento, pero con un par de hierbas secas molidas, miel y agua caliente, preparó un ungüento que extendió sobre la herida del muchacho.

El rostro del chico alivió la tensión al disminuir el dolor en pocos minutos y su llanto cesó.

—Madre… —llamó, asustado aún—. Ya no me duele...

La madre del joven se acercó aún más a él y le abrazó para tratar de aliviar sus miedos. Pero eran demasiados. Todos sabían lo que el veneno de la serpiente escupidora podía hacerle a un adulto. Ni que decir lo que podía provocarle a un niño…

Y mientras el ungüento hacía su efecto, Aleth no perdía la calma buscando entre los botes rescatados de entre el millar acumulado en la despensa del Maestre, del cual la mitad se hallaba en estado inservible y había sido desechado.

—No puede ser… Debe haber por aquí algún bote… —Murmuraba Aleth, con voz cantarina.

Pero los minutos se sucedían y el contenido de armarios iba siendo descartado por la sanadora, sin que apareciera lo que con tanto afán buscaba.

—Vamos maldito mugriento, debiste prever las picaduras de serpientes… ¿No me digas que no fabricabas antídotos? —mascullaba para sí misma.

El último armario fue abierto y el color de la tez de Aleth abandonó su rostro al tiempo que el último frasco era descartado.

La joven cerró las puertas del armario con la mirada perdida en la rústica madera. Suspiró y se giró lentamente.

Allí estaba la familia al completo, aguardando, a pesar de su desconfianza, a que la nueva sanadora de la ciudad tratara el mal de su hijo. Porque Aleth era su última esperanza, pero esta última esperanza no iba a servirles de nada.

—Lo siento… —murmuró. Y se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. No hay antídoto.

El sollozo del muchacho y su madre fue desgarrador. Él por el miedo a la muerte y ella por la certeza de que iba a perderle.

El padre, negándose a creer lo que Aleth les acababa de confesar, comenzó él mismo a abrir armarios y a sacar un bote tras otro, mirando el contenido sin saber qué diantres había dentro.

—¿Hola? ¡Aleth! ¿Puedo pasar?

Una conocida voz llegó hasta la sala de tratamientos, y Aleth se levantó del suelo al reconocerla. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle que el primer paciente que tenía la clínica iba a morir irremediablemente.

La sanadora fue al encuentro de Érewyn, que aguardaba en la pequeña recepción a que Aleth saliera a buscarla. Sabía que se hallaba ocupada con un paciente grave cuya vida corría peligro, y no deseaba ser un estorbo. Pero había oído los comentarios de las cocineras y no había podido evitar acudir a la clínica.

Al ver a la sanadora, la cara de Érewyn se iluminó.

—¡Aleth! ¿Necesitas ayuda? Estás sola en la clínica, y he podido despistar a Remdess para venir a echarte una mano. ¡Iré a lavarme las manos y…!

—No… Érewyn… No… —murmuró la sanadora, débilmente.

—¿No, qué? ¿Qué sucede Aleth?

Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de la joven y Érewyn la tomó de los hombros, preocupada.

—El viejo Maestre no tenía antídoto contra la escupidora en la despensa —explicó Aleth—, ¡y es imposible tratar a este chico con el catalizador negativo! ¡El veneno se extiende demasiado deprisa en los niños y no da tiempo a fabricarlo!

—¡Uff! ¡Sólo era eso! Creía que había había pasado algo grave...

Érewyn suspiró de alivio, un gesto que extrañó a Aleth, que la miró, sin poder creer su falta de tacto. Y, acto seguido, la princesa se descolgó del hombro un macuto de tela oscura y procedió a desatar las correas que lo mantenían cerrado.

—Los fabriqué antes de marchar a Minas Tirith para asistir a la boda de Aragorn y Arwen. Están dentro del intervalo de tres meses desde que los fabriqué —la rohir extrajo de la bolsa varios botes de cristal ahumado tapados con corcho, con un contenido líquido. Aleth la miró, incrédula—. ¡Úsalos estos días! Con Remdess pegada a mis pasos no voy a poder salir a cazar más serpientes, pero ahora mismo daré órdenes para que te traigan serpientes escupidoras frescas, así podrás fabricar más antídoto. ¡Ah! También hay un par de botes de antídoto de víbora común, esos son los más pequeños… —Érewyn se detuvo al oír los sollozos de Aleth. Alzó la vista y la miró, preocupada—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La sanadora simplemente la abrazó, sin poder reprimir el llanto.

—¡Bendita seas! ¡Bendita seas! —repetía sin cesar. Érewyn le devolvió el abrazo—. ¡Gracias, oh gracias, Érewyn!

—No hay de qué… —respondió la princesa, algo avergonzada.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de lo crítica que había sido la situación hacía apenas unos minutos. Un sonido de tarros de vidrio dentro de la sala de tratamiento las sacó a ambas de su fraternal abrazo.

—Vamos, antes de que destruyan lo poco que tengo… ¡Y con razón! —rió Aleth.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la vez en la sala y, mientras Érewyn se lavaba pulcramente las manos, Aleth abría uno de los botes y extraía con un cuentagotas una pequeña cantidad en un vasito.

—¿Veinticinco o cincuenta? — Preguntó Aleth, mientras trabajaba.

—¡Veinticinco*! —respondió Érewyn_._ Su voz atrajo la atención de los padres del muchacho, quienes se apresuraron a hacer respetuosas reverencias al comprobar que la princesa se hallaba con ellos.

Aleth acudió junto al asustado muchacho, y le dio a tomar el contenido del vasito. El joven trató de resistirse al oler el desagradable aroma que desprendía el preparado, pero claudicó de inmediato al recibir una sonora colleja de su madre.

—El gusto es aún peor… —admitió Érewyn, mientras almacenaba los botes en uno de los armarios vacíos.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo, Maestra? — Aleth sonrió al oírse llamada así por primera vez, y miró a la angustiada madre, ya sin dudas.

—Se va a curar, pero deberá quedarse en la clínica hasta terminar el tratamiento —la preocupada madre asintió sin reservas—. Debe tomar diecisiete dosis más de veinte gotas de antídoto cada una. Existe un antídoto más concentrado que requiere de menos dosis para acabar con la intoxicación, pero su uso en muchachos tan jóvenes está contraindicado. Fue una suerte que Lady Érewyn fabricara la versión suave.

—¿Lady Érewyn fabricó el antídoto? —murmuró la madre del joven, asombrada.

—Y no es lo único que sabe hacer… —añadió Aleth, mientras rebuscaba ya los instrumentos para desinfectar la mordedura.

El hombre trastabilló al acercarse a la princesa de Rohan para besar sus manos con devoción.

—Pero todo me lo enseñó la abuela de la Maestra Aleth, en sólo tres semanas —explicó Érewyn, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y de alejarse del desesperado padre —. Imaginad lo que sabe la Maestra Aleth habiendo pasado toda la vida en las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith.

Las palabras de la rohir calaron hondo en las mentes de los padres, que comenzaron a mirar a la sanadora con otros ojos.

Aleth se acercó con todo lo necesario hasta la camilla donde aguardaba el joven, ya tratado con el antídoto, y se dispuso a encargarse de la herida.

—Esto te va a doler, aguanta un poco, no tardaré mucho.

Érewyn se dispuso a retirarse silenciosamente, no sin antes recibir una última mirada de Aleth cargada de agradecimiento. "Gracias", leyó en sus labios antes de salir de la clínica.

Era curioso lo gratificante que le resultaba el simple hecho de ser útil. La antigua rutina de joven princesa sin obligaciones y con la cabeza llena de grandes sueños carecía ya de sentido.

Su día a día actual se caracterizaba por ese detalle, y ayudar en todo lo que estuviera en su mano se había convertido en algo normal. Desde echar una mano con el cuidado de los caballos de sus hermanos, pasando por la asistencia a las reuniones del Consejo de Edoras en las que ya no dudaba en participar activamente, y ayudar a su hermana en los menesteres de señora del castillo. Érewyn no tenía tiempo para aburrirse, y se sentía útil, importante.

¿Era eso lo que llamaban madurar? Era innegable que la vida de todos había cambiado drásticamente en un año pero Érewyn era quien había notado el cambio más significativo.

Mientras cavilaba, Érewyn recorría a paso vivo el sendero que ascendía por la colina hasta las escaleras de Meduseld. Hasta sus pies llegó una pelota de piel de oveja, que fue reclamada por unos niños que jugaban cerca del camino. Ella sonrió y se la devolvió con presteza antes de continuar caminando.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tal y como había previsto, la reserva de antídotos había resultado un bien muy preciado. Suerte que el hueco de la pared en el que había ocultado los botes, en la despensa de la cocina, no había sido descubierto.

Le había costado escaparse del control de su dama de compañía para trasladar los antídotos hasta la clínica, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Arribó a los pies de la escalera de piedra y ascendió en pocos pasos hasta el portón principal, que atravesó mientras los centinelas se cuadraban a su paso. Y al pie de la escalera interior encontró a Remdess, aguardándola.

Érewyn se detuvo de inmediato.

La observó. La alta figura de la elfa imponía un respeto ineludible, su gesto era severo en exceso.

Más que una dama de compañía parecía una figura controladora y a Érewyn jamás la habían controlado. Siempre se le había permitido ir y venir a su antojo.

Remdess dejó el paso de la escalera libre y Érewyn suspiró, comprendiendo. Emprendieron ambas el camino hasta la alcoba de la princesa, y una vez dentro, Remdess la ayudó a desvestirse. Una bañera llena de agua, aguardaba a la princesa.

—Espero que el paseo a caballo os resultara placentero —dijo la elfa, con voz dulce.

"Lo sabe", pensó Érewyn. Estaba segura de que Remdess se había dado cuenta de que la excusa del paseo a caballo no era cierta. Suspiró y no respondió.

¿Y así debía ser a partir de ahora su día a día con Remdess? ¿Un continuo ir y venir con excusas y mentiras de por medio? ¿Sin libertad para hacer lo que considerara oportuno?

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en una butaca como un autómata, mientras Remdess la ayudaba a despojarse de las preciosas botas de montar, y al hacerlo, una daga cayó al suelo.

Ambas miraron el arma y luego se miraron entre ellas. Érewyn se encogió de hombros al sentir los ojos de Remdess clavados en ella como brasas incandescentes.

—Nunca sé cuándo me puede perseguir un huargo… —dijo, a modo de excusa.

Remdess rodó los ojos ante el comentario y le extrajo la otra bota.

Érewyn se agachó para recoger la daga, mientras Remdess dejaba las botas al otro lado de la habitación. Le dio vueltas en sus manos resiguiendo con la yema de los dedos el precioso dibujo del caballo encabritado. El símbolo de su linaje.

La daga que lanzó al rostro del huargo al tratar de defenderse en su intento desesperado de alejar sus fauces del extenso grupo de mujeres y niños que ascendía a Cuernavilla por el paso de montaña, brillaba en hoja y empuñadura como si jamás hubiera sido usada.

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Remdess cerró el cajón inferior del armario tras hallar las prendas que buscaba y Érewyn la observó con los ojos entornados, la preciosa arma aún en la mano.

—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero siento decirte que no soy una princesa normal, Remdess —confesó Érewyn, con voz suave—. Debes estar decepcionada.

Durante unos instantes, la elfa no respondió. Se dirigió al lecho con un vestido y algunas prendas más en las manos y procedió a colocarlos adecuadamente sobre la colcha.

—Yo sigo órdenes directas de mi señor —contestó la elfa—. Él ha confiado en mí para este propósito, y yo me siento honrada de que lo haya hecho. Es mi cometido hacer de vos una dama lo más refinada posible, al gusto de mi Rey. No tengo porqué estar decepcionada.

Érewyn frunció el ceño. Humedeció sus labios y expresó la sospecha que rondaba su mente desde hacía días.

—Thranduil no te explicó en ningún momento nada acerca de mí, ¿verdad? Obedeciste sus órdenes a ciegas —afirmó.

Remdess terminó de colocar perfectamente sobre el mullido colchón de plumas la ropa que había seleccionado para Érewyn antes de responder.

—Sois princesa de Rohan, Dama de Edoras, hermana del Rey Éomer, y la protegida de su majestad, el rey Thranduil. No necesito saber nada más.

Los ojos de Érewyn se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿La protegida de Thranduil? ¿Eso te lo dijo él? —preguntó. No podía creer lo retorcido que era el Rey Elfo.

—Entrad en el baño —dijo Remdess a modo de respuesta, con voz autoritaria.

—No voy a entrar a ningún sitio —respondió Érewyn, usando el mismo tono. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Estaba en su alcoba! ¡En su casa!

Remdess sostuvo su mirada en silencio. El ambiente entre las dos mujeres se había vuelto más que denso.

—Creo que no entiendes la magnitud del embrollo en el que tu Rey te ha metido, Remdess… —dijo Érewyn, sin pestañear.

—No necesito entender nada —repitió la elfa. Érewyn comenzaba a estar cansada de aquella conversación tan falta de argumentos.

—Quizá tú no —replicó la joven—. Pero yo no quiero a mi lado a una persona que no entienda nada acerca de mi. Thranduil te ha enviado a Rohan para que estés a mi disposición, no para controlarme. Eres la dama de compañía de Érewyn de Rohan, con todo lo que eso conlleva, no la de Thranduil. Así, que siéntate, y escucha. Tenemos mucho tiempo aún hasta la cena.

Remdess miró de nuevo el baño y apretó los labios. A su pesar, Érewyn tenía razón. Estaba a su servicio.

Arrojó una última mirada llena de furia a su señora y se sentó en una silla junto a la bañera.

Érewyn suspiró y cerró los ojos para calmarse. A esas alturas de su vida, con todo lo que había vivido el último año, no creía que una dama de compañía impuesta por el Rey Elfo debiera decidir nada acerca de lo que ella hacía o no.

Abrió los ojos y observó la daga, aún en sus manos.

—Mi tierra es humilde. –dijo Érewyn, pensativa–. Los rohirrim somos ganaderos, agricultores, granjeros… Y no somos muchos. Por ello las mujeres trabajamos para sobrevivir, y luchamos, si hace falta, para proteger a los nuestros. —Explicó la princesa, Remdess la miraba mientras ella hablaba en tono tranquilo—. "Mata-huargos"... —dijo entonces. Alzó la vista y enfrentó la mirada de su sirviente—. ¿Habías oído ese nombre alguna vez?

Remdess apartó los ojos, pensativa.

—He oído pronunciarlo a los niños de la ciudad, en sus juegos —respondió.

Érewyn acarició el dibujo del caballo grabado en la daga y sonrió.

—Empecemos por el principio, entonces —dijo asintiendo.

**...**

Y los días pasaron. Transcurrió el mes de agosto entre devenires de gente de diferentes procedencias en el castillo.

Arribó desde Gondor una gran cantidad de trigo para ser, parte plantado y parte almacenado. Y con la remesa de cereal, llegó un carro cargado de enseres y útiles para la clínica de Aleth. La sanadora lo recibió casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Eran libros de medicina de la biblioteca de Minas Tirith, por cortesía de Faramir y de Ioreth.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó la víspera de la partida de Érewyn a Eryn Lasgalen. Los preparativos se sucedieron sin cesar, y las carreras de los sirvientes por los corredores de Meduseld fueron algo muy común.

Los tres hermanos observaban la puesta de sol en el porche de Meduseld, en silencio.

La tristeza era palpable entre ellos. Habían enfrentado peligros, guerras, enemigos casi imposibles, y habían estado preparados para ello. Pero, no estaban preparados para separarse. Sobretodo las dos hermanas.

Permanecían cogidas de la mano sin decir palabra. Ese gesto era suficiente para transmitirse la una a la otra todo lo que tenían en mente. La conexión entre ellas era tan potente que no necesitaban más.

Érewyn suspiró y les miró.

—Basta de amargura —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Ya tendréis tiempo de llorar y de estar taciturnos cuando me haya marchado. ¡Hagamos algo juntos! ¡Aún hay suficiente luz! —exclamó, animada.

Éowyn sonrió y la miró, intrigada.

—¿Qué propones "ratoncito"?

Érewyn les miró a ambos con ojos y sonrisa traviesa, como cuando era una niña. Lo cierto era que se le acababa de ocurrir algo perfecto, una idea relámpago que podía acabar con toda la tensión y la tristeza que estaban acumulando. Se acercó a ambos y susurró.

—Vayamos al Desfiladero de los Huesos.

Éowyn y Éomer sonrieron, comprendiendo. Pero el rohir lanzó una mirada hacia el portón del castillo y señaló con el mentón.

—¿Y qué hacemos con "Cara de Estaca"? —preguntó, recibiendo instantáneamente un codazo en las costillas por parte de Éowyn.

—No se opondrá, tranquilo —respondió Érewyn.

—La verdad es que lleva todo el día muy serena… —admitió Éowyn.

Lo cierto era que la altivez de la elfa había desaparecido varios días atrás, pero en un día como hoy, lleno de preparativos, su cambio de actitud había saltado a la vista de todos.

Érewyn se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Mis hermanos y yo saldremos al Desfiladero de los Huesos. Si lo deseas puedes esperarme en la sala de las damas, Remdess. No te quedes aquí de pie hasta que regrese.

La elfa le dedicó una reverencia respetuosa.

— Como ordene la señora —dijo, solemnemente. Y entró sin decir más al castillo, dispuesta a hacer lo que Érewyn le había dicho.

Éomer no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué diantres le has hecho? ¿La has domesticado? —farfulló.

—Digamos que hemos llegado a un entendimiento. Necesitabamos tener una charla —explicó Érewyn—. Pero, ¡vamos, démonos prisa!

Infinidad de veces habían recorrido los tres hermanos en el pasado, codo con codo, el camino de piedra desde Meduseld hasta las cuadras. De niños, infinitas risas, carreras atropelladas, bromas y gestos de complicidad les habían acompañado siempre.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, se caracterizó por algo diferente: por el silencio y la serenidad en los rostros de los tres hermanos que ya eran adultos, por la seguridad de los pasos que daban casi al unísono. Por ser, aquella, la última vez que recorrerían juntos aquel camino.

Fanor y Fauk, dos musculosos caballos rohirrim y el esbelto caballo sureño de Éowyn descendieron al trote, llevando a sus jinetes, hasta la empalizada de Edoras. A partir de allí, galoparon al alimón hacia el sur, hacia la pared que enmarcaba la entrada al Valle del Sagrario.

Ascencieron entonces por un sendero estrecho y escarpado, por el que apenas había sitio para que los caballos pasaran en fila, que subía zigzagueando hasta la cúspide de la montaña. Allí se acababa el camino, justo en el borde del monte, donde nacía un desfiladero empinado cuya inclinación y erosión del terreno no permitía enraizar ni a los matorrales más espinosos.

Se detuvieron justo en el borde del precipicio y observaron la inmensidad de la llanura. Desde allí, Edoras parecía diminuta en la inmensidad de Rohan.

—Érewyn… —murmuró el joven Rey, entonces—. Prométeme algo: si las cosas no salen como tú esperas, o si te sientes deshubicada en ese bosque, escribe una carta. Si la situación lo requiere, yo mismo, en persona, iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta a casa.

La preocupación era evidente en la mirada del rohir. Érewyn le miró, sonriente, y luego miró a Éowyn, y su gesto le dijo que la Dama de Edoras también compartía con su hermano la misma tribulación. Y Érewyn se sintió enternecida por la actitud de sus hermanos.

Posó su mano en el hombro de Éomer y asintió.

—No te preocupes. Debo hacer esto y no me echaré atrás. Debo hacerlo por amor propio y por respeto a mis propias raíces. Quiero enseñarle a Thranduil de qué pasta estamos hechos los rohirrim —la sonrisa afloro en el rostro de Éomer y ella suspiró—. Aunque, lo que más deseo es que Thranduil no tarde demasiado en darse cuenta...

—No temas, Érewyn —replicó su hermana —. Te ganarás su corazón en poco tiempo. Nadie puede resistirse a ti, una vez te conoce.

—Eso espero… —susurró la más joven.

Quedaron los tres de nuevo en silencio y observaron brillar el tejado de Meduseld bajo las últimas luces del atardecer.

—¿Os acordáis de cuándo fue la primera vez que bajamos por aquí? —preguntó Éomer entonces, con la vista clavada en el terraplén.

—Si —contestó Érewyn, rápidamente—. Bajamos porque por el sendero nos cortaba el paso Théodred, que nos perseguía hecho una furia.

Los tres rieron con ganas. Fauk piafó, nervioso.

—¿Quién ganó la última vez? —preguntó Érewyn, pensativa.

—La tramposa de tu hermana —respondió Éomer, señalando a Éowyn con el pulgar.

—¿Tramposa yo? —espetó, la rohir, ofendida—. Agradecería que me explicaras exactamente cuándo fue que… ¡ARRE! —exclamó entonces Éowyn, sin previo aviso. Y al notar los talones de su amazona bien apretados a sus costados, el precioso caballo sureño comenzó el descenso por el desfiladero, bajando casi en línea recta y controlando la velocidad frenando con los cuartos traseros, provocando, a su paso, pequeños desprendimientos de tierra suelta.

—¡Otra vez ha hecho lo mismo! —masculló el rohir, hastiado.

Sin más dilación, él y su hermana pequeña se lanzaron también por el desfiladero.

La sensación de peligro provocaba que sus corazones galoparan al unísono con sus monturas. La tensión y las preocupaciones desaparecían. Solo oían el sonido fuerte de los cascos de los tres caballos, y sólo notaban el movimiento fluido de los lomos.

Era la mejor sensación que podían tener. Sentirse rohirrim los tres juntos. Era la mejor manera de recordarse a sí mismos que, estuvieran donde estuvieran, la sangre de los jinetes galopaba por sus venas, y que no existirían complicaciones que les hicieran doblegarse.

Eran demasiado fuertes.

—¡Gané yo! —exclamó Éowyn, triunfante, igual que solía hacer cuando niña.

—¡Saliste sin avisar! —se quejó su hermano, justo antes de llegar a su lado. En último lugar llegó Érewyn, que descendió a un ritmo más lento. Le había encantado verles competir entre ellos por última vez.

**...**

Aquella noche, Éomer ultimaba algo de papeleo cuando Gamelin hizo su aparición en su despacho.

—¿Deseabas verme, Éomer? —preguntó el buen rohir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Sí —afirmó el Rey, suspirando. Con gesto cansado, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa hasta situarse frente a su fiel amigo y hombre de confianza —. He de pedirte un favor.

—Lo que sea, mi señor —respondió Gamelin, cuadrándose ante su rey. Éomer estrechó sus hombros con afecto.

—Pero no lo haré como tu señor, si no como tu amigo, Gamelin —murmuró —. Hay dos personas que dan sentido completo a mi vida. Bien lo sabes ya —Gamelin asintió en silencio, comprendiendo enseguida de quiénes hablaba Éomer—. Una de ellas se va lejos de casa, lejos de mí, fuera del alcance de mi protección. Cada vez que lo pienso siento como si una parte de mi se hiciera pedazos… —los pasos de Éomer se dirigieron hasta una cómoda, de la que extrajo un rollo de pergamino sellado con el emblema del Rey de Rohan, y le hizo entrega de éste a Gamelin, que lo tomó en sus manos con cuidado —. Te relevo de tu puesto aquí, querido amigo. Te relevo como Primer Lugarteniente de Edoras —el rostro de Gamelin se torció en un gesto de incomprensión, pero Éomer continuó en seguida —. Desde hoy serás el jefe de la Guardia Personal de Érewyn, que estará formada por diez de los mejores soldados de Edoras. Partiréis a Eryn Lasgalen y permaneceréis junto a ella en todo momento para protegerla de cualquier mal, mientras dure su estancia allí. Harás entrega de esta misiva al Rey Thranduil, a vuestra llegada. —Gamelin asintió, comprendiendo. Éomer sonrió con malicia —. No me fío un pelo de ese maldito Rey Elfo...

**...**

Si hubo una despedida en Edoras que entristeció los corazones de todos, esa fue la de Érewyn.

La mañana de su marcha, se hallaba buena parte de la población de Edoras aguardando su paso en el camino que debía descender desde Meduseld hasta la empalizada de la ciudad, para despedirse de su joven señora.

Y la misma Érewyn, quien se había mentalizado durante días para aquel momento, pese a estar convencida de que hacía lo correcto, no podía evitar sentir un tremendo pesar al despedirse.

Un nudo en su garganta amenazó por derramar un mar de lágrimas al abrazar a sus hermanos por última vez, quién sabe hasta cuando. Las contuvo como pudo, y miró y acarició sus rostros una y otra vez, como tratando de memorizar a la perfección las facciones de ambos, que, bien sabía, iba a añorar profundamente en tiempos venideros.

Mas la decisión estaba tomada ya casi dos meses atrás, y nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Ni siquiera la triste separación de sus hermanos.

Gamelin y un grupo de diez soldados que formaban la guardia personal de Érewyn se hallaban preparados también, esperando sobre sus caballos el momento de la partida. Además Remdess y los dos silenciosos elfos que la habían escoltado desde Eryn Lasgalen se hallaban muy cerca, montando los caballos oscuros que les habían traído hasta Edoras, semanas antes.

Junto a la compañía de Érewyn, iba a viajar también un batallón de 40 soldados para reforzar la defensa del Páramo. Gamelin llevaba además la misión de informar a Alheim que Éomer reclutaría más soldados y que pronto tendría nuevas incorporaciones.

Con semejante compañía estaba claro que el trayecto hasta el fuerte del Páramo se sucedería sin novedades. La seguridad del grupo estaba garantizada en aquellas condiciones. Pero aún así, Éomer y Éowyn se hallaban profundamente preocupados por su hermana.

Érewyn montó sobre Fanor, ataviado con una nueva montura de suave y flexible piel oscura, bajo los faldones de la cual lucía un sudadero de algodón, el material más adecuado para recorrer largas distancias en las extremas temperaturas de la llanura en el mes de agosto. Y en las alforjas, manzanas para el Meara, una muda de recambio para ella, una gruesa manta, algo de pan dulce y carne seca, su odre de agua, yesca y pedernal.

Éowyn la ayudó a colocarse el estribo y permaneció luego aferrada a la pierna de Érewyn, cubierta por la reluciente greba de su armadura.

— Escríbenos en cuanto llegues. Y después, hazlo con regularidad, "ratoncito" —rogó Éowyn.

Érewyn se despojó del guantelete para acariciar una vez más las manos de su hermana.

—Te lo prometo. No temas. El viaje será rápido, Éowyn —trató de tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito.

—De todas formas, mantened la guardia siempre alta —dijo Éomer, dirigiéndose a todos los que formaban parte del destacamento que acompañaría a Érewyn hasta Eryn Lasgalen—. Y marchad ya. Debéis llegar durante la puesta de sol al fuerte del Páramo. Alheim ya os espera —se acercó hasta Érewyn y estrechó sus pequeñas manos—. Recuerda bien todo lo que hemos hablado, mi pequeña.

—No os preocupéis por nada —susurró, tragándose las lágrimas que, de nuevo, luchaban por derramarse—. Regresaré muy pronto. Antes de lo que imagináis, ¡os lo aseguro!

—¡Lady Érewyn! ¡Lady Érewyn!

Casi sin aliento y corriendo como cervatillos, subía la pendiente un grupo de pequeños, encabezados por Élanor, la nieta de Volga. Como siempre, la pequeña, ruda y decidida, representaba la viva imagen de Érewyn a su edad, y la sonrisa acudió al rostro de la joven dama al verla acercarse.

—¡Creíamos que no llegábamos a tiempo! —murmuró la niña.

—¡Élanor! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —exclamó Volga, quien se hallaba entre la muchedumbre que había acudido a despedir a Érewyn. La pequeña puso cara de terror al divisar a su abuela, acercándose escandalizada por su comportamiento y sus fachas, cuando aquella mañana la había visto salir con aspecto inmaculado de la casa—. Os pido disculpas —murmuró, avergonzada, dirigiéndose a los señores de Edoras. En seguida fue a atrapar a su nieta y a apartar al resto de niños cuando Érewyn alzó las dos manos.

—¡No, por favor! —imploró. Élanor aferraba un lienzo contra su pecho, con testarudez, como si aquel fuera el mayor tesoro que había entrado en la capital de Rohan. Volga se detuvo al oír las palabras de Érewyn y la pequeña aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse hasta la pierna de Érewyn y tenderle el lienzo.

—¡Lleváos esto, por favor! —rogó la pequeña. Érewyn sonrió y tomó el lienzo de manos de la pequeña. Estaba cuidadosamente doblado para que los pliegues no dejaran marcas en la superficie del papel, del mismo modo que solían doblarse los mapas—. Lo hemos dibujado y pintado entre todos... —explicó, señalando al resto de niños, tras de sí—. Es para que no nos olvidéis…

El labio de Érewyn tembló y su rostro se contrajo en un sollozo incontenible.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de vosotros? —Susurró. Élanor y los demás pequeños sonrieron, aunque algo tristes. Érewyn se inclinó y alargó la mano hasta la altura de ellos, y todos se acercaron para tomarla—. Vosotros seréis mi fuerza. Y cuando me sienta sola o perdida, miraré vuestro dibujo y cobraré valor de nuevo —finalizó, sonriendo con cariño.

Érewyn guardó con especial cuidado el lienzo en la alforja y se sorbió la nariz.

Gamelin, miró interrogativamente a Érewyn y ella asintió con la cabeza. No deseaba alargar la despedida más. El rohir trotó entonces con su caballo hasta la cabeza del destacamento y gritó la orden de marchar.

Fanor siguió el caballo del guardia que le precedía moviendo las orejas animadamente, mientras Érewyn cabalgaba sin prestar atención y girándose repetidas ocasiones para ver las figuras de sus hermanos hacerse cada vez más pequeñas al pie de la escalera del castillo que había sido su hogar, sin valor para apartar la mirada de ellos.

Pero pronto, la pendiente tras la empalizada se hizo más acusada, y las siluetas de Éomer y Éowyn desaparecieron en lo alto de la colina de Edoras.

El Rey de Rohan abrazó protectoramente los hombros de su hermana Éowyn, quién se sentía partida en dos, resquebrajada como la maltrecha superfície del tronco de un árbol que ha sido golpeado por un rayo.

—Sólo nos queda confiar en ella. Es valiente. Es lista, resolutiva. No le ocurrirá nada malo, Éowyn —susurraba Éomer mientras frotaba sus hombros para reconfortarla—. Además, Gamelin tiene órdenes precisas. Un sólo movimiento extraño del Rey Elfo y arrasaremos ese bosque hasta que no quede ni un sólo elfo en pie.

Éowyn asintió y se recompuso. Bien sabía que las palabras tan drásticas de su hermano sólo eran un intento de calmarla; Éomer se cuidaría mucho de provocar una guerra entre los dos pueblos, pero lo que dijo el día anterior sí podía creerlo, y sabía que si algo le sucedía a Érewyn, Éomer abandonaría Edoras y no cesaría de cabalgar hasta llegar a ella y traerla de vuelta.

Permanecieron los dos abrazados viéndola alejarse y agitando los brazos cada vez que la veían girarse a mirarles. Y el destacamento de Érewyn pasó junto a las tumbas de sus antepasados, cubiertas de Symbëlmine, y llegó hasta la torre del vigía, a la que se había encaramado tantas veces en el pasado.

Miró al frente al fin, y se obligó a no contemplar Edoras más. No había imaginado que aquel momento fuera a dolerle tanto. Marcharse de allí era como decir adiós definitivamente a su infancia, a todo lo que a ella le era querido. Separarse de su familia, de su gente, de aquello que le daba el valor para ser quien era.

Ahora comprendía cuán profundo había sido el pesar de la reina Arwen.

Ahora entendía qué significaba realmente separarse de todo cuanto se amaba.

Mientras la distancia Entre ella y sus hermanos crecía, Érewyn se daba cuenta de que sin ellos era insignificante. Su vida se dividía. Sin los suyos, no era más que una muchacha de veinte años que había caído en las artimañas de un astuto Rey Elfo, y que ahora no podía rectificar.

Suspiró una última vez, más por serenarse que por tristeza. Debía ser tozuda, debía creer en sí misma más que nunca, sólo así podría resistir ante lo que estaba por llegar.

El cuerno del vigía sonó entonces mientras pensaba todo eso, como la señal de un vaticinio que anunciaba que, a partir de aquel momento, Érewyn de Rohan pasaba a ser simplemente Érewyn, y su suerte dependía de ella misma. Poco iba a importar su linaje entre los elfos.

Ella se traicionó a sí misma una última vez, girándose para contemplar su hogar antes de que este desapareciera tras la colina. El tejado dorado de Meduseld se despedía de ella emitiendo potentes destellos al sol de la mañana.

—Volveré — susurró para sí.

Necesitaba creerlo. Y la promesa que se hizo a sí misma con esa palabra se convirtió en un mantra que Érewyn repitió hasta casi las lindes del Páramo.

_..::::.._

* * *

_*Se refieren al porcentaje de concentración de veneno en la mezcla del antídoto, según la concentración, la dosificación varía._

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_¿Qué será lo que le habrá dicho Érewyn a Remdess que tanto la ha afectado? Seguro que no lo ha hecho con mala intención, ¡jajajaj!_

_Para este capítulo me documenté sobre las costumbres higiénicas de la Edad Media y el Renacimiento, y ¡me partía de risa! ¡Qué gente tan guarra! XD Fue lo que me inspiró la historia de Daeron y la pobre Aleth descubriéndola plasmada en las paredes de su casa, de la letrina, para ser más exactos._

_Y por fin, el viaje de Érewyn hacia lo desconocido comienza. Van a ocurrirle muchas cosas en él, y una vez llegué allí... Bueno, no adelantaré nada. Tan sólo que en los próximos capítulos van a pasar muchas cosas._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Si os ha gustado lo que habéis leído, no olvidéis firmar por aquí abajo._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._


End file.
